The Other Woman
by PaintTheWalls
Summary: Isabella Swan owns a bookstore. One fine evening, her eyes fall upon a magazine that sets her heart into overdrive and so does the person who bursts into her store… because you just know it when Edward Cullen enters a room.
1. First Name Basis

**Summary:** Isabella Swan owns a bookstore. One fine evening, her eyes fall upon a magazine that sets her heart into overdrive and so does the person who bursts into her store… because you just know it when Edward Cullen enters a room.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this story and have a great time reading it. It's a slightly different topic from what I was writing in my previous story and I hope you support me through this story as well. I was eagerly waiting to post this chapter and really can't wait for your thoughts about it! REVIEW and let me know.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

THE OTHER WOMAN

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS IT ALL.**

* * *

 **July 9, 2015**

* * *

 **BELLA**

* * *

I am staring at him, watching him gradually make a move to roam over her body. The sun is scorching outside and my palms are getting sweaty watching him. I squirm in my seat as both are turning me on very much. I can hear the light murmurs of people around me but my attention is solely focused on him. I can smell the aroma of coffee wafting from some place as I sit on my chair but nothing is good enough to steal my attention.

It isn't porn. _No._

It isn't some couple I'm watching.

It's this sexy highball glass, holding iced tea in it as a bead of precipitation is inching it's way closer to slide down. _Who knew iced-tea was sexy?_ It looks too good to drink but the sweltering sun outside is making me restless to drink it. Just as I blink, the glass disappears. My eyes widen on their own accord. What just happened? I hear somebody snicker on my right and turn to glare at the familiar face. Holding _my_ glass, he smirks at me.

"Were you even going to hump the glass later?"

"None of your business, Jake."

"Sure, is," He pulls a chair to sit next to me. "My sister is getting weird these days, I need to find out what's going on." I chuckle.

My dear little brother. Jacob is the best brother a girl can possibly ask for. Caring, understanding and attentive. A little immature sometimes and is always hungry. But doesn't matter, I guess.

Even though he is my brother, he looks nothing like me. _Except for our brown eyes_. I'm just 5'5 while Jacob on the other hand is six feet tall. I love cooking and he likes to eat, so the gravy trains never end. I love to read, he likes sports so the TV pretty much only contains sports channels. He is outdoorsy, very frank and incredibly blunt but I'm pretty much the curl-up-with-a-book-than-go-out-for-a-party kind of girl.

 _So typical._ Right?

I can already imagine what my grave will read as I sit alone in my pathetic mess. _Isabella Swan : Dating sense beyond crap._

"Is there something wrong with me?" I ask out loud and Jake chuckles.

"Here's some dating advice; don't be too conspicuous, men don't like that." I give him a big fake smile.

"Wow, that's a great advice," He grins. "You know what you should do?"

"What?"

"You should go back to 1938 when the advice was last given." His expression turns soar and he stands up, keeping my iced tea back on my desk.

"Yeah, whatever. I've to go. I'll see you on Sunday?" _Oh, god no._

"Um, actually, there is a new stock of―"

"No, Bells. I'm not listening to anything. You have to be there. Come on, everyone's going. Even Angela. Please?"

"What are we going to do? Just drink beer all day?" _And watch the city get drunk._

"Pretty much." He winks. "I'll drag you from your apartment if that's what it takes. Now, I've to do a little shopping for suits." I frown and stand up too.

"Do you have enough cash or should I give you some?" I ask and my hand reaches for my purse. _He is my responsibility. I should've handed him some beforehand._

"Bells, it's okay. I told you, I'm doing this on my own. You've already done so much. I have the money." He mumbles as he stares at his shoes and I know he's lying.

"How many suits can you buy from the money?"

"Five."

"Jake?"

"Um, two."

"You'll be working there five times a week, how are you possibly going to survive on two suits?"

"A smile goes a long way."

"Not long enough." I grab my purse and pull out my only credit card. "Here, get whatever you want. You know what? Hang on," I look around and spot Paul flirting with some lady customer. _Every time._ "Paul?!" I call out and he quickly strides over to us.

"Hey, Jake. What's up, Bella?" He gives me a boyish smile. _Yeah, he'll do._

"Do me a favor, Paul, you have a good taste in clothes, right?"

Paul scoffs. "Of course, Bella. What kind of question is that?" I roll my eyes.

"Silly me. Take Jake for some shopping. His internship starts tomorrow, he needs to look smart. Get a lot of shirts and ties, whatever guys wear to, you know, mix-and-match." I say awkwardly and Paul chukles.

"Don't worry, Bells. He's in good hands."

"Thank you." I smile at him grateful.

"Come on, Jake. Let's go, man."

Jake looks a tad reluctant as he stares at the card in his hand. I sigh. Why can't he just listen to me for once? He will need good clothes. He's going to be working at one of the top firms in the country. I am so proud of him.

"Jacob, go. Now." I point to the door and he gazes at me for a second.

"You've been saving this money for the past two years, I can't just use it on some clothes." _How does he know this? Anyway._

"I'll be fine and I'd rather see my brother look dashing," He gives me a shy smile. "Get out."

"Listen to the boss, Jake." Paul adds, making me laugh.

"Okay, bye." Jake gives me a quick hug.

"I'll see you at dinner." I murmur and he nods.

I watch them both exit my store and let out a big sigh as I sit in my chair. I swivel the chair to turn and smile at the picture I stare at everyday. Her marble blue eyes glowing as the sunlight shines through her blonde locks. A carefree smile on her face, that looks just like Jacob's. Her memories have started to fade away, I'm pretty sure they'll be gone one day.

My mom.

Renee Dwyer.

She was so beautiful. I feel a painful stab in my chest as I am reminded of my last memory of her. I can never recall the funeral. Grandma Swan said that I fell very sick knowing my mother would never be returning. I close my eyes and take a deep breath as bile rises up my throat.

 _I open my eyes and I'm four again, my memories have taken another flashback. I'm staring at my mother, who lies on the hospital bed, clutching her swollen belly with one hand, the other one holds my hand._

 _I tighten my grasp on my teddy, Lily, as I stare at my mother, who is gasping from pain. I lean on my tip toes and wipe away her tears, making her smile. She places a soft kiss on my hand, making me giggle because it feels a little tingly._

" _Mommy, what happen now?" I ask and she strokes my face._

" _Well, I'm going to get your little brother into this world." I give her a splitting grin._

" _Really? He comes now?"_

" _Yes, then you'll have a brother."_

" _He knows me?"_

" _Of course he does, baby. You're his big sister. He remembers you." The door bursts open and doctors rush over to mom, checking her but she continues staring at me._

" _Nana, we buy toys for my brother?"_

 _I turn to stare at my nana, my most favorite person in the world. I see tears in her eyes and frown. Why is she crying? Is she having pain in her legs again? But she never cries. Nana is very strong._

" _Of course. We'll buy him cars and trucks." I smile. Yes!_

" _Bella?" I turn to my mom. "Promise me something, honey." I nod. I should listen to mommy because she is in pain._

" _Yes, mommy."_

" _Promise me, you'll take care of your little brother, help him, protect him and love him a lot." I will do that, because he's my brother. Silly, mom._

" _I promise, mommy. Won't you be here with me?" I frown at her. Mom says a baby needs his mommy all the time._

" _Maybe not."_

" _Renee, don't." I heard nana said quietly from behind me._

" _Where are you going? I come with you?" Mom smiles through her tears._

" _You can't, sweetie. You have to live a long, happy life. Fall in love, get married, have your own little babies." I wrinkle my nose._

" _Boys are mean, mommy. I will not marry." She chuckles but winces when hurts._

" _Okay. Now, promise me that you'll never forget me." I smile. Who can forget their own mommy?_

" _Mommy I never forget you, you'll be here with me, always."_

" _I'll miss you so much." Her voice sounded very different. That's not like my mom. My bottom lip quivers as I stare at her. She will go away now? Like daddy went to get groceries long ago and never got back._

" _Mommy, don't go." I whimper and she wipes away my tears._

" _Hey, silly girl. I'm not going anywhere," She places her hand on my heart. "I'll be here, always. I promise."_

" _Double promise?"_

" _I double promise. And don't be trouble for nana, okay?" I nod._

" _We have to take her to the operating room, now." The man in the green clothes tell my nana, who starts to cry._

" _Bye, Bella. I'll always love you. Take care of your brother for me." I nod and wave at her as she goes out of the room on the bed with wheels. I smile and stare down at Lily._

" _Mommy is going to be fine and I'll get a little brother but I won't share him with you. You'll be mine every day." I kiss her and turn to nana._

" _Nana, you hold Lily? I will go see mommy." I reach out to give my teddy and the memory fades away._

 _Just like that._

"Bella?" I turn when I hear Emily's voice.

"Yes?"

"What are you opening? There are no drawers." I stare at my hands that have reached out for nothing. They were for my nana twenty three years ago. I place my hands on my lap and take a deep breath.

 _Enough. Enough for today._

I place a smile on my face and pivot the chair to where it was previously, facing the table. I look up at Emily who has a sympathetic smile on her face. I am not ready for anyone to give me pity looks!

"I know you don't like to talk about it. I understand." Is all she says and gives my shoulder a soft squeeze before walking away. I grabbed my cold glass of iced tea and take a swig. I sigh when the cool liquid runs down my deserted throat. Ah, that's good.

I study the store, there isn't much crowd today. Of course not. It's a Thursday. All I hear is the rustling of pages and clicking of heels from various corners. I open my desk drawer and grab the book I am currently reading.

I hear footsteps approaching me and I keep the book away. A woman in her early-forties is gazing at me with a kind smile. Her amber eyes are filled with recognition and familiarity. Why is she staring at me that way?

"Good afternoon, ma'am." I greet her as I take the three books from her hands.

"You own this store, don't you?" I smile and nod my head.

"Yes, ma'am." I make the bill quickly.

"Your grandmother used to talk about you all the time." My fingers freeze on the print button and I contemplate how the hell she knows my grandmother because I have never seen her.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" She lets out a chuckle.

"No, I'm Chrissy. I used to come by here all the time when your grandmother owned it." I nod.

"Oh, she is used to be here all the time." I chuckle, as the past memories flood back.

"I know. I never thought you would keep the store the same way. That's why I stopped coming here. But it's still the same. I love it." I smile. _I would change it if I had enough cash for that!_

"Thank you very much. That'll be 68.50." I hand her back the change after she pays me.

"I'll see you again sometime. Thanks." I nod politely.

"Have a great day." I beam at her as she waves before leaving. She is a nice lady. Maybe I'll see her again at this store.

 _Sometimes strangers make us feel at home._

 _But, strangers are endearing because you don't know them yet._

* * *

I peer at the couple, two bookshelves away from me. The guy has his hand on her hips as they kiss feverishly. It's a book store for crying out loud! You can't kiss in here! Especially when I don't have a boyfriend and haven't had sex in four months!

I groan staring at them, to the point that I am almost fuming. This is not fair. I am not going to let someone make out this way because no one is allowed to. The only reason why I don't have cameras is that because it's not the place to kiss and even if somebody steals a book, they would get knowledge, _Karma Sutra_ or not.

"Wow, that's so hot!" I hear Seth and Paul whispering as they ogle at the couple like I am, but for totally different intentions.

They are the only people here doesn't mean I'm just going to let them get away with this. No sense of privacy or responsibility. Plus, they were humping against the _Toddlers_ isle, I'm not going to let them make one here.

I stomp over to Seth and Paul first but they are oblivious to me walking over. I clink their heads together and they groan softly. Both rub their heads and stare at me with an irritated expression.

"You shouldn't wear heels, it makes you tall like us." Seth murmurs and I pull hard at his ear. "Ow! Stop!"

"Keep the new stock in the store room and get the hell out of my store. Everybody has left, I'll escort the Humping Jacks out. Leave now. Both of you." Paul snorts as they make their way to the reception desk where the boxes lay. I check the clock hung on the wall to see it's almost six. I'll have to make dinner, because Jake will be starving as usual.

I stride over to the couple with a smile on my face. "Excuse me, lovers?" Both break off the kiss and stare at each other with wide eyes. "Over here." I make them look at me. "Yes, thank you for taking your tongues out of each other's mouths."

"It's none of your business." The girl, probably a high-schooler, mutters in my direction. I gape at her for a moment.

"It is my business because I own this store!" I yell and both wince a little. "Do you think this is some kind of library make-out spot? No. This is a book store. You can possibly buy a book about making babies, you don't make one here! Get out now!" I roar and both sprint away from my store.

Ugh. I can't get out my frustrations on strangers. Even though they can be shameless. I need to find myself a date. And soon. I am going crazy. My social life is like a sunny day in January. Not there.

I take a look around the CD and DVDs section as well as the magazine stack. I do a double-take in the magazine stack's direction and something catches my eyes. Oh my god. That's not possible. Is that for real? He looks like an angel. I walk closer to see it's the _Forbes_ magazine and this handsome man is on the cover.

Unbelievable.

Copper hair in utter disarray and I wish I could just run my fingers through them. Emerald green eyes that are intensely staring at me, like they could see right through my soul. A perfectly angled nose, that could brush against mine if we ever kiss. That would be the best! High cheekbones and only if I could ever stroke them.

 _Holy shit, those lips._

The lips look so seductive, it made me sigh dreamily. They are so tempting and as is his jaw. So sharp and lickable. I bet he isn't for real! I reach out and touch the tips of my fingers over his lips on the cover.

He is wearing a crisp white shirt underneath his navy blue suit. Could he be more handsome? His smile though, stands out the most. Luscious lips curve into a smile that is slightly crooked and sexy enough to make my heart skip a beat. There was a quote next to his photo.

" _Chicago should be the architecture capital of the United States"._

Disappointment creeps into me. He is from Chicago. When the hell will I go to Chicago? But I can drag Jake with me just so I could see this hunk once in my life. Is he really that handsome or is it that I just have never gone with an attractive guy?

Pfft! It's the first one. Of course I have dated charming guys. Like Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie. They are cute but I haven't seen them since a long time. I turn away from the photo that is leaving me all hot.

My eyes widen and heart starts to pound when I hear heavy footsteps approaching. Fuck. My phone is at the reception desk. Was it like a looter or someone because I know the person is wearing shoes. Looters wear shoes, right?

"Excuse me? Is this store open?" I hear a male voice ask.

A soft, velvety male voice. I could just curl up to it. I snap out of my stupor. What if it is a bald, fat-bellied middle-aged man? _If_ he is a looter, he wouldn't ask this now, would he? Of course he is asking, there is no one around. Maybe if I stay silent, he'll just walk out. I am not ready to deal with a customer. I just want to go home, have dinner and go to sleep. I can stay here late tomorrow because it's Friday. I should go back to staring at my imaginary boyfriend.

I turn on my heels and stumble right into the stack. I facepalm myself internally. How stupid can I possibly be? I think I have my answer now as I hear the guy exhale loudly and his footsteps get closer to me.

I grasp the stack and steady myself as my heart is in my mouth. I am too embarrassed to even go and have a conversation with that man. I just made a complete fool out of myself. He knows I'm here. Not me exactly but someone is here.

"Excuse me, ma'am? Can I expect you to possibly help me? I'm in a bit of a rush." Ah, that voice.

Time to face the music.

I turn and freeze right there. I'm an immobile statue of self-gratification. _What goes around comes around_. This can't be possible. He is not here. It's just my imagination. He's going to disappear now. I'm seeing this guy just because I was staring at his photo in the magazine.

I watch him run a hand through his copper hair and god do they look hot. His green eyes are regarding me weirdly. Of course they are, I am frozen in my stance. His mouth is set in an impatient grim line. Although his suit is different. His white shirt is tucked inside his gray fancy pants while the jacket is draped over his arm.

He works out. I know it. His shirt is rolled up until his elbows and I wish I could just jump into his arms. But, he is a stranger. _Yes, he is_. He is from Chicago, right?

"Um, miss? Are you okay?" I can hear a tinge of concern in his voice. He is worried about me!

No, I have to answer. But if I talk, he will disappear. That is what happens to my imaginary boyfriends.

"Why are you―no… Aren't you supposed to―not my busin―how, how may I help you?" I finally stammer out and am rewarded with a breath-taking grin. I know my heart is hyperventilating. I can practically hear the Feng Shui bells ringing in my ears.

"Excellent, so you work here. I thought I was angrily stomping towards some customer." He lets out a musical chuckle and I couldn't help smile. He is so adorable.

"I'm sensing you are here to buy books and are running late. So do you need some assistance?" His smile disappears and he nods seriously.

"Yes, of course. It's my mother's birthday, we have a party in forty five minutes. I forgot to get her a gift. This was the nearest store open and all I need is a good book."

"Um, okay. Any specific kind of book you're looking for, sir?"

"Edward, please."

"I don't think we have a book with that title." He chuckles, making my heart soar. "Right, Edward." What a gorgeous name. _You know a guy is good when he laughs even when your joke is lame._

"I have no idea what to get her. She already has so many books, mostly novels." He really looks lost. I can help.

"Well, maybe you should gift her a book that can relate to her hobbies or something. Do she have any interests?" Edward peers at me as if he is thinking hard about the question I have asked.

"She likes cooking and gardening." I smile. I have just the right books.

"Great. I think I have something you can gift her then. Come on."

I walk past him and his intoxicating scent envelops me. God, he smells like heaven. Edward follows me as I lead him all the way across the store. I have the whole wall, crammed with books just for hobbies.

"Wow, that's an excellent collection." He murmurs and I do a little dance internally.

"Thank you," I murmur as I rummage through the second aisle of books, titled for _Cooking_. I pull a book out and hand it to him.

" _The Mystery Writers of America Cookbook_? Haven't heard of that." I chuckle.

"Well you can't possibly know every book."

"That's true." I walk over to the fourth isle and pull out the book that is right in front of my eyes.

"Here, _Inspire: The Art of Living with Nature._ There are tips for outdoors and home decor, pretty entertaining."

"Thank you so much…?" I cock my head to one side and stare at him. "This is the part where you tell me your name." I blush and my eyes grow wide.

"Bella."

"Bella," He beams at me. "Thank you."

"No problem."

We stare at each other for an immeasurable amount of time and I feel a slight buzz of electricity around us. Of all places in Seattle, he walked into my store. His captivating face is staring at me but I can see a little reluctance in his eyes.

I close my eyes and memorize Edward's face. His striking features, that smile, everything. I open my eyes and notice the lights have changed. The dull lights aren't there anymore, instead my bookstore is lightened up with a romantic glow everywhere.

"Bella." I hear a voice whisper behind me and I turn. Edward stands there, in all his glory, a warm smile on his face. I frown. He was standing in front of me moments ago. _Is he a vampire or something?_

"Hey." I grin and he walks over to me. His fingers stroke my cheek and I can feel the familiar blush rising.

"You're so beautiful," I blush scarlet and his green eyes pierce into mine. "The blush makes you look even more breathtaking." My lips are parted as I study his seductive face, his sultry voice and caring eyes.

"Kiss me." I murmur and he smiles, cradling my face in his hands. He leans in and brushes his lips against mine. I sigh and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me with my eyes closed.

"Your lips are so soft." Edward mumbles and I let out a soft whimper when he grazes his teeth against my bottom lip. He pushes me against the shelf and his hands, roam over my body, resting on my waist, to tighten his hold.

He runs his tongue along my bottom lip and I open my mouth to let his tongue slide in. His sweet breath washes over me and I feel his hands hitching my dress higher to run along my thighs.

"Don't you have to leave for a party?" I whisper when his lips trail along my neck, placing soft kisses that are leaving me hot.

"You are much more interesting than some stupid party."

"I'm not. You need to go." Edward silences me when he presses his lips against mine. My lips mold against his and we set a slow, building tempo. He suddenly breaks our kiss to look at me.

"Bella." He breathes out my name and I smile.

"Bella? Bella!"

I shake my head and realize I am standing in front of Edward when the fantasy dissolves and reality crashes down on me. I look up at the lights and notice they are the same boring ones. Edward is studying me carefully, trying to understand what just happened to me but all I'm trying to do is get my heart to beat at a normal rhythm.

"I'm sorry, I just zoned out." I mumble and blush rises in my cheeks. Edward just offers me a smile and a head nod.

"That's fine. I do that too, sometimes." He shrugs. Like he has enough time to do that.

"No you don't. You must be busy with work." I cross my arms over my chest. He leans against the shelf to stare at me with an amused expression.

"How do you know that?"

"Being on the cover of _Forbes_ must mean you are a busy man. They just don't click some hot guy's picture to sell copies." I realize what I just said and look away embarrassed.

"Hot guy, huh?" He teases and I can see an impish glint in his eyes. I stare at my knotted fingers. _Maybe I should have a mouth filter._

"Um, I didn't mean to… you know. I just meant that you must be… that your work is―" I pause mid-sentence when I hear him laughing. I look up to gaze at his face and hear his carefree laughter.

I can sense he doesn't laugh that often, but the sound is refreshing. Edward has a boyish charm about him but I can still imagine him to be hard working. He finally stops laughing and shakes his head.

"Well, I'll be reminded of you every time I zone out from now." _Which won't be that often but it's still flattering._

"At least you'll have a nice laugh thinking about me." His lips curl into a rueful smile.

"And why do you think I don't laugh more often?" I shrug at his question.

"I just have this feeling," My eyes fall on the books in his hands. "Do you want me to gift wrap these?"

"You do that here?" Surprise is apparent on his face.

"Well, other than books, there aren't much services to be offered around here." I gingerly take the books from him, avoiding any kind of skin to skin contact because I don't want him to see me turn into a puddle of goo.

I walk over to the gift wrapping desk and go behind the counter. Edward takes a seat on the chair provided and lets out a sigh. I sit on my chair and open the drawer that has the medium sized wrapping papers. I already instructed Emily to have them cut so that one can wrap up the book quickly if the customer is in a hurry. Like mine is but he looks completely at ease.

"So, how long have you been working here for?" He tries to have a conversation. I place the wrapping paper side down and keep the book upside down on top of the paper, so that only a little triangle on the right bottom side is out.

"Well, four years now." I mumble and bring the bottom half of the paper over the bottom side of the longer book and fold it over the top.

"I thought gift wrapping was supposed to be a little different." I chuckle.

"It's um, Japanese Diagonal wrapping."

"That's impressive." Edward murmurs and I smile.

"I have a lot of spare time here. You learn stuff."

"Well, seems like you are the only one who works here," He leans closer. "Is the boss lazy or something?" I laugh and fold the paper flush onto the left side of the book while I feel his eyes gazing intently at my shaky fingers at work.

"Not really. She's not that bad."

"Shouldn't she stay back then instead of making you work alone?"

"Two of them left minutes before you walked in."

"Still." He mutters and stares at the paintings hung on the wall behind me.

"Why are you getting so over protective anyway?" I look into his green eyes.

"I don't know." Edward answers truthfully.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that." I nod, making him smile. I get the scotch tape out.

"The store is pretty amazing. It has a certain charm," He surveys the place and my heart jumps in my chest. Yes! He likes it. "Let your boss know that."

"It's been the same way for over two decades now. I just feel maybe, there could be a little changes made."

"Like what?"

"Um, like have a cafe and a bookstore," I smile as I stare at my store and imagine what it would look like. "What better than coffee and books. Have couches and perhaps coffee vending machines for others. But then it won't give a cafe-like feeling, so I thought maybe, there should be like a separate room where people can just read and have the machines there, that sounds better, right?" I ask, lost into my own plans about the store.

"Yes." I hear him say but I look at my store as the thoughts bubbling inside me for so long just flow.

"I also, want to add another story to the store, maybe have a little pastry shop," I point to the middle of the store. "From there, so that people at the top are able to even take a look downstairs. Have something different, because I just don't want to limit the place to books, there can be so much done to this place."

"Sounds beautiful." I blush when I realize I told him the plans I haven't even shared with Jake yet. "No really, there is a lot of scope for improvement. You are more passionate about this place than your boss. Is it very special to you?"

My smile turns a little sad but I quickly recover my charade. "It was my grandmother's. I just don't want to not feel her presence anymore. It's the only piece I have left of her."

"It's your store?" He asks softly.

"I told you the boss wasn't that bad." Edward chuckles and nods his head.

"No, she's…" I look up to find him staring at me. He looks a little hesitant, as if wanting to say something but then lets out a sigh as he smiles. "No, she's not that bad."

It takes me another five minutes to wrap up his books and place a fancy ribbon on top. He takes the gift from me but doesn't make a move to stand so even I sit there. It's not like I don't want to talk to him. He is very interesting even though I haven't asked him a single question yet.

"You like books, I take it?"

"Love them."

"Maybe you should give a thought to your cafe idea." Why am I talking about this to a stranger I met thirty minutes ago?

"It doesn't hurt to think, but then there isn't enough finance to make it happen." I say and stand up to go over to the billing counter. I hear his phone ringing and he answers the call.

"Hello?" His voice sounds so grave for some reason but I don't turn to look at him but stop walking.

"No, I'll be there in fifteen, Emmett." It's a guy, well that's okay.

"What? You said forty five minutes."

"I don't care… no, wait!" I hear him say icily. "Give me ten minutes."

"Yeah, okay. Bye." I turn to see him typing something on his phone. Edward pressed the phone to his ear.

"Matt, get the car. I'm late already." He ends the call and looks at me. I can see urgency in his eyes.

"Bella, how much time will the billing take? I'm running really late, my brother just called." I see a shiny black car pull outside the store.

"Um, I have everything logged off, it might take five minutes." He looks so conflicted.

"Can I _please_ , pay you tomorrow? There'll be traffic in the city and my mom is pissed off with me because I'm late." I shrug.

"That's okay, no problem." I give him a smile and he sighs with relief but then frowns.

"Or do you want me to pay you real quick?" Edward reaches for his wallet.

"Don't worry, Edward. That's okay. Pay me tomorrow."

"Thank you so much, Bella. Are you staying in or should I drop you on my way?" I chuckle.

"That's really okay. I have my car." I notice his shoulders relaxing and wonder what the deal is. "Good night. Have a great time at the party."

"Good night, Bella." He gives me a nod and rush outside to sit in the car where a man patiently stands, holding the door open for him. The driver shuts the door and gets in the driver's seat. Before I know it, the car disappears from my view.

 _At least I have something to look forward to tomorrow._

* * *

 **July 10, 2015**

* * *

 **EDWARD**

* * *

Shapes. I stare at them. I see water, trees, roads and an elliptical leaf-like shaped object diagonally at the bottom right corner. There is still something wrong with this. I walk over to my desk and grab my pencil.

 _Hmm._ What could possibly be missing?

" _It's um, Japanese Diagonal wrapping."_

I chuckle when I remember my last night's conversation with the beautiful brunette. Diagonal wrapping. Diagonal. I continue studying my layout carefully, trying to forget about her and concentrate on my task.

An idea strikes in my brain and I quickly grab my eraser. I gently move the ballast of my parallelogram machine and rub off the ends of the leaf-shaped object. I set aside the eraser and use the french curve ruler to make the object diagonal to the park.

 _Perfect._ Enough space for wind collection in the turbines and to shield away from the solar gain. _Good job_.

I stare at my tracing paper and my mind is plagued with the thoughts of her again. They come and go like every ten minutes.

" _At least you'll have a nice laugh thinking about me."_

I smile staring at the tracing paper, which is not as amusing as my smile is. It has been long since the last time I zoned out. Today I can't stop thinking about anything but her.

 _Bella._

Possibly the most beautiful woman I have seen in my life. Her chestnut brown hair, those big chocolate brown eyes, cute little button nose, plum lips and her bottom lip was fuller than the upper one. Her soft, pale skin and that dress. _God, that dress was sexy_. It was a midnight blue color with little straps that showed off her smooth, neck and shoulders. Those heels made her legs go on for miles.

She is beautiful, kind, funny but there is still something about her that makes me ache. I could see the sadness in her brown eyes, they were so expressive, she felt alone for some reason. I know it.

What scares me the most is that she is in that bookstore all along during evenings. What if something happens? But, she did say she has a car, which is good. Her walking down the street the way she was dressed last night is trouble on heels.

I smile again thinking about her blush. That was the highlight of my day. I have met a lot of women but none of them has ever had a blush as alluring as hers. She gets embarrassed very easily, is what I've noticed, but I find it very endearing.

" _It was my grandmother's. I just don't want to not feel her presence anymore. It's the only piece I have left of her."_

I frown. She feels alone. I am right. What about her parents? Mom, dad? Or was it just her grandmother that she had? Does she have any siblings? Is she from Seattle originally?

I have so many questions to ask her which I'm sure she won't answer because I'm a total stranger. I still know some facts about her. That she is very passionate about her store, that she can use a Japanese diagonal paper wrapping technique, is very understanding, a little awkward, maybe but she has her moments of laughter too.

I snap out of my reverie and realize I have drawn a 'B' on the building layout. Fuck. I quickly get the eraser and wipe it off. I have to show this layout to my team. I hear the intercom buzz behind me on my desk and I walk over to answer it.

"Yes?"

"Edward, Mr. Wallis wants to have a word with you." Victoria, my assistant replies.

"Yeah, okay. Send him in," I am suddenly reminded of something. "Hey, what time am I free for today?"

"At eleven." I grin.

"Excellent, thanks, tell Matt to have the car ready. I have some work in the city."

"I can do that if you want." _Hell no_.

"No, thank you. Send Mr. Wallis in."

"Right away."

The door opens and Benjamin Wallis walks in with a smile on his face. He is a man in his late-thirties, I'd say, with crinkles around his eyes and the ever-present phone in his hand. Mr. Wallis is around four inches shorter than me.

"Good morning, Mr. Wallis, please take a seat." We quickly settle and his eyes fall on the large mounting board near my desk.

"Morning Mr. Cullen. How's _Maitso_ coming along?" I chuckle.

"Almost done. How can I help you?"

"Well, as you know we hire interns every year to work in our company," I nod and he continues. "This year out of the pool of fifty, we short-listed ten of the very best architects for the internship."

"Very well, how may I help?"

"Mr. Platt has already hired two of the them for the Urban Planning for his feature project this year, it would be a good learning experience for the interns if they get a chance to work under you." I laugh lightly.

"I'm not some old guy who can share wisdom, Mr. Wallis."

"But you are a good leader, you have had so many achievements at such an young age. The interns would be delighted to work with you." I let out a sigh.

I hate to have too many people hovering over my projects. When less people work together and put forth their thoughts it gets challenging and that's the beauty of architecture. If Alex already has taken two, that means he'll try to give me eight. _Eight interns!_ I can't have so many, there are already fifteen people on the team.

"Get me four. I'll select one, that's it." He nods and stands up.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Cullen."

"What time are they getting to my office?"

"Well, it might take up to an hour to debrief them about your project so around eleven." Fuck.

"Sure." I mumble half-heartedly and nod at him at he leaves. Ugh! I was to meet Bella. I hate this. Maybe I can go after I select an intern. I buzz Victoria's desk.

"What?" She snips with irritation. I smile. _God, it's fun to annoy her, especially when I know she has an important call to attend at ten every day._

"That's not the way you are supposed to talk to your boss."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen how are you going to annoy me now?" I chuckle.

"I still wonder why I hired you."

"Because I'm good at my work. What do you want?" I smile fondly.

"You're so rude," I murmur. "Anyway, cancel the eleven o'clock break, I have interns coming in. Is there any possible way you can just squeeze in some free time."

"Let me check," I hear her clicking something. "Where do you have to go anyway?" She mutters to herself. "Nope, sorry. You are free at six, when you leave the office, if somebody important doesn't unexpectedly show up." I sigh.

"Thanks." Last evening, I went around six and the store was about to be closed. I sigh. I need to send Victoria for that now. "I need you to go down to this bookstore. Matt will take you."

"Weren't you going?"

"I can't, I'm out of time."

"Why don't you go now? You're free for an hour, right?" I grin when I realize that. She's right. I can go now. I grab my jacket and stand up.

"Yes, you're a genius. Thanks for that." I grab my wallet and watch.

"I'll see you in―no you can't go." Vic says confidently.

"What? Why?" I snap angrily. _I'll send back whoever the fuck it is._

"You'll see." And the line goes dead.

The door bursts open and my dear sister walks in with a gigantic smile on her face. I couldn't help smile back at her. She skips over to me and I stand up. I give her a tight hug, lifting her little five foot form off the floor. She squeals and I set her down.

"I missed you, Edward."

"I missed you too, Alice. How was New York?"

Alice Cullen is probably my favorite person in the world. She knows everything about me. Being my twin sister helps her with the intuitions as well. Although we are twins, there is remotely no similarity between us. Like our… um, no. Nope. We are not similar in any way. Except for our face structure maybe.

"New York was so awesome!" Alice beams at me and I chuckle. She drags me to the couch by the floor to ceiling windows and stares outside as we sit. I have never seen her _not_ ecstatic. I turn to take a look at the city as well.

I was to go meet Bella. I sigh.

"So, what's up with you?"

"Nothing."

"Mom asking you to marry?"

"Every day." Alice lets out a trilling laughter.

"Maybe you should."

I glare at her. "I'm not going to marry. Especially her."

"Then why do you go out with her?"

"Because it makes mom and dad happy." Alice rolls her eyes.

"Edward, you should break up with her. What mom and dad don't see is that you're miserable."

"She isn't that bad. Maybe a little arrogant but then again, you can expect it from a girl with a family background like hers."

"You can't hide the fact that our family is much better in the financial aspects compared to them but we aren't such brats. Eleazar and Carmen will be a little mad, if you do break up with her though. Dad has been friends with them since college."

"That's what I'm afraid of. That it might affect the relationships. Their daughter means the world to them."

"Someday you're going to find a girl, who'll turn your world upside down and you won't even know that."

For some reason Bella comes into my mind. Her beautiful face as blush covers her cheeks every time she feels embarrassed. Or how she told me so much about her store and what changes could be made. I can do that. I sit here and I know I can give her the world if she wants but it's never going to happen.

"Yeah, someday, maybe." I murmur and run a hand through my hair.

But I can be her friend. I can do that. _If_ she lets me be and _if_ I meet her again.

"Hey, Alice, there's this great bookstore on 6th Avenue…"

 _We'll possibly never meet. So be it. I'll be stuck with my girlfriend._

* * *

I am already pissed off about the whole Bella fiasco and the four nervous-looking interns enter my office. I hold an unreadable expression on my face and stand up. I walk over to where I had just made a wrong layout section of the project on a tracing paper few minutes before they entered.

The magnet on the mounting board holds the paper on top of my original work. They keep on standing and I realize that I have to make them sit. Ugh. Bella is messing with my brains, plus I feel bad for the new guys because all look like they are going to pass out.

Not all.

There is this one guy, dressed finely in a suit like the others, who looks very calm and something about him is so freakishly familiar but I can't put my finger on it. I look at the others and they seem to have side-tracked him to the corner for some reason, but the boy doesn't seem to care.

There is a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Mr. Wallis walks in holding a file in his hands as he nods at me and sits on the couch where Alice and I were sitting previously. I clear my throat, grabbing the interns' attention. I offer a smile. I can be kind when it needs to be.

"Good morning everyone, welcome to Cullen & Platt Architecture. We are running out of time and I just have an hour, so let's get over with this."

My tone turns serious as I explain the entire project wrong. Not the entire shit but just the main part of the residential apartment, so that I can find the person who is really capable of getting on the team this time.

"... and the shape of the building, like the team has decided is going to be facing the southeast, away from the Persian Gulf. Energy produced by the _Maitso Residences_ will reduce carbon emissions by more than 18 metric tons, equivalent to planting about 300,000 trees or removing 340 cars off the road yearly." I explain and everyone nod their heads not _clearly_ understanding what I'm trying say here.

"Our project is going to be specifically looking at the green strategies because a residential sight 49-story high is 90% of the time end up increasing energy usage and wastage, while we here, focus on the usage of renewable sources to decrease energy demand."

I wait for a second to let the information sink into their system. Let them think about what I was rambling about from the past twenty minutes and if they can see what mistake has been made.

"Any questions?"

The guy sitting closest to me, sits up straighter.

"How will the residency be accessible to people?" Ugh.

"The residency will be accessible by light rail, water taxi, bicycle lanes and bus. Does anybody have any questions that actually make sense to what I was talking?" I snap and the guy shrinks from my gaze.

"I think the project may not be a success at some crux of it." The Calm Guy says hesitantly, making everyone turn their heads in his direction.

"And why is that?"

"It's all wrong, whatever you said. No offence." I watch Mr. Wallis stand up out of my periphery.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen. I'll escort him out."

"Sit." I say pointedly to him and he obliges. I turn to Calm Guy. "Why do you say that? How dare you, try to even point out the mistakes out of my work. I've been working on this for the past month!" I shout, trying to look hopping mad.

Okay, I'm a good liar. I made it in twenty minutes. I see other three of them, smiling to themselves with a smug expression. I internally rolled my eyes. Now Calm Guy looks nervous and I notice his hands are shaking.

He knows if he doesn't do this right, he might not get a permanent job here. If he does, his life is going to change. Good. I like that he is worried about his stand. This clearly means that he is already thinking about the project. It'll be good to have him on the team.

"May I?" He whispers, motioning to the mounting board. I nod and go to sit in my chair. He keeps the book he got away and takes his pencil along with him. He looks at me and I continue staring at him with a blank expression.

"Start. I don't have much time." I mutter and he nods, turning to it. _God, I sound like an ass._

"I-I just think that the residential complex should be facing northeast, towards the Persian Gulf," Calm Guy draws an arc and I smile internally. "It might help reduce the impact of solar and wind forces, this might help with greater wind collection for turbines. The place will start heating up, if facing the way the team suggests and the green strategies might not help in this case." Calm Guy lets out a deep breath and turns to me.

I stand up and walk over to him, making him back away a little as I tower over him. I stare at the tracing paper and notice he made the exact replica of the original section that was there.

"What's your name?"

"Jacob Swan."

I walk over to my desk and buzz Victoria.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?"

"Let Dave know, we have Jacob Swan on our team. He is one of the interns in our company. Take the details from Mr. Wallis."

Mr. Wallis walks over to me hastily.

"Give his details to Victoria," I tell Wallis and turn to Jacob, whose face is a mask of shock and disbelief. "It's a paid internship," I watch his brown eyes widen. "If he does well, we'll keep him here." I smile warmly and he grins back at me. Something yet again so familiar about that grin. _Have I seen this guy somewhere?_

"But you… I thought you were mad at him." Wallis says flabbergasted. I walk over and with a swift motion tear off the tracing paper to show him the original layout.

"That's the project. I wanted to see how actually uses logic and not just bookish brains. Let the others out, I want to have a word with Jacob."

It's five minutes later when the office is finally silent as I sit in my chair and Jacob across from me. Jacob still looked nervous.

"You can relax, you know." He tenses a little, making me chuckle. "Would you like to have something?"

"No, thank you."

"I'm not going to kill you. You came in with a calm demeanor, what happened?"

"Are you serious about the job thing?"

"Of course I am, why do you think I still have you in my office?" He shrugs. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-two." My eyebrows rise in surprise. Pretty smart brains for someone so young.

"Your parents should feel very proud that you are getting a long-term job at such young age." His smile turns a little dejected but he nods. Did I say something wrong?

"Yeah, they will be. My sister will be the happiest though." Oh.

"That's great. I know you'll do good." He gave me a shy smile.

"I, uh, really admired the New York Shakespeare Theater you designed few years ago. We had it for one of our research projects in college."

"Thank you. It was my first ever feature project."

"With Alex Platt." I nod.

"Alex and I were really nervous about it. Our grandfather had us working for small projects and suddenly gave this giant project in our hands. We did good though."

"Isn't Mr. Platt working on this project with us?" I sigh.

"No, we do individual projects but we do collaborate. I hear he selected two interns from the ten of you." Jacob laughs and nods.

"Mr. Platt just walked in and looked at all of us. He selected the only two girls there." I chuckle. _So typical_.

"Well, that's Alex, he's working on an Urban Development project, it's a _Crystal Center_ in Abu Dhabi."

"Must be cool to travel those places." I laugh at his answer.

"Sometimes. Not always though. There is a lot of work to be done."

"Will you be traveling for the residential project we have?" I shrug.

"I even like to give my team a chance to travel and learn but I have to go. Have you ever been to Dubai?"

"I haven't travelled outside Washington state yet." _He must definitely be financially unstable. It's a good thing he got a job here then._

"We'll make a deal then," He sits up straighter. "You give me the best inputs for our project, work really hard and you'll be one of the first people to go Dubai from the company. You have my word."

"Thank you. That means a lot." I smile, nodding my head.

"No problem. I know this must be really intimidating, so if you have any kind of problems, you can come talk to me. You don't have to feel embarrassed about anything." His brown eyes widen but he nods.

"Wow, thank you. I thought you would be really uptight." Jacob says bluntly and I chuckle.

"Oh, I'm not uptight but incredibly strict when it comes to work. You should know that." I look him square in the eye and he gulps, nodding his head.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen."

"I'll―" The intercom buzzes and I answer it.

"Mr. Cullen, _Crunky_ is here." I groan internally. Why, god why?!

"I should fire you for calling her that."

"You like the nickname too. I know that." I roll my eyes but let out a chuckle.

"Tell her, I'm busy, I don't have time for her." Jacob stands up suddenly.

"Mr. Cullen, I can lea―" I motion him to sit.

"Okay. I will." Victoria answers and I turn to Jacob.

The door opens suddenly and _she_ walks in. Tanya Denali. My girlfriend, whom my assistant has nicknamed 'Crunky' after some Japanese candy bar. God, I give Victoria a lot of freedom to talk. She tells me that she hates Tanya, but I never take offense for some reason.

It's not like Tanya is not pretty. Her strawberry blonde hair are curled to perfection, her marble blue eyes almost make every head turn to her, she has curves in the right places, but her personality is something that needs _a lot_ of change. She is, uh… yeah! She's a brat.

"Edward, baby your assistant won't let me in!" Tanya whines and walks over to me.

Jacob and I both stand up and I try to smile at Tanya. Jacob shifts awkwardly and I look at him. He offers me a smile and his eyes fall on Tanya.

"Jacob, this is my girlfriend, Tanya. Tanya, this is Jacob Swan, he is on my team for an upcoming project."

"Hi, Jacob." She gives him a phony smile but Jacob doesn't realize that. _Arrogant, little thing she is._

"Excuse me, Mr. Cullen." I nod at Jacob.

"I'll see you Monday." With that he walks out of my office, leaving me alone with this woman.

Tanya walks over to stare at my mounting board and I sit back on my chair. I just desperately hope that my intercom will buzz to tell me about some meeting, anything. I drum my fingers on the table as I wait and wait but Victoria doesn't call me. Ugh.

I stare at my watch and the time almost makes me cry. It's lunch time for Victoria. That means I'm free for forty-five minutes. Tanya finally stops staring at the tracing paper which probably didn't make any sense to her, I'm sure.

She settles herself on my lap and I sigh.

"Tanya, there is a chair, right across from me."

"But I want to sit here with you." I don't say anything. "Rose and I were to go shopping after lunch, there is new shop opening at the Pacific." I nod. She continues to ramble on about clothes, her money and some fashion advices. She stops at a topic which almost makes me puke.

"Rose's real estate agent suggested me some great condos we can live in after we get married." I push her off my lap, making her stand up.

"No, marriage. I'm not getting married anytime soon."

"You don't want to marry me?" She pouts her red lips. _No._

"Not now." _That's less hurtful._

"Esme and mom have been talking about it as well."

"Tanya, get lost. I don't want to talk about it. Why are you here, anyway?"

"I thought maybe we could grab a bite to eat."

"Nope. I'm not hungry."

Her attractive face falls and I notice her blue eyes sadden. Now, I feel bad for her. It's not her fault that I don't feel the connection. How am I supposed to not continue this relationship without hurting my parents or anybody's feelings?

" _Edward, you should break up with her. What mom and dad don't see is that you're miserable."_

Alice's words haunt me and I stand up. Tanya deserves better than a break-up for no reason. Maybe I am just overthinking and should give it a try. I just need to be gentler, maybe a tad more attentive. I can do that.

"I'm sorry, Ann. I didn't mean to sound so crass, I'm just wound up with my work right now." I say softly, in the vain hopes that she will understand.

"That's okay." She smiles at me and I notice that if she doesn't have makeup on, she'll do good. I stand up and whisper a 'thank you'.

"Maybe I can help you release some tension." _There she goes and ruins my mood again._

"I've told you, no sex in my office." I hiss and she rolls her eyes.

"Oh, Edward. You're so boring." She has a smile on her face.

"You just get it out of me." I tease making her laugh.

I can kiss her, right? She's my girlfriend, for Christ's sake! Of course I can kiss her. I mean, it won't be that bad. I have never had to give so much thought to kiss somebody I've already kissed before. _Oh dear god, just kiss her already._

My hands _almost_ reluctantly wrap around her waist and I pull her closer to me. Her hands pull my face to hers urgently and she kisses me.

The scent of strawberries wafts around us, it's so familiar and fresh in my mind from yesterday. I forget everything around me and my mind stays on her. One of my hands, thread into her hair as I keep her face to mine.

Her tongue slides in my mouth and I tangle it with mine. I always wondered what it would be like to kiss her. My fingers stroke her soft hair that I remember how they flowed like a waterfall down her shoulders at the bookstore yesterday. Her soft mouth is pressed against mine and I kiss her with all the passion I can muster.

I couldn't stop thinking about her today. Everything she shared with me last night repeated in my head like some tape recorder. She has a lot of troubles in her life than she lets on. Just speaking to her for thirty minutes made me realize that there are other factors in life that can make you happy. It's not all about the money, always.

I smile against her lips when I realize I had zoned out and remember her. I decided to think about her when I told her about this. It doesn't matter because she has been on my mind all day.

But, is she thinking about me too? Maybe she isn't because I sent the money with my assistant. How pompous of me, although I did mention to Victoria to say 'Edward' and not my last name. That would've been more pompous of me. I should've gone to give it. At least she's kissing me now. My teeth graze against her bottom lip and her lips make it impossible for me to stop kissing her.

 _Bella_.

I suck on her lips making her moan. My lips pause and I pull back to look at her. It's not Bella. It's not Bella!

It's _Tanya_.

Who looks a little dazed, because I've never kissed her this way before.

"Wow. That was great." She wraps her arms around my neck to pull me closer but I place my hand on her shoulder to gently push her back.

The thought makes me angry. She's not Bella.

"That's enough for now." I mutter and sit back on my chair. I power up my laptop.

"Edward, what about lunch?" She whines again and I groan. Does she always have to whine!

All that thoughts about being civil towards Tanya, fly out of my mind. I can actually see them waving at me as flee from my office window. I wave back internally. All I'm left with is, thinking how she has no regards for other people's feelings and how boring she is.

"I said, I'm not hungry! Get lost!" I screech and she grabs her purse scrambles off from my office. I sigh and call Victoria.

"Hey, boss. What's up?"

"Get me some lunch on your way up. The regular."

"Got it. Did _Crunky_ leave?" I chuckle.

"Yes." She left me but kept Bella's thoughts running in my head.

"Thank god. I'll see you in ten. Bye." I end the call.

I shut my laptop and bury my face in my hands. What am I going to do? Bella is my girlfriend. _No!_ Tanya is my girlfriend. Bella is… hold on. Who is Bella?

 _She's a stranger who owns a bookstore you went in for thirty minutes but wanted to stay in there forever, just you and her._ My mind answers. Thanks for that.

Bella is _not_ a stranger. She's a woman who holds a special place in my heart for some reason. I need to find the reason.

What if she has a boyfriend?

No, she doesn't. If she did, she wouldn't be sitting alone in a bookstore, after hours. I sigh with relief at that. I'm crazy about her and had no idea about it until I started kissing Tanya, imagining her to be Bella.

Some interpretation magic I have.

I want Bella.

But I have a girlfriend that my family adores for some reason. They'll flip out if I break up with her.

 _Bella, what have you done to me?_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Hey guys! Let me know what you think! I'm confident you are going to love this story as future chapters get updated! I'll be updating every Friday and Tuesday! Follow and Favorite this story for updates and REVIEW to let me know what are you thoughts about this new story!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Love,  
Paint the Walls.**


	2. Dessert

THE OTHER WOMAN

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS IT ALL.**

* * *

 **THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! For the amazing reviews for my previous chapter and I couldn't believe you have responded so positively towards this story. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and REVIEW to let me know what you think of this one!**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **July 10, 2015**

* * *

 **BELLA**

* * *

The aroma of ham and cheese spreads in my apartment as I fry the croquettes . I chuckle. It smells like Christmas. I look up at the clock hung in the living room and see it's almost six. I came home early today so that I can make some snacks for Jake. It was his first day at work after all.

The company is pretty huge. I saw it when I dropped him off in the morning because his car broke down. It was more than a twenty story building, so elegant yet sophisticated. Jake said he would be working on the 8th floor, because that's the one classified for just the interns.

I have no idea what his work enthralls as an intern. Design buildings and stuff? Ugh. I never understand what happens with architects. They just wear suits and draw stuff. I had seen mostly all the people walking inside the building wearing suits.

Men look hot in suits.

Speaking of hot, Edward comes into my mind for the nth time today. I did nothing but think about him the whole day. I sigh softly. Why didn't he come to the store? I was waiting for him all morning. Instead he sent his assistant, who looked intimidating. I expected him to forgot about the money but he didn't.

I grab the slotted spoon and remove the croquettes on a paper towel to let them cool. I am in the middle of frying the third batch when the door bursts open and Jake walks in with a splitting grin on his face.

He walks over and swoops me in his arms, hugging me tightly. I guess his day went pretty good. I suddenly realize my croquettes are in the pan and slap his arm so he can set me down. I keep them on the paper towel and turn the stove off.

"I'm starving." Is the first thing he tells me. I roll my eyes and he gets himself a plate. I serve him all of them and he walks over to sit on the bar stool across from me.

"How was your first day, Jake?"

"It was the best day of my life!" He says with so much energy and I know he must've done something good. I walk over and sit next to him. "We were told by the HRM head that we'll be selected to work on some projects but not everyone."

"So, you got selected." I stated and grabbed a croquette to eat. Jake glares at me like I just told a five-year old version of him that Santa doesn't exist.

"Hey! That was the surprise!" I smile and start chewing on the snack.

"Well, you can still tell me how you got it, honey." His smile generates again.

"Yeah, that's true. Anyway, so there were ten of us and some of us were going to be working on an Urban Planning project with Mr. Platt and the rest with Mr. Cullen. I really wanted to work with Mr. Cullen because his projects always have-" I hold up a finger.

"Don't get in the details, I never understand." He rolls his eyes.

"Okay, so Mr. Platt himself walked in, I was seeing him for the first time. He is really smart and around your age, I'd say. Oh my god! He was standing there for real, I couldn't believe it." I chuckle.

"You're fangirling over a man? I thought you liked girls." He pokes his tongue out at me.

"Well, no but it's one of the top companies in our continent right now. And has been for the past twenty something years." I frown.

"Hold on. You said the guy was around my age, how is the company so old?"

Jake rolls his eyes. "Well, Victor Platt owned the company before. Alex Platt and Edward Cullen are his grandsons who took over a couple of years ago." My heart pauses for a moment. Did he just say Edward?

"What were the names again?"

"Alex Platt and Edward Cullen." He drawls out with exaggerated slowness like I am some kind of retard. I just shake my head.

Edward? Hmm, I don't know the last name of the Edward I met yesterday. How am I supposed to know? Jacob's a guy, he obviously won't stare a man to study his features that I can investigate something about it.

"Oh."

"They're so cool. Mr. Platt just picked out the only two girls present at the internship program." Ah.

"Sounds like a real lumberjack to me. He didn't even give you boys a chance! Who does that?"

"Mr. Wallis, the head of the HR understood that and went to talk to Mr. Cullen," My heart skipped a beat. "Who agreed to see us. Well, only four of us. He was going to select one." I smile.

"He selected you, right?" He grins. _Finally he'll be doing work that he loves. Doesn't matter if it's an unpaid internship._

"Yeah, it gets better." _Oh?_ "Mr. Wallis just took four top ones and we went to Mr. Cullen's office. His office was as big as your apartment and so awesome but all of us were really nervous." Gah! Why so scared?

"Why is that?"

"Bells, he owned the whole thing. He could kick us out if he wanted to! People listen to everything he says. More than Mr. Platt, I heard. He was a pretty intimidating guy." Jake mentions the latter part with a rather conspiratorial tone.

" _Well, I'll be reminded of you every time I zone out from now."_

Edward's words, his gorgeous green eyes, how he smiled and that impish glint when he teased me is something I will not forget. The guy I met last night was not intimidating; he was fun and playful and beautiful and hot and sexy and curious and supportive and loving and-

"Bells! Hear me out before you get lost again!" Jacob yells, waving his hand in front of my face. I shake my head and give him a nod.

"Right, sorry. Please continue."

"So, he looked in a very bad mood and started explaining the entire project. But, what we didn't know was that, part of it was wrong."

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Well, he wanted to see if we can point out the simple mistake and give an explanation. He wanted someone on the team who uses logic when working and not just have textbook theories in our brain." Wow, that sounds impressive.

"Sounds like a stand-up guy."

"He is. So, I point out the mistake and he gets really mad at me and starts shouting of how dare I try to find mistakes and stuff. I grab my pencil and explain when making changes to it." I smile. That must've have gotten him the job.

"Then what happened?"

"He called his assistant and told her to have me on the team," My grin widens. "And that it's going to be a paid-internship and _if_ I do good, I'll be given a job there." I squeal and hug him tightly. I am so, so proud of him.

"Oh, Jake I'm so happy and so proud of you. I can't believe it. He really said that?"

"I was shitting my pants, so I couldn't hear him. I asked him again and he laughed but said yes." I laugh and kiss his cheek.

"I've never seen you this happy." I murmur and feel like his face is going to break my smiling so much. "Mom would be so happy." I add and give him a teary smile.

"Don't cry, Bella." He wipes away my tears and I hug him again.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't do better for you, or enroll you to some Ivy League college but you still did so much better." He pulls back and stares at me firmly.

"You've done the best you can. You are the best sister a guy could ask for. Thank you. For everything. I told you I'd make you proud one day."

"You have. Every day." I see his eyes brimming with tears. "Hey, now you don't cry. How about we'll all go out for drinks to celebrate tomorrow. We'll invite all of our friends. My treat." _This way they'll be in a major hangover to even think about going to that beer thing on Sunday._

"Bells, there's no need to-"

"Hush, it's something to celebrate. You can have drinks; enjoy." I shrug and give him a smile.

"No, we have to go to the Beer Fest on Sunday. We'll be meeting everyone anyway."

"But-"

"You're not getting out of it."

"It's so stupid and crass. People will be falling over each other from being too drunk. Very shabby."

"So, going out for drinks at a pub would be a walk in the garden or what?" I sigh.

"Fine! How about dinner?"

"No, that's okay. I'll go back to my place."

"Sit. I'll make your favorite. Mushroom Rigatoni." He fist pumps in the air.

"You're the best. I'll be back in twenty though. I have to freshen up." I nod and get off the bar stool.

"Finish this first." I point to the plate.

"What is it?"

"They are croquettes." Jake stares at me weirdly. "It has a lot of ham and cheese in it." He starts stuffing his face with it and I chuckle.

"I love this. It's awesome. You should try a new dish every day." I roll my eyes as he mumbles that with a mouth full of it.

"Yeah, because that's all I am here for. Cook food for you." He winks.

"You know it." I smile and let out a sigh.

 _At least my cup is half full._

* * *

 **July 11, 2015**

* * *

I add one cup of sugar in the jug and grab the wooden spoon and continue to stare at my best friend. I study her nervous expression and she knows I'm mad at her. I use the wooden spoon and stir the lemonade, without breaking eye-contact. Her hazel eyes regard me warily. The clock ticks past her shoulder as she stands by the bar stools whereas I stand in my open kitchen. The ticking of clock and the clinking of the spoon against the glass of the jug is all that is heard.

Angela Weber.

Possibly the worst best friend in the world.

She looks pretty today though, with her brown hair slightly curled and light makeup adorns her face. Her green dress makes her fair skin look even better. I notice for the first time that she is holding a bag labelled _Big Brown Bag_ and I internally roll my eyes. I know she's purchased me a dress. Ugh.

Angela must be the only person on earth whom I can tolerate even though she annoys the hell out of me. I know she expects me to nod my head along with whatever she would say but not tonight. This is for the third time.

"Bella, if you would just-" She screws her eyes shut when she's unable to talk as the volume of the clinking increases as I stir furiously. I stop and clink the spoon against the rim of the jug so that the remaining droplets fall in it. I pour the lemonade in two glasses.

"Here." I say calmly as I slide one of the glass in her direction. Angela drops the bag and lets out a sigh as she sits on the bar stool. I take a sip from my juice and try to not throw this on her face.

"Does it have pulp in it?"

"No." I lie. She grins and takes a sip, only to cough it out on the island. I take large swigs and empty mine and rinse the glass quickly.

"Clean this up and go out with Ben for the night." I state and do a little dance internally as I quietly go to my bedroom.

It's five minutes later when Angela barges in with the bag and keeps it on the bed. She stands in front of me with her hands on her hips. Her glare isn't that irate today. I keep my book away and look at her expectantly.

"Yes?"

"Isabella, you are going." _She's using my full name._

"No, I'm not."

"You haven't been out on a date for months! You need to get laid!" I blush and look away. That is correct.

"Angela, please, not tonight. I don't feel good." Her face changes to a mask of concern.

"What happened? Are you okay? Are you running a fever?"

"A slight headache." I mutter and close my eyes, resting against the headboard.

"You just need a little change in your life. Go out on this date. You don't even have to take it seriously, just for fun, perhaps. Riley is a pretty awesome guy." My eyebrows shot up in surprise as I open my eyes.

"Riley?"

"Yeah, I know you liked him. He asked if you would want to go out. Riley really liked you too."

"We just met once at your anniversary party."

"You looked smoking hot that day, Bells." She winks and I chuckle. "Just go out once, if you don't like his company, I won't force you. I promise."

I gaze at her for a moment and then give in.

"What time?"

Angela squeals and tackles me for a hug, making me laugh.

* * *

I put on my black stud earrings and my best friend pushes me down on the chair. She stands in front of me and stares at me for a minute, then turns and grabs something.

"Close your eyes."

I do and let out a sigh when I feel something brushing against my closed eyelids. She reminds me to quit complaining and that she will not put on too much make-up on me. I try to stay still and not let my mind wander away from the date.

Edward. _Why am I thinking about him out of the blue?_

I wish the guy I am getting so dolled up for would be Edward. But it's not him. He probably has a hot girlfriend and they live in his fancy apartment. Huh. Even the thought of him with some other woman makes me jealous.

He clearly isn't as eager to meet again as I _was_ to meet him, otherwise he wouldn't have sent his assistant to pay for the books. Edward said that _he_ would pay. I dressed up yesterday for that one and only reason. Edward probably doesn't even remember me. He must meet new people every day. Wait. I need to know about his job. What does he do? _I'll ask him the next time we-no, no. No meeting him. I have to get over him._ Yes, I do.

Riley.

Riley Biers is very charming as well. He's no Edward, but whatever. He is a financial broker which sounds very complicated so I never dare ask him about his work. He must be around two years older than me which is okay because he is a very interesting guy.

Angela dolls me up for the next twenty minutes and when I open my eyes, I can't recognize myself. Wow. The dress is pretty good. Angela pats herself on the back and I grin at her. I stand up and look in the mirror.

I am wearing the black dress Angela got me, which is a lace-up V-neck that looks a little revealing. The dress falls until my thighs and I am having seconds thoughts now.

"Angela, I look like a slut."

"You don't."

"The lace is so plunging, you can see my panties if you lean in closer. And the length! If I sit down, he can see my panties. So in every possible way you have decided to show the guy my underwear." I say, my voice sounding high and squeaky for some reason.

"Bells, you look so sexy. If I were a guy, I would be throwing myself at you." I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, okay."

"Just remember not to trip. The entire lace-up is held by one knot. You untie it, you'll flash the whole restaurant." I glare at her whereas she lets out a snort. "Relax, jeez. You look amazing. Riley won't be able to keep his hands off you."

"That's the hope." I mutter sarcastically and put on my black four inch stilettos. At least, I'll stand up tall now.

I walk over to my closet and grab the matching clutch. I check my phone and notice it's seven already. He will be here any moment. I feel my stomach filling with butterflies and don't know why. I am never this excited to go out on a date.

Maybe it's because I want to get over my thirty-minute stranger talk with Edward.

 _Or maybe because Riley is a good guy._

I think I'll be going with the second one.

Scratch that.

I think it's because I don't want to look like a pathetic loser who stays in her apartment on a Saturday .

The doorbell rings and Angela squeals, skipping over to the foyer to answer the door. I take a deep breath and grab my trench coat.

 _It's going to be a great night._

* * *

"... and my dad hated him so much, so we were at this office picnic and my dad took me to introduce him. I told him that, 'My dad says you're a son of a bitch'. The co workers fed me ice-cream all day long because they wanted to always say that to him." I stare at Riley with my mouth agape.

"You didn't say that!"

"Hey, cut me a little slack, I was five." I laugh lightly and nod.

"Alright, five year olds are allowed to embarrass their parents."

"That's right. So you never have any embarrassing stories?" I blush.

"Well, every day there is a new embarrassing incident waiting to happen." He chuckles.

"I figured that out at the party when you spilled the wine right on the crotch of the guy sitting next to us."

"Not my fault his pants were unzipped!" Riley shakes with laughter and I join him as we recall that night. That was fun.

"Oh god, I'm never forgetting that." He says breathlessly as his mind seems far off.

" _Anyway_ ," I say pointedly. "Where are we going?"

" _Canlis_ , it's an elegant restaurant, I like it there." I nod.

"I've heard about it. Never been there."

"You don't go out much, do you?"

"Not really."

"Well, I'm glad you agreed to go out with me then." He sends an adorable smile in my direction and I blush.

"No problem." I mumble and realize we've reached the place.

The construction is marvelous, it looks like a modern house more than a restaurant. There are a lot of trees and I know it's going to be cold later tonight. The place looks crowded as well. It must be pretty popular.

After the car is parked, I step out of it and hear the gentle breezes of water. The view will be so fantastic with the lake nearby. I tie up my trench coat after I put it on and Riley places his hand on the small of my back as we make our way to the entrance.

A man dressed in a formal suit, eyes me as he opens the entrance doors for us. He gives me a wink and my eyes widen as I look away. _What a leech_. I notice Riley is checking his phone to notice what happened. I need to be careful when I exit this place. Once a guy like this followed me until Angela's place.

Riley makes me sit on the couch in the lobby as he makes a quick talk with the receptionist. I take an immediate glance inside and notice the place looks quite busy. I wonder if we'll get a table fast enough because I can eat some food.

"Come on." He gives me a smile and I stand up. We are led to a table, that has a view of the Lake Union from the side. It's so beautiful tonight. I sit across from Riley, with the view to my right and notice there is a partition separating this section from a room with an elaborate dining table. Must be for private dining.

My eyes survey this place carefully. Stone walls and wooden furniture give it a cave-like feeling and it's pretty chilly here, for which there are fireplaces all over. It's so amazing.

A man, not too far away from us plays a piano, a jolly smile on his face. He looks around fifty or something and I blush when he catches my eye. He offers me a friendly wink which doesn't creep me out. I offer him a kind smile.

The waiter walks over to us and I suggest Riley to order us some wine because I don't know squat about it. About five minutes later, blood red liquid is poured in my wine glass and I let out a soft, disappointed sigh. I would rather prefer white wine but I don't say anything.

I take a tentative sip and keep the glass back down. The warm liquid leaves a heated trail and I smile. It has been hell of a week and this place is putting me in a better mood.

"The menus, sir, ma'am." The waiter hands us the menus and I skim through the list. Everything sounds great but I would rather start out with something light.

"Bella?" I nod to Riley and look at the waiter.

"I'll have the _Canlis_ Salad," He notes it down.

"And I'll have the Dungeness Crab."

"A fine choice. I'll be right with your first course." The waiter walks away whose name I didn't bother listening to.

"I've never seen a girl _not_ eating salad on the first course." Riley teases and I mock glare at him.

"Well, it's the healthiest meal, did you read the ingredients?" He smiles.

"No, my eyes were set on the crab." I chuckle and look past his shoulder to see people rushing around the private dining, setting up the table and getting everything ready frantically. I can see the manager, yelling instructions and somebody drops a plate, making all heads turn as it clatters to the floor soundly.

The manager roars at the waiter and he scurries away from the room. Wow. And I thought it would be a peaceful dinner. If these guys are making so much noise, how much vocal would the people who'll be coming here be? _So much for a great date night._

"Is the president coming or what?" Riley mutters and turns back to me. I shake my head and look outside at the lake.

"The lake is stunning isn't it?" I nod.

"It looks gorgeous being all lightened up. I can just stare at it forever."

"Wouldn't your eyes strain?" I laugh and turn to Riley.

"Maybe but I can catch some sleep in the morning. Why, you've never had a mind preoccupied with thoughts?" I ask curiously.

"No, I like to be impulsive." He winks and I see an underlying emotion in those eyes that I can't really understand. I just decide to shake that thought off.

"Fair enough," Uh oh, I have to pee. "Can you excuse me for a moment?" He shrugs and I stand up. I quickly make my way to the restroom I noticed before, which was second door from the entrance.

I quickly do my business and stare at myself in the mirror for a minute. My red lipstick is still in place and there is no need for touch-up. _Thank you, Angela_. I take a deep breath and walk out, staring at my feet and the heels twist for the millionth time in my life before I smack right into the person who was about to walk inside the seating area and turns out to be a man.

"Fuck." I hear the voice mutter and there is some kind of strain in that sound.

I don't dare look up and try to wipe off the mark of lipstick that printed at the arm of his light blue shirt. I notice he is wearing a dark gray vest which is thankfully not ruined. When I can't get it off, I give up and play with my fingers instead.

"I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen, I'm just clumsy and I can maybe send a new one of the some color? I'll just need to know where you got it from so that I can, you know buy it," _What am I rambling about?!_ "Because it looks expensive."

His hands go deep into his pockets and a distinctly familiar scent wraps around me. I hear nothing but laughter as I wait for the person to say something.

"Bella, do you even know how ridiculous that sounds?"

My heads snaps up so fast, I swear it was going to fall off two seconds ago. Green emeralds are staring at me in the dark passageway. They hold an amused expression. Of course they do. I just made a complete fool out of myself. God, he looks so incredibly hot.

"Hi." I mumble and tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "Sorry about the… you know." I motion to the lipstick mark.

"No problem." Edward smiles at me, which makes my heartbeats run faster than a hummingbird's.

Wait a minute.

I'm here for a date. That means he must also be here for a date. Oh god. I have to leave. But he doesn't seem to mind standing here talking to me. Maybe he is not out on a date. Relief washes over me at that thought. _There is a possibility of that being true._

"So, what are you doing here?" I ask casually, and realize he was staring at my dress until I asked him the question. I blush. _Thanks again, Angela._

"Well, I'm believing it's a restaurant, so my answer is going to be; to have dinner." He nods and I crack a smile. Out of my periphery I see a figure approaching us and I hope it's not Riley but I make out blonde hair. I look up to see a handsome man, almost as handsome as Edward, walking towards us, dressed in a suit as well.

Oh my god.

Edward is gay? No, that's can't be it.

"Hey, Edward? You coming?" The guy asks, staring at me with his blue eyes. I shuffle my feet and stare at my fingers. It's so awkward to make eye-contact with strangers. "And who's your friend?" I look up to find him offering me a very charming smile. My eyes widen and I turn to Edward, who is glaring at the guy. Maybe he doesn't like when somebody intrudes his conversation.

"Go. I'll be there in ten." Edward snaps and Handsome Guy let's out a chuckle, nodding at me with an amused expression as he leaves not before giving Edward's shoulder a squeeze like he is saying something about me and Edward gives a tight nod. _Maybe not about me._

"Was that your date?" I ask and he chuckles.

"No, we're here for a meeting. There are like the eight of us." He points towards the private dining and I nod. Yes, of course, that's why the manger was being so frantic about making it look perfect.

"Oh, so you like to work on Saturdays?"

"Who does? Although I don't work. We have all the board of directors, discuss their works and what they are currently working on. We do this every two months or something." He shrugs casually but I can see it in his eyes how important it is for him.

"That sounds interesting." Edward laughs at my comment.

"It can be. Are you here all alone? Because you shouldn't keep the person waiting." I can hear caution in his voice. Edward's eyes darken for some reason and I wonder what it is. Should I tell him I'm out on a date?

"He can understand that." I mumble and his smiles at me, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"Date?" I nod. "Well, have fun then." He whispers as his green orbs stare into mine with an unreadable emotion.

"He's not my boyfriend." I blurt and he chuckles as I can see his shoulders relaxing. I blush because I have no idea why I had to say that to him.

"So a blind-date?"

"No, my best friend set us up. We met at a party once." He casts his eyes away and then nods.

"I'll let you be then, it was nice to meet you again, Bella."

"You too, Edward."

And we just get lost into each other's eyes for some reason. Green to brown. I can hear the piano music around us, know there are people talking, laughing inside, he has work waiting and I have a date but it doesn't matter when his eyes regard me that way.

I can see passion, tenderness and so much curiosity in them. His long lashes don't blink and I realize they frame his eyes so perfectly. His parents must be more attractive looking than I imagine. I have to go to Riley, but I can't move my legs.

I close my eyes and think about Edward, the one person I've tried to forget today but have been unsuccessful. He is standing in front of me. His intense stare is giving me goosebumps and I shiver slightly as a cool breeze passes around us. _Why is it so cold here? It's summer for crying out loud!_

So I open my eyes and notice the hallway has emptied, there is no one around. I frown. There was that lewd guy standing there a minute ago at the entrance. I notice the crowds' noise have dialed down to just murmurs. I look up and am met with those familiar green eyes from before.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I say shyly, his gaze is making me so hot.

"Like what?"

"I don't know." I mumble and count the buttons on his vest. _One, two, three._ My eyes widen as the buttons get closer to me. _Four._

 _Oh shit, he's coming closer to me._

Edward tips my chin to look up at him. I blink and stare at him from under my eyelashes. I step back as he strides towards me. I walk backwards until I am caged against the restroom door and his hard body.

His leans a little and presses his nose against my hair, taking a lungful of breath. I almost pale and my heart beats are so turbulent, one can actually hear it's thumping. His fingers stroke my cheek softly, grazing my skin and I lean into his touch.

"You look so beautiful, Bella." He murmurs and I blush as I look into his sensual eyes. I open my mouth but no words are able to come out. I have lost my voice just floored from his simple phrase.

 _You look beautiful, Bella._

 _I_ look beautiful.

Do I?

"Kiss me."

I murmur and he briefly touches his lips against mine, only to pull back way too quickly. I wrap my arms around the back of his neck and crash his lips against mine. He chuckles and kisses me back, his sweet tongue entering my mouth. I moan appreciatively as his minty breath is making my head swirl.

"Oh, Bella. You're so perfect."

"Not even close." I mumble and I feel his hand stretching behind me. I heard something twist and I gasp when I'm pushed against a wall. I open my eyes and see we are inside the restroom, as Edward closes the door.

"What if someone enters?" I gasp out as his hot kisses trail down my neck.

"Shh, it's just us." Edward pulls back and looks at me with his crooked smile, speeding up my heart rate.

"How do you know that?"

"Well, for one, you're dreaming and two; don't be such a prude, Bella." He teases and I blush.

"I'm not a prude," I ignore his first comment. "I can be pretty bold."

"Oh yeah, prove it."

"I have a date." He shakes his head and connects my lips to his soft ones. My fingers aggressively pull at his hair as we kiss feverishly and I just want to stay here forever, caged in his arms.

"I really have to go, I'm sorry."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do." I moan when he grazes his teeth against my bottom lip.

"Bella? Bella! What happened?" I hear Edward's voice snapping me back from the reverie. _Another fantasy? When are those going to end?_

I look around and the voices suddenly increase in volume as if somebody has just turned the switch back on. I see the lewd guy by the door and people laughing and chatting inside the restaurant.

"What happened?" I ask, confusion is clear in my features.

"You zoned out again, do you do that a lot?" Edward asks curiously and I blush scarlet.

"Not really," I will definitely throw myself at him if I stay here any longer. "I have to go now. Riley is waiting. Excuse me."

I make a hasty exit and go back to where Riley sat, waiting for me. I see him sitting patiently, checking his phone and notice the course is already served. I sit down quickly and he looks up at me with a smile although it seems a little strained.

"I thought you fell asleep in there." He jokes and I sigh with relief that he is not angry. I smile back.

"I got a phonecall. Sorry." I have no idea why I'm lying to him about meeting Edward.

"That's fine. Your salad will get cold." He make a face staring at it and I chuckle.

"Why don't you like salads? They're good. Healthy, even. It's got cheese. You like cheese, don't you?"

"Nope." I gasp with mock shock.

"I can't believe I decided to come on this date." He laughs and takes a bite of his crab cake.

"These are pretty tasty." I shrug and take a bite of my salad. "You want to try?"

"Only if you have a bite of the salad."

I slide my plate in his direction and he hesitantly eats a little of it, only to agree with me that he likes it, but I can tell he isn't very fond of it. I shake my head and eat one of the crab cakes from his plate. God, they are simply marvelous.

"I told you." I see his smug smile. I sigh but a smile tugs on the corner of my lips.

I can _feel_ somebody's eyes on me. I look up and then to my left to see Edward still standing where I bid him goodbye, his eyes boring into mine and I offer a smile. He doesn't smile back and instead walks towards the private dining where people are already seated, probably waiting for him.

He saunters in there and goes to sit at the head of the table, facing directly to me. _Great._ My heart breaks a little when he doesn't acknowledge me and I fiddle with my food. I swallow dryly as the salad suddenly looks distasteful. I decide to forget about him and concentrate on my date with Riley, which is going pretty steady. We talk about college and our work and by the time we end on those topics, our first course is over.

"Bella, what are you having for the main course?" I browse through the menu and select an item.

"Um, I'll have the Filet Mignon with Forest Mushrooms, please." I smile at Riley, making him chuckle.

"I get it. And I'll have the Salmon with Wild Rice, thank you." He nods at the waiter and he takes our menus before walking away.

"So, are you only into reading?" He asks and I shrug.

"Not really. I have nothing much to explore, because I'm stuck with the store. Otherwise, I am interested in travelling." _Aside from the fact that I never got to travel outside the state._

"That's great."

Riley starts telling me one of the stories of his trip to Cairo and I can sense _his_ eyes on me. I look past Riley and stare hesitantly at the familiar green eyes. He is so beautiful. I see a steaming plate resting in front of him but his eyes are looking at me.

Edward's eyes soften for some reason and he offers me a gentle, slow smile. I smile back shyly, my will to forget about him crumbling with every passing nanosecond. I see one of his colleagues talking to him but he continues looking at me.

"... so then I had to go over and literally pull them off each other." I hear Riley's laughing and break the eyecontact.

"That sounds like a fun trip." I mumble, taking a sip of water, my red wine barely touched while Riley drank two glasses till now.

I stare out at the lake again, trying to gather my scattered wit and fight these feelings I'm having towards this man, sitting not too far away from me. I can't help it though. Edward is so irresistible.

The aroma of garlic and fried mushrooms informs my stomach that I have to eat something. The waiter wishes us as he leaves and I stare at my elegantly decorated plate. The filet mignon is mouth-watering and dig into it, as Riley does with his dish. It is one mean dinner. God, I can murder someone to have food this good.

It's twenty minutes into talking and inhaling my food, that my plate is empty. Riley looks impressed and slightly amused. I blush and let out a chuckle, making him laugh.

"Oh, Bella. I take my words back. You are not like any other women out there."

"Thanks, you just indirectly called me fat."

"You are anything but fat."

He regards me with an unknown emotion, which makes me slightly uncomfortable. I don't know if it's the intense expression with what he is staring at me or the fact that I, for a second, just want to run away from here. _Why do I keep getting creepy vibes from Riley in the middle of a conversation, I don't know._ Maybe because it's our first date.

"Thank you." I mutter and gulp down the ice-cold water. I really hope he doesn't expect us to have sex tonight. I'm not up for it. I just want to curl up on the bed and go to sleep.

But to think about positive things. Dessert is next. I love desserts. They are the best part of the meal. I think I'll order the Hazelnut Cake.

Or the Japanese Cheesecake!

 _Uh, maybe the banana mousse, oh wait, but I don't like bananas that much. I'm feeling really low, I should have something with chocolate. Yeah, I'll have to go with the Hazelnut Cake._

Out of my periphery, I gaze at Riley speaking on the phone and that I haven't noticed because I was so busy thinking about having the dessert we will be having. The waiter walks over and takes our plates away as I patiently wait for Riley to finish his call. He looks very angry as he talks though.

"... I'm out right now. I can't." Uh oh. Will we have to leave? "No, I'm out on a date." He hisses angrily and I frown.

"Tell him to go to hell, I don't care. I can't." Someone on the other line speaks to him for five whole minutes and Riley winces so the person is probably shouting and then ends the call, sighing defeatedly.

"Is everything alright?" I ask, a little concerned. He places his hand atop mine and gives it a soft squeeze.

"Everything is fine. I just have an urgent meeting in fifteen minutes." Oh. Meeting, now? That's odd.

 _That's what happens when you give too much thought about having dessert._

"That's okay. We can leave right away." I say and Riley calls the waiter for the bill.

"I'll have to drop you home and then go, it'll probably take forty minutes. I'll have to ask if that's okay." He mutters and reads the bill as he keeps a wad of cash inside. "Thank you." He nods at the waiter.

Riley will probably be late for work. He looks really worried too. I check my phone. It's almost nine-thirty. Wow. Time probably passed away when I was staring at Edward, who is talking currently, maintaining eye-contact with every member sitting in that fancy room.

"You know what Riley, why don't you go ahead. I'll call my brother to pick me up."

"Oh, don't worry Bella, I can drop you home. If only the boss wasn't coming back from London right now. Our night was supposed to end much better." His suggestive tone makes me feel awkward for some reason. _Thank god, you're leaving then._ Maybe I shouldn't go with him because he might try something with me. I'm not yet secured around Riley so I should call Jacob.

"That's really okay. I don't want you to be late for work. Go. My brother won't mind." I give him a reassuring smile.

"Are you sure? Because I feel terrible. I swear, our next date will be much better than this." I chuckle and nod at him. "I can make dinner at my place, you can come over." He shrugs and I nod.

"Sounds like a plan. We can do that next weekend then. I can't wait."

I plaster a smile on my face to make him feel better, which works. I stand up when Riley does and he pulls me in for a brief hug. I hug him back, knowing no one can see us in the corner because public affections always creep me out. _Edward is so close to us, I don't want him to see us for some reason._

"Thank you for this wonderful night. I'm sorry it's cut short but I'll make up for it." He pulls back and unexpectedly kisses my lips. I am slightly taken aback but brush my lips lightly against his. _Oh, how much I wish these were Edward's set of lips. Stop it, will you?!_

I break our kiss ten seconds later because I don't feel like kissing him and watch his face hold a dark expression before he recovers his charade to give me a hug and leave. I sag in my chair again and pull my phone from the purse. I call Jake. It reaches the voicemail. Damn.

 _Hey, it's Jake. Please leave a message._

"Jake, call me when you get this. Stat." Is all I say and end my message. I can't call Angela because she's out with Ben for the night. Seth and Paul must also be out partying, it's a Saturday after all. Tomorrow is their day off and we have to go to that stupid beer thing.

Suddenly my phone beeps and I stare down to see it switching off. _What? No. Shit. This can't be happening. Oh god._ How is Jake supposed to call me now? I can't believe this. The battery is dead! I'll have to find a cab for myself and walk all the way to the main street for that during which I'll end up tripping five to six times from these heels.

Tears gather in my eyes for some reason. I didn't have the dessert and then I can't even reach on time to get in my sweatpants and curl up to cry. Everything is just falling apart in my life. The one good thing about tonight was the hazelnut cake I was to have. Now, I can't even have that!

I stare at the lake and take deep breaths, trying to blink back my tears. Ugh. I am a mess. My life is a mess. After a few minutes, people will start looking at me weirdly because I'll be sitting here all alone until the management here will have to ask me to leave or maybe they'll show some sympathy and order me a cab to get home.

I study the calm water, floating gently and having a simple yet soothing sense to it. I feel a tear trickling down my cheek and quickly wipe it away.

"You know, tears are words the mind can't say nor the heart can't bear."

I whip my head to the left and see Edward, sitting on the seat Riley vacated few minutes ago. His smile is comforting for some reason and I don't want him to see me cry.

"I wasn't crying, something got in my eye." I mumble and he just continues staring at me.

"Why are you sitting here all alone? Did your date just leave you?" He asks and I can hear a tinge of irritation in his voice.

"He had some very urgent meeting, so I told him he can leave."

"And you didn't get a car." I nod.

"We didn't even have dessert and my brother didn't answer his phone and the battery of my phone died and," I choke a little. "And I just want to go home and stay in bed." I wipe away the tears that threaten to fall.

"You want to have the dessert? I can ask a wait-"

"No, thank you. I'm really not in the mood." _Even if I was, I wouldn't tell him._ I hear him chuckle and look up to find him staring at me amused.

"Well, not being in the mood helps. I can drop you home if you want. Don't trouble your brother, it's a Saturday night."

I look over his shoulder to study the people who are sitting in the room as we speak, only to find some of them turning to stare at us. I blush and look at Edward.

"Your people seem pretty mad at me."

"They aren't mad at you, they're mad at the interruption. I don't care." I stare at him with surprise.

"You don't care that people are mad at you?"

"They can be understanding about it."

"I really don't think it'll be a good idea. I don't want to intrude on your time with them. You seem to be discussing something important."

"Bella, would you stop thinking about everybody for a second, and think about yourself?" I hear his plea and know he has me figured out in the two times we've met. "How are you possibly going to go back to your place?" I stare at him with a clueless face even though I want to say reply with the word cab. "That's my point. Come on, grab your coat, we're leaving. I'll let them know and be with you."

I nod shyly and stand up because I really do want to spend some time with him, even though it makes me sound creepy. I quickly tie up my trench coat and grab my purse, trying to avoid looking at the private dining section, knowing I would receive some looks from the people. I rush through the passageway where Edward and I met a while ago and the Lewd Guy opens the door for me.

I hear him whistle but I ignore him and move past to stand at a distance from him, waiting for Edward as I don't know where he has parked his car. Lewd Guy ogles me, a disgusting grin on his face and I squirm uncomfortably. I check my purse and realize I don't know what time it is.

I see Lewd Guy's footsteps approaching me and I back away, turning to my left. I see Edward coming into my view and let out a sigh of relief. He walks over to me and clears his throat, making the idiot turn to him.

"G-Good evening, Mr. Cullen." He stammers and Edward gives him a deathly glare.

"If I ever find you anywhere near her, you better start finding yourself another job." He snaps and Lewd Guy nods, only to scurry away. I shrink staring at Edward's darkened gaze and his eyes soften when he looks at me.

"Ready to go?" I nod, tightening my arms around myself.

"Thank you again." He chuckles.

"That's fine, Bella."

We reach the dark parking lot with barely any lights on and I shift closer to Edward, feeling his body heat enveloping mine. I see a guy walking in our direction and he looks tall and burly. He has a very intimidating face as he strides towards us and I feel like I have seen him before. Is he glaring at me? What if he attacks me? But, I don't even know him.

"Who's that?" I whisper in a small voice.

The next thing I feel is electricity. A spark shooting up and down my right arm as Edward takes hold of my hand in his. I smile in the darkness and feel tingly all over my form. _He's holding my hand! He's holding my hand!_

I've never felt this kind of connection with anybody in my life. Edward sure is different. Not just because he's so utterly handsome yet thoughtful but also because our lives are so different. He is definitely stinking rich and I have to think twice before saving up some money to get anything. I could never match his standards, which is why I should _try_ to keep my distance but can't.

"That's just my driver, don't worry. He won't kill you." I sigh but don't mind his hold on my hand. _I saw him on Thursday, exactly._

"Mr. Cullen." He nods at Edward politely.

"Thank you, Matt and I'll see you on Monday. Take the day off tomorrow. I won't be home anyway." He's a good boss too.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen," Matt hands the keys to Edward and nods at me. "Have a good night."

With that Matt leaves to go somewhere I don't know. I watch a car about ten steps away from me come to life. It's a red car, not the black one Edward went in the day before.

It is fancier and looks new. It's kind of cute. I can't imagine him driving this kind of car. But, well what do I know about him? Maybe he likes cute, sports car like this one. I look up to find him looking at me. I blush the color similar to his car.

Edward leads me to the passenger side and opens the door to let me sit. _Such a gentleman._ I sit on the plush leather seat and it smells wonderful in here. The interior looks so elegant and I know Jake would go nuts if he ever gets to sit in this.

I put on my seatbelt just as I hear the other door shut and turn to see Edward sitting, putting on his seatbelt too. He looks really large in this car.

"I like your car." I comment making him chuckle.

"It's my sister's. It's a gift to her. Matt and I just wanted to take a ride so I got it."

There are so many things I find out about Edward in the last two times we've met.

 _1\. He is much more handsome in real life than on some magazine._

 _2\. He is very successful because he has his face on the cover of_ Forbes _magazine._

 _3\. He is helpful, funny, charming._

 _4\. Has good relationship with people who work for him._

 _5\. Is a very sweet brother._

 _6\. And again, is so handsome_

"I kind of thought it wasn't your style."

Edward just smiles and starts the car. I tell him my address and I suddenly feel butterflies swirling in my stomach. Should I invite him inside once we reach? But, my place is so small, he won't want to be there.

No, I won't invite him.

"So, what do you call this car?" I ask, trying to distract myself. I turn to see him laughing lightly.

"It's a Porsche 718 Boxster." _I've never heard of that. Well, maybe because I don't give a shit about cars._

"Oh."

Silence falls between us and I turn to stare at his face. Edward is concentrating on his drive as there is a little frown on his face and he looks adorable. I bite my bottom lip as I think what it would be like to remain friends with him.

Nothing will change. Really. But Riley isn't that bad. Considering he left me all alone at the restaurant but I told him to. Then my phone died, which isn't his fault either. But, I will definitely not have sex with the guy until the fifth date. That's my rule.

 _I can break that rule for Edward anytime._

Shut up! I'm not supposed to think of him that way. God! This is beyond difficult now.

"Are you originally from here?" Edward's question breaks me out of my reverie.

"Um, yeah. Well, Forks but I came to Seattle when I was four."

"Forks? I've never heard of that." He murmurs, giving me a quick glance.

"It's a three-hour drive from here."

"Oh, did your dad shift to the city for a better job?"

"Um, no. I lived with my grandmother here."

"What about your parents?"

"Well, my mom passed away giving birth to my brother Jake and my dad went to get groceries twenty-three years ago." There is a beat of silence.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, you didn't know."

I give him a smile and stare out of the window at the blurry figures in the starless night. How much I wish my life was different ever since I was a kid. A set of parents, the occasional meals in restaurants, celebrating holidays together. I never had it. But, it isn't the time to get sad about the past. The present it what matters.

"Are you okay, Bella?" I clear my throat and turn to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel so depressed as well." He finally smiles.

"You didn't. So, Vic came to your store, didn't she? My assistant?" My mood suddenly shifts.

"Oh yeah, she dropped by with the cash."

"I had a meeting rescheduled, to get there and pay for myself but some work got in the way." He sends me a panty-dropping grin.

 _He was going to come to the store! Yay! That means he didn't forget about me._

"Oh. Well, your assistant did a very thorough job of getting the cash from her purse. Not many know how to do that. You need people from Forbes cover shoot for that." He lets out a laugh and I smile at that sound. Who knew laughter was musical and so erotic?

"I had her trained, I'm sure she could do it." I chuckle and suddenly gasp when I notice the speed at which we are travelling.

"Edward, oh my god! Why are you driving so fast?" He stared at me confused.

"I'm not."

"Concentrate on the road!" I almost scream making him laugh.

"Alright." Edward looks away.

It's twenty minutes into the ride when the car halts someplace. I frown and study the place but find no one around but an empty street as I know there is no reason as to why we would wait here. I panic. What is going on? Edward gets out of the car and I watch him walk towards my side. My hearts thumps in chest as he opens the door. I sit inside like a statue. He cocks his head to one side and just gazes at me.

"Aren't you coming out?"

"Where are you taking me? Do you have some work?" I ask in a small voice, knowing how nervous I must sound.

"Trust me, come on." He extends his hand and I take it without hesitation. I step out and he shuts the door behind me.

"Where?" I ask again and he smiles as we turn away from the empty street.

"To have the dessert you were so heartbroken about."

Laughter escapes my lips when I see that we are are standing in front of a deserted Ben & Jerry's ice-cream parlor. I look at Edward, who gives me an impish smile and leads me inside the place. I sit by one of the high wooden tables and Edward sits next to me.

"Won't you get late for any of your work?" I ask.

"It's a Saturday, Bella. You've only asked me questions since I stopped the car, would you relax?"

"You're counting?"

"Four questions." I blush.

"I won't ask."

"What would you like to have?"

"Ice-cream." He chuckles.

"That's a good point, since we are sitting in an ice-cream parlor but what flavor?" I think about it.

"What are you having?"

"That's another question." I roll my eyes.

"Um, well since I'm a chocolate fan, I'll have Chocolate Fudge Brownie. Tell me yours, I'll go get it." I stand up but he does too.

"Why do you think that's going to happen?"

"Because you're dropping me home. It's fair enough if I pay for this."

"Nope. I won't let you pay. Sit. I'll get your ice-cream for you."

"Yeah, after I buy it."

"Where's your purse?" He smirks at me and I am reminded that it's in the car. Ugh! I glare at him.

"Give me the car keys."

"Sorry, ma'am. I can't."

"Then, I don't want to have ice-cream." I am about to turn when he lets out a sigh.

"Fine," I grin and turn to him. "How about this, I pay for it now, and you pay me back once we are in the car? That'll save us time." I shrug.

"That's fine."

Edward smiles and walks over to the counter while I sit back in the chair. I watch the girl standing behind the counter, make eyes at him and for some reason, jealousy creeps inside me. He got here with me, why is she flirting?!

It's two minutes later when they both turn to me and color rises in my cheeks as my eyes widen. _Okay_. Why are they looking at me? I stare at my fingers. I hear footsteps approaching five minutes later and I look up.

A pint of ice-cream rests in front of me that contains mouth-watering chocolate and my heart sings out to it. It looks so good, I might start crying. Edward lets out a sigh as he sits next to me and I stare at his ice-cream. I never had that flavor.

"That's um, Half Baked, I don't know enough about ice-cream flavors, I just asked which is the most popular one." I stare at him with a blank face for a second.

"You don't eat ice-creams?"

"Not much." I watch him take a bite from his. "Mm, this is good." _I can see that._

"I know," I mutter and grab mine. The chocolate melts in my mouth and I smile as the sweet flavors burst in my senses. "Oh, god. Can't believe I survived a week without this." Edward chuckles.

"You eat ice-creams every week?"

"Every weekend."

"Wow, so you're not into low-crab kind of ice-creams?" I make a face and his eyes stare at me fondly.

"That's not even real ice-cream. When was the last time you had ice-cream?"

"My last birthday." I smile.

"When is your birthday?"

"June 20." He says softly and I gasp.

"You haven't had ice-cream in 13 months?!" I say appalled which he finds rather amusing.

"Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Don't you have desserts?"

"Sure. Tarts, pies, puddings, cakes…" He shrugs.

"You just don't go with the classic?"

"I'm nothing but classic, but ice-creams are not really my thing."

"They should be." I say firmly and take a bite.

"Is that a compulsion?"

I blush. "No, not really. I'm not bossy by nature."

"It's a good thing you haven't met my sister then." I look at him curiously. "She's bossy as hell."

"Younger sister?"

"By seven minutes." Wow! This is so cool!

"You're a twin."

"Yes, ma'am."

"So, you have a brother and a sister."

"Yes. My brother is two years older than me. I know you have a younger one."

"Five years younger."

"So, you pretty much took care of him yourself."

"You can say that."

"He must be very grateful for that."

I smile. "He is. For the most part."

"What does that mean?" I can see the confusion in his green eyes.

"I just don't think he appreciates it enough." I admit and Edward sighs. _What the hell am I doing sharing my pent up emotions with a stranger?_

"Maybe you should talk to him about it."

"It's not like I expect him to," He nods. "I can't ask him. He is my responsibility."

"Oh, Bella. He's not."

"I promised mom." I murmur and stare at him.

"He isn't your responsibility," Edward repeats softly. "I can see it in your eyes how much sacrifices you've made for him. He should know how important you are."

"He does."

"Your face doesn't look earnest enough for me to believe it." He tucks a stray piece of hair away and my heart almost goes into overdrive. Oh my god. His touch is so electric and warm.

"I don't understand." I whisper out breathlessly but he just lets out a chuckle.

"My words will sink in when the time is right." I glare at him. How can he even judge my brother? He doesn't even know him! Sure, I can ramble shit because I know him but Edward doesn't!

"You don't know my brother at all, I don't want to argue but I just think we should drop this." I mutter under my breath.

"I'm sorry if I've offended you. I didn't mean it." I look at his handsome face which really looks apologetic.

I take a bite from my ice-cream as an uncomfortable silence fills around us. I have never felt this awkward with Edward before. What should I say? I need to make this better. I would like for him to be my friend.

Edward finally breaks the silence. "So, what would you have done if not for maintaining a bookstore?" My eyes show the relief at the change of topic and I notice he looks at ease as well.

"Well, I always wanted to travel around the world, but I barely got a chance to go out of the Washington state." I realize I have shared the same piece of information with Riley as well.

"Where all?" He asks me curiously. I think about it.

"London, I haven't seen New York or Boston either. Uh, maybe Paris, Vienna," I shake my head. "You know there is a long wish list."

"You have a wish list?" I blush. _Mouth filter_.

"Yes, I have the cities ranked."

"So, is expanding your store your number one wish?"

"Nope, that's number two."

"What's your first wish then?" I blush brighter and shake my head.

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"If I do, I'll have to kill you."

"Seriously, Bella?" I nod and he chuckles. "You must've read a lot of books to come up with something so corny." I mock glare at him.

"I'm not that bad."

"You're right, it could've been worse." He murmurs under his breath. I smile and eat my half-melted ice-cream.

"You don't have interests outside of work?"

"I like travelling as well, I'm not much into reading but I try to find time to read something. I love playing my piano as well."

Hmm, I can imagine him sitting and playing piano, with his long fingers gliding over the keys. I bet he is excellent at it.

"That sounds great."

Fifteen minutes later, we are done with our dessert and make our way back to the car. Edward opens the door for me to sit in and I blush because it's the third time that he has held the door open for me.

I grab my purse and turn to him. "How much was the ice-cream for?"

"Impatient, aren't you? Pay me when we reach your place. I'm fine with that."

"I'm not." I mutter and stare outside at the passing houses and trees as Edward smoothly dodges through the traffic when we join the main street.

His in-phone rings and before I can turn to the screen at the media player, he ends the call. I shrug to myself and lean my head against the window. I close my eyes and the phone rings again. I hear him sigh and end the call.

The third time it rings and I open my eyes to tell him to answer it but before I can say, he does. I see the name on the screen. _Victoria_. His assistant.

"Evening, Vic."

"Hey, boss. How was the meeting?"

"It was alright, what is it?' Edward asks with a frown on his pretty face.

"Your sister called to ask your plans for tomorrow. She asked me to cancel your conference call for Dubai."

"Didn't you tell her like I told you to?"

"I did, Edward. She is very demanding. She won't even listen to me."

"I'll talk to her."

"She is very mad at you."

"Alice will understand after I talk to her. Is there anything else?"

"Nope. Have a good weekend!" Her voice sounds cheerful and not the clipped one that she used at the store. Maybe she isn't that bad.

"You too. Good night."

The call ends and silence fills around us. I realize we are just ten minutes away from the house and I don't want the night to end so fast. I can invite him inside. _Yes_. I'll invite him inside.

"That's me." I murmur when the car halts in front of my building. He smiles and turns to me.

"Good night, Bella."

"Thank you for dropping me off. I knew you had an important meeting."

"I'll catch up on it on Monday. Don't you worry about it."

"Have a good weekend then." I wish and smile.

"It has started amazingly well." I blush, not knowing what to say. "I'll see you around then."

"Likewise." My fingers are knotted on my lap and I don't want to leave. "Would you like to come inside my apartment?" Edward sighs, as if regretting something. My heart halts it's heartbeats. I know I shouldn't have invited Edward to my shitty apartment.

"I would love to, Bella. But I promised my sister I would meet her. She will kill me if I don't. I'm sorry, but maybe some other time." He suggests with an assuring smile. I sigh with relief.

"Oh, sure. Of course." He suddenly frowns.

"Do you live here all alone?"

"Yes."

"It's not a safe neighborhood." He mutters to himself.

"My brother lives two blocks down." I tell him, trying to make the frown disappear.

What is to him anyway? Where I live, or how my store is? Although I like him being worried about me. _I have met him twice, I shouldn't!_

"That's better. You should still stay safe."

"Always am."

"I'll let you be then."

"Okay." I shift and tug on the car door handle.

"Bella?" I turn immediately as I am unwilling to leave.

"Yes?"

"You look great." I blush the brightest I ever had. _I look great._ I'm not even dreaming this time.

I finally stammer out."Thank you. You're not all bad." _Handsome and charming and hot and oh so, sexy._

"I'll take that as a compliment." He smiles and I grin, shifting to the door, when I'm suddenly reminded of something. I turn to find him staring at me.

"How was the ice-cream?"

"It was the best I had in years." I smirk.

"See? A little change never hurts."

"No, it doesn't." I can hear the undertone in his voice. I frown and pull the handle. "Also, I'll drop by at the store sometime, I'll get my sister, she'll love it." I beam at him. _This means I'll have to dress up for all the days that are to arrive until he gets there._ Ugh.

"I would really like that." _You have no idea how much._

I begrudgingly step out of the car and the cool air hits me. I shut the door and wrap my arms around myself. The window rolls down and he leans over to look at me.

"The air must be chilly," He says softly. "Stay warm. Bye."

"Bye, Edward." I whisper and he smiles but I can sense the reluctance in it. The window rolls back up and I nod at him as the car leaves. He speeds into the night, taking a right and disappearing, just like that.

I shrug his thoughts away and make my way to the elevators. I see Marcus, the night guard, sitting and humming to himself. I shiver internally and quickly walk over so that I can stride past him.

Marcus is the new night guard who joined last week. He is around my age and has a very chilling smile. I usually don't get out of the house during nights to even have a reason to walk by this man. He is very crude.

"Looking fine, Ms. Swan." He drawls in a gruffy voice and the clicking of my heels increases as I reach the elevators as soon as I can. I press the button and the doors open. I step inside and press three.

I tap my foot impatiently as I wait for the doors to open. Something suddenly dawns on me and I gasp. I didn't pay Edward. Oh shit. I should've paid. He must think I'm a cheap person, just getting along with him to eat free ice-cream. I loathe myself.

The doors open and I step outside in the lightened passageway. There are just two of the four apartments used, the rest are empty. Mrs. Schiffer, a 60-year old woman lives here all alone, but I do notice her son and daughter-in-law visiting her with their son sometimes. She keeps to herself, just like me.

I stay alert as I look around, especially after what Edward said about it being a bad neighborhood. I let out a little scream when my phone buzzes and I roll my eyes but get it out. I groan when I see it is none other than Angela.

"Hey." I mutter as I unlock the front door of my apartment.

"Hey, Bells! How was your date?"

"I'm having sex with Riley right now, can I call you back?"

"I know you don't have sex on first dates, how was the date?"

"Well, the date was alright, but it was the best night ever." Angela gasps just as I flick on a side light before making my way to my bedroom.

"You had sex in the restroom? Good job, I'm so proud of you."

"No! Riley had to leave before we had the dessert, had some urgent call in for a meeting."

"Oh," Her voice turns sour. "So, how can you say it got better?"

I chuckle and throw the clutch on the bed as I plop on it, sighing softly. "It got better after he left."

 _Edward made it all better._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Let me know what you think about this chapter update! Thank you once again for the overwhelming response to my first chapter. I appreciate your reviews! Next update on Friday and I can't wait for you guys to read it.**

 **Please do REVIEW because I really love your feedbacks!**

 **Until next time guys!**

 **Love,  
Paint the Walls. **


	3. Strike Three

THE OTHER WOMAN

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS IT ALL.**

* * *

 **July 12, 2015**

* * *

 **BELLA**

* * *

I know I'm someplace different the minute I wake up. I survey the place. It looks like a bedroom. A master bedroom. I can hear the rain drizzling outside and frown. It's summer. Why is it raining? Where am I? There are a couple of doors that are shut, a couch and overstuffed armchairs are situated not far from the bed. The French doors lead to the balcony are closed but I can imagine the rain pattering on the rooftop that is making this sound.

Hold on.

I look down at my clothes and notice I'm not wearing the same clothes I wore to bed last night. I had put on my favorite sweatpants and a t-shirt. Now, I'm wearing a baby blue satin trimmed camisole and shorts. _Fancy_. I don't remember the last time I wore such an affluent piece of clothing. Except for maybe on dates. I play with the hem of the camisole and wonder who dressed me in this. Pfft, I haven't sex in a long time.

I know I'm dreaming. I can feel it. I pinch myself and it doesn't hurt. _Oh, yes, I'm dreaming._ At least, I'm dreaming a good dream, not the nightmares I usually have. But, it wouldn't hurt to have this fantasy come to life.

The mattress is so soft, it's going to be difficult to get out of it. I tighten the purple silk sheets around me as the cold air waltzes in. There is a glass wall on my left and I can see the lush green flora outside. I sigh. It's so _dreamy_. I chuckle. _The irony_. I kick off the multiple layers of duvet from near me because a sheet would suffice for now. I'm not very cold, given the weather that is outside right now.

Why am I sitting alone in this gigantic room? I notice the electric fireplace mounted on the wall is on. I smile. The mood seems so romantic. I suddenly smell bacon and pancakes. The sweet smell makes my stomach growl. When have I last eaten? I don't seem to remember. Plus, the person can offer me food if I'm staying here.

 _Oh, I need some food in my system._

I crawl over to the nightstand and blush when I see a peach colored rose resting on the nightstand. Why am I blushing? I'm utterly hungry and could eat a cow right now. I feel the bed dip a little and gasp, clutching the rose tightly in my fingers. I turn and my heart melts looking at him.

Edward sits there _not_ wearing a suit, but a plain white t-shirt and black sweatpants. Ah, he is so beautiful. My dream makes him look like an angel. His green eyes are glowing with warmth and I smile, knowing it's for me. His lips curve into a heart-stopping smile and I can't help as my breathing falters just looking at him. His tousled copper hair are a beautiful mess and I just want to run my fingers through them.

I should say something.

"Hey." I murmur and he smiles. Edward reaches his hand towards me and strokes my cheek with his soft touch. _Oh my god._

"Hi, love. Are you feeling better now?" I frown at him. I'm healthy as a horse. What is he talking about?

"What happened to me?" He chuckles.

"Nothing and I made you some breakfast." I gaze at the tray sitting by his side that has a glass of juice, pancakes and bacon. My guess was right. Ugh. No juice though, I would rather prefer coffee. Does he not know that I can't survive without coffee? Maybe not, because we've just met twice before.

"Thank you."

He lifts the glass of juice and places the rim against my lips. "Here." I shake my head even though I am thirsty.

"Do you have coffee?" He keeps the glass away and shifts closer. I let him as I feel his scent enveloping around me. It's intoxicating and makes my head swirl.

"You can't have coffee, Bella." I stare at him, puzzled. He presses his hand against my flat stomach. "It's not good for our baby." After I'm past the feeling that he is touching me, I realize what he said. My heart stops and I gaze up at him, utterly scared. What? Me, pregnant? That's not possible. We haven't had sex yet. But, this is just my dream. I can't understand how weird this dream is turning out to be.

"O-Our b-baby?" I stammer out and he nods, a smile tugging at his lips.

"You were so happy about it last night." _Last night?_ I think Edward has lost his mind.

"I was… well… I don't," I gulp. "What?"

"Come on," His grin is almost contagious, which makes me forget about the fact that I'm pregnant in this dream. "I want to show you something."

"Show me what?" I smile back as blush fans my cheeks. He can make me shy no matter what. He offers me his hand and I take it.

Edward holds my hand in his and I follow him. I notice the rose has turned black and I gasp as I drop it. I see myself following him towards a dark tunnel. Where is he taking me? I have never been here. I stare at the black rose that is burning a hole on the ground of this dark alley. I have to trust Edward. He won't hurt me. Even though I have my doubts with people, I'm going to trust Edward.

"Edward, where are we going?"

He turns to me, but it isn't Edward.

It's Riley.

A shiver runs down my spine. He looks so dangerous with his eyes bloodshot red and an evil smirk on his face. I try to unclasp my hand from his but I'm not able to. A sob escapes my chest and I really hope Edward hears me. How could this happen? Does Riley know that I like Edward? Did he make him disappear? What is he trying to do? I have so many questions but I'm choking on my tears.

"Edward! Help me, please!" I screech helplessly but he isn't around. Riley and I stand in the dark alley, with no one around us and he snarls at me.

"Don't you fucking call his name! He is not coming for you, you pregnant bitch!" I glare at him through my tears, knowing there is nothing I can do. He knows I'm having a baby? _This is a dream for Christ's sake, why does it feel so real?_

"What are you going to do with me?" I ask and he snorts. Riley pushes me off him and I all hear is his laughter as I'm suddenly falling off a cliff. I screw my eyes shut tight as I hear the gentle breeze of water underneath me. I'm falling and I'm falling.

"Edward!" I yell for the last time, hoping he will hear me.

* * *

I sit up on my bed, gasping for breath and realize I'm soaking wet. Wait, was that dream real? I look up and find Angela standing by the edge of the bed, an empty jug in her hands. _Angela threw the water._ I sigh with relief, thankful that the dream wasn't real. This is horrible.

"What the hell is the matter with you? It's nine in the morning!" I groan and fall back on the mattress heavily, feeling my t-shirt sticking to my body. Ugh. I hate when this happens. I open my eyes and stare at my friend who is beaming at me, looking like a person who slept with a hanger in her mouth. Her smile gradually disappears and I patiently wait for it to, that's when she crosses her arms over her chest.

"It's a Sunday, Angela." Her Hanger-smile generates again. God!

"We have to go to the beer fest. It's time to get drunk!" She whoops in the air and I cover my ears as I shake my head.

"Just leave the room and don't shout." I mumble.

"Wow, you're really grumpy this morning, did you have a nightmare?" I try to recall what the hell was the dream but all I can remember is falling off a cliff. Weird.

"Yeah, but I don't recall it." She laughs.

"That happens and who the hell is Edward anyway?" I freeze. Did I shout Edward? I have artfully kept my two meetings with Edward under wraps so that it doesn't generate a lot of question. Also for the fact that my dear friend here must know Edward, because even though I don't know his last name, he must be pretty famous for what he does. There is no one I can share the feelings of my deceptive heart to. I soon realize that Angela expects an answer.

"Um, I was reading Jane Eyre yesterday." I shrug and she rolls her eyes at me.

"Great. I made bacon and pancakes, we shouldn't leave without having a heavy breakfast. Everybody will meet us there," I stare at her blankly. "Get up! Now, Bella!" She roars and I scramble off the bed.

"Jeez, you're mean." I mutter and make my way to the bathroom.

"And look sexy! You never know!" Angela calls out as she exits my room.

 _I have survived my life with her, I'm sure I'll be alive by the end of the day._

"Wear some cute little shorts, I'm sure you'll end up having sex with someone!" She continues hollering and I groan.

 _Maybe not._

* * *

I toy with the bottle in my hand as I hear Jacob letting out his booming laughter. _He's just had two beers and yet he is losing it._ I look around from where we sit and find people everywhere, stumbling into each other, kissing, hugging, drinking, undressing… Ugh. I ask myself the same question I have been asking from the last hour; why am I here? I could've so easily curled up with a book in my hand. Or thought about Edward. _No Edward thoughts anymore!_

Angela, Ben, Seth, Paul, Jacob, Emily, her husband Sam and I sit around a small round table, a bright red and white striped umbrella unsuccessfully trying to shield us from the scorching sun. When did it start getting so hot in Seattle? It's probably irritating me because I'm very reluctant to sit here as much as I enjoy being around a bunch of people who I care about. But sometimes I just want to spend time alone.

I take a swig of my beer and make a face. It's disgusting. It is Seth's choice, but everybody is loving it, so maybe I'm the wrong one here. Angela nudges me a little and I turn to her. She smirks and points over at a guy, sitting not too far from our table, staring at me. I blush and look away. I did notice a hint of red hair and gray eyes. My friend is probably forcing me to look at this guy because part of her knows that Riley and I haven't hit it off so well.

"Oh, come on Bells, you can flirt back! He's cute!" She shouts over the noise around us. I roll my eyes.

"No, thank you." I smile a little too sweetly.

"Whatever." She huffs, turning everyone's attention to us.

"What happened?" Jake asks, a grin on his face.

"Bella won't flirt with the guy sitting two tables from us."

"Bella won't. She's a prude." I poke my tongue out at him.

"How was your date last night?" Emily asks and I blush bright red.

"What, you had a date? With who?" Jacob looks mad and I study him narrowly.

"What is it with you? I can date and have sex with whoever I want." He groans and shakes his head.

"Yeah, whatever. As long as it's not my boss, I'm fine with it." I chuckle and keep the chilled bottle away, not wanting to drink another sip.

Ben gazes at my brother curiously. "How is your new job?"

"It's excellent. I have the best boss, I've just met him once and he owns everything and shouldn't give a shit about a minor intern like me but he is very particular and smart about everything going around the building." I roll my eyes. How can he not stop talking about this guy? It's getting really annoying and it's probably because how much can Jake know about this rich guy from meeting him just once?

"Oh. He must be stinking rich." I laugh because it's very obvious.

"He is. You should've seen his girlfriend, man. She was hot!" Jacob says, his eyes holding a far-off look probably thinking about that woman, clearly.

"If he's so rich, she is bound to stay with him." Angela comments and I nod although there can be a factor here that they love each other very much. It's tough to find love when you know your life is in the public eye.

"Yeah, but money just isn't everything." I add to which Emily laughs.

"In a perfect world, Bella. Not ours." She winks and I smile, not saying anything although I definitely don't agree with that.

"Tell us more about this girlfriend." Seth prodes and I sigh. I still don't understand why are we so much into gossip about the rich, powerful people who don't even give a damn about us?

"I don't remember her name. Tammy or something. Anyway, her dress was so tight, and that ass, she was a blonde and I had to keep all my―"

"Okay! Okay!" I yell, cutting him off. "I don't need to hear that. It's okay." I say and he chuckles. I really don't want to hear her measurements.

"As you say."

"And you saw her for like five seconds." I mutter and he snorts.

"Five seconds is enough for a guy, Bella." Paul tells me, earning a high-five from Jake. _Boys._

"We were talking about Bella's date, not Jacob's boss." Sam says, making me glare at him. He just gives me the you-can't-pull-off-being-angry look. "Nope. Doesn't suit you." I smile just as quickly. I'm an open book, of course they all know everything about me which makes me realize what a general discussion my date has become that they want to know about him.

"Riley was nice. He was, uh smart and had a good sense of humor."

"Why do girls always look for funny?" Paul asks and I groan.

"It was one of his qualities. Anyway, I don't want to make my date a public matter, so stop asking, I won't tell you all."

"Are you at least going out with him again?" Emily asks and I hear the concern in her voice. She really wants me to meet someone I'm comfortable with. _Well, Emily I'm not really sure about this guy because there is something off about him._

"Maybe, next weekend. I don't know." She beams at me.

"Excellent."

"Maybe you'll have sex this time." Angela comments and I blush, taking the bottle from her hands.

"Stop drinking, you're not in control of what you say anymore."

"Give it back, Swan. I had a rough week, plus it's just my third bottle. There are lots to drink!" She gives me a silly grin and gulps down her drink.

"Oh, Bella, you don't have sex with guys on first dates?" Paul asks me sympathetically. I ignore him. Why won't the topic shit off from me?

"That is sad. You should." Seth adds and I glower at them both. Their mouths are bigger than their high school age.

"I can fire you right now."

"We're not at your store right now." Seth smirks and I throw the cap of the beer bottle towards him, missing the target entirely, making him guffaw at my bad throw. Jacob smacks the back of his head and I send him a grateful look. Everyone engages in their own conversations, leaving me completely clueless of what to do a couple of minutes later. Every once in awhile they do speak to me but I just mumble something under my breath. I am done with this.

Seattle International Beerfest. Ugh. Even the name sounds tragic. But people are really enjoying themselves, maybe I'm not one of the people then. All I see around are beers. Different kinds of beers. Who cares about so much shit!

I wonder what Edward must be doing. Maybe he is at home or with his siblings. Does he get along well with his parents? Does he realize how lucky he is to have a mother and father?

Angela turns to me and stares at my shirt for a moment, bringing me out of my reverie. "It's all buttoned up."

"Do you want me to sit naked?" I ask sarcastically and she frowns, staring at me seriously.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just pissed off about sitting here all alone." I mutter and she nods. Her hands reach over and she undoes the top four buttons of my salmon colored button-down shirt. I roll up the sleeves a little and take a deep breath. I blush and stare at her questioningly but she just waves me off.

"Let it be. Looks sexy. Go take a walk or something if you want."

I stand up, loving the idea of being myself for a while. I check my phone before leaving the space, ensuring that it's charged so that it just doesn't switch off out of the blue. Edward was generous enough to let me charge my phone in his car although I'm sure there isn't going to be a device around here to help me with that. I dodge the jungly crowd around, ignoring the whistles that I hear or someone catcalling out to me. Ugh, I hate Angela. I stare at my feet, trying desperately not to trip.

Thankfully I am wearing my flats today.

I notice the exit way and can't hide the relief looking at the board. I smile and almost skip my way as I stare at the muddy road but also walk faster than my normal, sluggish pace. Maybe I'll take a walk around and just slip away into a cab. I do have fifty bucks in my shorts right now. That'll take me back home. I'm so happy to be getting away from here. The only thing annoying is that I can't reach fast enough.

"I said Monday! How many times do I have to repeat the same thing?" I could hear a voice snarling miles away from me. "I don't care if the engineer is not there, get him off, find another one! I need a fucking engineer in my office on Monday, do you hear me, Dave?" There is a pause. "It's a weekend, I don't like to ruin your time with family but do as I say." I frown. How is a voice that is gentle, was so rough few seconds ago?

 _Happy thoughts. Stop think about strangers. Exit is closer than I am expecting._

I smile giddily as I stare at my flats.

"Yeah, no. We'll talk about―," _Oh god_. It hurt as I bumped into that fucking, annoying person. "Fuck, I'll call you back." I gasp.

Edward. It's Edward.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," I look up and his face immediately brightens up. "Hey." He says softly.

I just continue gazing at him. It's been fourteen hours since I last saw him, not that I'm counting. His hair looks a little more tousled than they usually are. Green eyes piercing into my brown eyes and a gentle smile plays on his lips. He runs a hand through his hair and there is a curious look in those eyes. Why do his lips look so irresistible right now? It's take everything in me to not jump on him.

Edward is dressed in a navy blue polo shirt and khaki shorts. Oh god, he is delicious. So handsome. A pair of aviators are tucked in the V of his shirt. Can't I just kiss him once?

 _No._ My subconscious answers.

I'll run away and never look back.

 _Still no. Edward is too good for you, don't ruin it._ The subconscious continues.

"I guess we're even now." I murmur breathlessly as I wonder if he might say yes to going out on a date with me.

 _I think I'm capable of asking a guy out._

* * *

 **EDWARD**

* * *

 _Fuck, she's so beautiful._

I missed her since I last saw her.

My mouth twists into a smile. I can do nothing but smile at this gorgeous woman, every single time we meet. Well, the two times we met before. Feels like I've known her forever. The sun glints off her, showing the slight red in her hair that I haven't seen before because the two times that we've met before were during evenings. Her brown eyes are glowing and there is a shy smile on her lips.

"We're not exactly even," I tease. "I didn't leave a lipstick mark on your shirt." She blushes and my heart soars. _Ah, she can blush_. I've never seen a woman blush so alluring.

"It's sad that you don't put on lipstick then." I laugh at her answer. Sure has a smart mouth.

I notice her clothes and feel a sudden rush of emotions. Of fuck, is she trying to kill me? Her cotton shirt is almost open, showing off her amazing bust that she has matched it with white printed shorts, that make her legs look like they could go on for miles. Shit, shit. I can see her purple bra. It's tight and sexy and I know I shouldn't think about her in the wrong way but I can't help my mind that is meeting the gutter.

Bella. Such a beautiful name.

I chuckle softly. She looks shorter somehow and I find that very accommodating.

"What?"

Her question snaps me back to reality. _What did I say or is she asking me why I chuckled?_

"Well, why are you here all alone?" I ask a different question altogether. She shouldn't be alone in a place like this where men get drunk. I will not really like if somebody is checking her out. Sure, she looks sexy but I have no idea why it's just unsettling to me to imagine her with somebody else. Let alone that guy Riley from last night who I did not like.

"I was getting bored sitting along with my friends, so I left the table to get some time to myself."

"You've come to the wrong place for that." I stare at her, watching her teeth assault her bottom lip and I just want to throw her against the stall and kiss her.

 _You have a girlfriend._ A sing-song voice trills in my head.

Thank you for reminding me of _her_. I haven't seen Tanya since Thursday, I'm avoiding her like a plague. She called me when I was dropping Bella home in the car but I didn't answer her calls both times, which makes me a very bad boyfriend. _And mom thinks we should get engaged._ I have no idea when everything started to get so complicated in my life. _Probably when I entered Bella's store on mom's birthday._

"I know, but I just couldn't stay there any longer," I nod. "Why are you alone?"

"This could take a while," I shrug. "I'm here with my sister and some of our mutual friends. I never wanted to get here, Alice dragged me. I hate her for that. Then I got really bored like you did, this place really sucks."

"Tell me about it."

"I can't believe I'm here for the second time." Bella bursts out laughing and then pipes down quickly. She has a beautiful laughter. I like that sound. I should make her laugh more often. Her eyes look around as if she's trying to look for my sister but she probably won't because we are at the last stall in this jungle where one can possibly have great time with friends and escape this chaos. I just got here as I was speaking in my car previously.

"Your sister really likes it here?"

"It's the only place my sister-in-law won't go with her. She gets time to gossip about her." Her eyes widen and I chuckle. "Rosalie thinks the place is too low for her standards, like she's the pope herself." I mutter the latter part under my breath.

"Wow, good luck to your brother." Honest. I like it.

"He is a good man, only because he's my brother."

"You're so cocky." She murmurs and I shrug as I smirk her way.

"Sometimes."

Bella just smiles. "So, I was just about to leave, what about you?" _Oh hell no_. I'm not letting her leave.

"You don't even look drunk, how many beers did you have?"

"One?" That comes out like a question and I laugh.

"You come to a beerfest and just drink one bottle."

"The beer was disgusting." I grin at her. I know just the place to take her.

"See? There's the problem. Come on, I think I can offer you a beer you can't refuse." She chuckles.

"Just one." _Like I'm going to let her go after having one beer._

"You got it."

I watch a couple of drunk idiots walk past us, probably college students, the boys turn to ogle Bella's open shirt and I feel like beating the shit out of them. They gaze at me at the same time and notice my dark expression, which quickly makes them turn away. Fuck, it's going to be difficult to not send murderous looks to people who leer at Bella. Does she always attract such attention? I glance at her.

Bella, on the other hand has no idea about any of this. She stares at me expectantly and I sigh. I keep a hand on her waist and pull her closer. God, it feels good to have her warm body close to mine. She has no idea how beautiful and innocent and incredibly gentle she is. I don't want to see her in pain. I know she'll get hurt once she remotely enters my world. What am I going to do when I keep meeting her so many times?

"Button up two of them. The buttons" I murmur against her ear and she just blinks not responding. "Bella?" She nods as if getting out of her zoning habit and her fingers are shaky as they button up her shirt a little.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, come on. I promised you a good beer."

I take her back on the streets from where she had reached the entrance and we dodge through the throngs of people, throwing football around or playing soccer, some of them dressed up in the costumes of beers by the stall. Bella stumbles into me a couple of times and I chuckle. She's adorable. Even when wearing flats, how can she manage to be such a cute klutz, I'll never know.

"How far is it?" She finally squeaks out as she stumbles again. _Oh dear god._

"Number four." We were by number seven.

"That's too far."

I laugh and grab her soft hand in mine. The spark is still there, the buzz of electricity still goes when I touch her. It's not static. I know it. It's her. I tighten my hold and walk faster, feeling her other hand bunching my shirt at the waist. It feels amazingly well.

I grin like an idiot.

"We're here." I announce as we halt at a stall. There isn't much crowd here. Yet. There'll be stumbling bastards by the next hour or two, I'm sure.

"Are you sure? There aren't much people around here." She gazes around the place with picnic tables and benches curiously.

"Trust me."

Bella and I walk up to the station where numerous bottles were neatly arranged inside a refrigerator behind the two men stand who here, wearing big smiles on their faces, one of them ogling Bella. I'm getting tired already of telling men to back off. Maybe I should just stop.

"Good afternoon, sir, ma'am. What can I get for you?"

"Two Schwarzbräu Light & Fit, please." Bella turns to me, confused―her eyes wide and curious.

"What was the name again?"

"It's a German lager. That's all you need to know."

"You can speak German." She states and I nod. _How did she realize?_ Maybe because of the fluency.

"Yes, saves the money to hire a translator when I meet with my clients." Bella laughs.

"I doubt that's what you worry about." I chuckle.

The man behind the counter―I read his batch, Jerry―hands me the bottles. "Here you go. Have fun."

I reluctantly loosen my hold on Bella's hand and grab the bottles. I give one to Bella and she grins for some reason, wrapping her hands tightly around it. I notice a table far from here, with almost no people around. I ensure that the place is absolutely clean and spotless of any kind of shit and the grass beneath is fairly trimmed before I let Bella sit on the bench who blushes and waits for me to sit as well.

After we huddle close at the table, Bella hesitantly looks at me, her index finger tracing patterns on the bottle. "Go on." I nod and she chuckles, hesitantly taking a sip. I smile and drink a little of the rich flavored beer. God, it tastes exquisite.

"Mm, it's delicious, much better than the one I had before. It's sweet and I love the light gold color." I let out a laugh. I hardly ever notice the color. Only Bella could say something like that.

"Shrewd observation, ma'am." _She's not only beautiful but smart as well._

Bella blushes. "Hardly." I watch her lips kiss the rim of the bottle as she gulps down the beer and I clear my throat, suddenly getting reminded of the question I'm eagerly waiting to ask her.

"Now, that we are past the stranger phase, what is your name?" I ask curiously. I am dying to know her last name. Maybe I know her. Or somebody does.

"Bella. You know it." Her face dips with an intrigued expression.

I chuckle. "Your full name."

"Oh," She laughs as blush flames her cheeks. "I never noticed that I didn't tell you. It's Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella." She shrugs. _Isabella._ Beautiful.

"The name suits you," Her blush brightens. "Isabella." I like how the tongue rolls out her name. I love it.

"Just Bella, please."

"Okay."

Bella Swan.

Oh, wait the fuck up.

" _What's your name?"_

" _Jacob Swan."_

"And you? Mr. Forbes?"

I laugh. "It's Edward Cullen."

Bella is a mask of shock as she stares at me, her brown eyes wide with trepidation, her mouth is set into a grim line. What happened? Did I say something wrong? I just told her my name. Shouldn't I have told her? Did she read some bad gossip article about me? I am trying to gauge her expression but for the first time I come up with nothing as I stare at her expressive, beautiful face.

She knows me. Oh dear god, she already knows me. I can see it. She doesn't like me. I can see the wheels in her head turning already. They are turning in my head as well.

" _Your parents should feel very proud that you are getting a long-term job at such young age." His smile turns a little dejected but he nods. Did I say something wrong?_

" _Yeah, they will be. My sister will be the happiest though."_

Sister. It's Bella. He never mentioned his parents but I didn't give it a lot of thought. Only Bella mentioned them. Holy fucking shit.

" _Well, my mom passed away giving birth to my brother Jake and my dad went to get groceries twenty-three years ago."_

Jake.

Jacob.

Of course it's his short-name for Jacob. What a small world.

My heart stops beating when I realize that Jacob saw Tanya that day. Did he tell Bella about her? Of course not, why would he discuss my girlfriend? But, Bella is his only family, they must be pretty close. Was I ever going to tell Bella about my girlfriend?

 _No._

I wish she is my girlfriend.

 _Stop that thought! It's never happening anymore. Look at her face! You did that! She must definitely like you back. You ruined it all._ My mind screams at me.

I didn't ruin it all. Tanya ruined it. My parents did. They can never approve of Bella. I know it. That's just the way they are. I don't care about them. It's me and her. But, it's not. I want it to be. But, it can't be. What do I do to make that long face go away? Her brown eyes pierce into mine and it seems like she can see right through my tortured soul. I don't want to hurt her but I need to know what has her so upset.

Will Bella leave?

"My brother has told me a lot about you." Her voice sounds distant and foreign to me. I don't like it.

"Oh."

"Jake is really fond of you, even though he's just met you once." I manage a smile on my face. "Don't let him know that we know each other." She blinks back her tears. Why not? But, it's not my place to ask. If that's what it takes to have her talk to me like she normally does, I'll do that. Bella has tears in her eyes that I hate to watch. I know she is strong but then I wonder if she is so saddened that I am not a normal guy.

"You have my word."

"So, did you mother like the books?" I shrug.

"Well, I haven't spoken to her since her birthday but she was very excited about them. I'm sure she loved them."

"That's good." She murmurs, taking a sip from her beer. There is an awkward silence around us, like we are strangers again.

"Bella, what happened?" I ask cautiously and she laughs, her laughter not reaching her eyes. Nor does the sound which chills me to the bone.

"It's nothing. It's funny how humans can wrap their mind around things and fit them into their version of reality." I stare at her with confusion, not really comprehending her quote. "I'm telling you, it's nothing."

"Is it about me being your brother's boss?"

"Yes." She's lying. I can see it. She isn't blinking. Bella is a bad liar.

"Believe me, that won't be a problem. Now I feel like I shouldn't have told you my name." I mutter with irritation that is directed towards myself.

Bella finally relaxes her shoulders and her eyes soften. She places her hand atop mine and sparks shoot up and down my arm. Her gentle squeeze is assuring, it's comfortable. More than Tanya's ever is. Why am I comparing? Bella is nothing but a friend. Tanya is my girlfriend. Ugh!

"I'm sorry. I won't make it weird anymore. I promise." She says softly and I finally grin, letting out a deep breath.

"Thank you very much. And for me, professional and personal life are two different things. What people I meet outside of work don't have an effect on my professional world. Jacob does good, he stays. I know he will." She beams at me, her brown eyes glowing with pride.

"Of course he will. He is the smartest person I know." I stare at her with mock hurt.

"More than me?"

"Yes. He passed your stupid test, didn't he?" I laugh. Everybody knows about my hiring techniques in the office but never what I ask the people. The most legitimate technique one can use and people are scared because I try it. Bella just called it stupid and it somehow didn't offend me at all.

"Stupid? No one has ever called my work stupid before."

She smiles haughtily. "Well, maybe not to your face." I laugh harder and shake my head. Sassy little thing she is.

"That's true. And Jacob was pretty good at it. I would like to see what ideas he can come up with on Monday."

"He'll do good." She murmurs under her breath and I gaze at her. She loves her brother very much. I can see it. How much faith she has, the confidence. But, does he reciprocate the feelings? Like how we spoke about it last night but then she got offended that I was speaking about her brother even though I didn't know him although I know Bella and will know Jacob in a short while. Why won't he do what Bella tells after everything she's done for him?

Again. Not my place to ask.

"So, tell me about yourself," I speak, making her look at me. "Where did you graduate from?"

"UDub. I majored in English Literature."

"So, why didn't you do anything about it later?"

"I couldn't. There was the store and Jacob was in high school. My grandmother was really sick. I wasn't the only person I had to think about." She says softly. Bella is the most selfless person I've ever met. Wow. I think I like her even more. _No! Stop that thought._

"You didn't have time to cut off some points from the wish list?" She chuckles.

"Nope."

"I'll be waiting for you to tell me the first thing on it." She lets out a beautiful laughter, her face glowing in the sun. She's beautiful.

"It might take some time."

"Not with the rate we keep on meeting."

"That's true, Mr. Cullen and I find out more about you every time."

"Like what?" I ask curiously.

"This time I found out that you can speak German. What other languages do you speak?"

"Not to brag but eight in total." Her eyes widen comically.

"Is there something you can't do?" I think about it.

 _I can't wash dishes._

 _I can't love Tanya._

 _I can't be strong enough to break my parent's' heart._

 _I can't tell you that I want to be with you all the time._

"Sure, lots of things." I finish up my beer. "You want another one?"

"Yeah but then I'll have to drink another one." I wait for her to explain. "I can't drink beer in odd numbers. Either one or then in even number. So, that'll be my third one, so I'll need to drink another one." Oh god, she's so adorable.

I chuckle. "That doesn't sound abnormal at all."

"Like you don't have any weird habits."

"I don't."

"That's so sad." She murmurs, and I frown. Oh, I didn't know that was bad. But then again, being normal is always underrated. For some reason, I don't like the fact that Bella finds it unappealing to be normal, as weird as that sounds.

"You don't like that I'm normal. Let me think," I have no weird things. "Oh, uh, I can't start my day without juice. I flip out when there is no juice." I nod and she stares at me skeptically.

"That's really a healthy habit but okay, I'll take that into consideration." I chuckle.

"You want the same one?" I stand up.

"Surprise me."

* * *

I make my way to where Bella is sitting, holding four bottles. She smiles and laughs when she surveys the number of bottle in my hands. I look past her shoulder and see couple of people taking their seats around. I settle myself closer to her this time just because I need to. Her breathing falters visibly and blush flames her cheeks as she stares at me so I just offer her an oblivious smile which makes her shake her head, as if to snap out of her stupor.

"I don't think I'll be drinking so much." She says softly and I smile.

"You will after you drink the beer I got us."

"It's a lager." She examines the bottle.

"Best lager in the world. Try it."

Bella and I drink the beer at the same time, the buttery aroma filled my sense with just a tinge of dried fruit. This is amazing. And sitting here with Bella makes it even better. I notice a smile forming on Bella's face as she takes another swig and know she really likes it. _Good job, Cullen._

"This beer is amazing. I have never had it before."

"Kronenbourg 1664 Millesime. It's French."

"For someone who designs buildings, you know a lot about beers."

I frown softly as I stare at the bottle in my hand. Something from months ago comes barrelling into my mind as I glance at this beer bottle. A fuzzy memory. An incident that I have tried to recall for a while now. Why am I not able to remember that night? Why does my mind draw up a blank when I try to think about it? I should remember but for some reason, it's completely hazy and foggy. Bella's voice becomes a buzz to me as I am taken back to an incident from seven months ago.

" _Edward, I hear you're moving to Seattle soon." Tanya asked, a smile forming on her perfectly glossed lips._

" _Uh, yeah." I nodded, offering a smile as well. It had been years since I had last spoken to her. She was fine looking although she could try wearing some slightly loose clothes. The dress she wore was almost making her breasts spill out of them._

" _There haven't been news about you dating anybody in the tabloids these days."_

" _It's because I'm not." I muttered and looked over at the waiter as I settled myself on the bar stool. He walked closer to me and asked for my drink. Tanya ordered for the both of us although I wanted to drink my favorite French beer because I was feeling slightly low. I drank. I drank a lot. Or was it just one glass of gin and tonic? I couldn't remember. The room spun in front of my eyes and I woke up next morning in her bedroom, naked._

 _I tried to recall the face of the waiter, how had we reached her apartment but I just didn't seem to remember but I had no time to think as Tanya had walked inside the room with a tray full of breakfast which had me relaxed and thinking that it wouldn't be a bad idea to ask her out as my parents were forcing anyway._

I absolutely snap out of that phase as I try to be in the present. Bella. Sitting so close to me with her knee almost touching mine and her eyes are so expressive as she speaks animatedly every time. I think I should reply something to her comment. _Yes, I should._

"I just like to know, I don't have beers that often." _Other than when I play pool with my brothers._

"Just fancy champagnes." She mutters and then looks embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that." She bites her bottom lip, gazing at me shyly. How did I know she would say something like that?

"It's fine. Don't go on appearances though. My money and work have their perks but I have taken a lot of efforts for that. I don't always like being _fancy._ " She smiles. "You use that word a lot?"

"What? Fancy? That's one of the many things that come to my head when I saw your photo in the magazine. You're famous." Bella whispers, staring at me with a thoughtful look.

"Not by choice." _Because of Grandpa Victor, Tanya and the incredibly successful people in the family. Except for Rosalie, that stupid shit._

"Good to know."

"When is your birthday?" I ask, distracting her. Which works.

"September 13." Two months to go.

"Apart from reading, what do you like to do?"

"I, um would like to travel around, like I told you. There are so many places to go. I love to cook. Baking, in particular. Every time I am alone and don't feel like reading, I bake." _Alone._ She should never feel lonely. But maybe she likes to spend time on her own as well.

"Interesting. I don't know squat about baking, I prefer eating the baked dishes."

"What's your favourite one?" Bella asks curiously and I smile.

"What do you expect me to like?"

"I don't know, macaroons?" I chuckle.

"I knew you would say something like that," She blushes. "Well, sorry to say but I'd rather have a chocolate cheesecake than macaroons."

"Aw, chocolate cheesecake, I loved it when I was ten." I make a face and she laughs. "I'm kidding. And I bake a good cheesecake. You will like it."

"I'm sure I would. There was this great bakery near my home in Chicago―"

"Wait, you lived in Chicago?" Bella interrupts me. I smile.

"Yes, I moved to Seattle six months ago."

"Oh." Her expression seems to be calculating something but then she smiles. "The cover of that magazine said that you think Chicago should be the architectural capital." I laugh.

"Well, that's true. It's beautiful there. I handled our office in Chicago, it's great there, perhaps more rainier but beautiful."

"It's grander than this office in Seattle? Because this one is amazing. I saw it from outside when I dropped Jake off." _I'll show you the entire place if you ever drop by, Bella._

"Uh it's somewhat similar, these are the main headquarters, of course it's made so perfectly. Alex suggested I move here so that it'd be easier to collaborate on projects."

"The guy from the restaurant?"

"Yes." I mutter under my breath.

Alex, of course had questions about the 'sexy chick' that I was talking to, asking if I could give him her number and shit. If she isn't going to be mine, least of all his. As much as riot Alex and I create together, it's best if he knows Bella isn't up for grabs anytime soon. Even though he is single but I won't be able to bear the fact that Bella would go out with a brother of mine. It would hurt a lot so personally.

I am close to Alex, not as much as I'm with Alice, but he just might be second in line. He is funny, intellectual and women of course fawn over him (which he arrogantly knows), so tries to be smooth with them.

Aunt Jane says we're the same, but we're not.

"He was nice." She whispers, blush covering her cheeks. _Ugh, she likes him as well._

"Yeah," I clear my throat. "Nice guy."

"Jacob tells me he owns the company with you."

"Yes, Alex is eight months younger to me. My mom's father, Victor Platt was an architect. He built this company to where it is today. He died few years back, leaving the company to Alex and me. Alex's mom, was a reluctant about us handling such a big company but we're doing great so far." _At least I hope so._

She grins. "You're doing amazingly well, otherwise you don't see people like my brother fangirling over two guys." I chuckle, my shoulders relaxing. She knows just what to say.

"Fangirling, huh? Good to know."

She rolls her eyes exasperated. "You should've seen him, all through the weekend, he keeps talking about you, it really gets annoying."

"Oh, Bella. You're just jealous." I tease and she blushes.

"No, I'm not. I didn't even know it was you. I had a doubt after hearing the name Edward but then I let it go." She shrugs.

"Jacob did look familiar."

"We look nothing alike." Bella smiles curiously.

"Your eyes gave _him_ away." I whisper and the blush that barely died down rises again on her cheeks, flushing her neck as well.

"My eyes. They are very common. You see brown eyes everywhere." I heavily doubt that.

"Not like yours." I take a swig from my beer. "They are unusual, and beautiful."

She rewards me with a shy smile of hers. "I disagree, anyway, Jake happened to tell that you have a girlfriend."

No. _No._ I don't want to talk about her! Why is she even talking about her! I want to tell her to change the topic but it's inevitable. She knows I have a girlfriend. I don't want Tanya to be my girlfriend but I can't tell her that. What should I tell her that will let Bella know that I'm not seriously dating that blonde and want to break up with her? _Nothing._ But that can't happen, now can it?

"Uh, yes."

Bella casts her eyes away but then looks back at me, her eyes blank of any emotion. "Her name?" I feel like she is testing waters for something.

"Tanya Denali." I run a hand through my hair. Her eyes widen suddenly as if she is utterly shocked to hear that. Sure, because you see her photos in the gossip magazines every other day wearing a fancy dress or getting drunk at some nightclub trying to get into a fight because somebody refused to let her do something because she is undoubtedly the snottiest person ever to exist.

"Her dad isn't Eleazar Denali, is it?" I nod. "Of course it's him." She murmurs under her breath and she sounds very sad.

Eleazar owns the Denali Hotels chain, one of the best in America and Europe as well. But, Bella doesn't know how hollow Tanya is and nothing compared to her beautiful, smart self. Or the fact that Eleazar Denali is the man I deeply hate because I know he is always shady even though he tries to act kind with my entire family. That guy is really messing up with the wrong people if he tries to pull some shit.

"She seems beautiful." Bella says, a smile playing on her lips, as her fingers circle the rim of the bottle. I want to hold her face in my hands and kiss her hard on the lips. Really? She thinks there is a woman more beautiful than herself? Tanya is next to shit compared to her.

 _Yet, look who your girlfriend is._ My mind answers dryly and I nod, sighing softly.

"I've seen someone much more breath-taking than her." I gaze at her face as I say it. Her eyes suddenly snap to me and I change my demeanor.

"She is a blonde, isn't she?"

"Strawberry blonde." I specify and she lets out a shaky breath. "I prefer brunettes." I let her know so that maybe that will change her mood and it does. I hope she knows I'm not saying that just to make her feel better but to tell the truth.

A soft smile lights up on her face. "Then why are you with her?"

"My parents." _And her parents._

"What?" I can sense her puzzlement.

"It's a story for some other time. We can talk about better things," She nods, her stance sagging a little as grabs her fourth beer bottle. "Tell me something about yourself that many people don't know."

"Then why should I tell you?" Her eyes render an underlying emotion.

"Strangers are the best people you can talk to."

"I thought you are my friend now."

"We've known each other for four days." I shrug.

"Stating the obvious but alright. Something no one knows," A smile twists on her face and there is a light hint of blush. She shifts closer until her lips are close to my ear. "I kissed a girl once." Her lips brush against my ear and all I want to do is kiss her plum lips.

I turn to stare at Bella, her brown eyes hold a jaunty expression. Our noses almost touching and I get lost studying her face. What did she say? Oh, she kissed a girl once. Ah, she is wild huh? I like that. My eyes drink in her heart-shaped face and those striking features carefully. She is so beautiful.

 _I have a girlfriend._

 _I have a girlfriend._

"You did? When?" I ask and sit up a little straighter, already missing her breathing mingling with mine. Bella recovers as well and coughs a little.

"Spring break." I chuckle.

"Spring break always is an unforgettable experience. So, did you like it?" She stares at me with a mortified expression.

"I don't know! I was drunk." Her voice is all high and squeaky. I laugh.

"Of course you don't."

"Your turn."

"Well, I don't have anything as adventurous as yours but, I paint." I say softly, taking a sip from my beer. Bella gives me a wide grin, an impressed look gracing her face.

"You paint, wow. What kind of paintings?"

"Anything my heart wants. Like you bake in your spare time. When I'm free and don't play my piano, I paint." I shrug.

"You have like a studio or something?"

"At home, yes."

"You moved here six months ago and already have a house?" I chuckle.

"Yes, but it just got completed last month. I stayed someplace else until then."

"Do you live with your girlfriend?" Bella asks and my stomach recoils.

"Of course not." She laughs staring at my sour expression.

"Then why do you go out with her?" I gaze at her for a moment and she recovers. "I'm sorry, it's not my place to ask."

"It's not." I murmur and take a swig from my beer. "Last beer?" I ask as she grabs the bottle. She nods, smiling shyly.

"Cheers."

* * *

I was right about the place filling up two hours later, it is almost five and difficult to get out of the crowd. Bella is obviously getting a lot of attention because of her perfect curves and even I can't stop looking at them. God, she's beautiful. I try to maneuver some space to get us someplace less populated but it seems like an almost impossible job to do. I snort when a woman walks past us, pushing Bella onto me as she strides off in her own little daze.

"I'm never coming back here." She mutters, shifting closer to me. I laugh and place my hand on her waist. My phone buzzes and I pull out to check the name. _Alice._

I answer it.

"What do you want, Alice?"

"Where are you?!" She screeches, making me wince. Ouch.

"I'm at the same place you are. The beer shit." Bella chuckles next to me.

"Who was that? Are you with a girl?" My eyes widen.

"Well, for your information, I'm literally having hard time breathing in this drunk crowd and you think I won't be around people?"

"Yeah, okay. We were just leaving, that's why I asked." _That's what I was afraid of._ I don't want to leave Bella alone here, I don't want to leave her side at all.

"Oh, I thought you were going to stay a little longer." I can feel Bella's eyes on me and I smile, gazing at her.

"It's not so great this year."

"Well, it's definitely better than last year." I mutter and let out a sigh. "Alright, I'll meet you by the car in twenty"

"Okay, see you." I end the call. Ugh. "Well, looks like our afternoon is about to come to an end, Ms. Swan," She stares at me confused. "Alice called, I have to go." I say softly. "But first, I'll take you back to where you were sitting with your friends, where was it?"

Bella smiles sheepishly. "I don't remember."

"Alright, just give your friend a call and ask." She nods and reaches for her back pocket but her eyes widen. "No. You don't have your phone?"

"I did. I remember. Maybe it's at the table we were sitting at."

Nope. I'm not going back to that crowd.

"Was is it with you and phones? I'm not going there again. We'll need a hour to get out of the mess."

"Please?" She murmurs, staring at me from under her eyelashes. She's so beautiful.

"Alright but search it quick." I tuck the stray pieces of hair under her ear, making her blush. _Ah, she likes it._

"I promise."

Bella grabs the hold of my hand this time as she drags me towards the stall where we were sitting previously. The public has doubled since we last visited the area and I groan internally. I'm coming back here only for Bella who seems to be struggling, just as much as I am currently.

"How am I possibly going to find it?" She mutters worriedly and I place my hand on the small of her back, making her turn to me. I hand her my phone.

"Give your phone a call." She nods and does that.

We reach the stall until then and see a couple of people sitting at the table where we were. Bella and I try to look around but find it nowhere. I run a hand through my hair as we approach the table. Oh fuck, where did her phone disappear suddenly? Maybe I can take her the nearest store and buy another one. Would she like that? No, she won't. We should keep searching for it then because Bella can be stubborn is what I have learnt.

"Call it again." She does and I hear the phone ringing. I study the place, and then see a black, shiny phone, buzzing down on the grass, under the table we were by. It is barely seen as the crowd sitting around as their legs stretched out around it unknowingly.

"Edward, do you see it?"

"Yes, stay right here." I make sure she is fine before I leave her side.

I walk over to the table and the girls whisper something amongst themselves, only to giggle looking at me. I give a polite smile and quickly grab the phone. The way these girls are dressed, they look like hookers. I hear a whistle and then someone calls out to me, making me reluctantly turn to them. I'm taught better than to insult women like these so I don't say a word.

"Where are you running away, handsome?"

"I'm sorry, I just needed this phone." I motion to the black object in my hands.

"Why don't you join us." A brunette suggests and I smile.

"I would but my girlfriend is waiting." I gesture towards Bella, who is staring at me with her eyes anxious. I show her the phone and she smiles, her shoulders finally relaxing.

"Pretty one." One of them comments.

"The prettiest." I wink and make my way back to her. _Did I just do that?_

Bella beams at me and I hand her the phone. "If you wanted my number so desperately, you just had to ask, Bella." I tease and she rolls her eyes.

"What would I use your number for? Building emergencies?" I laugh.

"Well, I have yours. I might annoy you anytime now."

"I wouldn't mind." She nods.

"Call your friend."

Bella speaks to some friend called Angela for five minutes and then ends the call. She has a small smile on her face and I sense her reluctance just like I did when I was in her bookstore about to leave or when she was in my car last night just before I dropped her off. Even she doesn't like when our time comes to an end. God, if only I could have her stay with me all the time.

"It's just two stalls away."

"Great, let's go."

"You know what? I'm good. Thank you for the help. Jake's there, I don't want him to…" She shrugs and I nod. _Why does she not want her brother to see me?_

"It's okay." She bites her bottom lip nervously.

"I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but you must be getting late. I already took up your fifteen minutes, it might take you some time to get out of here." I chuckle.

"You're right about that and not being rude. This was great. I hope to run into you again sometime."

"Me too. I had a great time in this crappy place." I smile and she leans up on her tiptoes and presses a kiss against my cheek. _Oh, this kiss so much more better than the last time I had sex with Tanya three weeks ago._

"Bye, Bella." I whisper and she blushes.

"Edward." She nods and turns on her heel, walking out of the space, just like that while I continue staring at her back until she disappears amongst the people.

Bella's kiss did leave me feeling a little conflicted about everything. Should I break up with Tanya? Or not. Bella knows about my girlfriend, how will she react? There are so many questions that I have no answer of.

We met for the third time and it feels like I know all about her.

You know what they say, third time's the charm.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey everyone! So what did you think? Edward finally knows who Bella is and Bella finally knows that he has a girlfriend! Any guesses what happens in the next chapter? Let me know!**

 **Please REVIEW and let me know what you guys think! If I did happen to get more reviews, I might end up posting the chapter a little early than I have scheduled it for!**

 **So do REVIEW everyone!**

 **Thank you for the reviews for my previous chapters, they were all really appreciated and amazing as always!**

 **Until next time, guys!**

 **Love,  
Paint the Walls.**


	4. Phone Calls and Texts

THE OTHER WOMAN

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **STEPHENIE MEYER** **OWNS IT ALL.**

* * *

 **Hi everyone! I would like to tell you all that this chapter has been beta-ed by the amazing EdwardsFirstKiss! She is great and has generously helped with this chapter update. Thank you so much! I'll be reposting the initial chapters again once they are edited as well!**

 **So, hope you love this chapter and please do REVIEW to let me know what you think!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **BELLA**

* * *

 **July 19, 2015**

* * *

I knock on the door twice and it swings open, revealing Riley standing on the other side, a boyish grin on his face and his blue eyes twinkling. He is dressed in a black sweater and dark wash jeans. I like that he isn't dressed up fancy because neither am I.

I am wearing a gray halter top and a pair of blue skinny jeans. I put my hair up in a messy ponytail and am trying to smile at him. _I hope I am_. He ushers me in and I take a look around his apartment.

It's a normal guy's apartment; hardwood floors, white walls and gray furniture. But, somehow the apartment still feels a little… cold. Like it is losing a touch of something warm. Maybe I'm just imagining it.

I always wonder what Edward's place must look like. Maybe it has a big pool and a giant living room with a big-screen TV, living in a mansion with all the luxuries one could possibly need.

I have to try to make the rent by the due date each month. But, I'm happy with my life. One shouldn't have regrets, eh? At least Riley's apartment is better than mine.

It's a two bedroom apartment and there is a cute round dining table in the space between the living room and the kitchen. It's an open kitchen! I love open kitchens. It's surprisingly not as messy as I thought it would be. But, I can see some things lying around. Never mind.

"I brought wine." I announce, making him smile.

"Why, thank you very much ma'am." He reaches over to take the wine, brushing his hand against mine in the process, making me feel uncomfortable.

"No problem." I mumble and let out a shaky breath.

Ever since the dream I had seven days ago, I've been a little cautious around Riley. Well, actually just once when we met for a quick cup of coffee on Wednesday. There is something about the way Riley looks at me, it's like he's possessive or rather jealous. And we're not even exclusive yet.

"I hope you like seafood."

"Of course, what are we having tonight?"

"Well, I made crab pot pie and a smoked trout salad, because you are a fan of salads."

I roll my eyes.

"Thank you."

He laughs and turns to make his way to the kitchen. I settle myself on the barstool that is the closest to him and watch him cook.

It's kind of hot to watch a guy cook. Speaking of hot, I wonder if Edward can cook. He can't bake, like he mentioned, but if he wasn't able to cook, he would've said, 'I can't cook', but he didn't. Which means he can cook. Wow.

 _Why am I thinking about Edward when I'm on a date with Riley?!_

Yeah, I should focus on Riley. It's our third date. Maybe he expects us to have sex. Am I ready to have sex? It's been a long time, and I'm always ready to have sex! But, with Riley, I don't know.

Riley seems like a great guy but sometimes, I get negative vibes from him. Not like James. Ugh. I shudder internally thinking about him. It's best if I completely forget about him. The therapy sessions helped me a great deal four years ago, but he still comes barreling back into my thoughts every now and then.

"Bella?" I snap my head in Riley's direction. "What's wrong? You look a little lost."

"It's nothing, my mind just wandered." I shrug and he chuckles, turning back to the stove.

"Just give me five minutes, everything is almost ready." I nod and drum my fingers over the wooden table.

I have Edward's number, yet I never had the guts to call him or send a text. I know he is a busy man and maybe he has forgotten about me in a week. I mean it has been eight days since we last saw one another at the beer fest and eleven days since we first met. I'm already hooked on him though, barely getting his handsome face out of my mind.

Whereas, here I am, dating this amazing, smart guy whom I haven't had the chance to think about. Should I doubt myself? Am I the most horrible person on Earth? No, I'm just human. There is nothing wrong with me.

My phone rings in my purse and I stand up to walk over to the couch and answer it. My heart goes into overdrive when I see Edward's name flashing on the screen. He is calling me! Or just dialed my number by mistake?

I am more ecstatic about the call than I am about the date I'm currently having.

"Riley, I have to take this call." He nods and I make my way to the balcony he has through the French doors. I sit on one of the chairs and answer the call. Anticipation is clear in my veins to just hear his irresistible voice once.

"Hello?" I clear my throat, realizing my voice came out all scratchy.

"I'm sorry, am I disturbing you?" I have a splitting grin on my face, listening to his soft, velvety, concerned voice.

"If you were, I wouldn't be answering your call."

"Is that so? I'll have to keep that in mind the next time." I chuckle.

"Took you really long to call me, huh?"

"You had my number as well, Ms. Swan."

"Well, you must be really desperate to talk to me then." I say softly and hear him laugh on the other line.

"Something like that. Anything to get away from hearing about lipstick shades and shopping sales."

"Are you sitting around with a bunch of girls?"

"You can say that. It's a Sunday, what are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for dinner to be prepared."

"Your brother is cooking?" He asks curiously and I bite my bottom lip.

 _I wish it was you._

"No. Riley." I mumble and Edward remains silent. "How is your weekend going?" I try to change the topic because I don't like to talk about Riley with Edward. Especially with Edward.

"So far, it kind of blows. My brother-Emmett and his wife, invited us for dinner and I can't stand them talking about clothes. So I had to get away."

"Us?"

 _Of course it must be his p_ _er_ _fect girlfriend._

"Uh, yes. Tanya and me." He doesn't sound too happy about it.

 _They were a couple. The perfect couple. Coming from rich, powerful families. Edward and Tanya must be meant to be together. They must look great together. I don't like the thought of that._

"Oh. It's a good thing she gets along with your family." He chuckles and it sounds a little strained.

"Rosalie and Tanya have been best friends ever since they were toddlers, and our family relationship with the Denalis goes back for decades."

"Wow, you're lucky you found a girl your family already knows then."

I swallow hard. I can't even imagine myself dating him anymore. I know on some level, Edward knows it as well. I will have to make my peace with the fact that Edward can only be my friend.

"Not everybody likes her. My siblings hate her. My driver hates her." I can hear his joy in that phrase. I chuckle, feeling myself relax a little. So the people he really likes hate Tanya.

"But your parents love her." I whisper and he sighs.

"That they do." There is a hint of resentment in his voice.

"Do you love her?" I breathe out and hear nothing on the other line.

"I really don't want to talk about it." "I know. Sorry. So, how is my brother doing at your fancy office?" Edward lets out a laugh and it sounds relieved. Maybe he is just as happy as me that we stopped talking about his girlfriend.

"He's doing just fine. Jacob is a bit overwhelmed right now and struggling a little but that's a given," I frown. Jake never mentioned this to me. "But there is nothing to worry about, it's natural and it'll take some time for him to settle in. Thank god, his boss is the best." _That he is._

I chuckle. "You give yourself too much credit."

"I'm not his boss. I'm his boss' boss. But has he stopped talking about me?"

"Nope. Won't shut up about you. It's getting annoying."

"See? That's the effect I have on people. I may be cocky, but there is a reason."

"Hereditary?"

"Ah, no. Can't blame my parents for that, just myself."

"Well, not everyone talks about you." He gasps dramatically.

"You don't? I'm shocked to my very core."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"There is nothing surprising about me."

"Sure is, you like chocolate cheesecake." I hear him sigh on the other line.

"Hey, now. It's not that bad." I giggle making him chuckle. "Alright, but it's really not that shocking."

"When was the last time you had a chocolate cheesecake?"

"Let me think," He mutters, seeming thoughtful. "I don't remember actually, it's been a long time."

"Wow, I thought you must be eating a slice every month."

"I'm not obsessed with it, there are other things keeping me preoccupied."

"Hmm. You should go; it's rude to leave dinner guests unattended."

"Well, I like talking to you," I grin. "Oh, do you have to go? Renley must be waiting." I roll my eyes.

"It's Riley, you know it." He laughs.

"I'm sorry, must be all the wine."

"Or just your cockiness."

"You really have a problem with me, don't you?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be talking to you."

"That's true."

We both remain silent, not speaking a word, but I can hear his breathing on the other end of the line and I'm sure he can hear mine as well. I haven't been this relaxed the entire week. Just fifteen minutes of conversation with Edward and I'm alright.

It's wrong on so many levels.

I close my eyes as a warm breeze passes and smile. Summer is finally here and the nights couldn't feel any better. Warm breezes and a sky full of stars are the best part. Tonight, they are twinkling, shimmering positive thoughts just to lighten the turmoil in my head.

"Is it weird that we are much more comfortable talking alone like this rather than with people around?"

"It's not weird," He says softly. "It's different." _Good different. New different._

"Yeah, I hope you had your dinner."

"We finished our appetizers, you?"

"Riley is cooking; I think it's almost ready."

"Oh, he can cook."

"Most certainly, but I have no idea how well. I'll find out tonight."

"Me too." He mutters under his breath. "Riley doesn't like restaurants?"

"He insisted but I said no. I'd rather sit at home in a comfy place than dress up to go eat food." Edward chuckles.

"Intriguing. Possibly the first woman I've heard say that."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It is one."

I hear footsteps approaching and my heart sinks. "Bella, sweetheart dinner is on the table." I put my hand over the phone and turn to Riley, giving an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, I'll be right there." He smiles, giving me a slightly strange look and turns to walk back to the kitchen. I let out a sad sigh and hold the earpiece close to my ear.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I have to go, but we'll talk later."

"Of course, sorry I kept you from dinner. I'll see you around then. Good night, Bella."

"Good night, Edward. Have a lovely evening."

"I'll try to." He says sourly and I chuckle. "You too." _I'll try as well._

"Bye." I whisper and end the call.

I take a deep breath and place a smile on my face, dreading this evening for some reason. I stand up and make my way back inside the apartment. _Why am I on a third date with Riley?_ I don't know.

"Who was that?" Riley asks curiously as I settle myself on the chair. I smile thinking about Edward.

"A friend. Had to get away from his girlfriend." He frowns and I wonder what happened so suddenly. Damn, I think I shouldn't have mentioned the word 'girlfriend'.

"Oh? What's his name?"

"Edward."

"Hmm." Riley finds me staring at him which makes him recover his expression. "Oh, I'm sorry I zoned out. Try the salad, please."

"Well, everything looks delicious."

"I ordered hazelnut cake for dessert, I knew you wanted to eat it at the restaurant, but I had to leave."

Riley is thoughtful as well.

"You're so sweet. Thank you. And yes, I did like it there." He chuckles.

"That's what I imagined."

 _Ril_ _ey is not perfect but he is pretty much someone I cou_ _ld com_ _mit my time to._

* * *

The chilly, warm air envelopes me and I feel a pair of arms on my waist. I can't cringe, they aren't hurtful, but they aren't inviting either. We aren't even a couple. I don't call him my boyfriend, I won't. I just don't feel the connection. Like the one I have with Edward. But, oh well, he has a girlfriend! I know he can't get out of the relationship. Riley is a great guy but if we break up, it might affect his relationship with Ben and Angela. He has been their friend for two to three years now.

I can see the Needle from the balcony and the tall buildings, glistening in the dark night. It's very noisy and busy around the area but I can't blame the people, it's Sunday. I would prefer being away from the crowd though.

I love the hustle and bustle but it's been way too long since I have lived like this. I need a change and it has to be soon. All I need to do is start saving money. I don't have to worry about Jake anymore, now that he has a job. If I save enough over the next fifteen months, perhaps, I'll be able to get an apartment outside of the city.

"Why are you so quiet tonight?" Riley asks softly and I sigh.

"I probably had too much wine." He chuckles.

"You look great tonight."

"Why, thank you. You look very handsome." I smile and he turns me in his arms, my back resting against the banister of the balcony.

"Thank you."

He leans forward and I close my eyes as his lips brush against mine. He sighs softly and wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I part my lips to kiss him back and I can't help feel how rough his kiss is.

We have shared a couple of kisses since we met but I think, he is wondering if tonight I will have sex with him. I wouldn't mind plus just thinking about Edward being with _his_ girlfriend makes me feels even lonelier.

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull his face close to mine, my heart betraying my body's desire. It's been so long since I had sex and Riley is not that bad. How long am I going to use Joe, my toy for orgasms?

Riley presses kisses against my neck and they aren't as desirable as Edward's hot breath against my neck but close. Yeah, he'll do. I sigh when both the air and his kisses hit me, making him pull back to look at me.

"Should we take this inside?" His impish smile is adorable and yet there is something so triumphant in that grin of his. Like he has been waiting for this all along. That almost makes me want to say no. But then I imagine Edward having sex with _his girlfriend_ which makes me nod to him and put a smile on my face.

"Yeah, let's."

* * *

 **EDWARD**

* * *

 **July 20, 2015**

* * *

I open my eyes and gaze at the cloudless, clear blue sky. I realize my back is pressed against something soft and ticklish which I soon conclude is grass. I can hear the chirping of birds, the cool breeze of air and the rustling of pages.

The sweet scent of flowers envelope me and I sit up. I run a hand through my hair. I still feel exhausted. I grin looking at the place. It's a beautiful meadow. I see wildflowers everywhere. Huge trees encase the open space. It's perfect. Breath-taking.

"Hey."

I know that voice. I can recognize that voice no matter where I am. I turn to find her sitting next to me. Her soft brown hair is flowing down her shoulders, her chocolate brown eyes are regarding me lovingly, and her lips are curled into a warm smile. She wears a simple white lace blouse and blue denim shorts.

Bella.

I notice a book in her hand. "What are you reading?"

" _Wuthering Heights_." I chuckle.

"That sounds fun." She lets out a chiming laugh.

"Oh, Edward. And I thought you were a classic type of guy."

"I am, but I don't have enough time to read books."

Bella shifts closer to me, resting her hand on my knee and staring deeply into my eyes, a smile ever-present on her face.

"Sweetie, you have to make time for everything." She whispers and I lay down on the grass again, pulling her down with me, causing her to land on my chest.

"I have enough time for you."

"That you do, but that's because you haven't stopped thinking about me."

"That's true." I place a kiss on her forehead, feeling her body curling up to mine, the tingle of electricity lingering in our warm embrace. "But only because you are so interesting."

"You know we can't." She suddenly says, her voice goes octaves lower and her eyes turn sad.

"Hey, don't say that. I'm here, Bella."

"We can't."

Bella gets off me to sit back in her previous place and dusts her shorts off. I stand up quickly and sigh watching her getting ready to leave. She stands up too and gives me a remorseful smile. Her hands clasping with mine for a soft squeeze.

"Stay, Bella."

"We can't do this."

I hear a voice suddenly shout out of nowhere. "Bella, sweetheart dinner is on the table."

"Don't go to him. Stay with me." I beg and she shakes her head, her face unreadable.

"We can't, honey. You have somebody else."

"I don't lo-" She clamps her hand on my mouth.

"Don't say it. I didn't ask you. I need to go. Riley is waiting." She turns and starts to walk away and I can't move my legs as I want to chase her.

"Bella! Please, don't go."

"We can't do this." Her voice repeats in my head and I try to lift my leg from the ground.

A sudden gasp escapes my lips and I bolt up straight up in bed, sweat mars my forehead, my throat is dry and myand my voice is hoarse. I loosen my hold on the sheets and run my hands over my face. What the fuck was that all about? I don't remember having a dream in years.

I hold my head in my hands and stare at my sheets. What has Bella done to me? I wasn't like this before. I never cared about anyone but me. I know it's good that I regard other people's feelings now but these thoughts about Bella are so unhealthy.

Plus, she has a boyfriend now. He is definitely a boyfriend, that Riley guy. I knew she mentioned he wasn't last week but it seems like they hit it off really well, even though he left her all alone at the restaurant. But Bella made the choice.

Last night I missed her so damn much that I had to call her. Not only to hear her voice but also because Rosalie couldn't stop bugging me about getting engaged to her best friend. Both of them were the same and unfortunately Emmett and I had found them. But Emmett is very, very happy with Rosalie. I'm not with Tanya. That's the only difference.

Tanya and I started dating seven months ago, and with her following me to Seattle, everyone just assumes that we are heading towards a happily ever after. I did not tell her to come to Seattle. I had no choice. My work is here and my family missed me. But, I have no idea why Tanya came.

Ugh, I'm losing my mind with this. This isn't healthy. So many thoughts about just one person! I need to distract myself. From everything around me. From Bella and Tanya, especially. Tanya doesn't even matter. After last night, I thought what it would be like to break up with her and my future seemed pretty colorful.

The beeping from the alarm clock next to me breaks me out of my reverie. It speaks out the time and I lean over to turn the alarm off. The display reads 06:00 which is replaced by the words _Good morning, Edward._ I chuckle. Alice gave it to me on our birthday. It never ceases to make me smile.

I change into a t-shirt and running shorts and make my way to the gym. I work out a little longer than usual, trying to get rid of my disturbing thoughts. After exhausted, I drink two glasses of water. I strip out of my clothes and wrap a towel around my waist and enter the sauna.

I set the temperature to 194 F and place a towel on the bench before I sit down. I close my eyes, resting against the comfortable bench and I'm plagued with thoughts of Bella again. So, I think about something else. My work. Yes, that might distract me.

There are a lot of meetings scheduled for today; it's going to be exhausting, which is good. It'll help keep my mind from wandering. I need to ask Victoria about my schedule for this month. There are a lot of things to look forward to, even in August. My work has always been able to divert me to better things.

Its twenty minutes later when I step out of the sauna all sweaty and have two more glasses of water to keep me dehydrated. I head straight to a nice, warm shower which helps me feel refreshed again.

I walk into my closet after the shower and quickly dress in a black button down shirt and charcoal gray dress pants. I am holding my suit jacket in one hand as I putting my watch on with the other when I hear movement in my bedroom. I roll my eyes.

 _Why is she in my room?_

I quickly grab my wallet and walk back in my bedroom to see Tanya sitting on the bed, a disheveled mess. She gives me a smile and I smile back.

"Feeling better?" I ask.

"A little. Thanks for the Advil but why did you put me in your guest room?"

 _Because I don't like people other than me sleeping on my bed._

"You were so drunk; I didn't think you could make it all the way to my room."

"You're all dressed up; do you have to go to work?"

"Yes, it's Monday; you know I don't like missing work on Monday." I mutter and grab my phone. I check my emails and out of my periphery, I notice her getting under the sheets. I let out a sigh internally.

"Can't you stay?" She pouts and I shake my head.

"No," I snap. "I can't. Is Mrs. Cope here?"

"Yes, the old lady is here. Why do you have her here anyway? You could get a much more qualified housekeeper and cook who dressed better. Did you see her shoes?" Tanya makes a face and I glare at her.

"How dare you judge the people who work for me? You have no right to do that. You had better hope I don't hear a remark like this again. She is a very important person to me and I don't care what you think of her. You can have breakfast and then leave as you please."

Tanya sighs, not caring about what I just said. "My head feels heavy; maybe I'll sleep for a little longer."

"Fine, whatever." I mutter and stride towards my study when I exit the room. I grab my files and blueprints that I brought home over the weekend and make my way to the kitchen. It's almost eight and I prefer to leave early for office.

Matt is standing by the kitchen, chatting with Mrs. Cope and stands up straighter when he looks at me.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen."

"Morning, Matt. Here," I hand him all the things in my hands. He exits the room and I walk over to Mrs. Cope.

"Good morning, Mrs. Cope."

"Morning, Edward. How was your weekend?"

"Well, it could've been better."

"I'll get your breakfast on the table."

"Thank you." I grin and walk from the foyer through double French doors to sit in the dining room next to the kitchen. It's been one month since I moved in here, and it's going to take me awhile to get used to it, even though I designed the house myself.

"How was Minnesota?" I ask and she chuckles, placing a plate of blueberry waffles in front of me.

"Wonderful. Tim is growing up so fast, he's three already." I smile as she places a glass of orange juice next to the plate.

We speak for the next fifteen minutes as I finish my breakfast and then bid her goodbye, but not before telling her to change the sheets on my bed after Tanya leaves. It will smell like her expensive perfume which I can't stand. Sitting in the car, I wonder how easily I have fit into my routine here in Seattle and in my new home. I was reluctant when I first moved from Chicago but it has turned out to be quite good. I read the newspaper, keeping myself updated on current affairs around the globe.

What must Bella be doing?

Is she an early bird like me? Or is she reluctant to get out of bed in the morning? It's almost quarter to nine; does she go to the store to check on everything before she opens it? I sigh and stare out of the window. I can't even see her apartment; it's not on my route to work. But I always hope she magically shows up walking along the street.

That's a dream that's never happening.

I run a hand through my hair and fold the newspaper up, laying it down on the seat next to me. The car halts by the entrance of the place where I have to be every Monday. It's about five minutes from my office. I step out of the car and inside the lobby of the _Four Seasons Residency_ to be eagerly greeted by the receptionist.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen."

"Morning, Glenda."

I punch in the code for the condo and the doors of the elevator open onto the twentieth floor. I take a look around the condo, like I do every Monday. I hear rustling not too far from me. I check around the off-white couches in the living room, trying to find a new pair of heels.

I chuckle and kick the red suede pump from underneath the couch so that it rests against the gray carpet. I sit on the couch and its two minutes later that a woman, probably in her mid-twenties, waltzes in. Her blonde hair is in disarray; the black dress she is wearing is and appears to be unzipped. As she tries to tie the belt of her trench coat, her face appears red from the obvious attempt to clean her smeared make-up. She is holding only one heel in her hand.

The woman gasps, completely taken off-guard to see me sitting here and I clear my throat motioning to the heel lying on the carpet. She turns embarrassed and quickly grabs it.

"I'm just leaving." She stutters and I nod watching her walk over to the elevators. "I left my number, could you just-?"

"I'll make sure of it." I smile and nod again as the doors close and she is out of my sight.

I sigh and walk into the kitchen, pulling open one of the drawers to retrieve a glass. I fill it with water and make my way to the master bedroom. I stare at the big lump under the covers. If I could just kill this person right now, I would. I lower the duvet and pour the water all over the blonde hair and peaceful face.

"What the fuck, Edward!" He yells and rolls away, rubbing his eyes.

"Alex, it's already nine."

Alex hesitantly turns toward me; his face is a picture of a five year old who just got caught after stealing candy. I stare at him with an unreadable expression. He finally sits up, his wet face looking scared and shy.

"You promised me."

"Marcus dragged me to that bar."

"Alex, Monday is important. You promised you would get to office by nine. It's been four weeks now."

"Last time, I promise. I'll be there in twenty minutes. I won't even have breakfast, honest." I sigh and shake my head when he acts dramatic.

"Get ready; I'll let Heidi know to have breakfast ready at your desk."

"Thank you, you're the best. Thank you for being such a great brother."

I roll my eyes. "Enough with this shit, put some clothes on and get to the office. Quick." I snap and place the glass on the nightstand as I make my way to the elevators, but not before hearing the song _Me against the World_ blasting from his apartment speakers. I chuckle.

 _Some_ _thing_ _s never change._

* * *

"... and you have a keynote lecture at Northeastern University on July 25th, Mr. Omar is coming from Dubai on August 3rd and will be staying until the 7th. On the16th, you are attending your parent's charity ball and on the 28th, people from the Chicago Artist Month are visiting our headquarters for a tour and then a lecture."

"Is that all?" I ask sarcastically and Victoria chuckles, nodding her head.

"Yes, sir. That's all. You have no events outside the city until late October."

"Excellent."

"Can I get you anything?"

"Coffee would be great, thanks. Just ask Heidi whether Alex is here or not."

"Will do."

"Then, that'll be all." She smiles and gives me a nod only to turn back to me.

"Mr. Jack and Mr. Mueller asked if you were available for a meeting on Wednesday."

"Of course, cancel the conference call and set it up before lunch. I'll email them the agenda myself." Victoria nods and exits my office.

I have yet to discuss my project ideas with the directors of Interior Design and Information Technology. I am hopeful that they both will have some amazing ideas about how to make this project go from better to best.

Around eleven, Vic informs me that my mother is here. I haven't seen since her birthday so she is a welcome distraction. Mom walks in with a wide smile on her face, her green eyes that are similar to mine are filled with joy. Mom is so beautiful and doesn't look a day older than thirty.

"Hello, Edward. I thought I might find you here." I grin and walk over to hug her tightly.

"Hi, mom. I missed you."

"Just not enough to actually come to see me. Am I getting too old for you?"

"Of course not, nobody would believe you have three kids in their late20s."

"Flattery won't work this time," She dismisses me and walks over to sit on the gray sofa. I sit down next to her. "Why haven't you called?"

"Mom I have been really busy. I'm sorry I missed brunch yesterday."

"That's really fine."

I sigh and relax a little. "So you just dropped by the office for no reason?"

"I came here to see you, plus your company is on my way to the florist." I gaze at her confused.

"Why do you need a florist?"

"Well, honey the book you gave me is really amazing. I'm trying out some tricks and techniques in gardening that were mentioned. I decided to have a clematis creeper in the bedroom, give it a direction and grow it myself."

 _Whatever that means._

"That sounds interesting. What about the other book?"

"I'm still reading but I really want to know, who suggested those books to you." I stare at her with mock hurt.

"You don't think I can select good books?"

"Maybe a good apartment but not books, tell me."

"Well the bookstore owner helped me." I mumble and she chuckles.

"Oh, the owner herself. Did she see your photo on the magazine cover?" I frown.

"I don't know and how is that relatable in any way?"

"She must've flirted with you. Dear, you should always stay five feet away from women like that. They tend to get flirty just to get in the papers for publicity. Let them know you already have a perfectly fine girlfriend."

 _She's not the best._

"Sure."

"How's Tanya?"

"She's fine."

"It's been almost six months since you started dating, don't you think it's a good time for you to get married?" I glare at mom.

"Mom, I'm not marrying anytime soon."

"At least get engaged. It'll get good reviews for your business and Eleazar's business as well."

"This is about my life. Everything is not about fame and money, mom."

"Sure it is, in today's world. You need to keep up. Plus, Tanya is the perfect match for you." I stand up and look down at mom as she stares back at me expectantly.

"What if I fell in love with another woman? One who isn't rich or famous, but is much more beautiful and smarter than Tanya. Her father isn't a multi-millionaire businessman and she lives in a small apartment. What would you do then?"

Mom stares at me for a moment and then lets out a laugh which is a little startling, standing up as well. I had no idea I described Bella until then. She places her hand on my arm and shakes her head, a smile on her face.

"Then I'll say you're writing yourself a play. I know you would never do that. Plus, if you did I'm sure she'd be a gold digger who would get pregnant and ask for half of your money to take care of the kid."

Wow. My mom really has some issues.

"You're probably right, but mom, maybe Tanya isn't the best person for me to date." I finally say and she gapes at me, her green eyes depicting fear.

"Edward, how could you even say that? After dating for such a long time. Do you have any idea how happy Carmen and Eleazar are, since you started dating their daughter? You can't break off this relationship, it'll affect both families."

I study her face for a moment as she stares back at me. Mom knows. She knows something has happened. Of course she does, she is my mother. I have always been close to her, except for the past couple of years. She knows me like the back of her hand. I try to think of another topic as she is about to ask me something. I know she will ask me and I will end up telling her everything about Bella.

"So, what do you think of Alice's show in LA? She is planning a similar one in Seattle, isn't she?" I change the topic, because that is all I can do.

"Yes. She is very excited but the girl never talks to me about anything," Mom says, clearly affected as she sits on the chair. I sit in mine so that I'm across from her. "She tells you everything, not me."

"I'm her brother."

"So is Emmett."

"We're twins." I say as a matter of explanation.

"That's true. Emmett doesn't have much time on his hands these days either. It's as if all my kids are suddenly too busy to spend time with me. Did you know Rose and Emmett are trying to have a baby?"

"Yes. I think the topic came up yesterday."

"I hope I'm a grandmother soon, I can't wait." Mom grins excitedly. I chuckle and nod. I check my watch to see it's almost time for lunch.

"Do you want to get lunch? I think I can make some time."

"Oh no, sweetie. You're busy. It's fine. We can go out for lunch another day. I'm meeting Rose for our pedicure appointments. I'll see you on Sunday then."

"I'm going Boston on Saturday."

"Oh well, then we can have dinner on Sunday, that's not a problem." I nod. Mom stands up and I do as well as she offers me a smile although it seems slightly dejected. I give her a hug and she is out of my office within seconds.

God, she is a masterpiece. Work first? What kind of mother says that? I give her time and she doesn't take it. How does she expect me to spend time with her? All the time when we're out, she keeps asking about Tanya. It's like I'm dating the whole family. Ugh.

I call Mrs. Cope.

"Hi, Edward."

"Hey, Mrs. Cope. Did Tanya leave?"

"Yes, dear. I changed the sheets if that's what you called for." I laugh and relax in my chair.

"That's great, thanks. Just wanted to check on that. I'll see you tonight then."

"Have a good day. Bye." I end the call and open the blue file again.

The intercom buzzes again around twelve-thirty and I frown.

"Yes?"

"Ms. Jane is here." I grin instantly.

"Okay."

 _Now that's some news._

I walk outside my office and see Aunt Jane standing with an impatient expression on her face. She sees me and a smile lights up on her face. I walk over and hug her tightly, lifting her feet off the ground.

"Oh, I missed you, Aunt Jane."

"Really, doesn't seem like it." I frown and pulled back to look at her.

"What?"

"You don't call." She mutters and walks into my office. I run a hand through my hair.

"Both sisters are the same." I say under my breath and follow her.

"So, how is life?"

"Same old, same old."

"And how is life with Tanya?" She teases and I groan.

"Don't ask. She is so boring and such a brat." I say and she laughs heartily making me smile.

Aunt Jane is as pretty as mom, with blonde hair and blue eyes which Alex inherited. She is tad shorter than mom but people are fonder of her than they are mom. She loves shopping, like any other woman does but at the same time, she has a down to earth personality that I like.

"I'm surprised she hasn't forced you down the aisle yet." I chuckle.

"That is a surprise. I tried speaking to mom like you suggested, but she won't listen."

"That's Esme. I have tried too but then she told me not to interfere so, I can't help you anymore, buddy."

"Thank you for trying."

"So, have you found a girl yourself?"

"No." I mumble, going back to sit in my chair. Aunt Jane gasps.

"You did. Tell me about her."

"No, I didn't find anyone."

"Don't lie to me. I've known you since you were a baby. I can tell when you are lying."

"That has nothing to do with this."

"What is her name?"

"She is just a friend." I whisper and she grins at me.

"Name."

"Bella."

"What does she do? And please don't tell me you met her at some fashion show."

"No. She owns a bookstore across from the Pacific. She helped me select books for mom for her birthday. We bumped into each other at the restaurant that Saturday night, she was on a date," I frown. "But her date left for work and she was sitting there all alone. I didn't like it so I cancelled my meeting and decided to give her a ride her home. We went to Ben and Jerry's. I had ice cream and it was not that bad," I grin.

"I dropped her home and we met again at that stupid beerfest, that Alice dragged me to. She didn't like it either. We spoke for a long time and that was the last time I have seen her."

I look over at Aunt Jane and find her staring at me with an amused smile. I wait for her to say something, my eyes wide with caution. Why is she looking at me that way? Does she know something?

She finally clears her throat. "You do realize that you haven't spoken about anybody in your life the way you just did about the three meetings you had with her."

"That's bad?"

"It's good. I'm so happy you have a friend like her. Don't like the word?" She teases, taking in my expression. "Then change it."

"I can't. She knows about Tanya."

"Uh-oh."

The intercom buzzes and I sigh.

"Yes, Vic?"

"Jacob Swan wanted to drop off a file."

"Sure," I clear my throat. "Send him in."

Jacob walks in few seconds later, looking nervous and tense like he had last week. I have no idea what happened so suddenly to make him feel that way. I told Bella that it might take him some time to settle in and I'm sure he is just overwhelmed.

"Hi, Jacob."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Cullen. Ma'am." He greets Aunt Jane as well.

"What's wrong?" I ask and he gazes at me with wide brown eyes.

"I just wanted to drop off the file that the R&D department sent few minutes ago."

"No, what's wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry?" I sigh.

"Why are you so tense and scared? Did something happen?"

"No, sir."

"You know what? Go home. Take the rest of the day off. Get some rest. We'll talk tomorrow."

"But-"

"We'll talk tomorrow. Go home, Jacob." I say firmly and he nods, turning to leave the office.

"Is he new?" Aunt asks me and I nod.

"Yeah, it'll take him some time to learn the ropes. He is Bella's younger brother actually."

Surprise is clear on her face. "Really? He is handsome; she must be just as pretty."

"She is much more beautiful than the women I know."

"Do you have her number?"

"Of course. I spoke to her last night."

"You should speak to her every day."

"What? Isn't that pathetic?"

"No, of course not."

"She has a boyfriend. She was at his place when we spoke." Aunt Jane laughs staring at my bitter expression.

"Don't you see? She preferred talking to you when she was at his place. She likes you."

"I highly doubt that. Maybe she doesn't like to be seen with me. She even made me promise not to tell her brother that we know each other."

"Of course she did. Anyway, call her." Aunt grins at me excitedly.

"What?" I chuckle.

"I want to hear her voice."

"You're not normal."

"Oh come on!"

"I have no reason to call her."

"Just like last night." She rolls her eyes at me and then they light up. "Ask her to suggest a book for my birthday."

"That is so lame. She owns a bookstore."

"Do it."

"Fine."

I grab my phone and call Bella, my curiosity getting the best of me. She answers on the third ring and I put the call on speaker.

"Hello?" Bella mutters as if she is preoccupied with work. I look over at Aunt Jane and she motions me to talk.

"Are you busy?" I hear her laugh and a smile twists on my face.

"Maybe you should try a different greeting next time. Like, Hi or Hey perhaps." Aunt Jane smiles at me giving me thumbs up, as if telling me that she likes Bella. I smile.

"Well, you always have so many questions; I thought maybe I should greet you with a question myself."

"I don't know what you're talking about and shouldn't you be having lunch right now?"

"I will once you help with me something."

"What? I'm not baking a cake this week." I scowl and hear her chuckle on the other line. "Go ahead."

"My aunt likes to read books-"

"I like her already." I chuckle, looking over at Aunt Jane who smirks at me.

"Yeah, do you know of any books about fashion?"

"Fashion, let me think," She mutters, seeming thoughtful. "Oh! Does she like to know the history of fashion?"

"Sure, I think she'd like that."

"Well, then there is this book called _The Beautiful Fall_ , I've heard that it's amazing I haven't read it myself, though." I chuckle.

"Not a fashion person?"

"I would prefer a cookbook."

"Good to know."

"Is this your Aunt Jane the one you spoke about?'She remembers. I beam for some reason.

"Yes, she is. I'm sure you're busy on a Monday. Thank you for helping me, maybe you could call me next time."

"Like I'm going to have a building emergency." I laugh. "But, I'll call you."

"Bye, Bella."

"Have a great day." I end the call and turn to Aunt Jane who looks visibly radiant.

"She's the girl for you."

"Forget it, that's never happening."

"Maybe I should read the book she suggested." Aunt Jane mumbles to herself.

"You do know I have a very busy schedule right?"

"Suddenly I'm an intruder, huh?"

"Of course not."

"Then come on, we'll go out for lunch."

"What?"

"You sit in this office cooped up all day. We should go out for lunch. Call Alex, tell him to meet us."

"You're very bossy." I mutter and grab my phone and jacket. I exit the office with Aunt Jane and find Victoria typing an email.

"Lunch, Mr. Cullen?" I nod.

"Uh, yes. When is Gina coming back from her vacation?"

"Next week."

"Good." Victoria shouldn't be doing the work of two assistants.

"I'm here." Alex announces when the elevators open and Aunt Jane walks over to him, and pulls at his ear sharply. "Ow! Mom!"

"How many times have I told you to not get into the office late?"

"Mom, not here!" He says exasperated.

I chuckle and follow as their banter continues throughout the elevator ride.

 _God, I wish m_ _y mom_ _was this cool._

* * *

I gaze at the Architectural Fitting closely. It is stoneware covered with a turquoise-blue glaze, modeled in a relief of scrolling shell-like form. It's exquisite. I like specifically like the color. I can sense there are people gathered around me, some of them whispering amongst each other while the rest are clicking pictures. Ugh.

The man next to me is wearing a sharp brown suit although he looks a tad nervous. He is the one showing me around. Jerry, I think. He nervously clears his throat.

"Emperor Qianlong, who ruled China from 1736 to 1795, had a great fascination for western 'exotica'. At his vast summer retreat, the Yuanming Yuan or 'Garden of Perfect Clarity', just north of Beijing, he constructed a series of western-style…" His voice fades around me as I ignore his talk later on.

It's quarter to seven in the evening as I stand inside the _Victoria & Albert_ Museum. It's the opening night, imagine my surprise, on a Monday evening. But, they had invited me a month ago, so I couldn't say no.

I have been here for almost an hour and the place is starting to gradually fill up. I button up my jacket and nod absentmindedly at the person talking. My day had been pretty uneventful since my lunch with Aunt Jane and Alex. They kept bickering but it is really satisfying to watch her discipline him. It doesn't work which is a completely different story.

Dad called me to ask if I am interested in playing golf with Eleazar and him which I politely refused. I would prefer a game of snooker with Emmett over their boring golf anytime. At least he called for that matter. It seems like my parents never really care about the three of us. It's not like we're too busy for the two of them, we make time.

"Mr. Cullen, should we move on to the next exhibit?" I snap out of my reverie.

"No, thank you. I would rather take a look around by myself." I smile politely and he turns on his heels to walk away.

"Mr. Cullen, can we get a picture of you, please."

I let out a groan internally and turn to smile at the cameras. After a couple of clicks, I can't stand it anymore. I hold the champagne glass in my hands and walk towards the left by myself.

" _For someone who designs buildings, you know a lot about beers."_

" _I just like to know, I don't have beers that often."_

" _Just fancy champagnes." She mutters and then looks embarrassed. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to say that."_

I chuckle thinking about the conversation. That was a fun day. I shake my head and take a welcoming sip of the champagne. Its twenty minutes later when I'm speaking to the owner of the store that my phone rings. I check the name to see its Bella. I grin.

"Excuse me; I have to take this call." I move away from the crowd and stand someplace where the chaos can't be heard. I answer the call.

"Hello, Bella."

"Hey, how are you?" I frown. She sounds a little different. Perhaps sad or maybe she is just really tired.

"I'm great, but you don't sound so well."

"It's nothing. Just life. I hope you aren't some place busy."

"Well, I'm at the opening night of the _Victoria & Albert_ Museum."

"Oh!" Her voice perks up. "My friend, Angela wanted to go but she didn't get tickets at the last minute."

"Maybe I can give you some, if you want." I suggest.

"No, that's okay. She'll go some other time. She really likes art, being that she is a photographer."

"She's a photographer, that's interesting. Does she work freelance?

"Nope. She works at Seattle Met." I frown.

"What's that?"

"The magazine. Seattle Metropolitan. Do you not know anything about Seattle?"

"Not much. I know everything about Chicago though."

"Yeah, alright. You don't have a Chicagoan accent though." I roll my eyes.

"Why do people expect us to sound like Italian mobsters? We speak normal dialect."

"Yours sounds normal."

"The accent comes out when I'm in Chicago."

"Hmm."

"Why did you sound so upset when you called me?" I finally ask and hear her sigh on the other line.

"I have a question for you. Are you a possessive boyfriend type?"

"Depends on who I am dating."

I can practically imagine her rolling her eyes. "Your girlfriend. Tanya."

"About Tanya, of course not. I don't care." I say nonchalantly.

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?" She sighs again.

"Riley and I had a quarrel about it. He is so possessive, it's maddening! We argued for forty minutes over-" Bella pauses and doesn't speak and there is a splitting grin on my face. They had a fight. Yes!

"Over what?"

"Nothing," She mumbles. "I just don't like arguing."

"Tel to me what happened." I murmur softly and hear her shift on the other line.

"I just feel a little uncomfortable when he acts like we've been dating for months! We have only gone out three times and he is already so overbearing. I don't always like my boyfriend to be that way, it's okay sometimes, but not always."

"He is your boyfriend?"

"Well, not yet. I don't think he will be now." _Awesome._

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know, are all guys the same?"

"Well, if I were dating someone like you, I, of course would be a little protective and possessive, because well, it's you," I chuckle. "Anyway, maybe you shouldn't base your decision on a snap judgment. You need to give him another chance. Everyone deserves another chance."

I cannot believe I just said that. Oh good god. I'm suggesting to her that she go after that asshole.

"You know, you're right," _Damn it._ "Thank you, Edward. You are such a great friend."

" _It's good. I'm so happy you have a friend like her."_ Friend _. "Don't like the word?" She teases me. "Then change it."_

"Glad to be of assistance."

"Why did you send Jake home?" She asks shyly and I stare at my shoes.

"Actually, he seemed really anxious and tired so I thought it would be better if he relaxed so I sent him home. I'll talk to him tomorrow, don't worry."

"He was even more anxious after getting home. He came to the store after your call and then asked me over and over if he must've done something wrong or if you were going to fire him." I chuckle.

"None of that is happening. I just want to have a chat. Tell him not to worry, he'll probably forget about it soon."

"Yeah, maybe."

"So, how is the museum?"

"Better than I expected."

"I was just reminded of the fact that I owe you money for the ice-cream and beers." I groan.

"Bella, that's okay. You don't have to. Why are you being so annoying about it?" She giggles and I smile, letting out a sigh.

"Because I pay my debts. You'll just have to accept the fact that the next time we meet, I'm going to pay you back."

"How do you know how much you have to pay?"

"$102. I kept a count after the more expensive beers."

"You can pay me the next time we meet."

"We'll be meeting again?" I chuckle at her confused question.

"Of course, with you tripping so much, we'll definitely meet again."

"I don't trip that often. You just happen to be at places where I do."

"You're right, it's my fault," I turn to find the crowd of people disappearing and mentally fist pump myself. "It's almost eight. Did you have dinner?"

"Um, it's done. I just wanted to give you a call beforehand. Usually, I feel too lazy to cook, with it just being me. I like to cook for larger crowds." I smile fondly.

"Ah, that sounds nice. What did you make?"

"Grilled lamb chops. What about your dinner?"

"I will have to check once I go home."

"You can't cook?" Her voice lowers and I am puzzled.

"I can, but I don't have enough time to." I explain and hear her laugh. It sounds like a relieved laugh for some reason.

"Are you any good?"

"Maybe." I chuckle.

"Anything you're particularly good at making?"

"Well, I won't tell you. Maybe I'll cook for you someday."

"I'll look forward to it."

I can hear the smile in her voice and god I wished she were here right now. I can imagine her leaning against the window, staring at the luminous night, her face glowing silver under the blanket of the stars. Or maybe she is sitting on her bed with the nightstand lamp turned on and glows a dim yellow color. She must be wearing comfortable shorts and a t-shirt. Perhaps with a book next to her.

Wow. Just imagining her is turning me on. How is that possible? I don't ever want to have sex with Tanya when she's near me. Ugh. Bella is making me crazy.

"So," I clear my throat uncomfortably. "Monday must be a long day for you."

"Oh god, yes!" She sighs tiredly. "New inventory came in and the POS software stopped working, I just got home an hour ago. Thanks to you, Jake came over to the store and helped."

I smile. "See? Everything happens for a reason."

"That's true. I can't wait to have a long, relaxing bath before bed."

Fuck. That ought to do it. The imagery is so hot. Her wet, slick, flawless body covered in bubbles, the warm water enveloping her, making her shoulders relax, and her breathing to deepen. A serene smile would appear on her face when she inhaled the flavored bath salts, perhaps, strawberry scented like her hair.

Hard on from _imagining_ a bath, that's a first. I try to calm myself down. To think about someone else. Alex flirting with Bella. Maybe I'll kiss her hard in front of him. _NO!_ Tanya. Ooh, that's working. Tanya's make-up. Tanya's slutty clothes. Tanya's phony smiles.

Aah, the last one did it.

"Yeah, a bath sounds about right for such a tiring day." I say with a smile on my face, finally thinking straight.

"I must be taking up a lot of your time," _Fuck, she's going to hang up._ "You still have to talk to people and then eat dinner. I'm sorry, I'll let you go."

"Okay, make sure to tell Jacob not to worry."

"Will do, thanks about that. Good night, Edward."

"Good night, Bella. I'll look forward to us meeting again."

"Me too." She giggles softly. "Bye."

I end the call and stuff the phone in my pocket. I run a hand through my hair and realize that I'll need a very, very cold shower when I get home. That's for sure. I turn and walk back to where the people are patiently waiting for me.

 _Bella just saved me from talking to ten_ _more_ _of these phonies._

* * *

 _Are you up? -B_

I chuckle as I notice the text flash on my lock screen. I hold the phone in my hand and unlock it. I text her back.

 _No, I'm sleeping. -E_

 _Why a_ _re_ _you up this late? -B_

 _I should ask y_ _ou_ _the same question -E_

"Mr. Cullen?" I look up at the screen and my smile disappears. I clear my throat and nod. I realize the four people on the video conference are waiting for me to say something, but I was too busy reading Bella's text to listen to Mr. Omar talking.

The phone buzzes in my hand and I am itching to check my phone.

"Could you repeat the last point, Mr. Omar? I had an email to check, I'm sorry." He nods and smiles politely before repeating the point about his thoughts regarding eight foot doors for the commercial tower offices. I sigh. We had been through this before.

"The easiest design to build is a box. And architects don't design boxes," I quote. "Sure the doors are going to be expensive but the effect elevates a standard design element from mundane and accepted to exceptional. Taller doors let in more light when glazed and their proportions can completely reorient, smaller spaces. I'm willing to take a risk, trust me." I can see both Dave and Kate smiling while Mr. Omar nods thoughtfully.

I have to check the text.

"Dave, Kate why don't you debrief Mr. Omar further on this topic?"

Their voices become nothing but a whisper in the background as I unlock my phone. A text message from Bella is there. I open it.

 _I can't sleep and the 'boring' book I thought I was reading got interesti_ _ng_ _. Now you tell me. -B_

 _I'm on a video conference_ _c_ _all with a client. -E_

I smile. I like that she is so honest about everything.

 _At midnight? -B_

 _Dubai is 11 hours ahead of Seattle. I_ _t'_ _s morning for him._ _-_ _E_

 _Am I disturbing you? -B_

 _You are a_ _we_ _lcome distraction_ _._ _-E_

 _I'm flattered. -B_

How is she not asleep? Shouldn't she be getting sleepy after her hot bath? I sigh and realize I am not supposed to be thinking about her so much. But it's very late and she must have work tomorrow.

 _G_ _o_ _to bed, it's late. -E_

I look at my laptop screen and listen intently to the points being explained, my mind partially on the fact that maybe Bella really did go to sleep and that I shouldn't have said that. But I smile when my phone buzzes on my desk. I open the text.

 _You don't_ _ha_ _ve to be so bossy. -B_

 _I was only mentioning it because you must_ _h_ _ave work tomorrow. -E_

 _I own the store; I can take the d_ _ay_ _off if I want to. -B_

I chuckle. She really has a smart mouth.

 _But you_ _w_ _on't. I know that._ _-E_

I look up at the screen when Mr. Omar calls out my name. "I think, I pretty much understand everything I need to know. We can discuss anything further directly when I come to Seattle next month."

"Will do, Mr. Omar. We'll be waiting." I smile and give a nod.

"I'm sorry it must be pretty late for you in America." I laugh.

"It's no trouble. It was great talking to you. Have a great day. "I quickly sum up the talk.

"Sure. Good night, Mr. Cullen." His window closes and Kate stares at me narrowly.

"What?"

"What were you doing during the meeting?"

"None of your business." I smirk.

"Yeah, whatever," She stifles a yawn. "Good night."

"Good night, Mr. Cullen." Dave wishes and the conference finally comes to a fucking end.

I check Bella's text.

 _You're right. Anyway, now I'm getting_ _s_ _leepy. Good night. -B_

I sigh disappointedly.

 _Sw_ _eet dreams,_ _Bel_ _l_ _a. -E_

What. A. Day.

* * *

 **Hey guys!**

 **Let me know what you think about this chapter! Once again a big thank you to** **EdwardsFirstKiss! I can't believe you managed to help me so quickly for this chapter update!**

 **Please do REVIEW and let me know what you think of it!**

 **I'll update soon enough!**

 **Until next time guys!**

 **Love,  
Paint the Walls.**


	5. Wednesday Lunch

THE OTHER WOMAN

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS IT ALL.**

* * *

 **A/N: I am very sorry for such an extremely late update but I hope you guys really love this chapter. Special thanks to EdwardsFirstKiss who beta-ed this chapter! I cannot thank you enough for you time.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and leave a REVIEW! Thank you.**

* * *

 **July 21, 2015**

* * *

 **BELLA**

* * *

 _The long awaited Seattle Metropolitan Museum finally opened its doors to the people of Seattle. The opening night was spectacular the top names of the city attended the event. Logan Kurt, Jackson O'Connor, Maisie Hewitt and Raymond Charles were a few of the many names in the crowd._

 _Of them all, one stood out as the most eligible bachelor in Seattle. Edward Cullen. Recently Mr. Cullen had been in the news as being the Director of the newest project issued to the Cullen & Platt Architecture firm. The Matsu Towers in Dubai are rumored to be one of the most energy-efficient projects in modern architecture. _

_When asked about the details of the project moving forward, Mr. Cullen said, "Perfection takes time. We're almost there, although there are many factors yet to be considered. Masterpieces are not made overnight, but I can give an assurance that the project is one of the best leading works we've done so far."_

 _As ever, Edward Cullen has us on our toes looking forward to his upcoming project. On the other hand, there have been speculations that Cullen & Platt Architecture have decided not to collaborate with Creek Construction due to a personal feud. A source also mentioned that the firm has decided to create a joint venture with a different construction company for the upcoming project. Although Mr. Cullen remained tight-lipped about the topic, it won't be too long before we find out. _

I gaze at the picture next to the article. Those green eyes pierced right through the paper; his hair was its usual sexy, copper mess, and his lips were curled into a gorgeous smile. He was wearing a gray suit and I sigh softly when I notice that the top two buttons of his black shirt were undone.

"Since when have you started reading the newspaper?" I'm startled when Emily appears next to me out of nowhere. She stares at me questioningly and I shake my head.

"The Museum just opened last night; Angela wanted to go, so I was looking to see what it was." I shrug casually as she leans forward to take a closer look. A gasp escapes her lips.

"My word, that's one fine man. Wasn't he on the cover of _Forbes?"_

I nod.

"Yes. Jake is working on his project, actually."

"Lucky Jake. He gets to watch that man every day."

"Edward, it's, uh his name." I tell her awkwardly and she just waves it off.

"Alright, I'm going to take off now. Sam and I are going out for lunch." She beams at me.

"Of course. Enjoy."

"Bye, Bells."

She kisses my cheek and grabs her purse before leaving the store.

For the next forty minutes, I work on checking the new stock so that Seth can arrange them for me. I ignore his lazy ass attempts to not do it. After having him organize them, I sit at the counter for a short while before taking a break.

My phone buzzes when I am sitting at my counter and munching on some chicken nuggets. Hope flutters that maybe it's Edward but then I sigh with disappointment when Riley's name flashes on the screen. I don't answer it. The ringing of my phone irritates me when Riley calls for the third time so I answer it as much as I don't want to.

"Why aren't you answering my calls?" His voice is cold and guarded as he hisses with hostility on the other line.

"Hello to you too, Riley."

"Why aren't you answering my calls?" He repeats.

I sigh.

"I was busy."

"Where are you?" He asks skeptically.

"At my store."

"I don't hear anyone."

I roll my eyes. "I'm in my office, Riley."

I think about Edward's words. He said I should give Riley another chance, but he doesn't deserve it. But it was sweet of Edward to be concerned about me. I wish he was on the other end of the line. Maybe I'll give him a call. Or would that be just too pathetic? Maybe he is having lunch with his girlfriend.

Ugh. Maybe he is. She is one perfect blonde. I saw her photograph in a magazine last week. Not a business magazine. It was one of those trashy magazines where she left hints that she and Edward were getting engaged. Any other time I would've been depressed but that day I knew he wasn't ready to marry her because he told me about it.

I want to meet his sister as well. She sounds fun. And Edward loves her very much. Of course he does, she's his little sister. I always wanted a little sister but then Jake was the best brother I could ever ask for. I am taken out of my musings when Riley decides to speak up.

"No you're lying. You're with that Edward guy, aren't you?"

I groan. Ever since I told Riley about Edward, he thinks I'm cheating on him. _I wish, but no._ How much patience can I show towards this man? I don't think it's going to work out. It's been a week for Christ sake! We had sex once, which was nice but not the best I've had.

"I'm not! We are just friends."

 _Even though I want it to be something more._

"Really?

"Yes and you don't have to act so annoying because we've only been dating for a couple of weeks."

"Don't lie to me. I know you are screwing around with him. I saw him at the restaurant, was he following you? Even when you were at my place, you called him."

"He called me." I mention dryly and shake my head.

 _Why am I still talking to this jug head?_

"You like him. I know it. Then why are you going out with me? I know you are only looking to date someone who has money because you don't have any. I want you to tell me the truth; that you are going out with him."

I take a deep breath. I can hang up right now and pretend that he doesn't exist. Or, I can just say what he wants.

"Yes, I am. We went out on a date last night. It was fun. Then we went over to my place and had sex."

 _How much I wish._

"What?" He screeches on the other line and I wince. "I always knew you were a slut."

Anger flares inside me. How dare he? First, he asks me to admit something that is not the truth and then accuses me of something so horrible?

"How the fuck can you say that without knowing me? You have no right to say that. We went out for one week, we weren't exclusive—"

"You are my girlfriend."

"I never said I was."

There is a beat of silence from his side.

"I'm sorry, I ju—" I cut him off.

"It's too late for that; we can't see each other anymore. Get a life, Riley."

I feel very calm as I say those words to him.

"Bella, please don't do this. I like you so much." His voice lowers, with a hint of desperation in it.

 _He isn't crazy, is he?_

"Riley, this isn't working. I'm not used to relationships of this sort." I let him know honestly.

"You're perfect for me. I have wanted to go out with you for a while now. We can't be apart. I want to be around you all the time. Don't end this. What is it that he has that I don't? I can give you anything you want. If you break up with me, it will not end well for you."

Is he threatening me? Huh. Well, one thing is for sure is that I'm going to kill Angela.

"Goodbye, Riley."

"Bella—" I hang up the phone.

I smile as a sigh escapes my lips.

Now that's how it's done.

I finish my lunch and resume sitting at the billing counter. As I am arranging my desk, a woman in her late forties walks in and I take in her clothes. They look expensive. Her blonde hair is in a French twist and her blue eyes are curiously staring at the place.

I resume my task at hand and the next time I look up, she isn't standing at the entrance anymore. I sigh. Maybe she went to the Barnes & Noble across the street. Edward didn't do that though. I smile.

 _I'll call him later tonight._

Out of my periphery, I watch a little figure hopping by a bookshelf. I swivel my chair in that direction and notice a girl stretching her arms to reach a book. My eyes fall on the chair not far from her and I snort, shaking my head.

I stand up and walk over to her. "Which book do you want?"

Her hazel eyes widen and she thoughtfully stares at me. Her hair barely reaches her shoulders, and she is wearing a cute summer dress. She mustn't be more than five or six years old.

" _Princess in Black_!" She exclaims and I chuckle.

I quickly get the book out and bend down to her little form.

"Here you go, sweetheart. What's your name?"

"Lilly."

"Wow, that's a pretty name. You know lilies are one of my favorite flowers."

Her face lights up.

"Really? I love tulips too!"

"Of course, they are such pretty flowers also."

"What's your favorite flower?"

 _Okay_. She likes to talk.

"Um, carnations. And lilies." I ruffle her hair and she giggles.

"Did you come here alone?"

"No, my mommy is finding a book for herself."

"Alright. Take this book to her then. Do you love to read?'

She nods eagerly.

"Well, every Saturday we have book readings here, why don't you come along with your mom?" I suggest and she smiles.

"Will you be here?"

"If you want me to, then I will be. Will I see you on Saturday?"

"Yes! I'll get my daddy too."

"Alright, now go run to your mother."

Lilly giggles again and skips away to find her mom.

A sudden gasp escapes my lips when I stand up. My heart hyperventilates in my chest and I am pretty sure my mouth is agape. Narrowed, blue eyes are studying me carefully. I compose my expression. It's the lady who entered my store not long ago, who I thought had left.

"May I help you ma'am?"

"No, thank you. I'll be fine here."

She offers me a warm smile and I manage a half ass attempt at smiling before scurrying away to sit at my desk again. I try to engage myself in some idle activity but feel that the woman is looking in my direction. When I gaze in her direction, she openly stares at me. I frown and watch her walk further inside the store.

She isn't crazy, is she? There is no ring on her finger, she must be. From the looks of her clothes, she must be rich. Maybe she's the kind of woman who goes crazy after a divorce and lives alone for the rest of their lives. No offence. Ugh, why am I thinking about her? Anyway.

I grab my phone and send a text to Angela.

 _Where are you? —B_

 _Done with the shoot, on my way to your store. —A_

I bet she wants to have an important conversation with me. Maybe Riley called her and told her what happened. I can't go out with that guy, he's a lunatic. Sometimes, I wonder how Angela can end up with such a nice guy like Ben but have such horrible taste in men for _me_ to date? And it seems she is lowering her standards with each successive man.

The Rich Lady walks over to me with a big grin on her face holding a book in her hand. I smile back. She doesn't seem all bad. I gingerly take the book from her hands and a chuckle escapes my lips when I read the title. _The Beautiful Fall_. I suggested the same book to Edward!

Oh. I haven't seen Edward for a long time now.

I am broken out of my reverie when I hear a throat clear. I look up at the woman peculiarly staring at me.

"Oh, right? I'm sorry," I blush. "Just a moment."

"That's fine. You're Bella, aren't you?"

I nod.

"Yes, I am. I'm curious as to how you know my name?"

"I know from a particular source." She shrugs, making me smile.

"Here you go, ma'am." I hand her the book after she pays me the cash.

"You have a lovely store."

I blush brighter this time. "Thank you very much."

" _Romeo and Juliet_." She mentions, smiling ruefully as she stares at my book on the counter.

"What's a love story without some drama, eh?"

Her smile turns bittersweet and her blue eyes pin me with their gaze.

"Oh sweetheart, be careful what you wish for."

She shakes her head and takes the change from me and exits the store. And I am dazed by her words that make no sense to me.

* * *

 _When the sun shines, we'll shine together_

 _Told you I'd be here forever_

 _Said I'll always be a friend_

 _Took an oath I'm a stick it out 'til the end_

I take a swig of my Manhattan and turn to Angela who is enjoying Rihanna's music and bobbing her head to it. I have no idea why we are sitting here. Angela and I are at the bar, far away from the crowd so that we have privacy but we're not in the VIP section because well, we aren't VIPs.

Angela barged into my store and demanded a valid reason as to why I broke up with Riley. After justifying myself all afternoon, she dragged me to the _Q Nightclub_ around six.

I just continue staring at her carefree, happy-go-lucky face. How could she not worry about anything ever?

"Bella, look at you. You're going prematurely gray. Get drunk and just enjoy your Tuesday night."

"Exactly, it's _Tuesday_."

"I know what you need to do," She says over the music and I groan. _Here we go_. "You're getting drunk and sleeping with the best stranger here."

"I'm not doing that. I have to go to work tomorrow."

"I know," She winks and turns to the bartender. "Hey Jason! Five shots of Vodka for my friend here. Neat. Three for me." She looks at me. "Ben is coming in an hour."

I have no idea why I am sitting here with Angela just staring at her face which is glimmering and darkening in the neon lights. I hear the clinking of glasses and gaze down to find five shot glasses arranged for me on the bar.

The bartender winks at me and I blush as I look away.

"Come on, liven up! The bartender likes you! If you don't find anyone, you can sleep with him."

"Angela, I'm not having sex with some random stranger." I hiss angrily and she scoffs.

"You're such a prude."

"I'm not a prude."

I glare at Angela and gulp down my first shot. Then the second. And then the third. Wow. I feel nothing. I think that's a first. But there is this weird buzzing sound in my ears. Are there bees here? Probably not.

"Angela, you're not setting me up with a date ever again, do you hear me?" I tell her pointedly and she nods.

"I promise I won't."

I grin at her. Finally she understands me.

"You know, you are the best friend a girl could ask for."

"So are you, Bella."

"No," I glare at her. "You're better. You should admit that. I'm just going to be alone for the rest of my fucking life."

I gulp down the next two shots and close my eyes. _Whoa_. That was a lot.

When I open my eyes five more shots, filled with vodka are present. I frown. Are these magic glasses?

"They were empty." I tell Angela, pointing at the glasses. "They were empty just now!" I shout and she just laughs.

"I know."

"Are they magic? Or am I drunk?" She shrugs, sipping on her own shot. "I'm taking these glasses home. I'll never have to buy Vodka again. They fill up on their own." I giggle and she pats my hand.

"You're not going to be alone. You'll find the right guy."

"No!" I glare at her. "I won't. I am going to be alone for the rest of my life!" I scream at Angela and find two women staring at our exchange with wide eyes.

"What do you guys think? Am I going to end up alone?" They both continue gaping at me. The waiter hands them their beers and they scramble away. I turn to Angela.

"Why did they both run away? I'm not drunk. Do I seem like it? Do I get drunk that quickly? Tell me!" I ask desperately and run a hand through my hair.

"You're not drunk and that was just one woman."

"There were two," I blink when I realize I'm holding four fingers. I laugh. "Look at that. I'm holding four fingers. I just…" I shake my head and gulp down two more shots.

"What was I saying?" I ask again.

"That you will find a boyfriend soon." I grin smugly.

"Yes! And he will be the best guy in the world. Not like my dad. A douchebag. Such an ashhole," I slur and giggle. "Not as _h_ hole, as _h_ hole." I sigh. "It's a really hard word to say."

"I know, honey. Forget about it. Why don't you dance with a guy?" Angela suggests and I nod.

"I'll call someone." I grab my phone from my purse and place it near my ear. "Hello?" I close my eyes and patiently wait for someone to speak. "Hello? Is somebody there? Is this somebody?"

I open my eyes and realize there is Vodka in the glasses again. I stare at my phone and let out a snort.

"I forgot to dial!"

"Bella, that's your wallet."

"What a mean thing to say!" I frown at her. "Where's Ben?"

"He is on his way."

Ben enters the nightclub hours later and it must be somewhere around morning when I see him waving in our direction. I giggle when I realize he has two hands as well. I stumble out of the bar stool and clumsily walk over to where he is.

"Ben! Hey, you're here!" I hug him tightly.

"Hey, Bells! You seem to be doing just fine."

Tears prick my eyes and I shake my head.

"I'm going to die alone! Only one person. There is no one here for me in this world! And the guy that I want to have babies with has a snotty, bitchy, rich girlfriend!"

I ramble about the guy I want and drag him to where Angela is although it seems like he is the one carrying me.

"Bella, talk to a guy. Go ahead." I roll my eyes as everything blurs around me.

"Fine! But we can't have sex. My apartment's not clean."

"You can go to his apartment."

"Okay," That sounds fair. But, it's morning. I have to go to work. "But, it's morning. I need to go to the store."

"Bella, it's eleven thirty at night. Not morning."

I frown.

"No, we waited for Ben until morning."

"Just go, Bella." Angela pleads and I huff.

"Okay!"

I flounder a little and grip the bar stool in my hand tightly. My heels look very dangerous tonight. I can't even walk in them. Were they like eight inches or something? Pfft. I know I have my phone in my hand so that I can call Angela if I need her.

I find a man, probably my age, standing in the midst of the crowd, tapping his foot along the beat. He is wearing a white shirt, rolled up to his elbows and dark wash jeans. His gray eyes twinkle when he looks at me. Whoa. My eyes never twinkle. _Twinkle, twinkle, little star._

"Hi." I smile, waving at him. "My name is Bella."

"Hello ma'am. I'm Will."

Wow, he sounds like an alien.

"You sound different."

"I'm from Australia."

"Oh my god! You're an alien!" I point at him and he laughs, shifting closer to me.

"No, Ms. Bella. I'm just a normal guy. Not an alien. Would you like to dance?"

I giggle. "That's a good question but I can't dance."

"You're beautiful, of course you can dance." I blush and he grins, placing his hands on my waist, pulling me flush against him. He gingerly takes my arms and places them around his neck. "Now, just move with the music." I smile as we move slowly against each other. I laugh when I notice his shirt. It's white.

"You know, Edward has a white shirt like this. He wears it with his suit."

"Who's Edward?" Will asks with a smile on his face.

"Edward?!" I gape at him. He doesn't know Edward. "Edward Cullen! He is an architecs. Architecs." I try to correct but it's impossible.

"An architect?" I smile.

"Yes! So you do know him! He is the best guy in the world but he has a girlfriend. I don't like her."

"Have you met her?"

"No," I make a face. "I never will. She must be perfect."

"Maybe not." He shrugs and I frown.

"How would you know?"

"You're right but you're much prettier."

"Thank you but I'm sure Edward doesn't like me."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not smart or rich or pretty enough for him. He's perfect."

"Ah, Bella. You can be pretty wrong at judgements sometimes."

"No! I'm right about this," Tears gather in my eyes. "I just want to kiss him once. I won't even grope."

"I'm sure he won't mind your groping."

"He will and then he'll call his rich servants to take me away." Will laughs at that.

"Servants?"

"Yes! He must have a palace with lots of servants." I giggle when I take a whiff of him. "You smell like carrots."

"Do I? Well, I like carrots."

"I like carrots too! There are different kinds of carrots. Like, baby carrots."

"Yes, of course."

"Who eats baby carrots?"

"Rabbits."

"Wow, I didn't know that. Maybe I should tell this to Edward the next time we meet. Baby carrots eat Rabbits," I note to myself. "Hold on, I'll tell this to Angela." I quickly type in a text and then turn my attention to him.

"You know, Edward knows everything."

"He does?"

"Yes, even about beers."

"That's great."

"I think about him all the time. I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not going to happen."

"I'm sorry about that."

I nod, patting his chest.

"It's okay. I'm used to being alone." I am pushed against his chest when a wave of people pushes me to him and the room spins around me. "Whoa, that's new."

"Are you here alone?"

"No, Angela and Ben are here. You know them. Angela is my best friend, and she told me to dance with a handsome stranger and get drunk and have sex. So will you have sex with me?"

"Sure." I grin.

"I knew you would."

I press my lips against his and close my eyes, moaning as his tongue enters my mouth. Wow, he is a good kisser. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer as I notice his hands creeping towards my hips. He grabs onto them and I giggle suddenly reminded of carrots.

"Wait," I let out another giggle. "I was just thinking about carrots." His gray eyes display some kind of relief.

"You were?"

"Yeah."

The gray eyes spin around me and the neon lights make me squint around the sweaty crowd. I can't help as I grab his hands tightly, afraid that the room is falling apart. Maybe an earthquake? Oh god.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I shake my head.

"My apartment's not clean. We can't have sex there." I murmur softly as the voices overpower me. "We can't. Maybe your place?"

"Bella? Are you going to throw up?"

"No, you're spinning."

My eyes roll in the back of my head and I go limp in his arms, uncaring of the people around me only to become enveloped in the dark, dark night.

* * *

 _ **July 22, 2015**_

* * *

I move my legs but realize they are tied up. I frown. Am I kidnapped? _No_. Because the mattress is so soft. Then why do my legs feel weird? But my pillow is nowhere below my head. I snap my eyes open only to close them again. Ugh. Sunlight.

I try to open my eyes again and this time I notice my room has swept sideways. Hold on. I'm sleeping on my stomach. I sit up and groan when the room spins in front of my eyes. I realize I'm sleeping at the foot of the bed and my legs are resting on my pillow, and I'm wearing a sleeping mask. I shrug it off.

Very carefully I get out of bed, gripping the headboard and my head is throbbing in my hands. Oh god. Suddenly yesterday dawns on me. Angela. The club. The handsome stranger. Vodka. And more Vodka. If I'm dressed in my shorts and a tank top that means I didn't have sex and Angela helped me change. Good. I sigh with relief.

The phone buzzes on my nightstand and I groan with irritation. I grab it and stuff it under my pillow. I need coffee. And I need it now. I march towards my kitchen and open the coffee jar to find it empty. No coffee beans. I don't have any free coffee samples either!

What is wrong with me? I wipe away the tears I hadn't realized are flowing down my cheeks. I need coffee before I do anything else. I rush towards the bedroom with my throbbing head and grab the first jacket I get my hands on and first pair of flats I land on.

I lock my apartment and keep the key inside my pocket. I mutter to myself about how uncomfortable these flip flops are all the way through the elevator ride. If another person had been standing there, he would have thought I had lost my mind.

The elevators finally open and I greet John, the daytime guard on my way out. I get looks from people all the way to the cafe but I don't care. So what if I'm wearing my night clothes, I'm in a desperate need of coffee and probably a muffin too. A chocolate chunk muffin.

My stomach growls. Yeah, alright. Thank god, I never throw up after getting drunk. I have no idea what kind of stupid shit I pulled last night. I don't want to know. But, Angela will probably tell me anyway.

I finally see the talisman to my dull, lifeless day as I make a right turn. I literally skip over to the cafe and the aroma of coffee makes my stomach churn hungrily. I stand in the queue which already has ten people ahead of me. I wait for twenty minutes before I am remotely close to the counter. How hard is it to order coffee? They should ban the people who stand in the queue not knowing what they are going to order.

When I'm the third one in line, I stuff my hand inside my pocket to pull out a ten dollar note but realize I have forgotten my wallet. Oh dear god. What is wrong with me? Why does my life suck so much? All I want is some coffee!

I glare at no one in particular and push the person behind me as I turn and stride my way towards the exit of the indoor cafe. I bump into someone but I'm not in the mood to say sorry. I push the guy away even though he smells like heaven and walk past him.

Hold on.

There is only one guy who smells that good. I turn and find Edward standing at the entrance, a puzzled expression on his face as he stares at me. God, does he look handsome. Wearing a light gray suit and with white shirt underneath, this man looks delicious. His copper hair is still a mess and those green eyes, god I can get lost in them and wouldn't know it.

"Fancy outfit." He smirks and I blush, staring at my feet.

Damn. I should've dressed up. My face is probably a mess, my hair is probably an even messier mess and I'm wearing some stupid flip flops for crying out loud! I just feel like digging a hole and burying myself.

And Edward is seeing me like this of all people! I'm seeing him after a week. Well, more than a week and he shouldn't be seeing me like this. I turn and am ready to sprint as tears of embarrassment gather in my eyes but a velvety, rich voice makes me stop.

"Bella?" I slowly turn and my eyes widen when I find him walking towards me. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to tease you." I shrug.

"It's okay, I was just leaving."

"You didn't have coffee?" I shake my head and a tear drops from my eye. "Why not?"

"I forgot my wallet and had an awful headache and I just wanted some coffee but nothing in my life can go right, that's why I have to go back home with nothing. Have a nice day. I'll let you be." I turn and electricity shoots through my right arm as he catches hold of my wrist.

"Bella, wait." I stare at his shirt and he tips my chin up to look at him. "Hi."

"Hey." I mumble and blush shyly. He gives me a crooked smile and my heart speeds up.

"How about this? You go inside, get a table, and I'll get us coffee."

"No, Edward, that's really okay. You don't have to—"

"Hush, I'm not listening to any of it. Go ahead and sit. What coffee do you prefer?"

"Edward, please…"

"Bella, you probably had a terrible morning, I can help you make it better. Tell me."

"A latte."

"That sounds amazing, let's go." Edward places his hand on the small of my back as we step inside. I can see half the population turn and stare at him. People must be wondering why the hell he is standing next to me.

"I'll be right with you." I nod and mousily, make my way to the corner-most table where people won't see me. I don't think Edward will either but that thought crumbles away when he turns and looks at me squarely in the eyes and smiles. I blush and smile back shyly.

I watch him the entire time. There are five people ahead of him. He makes a call to someone and then he receives a call until his turn is up. Edward keeps the phone away and speaks to the woman at the counter who is obviously gorgeous looking at Edward as if she is not coherent.

It's ten minutes later when Edward walks over to me with a tray and places it in front of me. He sits to my left and I watch a familiar figure walk into the store. My eyes widen. It's the man who I met in the parking lot of that restaurant. It's Edward's driver. He spots us and stares at me warily, obviously because of my attire and I look away embarrassed.

"Mr. Cullen." He says gruffly and hands something to Edward. I look over at Edward's hand to see a paper bag.

"Thank you, Matt." I finally look up at Matt and find him dressed in a fine, black suit.

"Ms. Swan." He nods at me and then walks out of the cafe.

"Here, Ms. Swan." I chuckle and find him holding an Advil in the palm of his hand. My heart melts. He is such a sweetheart.

"Thank you, Edward. You are so great." I take it from him and swallow it quickly, gulping down a little of my coffee. God, it's good.

"No problem." He smiles and sips on his coffee.

"What time is it?"

"It's nine."

"Aren't you late for work?"

"I can manage to be late. The boss doesn't mind." I laugh and feel much better. "So, how drunk were you last night?" He asks and my eyes widen as I gape at him.

"W-What?"

I didn't do anything stupid, did I?

"You were drunk, weren't you?"

"How do you know?" I ask cautiously and he chuckles. He pulls out his phone and swipes a couple of times and turns the screen to me. I groan, making him laugh.

"Baby carrots eat rabbits? That makes no sense."

"I was drunk." I defend myself although I like hearing him laugh.

"Sure you were. You were talking to your friends about carrots?" I frown as I try to recall.

"No, not my friends. This one guy smelled like carrots, I think…" I gasp. I kissed that guy last night. But thankfully, no kind of sexual intercourse took place.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just don't remember." I shake my head and his mouth twists into a remorseful smile.

"You were out with Riley?"

"No, we broke up. I was out with Angela and her husband, Ben." He lets out a deep breath, a smile inching its way on his handsome face.

"I thought you were going to give him another chance."

"He was crazy."

Edward has a fond smile on his face which is very distracting but I give an elaborate, gestured explanation of what had happened with the phone call and how stupid Riley is. After I'm done rambling, he just lets out a short laugh.

"Wow. I guess you really can't tell what goes on in a person's head, huh?" I nod, feeling the same way.

"You really can't tell."

I murmur and we gaze into each other's eyes for a long time. I realize we are leaning closer when suddenly the fragrance of coffee fills my senses. I blink and sit up straighter, clearing my throat. Edward does the same.

"Give me your pen," I ask and he frowns but obliges. "The bill."

"What?"

"The bill."

"Fine." He mutters and hands it to me. I add all the cash I am yet to pay him and my heart skips a beat at the figure. God, I shouldn't hang out with this man. He is really expensive. I have spent more than $100 in less than a week.

I show him the amount.

"I owe you this much."

"Bella, the beers were my treat."

"No, they weren't. We never decided that."

"But, I'm saying it now. So, don't argue."

"I won't listen to you. I'll drop by your office if that's what it takes. I don't care." I say firmly and he sighs.

"Let's not argue about it. Have your muffin. You said chocolate was your favorite thing in the world. So I got you a chocolate whatever muffin." I laugh but there are butterflies fluttering in my stomach. This is the kind of guy I wanted Riley to turn out to be. Never mind.

"Thank you, again."

"Hey, we're friends. You don't say thank you to friends."

 _Friends._ I don't like to associate that word with him. Sure, friends but something more would sound perfect.

 _He has a girlfriend!_

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind. And how's Tanya?" His face suddenly falls and my breathing hitches in my throat.

"She's, um, good. Maybe." Edward mutters and gulps down his coffee.

"Why do you sound so sad?" I take a bite of my muffin and let out a soft moan. "This is so good. You want to try?" He smiles shyly.

"That's fine. I'm not really a chocolate fan."

"I know that, that's why I'm telling you to only take a bite."

"Bella…"

"Please?" I say hopefully and he sighs, letting out a smile. I grin and hold the muffin up close to his mouth. He tentatively takes a bite, placing his hand on mine and my hand almost falters from the tingles. I set the muffin back in the plate and shakily grab hold of my coffee cup.

"It's not all bad."

I roll my eyes.

"It's very tasty."

He chuckles, his green eyes look thoughtful.

"Like I asked, is there a problem? You sound sad." I whisper and he sighs.

"It's nothing. I don't have a choice in a lot of aspects of life, for some reason."

I frown not understanding what he just said. Edward recovers his thoughtful face and offers a smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

"Do you love her?" I ask for the third time since we met. He shakes his head.

"I really can't tell you that." He whispers and I nod.

"As you wish."

Edward tells me about the museum he visited when I ask but we remain silent for the rest of the time. I guess Tanya was one topic that made us both feel uncomfortable. It shouldn't. But it did. By the time our coffees and my muffin is over, there is nothing left to talk about.

"Come on, let me drop you home."

"Edward, I live two blocks away. There is no need."

"I insist. Please?"

His eyes smolder into mine and those emeralds literally glow as he asks me and I can't help but nod. When he grins that's when I realize he did it on purpose.

"Hey, that's not fair." I glare at him.

"What's not fair?"

"You did something with your eyes." I point out, blushing furiously.

"What?"

"Nothing." I mumble and stand to leave. He follows me and keeps on asking about it.

"What did I do, Bella?"

"You're so cocky, you know it." He gives a smug smile and pulls out his phone.

"Yeah, I know." I slap his arm lightly. Edward gives me an amused smile.

"No one has ever done that."

"Oh really? Maybe they want to but they are scared of you."

He laughs and his fancy black car arrives at the entrance. Matt opens the door for me and I get in, feeling awkward for some reason. Edward gracefully slides in next to me and I smile to myself. He is really caring.

"Matt, we'll be dropping off Ms. Swan first." He nods and the car purrs to life.

"He knows my address?"

Edward nods.

"We happen to talk about it when I dropped you off."

"Oh." I mouth and look out of the window, so I don't jump on Edward whose knee is touching mine. I look ahead and something catches my eye, making me smile.

"Matt, how old is your daughter?"

His eyes shoot up in surprise and he looks at me from the rearview mirror.

"She's five, Ms. Swan."

Edward stares at me curiously. "How did you know?"

"There is a key chain that has 'Daddy' scripted in pink," I shrug. "Unless you have a secret daughter, I'm guessing its Matt's." He chuckles.

"That's very observant."

"Why thank you sir and we're here." I announce and the car halts in front of my building.

"What floor do you live on?"

"Third one." He nods.

I let out a sigh and blink my eyes, suddenly it's just him sitting there, Matt's gone, John—the daytime guard is not sitting outside, it's just him and me. He turns and smiles at me, the same panty-dropping smile of his that makes my heart beat faster.

Ugh! Why do I keep imagining him kissing me?

"So? This is it then."

I nod.

"Sadly, yes. I wish we had more time."

"We have time."

"We do?" I ask hesitantly and he chuckles.

"Yes, love. Come here."

Edward cups my face in his hands and I wrap my arms around his neck, pressing my lips against his. I moan when he nibbles my bottom lip between his lips and tugs on it with his teeth. I straddle his lap, keeping my legs on either side of him as we continue to kiss.

His hands land on my waist as he pulls me closer and I sigh when his sweet tongue enters my mouth. I play with the soft ends of his hair as I continue to swirl my senses with his irresistible mouth. It has to be multifunctional to do other tasks as well. Like so many sexual things I could imagine for myself.

"How long are you going to keep fantasizing us kissing at every occasion we meet?"

"Until we actually do." I mumble and moan as his wet kisses trail on my neck and shoulder.

"That's going to be a while."

"Maybe never."

"Don't say that. There's always hope. But, you're going to have to take long, cold showers for that."

"Thank god for my waterproof vibrator then." He chuckles and brings his lips back to mine.

"Oh, Bella." He whispers fondly and I smile.

"Bella? Bella?" I snap out of my reverie and find Edward staring at me worriedly whereas Matt stands holding the door open for me.

"Are you okay?" Edward asks and I nod.

"I'm good. I just…"

"Zoned out?"

I blush making him laugh.

"That's fine. Really admirable actually." I make a face and he laughs again. "Bye, Bella. I'll see you soon, I guess. We should meet up again."

"That sounds great. Bye, Edward."

"Have a great day."

"I haven't forgotten about the money."

"Later, Bella."

"Fine!" I glare at him. "You know what? I'll get it to you and you won't even know it. You don't have to act so goody-goody." I whisper and he shakes his head.

"Bella, not now."

"Fine, whatever." I mutter and turn but Edward calls out my name.

"I'm sorry, we'll talk about it the next time, I promise." I let out a sigh and nod.

"Okay." I smile and he smiles back, kissing my cheek. I almost faint but regain my composure. I get out of the car in daze and Matt closes the door.

"Bye Matt." He smiles at me and it's probably the first time I've seen him smile.

"Have a good day, Ms. Swan."

I wait until the car leaves and John stares at me with wide eyes. "You went walking, and back in an Audi?"

I just shuffle awkwardly from one foot to another.

"That was just my friend."

"God, I wish I had rich friends." He smiles at me and I smile back.

"How's Whitney?"

"Great, she got into an Ivy College on scholarship."

"That's wonderful. I'm so happy. Send her my wishes."

"Will do." He winks, and I bid him goodbye.

 _Okay, time for a long bath with my friend Joe._

I wonder if I should go to Edward's office to return the money. Is it even allowed? _What if they don't let me meet Edward?_ I can just give him a call then. But, I have nothing nice to wear. Maybe I'll just wear something simple. Why should I try to impress someone who is way out of my league?

 _Oh, Edward. What are you doing to me?!_

* * *

 **EDWARD**

* * *

I check my watch for the third time since I prepared for the important meeting I have today. I have been waiting for Mr. Jack and Mr. Mueller for the past ten minutes. I run a hand through my hair and gaze at the Space Needle.

I glare at Mr. Jack and Mr. Mueller after they timidly enter my office. I stand up and shake hands with both of them briefly. They take their seats across from me and I stare at them narrowly.

"You're late." I snap and they glance at me apologetically.

"We are sorry for the delay, Mr. Cullen. We were just reading the articles that _Creek Construction_ is sending out about our firm. That's all everybody can talk about."

I nod.

"I read them last night also," _When Bella texted me._ "We can have a press conference. I'll need to have a meeting with Kate considering this topic, I'm sure she can give us better input about this."

"So, are we to have a joint venture with _Volturi Construction_ like we decided?"

"We've been thinking. Alex and I were speaking about it not long before you got here. There can be something done but I'm not basing my options on creating a venture. I want something permanent. We'll see how the market reacts to our news. Plus, I don't want to give bad reviews about _Creek Construction_ no matter what they are speculating about us. We know better than to do that."

"I'm sure whatever decisions you and Sir Alex make will create a positive impact for our organization."

"It's not just Alex and me. Grandpa Victor always said that this company wasn't made by just his efforts alone. It was a team effort. This company isn't just mine or Alex's, it's ours. Moving on, I believe we have some important agendas to look forward to."

"Of course,"

Mr. Jack nods and opens a couple of files on his laptop. My phone buzzes and I glance at the screen to check whether it is someone important. It's Tanya. I resist the urge to roll my eyes and call Victoria to my office.

"Keep it," I hand her my phone. "Take down the messages but don't bring it back to me. Not even my mother's calls. Unless," I pause. Maybe Bella? _No, she won't call_.

I continue. "Nothing, that's all. Thank you." She nods and swiftly walks out of my office.

"I'm sorry gentlemen, please resume."

We brainstorm about the features that can be improved upon for a greener environment regarding our apartment building. I wheel my mounting board closer to us and mark regions to be discussed that are the most crucial ones for us. Our construction is supposed to start by the third week of November and I'm hoping to have everything ready before it starts.

We need plans for every floor ready, even for making the changes that surely will occur. No project is perfect, of course. It's going to take two years before people can move in. We've been pushing the date around but two years sounds about the right amount of time for the construction and interior design. Plus, there'll be trips to check on it and it's going to be summer, and it's Dubai.

Pretty amazing. Yes.

It's two hours into the meeting when Julie, Victoria and a third woman walks in, holding something. But, I am busy looking at the designs created by Mr. Jack and his team. I smell coffee and smile thinking about Bella. It was the best morning I'd had in years.

I remember her adorable outfit of gray sweatpants and a black tank top, plus those flip flops really made her look even more beautiful than she already is. She had no make-up on standing there au natural. But she must be having troubles in her personal life because she tears up at the smallest of triggers.

What she needs is a good friend right now. I can do that. And for the feather in my cap, she broke up with the jackass! Best news for the day. _She_ broke up with _him_. Good for m… no, no. It doesn't change anything. I sigh. That is true.

Although I remember her endearing, gestured explanation of the call. Honestly, I don't remember a word she said, I was too busy staring at her gorgeous face and how her expression changed. It was a beautiful sight.

God, and she is not going to forget to give me all that cash. Cash that I don't need as much as she would for emergencies if that was the case. But she is stubborn. There is nothing I can do about it.

Finally, twenty minutes after they have both finished their coffees and cookies, we are halfway done with the meeting. I guess it's going to be a lunch meeting too. I take my jacket off and fold up the sleeves of my shirt.

Vic walks in again with an annoyed expression and I frown. She must be irritated with something.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"There is some woman who keeps calling your phone, and she was on the premises from what I heard from the first and sixth floors, and said she wanted to talk to you about something important. You don't have stalkers again, do you?"

I frown.

"Who was it?"

"She left this," Vic hands me a package and my eyes widen. Holy fucking shit.

"Give her this and get her here right now."

Bella is here, and these people made her go away! What is wrong with them? But in their defense they don't know her.

"But, she must've left."

"I don't care; you need to get her back. Go get her. She is an important person, how dare you send her back without my permission? Go, get her." I shoo her out of my office and she rushes out.

I turn to the two people I have been talking to for the past three hours. "Gentlemen, we'll continue this meeting later. I have to reschedule for post-lunch."

They nod and stand up. I pace as I wait for Vic to get Bella and bring her to my office. Oh god, she must be mad, it's pretty humiliating. But there was a woman not long ago who did the same thing but I didn't know her. We had security throw her out. Maybe they didn't do this to Bella. She is much more beautiful than the other woman.

I can't hold it in any longer. I walk out of my office and into the lobby and find the other two women sitting behind their desks, making some calls while Vic is nowhere to be seen.

"Where's my phone?" I snap at one of them and she scrambles to her feet. Julie, I think. She just continues to stare at me with a dazed expression.

"My phone?!" I say in a louder volume and she fumbles around the desk before walking over to me. With shaky fingers, she hands it to me.

"I have no idea what the fuck goes on outside my office! You all have one job!"

I shake my head and find Mr. Jack and Mr. Mueller gingerly dodge me as they walk towards the elevators. I call Bella's phone, but she doesn't answer it.

I run a hand through my hair. Great. She doesn't want to talk to me anymore. The elevator opens two minutes later and Victoria walks in my direction. Where's Bella?

"Where is she? Did you at least get her back? Say sorry? Show any kind of manners?" I ask sarcastically and she rolls her eyes.

"Jeez relax, Cullen. You don't pay me to sit here for free. She'll be here." I see the two women behind the reception desk staring at our exchange with wide eyes.

"Is she coming?"

"Give it two minutes. Don't get your panties in a bunch," I chuckle and shake my head. I relax a little. "Vanilla is getting here."

"Vanilla?"

I know Victoria likes to give names to every person who meets me but Vanilla, really?

"She's pretty. I like vanilla." I roll my eyes but there is a spark of relief that she likes Bella. "Never seen you so worked up about someone before. What's the deal?"

"Nothing." I shake my head and the elevator opens. I'm sure everybody lets out a relieved breath when Bella walks in with two men behind her. Bella gives me murderous looks and I smile apologetically.

"Thank god." I mutter to myself and gaze at her beautiful face.

Lord, she's gorgeous. Her hair is flowing down her shoulders, her brown eyes are wide with anxiety but there is a tinge of curiosity in them, and her lips are pressed in a grim line. Fuck.

Bella is wearing a red summer dress that has flowers printed all over it, it's V-neck, giving an amazing view of her curves and she is wearing a denim jacket over it. So perfect. Although her cheeks aren't flushed with a blush this time, they are flushed with anger.

The clicking of heels approaches me and then she turns to Victoria. "Where is his office?"

"First door to your left." Bella pushes past me, handing me the visitor ID card that the office gave her in the process and marches towards the route while I am rooted in my place.

"You're telling her the directions? Open the damn door!" I yell and Julie quickly sprints towards my office.

Oh god, this is a first. I never ever have to do this. I rarely have problems with my assistants or my staff for that matter. Today, everyone seems annoying to me. I shake my head and run a hand through my hair.

"Vic, have my previous meeting rescheduled post-lunch, I'll be going home early. I have a visitor."

"Of course."

I slowly walk in the direction, glaring at Julie on my way who tries to subtly avoid as much eye contact with me as possible. Time to face the music. I enter the office and shut the door, hoping she would be sitting on the gray couch, possibly looking at the view of the city. Because everybody does that and it's refreshing.

But, no. I should've known she's different. My eyes race around the room and I finally find her in a separate section of my office that I barely enter.

Bella has her arms across her chest as she stares at the giant photograph hung on the wall. I hesitantly walk over and she lets out a soft sigh.

"Your family?"

"Yes, ma'am." I point out every family member as I explain to her about them. It was a photo from my college days. I graduated as the valedictorian of my class and the smiles on my family's face were almost blinding. That was a fun day. It was just us. Not even an inch of Rosalie and Tanya there.

"You all look so happy."

"Appearances can be deceptive." I murmur more to myself than to her and clear my throat as I move out of the space. I don't like to think about the good times. It just reminds me how shitty my life is now.

"I'm very, very mad at you." Bella says as she walks towards me.

She takes a seat across from my desk when I ask her to.

"But, you have a plush chair, and I like it." I chuckle and walk over to lean against the desk as I muster up my most apologetic look.

"I had no idea this would happen."

"I was dragged around from the ground floor to the sixth floor at least twice and ten people asked me the same question as to why I was here. They told me that it's not allowed to meet with you without having an appointment; like I was some kind of idiot. Then they ask me to leave and when I did; five people brought me back. What's up with that? Do you realize how many people were staring at me? I hate when people stare at me."

"Again, I'm sorry. What would you like to have? Coffee? Perhaps, a cake?"

"Are you asking for me or for you?" I chuckle. "Anyway, I came here to give you this." Bella opens her purse and I groan as I sit down in my chair.

"I'm not taking your money, that's why I sent it back with Vic."

"Edward, take it. I came over to give you this," I shake my head. "And to get dragged around to meet you."

"I can't take it. You can use the money for an emergency; save it. Savings are good to have." I nod and she sighs impatiently.

"Edward, please take it."

"Wow, you went all the way."

I study the envelope that probably has all the cash in it.

"And I'm still pretty mad about the incident that happened few moments ago. But, I'll forget about it, if you take this."

"Oh, blackmail. It's not working."

I smirk in her direction and she huffs and stands up. Fuck, she wants to leave.

"How about I make you a deal?"

"What deal?" She asks me warily and sits down on the chair again. I lean against the desk by her side and offer an unreadable smile.

"Well, I'm new to Seattle and you've been here your whole life. So, every Wednesday, we'll go out for lunch to a different restaurant. Your pick and you'll pay our bill the first two times with no interference from my side."

I smile and chuckle when I study her thoughtful expression. God, she's adorable. And I am pathetic because I'm just finding reasons to meet her again and again.

"The first three times."

 _That's not happening._

"Sure, why not?" She rewards me with a breath-taking smile. "You haven't had lunch yet, have you?"

"Nope. I thought I'd go back to my store and eat." I nod and grab my jacket that is draped on my chair.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

* * *

I make a right on Queenside Avenue and turn to find Bella staring out of the window with a warm smile tugging at her lips. I have no idea what she is thinking about but she looks happy. I can feel her staring at me out of my periphery as a blush flames her cheeks. I chuckle.

"What?" Bella asks shyly.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Okay."

"Really, it's nothing."

"I believe you." I chuckle. "Have you been here before?"

"Of course, it's beautiful. I haven't been here for lunch so; we'll have to check it out."

"Sounds fair."

"Why don't you wear ties to work?"

"I don't like ties."

"Or maybe you can't wear one."

"I can, but I don't like to. It's suffocating to wear a tie."

"Hmm, what does your sister do?"

"Alice loves fashion. She has her own fashion line. She just got back from Milan, I think. She travels around the world when she doesn't have a lot of work here. Alice says she travels for research but everyone knows she just uses it as an excuse to shop."

"Alice sounds fun."

"She is," I grin. "She is my favorite person in the world."

"You're twins, of course."

 _Why do people always say that?_

"And we're here," I announce. I stare at the restaurant that has very large windows. "Looks good."

"It's great."

We enter the restaurant after the car is parked and wait for a couple of minutes before our table is ready. I smile when I notice the seating arrangement for every table. There are no chairs but only C-shaped sofas to sit on.

"That's convenient."

"Come on, Mr. Fancy, take a seat."

"Ladies first."

Bella turns red as she quickly takes a seat and I occupy myself across from her.

The flooring is made of glass tiles and the hanging ceiling lights give the restaurant a vintage feel. If they could change the platform… I probably shouldn't point out the mistakes. Bella likes it here. So maybe it's not that bad.

We hear a clicking of heels approaching and I turn to see a waitress strutting in our direction.

"You're Edward Cullen. I saw your photo in the paper. Hi, I'm Lorrie."

"Hello, Lorrie, it's a pleasure to meet you. I take it you have some menus ?" I ask politely and she smiles sheepishly.

"Right, sorry." She hands the menus to Bella and me before walking away.

"Does this happen a lot?" Bella asks and I smile.

"Sometimes."

"You must like the attention."

"No."

I browse through the menu and turn to Bella for food recommendations.

"What are you having?" I ask and a smile twists on her lips.

"Crispy fried chicken and Andouille Gumbo."

"And how's the smoked salmon ?"

"It's delicious." I grin and nod at her.

Great.

I place an order for the food and drinks. Bella holds a _Manhattan_ in her hand but the whiskey grips no interest for me as I stare at Bella. I study the way her lips kiss the glass when she drinks the amber liquid.

Bella sets the cocktail glass on the table and my eyes are fixated on the drop of liquid on her bottom lip. God, I want to kiss it away. Before I can fuel that thought anymore, Bella licks her rosy lips and wipes it away. Her brown eyes meet mine and I manage a smile on my face.

"So, you really haven't been out much?" Bella asks and I chuckle.

"I really haven't been out much. Just the restaurant we bumped at the first time. We have our meeting there every month." Her face scrunches up adorably.

"Same restaurant every month? That's boring."

"I'll make sure to remember that for the next time."

"Maybe you should try visiting that restaurant with you family. It can be a different experience. It's a great place to go on weekends. Maybe this weekend." Bella suggests with a smile.

"I'm not in the city this Saturday. I'm going to Boston."

"Oh," She looks thoughtful. "Why?"

"I'm giving a keynote speech at Northeastern University."

"Sounds interesting."

"It's not." She lets out a musical laughter.

"Difference of opinion."

"I'll say."

"You must be proud; a keynote speech is a big deal."

"Yes, but there have been some very special moments in my life that I can never forget."

"What tops the list?"

I smile. "When Cullen was added with Platt for the _Cullen & Platt Architecture_, I'll say that tops my list." I say softly and she grins at me.

"You should be proud. A lot of your dedication and hard work must go into making a name for yourself."

"I can't just give myself credit for everything, it's a team effort and I strongly believe it that."

"I like that you don't boast about yourself."

 _At least she likes something about me._

"Why thank you ma'am."

Her eyes suddenly widen. "Hey, did you speak to Jake?"

"I was about to, after my meeting. I'll have a word before I leave."

"Okay, thanks."

Lorrie places two steaming plates of food on the table and wishes us Bon Appétit before she leaves. I wonder if Bella had eaten anything since the coffee we had this morning because she gives me a cute smile before digging into her lunch. She moans after chewing the first bite and it's the hottest thing in the world.

"This is the best chicken ever."

"That's good."

I take a bite of my salmon and it melts in my mouth instantly. God, it's delicious.

We eat in a peaceful silence except for when Bella is talking about her customers. I don't waste my time in talking but instead, stare at her beautiful face. How her luscious lips curl into a breathtaking smile when her brown eyes grown big with disbelief and her cheeks are flamed with a blush through it all.

I watch people turn and glance our way but Bella doesn't know about this. They are looking at her and how striking she is. Bella has no idea how attractive she is and I wonder when she will realize it.

"...oh and did you give that book to your aunt?"

I am in an utter daze staring at her but find the strength to sit up straighter. Her question comes crashing back and I give her a slow smile.

"Turns out, she already had it."

"Oh, that's sad, so what did you get her?"

"Nothing, I had lunch with her. That made her very happy."

"She sounds great."

"She is the best." I grin and she sighs.

"You have a big family, don't you? I love big families. My mom was an only child; I don't have aunts or uncles either."

Bella never talks about her father. Of course she doesn't. That bastard left her and Jacob. She must have had a pretty low-key childhood. All of her money must have gone in taking care of her brother. And she is someone who would do that. Why is she so selfless?

"Big families just create a mess; especially during holidays."

"That's the fun." She says softly.

After lunch, we decide to order two slices of pie for dessert.

"I have never had pecan pie here." She comments seriously and I chuckle.

"Well, we'll find out how it is then."

"That sounds good too." Her expression is so pensive like it's a life or death situation and it's incredibly endearing.

"I'm glad you think so."

* * *

"You really don't have to."

"Yes, I do. How are you possibly going to go back to your store?"

"There are cabs in the city."

I frown.

"What happened to your car?"

"It broke down and Jacob is the one who fixes it but he is at work."

"Do you want me to take a look at it?"

"No, you must have a meeting or some other architectural thing to do."

I suddenly realize that yes, I do. Fuck, I completely forgot about it. I think that's a first.

"Yeah."

Just then my phone rings and it's Victoria so I waste no time in answering it.

"Yes, Victoria?"

"Your rescheduled meeting starts in fifteen minutes."

"I know, I'll be right there. Get Kate, Alex and Dave along with the others. Inform Kate to get the details of _Creek Construction_ as well."

"Yes, sir."

I end the call and find Bella staring at the dashboard intently.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just read about it in the newspaper." I chuckle.

Of course she did.

"Yeah, it's kind of a mess."

"What happened?"

I shouldn't tell her but I can't stop myself.

"Well, this construction company is losing its touch, so we decided to end our contract with them for our international projects. We were going to conduct a meeting but somehow the company found out from a third source. Without confirming with us about it, they decided to bad mouth us in the public."

"So, you were going to continue your projects with them?"

"Well, the comparatively smaller ones. But, not anymore. Hence, the meeting. Plus, we are making major changes; I just hope Alex is there on time." I mutter under my breath.

 _Hopefully he had lunch on time._

"You sound like a big brother."

"I am a couple of months older than him so I am his elder brother. It's just that, he is slightly reliant on me for little things but I wouldn't call him immature. Sometimes I blame myself for that. I guess, I am just very protective of him."

"You shouldn't blame yourself. You are a great brother. You have time for him even though you have so much work to do and troubles of your own."

I smile and stare straight ahead of me. "Well, don't you feel like that sometimes then? You have taken a lot of your brother's troubles on as your own." I say softly and she clears her throat.

"That's, uh, true."

"We're here." I announce and her eyes widen.

"You drive really fast." I laugh and her eyes soften. "Thanks for lunch."

I roll my eyes. "You paid for it."

"Thank you for your time then."

"Anytime, Bella." I press a kiss against her cheek and smile when she reciprocates the gesture. "I'll see you next Wednesday? I'm not in town this weekend."

"I know and yeah, just make sure you tell your assistants." I smile and tuck an errant piece of hair behind her ear. She blushes and looks at me from under her eyelashes.

"I will. Take care."

"Bye, Edward."

 _Seven more days to go until I see her pretty face…_

* * *

 **So? Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**

 **The next chapter will be posted shortly!**

 **REVIEW and let me know what you think about this chapter!**

 **Thank you.**

 **Until next time**

 **Love,  
Paint the Walls.**


	6. Announcement and Movies

THE OTHER WOMAN

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **STEPHENIE MEYER** **OWNS IT ALL.**

* * *

 **EDWARD**

* * *

 _ **July 23, 2015**_

* * *

I let out a gust of breath when I sit back in my chair after Mr. Mueller exits my office. I run a hand through my hair and stare intently at my desk. It is just eleven in the morning and I've had meetings since seven. I am already drained from this hectic week, and it's only Thursday. I have to travel to Boston tomorrow for the keynote speech at Northeastern on Saturday.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I was up until two in the morning because I had to finish reading the social audit of our company and the business plan for _Volturi Construction._ I think I need to go a vacation by myself.

I hear footsteps pounding towards my office and a chuckle escapes my lips. Little fists protest weakly against the door and I stand up. I stride over to the door and hear Victoria admonishing from the other side.

The door opens and Victoria has an apologetic expression on her face. I have no idea why she apologizes to me about this. It's not like this happens every day. I shake my head and bend down to the little figure's height.

"Hey, buddy."

I ruffle his red hair and he laughs, hugging me tightly.

"Edward!"

I chuckle and lift him in my arms.

"How are you, Jared?"

"I'm good. Mommy and I go to zoo last Sunday." He tells me animatedly and I laugh.

"Wow, that sounds like fun."

Jared is Victoria's five year old boy. He is very smart for his age and has an incredibly boisterous personality. I like that he is warming up to Seattle. Maybe moving from Chicago was a wise decision for both of them.

I set him down.

"I'm sorry; he just wanted to meet you. His babysitter will be here any minute now." Victoria says efficiently and I turn to stare at her.

"This one is better?"

"Yeah, her name is Emily. She seems very nice. Jared loves her."

I grin.

"Good, that's good." I nod. "You let me know if there is any problem with her, I'll have Julie find another one."

"No, I think Emily is doing just fine. Thank you." She says the latter part earnestly and I frown.

"What for?"

"Everything." She says and I chuckle.

"It's no big deal. Anyway, get the laptop; I think we need to visit tenth again."

Victoria beams at me. "Excellent," She looks down at her son. "Say bye to Edward. Then Emily will be here."

"Yes!" He smiles excitedly and I laugh. "Bye Edward!"

"Bye, little man. I'll see you soon."

Jared releases his hold on my hand and sprints towards the empty lobby as his carefree laughter echoes off the walls. He is such a happy kid. I chuckle when Victoria runs after him because she might find him someplace else if she doesn't keep an eye on him.

I take my jacket off and roll up the sleeves of my shirt before leaving my office. I check my emails and text messages just in case Bella has something to say. I am disappointed when there is no text from her. But, it's not like we are best friends whom she would want to talk to all day.

The elevator dings when the doors open to the tenth floor. Victoria and I step outside and Kyle is right by my side the very second the doors open. He gives me a detailed narration about everything that has been going on in the office today. Victoria has nicknamed him, Omniscient; the one who knows everything. Kyle truly has his eye on every part of this company.

I frown when I hear music coming from the cubicles through the glass doors. They are assigned for the Urban Planning projects. Why the fuck are they not taking their work seriously? God, Alex has screwed up badly with them. I need to handle this mess before our projects exceed the deadline due to this fuckery.

"Ready?" Victoria asks efficiently.

I let out a tired sigh. "You look more excited than I do."

"Believe me, I am. I'm not going to miss out on the fun."

 _Oh dear lord._

* * *

I stand at a distance and patiently gaze at the mess created around the work cubicles. No wonder the HR department has so many complaints about this group of people. Victoria is hot on her heels as she steps inside the room and takes a seat in an empty chair. Her gaze is intimidating as she types furiously on her laptop without anyone's notice.

I give Kate a call after she sends me an email about _Volturi Construction_.

"Hey, Cullen!"

"Where are you?"

"Two floors down."

I chuckle.

"Well, I'm on tenth. Get here. I need to discuss something important."

"Alright. I'll see you in twenty; I am just going to finish up a bit of work."

When I step inside the space, pin drop silence fills in the room. The chattering and laughter stops, I don't hear the music anymore and people are frozen in their seats. I glare at the man standing between two cubicles that notices my stare and scurries back to his seat.

There are around twenty people present and I check the CCTV cameras present in the room. Why is nobody giving a shit about this? These employees don't seem like the kind who could handle the Urban Planning projects we have in the works under Alex's supervision. We need to switch team members.

I don't think I have ever had troubles about team members giving me a hard time. Sure, I can be lenient in some cases but that is after the work is over. Thursday is an important day in our office and they are all being shitheads.

"Who is the section chief?" I glower at the anxious employees and my face is seething with anger. "Who is the section chief?!" I yell in a deafening volume and watch a couple of them wince.

"James Smith." I hear a common name whispered from everyone's lips.

I turn to Kyle. "Get him here right now."

"Anything due for today?" I ask Victoria and walk over to where she currently sits.

"It's Thursday, of course. Four Project Management reports, two R&D reports and one sustainability goals report." She answers in a clipped tone.

"When were they assigned?"

Victoria checks the date on her desktop.

"Two weeks ago."

"Let's see if they are ready then."

Twenty minutes later, I'm lashing out at the group of three employees because of their incomplete Project Management report when I see Kyle striding in my direction. And not alone. I see the Section Chief who stands by his side. I glower in his direction but the man is busy staring at his shoes.

"You," I say menacingly and James hesitantly meets my murderous gaze. "Get in here."

James is dressed in a wrinkled suit and his blonde hair is in a rugged, dirty mess. When he approaches my direction, I notice that his eyes are bloodshot red and he is avoiding any kind of eye-contact.

I look at Kyle to confirm my suspicion and he nods at me.

"James, is it?"

"Y-Yes, sir."

"Last chance, do you hear me loud and clear?"

James nods and buttons up his suit. "Yes."

"Not one project management report is complete, what the hell are you doing on this floor? I hear people having fun. I don't want to see this happening again!"

"S-Sorry, Mr. Cullen."

"I want to see the reports by the end of today. Overnight them, I don't care. Not once have any of our projects started late, I don't want there to be a first."

"Yes, sir."

James finally stares at me and I see his repulsion towards me in that two seconds.

"Where were you?" I ask with an unreadable expression on my face. I can feel all eyes on the two of us.

"The b-bathroom."

I grab the collar of his shirt in my hands and James stares at me with an alarmed expression. I can smell the stale scent of booze on him which makes me almost puke. I tighten my grip on him and he coughs a little.

"You listen to me right now, James. This is _my office_. Everyone works under my rules. If you want to drink when working, you better start finding yourself another job. And if I find out that you were snorting drugs of any kind on the premises, I swear to god, you have no idea what I can do. Am I clear?"

Fear gripped his eyes with every word I uttered and he nods stiffly.

"There is going to be a drug screening for all the employees next month. Your results better be clear." I whisper and let go of him.

I check my emails when I realize that James is still standing in front of me. I look at him.

"I'm going to look into these reports myself. You had better get started."

"But, I thought Mr. Platt—" I cut him off.

"Get to work." I mutter and call Alex.

"Hey, what's up?"

I sigh. He must be busy.

"Can you come to the tenth floor, I have something to discuss."

He groans on the other line.

"Is there another complaint? I can't handle them anymore."

"I need to sort something out. I know you have a lot of work piled up but this won't take long."

"Okay, I'll be right there."

My eyes fall at the entrance of the room and I find Kate patiently gazing in my direction. I smile and make my way over to her.

"Hey, when did you get here?"

"When you unleashed your inner Loch Ness Monster. Edward, you need to calm down."

"You don't know how this group of people is."

"Entering your brother's territory, are you now?"

I laugh. "Well, I am just offering to help and I don't have meetings for the next two hours."

"It's great he has you here, I have no idea how things were before we got here." Kate whispers conspiratorially and shifts closer to me. "They didn't even have the audits ready."

I shake my head.

"Why you like to gossip, I'll never know. Anyway, I asked you here for the reports."

"Edward, are you sure about _Volturi Construction_? Why don't we consider a company from London? I hear _Smith_ —"

"Kate, we have been through this. It's not just about profits this time. _Volturi_ is doing excellent, we can help them grow. We can collaborate with other firms, get more ideas, it'll be great for the future. Setting up a construction company in London sounds like a terrible idea when we have something here in Tacoma."

She smiles. "Alright, alright. I'll get the stats to let you and Alex know about it."

"That sounds great. Are you heading home early?"

"How do you know everything?" Kate asks with a curious smile.

I smirk at her. "It's one of my many talents."

"Kyle told you, didn't he?"

I chuckle. "I have my sources around the office. How do you think I found out about this ruckus?"

"Alright, handle your mess then. I'll be out of your hair."

"Bye, Kate."

"Bye, Cullen."

Alex arrives by my side seconds after Kate leaves. Heidi; his assistant, greets me hastily and excuses herself to answer a call.

"What is it?" Alex asks and looks over my shoulder at the people inside.

"This floor. It's in a lot of trouble."

Alex and I discuss whether to keep this team for his commercial project or merge them with my people for the residential project that I have taken on. Given that James is a drunken nightmare and sooner or later will be fired; we conclude to have them stick with me because my project is already underway. I'll have to tell Kyle to brief them in the next week.

I remind Alex that his meeting starts in the next two minutes and he rushes towards the elevators. I find Victoria speaking to Kyle about something regarding the reports. I walk over to where they both are.

"Vic, is there any report even remotely complete?" I ask and she nods at me.

"Yes, the sustainability report was drafted almost a week ago."

"That's impressive. Whose is it? I would like to take a look at it."

"Bree Tanner."

"Kyle, where is Ms. Tanner?"

Kyle points over to a small woman at the far left who is gesturing something to a man as they both intently stare at the computer screen.

"Thank you."

I stride over to where Bree is currently helping her colleague and her brown eyes widen when she glances in my direction. Her cheeks turn pink and she stands up straighter. She fiddles with the pen in her hand and avoids looking at my face. Why does she resemble Bella in so many ways? Even her hair is brown.

There is no comparison though. Bella is well… perfect.

"I take it you completed the sustainability report last week?"

"Y-Yes, Mr. Cullen." Her voice is mellow and tolerant.

"That's great; I would like to take a look at it."

Bree becomes flustered and starts rambling.

"Should I email it to you or um, do you want me to take the draft to your office? Do I need to have a hard copy with me or would a softcopy be alright? I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen. I really don't know how it works. Mr. Platt read it in his office and…" She trails off and takes a deep breath.

I chuckle, and her ears turn pink.

"Why? We can discuss it here."

"Mr. Platt would—"

"Well, my way is pretty simple," I turn to Kyle and he wheels a chair in my direction. I take a seat and she has an alarmed expression on her face. "We discuss it here after you open the report. Sound less intimidating?"

"Yes, sir." Her shoulders gradually relax and she gets to work.

"Alright."

Five minutes into the discussion, Kyle walks over to me with my ringing phone. I sigh softly and check the caller ID.

It's Aunt Jane, so there is no way I can ignore it.

"I met her!" She squeals from the other line as soon as I answer the call.

"You're screaming." I mutter and continue reading the draft report.

"Of course I am."

Her words revert back to me and I frown.

"Met who?"

"Bella, of course."

My heart skips a beat and I slide my chair a little away from Bree and Kyle.

"What? Why?"

"I went to her store and bought the book she had suggested. It's a good one."

"See? She's smart and funny."

I can't help feel proud about myself. There is nothing wrong with her. Even Aunt Jane likes her.

"I found out a bunch of things about her."

I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

"Aunt Jane, I think we can talk about this later. I have some very important work to do."

"No, I'm doing this for you. You have to listen." She says firmly and I let out a defeated sigh.

"Okay," I hear rustling of pages from her line and I shake my head. "Oh god, did you list them down?"

"Of course."

I chuckle. "You really have stalker tendencies."

"Whatever, do you have a pen and paper?"

 _Not paper._

"Hold on," I turn to Kyle. "Get Vic here."

Victoria walks over to me with the laptop and I motion her to wait for a moment.

"Note down what I tell you." I murmur and she nods.

"Yes, please continue." I say to my aunt.

"Bella loves carnations."

I laugh. "How did you possibly find that out?"

"I heard her talking to a little girl."

"Dear lord," I mutter shaking my head and dictate the information to Victoria who types it into the laptop.

"Make sure you mention as favorite flowers because she also likes lilies."

"Yeah, okay." I murmur and turn to Vic. "Carnations are favorite and type in lilies as second favorite." She nods.

"Oh and she likes kids. She is really good with them."

I swivel my chair in Victoria's direction. "Likes kids."

"Likes reading the classics, I saw her reading _Romeo and Juliet_. And her blush is just adorable." _I know._

"Favorite books; classics." I watch Victoria type it. "Next?"

"Oh! She also conducts a book reading session for kids on Saturdays; you should check it out. Maybe read a story for the kids. Women like when men like children."

"I'm going to Boston this Saturday."

"Can't you postpone it for Sunday?"

I consider my options.

"Well, no," I look up at Vic. "Reading sessions on Saturdays. Is there anything else?" I ask the latter part to my aunt.

"That she likes you."

"Okay," Vic is already staring at me. "That she likes m—Wait, what? No, don't type that." I snap and she nods firmly.

Aunt Jane laughs on the other line.

"Of course she likes you. I saw her smiling when she saw the book I was purchasing. And she obviously remembers suggesting you that book to you."

"It's not happening." I say softly and my voice sounds defeated even to my ears. Aunt Jane huffs on the other line.

"You know what, Edward? Fine! If you don't want to date her, I'll introduce her to Alex. She is beautiful, funny, and smart and whatever other flowery crap you say about her all the time. If you can't, I'll have my son ask her out. I know she'll like him."

 _She already does._

"No!" I stand up from my seat, nauseated by the prospect of Alex dating her. There is no fucking way in hell that's happening. "Please, don't."

"Then will you ask her out?"

 _I want to, so much._

"I can't." I whisper.

"You leave me no other choice."

And the line goes dead. I run a hand through my hair and notice three pairs of eyes are staring at me. I change my demeanor and clear my throat.

"Vic, please put a printout of this on my desk by the time I leave this floor, Kyle get me the update on the R&D reports. And Bella, I'm sorry—Bree, please continue."

 _Wow, Bella always leaves me flabbergasted._

* * *

 _ **July 25**_

* * *

"... and then the boy chased his sister around the store with a spider in his hands."

I laugh and Matt holds the door open for me to step out of the car. I lean against the banister of the porch steps and stare at the flyer pasted on the wall.

"It's not easy handling kids."

"Least of all for me."

I chuckle. "Oh, Bella. He could've been worse. He could've put the spider in her pants. Trust me."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've done that to my sister." She laughs softly and I smile at that sound.

"I would've guessed you were a wild kid."

"Why yes, I was."

"And how was your speech?"

"I tried to keep it short so that nobody fell asleep."

"So, you're coming back to Seattle now?"

"Tomorrow morning. I just thought maybe I should take a look around the city, I haven't been to Boston in years."

"Where are you?"

"Guess?"

I climb the four steps and walk inside the store. I breathe in the sweet smell of Vanilla flowers that are emanating around the confined space.

"Um, the aquarium?" Her response comes out like a question making me snort.

"Close, but no. I'm at the Little Clatter bookshop. Have you heard of it?"

She gasps. "Yes! It's an antiquarian bookshop! I've seen it in pictures, it's great. Are you in there right now? Really?" I can hear the disbelief in her voice.

"Yes, really."

"How is it?"

"It's three stories high," She sighs impatiently making me smile. "They have regular books on the first and second floors and rare ones on the third floor."

"Wow that sounds amazing." I can hear her smile. "I wish I was there."

 _Me too._

"So, anything you want me to get you? Any particular books you'd like? _Romeo and Juliet_?"

Bella just laughs on the other end of the line.

" _Romeo and Juliet_ is an unputdownable book, I just finished reading it for the hundredth time, actually," _Aunt Jane was right._

"I'm more of a _Wuthering Heights_ person. But I already have the books I need, and a store if I don't have one, so it doesn't really matter. Thank you though."

Why does she never like big gestures? I have never gone out with a woman who would refuse to buy anything for herself when I'm spending my money. God, she is unique.

"No problem. How is your weekend moving along so far?"

"It kind of blows. It's five in the evening and I have absolutely nothing to do. All my friends are out and I'm alone in my apartment."

"Where's Jacob?"

"He's working," I can hear the curtness in her voice. I chuckle. "Apparently, there is some annual…um, I don't know. But, I guess it's very important."

"Oh? That's sad."

"Like you didn't know." She mutters.

"Well, he doesn't work under me. I only speak with the directors."

"So full of yourself."

I laugh.

"I knew you'd say that, I was waiting for it. Also, I moved Jacob to a better spot. He's on the job training but he always gets to participate in the discussions about the project with our team. I'm sure he looks much happier now, I have him around more-friendly faces."

She sighs softly. "That he does. Thank you so much. And I thought he was working with you?"

"No, maybe next month. We're still working on the sustainability reports."

"I'll never understand your work."

"What? It's simple, I'm an architect. I design buildings and supervise them."

"You have a bunch of audits and reports, what about those?"

"I run a big business; these reports have to be performed annually. When it comes to owning a business, a lot of shit follows after that."

She giggles a little. "Yeah, it'll take me a lifetime to understand that."

"No, it won't. Maybe I can show you around my office to see how everything works."

"I'll think about it and I should leave you to look through the store now. I'm sure you'll have fun."

 _She's about to hang up. I hate that._

"Here's hoping. Maybe I'll buy myself a copy of Wuthering Heights."

She laughs on the other line. "Do that. Let me know how you feel about it. I have to go make dinner now. Bye, Edward."

"Bye, Bella. Have a nice evening."

"I'll try."

"Me too." I murmur to myself and before something unspoken spills out of my mouth, I end the call.

It's like walking on eggshells when I talk to her. I have no idea what I might mention. Something I shouldn't.

I keep the phone in my pocket and finally take a look around the antique store. God, it looks old and just so perfect. Bella would love it here. Even her bookstore is well-built but there is something about an 1875 store that is so comforting and solacing.

The bookshelves on the third floor are crammed with books and luckily I find a first edition copy of _Wuthering Heights_ amidst the other books. I notice that Jane Eyre is perched right next to it. Maybe Bella would like this book as well. I hold the books in my hand and take a good look around the classic bookstore that I have always wanted to see.

I return to the ground floor again and make my way to the billing counter. I find two teenagers working at the desk and I pass my books to them. I try to avoid their subtle attempts at flirtation and quickly pay for the books.

I exit the store and my hand reaches for the books but a piece of paper rustles against my hand instead. I roll my eyes when I read the phone number and message left for me by one of the girls at the counter. I crumple it, and throw it in the nearest bin.

 _If only Bella was here with me. But she isn't and I have a sleepless night to look forward to._

* * *

 _ **July 26, 2015**_

* * *

I park my car alongside the ten others and wonder what the fuck is going on at my parents' place. Fuck, I hope they aren't having a party. I'm not up for a party. I'm lacking two days' worth of sleep and I barely slept during my five-hour flight. Alice is barely able to contain her excitement as she sits next to me.

"I'm so excited!" Alice squeals and I roll my eyes.

"Alice, what's going on?"

"I don't know. Mom and dad have a pretty huge announcement to share though."

"They never mentioned anything." I murmur and she sighs softly.

"Do they ever?"

I chuckle. My sister makes a good point.

"You're right. And please, _please_ don't leave my side tonight. I am not ready to meet and greet people."

Alice lets out a tinkling laughter. "Oh, Edward. Don't worry; I can see Tanya's car is here, you won't have time to miss me."

"It's not funny." I mutter and she sighs.

"What's wrong? You've been very grumpy about her the past couple of days."

"I don't know. I just don't feel right about her. I am thinking about breaking up with her." I admit softly and realize that it's the first time I have said it out loud.

Alice squeals happily. "Oh! I'm so happy for you! Now, you can finally go find another girl who is better suited for you." I grin, staring at her ecstatic face.

"Why are you so happy anyway?"

"Well, it will save me the time talking about fashion with her," Alice says haughtily. "Seriously, she tests my knowledge. At least I work for a—"

"Alice." I chide her softly. "Should I do it tonight?"

"You won't find a more perfect night. But don't be too insensitive. If she asks there someone else, say no."

 _But there is._

"Why not?" I frown.

"Women don't like to hear that. You're standing in front of her and telling her that you have feelings for someone else, how do you think she'll feel?"

I stare at her for a moment. "I don't care."

"Yeah, let's go."

Alice loops her arm through mine when we enter our parents' place. I am relieved that Alice won't leave my side tonight. She is gossiping about every person in the room and it is helping to distract me.

But, life never really has a straight solution to every problem now, does it?

"Edward! Alice! Oh, I missed you kids." Mom gives a big smile as she walks over to us.

Why pretend to care about your kids in front of other people?

"Did she now?" Alice mutters and I give her hand a soft squeeze.

"Mom, hi."

I hug my mom tightly and she places a kiss on my cheek when I release her. Her hugs are always warm and that hasn't changed.

"Mom!" Alice gives an even phonier smile and I hold in my laughter. "Oh, I love your dress." They pull back and mom frowns at Alice.

"Honey, why aren't you wearing the red dress that we bought last week, this isn't truly appropriate for dinner."

I look at Alice's clothes. She is wearing high waisted gray pants and a white shirt tucked into the waist. Okay, she can't wear this for dinner?

"Well, mother I came here with the idea of having dinner with my family and then go back to my store. I wasn't expecting it to be a James Bond theme party."

"Alice." Mom admonishes and then turns to smile at me.

"Carmen and Eleazar are here, sweetie. Why don't you go say hi to them?"

"I will, mom." I smile and she pats my cheek before turning to walk away.

"Why is she like that?" Alice murmurs and sags into my arms. I smile and place a kiss against her hair.

"Come on, we've been taught better than that. If you want to skip the talk, look for Aunt Jane." I smile politely at everyone as we try to find Aunt Jane but someone else is already walking in my direction.

"Edward! Darling, why didn't you answer my calls this morning?" Tanya whines as she walks over to me. I am repulsed just by her dress. It's barely anything. Alice sighs next to me and plasters a smile on her face.

"Tanya! Look at you, you look amazing!" Alice greets Tanya, giving her a quick hug. Tanya hides her distaste of Alice when she finds me glaring at her.

"You look great as well, cute shirt." My sister just nods and stands by me again.

"You know what? I'm going to leave you lovebirds alone."

Alice announces and I want to glare at her but I remain standing with a blank face. She gives me a thumbs up and disappears within a few seconds.

"Edward, why didn't you—"

"I was travelling back to Seattle this morning, I'm sorry." I murmur and she smiles, taking a step closer to me.

"You look handsome tonight."

I manage a smile on my face but try not to cringe when her fingers stroke the lapels of my jacket. I hate it when she does that.

"You look good." I cough awkwardly and keep a respectable distance between us. When did things get uncomfortable between us?

"Thank you," She beams at me. "Esme, Rose and I went shopping and I really thought this dress was cute for the night. Anyway, I was thinking maybe I can come over to your place later. We can have a nice closure to this weekend."

"Tanya, we can't. I have work to do, I wasn't in town yesterday and I have to finish a couple of reports." She pouts.

"Can't the people who work for you do it?"

"They are my reports."

"But we haven't had time to ourselves for over 6 weeks now. I don't even remember the last time we had sex. Isn't that sad for being called the hottest couple?" I roll my eyes.

"Not tonight. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something important."

"What is it?"

 _Here we go._

"I really don't think that—"

"Edward! Tanya! Oh, there you are." My ears perk up when I hear Aunt Jane. I look over Tanya's shoulder and watch her walking towards us with Alice in tow. Thank you.

"Aunt Jane!" I grin excitedly and push past Tanya to hug her. I give her a tight hug, muttering a quick thank you which makes her laugh. She pats my back and we pull back. I hear the clicking of heels approaching us.

"Aunt Jane, how are you?" Tanya asks, faking a smile on her face. Aunt Jane and Tanya basically hate each other.

"Tanya, hi. Where's the rest of your dress?" Alice coughs trying to cover her laughter and I look away as a smile threatens to curve on my face. God, I love her.

"It's, um, just this way."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Would you excuse me? I'll be right with you in a second." Tanya looks at my aunt pointedly and walks away making me sigh with relief.

"That was great." Alice grins and Aunt Jane smiles, placing a kiss on Alice's cheek.

"You kids look tired, have you been working this weekend? I know Edward has; what about you, Alice?"

"Yeah, we have a show next month. It's a lot of pressure."

"You should take a day off and come over at my place. Alex too. Get some time to relax. We can have a barbeque, just us four, doesn't that sound fun?"

Alice jumps excitedly at that. "Yes! That sounds great, I'll call Andre and cancel my plans for Wednesday, and I have nothing then."

 _Fuck, not Wednesday._

"Um, I actually have some plans—"

"Nope, I'm not listening. You kids need a day off. Keep your phones with the assistants, just bring yourselves. I don't want any calls waiting or your laptops lying around at my place."

"Okay." I mutter, trying to mask my disappointment. No Bella for a whole week? That's not good. We can reschedule for Friday though.

"Where's Alex anyway?" I ask and Aunt Jane sighs.

"He's in the study. He brought his work with him." I laugh and shake my head.

"It's been a tough month. The next one is going to be just as hectic" I murmur and run a hand through my hair.

"Forget about it now, you need to ignore the entire program, have dinner and go to bed. Monday is few hours away." I nod.

Alex comes into my view and Alice squeals as she skips over and gives him a tight hug. He chuckles, hugging her back and frowns when his eyes go over to my parents who are requesting everyone's attention. When he looks at me for an answer, I just offer a shrug.

I find Emmett and Rosalie standing a couple of steps away from my parents and Tanya is animatedly speaking to my sister-in-law; her best friend. I watch Carmen and Eleazar stand by my parents and I wonder what the fuck is going on.

"Edward, Tanya why don't you join us here." Mom suggests in her sugar-coated voice making me sigh.

Alex claps on my shoulder and I mentally roll my eyes as I stand next to Tanya in front of all the family friends. Her expensive perfume attacks my nostrils and I try not to shudder.

She grabs my hand in hers and I can't pull it away.

"We know that Edward and Tanya have been a hot topic of discussion since they started dating," _Really mom?_ "The media has been quite interested about finding out whether they are engaged or not. We all know they can't keep their hands off each other."

Carmen clears her throat and takes the lead. "Edward is a fine, young man. I have never seen Tanya happier than she is with him and nothing in the world would make me happier than to see them get married."

Eleazar continues. "They are both so shy as to announce it and are making their parents do this," _Oh my fucking god._ "We are glad to tell everyone that Tanya and Edward are getting engaged this coming September."

"What?!" Alice screeched in shock and all eyes turn in her direction so she quickly recovers her expression. "That's great! I'm so happy for you guys!" Mom presses her lips together unhappily at that and I still haven't registered what has happened.

I'm getting engaged? Without my permission? What the fuck! I can't shout or yell or do anything in front of all these people. I just plaster a smile on my face and Tanya hugs me tightly. I sigh and disappointment floods into me right then. I just want someone to tell me that this isn't happening.

I hear applause behind me. For this? No, I can't do this.

I unwrap Tanya's arms from around me and turn to Carmen, Eleazar and my parents.

"We need to talk."

* * *

We all gather in dad's office and he takes a seat in his chair. Carmen and Eleazar are speaking amongst themselves and mom is busy staring at my face with concern etched on her features. She knows something is wrong. Tanya is typing furiously on her phone and dad clears his throat, making everyone look at him.

"Edward, what is it?"

"I'm not going to get engaged. I just moved back to Seattle. It's going to take me some time to adjust and I can't possibly think about getting married so soon."

Mom sighs tiredly. "How is it possibly going to be trouble for you? You don't have to do anything."

"I'm not ready for marriage right now, mom. I'm really sorry." I offer my most apologetic expression to Tanya's parents.

"People already know, there is nothing you can do to back out. You might as well just get married." Mom continues ignoring my protests and anger surges through me.

"I've been telling you over and over, when are you going to understand!?" My volume rises with every word and mom's eyes widen as she gapes at me. Hurt by my harsh words, she steps aside.

Dad stands up. "Edward, that's not the way to speak to your—"

"I know, dad. I'm not a child. You always made my life choices for me. I think whom I will marry will remain my decision. You don't get a say."

Eleazar places a hand on my shoulder and I look at him. "What's wrong? You're going to get married sometime in the future, why not now?"

"I'm not ready for it." I mutter through gritted teeth. Why the fuck is it so hard to understand?!

"Do you not love Tanya?"

Before I can answer, the door swings open and Rosalie and Emmett walk in.

"What's going on, Edward? People are asking questions." Rosalie snaps, glaring at me.

I point my index finger to the door. "Get out, Rosalie. I don't want you interfering in a private discussion."

She narrows her eyes haughtily. "Keep your thoughts to yourself, Edward. If I start—" I'm not up for it right now.

I cut her off. "Emmett, take her outside, I have no idea what I might say in this state," I glower at her. "Get out. Now."

Rosalie huffs and struts out of the office with Emmett following helplessly behind her. I roll my eyes and wait for him to slam the door shut. I turn to the people in the room after that happens.

Dad walks over to me. "Edward, it's good for the business. You are starting with their project soon enough. Trust me, son."

"I don't care, dad. This is about my future, not a business deal. I'm not getting married."

"You have no other choice." He states firmly, leveling his stare with mine.

"I won't get married or engaged," I turn to Tanya, who is oblivious to anything going around as her face is still stuffed inside the phone. "Tanya?" She looks up. "We're not getting engaged. I'm not ready to take this relationship a step forward right now."

"Tanya is our only daughter," Carmen mentions. "We want everything for her. You are the perfect match for her."

 _She isn't a perfect match for me._

I glare at all of them. "You're not going to change your decision?" I ask for the last time.

Mom clears her throat. "No."

"Then I've got to go." I mutter and turn to exit the room.

I hear dad and Eleazar's protest as I exit the office and avoid looking at the people who are staring at me curiously. Aunt Jane, Alex and Alice are staring at me anxiously and I just sigh.

"Not now, Alice." I murmur as I walk past her and know she is about to say something.

I swear to god, if Eleazar wasn't paying me some serious bucks for his project, I would've called it off. I get in my car and drive away as soon as I can from the people inside that house. I drive aimlessly and try to settle my mind and heart.

 _Instead of Tanya, I wish Bella had been the one standing next to me up there._

* * *

 **BELLA**

* * *

I carry a bowl full of popcorn to the living room and set it on the coffee table. I walk over to the VCR and contemplate which movie to watch first. I select the most obvious one. _Pretty Woman_. Because no movie marathon is complete without it. I hum a random tune to myself and turn the TV on.

I go to my bedroom to have the money ready for the pizzas and the doorbell rings. I groan and fish out the necessary cash from my purse to have enough change.

"Give me a minute!" I yell through the doors when the doorbell rings for the third time.

I grasp the cash in my hands and rush over to the main door. I hand over the money and push my hair over my shoulder. I hear a throat clear and when I look up, shock enters my system. I retrieve the money and awkwardly stand leaning against the door.

"Hey."

"Bella, hi."

I stare at Riley and try to rein in my anger as I recall what horrible things he said to me when we broke up. I really don't want him anywhere near me.

"I'm not ready for another round of explanation of yours like you did last night." I let him know beforehand and he sighs.

"Bella, please."

"Riley, I think it's time for you to move on."

"What is it about that guy that I don't have?" I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

 _He's not psycho._

"I don't know."

"You cheated on me."

"Riley, please leave."

"I won't leave until you give me an answer."

"Please, leave."

His eyes rake over my body and I feel exposed for some reason. Maybe wearing shorts and sweatshirt was not a good idea. He finally lets out a tired sigh and bends down to lift something. I release the breath I didn't know I was holding when I notice that they are two dozen tulips. They are beautiful.

"Here."

"Thank you, Riley."

"Think about giving me a chance, you didn't even have enough time to get to know me."

"Good night."

"Night Bella."

I shut the door and hear the ding of the elevator from my apartment. I place the money in my wooden key bowl and decide to read a magazine until the pizzas arrive. I open to the page I dog-eared a couple of hours ago. It's something about Edward's new project and I may be borderline stupid but I follow every detail of his upcoming work.

The article delivers the same information that Edward shared with me on Wednesday. I was a little surprised that he shared such important information with me so quickly. But, who am I going to tell anyway. The doorbell rings and I sigh happily. _Fin_ _ally._ I continue reading the article as I open the door. I blindly grab the cash and wait for the person to hand me the take-out.

"That's a unique way of greeting your guests."

The familiar, soothing voice and scent envelops me and I freeze, realizing who it is. The magazine drops on the floor with a _thud_ and I look up into a pair of vibrant green eyes staring back at me.

"Hi." I breathe out and Edward rewards me with a crooked smile which is powerful enough to make my boring weekend all better.

"What were you handing me money for?" He whispers and I shake my head. I can't even wipe the smile off my face.

"I ordered pizza," I clear my throat. "Come on in."

I step aside to let him in and place the magazine on the shoe stand. I shut the door with a soft click and start to feel self-conscious because it's the first time he's been to my apartment.

I gaze at my kitchen which has brightened up because of the tulips I placed in a vase, thanks to Riley. I run a hand through my hair and try to make myself look presentable but it's a lost cause.

Edward turns to me and I blush, still surprised that he is here. He looks absolutely delectable in a navy blue t-shirt and black blazer with dressy jeans. How can everything look so great on this man?

His eyes suddenly turn anxious. "I'm sorry, am I intruding on your time with someone? I just barged in here without giving you a call."

I wave him off. "No, it's fine; I was just having a movie marathon by myself. It's relaxing sometimes." I say softly and he chuckles.

"Sounds fun."

Should I ask him to stay in my shitty apartment? Or would he want to leave? SHOULD I ASK? I want him to stay and not leave. Will he say yes?

"Um, you're welcome to stay." I murmur and he stares at me patiently.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I mean if you want to." _Please do._

"What are we watching?"

I offer a big grin and his eyes soften when he takes in my expression. His green eyes bore into mine and I breathlessly stare at his handsome face. I think he is happy to stay for a movie or two. So am I am. Why the hell would I want him to leave?

Our moment is broken when the doorbell rings and I sigh.

"This better be the pizzas." I mutter and walk away from him to answer the door.

The door swings open and it's Riley standing on the other side. Again. Holy hell, Edward is in the apartment. This won't end well. I glare at him feeling confident because Edward is here now.

"What, now?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"I forgot this." He hands me a tulip, which probably was left out when he gave the bunch to me before.

"Thank you."

Riley is testing my patience. I can see it in his eyes.

His blue eyes darken when he looks past my shoulder and Edward's intoxicating scent envelops me when I hear his footsteps approaching in my direction. I stiffen for a second and then tingles shoot through my spine when he places a hand on the small of my back.

"Hi, Riley is it?" Edward asks politely and I have no idea what he is up to.

"Yes and you must be Edward. Bella has told me a lot about you." My cheeks flame as he says that. _Why, god why?_

"Likewise. Now, if you'll excuse us."

Riley scowls at us and mutters something under his breath. His eyes follow Edward's arm that slowly wraps around my waist protectively. _God, it feels good._

"Bella, think about what I said."

"Bye, Riley." I whisper and shift myself closer to Edward which causes Riley to glower at us.

Edward pries the flower from my hands and I turn my attention to him. He has a dark expression on his face as he stares at Riley and throws the tulip somewhere inside the apartment. Riley nods to himself and goes back to the elevators.

"Well, that was fun. You have to tell me what the hell that was about." Edward whispers making me chuckle.

I chuckle and turn to him, realizing his arm is still around my waist.

"I'm too hungry to talk. And the pizzas aren't here yet."

Edward laughs and shuts the door before walking over to the window next to my kitchen. His hands are buried deep inside his pockets and I wonder why he seems so tired tonight. I am taken out of my musings when the doorbell rings again.

"You think it's the pizzas this time?" Edward asks without turning to look at me.

"If it isn't, I'm never having pizza again."

Finally it's the pizza delivery guy who is chewing on gum and wearing a cycling cap as he reads out the items I ordered. His eyes roam over my legs and stick to my chest for a couple of seconds. I clear my throat and he flashes me a smile.

"How much is it?"

"It's free if you're giving out your number."

"No, I'm not." I mutter with annoyance. This is all happening tonight of all nights! Edward is here. I don't want him to think that it's a bad place to live where people just drop by to flirt.

"Come on, beautiful. I won't share it with anyone."

"What did I ask? How much is the delivery?" I shout at him and he sighs, shaking his head.

"Look, you can keep this—"

"Hey, what's the matter?" Edward whispers in my ear and butterflies flutter in my stomach.

"He's asking me for my number." I mumble and Edward glares at the boy, making him shit his pants a little.

"Maybe I'll call your supervisor and let him know about about your rude and inappropriate behavior. How does that sound?"

"That'll be $25, even." He mumbles and I quickly pay him. He fumbles with the boxes and I take them from him. He looks over at Edward and then with shaky fingers, hands the change back.

"This one wasn't fun, does this happen every day?" Edward asks and takes the boxes from me.

My eyes widen as I shut the door. "No! Of course not."

"Okay, okay. Don't panic." He says softly and gazes at the items in his hands "Wow, you really ordered a lot of stuff." I blush.

"Maybe I knew you were coming." He laughs and the tension in his features melts away.

"Maybe you did. What do we have here?"

"It's um, BBQ Chicken, the other one is Pepperoni."

"How on earth were you possibly going to finish two pizzas?" His eyes trail over to the popcorn. "And you have popcorn. I bet there is ice-cream in the freezer." I blush and roll my eyes.

"Yeah, alright. I was going to eat the leftovers for breakfast. Wait, you haven't had dinner yet, have you?"

"Nope. It's just seven, and I'm not really an early-dinner person."

"Great! Let's start with the movies then."

"Which one is on?"

" _Pretty Woman_."

Edward subtly tries to hide his scowl and I smile.

"Sounds fun."

"I'm sorry; I usually end up watching rom coms so I don't keep action or biopic movies."

He just smiles and shrugs. "We are at your place so I'm fine with whatever movie you want to watch."

I beam at him. "Thank you. That's really sweet of you." I stretch on my tiptoes and kiss his cheek.

We settle on the sofa and we both sit at opposite ends as the movies starts. I munch on the popcorn and steal shy glances in Edward's direction who looks very handsome as his glorious face shines due to the light from the TV screen. He suddenly turns to me and I blush, and go to back to watching the movie. I don't care about the movie. Edward is here.

I watch him eat a slice of pizza out of my periphery and he offers me one. I put the popcorn bowl down and grab a slice of the pepperoni pizza.

"This pizza is really good." He comments and I smile.

"You like pizza?"

"Who doesn't?" _Who knew Edward Cullen even liked pizza?_

"That's true."

"Why were you so dressed up?" I ask when he takes off his blazer and places it on the arm of the sofa. He looks more casual now.

"I was at my parent's place. I just couldn't stand to speak with all the people there; especially tonight and you were the one person I wanted to spend time with."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Edward just gives me a panty that dropping smile of his.

I notice that he looks very tired and defeated for some reason. I shift a little closer in his direction.

"You look tired." _I skip the part where he looks sad._

"I am. My flight left Boston at five this morning with the three hour time difference, I'm beat. After a five hour flight, I landed at one this afternoon. I had a video-conference meeting until four in the afternoon and then went at my parent's place at six."

"When did you last sleep?"

"Last night, I finally fell asleep at two in the morning and then for an hour or two on the flight. I'm starting to believe I have insomnia these days." He chuckles and I sigh.

"You should rest. Sleep is important, you know."

"This rush of events is not permanent. We have to finish up the Annual Reports by August. My project is underway, there are problems with the construction company and some more stuff that I'm not going to bore you with."

"But you look so tired."

"I'm okay, really. Actually, Aunt Jane noticed, she suggested Alice, Alex and I have barbecue at her place." I grin.

That sounds great for him. Maybe it'll be a change of scenery from his dull, white office.

"You should definitely do that."

"But then I realized we were to have lunch on Wednesday." _Oh, shit. I'll have to wait until next Wednesday to have lunch with him. That's just sad._

"It doesn't really matter as long as you feel better by taking a day off from work." He smiles softly.

"That sounds really generous of you, but I was thinking we can go out on Friday then." _Great!_

"I would like that," Suddenly I remember his sister, Alice. "Hey, what does Alice do?" A fond smile appears on his face.

"She has a fashion line of her own." _WOW_.

"She must be very talented."

"Alice is. She has loved everything about fashion ever since she was a toddler." I chuckle.

"What's the name of her fashion line?"

" _Airnéis_." My eyes widen with delight.

"What? Really? Angela and I love her clothing. Not that I'm much of a shopper but her collection is wonderful!" _I sound so happy and it's something about shopping, huh?_

"I'll let her know that, she'll be over the moon happy."

"What does the word mean?"

"It's Irish for chattel." My mouth forms into an 'o' as I take in the information. That's very unique.

"Alice must have a lot of pressure at her work as well."

Edward shakes his head as if breaking himself out of a spell and clears his throat.

"Yeah, um she is participating in fashion week in August. Her show is on the 30th, I think. She is a little hyper about things and likes everything to be just perfect. Work takes a toll on her." He shrugs and stands up suddenly.

"What happened?"

"I was just going to get some water."

I suddenly realize I haven't offered him anything to drink yet. "I'm so sorry—" His laughter cuts me off.

"Bella, it's alright."

"I have beer in the fridge if you want."

"Great, thanks. I'll get one for you too."

Edward winks and I sag in my seat when he walks away from me. I need to stop being so self-conscious around him. I lift up my hair tie and wrap my hair up in a messy bun. I rest my head against the armrest and stretch my legs as I let out a soft sigh.

"Here you go." Edward hands me a bottle of beer and I murmur a quick thanks. He sits by the edge of the sofa and his eyes trail down to my legs. I realize he doesn't have space to sit. Stupid, small couch.

"Sorry." I mutter sheepishly and just as I am about to fold my legs up, Edward places his hand on my ankles.

"Hold on and you need to stop apologizing, you're missing out on the movie." He sits closer to me this time and I smile internally. He keeps my legs on his knees and I blush because it feels nice.

"Edward, you don't really have to… you know."

"It's okay. Look at the screen; they're going out for dinner." I chuckle and resume watching the movie.

I'm not able to concentrate on the movie when I feel his fingertips making circles on my feet. I realize that he is smiling in the dark which makes me smile as well. I feel goosebumps rising on my skin when he places his warm hands on my feet. I let out a soft sigh and Edward turns to look at me. I manage to wash off the deer caught in headlights expression.

"Your brother." I blurt out because it's the first thing that pops into my head.

He looks at me confused. "What?"

"You never talk about your brother."

Edward lets out a sigh, staring at my feet as he strokes it softly. "We used to be very close years ago. Just like Alex and I are. But he started dating my sister-in-law and then we drifted apart." He looks at me.

"He doesn't talk to you anymore?"

"Emmett does. It's just that his wife and I never get along for one particular reason. He used to be different and now it has been years since we have spoken on the phone or hung out."

"You never meet?"

Edward chuckles humorlessly. "We are the in the same room for every event but never find a reason to speak. Emmett and Rosalie invite me over for dinners but I keep to myself. Rosalie and I start fighting every time we are together. I don't want her to lash out at Emmett. He loves her."

"Does she love him?"

"Very much. I don't know a lot about her. I guess we wasted a lot of years blowing each other's heads off and not trying to get to know each other."

"She's your girlfriend's best friend." I mention to him, avoiding even saying her name.

"Do you think I care about that fact? They're the same kind, that's why they're best friends. Alice hardly gets along with them and only when mom forces her to."

"You should talk to your brother about this." I suggest softly and he smiles at me. His eyes look pained.

"It's never easy with family members, some things are better left the way they are now."

"You miss him."

"I do, sometimes. When I'm watching football with Alex, or going fishing with him or pretty much anything that I wish my brother was there for. Things are going to change even more. I heard they're trying to have a baby."

"Good for them."

"I hope the kid is like Emmett."

"That's mean." I mutter and he laughs.

"You haven't met Rosalie yet. You'll know what I meant to say. Anyway, more pizza?"

"Yes, please."

* * *

I watch Edward insert the disk in the VCR and realize he has a very cute butt. The movie starts and he smiles coming back to sit next to me. We are barely inches apart and I am nibbling on the cheese garlic bread. It's really good.

"The night was going to be so much more boring without you." I murmur and he chuckles.

"You're welcome. It's been a long time since I just sat back and ordered pizza to eat. Back in Chicago, we had this great _Lou Malnati's_ pizza place on South Loop…" I groan cutting him off.

"Do you have to talk about Chicago for every part of the discussion?"

He grins adorably. "Yes! It's the greatest city in America."

"Then why are you in Seattle?"

"So that I could meet you." He shrugs and I am taken aback by his answer.

"Yeah, okay." I mutter and he chuckles. _He was kidding and I thought…_

"I'm going to take you to Chicago and we are going to visit every place there is."

"Oh really? Don't you have to work?" I tease and he smiles.

"No, I'll be fine. We'll go for a whole week and you won't believe how amazing it is there."

"Don't forget you said that, Cullen."

"I won't, Ms. Swan."

"Speaking of annoying things, what the hell was that all about with Riley?"

"Ugh, don't even ask. He is trying to get me to go out with him again. But that's not happening. He literally finds ways to meet me every day."

Edward frowns. "Bella, this might get more serious if you don't stop it. He doesn't sound mentally stable. You shouldn't entertain this." I give his hand a soft squeeze.

"I think I can handle myself. Don't worry about it."

"How can I not worry? This neighborhood is really unsafe; did you see the delivery guy or the guard on night duty outside? Everyone is creepy."

"I want to move, I just need to manage my finances well. I will move away from here for your sake more than mine." He chuckles.

"You had better." He smiles and takes a sip of his beer.

I suddenly smile, realizing the pizzas are finished. _Ice cream!_ "So now that we have eaten the pizzas, I'll get ice-cream." Edward turns to me and his eyes soften as he regards me with a fond smile. "What?" I ask.

"You're practically giddy." I huff and poke my tongue out at him, making him chuckle. "That's mature."

I stand up and there is a sudden pull on my wrist and I fall back straight into Edward's arms.

"I'm not really going to eat much, so don't go to the trouble of getting two bowls." He whispers and I _barely_ register what he says as our noses are almost touching and if we lean in another inch, we'll be kissing.

"What?" I ask breathlessly and he smiles, tucking the stray pieces of hair behind my ear. I blush. I always like it when he does that.

"Don't get an extra bowl for me, I won't be eating much." He repeats and I nod.

"Okay, no… yeah. Got it." I mumble and he releases his hold on my wrist. I stand up wobbly on my feet and make my way to the kitchen. God, that was really… great and terrifying at the same time.

I quickly empty the contents of the tub full of _Chocolate Therapy_ into a bowl. I know Edward will love it once he takes a bite. I grab two spoons, and make my way to the living room.

I sit right by him and notice that he's fiddling with his phone. He finds me staring and offers a smile, although his mind seems miles away. I draw my knees up and he takes the bowl from my hands, placing it on his knee. He finally sets the phone down.

"What's wrong?"

"I switched off my phone when I left my parent's place. I was contemplating whether to switch it back on or not."

"Maybe you should, what if there is an important message?"

"Either that or Alice is calling to ask if I ate dinner." _He has such a great sister. I would love to meet her._

"Talk to her then, she must be getting worried."

"Hmm."

He grabs his phone and switches it on. I take a bite from the ice-cream and smile when the chocolate melts in my mouth. This is heaven. I motion for Edward to eat and he chuckles, shaking his head.

"That's fine, I'll have some later." I shrug and turn my attention back to the TV screen.

But, my eyes wander back to his phone that buzzes with texts and emails and missed calls and voice message notifications for the next five minutes. My eyes widen. Wow, so much shit happens in just three hours in the life of a CEO.

"That's great." He mutters and finally unlocks his phone. He scrolls through something and then places his phone to his ear.

"Hi, Ali—" There is a scream from the other line which even I can hear. Edward looks at me and I chuckle. "Stop screaming, Alice." He listens intently.

"Yes, I'm alright… I know… Yes, I did… No, I'm watching a movie," He chuckles. " _Casablanca_ … Yeah. Did you have dinner?... Well that was expected… Tell Aunt Jane I'm on for Wednesday… I will, Alice, don't worry… Yes, I promise… No, I'm not drinking… Matt must be with his family, it's okay… Alice, stop. Yes, we'll talk about it… I'm sorry… Okay, I love you too… Goodnight, Alice." He says the last phrase hurriedly and ends the call.

Even though I'm watching the movie, out of my periphery I find him texting something and later make another call.

"I'm going to finish this ice-cream." I warn Edward and he chuckles.

"Hold on, let me just talk to my aunt." I nod and take another bite. Edward watches me and I notice his eyes darken for some reason. His hand reaches over and he brushes away the melted chocolate at the corner of my mouth. I blush and offer him a bite again. He just laughs. Laughs!

"Oh, hi Aunt Jane," He lets out a deep sigh but then smiles. "Yes, I am… No, not really… I can't do that… No, a movie… Yeah, I had dinner… I'll apologize," _Why does he have to apologize?_ "I promise… Alex will know, don't ask me how… No, he's not… Don't tell him, please… I really can't… Night Aunt Jane, I love you."

Edward sounds sad when he ends this call and then manages a smile on his face when he finds me staring at him. I place my spoon to his lips and he quickly eats the half-melted ice-cream. He moans softly and the sound is more erotic than anything else.

"Oh God, it's good." He grabs his spoon and I give him a smug smile.

"Told you." I smirk. "Anyway, why do you have to apologize?"

"Uh, I had a fight with my parents and Tanya's parents before I came here."

"Oh, did I keep you waiting, was it my fault?"

He chuckles. "Of course not. Why would you think that? It's just some family trouble I _can't_ get myself out of. I'm going to try though, after what happened tonight."

"After tonight?" His eyes widen.

"At my parent's place, what happened. After that." He clears his throat and stares at the bowl with amusement. "My word, you eat ice-cream fast." I blush and offer a shrug.

"Whatever." I watch him stifle a yawn. I sigh. He looks so tired.

"Edward, you need to get some sleep."

"I'll be fine for another hour or so, it's just ten. How much longer is this movie?"

"Thirty minutes."

"Hmm, you want to watch a horror movie later?"

I gasp. "No! I hate horror movies. I don't have any."

"Oh, Bella. Are you scared of horror movies?" He teases and I blush.

"Of course not, why would I be scared? They aren't real." I stammer out and he gives me a knowing smile.

"We should definitely watch one later then."

"Later." I mumble and continue eating the half-melted ice-cream.

I smile when Edward wraps an arm around my shoulders and shifts himself closer to me so that the bowl is perched between us.

"Bella, it's melting. Don't stain your couch. Hold this."

He says softly and hands me the bowl. Oh and I thought he was drawing me closer. By the time the movie is over, the bowl is next to the empty pizza box and a tear drops from my eye. Edward wipes it away and I know he is trying to stifle his smile. I'm not crazy and it's really sad.

"Rick didn't go with her." I murmur and he smiles, stroking my cheek.

"I know, it's really sad."

I nod and rest my head on his shoulder, feeling his hand stroking my hair softly. We watch the credits rolling and I know he has to leave now. I can't believe I watched three movies with Edward.

"But you know what?" Edward says and I look at him. "The movie won an Oscar, so everything is okay ." I roll my eyes and sit up straighter. He chuckles and stands up to collect the pizza boxes. I watch him carry them to the garbage chute as his phone rings in his pocket.

After clearing up everything, I scroll through the regular TV channels and tune in on _Annie Hall_ , another classic. And sometimes I can't find anything decent to watch. I can hear Edward talking on the phone to his assistant, Victoria.

Everybody at his office is attractive, how is that possible? Well, I just saw the ladies and they were all charming; especially the three women outside his office. What does he need three assistants for? Maybe they aren't all his assistants, I don't know. I can ask him though.

"I'll let you know, Vic." I can hear his voice and footsteps getting closer. "I still don't know why I have you as my assistant," He chuckles. "I know that, good night… I won't."

They seem to have a very playful and fun relationship.

Edward sits next to me and I instinctively shift closer, watching his tired face read an email. He offers me a smile and sets his phone aside.

"Yes, Miss. Swan?" I chuckle.

"Why do you need three assistants?"

"I don't have three assistants. Just two. Vic and the other one who is on her break. The others answer calls and emails and perform other types of administrative duties."

"Vic, as in Victoria, right?" Edward nods. "She seems nice." He laughs.

"Oh, she's the best. I can't imagine finishing my work if not for her. She actually moved from Chicago when I did."

"You made people move for your work?" _I have no idea what to think about it._

"Well, she had her reasons. Kate and Dave also moved to Seattle. I'm close to those people and I need them here. They weren't happy in Chicago either."

"Why not?"

"Vic has a cute little boy, he's five. She's a single mom, her son used to get bullied in preschool by other kids. She thought it might be a good decision to leave Chicago, so she came here," _Oh._ "Kate is the CFO; I'd the say the youngest one my company has ever had. She personal problems that I can't tell you about but yeah, she moved here too."

"That's reasonable." I murmur and he chuckles.

"And Dave, he's the Director of Technical Design, who is in his mid-thirties. He moved to Seattle because he grew tired of Chicago. Did you really think _I_ made them move here?"

I nod, making him laugh. "What kind of boss do you think I am? But they like it here, especially Jared, Vic's son. You will love him. He is such a happy kid."

"I'm sure I will."

He suddenly looks at the TV screen. " _Annie Hall_? I think I've seen this one."

"When was the last time you watched a movie?"

His green eyes look thoughtful as he gazes at me. "I don't seem to remember."

"It's a good thing you came over then."

"Yeah."

Edward and I continue watching the movie but I can feel my eyes drooping even though I try to stay awake. I need to stay up until Edward leaves. I don't want him to leave. I stifle a yawn and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Bella, do you want to sleep?"

"No, stay." I mumble, too drowsy to protest. "Just five minutes." He chuckles softly.

"Okay, good night." I nod and smile when he presses a kiss against my forehead. "Sweet dreams."

A little while later, I hear someone calling out my name. I snuggle closer to the warm body and hear the voice again. _Edward._ I snap my eyes open and realize I'm sitting halfway on his lap with my face pressed against his neck. God, he smells good. But this is inappropriate.

I quickly sit up straighter and run a hand through my hair.

"I'm sorry, how long was I asleep?" I croak out and clear my throat.

"An hour and half."

"Really?" _It felt like two minutes._

"Yes, and it's almost midnight so I have to leave."

"Okay."

I follow Edward to the door and he turns to offer me a smile. A blush flames my cheeks when his hand brushes against my cheek and sleep flies out of my eyes. I resist the urge to lean against his hand.

"Good night, Bella. Thank you for letting me in. I had no clue where to go."

"It's no problem." I reply softly, giving him a smile. He smiles back.

"I'll see you on Friday?"

"Yes, I'll meet you then. Good night."

Edward smiles and kisses my forehead and I blush deeper. "Bye and please stay safe."

 _He is so paranoid and sweet._

Edward steps inside the elevator and I shut the door immediately. I lean heavily against it and recall how magical and perfect my evening was. I got to know more about him, we watched movies, and ate pizzas and ice-cream. The weekend couldn't have ended in a better way. I flick the lights off and make my way to the bedroom.

 _Thank you, Edward._

* * *

 **Let me know what you guys think about the chapter!**

 **Special thanks to EdwardsFirstKiss who beta-ed this chapter! Thank you so much.**

 **Please REVIEW and tell me your thoughts.**

 **Love,  
Paint the Walls. **


	7. Blunder

THE OTHER WOMAN

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS IT ALL.**

* * *

 **EDWARD**

* * *

 _ **July 27, 2015**_

* * *

I offer Matt a nod as I step out of the car and into the tiring familiar building. The manager offers a knowing smile and out of my periphery; I watch Glenda adjust her blouse. I stride over to her desk and her breathing falters visibly.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen." Glenda pants out and I smirk at her.

"Morning, Glenda. Do you happen to know what time Mr. Platt returned to his condo last night?"

"Around midnight." She answers within a heartbeat and I sigh with relief.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you, Mr. Cullen."

"Oh, that's very sweet of you. Now if you'll excuse me." I murmur and make my way to the elevator.

I enter Alex's condo and hear light snores coming from his bedroom. I check for any items of clothing lying haphazardly around the living room but find nothing. I follow the source of the tired snores and find my brother fast asleep on the mattress with the duvet uncomfortably trapped between his legs.

Alex is late. Again.

"Alex? Alex! Wake up, now!" I snap and he grumbles something intangible under his breath. I try to shake him awake but my attempts are futile. "Alex, wake the fuck up!"

I carry a jug full of ice water to his bedroom and splash it on his face. Alex wheezes and sits bolt upright on the bed. Surprise is evident in his features from the abrupt interruption of his sleep. His blue eyes stare at me anxiously and I let out a chuckle.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty. We have a meeting in forty-five minutes." I say pointedly and sit in the La-Z-Boy recliner facing his bed.

"Yeah, morning." Alex mutters and studies my face thoughtfully.

"I am shocked you didn't sleep with anybody last night."

"Let's just say the dinner at your parent's place filled up my void."

"I heard it was fun." I mention dryly and Alex laughs as he backs up against the cushioned headboard.

"Yes, it was. I thought you went to get some fresh air, but you just disappeared. Tanya didn't give a shit about anything and her parents looked positively ghastly. Aunt Esme was very sad; I don't think she had dinner. Uncle Carlisle said you had to leave for work but I really want to know what happened in that office."

"Of course dad said that and why didn't mom have dinner?" I frown and Alex stares at me expectantly. I sigh. "I don't know, Alex! I just wanted to get out of there. I went to a friend's place."

"Did you hit a bar? You should've taken me with you. I could've used the alcohol."

I chuckle. "Tell me about it."

"And oh, the heartiest congratulations on your much anticipated engagement announcement. I hear that _Ok_ Magazine is calling it the wedding of the decade."

I ball up the piece of paper lying on the side table and throw it at his face. Alex laughs uncaringly and fiddles with it.

"That's exactly why I left. I don't want to get engaged to Tanya. I don't like her. They didn't even inform me about this shit before they announced it to the fucking world. Eleazar is a very smart son of a bitch. He is doing this for his business. We have his hotel project in Barcelona. He is practically selling his daughter for a deal. I don't know why my parents don't understand that it's all political for him."

"Your parents are dumb enough to believe everything he says."

"They've been friends ever since I can remember. My parents are being irrational. I know they are trying to be overprotective of me but they chose the wrong girl."

"Relax. My mom is there for you."

I chuckle. "Well, she tells me I'm like the son she never had." I tease and he glares at me.

"Fuck off, Edward. Just because you're her favorite you don't have to brag about it."

"Yeah, alright. Get dressed; I want you in the office in forty minutes."

"Yes, sir."

Alex hollers my name when I am at his doorway. I turn and stare at him expectantly.

"They're running the news about your engagement in all the newspapers."

 _Well, fuck._

* * *

"Congratulations on your engagement, Mr. Cullen." Bree remarks with a kind smile on her face. Her face reminds me of Bella and I wonder if she has read the news as well.

"Thank you." I mutter and walk past her.

"Congratulations, Mr. Cullen." I hear a voice say behind me and I turn to glare at the redheaded man. His posture stiffens when he takes in my murderous expression. I remind myself that it is not his fault.

"Thank you." I mutter in a clipped tone and march over to my assistant who is taken aback by my displeased appearance.

"Victoria, I don't know how you are going to do this but I do not want to hear another person congratulating me for my fucking engagement. I swear to god, I'll fire that individual and I don't care who it is."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen."

"Julie told me there are bouquets of flowers send by our clients?"

"Cards and emails too." Victoria adds.

"I haven't been to my office since yesterday morning but I hope they aren't in there." I stare at her sternly and she opens her mouth but no words escape her lips. "Well?"

"We um, thought it uh, you might—"

"Get them out of there before my eyes fall on them." I cut her off.

"Boy, you took the news really well." She breathes out and I give her a half-smile.

"Did the reports come in?"

"On your desk."

"Great. Send James up to my office."

* * *

 _ **July 29, 2015**_

* * *

I fiddle with the phone in my hand and sigh softly. I can't help but feel disappointed that Bella hasn't called or texted me since we met on Sunday. That was the best night of my life. I never knew that movies and pizza could sum up to such a great time.

"Yo! Mr. Deep In Thought!" Alex yells at me and I find him holding a bottle of lighter fluid in his hand. "My mom didn't invite you to brood like an idiot."

I roll my eyes and march over to him. I snatch the bottle from his hand and glare at him.

"Put on a fucking shirt, Alex. It's lighter fluid."

Alex gives me an impish grin and chuckles. "Oh, look at you all jealous. Are you worried that I am better looking than you are? Also, my mother has some hot college chicks as neighbors. The ladies always like it."

I smack the back of his head and he points over to the neighboring house. My eyes widen when I see a couple of young girls unabashedly staring our way. I feel violated.

"Whatever, Alex. Put your shirt back on."

I add lighter fluid to the charcoal briquettes until they are shiny before lighting them. Using a tong, I spread the briquettes at the bottom and hear Alex approaching me.

"Alex, put on the grilling gloves. You're placing the grate."

"Yeah, okay. Do you think we should invite those girls over?"

I roll my eyes. "I don't think Aunt Jane will appreciate it."

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"No."

Alex places the grilling grate fifteen minutes later and I hear the girls hollering at us. Alex petulantly ignores them because I tell him to.

"Hey guys! I'm here!" I hear Alice's sing song voice before she enters the backyard. A smile forms on my face when she skips over to give me a tight hug. I laugh and place a kiss on her cheek. She gives an equally enthusiastic hug to Alex and disappears inside the house to find Aunt Jane.

"Alex, where's your mom?" I ask and hear footsteps hitting the grass behind me.

I turn and find Aunt Jane speaking with one of the housekeepers who is carrying a tray full of meats and vegetables.

"Really? That's a lot, mom." Alex says and Aunt Jane laughs.

"Don't worry about it," She mutters and turns to look at me square in the eye. I gulp audibly. _Please don't ask me about Bella._ "So Edward, what happened after you left your parent's place on Sunday?"

 _Fuck._

"We spoke on the phone about it." I mutter and place large pieces of chicken on the grate.

"What was that now?"

I sigh and walk over to where she sits on the sun lounger. "I don't want to talk about it."

Alice gives me an I-want-to-know-everything glare and I roll my eyes. "You have to tell me everything about her. How can you keep this from me?!"

"She's just a friend." I say softly and hear Alex snickering not far from us.

Alex laughs and turns in my direction. "Edward has a girlfriend when he already has a girlfriend?"

"She's not a girlfriend, just a friend! Do your fucking work, Alex!"

"What's her name?" Alice asks grumpily and I sigh.

"Bella." Aunt Jane and I say in unison. _Ugh, will she stop smirking at me!_

"You know about her, Aunt Jane?" My sister asks and her blue eyes are piercing in my direction.

"I met her, Alice. She seems like a lovely person. I think she's too good for Edward." Aunt Jane whispers the latter part conspiratorially.

"I'm right here." I murmur and run a hand through my hair.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about her." Alice pushes past me to help Alex and I roll my eyes. I sit on the lounger she just vacated and gaze at my aunt.

"You tell her everything yet you never mentioned Bella to her? She is mad at you but very excited to know about Bella."

I smile. "I can see that." I murmur and my sister stares at me with her hands on her hips.

"What does she do?" Alice demands an answer and I chuckle.

"She owns a bookstore across from the Pacific. It's a lovely store. She has a lot of knowledge about fashion books. I know you'd love them." Aunt Jane answers and Alice huffs at me.

"Why are you telling her things that'll make her mad at me?" I hiss at her and she laughs.

"Oh, don't worry. Anyway, did you call your parents and apologize?

I sighed. "Yes, I did. I even called Tanya's parents. How can they announce something so important without running it by me first? I apologized for leaving, but not for lashing out at them."

"Surprisingly, that makes sense. Good, at least you called. And Edward, you really shouldn't be so hard on your mother. Your parents were clueless until Eleazar and Carmen suggested it to them on Sunday afternoon. Esme was crying when you left. I don't think she had dinner either. You are not the only person who is suffering from this, Edward."

"They have no right to manipulate my life. They have been doing that ever since I started running the company. Everything has happened because of them." I whisper, running a hand through my hair.

"Why are you so angry with your parents all the time? Yes, they suggested that you to date Tanya, but you agreed to go out with her. They never told you to give up on your dreams and follow your grandfather's footsteps," I can feel my heart rate faltering just hearing her talk about it again. "Your parents never told you to run back to Chicago and away from them. You did that yourself. They never told you to quit playing piano in—Stop!" She snaps when I stand up to leave.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You are the best brother your siblings could ask for, you are a very hard hardworking CEO running your company, you are a wonderful human being but trust me when I say this; you have been a horrible son, Edward. You've lost yourself to this new world that you have created yourself. You are losing your parents. It's not their fault entirely, you have yourself to blame as well. I know this is not want you want to hear, but you need to come clean with them about your troubles."

I turn to stare at Aunt Jane and her eyes are welling up with tears. "Bella is trying to help you get your life back together and you don't even realize that. I'm not sure if you'll ever date her or just remain friends but don't let her go."

"I won't." I promise her and she smiles at me.

"And if you do, I'll have Alex ask her out." I chuckle and the tension melts away.

I watch the housekeeper arrange a cooler of alcohol and she saunters over to me with a bottle of beer. She bends forward and gives me a seductive smile when handing the bottle to me. Her hand brushes against mine and I control an internal shudder. Aunt Jane clears her throat, and the girl walks away from us.

"I don't know what happens to them when you're around. They literally drool after you."

I snort. "You should hire men instead."

"That's a smart plan but I believe women can be more efficient. I mean look at Alex," I find him bickering with Alice about something. "Whatever they are fighting about, she is probably making more sense about it than he is."

She has a point.

My phone pings with an email and I skim through it quickly.

"Hey, the warehouse is ready. Julie just emailed me the details."

She beams at me. "That's wonderful! I don't know how you manage everything, dear. Thank you so much for helping us. I know it must have taken you months to contact all the different people for the exhibits. Esme and I are so relieved."

"I'm glad to help. How are your preparations coming along?"

"Pretty well. The guest list is ready and we'll be sending out invitations tomorrow. There are a couple of phone calls for the last…" I let her voice become a light buzz to my ears as I take a swig of beer.

There is only one question nagging in my head right now; why hasn't Bella called? I am reluctant to give her a call because I don't know what to expect when she answers. What would she think about the engagement news? Should I break up with Tanya?

That would solve everything although it will bring a lot of backlash. My parents will lose their dear family friends, the gossip mongers will run around the newspapers for months and we'll lose the project deal. For some reason, Bella is more important that any of the consequences regarding the fallout.

Ugh, I'm losing my head with this.

"Edward, dear are you okay?" Aunt Jane places a hand on my shoulder and I shake my head.

"Yeah, no. I'm good."

"What is it?"

"Bella hasn't called or text me since Sunday. I think she must have read the article in the newspaper. I never wanted her to find out about the engagement. What if she doesn't want to be around me anymore?"

"Edward, don't jump to conclusions."

"She usually texts me every day," I whisper and continue. "She likes me too. I can see it in her eyes. I really can. On Sunday, I could feel it. And I can't do anything about it." I bury my face in my hands and feel her hand rubbing my back.

"Why didn't you tell her about the engagement? She must be surprised that you never mentioned it. Or she must be busy with work. Give her a call later on."

"Okay, I will. Tonight."

"Now, lighten up. Your sister is coming our way."

"Edward!" Alice whines and takes a seat by my side. I look at her and she offers me a big ass smile.

"What do you want, Alice?"

"Tell me about her."

"Loud enough that I can hear!" Alex shouts and I roll my eyes.

"I'm not going to tell Alex about Bella." I mutter to Aunt Jane and she laughs, shaking her head.

"Start talking, Edward." Alice demands and I nod.

"Her name is Bella, and she owns a bookstore. She loves to read. The first we met, it was at her bookstore. I was buying a gift for mom's birthday. We met again at that fucking beer fest you dragged me to."

"Were you with her when I called?"

I chuckle. "Uh, yes. We almost met at a couple of different places. Actually, she stumbled into me the first three times. She is clumsy, but it's adorable and she has very expressive eyes. She is shy sometimes but has a smart mouth. She is very beautiful but I don't think she knows that. She has a very giving personality, and she never tries to impress people by being someone she's not. And she doesn't even…" My sentence trails off when I find Alice smirking at me. "What?"

"Nothing, I've just never seen you so smitten," I roll my eyes. "She must have magic powers. She keeps you from work and you don't mind, she has managed to keep you happy and you can't stop talking about her. She sounds impressive."

"I don't ramble on about her all the time."

"Please," Alice scoffs. "You clearly want to date her. You keep staring at the phone like a lovesick Romeo, there is no other explanation."

"Shut up, Alice."

"Does anybody in her family know about your being friends with her? Are they fine with it?"

I let out a sad sigh. "Her mom passed away and her dad abandoned her when she was four, her brother is an intern at my office."

"That's awful," She whispers and gazes at me seriously. "She's suffered enough, Edward. You should walk out of her life now if you know you might end up hurting her."

"That's why I try to stay away, but I can't." I tell her honestly and she smiles at me.

"Her brother works for you?"

"He's on my project."

"Wow, that's great." I chuckle and look at her.

"Bella likes you very much," Alice beams at me and her eyes light up. "I have told her a lot about you and she is very keen to meet you. She loves your brand and frankly, I have never seen her so excited to talk about fashion. You'll love her."

"Oh! That's so great!" She squeals and hugs me tightly. I laugh and look over at Aunt Jane.

"She's made Alice so happy," Aunt Jane shakes her head. "You know, she just might be the one for you." _I'm starting to believe._

Alex marches over to us angrily and narrowly stares at us. "I am standing there all alone working while you are having fun? This is not fair. I couldn't even hear about Edward's new girlfriend. Is she hot?"

I kick his right leg hard and he groans in pain. "What was that for?"

"She is just a friend and you don't have to be concerned whether she is hot or not."

Alex ignores us and waves at the neighboring girls just to annoy me. "Hey! How is it going? Mind if I join you ladies?" He shouts at the ladies and walks over to the edge of the backyard. I roll my eyes.

"Maybe you should invite her to the charity ball fundraiser." Aunt Jane suggests and my eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

Alice claps her hands excitedly. "Ooh! It'll be so much fun. What's the theme this time?"

"Black tie. We kept it simple."

I sigh with relief. "Thank you. It was ridiculous the last time."

"Your girlfriend found it interesting." I make a face and Aunt Jane sighs. "She is your girlfriend, there is no denying that."

"I'm not taking her this year."

"You aren't. Esme told me Tanya is going to Paris on a trip with her friends," A huge smile spreads across my face. "You look so happy."

"It's the best news I've heard all day." I flash them both a smile and get comfortable on the lounger.

"So, now will you take Bella?"

I stand up and disregard their suggestion as I walk over to Alex. I pull on his ear and drag him back to the barbecue grill. I try to ignore the questions he asks about Bella and wonder if she will be willing to tell her brother that she knows me.

* * *

"…and they also stated in one of the recent press conferences that we have not officially affiliated them with our organization. _Creek Construction_ is going to conduct another conference to open up about the upcoming projects we were supposed to hand over to them. Mr. Cullen, we only debriefed…"

I check my phone and let Irina's voice become a light buzz to my ears. There is no call or text from Bella. It's been three days. I hold up a finger and she stops speaking.

"Irina, we'll resume this discussion with Alex and Mr. Black in the office tomorrow. I need your entire Public Relations team present as well. I have a very important call to attend to right now."

"Sure, Mr. Cullen. Good night."

"Night, Ms. Lincoln."

I save my work and shut down my laptop before calling Bella. I chug some red wine and sigh softly. I hope she answers. I hear her sweet voice after the first ring.

"Hello?" Bella says breathily and I frown. Why does she sound so anxious?

"Hey. What's wrong?"

"Are you calling to cancel our plan for Friday?" Laughter escapes my lips at her adorable question. I relax as I know she isn't mad at me about something.

"No, Ms. Swan, why would I ever do that?"

"You said on Sunday that you were going to be busy throughout the week so I thought maybe you didn't have any free time."

"Is that why I haven't heard from you for three days?"

"Um, yes."

I chuckle. "I would've taken some time off to answer your calls, Bella." I say honestly and hear her laughing on the other line.

"That's very kind of you, I'll remember that. So, when exactly is your engagement party? You still haven't introduced me to your girlfriend."

I scoff. "Like that's going to happen."

"What part?"

"You are never meeting Tanya and I'm not engaged."

"Really? Why didn't you tell me about it when you came to my place on Sunday?" Bella asks softly and I frown.

"I don't know. I guess I never wanted you to find out." I admit and take a sip of my wine.

"Why not?"

"I, uh, I don't know." I say again and neither of us speaks for a couple of seconds.

"Well, I did anyway. And congratulations on your engagement."

"Damn, I can't fire you." I mutter and she giggles on the other line.

"What?"

"I had my assistants inform everyone that if somebody congratulated me on the engagement, I was going to fire that person."

"Oh my god, you can go to such extremes!"

"I'm miserable about it and the wishes as heartfelt as they are just annoy me."

"The articles said you were excited about it."

"My family wouldn't want bad publicity. I wasn't even asked about it before they announced it and I've said no to the fucking engagement. I would really like if we don't talk about it."

"She is very beautiful."

I roll my eyes. "Attractive, sure. Not beautiful."

"They mean the same thing, Edward."

"Not for me. I'll brief you on it sometime later, maybe."

"I'll hold you to that. And how was the barbecue?"

"It felt great to spend time away from work and home, even if it was only for a couple of hours. It really cleared my head, and it's always enjoyable to spend time with Alex and Alice."

"Must be fun."

"Maybe you can join us the next time?" I suggest and she chuckles softly.

"I don't think I'll fit in with your people."

" _My people_? And why not?"

"I just, uh come from a different world than yours."

"Maybe it's not as different as you think. Believe me. Did you have dinner?"

"Yeah. I was just reading on the balcony. I like summers in Seattle."

I chuckle. "In Chicago—"

"Hold it." She cuts me off and I laugh. "Don't start with the perfect Chicago summer now."

"Alright fine," My phone beeps and I check the screen to see Kate's call waiting. "So, are we on for Friday?"

"Yes we are."

"I have another call waiting; I'll see you on Friday then. Good night, Bella. Sweet dreams."

"Bye, Edward. Good night."

I end the call and accept Kate's.

"What took you so long? Speaking with your sweet and caring soon-to-be fiancée?" She teases and I sigh.

"Would you stop with the jokes? It's been three days, Kate."

"Congratulations on the engagement." I remain silent making her snigger at me. "What? You're not firing me?"

I grab my wine glass and walk out of the study. "It really isn't funny." I enter my bedroom and plop down on the couch.

"Come on, have a little sense of humor."

"Why is my life so fucking funny for you?"

"I'm waiting to see Tanya's face when you break up with her and date Bella."

I frown. "I think I've mentioned Bella's name once in front of you. What do you know?"

"Let's just say, I have my sources."

"Victoria?"

"And Alice. Now tell me everything."

 _That is fucking great._

* * *

 **BELLA**

* * *

 _ **July 31, 2015**_

* * *

I drum my hands over the wooden desk as my eyes race over to the clock hung on the wall. 11:02. I have another hour to go before I meet Edward. It's been five days. I bite my bottom lip and my hand grazes against the knob of my desk drawer. Why do I feel like I'm betraying myself when I have promised myself to not think about it?

The drawer creaks as I open it and gently pull the newspaper out. I make sure nobody is looking at me as I take the paper over to the light. I am startled when loud footsteps approach me and the paper falls on my lap.

"Good morning, ma'am."

I smile at the old lady and collect the bedtime books from her hands. The exchange takes only three minutes but it feels like hours by the time she leaves the store.

My hands almost tear open the newspaper and my eyes hungrily scan the sheet to find the article I had been reading from the last four days. I still can't believe it. I read it twice before I folded it up and stashed it in the drawer. Edward is engaged.

When Edward called on Wednesday, I felt like I could finally get a good night's rest. I was restless because we hadn't spoken in three days. I thought that maybe it was due to his engagement, and he wanted to keep his distance and spend time with his girlfriend. They both make a beautiful couple and as much as it hurts, she is very pretty.

The bell chimes as the door opens and I frown staring at Emily. It's not her. It's the cute little boy clutching her hand as he stares around the store with an awestruck expression that I zero in on. I walk over to them and Emily gives me a wide grin. I think she is enjoying her new job babysitting this little guy.

"Hey." I murmur which catches the little boy's attention. He gives me a shy smile and I beam at him.

"This pretty lady is Bella. This is her store. Do you like it?" Emily asks, and the boy nods at me. I squat until I reach his height and gaze at him.

"Hello." He says timidly.

"Hi, sweetheart. My name is Bella. May I know yours?" I ask softly and he nods.

"Jared Preston."

"Ah, that's a lovely name." He grins at me.

"Thank you."

"So, do you like books?" Jared wrinkles his nose adorably. "Cars?" He nods his head within a heartbeat making me laugh. "Well, maybe you can read books about cars. I think you'll like them."

I find Seth leaning against a stack of books as he flirts with a brunette. I roll my eyes.

"Seth?" He gives me a sheepish smile and makes his way over to me.

"Yes?"

"We have a special guest here, his name is Jared. He loves cars and I think we have some cool books about them in our store. Will you show them to him?"

"Sure, of course!" He grins at Jared, who gives me a kiss on the cheek before walking away with Seth. I stand up and turn to my friend.

"I think he's got a crush on you," Emily murmurs and smiles at me.

"He's adorable."

"Yes and he just moved from Chicago a couple of months ago. He sure likes it here."

Like somebody has knocked sense into me, I am reminded of Edward mentioning that his assistant Victoria has a son named Jared. Oh my god. This is his assistant's son. What a small world.

"I can see that."

"You know what the great part is?" I stare at her curiously. "His mother is Edward Cullen's assistant."

"Really?" I smile at her and nod. "You are very lucky."

"Tell me about it. I went to pick him up at the office and I swear it's the most spectacular office I have ever seen. Victoria told me yesterday that she was Edward Cullen's assistant. For a minute, I couldn't believe my ears. This is so cool. I might actually get to meet the guy!"

"Why, did you go to his office?"

Emily laughs. "No. But, I can always hope. Hey, Jake works there, doesn't he? Maybe he spoke to Mr. Cullen."

"Yeah, he is working on a project with him."

"Oh, he is so lucky. And you should ask Jacob to show you around the place."

I roll my eyes internally. _I don't want another tour where they drag you around like a prisoner just because you want to meet their hot CEO._

"Sure." I mumble and play with my fingers.

"I'm looking after him on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. They are paying me very well."

"They?"

"The company is paying me. Edward Cullen must be such a good boss."

"Yeah."

 _He is perfect._

"I was hoping to see him once. God, he must be more handsome in person than he is in the magazines."

"Yeah, he does." I murmur to myself.

"What?"

I clear my throat and offer her a smile. "He must be." I shrug. "So, why the tour of my store?"

"Jared was getting bored at home so I brought him here, you don't mind, right?"

"Of course not."

"I think he will want to come again. He likes you."

I chuckle. "I would like to get to know him better."

"You look far better than you did on Wednesday." Emily observes and gives me a smile.

"It's Friday, who doesn't like Friday?"

"You want to go out tonight? I'm off at eight. Maybe Angela, you and I could go out dinner and drinks; a girl's night out."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll let Angela know."

Emily's dark eyes trail to my clothes, and she smiles coyly. "You look all dressed up. What's the deal?"

"Nothing. I can't dress up?"

"You can, but you never do."

I blush. "It's nothing unusual."

I stare down at my clothes. A gray cashmere short-sleeved t-shirt and a white denim skirt. Nothing _too_ different. Maybe she knows something is up.

"Okay, if you say so. Angela and I will get you to spill when we go out for drinks," I check my phone and she shifts closer to me. "At least tell me his name."

I sigh urgently and grab my purse. "Emily, it's getting late. I'll give you a call about our plan," I put on my gray shrug and hear her laughing behind me. "Say bye to Jared for me and tell Lisa to handle the counter. I'll see you tonight."

I give her a quick peck on the cheek and rush out of the store before she asks me any more questions about the guy I'm meeting, who accidentally happens to be the guy she is so eager to meet.

* * *

I tap my foot impatiently and gaze at the closed elevator doors. Even though I have pressed twenty-two, I'm waiting for someone to pounce on me when the doors open and tackle me to the floor. But, nothing has happened. Yet.

15… 16… 17… 18… 19

The elevator stops just like my heartbeats do for a moment as a man steps inside, juggling three files and a cup of coffee in his other hand. I frown when I take in his attire. A dark polo t-shirt and dark wash jeans. Strange. Am I missing something? Is there an event in the office today? The man gives me a nod and I smile politely his way.

I sigh with relief after the man's departure on the 20th floor. I step out of the elevator on Edward's floor and the doors close behind me. I feel intimidated just staring at this big, luxurious and professional setting of his office. I remember how angry and embarrassed I was the last time I was here.

My eyes fall on the desk where two women are sitting. I don't see Victoria anywhere. I hope Edward is in his office or my trip will be a waste. I watch the two assistants staring at me politely. Wow, they are so perfect. They offer me a professional smile and one of them walks over to me.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Swan."

"Good afternoon. Is Edward here? I mean, I dropped by a little early. Is he in a meeting?" I press my lips together when I start to ramble.

The woman takes pity on me and smiles at me. "Mr. Cullen is on the 11th floor right now."

Thank god!

"Thank you very much," I turn and make my way to the elevator. I reach over to press a button and a perfectly manicured hand beats me to it. I turn and find it's the same assistant who told me where Edward is.

"Let me show you, Ms. Swan."

"Thank you, but it's really alright." She continues smiling at me but doesn't argue as we step inside the elevator. I notice her clothes for the first time. She is wearing a red summer dress that looks great on her. I watch her glancing at me nervously during the elevator ride.

"I like your dress." I whisper and her tensed form relaxes a little.

"Thank you, Ms. Swan." She whispers back.

I follow the assistant shyly and my mind is overwhelmed as I take a look around the striking features of the premises. The building is mostly made of glass and I can see the neighboring building as we walk by. I enter the room and my eyes widen as I see the never ending row of cubicles. There is a glass partition which separates the conference room where I can see a couple of people in a meeting.

I don't see Edward until his assistant leads me to the back of the room. When I spot him, my breath hitches in my throat. Man, he looks handsome. I hope I'm not drooling as I stare at his face. He is sitting on a desk and his feet are dangling as he seems to be having a fun conversation with the people around him. I recognize Victoria immediately due to her distinctive red hair.

I suddenly feel like an intruder. What am I doing here? I really shouldn't involve myself so much with Edward. He clearly has more interesting and smart friends than me. I watch him laugh about something a blonde woman says to him and I sigh. I can see the women sitting at the cubicles catching a shy glance his way and just ogling at him like I am.

For some reason, Edward looks in my direction and his green eyes pierce into mine. His panty-dropping smile turns my legs into Jell-O. Before I can find the ability to walk, he hops off the desk and excuses himself. He saunters over to me and nods at his assistant for her to go.

Edward is also dressed down today in a black and white horizontal striped t-shirt, black bomber jacket, gray chinos and white sneakers. He looks more like a bad boy from high school than the enigmatic CEO he is. I just want to run over and kiss him hard on the lips.

My heart speeds up as he approaches me and for some reason, it feels different today; maybe because I haven't seen him for five days. Maybe because I can feel that people are staring at us. Probably gaping that Edward was talking to somebody like me?

"Hey." I stammer out and Edward chuckles, looking at his watch.

"You're early." He comments softly and I blush, trying to come up with a reason why I'm here to see him before our scheduled time.

"I thought maybe your people would have be running again, so I came prepared," He scowls at me adorably and I snort. "Jeez, I'm kidding. I was trying to find a reason to get away from my friend."

His lips curve into a sexy smile. "You look beautiful."

I blush and look at him. "Why is everybody dressed down?"

"It's the office code for the last day of the month. Everyone dresses casual. It gets really suffocating being in a suit and tie all the time."

"I get it," I nod. "And you look great too."

"I know."

I roll my eyes. "You're such an ass."

"You still like me." _That I do._

I gaze at his features intently and frown. "Edward, you still look so tired. What time do you get to sleep every night?"

"Two." He mumbles and I sigh.

"God, you should get some rest, you know. It's not good for your health."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Lunch?"

"Where are we going?" He asks curiously and gives me an adorable smile.

"I hope you like sushi."

"Sure I do," He whispers. "In Chicago, there is this great restaurant called _Sun_ —" I press my index finger against his lips, cutting him off.

"No more Chicago for the day. If you start jabbering about it, I'll leave." I say firmly and he nods.

"I promise, no Chicago." He mumbles against my finger and I move it away.

"Good."

I look past his shoulders and find the people Edward excused himself from are openly staring at us. I gaze everywhere and find people trying to sneak a peek in our direction. I blush and stare at my feet as I try not to let the others' stare bother me.

"What's wrong?" Edward whispers, closing the distance between us. I sigh and shake my head. He tips my chin up to gaze at me. "What is it?" He asks again in his soft velvety voice.

"Everyone's looking." I murmur and he chuckles.

"They are just staring because you look so delightful. Come on, I want to introduce you to a couple of people," Edward places a kiss against my cheek and I blush. I relax when his arm wraps around my waist and he takes me over to the three people he was talking to.

"Kate, this is Bella," I stare at the attractive blonde and she gives me curious smile. "Bella, this is Kate, she is the CFO of our company." Edward gives me a smile and I blush as I shake hands with her.

"It's nice to meet you, Kate."

"It's wonderful to finally meet you, Bella. Edward has told me _a lot_ about you." Her voice is husky and so hot. Is it normal to have a crush on a woman you met two seconds ago?

"All good things I hope."

"You wouldn't believe it when I say that he is—" Edward cuts her off.

"Bella, this is Matthew Dumich, he is the director of Project Management," I shake hands with the man who gives me a polite nod.

"Ms. Swan, it's nice to meet you."

"You too." I mumble shyly and look up at Edward, who is busy glaring at Kate.

Victoria clears her throat which catches his attention. He shifts a little so I can see her. "This is Victoria, whom I have mentioned before."

"Hi, Bella. I'm sorry we didn't start on better terms but it's good to meet you again."

Her smile makes her look less intimidating this time around. "Likewise and there is nothing to apologize for."

"Edward?" I whisper softly and he smiles down at me.

"Yes?"

"Victoria's son is Jared right?"

Edward gives me a curious grin. "Yes, why?"

"Um, he dropped by at my store with Emily."

"Really?" He laughs and turns to Victoria.

"Hey, Vic. Jared was in Bella's bookstore this morning."

That makes her guffaw too. "Oh, Bella. My son loves anything but books. What was he doing there? Do you know Emily?"

"Yes, she is one of my best friends."

"Well, maybe he'll take an interest in reading after he swings by at your store a few more times."

"I would love that. He is a charming, little boy."

Victoria gives me a proud yes-I-am-his-mother-and-he-is-the-cutest-boy-you'll-see smile. I find Edward and Kate in a staring contest and it seems to me that they are communicating something without saying anything out loud. How close do you have to be to have that kind of relationship with someone? Frankly, I'm a little jealous of Kate because she probably knows more about Edward than I could ever know.

Edward finally tears his eyes away from her and looks at his assistant. "Vic, call Mr. Jack and have him come by my office tomorrow. I need those updates," He glances at Kate again. "Kate, have the final numbers on your desk by the end of _today_. Let's not push the date out any further."

"Will do. Bye, Bella. I hope to see you again," Kate gives me a smile before she gazes at Edward pointedly. "Edward." She nods at him.

"Forget it, Kate," He murmurs to her and lets out a long sigh. "Bye."

I am as puzzled as the other two are as to what they are talking about but I don't ask. It must be something personal. Edward clasps his hand in mine and we are out of their earshot within seconds.

 _Edward behaves really strangely sometimes._

* * *

"How long have you known Kate?" I finally get the question off my chest and Edward chuckles.

"We went to the same college, that's where we met."

"Oh." I murmur to myself. _That's a lot of years._

"Why do you ask, Bella?" Edward asks, brushing his hand through my hair. My cheeks turn red and I shrug casually.

"Nothing just curious. You seem very close to her."

"She is one of the smartest, most diligent and fun people I've met. We're best friends and ever since she joined my company, we've gotten pretty close."

"That's great." I say softly and stare out of the window as a sigh escapes my lips. I don't know why I am jealous of Kate. She is a good person. I like her. I shouldn't feel so territorial about Edward, he isn't mine.

"But you know what?" A shiver runs down my spine when his lips graze against my ear. "You're my favorite person." I flush and his arm wraps around my shoulders. _I think I'm going to combust_.

"I doubt that." I whisper and look up to find him inches away from me. I try not to stare at his lips but I still do. I can feel his hot breath on my nose and his green eyes darken when I bite my bottom lip nervously.

My breathing falters and Edward tugs on my bottom lip, pulling it out of my teeth's assault. He leans forward and I can feel my head tilting in his direction on its own accord. My eyes flutter shut and his lips barely touch mine when a car noisily halts somewhere.

Holy shit. I open my eyes and find Edward staring at me intently as he leans away. I am panting and my face heats up as I try to gather my wits. What just happened? Did we almost kiss? Edward is a picture of ease as he watches my face change colors. He just wants to pretend nothing happened seconds ago?

I stare outside the window and realize we have arrived at the sushi restaurant. How did I not notice? _Oh, right. I was almost kissing Edward._ Matt holds the door open for me and I contemplate whether to step out of the car and go into the restaurant with Edward or run away.

"Matt, shut the door," Edward says softly and the door immediately closes. He extends his hand in my direction and opens the door from his side. "Come." His voice is cautious and smooth and I place my shaky hand in his as we step out of the car.

Matt drives the car away and I stare at my purse instead of Edward. His index finger curls under my chin and he tilts my face in his direction. His green eyes look calculating as he takes in my expression. _I need to leave right now_.

"Um, I have to go." I mumble in a strangled voice and Edward places his hands on either side of my face.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I don't know what happened back there. Forgive me. Just don't leave me, please." He begs softly and the vulnerable expression on his face breaks my heart.

"I'm right here. But, I can't go back to pretending nothing happened a few minutes ago."

"I was stupid and I promise it won't happen again. I don't want things to get weird between us."

His words hurt a little. Edward wants to be nothing more than friends. I get the message loud and clear. I guess I can pretend I feel the same way.

"Okay." I nod and he smiles, leaning his forehead against mine. "Does this mean you'll stop talking about Chicago?"

Edward chuckles and I crack a smile. He places a soft kiss on my forehead and I blush. "Well, I make no promises about that."

* * *

Edward pulls out a chair for me and I blush as I take a seat. He sits to my right, and the waiter greets us politely. He hands us the menus and winks at me before striding away from the table. My wide eyes turn to Edward who is glaring in the direction the waiter just went. I give his hand a small squeeze and his lips curve into a smile.

"How many times have you been here before?"

"Twice, I think."

Edward nods and thoughtfully reads the menu while I am busy staring at his face. His long lashes touch his cheeks when he blinks, he has a small smile on his face and his long fingers brush against the menu.

"Are you thinking of ways to kill me for almost kissing you back in the car?" He asks without taking his eyes off the menu.

"Well, you should rather be relieved that I haven't asked you _why_ the hell you were almost kissing me when you have a perfectly fine girlfriend." I mutter and pretend to read the menu even though I know what I am going to order.

I peek at Edward and find him staring at the table with an almost heartbroken expression on his face. I feel bad for saying what I did, but it is the truth. His green eyes meet my troubled stare, and he chuckles humorlessly before nodding his head.

"That's a fair point, Bella. Anyway, shall we order?"

"Sure."

An uncomfortable silence stretches between us for the first time since we've met. I can see irritation growing on Edward's features but I try to stay strong. I should make sure that I don't get manipulated by my emotions towards him. He means more to me than I would like to admit.

My chopsticks hang mid-air when Edward slams his hand roughly on the table, making a couple of heads turn in our direction. "Damn it, Bella! Say something."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything, please." He says softly and guilt washes over his face. I am being such a bitch to him. I would've kissed him back without having any second thoughts.

I sigh gently and hold his gaze. "I'm sorry for being so weird about this. I was taken by surprise and it was so unlike you. Plus, you have a girlfriend."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened and I just have a lot on my mind right now. Can we _please_ end this awkward silence? I hate it."

"Well, I hate it too." I mumble and eat my soup.

"How about I make it up to you?"

"I'm listening." I say flatly but he can probably see the smile in my eyes. He chuckles, pretending to think.

"We can go out for dessert after this. I know a great place."

This means more time with Edward. "I guess I can spare some time from my busy schedule."

"I'm honored, Ms. Swan." I can't help laugh and he smiles ruefully, shaking his head.

* * *

 **EDWARD**

* * *

"Oh come on, Bella, the oyster thing was ridiculous. I can't mention Chicago because you told me not to."

"I will leave." She threatens me and I laugh. God, it's fun to tease her.

"I thought that—" My sentence is cut off when my phone rings. I hear Bella sigh as I answer it. It's Mr. Dumich.

"Edward Cullen." I snap and Bella smiles at me.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Mr. Cullen but there has been a slight mishap on the tenth floor." I run a hand through my hair.

"What happened now?"

"Well, the project management reports got erased." _Holy fucking shit._

"What?! How the fuck is that possible? What the hell is going on over there?! They weren't even complete."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. We were to finish them by Monday." _So close._

"Well, I guess we could take the drafts from the backup. Work them overnight."

"Um, that's the problem Mr. Cullen. We, uh—"

"What is it?"

"Mr. Smith has no recollection of making backups and the server also crashed. Kyle is working on it."

"What kind of rookie mistake is that?! Fuck! Was he even there on the floor when this shit happened?"

"No sir."

"Alright, I'll talk to this bastard myself. I'll be there in," I gaze outside from the window and sigh. "Twenty minutes."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen." I end the call and bury my face in my hands. I'm going to kill James today.

"Hey, everything's okay?" Bella asks softly and strokes my hair. God, it feels nice.

"There has been a small mishap. I need to go back to the office."

"It's going to be fine. Why don't you drop me off somewhere and I'll get a cab."

I stare at incredulously. "No! We have to go out. I'll clear this mess up in twenty minutes and then we'll leave. I'm going home early today, anyway. I have to help my mom and Aunt Jane with the preparations for the Charity Ball fundraiser."

"Oh?" She grins. "What is the fundraiser for?"

"Every year on my grandfather's birthday, my mother and Aunt Jane host a fundraiser on behalf of the Victor Platt Foundation. It's tied to the Mayo Clinic. The money raised is given to the underprivileged families who cannot afford medicinal costs for curing life-threatening diseases. Grandpa used to say that you know you've done something right in your life when you shine hope in the lives of people you don't even know."

"Your grandfather was a wise man," She grins at me. "When is it?"

"August 16. My mom and aunt are freaking out over the preparations. There are a lot of things yet to be done."

"It's a good thing you're helping then." Bella stifles a yawn and I chuckle.

"Are you getting drowsy already?"

"Sushi makes me tired."

"Maybe you just ate too much."

Bella rolls her eyes and rests her head on my shoulder. Her eyes flutter closed and I tuck the errant pieces of hair behind her ear. Her lips curve into a smile and it only takes a matter of minutes for her to fall into a deep slumber.

I get a feeling of déjà vu as I watch her sleep. On Sunday, I spent an hour and half gazing at her beautiful face. When the credits rolled for whatever movie was playing, I realized it was almost midnight and I had to leave to go r home.

I have no idea what the fuck happened an hour ago when I almost kissed her. I wasn't thinking straight but I never do when Bella is around. I was just thinking about what Aunt Jane said on Sunday about not letting her go, how Alice told me to walk out of her life if I would end up hurting her and Kate's alerting expression when she met Bella today and wordlessly told me not to drag her into my shitty life.

Bella was going to kiss me back. I hurt her feelings and the next forty minutes were the most horrible of my life. I want her to stay with me. I can't imagine her being with someone else. Thankfully, she wants to forget what happened and I am fine with it as long as she stays with me. _God, I'm such a pathetic loser._

Matt pulls the car up in front of the office building. I sigh and patiently stare at Bella. Knowing she is a light sleeper, I stroke her cheek, and she stirs a little.

"Bella? Bella, wake up."

"Five minutes." She mumbles and presses her face against my neck. I chuckle and rub her back lightly.

"We're at my office," I whisper and her eyes open sleepily. "If you want, I'll have Matt drop you off at your place." Bella sits up more straight and unwraps her arm from around me as she stares at me.

"I'm fine. Let's go."

"Great."

Bella and I step inside the building and I find Victoria standing by the reception desk, holding a couple of files in her hands. I gaze at Bella and find her cautiously staring everywhere. I place my hand on the small of her back and she eventually smiles.

"Hi, again Bella." Victoria nods at Bella.

"Hey." Bella says shyly.

"Is James here?" I ask and Bella stiffens instantly by my side. She shifts closer to me and I wrap an arm around her waist.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen."

"Alright, I'll just drop Bella off in my office first." I murmur and lead her to the elevators. We step inside and I can feel how tense she is throughout the ride.

"Bella, is everything okay?" I ask softly and she nods.

"It's nothing, just that name…" She shakes her head nervously and clutches my arm.

"What happened?"

"It's not the time. Maybe later, I'll tell you."

"Okay."

I rub her back soothingly and she sighs against me. I can feel her tensed shoulders relaxing and the door opens to my floor. I groan when I find Alex flirting with Julie again who is trying to avoid him. I don't think Alex knows that Julie likes women. He turns in our direction and his blue eyes look amused as he stares at my arm around Bella and how close we stand to each other.

"Ah, Edward! There you are. I was looking for you." Alex gives me a big ass smile and walks over to us.

"I was out for lunch." I snap angrily and he chuckles.

"And who's your friend?" He gives an appreciative look in Bella's direction and I want to beat the shit out of him.

"Bella, this is my cousin Alex. Alex, this is Bella." I mutter grumpily and find Bella smiling at him.

"Hello, Bella. May I say you look absolutely ravishing today? That is a lovely skirt. We briefly met at the restaurant and I'm so glad to finally be introduced." He teases and Bella laughs making me more irritated than I already am.

"It's nice to meet you Alex, Edward has told me a lot about you."

"Damn! And I thought I could leave a lasting first impression. You see, Edward doesn't like me."

"I don't know what you're talking about; your brother was pretty generous when he spoke about you."

"Really? I don't believe that." Alex smirks at me but his smile disappears when he sees my withering glare.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cullen. You're needed on the tenth floor, stat." Julie mumbles nervously and I shut her up with a hard look.

My eyes soften on their own accord when I gaze at Bella. "It won't take me long. I'll be back soon," She nods and gives my hand a soft squeeze. I turn to Alex. "Alex, get to work."

"Actually, I just finished up with a meeting. I'm free for the next hour. I can keep Bella company. What is she going to do sitting here all alone? I'm sure we'll have a lot to talk about."

"Um," She looks at me and I offer a shrug. "Sure." _Oh dear lord._

"Great!" Alex grins at her. "Bye, Edward! And oh, Tanya wants you to call her back. Bella, did Edward tell he is engaged?"

 _What the fuck is he doing?_

"I think it came up."

"Look how happy he is." Bella giggles looking at my displeased expression and I shake my head.

"Excuse me; I have an important mishap to attend to."

Julie and I step inside the elevator and I clench my fist in a steel grip when I find Alex hugging Bella tightly just as the doors close in my face.

 _How dare he hug her? Even I haven't hugged her yet!_

* * *

I check my watch as I take the first right towards Alex's office. It's two o'clock already. It took me longer to clear the fiasco up than I expected. But, I'm sure Alex has kept Bella _entertained_. Ugh, I hate the thought of them being together in the same room. What if he asks her out? Fuck.

"Julie, I'll be leaving shortly so tell Victoria to give the files to Matt. I'll forward you a guest list tonight. Make sure you note down the guests who email their RSVPs and give me a heads up on Tuesday. There's no rush."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen."

"Is there anything else I'm forgetting?"

"Gina has been on a leave for three weeks. She was supposed to be back by last Monday."

"Tell Mr. Wallis to give me a call around four. This is unacceptable, and HR wasn't informed about it either. I just find more reasons to not like her," I mutter under my breath and Julie tries to hide her smile. "You don't like her much either, do you?"

Her ears turn pink and she nods at me. "My girlfriend and I find her very… narrow-minded."

I scoff. "Oh, that's mature way of saying that she is a dumbass," Julie can't help laugh and I smile. "Don't tell anybody I called somebody from my staff a dumbass."

"Your secret is safe with me, Mr. Cullen."

"Good and have Charlotte swing by at the office sometime. I would like to meet her."

"Yes, sir."

Julie excuses herself to leave and I follow the source of the laughter with a seething face. If Alex tries to make a move on her, I'm going to chop him into pieces. Why the fuck are they laughing so much? I burst open the double doors and the sight makes my blood boil. Bella is sitting on his chair while Alex has his hands placed on her shoulders.

Bella looks at me and her beautiful brown eyes meet mine. "Hey, you're back."

"Yes, I am. Shall we leave?" I ask politely although there is a menacing edge to my voice. Bella frowns softly but then nods.

"Yes, of course." She stands up and Alex sighs, sitting back in his chair.

"Oh, you guys are leaving? Can't you stay for five more minutes?" Alex whines and I roll my eyes.

"You need to behave yourself sometimes, Alex." I snap and he turns to Bella, who gazes at me.

"Just five minutes, Edward. You don't mind, right?"

"I can't see why not." I murmur and sit in the black leather armchair. Bella takes a seat next to me and clasps her hand with mine which makes me smile.

Bella and Alex indulge themselves in an elaborate discussion about books and a particular movie that they both love while I check my emails and text my aunt that I'm running a little late. I make a quick call to Kate to listen to the gory details she has to share about our Monday meeting with Mr. Omar.

Twenty minutes later, their conversation catches my attention. "… yes, and Edward is being a great help to them both."

"Edward was telling me about it before." _They are speaking as if I'm not even sitting in this room._ At least Bella is still holding my hand.

Suddenly, Alex smirks at me and frankly, I am a little scared. "Edward?" I can see the gears in his head turning.

I gaze at him suspiciously. "Yes?"

"Are you taking Tanya as your date to the fundraiser this year?" I look over at Bella who holds an unreadable expression on her face. I wonder what she is thinking.

"No. I don't think I can make it to the ball this year."

"Why not?"

"I have a meeting with the Board of Directors."

That makes Alex laugh. "Edward, it's on a Sunday."

"I can't have meetings on Sundays?" I ask flatly and his smile turns nervous.

"Sure you can." He mumbles and then looks over at Bella. "Hey, Bella, what are you doing on the 16th?"

 _Please, Alex. Don't do this; I'll butcher you to pieces._

"Um, nothing."

"That's great! Would you like to go as my date to the fundraiser?"

"What?!" Bella and I shout in unison and I quickly recover my expression. "Sorry." I murmur and fiddle with my phone.

"I'm not sure." She says nervously and I glance in her direction to find her staring at me.

"Why not? It'll be fun." Alex says delightfully, and she bites her bottom lip anxiously.

"I've never been to a big event before."

"Oh, Bella. Don't worry about that. All you need is a smashing dress and that beautiful smile of yours. People won't stop looking at you." I can feel smoke coming out of my ears as I stare at Alex and he just flashes me a smile. _Smooth._

"That's very sweet of you but I'm still not sure."

"Please? You'll get to meet Alice, I'm sure she'll be excited to meet you." He persuades her every way he can so she will agree. "Edward? Some help, please?" I sigh.

"It's her decision to make, Alex. Don't try to pressure her."

I can see Bella staring at me out of my periphery but I avoid any kind of eye-contact. I stare at our clasped hands, and she clears her throat. I watch a smile inching its way on her lovely face and she nods at Alex.

"I'll be happy to go as your date."

I am not shocked but surprisingly, I feel very hurt. She's going with Alex! As his fucking date? How dare he even ask my Bella? My mind reassures me that she isn't mine to claim. Nor will she ever be.

"Thank you, Bella! Great, it's settled. Edward, you can let mom know, can't you? I believe you were heading over to your parent's place after this." I really want to punch him and gauge his eyes out.

"Actually, Bella and I were supposed to be somewhere." I mention calmly and Bella nods.

"Cool, I'll join you guys."

"No," I glare at him. "Complete your work." I turn to Bella. "Bella, I'll wait outside. I have to make a call."

"Okay." I leave the office and call Aunt Jane who answers on the first ring.

"Hi dear, are you on your way?"

"I'm going to kill your son."

* * *

Bella and I are in a comfortable silence the entire ride although I see a hint of smile constantly playing on her lips. I wonder if she is thinking about something Alex said. Ugh, I hope not. She catches me glancing at her which makes her blush even more. I want to ask her what she is thinking about but I don't want to seem desperate.

"Edward?" Bella calls out my name shyly and I gaze in her direction.

"Yes?"

"Are you really not going to the fundraiser?"

"I have a meeting scheduled for that day. We just want somebody from our company to be there and Alex is going… with you." I try to hide my distaste about the fact that she will be standing next to _him_ and not me.

"But, Alex said the fundraiser is at seven."

I chuckle. "Yes, I know. It's a lunch meeting but it will wrap up by seven so everybody can leave for the charity ball. It's an important event in our office calendar."

"Do you invite every member?"

"No."

"I would really like if you were there."

"Then I'll try my best to be there."

Bella blushes and shrugs off my comment thinking that I'm just humoring her. I can feel that something has changed in her behavior since she met Alex. Her posture is stoic; she seems very self-conscious and shy.

I place an arm around her waist and scoot her in my direction. Her blush intensifies, and she stares at me with her wide brown eyes. She straightens out her already wrinkle-free t-shirt. I brush the stray pieces of hair away from her face and turn her lovely face in my direction.

"Bella, is there something wrong?"

"A little." She admits and I frown.

"What is it?"

"You already know." Her voice is nothing but a whisper and I am completely baffled by it.

"I do?"

"Yes, you'll figure it out." She strokes my cheek and then rests her hand on her knee.

"Did Alex say something that is making you act weird?" Bella turns to me surprised.

"I'm being weird?"

"Maybe."

"Okay, I won't. I promise."

"Good." I mumble and press a kiss against her hair.

"Is that the dessert shop?" Bella points out from the window and I nod.

"Yes, you will love it and I'm paying," She opens her mouth to protest and I press my index finger against her soft lips. "Nope. You are not arguing." I say sternly and she rolls her eyes but gives in.

"Fine." I smile and take my finger off her lips.

I instinctively reach for Bella's hand when we enter the bright, little store and find her looking around the place curiously. She'll like it here. Given that it's a Friday afternoon, the place is deserted. I sit across from Bella at the booth next to the window which gives us a view of the slightly busy street.

Bella drums her fingers impatiently on the table and gives me an adorable smile. I chuckle. A waitress struts our way and I sigh with relief that it's not a man who would ogle Bella.

"Good afternoon, I'm Greta. I'll be taking your order. Here are your menus. I'll be back in five, sir."

I stare at her as she retreats and frown. "She was rude." I mutter and Bella chuckles, not taking her eyes off the menu.

"Oh, Edward. You really don't know understand, do you?"

"Understand what?"

"Never mind," She smiles at me and shakes her head. "I'm going to have a slice of chocolate tart, what are you ordering?" I open my mouth to reply but she interrupts me. "Hold on! Let me guess!" I chuckle and wait as she intently reads the menu again. "Cheesecake?" I can see a smile threatening to escape her lips.

"Are you trying to be funny?" Bella smirks at me and I sigh. "But you are right."

Her eyes take in the open surrounding of this tiny place and she smiles at me. "This place is so beautiful. I thought they were never open."

"They're only open on Thursdays, Fridays and Saturdays."

"Hmm, do you live close by to know so much about it?"

"Uh, no. I stay in the countryside. I need the house, the giant backyard and the pool." Bella grins at me.

"Sounds great."

"I'll show you someday." She offers me a smile.

"Of course."

I hear footsteps approaching us and Bella's beautiful smile turns to a scowl. I frown. What happened? Did she have some unpleasant thought? Maybe she doesn't like the place.

"May I take your orders, sir?" I nod and look at the waitress for the first time.

"I'll have a slice of cheesecake," I answer and she looks over at Bella but I answer for her because she seems very annoyed. "And she'll have a portion of chocolate tart."

"Is there anything else you need?" The waitress asks and I look at Bella who is glaring daggers at the waitress.

"No, thank you. That'll be all." Bella answers in a clipped tone and I frown.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask once the waitress leaves.

"She was hitting on you."

"She was? Who cares, Bella? It's alright."

"Are all men so dense?"

"Maybe. I haven't met all men." She chuckles, shaking her head.

"You won't feel so stupid when she slips you her phone number."

"That's not going to happen."

Bella scoffs. "Want to bet $10 on it?"

"Oh, so that's how it's going to work, is it? Fine you're on, Ms. Swan."

"You've got it."

The cakes arrive and I ensure Bella isn't looking my way when I crumple and throw away the piece of paper that was hidden on the underside of my plate. I sigh softly and give her a smile as I start eating. She is way too smart for her own good.

"This cake is delicious." She murmurs and I try not to stare because it's very erotic.

"Yeah." I finish my cheesecake in four bites and set the plate away. _How does Bella manage to eat so slowly?_

"You're done already?"

"Yes."

Bella nods and she smiles sheepishly when her leg brushes against mine as she shifts a little. She frowns and my eyes widen a little. Fuck, I hope she didn't feel the crumpled paper against her leg. I watch her bend her head below the table and I bury my face in my hands.

"Look what we have here, Mr. Cullen. Ms. Wendy left you her phone number. With a heart at the bottom. Isn't that cute?"

I sigh and let out a chuckle as I sit up straighter. "Alright, fine. You were right. But, I hate losing so I have an offer."

"I'm intrigued, Mr. Cullen." She murmurs and leans closer to me.

"Double or nothing, I will keep this note," I say as I pry the note from her soft hands and place it on the end of table. "She will voluntarily pick it up and never return to our table again."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Patience, Bella."

Bella finishes her dessert and Wendy walks in our direction with a wide grin on her face. She winks at me and I try not to shudder. I look at Bella who is trying to hide her smile.

"Is there anything else you need, sir?" Wendy places her hand on the back of my chair and I try to hide my surprise.

"I don't know," I continue smiling at Bella who is staring at me suspiciously. "Love, do you want anything else? Or should we just take the chocolate truffles home? Our daughter can't say no to chocolates just like you."

Bella freezes for a moment as it sinks in what I said a few seconds ago before placing her hand atop mine. "I'm not really sure, sweetheart. She was in a time-out yesterday. I know she feels jealous because of the new baby coming but you shouldn't spoil her so much sometimes."

I try to hide my laughter and Bella gives my hand a soft squeeze. "Come on, love. It's the least I can do for my little girl," I turn to the waitress who looks positively ghastly. "We would really like if we could take home the truffles, please."

Wendy finally blinks and nods. "You… um, you need to select the flavors."

"One of each sounds great." I nod.

"Edward!" Bella chastises me softly. "She'll finish them in a day." I shrug, smiling.

"I'll send a waitress your way with the uh… order. Excuse me." She grabs our plates _and_ the piece of paper before rushing away like her pants are on fire. When she is out of hearing distance, Bella and I burst out laughing and I watch her face turn red from laughing so hard.

"See? I won the bet." I breathe out and she tries to catch her breath.

"You needed my help, that doesn't count."

"Well, you can keep the $10 then and we'll call it a tie."

"You're very kind." Bella says softly and her brown eyes are shining with mirth.

 _I wish I could kiss her right I now._

* * *

"Edward," Bella sighs softly and I frown. Her hands clutch my jacket desperately in her sleep. I stroke her cheek and fear shadows over her peaceful features. "Edward… James… Stop" _What?_

"Bella? Bella, wake up." I murmur against her hair and rub her back. "Bella?"

Bella lets out a gasp and her eyes snap open and they frantically search for something in the car before they fall on me. Her eyes are glazed over with tears and she blinks rapidly when she looks away. I fetch a bottle of water and hand it to her. She chugs down some of it and closes the cap with her shaky fingers.

"Bella? Did you have a nightmare?" She nods nervously and I wrap my arm around her shoulders. "It wasn't real and you're fine." I murmur and she curls up closer to me.

"Sorry." She mutters and I place a kiss against her hair.

"Who is James?" She stiffens and her stance turns rigid.

"I-I said his name?"

"Yeah." _And also mine._

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Okay," The car halts in front of her bookstore. "We're here. I'm sorry I wasted an hour of yours with that little incident in the office."

"No worries, Alex is fun." I scowl internally. _He sure is._

"Yeah, I'll see you on Wednesday then." She nods.

"Bye Edward." Bella places a soft kiss against my cheek and grabs the bag of truffles before stepping out. Matt closes the door, and she speaks with him about something that I can't hear. I gaze curiously as she tries to hand him the bag of truffles. She has a very determined expression on her face but Matt can be stubborn when he wants to be.

I sigh and lean over to roll the window down. "Matt, take it. She is giving it to you for your daughter, not you. Bella is very possessive about chocolates, you're lucky." Bella rolls her eyes but smiles when Matt takes the bag from her.

"Thank you, Ms. Swan." Bella smiles at me and I smile back as I roll up the window. The car starts and I watch her enter the store before I focus my attention on the emails I missed.

I chuckle when I notice a rare smile on Matt's face. "Bella is very stubborn, you shouldn't argue." I murmur and he nods at me.

"She is very friendly and kind." He adds generously and I run a hand through my hair, staring out of the window.

 _And I've lost my heart to her._

* * *

 **Hi everyone! Let me know what you think about this chapter!**

 **REVIEW and share what you guys think.**

 **A very special shout out to EdwardsFirstKiss for editing this chapter! She is being extremely helpful with my chapters even with her busy schedule!**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Love,  
Paint the Walls. **


	8. Labyrinth

THE OTHER WOMAN

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS IT ALL.**

* * *

 _ **August 02, 2015**_

* * *

 **EDWARD**

* * *

I adjust the palette in my hands carefully and fiddle with the paintbrush as I intently stare at my unfinished portrait. How on Earth am I going to make the brown color that I want? I decided to make three different mixtures on the palette. First, I mix orange with blue followed by green and red and last, purple and yellow.

I frown. Neither of the mixtures resembles the brown that I want. I close my eyes and sigh softly as I memorize her chocolate brown eyes. I smile when I imagine how her eyes water when she smiles. Sometimes they widen with shock, well up with tears, they glow when she is happy. Bella possibly has the most expressive eyes I have ever seen.

I open my eyes and mix the first two mixtures and a smug smile tugs on my lips when I see the color I created is the exact one I want. Perfect. My phone buzzes in my pocket and I sigh as I answer it through my Bluetooth headset.

"Edward Cullen."

"Edward, hi. Good morning." Bella says softly, but she sounds distracted.

"Hey, morning. How is your weekend going?"

"I don't know, actually." She murmurs and I frown.

"What is it?"

"Um, did you happen to get a chance to read the newspaper?"

"Sure," I am absolutely confused. "Why do you ask?"

"Did you read the Entertainment section of the Seattle Times?"

I laugh. "Well, I don't think I have ever read that part of the newspaper before."

"Okay, I want you to read it; I'll stay on the line."

"Fine," I murmur and walk over to the intercom. I wipe my index finger on a towel and call Mrs. Cope by the touchscreen intercom. "Mrs. Cope?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?"

"Could you bring a copy of the _Seattle Times_ up to the third floor, please?"

"Yes, of course." She says hastily and I resume getting the brown color ready.

"What is in that section, anyway?" I whisper and Bella sighs on the other line.

"You'll see."

There is a knock on the door two minutes later and I answer it. Mrs. Cope hands me the paper and nods.

"Lunch will be ready in forty minutes."

"There's no rush, take your time." I wink and she chuckles studying my paint splattered t-shirt and trousers.

"You've gotten paint all over yourself."

"It's messy work."

"Maybe you'll show me another painting of yours sometime." She muses and I smile.

"How can I refuse you, Mrs. Cope?" I offer a charming smile and she ruffles my hair before excusing herself. I shut the door and hum an idle tune under my breath as I keep the palette on the table.

"You're painting?" Bella asks curiously and I chuckle.

"Your news is more important," I mutter and skim through the section but notice nothing unusual. "What is it, Bella?"

"Top left corner," She says and I stare at the photo intently. "It's a picture of us!" She exclaims in a panic-stricken voice.

"That's us?"

Bella groans. "Yes!"

"Edward Cullen spotted with a mystery woman," I mumble and chuckle. "Wow, it's almost unrecognizable. We look good." I tease her and she sighs impatiently.

"Edward!"

"Bella, you are barely seen and hardly recognizable. People don't care about this type of news."

"If you say so," She mumbles and sighs softly. "So, tell me what you are painting?"

"I don't tell anybody what I paint."

"I heard Mrs. Cope saying something about that."

I chuckle. "Well, sometimes I think I might be judged on my paintings so I don't show them to people."

"You think I might judge you?" _No._

"Perhaps, who knows? What if you don't like my paintings?"

"I can't imagine you being bad at painting."

"That's flattering but my room is always locked. And I gift Mrs. Cope a painting or two, I don't show her."

"Then gift me one." She says sweetly and I stare at the unfinished portrait of hers in front of me.

"I will."

"Bella! Oh my god! These are the best waffles ever!" I hear somebody gleefully yell behind her and I wonder who it is.

"Slow down." Bella says as she laughs on the other end of the line. It must be Jacob or a friend of hers.

"I swear to god, this is better than my mom's." Oh my god. _Alex?!_

"Alex, is that you?!" I screech seething into the phone. I keep the palette and the brush on the table and scoot the portrait away from me to let the paint dry. I hear nothing but silence from Bella's side as I clean up the mess I've made in the last four hours.

"Ouch, that hurt." Bella remarks and I sigh.

"I'm sorry, Bella," I murmur. "I didn't mean to shout at you. Can you please give him the phone?"

"Sure."

I enter the bathroom and wash my hands thoroughly to remove every trail of oil paint. I pull the t-shirt over my head and throw it into the basket. I run a clean hand through my hair and wait for Alex.

"Bella?" I prompt and she sighs.

"I can't find him." Bella mutters and I hear her calling out his name. "Oh, he's in the bedroom. Alex! It's your cousin." _Even I haven't been to her bedroom yet, how dare he?_

"Tell him, I'll call him later." Alex says pathetically and I roll my eyes.

"Bella, give him the phone." I say urgently and hear her chuckle on the other line.

"He's insisting." Bella mentions to him and he sighs.

"I'm going to finish those waffles before I die today." He mutters and Bella laughs.

"Oh, honey Edward is not going to kill you." Bella sweetly reassures Alex and I roll my eyes.

"Alright," My cousin petulantly mutters and I hear his grumpy voice following that. "Hello?"

"Alex, you told me you had a conference call at ten. How the fuck can you lie to me!" _He went over to Bella's place._ "You know we had to discuss the reports, we're working on a personal deadline here. We have a press conference on Tuesday, there is so much work to do and why the fuck are you trying to get out of it?!" _He went over to Bella's place!_

"You know, your yelling is not leaving a very good impression on Bella."

I am mad beyond the point of caring about anything. "I don't care what she thinks about you! We had a meeting which you cancelled saying that you had a meeting scheduled _weeks_ ago. Instead you went over to Bella's place to have brunch? What the fuck is the matter with you?"

"Hear me out. The meeting was underway when Bella gave me a call because she was feeling lonely and sad in her apartment and wanted to speak to a friend. So I came over to keep her company."

Oh fuck. Why did she feel lonely and sad?

"What happened to her?" I ask softly and my heart starts pounding in my chest. Did the article upset her? Shit!

"Something about a guy." I clench my fist.

"What guy?"

"I can't tell you that, I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone."

I roll my eyes. "Alright, we can have the meeting tonight. Stay with her and make sure she feels better."

If Bella is really feeling so down, maybe Alex's upbeat nature will cheer her up.

"Yes sir."

"Call me if there is any problem."

"Yes sir."

"And," I hesitate a little. "Uh, make sure she doesn't cry."

"Okay. I'll talk to you later then!"

"And remember, tomorrow Mr. Omar is coming to the office. Make sure you don't stay out for too late tonight. I don't want you in post-hangover form when he meets you."

"Yes, boss."

"And take your driver if you go. Don't drive when you're drunk."

"Yes, sir. Have a good day."

"You too. Bye, Alex." I whisper and end the call.

Why didn't Bella call me? I really hope she is fine. Maybe she feels weird with Tanya being my girlfriend. And who the fuck was the guy she was so depressed about? So many questions yet I can't find a way to get the answers.

 _Tanya always ruins everything._

* * *

 _ **August 03, 2015**_

* * *

I put my laptop away and contemplate if I should go or not. Maybe I can send Matt to wake Alex up but he will only fall back asleep. I sigh and begrudgingly step out of the car. I button up my jacket and enter the irritatingly familiar lobby of the _Four Seasons Residency_.

I smile at Glenda who rewards me with an extra wide grin which makes me chuckle. As soon as I enter the condo, the aroma of pancakes hits my nostrils. I can hear my stomach growl which reminds me that I haven't had breakfast. I need to be at the office in five minutes so that I can ensure that nothing goes wrong when Mr. Omar gets there.

I turn around the corner and my eyes almost fall out of their sockets when I see Alex sitting on the couch on a Monday morning. He is dressed in a gray suit and intently tying up his shoelaces. When he is done, he offers me a smile.

"Hey, bro. Good morning."

I quickly recover my shocked expression. "Morning and thank you for being ready."

Alex smirks at me. "You're twenty minutes early."

"And you are still ready," I remark making him laugh. "You didn't hit a bar last night?"

"Of course."

I chuckle. "At least you hooked up with a girl who is making you breakfast." His looks at me coyly.

"Why don't you go see who she is?"

I cautiously make my way to the kitchen and freeze in my tracks at the dining area. Bella is standing behind the kitchen counter and humming a song under her breath as she flips a pancake. There is a smile playing on her lips and she looks beautiful.

To indicate my presence; I clear my throat and her brown eyes meet my gaze.

"Oh, um, hi Edward."

"Good morning, Bella. You were the last person I was expecting to see in this kitchen."

Bella blushes crimson and looks at me from under her eyelashes. Fuck, she's so gorgeous. Hold on. She didn't stay here for the night, did she? I hope not.

"Well, um Alex asked me to give him a call so he could wake up early. Instead of giving him a call, I dropped by to make breakfast. He goes to work without having breakfast, isn't that worrisome? So, here I am." She smiles nervously and I am too shocked to get angry.

Wait, a minute.

I'm not angry, I'm jealous.

Wow, I have never felt this way before. This is what envy feels like; that I want to rip Alex's head apart. Bella is standing in his condo. She hasn't been to my home yet nor has she hugged me. Alex got that. Yeah, whatever.

I don't care.

 _She never cooked anything for me; she is making him breakfast_ and _cooked him brunch yesterday._

It would be the best feeling in the world to wake up and see her beautiful, perfect face first thing in the morning. Alex got that today. Lucky bastard.

Alex enters the room and walks over to me. "Edward, why don't you stay for breakfast? You're here early." _There is no way in seven hells I am staying here with_ them.

"Thank you for the offer but I have some important tasks to complete at the office." I manage a smile on my face and he gazes at Bella for a fraction of second before looking at me.

"Edward, come on you can spare fifteen minutes. Bella makes delicious food." _You would know_.

"Alex, I can't. I have to leave."

I text Victoria to tell her to have Kyle waiting at the entrance when I get to the office. I am getting restless with every passing second. I watch Alex walk over to Bella who is biting her bottom lip and staring at the pancakes she prepared.

"Bella, tell him to stay. I'm sure he will listen to you."

Bella gives me an apprehensive smile and I notice Alex's arm wrapped around her shoulders which makes me angrier than I am. "Edward, I made a lot of food. I'm sure Alex would like some company."

I give Bella a hard stare. "I just mentioned I have work to do. And I'm sure Alex would be more comfortable in your company than mine," I turn to Alex whose mouth is slightly agape. "Let me know when you reach the office, I'll have Victoria send an email about this week's schedule as Mr. Omar is coming." Bella's face visibly falls from the hopeful expression she just had.

God, I feel like an ass.

Alex shakes his head and walks out of the space, motioning me to talk to her. _Yeah, yeah._

"Bella? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude," I apologize in the softest voice I can muster. I cautiously step inside the kitchen and find her nervously playing with her fingers as she avoids looking at me.

She turns the stove off and shakes her head. "That's really okay. I'm sorry I asked. You must be busy." She mutters hastily and I close the distance between us. The scent of strawberries assaults my senses and makes my head swirl. She smells so good.

"Hey," I whisper and her brown eyes finally look at me. "There is a lot of pressure at work; I just took it out on you. I feel terrible."

"Just stay for twenty minutes, it wouldn't hurt to eat some eggs and pancakes," Bella strokes my cheek and her lips curl into a smile. "You look a little drained, you might feel better."

"Okay, I'll stay." She lets out a sigh of relief and rewards me with a breathtaking grin.

Her fingers stroke the lapels of my jacket and it feels nice. "You look very handsome today, Edward."

Bella looks beautiful in her cream colored blouse and skinny jeans. "You look just as striking," I tuck an errant piece of hair behind her ear and she blushes. "Let me help you serve. These pancakes look delicious."

"I made peanut butter chocolate chip pancakes and scrambled eggs." She tells me excitedly and I collect three plates for us.

"Sounds great." I sigh watching her so happy just because I'm going to eat. I'll eat every time she is around if it makes her so happy.

"Edward, are you staying?" Alex asks as he makes his way over to us. I nod. "Excellent."

"Alex." I motion to the pan and plate full of pancakes that are on the kitchen island. He nods and takes them from Bella's hands.

"So Bella, have you started shopping for a dress for the fundraiser yet?"

That makes her blush. "Um, not yet. I have no idea where to start. I'm not much of a shopper but my best friend; Angela is. She will help me. Don't worry; I won't be there in jeans and a sweater."

 _It will be worth going to the event just to see Bella in a beautiful dress._

I smile at Bella and softly clear my throat. "If you have any trouble with shopping, let me know. I think I can arrange a personal shopper for you if you like."

She blushes harder and gives me a shy smile. "Thank you but I don't think it'll come to that."

"I hope it doesn't."

I offer a smile and she smiles back as her brown eyes pierce into mine with an unnamed emotion. She is hesitant about something, perhaps she feels anxious. I want to ask her but I don't want to poke my nose into her personal life. Maybe she feels more connected to Alex than to me. That isn't my fault.

Maybe it's about that James guy. I need to ask her about the man who gives her nightmares. I hope she knows she can tell me anything she needs to. I can't believe I'm jealous of Alex. I have never been jealous of him before.

"So," Alex says loudly, breaking our eye-contact and we turn to him in unison. "I'm starving, let's eat!"

 _He just can't let me have a moment with her, can he?_

* * *

 **BELLA**

* * *

I stare at my car parked outside the store and sigh. I can't help recall how distressed and concerned Edward was when he saw my car for the first time this morning. Why doesn't he like it? How bad can a _Ford Pinto_ be? He did mention that 180 deaths were caused because of this car but nothing has happened to me. Edward sounded just like Jacob.

It's not like I can afford an _Audi_ or _Mercedes_.

Ever since I have met Alex, I'm having mixed feelings about Edward. Not because I like Alex but he mentioned that Edward likes me too. A lot. That certainly puts the almost kiss we shared into perspective. I am aware of the fact that Edward is not very fond of his girlfriend and has _some_ feelings for me. Why can't that man just break up with his girlfriend?!

I think Alex is the first person to whom I admitted that I had feelings for Edward. He just gave me a smile and said that he already knew it.

* * *

" _It didn't take me long to figure out you were the infamous Bella," Alex chuckled. "I don't think I have ever seen Edward so possessive before. Did you see how jealous he was when we were talking outside his office? We should do that more often."_

 _I shook my head. "But why? It's not like something is going to happen." I murmured shyly._

" _Oh, Bella. I know Edward very well. His expression is going to be priceless if I ask you something he wasn't expecting me to. You'll understand when he gets here. Trust me."_

" _I don't think he would like that then."_

 _Alex flashed me a hundred watt smile. "That's right he won't."_

 _I shook my head. "No, I mean, I, uh, I'm no one, you know? I don't think I belong with your type of people." I said awkwardly, and he rolled his eyes._

" _Bella, that's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. You're smart and gorgeous. I certainly think Edward will get angry if you call yourself 'no one'. You don't see yourself clearly."_

" _He's perfect."_

 _Alex scoffed. "No, he's not. There are a million things wrong with him but if I tell them to you, you might not like him very much." I giggled, and he grinned at me._

" _That's not happening, but I'll humor you."_

 _Alex answered an incoming call he received._

" _Hey, Vic… Alright, thanks." He laughed as he ended the call and stood up. I nervously stood up too. What happened?_

" _Bella, relax will you? Why are you so tense around me? You're fine with Edward," I blushed making him snort. "Sit in my chair," I frown. "Just do it."_

 _I quickly settled myself in his chair and he opened a folder on his desk. I rolled my eyes when he clicked 'play' on some funny video from the internet._

" _What are you doing?"_

" _It's a party trick to get somebody jealous. These videos will make you laugh and Edward will think we are having a good time."_

" _Oh my god, are you serious?"_

 _Alex sighed heavily. "Trust me, Bella. Victoria told me he made a couple of people cry on the tenth floor. He is really pissed off right now. It's the perfect time."_

 _I gazed at him in surprise. "He made people cry?"_

" _Not his first time. Come on, this compilation is really funny."_

 _Alex and I watched a scary pranks compilation which was hilarious and we both laughed our asses off until we heard footsteps stomping in the direction of his office._

" _That's your Edward." Alex murmured which made me blush and he closed the window immediately. He placed his hands on my shoulders and the door burst open as Edward walked in with a murderous stare in our direction. If looks could kill, Alex and I would be dead in a ditch right now. I mustered up some confidence and stared into his mesmerizing eyes._

" _Edward, hey, you're back."_

* * *

I remember how hurt Edward was when I agreed to go to the fundraiser as Alex's date. I am disappointed that he is not going to be at the event and part of me believes that he refused to go because of me. Maybe he is mad at Alex because he asked me and not someone better suited for him.

What happened this morning really created a turmoil of emotions in my heart. Alex had suggested to me yesterday that I should come to his condo in the morning because Edward comes over every Monday to wake him up.

So, when Smart Alex gave a call to Mrs. Cope, she mentioned that he had left early and didn't have anything to eat which really had me worried. The main purpose to prepare breakfast was so that Edward would eat it but he ended up snapping at me instead. I feel dejected about that but at the same time, Edward had no idea I was cooking it for him.

Over the past four days, I have been having second thoughts about attending the fundraiser. I have enough savings to buy myself a decent dress but I haven't saved my money just to blow it on a dress.

Maybe Angela can help.

The bell chimes when the main door of my store opens and I see a familiar figure enter. I can't help but smile. His gray eyes curiously stare at the crammed bookshelves, and he finally spots me sitting behind the counter. I stand up and walk over to him.

I met Will at the bar two weeks ago when I was drunk and stupid after breaking up with Riley. I remember kissing him. I stumbled into him at the club I went to with Angela and Emily two days ago. I ended up having a great time with him even though I had to ditch my friends.

"Hey, Bella! Got yourself a fancy place here, eh?" I roll my eyes and squeal when he lifts me off the ground to embrace me in a tight hug. I take a lungful of breath when he sets me down.

"Hi, Will. How are you?" I smile and he grins at me.

"I'm great. Do you mind if I take a look around?"

I shrug. "Go ahead."

Seth and Paul are staring at me narrowly as they conspiratorially whisper something amongst each other. I ignore them and sit back in my chair. A couple of minutes later they both walk over to me with unreadable expressions on their faces.

"Yes?" I ask politely and they sigh.

"Who is that guy? Is he your boyfriend?" Paul asks and I shake my head no.

"Does Jacob know?" Seth prods and I huff.

"He's not my boyfriend. Just a friend I met at a bar."

"Like a naked-friend?" Paul interjects and I slap his leg lightly. He laughs and they both drag two chairs in my direction so I am huddled against the counter. They both take a seat and give me a puzzled look. "Come on Bella, you can tell us. You are dressing nicer these days, who is it?"

"There is nobody. I like to dress up." Seth and Paul stare at each other for a second before they burst out laughing.

"That's impossible," Seth controls his laughing fit and stares at me intently. "Whose Audi dropped you off outside the store on Friday?"

My cheeks flame with blush and I clear my throat. "Were you guys spying on me? Plus, I'm not going to tell you, anyway."

"Bella, tell us."

"Don't corner me," I mutter and stare at the wooden desk stoically. _I hope Angela gets her soon._ "It's my personal life."

"Ah and when you ask us about our girlfriends?"

I blush brighter. "That's different. This is awkward for me."

"Whatever, Bella. We'll find out soon enough."

I look over their shoulders and watch Will walking in our direction with a handsome smile on his face. He is very attractive but I just don't feel a thing for him. _Maybe because I only have eyes for Edward._ Paul and Seth follow my gaze and scramble to their feet immediately.

"Will, these are my friends and co-workers, Paul and Seth. Guys, this is my _friend_ , Will."

"Hello guys." Will flashes them a big grin.

"Hi." Both mutter shyly and I chuckle.

"Paul, Seth I believe there is some work still left to be done." I snap and they both mumble something under their breaths as they excuse themselves. Will laughs and takes a seat next to me which makes me realize he smells wonderfully pleasant.

"Why do you look so tense?" He asks and I muster up a half ass attempt at a smile.

"No, everything's great."

"Come on, beautiful. What is it?"

I blush and turn to him. "Um, well, I have to attend this charity fundraiser in two weeks but I don't have a nice dress for the event."

"The Victor Platt Foundation?"

I look at him surprised. "How do you know?"

He smirks. "I know everything, Bella."

I sigh with relief. "Yeah, you do. So the dress is my problem."

"Are you going alone?" I shake my head. He smiles teasingly. "Edward's date, huh?" I blush brightly and really wished it was true.

"Um not his," I mumble, playing the hem of my blouse. "Alex Platt's."

There is a beat of silence before Will bursts out laughing and struggles to catch his breath through the fits of laughter. Can laughter be attractive? I know I'm not good enough to be Alex's date but I still feel bad that Will is laughing.

I cast my eyes away sadly and hear him dragging the chair closer to me.

"Oh, Bella. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh."

"It's okay; I know why you were laughing." I mumble.

He stiffens. "You do?"

"Yeah, I'm not good enough."

Will sighs. "Completely the opposite. I think you are too good for that jug head." I frown.

"You know him?"

"I've heard enough about him. You're too good for that fuckwit. Trust me."

"Hey, don't say that," I say softly. "He's a good person."

"That he is," There is a rueful smile on his face. "Anyway, so dress problem, is that it?" I nod. "No worries, I'll help you get one."

I grin. "Thanks, but my friend Angela is willing to help me."

"I was supposed to attend the event myself but I am going back to Sydney for a couple of weeks. And I'm your friend. Let me help."

"You are willing to help?"

"I think you'll need a guy's opinion."

"Um, okay." I mumble shyly, surprised by his kind gesture. _Such a nice guy._ "Thanks."

"What are friends for?" I smile.

"Funny, I don't even know your last name." He laughs with amusement and leans in towards me, to whisper in my ear.

"One day. I won't be the one telling you though." I turn to him.

"Oh really?" His gray eyes are always filled with a vibrant glow and an undertone I never understand. "Why are you in Seattle?"

"Because I like the summers here. I love it here in the States. I think I'll celebrate Christmas here this year too; it's summer in Australia during December. Christmas is going to be interesting, I can feel it."

"It's four months until Christmas."

"We'll get there." He winks at me and I smile.

Angela waltzes into the store juggling a couple of bags in her hands and wedging the phone between her shoulder and ear. I can see how much she is struggling and before I can reach over to help, Will beats me to it.

Angela gazes at him with a dazed expression, and she breathes out a 'wow' under her breath just as the phone uncaringly falls to the floor. I chuckle and shake my head. Will takes the bags from her and places them by the counter. I watch Angela lift her phone and the shock wears off her face as she walks over to me.

"Angela, this is Will. Will, this is my best friend, Angela."

"So nice to meet you Angela." He extends his hand, and she stares at it with a flabbergasted face.

"Ang," I mutter angrily. "Shake his hand."

"Oh!" Her cheeks turn pink and she lets out an embarrassingly laugh. "I'm sorry, Hi, Will. I'm Angela, did Bella mention that?" He chuckles as they shake hands.

"Yes, she did."

She shakes her head as if coming out of a daydream and turns to me. "What's up, Bells? You want to go out for lunch?"

"Um, actually I need your help with something."

"Sure." Her face turns serious.

Will shifts closer to me and offers Angela the spare chair. She quickly sits.

"There is this fundraiser on the 16th—"

"The Victor Platt Foundation?" Will smirks at me and I chuckle.

"Yes."

"I'm going as a representative for our magazine. It's an important event and I can't wait!"

"Um, I am kind of going too."

"Really?" She asks surprised. "You were asked? I thought they only had VIP passes." She whispers and Will chuckles.

"Actually, I was asked to accompany someone as their date." Angela turns to Will.

"Your date?"

"I wish, but no." She gazes at me, her brown eyes look far too curious for their own good.

"Then?"

"Alex Platt." I mumble and her mouth hangs open for ten seconds before she stares at me narrowly.

"The _Cullen & Platt Architecture_ CEO, Alex Platt?"

I blush. "Yes and he isn't the only CEO." I add and Will tries to cover his smile with a cough.

"I know, but are you sure it was him?"

I roll my eyes. "Why would I lie?" Her eyes almost fall out of their sockets before she squeals.

"Oh my god! You are going to be a billionaire's date!" She shouts and I bury my face in my hands to fight the embarrassment. "Cheer up!" She ruffles my hair and I look at her.

"Well, that's the problem; I don't have anything to wear." Her eyes widen.

"Oh my god! You're right," She stands up and starts pacing. "You'll need a beautiful dress, then there'll be the matter of shoes, your make-up, maybe jewelry, you can't just go simple, it's the guy's family's charity, there are just two weeks left…" She continues muttering to herself and Will and I share a look.

"Angela, darling why don't you calm down?" Will mentions and she stops pacing, freezing in her stance. A blush covers her cheeks, and she turns shy.

"Ben." I cough out her husband's name, and she rolls her eyes.

"So, what are you planning?"

"Maybe we can go shopping? Will said he is willing to help."

Angela grins like she was just given the keys to the Disneyland. "Now this will be fun."

 _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

I sluggishly drag my feet as I follow Angela and Will who are getting along a little too much. I am feeling left out because they can talk about fashion for hours. Three hours to be precise. Will works in the field of fashion and he is a plethora of knowledge. I check the time on my phone and see that it's four o'clock already.

I think we have roughly visited twelve shops and neither of them is satisfied with the dresses that are on sale. My phone suddenly buzzes and the name makes my heart flutter in my chest. I answer as quickly as I can.

"Hey." I can't help the shit-eating grin on my face.

"Hi, Bella. How are you?" Edward asks softly and I can hear the smile in his voice.

"I'm great. Are you off work?"

"Not really but I just called to let you know that after eating that breakfast you made, my lunch tasted very bland in comparison. You'll have to cook something for me again." I'm glad he liked the breakfast I made.

I compose myself before responding. "I was hoping you would say that you'll make something for me the next time."

"Ah, it might take a while for that to happen. I'm swamped with work these days."

"Alright, I guess I can be patient. Are you on a break?"

"Yeah for a couple of minutes. I was just planning my trip to Dubai with my associates."

"When is that?"

"I'll be visiting the site where we are going to build the residential complex. We have to finalize the plans before the end of next month."

"When are you leaving?"

"Possibly around last week of August. I'll be gone for two to three weeks, I think." _Two-three weeks without seeing him! That's brutal._

"Oh." Is my smart response. I don't want to talk about him leaving.

"So, I can hear a lot of noise from your side. Are you out somewhere?"

I sigh softly. "Yeah. I'm shopping with… friends."

"Shopping for a gown for the fundraiser?"

I chuckle. "Yes. Something that looks nice on me."

"You look more beautiful when you wear something simple," I blush and my eyes follow Angela and Will who are in a heated discussion about something ten steps away from me.

"I'll keep that advice in mind."

"Is your friend Angela helping out with it?"

"Yes," I sigh. "I can't stand shopping for clothes."

Edward lets out a musical chuckle. "I think I realized that this morning."

Will and Angela stare at me for a fraction of second before they turn and start walking with a renewed confidence, like they know which store to go to this time. I realize if I don't keep up, I won't be able to catch up to their pace. I can hear Edward asking me a question but my eyes are racing over to where my two friends are going.

 _Not that store!_

"Um, I'm sorry, Edward. What did you say?" I ask him to repeat his question as I gaze at my friends who are standing outside a store I never dare to look at. The prices are way over my spending limit.

"I was wondering where you're shopping."

"Um, at a couple of stores. Angela is being very picky. And right now she is standing outside one that is out of my league."

I watch Will gracefully make his way in my direction with a big grin on his face.

"Bella," Edward murmurs hesitantly. "If you want, I can—" Will cuts him off.

"Bella, come on! We've found the perfect store!" He grabs my hand in his and drags me in the direction of the store even though I try to resist.

"Who's that?" Edward asks curiously from the other line.

"Uh, a friend. Hold on," I put the phone away. "I really don't think that store is a good idea. I want to pay my rent for the next month." I hiss at Will and he chuckles.

"Don't worry about anything, sweetheart. Trust me." Will's smoldering gray eyes hold my gaze and the confidence in his smile makes me nod.

I place the phone back to my ear.

"Edward, can I call you later tonight? I have to go." Will smiles suggestively and I blush, rolling my eyes.

"Okay, bye." His voice is barely a whisper.

"Bye, Edward."

I end the call and Angela is tapping her foot impatiently as she waits for us. I approach her and stare at the large double doors of the store. _Lysa's Closet._ No, I don't want to enter the store. The gowns must cost a fortune. Why should I spend a lot of money to buy a dress that I'll probably never wear again?

"Angela, please. I don't want to go in there," I hiss anxiously and continue. "It's _way_ out of my budget. I can't afford the clothes in there. Let's go somewhere else, please?"

"We don't know what the dresses cost by standing outside now, do we?" She links her arm with mine.

"I know how much they cost! They'll cost me six months of no TV!"

Angela ignores me and leads me inside the store with Will in tow. We enter a classy, straight-out-of-a-fashion-catalog store that is sophisticated and intimidating. It makes me feel like I'm wearing a mask that reads, 'I don't belong here'.

A woman, probably in her early twenties struts in our direction with a professional smile on her face. Her pantsuit makes me feel underdressed and I watch her sea-green eyes take in my attire but her face does not give away her feelings.

"Good afternoon. How may I help you?"

Angela decides to speak. "Good afternoon. My friend is having a little trouble finding the perfect gown to wear for a charity ball," She smiles at me as I blush. "I have no doubt we'll be able to find one here."

"Yes, of course ma'am. I believe you are the right store. Do you have a particular price in mind?"

I open my mouth to speak but Will wraps his arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer to him. "I don't think that's something we need to worry about, right Bella?"

 _Yes, I have to worry about it._ I look at Will and he just winks at me making me sigh. I shake my head and turn to find the woman gazing at Will dreamily. She snaps out of her reverie and nods at us.

"Sure. We have a wide range of selections from the recent…" I ignore her ramblings and stay huddled up to Will as she leads us to where the gowns are. We enter a well-lit room with beige walls and white furniture that has a limited amount of racks holding beautiful gowns.

I am slightly overwhelmed as the salesgirl approaches different racks and shares details about the brands and fabrics of the gowns. Angela skips over to one of the racks and gingerly takes hold of a green wrap gown. The salesgirl leads me to one of the changing rooms and I step inside and lean my forehead against the full-length mirror as I close my eyes. _I am tired already._

Forty minutes later, I adjust the straps of the fourth gown I am trying on and smile as I feel the silk against my skin. It's a long sleeveless gown in tulle, with a deep V-neck. I like it. I am comfortable wearing it unlike how I felt when trying on the others. I step out of the room and make my way to the three people waiting.

Angela squeals when her eyes fall on me. "It looks beautiful, Bella! You look so beautiful in this!"

I turn to Will but frown watching his displeased expression. "I don't know, Bella. It's not that great."

I sigh tiredly making him chuckle. "Will, please. I'm comfortable wearing this one."

"You have to make heads turn, Bella. You can't do that in this gown. Hold on."

Will saunters over to the rack farthest from us and his face takes on a calculated look as he rummages through the various gowns. He seems to be conflicted with two and he finally pulls out one making me gasp. It's perfect. He gives me a triumphant smile and I willingly walk back to the changing room.

I peel off the gown I am wearing and try on the new one. I struggle with the concealed hook and zip but manage to don it on successfully. It's a gold silk-lined sleeveless, boat neck, A-line gown with beading all over. I run my hands through my hair and try to make them look more presentable. I smile as I stare at my reflection in the mirror. It looks great.

I walk back over to Will and Angela who are busy fishing through other racks instead of waiting for me. I clear my throat which gets their attention. They have matching grins on their faces as they stare at me and Angela gives me a tight hug making me laugh.

"You look so pretty, Bella! Oh my god, this is it! And you don't need any alterations, it's a perfect fit! This doesn't happen very often!"

"Told you," Will smirks at me and I walk over to give him a hug and he chuckles. "Buy this," He whispers in my ear and I pull back to look at him. His gray eyes stare at me sincerely and he nods. "Trust me." _Money, money._

"Um, okay. I'll just uh, go change."

I am slightly reluctant to take it off but I do. I finally dare to look at the price tag and my heart jumps out of my chest. $5000. Oh dear god. That's more than the balance on my card. Holy fuck! I can't buy this. No matter how perfect it is. I change back to my regular clothes and march over to Will who is speaking on the phone by the counter.

His smile disappears when I approach him and he ends the call quickly. Angela is nowhere to be seen and I think she must have gone to the restroom. Will rolls his eyes when he takes in my scared face but smiles at me.

"Bella, you're turning white. What's wrong?"

"I can't buy that dress, it's too pricey." I murmur softly and he chuckles.

"Did you read the tag?"

I shake my head. "No but I know the cost."

Will offers a smile to the woman behind the counter. "The bill, please."

"Yes, Mr.—" He clears his throat pointedly, and she smiles apologetically. "Yes, sir."

I frown at that exchange but before I can open my mouth, the woman announces the grand total.

"That'll be $500, ma'am."

"What? No, actually the co—" Will clamps his hand on my mouth and gives me a smile.

"Just buy it, Bella. We will talk about it later," I frown and he sighs with exasperation. " _Later._ " He emphasizes on the word and I nod.

Ten minutes later, I walk out of the store with Will and he has a smile playing on his lips as he stares at me. I snatch the bag from his hands and turn to him. I glare at his handsome face and place my hands on my hips.

"What did you do?" I ask angrily and Will gives me an innocent smile.

"Nothing."

"Did you pay before I walked over there? I swear to god if you—"

He cuts me off. "I did not pay."

"Then why the hell did they sell that gown to me at such a cheap price?"

"They gave you an extravagant discount." He says calmly and I gasp.

"Why?"

"Because I made a phone call."

"Will, that was a very kind gesture. I appreciate it but you didn't have to pay."

Will gives me a tired smile. "I did not pay, darling. Trust me. I just told them my last name."

"And that is…?" I trail off, and he laughs.

"I live in Sydney; do you really think you know who my family is?"

"I could give it a shot."

"Never mind, Bella." He wraps an arm around my shoulders and I find myself walking towards the elevators.

"I'm getting very irritated. This is not over."

"You have the gown, why are you mad at me? I helped you out with a phone call."

I huff, shaking my head. "Who did you call? The owner of the store?"

"Yes."

His gray eyes stare at me sincerely and I blush, making him snort. "Where's Angela?"

"She went to find you shoes that match the gown. That's where we are going as well."

 _God help me._

"I don't think he can." Will murmurs to me and my eyes widen.

 _Did I say that out loud?_

* * *

I smile politely as I walk past a mother rummaging through an aisle to find a decent storybook for her two kids—who by the way are getting restless as they stand by her side. It's almost six, of course they are, and it's time for dinner. I remember watching my nana cook dinner for the three of us. She used to make the best lasagna in the world. She used to add extra cheese because Jake and I both loved it.

I sigh softly and gather the books lying haphazardly on the wooden chair. I check their series number and walk over to the appropriate shelf. My nana would read me and Jake the most exciting bedtime stories. Sometimes, she would make up some characters that we wanted to hear about.

A chuckle escapes my lips when my eyes fall on the rocking chair I keep by the far wall. Jake used to hide under it every time he would mess up an arrangement of books. I have grown up in this bookstore. There are so many memories of Jake and me; memories about my grandmother that I can never forget.

This is the only thing I have left of her. I never wanted it. I never wanted to own this store. I wanted to write. I remember getting envelopes from various publishing houses for internships and part-time jobs. But those dreams disappeared when grandmother died and James happened. _I shouldn't think about James._

"Hey, Bells!" I hear Seth yelling from the counter and I peek over to find him holding an envelope in his hand. I stride over to him and sigh softly as I hold the envelope in my hands.

It's a letter from the IRS. I know what this is about. Ugh, I can't deal with this right now! I shove the letter in a drawer and find Seth staring at me.

"It's the second letter you've received since June, Bella. I think we have a problem."

I manage a weak smile on my face and shake my head. "It's fine, Seth. We'll talk about it later."

"Will they auction the store?"

"No!" I chuckle, patting his cheek. "Of course not. They won't do that. There is still time but maybe not as long as we thought we did. I was not expecting this letter to arrive until a couple of more months. I can talk to some of my friends," _Edward_. "About this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," I offer him a warm smile and he smiles back. "I just need to—" My eyes trail over to the entrance and I pale instantly.

"Hi, Bella." Riley rasps out as he staggers inside the store clumsily. I gasp. He is drunk.

"Hey, get out of here!" Seth shouts, catching people's attention.

"Seth," I chastise him softly and he looks at me. "There are kids here. Don't make a scene. I'll handle him."

"I'm not going anywhere." He says adamantly and I roll my eyes.

"Can you at least stand back so I can speak to him?"

"He's drunk, Bella! What are you going to talk about?"

"Hush, I'll be fine."

Seth steps aside but I can feel him stubbornly standing behind me. I take a step in Riley's direction who is glaring at me. I stare at him with an unreadable expression on my face and sigh softly.

"What do you want, Riley?"

"You! Leave that guy." He whisper-yells for some reason and I shake my head.

"I won't. You have to stop this now, Riley. This is getting very uncomfortable for me."

"Think about it. I've never felt this way about anyone since my wife died two years ago."

Oh. My. God! He is mentally unstable. I can't believe I went out with this guy. I have never been more scared in my life.

"Riley, I think you need help." I whisper calmly and he growls softly as he marches over to me. His hand lunges for my throat but Seth pushes him hard onto the floor. I let out a shaky breath and stare at his enraged face as I reach for my phone that I keep on the desk.

"Isabella, don't do this." Riley warns with a sinister look that chills me to the bone.

"Don't make me call the police, Riley." I murmur, trying to muster up some courage. He picks himself up off the floor and stumbles out of the store wordlessly, leaving me confused.

"Bells, are you okay?" Seth asks softly and I nod as I hear nothing but silence around me. I find all eyes on me and I flush to the roots of my hair as I walk to my small office. I lock the door as soon as I step inside. I press myself against the door and try to calm my erratic heartbeats.

 _Edward._

I don't know why but I feel at peace just thinking about him. I loosen the hold on my phone as my trembling hands search for his name in my call logs. I call him and press the phone tightly against my ear.

"Good evening, Ms. Swan. How are you?" His velvety voice floats from the other line and I sigh softly.

"Hi, Edward." I try to sound as normal as possible. I hear him breathe heavily on the other end of the line.

"Tell me. What happened, Bella?" He asks with concern and my eyes well up with tears.

"Riley walked into my store a couple of minutes ago. He was drunk and said that he wanted me. I am so scared; Edward and I don't know what to do. I just…" I choke and wipe away the tears that threaten to spill from my eyes.

"Are you okay? Should I come over?"

"No!" My eyes widen and I shake my head, although he can't see it. "I just wanted to speak to you."

"I'm glad you called then," He says calmly and I hear a door close on his end.

"I was going to call the police on him."

"Hey! Don't do that the time next time," I can practically imagine him frowning. "Give me a call. I have people who can take care of that piece of shit. You don't need to get the police involved."

"But—"

"Promise me you will give me a call. No matter what time it is." Edward says firmly and I bite my bottom lip.

"I promise," I murmur and sniffle softly. "Thank you."

"No problem, Bella. Please tell me you are feeling better."

"I am," I say honestly and hear him sigh softly. "Thank you for being so calm about this."

"Yes, it took a lot of restraint from my side. Trust me. I want to know if there is something he said to you that sounded off."

"He told me his wife died two years ago," I whisper and hear his sharp intake of breath. "That scared me more."

"Oh fuck, that does not sound good. Is there anything else that you can remember about him? Anything at all."

"Uh," I pause and think hard about the time I spent the night at his apartment. Like someone has knocked sense into me, I recall it. "Oh yes! His guest bedroom; It was locked. He told me it's always locked."

"The guest bedroom?" I can hear his confusion and I remain silent. "Well, I'll have someone look into this guy. Don't worry about anything."

"Thanks again."

"I warned you about this." Is all he says.

"I had no idea this would happen."

"I know, I'm sorry. I don't blame you for this. I'll take care of it. Stay safe, okay? I have some work to do. I'll call you later tonight."

"Okay, bye Edward."

"Bye, Bella." I disconnect the call.

I close my eyes and try to let the conversation I just had with Edward sink in. He is going to keep me safe. I know he will. I wish he was here right now. But his reassurance was enough for me get a good night's sleep. I need to forget about everything and look forward to tomorrow because I finally get to spend some time with Jake.

 _I hope I can forget about this by the time I wake up tomorrow._

* * *

 _ **August 04, 2015**_

* * *

I move the food around on my plate as I watch Jacob inhale his food. There is a big grin on his face and it dawns on me that he hasn't eaten a healthy dinner since last week. He has gotten busy over the past couple of days and I'm glad he loves his work. I stuff a bite of rice and chicken into my mouth and let the flavors burst on my tongue as I chew slowly.

"Bells, what's wrong? You look lost." Jake mumbles and I shake my head.

"I'm good, just tired. What's up with you?"

"Work is great. And everyone in the office is talking about the annual fundraiser that happens on Victor Platt's birthday."

"I know."

"You do? Did you read about it in the newspaper?"

"Um," I clear my throat. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"I'm going to the charity ball this year."

Jake stares at me for a moment but resumes eating like he has been starving for weeks. "I don't think the tickets are for sale. How did you get in?"

"I know," I start off hesitantly and he gazes at me cautiously. "Somebody asked me to be his date."

"Oh? Someone I know?" _Your boss._

"Yeah, maybe."

"What's his name?"

I shake my head. "I don't want to say." I mumble and gobble food into my mouth.

"Come on, you can tell me. Is it Riley?"

I control an internal shudder and shake my head.

"Don't judge me." I warn and he laughs.

"I promise, I won't."

"It's Alex Platt." I whisper and the fork drops from his hand as he stares at me like I've grown three heads.

"What? I mean… How? Huh… Really?" He stammers out and I nod slowly.

"We, uh bumped into each other at a coffee shop and got to talking," I lie and continue. "We're good friends. We'd met twice before, and he asked if I was free that Sunday. I said yes. So yeah," I nod in his direction. "I'm going as his date. Do you have problem with that?"

"Of course I do!" His voice turns squeaky, and he gives me an incredulous stare. "He is my boss, it's too weird! I don't even have the guts to speak with him and you are his _good friend_? Soon enough you'll be dating him and then getting married," My eyes widen as he pales next to me. "Oh my god, my sister is marrying my boss."

"Are you finished yet?" I ask flatly and he chugs down some water.

"Yeah."

"We're friends and he isn't your boss. He is your boss' boss. And, _technically_ Edward is your boss." I point out and bite my tongue realizing that I should've said Mr. Cullen.

"That's not fair, it's still weird." He mumbles.

"Whatever, Jake; I don't care."

Jake rolls his eyes. "Yeah, alright. If you were going out with Mr. Cullen, that would've been weirder," I ignore his comment and take small sips of my water. "I hear he is engaged, but he is also dating a different woman."

The water splutters from my mouth onto my lap and the table. I cough awkwardly and he frowns at me.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I cough a little. "I'm good. What were you saying?"

"I heard he has been seen with a different woman in the office a couple of times. They were getting very cozy," He gives me a sly smile like he knows the secret behind the lost city of Atlantis.

"Why are you so excited?" I ask with a disinterested gaze and he chuckles.

"Oh come on, who doesn't like to hear about their boss' affair?"

"I don't want to." I mutter and he laughs.

"I heard she met with a few people from the office too. The guys from the eleventh floor told me she was hotter than Tanya Denali." My cheeks flame and I stare at Jacob. "No wonder Mr. Cullen went after her."

"I think I've heard enough." I mutter and glare at him but he gives me an impish grin.

"I bet she is a gold-digger. Hanging around until Mr. Cullen can buy her a new life. Then she'll leave him," Jake takes in my seething face and chuckles. "I'm kidding, Bells. I know Mr. Cullen is a good man. He wouldn't do something like that. People just like to spice things up around the office."

I let out an internal sigh of relief and manage a weak smile. "You're right."

"But you never know with rich people." He mumbles and I frown.

"They aren't all bad. He's um; I mean he must be just like any other normal guy."

"Mr. Cullen usually is, but then he owns the company, he can do whatever the hell he wants."

"That's true."

"And boy, he gets angry as hell. On Friday, he was screaming bloody murder at the people on the tenth floor. He always needs everything done to perfection. Mr. Cullen even shouts at your new boyfriend sometimes." Jake teases and I scoff.

"Alex can never be my boyfriend."

"It sounds very weird that you two are friends."

"Shut up." I mumble and he shrugs before digging back into his dinner.

"You should write a cookbook, Bells. I swear to god, people would go crazy."

"You think so?"

"I'm sure of it. You are the best cook I know." I smile and ruffle his hair.

"Yeah, alright. I'll think about it."

"Good." He grins.

I sit up straighter and look him square in the eye. "So, is there any girl you like in the office?"

Jake groans and I smile because he knows there is no way he is getting out of this conversation.

* * *

I sigh softly as I flip to the next page of the book I'm reading. My phone buzzes by my side and I check the screen to find a text message from Edward. A grin erupts on my face as I open it.

 _Hey —E_

I type back as fast as my fingers will allow.

 _Hi. —B_

 _How was dinner? —E_

 _It was fun to spend some quality time with Jake. —B_

 _That's great. —E_

 _I finally told him that I was going as Alex's date to the fundraiser. —B_

 _Did he freak out? —E_

On some level. But it was better than I thought it was going to be.

 _He took it better than I imagined. —B_

 _I'll let Alex know that, he's right next to me. —E_

 _Are you guys out? —B_

 _Alex and I are out on a drive. —E_

 _How romantic. —B_

I lean my head against the cold window glass and close my eyes. It feels so quiet and serene sitting by the window of my bedroom. My phone buzzes and I open the text instantly.

 _We like to get out of the city for some time when work takes a toll on us. It's energizing. —E_

 _Where are you going? I hope Alex is the one driving. —B_

 _Yes, Alex is driving. And we are on our way to Oregon. —E_

What? Oregon? That's more than 300 miles away! Does this mean he won't make it to lunch tomorrow? How can he go for a drive that far?

 _That's far. When will you be back? —B_

 _It will be a four hour drive round trip by the speed we are going. —E_

 _Is it a supercar? —B_

 _You can say that. We love speed and the car can't be driven around the city. —E_

 _Will you both be safe? —B_

 _Yes, don't worry. Are we still on for tomorrow? —E_

Reading this message is a relief! At least he wants to go out tomorrow.

 _Sure! —B_

 _And we'll go to a place of my choice this time, if that's okay with you? —E_

 _Why not? —B_

 _Great! Now, Alex wants me to hang up. I'll see you tomorrow. —E_

 _Text me when you get home, please. Have a safe drive. —B_

 _I will. Sweet dreams, Bella. —E_

 _Good night :) —B_

I sigh and hang up, not expecting a reply. I set the book aside and get off the couch. I wrap my hair up in a messy bun and quietly stare at the bed. I'm not sleepy yet. Maybe a shower will help. I enter the bathroom and strip out of my clothes before I step inside the shower. Part of me is worried if Edward and Alex are safe. I hope they are.

Ten minutes later, the doorbell rings and I groan tiredly as I turn the shower knobs off. I grab my only robe and wrap it around my body. I knot the sash and walk over to answer the front door. The bell rings incessantly and I roll my eyes.

I peek through the peephole and stifle a gasp. It's Riley. My heart stutters in my chest. Should I answer? _No._ My trembling hands reach for the door handle but I shouldn't answer the door. What if he is carrying a weapon?

I squint when I realize he is holding a large bouquet of flowers in his hands. They are the same tulips he leaves at my doormat every day. I have no idea how to be around him after what happened at the store yesterday. I don't think I can forget that. Ten minutes later, he gives up and leaves the flowers in the middle of the passageway before walking in the direction of the elevators.

I sigh to myself when I hear the ding of an elevator. I wait for a couple of seconds before I open the door and step out. I pick up the flowers and hear some movement from my periphery. I slowly look towards the elevators and gasp when I see Riley sprinting my way. His murderous glare makes me breathless as I find the ability to stand up on my feet.

Before he can reach me, I enter the apartment and lock the door. Riley starts pounding on the door and screams at me to open it but I stay put. My heart goes into overdrive as I hear his warnings from the other side. I have no idea what to do.

"Bella! Open the motherfucking door!" He wails and tears prick my eyes. "I'll wait right here for you! You have to come out of the apartment sometime! Open the fucking door!" He roars and I wipe away my tears. "You fucking slut! You slept with another guy when you were with me!"

A sob escapes my chest and I sprint in the direction of the bedroom. I lock the door and reach immediately for my phone. I curl up on my bed under the blanket and try to ignore the thumping of the front door.

I can call Jacob and he can get here in no time. But, Edward's velvety voice echoes inside my head.

" _Promise me you will give me a call. No matter what time it is."_

I place a call to Edward as fast as I can. He answers on the first ring and chuckles softly.

"Bella, I am going to leave you a text when I got home. Don't you trust me?" Edward asks softly and his voice is alight with humor. _He told me to be careful about Riley._ I can't help but weep softly. "Bella? Are you crying? What is it?"

I try to control the surge of emotions bubbling inside my chest. "Riley." I whimper and hear him sigh on the other line.

"What did he do now? Did he leave flowers at your doorstep again?"

"He's drunk," I whisper and wipe away my tears. "He is pounding on the door, telling me to open it. He said that he won't leave. Edward, I'm scared."

"Alex, pull over the car," I hear Edward muttering but Alex protests making him groan. "Stop the fucking car right now!"

"Edward?" I call out his name softly when I hear nothing but silence from the other line.

"Bella, I'll call you back in two minutes, okay?" I can hear the urgency in his voice but it's is calming me down.

"Don't hang up, please." I murmur and bite my bottom lip nervously.

"Just two minutes, love."

Edward disconnects the call and I bury face against the pillow as I try to be patient for two minutes. Five minutes later, Edward calls me and I answer it within a flash.

"Hello?" I breathe out.

"He'll be gone in twenty minutes, I promise you."

"Thank you, Edward." I splutter, tears coursing down my face.

"Bella, don't cry. He isn't coming into the apartment. Trust me."

"I'm sorry. It's just that I've been through something very similar in the past and it took me years to get over it."

I close my eyes and try to block out the memories of James and his mother and the hospital and my sessions with the therapist.

"Don't apologize, Bella. Do you want to talk about it?" He asks softly and I shake my head although he can't see me.

"I'm not ready, yet." _I don't think you'll want to be around me after I tell you._

"I'm always here for you, okay?"

My heart melts when he says that. "Thank you for being so understanding."

"I'm happy I can help. And just forget about what happened a while ago. Can you do that for me?"

"If it saves me a sleepless night, I can try."

Edward chuckles. "Good. So, tell me your favorite color."

I smile instantly. "What?"

"Well, I'm distracting you plus, I want to know. What is it?"

"Green." I answer within a heartbeat.

"Interesting," He muses and continues. "Why?"

 _Because your eyes are green._

"I don't have a reason. What's yours?"

"Blue."

"Why is that?"

"Maybe I'll tell you someday."

Edward and I speak for the next twenty minutes, talking about the silliest things that incidentally make me laugh and keep my mind off who is standing two doors away from me. I never thought Edward would be interested in speaking on such inane topics like sharing his pet peeves but he really seems to be enjoying it.

I don't hear Alex or the rumbling of the engine of his car like I did previously. Maybe they took a break. I shake those thoughts away and listen intently as he tells me how he has always wanted to be an architect since he was a kid. That he used to travel around the world with his grandfather to visit the sites.

"… but I had no idea how pain in the ass the work was going to get when I actually had to run the company."

I laugh. "I wanted to work at the movie theatre when I was six so your dreams were more ambitious than mine."

"A movie theatre? Why such fascinating goals, may I ask?"

"For the free candy, of course. "Edward chuckles. "Ah, there it is. Well, I think we might have a job for you at my office."

"Why, do you own a movie theatre?"

"Yes."

My eyes widen. "What?"

"The initial four floors are specifically meant for the employees to visit for their leisure. There are cafes, restaurants, a theatre, gym, a pool and many other facilities. Sometimes, we need to work for longer hours than intended, and it comes in handy."

"That's very extravagant. No wonder Jake wanted an internship at your office." I mutter and hear him laughing on the other line.

"I think I've seen him at the gym a couple of times."

"Of course you have." I whisper and stifle a yawn.

"Hold on," Edward murmurs gently and I finally hear Alex's voice but I can't understand the words. "Bella, I have to hang up now. Alex is getting restless, and it's my turn to drive."

"Okay. I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time."

"No worries. Alex was just making me shut up because it's late and you should be resting. Go to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Is Riley… um, is he really gone?" I ask hesitantly and he sighs on the other line.

"I bet you he is."

I cover a yawn with the back of my hand. "Thank you for distracting me."

"My pleasure, Ms. Swan. Good night."

"You too, Edward."

"Bye."

I hang up the phone and keep it on the nightstand. I turn the lights off and hug myself and pray that he is gone when I step out of the apartment tomorrow morning.

 _I can't wait for tomorrow._

* * *

 **Special thanks to EdwardsFirstKiss for editing this chapter! She is amazing!**

 **REVIEW and let me know what you guys think!**

 **Love,  
Paint the Walls **


	9. Temptation

THE OTHER WOMAN

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS IT ALL.**

* * *

 _ **August 05, 2015**_

* * *

 **EDWARD**

* * *

" _Why are you so angry with your parents all the time? Yes, they suggested that you date Tanya, but you agreed to go out with her."_

Aunt Jane's voice echoes in my thoughts like it has for the past eight days every time I'm around Tanya. But, that's not the only reason why I'm angry with my parents. When my mom dropped by at my office a couple of weeks ago, she said something that I don't think I can ever forget.

 _"What if I fell in love with another woman? One who isn't rich or famous, but is much more beautiful and smarter than Tanya. Her father isn't a multi-millionaire businessman, and she lives in a small apartment. What would you do then?"_

 _Mom stares at me for a moment and then lets out a laugh which is a little startling, standing up as well. I had no idea I described Bella until then. She places her hand on my arm and shakes her head, a smile on her face._

 _"Then I'll say you're writing yourself a play. I know you would never do that. Plus, if you did I'm sure she'd be a gold digger who would get pregnant and ask for half of your money to take care of the child."_

Will she ever approve of Bella? Even if tell her how much I have changed ever since I have met her? I'm happier and calmer than I ever was before. I am trying to make an effort to spend time with my family and not aborting plans to avoid the meet and greets. Bella strongly believes that family is the most important aspect in one's life.

How can I possibly make my parents see that the Denalis are toying with us for their business? I'm missing out on something very important. Something obvious, but important. I need to find out soon. I shake off these distracting thoughts and concentrate on the task at hand.

I skim through the email I have just finished typing. I can smell the car freshener, the hint of woody spicy fragrance coming from my left. I faintly hear the soft classical music playing in the car which is overshadowed by the chatter of a nasally voice. It's a Wednesday morning and I can't believe I'm wasting my time with _her_.

"… and I have a couple of acquaintances from daddy's office. I know they might never get to attend an event on such a grand scale so I think we should send out invitations to them as well."

I give Tanya a hard stare and she stops talking. Her icy blue eyes gaze at me nervously and I remember that look very well. She held the same expression on her face seven months ago when she met me at the Christmas party my parents hosted in Chicago.

 _"Edward, I hear you're moving to Seattle soon."_

The bar. We were at the bar. The waiter. The drink. Tanya ordered our drinks. I drank a lot of gin and tonic. Or was it just one glass? The fuzzy memory is hard to describe but I can certainly recall the smirk on Eleazar's face when his daughter dragged me off somewhere. _My drink!_ She wouldn't... Would she? I'm going to have Zidek look into this matter.

"Edward, darling are you okay?!" I hear the nasally voice again which snaps me out of my reverie.

"I'm working here." I mutter angrily and she pouts.

"You've been busy all week."

"I have work which is more important than you whining about some of your stupid friends."

"It is about our engagement party!"

Anger flares inside me. _Our engagement._ "I don't even want to date you. You are getting a little ahead of yourself."

"Your parents will never let you break up with me. I can bet you on it." I hear the arrogance in her voice which fuels my annoyance. I grab her chin roughly and twist her head in my direction.

"You have no idea what I can do," I hiss coldly and she shrinks back taking in my expression. "Our photos are in the paper, people know we are dating. Isn't that all your parents' want?"

"That's what _your_ parents want." Tanya answers in a clipped tone and I chuckle humorlessly.

"If you knew the reason, why my parents asked me to date you, you'd laugh. Family means more to them than anything else in this world. They consider your parents to be a part of our family. But you know what? They don't know what Eleazar Denali is really like. They're going to know soon enough." I warn her and she visibly pales.

"My father is a good man. How dare you say something like that about him?!" She roars angrily and I stare at her narrowly.

"Keep your fucking voice down," I whisper softly and steal a glance in Matt's direction who is subtly trying to ignore us. "And we both know what a douchebag your dad is. There is no denying that. I've known about his shit for a long time, and I am going to tell my parents everything."

Tanya shrugs my hand away from her face and crosses her arms over her chest. "What do you really want, Edward?"

"Someone you can never be." I murmur gently and she huffs.

"Why? You got a little whore to keep you happy when I'm not around? I saw that photo in the paper." She levels my death glare and I have the sudden urge to punch her.

"Matt stop the car," I say calmly and the car halts immediately on the side of the road. "Get Ms. Denali's bags out. I think she can walk to the tarmac on her own. I'm late for a meeting."

Tanya blinks and frantically looks over at Matt who is about to step out of the car. "What? No! Start the car! My friends are waiting for me!"

"Matt, I need a minute with Ms. Denali." I nod at him and he shuts the door as he steps out of the car.

"Edward, are you cheating on me?" Tanya asks with a heartbroken expression and I glare at her.

"No," I snap angrily but a chuckle escapes my lips. "I really wish I was. But no."

"You don't want to be with me?"

"No." I answer within a heartbeat and her eyes well up with tears.

"Then why are we dating?"

"You should ask yourself that question."

"Well, we're dating because I love you so much!" I grab her wrists when she tries to throw her arms around my neck. She scowls in my direction and I smile humorlessly.

"You don't think I know?" I ask curiously and she frowns.

"Know what?"

"You _don't_ think I know?" I repeat and her eyes tighten a little but her face gives nothing away.

"How can you even think I'm seeing people behind your back?"

"I never said anything." I murmur and she goes quiet.

"You are my boyfriend and there is nothing you can do about it." She mutters with a tone of finality and I chuckle.

"Fifty days," I say softly but my voice is laced with a dangerous threat. "Those words will hold no meaning fifty days from now. I will make sure your family regrets messing with mine."

"Who are you kidding, Edward? You don't give a shit about anybody but yourself."

"I'll remember that you said that."

"Why don't you just tell your family everything right now and break up with me?"

"My sweet girlfriend wants to break up with me?" I ask dryly and she rolls her eyes. "I'm sorry, sweetheart but you'll have to wait for fifty days. I know it's going to be tough. We'll have to pretend to like each other in front of our families but that's something we've been doing for the last six-seven months.

Tanya stares at me anxiously and I brush my hand against her cheek. My eyes pierce into her blue orbs and she leans in my direction. Her lips part softly and I bring her face close to mine. Her eyes close on their own accord and I feel her breathing visibly faltering.

"I'll get what I want, Tanya." I whisper and her eyes open with a dazed expression. She places her hands on either side of my face and I can see the yearning in her face to make things right. She knows everything is going to go downhill from now on.

"What do you want?" I search a trace of Bella in her features but find nothing; not even an inch of warmth in her eyes.

"Someone you can never be."

Tanya shakes her head as if getting herself out of her spell and I roughly shrug her hands away from my face. I glare at her and she gulps, keeping a small distance between us as she studies my face intently.

"I'll do anything to make sure you stay with me."

"I won't stay. Don't waste your time." I say honestly and see a smile inching on her face out of my periphery.

"You'll see." I can hear the challenge in her voice but I'm up for anything if it means that by the end of it all, I can be with Bella.

I will be able to hold her and kiss her and take her to… My thoughts are interrupted when Matt settles himself in the car again. The engine purrs to life and we are on our way to the airport. I turn to find Tanya furiously typing on her phone but I am not in the mood to give a shit about her.

Twenty minutes later, Matt is speeding to my office where Mr. Omar is already flirting voraciously with Kate. Some pervert he is. My mind gravitates back to Bella and I check my watch. It's nine-thirty. I hope Bella had a peaceful night. I almost had a heart attack when she called me about Riley.

I have no idea why I felt so protective of Bella. She means alot to me. I need to be careful around her at least until I break up with Tanya. But I know I won't be able to keep my distance from her. I shake my head and gaze thoughtfully at Matt.

"Hey, Matt?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?"

"How long have you been married to Maria?"

"Eight years, sir."

"And how did you know you were in love with her?" His eyes meet mine in the rearview mirror for a fraction of a second.

"You just know it, sir."

 _Oh._

* * *

I check my watch and resume reading the draft of the sustainability report. It's ten-thirty and my coffee is still not here. What the hell is Victoria doing? I have sent Julie with Kyle so that they could show Mr. Omar around the office and I could earn some extra time to proofread the work emailed to me.

I buzz Victoria.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?"

"Where's my coffee?" I snap and she chortles.

"I think you are forgetting something, sir."

I sigh impatiently. "Vic, I don't care. I need my coffee right now."

"Your second assistant has graced us with her presence today. She is reporting twelve days late and annoying the hell out of me."

I chuckle. "Fine. Send Gina in," Victoria laughs making me frown. "What's so funny?"

"Her name is Gianna."

"Oh? I thought it was Gina because everybody calls her that."

"That's because _you_ call her Gina. Everyone is scared to correct you and I would've told but I don't like her so it's fun this way."

I shake my head. "Send Gina in, Vic. I have work to do."

She snorts. "Yes, sir."

I hear the clicking of heels approaching my office and the doors open to reveal Gina standing on the other side. I feel irritated just looking at her. She is attractive, I'd say, with blonde hair and amber eyes. She nervously meets my gaze and stiffens when she finds me glaring at her.

"Get my coffee." Gina scurries out of the office and returns with my cup of coffee.

"How was your vacation?" I ask quietly and her cheeks turn pink.

"I-It was good, Mr. Cullen."

"I hear you are twelve days late."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen." She plays with her hair, fueling my anger.

"What's your name again?"

"G-Gianna."

"Well Gianna, this won't happen again. HR can easily reassign you to another position and I'll have a different assistant.."

A fear generates in her posture. "Yes, Mr. Cullen. It won't happen again." I run a hand through my hair and let out a sigh.

"Alright. Let me know when Mr. Omar and his team get here."

"Sir." She nods.

"And button up your shirt." I glare at her and within seconds she dashes out of the room.

My phone buzzes by my side and I grin from ear to ear when Bella's name flashes on the screen. I answer it as soon as I can.

"Good morning, Bella. How did you sleep last night?" She sighs on the other line.

"I slept well, thanks to you. Where are you right now?"

I chuckle. "Take a guess." I read the draft simultaneously.

"Wow, that is a tough question," Bella says impassively and I laugh. "I think you are in your office."

"I always knew you were smart. What are you doing?"

"I am having breakfast and then leaving for the store in ten minutes."

"Are you feeling better now?" I ask softly. I can't help be concerned.

"If I don't think about last night, then yes I am."

It had taken everything in me to not turn the car around and rush over to her apartment and kill Riley myself. I had Zidek and his team handle it instead. I hope they left him some place Bella will never see him again. It was the first time I had heard Bella cry so hard and it was excruciating to hear it.

"Don't think about it then."

"I'll try," I hear her heavy breathing on the other line.

"Let's talk about something else." I suggest softly and shut the file I was reading.

"Um okay," I can hear her smile, which makes me smile. "Where are we going today?"

"That's a surprise, Ms. Swan. I can't tell you."

"Please? Maybe just a hint?"

"Okay. You know the place very well."

"Have we eaten lunch there before?"

"No."

"Why don't you text me the address and I'll meet you there." _The irony._

"You wouldn't know it."

"Edward, you just said I knew the place." _God!_

"Just come here, Bella. I'll let you know on our way."

"Okay."

I know that if I tell Bella about my plans, she won't leave her apartment and I want her to get over her fear that Riley is standing outside. She should know that I'll keep her safe no matter what happens.

I hear a door creak from the other end of the line. "Are you leaving for the store?"

"No, I was in my bedroom."

I roll my eyes. "You had breakfast in your bedroom? Bella, you're being really paranoid."

"I was just being safe." Bella says shakily and I sigh.

"Bella, it's fine. He's gone." I say in the softest voice I can muster. _Something about her past is still haunting her and I want to know what that is. It had to be something dangerous if it has her this anxious._

"Okay."

My intercom buzzes with a message from Gina that informs me that Mr. Omar and his team are in the conference room. I stand up and button my jacket as I try to hear something from Bella but there is nothing but silence.

"Bella? Are you there?" I ask and Victoria walks in with a smile on her face.

I motion to the two files and my laptop on the desk as I exit the office. I patiently wait for Bella to speak but my anxiety spikes when I catch no sound of movement from her side.

"Bella?"

"Edward, he isn't there, is he?" Her voice is nothing but a whisper.

"No, love. I promise you he isn't there."

"What if he drops by at the store?"

"He won't. I've made sure of it. Trust me, please."

"I trust you."

I sigh with relief when she says that.

"Where are you now?"

"At the front door."

I chuckle. "Look through the peephole, can you see anything?"

"No, but last night the same thing happened and when I opened the door, he was by the elevators."

I really wish I could kill Riley right now.

"Why don't you open the door and check while I stay on the line." I suggest gently and stop outside the conference room. I find everyone gazing at me through the glass doors and I offer a polite smile.

"He isn't there." Bella mumbles and I can hear the relief in her voice.

"And he won't be. I'll wait for you here."

"Okay."

"I'll see you in a while then."

"Thank you, Edward."

"It's no problem, Bella. Bye."

"Bye, Edward."

I smile hearing the smile in her voice and end the call. I hand my phone over to Victoria who is patiently standing behind me.

"What happened?" She asks.

"Long story." I shake my head and open the doors to enter the conference room.

 _Sixty minutes to go._

* * *

Mr. Omar seems inquisitive as he asks me about Seattle and what places he could visit in the next two days he has left in this city. The only thing we both have in common is our interest in golf. I had to listen to this man talk about his perverted thoughts for four hours when we played two days ago. I am not anxious for a repeat performance.

"My associate, Amun told me that it rains a lot here."

I chuckle. "Well, it drizzles all year long, but I have yet to see the heavy rains since I moved here six months ago. The weather has been much better than I thought."

Mr. Omar laughs. "Yes, of course. You were in Chicago."

"Well, winters are worse in Chicago so I'm glad I moved here."

Victoria struts in our direction with a smile on her face and I internally let out a soft groan. I sigh and stare at Mr. Omar who is busying giving an over-friendly smile to my assistant.

"Mr. Omar, your reservations are ready."

"Thank you, Ms. Preston."

"Vic, thanks." I mutter pointedly and she frowns but walks away.

Rich man or not, the guy is a pervert.

The elevator opens and Bella steps out with a warm smile on her face. I frown when I notice that her face looks tired. Her eyes meet mine and she blushes making me grin. Her front-zip denim dress perfectly hugs her curves, and she looks fucking beautiful. God, how many times do I have to tell myself to not think about her that way?

Mr. Omar follows my gaze and his eyes never leave Bella which makes me irritated. I clear my throat loudly and he turns to me.

"You have beautiful staff at your office, Mr. Cullen."

I smile and shake my head. "She isn't one of my staff members." I murmur and motion Bella to walk over to me.

Bella gives me a curious smile and I wrap my arm protectively around her waist. She steals a meek glance in Mr. Omar's direction who is blatantly staring at her in return.

"Love, this is Mr. Omar, I told you about the res—"

"The residential project, yes. Hi, I'm Bella Swan," Bella nods, playing along. It's a relief he doesn't know anything about Tanya. "Mr. Omar, it's nice to meet you. You've been keeping my boyfriend busy lately."

Mr. Omar laughs after the initial shock of staring at her gorgeous face has worn off. "I'm sure Edward wouldn't miss a chance to spend time with you, Ms. Swan."

I smile and press my lips against Bella's hair. The elevator opens and Mr. Omar's business associate walks in hastily.

"And, that's my cue. It was wonderful to meet you, Ms. Swan."

"Likewise."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Edward."

"Have a great day."

When he is out of an earshot, Bella laughs making me smile.

"I didn't know you had _married_ perverted clients as well."

"Just that one," I sigh softly and stare at her patiently. "Are you okay?"

"I really am." She grins at me and I reluctantly unwrap my arm around her.

"Good. I just need to return to my office for ten minutes, is that alright?" I ask softly and she nods.

"I can be patient. I have to call a friend anyway, his flight takes off in an hour, I think."

"Okay, I'll be back soon."

Ten minutes later, I hear Gina's voice echoing through the empty corridors. I frown. She is terrified of Victoria and others don't give a shit about her. My eyes widen when I hear her say Bella's name.

"… and there is no way in hell he would want you here. Why the hell are you here, Bella?"

"Gianna, I really don't want to argue with you. "Are you here to take my job? There is no way you are getting it." Gina hisses and I shake my head.

 _So she knows Bella. Great._

She continues. "You are the last person on Earth I want to see on _this floor_. Where is that dress from anyway? Target?"

 _Alright that's it._

I stride in their direction and find Bella studying my face carefully but her eyes look exhausted. Gina holds a smug expression on her face and I try to avoid staring at her. I gaze at Bella and tip her chin in my direction.

"Shall we get going?" I ask softly and she nods. I smile and turn to Gina who has turned white.

"Gina, any chance you know Ms. Swan here?"

She shuffles her feet. "Bella and—"

"Ms. Swan." I correct her.

"Ms. Swan and I went to the same high school." I chuckle humorlessly.

"Well, isn't that lovely?" I say blankly and give her a hard stare. "I don't ever want you to speak with any guest who enters my office again, am I clear? Julie can take over your work. And stay away from Bella."

I grab Bella's hand in mine and we make our way to the elevator. I find her staring at me with amusement on her face.

"What?"

"Don't you think you went a little overboard?"

"I'm not a big fan of Gina. You just gave me a reason to get her off my back."

"Her name is Gianna."

"I don't care." I mutter and she laughs softly.

 _At least I can make her laugh._

* * *

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?" I ask patiently and she huffs angrily.

"Where are we going?" Bella asks for the fourth time and I laugh.

"Can't you recognize the street?"

"I think I know but I might be wrong."

I shake my head. "It's not a life and death situation, Bella. Go to sleep if you want. You look tired anyway."

Bella rolls her eyes out of my periphery but I smile when she actually leans her head against the window and closes her eyes. Damn, I wish Matt was driving. I'd like to stare at her peaceful face, no matter how creepy that sounds.

Twenty minutes later, I cut the engine off when we reach our destination. I unbuckle my seatbelt and turn to study her beautiful face. I reach over and stroke her cheek softly. Bella stirs and opens her eyes to look at me.

"Hey, sleepyhead. We're here." She frowns adorably and stares outside the window before turning to me.

"It's my apartment building."

I nod. "I know that."

Matt nods at Bella and holds the door open for her to step out. She seems completely baffled and I smile because for the first time, she is speechless. Matt hands me the brown paper bag I asked him to get and wait until he leaves with the car. I can feel impatience radiating off Bella in waves.

"Do you have an apartment here?" She asks and I chuckle.

"No, ma'am. We are going to your place."

"Then why did you have me come all the way to your office?"

"Well, if I would've told you that we were going to have lunch at your place, you would've never gotten out of your apartment. Am I correct?" She blushes and looks away. "Come on."

"I would've made something." She mutters and I laugh.

"I thought you wanted me to cook." Her eyes meet mine with shock and a smile tugs on her lips.

"You're cooking?"

"Yes, I am."

"I can't wait!" Her expression suddenly turns excited, and she skips ahead of me, waving at the guard. He offers me a friendly nod and I sigh with relief. He seems like a better person than the night guard.

We step inside the elevator and Bella grabs my free hand in both of hers. I feel her posture stiffening and I sigh softly. She shifts closer to me and takes a whiff from the bag before moving away.

"Why do I smell fish?"

"Because, we're going to eat fish for lunch." She stares at the bag curiously.

"Do you have all the ingredients in there?"

"I am always prepared when I cook."

That makes her smile, and she starts searching for something in her purse. The keys, possibly. The doors open and she bites her bottom lip as she stares at the empty passageway. Her brown eyes scan the lobby before she hesitantly steps out and I reassuringly squeeze her hand.

Her hands tremble as she attempts to unlock the door all the while, anxiously looking in all the directions. I gently take the keys from her hand and give her the bag to hold as I unlock the door. I place my hand on the small of her back and lead her inside before I follow.

Bella's apartment looks different in the daylight, possibly, smaller but it's perfect for her. She is the only one living here and doesn't need much room. I take a good look at the living room where Bella and I watched a bunch of movies last week.

She kicks off her heels and quietly goes to the kitchen. I follow her with a smile on my face and settle myself on the bar stool comfortably.

"Um, I don't have an apron for you." Bella mumbles awkwardly and I can't help but laugh. She scowls at me and I recover my expression.

"I'm sorry for laughing but you don't have to over think so much. I'll be fine." I give her hand a soft squeeze.

"Okay." She whispers shyly and offers me a glass of water. I chug down the water and hop off the bar stool. I smile when I notice that Bella has arranged all the ingredients on the kitchen island.

"So, what are we cooking?" Bella asks enthusiastically and I turn in her direction.

" _We_? I'm sorry but no. I am cooking. You can read a book or watch TV if you want."

"How much time do you need?"

I shrug. "Thirty minutes, max."

"So, what are _you_ cooking?"

I chuckle. "Pan seared salmon with lemon-butter asparagus."

"Sounds delicious."

"Why, thank you Ms. Swan," I nod and produce the wine bottle from the bag. "And this is for you."

Bella blushes and takes the bottle from my hands. I find her staring at the name intently which makes me laugh.

"That's tough to read."

"It's an _1847 Chateau d'Yquem_."

"1847? Really?"

"Yes."

"Edward, it must cost a fortune. I can't take it."

"It's not as pricey as you think," I explain and her expression tells me that she isn't buying it. "Okay, it costs a little more than your regular white wine but it's very good."

"I'm sure it's great and thank you but—"

"No! Keep it; its gift. You should never refuse a gift."

Bella rolls her eyes but her lips curve into a smile. "Well then, thank you very much," She leans forward and presses a kiss against my cheek.

"I know you like white wine." I shrug and she giggles.

"And how do you know that?"

I grab a plate from a cabinet and place the two center cut pieces of salmon on it. "You barely touched your red wine when you were out on a date with Riley, and you don't seem to be a big fan of champagne because you think it is too _fancy_ ," She giggles softly and I smile, turning in her direction. "So I thought white wine might be to your liking."

"That's a fine observation, Cullen. I'm impressed."

"Thank you."

"Please let me help!" I sigh softly because I don't want to crush her hopeful expression.

"Okay, I need the oven preheated to 350oF. If you can, please."

"Sure!" She beams at me and I laugh.

I place the non-stick skillet on the stove and set it on high heat. I add vegetable oil as well as oil the surface of the salmon pieces. I add salt and pepper to the skin and flesh. I can hear Bella murmuring something to herself behind me.

I turn to look at Bella and her brown eyes meet mine. "I know last night was mentally exhausting for you and so was the day before with Riley. I really want you to take your mind off those things so I hope you understand why I am telling you to spend some time by yourself."

"That's all I do every day!" She says with exasperation making me chuckle. I walk over to her and a small pout generates on her face which is the most adorable thing ever. "I want to help. I can help with the asparagus. I can trim it."

I nod and she beams at me.

I turn back to my task at hand of searing the salmon. It begins to sizzle in the skillet and I can see the skin crisping up. I put the pan in the oven and ten minutes later, I use a pair of tongs to place the seared salmon back on the plate.

"Ah!" Bella groans behind me and I turn the stove off before looking in her direction. Her face is white as sheet and the knife has a couple of droplets of blood on it. Both her index and middle fingers are bleeding and panic rises in me. Oh god, she looks so pale. I hope she isn't one of those people who pass out when they see blood.

"Bella? Does it hurt?" I walk over to her. "Let me see."

"It's nothing, Edward. It happens all the time." She whispers and I sigh.

I wash my hands with the liquid soap before I examine the wound. I lead her over to the sink and place her fingers under the running water. A hiss escapes her lips and I stroke her back with the other hand. I clean the wound with a washcloth after its clear.

"Edward, it's nothing. Why don't you go back to whatever you were doing?"

I roll my eyes. "Quiet down, Bella. Where are your towels and first aid kit?"

"I'll dry it off with a towel. The kit is in the cabinet."

"Okay."

I wait for Bella in the living room and find her hand wrapped up inside a hand towel as she walks over to me. My mouth sets into a grim line when I find the white towel matting with blood. I gently unwrap it and sigh with relief when I see that it's only oozing with blood and not squirting.

"You've just cut a vein. You'll be fine." I murmur and she sighs softly.

"How do you know so much?"

"My dad is a doctor if that helps, or haven't I told you?"

Bella offers me a small smile. "I think it's the first time you've ever mentioned your dad to me."

I never mentioned my dad because Bella's father left her. My dad is a compassionate, caring man and I have a lot of stories to share with her but it would only make her feel sad because her father wasn't a good person.

I know this because my mother and Aunt Jane always feel saddened by the thought of their mother who left them and Grandpa Victor decades ago. There is an empty void in their heart for that woman because she walked away from them. I don't want to see that haunted expression on Bella's face.

While I am consumed by my thoughts, the blood thankfully stops oozing. I apply the ointment on her cuts and she gasps softly.

"Its fine, love. It will hurt for a minute or two but you will have to be careful with your hand for a while."

"It's my right hand."

I sigh and shift closer to her. I get the waterproof band-aid out and cover the wound with it. I feel her free hand clasping mine and I stare at them. I love when she holds my hand.

"How do you feel?" I ask, stroking her hand.

"Uh, there is a lot of pressure on that finger."

"Hmm, that's," I gaze up and lose the complete track of what I was going to say when I find her leaning in my direction as she stares at her Band-Aid covered fingers. Her brown eyes meet mine when she realizes I have stopped talking and I can't stop looking at her.

"What?" She breathes out and I try to comprehend her simple question in my head. _Fifty days. I shouldn't do anything irrational for the next fifty days._

"It'll stop hurting in a while." I whisper and my lips are barely inches from her. _Fifty days._ I throw that phrase out of my head and we both lean in just as the oven beeps noisily. I was about to kiss her again. What the fuck is the matter with me! This shouldn't be happening. Not for the next seven weeks.

I quickly close the kit again and put it back in its initial spot. I make my way to the kitchen and feel Bella's eyes on me. I steal a glance in her direction and find her softly biting her bottom lip and she seems deep in thought. Bella stands up and leaves the room making me sigh. I bury face in my hands and let out a groan.

 _What the fuck is wrong with me?_

* * *

I put my fork down and watch Bella, who is trying to unsuccessfully cut her salmon. It is an adorable sight to look at but she is struggling. I know she is stubborn enough to not ask for help.

"Bella, may I help?"

"I'm fine, thank you. This shouldn't be so hard." Bella mutters making me smile.

I slide her plate in my direction and cut the large chunk of pan seared salmon into small pieces using my knife and fork. Bella quietly sips her wine and stares at me timidly. I hand her the plate back after I'm satisfied with my work.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Bella takes a bite of salmon and her eyes widen as she chews it quickly. "It's so good! Oh my god, it's the best salmon I've ever eaten."

"Thank you."

"Did you take cooking classes?"

I laugh and shake my head. "Never. My nana loved to cook. We spent our summers with her and my grandfather in Naples when we were kids. She used to say real men can cook," I smile and grab my wine glass. "She tried teaching Emmett and Alice but they put their foot down two days into it."

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun."

"We did. I don't think I have been to Florida since she passed away eight years ago."

"I'm sorry." She places her hand atop mine.

"It's okay."

"What about your grandfather?"

"Pops hates to travel. We only see him during the holidays."

"That's nice."

"Anyway," I try to get rid of the sudden rush of nostalgia I'm feeling. "You really like the salmon?"

"Of course!" Her eyes visibly widen with excitement.

"I'm glad. And how was shopping for the fundraiser?"

Bella let out an exhausted sigh making me laugh. "Ridiculously long! Angela and Will made me try on four different gowns!" _Will? Is this someone I know?_

"Will?" I prompt casually and start eating my lunch. I hope she tells me before my imagination runs away with me.

A blush fans her cheeks which makes me frown. "He's um, a good friend of mine."

 _Is it the one who called her sweetheart on the phone?_

"Oh, what does he do?"

"Something in fashion. He isn't from Seattle and he left this morning. I don't know when I'll see him again."

"You seem quite taken with him." I comment and she smiles at me.

"He is a very interesting and fun person. I like him."

"Where did you meet him?"

"At a nightclub. And then again when I went out with Angela and Emily."

"Oh."

"He isn't your, um, boyfriend, is he?"

Bella shakes her head. "No. I mean he is very handsome and I wonder why I am not attracted to him but I just don't see him that way."

I internally sigh with relief. _It's the best news I've heard all day. I'll have to meet this guy someday._

"Oh." Is my smart response.

"Anyway, so tell me about your day. How is it going so far?"

I smile and resume eating. "Well, it's alright. I only had one meeting this morning and other than that, nothing eventful."

"Alex told me you dropped off Tanya at the airport."

I frown and nod. "Yes. She went to Paris with her pals."

"Fancy." She mutters and I shake my head.

"It's better that she's gone." I murmur coldly and she sighs softly. I need Tanya out of my life sooner rather than later. Will I be able to keep my distance from Bella? What if she starts dating someone else? My hand clenches into a fist and I snap out of my reverie when Bella touches my cheek.

"Don't get so worked up," Bella whispers softly and I nod. She smiles when her fingers stroke my hair. "Can you ever straighten this out?"

"I've tried but I can't."

"I like it this way."

I smile and check my watch and see that it's one o'clock already. I wish I could spend all day with Bella but that's not happening. I need to confirm when my next meeting is scheduled. I excuse myself for a minute and call Victoria.

"Hey." Victoria greets cheerfully.

"Hi, when is my meeting with Mr. Black?"

"At 3 pm. You have a good two hours before then."

I smile. "Thanks."

"No problem. And you have no idea how happy I am because you switched roles with Julie and Gina."

I chuckle. "I can hear it in your voice, Vic. I'll see you in a while. Bye."

"Do you have to leave?" Bella asks when I sit down in the chair again.

"Not right away. My next meeting is at three. The clients are in town. It saves a lot of time, and it's easier to connect with them.

"What about Alex? Isn't he working with you on the project?"

"Not this time. He has another project under way."

"Oh."

We eat our lunch in a peaceful silence and I finish mine before she does. I ask Bella about her childhood which opens a floodgate of conversation between us. I listen to every word she says with rapt attention. I watch her expressive eyes as she speaks about her grandmother, Jacob and Forks so freely.

Bella has no trouble speaking about the people she loves or the places she is attached to but she never likes to speak about herself. She is the most interesting person I know, but it takes a lot of effort to get that information out of her.

"…and how were you in high school?"

I frown. "What do you mean?"

"What were you into? Sports, books, _girls_?" I chuckle and she smiles at me curiously.

"I was into sports. I was the captain of the baseball team. We were at ranked number one for three years. It was a great time."

"I was terrible at sports. People used to get hurt every time I held a racquet in my hand."

I laugh. "I can imagine."

"I was a dork. You must have been very popular in high school."

"I guess," I shrug. "Not more than Alex was."

"Why is that?"

I roll my eyes. "Because of his dad."

"Where is he?"

"Not in Seattle." I try to dismiss the topic. It's not my story to share. I don't think Alex would feel comfortable if I share his family problems with Bella.

"I get it." She nods and pops the last bite of salmon into her mouth.

"And thank you for finishing your lunch so quickly." I sarcastically whisper and Bella rolls her eyes.

"I enjoy eating my food; there is nothing wrong with that. Plus, my hand is dysfunctional." She holds up her right hand and I snort.

"You eat at an agonizingly slow pace. That is the one thing my dad was never patient about when we were kids."

Bella gives me a rueful smile. "See? I never had to worry about eating fast," I just offer a small smile. "He's a doctor, huh?"

"To start with, yes."

"What else does he do?"

"This might take a while," I sigh and she gives me a cute smile. "Alright. He is a surgeon, professor and researcher, philanthropist and businessman. He owns South Valley Medical Center and also works there. He tirelessly participates in various charity organizations that help the world's poor, his research papers are widely credited and he is a 25% silent partner in the _Denali Group of_ …" My sentence trails off as I think upon my own words.

"What happened?" Bella asks softly and I meet her gaze.

"You have no idea how smart you are to have asked me that question."

"Edward, are you alright?"

"I will be after a phone call." I murmur and excuse myself as fast as I can. I call Matt.

"Mr. Cullen." He answers on the first ring.

"Matt, go home right away and collect, uh," I close my eyes and try to recollect the numbers. "Two files, numbered five and eight. Directly hand them to Peter Kyle and tell him to give me a call as soon as he receives them."

"Sir."

"And tell Kyle to contact Eleazar Denali's office and get the contract details for his upcoming project with us."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen." I disconnect the call and sigh softly. I open my eyes and stare at my phone thoughtfully.

There is no way in seven hells my father still owns a 25% share of that hotel chain. I need to dig deeper than the numbers Denali is showing on paper to my father. I'm going to make Denali regret the shit he's doing.

 _And sooner rather than later._

* * *

"And that's my cue." Bella announces as I halt the car outside her store.

"Bye, then. I'll see you next Wednesday?"

"Yes. Hey, are you free this Saturday? We can watch a movie or do something else." She suggests softly and I sigh.

"That sounds great but I'm going to Chicago this weekend with Alice. I don't know why she is dragging me with her but I think it's something about her upcoming show."

She laughs, shaking her head. "That's fine. So, have you seen my store in the daylight before?"

"Not that I recall."

"Come on then."

I follow Bella inside the store and there is a sense of peace to it. It's very light and open and has a certain charm. Maybe some things can be changed as Bella suggested when she rambled on about it the first time we met.

I don't see many people lingering around but then again, it's a Wednesday afternoon. There is a _Barnes & Noble_ bookstore right across the street in the Pacific Center which is competition for her store. It must require a considerable amount of effort to run her store and I wonder if that's what she wants to do in the coming years as well.

I shrug off my jacket and roll up the sleeves of my shirt as I stare at the motivational quote painted on a wall. When I look at Bella, I find her standing next to a boy in his late-teens. They both turn and stare at me. I politely smile and make my way to them.

"Edward, this is Seth. Seth, this is Edward."

Seth extends his hand in my direction and I shake it firmly. "It's nice to meet you, Seth."

"You too, Mr. Cullen." He shyly mutters and I chuckle.

"Just Edward, please. Bella has told me a lot about you." He clearly looks surprised and stares at Bella before looking at me again. I find Bella smiling at me and I smile back.

I hear a loud voice behind me and a pair of footsteps stomping towards us. "Hey, Bells! You know, you should let us know who drops you off in that car."

Bella laughs and I turn to find it's a woman around my age with jet black hair and dark eyes. Her mouth falls open, and she blinks rapidly.

"Edward, this one of my closest friends, Emily. Emily, this is my friend, Edward."

Emily hesitantly walks closer to me and I extend my hand in her direction but she continues staring at my face.

"It's nice to meet you, Emily. Jared speaks highly of you."

She shakes my hand and gives me a big grin. "I'm so glad to meet you." I smile and clear my throat uncomfortably when she doesn't let go of on my hand.

"Emily."

"Yes?"

"My hand." I mumble and she smiles timidly before letting it go.

Bella introduces me her small group of coworkers and everyone seems to be very fond of her. Our conversations flow easily and I try to avoid Emily's calculating gaze directed towards Bella and me. Bella unknowingly grabs my hand in hers sometimes which is something I am noticing for the first time. Hell, I do the same but I don't have my friends gawking at the two of us.

I know Emily must know about Tanya and that makes things edgier about how close Bella and I seem but it's really none of her business. My phone pings with a text from Victoria; reminding me of the meeting I have in thirty minutes.

Bella whisks me away from everyone when I let her know that I have to leave.

"Bella, give me a call if something happens, okay?"

"I will, thanks."

"I'll see you next Wednesday?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And next Sunday?"

I just chuckle. "Bye, Bella. Take care of that wound." I murmur, stroking her cheek and kissing her forehead.

"Have a great day ahead."

I smile at her. "Without you? It's going to boring."

Bella laughs and kisses my cheek. "Maybe it won't be. Bye."

I bid everyone goodbye as they continue weirdly stare at Bella and me and exit the store. I connect my phone call via Bluetooth in the car and speed through the Seattle traffic to reach the office as fast as I can.

The in-phone beeps and I sigh when I see Mr. Billy Black is calling. I can never ignore this man's calls. He has been working with the company from the last fifteen years and has helped Alex and me ever since we took over the job of running this company. Grandpa Victor used to speak highly of him and Mr. Black has been the Director of Sustainability ever since I can remember.

I accept the call.

"Edward, son I think there is a little problem with the reports from the tenth floor."

I smile but roll my eyes at that news. "That's not something unusual; I'll be there in twenty minutes, Mr. Black."

"Well, I'll talk with you then."

I hang up and wonder if Emily is asking Bella questions about us. I mean, there is no _us_. And I can't go the fundraiser and watch her walking around as Alex's date. I wanted her to be my date. I wanted to maybe share a dance with her. Ugh, that's not happening.

Alice has been hounding me for the last week about ordering a custom-made suit. I don't give a shit about a stupid suit. Alice apparently does though, and I need to give her a good excuse for ignoring her calls for the past 24 hours. She is impossible.

 _I still love her to death, though. There is no denying that._

* * *

 _ **August 14, 2015**_

* * *

I gaze at the glacier-covered peaks of the Rocky Mountains and the valleys running to the Canadian border. I kick a pebble into St. Mary's lake and relish the calm sound of the musical stream. I can hear birds chirping as the dawn breaks.

The only annoying thing as I stand here is the occasional clicking sound I hear not far from me. I look over my shoulder and find Alex capturing every inch of this place on his camera. But, I can't stop him. He lives and breathes photography.

I stare at the grand view of West Glacier and sigh softly. It's going to be a long time before I get to sleep. Alex will probably be fast asleep for the entire four-hour car trip back to Seattle. His constant chatter kept me awake while he drove us here but he'll be snoring on our way back.

My eyes fall on the lush wilderness and I smile. Bella would love it here. She once mentioned she loves the countryside. Maybe I will drive her here sometime, show her around and go hiking. A flash goes off a few steps away from me and I look up to see its Alex with his camera held in my direction.

"Alex, cut that fucking crap out." I mutter and check my phone for any unread emails.

Alex laughs, walking in my direction. "Come on, Edward. Your smile barely ever touches your eyes; no one might ever see it again. Hence, I took a picture to preserve to it."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever."

"You really have plans for tomorrow, huh?"

"Yes, I do. Did you really think I was lying?"

He shrugs. "Maybe on some level. Anyway, the meeting ends by seven, what's the problem? All the others will be coming."

I sigh tiredly and stare at him with an unreadable expression. "I don't want to discuss it again. Let's just head home, it's almost seven."

"How about breakfast first? I'm starving from all the driving."

"Alex, it's seven in the morning. It's too damn early for breakfast. We can get coffees and leave."

"Why would I want to drink coffee? I want to sleep on the way back."

I glare at him. "You are not sleeping, Alex. You can sleep when you go to your place. It's a Saturday. Just make sure you wake up by tomorrow evening to pick up Bella for the fundraiser." I say sarcastically and he scowls before a sly grin erupts on his face.

"Oh, I don't think I'll be able to sleep thinking about tomorrow. There are…" I don't hear the end of that sentence as I start walking towards my car. I hear him laughing behind me but I ignore it.

 _Alex is really testing my patience with all his talk about Bella._

* * *

"I'll have the triple stack pancakes, a slice of French toast with a side of ham and a cinnamon roll," Alex rambles on to the waitress and she hurriedly notes down everything. He gazes at me and I roll my eyes. "Too much?"

"You think?" I deadpan and the waitress gives me a sheepish smile.

"What would you like to have, sir?"

"I'll have an apple juice, fruit salad and Spanish omelet. Thank you." I mutter as she takes our menus before walking away.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?"

"Well, I haven't slept for twenty four hours; I need to drive for four more and…" _You are taking Bella as your date to the fundraiser._ "And I have to help mom and Aunt Jane with last minute preparations tonight. So yeah," I sigh softly. "I can't be as happy as you are."

"You need to stop thinking so much. Clear your head; that's why we came here."

I nod and offer him a smile before staring out of the window at the empty streets. It's going to be fun driving back, tiring too. Our breakfast is served fifteen minutes later and we eat peacefully until my phone rings. I roll my eyes when I see the displayed name and answer it.

"Edward! Where on Earth are you?!" Alice screeches and I cringe as I hold the phone at an arm's length. Alex chuckles as I place it next to my ear again.

"Good morning, Alice. How are you this fine morning?"

"I'm standing in your house, where the hell are you?" She asks and I can imagine her fuming with anger.

"I'm in West Glacier."

"What?"

I sigh. "It's a town in Montana."

"What are you doing there?"

"Well, Alex and I decided to take an impromptu trip here."

"I thought mom and Aunt Jane needed your help."

"Not until four. Plus, I need some sleep when I get to Seattle."

"Are you guys really in Montana?"

"Yeah, we are. We took a hike in the national park and saw the sunrise. The sight is pretty striking."

"It's really far."

"Yeah, it's a four hour drive. But, we've been here before."

"Anyway, I was calling to ask about your suit."

"Alice, I don't want to talk about that right now. I'm still not sure whether I should go or not."

"Edward! Your suit is still not here! Are you crazy?"

"Please don't yell so much this early hours in the morning. I'll put on any suit from my closet and go to the fundraiser if I decide to."

I hear her gasp with horror. "No you can't! It's our family event. I need everyone to look perfect!"

"Alice, you are making a big deal about this."

"I need an answer, Edward Anthony!" She demands loudly and I glare at the end of the table.

"No! I'm not going to the fucking fundraiser! Stop calling me, I'll see you in this evening!" I shout and hang up the phone.

Alex laughs taking in my expression. "Boy, you really can't stand being sleep-deprived can you?"

"Not for twenty-four hours, I can't." I gulp down my juice and set the glass away from me. I close my eyes and lean my head against the chair and take deep breaths. My phone rings again and I groan as I answer it.

"Don't make me come there, Alice! I'll have you on a fucking platter if you ask me again!" I roar and hear nothing but silence from the other end of the line. _Good._

"I'm sorry, is this a bad time?"

 _Bella._ Fuck. My eyes snap open and I sit up straight.

"I'm sorry; I thought you were my sister. It's not a bad time."

Bella laughs on the other end and I smile at that sound. "Good morning, handsome! How is your day going?" She sounds awfully cheerful and I wonder why.

"Why do you sound so happy?"

"That's because it's a Saturday. Plus, I have my friends coming over for lunch and I'm cooking, which I love to do so everything is looking bright today. I'm really not disturbing you, right?"

"Nope, what is it?"

"Why do you think I need something? Can't I just call you?"

I chuckle. "You can but it's seven in the morning. That's way too early to call and ask how my day is going."

"That's true, and I was going to call at six, but you hit the gym at six."

I laugh. "Yes, I do. But not today."

"Oh, why is that?"

"I'm in Montana with Alex."

"What are you doing there this early in the morning? Did you drive through the night like the last time?"

"Uh, yes."

"Did you sleep at all?" Her voice sounds concerned and I sigh. _She is so caring._

"I wasn't able to sleep anyway; I have a lot of my mind so Alex suggested we take a drive. I'll drive us back and get some sleep."

"Maybe it wasn't such a good decision then."

I smile. "It was. It's beautiful here at sunrise. The mountains, the lake, and the trees; it's a completely different experience when you stand surrounded by wilderness."

"That sounds magical."

"It is. We are having breakfast right now."

Alex looks up from his phone and grins at me. He mouths 'Bella' questioningly and I nod. He motions to the phone and I shake my head, glaring his way. He gets to take her out tomorrow, it's my time now.

"Oh god, you aren't just having cold cereal are you? Have something warm and healthy. Nothing too heavy that will make you drowsy when you drive, though. Take coffee with you when you leave."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll take care of it."

"Good and I called to ask about the steak we ordered on Wednesday. What was the name of it again?"

I smile. "It was New York Sirloin Steak."

"Thanks! I was leaving for Whole Foods and thought maybe I should make steak for lunch."

"What are you cooking for everyone?"

"I'm making a grilled steak salad with pesto and crostini."

"Sounds delicious. And why were you making a list at six in the morning?"

"I woke up early and my eyes kept going over to my gown for tomorrow which made me more nervous than I already am. So I decided to go grocery shopping."

"Bella, don't be scared," I say softly and continue. "It's going to be fine. You are going to be the most gorgeous, confident and smart woman in the room. Don't worry."

"How can I not be scared? You aren't going."

"Are you going to miss me?" I ask and Alex coughs loudly. I throw a spoon at his chest making him laugh.

"Of course I will," She says bashfully. "But Alex will be there, so I'll be fine."

I look over at Alex. "I think you will," He motions to the phone again and I roll my eyes. "Hold on, he wants to talk to you."

I hand him my phone and he immediately laughs at something Bella says to him. "Relax, jeez Bella, nobody is going to eat you there… I'll be there on time… I blame my mom for that… I will." He mumbles the last phrase grumpily before giving my phone back to me.

"Edward, drive safely."

"I will, Bella. Don't worry. I'll get coffee like you suggested. Why don't you go out? It'll help take your mind off things."

"That's a great idea."

I hear the waitress approaching our booth. She collects our empty plates and places the bill on the table. Alex pays and orders two coffees to go.

"I'll let you be then. Bye."

"Bye, Bella."

I end the call and stash my phone in my jacket. I run a hand through my hair and find Alex staring at me thoughtfully.

"What?"

"I don't think you have any idea just how much Bella likes you."

I sigh tiredly. "You don't think I know? You don't think I can see it in her eyes how much she struggles with the fact that I have a girlfriend? I haven't been able to stop thinking about her since the moment I met her. I can't believe my own damn luck that there is nothing I can do about it!"

"You can, Edward. You _know_ you can."

"I know I can," I stare at him firmly. "I can call Tanya right now and end things with her if I want to. But, it's not just Tanya that I want out of my life. It's the Denalis. I can't get them away from my family unless I show my parents why. I will. I need a little time."

"Did you find out something out about them?"

"I found out a lot of things, but it's not enough. I'm not going to leave any stone unturned."

"What has Bella got to do with this?"

"Let's just assume hypothetically, that I break up with Tanya and start dating Bella. You know what will happen. My family will label her as a gold-digger, and so will the tabloids. The Denalis will try a cheap move and tell lies about our company and Bella will get drug through the mud by no fault of her own. I don't want her to be a part of my life until I clear up the mess. She is too good for me."

"That's true." Alex murmurs softly and I sigh.

"Sometimes, I just believe that I'm not the guy she wants. She needs to have something… normal. She doesn't need unnecessary publicity in the gossip column or a man who is pathetic enough to not break up with his girlfriend to be with the woman he wants."

"Hey you are better than that, Ed. If you trust your instincts about the Denalis, then maybe dating Bella can wait."

"I just need to know if that is what she wants as well," Alex opens his mouth to speak but I stand up, cutting him off. "I'll pay for the coffees and meet you at the car."

He nods and walks away from me. I sigh softly and make my way to the counter. I pay for the coffees and grab the takeaway cups.

"Good morning, sir. How was breakfast?" I hear a scruffy, deep voice behind me and I turn to see who it is. It's a man in his mid-forties with brown hair and a big grin on his face.

"Breakfast was great, thank you."

He nods at me. "Is the supercar in the parking lot yours?"

"Yes. My cousin and I drove here from Seattle."

"Road trip?" He asks curiously and I nod. "Welcome to Montana then. I saw a couple of high schoolers posing in front of your car."

I laugh. "At that age, I would've done something that stupid as well. Is this your restaurant?"

"Yes. My wife and I opened it more than twenty years ago."

"You must have quite a reputation here then."

"It bodes well for us all year long except for the winters. The town is a hell hole then. There is ankle deep snow in the driveway and we have to shut the place down for days prior to the winter setting in."

"It must be popular for skiers though."

"Oh you bet."

"Well, I really have to run now. It was great meeting you…?" I ask questioningly and he smiles.

"Charlie."

"Charlie," I place one cup on top the other one and shake his hand. "I'm Edward. I hope to see you again sometime then. Goodbye."

"Have a safe drive."

I smile and quickly exit the restaurant. I find Alex speaking on his phone and standing outside the car as he catches my eye. We both settle ourselves in and I feel the exhilaration coursing through me when my hands grip the steering wheel.

"Let me know when you decide to break up with your girlfriend. I hate to see you both like this."

"Time, Alex. I need time," I say softly and he shakes his head.

"How much exactly?"

"Forty-one days."

"Very precise. Or you can tell Bella what's bothering you."

I chuckle humorlessly. Why should I pull her into my troubles just so I can take comfort from her?

"Sounds very tempting, Alex."

"That's the problem with temptation; you may never get a second chance."

 _He's right about that._

* * *

 **Special thanks to EdwardsFirstKiss for editing this chapter!**

 **REVIEW and let me know what you guys think!**

 **Love,  
Paint the Walls.**


	10. Hindrance

THE OTHER WOMAN

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **STEPHENIE MEYER** **OWNS IT ALL.**

* * *

 _ **August 16**_

* * *

 **BELLA**

* * *

I chew on a chocolate chip cookie and stare at my reflection in the mirror with a disinterested gaze. Angela hastily enters the room holding a bag full of make-up supplies and a curling iron. I blankly stare back at her reflection and watch her haphazardly open the bag and mutter something under her breath.

"I'm so sorry, I'm late! I got stuck at work and we were preparing for tonight's event."

"It's four o'clock."

"I know! I tried to sneak out but I couldn't!"

I roll my eyes because she has missed my point. "There are three hours left. I'm not getting married. It's just a fundraiser."

Angela stops throwing contents from her bag to the bed and turns to gape at me. "Excuse me? This is a big deal," She pointedly mutters and I sigh. "You are not going to such a big event looking like Mother Gothel!"

I frown. "Mother who?"

"You know, Rapunzel's mother; the one with the drenched curls and wore a shitty gown."

"Oh my god, I don't care, Angela!"

"Shut up, I'm here to help. If you don't stop whining about it, I'll have your photos published in our magazine."

I gasp with horror. "No!"

"Maybe on the front cover with Alex Platt."

Angela laughs taking in my expression. "Relax, I won't. We've saved the spot for someone special." She winks and I shake my head.

"Great."

"I want to speak to Alex Platt, will you introduce us?"

"Sure." I mutter, playing with the sash of my robe.

"If possible, maybe I will speak with Edward Cullen," My heart skips a beat. "Maybe we might end up talking for hours." She sighs dreamily and I laugh despite my glum mood.

Angela continues. "Don't laugh at me. I just think he's hot."

"He's not coming."

"How do you know?"

"Because he t—um, Alex told me." I mumble and she disappointedly sighs. She assembles a couple of items and brings them over to the dressing table.

"I thought maybe I could get a picture of him, and run it for the magazine cover." Angela mumbles and I chuckle.

"That would've been great."

"Don't you ever speak to him?" Angela asks with a smile on her face and I thank god that Emily kept her promise of not telling Angela or Jacob that I know Edward. Emily seemed very wary about my friendship with Edward and she warned me that it would be a matter of time before something more happens. She was certain about it by how close Edward and I were becoming.

"Maybe." I respond to Angela's question shyly and she gasps.

"Don't act so coy! What did you say? What was he wearing? Where did you meet him? Oh my god, this is so awesome!" She rambles on making me giggle.

"He was wearing a gray suit the first time I met him," I whisper and smile as I recall his wild expression for being late to his mother's birthday party. I snap out of my reverie and gaze at my friend. "I was talking to Alex in his office and Edward walked in. That's how we met. We spoke then for some time."

Angela studies my face for a moment and then drags a vacant chair in my direction. She takes a seat and intently stares at me.

"Bella, you can't lie. What is going on?"

"Promise me you won't jump to conclusions before I tell you everything."

"Okay, I promise," She nods. "Go ahead."

I know Angela will give me her unbiased view and complete attention if I tell her everything. It's been more than a month since my life has turned into a whirlwind of crazy chaos. I have wanted to get everything off my chest for a long time, and I know I can trust Angela with all my heart. So I start telling her every single fragment of events that have occurred since I met Edward Cullen.

Angela thoughtfully listens to me with a straight face that gives nothing away. I take a lungful of breath as she gets comfortable in her chair. Twenty minutes later, I finish telling her everything about Edward and me.

"Is that all?" She asks softly and I nod. "It's a lot to take in. I'm surprised that you have kept it from me for so long. You would've felt much better if you hadn't bottled it all up for the past month."

"I know. I just couldn't tell you."

"You care a lot about him." She comments quietly and I blush.

"He's a great guy."

"And you want him all to yourself."

"What?"

"You spoke about that man for twenty minutes and not once did you mention that he is in a relationship," My eyes widen and her hazel eyes stare at me patiently. "I work for a magazine. You thought I wouldn't know?"

"Edward doesn't want her. He told me."

"They are engaged to get married."

My heart sinks when she brings that up. "He doesn't want to." I say earnestly and she places her hand on my knee.

"Bella, it's Edward Cullen. He is handsome, smart and possibly the richest person in the state. You don't think he has girls falling at his feet? What if he says the same thing to every girl that he meets? He has a very different world than yours. Do you have any idea how powerful his family is?"

"I don't care, Angela."

"The Denalis are a part of their family, Bella. Tanya Denali will marry him. His family will not like an outsider getting in the way. Do you have any idea what might happen if something happens between you and Edward? You will be looked upon as the woman who wrecked his engagement and you will be drug through the proverbial mud."

"Angela it's not that—"

"Do you really want to have an affair with him? What if he gets bored? He'll jump to the next woman. Do you really want to be the other woman in his life?"

"It's not like that, Angela! He isn't lying. I know him too well. Edward can never lie to me. He is different. He isn't like the person people picture him to be."

"Then why can't he break up with his fiancée and be with you?" Angela challenges and I open my mouth but no words escape my lips.

"I don't know." I mumble and she sighs.

"Maybe he still has feelings for her."

"He doesn't." I argue weakly and stare at my hands sadly. Does he like her?

"If you are so sure; I trust you on this. Just don't end up hurting yourself. And promise me you won't start anything with him until he breaks up with his fiancée. I don't want you to suffer because his life is complicated."

"Okay," I promise her and swallow the big lump in my throat.

"Edward has no idea how lucky he is that you like him so much."

I sniffle softly as tears prick my eyes. "I'm so scared, Angela. I've never felt this way about anyone. I know he may be the wrong guy but I can't help it. It's been six weeks and I can't stop thinking about him."

"Hey, it's going to be fine," Angela says softly and pulls me for a hug. I tightly hug her back and blink back my tears. "Give it time. If you think he is the man for you, there is nothing that can stop him from being yours."

"His fiancée?" I mumble and she chuckles.

"Not even her. You're a million times better than her. She is just another blonde bimbo who flaunts her father's money." I release her and she wipes away my tears.

"Alright, enough with this shit, we have to make you are all dolled up for Edward."

"Edward's not com—"

"Yeah, yeah we'll see," Angela waves me off and stands up. "Do you really think he is going to miss a chance of meeting you?" I shrug making her snort. "Anyway, so tell me, how the hell did Alex Platt end up asking you to the fundraiser?"

 _If only she would stop asking questions._

* * *

I can hardly recognize the woman staring back at me through the mirror. Her hair is shiny and styled in a loosely braided chignon. Her skin is rosy and small tendrils of hair frame her heart-shaped face. Her eyes are framed with thick eyelashes that look sultry from the light smokey make-up. Her lips are glossed with a shade of lustrous red and look perfect.

It takes me a moment to fathom that the woman is me. I touch the soft tendrils of my hair that fall on my face and a smile tugs on my lips. I look great.

"You're welcome." Angela offers me a smug smile and I grin at her.

"Thank you so much, Angela."

"There is no need for that, you know I love dressing you up!" I roll my eyes but let out a soft chuckle. "Now, use the bathroom. You can't pee very well with that gown on."

I step out of the bathroom ten minutes later and find Angela zipping up the sides of her black shift dress. I clear my throat and she beams at me.

"It's time!" She enthusiastically skips over to the black garment bag and pulls out the gold gown I've been dreading wearing since last week.

"Yeah, let's get over with this," I mutter and Angela laughs, carrying it over to me. "I love your dress." I comment and a wide grin erupts on her face.

"Really? I got it from Bloomingdale's last month. Ooh! They have a sale coming up next week; we should make plans to go!"

I gulp audibly and plaster a smile on my face. "Sure."

I take off my robe and Angela carefully helps me put on the gown. I adjust the gown around my waist and she zips it up for me. I smile feeling the silk against my skin and the dress compliments my make-up just right.

"It's perfect," Angela comments softly and I blush. "Will sure has a good eye."

"Yeah, I'll give him a call tomorrow to thank him."

"Why are you shaking so much?" I shrug and she smiles, patting my hand. "You'll be fine, Bells. People won't stop staring at you. But, something is still missing."

I frown. "What?"

Angela smiles and walks over to her purse to retrieve something. I gingerly sit on the bed and impatiently twist my fingers. She sighs and I look up to find her holding a pair of gold drop earrings.

"Something you can borrow for the night. You'll love these."

I stand up and tightly hug her. "Thank you, Angela. This means a lot to me."

"I know," I chuckle and pull back. "I'll see you in a little while. Why don't you keep the shoes ready and wait until Alex Platt gets here to put them on."

"Okay."

Angela leaves the make-up essentials on my dresser and double checks the items in her sling bag that she will need for tonight's event. Once she leaves my apartment, I pace back and forth in my bedroom and try to calm my erratic heart.

I am going to meet a lot of people today. Edward's family is going to be there. I wonder if they will like me. I strap up the golden sandals that Angela and Will forced me to buy. They look very sexy but I don't think anybody can see them because of the full length gown.

I practice walking in the death traps and glance at the clock at short intervals to check the time. Maybe I should call Edward. He always calms me down. But, he is in a meeting. Shit. I can't call him.

The doorbell rings at seven o'clock on the dot. I take a deep breath and walk over to answer it. I swing it open and Alex stands on the other side looking handsome in a tuxedo with satin lapels. His blonde hair is well combed but his blue eyes look panicked as he fiddles with something in his hands.

"What's wrong, honey?" He holds up a bow tie and I laugh. "Here, let me."

I make a quick work of helping him with the tie and it completes his outfit. Alex beams at me and lifts me off the floor as he tightly hugs me. I smile and hug him back. Oh, it's hard not to fall in love with him. He sets me down and keeps me at arm's length.

"You look so sexy! Everyone is going to freak out when they see how hot my date is!" I blush furiously and laugh, shaking my head. "My mom is so excited to meet you. I can't believe Edward is going to miss this."

My glum mood resurfaces. "Yeah." I mumble, playing with my fingers.

"Come on; don't be so gloomy about it. We're going to have a lot of fun tonight. Let's go. Do you have everything you need?"

I shake my head. "Hold on." I grab my golden clutch and lock my apartment before we leave and walk to the elevators.

John offers me a friendly smile as we walk past him and I give him a small wave. I find a shiny black car parked outside the building and the driver holds the door open for me. I carefully slide in and make sure I don't rip my gown.

I turn in Alex's direction after the car purrs to life and find him checking his hair in the reflective surface of the window. I chuckle. He is really into how he looks unlike Edward. But, Edward doesn't need to worry about anything; he's gorgeous.

"Now Bella, if you get bored just signal me. I'll get us some drinks right away. The fundraiser is going to be a pain in the ass."

I snort. "Then why are you going?"

"Because it's my grandfather's fundraiser!" He says with exasperation. "My god, they have it every year! They should have it every four years, like the Olympics," I giggle and he shakes his head. "Although this year, around three hundred people are expected to attend. We'll raise a lot of money for the charity."

"Yeah." I murmur, making imaginary circles on my gown. Edward has told me everything about tonight and I have no idea how I can survive it without him.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. I just wish Edward was going to be there."

"Me too. He is a very good conversationalist and I add in a few things to say once in a while. I stand next to him; smile, and look handsome." Alex smirks and I roll my eyes.

"Please, Alex. Edward is just as handsome as you are."

"I don't know about that but he is the best person I know, and that's why I'm doing him a favor of ensuring that you attend the fundraiser."

I frown. "What does that mean?"

"How can you even think that he won't attend the fundraiser tonight?"

"I think he might not."

Alex gives me an impish grin. "How about a bet?"

"I'm intrigued."

"If Edward comes to the event, you'll have to dance with me."

My eyes widen and I shake my head furiously. "I can't dance."

Alex laughs. "Don't panic so much. I can dance. Anyway, so if he doesn't attend, I'll do whatever you say."

I grin coyly. "That's a very open option Alex but sure, you have a deal," We shake hands on it. "Where is the fundraiser again?"

"At the Fairmont Olympic."

"Of course."

I gaze out of the window and smile when I realize how beautiful the evening is. The city is twinkling in the summer glow. Sometimes, Seattle just takes your breath away. My stomach swirls with butterflies when the car turns to onto University Street. I concentrate on Alex's chatter about the road trip he took with Edward yesterday to West Glacier.

My mouth drops open when I see that the entrance is decorated to the nines and there is a string of cars lined up. I can see the cluster of hundreds of people even from afar and the flashes of cameras feverishly clicking.

Extravagant.

Alex clears his throat and I look at him. "Excited?"

"A little." I mumble shyly and he chuckles.

"You'll love it."

The car pulls up to the curb and the driver opens the door for us to step out. Alex offers me his hand and I clasp it with mine. He gives me an encouraging smile and I make a half assed attempt to smile back at him. I walk up the steps and can hear people yelling Alex's name amongst the throngs of people.

Alex places his hand on the small of my back and we pose for a couple of pictures. When my cheeks start to hurt from smiling, Alex leads me inside the hotel. I let out a gust of breath and he laughs taking in my expression.

"You did great, Bella. People couldn't stop looking at you."

We are offered drinks as soon as we enter the room where the fundraiser is taking place. I keep my hand clasped with Alex's as I sip on the pink champagne. He tugs on my hand and I aimlessly follow him as people continue to curiously stare at us.

"Alex Platt! Is that you?" We hear a deep voice behind us and turn to see a man in his late-sixties walking in our direction. His warm, friendly smile immediately puts me at ease.

"Fred! How have you been?" Alex gives the man a tight hug.

"I'm healthy as a horse," His gray eyes meet mine. "And who is this pretty lady?"

"This is my friend, Isabella Swan. Bella, this is Fredrick White, one of Grandpa Victor's closest friends."

"It's nice to meet you, sir." I say politely and shake hands with him.

Frederick waves me off with a kind smile, his eyes crinkling. "Sir, shcmurf. Call me Fred," I nod at him. "You look beautiful, Isabella."

I blush deeper and smile. "That's very kind of you."

His attention turns back to Alex. "Where the hell is your brother? I haven't seen him since the last fundraiser. Isn't he coming?"

"Not this year." Alex says firmly and I sigh softly. Do people always call Alex and Edward brothers?

"I'll catch up with him later, then. He has gotten busy lately. Maybe it's the ladies."

"You know him." Alex smirks and quickly excuses us, and ushers us away from him.

I get breathless as my eyes drink in the sight of the masterfully decorated room. Colossal, crystal chandeliers hang from the ceilings and the dimmed lights give a beautiful amber and red glow to the room. There are elegant crystal candelabra centerpieces adorning the numerous round tables in the room. Everyone is dressed similar to us; tuxedos and gowns. This is the first time I've attended such an upscale event and I'm not disappointed at all.

I choke on my champagne when I hear a loud squeal. I look around but people just continue staring at Alex and me. Who is it? My brain has no time to wrap around what has happened when I'm tackled in a tight hug. The scent of lavender assaults my senses and a tad shorter figure is hugging me tightly.

It's a woman. She pulls back and beams at me and something about her smile seems vaguely familiar. I find her very interesting. Her jet black hair is in a pixie-cut and her marble blue eyes are burning gray in the dim lights. Her silver gown is gorgeous and makes her look like an angel. I frown when her face tugs at my memory from somewhere.

"Oh my god! Your gown is so amazing, Bella! It fits you so well! I think gold might be your color, but anything might suit your skin tone. We should go shopping sometime! There are endless sales coming up and it'll be so much fun! I think we need to take a picture together, that'll be great," I chuckle. "Oh by the way, I'm Alice Cullen."

Oh. OH. Alice Cullen. Of course. Edward's sister. I grin at her. I remember the large picture of Edward's family in his office and recall Alice standing by his side with his other family members. Alice is just as Edward described her to be. No wonder he loves her so much. It would be hard not to.

"Hi Alice. I'm Bella."

Alice lets out a tinkling laugh. "Of course I know. You are quite popular with my twin, I hear."

My cheeks flame and she chuckles. "Edward has told me a lot about you." I mention kindly and she squeals with delight.

"I know! He told me. But, it's all good I hope."

"Of course."

Alex intervenes in our conversation and clears his throat loudly. "Hello to you too, Alice."

"Oh, right Alex! Hi! You look very handsome!" Alice throws herself in his arms and he laughs, twirling her around. I smile staring at them. I miss Jacob for some reason.

"You look wonderful, Ali. I didn't recognize you for a moment."

She smirks at him. "I clean up well."

Alice takes my hand in hers and cranes her neck to look in a particular direction. "Come on, Bella. Let me introduce you to everyone. Our table is up front. What the hell were you two still doing back here?"

I follow Alice as she maneuvers us through the crowd so we can reach our destination. As we get closer, I notice that all the tables are pointed in the direction of the big wooden stage. My heart skips a beat as we approach the table closest to it.

"Dad!" Alice yells happily and a blonde man turns in our direction. He doesn't look a day older than his early thirties and his blue eyes match Alice's who radiates joy as we get closer to her father. His tuxedo makes him look dashing and handsome. He _is_ Edward's father. There is no question.

"Dad, this is Isabella Swan, but she goes by Bella. She is friends with Alex and now she is my friend as well!" She snaps her head in my direction enthusiastically. "Bella this is my dad, Carlisle Cullen."

Dr. Cullen smiles at me curiously. "Good evening, Bella. It's nice to meet you. Good luck with your new friend. You can't rein her in." He says kindly and smiles fondly in his daughter's direction.

"I'm not that bad." Alice argues with a pout on her face.

I chuckle and nod at Dr. Cullen. "It's nice to meet you too, Dr. Cullen."

Dr. Cullen smiles in Alex's direction. "Alex, how are you?"

"I'm great, Uncle Carlisle. Looks like a great turnout this year."

"It is," He grins and turns to Alice. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to look for your mother and aunt. Make sure you keep Bella company."

"Yes, dad. We'll be fine." She gives him a quick hug and peck on the cheek.

"I hope you have a great time, Bella." Dr. Cullen says and leaves us alone.

"He was very nice to me." I say softly and Alex laughs next to me.

"And Aunt Esme will be the same. Until they see you with Edward. That's when the greetings will go downhill."

"Edward and I are just friends. They'll see that."

He sighs and shakes his head. "There is something about the way you two look at each other. I don't know..."

I blush and hear Alice giggling next to me. I decide to change the topic. "So, Edward told me it's an auction. Do you bid on any of the items?"

He chuckles. "It's a silent auction, through those glass doors," He points to the double doors on the far left of the room. "There are items in that hall that you can bid on. Do you want to check it out?"

"Not yet. Are you planning to bid on something?"

"There is a watch I am hoping to win."

"You know the items that are in that room?"

"Edward sent me a detailed list of items that he thought I might like to bid on."

Alice eagerly pipes in on our conversation. "I'm planning to bid on the trip to Paris. And there is a beautiful painting on auction as well."

"That's nice," I murmur softly, and she grins at me. "How many items are in there?"

"Around thirty or so."

"Wow."

"And most of the items are from rare collections."

Alice suddenly squeals and I frown. "Oh! My friends are here, I'll be back in five." I watch her gracefully skip over to her friends.

"It must have been difficult to find such items to bid on." I mutter and Alex chuckles.

"That's why Edward helped. He has a lot of contacts," I smile curiously and he takes that as a sign to continue. "Apart from running an architectural firm with me, Edward has his fingers in a lot of pies."

"Really? He never talks about his work."

"I'm not surprised. Why would Edward want to talk about his work when he is with you? You are possibly the only person who distracts him from it."

I blush shyly and drink some champagne. "I'm glad I can help."

"And we are very grateful for that," He says courteously making me giggle. "I'm not kidding. He wasn't like this eight years ago."

"Really? What was Edward like as a teenager?"

Alex laughs and his expression turns wistful and reminiscent. "Edward was fun-loving, lighthearted and had this devil-may-care attitude," My eyebrows shoot up in surprise and he nods. "Truly. After Edward turned fifteen, you would never find him with his nose in a book or attending any boring family events. He would only be at a party or throw one when Alice insisted."

I frown. "What was he doing back then?"

He smiles in my direction. "People in Chicago recognize any member of our family very easily. More than we would like. It's a long story why and I don't want to go into it. Anyway, so you would usually find Edward at different piano bars. He would take requests from the customers and play under an anonymous name."

Alex suddenly chuckles. "He would pay the manager so they would let him play for hours. Everyone loved to hear him play. Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme used to send out search parties to find out where he was. Did he tell you that he plays the piano?"

"Yes, Edward told me the same weekend we met." I murmur and he looks shocked for some reason.

"Really? He never tells people about it. You must be more special than I thought you were," I blush and Alex smiles at me. "He quit playing eight years ago."

I gape at him. "Why?

"He must play at home by himself but we haven't seen or heard him play in eight years. That's when things took a turn for worse. He grew distant from us all and his parents took it the hard way. He was very close to them. More so than Emmett and Alice were."

"Edward is trying." I murmur softly and he nods.

"If Uncle Carlisle and Aunt Esme find out that you are the one bringing him back to his old self; they'll worship you. Believe me. They have waited too long."

"He is with Tanya. And Edward's parents love her."

"No they don't," Alex disapprovingly mentions. "They trust Carmen and Eleazar. Edward will let you know about that later."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not the place or time."

I sigh softly and replay the conversation I just had with Alex. He gave me a lot to think about. About Edward and the little fragment of his past. He hasn't played the piano for his family in the last eight years! Something must have happened that made him so… driven towards success.

"What are you thinking about?" Alex brings me out of my reverie.

I manage a smile on my face. "Well now that I'm winning the bet, I am wondering what I should ask you to do."

He just laughs. "Don't worry, Bella. Edward will be here."

"How will you know?"

"Oh you will know it when Edward Cullen enters the room," He quotes and I laugh at his corny statement. "Anyway, just beware when the Ice Queen gets here."

"Ice Queen?"

"Rosalie Hale-Cullen. You need to stay ten steps away from her."

I hear a pair of footsteps approaching and Alice waltzes in our direction again. "Hey, I'm back. So Bella, where did you meet Alex?"

"At his office."

She shudders. "Oh god! Why did you go there? It's so depressing and white!"

Alex smirks at her. "It's not the walls she goes for."

I blush and Alice giggles next to me. "Ah, I get it," She frowns and checks her phone again. "Where is my stupid brother anyway? He isn't answering my calls."

"I thought he had a meeting." I mention, trying to hide my disappointment that he has work.

"Kate sent me a text when it ended forty minutes ago."

"Maybe he isn't coming." I whisper softly and give her a small smile.

Her lips turn down and she nods. "Yeah maybe," Alice shakes her head and suddenly beams at me. "Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends."

Before Alex can argue about it, Alice links her arm with mine and drags me away from her cousin who stares at her retreating form with exasperation. I'm glad Alice feels so comfortable around me since we only met fifteen minutes ago.

"Edward will be here," She whispers with a secretive smile and I nod as a flutter of hope rises in me. "Cora! Amber!" I wince when she shouts by my side.

A group of four girls turn in our direction and everyone curiously smiles our way except for one of them. I have no idea who the hell she is but I don't like her already. They are all dressed to the nines and I am thankful for the gown I'm wearing.

"Girls, this is my friend Bella Swan. Bella, these are my friends; Cora, Amber, Amy and Lucy."

So Lucy is the one glaring at me. God, they are all so beautiful. They must be from Alice's fashion circle.

"It's nice to meet all of you." I say politely and offer a smile.

"Oh my god, I love your gown," Cora says enthusiastically. "I should've done my shopping in Seattle, I guess."

"You're not from Seattle?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"Nope. We're from Chicago." _Great._

"That's nice and you all look great tonight."

Amber pushes her blonde layered hair over her shoulder and grins at me. "Thank you! But, we were talking about your gown before. It's beautiful."

I furiously blush and nod shyly. "Thank you."

"Maybe because you're so pale. The gold color really suits your skin. I wish I would've dressed up nicer tonight." Cora mentions as I look over her flawless figure. Seriously?

"You look perfect."

"That's so sweet of you, Bella."

Lucy steps forward and pointedly stares at me. "Bella, whose date are you tonight?" _Okay, that's rude._

I open my mouth to speak but Alice gives my hand a soft squeeze, so I let her answer.

"My brother's." She gives a coy smile to her friend and I wonder what she has in mind.

"What? Which one?"

Alice laughs and shakes her head. "Really? I just have one single brother."

"But I thought Edward was engaged to Tanya Denali."

Oh my god. What is Alice doing? Why is she telling her friends I'm Edward's date? This is so wrong.

"Lucy, you shouldn't trust everything you read in the papers."

Lucy glares at me and her eyes look around before falling back on me. Her lips curl into a cold smile. "I don't see your date around, Bella. Did he leave you all alone? That's sad."

"Lucy, what are you saying!" Amber hisses in her stupid friend's direction who shrugs nonchalantly.

"That's okay," I pipe in. "Edward was in a meeting, Lucy. He must be on his way over." I see Alice trying to hide her smile out of my periphery.

"It was great to meet you, Bella. I think we should take our seats now, Alice's mom will pound on us if we don't." Cora jokes and I smile at her.

"It was nice to meet you all as well. Excuse us."

When Alice and I are out of their earshot, I impatiently stare at her. "What was that all about?"

"Lucy keeps hitting on Edward and he hates her guts. So I let her assume you are his date so she'll keep a distance. He threatens me to throw her out every time she is around."

"But, I'm Alex's date."

"Well, duh. I know that. _If_ Edward gets here, he won't leave your side so what difference does it make, anyway?"

I blush and she laughs taking in my expression. We walk back to our table where Alex is sitting and talking to a very good-looking couple. The guy is definitely Emmett.

"Bella, you're back!" Alex sighs with relief and takes my hand in his. "Here, let me introduce you. This is Emmett and Rosalie and guys, this is my friend Bella Swan."

It takes me a second to adjust my eyes to the beauty that is Rosalie Hale-Cullen. Her blonde hair is braided in a fishtail bun and her blue eyes are hostile and cold as she regards me half-heartedly. Her glossy pink lips are set in a grim line and an elegant diamond necklace which complements the striking green gown she is wearing adorns her neck.

It is difficult to look at her when she appears so hostile but, Emmett on the other hand is not hard to look at. He has a curious smile on his face and his blue eyes match Alice's although his curly brown hair and dimples set him apart from her blue eyes and black hair.

"It's nice to meet you both."

"You too, Bella." Emmett says in a boisterous voice which is the exact opposite of Alice's high soprano voice.

Alice squeals next to me and gives her elder brother a tight hug. Emmett hugs her back and almost crushes her in his burly arms. "Em! How are you?"

"Hey, pixie! I'm good. You look amazing. Doesn't she, Rose?"

The pair of siblings turn to Rosalie who is bitterly scrutinizing my face and clothes. I try not to let her unfriendly gaze bother me.

"It's nice to meet you," Rosalie says curtly and diverts her attention to Alice. A genuine smile tugs on her lips. "Alice, that's a lovely gown. You definitely need to design something for me next year."

"Sure, sure," Alice skips over to me and takes my hand in hers. "But, I fell in love with Bella's gown. The color, the fabric and everything is just so perfect!"

I blush and watch Rosalie distastefully stare at my gown before looking away.

"Bella, where did you meet Alex?" Emmett asks as he pulls out a chair for Rosalie to sit in. Alex courteously follows what his cousin just did moments ago for both Alice and me.

"We met at his office."

Alex pipes in. "Bella is a close friend of Edward's, actually. We met because of him and I'm glad she is my friend as well."

"Where is my brother, anyway?" Emmett asks me and I shrug.

"I don't know," I answer honestly and let out a sigh. "He wasn't certain if he wanted to attend the fundraiser. Although, I hope Edward comes because he has been a big help in making this event possible."

I bite my tongue when I realize I have spoken a little more than I should have. I should've kept my answer short and tried not to show my concern towards Edward.

"So you're close friends with Edward?" Rosalie smirks at me and I nod. "Funny, he never mentioned your name to me."

"I didn't know you and Edward were best friends these days," Alex says to Rosalie and Alice tries to cover her smile. "Do you paint each other's nails and have pajama parties? I'm very disappointed neither of you invited the rest of us." He grins at her with mock hurt.

"Shut up, Alex." Rosalie angrily snaps and her face turns red from the pent up anger.

"Rosalie, what's up with you these days?" Alice asks kindly and I quietly sip on my champagne.

"Oh, not much. I'm helping Tanya throw an engagement party next month. She is looking forward to it. Plus, we need to start shopping for her wedding dress."

My heart sinks with every word Rosalie utters. The image of Edward and Tanya reciting their wedding vows enters my head and I try not to shudder. Rosalie looks me square in the eye and gives a phony smile.

"You do know that Edward is engaged, right?"

"Yeah."

"I bet he isn't coming tonight because Tanya isn't here. They are inseparable."

Alex and Alice burst out laughing and I try to hide my smile. I watch Alice clutching her stomach as she guffaws about what Rosalie said. I shyly peek at the people who are curiously gazing at our table because of the laughter.

"Stop it, you two." Emmett mutters to Alex and Alice and wraps an arm around Rosalie's shoulders. Even though I don't like Rosalie, I have to admit that they look cute together.

"Sorry. Rosalie is just very funny tonight." Alex says dryly making me chuckle.

"I don't care what you two think." Rosalie spits with a displeased expression.

Alice and Emmett ignore the uncomfortable quietness at the table and indulge in an elaborate discussion about some vacation they went on a couple of weeks ago.

Alex grasps my hand and I look at him. He offers me a smile and I smile back, knowing at least I have someone here that cares about me. He leans in, "Don't worry, just ignore her, we always do." I chuckle and give him a nod.

"Okay, I will."

"So, Bella," _Oh, Rosalie wasn't finished?_ "What do you do for a career?"

Alex sits up straight and smiles at her. "Bella owns a bookstore."

Rosalie gives me a phony sympathetic smile. "Oh, it must be tough to make a living. Is this your first big event?"

"At least she earns the money on her own." Alice snaps and chugs down her wine.

"Alice." Emmett chastises his sister who uncaringly shrugs.

"Whatever, Em. I don't care."

Rosalie stares at her perfectly manicured fingernails. "That's fine, Emmett. I'm not surprised your sibling and cousin are so spiteful towards me tonight. I know the reason very well. If you're lucky, you'll get to see why when Edward gets here."

I blush and avoid looking at the pretty blonde glaring daggers at me. Rosalie knows it already. She knows how I feel about Edward and I have to survive tonight with her at the same table and Edward is nowhere here!

"What are you talking about?" Emmett asks and confusion is clear in his features.

"Never mind, sweetie," Her ice blue eyes meet mine. "Bella, since you are so _close friends_ with Edward, would you be a dear and convince him to get married to Tanya sooner rather than later? My best friend is getting quite restless."

I glare back at her this time and have the sudden urge to break her pretty face. "You know the economy is getting better, I would suggest that Tanya marries someone for love rather than money."

Emmett suddenly coughs and sputters the wine he was drinking on the table making Alice giggle. Rosalie huffs and excuses herself from the table.

"Emmett, are you okay?" Alex asks as a smile threatens to tug on his face.

"Damn," Emmett mutters, staring at me with a serious expression. "I'm not supposed to find it funny, but that was a good one."

When I register his words, I chuckle making him smile. I tighten my grip on the clutch in my hand as my eyes wander over to the direction of the powder room where Rosalie just went. Why is she so cross with me? I haven't done anything to hurt her. But, I know Edward and she hate each other. She knows I like him; maybe a little too much.

If she is going to continue throw unnecessary jabs at me about Edward and Tanya; I might as well leave the event. I am broken out of my reverie when I hear a voice trying to get everyone's attention.

I twist in my chair and take a good look at the three figures standing at center stage. Dr. Cullen is standing next to two women who are dressed in classic gowns and have beautiful smiles on their faces. My eyes widen when I carefully peer at one of the women. Oh my god. It's the lady from the bookstore. It's Edward's beloved Aunt Jane. Did she mention to Edward that she visited my store?

My attention quickly diverts to the copper-haired woman next to her. Her green eyes are smiling at the audience and she seems very friendly. Well, I hope she is. Esme Cullen. God, Edward's parents are so attractive. Nobody could tell that they have three adult children.

"Good evening everyone," Esme Cullen greets the attendees with a honey-glazed voice and a warm grin on her face. "And welcome to the 10th anniversary of our charity ball. We are incredibly grateful that you all can join and support us for this noble cause of the Victor Platt Foundation."

Jane Platt adds. "This foundation was very close to our father's heart and we hope that we've done justice to the passionate work the team at our foundation does throughout the year. We expect everyone to dig deep into their pockets and contribute to our cause."

The emcee takes over and explains the details of the silent auction that is going to close in a short while. Alex groans next to me when the man mentions that dinner will be served _after_ the biddings are taken into account.

Carlisle Cullen proudly mentions the efforts Edward has taken to make this event possible which earns a well-deserved applause. I can almost feel people from all directions staring at our table where a chair sits empty. The shiny white place card with Edward's name is upside down which makes me sigh.

I swing my head to the right and find Rosalie venomously staring at me. I frown and look back at the stage where Jane Platt is cracking a joke at Alex's expense. When she stops talking, her eyes meet mine, and she gives me a big grin. I furiously blush and return her smile.

The speech ends as they mention to everyone to have a great time; dance, have fun and do their bit for the charity.

A polite applause follows and I laugh at Alex's half-asleep expression. He abruptly stands up startling me and I turn to find his mother walking our way.

"Bella! It's so lovely to meet you again, dear." She kisses me on both cheeks and pulls me for an expected hug. I blush and hug her back. I love her already.

"You too, Ms. Platt."

She releases me. "Call me Jane, Bella. That is a beautiful gown. You look radiant."

I blush deeper and meekly nod. "Thank you."

"Alex, aren't you going to introduce me to your date?" I hear a curious voice ask which almost makes my breathing falter. Esme Cullen.

"Of course," Alex beams at her and I walk over to stand by his side. "Bella, this is my aunt, Esme Cullen. Aunt Esme, this is my friend Bella Swan."

I nervously smile and shake hands with her. Her smile is very pleasant and I try to relax myself. "It's nice to meet you, Bella. I have been looking forward to meeting you. Alex and Alice seem very relaxed in your company. I'm glad."

I smile shyly and nod. "It's great to meet you too, Mrs. Cullen."

"If it wasn't for you, by this point, Alex and Alice would be hunting the place down to look for a basket of goodies," Jane mentions and I look at the neighboring table and find a beautiful silk wrapped bag of goodies kept right next to the crystal candelabra. It looks so elegant.

"Well, you keep chocolate eggs from the Easter basket." Alex remarks with a hint of a glare on his face.

Jane chuckles and retorts sharply. "Well, you would've had the chance to eat the eggs from the Easter basket if you and Alice hadn't ripped open the basket and made a mess last year."

"We weren't that bad." Alice mutters and turns her attention to Mrs. Cullen.

"Alice, honey you look absolutely beautiful." Mrs. Cullen gives Alice a tight hug who grins at her. They pull back and her mother inspects the earrings she is wearing. "Oh dear, you should've worn the earrings I suggested to you. Anyway, I want you to bid on a necklace for yourself. You can wear it for your upcoming show, alright?"

"Yes, mom." Alice's face visibly falls, and she nods, avoiding eye-contact with her mother.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to see to a few other guests. It was great to meet you, Bella." She smiles and walks away from us.

Alice turns to Jane who gives her a kind smile. "Why does she always do that?"

"Oh, honey. It's okay. And you look wonderful." She hugs her aunt tightly.

"Thank you!"

Esme Cullen seems like a great person. Alice clearly doesn't seem like her biggest fan. Maybe it's because Edward has been so distant with his parents which is why Alice behaves the same way. I'm sure his mom can find a better way to show how much she loves them.

I watch Jane speaking with Emmett and Rosalie—who is surprisingly polite and easygoing with her. Her eyes light up when Jane compliments her clothes and I roll my eyes. She likes to be praised. Great. I find more things that I like about her…not!

Alex excuses himself from everyone and I accompany him to meet a couple. I stay close to him because I have never been to such a lavish event before and it's hard not to be intimidated. Alex introduces me to numerous people whose names I'll probably forget.

I am surprised how enthusiastic and cheerful Alex is as he speaks with so many people. He speaks with the mayor, the senator and many other political members who are attending. Alex also introduces me to a couple of authors, movie celebrities and businessmen from around the state. A part of me misses Edward every time somebody asks about his absence.

A while later, a group of people enter the room and I smile when I spot Kate looking beautiful in a tight black gown. I watch the other Directors mingle with the crowd as Kate walks over to where Alex and I stand.

"He scheduled a meeting on a Sunday!" Kate says loudly and I sigh.

"I understand, Kate but I guess the work was important." Alex mentions kindly and she rolls her eyes before giving him a big grin.

"Bella! You look lovely!" We share a quick hug and exchange pleasantries.

"Where's Edward?" I finally ask the question that has been on the tip of my tongue all night.

"Edward went home and sent us in the company car so we could be here on time."

"Oh." Is my smart reply.

"I'm supposed to meet Alice. If you'll excuse me."

"I guess you're winning the bet." Alex sighs with disappointment and I manage a weak smile.

"I have been thinking about our proposition."

"Nothing that'll embarrass me?"

"I'll think about it." He laughs and offers a nod.

"I still can't believe he is missing this. Everyone is asking for him, plus I wanted to dance with you."

"We can still dance." I shrug.

He rolls his eyes. "It's a different feeling after you win a bet. There is victory in the air."

"You are so dramatic." I straighten out his bowtie.

"Let's take our seats before Alice drags us to the auctioned items."

"Is it crowded?"

"No. Alice is unstoppable." I chuckle.

 _Sounds about right._

* * *

"So Bella, tell me something about yourself." Esme Cullen asks as she takes a seat in Edward's chair while Jane occupies Emmett's vacant seat.

"Bella works in a bookstore." Rosalie informs her coldly and I sigh softly.

"I own the bookstore." I mutter politely and Mrs. Cullen nods.

"That's interesting. Maybe Jane and I will drop by someday."

Jane pipes in. "Actually Es, I've been there before. It's a beautiful store. You'll love it."

I send a smile in Jane's direction and try not to feel claustrophobic being around so many people. Or maybe it's just Rosalie's vibes that are making me feel this way. I try to concentrate on U2's _One_ playing on the sound system. The lights have dimmed to a pale pink glow and the people around us are engaged in small talk.

"So this is your first time attending the fundraiser?" Mrs. Cullen asks and I nod.

"Yes and I am having a great time. It must have taken a lot of effort to put on this event."

"Well, thank you Bella. And it did," She chuckles softly. "My son tirelessly helped us." She boasts with delight and I offer a generous smile.

Rosalie slams her wine glass on the table; which makes Alex and Alice stop talking. Mrs. Cullen and Jane look at her with shock and I brace myself for what's coming.

"You don't have to tell her about your son," Rosalie sends a chilling smile my way. "She knows him. A little better than you think she might. They are very close friends."

"Are they?" Mrs. Cullen seems genuinely piqued about it. "Where did you two meet?"

Jane speaks up before I do. "Well, you remember the books you loved that Edward gave you for your birthday? Bella helped him choose them. You know he can't really pick out books as great as those are."

When did Edward mention so much about me to Jane?

Mrs. Cullen smiles at me but her smile doesn't reach her eyes this time. "I believe something about that came up when I went to his office. He clearly needs help with," She pauses and takes a deep breath. "Making choices. Sometimes he makes very wrong decisions for himself but I'm here to help."

Her green eyes pierce into mine as I comprehend the undertone in her voice as she stares at me. I look away and Alex gives my hand a comforting squeeze. I nod at him. Rosalie has a smug smile on her face and she looks very satisfied after ruining the one good moment I was having with Mrs. Cullen.

"It's best to take risks sometimes, Esme. They can be the best decisions one ever makes." Jane confidently states and I smile at her.

"Maybe." I agree, taking a sip of my champagne.

"Excuse me." Mrs. Cullen mutters hastily and stands up which causes Alex to stand as she leaves. I hear somebody calling to Jane and she gives me a comforting smile before she goes.

"Great," Rosalie sighs, shaking her head. "I'm stuck here with these three."

"Then you had better fuck off." Alice snaps at her which thankfully makes her leave the table.

Alice gives me a splitting grin and folds her hands on her lap. "Bella, do you like shopping?"

"Not really, I'm not a shopping kind of person."

She gasps with horror. "Oh my god! You did not just say that! We'll make plans to go shopping soon! Who doesn't like shopping?" She mutters the latter part to herself and I helplessly smile at Alex, who chuckles.

"You'll get used to her."

About a second later, I hear the sound of chaos from the entrance of the room. I crane my head and find people curiously gazing in the same direction as me. I see a group of people gathered but the crowd slowly dissipates.

Alex smirks at me and I chuckle.

" _Oh you just know it when Edward Cullen enters a room."_

Really? My heart skips a beat and I fidget with the clutch in my hand. Out of my periphery, Alice enthusiastically bounces on her tiptoes and I shake my head. She is way too zealous for her own good. It takes ten minutes for her excitement to die down as Edward is talking to a lot of people on his way to our table.

Alex snorts looking at me.

"Why the hell are you so nervous? Come on, I think you need a drink."

"Please."

I stand up and accompany Alex to the open bar where he hands me a glass of wine. I take an inviting sip and gaze at the table I was previously sitting at. I frown when I don't see Alice. I spot her on the edge of the center of the stage as her eyes are smiling at someone.

Edward is heatedly discussing something with the M.C—who looks ready to pass out at any second from the death glare sent his way. Alice marches over to her brother whose scowl is replaced with a breathtaking smile as he turns to his sister. He envelopes her in a tight hug and I smile watching their sweet exchange.

Alice grabs his hand and leads him off the stage so he will stop yelling at the M.C. about something. Edward looks nothing less than spectacular. His messy copper hair, sexy smile, and crisp tuxedo easily make him the handsomest man in the room.

Alice turns her head in our direction and grins at me as she continues speaking with her twin. Edward stares at her before trailing his eyes to where Alex and I are. My face instantly heats up when I watch his eyes widen by a fraction and he mouths something under his breath. My knees almost buckle staring at his scorching look and I let out a shaky sigh.

 _I wish I could kiss him right now._

* * *

 **EDWARD**

* * *

My eyes flicker over to the men lewdly ogling Bella as she stands next to Alex holding a drink in her hand. Fuck, she looks beautiful tonight; so ravishing and irresistible. Her gold gown perfectly hugs her curves and the matching earrings look stunning. And I was planning to miss the event? I am an idiot.

I am almost two hours late and tired as hell but I feel at peace just staring at her gorgeous face. Her brown eyes stare at me with a dazed expression and I wonder what is going on in her head. I hope she knows she is gathering everyone's attention with her exquisite looks. I can hear Alice babbling by my side but I ignore my sister and continue to gaze at Bella.

A tentative smile generates on my lips and Bella instantly returns my smile. Our moment lasts for about a minute before Alex whisks her away and my eyes follow them until they disappear in the throngs of people.

"Alex is getting on my nerves." I mutter and Alice chuckles next to me.

"Don't get so possessive. Bella is Alex's date."

I shake the cloud of doubt away and Alice hugs me again. I laugh and kiss her hair.

"You look beautiful, Alice."

She squeals in my arms before pulling back. "Thank you!"

My eyes wander along the people present and find a couple of familiar faces eagerly smiling at me. I offer polite smiles and gaze at Alice again—who is glaring at me.

"No! You are not chatting with people you don't care about. Come on; let's go look at the items up for auction. Are you planning to buy something?"

"I'm not so sure," I murmur and find mom speaking with Dr. Kross and his wife. "Wait, I need to speak with mom about something."

"Do you know how horrendous I look because I'm not wearing the earrings mom suggested?" Alice mutters curtly and I wind my arm around her tiny shoulders.

"I get it. I'll go later. Should we wait here?" _Until Bella comes over._

"I don't think that's a good idea. Rosalie will come over."

I chuckle. "Let's bid on something then. Come on."

Alice and I make our way through the crowd and get stopped by four people on the way. Alice is fuming with annoyance by the time we reach the glass double doors that lead into the auction.

"You really need to wear a mask next time."

I roll my eyes and the guards open the doors for us to step inside the room. The loud chatter from the other room is inaudible and the soft murmur of people in the room where the auction items are located is all that I can hear. I smile hearing the soft piano chords playing in the background and I don't have enough time to acknowledge the music as Alice drags me somewhere else.

"Ooh! Trip to Paris!" Alice happily squeals and reads the details of the voyage sponsored by a travel company. I watch her scribble an amount on the bid sheet before she grins at me.

We browse over the other items up for bid and I frown when I come across a name on one of the bid sheets. _Raymond, Tuscan & Lee Architecture_. My eyes fall on the item and I sigh softly. Does Alistair Raymond really think he can buy a fucking yacht at my fundraiser? I told mom that he wasn't to be invited. God, she is really infuriating sometimes.

I walk over to the representative presiding over the silent auction. He straightens out his tie and nods at me.

"Good evening, Mr. Cullen. May I help you with something?"

"Yes," I grab the bid sheet and hand it to him. "Scratch out this architecture firm from the bidders' list. Every single item they've bid on. I don't want _Raymond, Tuscan & Lee Architecture _to bid on _anything._ Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir."

I turn to my sister who is eyeing a silver watch exhibited inside a glass case.

"Alice, excuse me for a moment. I need to have an urgent word with mom." I hurriedly whisper as she stares at my frantic expression before nodding her head.

I crane my neck and try to find out if Alistair is in the room trying to ruin my evening. I politely smile when Alex's friends give me a wave. Somebody stumbles right into me and I know it's a woman. I twist my arms locking it around her waist to help her stand. I don't need to suspect who can be the clumsiest woman in this room. There is just one.

"Oh Bella," I chuckle and color rises in her cheeks. "You really find the toughest spots to meet." I place my arm around her waist and pull her flush against me before anybody else can bump into her. I ensure the sleeves of her gown are adjusted and notice goosebumps rising on her skin.

"Hi." Bella breathes out and I grin at her.

"You look drop dead gorgeous, Bella. Absolutely ravishing."

Her blush deepens, and she stares at me from under her eyelashes. "Thank you. You're not so shabby yourself."

I smile and tuck the errant piece of hair behind her ear. "Where are you going? I thought you came with Alex."

"I couldn't keep up with him and he went in some other direction."

"Did you like the items up for auction?"

Bella sheepishly smiles at me. "Um, I haven't had a good look at them. I have been searching for Alex."

"Come on, let me show you."

I fold an arm around her waist and lead her to the closest item which happens to be a painting.

"Breezing up by Winslow Homer," Bella murmurs and quietly stares at the painting. "It's beautiful."

"It's a marine art, depicting the American Realism art movement from the 1800s."

"I've read about it. American Realism attempted to portray the exuberance of the life of ordinary Americans."

"Hmm, the figurative American landscape," I add and she smiles at me. "Do you want it?" I ask softly and she chuckles before shaking her head.

"I appreciate the offer but no thank you."

I place a kiss on her cheek and we move on to the next item which is an abstract statue from the mid-80s. Bella cringes staring at the unearthly design and I laugh taking in her expression. I look up and find the volunteer in charge of the particular exhibit ogling Bella. I give him a hard stare and he nervously looks away.

"Not one person has stopped staring at you, Bella."

Bella blushes and turns to face me as a smile tugs on her lips. She glances around and shakes her head.

"They're just staring because they want to talk to you. I can already see a man walking our way." She mutters and moves on to the next item.

"Mr. Cullen?" I internally groan but plaster a smile on my face before swiveling in the familiar man's direction.

"Mr. Berty, how have you been?" I shake hands and clasp Bella's hand in mine just as I sense her walking away from me. I keep her by my side as I make a small talk as two more people engage in a discussion about the fundraiser and my upcoming project in Dubai.

"Shall we continue?" Bella asks after the fifth person leaves. I smile staring at her bright brown eyes. She looks like an angel tonight. "What?"

"Nothing, let's continue."

"Oh my god," I mutter under my breath when I see the next item up for bid that is covered with a cloth. I glare at the volunteer who leans in my direction.

"What the hell is this doing here? I thought I had made my instructions about this perfectly clear." I hiss and the girl volunteer audibly gulps.

"Mrs. Cullen and Ms. Platt decided to uh keep it under wraps but on display."

I roll my eyes heavenwards and shake my head. "My apologies. I wasn't aware."

Bella tugs on my hand and I glance at her. "Why is this one closed?"

"Because it's sold, and no one is supposed to see it. But, my mother and aunt want to generate some kind of mystery over the fucking item which is why it is here."

"So that people will ask about it?" I nod and she chuckles. "So, what's in it?"

I laugh and shake my head. This is exactly what my mom and Aunt Jane wanted; people to find out how extravagant the item is. "I can't tell you that."

"Who bought it?"

"I can't tell you that either."

"Please? At least tell me what's under there." She adorably pouts making me sigh. I snap my fingers and the volunteer removes the covers off the glass box.

Bella gasps and covers her mouth with her hand as she stares at it. I watch her taken aback expression in the glass reflection and it appears like Bella is the one wearing the necklace. It seems perfect.

"I think it's the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen. What's it called?"

"It's the _De Beers' Marie Antoinette Necklace_."

"No wonder it's already sold, wow." She marvels with shock.

"You really liked it, huh?" I envelope my arms around her waist and she nods.

"Who wouldn't? And don't you know Cullen that diamonds are a girl's best friend?"

I laugh at that. "Alright, Marilyn."

"How many carats does it have?" She mutters to herself and the volunteer hearing that, dictates the features of the necklace.

"The necklace is set in platinum, has 181 one carat diamonds, and the center diamond is an 8-carat white diamond. The sparkling diamonds include 1.84 carats of pink diamonds and two yellow diamonds at 5.24 and 7.06 carats each."

Bella grins at her. "And how much did it sell for?"

The volunteer briefly looks at me and I tightly shake my head.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. The bidding price is to be kept confidential." Bella suddenly turns to me.

"You told her not to tell me, didn't you?"

"Did you see me talk?"

Bella just rolls her eyes. "Anyway," She grabs my hand in hers and we scoot to our left. "Aren't you bidding on anything?"

"What do you think I should get?" I whisper against her cheek and she blushes, looking around.

"Uh, I saw something about a yacht before."

Oh fuck! How the fuck did I forget that I need to speak with my mom about Alistair Raymond? I gaze at Bella and realize it flew out of my mind the minute my eyes fell on her. God, she can easily distract me.

"I already have one." I murmur and she giggles.

"Of course you do. What's it called?"

I frown. "Does it matter?"

"Yes, it's important."

"Okay. It's called _Serenidad_ ," She bites her bottom lip thoughtfully. "It's Spanish for serenity."

"Oh, I wasn't expecting that."

"What were you expecting?"

"Something along the words of _Chicago_."

I laugh and feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn with a smile on my face which gradually disappears. I try to recall her name but I don't seem to remember. I think it's Casey or Lena or something.

"Oh Lucy, hi again." Bella says with a hostile smile and I nod. She's right, it's Lucy. Maybe Alice introduced Bella to her friends. I couldn't be happier that Alice has taken such a liking to Bella.

"Hi, Bella. Edward, how are you? You look very handsome tonight." Her suggestive smile makes her look creepier and I clear my throat. I'm really going to throw her out this time if she gets drunk and tries to kiss me again.

"I'm fine, Lucy. I take it you've been introduced to Bella." I snake my arm around Bella and pull her warm body closer to mine.

"Yes, we've met."

Bella gives me a cute smile. "Alice mentioned to her friends that I'm your date. Lucy was very curious about your dating life." _Oh._

"Well, that puts her unwanted interest about my private life to rest then," I play along and Lucy mumbles something under her breath and distastefully stares at Bella. "Doesn't Bella look beautiful tonight?" I ask Lucy and place a kiss on Bella's forehead. Alice's friend excuses herself and scurries away from us.

I watch the press photographers stepping inside the room with security and sigh softly.

"We'll have to speed up. The room is going to get crowded with the photographers coming in."

"Angela is also here." Bella grins at me and I smile.

"You ought to introduce us then. I don't think the press will be here for long."

She frowns but nods. "Okay."

"And dinner will be served shortly. We scheduled the dinner for a little late this time because things became chaotic with the auction last year."

"I'm getting very hungry. I haven't had anything to eat since lunch."

"Didn't you have the appetizers they're serving outside?"

"Um, no. I didn't notice them."

"You should've asked Alice about food," I mutter and shake my head. "You should take care of yourself, Bella. Come on, you need to eat."

"I want to see the rest of the items up for bid."

I roll my eyes. "There are a couple of items of jewelry, some expensive watches, trip vouchers and other things. Let's go." I murmur and interlock our fingers before exiting the room.

Bella takes a deep breath when we are out of the crowded room and I lead her back to the table designated for us. I can see Rosalie's awful face as she speaks with mom. Alice is furiously typing on her phone and holding a sharp little stick in her other hand. She is definitely inhaling the appetizers being served; neither Alex nor Emmett is around. That's weird.

I gaze at Bella when she squeezes our interlocked fingers and find her nervously staring at the table. "You've been introduced?" I ask and she nods.

"Emmett seemed very fun, Dr. Cullen was kind to me as well but Rosalie was just plain spiteful."

"What about my mom?"

"She was fine until Rosalie told her I was your friend. Then she distanced herself," Bella gives me a sad smile and I sigh. "I wanted her to like me. She seems like a very nice person."

"She is. Just give her some time. I'm sure she'll warm up to you. If you really feel uncomfortable around her; don't worry. She isn't sitting at our table. And, you can ignore Rosalie just like everybody does."

"She won't let me. I met her for the first time tonight and I can't remember anybody being so… bitter to me without any reason."

 _Oh I know the reason very well._

"I'm here now. Don't worry." I whisper against her ear and she relaxes by me. I kiss the side of her head and we resume walking towards the table.

Three pairs of eyes turn to us and simultaneously trail to our interlocked fingers. Fuck. I should've clasped our hands more casually but Bella is tightly gripping mine and I don't want to let go. I ignore the perplexed-yet-inquisitive look mom is giving us as I pull out a chair for Bella. I make sure she is settled in before walking over to mom.

Mom seems taken aback that I'm voluntarily greeting her but her green eyes water as I tightly hug her.

"Hey, mom. You look beautiful." I peck her cheek and release her.

She laughs, brushing her hand against my bowtie. "Thank you, dear. You look very handsome as well. But why on Earth are you so late? People have been asking about you."

"My meeting ended late, and I had to change. Anyway, I'm here now."

"You are," Mom grins at me and her smile turns bittersweet. "I'm really glad you came, Edward. And not leaving ten minutes after arriving like you normally do."

"Mom," I roll my eyes. "I won't leave."

Her green eyes flicker over to Bella for a fraction of a second before she nods at me. "I know you won't."

"Where's dad?"

"Carlisle is catching up with some of his friends. Emmett is somewhere as well. Why don't you go mingle too?"

I sigh and shake my head. "I'm really tired. I'd rather stay here. I could use some time to sit before people come over to talk."

"Okay," Mom leans in closer and I frown. "Is this the girl we talked about at your office?" I nod. "You know what I've told you about girls like her, don't you?"

Her words from a month ago echo in my head.

 _"Then I'll say you're writing yourself a play. I know you would never do that. Plus, if you did I'm sure she'd be a gold digger who would get pregnant and ask for half of your money to take care of the child._ _"_

"How can I forget?" I smile tightly and bury my hands in my pockets.

"Edward, don't do this. Please. I don't want to see you hurt." Mom begs me and I stare into her green eyes.

"You don't know that I am going to get hurt."

"Oh, but I do," She takes my right hand in both of hers. "You've been through enough these past eight years. You've given up a lot of things which in turn broke you. We know the Denalis won't hurt you. Tanya wouldn't hurt you."

"Hurt is a very strong emotion, mom. You don't know the gut wrenching pain I feel knowing I can't be with the person I want to be with." I quietly whisper and mom stares at me with an unreadable expression on her face.

"I know her kind. This is all just for publicity and money. She is trying her hand with you and Alex at the same time."

I glare at her and push her hands away from me. "You don't know her. You don't know the Denalis either."

My eyes fall on Rosalie who was obviously watching our exchange, and she smirks at me. I glower at her and take a seat next to Bella.

"Is everything okay?" Bella asks softly and her brown eyes look concerned. I smile and find a waiter approaching our table with a tray in his hands.

"Yes, I'm fine. I think you ought to eat something."

"Ooh, you should have the bloody mary shrimp cocktail." Alice says animatedly and lifts two porcelain spoons off the tray. Bella finishes her bite-sized appetizer and chuckles, tipping her head towards me.

"I'm glad I was able to finish it on my own." She whispers making me laugh.

"Do you want to skip the event and go back to your apartment and have pizza? We can do that." I whisper back and she blushes, staring at the table setting in front of her.

"If it means that I don't have to use this cutlery then sure," She points to the four wine glasses on the table. "Four knives and four forks; what are these for? In a simpler time, there were only two knives and two forks." She says in a panic-stricken voice to me and I sigh.

"It's not a big deal," I stroke her cheek. "If Alex can do it, so can you."

Bella giggles softly and her shoulders relax as she nods. I smile and rise when mom leaves the table with a displeased expression. Rosalie loudly scoffs and I roll my eyes. She has no friends and of course she is sitting here all alone.

"What's the matter with you now?" I roughly ask and she smiles at me.

"It's sad to watch Bella flirt with you."

"You should probably stick that smile up your ass and get the fuck away from here. Go stick with your husband." I mutter and she stomps away from the table.

Alice sips her wine and turns to us. "You two should dance before dinner begins. Rosalie will be back anytime." Bella blushes shyly and I shut Alice up with a hard look.

We fall into an easy conversation after that and people start taking their seats after the emcee announces that dinner is served. I read the menu and check the first course. _Golden Gazpacho Served In "Shot Glasses" with Crab And Mango Salad_.

Slow jazz music fills the room and I sit a chair away from Bella as Alex will be sitting next to her. Just what I want; being sandwiched between Alex flirting with Bella and well… Rosalie. Alex gives me an enthusiastic wave when he approaches our table which makes a couple of people turn to look my way.

I roll my eyes but give him a brief hug before we take our seats. Alex gives me a big ass smile when he cranes his neck to find Rosalie sitting next to me. I shake my head before he can comment on it. The waiters serve the first course and I concentrate my attention on my food.

"Edward, how is your project coming along?" My fork hangs mid-air and I turn to find my brother talking to me. It's Emmett. I grin at him.

"It's going great! I'll be leaving for Dubai next week with a couple of my Directors to get a head start on things."

"There is news going around about a feud with another construction company."

I clear my throat. "Yes, we've taken care of that. We're implementing a new strategy come October. How about your firm? And oh, I hear Maggie is single again."

"You do, huh?" Emmett teases me with a sly smile. "You always had a thing for her."

I beam at him. "I thought she was my soulmate until I lost her four months ago."

Rosalie gasps next to me. "You are a fucking douchebag for sleeping with some woman behind my best friend's back."

"What?" I frown and stare at her annoying face. "Why can't you let me have a peaceful conversation with someone?"

"Well, when you act like a cheating idiot, I need to speak on Tanya's behalf."

I scowl at Rosalie. "Maggie is an Andrew Dickson long nosed putter that has been a part of our golf family for five years. I lost it to dad when he beat me at a game. Your stupid husband named it Maggie because it was his sixth-grade crush that broke his heart," I turn to Emmett. "Which makes no sense whatsoever."

"I second that." Alex mutters next to me and I chuckle.

"Fuck you both." Emmett snaps and stuffs his face with more food.

That's it. My conversation has ended thanks to my sister-in-law. I drink some wine and feel someone's eyes on me. I twist my head and find Bella staring at me. I guess she saw the exchange. Bella smiles at me and I momentarily forget about everything and smile back.

Alice and Alex slowly eat the salad course after it's served. Bella is the first person at the table to finish her salad and nibbles on a piece of baked bread. Her eyes meet mine and I smile at her. I've done nothing but stare at her all night. God, I'm pathetic. Her smile disappears, and she suddenly turns her head away from me.

I find out the reason when I turn and find Rosalie glaring in her direction. Rosalie tilts her head to me and speaks in a low voice so that I am the only person who can hear.

"I'll have you know Edward that you are going to marry Tanya. No matter what happens. Don't get any ideas in your head about having a fling with that penniless tramp. Do you hear me?"

I try to control the rage as I painfully clench my fists. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. When I open my eyes, I smile at my sister-in-law.

"It's funny, I was thinking about you the other day," I whisper and she frowns. "There were three files in my office labelled with your name. I can't believe it's been four years already. You wouldn't want me to tell everyone, would you?"

Rosalie's red-rimmed blue eyes meet mine, and she pins me with an icy stare. "You promised you wouldn't speak about that to anyone." She says through gritted teeth and I snort.

"I don't like to keep family secrets, Rose. You better keep your thoughts about Bella to yourself if you don't want that to happen."

"You value your family's reputation way too much to ruin it by telling about me." My eyes blaze with anger at hearing the arrogance in her voice.

"I don't value my family's reputation as much as I hate you," I whisper in a chilling voice and fear generates in her posture as her eyes stare at me. I continue.

"Mark my words; one cold night will come when you'll be peacefully sleeping at home believing nothing can go wrong in your life while your husband will be finding out who the person behind the loving exterior really is. You'll find yourself in a room full of familiar faces you've known for so long but they'll all loathe you. And you'll be alone. All. Alone. And no matter where you run, your treacherous past will haunt you."

I sit up straight and watch Rosalie slowly losing all the color in her face as she registers the threat behind my words. That'll keep her off Bella's back. And maybe knock some sense into her so she will tell Emmett the truth.

Alex clears his throat and snaps me out of my reverie. "Edward, switch places with me. I think it'll take the heat off. I hate awkward tension."

I happily sit next to Bella and the scent of strawberries assaults my senses. Bella gazes at me with a hint of anxiety on her face. She places her hand on my knee and I smile.

"You seem very tense." How can anyone say such vile things about her? She has the purest heart of anyone I have ever met.

"Everything is fine," I stroke her cheek and she blushes. "Smile for me," And she does. "See? So much better."

"When can I go home?" Bella tiredly asks and I laugh.

"Oh Bella. It's going to be a long night."

* * *

"… and I was researching about it for the last two years so it completely baffled me to see the same painting here. I just didn't give it a thought as I bought it…" I let the throaty voice of some bestselling author become a light buzz to my ears as I keep nodding.

My eyes race over his shoulder and I see Bella talking to a brunette—who is holding a camera in her hands. Ah, it must be Angela. Bella catches my eye and waves me over to her. I smile back and nod.

I excuse myself, saunter in her direction and get myself a glass of wine on the way. I'm glad Bella looks more relaxed and happy since dinner is over. It's probably because Rosalie stopped her snide comments and my mother hasn't been around.

"I think Alice is rubbing off on you." I comment softly and Bella rolls her eyes.

"Her excitement is on a whole other level."

I chuckle. "Yes, that's true."

"Anyway," She grins, turning to her friend. "Edward, this is Angela Weber. Angela, this is Edward Cullen."

"Angela, it's lovely to meet you." I smile warmly and frown when her mouth hangs open for a couple of seconds.

"Hi, Mr. Cullen. It's wonderful to meet you too." Angela says nervously and I chuckle.

"Edward, please. And I've heard a lot about you."

Her cheeks turn pink and she nods at me. "I can say the same about you."

"Really?" I look at Bella who is furiously blushing. "All good I hope?"

"Believe me." Angela mutters under her breath and I chuckle. Bella flushes scarlet and I pull her to my side.

"Don't worry, Bella. I say nice things about you as well." I whisper and she chuckles.

"Do you skip the part where I fall on a flat surface?"

"Sometimes." I smile at her and she smiles back. She is so beautiful.

"So Edward, did you bid on any big items tonight?" Angela asks and I resume speaking with her. She leaves ten minutes later and when I finally have a moment alone with Bella; Alex whisks her away. Damn.

A couple of department directors from the office chat with me until I politely excuse myself to go and have a drink. I need a strong drink if I am going to survive tonight. I order a Scotch at the open bar and lean against a bar stool as I try to locate my family members. I have a couple of tasks to do.

I have to talk to mom about Alistair Raymond—the biggest douchebag in the world—who was invited tonight, keep Rosalie away from Bella, talk to dad about his investment with the Denalis, _oh,_ meet Aunt Jane and stay away from Alice's friends.

I peacefully enjoy my drink for thirty seconds before somebody walks over to chat with me. They all have very precise, repetitive questions. When I try to conclude a conversation with someone, another person strolls over to me. I drink my Scotch and patiently converse with them.

A woman named Mary is the last person who is left who wants to speak to h me. She doesn't speak as much as she frequently touches my arm. She is a television personality and I hear her droning on about her shooting schedule which I don't give a fuck about.

My eyes search for Bella and I find her standing huddled up to Alex with a glare on her face. She is arguing about something with him but he is being very adamant. She lets out a defeated sigh and I watch her climbing up the steps to the dance floor with him. I chuckle. Bella hates dancing.

"... so are you free after the fundraiser? We could take a drive." I turn my attention to Mary and offer a kind smile.

"I'm sorry, Mary. I have plans." I decline politely and she hands me her card before leaving. I roll my eyes and tear the card into pieces as I watch Alex and Bella dance.

I haven't felt this resentful or envious before. They are laughing and enjoying themselves. It should be me dancing with her. I _know_ they are just friends but it still makes me jealous. They dance for two songs and Bella becomes distracted after that.

Alice skips over to the center of the stage with some guy and they start dancing. Bella suddenly stiffens, I can feel it. Her fingers turn shaky and she stops dancing at once. Her breathing visibly falters and her eyes grow wide with trepidation. I follow her gaze and all the air leaves my body.

* * *

 _"Bella, is everything okay?" I ask softly and she nods._

 _"It's nothing, just that name…" She shakes her head nervously and clutches my arm._

 _"What happened?"_

 _"It's not the time. Maybe later, I'll tell you."_

* * *

 _"Bella, don't cry. He isn't coming into the apartment. Trust me."_

 _"I'm sorry. It's just that I've been through something very similar in the past and it took me years to get over it."_

* * *

 _"Edward," Bella sighs softly and I frown. Her hands clutch my jacket desperately in her sleep. I stroke her cheek and fear shadows over her peaceful features. "Edward… James… Stop" What?_

* * *

 _"Who is James?" She stiffens and her stance turns rigid._

 _"I-I said his name?"_

 _"Yeah." And also mine._

 _"I don't want to talk about it right now."_

* * *

James Smith. It's the same James who works for me. Son of a bitch, I should've figured this out sooner. I watch that fucker smirk at Bella as he chugs down the drink in his hands. Bella cringes and a tear trails down her cheek.

Bella frantically looks around the room before her eyes lock with mine. I gaze at her beautiful face and she tightly nods at me. I turn to put the glass down and James is nowhere in sight when my eyes fall on the stage again.

Alex is speaking to Bella as he leads her to our table and I hope she can go back to her happy self if I keep James miles apart from her. I need to know what happened with Bella concerning James because she is terror-stricken about him. And if I find out something wrong about him, he's out of my office.

 _I need more alcohol if I'm going to survive the next three hours._

* * *

 **A special thank you to EdwardsFirstKiss for editing this chapter!**

 **REVIEW and let me know what you guys think!**

 **Love,  
Paint the Walls.**


	11. Fireworks

THE OTHER WOMAN

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS IT ALL.**

* * *

 _ **August 16**_

* * *

 **EDWARD**

* * *

I check my watch and see that it's nine-thirty already and the stage is filling up with couples. I notice Emmett and Rosalie and my parents gracefully dancing to Al Green's _Let's Stay Together_. I run a hand through my hair and spot Alice talking to her friends. I avoid any eye-contact with her and continue walking in Bella's direction. When I get close to her, I see tension all over her face. Bella gazes at me and tears prick in her beautiful eyes.

As I approach her, I notice her face has gone white. I reach the table and sit down in the chair next to hers.

"Hey."

Bella turns to me. "Edward, I saw him. I really did. Do you think he is following me?" Her voice breaks and my heart constricts seeing her terrified expression.

I look over at Alex—who also seems anxious about Bella. "Alex, give us a minute." I ask softly and he leaves us alone.

The lights grow dark in the background and I sigh softly. I twist her chair in my direction and scoot it closer so Bella faces me. Our knees touch and I find her staring at her lap.

"Bella look at me," I murmur and she shakes her head. "Bella please," She finally does and there is a stream of tears on her cheeks. Fuck. "Oh god, don't cry." I quickly wipe away her tears and gaze into her distracted eyes. I cup her face in my hands so her attention solely remains on me.

"Talk to me about it. Anything you want to tell me. Who did you see?" Bella takes a shaky breath and I offer an encouraging nod.

"J-James Smith."

"Okay," I tuck an errant piece of hair behind her ear. I stroke her cheek and patiently stare at her. "Who is he? Do you know him?"

She hesitantly nods. "He's an ex-boyfriend."

My hands involuntarily tighten their hold on her face. How can that fucker even think about dating someone like Bella? Someone so out of his league. And why on Earth would Bella go out with him?

"How long ago did you date that man?"

"Four years ago."

"Was it serious?"

"We dated for six months." _That's way too long._

I brace myself for the question I'm going to ask. "Why does he scare you so much?"

Her head drops, and she stares at her lap again. I sigh sadly when I watch how her hands are shaking as she sniffles. I take hold of her ice cold hands and encase them with mine.

Bella bites her bottom lip and looks up at me. "J-James and his mother," She chokes on a sob and closes her eyes. "T-They threatened me… He p-pushed me … They made me go… I refused and they," She blubbers out in broken sentences.

"Maybe it's not the appropriate place to talk about this. We'll discuss it later," She nods and nervously looks around. "It's okay, Bella. At least you shared something. That's a start, right?"

"Yes." Her voice is nothing but a whisper.

"I'll keep him away from you. If you want, I can ask securi—"

Her brown eyes widen and she shakes her head. "No! I don't want to cause a scene."

"I won't," I wipe away her tears and brush my hand against her hair. "Now, let me tell you something," She frowns softly. "It's the same James who works for me. That's why he is here."

There is a look of on her face and she shudders. "I can't believe I was in the same building as him! I hate him. I hate him so much."

I cradle her face in my hands and make sure there are no tears on her cheeks. "I know, hush now. It's okay."

Bella nods closing her eyes and takes a cleansing breath. Her face seems more composed when she opens her eyes. A tentative smile breaks out on her face.

"I won't think about him. I can do that. I'm confused as to why Jake has never mentioned this to me." She mutters and I sigh.

"A lot of people work in the company, Bella. Plus, they work for different departments on different floors. Maybe they have never crossed paths." _And they won't from tomorrow onward either._

"Maybe," She whispers and tiredly exhales. "Thank you for being so understanding about it. If my being happy is what it takes to remove that worried look off your face, I'll do that."

I smile and press a kiss on her forehead. I tilt my head until our foreheads touch.

"That's my girl." I stroke her cheek and she blushes.

"I hope my face looks presentable because I forget all the last-minute make-up instructions that Angela gave me a while ago."

My laughter is cut short when a throat clears behind me. I turn to see Alice standing by the end of table with her hands on her hips and a heated glare my way. I politely smile at her friends standing next to her and stand up.

"Yes, Alice?"

"I believe I certainly mentioned that my friends wanted to meet you."

I generously grin at her friends. "Hello, ladies. You look lovely tonight." I hear a couple of shy thank yous. I chuckle.

"You know what? I'm taking Bella away. Come on, Bella. Let's go," Alice says as I snort and turn to find Bella anxiously gazing at me. I clasp her hand with mine and help her stand up.

Bella leans towards me and her lips brush against my ear. "Edward, what if—"

"Bella," I whisper, turning to her. I soothingly rub her back and she sighs. "I'll take care of it. Maybe Alice and her friends will distract you."

"Okay." She kisses my cheek. "Thank you so much."

"Have fun," I say softly and she chuckles, although her smile looks strained. I kiss her forehead and shake my head. "Don't."

I face Alice and her friends and find them openly staring at us with smiles on their faces. One of them sighs and looks at me.

"You guys are really cute."

I look at my sister who seems to be enjoying her little arrangement to keep Lucy away from me. "You couldn't come up with anything else to get your friend off my back?"

"Nope," She pops the 'p' and grabs Bella's hand. "I hate you, Edward. Goodbye."

"Bye ladies." They answer with a chorus of 'Bye Edward' and leave me alone.

I take my phone out and frown when I see there is no new email from Victoria. She was supposed to send me the details hours ago. I can feel someone's eyes on me so I look at the stage and find four pairs of eyes staring at me. Emmett seems intrigued and I don't waste my time to look at Rosalie's vile face.

Mom has hurt written on her face and she doesn't hide it well. There is irritation in her eyes and I know she is testy about the fact that I have gotten so close to Bella. My dad blankly stares at me and I positively see a hint of a smile on his face before he turns to face mom again. Did he like Bella? God, I hope so.

My view becomes clouded when Carmen and Eleazar stand in front of me with their beaming faces. Carmen kisses my cheek and gives me a tight hug.

"Edward, dear you look so handsome tonight."

I resist the urge to push her off me. "You look just as lovely, Carmen." I release her and fetch myself a flute of champagne. I politely shake hands with Eleazar.

"Missing Tanya?" Eleazar smirks at me and I choke on my drink. I cough a little and dab my mouth with my napkin.

"My apologies," I look back at Tanya's dad. "And thinking about your daughter is probably the last thing I would do."

They both share a look and then Carmen grins at me. "Tanya mentioned that she wanted to throw an engagement party next month."

"Yeah, I don't see that happening." I shake my head.

"And I'm so excited to plan your wedding!"

"I don't see that happening either." I whisper and drink my champagne.

Eleazar thoughtfully stares at me and his eyes fall on something to his far left before looking back at me.

"I'm sure my daughter won't appreciate your getting cozy with some woman behind her back."

"Well, tell your daughter that she shouldn't sleep with men that are only too willing to talk when I throw cash at them. It's just going to add to her violations in the lawsuit."

"L-Lawsuit?" Eleazar asks and I smirk when the stutter doesn't escape my ears.

"Yes. Two lawsuits, actually. One is for Tanya and the other," I stare into his flurried gray eyes and smile. "Let's keep that one a secret for a while."

I find Kate speaking with Dave to my left and she unexpectedly meets my gaze. I tilt my head toward the Denalis and she grins at me, but understands my message and gracefully struts in my direction.

"I'm so sorry for the intrusion but I really need to steal Edward away for a few minutes." Kate says with a charming smile and Carmen nods at her.

"Yes, of course." She mutters and I smile at her flustered expression.

"They have a lot to think about, anyway." I whisper and happily sigh once I am out of their earshot.

"You could've easily excused yourself." Kate mumbles, taking the drink from my hands and chugging it down herself.

I chuckle. "I know. I just wanted to make a classier exit after what I told them."

"I didn't hear that but alright. And just so you know, I'm taking the day off tomorrow." She says firmly and I raise an eyebrow.

"And what grunt work did you do today that you can't come in to the office tomorrow?"

Kate rolls her eyes, sipping on _my_ drink. "I'm not asking you, I'm telling you."

I chuckle. "And as your boss, I'm asking you Katherine Gill; why do you want to take a day off tomorrow?"

"First, you conducted a meeting on a _Sunday_ and tired the fuck out of everyone there," I hide my smile and she continues. "And second, I haven't taken a day off in the last six months."

"Really?" I ask quietly and she nods. "Well if I recall correctly, you took three days off after Jon Snow died."

She glares at me. "Hey, you leave Jon Snow out of this!"

"Fine, Kate. Do whatever you want."

"Good," Kate smiles at me. "And I'd like you to meet someone. Aro Volturi is here if you want to have a word."

My mood perks up. "Oh! Of course."

 _At least there is someone here that I actually want to meet._

* * *

I ignore Kate and Alex standing by my side as my eyes are busy searching for the douchebag who is somewhere in this room. I spot James where I expected him to be. The bar. I try to maintain a calm demeanor and resist the urge to do something I might regret.

My eyes fall on someone who has skipped my mind. Alistair Raymond. I still have no idea what that dickhead is doing here. Even though I don't want to speak with him, I know I have to.

Alex follows my gaze and groans.

"Really? Why the hell is he here?"

"I have no idea but he is definitely up to something."

"You think so?"

"I'm certain."

Kate cocks her head in confusion. "I'm sorry, what's the deal with that man?"

I shrug. "Nothing much. He is one of the presidents of _Raymond, Tuscan & Lee_ Architecture. The company that has stolen several of our featured projects and senior management employees by making false unprecedented claims about our work. Alistair Raymond is the biggest arrogant bastard you'll ever meet."

"I still think you both should have a word with him," Alex and I share a look and go back to staring at the jughead. "God, you guys are lazy."

"Relax, will you?" Alex sighs. "We'll talk to him later. Right now, I'm looking for Alice."

My eyes search for Bella and I spot her laughing about something with Alice's friends. I can't help smile watching her so happy. I watch Lucy glaring daggers at Bella—who is thankfully ignoring her. Alice is chattering like a monkey while the others chip in their thoughts once in a while.

Bella cranes her neck to look at the table we were previously sitting at and her eyes turn anxious. She frantically scans the room before her eyes meet mine. Even in the dark lights, I can see her shyly blushing to find me staring at her. I frown when I hear Alex and Kate chatting about something. My ears perk up when I hear my name but maintain a steady gaze on Bella.

"… I know, right? I mean, he shouldn't be such a big dumbass." Kate probably questions Alex who sighs behind me.

"It's really sickening sometimes to see how much they like each other but won't do anything about it." My cousin offers his precious thoughts about Bella and me.

I glare and turn in their direction watching their eyes comically widen.

"Excuse me," I politely smile. "Do you mind if I join the conversation?"

"Uh no thank you," Alex smiles nervously. "We weren't talk about you," He looks over my shoulder and creepily laughs. "Look, there's Alice. I didn't even see her… or Bella."

"Yeah, I can see that." I murmur and he avoids eye-contact.

"Gotta go, Edward. And mom was looking for you; she hasn't seen you all day." He rushes away from me.

I give Kate an unreadable look. "Dumbass, huh?"

"I'll be right there, Alex!" She shouts and smiles at me. "Alex asked for me. I had better go." She strides in the direction he just went.

I sigh and shake my head. I find Aunt Jane at the Bank Area looking rather busy with all the volunteers. I see the bid sheets and photographs of the numbered items from the auction.

"Aunt Jane!" I exclaim and she looks up from her mess. There is a hint of relief in her face when she spots me.

"Edward, hi dear," She walks over to me and I give her a hug. "I haven't seen you since you got here. Wow, look at you, handsome as ever."

"You look wonderful."

"Thanks, Edward. Were you with Alex just now?"

"Yeah, there are a lot of people we've been meaning to talk to. And small talks eat up a lot of time."

"That's true. People were asking earlier why you weren't here. It was a nice surprise for you to come when you said you wouldn't."

I chuckle. "I really wasn't going to but Alex and Alice started texting me like crazy to get here when I stopped answering their calls."

Aunt Jane laughs. "Yeah, they really wanted you to come. Are you having a good time?"

"It's better than last year."

"More people and better items," She shrugs. "Anyway, did you meet my son's date?"

I scowl at her. "Yes."

"Pretty one, isn't she? I heard she's single. Maybe I'll suggest Alex to ask her out. He has been so attentive and mature tonight. I think Bella made that possible. Otherwise, he would barely stay away from the bar and the ladies to know what the fundraiser was really about."

"Aunt Jane, please don't start with that again." I shake my head and she smiles warmly.

"What? I'm serious. You can't ask her out, you have Tanya," I sigh. "You are young and it's probably just a crush. It'll go away. Alex is crazy about her. I haven't heard him talk so much about anyone before."

"What do you expect me to say?" I desperately ask her and she ruefully smiles.

"You don't have to say anything. You look tortured. Don't think too much." She gives me a comforting hug and I sigh. Forty days. I can do this. It's just a month… And ten more days after that. I can manage everything.

I pull back to look at her. "Did you see the way mom and Rosalie were looking at Bella? She has done nothing wrong."

Aunt Jane surprisingly laughs. "Oh dear. Esme loved Bella," I raise an eyebrow and she sighs. "I mean, before Rosalie fueled crap about Bella and you. Es really did. She told me herself. She thought Bella seemed mature, smart and very beautiful."

"I couldn't help notice you said everything in past tense." I blandly mention and she rolls her eyes.

"Your mother is just being overprotective. Just give her some time."

"Right because she'll warm up to Bella by the end of the night." I mutter dryly.

"You cannot do anything right now to make things better. They'll only get worse. She is really conflicted right now. I'll speak with her."

"It really hurts me that I can't do anything to make Bella happy. You should've seen the look on her face when she was speaking about mom."

"Bella wasn't even smiling until you got here. You made her forget all about Rosalie and Esme. She seems happier and more relaxed now. Don't berate yourself over it."

I crack a smile and nod. "Okay, thank you."

"No problem," Aunt Jane gives me a tired smile. "Now, let me get back to my work."

"I can help." I volunteer and she laughs.

"There is no need, honey. I love this part of the fundraiser. I get to know how much everyone bid. It's a great topic for gossip at various functions. I'm having my own little party, go enjoy yours."

I chuckle and bid her goodbye. Mr. Black strikes up a conversation with me and fifteen minutes into it, Alex walks over with a worn out smile. He taps his watch and I sigh.

"Yes, alright," I turn to Mr. Black. "Excuse us, Mr. Black. There is someone we need to speak with."

Alex and I find Alistair Raymond sitting at his table with a couple of dad's friends. He spots us and a smirk tugs on his face as he stands up. I plaster a smile on my face and shake hands with him.

"Mr. Raymond, we're glad you could make it tonight." I politely mumble and he nods.

"It is a great turnout this year. Quite frankly, I didn't expect such a grand event." _Asshole._

"Maybe because you haven't been invited to any of our events before." Alex says with a pointed smile on his face. "Anyway, how is work?"

"Well, life's been pretty good. Our company just signed a contract for the Financial Center in China of—"

"The CINIC group, yes," I nod at him. "We declined that project two years ago, didn't we Alex?"

Alex flashes him a smile. "Yes, we had two featured projects lined up and two more following them. It would've taken our focus off of them. I hear it's looking good though."

Alistair recovers his grumpy expression. "Of course it is. My experience has led me to where I am today. You boys are too young to have that."

"Grandpa Victor told us it is wiser to learn from the experiences of others. You can only lack experience if it's done the same old way. We aren't following the old way; we're making a new one." I say softly and he huffs.

"How is your family?" I kindly ask and Alistair gives me a self-satisfied smirk.

"Family's good. How about yours? I hear you have a girlfriend or something."

I chuckle darkly. "You should know, Alistair. You seemed very friendly with her at the Architecture Digest gala three months ago."

His smile turns shaky. "She is a smart young woman."

I frown at him. Nobody has ever said that. Now, I'm really intrigued. Alistair really thought she was smart from spending three hours with her? No. There has to be some catch. I am taken out of my reverie when I hear something vibrating. I look past Alistair and find his phone is ringing on the table.

+33 4 93… Alistair hurriedly grabs his phone and disconnects the call before I can read the number.

"Nice?" I curiously ask and he turns to me startled.

"Um, what?" He looks at his phone and then at me. "Oh? The call. Well, I we have a project starting in Nice."

"What a coincidence," I smile at him. "Tanya is in France as well."

Alistair composes his demeanor. "That's interesting."

"That better not be her." I joke but he can hear the threat in my voice.

"If you'll be excuse me. I have to make a phone call."

"I think you ought to." I patiently nod and he scurries away from me. I turn to Alex. "I told you he had something planned by coming here."

"I don't get it."

"I do."

"Whatever, Ed. Now if you'll excuse me. My lovely date needs my attention." Alex winks and saunters away from me. I glare at his retreating form.

I make a phone call to Zidek.

"Mr. Cullen." He greets me on the second ring.

"Evening, Zidek. I need a couple of tasks to be done."

"Yes, sir."

"I need Alistair Raymond's call log, get me Tanya's location and I need you to get me the CCTV surveillance footage from The Plaza, New York for May 28th. There was an Architecture Digest gala held there that night."

"Sir."

I end the call and notice a flurry of activity out of my periphery. A _very_ familiar person is making his way in Bella's direction. James shouldn't even think about messing with Bella. I button my tux jacket and watch him stagger a little. He looks very drunk. I stride in his direction, catching his eye. He pales and stands rooted where he is.

"Good evening Mr. Cullen."

"James," I nod. "How are you?"

"I'm good, sir. It's a fine fundraiser."

"When did you get here?"

"Two hours ago."

"I don't see your family around." He anxiously shakes his head.

"No wives or girlfriends. My family is not from Seattle."

"You look drunk. Have you been at the bar this whole time?" I snap and he looks at me. I cast him a glare noticing how bloodshot red his eyes are. I take a step back when the stale scent of whiskey and cigarettes assaults my senses. I feel nauseated just standing next to him. Ugh.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"I just saw an old friend of mine." He smiles and I clench my fists.

"Really? And who might that be?"

"An ex."

"Stay the fuck away from her. I'll have you beaten to death if you even look in her direction. Do you hear me?" I say with menace and he audibly gulps, nodding his head. "And if you talk to her, you have no idea which corner of the world my men will throw you."

"Y-Yes." James stumbles away from me and I watch him walking in the bar's direction. I spot Bella standing next to Alex as they speak with Alice and her friends. I feel better watching her smile.

Rosalie's parents; Chris and Jill give me matching Cheshire cat grins and I begrudgingly go talk to them. In fact, they are wonderful, loving people unlike their only daughter. Thankfully, she isn't around when I talk to them although I spot her warily staring at us. I smirk to myself. I have threatened her a lot. She wouldn't dare make a scene.

I excuse myself when my phone rings and I check the name before I answer it.

"Yes, Aunt Jane?"

"Edward I need your help, dear."

I chuckle. "I'll be right there."

Around half an hour later, the emcee announces everyone to take their seats again. I find mom staring at me from the neighboring table and I look away. Bella sits next to me again and I offer her a smile, making her blush.

"Did you bid on anything?" Bella whispers and I chuckle.

"I was with you the whole time in there, did you see me?" She shakes her head. "Our company funds the money for this event and we donate a set amount annually."

"Oh, that's nice."

"And thank you for your generous contribution of keeping Alex sober so he could bid on something. We can donate a couple of more bucks now."

Bella giggles and nods at me. I offer her hand a soft squeeze and we go back to staring at the stage where the winners are being announced. Alex wins a watch and some other item that I don't bother to listen about. Alice squeals when she wins the trip to Paris and gives me a tight hug.

"It's a romantic trip, Alice," Alice frowns at me. "You don't have a boyfriend." I mention and she throws me a dirty look before leaving for the Bank Area to donate the money for the trip.

A polite applause follows for all the winners and it takes a considerable amount of time to announce them.

"Tired, Ms. Swan?" I ask, placing my arm around the back of her chair.

"Yes," She whispers tilting her head on my shoulder. "What's after this?"

"The winners will be given the details of their shipment addresses and make their donations while people mingle and brag about their lives and some couples might even dance. And at the end of the night there is a fireworks display." Sleep flies out of her eyes when I say the last phrase.

"Really? Fireworks?" I nod and she grins at me. "I love fireworks! I have only seen them on TV!" There is so much excitement in her beautiful eyes.

"I had no idea." _Until Alex told me about it and I had this bit arranged for her_.

"How is it organized? There is no way the fireworks can—" I cut her off.

"It's all taken care of. Don't worry. You are an attendee, so all you need to do is go to the rooftop at the end of the night and watch the show."

"Hey," Bella shifts to my side again and I chuckle. "Will they announce the person who bought that necklace?"

I shake my head. Mom and Aunt Jane wanted the exact thing to happen; People asking about the necklace. To create a certain hype around it. I can't believe Bella fell for the strategic scheme. Well, any woman might after seeing the necklace.

"Why?"

"What if it's a guy?"

I scowl at her. "Are you planning to flirt with him?"

Bella giggles softly. "Maybe. It's so pretty."

She takes in my bemused expression and clasps her hand with mine. "I'm kidding. Even though you don't have that necklace, you are a good person. I'll stay here."

I snort. "You had better," I look over at Aunt Jane and she nods at me. "And they're done."

"Thank god."

"I second that."

I frown when mom and Aunt Jane walk over to the stage and a small vertical billboard covered with a royal blue satin sheet is wheeled next to them. Bella quizzically stares at me but I'm just as puzzled as she is.

"Good evening once again everyone," Mom gives a warm smile to the slightly restless audience. "We have been getting a lot of requests to unveil the bidding item that has been kept under wraps all night and Jane and I are very eager to do so."

I groan and run a hand through my hair. I gaze at Bella who is barely able to contain her excitement. "Why are women so complicated?"

"Because women are unpredictable." She kisses my cheek and brushes her thumb over it to get the lipstick mark off. I chuckle and shake my head.

When Aunt Jane resumes speaking, I look at her. "The biggest item of the night was sold before the fundraiser and it's a priceless necklace," She takes off the sheet and I hear murmurs go around about the beautiful necklace on display. I see some camera flashes in the dark which makes me roll my eyes.

"The bidder wanted to donate a large lump sum amount to the charity other than his many contributions to the fundra…" Their voices become a buzz when Bella squeezes my hand and I look at her.

"See? It's a man."

"It's a sixty-year-old man." I mutter and she huffs making me laugh.

"No wonder they made him buy it for the hefty cash he donated. Anybody would if he does so much work for it." I shrug at her comment.

"… and now can the winner please stand up?"

I look around the room, running a hand through my hair and watch Bella curiously surveying the room like any other person. I glare at my mom and Aunt Jane who seem very pleased with the little speech of theirs. It was completely uncalled for and not in the itinerary.

When the whispers turn to chatters; mom and Aunt Jane glower at me and I resentfully stand up, leaving my hold on Bella's hand. I give them both an unreadable stare but all they offer me are apologetic smiles. Both are completely useless. I can hear a loud applause for me and Bella is staring with her mouth hanging open.

I crack a smile gazing at her adorable reaction which is the best I could ever receive. I impatiently wait until mom stops speaking about me and the work I've done and sit back down on my chair.

"Sixty-year-old man?" Bella hisses at me and I chuckle.

"Come on, start flirting."

She furiously blushes and stares at her folded hands on her lap. "I didn't know you were the guy."

I chuckle and look over her shoulder to find my sister staring at me expectantly. "What?"

"Edward, when are you giving the necklace to me?"

I pretend to look thoughtful. "Well, today is August 16th," I mutter and look at her. "So, never." I say flatly and she glares at me.

"Hey!" She scowls at me and I smile making her giggle. Thank god, she didn't get angry.

My phone buzzes and I check the screen to see it's Victoria calling. I answer the call.

"Vic, hi. I still haven't received the emails. Is everything alright?"

"Actually no, I'm sorry but my OS crashed and I have no way to send you an email right now. Mr. Omar sent in the numbers so I have a hard copy."

"Great, hold on," I wedge the phone between my shoulder and ear and take a pen out of my jacket. I grab a napkin and note down the figures Victoria dictates to me.

"Edward, your flight and team details are in. You'll find them on your desk tomorrow."

"Great."

"Hey, is it alright if I let you know my confirmation by the end of the week?" She asks shyly and I frown, holding the phone to my ear.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm very reluctant about going on this business trip because of Jared. His summer break will end by the time we get back from Dubai and I haven't been spending enough time with him as it is. I'm sorry if I'm being unreasonable but I hope you understand. I know you need someone to take care of your schedule for the office and your site. You lose track of time when you're working—"

"Alright, calm down," I chuckle and she sighs on the other line. "I'll work it out on my own. Don't worry about it. I'm sure Jared would like to spend some time with you too. You're not being unreasonable and I understand your concerns."

"You're not mad?"

"I'm really not."

"Take Julie, she's good."

I laugh. "Maybe not. Anyway, have Kyle sent a spare laptop to the office until yours gets repaired. I'll see you tomorrow if I get enough sleep after this fundraiser ends."

"I'm so jealous that you're sitting amongst snotty, rich people. Enjoy. Good night."

"Night, Vic."

I let out a deep sigh and place my phone in my pocket again. Bella smiles at me and I smile back. Her eyes fall on the napkin just as I fold and place it in my jacket pocket.

"Numbers?"

"A couple of ladies were interested in the necklace so they left me their numbers." I hide my smile and she frowns.

"Really?"

"Yeah," I lean in so my lips brush against her ear. "But, I am still going to give your flirting skills a chance." I watch goosebumps rise on her skin and she gives me a tiny glare.

"Very funny."

"Ha ha funny?"

"No."

The DJ starts playing music again and I see couples eagerly walking over to the stage to resume dancing. I find Bella staring at them with a smile on her face. Alice like the brat she is, demands me to show her the necklace and I reluctantly give in.

I take Bella with us to keep me sane in contrast as to how irritating Alice can be. I let Aunt Jane show them both the necklace along with the other ladies who are gawking at it. I check every part of the event room and find James sitting at a far off bar with a queue of empty lowball glasses on the platform. The waiter refills them and he resumes tossing the drinks into his system.

At least he'll forget about Bella.

Dad drags me to meet a couple of his friends who discuss the medical innovations that have recently occurred. One recent innovation is the Robotic "Flight Simulator" Surgery and Enterprise Cloud Business Intelligence Software, and I need to know about it.

I find Bella speaking with Alex back at our table. I try to watch them through the gap between the two doctors in front of me. Bella is covering her mouth with her hand but I can't see why. Ugh, these doctors. I struggle against them and see what is really going on.

It's an item from the auction. A gold bracelet. He clasps it around her wrist and the glimmering diamonds poke my eyes even from a distance. Bella seems reluctant but I'm sure Alex is being very obstinate to give it to her. Bella finally gives in and tightly hugs him.

Out of my periphery, I feel someone's eyes on me. I turn my head and find it's Eleazar. His lips are pulled into an arrogant smirk and I send a withering glare in his direction. Carmen is weeping by his side as she speaks with mom about something—who is trying to console her.

Mom patiently speaks with her and then turns on her heels to strut in Bella's direction. My eyes widen and Eleazar and Carmen have a hint of smiles on their faces. Oh, they didn't just do that. Bella is sitting on a chair with a beautiful smile on her face as she gazes at the bracelet. Where the fuck did Alex go?!

Bella immediately stands up when she finds my mom walking her way. Mom crosses her arms across her chest and heatedly talks with Bella about something. I watch Bella's face fall with every word my mother speaks. What the hell is mom doing? They speak for five minutes before mom walks away from my Bella who looks downright miserable.

I excuse myself from the doctors and make my way over to her. I can feel mom watching me as I sit on the chair in front of Bella's.

I clear my throat. "Hey."

"Hi." She whispers as she tries to take the bracelet off with shaky fingers.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"I don't think I'm good enough for such a gorgeous bracelet. Maybe Alex should give it to someone else." Her voice breaks and I grab her right hand in mine and stroke the bracelet.

"It's perfect for you. What did my mother say?"

Bella snatches her hand from mine when I ask her that question. "Nothing. And you don't have to stick around to keep me company. You can leave if you want to."

"Do you want me to?" I ask and her tear filled eyes meet mine. My heart clenches watching that expression on her face.

"If you want to."

"Say it and I'll leave you." I promise her and she can sense the undertone in my voice. She bites her bottom lip and looks over her shoulder before staring back at me.

"Don't."

I smile. "Then I won't." I wipe away her tears and she blushes with embarrassment.

"Something must have gotten in—"

"You don't have to lie, Bella," She can hear the honesty in my voice. "Tell me what my mother said to you."

"To sum it up; I don't belong here and shouldn't stay around you. I don't want to tell you the rest."

I roll my eyes. "Fine. Whatever she said doesn't matter. You are a beautiful, independent woman and the strongest person I know. Stop blaming yourself and letting them undermine your self-esteem."

"Okay."

"Now that that's settled," I stand up and extend my hand in her direction. A smile tugs on her lips as she takes it hers and rises to her feet. "I think you owe me a dance."

Bella makes a face. "I don't."

"Well if you're not going to flirt with me, you should share a dance at least."

"I can't dance." She nervously mumbles and I chuckle.

"I don't remember the last time I danced so we're even. Come on."

"I just don't want to embarrass you." I frown and step closer and stare deeply into her eyes.

"You can never embarrass me," She nods and I smile. "Let's go. Just be careful with your dress."

"Don't blame me if I fall and break my neck." I laugh and lead her to the stage.

I turn to Bella and take her left hand in mine and hold it off to the side and place my free hand around her waist. I pull her flush against me and she gasps softly and keeps her right hand on my shoulder. I smile and her cheeks flame with an alluring blush.

One of my favorite songs comes over the speakers and I chuckle.

"See? Perfect timing." I say softly and she gives me an amused look.

"The Lady in Red?"

"It's one of my favorites."

Bella seems to have a permanent blush on her face as we gently sway to the music and she follows my lead perfectly. I frown when she edgily looks everywhere but at me and I wonder if she's nervous.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Who are you dancing with?"

"You."

"Then look at me."

Her mesmerizing brown eyes meet mine and she relaxes gazing at me. I close the space between us and hum the song under my breath. She gives me warm smile. "You're a good dancer."

"Better than Alex?"

"Not to boost your ego but sadly, yes."

I laugh and shake my head. I lift my right arm and twirl Bella in a circle before bringing her back in my arms. She beams at me and kisses my cheek. I sigh softly as I stare at her radiant face. She is so perfect. I lean in closer and gaze at her striking face.

"You look very beautiful tonight." I whisper and she bites her bottom lip, looking at me from under her eyelashes.

"I hope you're not just repeating the lyrics of the song," I chuckle and press my lips together. "I didn't know you liked romantic songs."

"Maybe I am a romantic at heart." I mention and Bella nods at me.

"Maybe. And I like this song too."

I smile and she gradually closes her eyes when she hears me sing the song against her ear. She blushes and her eyes flutter open.

"You sing really well."

I laugh. "Thank you." I catch Alex staring at us with a wide grin on his face although Bella can't see him. He gives me a thumbs up and I roll my eyes.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" I look at Bella.

"When are you leaving for Dubai?"

"Next Monday."

"Oh and when will you be back?"

"September 08."

"What?!" Bella startles me with her squeaky voice and a couple of heads turn in our direction. I chuckle and she hides her face against my chest.

"Bella, it's okay." I press my lips against her hair.

"Really, that long?"

"Yes, but I'll be in town for Alice's show."

"For that weekend?"

"No, ten hours."

Bella shakes her head in exasperation. "You are travelling for more than twenty four hours back and forth from Dubai to stay in town for just ten hours?"

I shrug. "It's important for Alice. I want to be there for her."

"That's nice. I'm glad you are making an effort to spend time with your family."

I smile at her. "It's the least I can do."

We remain silent for the next few minutes as we continue dancing to the slow music. Bella has a pensive expression on her face and I wonder what she is thinking. Her eyes meet mine and she gives me a small smile.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I curiously ask and she interlaces her hands behind my neck and tilts her head on my shoulder. I smile and kiss her cheek.

"How often do you play the piano?"

I frown. "Whenever I'm free. Why?"

She shrugs. "Intrigued. How long have you been playing?"

"Since I was three. We had one in our living room at home and I loved it."

"Are you the only person in your family who plays?"

"Actually, no. Rosalie plays too. That's probably the only thing we have in common."

Bella giggles. "Can't say I'm not surprised. You seem very comfortable with each other. No awkward tension, no snide comments."

I laugh. "I'm used to the sarcasm from everyone by now."

She pulls back and her warm gaze meets mine. "You should try to resolve your issues with her."

"She's not worth it."

I can't believe Bella wants me to solve my disputes with Rosalie even after that awful woman made horrible comments about her.

"Maybe you should give her a chance." Bella continues probing the topic and I sigh.

"I'll think about it." I suffice her with my answer and she strokes my cheek.

"That's all I'm asking for. And are you having an engagement party next month? She was talking about it."

I let out a humorless chuckle. "You really think it's going to happen?"

"Yes?" It comes out like a question making me laugh.

"No love," I lean my forehead against hers and close my eyes. "I'm not marrying Tanya. Hell, I'm not even engaged to her."

"What do you mean?"

I open my eyes and smile at her. "There is no ring on her finger. Do you really think I would propose to her?"

"An engagement ring is not an absolute necessity in order to get married."

"I don't believe that," She rolls her eyes and I chuckle. I grab her left hand that is wrapped behind my neck and hold it in mine. "Do you know the importance of an engagement ring?"

Bella gives me a thoughtful look. "Um, a promise of marriage."

"Yes and the fourth finger is believed to have the vena amoris; a vein connected to the heart. That's why rings are placed on this particular finger," I stroke her ring finger and she smiles. "And couples are believed to be joined at the heart," I place her hand on my heart and she blushes. "See? Maybe it is a necessity."

"If you say so," Bella regards me with amazement. "Sometimes you can be very unpredictable."

"So I've been told." Her arms tighten around my neck and I place my hands on her hips and drag her closer to me.

"It's always interesting to find out more about you."

"Well if you wouldn't have asked me millions of questions, I would've discovered something about you."

She frowns. "There is nothing much to know. I've probably shared everything with you."

I laugh making her smile. "That's good to hear."

I finally take my eyes off her and realize we are the only two people on the stage. How many songs did we dance for? I can feel many pairs of eyes staring at us as we dance. Okay, that's a little weird. I look back at Bella and she smiles at me.

"Alright, this is no big deal," I tell Bella—who seems puzzled. "Everyone is staring at us but don't panic. We'll take our seats when this song is over."

"What?" Bella studies the place and a blush flames her cheeks. Her eyes widen on their own accord and she stares at me.

"Can't we walk away right now?" She whispers making me chuckle at her adorable expression.

"No, the song just started. Plus, you should get used to the attention by now." I stroke her cheek and her blush deepens.

"Your mother must be infuriated with me."

I press my forehead against hers and smile. "Doesn't matter. I am too angry at her to care about it."

"Is that why you wanted to dance with me? To rile up her anger?" I can hear a tinge of irritation in Bella's voice.

"No. I wanted to dance with you because I wanted to spend some time with you. Just us. We didn't get time to ourselves tonight. So, I thought we could have a conversation while we dance and not have people staring at us," She giggles, shaking her head. "Yeah, it backfired."

When the song comes to an end, I release Bella and bow while she nods a courtesy to me. I grab her hand in mine and she pecks my cheek. I can hear a collective sigh going around the audience. I find everyone giving us curious smiles and all of the men are openly ogling Bella.

I do a double take at my parents' table and find my mother smiling at Bella and me. It is my mom, isn't it? When her eyes meet mine, she switches back to her poker face. I roll my eyes and help Bella sit on her chair.

As soon as I am settled, I pinch the bridge of my nose and close my eyes. I'm extremely exhausted. I need some sleep. I can hear the emcee praising the people who made generous contributions and supported tonight's fundraiser in order to make it a grand success.

My mind is occupied with the thoughts of my three-week business trip to Dubai. I need to focus solely on my project instead of the other shit happening in my life. There is no way in hell I can afford to postpone any technical work for the residential project. I'll have to keep the Denalis off my mind until I get back from Dubai. It's going to be hell.

I open my eyes when I hear the soft murmurs in the crowd increase in volume and feel Bella's hand atop mine. I stand up with her and she anxiously stares at me. I glance around to find the guests leaving for the rooftop. I give Bella a reassuring smile and leave my hold on her hand.

"I'm fine. Why don't you go ahead with Alice? I'll be right with you." I murmur and she nods, walking away from me.

I take a good look around the room searching for James but thankfully finding him nowhere around. He must have left. I couldn't be happier. I double-check with security outside but they inform me that James hasn't left the premises. Fuck, where the hell is that idiot? I hope he is passed out in the restroom or worse.

The sight of Alistair Raymond talking to Bella makes my blood boil. He is standing too close to her for my liking. Alex is nowhere to be found, and it's just she and Alice standing next to that asshole. I saunter over to them and Bella sighs with relief when she spots me.

I wind my arm around her waist and pull her close to me.

"Alistair." I nod at him.

"I was just talking to your friend here."

"I believe introductions have been made?" He nods and I politely smile. "So we had better be going. If you'll excuse us, Mr. Raymond."

Alice chatters about last year's fundraiser to Bella who quietly walks by my side. I stop walking when I notice Aunt Jane tirelessly working with the volunteers. Bella tugs on my hand and I smile at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to have a word with Aunt Jane." I give her hand a soft squeeze and she follows Alice outside.

The room has almost emptied, and the fundraiser has thankfully finished without a hitch. I walk over to Aunt Jane and tap on her shoulder. She turns and offers me a smile.

"Aunt Jane, there isn't much left to do for now. Why don't you go as well? I'll stay here if they need my help."

"But—"

"Go." I pointedly mutter and she nods, giving me a hug.

I pick up where Aunt Jane left off and smile when I hear Emmett's voice booming on the microphone from the floor above. Man, he is really drunk. Fifteen minutes later, I make my way to the spacious rooftop where the guests have gathered. I maneuver through the crowd and reach the front where my family is.

I find Alex engaged in a conversation with Kate while Alice is standing with her bunch of friends. Where's Bella? I frown and walk over to Alex.

"Where's Bella?"

"Uh, I saw her with you and Alice. I thought she must be with you," I run a hand through my hair. "Missing her already?"

I roll my eyes and stride over to Alice.

"Alice, where's Bella?"

"Jeez, relax. She had to use the powder room. She'll be back."

I sigh with relief and nod. I constantly look for James but find him nowhere around although my eyes catch Alistair animatedly talking with Mr. Black. My mouth twists into an unhappy grin when I notice they seem comfortable with each other. I knew Raymond was up to something. I need to ask Zidek to keep an eye on them both.

"So Edward," One of Alice's friends gives me a suggestive smile. "Maybe we can dance together sometime. You seem very passionate when you dance."

Alice coughs, covering her laughter. "I'm pretty sure it was the woman he was dancing with."

Her friend suddenly frowns. "Where is Bella? It's been quite a while since she left."

Alice gives me a reassuring smile and I feel a hand on my arm. I turn around and see that it's dad. I sigh softly. Dad drags both Emmett and me over to meet a group of philanthropists and their wives—who quite frankly are making us uncomfortable. Emmett and I share a look when they start touching our arms.

"That's it. We're out of here." Emmet mumbles and I excuse us both. We distance ourselves from the trophy wives and meet up with Alex and Kate.

I check my watch and impatiently sigh. Okay, I can't stay here anymore. I push past the guests and try to search for Bella's beautiful face. Maybe she lost her way. I reach the powder room but find it empty.

Panic sets in me and I rush back to the Spanish Ballroom where our fundraiser took place. I enter the room and watch the hotel staff clearing up the mess. I ask a couple of people about Bella but nobody seems to have seen her here. Where on Earth is she?

When my mind draws a blank, I race over to the adjoining event room; _The Mezzanine_ but it's locked. I call Matt and inform him to tell security to look for Bella. Maybe she went downstairs to get away from everything. I decide to walk back to the rooftop in the vain hopes that Bella is there.

I look around the dark, empty passageway and hear nothing but my rapidly beating heart. I halt my footsteps when I make out a whisper behind me. A faint whimper that is oddly familiar. I turn and come in contact with a deserted, black hallway. I walk through it and the muffled sobs get louder. My shoe steps on something and I squat down to see it's a gold bracelet. It's Bella's bracelet.

I stuff it in my jacket pocket and stand up. I sprint as fast as I can and stand at a foyer by the end of the hallway. The only source of moonlight is coming from the arched window illuminating the black baby grand piano situated next to it. My eyes widen when I see Bella's clutch haphazardly lying beside the bench.

"Bella?! Bella, are you here?!" I take two steps at a time and my head snaps to the pitch black corridors when I hear the feeble sounds again. I follow the noise and find a tall, lean figure looming over something. I feel wrath surging through me because I know very well who it is.

Bella struggles against the hand covering her muffled cries and the other one lowering the strap of her gown as she stands facing the wall. James is pressed up against her back, whispering something in her ear. I grab the back collar of his shirt and throw him off Bella. She gasps, trying to catch her breath and pulls the straps back up. Her eyes glisten with tears when they meet mine.

Our moment is broken when I hear a grunt behind me. I turn and march over to his staggering form and throw a jab in his stomach. James stumbles and backs away from me as I take slow, steady steps in his direction. I can hear Bella's footsteps behind me and I want to take her in my arms and reassure her but I want this fucker out of my sight.

"What the fuck did I tell you, James?" I ask in a low, dangerous voice and his hooded, glazed over eyes look at me. My closed fist hits his right eye, and he clumsily falls on the carpet.

"Get up." I whisper as he groans in agony. His hand touches the newly formed bruise as he continues scooting away from me. "Get the fuck up you son of a bitch!"

I tower over his form and kick him in the ribs. He doubles over in pain and coughs up some blood. Bella takes a sharp breath and I bend down to grab the lapels of his jacket. With a swift motion, I pull James to his feet and his wobbly form tries to escape. I realize we've reached the top of the stairway.

"Don't you ever think about Bella again," I warn him and hit his jaw with a gust of force. "I'll make your life even more miserable than it already is you pathetic fuck!" I promise him and shove my fist at his face again.

"Edward, stop!" Bella weeps behind me and I halt my actions. "You'll kill him. Stop now. I'm fine, sweetheart."

I turn to stare at her beautiful tear streaked face in the moonlight. I leave my hold on James and he rolls down the stairway. Bella gapes at his motionless figure lying at the foot of the stairs. I don't take my eyes off her face and her eyes return to stare at mine.

"It's a small stairway. He won't die. Just a couple of severe fractures." I gently assure her and a small smile escapes her lips through her tears.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"If it helps," I murmur and my eyes fall on James. "I have to make some calls. Stay right here."

"Don't leave me." Her eyes sparkle with a fresh round of tears.

"Never. I'm right here."

I call Matt and security and James' limp body is taken away within seconds. I check my call log and find a couple of missed calls from Aunt Jane and Alice. I call Aunt Jane and she answers on the first ring.

"Edward, where on Earth are you? We're waiting here. The people are getting restless! The show hasn't started. Is there a problem? Do you want me to call them?"

I open my mouth to speak but the sounds of uncontrollable sobs coming from the top of the foyer stops me. I find Bella hunched over the piano bench as she cries in her hands. My heart constricts watching her grief-stricken form.

"I don't care, Aunt Jane. Do whatever you want." I hastily reply and end the call. I climb the stairs and Bella looks at me when she hears my footsteps. She stands up and throws her arms around my neck as she tightly hugs me.

I fold my arms around her waist and bury my nose against her sweet-smelling hair. I feel her heavy breathing against my skin and tears soaking through my shirt. I rock her back and forth in my arms and she holds onto me for dear life.

"Oh baby he didn't hurt you, did he?" I ask, and she shakes her head but her form wracks with gut-wrenching sobs. I release her and cradle her face in my hands.

"Do you need something, love? Water?" I ask as I wipe away her tears.

"Just you," Bella whispers and hides her face against my chest. "Please, don't go."

"I'm right here, Bella. Hush now. I'm never leaving. Stop crying for me, please?" I plead and she nods against me. I stare at her back and find her gown is unzipped and hanging open. I should've killed James. I zip up the gown and kiss her hair.

"I'm sorry this happened," She sniffles and her voice breaks. "There was somebody in the restroom upstairs so I went to the ballroom but they were cleaning up and the other room was locked. So, I came here and I was looking at the piano and he just came out of nowhere…" Bella trails off and lightly shudders.

"It's okay. I'm not blaming you, love. I know it wasn't your fault," I take her hand in mine and frown when I notice it's red. "What happened to your hand, angel?"

Bella pulls back and I see blush flaming her cheeks. "Um, I hit him a couple of times. But it didn't do any good."

I smile and her brown eyes shyly gaze at me. "I'm glad you tried to help yourself."

"Do you think he'll come back?"

I lean my forehead against hers and cup her face in my hands. "He is never coming back. Trust me. He'll be out of your hair forever."

"Thank you," Bella murmurs, tracing imaginary circles on my chest. "I don't know why you do so much for me."

I sigh and kiss her forehead. "I want you to be happy, Bella. Happy and safe. I would do anything for you," I stroke her cheek. "You are absolutely, astoundingly beautiful and that's the least interesting thing about you."

Bella gives me a cute smile and wraps her arms around my neck. "Very smooth, Cullen."

"You think so?" I get that a lot." I murmur and she adorably pouts making me chuckle.

Our eyes meet again and I feel her heavy breathing matching mine. I can feel the air charging around us. It's electric and feels foreign to me. Her lips slightly part as she sucks in a huge amount of breath. I lean in until our noses touch and her eyes immediately pierce mine.

Bella bites her bottom lip and I glue my eyes to her rosy lips. Oh, they are begging to be kissed. I pull her bottom lip out of its assault and brush my thumb against it. I hear her heart thumping in her chest and I snake an arm around her waist while my other hand cradles her face.

My eyes close as I tilt my head and lightly brush my lips against hers. When I am about to pull back; her lips part and she plants a soft kiss on my lips. Our eyes open in unison and her brown eyes anxiously stare at me.

"Edward, we uh probably shouldn't." Bella whispers but remains locked in our embrace.

"You're right." I mumble and let out a shaky breath.

"You have a girlfriend and even though you don't want to be with her, it's not right."

"We should wait until things get _less_ complicated in my life. With Tanya and her family and everything." I nod at Bella and stroke her cheek.

"How much time will that take?"

"Forty days." I murmur and my mind gets distracted when her lips remain inches away from mine.

"That's six more weeks."

Bella stares at me from under her eyelashes and her thoughts seem conflicted. I pin her with an intense gaze and for a brief second I see her eyes sparkle with anticipation.

"Yeah and I hate wasting time." I rasp out and throw caution to the window as I press her against the wall and capture her lips for a frenzied kiss.

I can hear the fireworks streaking across the sky as Bella passionately kisses me back. A low moan escapes her lips as I slide my tongue inside her mouth and let our tongues dance. Her hands knot in my hair as she draws me closer to her.

One of my hands travels north from her hips to her delicate waist and settles on the nape of her slender neck. I gently bite her lower lip and let my teeth graze her lip as I pull away. I tilt her head as I lightly nibble her neck and she whimpers in appreciation. Bella runs her hands through my hair and brings my lips back to hers.

I cradle her face in my hands and tenderly kiss her back. I could get used to this. For once, I can't possibly think of any problems in my life. My mind is only occupied with thoughts of Bella. I try to savor every detail of our incredible kiss. The feel of her soft lips brushing against mine, her hands soothingly stroking my hair and arms.

Bella all at once breaks our kiss and breathlessly gazes at me. I hold her face in my hands and touch my forehead to hers. She gives me a chaste kiss and presses her face against my neck. I firmly hug her and nuzzle against her hair.

"Edward, we can't." Bella croaks out and sniffles.

"I know." I whisper and rub her back.

"I hate that we can't."

"Me too."

She pulls back and I see that her cheeks have tears on them. I embrace her again and screw my eyes shut.

"Don't cry, baby. Hush now, it's okay." I murmur and she shakes her head.

"It's not okay."

Bella grabs the lapels of my jacket and leans over to brush her lips against mine. My hands find her waist as I kiss her back. I taste the saltiness of her tears and feel them against my cheek. We pull back when out of breath and she wipes her tears that are present on my cheeks.

My eyes flicker to the window and I realize the fireworks have stopped. I sigh softly. So much for showing them to Bella.

"I'm sorry." I murmur, brushing her tears away.

"What for?"

"You missed the fireworks."

"But I felt them." She murmurs with a smile and I smile back.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"More than better and a little freaked out," I can hear the honesty in her sweet voice. I kiss her forehead and gaze into her beautiful eyes. We can't tell this to anyone. If your mother finds out about—" I cut her off.

"Hey there is nothing she can do to keep me away from you," Bella nods. "My family should be the least of your concerns. Do you want to go back?"

Tears prick her eyes and she cuddles closer to my chest. I curl my arms around her again. "They talk about me, Edward. Your mother and Rosalie. If I go back in there, they'll talk more. I'm sorry but I just can't." A sob escapes her chest and my heart clenches for her.

"Don't baby. Don't cry about them. It's fine if you don't want to return. Do you want to go home?"

"Yes."

"I'll call Matt and he'll drop you off home, alright?"

"Are you going to come too?" She asks in a small voice and I regretfully sigh.

"I'm sorry love but I have to stay here with Aunt Jane and make sure that everything is taken care of. It might take me some time before I get back to my place."

Bella pulls back and strokes my cheek. "You look so tired, honey. Please get some rest."

"I will," I kiss her forehead and take my phone out to call Matt. "Let me get your clutch, I think I dropped it somewhere."

"I'll get it." She whispers and looks for it.

I call Matt and he answers on the second ring.

"Mr. Cullen."

"Matt, have the car ready at the entrance. I want you to drop Bella off at her place."

"Sir." I end the call and untie my bowtie, letting it hang around my neck. I undo the first button and let out a gust of breath.

Bella saunters over to me with her clutch and I offer a soft smile. She stares at my shirt and shyly releases the second button. I chuckle and she furiously blushes.

"Shall we get going?" I ask and she nods suddenly looks disturbed and guilty. I interlock our hands and start descending the stairs.

"Edward?"

I twist to look at Bella and my eyes close when her lips meet mine for a kiss. Her lips are rough and urgent against mine and I can't help but worry. She is distraught and thoughtful at the same time. It feels like a goodbye kiss, like I won't see her again. No, that can't happen. She's mine.

"Bella," I murmur against her lips and she pecks my lips. "Don't do this."

Her eyes meet mine. "Do what?"

"Don't walk away from us, baby. I can't let you go. Please."

"I'm not." Her voice wavers and I can see it in her eyes that she is lying to my face.

"You're a terrible, terrible liar," I whisper and place a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry I screwed up everything. Let's go, it's late."

I unwrap my arms from around her and we quietly walk together to the elevators. The ride is silent and her breathing falters when we walk past the reception lobby. Her eyes nervously gaze everywhere and I see tears pouring down her eyes. I hand her my handkerchief and she dabs her eyes with it.

I see cars lining up and spot my car parked at the entrance with Matt patiently standing next to it. I turn to Bella and her eyes dejectedly gaze at me. Gone is the joyous, playful and confident woman from the evening and in contrast here she looks so… lost.

Bella extends the handkerchief in my direction and I politely decline. "Keep it. Will you give me a call once you safely reach your apartment?" I gently ask and she bites her bottom lip.

"I will." Her voice betrays her words, and I know that she is lying again. I smile sadly and place a kiss on her cheek.

"Good night," I murmur and a pained emotion flickers on her face as tears threaten to spill from her eyes. "Don't cry about James. I'll take care of him."

I open the rear door for Bella and she unexpectedly throws her arms around me. I sigh and wind my arms around her waist. She tightly clings to me and I hear her taking a deep breath against me. I place a soft kiss on the side of her neck and she shivers.

"Are you cold?" She pulls back and shakes her head but trembles in my arms. I open the trunk of the car and grab my black bomber jacket from the duffle bag. I hand it over to Bella and she obviously refuses. "Put it on. You'll need it."

Bella wears the jacket and hugs it to her body. She sits inside the car and I shut the door. I turn to Matt and walk over to him.

"Wait until she safely enters her apartment and give me a call. I might be here for another hour or two. I'll let you know when I'll be ready to leave."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen."

"Bye, Bella." I give her a small smile but she doesn't return it and instead furiously wipes away her tears.

"Bye." She mouths and I know she is going to cry on her way to the apartment. The car disappears from my sight within seconds and I am left standing alone in the dark night.

* * *

I feel oddly crushed when I reach the rooftop where my family is. It was minutes ago that I had Bella in my arms and we had our phenomenal, staggering first kiss. I am in a complete daze as people bid me goodbye and the memory of Kate reminding me of some emails is clouded in my head. I spot Alex and walk over to him.

"Matt is dropping Bella at her place. She was feeling a little uneasy." I inform him and he frowns.

"What happened? Is she going to be alright?"

"Once she is a five-mile radius from Rosalie and my mother; she'll be fine." He chuckles and, lets out a tired sigh.

"Quite a night, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." I murmur and let out an exhausted sigh.

"You seemed to have a lot of fun. You got to dance with Bella." _I got to kiss Bella_. But, I shouldn't think about that now because there are a lot of disturbing thoughts connected to that.

"Anyway, where's Aunt Jane?" He smiles.

"Right behind you." Aunt Jane says and I turn to her.

I find her warily staring at me as Alex politely excuses himself. My eyes fall on the people leaving the venue before gazing at her again. God, she knows something has happened. She purses her lips and brushes her napkin against the corner of my lips.

Aunt Jane gives me a knowing look and my composed expression crumbles as I tightly hug her. I close my eyes and press my face against her shoulder.

"I don't know what to do. We were doing fine and then her behavior just changed out of nowhere. I'm so scared. I know she doesn't want me. It's all my fault."

"Edward, maybe she is just as scared as you are. You don't know what goes on inside of a person's head."

I pull back and look at my aunt. "I know her. Just the way she looked at me. I ruined it, didn't I? I should've stayed away from her in the first place."

"Dear, maybe you are misinterpreting this. You're tired and need some rest. It was a long night for her as well. I know you are under a lot of stress and you should go to bed. Tomorrow is a new day, and you can think with a clear head."

"Bella always made the stress go away. She was crying so much when she left."

"Edward…"

"I love her," I whisper when the realization dawns on me. I meet my aunt's gaze. "I can't wreck this with her. We were close friends. I could've lived with that. I love her so much."

Aunt Jane smiles at me. "I know you do. This is exactly what I was waiting for you to confess. You've been in love with Bella for quite some time now. There is nothing that can go wrong with the two of you, no matter what happens. I know it."

"But, she—"

"Don't judge her feelings so quickly. She feels the same way about you. I saw it when you danced together; the way your eyes never left each other's gaze or how you held each other. You are perfect together."

I run a hand through my hair. "If you say so."

"Now, I want you to go home—"

"No, I'll stay back with you. You and mom must be tired, let me help."

"Okay, thank you dear," She kisses my cheek. "Now, think about what I said." With that she leaves me alone with my thoughts.

 _Bella_. I love her. Holy fuck, I don't think I've ever felt this way about anyone before. There is no way I can stop myself from falling for her and she doesn't know it yet. What if she doesn't want me? Oh god, I'm losing my mind!

 _So it's true, when all is said and done, grief is the price we pay for love._

* * *

 **Special thanks to EdwardsFirstKiss for editing this chapter!**

 **REVIEW and let me know what you guys think!**

 **Love,  
Paint the Walls.**


	12. Solace

THE OTHER WOMAN

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS IT ALL.**

* * *

 _ **August 18, 2015**_

* * *

 **BELLA**

* * *

My clammy palms are pressed against a hard wall and a faint voice whispers in my ear. The stale stench of whiskey and cigarettes is making me nauseous but I can barely move to escape from here. The sky rumbles and my eyes travel north to see gray clouds looming over me.

"He isn't coming to protect you," He whispers in my ear. "You and me, Isabella. Just like old times."

"Edward!" I hoarsely yell and a rough hand clamps over my mouth.

"He can't hear you. We are far away from him."

A sob escapes my chest and I squirm when his hand unzips my gown. He presses his hard body against my back to keep me from moving. He sweeps his hand over my arm and a shiver runs down my spine. His lips press against my cheek and I writhe between the wall and his chest.

"You are a nasty bitch, aren't you? Trying to fuck my boss for money. You think he's going to stay with you knowing what you did? What I made you do? You killed him yourself, Isabella."

 _No, I didn't! I didn't! They made me do it. They made me do it._

"It was you. Because of you." His hostile voice whispers to me.

"No!" My scream is muffled against his hand.

I am suddenly spun around and my back is pressed against the wall with him lewdly staring down at me. He tips my chin up to meet his dark, shady gaze. His sterling gray eyes chill me to the bone.

"James!" I hear Edward yell and his beautiful, annoyed features come into my view. "Stay the fuck away from my Bella!"

My heart races in my chest when he calls me his Bella. I want to be his. Edward pushes James down the stairs and turns to me. Tears of relief spill down my eyes and I jump into his arms. I feel his arms enveloping me and I smile through my tears. I knew he wouldn't leave me stranded anywhere.

"Don't go. Please, don't leave me." I murmur and he grins at me. His green eyes are glowing with an unnamed emotion and I feel at peace in his arms.

"I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. James will never hurt you again." Edward whispers and I hold his face in my hands.

"I love you," I breathlessly whisper and stare into his soulful eyes. "I love you so much, Edward. Don't leave me. I can't live without you."

His eyes blaze with anger and he releases me from his hold. He takes a step back as his fists clench and his jaw tightens.

"Don't ever say that again. Do you hear me?" He fumes at me and my heart skips a beat.

"Edward, what happened?" I walk closer to him but he backs away.

"I can't love you, Bella. I have somebody else now. You walked away from us. It's all your fault. You broke my heart! You gave up on us!"

I furiously wipe away my tears and gaze at him. "I never wanted to! I was scared!"

"You don't think I was scared?! What makes you think it was easy for me?!"

"I'm sorry!" I weep as I reach for him. "Come back, please. I can't stay away from you."

"It's too late, Bella. You're not good enough for me."

"I love you. I really do. I'll do whatever you want. Please, don't go."

"You're just a friend, Bella. Nothing more than that nor will you ever be." His spiteful voice echoes in my head and I am motionlessly rooted where I stand. Edward doesn't look back as he walks away from me and I realize there is nothing I can do.

The darkness starts to envelope me as Edward gets farther away from me.

"Edward! Stay, please! Don't go! Edward!" I helplessly yell out but he doesn't hear me.

"Missed me, Bella?" I gasp when I hear James again.

I freeze and feel repulsed when his hand rests on my shoulder. James walks over to stand in front of me and he gives me an empty smile. It's the familiar smile he gave me all those years ago. Before he…

"Please, let me go." I beg and his hands grab my shoulders before a sudden gust of force hits my stomach. The pain leaves me gasping for breath as I lie motionless on the floor, clutching my stomach. The blackness starts to engulf me as I wait for Edward to come back.

I hear chimes ringing close to me. Is that Edward? Is he coming back to me?

"Edward! Edward!" I call out for the last time before my eyes shoot open.

* * *

I lay wide awake on my bed, trying to recall the bits and pieces of my nightmare. I remember Edward being a part of it. Oh, Edward. I wipe away the bead of sweat on my forehead and frown when I hear the chimes again. I sit up and check the alarm clock to discover it's eight in the morning. Great. I barely slept for an hour.

The book that I keep on the nightstand vibrates and I lift it up to see my phone ringing under it. It stops when I pick it up. I check the missed call and my heart pounds faster in my chest. _Edward_. Why does he call me numerous times when he wants nothing to do with me?

Edward called me three times yesterday, but I left his calls unanswered. He really thinks that our relationship won't change after what happened on Sunday?! We both messed up in our own way. I just wanted to bolt out of the room when I realized that I had doubled the complications in my life with that one kiss.

I really need to start getting over Edward. He has been an important part of my daily routine for the last six weeks. All I do is think about him until we meet again. Then I think more about him. I feel so pathetic and helpless. We were just friends; I don't think we can be that anymore.

I plop down on the bed and curl up against the pillow; hoping things could get better for us. I can still imagine his strong arms embracing me, his warm hands stroking both my hair and cheek and his soft lips brushing against mine. Why does he have to be so irresistible? Does he have any idea what kind of effect he has on me? I can't believe things between us had to end so abruptly.

I have read about experiencing magical kisses that can curl your toes, blow your mind and cause fireworks to explode in your body. On Sunday, I had one of those; the moment his lips touched mine, I knew I had to kiss him back. There was no way I would have pushed him away. But even when Edward promised he wouldn't leave, I wasn't going to risk getting hurt.

The agonizing feeling that I might never see Edward again after Sunday made me cry like a baby. It wasn't a nightmare or a stupid fight that was the reason I cried myself to sleep; but it was because I felt lonely. I hadn't felt this way in a long time.

Yesterday, I wept all day and my thoughts raced back to Edward all night. I barely fell asleep when a horrendous nightmare woke me up moments ago. Even though I don't remember most of it, my bottled up feelings have shaken me to the very core.

I can't go to work today either. I grab my phone and call Emily. She answers on the third ring.

"Hey, Bella. Are you feeling better?"

"No, actually. I'm sorry but I can't come in today. Will you just tell Seth to close the store a little early?" I gently ask and Emily sighs.

"Of course I will. Do you need to see a doctor? I can drive you there."

"No, it's just a slight fever," I lie. "I'll be fine by tomorrow."

"Do you want me to stop by your place? I can bring you some soup."

"No, thank you. I'm really fine, just tired from Sunday. I'll rest and be back to normal by tomorrow."

"If you say so. Get some rest and take care. Bye, Bells."

"I will. Bye." I end the call and place the phone back on the nightstand.

I'm really tired but I can't sleep. Every time I doze off, I have nightmares. I should clean up. I get out of the bed twelve hours later and stretch my legs. I try to recall the last time I have eaten a meal. Hold on, when did I have fish? I think it was Sunday; great. I haven't eaten in two days.

I run a hand through my messed up hair and stumble into my bathroom. I brush my teeth and simultaneously wait for the water to fill in the bathtub. I use my favorite bath salts and light up a lavender coconut scented candle to make me feel at peace.

I shave, wash my hair and soothe my tense body under the warm caressing water. I try to cheer myself up and spend additional time in the tub to calm myself but nothing works. Ugh, it's the worst day ever. Nothing makes me feel better and I reluctantly step out of the tub when my fingers look like prunes.

My mood sinks again and I shake my head. I grab a towel and dry myself before wrapping it across my chest. I use another towel to dry my hair as I walk back in my bedroom. I open my underwear drawer and put on a clean pair of bra and panties. I grab the first item of clothing that my hand reaches for which happens to be a light pink sleepshirt.

I grab my phone and pad along towards the kitchen and pour myself a glass of juice. I check the time on the oven and see that it's nine thirty-four in the morning. Edward must be at work. I start to drink my orange juice, my stomach in knots when I hear _his_ voice in my head.

 _"Oh, uh, I can't start my day without juice. I flip out when there is no juice."_

I spill rest of the juice in the sink and let it drain. His thoughts are plaguing my mind and I wonder if he is with his _girlfriend_. Is she back from Paris? Did she stay at his place, sleep in his arms? Or did he go over to her place to surprise her and welcome her back?

My hand reaches for the coffee decanter and our conversation from a few weeks ago outside a café enters my head.

" _Hey." I mumble and blush shyly. He gives me a crooked smile and my heart speeds up._

" _How about this? You go inside, get a table, and I'll get us coffee."_

" _No, Edward, that's really okay. You don't have to—"_

" _Hush, I'm not listening to any of it. Go ahead and sit. What kind of coffee do you prefer?"_

"A latte." I murmur to myself and go to the living room.

I let out a yawn and grab the remote to switch the TV on. I sigh when I see nothing but a blank screen. I haven't paid the cable bill. Instead, I used the money to buy a stupid dress and shoes that I wore on Sunday; the same night that Edward kissed me and I ran away from him.

Tears pour down my cheeks and I can't stop the sudden rush of emotions. I hope it doesn't get worse than this. I frown when I hear my phone ringing on the kitchen island. I leap out of my seat and rush over to answer it. I hope it's not Edward but part of me wants him to call me. Maybe he just wants his jacket and handkerchief back.

But, it's not Edward. It's Will—who is a welcome distraction. I return to the sofa and answer the call.

"Hey beautiful." I can hear the smile in his voice.

I clear my throat and wipe away my tears. "Hi."

"Why do you sound so sad? What happened? Are you not feeling well?"

"I'm just tired."

"I hope you are resting at home then."

"Yes, I stayed at home. What's up? How's Sydney?"

"Sydney's amazing; I think I'll come back to Seattle in October."

"What do you do for work?" I croak out and clear my throat again.

Will laughs on the other line. "Oh, sweetheart. I never told you, did I? I am the editor of _Abalone_ magazine."

I crack a smile for the first time in two days. "Do you know that abalone is what they call a group of sea snails?"

"Oh Bella, you wound me," I can hear the mock hurt in his voice. "I just told you that I'm the editor of a popular Australian fashion magazine and this is how you appreciate it?"

I chuckle. "I'm sorry, you're right. I'm friends with a hot-shot editor, dear lord I'm so lucky."

"That you are," He mentions and I gently sigh. "So, are you going to continue changing topics or actually tell me what's bothering you?"

"It's nothing. I told you, I just—" Will cuts me off.

"Bella honey, don't lie. Talk to me; is this about Edward?"

I can feel bile rising in my throat just by the mention of his name. "Uh-huh." I nod although he can't see me.

"What happened? Did he do something?"

"Yes." I whisper.

"What? Did he hurt you? I can't believe he would try to do that! How dare he?!" Will angrily shouts and I shake my head.

"No!" I raise my voice a little. "It's nothing like that. Edward would never do that."

"Yeah, you're right." I frown. _How does he know?_

"How would you know?"

"Well you've spoken so much about him, I'm sure I know everything there is to know about Edward Cullen." I sigh and a tear escapes my eye. He's right. I speak about him all the time.

"We kissed," I murmur and hear silence on the other line. "Say something."

"And that's bad because…?"

"I don't know. His mother didn't warm up to me and his sister-in-law was really bitchy to me on Sunday. They made horrible comments about me and it made me feel so worthless! They said them when Edward wasn't around. I didn't tell him what either of them had said to me because I don't want him to fight with his family."

"Bella, I'm sure the rest of his family members loved you. You are a wonderful person."

I smile through my tears. "His aunt liked me. Jane was nice to me. She's the best person in the world and she cares so much about Edward."

"You really liked her?" I can hear him smile.

"Yes."

"That's lovely," I play with the hem of my sleepshirt. "What is making you so sad then?"

"He has a girlfriend! He said stupid crap about his engagement not being true!" I yell the same sentence that has been running around in my head like a broken record.

"If he had feelings for her, he wouldn't have kissed you."

"I know, but still and I think…" I pause as tears gather in my eyes and I take a deep breath.

"What, sweetheart?" Will kindly asks.

"I think he doesn't want to be near me anymore." I stare intently at the coffee table that blurs due to tears filling my eyes.

"Bella, don't cry so much. It's okay. Now, why do you think that?"

"Because I was horrible to him after we kissed. Everything was so overwhelming and I just wanted to be by myself. He apologized for screwing everything up and maybe he realized it was a bad decision to become friends with me after all."

"Bella, maybe you misunderstood everything. Has he tried calling you?"

"Edward called me three times yesterday, but I didn't answer his calls. And then again this morning." I say in a small voice and I hear Will heavily sigh on the other end of the line.

"Oh Bella, why didn't you talk to him? You should've listened to what he wanted to say. You can't exactly know how he feels until he tells you himself, right?"

"Yes," I murmur and close my eyes. "But, I feel so guilty. I can't even talk to him right now, let alone meet him. Or maybe he was just calling to ask me to return his jacket."

Will laughs on the other line making me smile. "Yeah, he must've definitely called to talk about his jacket," He sighs and his tone turns serious. "Talk to him on Friday or maybe next week."

More tears gather in my eyes and I shake my head. _God, I'm a cry baby!_

"He's leaving for Dubai next Monday. He'll be gone for three weeks."

"That's a long time."

"I know!" I try to slow down my tears.

"It's going to be fine, Bella. Just make sure you talk to him before he leaves, alright?"

"Okay."

I hear someone exclaim Will's name on the other end of the line. "I'm sorry, Bella but I have work waiting. We'll talk later, okay?"

"Sure, thank you for talking to me. I feel much better now."

"Come on, what are friends for? Anyway, I have to go. Bye, beautiful. And get some rest." He pointedly adds.

I smile. "Bye, Will." I end the call and set the phone down.

I walk into my bedroom and tidy it up until the drawer of Edward is shut tight in the back of my mind. I think about baking because it always calms me down but I don't want to leave the apartment to go shopping for supplies. Instead, I dry my hair and feel exhaustion coming on.

Finally, I tire myself out by cleaning the living room until my eyes start to droop. I happily return to my bedroom and get under the covers. I snuggle against the pillow and close my eyes as I wait for sleep to claim me.

* * *

I am running. I am running very fast which is very weird because I can never run without tripping. I know I'm dreaming when I encounter a very familiar place from my hometown of Forks. It's a meadow. It's the same place where I used to go to take my mind off things.

I glance around and frown when I notice the trees and flowers are dead. It's summer. This isn't how the meadow is supposed to look like during the summer. I don't see any clear skies or hear the chirping of local birds. There is no sweet scent of flowers or the feeling of cool air on my skin. Nothing like what I had witnessed the last time I was here.

The dried grass beneath my feet crunches when I move. I crouch down and lightly touch it which causes my index finger to prick with blood.

"Here, let me see." A velvety voice murmurs and I find a pair of gorgeous green eyes staring at me.

"I'm fine." I try to reassure Edward and he lets out a musical chuckle.

"I know, love. I've never been here before, where are we?" He curiously asks and I smile, knowing he is distracting me.

"Well, this is the place I used to visit when I wanted to get away from everything happening in my life. It's a few miles away from Forks."

"Are you feeling alone now?" He gently asks and I shake my head.

"No. I'm not alone, I feel lonely."

We both rise to our feet and Edward lightly strokes my cheek. "I'm sorry; it's because of me, isn't it?"

"No! It's all my fault! I'm just scared you'll leave me."

His eyes pierce into mine with a shuddering gaze. "I have told you, I'm never leaving!" He roars and continues. "Why can't you listen to me?! You're not right for me."

"I'm not," I murmur, wiping away my tears. "I really don't deserve you. I don't even answer your calls."

My eyes widen when I see Will coming into view. "I told you to call him, Bella. It's too late now. He's not yours anymore."

"No!" My voice chokes up with horror. This can't be happening. It can't be too late. "He's here with me." I grab Edward's hand in mine and find him glaring at Will.

"Who's that?"

"That's Will. I told you about him."

"I don't want you around him anymore, Bella. He is telling you to do everything, isn't he?"

"He is a good friend, Edward. He made me understand."

"You're a cheating slut, aren't you?" I look up when I hear a cold, rough voice instead of Edward's. It's Riley. I gasp and try to loosen my hold from his hand. "I knew you were a whore! You were with two guys?!"

"Let me go! I don't have to justify anything to you! Edward promised me that he would keep you away from me."

Riley suddenly bursts into chilling laughter. "Then where is he?" I look around and find that no one is in the meadow except for Riley and me. Not Edward or Will. Where did they go? "Its just us, Bella."

"Edward!"

I soundlessly weep and hear my heart hammering in my chest. I try to get out of Riley's clasp but his hold is very strong. I try to scream but I feel like nobody can hear me. Am I really dreaming? What is happening?

"Riley, let me go!" I pant out and he laughs.

"I've just gotten you, Bella. You're not getting away that easy."

I struggle to breathe when I am undertaken by darkness and my eyes snap open to reality.

* * *

I sit up in the bed and check the time and see it's just eleven in the morning. I only slept for thirty minutes. My eyes wander over to the couch and a sad smile tugs on my lips when I see Edward's jacket. I blink back the tears threatening to fall. I screwed everything up.

I jump, startled when the doorbell rings. I really hope it's Angela. I need someone to distract me. From my thoughts and nightmares. I scramble out of bed and roughly wipe away the hint of tears with the back of my hand. I drink some water before leaving the bedroom. The doorbell incessantly starts to ring and I open the door, ready for whoever it is.

No, I'm not.

Edward stands on the other side of the door; his copper hair is in a messy disarray, his green eyes are blazing with anger just like they were in my dream and his mouth is pressed into a grim line. His hands are clenched into fists and I find him looking over my shoulder for something. Oh, the jacket and the handkerchief.

"I'm sorry, hold on," I say softly and leave the door slightly ajar as I turn to leave for the bedroom. I look over my shoulder and find him frowning with confusion. I grab his jacket and the linen handkerchief with his initials on it. I walk past the living room, back to Edward and find him looking at his watch. He must be late for work.

"Here, thanks."

Edward stares at me incredulously and after some kind of shock has worn off, he snatches the items from my hand. He looks angrier now and I try to calm my erratic heart taking in his expression.

"Thanks," Edward whispers, giving me a death stare. He pulls out my gold bracelet from his pocket and drops it into my extended hand. "This is exactly why I cancelled my meetings and came here during the middle of the day, to give you this bracelet and get my jacket and handkerchief back from you."

"Oh." I nod at him and place the bracelet in the key bowl for now.

Edward glowers at me and his jaw clenches as he saunters in my direction like a predator hunting for his prey. I back away from him as he enters my apartment. I have never seen this side of him. I think I've never been on the receiving end of his anger before.

"What is going on with you?" His voice is low and cold which chills me to the bone.

"W-What?" I stutter out and he closes his eyes to take a deep breath. His eyes open and I sigh softly.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" He roars, and I jump startled from his sudden outburst. He has never shouted at me before. I should tell him to leave.

"Get out of my apartment." I whisper, trying to muster up some courage.

Edward ignores my comment and narrowly stares at me. "Do you realize what kind of hell I've been through since Sunday?!" He continues, his irritation increasing with every word he utters. I have never been more terrified of him. "You won't answer my calls or text me back! I need to know what the hell you are trying to prove!"

"I'm not trying to prove anything." I murmur and stare into those piercing green eyes.

He gives a low, humorless chuckle. "Really? That's good to know. Now, if you have no intention of wanting me in your fucking life, you just have to say it! I will leave you the fuck alone and stop feeling so desperate and sad about not being with you!"

"Edward, you don't understand!"

"Well, you never tried explaining it to me. Have you thought about considering—" The ringing of his ever present phone cuts him off. He groans and angrily answers it. "What the fuck did I tell you, Kate?! We'll discuss it when I'm in the fucking office. Just email me the details and that's it… I know, Kate! Goodbye!" He hangs up and I stare at him with my mouth hanging open. I never thought he would yell at Kate of all people.

Edward gazes at me again. "Have you thought about considering my feelings when you've tried to avoid me? I'm not asking for a lot here! Tell me what is it that I don't understand!" He throws his jacket against the back of sofa during his rant.

When I open my mouth to speak, I realize I have a dry throat and there are tears flowing down my cheeks. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry this all happened. Just leave me alone!"

He groans, running a hand through his hair. "I'm not asking you to apologize! It's not your fault!"

"Edward, I'm so, so tired of this!" I sob. "I'm tired of getting hurt; I'm tired of feeling lonely! I've been used to it all my life! My parents, my grandmother, every person I thought cared about me… everyone left. And when you leave me, I don't think I will be able to get my life together after that."

Edward takes a step in my direction but I stop him.

"Don't!" I shake my head. "I don't want to start something between us and end up hurt. Just take your things and leave. We can forget this even happened. I won't speak with any member of your family. I promise. Go, please." I plead and bury my face in my hands as I cry.

I am immediately enveloped in his arms and they feel so comforting. But, I can't let this go on even though I want him to hold me. I finally gaze at his face obscured by my teary vision.

"Edward, please. I can't. I'm sorry, I just can't," I try to loosen his arms from around me. "Let me go. Don't do this."

I feel his long fingers wiping across my eyes and his perfect face becomes clear. Edward stares at me with a pained expression and his green eyes look tortured. He cups my face in his hands and his eyes bore into mine.

"I'm never leaving you, Bella," He whispers earnestly. "It's okay to be scared. I'm scared too. But, you need to give us a chance. I've never felt this way about anyone before. Please, love. Don't walk out on us again."

My will slowly crumbles and I can't help my tears as I hide my face against his chest. Edward sighs with relief and wraps me in a tight embrace. I wrap my arms around his waist, not letting him go. I sniffle and he places soft kisses against my hair.

"I missed you." I shyly mumble and he rubs my back.

"I missed you too, love. Hush now, stop crying." I just tighten my hold on him and close my eyes. I feel his phone vibrating between our bodies and he mutters something under his breath before answering it.

"Vic, I'm not free tonight. Work out my schedule with Mr. Black's and make it for Friday, before lunch… Just tell Kate that I'll call her in a while to uh, apologize," I smile against his chest and feel his lips curling into a smile against my hair. "Nothing, I'm fine now… I have to go, we'll talk later. Bye." He puts the phone back in his pocket.

I hesitantly pull back and gaze at Edward. He smiles at me, brushing the errant strands of hair away from my face. I blush and he strokes my heated cheek. He leans forward and presses his lips against mine. My eyes flutter close as I part my lips and kiss him back.

His hands slowly travel upwards from my hips and knot in my hair. Edward opens his mouth further and deepens our kiss. We sigh softly and the sounds of our heavy breathing fill the silence of the living room. I don't know for how long we kiss but I eventually break it to take a deep breath.

Edward peppers kisses all over my face making me giggle. He chuckles and leans his forehead against mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and close my eyes when he nuzzles against my cheek.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"We need to talk about a lot of things." I open my eyes and nod at him.

"Sure."

I clasp his hand with mine and we sit on the sofa. Edward pulls me snugly against his side. I gaze at his handsome face and he sighs, stroking my hair.

"I fired James yesterday," He blurts out and I tightly nod. "He is in the hospital for the next couple of days and then you won't see him ever again."

"Okay, thank you." I murmur and rest my head on his chest.

"Bella, I think you ought to get a restraining order on James."

I shake my head. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because he is not a threat anymore; he doesn't know where I live either."

"Don't be ridiculous about this. I have lawyers who can take care of it." He says firmly and I sigh.

"Edward, I don't want to. We were equally surprised to see each other."

"Is that why James had you pinned against a wall while he tried to take your clothes off?"

I cringe at Edward's words, and he continues to glares at me. "Edward, can we please drop it? I am certain he won't come after me."

"I don't know why you are taking his side."

"Please trust me," He looks away from me with a frown on his face. I sigh and hold his face in my hands. I make him stare at me and give a small smile. "Don't be mad at me, sweetheart. Can we not talk about James right now? I've had enough nightmares about him to last me a lifetime."

Edward gives in and nods. I grin and kiss his cheek. "This doesn't mean the discussion is over. We'll return to it later."

"Okay, whatever you want." I clasp his hand with mine and lean against him.

"If you want to talk about anything, I'm right here." He murmurs, kissing the side of my head.

I play with the hem of my sleepshirt as the bits and pieces from my nightmare come back to me; How James tried to force himself on me, his evil smirk, and his arrogant words.

" _You are a nasty bitch, aren't you? Trying to fuck my boss for money. You think he's going to stay with you knowing what you did? What I made you do? You killed him yourself, Isabella."_

Will Edward stay after he finds out my pathetic past? How weak and dependent I was? I sigh and squirm uncomfortably.

"What is it, baby?" Edward asks softly and tips my chin up to look at him. I bite my bottom lip, contemplating whether to tell him or not.

"I want to tell you about James but uh, just make sure you stay with me." I murmur and Edward sighs.

"Bella, tell me." Edward urges and I move towards him. He wraps an arm around my shoulders and I cuddle against his chest. He kisses my forehead and gives my hand a soft squeeze.

"Around four years ago, my grandma passed away. I was juggling a lot of things in my life at the time; Jacob was a senior in high school, I was given the responsibility to run the bookstore and there weren't enough savings to solve every problem in my life. Jake was getting accepted into a lot of colleges but there was no way my grandma's college fund savings were going to help us."

"I met James during that time. He seemed like the perfect guy for me. He was handsome, smart, and sophisticated. Even Jake liked him. He was the kind of person whom I could rely on and forget about all the troubles I had. There was always this tiny little thought in my head that told me that we would end up married and live happily together."

Edward sighs and I stare at him. "Should I stop?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"Don't," He strokes my cheek and gazes at me intently. "I just don't like the thought of you being intimate with a guy like him."

"But, I'm with you now. You'll keep me safe." I murmur and place a kiss on his neck.

"Always," Edward promises and smiles at me. "Please, continue."

"Um, okay. So, I was under a lot of stress and one day, I passed out at the bookstore," Edward frowns at me. "I didn't go to the doctor because a doctor meant needles," I shrug. "But, the same thing happened for the second time during that week so Angela dragged me to the doctor."

"What was wrong?" Edward asks and I play with fingers.

"I was pregnant."

There is a pin drop silence in the room and tears gather in my eyes when I recall myself sitting in that hospital room all alone. I had never been more terrified about anything. I was only twenty-two and my entire life was ahead of me but I wanted to keep the baby. I was frightened but part of me was happy; the happiest I had been that year. The baby had given me hope.

"Then what happened?" Edward asks softly and I gaze at him with surprise. "Don't keep anything for me. I'm not running away or looking at you any differently. Tell me."

"You're so great." I murmur and kiss his lips softly.

I continue. "I told James about it and he freaked out. I didn't see him for two weeks following that. I was scared to death about raising the baby. I had no savings nor could I plan a safe future for him but nevertheless, I wasn't going to let the baby go. I felt numb after losing my grandma and inheriting all the stress that came with it, but I yearned to feel human again; the baby made me feel that."

"I never got a chance to announce my pregnancy to anybody but Angela. When I finally got the point where I was happy for having the baby; James and his mother met with me. They forced me to abort the baby. I refused, but they just kept mentally torturing me about it. One day, James invited me to his house saying he wanted to discuss the baby issue.

"We ended up fighting again, and I stormed out of his room. The next thing I could remember was that I was in the hospital. He had pushed me down the stairs but James and his mother made it appear like an accident."

"You lost the baby?" Edward asks softly and I smile sadly.

"No, I didn't. They both forcefully took me to an abortion clinic, and they gave me medications to make me unconscious. They had the baby aborted without my consent. I don't know what lies they told about me but that's just how it happened. Even if James was the father, the baby was mine. I should've been stronger and more firm in my decision. I blamed myself for everything."

"I was so… depressed after that. Everyone assumed it was because of the mental stress I was under and how overwhelmed I was. I attended therapy for a couple of months. James and his mother promised they would stay away from me and they did; until Sunday when I saw him at the fundraiser."

A tear trickles down my cheek and Edward wipes it away. He folds me in his arms and I press my face against his neck. I breathe in his intoxicating scent and close my eyes. His hand gently strokes my back and I relax under his touch. We sit in complete silence for a while until he makes me look at him.

"You're getting a restraining order on James Smith, do you hear me?" I open my mouth to protest and Edward shakes his head. "You don't get a say in this anymore, Bella. I want you to be safe."

I nod and stroke his cheek. If the order will make him less anxious, I'll do it.

"Okay. Will I have to go to a court hearing?"

"No, we won't request a hearing. The judge will issue an Order For Protection. It'll last up to a year."

"You seem to have some knowledge about this." I murmur and he chuckles.

"Emmett is a lawyer."

I shake my head, not buying his explanation. "I'm not as gullible as you think I am."

Edward laughs and kisses my nose. "Oh love. Alright, I had to get few restraining orders on some, uh ladies."

"You had stalkers?"

"Kind of," He suddenly chuckles. "Victoria thought you were one of them when you came to my office for the first time."

I flush and my eyes widen. "Really? Wow, okay. That explains what happened."

"Yeah," He strokes my hair. I close my eyes and stifle a yawn. "You haven't slept since Sunday, have you?" I shake my head. I open my eyes and find him intently studying my face. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Um, today," I mumble and Edward raises an eyebrow, not believing me. "Sunday." I blurt out and he scowls at me.

"What?"

"Monday." I change my answer.

"Bella…" I sigh and he shakes his head. "Why didn't you eat, love?"

"I couldn't."

Edward unwraps his arms from around me and stands up. "I'll be back in ten minutes."

He saunters towards the kitchen and I let out a yawn. I lean my head against the arm of the sofa and close my eyes. I hear him moving around the kitchen which makes me smile. I still can't believe he's here. We have yet to talk about the elephant in the room.

When I start to doze off, I feel soft fingers brushing against my cheek. I open my eyes and see Edward standing in front of me. I sit up and he hands me plate with two sandwiches. He gives me a smile and picks up his jacket and handkerchief lying on the back of the couch.

"Aren't you eating?"

"Nope. I have a lunch meeting at one-thirty." My eyes immediately race over to the clock. It's 12:28. We still have some time.

"Okay."

"I made you two barbecue chicken sandwiches. I hope you like them." He plops next to me and I lean over to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

I start to take a bite of the sandwich and the delicious flavors burst into my mouth. Wow, he can make a mean sandwich. I offer Edward the second one but he politely declines. I roll my eyes but continue eating. God, I had no idea I was starving.

"It's really tasty." I murmur and he smiles at me.

"I'm glad you like it."

I finish the sandwiches within a couple of minutes and go over to the kitchen. I wash the dish and feel Edward's eyes on me which makes me a little flustered and self-conscious. I drink a glass of water and finally meet his gaze.

"Would you like some water?" I shyly ask and he chuckles, shaking his head. I return to the living room and take a seat next to Edward. I smile and look at him from under my eyelashes. "What?"

"You're so beautiful." I blush and twist my fingers on my lap. He tugs on my hand and draws me in his arms. I chuckle and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Thank you." I plant a soft kiss on his lips. He smiles against my lips and deepens our kiss making me moan. I straddle his lap and feel his hands grabbing my hips. We pull back a few minutes later and Edward tightly hugs me, pressing his face against my neck. I stroke his hair in a soothing motion and he sighs soundly.

"Edward, we need to talk about something very important. You know what it is."

"No." He mumbles, nuzzling against my neck and I giggle.

"Yes, we do."

"No!" Edward almost whines as he pulls back to gaze at me. "I don't want to ruin our good time."

"I don't want to either, honey but I need to know what this is between us."

His face turns serious. "I cannot break up with Tanya right away, love." He tightens his arms around me when I try to get away from him.

"That makes me feel great." My voice drips with sarcasm and he sighs softly.

"I _need_ her to be my girlfriend until I file the lawsuit against her."

I am so confused. He never mentioned this to me. "What lawsuit?"

"It's a long story."

"We have time." I firmly snap at him and he sighs.

"No, we don't. I have to leave soon."

"Fine! So I need to pretend to be your friend until then? Or wait until some pictures of us show up in the gossip section of newspapers labelling us as having an 'affair'?"

Edward gives me a tired, exhausted look. He cradles my face in his hands and touches his forehead to mine. "Baby, don't say that. Please be patient."

"I'll try. But, do you really think no one will find out?"

"Always remember, there are two types of worlds. The first one is called Distortion. It's the one that people believe we're living in. They'll read about it, create stories and judge you upon it. The second one is called Reality. It's the one that we live in but people don't know about it."

I think about his words but I don't know what he is trying to tell me. "Where are you going with this?"

He chuckles. "Sometimes, distortion also needs a little deception. Did you happen to read today's newspaper?" I shake my head. "Well, I think you should."

I climb out of his lap and make my way to the front door. I open it and find two newspapers bundled up to the side of it. I pick them up and carry them back to the living room. Edward rolls up his shirt sleeves and drapes his jacket back on the arm of the sofa. I check the dates and toss yesterday's newspaper on the coffee table.

When I take a seat next to Edward, he swiftly pulls me onto his lap. I blush and skim through the headlines. "What am I looking for?" I mutter as I open the newspaper to the inside pages.

"My name and Tanya's."

"Sure," I curtly mumble and he laughs behind me. "It's not funny."

"Of course not."

My eyes fall on the business section and I find his handsome face printed along with his business associates in a photo. It's a news headline for the upcoming project in Dubai.

"This one?"

He scoffs. "This is work, Bella. You need to open the bullshit section of the newspaper if you want to read about Tanya."

I giggle and flip open the gossip section. I gasp when I read the bold headline. _Edward & Tanya Shocker: THE ENGAGEMENT THAT NEVER HAPPENED! _

I intently read the article and realize that the source who leaked the news made false claims about the engagement announcement. The article also states that Edward never wanted to get engaged but Tanya's parents were keen on it happening. Furthermore, it is confirmed that they have a rocky relationship after six months of dating but are trying to make it work.

"Wow," I breathe out and Edward nods at me. "That's interesting."

"Do you believe the news?" He asks and I shrug.

"Well, it's in the paper. So, yes."

"They're all part lies," My eyes widen at his confession. "Distortion, remember? The same article is printed in twenty different newspapers. The readers will believe it. Now, everyone knows that she is my girlfriend but we're not getting married. This way, Tanya will be associated with me in public for the next thirty-eight days without her trying to print news about our engagement."

I try to contemplate everything Edward just said. "How did you manage to do this?"

"Power is a dangerous thing," He whispers and strokes my hair. "Forget about it for a while." He takes the paper from my hands and keeps it away. I turn in his lap and smile at him.

"It's forgotten." _But, this discussion is definitely not over._

Edward grins at me and captures my lips for a quick kiss. I smile and interlace my hands behind his neck. He breaks our kiss and brushes his thumb against my bottom lip.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?"

"Nope." I mumble and undo the second button of his shirt. He chuckles making me blush.

"Will you have dinner with me?" My blush deepens and I give a shy smile.

"But, what if we—"

"Hey, we'll be fine." He assures me and my smile widens.

"I would love to go out with you," I lean in until we are nose to nose. "Is it a date?"

"You can say that. I'll be here to pick you up at seven-fifteen."

"I can't wait."

"Me either. Now you really need to get some sleep," Edward murmurs and abruptly pulls me to his chest. I snuggle against him and close my eyes. "You look dead tired and I'm sure you'll be exhausted after our date."

"Are we going out of town?"

He chuckles. "Maybe."

I'm so excited. I smile as I feel his hand stroking my hair and hear his steady heartbeats just below my ear. I hear him humming something under his breath but I don't bother to linger on that thought. I'm worn out, and he is so comfortable to curl up to.

* * *

My back hits a soft mattress which causes me to partially open my eyes. I see a white shirt before I stare at Edward. He places a kiss on forehead and covers me with a blanket.

"Go to sleep, darling."

"Stay." I mumble and grab his hand in both of mine.

"I wish I could, baby but I have a meeting. It's almost two and I'm already late. Before I forget, I put your bracelet by the dresser. I'll be here to pick you up for dinner, okay?"

I nod and close my eyes. "The door?" I ask and he sighs.

"The guard downstairs is friendly, isn't he?"

"John is the best." I mumble and hear him chuckle.

"Alright, I'll let him know. Sweet dreams, love."

"Bye." I whisper and he unwraps his hand from my hold. His lips gently brush against mine.

"Bye, Bella."

 _And I know I won't wake up with a nightmare this time._

* * *

I inspect my fishtail braided updo in the mirror and sigh softly. I don't know how Angela can do this in ten minutes; it took me almost half an hour. I walk over to the closet and put on a red bra and panty set. I tie my robe again and return to the dresser. I wear a little make-up. I want to look good for Edward.

I apply lotion to my face and hands and put on a hint of mascara to darken and thicken my eyelashes. I check the alarm clock on the nightstand and see that it's almost seven-fifteen. I've wasted some extra time on making my hair look good. I apply the same dark red lipstick that I used on Sunday. My hands untie the robe as soon as I reach the edge of the bed.

I grab the red dress that I previously placed on the bed and carefully put it on. It's my favorite dress. A sleeveless, deep crossover V-neck that highlights my waist and features a lightweight skirt that falls above the knee. I zip up the dress as far as my hand can go but sigh tiredly when my arm starts to ache. I wish Angela was here.

I slip into a pair of _Angela's_ nude stilettos that I borrowed months ago but forgot to return. Thank god I didn't. I place my phone, my wallet and apartment keys in a clutch and snap it close. I wear the same diamond earrings that I wore on Sunday and fasten my gold bracelet.

The doorbell rings and my heart skips a beat. Shit. Edward's here and I'm still not ready. I groan and walk as fast as I can in the high heels. I halt in my living room when I realize my dress is still unzipped. Oh god, this is embarrassing. Why did I sleep in today?

I answer the door in my flurried state and stop breathing. God, I hope I don't faint from dyspnea. Edward can't look any more gorgeous than this. He is wearing a black long-sleeved thin cashmere sweater, dark wash jeans and has a black leather jacket draped on his arm. I hope I'm not drooling.

"Hey." I breathlessly murmur and he frowns at me.

"What's wrong?"

 _You look so handsome that I'm ready to pass out._

I blush and bite my bottom lip. "Um, I need your help."

"Sure."

I open the door further to let Edward enter my apartment. He stares at me curiously and I don't miss the sharp intake of his breath when I face away from him.

"Can you zip me up?" I ask shyly and he clears his throat.

Edward places his hands on my waist and backs me up against his chest. I gasp feeling the outline of his body against mine. I resist a sigh when his fingers touch my bare back as he holds the zipper in his hand. I feel goosebumps rising all over my skin as his slightest of touch makes my knees to almost buckle.

I close my eyes and savor his warm touch on my body. I know he is intentionally taking his time but I don't mind. My eyes open when I snap out of my sensual musings about Edward. I realize he is lowering the zipper instead of pulling it upwards. God, I'm stupid.

"Edward, _up_!" I hiss with embarrassment and he laughs softly. God, even his laughter sounds so damn attractive.

"Oh love, you're so adorable." I roll my eyes and he zips up my dress with a swift motion.

Edward turns me in his arms and tips my chin up to meet his gaze. He strokes my cheek and his bright green eyes darken when I bite my bottom lip. He draws me flush against him and my breathing hitches again.

"How do you look so beautiful all the time?" Edward whispers against my ear and I blush shyly. "You look stunning, love."

"Thank you," I stroke his cheek and he leans against my touch. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Nothing compared to the lady in red." I laugh and run my hands through his soft, messy hair before bringing his lips to mine. Edward passionately kisses me back and I hear the hammering of our hearts over our sighs. We touch our foreheads and share a smile.

"Where are we going?" I ask and he chuckles, tugging on a loose strand of my hair.

"It's a surprise," I pout, and he laughs, pecking my lips. "Do you have everything you need?"

"I'll be back in a minute."

I go to my bedroom and collect my clutch and navy blue coat. I return to the living room and find Edward putting on his leather jacket. God, he looks hot tonight. My eyes sparkle when I notice the bunch of purple carnations in his hands.

"Hey, I got these for you." He whispers and I beam at him as I gingerly hold them in my hands.

"They are precious. Thank you so much," I whisper and plant a kiss on his cheek. I carry an empty vase to the kitchen and fill it up with water and place the flowers in it. I smile and breathe in their sweet scent.

"I didn't notice the flowers before." I mutter as we step out of my apartment.

"Well, I was holding them until you told me to zip your dress up. Guess, you didn't see them."

 _Yeah, I was too busy staring at your pretty face._

"Maybe." I mumble and thankfully, he can't see the blush on my cheeks as I lock the apartment.

"Ready?" Edward asks and helps me slip on my coat. I eagerly nod making him laugh.

"You are really not telling me where we are going?"

He wounds an arm around my waist and draws me closer to him. "Not until you see it for yourself."

 _All I want is for us to spend some quality time together no matter where we go._

* * *

I gaze at Edward who has a brooding expression on his face as he puts the seatbelt on. I wonder what he is thinking about. He presses the start button and the gear shift slowly rises. He rotates it a couple of times and sets it on the letter 'D' and later strikes a couple of more buttons before the car speeds away.

We sit in complete silence but I can't take my eyes off his anxious face. What happened so suddenly to change his mood? I place my hand on his knee and he sighs.

"What's wrong?" I whisper and his eyes flicker to me for a second.

"Nothing," I roll my eyes and he places his hand atop mine. "You have to move, baby. I don't like this neighborhood. You stay here all alone and there is hardly anyone living around your block. Hell, nobody lives on your floor except for an old woman who probably prefers to stay with her children. There are so many men keeping an eye on you, it's just not safe."

I frown. "What men?"

"Riley, James, the night guard. I don't think we need a fourth."

"I'll be fine, sweetheart," I soothingly murmur and kiss his cheek. "I've been living here for the past three years and I've managed just fine."

"Fine," Edward mumbles although I know he isn't completely satisfied with my answer. This isn't how our date is supposed to start. Maybe I should change the topic.

"I like your car. I don't think I have seen one like this before. What's it called?"

He finally smiles. "It's a Jaguar XJ. It's one of my favorites." _Okay._ How many cars does he own?

"You have more than two cars?"

Edward just laughs and shakes his head. "Don't you have any preferences for cars?"

I think about his question. "Well, I don't know a lot about cars but I really like a car poster at Jacob's apartment. It's a vintage car. The exterior is icy blue, and it is easy on the eyes."

"What car is it?" He curiously asks and I shrug.

"I don't remember although it had a trident logo."

"That's a Maserati, baby."

"Oh."

"Anyway, how is your store doing?"

I sigh and rest my head on his shoulder. "Same old, same old."

"I hope we aren't late." He mutters under his breath and I close my eyes.

"Why? Do we have to stand in a line?"

Edward chuckles and kisses my hair. "Not tonight."

We stay in a comfortable silence and he switches on the stereo. The gentle chords of the piano fill the car and I smile. But a few minutes later, his phone rings and I realize he has it set on hands-free mode. I glance at the screen and there is an incoming call from Billy Black. I think Alex introduced me to him.

Edward accepts the call and sighs softly. "Good evening, Mr. Black."

"Evening, Edward."

"I hope Victoria scheduled your meeting for Friday."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. I called to inform you that the project management reports have been emailed to Mr. Omar."

Edward visibly tenses. "The deadline wasn't for the next two weeks."

"I… uh," He pauses on the other line and sighs softly. "I wanted to speed things up for your project."

"Your project," Edward murmurs under his breath and chuckles. "Well, thank you. And I hear Alistair Raymond was asking you details about Volturi Construction."

"Yes," Billy Black utters suddenly and then coughs. "He did, but I made sure not to disclose any details."

"I hope so as well. Now will that be all?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen."

"Good night, Mr. Black." With that he ends the call and lets out a sigh as he slams on the brakes at a signal. I stroke the back of his hand and kiss his cheek.

"Why are you so tense?"

"I'm just getting a feeling of déjà vu after that call."

"Is it about work?"

"Yes."

I frown at him. "This is supposed to be a happy, relaxing night for us but you've been so tense and worried ever since we got into the car. Do you not want to go out?"

"Of course I do," Edward whispers, turning to me. He strokes my cheek and I look into his eyes. "I'm so sorry, baby. Since last week, work has been very hectic and I just can't get out of it."

I brush my hand against his cheek. "I know, you told me. But I just want you to unwind from things at work and give me some of your time. Maybe it'll take your mind off your problems."

"Okay."

He leans in and crashes his lips against mine. I grab the sides of his jacket and pull him closer. I savor the feeling of our lips moving in perfect sync but hear something a couple of seconds later. I open my eyes and realize the signal has turned green.

"Edward," I mumble and he hums against my lips. "Signal."

I moan when he nibbles on my bottom lip. My hands reach over to trace the outline of his face. We break apart when the cars honk and people yell from their cars as they drive past us. I am sent flying back in my seat when the car speeds away towards our destination.

"I need to make a quick call to Victoria," He mutters under his breath and continues. "Mr. Black is really getting on my nerves. You don't mind, do you love?"

I shrug. "Sure, go ahead." I rest my head back on his shoulder and he nuzzles against my hair. I watch him place a call to Victoria and wait for her to answer it.

"Good evening, Mr. Cullen."

"Hey, Vic. I have few changes of plans. You need to note them down, stat."

"Hold on," I hear some movement on the other line. "Yeah, go ahead."

"I need Billy Black's Employee Personnel File on my desk tomorrow. Make sure this stays between Mr. Wallis and us. Cancel all my meetings for Thursday except for the one with Aro Volturi. I think this week the…" And I let his voice become a light buzz to my ears. _He is changing his schedule because of a disturbing phone call? Wow, Billy Black must be important._

Their conversation is interrupted a few minutes later when a little voice demands Victoria's attention.

"Mommy!"

"Jared, honey not now. Mommy is talking about important work with Edward. We have discussed this before."

"I wanna talk to Edward!" He shouts on the other end of the line and Edward and I both chuckle.

"Jared, go to your room!" There is silence on the other line before Victoria clears her throat. "I apologize for that. So yeah, the deadline extension will do. Anything else?"

"No, I think we're done. And how's Jared?"

"Jared's great. He's cranky because it's bedtime."

"Do you mind if I talk to him?"

Victoria laughs. "Edward, Jared thinks you have superpowers. Can I deprive my son from talking to you? Just a second. And can you please convince him to go to bed? I don't know what has gotten into him today."

"I'll try." Edward kindly murmurs and I smile at him.

"Seems like you're Jared's favorite guy."

He chuckles. "Maybe."

"Edward!" A boisterous little voice interrupts our conversation.

"Hey, buddy! How are you?" Edward asks cheerfully.

"I'm good! Emily and I go to the bookstore every day!"

"Really? That sounds interesting. What books do you read?"

"Cars! And planes and buses and bikes and lots of cars and—and bugs and tigers and lions," He pauses to suck in a huge amount of breath. I smile and shake my head. He's adorable.

"Slow down, little man. We have time."

"And I made a new friend. I call her Bella!" I furiously blush and Edward chuckles next to me.

"Wow, that's a pretty name," I roll my eyes. "It really is." He whispers in a low voice.

"Yes and she's very pretty."

"That she is, buddy. She's so beautiful." I kiss his cheek and he gives my hand a soft squeeze. I still don't understand how he finds me attractive at all.

"Mommy says she is your friend." _Friend._

"Yes. Bella is a very, very special friend of mine." I lightly slap his arm making him chuckle.

"I ask Bella to be my girlfriend? Mommy said I should give her flowers."

"That sounds like a great plan." I can hear the smile in Edward's voice.

"She say yes?"

"Of course she will. You are the bravest and handsomest little boy I know."

Jared delightfully hoots with laughter and we share a smile. "Yay!"

"And shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I no want to sleep."

"Well, your mommy told me she has a surprise for you tomorrow morning. But if you won't go to sleep, how will you wake up tomorrow?" _Surprise?_

"Surprise?"

"Yes, you're going to love it! Now, will you go to bed?"

"Okay! Good night!"

"Good night, buddy."

"Bye!" Jared says again, and the line goes dead.

"What surprise?" I whisper and Edward chuckles.

"Victoria once mentioned how she is not able to spend enough time with Jared because of her increasing workload. So, I arranged a vacation for the two of them. She'll get the package first thing in the morning."

I smile curiously. "Really? Where?"

"Orlando. Neither of them have been to big amusement parks before and Orlando is the ideal place for that. I'm sure they'll have fun."

"Oh, that was so sweet of you. And they'll love the surprise."

"I hope so."

I get comfortable in my seat and stare out of the window towards the passing streets as we get further away from the city. I close my eyes and take a deep breath when an unsettling thought invades my mind. Is this right what we're doing? How will Tanya feel when she finds out? If I was in her position, I would be crushed to find out that my boyfriend is spending so much quality time with another woman.

Even though nobody likes Tanya, she is still human. She must have _some_ feelings for Edward. There is no way anyone can hate Edward. I wonder if Edward has ever showered Tanya with surprises as well. I know I should treasure the time I am spending with him but the disturbing thoughts of his girlfriend aren't leaving my head.

I snap back to reality when Edward clasps his warm hand in mine. I gaze at his happy face and his eyes flicker towards me for a moment.

"Is it wrong that I'm jealous that a five-year old has a crush on you?" He asks and I clear my throat.

"Maybe."

A frown appears on his forehead. "What's wrong, baby? Is there a problem? If you are feeling uneasy, I can turn the car—" I cut him off.

"No, don't. I'm sorry, I just zoned out."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm certain."

Edward relaxes and loosens his death grip on my hand. I stare at our interlaced hands and realize he must be as anxious as I am. This is the happiest I have ever seen Edward and I am so glad that he really cherishes the time we spend together. I shouldn't get so glum but stay but stay in the moment.

"I'm right here." I whisper with a smile and there is a hint of relief in his features.

"You are," He briefly gazes at me and his eyes fall on my thighs where the dress has ridden up. "Your dress is very sexy."

I chuckle and play with his fingers. "It's my third date dress."

"Third date, huh?" He gives me a suggestive smile. "What do you do on third dates?"

"Well, I've haven't had a lot of third dates," I murmur with mock seriousness and he listens intently. "But, I remember this one magical third date I had that I don't think I can ever forget. We went out for a couple of drinks and had dinner, we made out quite a bit and then he took me back to his place. It was such a romantic night and we slowly undress…" My voice trails off when I realize the car has stopped.

I turn back to Edward and find him giving me a scorching look. My breathing falters when he leans over the console. His hand sweeps from my arm down to the seat belt. He unlocks it and cradles my face in his hands. I lean closer to him and wrap my arms around my neck.

Our mouths connect and his lips are urgent and possessive against mine. His tongue darts inside my mouth and I'm swept with a sudden rush of desire. His hands firmly grip my waist and swiftly pull me onto his lap. My hand reaches between our bodies and I unbuckle his seat belt to draw him closer to me. He teases my bottom lip with his teeth and I lightly tug on his hair earning a sigh from him.

"Who was this guy?" Edward whispers, trailing kisses down my neck as he takes off my coat. My hands knot in his hair and I whimper when he sucks and nibbles on my skin. He throws my coat in the backseat and returns to kissing my neck.

"Are you jealous, baby?" I ask, trying to breathe. "Don't worry, I was kidding."

He tilts back and glares at me. "That's a risky game you're playing, Isabella."

I shiver when he murmurs my full name and his lips curl into a smile. "You can't stop in the middle of the street." I mutter and he chuckles.

"There's no one around." Edward kisses me again and I don't hesitate to kiss him back. I sense his hands moving from my hair down to my hips.

I break our kiss and touch my forehead to his. "We're going to be late." He adorably pouts and I chuckle. I stroke his cheek and stare into his impish green eyes. I like this carefree expression on him.

"Alright ma'am, you're right. We shouldn't be late." He says kindly and helps me get back on my seat. I put my seatbelt back on and he does the same.

Edward resumes driving and I lean my head against the window and close my eyes. His phone rings and I groan. "You are not answering that call, Edward!" I warn him and my eyes flutter open to look at him.

"Fine, your decision," He mumbles, pointing to the screen. It's Jacob. "Should I?"

"I said no work." I glare at him and he gives me an apologetic smile.

"Okay, okay. I won't."

As soon as the call goes unanswered, his phone rings again. I roll my eyes and stare out of the window.

"Seriously?" I mutter under my breath and cross my arms over my chest.

"I'm so sorry, darling but I have to answer this call. It's very important."

I ignore him and Edward accepts the call. My eyes widen when I hear his sexy voice fluently speaking Spanish. I can barely comprehend the conversation as they speak in a fast tempo. I close my eyes and listen to his soothing voice as he speaks for another ten minutes. There is a pin drop silence in the car after the call and just as I open my mouth to speak, his phone rings again. He groans with irritation but I know he will answer it.

"Yes?" Edward angrily snaps, his voice matching my level of annoyance.

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen. Is this a bad time?" Jake stutters from the other line and my eyes immediately open. I glance at the screen and see my brother's name on the display.

"What is it?" Edward asks straightway and Jacob clears his throat.

I listen to my brother's scared little voice and wonder if Edward is very strict at work. Is he really so uptight or is it just the persona of the man being created in a way that people are tend to be terrified of him? Maybe it's just because his work has become hectic.

I shouldn't be angry with Edward. The last thing he wants right now is for me to ignore him. He already has a lot of stress at work; I should try to be more understanding. I am broken out of my reverie when Edward calls my name. I turn to him.

"I'm so sorry, love. I won't answer any more calls from now, I promise. I'll give you all my time. I know we already don't have much time on our hands as it is, on top of which I'm making you mad at me."

"I'm not angry, sweetheart. I don't mind, it's your work. Plus, it's a weekday. They don't know you have plans tonight."

"You're so amazing. How can you have so much patience with me?" He murmurs and I smile, kissing his cheek.

"Because it's very difficult to stay mad at your pretty face."

"I'll keep that in mind." I rest my head on his shoulder and feel his soft kisses against my hair.

Edward slows down the car and I look out of the window to see nothing around but empty space. I gaze at him and he gives me a hesitant smile.

"Okay, I know you hate surprises but I want this to be one," He sighs and slams on the brakes. He unbuckles the seat belt and leans over in my direction to open the glove compartment. I stifle a gasp when his warm hand gently presses on my thigh as his other one is fishing for something. He smirks and draws something out of the compartment.

"You need to wear this." Edward whispers, holding out a red satin blindfold.

"Really, Cullen? You're going to blindfold me?"

"If you agree." He gives me a hopeful smile and his green eyes look so happy. I don't want to crush that expression.

"Okay." I nod and Edward beams at me. He makes quick work of wrapping it around my eyes and tying it at the back of my head. His hot breath on my neck causes goosebumps to rise on my skin. I feel his lips brushing against my ear.

"You look so tempting right now." He purrs and kisses behind my ear. I hold in a low moan and try to steady my heart rate.

I flush and squirm a little. "Well, we should save this blindfold for some other time."

He laughs, stroking my cheek. "Oh baby, you wouldn't just be blindfolded then." I giggle and push him off me.

"Drive." I mutter, hoping my blush dies down as the car purrs to life. "Are we close?"

"About half a mile."

"It's getting dark, almost time for sunset." I comment softly.

"You don't have to worry about the dark, being as your blindfolded already."

"That's true."

The car stops two minutes later and I hear a door closing. Where is Edward going? I frown. I turn to my right when the door opens. I feel his hand touching mine.

"Love, hold my hand." I interlace our hands and carefully step out of the car. He shuts the door behind me and we start walking somewhere.

"Edward, you better not take me hiking." I warn and he heavily sighs against my hair.

"Oh Bella, you should've told me you don't like hiking. We can't go now."

I bite my bottom lip, thinking about his plans. Hiking, really?

"You really thought I would go hiking in a short dress and high heels?"

"I don't know what girls wear for hiking. I have never gone with one before."

"Well, you should've told me."

"But then it wouldn't have been a surprise."

"Are you really taking me hiking at eight in the evening?"

"Well, yes. You don't like my plan?"

I take a deep breath. "Why don't we go have a nice dinner someplace?"

Edward suddenly laughs and pulls me in his arms. "Oh baby, you really thought I would take you hiking?" I nod which makes him laugh harder. "You're so cute. Okay, now don't ask any questions and just continue walking."

I remain quiet for the remainder of our walk and then stop at one point as Edward talks to someone in hushed whispers. I try to hear the sounds around me; I make out the voices of a couple of people around, the warm air breeze blowing around us and the obvious noise of a loud machine. Where on Earth am I?

I yelp a little when I hear a deafening whoosh of wind and tightly hug Edward. "What was that?" I ask softly and he kisses the top of my head.

"Just an adjustment, Bella. Nothing dangerous." He reassures me and rubs my back. "Alright, are you ready?"

"Yes." I impatiently nod and Edward grabs my hand.

"Come on," I can hear the smile in his voice as he leads me some place. I feel the surface beneath my feet change when we enter a confined space. My hands blindly move around and Edward quickly catches them in his. "Hey, hey careful. You'll poke someone in the eye." He whispers behind me and kisses my cheek. I blush and stay close to him.

"Curious?" I hear an unknown, amused person ask. Edward chuckles.

"Yes, my girl is dying to find out."

I hide my face against Edward's chest when I hear another roaring sound coming from above us. He folds me in his arms and strokes my hair.

"Just a moment, baby," I nod and breathe in his intoxicating scent. "Any last minute guesses?"

"Uh, a cheese factory?"

He laughs. "Oh, you're really good," I roll my eyes although he can't see it. "Don't roll your pretty eyes at me."

I blush and Edward turns me away from him. He lifts my hands and places them on top of a wicker-like surface. I feel his hands working on the blindfold as he unties it.

The warm summer wind drifts around us and a smile tugs on my lips. I can hear the squeal of seagulls, breathe in the clean air and feel Edward's warm breathe against the back of my neck. His arms wind around my waist and he draws me to his chest. He places a warm kiss on my shoulder and the side of my neck.

"Open your eyes."

My eyes flutter open and a gasp escapes my lips.

* * *

 **Special thanks to EdwardsFirstKiss for editing this chapter!**

 **REVIEW and let me know what you guys think!**

 **Love,  
Paint the Walls.**


	13. Obsession

THE OTHER WOMAN

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS IT ALL.**

* * *

 _ **August 18, 2015**_

* * *

 **BELLA**

* * *

The sun is setting behind gorgeous ice capped Mount Rainier and the sky has turned a deep shade of pink and orange. The dark green patches of land are hardly recognizable from up here and I see the river on the ground below. My eyes flicker to the far right and I see the city of Seattle is aglow.

I smile as we gradually rise higher in the sky in the hot air balloon. I had never ridden in one before and I love the experience so far. My eyes sparkle with tears just looking at the scenic beauty below me. It's so perfect. Edward nuzzles his face against my hair and I smile, placing my hands atop his.

"What do you think?" He whispers against my cheek and I blush at a loss for words.

"It's perfect." I whisper back, trying not to ruin the tranquility of the silence.

I turn in his arms and wrap my hands behind his neck. His green eyes sparkle back at me and he wipes away the tear gathered at the corner of my right eye. I press my face against his neck and close my eyes. I feel his hand rubbing my back.

"Thank you so much. This really means a lot to me."

Edward sighs and relaxes against me. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear that."

I smile and plant a soft kiss on his neck. He touches his forehead to mine and beams at me. My blush deepens when he strokes my cheek.

"I had never done this before." I say softly and he chuckles.

"Hmm, I figured that from your reaction," I open my eyes and he pecks my lips. "Let's not miss out on the view."

I face away from Edward and he leans against me as he points out a couple of spots he knows around the region. I try to take in the overwhelming view and turn to my right so I can get a better look at the city lights.

"It's so beautiful." I smile and hear a snap next to me. I blink and turn to see Edward taking a picture of me on his phone. I pout and he gives me a cute smile.

"It's been suggested that I should make good use of the camera." I roll my eyes.

"How long is this ride?" I ask as he leans against the edge of the basket, checking his watch.

"Two hours, maximum. Then we have plans for dinner."

"We do?"

Edward nods, tugging on my hand and enfolding me in his arms. I rest my head on his chest and close my eyes.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you been to a wine cellar before?"

"Nope."

"We can go, if you like," I look up at him. "This same agency gives a cellar tour and wine tasting after this ride."

I smile. "That sounds like fun."

"Alright, we'll go. Hopefully, you'll like it."

"Yeah." I murmur and press my lips against his soft ones. Edward pulls me flush against him and I moan when his warm tongue enters my mouth. His hands land on my hips and I tug on the ends of his soft hair. This is perfect. It's just us. Oh, and the person who controls the balloon. I break our kiss and shyly glance at the silver-haired man who has his back to us.

"He isn't even listening." Edward whispers and kisses the side of my head. Of course he's not. He is standing in the opposite corner of the three compartment basket.

I face towards the mountains again and continue staring at the beautiful ambience of the view. Edward clears his throat and I find him pointing in the other direction. I follow his gaze and gasp when I see the sky streaked with fireworks. It looks breathtaking. I snuggle against Edward and we watch the beautiful display as the sky darkens.

"You can see the fireworks this time." He murmurs, kissing behind my ear.

"Did you arrange this?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"We were just lucky, I guess."

I laugh and give him a chaste kiss. I stare at the fireworks and out of my periphery, I see Edward gazing at me with a smile on his face. I rest my head on his shoulder and he kisses my hair. I let out a contented sigh when the display stops and smile.

"Quite a show, isn't it?" The old man asks with a friendly smile on his face.

"It's looks lovelier from here." I say and he nods at me.

I finally turn to Edward and give him an amused smile as he continues gazing at me. His green eyes are sparkling with delight and I wonder what he is thinking. I stroke his cheek and he wraps me in his arms.

"What?" I ask softly and Edward chuckles.

"You're just so beautiful," The color rises in my cheeks and I look away. "You really are, Bella. I love everything about you; especially your eyes," He tips my chin in his direction so I that meet his gaze. His green eyes are intensely staring at me. "Your eyes are the most expressive eyes I have ever seen and even though you think they are ordinary, they are anything but that.

"I love your blush too," I flush redder and he chuckles. "It's the highlight of my day every time we meet," He touches his forehead to mine. "You have a cute button nose," He kisses my nose making me giggle. "And lips that I could kiss all day," He plants a soft kiss on my lips.

"But, what I love most of all is that you are so talented, selfless and caring. You have such a pure heart, love."

Edward strokes my cheek and I can't help the tears in my eyes. He makes me feel so loved, attractive and confident. How does he do that? It only makes me fall deeper in love with him.

"Thank you."

I face away from him and my mood sinks when the thoughts of his girlfriend invade my mind again. What we are doing is wrong. Edward isn't mine. He has a _girlfriend_. His arms wrap around me and I tremble when he places a warm kiss on my shoulder.

"What's wrong, baby?" He asks softly and I wipe away the tear that trickles down my cheek.

"You are cheating on your girlfriend with me."

Edward spins me in his arms and his eyes pierce into mine. "No, Bella. You have to stop that. I'm spending my time with the woman that matters more to me than anything else, and possibly the only person in this world who doesn't expect something in return when she makes me smile."

"But—" He cuts me off.

"I don't care if Tanya is associated with me by a title! All I know is that I need that mind-numbingly stupid blonde to stay my girlfriend until I drag both she and her father to the court! That's all!" He cups my face in his hands and his tone turns softer. "You have no idea how desperately I want to show the world that you're mine, but I need to negate some complications from my life first."

A sob escapes my chest and I tightly hug Edward. I hear him sigh and he pulls me closer to him. He rocks me back and forth and I hide my face against his neck as I weep. I need to be more patient with him. I know he will never hurt me.

"I just don't want anybody to take you away from me." I sniffle and he rubs my back.

"Nobody can, Bella. Hush now, stop crying."

 _Stop being so clingy and dependent or else he's going to leave you, Bella._

Edward pulls back and wipes away the endless tears pouring down my face. He perches on the little seat provided and gently settles me on his lap. I wrap my arms around his neck and he strokes my hair.

"I'm sorry." I murmur and he kisses my forehead.

"There is nothing to apologize for," I lean my forehead against his and stare at his handsome face. "There aren't enough people in Seattle to count the number of times that I have woken up, and you were the first thought that entered my head. I feel just as strongly about you, but I also know that things will fall into place."

"I trust you."

Edward offers me a warm smile and captures my lips for a sweet kiss. I wind down in his arms from our overwhelming conversation. I sigh when he bites on my bottom lip and swiftly deepens our kiss. Edward and I break apart when we realize that there is an additional person with us two compartments away.

I rise to my feet and Edward joins me as we resume enjoying the soothing atmosphere of the ride. The pilot offers some information about a couple of key places that we can see. I watch him study the direction of the wind before the balloon starts making headway back to where we started.

The cool breeze makes me shiver and Edward takes off his jacket and wraps it around my shoulders. I brush my hand against it and breathe in the musty scent of leather and something that is purely Edward. I wrap the jacket tighter around me and lean against Edward.

"Better?" He asks and kisses my forehead.

"Won't you be cold?"

"I'd rather have you warmed up." I wrap my arms around his waist and close my eyes.

"You are the sweetest man I know."

Edward chuckles. "Thank you, Ms. Swan."

"Are you free for lunch tomorrow?" I mumble and he kisses my hair.

"I'm sorry but I think I have to go to Tacoma with Alex tomorrow. How about Friday? Plus, I have somebody coming to my office and I want you to meet him."

"Really? Who is it?"

"A college buddy of mine."

"Oh, that's nice. I would like to meet him."

I stifle a yawn and Edward kisses my nose, stroking my cheek. "Tired?"

"A little," I open my eyes to check the time on his watch. "It's ten already."

"Did you sleep this afternoon?"

I chuckle. "I slept a little too much but I'm still tired."

"If you want, we can go to your apartment and have dinner."

"No!" I shake my head. "You've made arrangements; I don't want to cancel our dinner plans."

"Then we can cancel the wine tasting."

"No, we'll just shorten the tour."

Edward laughs, nuzzling my hair. "How can you act so stubborn even when you're half-asleep?" I pout and he kisses my lips soundly. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm famished."

He smiles and we both stare at the blanket full of stars and full moon. I gaze at the lake and wilderness and find everything has turned dark. I sigh softly and Edward places a kiss on my cheek.

"It's so pretty." I murmur and he nods.

"I think so too."

Edward turns me in his arms and I press my lips against his. We lazily kiss for several minutes until the balloon is getting close to the ground. I stare at the few people I can see and Edward's shiny black car parked a short distance away.

I curiously watch the pilot working on something as we land safely to the ground. I shift my weight from one foot to the other and feel my feet aching from wearing high heels. When the pilot opens the basket's door for us to step out, Edward lifts me in his arms. I squeal and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Edward, I can walk." I mutter and feel color rising in my cheeks.

"I know your feet are hurting."

"The dress." I squirm a little and he tightens his arms around me as he carries me.

"Bella, quit moving so much. I've got it covered. Do you really think I'd let anybody see my girl's panties?" I shake my head and kiss his cheek which earns me a beautiful smile.

I screw my eyes shut when I feel all eyes on us and sigh with relief when he sets me on the ground. I give him a chaste kiss.

"Thank you so much."

"Ready for some wine and cheese?"

"Hmm, wine and cheese. That sounds very French."

"Oui."

* * *

I watch Edward with an amused smile as he intently stares at the edges of the wine glass he's holding.. He then swirls the slightly brownish red wine and sniffs it. He offers me the glass and I take a tentative sip. It has an herbal scent. I quickly swallow it and Edward cocks his head, expectantly staring at me. I shake my head and he laughs, kissing my hair.

"Not the best?"

I shrug. "I don't know."

Edward turns to talk to the manager who is showing us around while I nibble on a slice of hard cheese. The man walks away from us and Edward pulls me in his arms. I wrap my arms around his neck and gaze into his gorgeous green eyes. I could stare into his eyes all day, they're so beautiful. He strokes my cheek and I blush again.

"Not a red wine fan?" He murmurs and I shake my head.

"And I'm getting hungry."

"I'm sorry. We'll leave in a short while. I think you'll love where we're eating dinner."

I scowl. "Is it a five course meal at a fancy restaurant?"

"No," He chuckles. "The exact opposite."

I sigh with relief. "Oh, I'm so glad." I smile and our lips meet for a sweet kiss but we pull back when the manager clears his throat behind us.

We turn and see him holding a glass box that has two wine bottles nested inside. Edward nods at him and the man passes the bottles to the waiter.

My eyes gaze at the stone walls and cave like shape of the wine cellar. It's so interesting. There are large barrels placed at different locations to make the cellar look more authentic. I pop a grape into my mouth and turn back to Edward when he hands me a glass of wine.

"This is a Penfold's Grange Hermitage 1951." The waiter tells me, as if I'm really going to remember anything he just said. But I still nod.

I take a sip, ignoring all the methodical actions Edward is doing. I sigh when I feel the full, thick flavor in my mouth. I like this one. It's good. I see Edward talking to the manager with a frown on his face as they discuss the wine.

"You liked it, baby?" Edward asks me with a smile on his face. I nod and take another sip before passing the glass back. "I think you'll love the second one then. It's one of my favorites."

"Really?" I ask curiously and he nods. The waiter serves us the wine and I can smell the ripe and intense fruit flavors. I take a sniff and a smile escapes my lips despite the fact that I know nothing about wine. I smell blackcurrants and toasty oak. That's heavenly.

I take a sip and a low moan escapes my lips when I taste the creamy, sweet fruit flavor. I open my eyes and look like a deer caught in headlights when I find Edward heatedly staring at me. I blush and bite my bottom lip.

"We'll be taking both, thank you." Edward efficiently mutters and the two men walk away from us. Wow, he's buying both the bottles. He turns to me and nods.

"Go, on. Drink." Edward urges and I chuckle.

"What just happened?"

"You shouldn't make those sexy noises around other men," He whispers, pulling me in his arms. "It's really disturbing when they ogle you," I blush and he laughs, stroking my cheek. "God, I'm going to miss you so much when I'm gone."

My smile falters. "Can you not remind me of that?"

"Okay, I'm sorry." Edward kisses my cheek.

"Can't you stay with me for the rest of the week?"

He takes our glasses away and suddenly lifts me in his arms and sets me down on a barrel. I giggle and he touches his forehead to mine. I brush my thumb against his bottom lip and he sighs.

"I wish I could, baby. But, I have work."

I frown. "Let the others work."

He laughs and gives me a fond smile. "I would love if things were that simple," He brushes his lips against mine. "But we can't always have our way. Plus, I'm going to be in town for one day. It's not really three weeks either. Just sixteen days."

"Gee, that's better," I mutter, and he pecks my lips. "When will you be in town?"

"August 30. I think Alice's show is at six in the evening. So we can have the rest of the time to ourselves."

"But you leave in a couple of hours." I murmur and he nods.

"Four in the morning."

"You won't get enough rest."

"I'll manage just fine. Do you want to finish your wine?" I shake my head and he grins, offering me a grape from the fancy cheese platter. I open my mouth and eat it.

"We should get going," I murmur and Edward nods. He helps me off the barrel and we make our way to the counter. I lean against him and close my eyes. "What was the name of the second wine?"

"Screaming Eagle Cabernet Sauvignon 1992."

"It must be pricey."

"A little." He mumbles and I roll my eyes.

"Why did you buy both?"

"Oh, I thought maybe I should send one to Emmett. He loves red wine."

"That's very nice of you." I kiss his cheek.

We stop at the counter and Edward hands his shiny black American Express card to the dazed receptionist. She continues leering at him but I find Edward looking at me instead. I stroke his hair and he pecks my lips.

"You know what?"

"What?" He asks.

"That girl is definitely going to slip you her phone number." I murmur and he frowns at me.

"How do you know?"

"It's called sixth sense, Cullen."

"Well, is your sixth sense also telling you that you're wrong this time?" He smirks and I shake my head.

"Nope, you'll see."

I smile and face the receptionist who gives the card back to Edward and a copy of the bill. Edward notes down the shipping address to have the bottles delivered to his home. The woman clears her throat and stares at Edward.

"Mr. Cullen, have a great night." She purrs and offers me a fake smile before we walk away from her.

Edward and I make our way to his car and I can feel my feet hurting again.

"My feet are killing me." I murmur and regret saying it because Edward immediately throws me over his shoulder. I squeal and move my legs. "Edward! I'm good, please put me down!" I hide my face in my hands from the embarrassment.

"Hush, Bella, I'm helping you to the car."

"I can walk." I hiss and he grazes his hand against my thigh.

"It's okay. I like the view."

I huff and shake my head. "How far is it to where we are having dinner?"

"Ten minutes."

"And I don't want to sit and eat appetizers from shot glasses or have soup. I'm really hungry."

"I hear you loud and clear, Ms. Swan."

Out of my periphery, I notice him throw a piece of paper on the ground. I chuckle.

"Told you about the number, didn't I?" I smirk although it's a lost cause because I'm hanging upside down.

"Don't be so smug." He mutters and I laugh.

* * *

Edward and I have been seated outdoors at the _Farm Kitchen_ restaurant for the last five minutes. I have never sat in a more beautiful atmosphere. We are sitting under a canopy of tall trees and elegant string lights that are creating romantic glow. It's so perfect. I don't think anybody has ever done so much for me.

We are seated in the middle of the open space and our wine is served while we wait for our dinner to arrive. It feels like a dream and I can't imagine being at a place better than this. I have no idea how Edward arranged to eat here, but I wouldn't change a thing about it.

I am taken out of my reverie when Edward gives my hand a soft squeeze.

"What is it? You've drifted off again," I meet his anxious gaze. "If you're too tired, we can leave."

I shift from my chair onto Edward's lap. He draws me closer and I kiss his cheek. "This is the most beautiful place you could have taken me to," I stroke his hair. "Thank you—thank you so much," I wrap my arms around his neck and give him a quick kiss. "In conclusion, I don't want to go."

Edward sighs and I see a spark of relief in his eyes. He gives me a toe-curling kiss that leaves me gasping for breath. "I like it here too."

I chuckle and shake my head. "I couldn't help but notice; you've asked me three times if I want to go home. What's wrong?"

He sighs and his green eyes earnestly gaze at me. "I guess I'm just waiting for you to realize that this isn't what you want."

I frown. "Hey, why would you say that? To not be with you is possibly the last thing on my mind."

"The initial week that we met, I tried to keep my thoughts off you but I failed miserably," He whispers and strokes my cheek. "After I got to know you better, I realized that you are looking for one thing out of life and I can never give that to you. You want something… normal; a less complicated and simple life. I'm terrified that I may not be able to give you that."

I hold his face and in my hands and sigh softly. "Yes, I like an ordinary lifestyle. I know things will get overwhelming but I'll tell you when they do. I promise we'll make it work."

"You'll tell me?" I nod and he tightly embraces me. I stroke his hair and feel his harsh breathing on my neck. "Please do. I'll do anything to keep our lives off the radar and have a simpler lifestyle if that's what you want."

"I don't want you to change yourself for me, Edward. We just need to learn how to compromise when making decisions. How does that sound?"

"Perfect." He mumbles and stares at me. I smile and plant a soft kiss on his lips.

"And tonight was the best date I've ever had."

"Really?" His grin turns smug and I roll my eyes.

"Ugh you're going to make me regret saying that, aren't you?"

"I can promise you that."

Edward smiles and I chuckle, pressing my lips against his again. I blush when I hear a throat clear behind me. I sit back on my chair and watch the waiter serves us dinner. The food smells appetizing and looks delicious. Edward had placed our dinner order before we arrived and I'm surprised he remembered what my favorite dish was. As the waiter places a green salad down for each of us, I notice he has also ordered a rib-eye steak with asparagus for himself and a chicken breast with creamy mushroom gravy for me.

"Enjoy." The waiter politely smiles and walks away to give us some privacy.

"I can't believe you remembered what my favorite dish was." I murmur as I pick up my knife and fork.

Edward smiles at me. "I remember everything about you. Now dig in."

We eat in silence for the most part and I am content just sitting here with Edward and having a quiet dinner. As we get to the brink of finishing our dinner, I realize our date is gradually coming to an end. I don't want our time together to end so soon.

My stomach is full by the end of the meal and I finish my wine. I find Edward giving me a curious smile and I chuckle.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just haven't said anything about dessert yet."

I groan, shaking my head. "No dessert! I'm full."

"Okay, no dessert. Maybe we'll keep it for another time."

 _That sounds great. I'll bake something for him._ "I would like that. Shall we get going? It's almost midnight."

"Yes, ma'am."

I bend over and take off my heels before they start killing my feet one toe at a time. I sigh softly and stand up. Edward gives me a smile and I pick up my shoes. I'll have to walk a long way now.

"Edward, you've been drinking a lot of wine and you look very tired. Are you sure you'll be able to drive us back?" I ask and he folds an arm around my waist.

"Don't worry about anything," I nod, leaning against his chest and close my eyes. "Long day?"

I gaze at him and smile. "Thank you for making it special."

"It was my pleasure." He murmurs, kissing the side of my head. I realize my head is throbbing from the tight pins in my hair and I need to take them out.

"The bill?" I ask and he chuckles.

"I've taken care of it."

"Do we have to walk all the way to the car?"

Edward simply smiles as we exit the restaurant. I take a last look at the gorgeous outdoor garden and turn to find his car is parked right in front of us with Matt patiently standing by its side.

"Told you." Edward grins and I smile.

"Good evening, Ms. Swan." Matt politely greets and I smile.

"Just Bella. How are you, Matt?" He steals a glance at Edward before looking at me.

"I'm fine ma'am, thank you."

I turn to Edward and he grins at me. He brushes his hand against his jacket that I'm wearing and leans his forehead against mine.

"I have some work to finish, darling. I'll sit in the front with Matt."

I nod. "That's fine. I'll probably fall asleep, anyway."

Edward wraps his arms around my waist and I nervously glance at Matt but Edward tips my head in his direction.

"I'm sorry it got so late but—" I cut him off.

"Tonight was perfect. It couldn't be any better."

He smiles at me. "Okay. Now, you can sleep if you want. Next time I'll keep a blanket in my car because you fall asleep every time you ride in the car," I roll my eyes and he chuckles.

"It's a habit." I mutter and he nods.

"I know," Edward strokes my cheek. "I don't want us to be late. Come on." He kisses the corner of my mouth and I smile.

Matt holds the door open for me and I get inside the car. I blush when my eyes fall on my coat perched on the backseat from when Edward and I were making out. I take my clutch out of the pocket and check my phone. I find a message from Angela but I'm too tired to reply back.

I drop my heels down and get comfortable in my seat. I tighten Edward's jacket around me and close my eyes. A couple of minutes later, my eyes snap open when I watch Edward and Matt sitting in the front.

Edward turns to give me a smile and I lean over to give him a soft kiss. He turns to work and I frown when I notice a glass of wine sitting inside a cup holder.

"You're drinking?" I ask and he faces me again.

"I need it when I work after five," He shrugs and I press my lips in a thin line. "Just a glass, I promise."

"Okay," I whisper and close my eyes, listening to the soft music playing on the speakers. I draw my knees up and the car purrs to life. I hear Edward's velvety voice speaking on the phone with someone even at such an ungodly hour but I'm too drowsy to stay awake.

I am woken from my nap when I hear Edward's voice yelling at someone. I open my eyes and find him still speaking on the phone. I check the time on my phone and it's almost one in the morning. I sigh and play with the zipper of his jacket.

Edward suddenly turns to me and sighs sadly.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's fine. We're almost to my apartment building." I shrug and offer a smile but he doesn't return my smile.

My head is throbbing and I need some good night's sleep. I grab the bottle of water in the car and drink the soothing, cold liquid. I put the bottle back in its previous place and realize that the car has pulled over. I frown and look in the front to find Edward nowhere. I gasp when there is a sudden knock on the window.

Edward opens the door and I scoot away but instead he pulls me on his lap. I relax in his arms and he shuts the door. I snuggle my face against his neck and close my eyes. I feel his hands in my hair and he plucks the bobby pins out. I sigh softly as my hair loosens and he puts the pins in my clutch.

I run a hand through my hair and try to make it its usual wavy self. Edward knots his hands in my hair and connects our lips for a soft kiss. I stifle a moan when he gently sucks on my lip. I still can't believe our night is coming to an end. Matt wouldn't tell anyone about us, would he? What if he mentions something to Edward's parents? I hope he won't.

Edward abruptly pulls back and I frown. "What's wrong?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"You seem a little distracted." He murmurs and I tightly hug him.

"I was just thinking about how much fun I had tonight," I take a deep breath and sigh. "Matt, won't tell anyone, will he?"

"My staff doesn't disclose anything unless I tell them to," He whispers and I nod. "Don't worry."

"I won't." I give him a chaste kiss and we sit in silence until the car stops in front of my small apartment building.

Edward helps me step out and takes hold of my heels, coat and clutch.

"Edward, I can take those." I say softly and he rolls his eyes.

"Love, it's alright."

Edward and I walk past the night guard and step inside the elevator. The doors open on the third floor and we make our way towards my apartment. Edward hands me the key and I unlock the door. I take my things from his hands and place them on the nearest side table. I turn and find him standing by the doorway.

"Edward? Come on in."

"I'm sorry, Bella but it's getting very late," I wrap my arms around his neck and tightly hug him. "Thank you for letting me take you out tonight."

"I would never complain." I kiss his chest and gaze at his handsome face.

"I'll see you on Friday?"

"Yes, I'll be waiting."

"Me too."

Edward tips my chin and gives me a hard, passionate kiss that leaves me panting for breath. His dazzling smile makes me blush, and I am reminded of his jacket; when I am about to take it off, he stops me.

"Keep it; I think it looks better on you."

My cheeks heat up even more and he chuckles. "Bye, Edward."

"Bye, Bella. Good night."

There is a smile on my face when I close the door after he leaves. I lock it and make my way to the bedroom. I throw myself on the bed and stare at the ceiling. I remember how glum I had felt when I woke up earlier but I have never been as happy as I feel right now.

I know I've gotten myself into a very complicated relationship. But it feels right, even if it's wrong. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I always knew I was in love with Edward—even when I found out he had a girlfriend, the numerous times we went out and the first time we kissed. And now that I know, it's going to be painful if something rips us apart.

 _I can only hope it doesn't come to that._

* * *

 _ **August 19, 2015**_

* * *

I am awakened from my peaceful slumber when I hear somebody pounding on my front door. I scramble out of bed with my scattered thoughts and half-asleep brain and walk over to the living room. On my way, I glance at the clock and see it's nine in the morning. I stand on my tiptoes and peer through the peephole to see who it is.

I roll my eyes and swing the door open to let the person inside.

"Morning, Alex. Thank you for waking me up in the worst way possible, it was an energizing wake up call." I mumble and watch him sit on the bar stool next to the dining table. He opens his laptop and furiously types something on it. What is he doing here?

"Hi, Bella. Do you have any juice?"

"Sure." I stare at Alex and he impatiently stares back at me.

"This is the part where you actually offer me some juice."

"Oh right," I blush and walk over to the refrigerator. "I'm sorry; I'm just not mentally awake." I get a carton of juice out and present Alex with a glass full of orange juice.

"Thank you," He drinks all the juice at once and his eyes fall on the flower vase holding the bunch of purple carnations. "Nice flowers." I blush as the flowers remind me of Edward. I shake my thoughts off him and gaze at Alex.

"What's going on?"

"Well, I can't have alcohol in the morning so I really needed the juice."

"I thought you were going to Tacoma with Edward."

"Yeah," He lets out a tired sigh. "But our plan got cancelled. Edward is has to do _a lot_ of work. And we don't argue when the boss is angry. He is a very dangerous person when he is stressed out."

Oh poor dear, maybe I should give him a call after Alex leaves.

"How is he your boss?" I ask, trying to distract us both and Alex chuckles.

"Because he is. I work for him."

I frown. "Aren't you both CEOs?"

"Yep, we both run it but he _owns_ it," He takes in my confused expression and laughs. "When Grandpa Victor passed away, he named Edward as the successor to his business properties. It took us months to come up with the plan that Edward and I should be Co-CEOs so that work and responsibilities were divided. So I could make any decision that I wanted but nothing got approved until Edward signed off on it."

"Oh, he never told me that."

Alex shakes his head. "Edward never does."

"Why didn't your grandfather make you a successor as well?"

"Only Grandpa Victor can answer that question. Plus, Edward is solely capable of managing the amount of work that goes his way. Nobody can do his work."

"Does he have a lot of pressure at work?" I ask softly and he nods.

"Yes and he is leaving next week." _I hate to think about that part._

I decide to change the topic again.

"So, how did your busy schedule have a rest stop at my apartment?"

Alex's expression turns serious. "Okay, I am preparing a report and I want you to help me with some questions about bookstores," I frown. "It's for an entertainment center we're designing in Bogotá, Columbia which has communal flexible spaces that allow a number of activities. It's basically for learning and recreational purposes."

Maybe that's why Edward was speaking in sexy Spanish last night. _Oh, last night was so much fun._

"That sounds great. I'll help you with the 'bookstore questions'."

Alex beams at me and explains the important fundamentals of the project and I try to understand as much as I can. I answer many of his questions for the next hour and the doorbell rings when we are in the middle of our conversation. When I answer the door, my heart starts pounding in my chest.

"Hi." I breathe out.

"Hello." Edward murmurs and I stare into his anxious green eyes.

Oh he looks too handsome in his navy blue pinstriped suit. I would jump into his arms and kiss him if Alex wasn't here. Edward strokes my cheek and his eyes darken as they trail to my night clothes. I look down and realize I'm wearing an oversized t-shirt and panties. I blush and gaze at him from under my eyelashes.

He leans in to kiss me and I immediately push him off. He frowns and I open my mouth to speak but Alex's voice beats me to it.

"Bella, who is it?"

Edward walks past me inside my apartment and I watch Alex gaping at his cousin.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Edward angrily mutters, crossing his arms over his chest.

Alex smirks at him. "I could ask you the same question."

"I don't need to report my schedule to you," He leans in and skims through Alex's work and groans. "You were supposed to hand this in two days ago!"

Alex gives him a shy smile and nervously resumes working. I shut the door with a soft click and find Edward giving Alex an earful for delaying his submission. His eyes soften when he watches me walking over to them. He wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me flush against him. My knees almost buckle when his lips brush against my ear.

"Please, put some pants on."

I blush and excuse myself. I pull out a pair of black leggings and go to the bathroom. I brush my teeth and hair and wash my face with some ice cold water. I dab my face with a towel and return to the kitchen again.

Edward gives me a dazzling smile and I smile back at him. He is here to see me. It's the best kind of surprise. But, he looks so tense and anxious. I hope he is taking good care of himself.

"Alright," Alex mutters loudly and I sigh, looking at him. He just gives me a sheepish smile. "Sorry, but I really need your help."

Edward kicks his cousin's leg and sits on the barstool next to his. "If you only knew how to finish your tasks on time."

"Whatever, I'm doing it now and I thought you had a meeting at ten."

"What are you, my assistant?" Edward says roughly and I frown. _Okay, something has clearly gone wrong._

"Jeez man, relax." Alex chuckles and goes back to work.

"I'm sorry; I think I'm just going to leave." He says and gets off the bar stool. My heart skips a beat. _No!_

"Why?" I ask and Edward turns to me and his expression softens a little.

"I do have a meeting."

"Okay," I murmur and feel my mood sinking because Edward is leaving. I start gathering the ingredients to make cheese omelets. "Alex, did you have breakfast?"

"No."

I turn to him. "Why don't you ever eat breakfast? It's the most important meal of the day."

He gives me an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I just had these reports to finish. My boss is really cranky today." He rolls his eyes in Edward's direction and I smile.

"Do you like cheese omelets?"

"Yes!" Alex beams at me and I chuckle.

"Alright, I'm sure you can be a little late for work."

"Okay."

I find Edward speaking on his phone in hushed whispers to someone. His handsome face has worry all over it and maybe he wanted to talk to me about something but couldn't because Alex is here. I can't send Alex away so I'll speak with him later. I shouldn't feel sad that he is leaving, just happy that he was here in the first place.

Edward ends his call and turns to Alex.

"Edward?" I call out and he looks at me. "Did you have breakfast?"

"No." He shakes his head and I sigh. He never misses breakfast.

"Stay, please. I'm making breakfast." I murmur hopefully and he sighs. He looks conflicted about something and his tortured eyes meet mine.

"Can I speak to you alone for a moment?"

I nod and glance at Alex—who is subtly giving us privacy. I walk over to Edward and he grabs my hand in his and leads me to my bedroom. He shuts the door and tightly hugs me. I frown and wrap my arms around him. He presses his face against my neck and, lets out deep troubled breaths.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I ask with concern and gently stroke his hair.

"It's work. I feel so lost. I just couldn't sleep last night thinking about all the complications in my life. I'm leaving for three weeks and Alex will not be able to handle everything alone. I just wanted to come here as soon as I could and hold you and kiss you but then Alex got here before I did." I sigh and tighten my arms around him.

"Edward, it's going to be fine. Calm down. I have no idea what problems are bothering you at the office but things will get better."

"You think so?"

"Yes, I'm sure. You are the most hardworking, dedicated and the smartest person I know. You can tackle any problem at work. What are you so stressed out about?"

"There are a ton of things."

Edward pulls back and I hold his face in my hands and gaze into his beautiful green eyes. "First, you need to accept things that you can't change. Second, you need to stop over thinking. And finally, understand that you don't work alone, there are people who will help you."

"Okay, I can do that." He murmurs and I smile.

"I know you can. Focus on today. It doesn't matter what happens tomorrow or next week. You cannot run away from your responsibilities so you need to make a choice and hold onto hope. And I'm always here for you."

His lips curl into a smile and I stroke his cheek. "Better?" I ask.

"A little." Edward mumbles and I chuckle.

"Close your eyes," He complies and I take a deep breath. "Think about our date last night," A smile instantly appears on his face. "Picture the view in your mind's eye; the river, the mountains, the city lights, everything that we could see from that hot air balloon. Just the two of us spending time together. Now gaze into my eyes, what do you see?"

"You're very happy."

I smile. "But, do you know why I'm so happy? Because I'm looking at you and your relaxed and carefree expression. You look so peaceful. You aren't thinking about your work because it would've disturbed our time together. You need to cut yourself a little slack and take things slowly. Things _will_ get better."

I remain silent for a couple of minutes and feel him gradually relaxing against me. I watch as his features calm and I lightly stroke his face. His long lashes flutter a little and I smile. He is so handsome.

"Open your eyes." His green eyes gaze at me with a sated, tension-free expression. I smile and he smiles back at me.

"What am I ever going to do without you?" He murmurs and embraces me. I chuckle and hide my face against his chest.

"Let's hope we never have to find out."

"Thank you for being so wonderful."

I look up at him and smile.

"Do you think I would make a good shrink?"

He laughs. "The best one."

Edward leans down and captures my lips for a sweet kiss. I sigh and kiss him back. God, I missed his lips since we last kissed almost eight hours ago. My tongue enters his warm mouth and we both let out a soft moan in unison. Our kiss is slow, building and immensely relaxing. He gently tugs on my bottom lip and pleasure shoots right through me.

His lips leave mine and I try to suck in as much breath as possible. He plants soft kisses on my closed eyelids, the tip of my nose and on my lips before dragging his lips from my jaw down to my neck. I caress the back of his head and smile feelings his lips on my neck. He places closed mouthed kisses and his lips open as he gently sucks on my skin up and down the neck.

"Don't stop." I breathlessly murmur and suddenly feel his hot breath against my ear.

"What made you think that I would?" He sucks on my earlobe and my knees almost give in when he traces the outline of my ear with his tongue. "Your skin is so soft; I could kiss you all day." His hands fall on my hips and he gives them a soft squeeze. I grab the back of his head and fiercely crash my lips against his.

Edward chuckles but dives right into this kiss and lifts me in his arms. I fold my legs around his waist and grab a fistful of his shirt in my hands. I whimper when his teeth grazes against my bottom lip. I feel him getting hard against my thigh as I am pressed up against him in my tight leggings.

His warm hands wander inside my t-shirt and rest against my belly. Edward makes soothing circles over my skin and I stifle a moan when his hands caress my naked back. I shift against him and he gently groans and breaks our kiss.

We took it too far. I open my eyes and shyly peek at him. There is no anger or regret or distaste in his eyes. They are alight with humor and amusement. He pulls his hands out of my t-shirt and places them on my waist. I get dazed staring into his gorgeous green eyes.

"Too far, too soon," He sighs softly and kisses my nose. "It's so easy to forget everything when you are around. But, you have a guest and I have a meeting to attend." I nod and peck his lips before unwrapping my legs from around him.

Edward answers his ringing phone and stands a few steps away to talk to the person on the other end of the line. I wait until he finishes with his phone call and walks back over to me.

"I'll see you on Friday?"

"Yes," He nods. "And I'm going to Tacoma with Alex tomorrow or I would've dropped by tomorrow as well."

"That would've been great. Can't you stay for breakfast?"

"I'm sorry baby, but I have work at office to do."

"But, you haven't had anything to eat." I disapprovingly mutter.

"I would love to stay too," Edward pulls me to his chest and I snuggle in his arms. "I have a meeting or else I would never refuse the offer of spending extra hours with you. Victoria will get me something to eat, okay?"

"Okay." I whisper in a small voice and sadly gaze at him. He strokes my cheek and brushes his index finger against my bottom lip.

"You know I can't stand that pout of yours," He kisses my lips. "But I need to go. I'll see you on Friday. Bye." Edward places a kiss on my forehead.

"Bye," I whisper and he straightens out his clothes and hair before leaving the room. I lean against the edge of the doorway and watch Edward say something to Alex which makes him stiffen and takes his focus off his laptop. They whisper amongst each other and Edward leaves a couple of minutes later.

I adjust my hair and clothes before returning to the kitchen. Alex gives me a smile although he looks distracted. "I was waiting for those delicious omelets you were going to make."

"Oh right," I sheepishly smile. "I forgot about them." I mutter and get a few eggs from the fridge.

"So, what was going on in there?"

I turn to Alex and flush "What?"

"Why did Edward drag you into your bedroom? Were you guys making out?" I blush redder but shake my head. Alex's expression turns serious. "He's worried about work, isn't he?"

"Yes," I nod. "He mentioned problems about work and wanted to talk to someone. Talking to you might get you stressed as well so he spoke to me." I shrug and he chuckles.

"That's Edward for you," He fondly smiles. "I still don't know how he gets my lazy ass to work."

I laugh. "Just like I get your lazy ass to have breakfast; by forcing you to do it."

He nods. "Yeah. And thanks, you know, for listening to him talk."

"I never have a problem with that."

"Oh, I know," He winks and I blush. "So, are you just going to pretend to be his friend or ever plan to tell him that you love him?" The egg drops from my hand and lands on the floor causing the yolk to spill out. I look back at Alex and he rolls his eyes. "Come on, like I don't notice it."

"You better not say those things in front of him." I say and grab a washcloth from the counter.

"I bet they are already going on in his head." I hear him mutter but choose to ignore it.

 _Love._

* * *

 _ **August 20, 2015**_

* * *

 **EDWARD**

* * *

I see awe written all over her face as she gazes at the city lights. Her lips are curved into a beautiful smile and little tendrils of hair frame her heart-shaped face. The door opens and I stop staring at Bella's photo on my phone and step out of the car. I walk inside the building and go straight for the elevators.

Victoria tries to keep her pace with me and somewhere in the back of my mind; I know she is reading my three-week schedule for Dubai. The elevator rides to the 22nd floor and we quickly stride in the direction of my office.

"Take these," I mutter and hand her Billy Black's files from my desk. "Inform Kyle to send me the file about Alistair Raymond, he knows what it's about."

"Sure," She nods at me. "Anything else?"

"Keep my phone with you," I hand her my phone and sigh softly. "Do not answer the calls from—" She cuts me off.

"The Denalis?"

I nod. "And bring me the phone if B—"

"Bella or Mrs. Cullen calls."

"Right and bring me a cup of tea, please."

"Tea?" Her lips quirk with surprise. I nod. "Black?"

"Yes."

"Will that be all?"

"Sure."

"And Mr. Whitlock called the office when you were in Tacoma. He has to leave for Houston tonight."

I groan and run a hand through my hair. "Alright, that's fine. Just tell Jasper to give me a call at four."

"Okay."

I sit in my chair and close my eyes when I take a deep, cleansing breath. I pinch the bridge of my nose and hear a knock on the door. Julie walks in holding my phone in her hand.

"It's Ms. Swan." She says and I smile as I immediately grab the phone from her.

"Thank you." I nod and press the phone against my ear after Julie walks out of my office.

"Edward?" I grin when I hear Bella's sweet voice.

"Hey."

"Hi! How are you?"

My phone beeps and I check the screen to see an incoming call waiting from Zidek. I sigh softly. This had better be important.

"I'm sorry, love but can I call you back in ten minutes? I have an urgent call on hold."

"Sure, okay. I'll wait."

"Bye." I end the call and accept the other one.

"Edward Cullen."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Cullen. James has been discharged from the hospital."

"Alright, get rid of that man however you want to. Anything else?"

"Yes, it's about Riley Biers." I frown due to his hesitant tone. Wow, I hadn't heard about that guy since last week.

"What about him?"

"We found some uh, new information about him."

"What is it?"

"Mr. Cullen, I really think you'll want to see this." He cautiously mutters and I sigh. _Just what I need at this moment._

"Send Matt the address, I'll be there as soon as I can."

* * *

I step inside the small, dusty apartment of Riley Biers and walk over to the kitchen. The place is a lot more organized than I expected it to be. I have no idea why Zidek asked me to come here. Matt and I walk to the living room where Zidek is standing with his team and they are having a heated discussion about something.

God, I hope it's not something remotely close to Bella.

Zidek walks over to me and I notice that it's the first time he seems reluctant about telling me something. I bury my hands deep in my pocket and give him a hard stare.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Cullen."

"Zidek, I really don't have time for this. What is going on?" I snap and he grabs a file from one of his colleagues.

"The guest bedroom." He mumbles and leads me to that room. I can hear the others following me and my mind draws a blank when I attempt to guess what might be in there. Zidek gets a key out and Bella's voice echoes in my head.

" _Oh yes! His guest bedroom; It was locked. He told me it's always locked."_

All the air leaves my body when the door opens and my eyes take in the messy room. I stand rooted in my spot and practically imagine myself turning pale. I can hear my heart thumping in my chest and the slight buzz of the voices talking around me. I blink a couple of times and my mind wonders if it's a hallucination or the room really does look the way I'm seeing it.

I finally get the strength to move my legs and I stride inside the guest bedroom. I gulp and my shaky hand reaches to touch the photograph of my beautiful Bella. My thumb traces the lovely smile on her face as she speaks to a customer at her bookstore. I take a step back and stare at the four walls of the room crammed with pictures of Isabella Swan.

Pictures of her smiling, laughing, pouting, glaring, crying, blushing and so many more. My gaze falls on the whiteboard hung next to the bed. I walk closer and my mouth falls open when I see there are pictures of Bella and me; from the ice cream parlor where we went after Riley had to leave for 'work', from the beer fest and the numerous times we had lunch together.

How and when the fuck did Riley take these?

The bedding has various collages of Bella's face printed on it and there is mug on the nightstand with of course Bella's picture on it. He is crazy. Oh god, he needs to be hospitalized and soon.

"What the fuck is this?" I croak out and Zidek nods at me opening the file.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen we were just as shocked as you are."

"Shock doesn't begin to cover it," I mutter and clear my throat. "I need to know what is wrong with this guy."

"We already have the reports, sir." He walks over to the whiteboard and I follow him.

"Does he have a mental disorder?" I ask and run a hand through my hair.

"Yes, it's a delusional disorder called Erotomania," I frown with confusion. "Riley believes that Ms. Swan is in love with him."

A shiver runs down my spine hearing those words. Bella doesn't love him, she's shit scared of him. She cringes when I say his name.

"Why my Bella?" I murmur and gaze at him.

"Well, the belief can be applied to any person and in this case; a complete stranger."

I take a deep breath. "Does it have anything to do with hyper sexuality?"

"No, Mr. Cullen. These delusions occur due to Riley's type one bipolar disorder," He mutters, reading the file. "He had a few manic episodes a couple of years ago after his wife's death."

Holy shit. I'm losing my fucking head with this information.

"What makes him think that Bella loves him?" I choke out and he grimly glances at me.

"Riley believes that his secret admirer," I control a shudder. "Sends him signals."

"What signals?" I frown and Zidek points to the pictures of Bella and me.

"We sent Riley's medical history and the pictures of this room to Dr. Berty and he figured out what makes his delusions trigger."

"What does?" I hold my breath and he taps on the picture of us from the beer fest. Bella is blushing in my direction while I am tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"Riley thinks that when Ms. Swan tucks her hair behind her ear, she is declaring her affection to him. If you shrewdly observe, most of the pictures in this room have the similar action captured."

"That's just a habit." I murmur. _She likes it when I do it for her_.

"Riley doesn't believe so. And you've done that on several occasions which has built up his anger towards you," Zidek flips a couple of pages and reads the comment from Dr. Berty. "Riley is starting to believe that being with you is a ploy to keep their relationship forbidden from the rest of the world."

I sink down on the bed and my heart stops beating for a moment. Riley is very dangerous. I can't let him get near Bella. I won't let him hurt her. Oh god, why did this happen to Bella of all people? I look at Zidek and give him a hard stare.

"If that lunatic tries to touch my Bella, I'll kill him," I warn in a low, cold voice. "So if you don't want to waste your future trying to hide the evidence of his murder, keep him away from her."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen."

I wearily look at the photos of Bella that are everywhere and my heart breaks for her. She did nothing to deserve so much fear and pain in her life.

"Leave me alone." I mutter and the room is empty within seconds. Zidek shuts the door, and I am left alone sitting in the room that is a living nightmare for me. The ringing of my phone startles me and I see Bella's name flashing on the screen. My trembling hand accepts the call.

"Hey, Bella." I murmur, trying to steady my voice.

"Hey! I've been waiting for your call for almost forty minutes."

"I'm so sorry, love. I got busy with work." I earnestly apologize and she sighs on the other line.

"It's okay. I'm not mad at you. I just wanted to hear your voice." I smile and my heart constricts when I gaze at her photographs again.

"Where are you?" I ask and hear a lot of voices from her side.

"I'm at the Seattle Aquarium with Emily and Jared. It was lunch time, so I decided to tag along. It's not that fun, actually."

I chuckle. "Jared gets easily distracted."

"Yep, Emily just went chasing after him. What about your day? Are you okay?"

"I am."

"You don't sound well, sweetheart." I can hear the genuine concern in her voice and I take a deep breath. I need to stay strong. I should tell her everything.

"Bella, I…"

My sentence trails off when my eye catches a photo of her grinning towards her friends. Oh she's so beautiful. If I tell her about Riley, it will kill her. It will just kill her. She will lock herself in her apartment again. Oh god, I can't have that. I can't let her shut people out from her life again. After what has happened with her family and James, I can't.

"Edward?"

"I miss you." I rasp out and Bella sighs on the other end of the line.

"I miss you too. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I haven't seen you since yesterday."

"You are a lot closer to me than you think you are." I murmur and close my eyes so that I can stop glancing at her photos.

"What do you mean, Mr. Cullen?"

"Nothing, baby. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"OK. Bye, Edward."

"Stay safe, darling. Bye." I say softly and end the call.

Without giving the room another glance, I walk out of it and slam the door shut. Bella should never get a chance to look at this room and I don't think I want to see it again either. I need more information about Riley and Zidek needs to keep a close eye on him.

I can easily handle media rumors and my family regarding Bella but Riley is not something to be handled, he needs to be medically treated.

I take a copy of Riley's file from Zidek and leave for my office. Nobody needs to know about Riley's disorder until I tell Bella everything.

 _I hope she is strong enough for both of us to handle this because I'm too scared to lose her._

* * *

 **Special thanks to EdwardsFirstKiss for editing this chapter!**

 **REVIEW and let me know what you guys think!**


	14. Headway

THE OTHER WOMAN

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS IT ALL.**

* * *

 _ **August 21, 2015**_

* * *

 **BELLA**

* * *

I can't help the stupid grin on my face as the elevator rides up to the 22nd floor. It's finally Friday and I can't wait to meet Edward. If I miss him so badly after not seeing him for two days, how the hell will I manage three weeks without him? I hope we can spend some quality time together. He has gotten a lot busier these past few days, but maybe I can help take his mind off things.

My smile disappears when I step outside the elevator and step into the familiar reception lobby. Four women are frantically working behind their desks; two of them are Edward's assistants, one is Gianna and I have no clue who the fourth one is. For some reason, they have the same worried expression on their faces.

Maybe they are terribly busy because Edward has to leave in two days. I try not to think about that again. I feel someone's eyes on me and I look up to find Gianna glaring daggers at me. I ignore her piercing gaze and look at Victoria—who catches my eye and tosses a file on the desk before walking over to me.

Victoria gives me an apologetic smile and I smile back.

"Good afternoon, Bella. I'm so sorry for making you wait. Let me take your coat." She helps me take if off and walks away from me. Julie struts over to me with a warm smile on her face.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Swan. May I get you anything?"

I politely smile at her and sit on the white leather couch. "Water would be fine, thank you."

I draw my tattered copy of _Wuthering Heights_ from my purse and start reading where I had previously left off. Julie hands me a glass of water and I take large, inviting sips before placing it on the coffee table in front of me. A couple of minutes later, I get restless reading the book. The sounds of four women speaking on telephones and the tension in the air doesn't lend itself to a peaceful environment.

I stand up and Victoria immediately rushes over to me. "Anything else you need, Ms. Swan?"

"No but, uh how long will it be until Edward's meeting is finished?"

She lets out a tired sigh. "I actually don't know. Mr. Black has been in his office for the past three hours. I have never seen Edward so furious before and there is a ton of work being sent our way."

I nod and sink down on the couch again. I anxiously play with my hair and wonder if I should return to my bookstore. Ten minutes later when I stand up to leave, the elevator flies open and Alex dashes out with a laptop in his hands. His blue eyes fall on me and he groans in relief.

"Oh my god! This has to be a fucking miracle!" He shouts and walks over to me. "Did you just get here?"

"Um, no actually I have—"

Alex turns to glare at Victoria. "Why the hell didn't you tell Edward that Bella was here?!"

"I'm sorry but Mr. Cullen was raving mad—"

"We don't have time for this, Victoria," Alex grabs my hand and I frown. "Come on, Bella. I think we're going to need you in there."

I follow Alex and Julie towards Edward's office, and he turns to me with a troubled face.

"Don't talk to Edward at first," He says in a low voice. "Let me him notice you. And don't ask him what's wrong; you will never hear the end of it."

"Jeez, we aren't trying to tame a wild animal. It's just Edward."

"Right, you'll see." Julie opens the door and Alex and I both step inside.

Wow. I have never felt so much negative tension in a room before. Edward looks like he is unsuccessfully trying to control his rage as he gives a death glare to Billy Black. Edward hisses something at Mr. Black—who scrambles to his feet and walks our way with a terrified expression. He nods at Alex—who clears his throat.

"Just leave." Alex snaps and I frown at his hostile tone. They were getting along really well during the fundraiser. What happened?

Edward hasn't taken notice of us as he paces by his desk and barks orders on the phone. I try not to flinch at his harsh tone. Alex leaves my side and rushes over to sit across from Edward. He opens his laptop and furiously starts typing.

I catch Edward's last words as he speaks on the phone. "… I want this building emptied in fifteen minutes. Send everyone home and have the Board of Directors in the conference room in ten minutes." He hurls the phone on the desk and runs a hand through his hair.

"Fuck! Since Sunday, I had a feeling this would happen! Alex, have the…" Blah, blah and blah. Edward gets angrier with every word he utters and I try not to look scared of him. Ten minutes later, I walk further inside the room and his crazy green eyes meet mine. His gaze instantly softens, and he marches in my direction. I glance at Alex for a brief second and he nervously shrugs at me.

Edward cups my face in his hands and crashes his lips against mine. I am taken aback by the intensity of his kiss but I wrap my arms around his neck and passionately kiss him back. My hands knot in his soft copper hair and he pulls me flush against him. Our breathing mingles and tongues battle as I feel him pouring every ounce of his tension in this one kiss. He is kissing me like there is no tomorrow.

"Hey," I breathlessly whisper and anxiously bite my bottom lip. Edward heaves as he gazes at me. "Calm down, sweetheart. It's okay." I soothingly whisper and stroke his hair. He crushes me to his chest and I wrap my arms around him and tightly hug him to me. I feel him deeply breathing against my hair.

"Just hold me." He rasps out and I nod, cradling him closer to me. I kiss his cheek and rub his back. I close my eyes and take a deep breath myself.

"Edward baby, look at me," A couple of minutes later, he leans his forehead against mine. "Do you want to talk about it?" I whisper and stroke his cheek.

"I don't know."

Edward connects our lips for a soft, gentle kiss and my head swirls with the thoughts of Edward and what happened in his office. We break apart to breathe and Alex loudly clears his throat. I suddenly realize that Alex is in the room as well and doesn't know about us. Shit.

"So is this the first time you two are kissing?" Alex asks, not taking his eyes off the desktop screen.

"No." We answer in unison and Edward strokes my hair, hugging me again.

"When was the first time?"

"Sunday." Edward whispers, kissing my hair.

"Damn," Alex mutters and finally turns to look at us. "I lost one hundred bucks to Alice." Edward rolls his eyes and sighs softly.

"Our meeting is about to start."

Alex nods and stands up. "Yeah, but you aren't coming in right away. Stay here," He looks at me. "Bella, please handle him for a couple of minutes. I don't want him to shout and scream bloody murder at people who are already scared shitless of him."

I smile and nod. "Don't worry, Alex. I'm sure Edward will be fine."

Alex exits the office and leaves the two of us alone. Edward grabs my hand and leads me to the closest leather armchair. He sits down and pulls me onto his lap. I tightly hug him and turn sideways to gaze at his handsome face. Edward patiently stares at me but I know his mind is miles away.

"What's wrong?" I whisper and he hides his face against my hair.

"Billy Black has been working in our company for as long as I can remember. He gave me his resignation letter. He's leaving in two weeks and I tried every possible way to make him stay, but he's not. Instead, he told me that he wants to have a dynamic experience in our field." Edward rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Is he lying?"

"Of course he is lying. He is going to join Alistair Raymond's firm. I noticed them both speaking at the fundraiser so I had Kyle find every fragment of detail about what is going on between the two of them. Black was leaking crucial information about our business deal with Aro Volturi which was not supposed to be known to anyone outside of the Board of Directors."

"Is that why you sent everyone home?"

"We have to make some urgent changes in our office system. He has worked here for a long time. He knows how everything works, who handles what, the confidential agreements and every possible thing. It's important to improvise our strategies."

"What has you so worried?"

"We gave him three months paid leave so that he doesn't abruptly join any firm. Currently, we have three months to change everything and I'm going away for three weeks," I plant a kiss on his cheek. "We need to postpone a lot of things and fast forward a few."

I remain quiet and patiently listen to him talk about his troubles over the past week. Even though I don't have a lot of knowledge about his work, I want him to share it with me. My phone buzzes and I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Bells!" Jacob gleefully yells on the other line and I look away from Edward.

"Hi, Jake."

"Guess what? The office is closed today!"

"Yeah? Why's that?" I ask, leaning my head on Edward's shoulder, and he kisses my forehead.

"Something happened in senior management and no one has been told anything about it. So there is no one I can ask. But I'm happy we get some time off, plus it's Friday!"

"Lucky you."

"Why do you sound so low?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired."

"Oh? Are you sick?"

"No," I chuckle. "I'm fine. Why did you call again?"

"Actually, I'm going out for drinks with a couple of friends from work so I won't be at your place for dinner. Sorry, I know you were looking forward to it."

I try to shrug off the tinge of sadness creeping up inside me. I've waited two weeks to have dinner with him but he has gotten too busy for me.

"It's okay, I don't mind." I murmur and make idle patterns on my dress.

"Thanks, Bells! Bye, love you."

"Love you too." I mumble and put the phone back in my purse.

"What happened, baby?" Edward asks softly and I manage a smile on my face.

"Nothing," I place my head on his chest and sigh. "Jacob cancelled our dinner plans." I shrug.

"Why, what happened?"

"He made plans to go out with his friends. I haven't seen him in two weeks." I mumble and pull back to look at Edward—who has a frown on his face.

"Jacob shouldn't do that. If he gave you his word, he should stick to it."

"It's alright, I'm used to it. And these days, he has become busier than ever."

"Love, you have done a lot for him over the past years. I think he deserves to spend some time with you in return." He strokes my hair and I shake my head.

"Edward, I don't want to talk about it, please."

"Okay and I'm sorry about our lunch plans getting cancelled."

"I understand, honey. You have a crisis at work and I can be reasonable." He chuckles and pecks my lips.

"I know," He presses his face against my neck and I stroke his hair. "I have no idea how long I'll have to be here and then go home and work some more. I'm so tired of everything."

"If you ever feel like going someplace where you don't have to work, you can come to my apartment."

"Really?" He mumbles and pulls back to give me a hopeful smile.

"Of course," I grin and caress his cheek. "Any time you want."

"I might take you up on that offer because I'm really sick of working."

"I won't mind."

"Thank you." He kisses me softly.

"No problem." I mumble against his lips.

"Okay, now I need to go to that meeting," I nod and get off his lap. I grab my purse and find him smiling at me. "I'm sorry you have to go."

"I'm fine with it."

"Did you get your car?"

"Nope, it broke down again."

"Again?" He shakes his head incredulously. "I've told you that car is a hazard, baby."

"There is nothing wrong with that car."

Edward rolls his eyes and picks up the phone from his desk and places a call to someone.

"Matt, please take Ms. Swan to her apartment once the crowd has died down." He ends the call and walks over to me.

"I can get home on my own; besides I have to go back to my store."

He frowns. "No, you don't. You need to have lunch at your apartment first."

"Edward, please don't be so unrea—" He cuts me off, pressing his lips firmly against mine. I respond to his kiss and throw my arms around his neck. I moan when his sweet tongue enters my mouth and I break apart gasping for breath.

"Have lunch and then go to the bookstore." He orders softly and I nod.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Edward plants a soft kiss on my cheek and grabs my hand in his. We make our way to the reception area and I watch Edward walk over to speak with his assistants. Victoria whispers something to him and he sighs heavily before walking over to me.

"What happened?"

"I'm waiting for Kyle."

"Who is Kyle?"

Edward chuckles. "He is my eyes and ears. He knows everything about everyone."

"So, he stalks people and lets you know about them?"

Edward laughs and places his hands around my waist. "Yes, every single one of them."

"Hmm, that sounds interesting."

Sadly, the elevator opens and Kyle—if that's who the blonde guy is—walks in holding two files. Edward goes to speak with him and returns to me five minutes later.

"Hey, I have to go now. I'm sorry about cancelling our plans. I'll make it up to you but I'm in a rush now. Bye."

I kiss his cheek. "No worries, honey. And you can come over to my place any time you want." I murmur and he nods.

"Thank you."

"Bye."

I smile and he gazes at me for a moment before turning on his heels and walking away in the same direction Kyle went. I sigh and get comfortable on the couch as I wait for Matt. I have no idea why Edward is so over protective, I am fine on my own.

I really hope he finds some time to come over to my place. He shouldn't work so much, but if he is adamant about working, there is nothing I can do. I'm sure the weekend is going to be hell for him. I just hope he gets enough rest.

 _And magically drops by at my apartment._

* * *

 **EDWARD**

* * *

I try to rub the sleep out of my eyes as I step out of my car. I grab my jacket and lock the car. I walk along the sidewalk and take a right to enter Bella's apartment building. The sleep flies out of my eyes when I gaze at the night guard. He nervously looks away when he finds me staring at him.

I anxiously tap my foot as the elevator rises to the third floor. I hope I won't be disturbing Bella. She was polite enough to invite me over but it's almost eleven at night. God, why am I having second thoughts? It's not like there is any kind of awkward tension between us.

I stand at her front door and see light gleaming from the crack of the door below. I frown. Why is she up? My hand grabs the doorknob and I twist it to find that it's unlocked. Oh dear lord, how careless is she? It's almost midnight, and she hasn't locked her apartment yet. I soundlessly open the door and step inside her apartment.

Bella is sitting on her sofa wrapped in a blanket as she intently reads a book. My irritation instantly dissipates staring at her beautiful face. I shut the door without letting it creak and quietly stand behind the sofa.

"Why aren't you in bed?" I whisper and Bella yelps, comically hopping on the sofa as the book flies out of her hands. She places her hand on her heart and her shocked eyes meet mine. I give her an amused smile and her shock is replaced with a gracious smile.

"You came!" She squeals and jumps into my arms making me laugh. I twirl her around and she giggles.

"God, I missed you." I murmur and tightly hug her. Her arms and legs fold around me and she kisses my cheek.

"I missed you too, Edward."

"Why didn't you lock your door?" I mumble against her hair and she sighs.

"I forgot."

"You need to stay safe, darling." _Especially from Riley_.

"I will," She strokes my cheek and I smile. "Is everything fine at work?"

"Not yet but it will be. And can we talk about anything but work for now?"

"Of course. Anything you want," She gives me a soft kiss. "Did you have dinner?"

"I did."

"Good," Bella gazes at my face for a moment. "You look tired, Edward."

"I'll be fine. I thought you would be asleep."

She flushes an alluring shade. "I was reading and lost track of time. And I was kind of hoping that you would stop by."

I chuckle and brush my lips against hers. "I'm so glad I didn't disappoint you."

"Me too. Do you want to freshen up?"

"I would really like that." I murmur and stare at my clothes. I really want to change.

"I'm sorry, I don't have anything for you to wear," I nod. "But, you can wear my pajamas if you want."

I laugh and kiss her nose. "That's alright, love. I always keep an overnight bag in my car."

"I'll get it for you," She squirms in my arms and I place her feet on the floor again. "You can go freshen up while I grab your bag."

"I'll get my bag." I insist and she rolls her eyes at me.

"The night guard is not going to hurt me. If I don't come back in three minutes, you can rush downstairs to look for me."

"Okay." I mutter and pass my car keys to her. I kiss her cheek and make my way to her bedroom.

I return to the living room five minutes later and find her nowhere around. Panic sets in and I stride over to the front door but hear padding of feet behind me. I turn and see Bella emerging from the kitchen holding two glasses of white wine in her hands. She gives me a beautiful smile and I smile back.

"Where's the bag?" I ask and she giggles.

"It's on the bed. You were so paranoid about me that you didn't even bother to look at the bed before you marched out."

I give her a sheepish smile and change into a pair of sweatpants and henley in her bedroom. Bella has resumed reading her book by the time I take a seat next to her. I grab a glass of wine and take an inviting sip. I sigh softly and Bella turns to gaze at me.

"Better?"

"Much. Thank you."

"No problem."

I place the glass back on the coffee table and pull Bella onto my lap. She tosses the book away as she grins at me and holds my face in her hands. She leans forward and our lips meet for a much needed kiss. My hands fall on her hips when she straddles my lap and I gently tug on her bottom lip. We continue kissing for several minutes until she eventually breaks our kiss.

Bella turns in my lap and grabs her book again. I wrap the thin blanket around us and kiss her cheek. I flip the cover and read the title of the book.

" _The World According to Garp_ ," I murmur and gaze at her. "Is it good?"

"Yep, I just started reading it tonight."

"Mind if I join you?"

She beams at me and nods. "I would love that."

I smile and my hands fall on her thighs as I pull her closer to me. She blushes and I sigh softly. "Please, tell me you're wearing something er… more?" I tug on her little sleepshirt and she pouts.

"But, it's hot."

I roll my eyes and give up on it. She snuggles against me and we start reading the book together. The book is very sexually charged and explicit but it is a good read. I watch the familiar blush spread from her head to her neck as we read a carnal plot about two characters. I hide my smile when Bella fidgets on my lap.

"What's wrong, love?" I ask softly and she shakes her head. "Have you read the next few chapters as well?"

"Y-Yes."

"Hmm, it's an interesting story," My hands reach inside her sleepshirt and caress her smooth stomach. "Have you read any of John Irving's books before?"

"A couple of them," She breathlessly murmurs and I plant a kiss behind her ear. "His books all have a couple of the same motifs."

"Like what?"

"Vienna. He um, avidly mentions Vienna in every novel. It sounds like a wonderful city."

"I've been there before. Maybe we'll go together someday." I whisper and she gives me a curious smile.

"Really?"

"I promise."

Bella leans forward and gives me a soft kiss. My hands glide across her stomach and she squirms. I do it again and she giggles against my lips. I pull back and grin at her.

"Love, are you ticklish?"

"No." Her voice trembles and I chuckle.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really?" I probe further and she glares at me.

"Yes, you're so silly."

I raise an eyebrow. "Silly? You shouldn't have said that."

I pull her against me and tickle her sides making her thrash against me. Her laughter echoes in the room and I smile watching her so happy. She tries to escape from me but I tighten my grip on her. Soon, she has tears running down her face which makes me laugh as well.

"Edward, stop!" She squeals and I chuckle.

"Say that I'm not silly."

"But you are!"

I playfully growl and tickle her harder.

"Edward!"

"Say it!"

"Okay, okay," I stop my fingers from the assault and she tries to catch her breath. "You're not silly. You are very, very handsome and smart."

"Was that so hard?" I cockily ask and she pecks my cheek.

"My sides hurt."

"That's for calling me silly," I mutter and stare at her flushed face. My eyes darken when Bella reaches over to tuck her hair behind her ear. I tightly grip in her hand mid-air and her startled gaze meets mine. I recover my expression and place a soft kiss on the back of her hand. She smiles and rests her head on my shoulder. I nuzzle against her hair and close my eyes.

" _Riley thinks that when Ms. Swan tucks her hair behind her ear, she is declaring her affection for him. If you shrewdly observe, most of the pictures in this room have the similar action captured."_

I lean over and grab my glass of white wine. I quickly drink the alcohol and put the empty glass away. I tighten the blanket around us and she grabs her book again. I stroke her hair and she smiles at me.

"Do you want to continue reading?" Bella asks softly and I nod. _Anything to distract myself from disturbing thoughts about Riley._

"Alright but don't wiggle around me when the storyline get sexually explicit." She laughs and kisses my lips soundly.

"I'll see what I can do." I chuckle and turn her in my lap.

About twenty minutes later, Bella dozes off in my arms and I gently pluck the book from her hands. She cuddles against my neck and I kiss her cheek. I set the book next to us and slide her off my lap. I lie her down on the sofa and pick up the empty wine glasses. I carry them to the kitchen and place them next to the sink.

When I return to the living room, I switch off the main lights and keep a side light on. I pick up Bella in my arms and carry her to the bedroom. I place her on the bed and cover her body with a blanket. I tuck her in and kiss her forehead.

"Edward?" Bella whispers and partially opens her eyes. I smile and stroke her cheek.

"Go to sleep, baby."

"Stay, it's late." She croaks out and I sigh.

"Love, I have to go back to my place."

"Don't go," She sleepily pouts and her voice breaks. "I won't see you for three weeks. Don't leave me alone. Stay, please."

My heart lurches when she stares at me with a dejected expression on her beautiful face. I nod and brush my lips against hers.

"Okay, I'll stay the night," She sighs with relief and gives me a small smile. I rise to my feet and she frowns at me. "I'm going to lock the front door and be right back."

When I return to Bella's bedroom, the bedside lamp is switched on and I find her sitting up hugging her knees. I settle next to her and place my phone on the nightstand. I smile and fold an arm around her shoulders as she snuggles against my chest. We remain quiet for a couple of minutes until I break the silence.

"You want to talk to me about something?"

Her sad gaze meets mine and tears brim her eyes. "I'm sorry for making you stay. I understand if you feel uncomfortable about the bed situation and—" I cut her off.

"Bella, that's ridiculous. I'm fine wherever you are."

"I just didn't want you to leave," She murmurs and hides her face against my henley. I frown and rub her back. "I woke up with a horrible nightmare last night and when I went to bed tonight, I just couldn't sleep thinking about it so I stayed up reading."

"Oh angel, I'm here now," I kiss her hair and close my eyes. "What was your nightmare about? James is not coming back, darling."

"No, not James," She shakes her head and I open my eyes to look at her. "About Riley."

My heart stills for a moment and I let out a tired sigh. Oh god, Riley is not someone I want to talk about. He is mentally unstable. I can't tell Bella about that. If she gets so paranoid from a nightmare, how will she feel when she finds out that the reality is much worse than a bad dream? I try to shake off the images of his guest bedroom from my mind.

"Bella love, he won't hurt you. I'll make sure of it."

"I trust you."

"I know," I wipe away the hint of tears and kiss her cheek. "Come on, you look beat. Let's go to sleep."

"OK."

I switch off the lamp and get under the covers with Bella. She rests her head on my chest and I clasp one of her hands in mine. I gently stroke her hair and she kisses my shoulder.

"Good night, Edward."

"Night, baby. Sweet dreams."

Bella blushes and her eyes flutter shut. I smile and watch her fall asleep in my arms. I nuzzle against her hair and close my eyes. The closer it gets, the more I'm dreading my business trip to Dubai. I really hope my girl is safe and sound while I'm away. I shake off the idle thoughts from my mind and try to fall asleep.

* * *

 _ **August 22, 2015**_

* * *

I wake up to the sound of something beeping. I frown. I realize it's not my alarm and the sheets don't feel as soft as they normally do. Yesterday's events crash down to me and I remember Mr. Black's resignation, Bella coming to my office for a while, conducting a long meeting and coming over to Bella's place. Ah, I'm in her apartment.

I feel her warm face pressing against my chest and her arms are wound around me. Her right leg is hitched above my hip making us sleep in a very compromising position. Not that I mind. But, it's kind of impossible to ignore the morning wood I have.

I open my eyes and lean over to turn the alarm off. It's eight in the morning. Bella suddenly frowns and cuddles closer to me. I smile and plant a kiss on her forehead. I need to get out of the bed before something starts… erm, poking her. I stare at her beautiful face and sigh. I have wondered many times what it would be like to wake up and see her face the first thing in the morning.

It's priceless.

I stroke her hair and continue watching her peaceful face. There is not a hint of anxiety or worry in her features. I would love to always see her like this. Her rosy lips seem irresistible so I brush my thumb across her lower lip.

"Fuck." I mutter under my breath when she rubs herself against me. What is she subconsciously trying to do?

"Edward." She sighs softly in her sleep and I smirk. She is dreaming about me.

Even though this feels painfully comfortable, I need to get up. I try to unwrap her arms from around me but she tightens them in response. I chuckle and kiss her cheek. I make a mistake of peeking under the covers and my eyes bulge out of their sockets.

Her sleepshirt has ridden up to her waist and I can see her white lace panties. Fuck, fuck! It's the hottest sight in the world. It was a big mistake sleeping here. I had no idea I would wake up with a painfully large erection. God! Why are her panties so revealing that I can see her cute butt as well?

I make a last attempt to unwrap her arms from around me because I won't last lying here with this sexy angel. Bella sighs and stirs a little. Shit, I woke her up. _Think of something quick._ Grandma, socks, Rosalie, Tanya but all that comes to my mind is the sight of Bella in her underwear.

"Edward?" She murmurs softly and I kiss her forehead.

"Go to sleep, baby."

"What time is it?"

"Eight-ten."

"Why are you up?"

I smile. "Your alarm woke me up."

"Sorry." She mumbles and I nuzzle against her hair.

"It's okay, love."

Bella opens her brown eyes and blush flames her cheeks when she finds me staring at her. She gives me a shy smile and I smile back.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning, handsome."

I lean forward and press my lips against hers. Bella smiles and wraps her arms around my neck as she kisses me back. I place my hands on either side of her pillow as I hover over her. I drag my kisses to her neck and she takes a deep breath.

"Edward, I thought you had to go to work." She pants out and my lips curl into a smile.

I pull back to look at her. "Doesn't matter."

"But you have to." I nod and pepper kisses all over her face.

"Yes, ma'am."

I trail open mouthed kisses down to her neck and gently bite on her soft skin. Bella moans and the sound goes straight down to my _very_ hard morning wood. Oh fuck.

"Bella, don't do that."

"What?" She opens her eyes and flutters her eyelashes at me. I touch my forehead to hers and her smile turns playful. "Oh, someone's awake." She whispers and wraps her legs around my waist.

"Bella, don't do that." I warn again and try not to get too excited.

"Do what? Now, I can't make out with you?" Bella gives me a sexy pout of hers. Does she have any idea how erotic it is?

"I just have to—"

"Use the bathroom?" Bella completes my sentence and I groan, burying my face against her neck. "Oh sweetie, it's common for guys. Why are you so embarrassed?" I shake my head and she chuckles. "Look at me."

I pull back and she interlaces her hands behind my neck and connects our lips together for another kiss. My hands reach for the buttons of her shirt and I undo the first one; followed by another two. I trace my index finger on her exposed skin and feel the swell of her breasts. I deepen our kiss and let her tongue slide in my mouth. I tug on her bottom lip earning a lustful groan from Bella.

I move south and plant soft kisses on her neck, shoulders and the exposed part of her breasts. My thumbs made circles on the sides of her breasts and she let out a contented sigh.

"I thought you were an ass-man."

"I'm really not," I mumble against her skin and she giggles. "But I love yours."

Bella blushes when I look at her and tugs on the hem of my henley. I smirk and shake my head. "Look at you, Ms. Swan; your intentions are not looking good."

She glares at me and motions to her slightly open sleepshirt. "Really?"

"It's a two way-street."

"That sounds fair." Bella murmurs and I watch her unbutton her shirt. Slowly, very slowly. I know what she is trying to do. Her seductive brown eyes pierce into mine and I try to maintain my self-control because we both know that nothing is going to happen and we are just teasing each other.

When her shirt is finally open, I can't help but be disappointed that she is wearing a bra although it's a white sheer lace bra. I can clearly see her perfect breasts. My thumbs circle around her breasts and I watch her nipples harden under my tender touch.

"Take off your shirt." I murmur and Bella quickly slips it off. She tosses it somewhere and remains sprawled underneath me in just her bra and panties. I could get used to a sight like this. "God, you look so fucking sexy."

My head dips and I capture her lips for a passionate kiss. Bella smiles and breathlessly pulls back few minutes later. She tugs on my henley and I laugh softly as I pull it over my head with a swift motion. I throw it at the edge of the bed and find her staring at me with a dazed expression.

I frown. What happened? I call her name but she doesn't respond. I stroke her cheek and a blush flames her cheeks as she snaps herself out of her reverie. Her hands reach over and she traces my body. Her hands feel wonderful against my skin and I catch hold of them when they reach the waistband of my sweatpants.

"How ridiculously rich are you to wear cashmere sweatpants?" She mutters and I laugh softly. Her hands knot in my hair and I bend forward to kiss the shell of her ear which makes her whimper.

Our eyes meet and her sultry gaze is so unnerving. I place hot open-mouthed kisses on her shoulders and across her collarbone. She lets out a sexy groan and I gently lower a bra strap so I can see a little more of her breast. I plant kisses on the soft exposed mound and Bella squirms against me. Fuck, she needs to stop doing that.

I take down the other strap and all I need to do is unhook her bra to have her gorgeous breasts on display. I can hear the hammering of heartbeats which matches mine. I smile at that sound. I stroke her beautiful face and notice her labored breathing. I tug on her hard nipples and she moans my name. I reach over to lower the cups of her bra but my phone buzzes from the nightstand.

I groan and find Bella staring at me with annoyance and irritation in her eyes. I apologetically smile and stroke her cheek. I can't let this call go unanswered. I know its work and we don't have much time on our hands at office.

"Bella, I have to answer that call. I'm sorry." I murmur and she nods, rolling away.

"Yeah, I'll get a move on making breakfast."

Bella's mood has clearly changed but there is nothing I can do. Any other time, I would've let it ring but not today, I can't. I watch her get out of the bed and put her sleepshirt back on. She gives me a small smile before making her way to the bathroom.

I sigh soundly as I lie on my back and catch hold of my phone. Kyle's name flashes on the screen and I answer it.

"Cullen." I angrily snap and run a hand through my hair.

Kyle explains the agenda for the eleven o'clock meeting and other details that we need to implement by the coming month. Bella exits the bedroom soon after and I am unable to concentrate on Kyle's voice as my mind keeps drifting to Bella's sad face from moments ago. A few minutes later, I tell him to email me the details so I can read them on my way to the office.

I leave a message for Matt and ask him to bring a suit and my working material from home. I sigh and place the phone in my pocket. I use Bella's toothbrush to brush my teeth and wash my face with some cold water. I pad along the hallway and find Bella quietly mixing something in a large bowl.

Bella catches my eye and offers me a smile and goes back to staring at the bowl. I step inside the kitchen and stand behind her. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her against my chest.

"Hey, I'm sorry I had to answer the call."

"It's okay." She whispers and her hands halt their work.

"What's wrong, baby?" I nuzzle against her hair.

"Do you think we took it too far?" She shyly asks and I sigh.

"Nothing would've happened, Bella. Trust me. We won't do anything unless you want to take our relationship any further. I promise you that." She relaxes in my arms and turns to embrace me.

"I was so worried you were going to be mad talking about this."

"Hey," I chuckle. "I can never stay mad at you."

Bella leans up and places a kiss on my lips. "Good to know."

"Do you want some help?"

"Well the pancake batter is ready; I just have to pour the batter into the frying pan."

"Let me do that." I murmur and she sighs, shaking her head.

"It's really alright. I can do that."

"How about you go take a shower and I'll get the pancakes ready?" I suggest and she bites her bottom lip but nods her head.

"Okay, thanks." I smile and she kisses my cheek before leaving for her bedroom.

 _When will she understand that I'm not like any other guys she has dated?_

. . .

I grin at Bella and place a steaming plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of her. I put the bottle of maple syrup within her reach and place a kiss on her forehead. She smiles and excuses herself to go to the kitchen. She carries two glasses of juice back to the dining table and sits next to me.

I'm surprised that Bella remembers that I need to start my day with a glass of juice. I offer a quick thanks and we start eating our breakfast. I can't help my smile as I watch Bella. She looks so beautiful wearing nothing unusual but a red crop top and a pair of skinny jeans. Her hair is tied in a messy ponytail which looks adorable.

This is the kind of day I've dreamt about for years. To have breakfast with someone I love without having an obligation to offer any kind of fancy gestures or listening to complaints. A normal breakfast. I guess what really comforts me when I'm with Bella is her simplicity.

"Are you going to your place to change?" Bella asks and I chuckle.

"Don't worry about that, Bella."

"Okay." She looks at me curiously. "Edward, you were going to introduce me to someone yesterday." I chuckle as I'm suddenly reminded of that.

"Oh right, well, he had to leave for Houston. Maybe the next time he is in town?" I shrug.

"Who is he?"

"I'm not telling you." I smile and watch her pout adorably but she resumes eating.

We finish our breakfast in fifteen minutes, thanks to the delicious pancakes that Bella made. I grab our empty plates and carry them to the kitchen sink. I place them aside and stare at the sink. There are two partitions to the sink and I wonder what each is for. I run a hand through my hair and feel a soft, warm hand on my shoulder.

"What are you thinking about staring at a sink?"

"Nothing." I mumble and turn to find her smiling at me.

"It's okay, Edward. Why don't you go take a shower and I'll do the dishes? You don't have to do everything just because you're good at it." _Ah, she's got it wrong._

"Actually, uh I don't know how to wash plates." I mumble and she suddenly smirks, leaning closer.

"I'm sorry? I'm not sure if I heard you right."

I sigh. "I don't know how to wash plates." I slowly answer and she has a teasing glint in her eyes.

"It's probably not the best thing to be happy about but for the first time I can do something that you can't. Interesting turn of events, Mr. Cullen."

Bella smiles and I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer. "You look very happy."

"I'm just amused that you admitted that you don't know how to wash plates," She gives me a soft kiss. "It's fine, honey. I'll do them."

"But, I want to help."

"But, you don't know how to wash plates." She says softly, stroking my hair.

"Teach me."

"Okay."

Bella beams at me and stands in front of the sink. I watch her put on a pair of rubber gloves. She scrapes off the food particles from the plates and turns the tap on so the hot water can start filling up the sink. She adds dish liquid to the plates and pans and scrubs them with sponge.

"Do you like washing plates?" I ask softly.

Bella laughs, causing the little pieces of hair to fall on her face. "Who does? But, I usually don't have a lot to wash because I live alone." She shrugs.

"Can I help with something?"

"Why don't you just watch this time?"

"Okay."

Bella quickly washes the plates and puts them on the rack to let them dry. She takes off her gloves and washes her hands with the hand wash. She grabs a dry white towel and gazes at me. "Do you want to dry them?"

I nod. I grab a plate and wipe away every single droplet from it. I frown. Wow, that really takes a lot of time. I grab another plate and carefully dry it also. I set it aside and see Bella chuckling out of my periphery. I stare at the plate and then at her.

"Am I doing it wrong?"

"Oh sweetie," She takes the plate away from my hands and tightly hugs me. "You are so adorable."

"I am?" She nods and I chuckle.

"But, if you dry the plates at this speed, it might take us hours to leave the kitchen." I laugh and tighten my arms around her.

"Give me a break; I've never had to dry plates before."

"I guess I can cut you a little slack."

"You are very kind."

Bella gazes at me with a warm smile on her face and I pull her lips against mine for a sweet kiss.

* * *

"When will I see you again?" Bella murmurs, staring at me with a sorrowful expression. I drop my bag and walk over to her.

"I don't know, love. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She wraps her arms around me and buries her face against my neck. I kiss the side of her head and rock her back and forth in my arms.

"I'll try to make some time for us before I leave, baby. I promise."

"If you have prior commitments, it's fine."

I do. I have meetings through the weekend. I had decided to spend my entire weekend with Bella but Mr. Black ruined everything. Plus, Alice called to inform that we have a family dinner tomorrow night.

"I can try." I say softly but my voice betrays my words.

"You must have a lot of meetings, it's okay. So, I'll see you in nine days?" I groan at the thought of not seeing her face for nine fucking days.

"Bella…" She pulls back and I pause gazing into her beautiful brown eyes. I stroke her cheek. "God, I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too. But we can talk, right?"

"All the time," She giggles and blush covers her cheek. "I won't let any of your calls go unanswered. I promise."

"I'll hold you to that. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I have meetings and mom invited me for dinner but I'll probably pass on the offer."

"Why?"

"I don't remember the last time I went. Plus, Rosalie and I always end up fighting so I never finish my dinner. It's a waste of time."

"I think you should go. Your family will feel better. You won't see them for a long time; you should spend some time with them."

"Okay, if you say so. I'll go." I kiss her forehead and she smiles at me. Her eyes suddenly turn anxious and I frown.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me," I urge and tip her chin up to look at me. Her brown eyes look troubled. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Will _she_ be there?" Oh.

"No, just my family." I murmur and my mood sours with the mention of Tanya. Bella remains silent and plays with the buttons of my shirt. I have no idea what she is thinking.

"Bella, what is it?" I ask and she looks up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I made you stay here last night. It was such a big mistake."

I roll my eyes. "I said I was fine here, Bella. What is wrong with you?"

Bella glares at me and her eyes glisten with angry tears. "What is wrong with _me_? Really? Do you even realize what might happen if people find out that you stayed for the night? They'll say things about us. People talk at your office, Jake tells me if his boss has an affair with someone. I don't want to be that kind of woman!"

"You aren't, Bella." I say softly and my heart breaks watching the dejected expression on her face.

"But I am!" Bella pushes me away. "You can't introduce me to your family because some of them don't like me! I don't come from a powerful family and I never want to have a high end lifestyle. You can't even look me in the eye outside of these four walls because the entire city knows that you have a famous girlfriend! And who am I? Your friend? Or a slut?"

I am taken aback by her words. How can she call herself that? Does she have any idea how hurt I am that she called herself something like that because of me? I love her so much. I take a step in her direction and roughly grab her by the arms.

"How dare you call yourself that?! I don't ever want to hear you calling yourself something so cheap ever again. Do you hear me, Isabella?" I angrily growl and she shrinks from my death glare. "You think I do all these things that I've done for you, for every girl that I meet? I don't! Because nobody means squat to me as much as you do. I don't care what people think. I've never been more mad at you."

"You think it's easy for me to live this kind of life? You were right when you mentioned that you can never ever give me a normal life. Because you don't have the fucking guts to tell your parents how you really feel about being in a relationship that you don't want to be in. Every time I think about your girlfriend, I feel so helpless and guilty."

"Bella, can you open your mind for one fucking second and realize that maybe I am doing this for us? I've told you before that there is no way I can file the lawsuit if she is not my girlfriend. I don't want to drag you into this right now!"

"Okay," She takes a deep breath and blinks back her tears. "So what do you do with her so that people think you have a girlfriend? Do you take her out on romantic dates, give her flowers and make her feel like the most beautiful person in the world? Or hold her hand and kiss her in public and have sex with her at your place? Tell me, I want to know."

"You know that's not true, Bella. Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can't stop picturing you with her!" Her voice breaks and I sigh softly. She grabs my hands and wraps them around her waist. "Do you hold her like this?" Her soft fingers caress my cheek. "Does she blush every time you smile at her," Her arms wrap around my neck. "Do you give her a toe-curling kiss? I want to know everything, tell me."

"Bella, please. Try to understand." I plead and she shakes her head.

"I can't. We rushed into this. How would you feel if I had a boyfriend yet I was spending my time with you?"

I try not to imagine Bella with another man and patiently stare at her. "Then I would trust you and hear you out first."

"Really?" She humorlessly chuckles. "You wouldn't be mad? Are you telling me that you wouldn't feel insecure for even a second if I told you that I _want_ to break up with my boyfriend but I _can't_? What if I let him kiss me and hold me? Imagine us getting naked and making love for hours. He would wrap me in his strong arms and hold me until—"

I silence her with my lips and roughly kiss her. I feel her kissing me back with the same vigor. She is mine and nobody is ever taking her from me. Just the image of her with another guy is nightmarish. I know what she is trying to do. I bite her bottom lip and she moans softly. We breathlessly pull back and my dark gaze meets hers.

"You are mine, Bella," I heatedly murmur and she tries to catch her breath. "Nobody is ever touching you or kissing you but me! Don't try to push my buttons."

"Then don't try to hurt my feelings."

I gaze at her with a heartbroken expression and shake my head. Oh god. "I never ever want to hurt you, Bella. I need you in my life. Please, don't say we rushed into anything. I've been waiting for you all my life. I will do anything you want."

"Break up with Tanya."

I tiredly close my eyes and hear Bella weeping in front of me. She squirms out of my arms and I hear her footsteps running away from me. Her bedroom door slams shut with a loud bang and I open my eyes. I run a hand through my hair and my phone buzzes in my pocket. I stare at the incoming call and sigh. Victoria. I switch my phone off and toss it on the sofa.

I make my way to her bedroom and stand in front of the door. I twist the doorknob and thankfully find that it's unlocked. I step inside and find her curled up on the bed as her form wracks with painful sobs. I sit on the edge of the bed and she faces away from me.

"Bella? Darling, please look at me."

"No!" She cries and hides her face in the pillow. "Go to your stupid girlfriend! You don't want to be with her yet you can't break up with her?!"

I kick off my shoes and sit at the head of the bed. I place my hand on her shoulder and she shrugs it off. I stroke her hair and feel helpless as she cries uncontrollably. I am losing hope just staring at her. I was afraid this might happen all along.

Bella is correct. I know she wants something _official_ for our relationship that doesn't make her feel so sad. But I can't back out on things right now. I just need another month to clear this up.

"Bella, please _please_ look at me." I beg and she whimpers in return. About five minutes later, her face comes into view and I notice the tear marks streaked on her beautiful face. My heart breaks even more if that's possible.

"Come here, please." I open my arms and Bella stifles a sob and slams herself against me. I tightly wind my arms around her and she presses her face against my throat. I rub her back and hold her on my lap. I rock her a little and place soft kisses on her hair.

"Edward, I can't do this. I feel so disrespected." She murmurs and gazes at me from under her eyelashes.

"Oh Bella, I never meant to make you feel that way. You have no idea how sorry I am. I want to tell you everything going on in my life. About Eleazar, Tanya and all the other shit. But, it needs to stay between me and my lawyers. Please understand. I've told you before, I'm telling you again; it's just a matter of time. I promise."

"Just don't leave me at the end of it all."

"I won't, love," The tears start flowing down her cheeks again and I hug her to me. "Hush, baby. Not my strong Bella. It's going to be fine. I'll break up with her once I get back from Dubai. I promise."

"Do you love her?" Bella asks and I brush the stray hair away from her face.

"No, I don't." _I love you._ I chuckle when she gives me an adorable smile. I kiss away her tears and lean my forehead against hers.

"Really?"

"Really, really. Now, I don't ever want you to cry so much again. I can't stand it. You've cried a lot since we started going out, but I want you to be happy from now on. I don't want to go to a different continent with the image of your crying face in my mind."

Bella gives me a beautiful smile and hugs me again.

"Aren't you late for work?" She mumbles against my neck. I check my watch. 11:30. Shit.

"I couldn't have been able to concentrate on my work, knowing you were mad at me."

"Miss me." She murmurs, giving me a loving smile and I smile back.

"How can I not?"

* * *

 _ **August 23, 2015**_

* * *

Kia opens the door and offers me an over excited smile as her cheeks turn pink. My phone vibrates in my pocket and I slip it out and ignore my parents' flirtatious, _married_ housemaid. I run a hand through my hair and read through the report Kate has emailed to me. I immediately give her a call.

"What's up?" She cheerfully greets.

"Kate, this is alright but I need the master budget. I'm leaving tomorrow. I need the report before I land in Dubai."

"Don't worry, Edward. I'll send it. You'll have it the second you land in Dubai."

"Thanks." I murmur and sigh softly.

"Dreading the trip?" Not seeing Bella for a week, of course I am.

"You bet."

"Send your team later on. It'll give you time off to start on the Entertainment Center. I think Victoria can help you with the schedule."

"Sure, but Victoria is going to be out of town for a week or two."

"Oh?" Kate thoughtfully mutters. "I thought she wasn't going with you."

I chuckle. "She's not. She's going on a vacation with her son. I made arrangement for them to go to Orlando."

"Look at you, being a good boss," I roll my eyes. "Anyway, Cullen I have a blind date waiting for me. I'll see you tomorrow at the tarmac. Bye!"

"Bye, Kate. Good night." I hang up and make my way to the living room but find nobody there.

Am I here on the wrong day? But, I'm sure they have dinners on Sundays. I peek inside the den and find my family sitting and chatting amongst themselves. I sigh softly and step inside the room. As I approach the overstuffed sofas, five pairs of eyes turn to me with shock apparent in their features.

Alice grins at me and I see mom standing up out of my periphery. I turn to mom and she has tears sparkling in her eyes. She closes her agape mouth and her lips curve into a smile. She walks in my direction and enfolds me in a tight hug. I smile and hug her back.

"Hi, mom."

"Are you Edward?" Mom asks and pulls back to beam at me.

"If you don't have another secret son named Edward, then yes I am."

She slaps my arm and pecks my cheek. "You have no idea how happy I am that you are here. I still can't believe it." She touches my face and arms in disbelief before hugging me again. I chuckle and kiss her hair.

"Okay, mom. You are making too much of a big deal out of this."

"It is a big deal for me, honey."

My smile disappears when my gaze falls on Rosalie—who is glaring daggers at me. I send her my own glare, and she looks away. Mom releases me and I go over to sit next to Alice who gives me a quick hug.

"I'm glad you could join us, Edward." Dad says with a big smile on his face. I smile back and nod at him.

"Me too," I turn my attention to Alice and she points to something on the far off coffee table. "What is it?"

"The articles about you and Tanya."

 _Oh._

"What articles?" I murmur and she rolls her eyes.

"I know it was you who printed them. You don't have to act like you don't know."

I laugh and kiss her cheek. "Oh I love you, Alice."

Out of my periphery, I see Rosalie glaring at me. "Edward, what the hell is going on in the news?" I ignore her completely.

"Edward, honey have you read the news about you and Tanya?" Mom asks and I look at her.

"Yes, mom. I read the newspaper every day but I generally skip the trashy gossip section." I smirk and she hands me the newspaper article to read. I pretend to thoughtfully read it without letting a smile break on my face.

I gaze at mom. "It's a good article."

Dad sighs next to her. "Eleazar and Carmen are very disturbed about this. It's not _good_ , Edward. Certainly not for our—" I hold up a finger and cut him off.

"It's not about business anymore, dad," He frowns at me. "I dug up some information about Eleazar that I think you'll want to read. I'll email it to you."

Dad gives me a patient stare. "I know you are up to something. Eleazar warned me you were getting all the family businesses into trouble. _But_ , you are my son and I know you won't make any mistakes. If you need any help, I'm here for you."

I sigh with relief and nod. "Actually, I do."

"What is it?"

"I need you to cease all contact with the Denalis for the next thirty days." I blurt out and hold my breath.

"Okay," My eyes widen due to his quick reply. "I won't. You have my word. This news shouldn't leave the room. Am I clear, Rosalie?" Dad gives her a pointed look and I smirk.

"Yes, Carlisle." She mutters in her annoying voice.

"Thanks, dad. You are the best." I mumble and he smiles at me.

"I know that."

"This is exactly where you get your cockiness from, Edward." Mom mutters staring at dad and I chuckle.

Emmett's stomach growls making us all chuckle. He lets out an impatient sigh and pats his stomach. "Can we talk later? I feel like I haven't eaten in weeks!"

"You ate snacks twenty minutes ago." Rosalie snaps and he gives her a sheepish smile.

"Of course my son is hungry," Mom stands up and smiles at him. "I made your favorite tonight. Steak and mashed potatoes."

"Yes!" Emmett fist pumps in the air while Alice and I groan. "Shut up! Mom loves me the most." He gloats and Alice sticks her tongue out at him.

"Mom, this is not fair!" I whine and she chuckles.

"I know! I made roast chicken for Alice and now you're here too." _See? Sometimes she is the best mom in the world._

I stand up and scoop her in a tight hug, lifting her off the floor. "Thank you, mom. You're the best."

"Edward!" She laughs. "Put me down." I set her on the ground and sit back down next to Alice.

"I think our kids love food more than they love us, Carlisle." Mom says with an amused smile and Emmett laughs.

"You should've figured that out sooner, mom."

Dad stands up and sighs softly. "So the kids are having their favorites and you forgot about me."

Mom waves him off. "Oh come on, Carlisle don't be such a child. I was hoping Edward would come. He's gone for the next three weeks. Plus, I baked your favorite dessert. I can let you go off your diet for tonight."

"Thank you." Dad smiles and walks over to mom.

"Oh, that is so gross." Emmett mutters when they start kissing. Alice and I laugh and walk over to break them off. Emmett drags mom to the dining room and I roll my eyes.

 _Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea coming here tonight._

* * *

"… and then she tracked down the guy and it turned out to be her half-brother! Can you believe it? Her father actually lied to that woman and had two children with her." Alice dictates a story of one of her friends that everyone is listening to with rapt attention.

"My god, that's terrible. How's Hazel now?" Mom asks with concern.

Alice sighs sadly. "She's getting better, but she has stopped talking to her father."

"Of course she has. Nobody wants to stay around someone who cheats on their family." Dad comments and I chuckle, taking a sip of my wine.

"Yeah, it's really dangerous to keep things from your own family." I say loud enough for Rosalie to hear and she drinks her wine. I try to hide my smile and continue eating the delicious dinner.

"What's so funny?" Alice whispers to me and I shake my head.

"Nothing I just," I chuckle again. "Nothing. Maybe later."

I take a bite of chicken and feel Rosalie's eyes on me. I meet her gaze and smirk at her. She immediately looks away from me. I can torture her all day.

"Edward," Dad calls out and I look at him. "How is Alex doing? There must be a lot of pressure on him at work since Billy has quit."

I sigh, running a hand through my hair. "It's very exhausting but we still have three months. We haven't disclosed the news except to the Board of Directors but we'll have to tell everyone soon enough. Unfortunately, I'll be out of town. So, Alex has a lot of work ahead of him."

"Can't you reschedule?" _Bella asked me a similar kind of question._

"I bet he tried for someone." Alice mutters under her breath and I kick her under the table.

"No, I really can't. We had this planned for the last three weeks. Mr. Omar has already made preparations and we can't stop the entire workings of a company just because a man leaves. That's just what he wants. So, it's better if we continue with our schedule and not let the news hamper anything."

Mom smiles at me. "That's great, honey. I'm glad you aren't being negative about this. Plus, Alex will have to undertake major decisions on his own which will definitely benefit him."

"Yes, he'll do well. I know it."

"And how is his _friend_?" Rosalie asks and I turn to her frown at her.

"Yes?"

"Your close friend. His date; Bella something." _You mean my girl._

"She's great." _And more beautiful, caring and loving than you can ever be._

"We made plans to go shopping next week!" Alice excitedly squeals and I chuckle.

"Bella wants to go shopping?" I confirm and she nods, clapping her hands.

"It's going to be so much fun!" She grins at me and I laugh. _Sure, sure._

"Make sure you visit the flea market. Maybe she'll be able to afford something there." Rosalie pipes in and mom clears her throat.

"Rose, don't say that. I'm sure she has people who help her buy fancy things." I can sense the undertone in mom's voice.

God! They can't just let it go, can they?

Dad smiles at me. "She seemed like a smart woman. I liked her." He winks at me and I sigh with relief.

Emmett chuckles. "Yeah, she is funny too."

Rosalie glares at Emmett before turning her attention to mom. "You must've noticed her gown was expensive. How could she afford it?" I find both the ladies staring at me.

"It was all her." I mumble and drink my wine.

"She must have rented it." Rosalie sniggers and I glare at her.

"Don't say shit about Bella ever again, Rosalie. It won't end well for you."

Rosalie smirks at me. "Don't threaten me, Edward. I'm just trying to protect our family. She is already after you and Alex. Now she has taken Alice in as well."

"What's your problem, Rosalie?" Alice snaps at her. "Don't you like to meet someone who isn't driven with the need to be rich and powerful? Not all people are like you." _My baby sister, ladies and gentlemen._

"Alice, don't defend her so much." Mom mutters and I groan.

"Alright, I think that's enough! I don't want either of you talking about my uh talking about Bella this way. It is completely unacceptable. Mom, you are a highly educated person, how can you believe whatever Rosalie says."

"Did your high school dropout friend teach you to speak on her behalf?" Rosalie asks and I let out a humorless chuckle.

"She graduated summa cum laude in English Literature. _You_ are a high school dropout, not her."

"Yet she runs a bookstore." Mom whispers and continues eating. Oh, mom.

"It was her grandmother's."

She chuckles and nods at me. "Oh. So, she has her family involved in this game as well?"

I frown at her. "What game?"

"Trying her hand at you and Alex."

"You don't have to worry about her family." I snap and she pointedly stares at me.

"Why not? Have you already met her parents?"

My fist bangs on the table and I stand up. "Dammit, mom! That's it! Enough, I'm done with this."

"Tell me. Are her parents trying to get money out of you?" She urges and I sigh.

"No they're not! You want to know why?

"Yes, I want to know why."

"Because," I take a deep breath. "Because she has no family! Her father left her when she was four, her mother died from complications after her brother was born and her grandmother passed away four years ago. The only person she has is her younger brother. She has no family!"

I continue. "She didn't grow up in the biggest mansion in the city nor have butlers around the house to obey to her every command. She didn't have cousins or a sister to play and fight with. She didn't have the perfect set of parents to spoil her nor did she have rich grandparents who would take her around the world with them.

"Bella has had a hard life, mom. She has been lonely all her life and I'm try not to make her feel that way anymore but you're making it difficult for me, mom. You were the last person on Earth I imagined who would judge Bella but you have proved me wrong. So, I hope you had fun ruining the evening. Excuse me."

I mutter and exit the dining room, ignoring my mother's tearful voice. I've had enough of this. I climb the stairs to the foyer and stand on the dimly lit balcony. I pull out my phone and call Bella and she answers on the first ring.

"Hi." Bella says softly which is followed by a sniffle.

"Hey, baby. What happened?"

"Nothing," Her voice breaks. "I was just watching Marley and Me."

I chuckle and shake my head. _God, I love her._ "You were?"

"Uh-huh, and Marley dies. It's so sad."

"I know," I say softly. "It's okay. Don't cry."

"I wish you were here."

"Me too, love. What are you doing?"

"I'm eating dinner and watching movies."

"Sounds perfect. What are you wearing?" She laughs on the other end of the line and I chuckle.

"I'm wearing shorts and your henley. You left it at my place."

"I bet it looks sexy on you." I murmur and she giggles.

"No, it doesn't."

"You couldn't be more wrong." I gaze at the dark, starry night.

"Where are you right now? I thought you were supposed to have dinner with your parents."

"I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Edward, why aren't you eating dinner?"

"Nothing," I sigh. "I just had a small argument with mom and Rosalie. Nothing unusual."

"Honey, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Can I come over to your place?"

"Have I ever said no? But, sweetheart you need to resolve your argument."

"I don't want to."

"You shouldn't take them for granted, Edward."

"I don't."

"Yes you do," Bella whispers and continues. "You have no idea how _I_ feel sitting all alone in my apartment on a Sunday night having nowhere to visit my family. Some place I can help my mom make a meal for a big family dinner or listen to my dad talk about football. I have watched the people that I love leave me. Please, don't do that to your family. They love you, I've seen it. Go have dinner with them. Ignore Rosalie if it helps."

"I will."

"Thank you so much," There is relief in her voice. "Go now, we'll talk later. Bye."

"Bye, darling. I'll call you later tonight."

"I'll be waiting." And she ends the call. I put the phone back in my pocket and sigh.

I hear clicking of heels behind me and I turn to find mom warily gazing at me. I take a deep breath and she walks over to me. Her green eyes look apologetic and regretful. _Really? She is capable of looking guilty?_ I run a hand through my hair and wait for her to say something.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I really—" I cut her off.

"It's okay, mom. I forgive you. We're fine."

Her eyes widen with shock and she nods. "Uh, thank you."

I hesitantly smile and she gives me a relieved smile. "Just don't judge Bella for the choices she's made when you don't know the options she had to choose from."

"I won't dear, I promise," She stares at my face for a moment. "You seem quite taken with her."

"She makes me want to be a better person." I whisper and mom chuckles.

"I'm glad you have her," Her face grows serious and I frown. "Don't start anything new in your life until you put an end to the complications."

I know what she means by saying 'new' and 'complications' but I guess it's too late for that. I just nod at her and she gives me a quick hug.

"Everyone is waiting for you. Let's go have dinner," Mom whispers and releases me. I smile and sigh softly. "So, Bella sounds like a remarkable woman. I would like to know more about her."

I chuckle and we start making our way to the dining room again. "That might take hours."

Mom laughs. "Well, it's a good thing I made dessert then."

"You will like Bella once you get to know her, mom."

"I'm starting to believe that I will."

We enter the dining room and I can feel the strong, negative tension dissipating as mom and I take our seats. Dad gives me an assuring smile and I ignore Rosalie who is glowering at me. If I could just kill her right now… Emmett is busy inhaling his food and Alice offers me a beaming smile.

"Bella convinced you, didn't she?" Alice whispers and I nod.

"Yes, she did. How did you know?"

"From that shit eating grin on your face."

I chuckle and mom calls my name so I gaze at her. "Have you finished packing for your trip?" I nod. "Did you pack enough pairs—" I cut her off.

"Mom, I'm twenty-seven! Don't ask something embarrassing." I murmur and eat my still warm dinner.

"Okay, I won't."

Emmett diverts the topic to the NFL regular season starting next month and dad and I join the conversation. For once, Rosalie keeps mum, and I feel at peace when Alice and mom have a normal conversation amongst themselves. This is probably the most peaceful family dinner I've had since I moved to Seattle. I don't think my family has spent a lot of time together in past few years. All thanks to my beautiful girl that I am still here.

 _I love her so much; I wonder when I can tell her that._

* * *

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO** _ **EdwardsFirstKiss**_ **FOR EDITING THIS CHAPTER!**

 **GUYS PLEASE** **REVIEW** **AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **LOVE,  
Paint the Walls.**


	15. Distance

**THE OTHER WOMAN**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **STEPHENIE MEYER** **OWNS IT ALL.**

* * *

 _ **August 24, 2015**_

* * *

 **BELLA**

* * *

I pad along the hallway and make my way to the kitchen as I dry my hair with a towel. I try not to feel glum that Edward is leaving for Dubai today. I sigh at that thought. It's nine o'clock already. I wonder where he is right now. On the bright side, I'll see him in seven days. I should stop being a crybaby about his departure.

My phone buzzes from the island and I eagerly grab it in the vain hope that Edward sent me a text. I sigh with disappointment when it's not Edward. It's Alice. I open her text message.

 _Thursday at four? How does that sound?_ _—_ _A_

I chuckle and shake my head. This girl won't give up until I go shopping with her.

 _Sounds great. I'll be there._ _—_ _B_

 _Can't wait!_ _—_ _A_

I hesitate before typing a question for her.

 _Did Edward leave?_ _—_ _B_

 _His flight leaves at ten._ _—_ _A_

Oh. Edward must be at the airport right now. I drink a glass of water and feel a bit better. The doorbell rings and I walk over to answer the front door. As soon as I open it, my eyes light up to find my personal angel standing there.

Edward's lips are curled into a beautiful crooked smile and his green eyes look vibrant and sexy. He is wearing a white t-shirt, dark wash jeans and a jacket unlike his usual formal attire. His copper hair is tousled and floppy looking like he has been running his hands through it for a while.

"Hey, handsome."

Edward wastes no time in pulling me into his arms and passionately crashing his lips against mine. I moan when his hot mouth sends shivers down my spine. God, I love him so much. My hands knot in his soft locks and my lips frantically move with his. I forget every possible thing I'm supposed to remember in having him so close to me.

His hands squeeze my hips over my bathrobe and he pulls me flush against him. I gasp when he lifts me in his arms and I immediately lock my legs around his waist. My arms fold around his neck and I sigh when his lips drag down to my neck. He unties the sash of my robe and pushes it down until it drops to my waist.

A soft moan escapes my lips when his warm hands wander all over my body; my back, my shoulders, my bra clad breasts and my stomach. Edward connects our lips again and I can't help but whimper when his teeth graze against my bottom lip.

I don't know how long we continue kissing but Edward pulls back and sets my feet on the floor. I snap out of my daze and find him checking his watch. I put my robe back on and retie the sash.

"I only had five minutes; I have to go now."

I pout, knowing he is adamant to leave. "Edward, stay please. Just for two minutes. Come in."

"I can't, love. My flight leaves at ten. Kate must be waiting at the tarmac, I need to have a word with her before I go," He cradles my face in his hands and touches his forehead to mine. "Call me if anything happens. Anything."

"Okay." I whisper and stroke his cheek.

"It's difficult to say no to you when you look so beautiful, but I can't come in because I won't leave."

"I understand," I give him a chaste kiss. "Will you call me when you land?"

"Of course, whatever you want."

"I'll miss you."

"I'm going to miss you so much, bye."

"Bye, Edward. Have a safe journey."

Edward smiles at me. "You stay safe as well, love."

He places soft kisses on all my fingers and reluctantly pulls his hands from mine. He kisses my forehead and rushes to the elevator. I wave goodbye until the elevator closes and softly sigh as I step inside my apartment again.

 _That was bittersweet._

* * *

 _ **August 25, 2015**_

* * *

I smile as I hand change to a customer and wish him a great day ahead. I resume reading my book and pause when another customer stops by at the counter. It has been a while since I have had time to read a book in peace at my store. Seth and Paul are at some basketball warm-up match; Emily has time off because Victoria Preston is on vacation with her son thanks to her vacation sponsor and best boss in the world, Edward Cullen.

I love that man. How perfect can one person be? I'm sure he will be concerned about his office while he tirelessly works in Dubai. When I woke up today, I read a text he had sent to me around midnight informing me that he had landed in Dubai. He hadn't called because he didn't want to wake me up. But, I would never mind his call.

Eleven hours ahead. I check the time on my phone and it's twelve noon. It must be eleven at night in Dubai. Time differences are so intriguing. I groan when the hot air breezes in bringing a new wave of humidity with it. I grab my hair tie and wrap my hair in a messy bun. I tuck away the little tendrils that fall on my face and smile when I'm reminded of Edward. I love it when he tucks them away. God, I'm pathetic.

My phone pings and I grab it in a flash.

 _I miss you._ _—_ _E_

I sigh softly. He is so sweet. I quickly type a reply.

 _I miss you too._ _—_ _B_

 _Are you at the store? — E_

 _Yes._ _—_ _B_

 _Did you have lunch?_ _—_ _E_

 _Not yet._ _—_ _B_

Shit. I should've typed a smarter reply. He'll go nuts knowing I haven't eaten yet. I really don't feel like eating lunch.

 _What are you doing then?! Please, go have lunch! It's noon already._ _—_ _E_

 _Jeez, relax. I'll eat lunch in a short while. Don't worry. You should go to sleep, it's almost eleven._ _—_ _B_

 _I have work to do. I'll go to bed when you let me_ _know you've had your lunch._ _—_ _E_

 _And you call me stubborn._ _—_ _B_

 _I've learned from the best._ _—_ _E_

Edward can be so exasperating sometimes.

 _Go to sleep, Edward. Work later. You'll be exhausted tomorrow._ _—_ _B_

 _Bella, calm down. Its taking me time to adjust to the new time zone._ _—_ _E_

 _That's true, but won't you be tired tomorrow?_ _—_ _B_

 _Just for a day or two. Please have lunch._ _—_ _-E_

 _Alright, fine! I'm going. Call me when you are free._ _—_ _B_

 _Of course I will._ _—_ _E_

 _Talk later, honey. Bye!_ _—_ _B xx_

 _Bye, Bella._ _—_ _E_

I stand up so I can call Brittany and have her take care of the billing counter but two people enter the store that causes me to lose my breath. One of them is the single best person in the world while the other is really intimidating.

Jane Platt and Esme Cullen silently gaze at my store. Edward's mother has curiosity written all over her face as she looks around. I wonder why I don't see any distaste in her features. I anxiously bite my bottom lip and gaze at them.

Jane catches my eye and offers a big smile. I wish Edward was here. I smile back at her and straighten out my dress as I walk over to them. Janes gives me a hug and I hug her back as I steal a shy glance at Mrs. Cullen.

"How have you been, dear?"

I pull back and give a shy smile. "I've been great, how about you?"

"Same old, same old, Bella. Esme wanted to visit your store, so we dropped by."

I finally turn to Mrs. Cullen but have zero intention of talking to her after what happened at the fundraiser. She tried to undermine me for no reason and I don't like her at all.

"Mrs. Cullen, it's nice to meet you again." I say politely and avoid looking into those green eyes that remind me of Edward.

"And you, Bella. I can see that you have a lovely store."

"Thank you." I stare at my fingers instead of her face. I steal a quick glance to notice the disappointed expression on her face as I don't look at her.

"Edward has told me a lot about you." I finally look into her green eyes and my head fills with thoughts of Edward again.

"That's good to know," I mumble and turn to Jane. "May I help you ladies find anything?"

"No thank you, dear. We'll just take a look around." I nod and excuse myself.

I strut over to the billing counter and grab my phone from the desk. I go to my small office and lock the door with my shaky hands. I back up against the door and try to calm down my erratic heartbeat.

Why is Esme Cullen here? Is Rosalie coming as well? I wonder if she'll try to humiliate me again. I'm trying my best to be good enough for Edward and he accepts me the way I am, so then why can't his mother? Her words from the fundraiser echo in my head.

" _He clearly needs help with making choices. Sometimes he makes very wrong decisions for himself but I'm here to help._ _"_

What if she is here to keep me away from Edward? I won't let her take him away from me. He is mine and there is nothing she can do about it.

My trembling fingers call the only person who can calm me down.

"I'll sleep in a while, Bella. You don't have to get so paranoid about it." Edward chuckles on the other line and tears prick my eyes just hearing his velvety voice.

"Edward." I whisper and wipe away the tears that threaten to fall.

"Baby, what happened?"

"Your aunt and mother are at my store." I swallow the big lump in my throat.

"Why? What are they doing there?"

"I don't know," I croak out. "I am comfortable around Jane but your mom is here as well. I know she is your mother, and she loves you but she is horrible towards me. I can't stand to be in the same room as her. She—she warned me that I can never have you and that I shouldn't dream about being with you. I can't do this."

"Okay, can you do me a favor?"

"Okay."

"Where are you right now? In your office?"

"Yes."

"Sit on a chair please," I quickly sit on the only chair in the room and take a deep breath. "Drink some water for me, come on." I grab my bottle and gulp down some water.

"Feeling a little better?"

"Yes."

"Now, eat your lunch. What did you make?"

"A ham and cheese sandwich."

"That sounds delicious."

 _I should try to distract myself._

"And how do you feel in that fancy hotel suite of yours?"

"It's breathtaking. The panoramic view of the ocean is gorgeous. The suite has a private library and cinema room. You were the first thought that entered my head when I saw it." I smile just listening to him describe his royal suite.

"It sounds beautiful."

"I wish you were here, Bella. You would love it. Maybe next time I can bring you with me. I'll just have to keep you away from Mr. Omar—who was asking about you by the way." He mutters making me chuckle.

"Oh, Edward. You know I only have eyes for you." I tease and he laughs.

"Now I do. And are you eating your lunch yet?"

I roll my eyes. "Almost done."

"Good girl."

"Mr. Cullen your bath is ready." I hear a throaty female voice say.

"Thank you, Ameena." Edward politely whispers and I hear the padding of his feet.

"Who was that?"

"That was Ameena. She is from Egypt, isn't that cool?"

"Yeah, yeah. What was she doing in your suite?"

He laughs. "She drew me a bath, baby."

"People do that for you?"

"Butlers."

My eyes widen. "Plural?"

"Yeah, five actually. I know you love baths and this one is unbelievable."

I chuckle. "Alright, now you're making me jealous."

"Don't worry; we'll go someplace better."

"Are you in the bath yet?"

"No, I'm talking to you."

"Is the girl gone?"

"She's right behind me." He whispers and I glare at no one in particular.

"Tell her to _go_." I press on the word 'go' so that he hears my persistence that all women are to leave the room.

He just laughs on the other line.

"Mr. Cullen, may I take your clothes?" The woman says and I really don't like her suggestive tone.

"I really don't think my girlfriend would like that." He murmurs to the woman and I smile.

Girlfriend. He called me his girlfriend. My heart flutters in my chest. I'm his girlfriend. It doesn't matter if we are not _officially_ a couple but he believes that we are.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Thank you for the towels and that'll be all for today. I'll see you tomorrow."

"As you wish, Mr. Cullen; goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Is she gone?" I ask impatiently and he chuckles on the other line.

"Yes, baby. Don't worry," I hear the splashing of water and then he sighs. "There is no one here now except for me."

"You didn't take your clothes off?"

"I was just wearing sweatpants."

I shake my head. "See? That's your problem. You should be fully clothed all the time when those women are around you."

"Look at you being all possessive."

I finish my sandwich and wipe my hands and mouth with a napkin.

"I'm not." I mutter and he snorts.

"Oh, alright." He clearly doesn't believe me.

"You send men away when I taste red wine."

"Hey! You were making sex noises." Edward tries to defend himself.

"How would you know what my sex noises sound like? You haven't even gotten a chance to hear them." I pointedly mutter and he sighs.

"Yeah, okay. And don't you have to go back out front now?"

The fear and reluctance towards his mother surfaces again. "I don't want to."

"My mom's not going to kill you, love."

"I don't know, Edward." I murmur and tug on the hem of my dress.

"I'm sure she'll be nice to you. She really likes you from the numerous things I've shared with her about you. I think she might like you a lot more than you think."

I panic. "What did you tell her?" _Did he share something about James? Or Riley?_

"Baby, do you trust me?"

"Yes." I answer within a heartbeat.

"Then don't worry."

"Okay, I'll go."

"That's my girl. We'll talk tomorrow. I miss you."

"I miss you too. Bye, sweetie. Enjoy."

"You too," I roll my eyes and hear him laugh. "I know you were rolling your eyes."

"Bye, Edward!" I say and end the call as a chuckle escapes my lips.

I step out of the office and hesitantly look around but the sisters are nowhere to be seen. I know Jane won't leave before saying goodbye. Maybe Mrs. Cullen didn't like the store and walked away and Jane followed her out. Edward's mother can do that.

I check around the store and find them both holding a couple of books as they share a laugh about something. Both are so similar yet different. Jane looks up and offers me a smile like she knew I was standing there all along. I smile back and walk over to them. Mrs. Cullen gives me a smile and I hope she'll be nice to me like Edward said.

"Bella, I've heard you have a good eye for books. Can you help me a find a good book?" Edward's mother asks and my smile disappears as I nod.

"Of course, yes. What are you looking for, Mrs. Cullen?"

"Call me Esme," My eyes widen with shock but I nod. Esme it is.

"Are you looking for a particular genre?"

Esme shakes her head. "Surprise me."

Okay, that's simple. I lead her to the hobbies section and I pluck a book out for her. I hand it over and turn to find that Jane is nowhere to be found. _God, help me_.

" _The Book of Wanderings._ Sounds interesting."

"Edward once told me that you love to travel. Maybe you'd like this book then." I shrug and she curiously smiles at me.

"Edward talks about me?"

"All of you, especially Alice."

She has a fond look on her face. "Of course he mentions Alice the most. She is his lucky star. He is insanely protective of her. When they were kids, he would never leave her side. One time, Alice had a high fever. Edward threw a fit and refused to go to school. He stayed at home to hold Alice's hand until he came down with the fever himself."

I chuckle. "He would do that."

"Edward is very protective of the people that matter to him," I meet her gaze. "You are one of them, you know. I haven't heard him speak so highly of anybody as he does of you."

I blush and anxiously bite my bottom lip.

"I really don't—"

"I don't deserve an explanation for anything. I haven't been the warmest person to you since we met last week. I owe you an apology for whatever I said to you. I know I can't take back my words but I hope we can move past them."

I give her a thoughtful nod. "I will try to."

Esme gives me a sad nostalgic smile. "Jane and I were kids when our mother walked out on us. Frankly, I don't even remember her. I have had my fair share of doubts as a mother. I make stupid mistakes all the time but I love my kids unconditionally. I knew he never wanted to be with Tanya but part of me hoped that he would fall in love with her."

I look away and try to not get bothered at the mention of Tanya's name.

Esme continues. "I wanted him to be with someone whom he was comfortable with. Tanya and Edward have known each other since they were children. Edward has worked all his life to be where he is today. I couldn't watch him have a relationship with someone who was just after his money."

"But, I guess I can trust my son to make his own important decisions. And I have a feeling I'll be seeing a lot more of you. It's all up to my unpredictable son. I just wanted you to know that I have no hard feelings toward you."

I manage a smile on my face. "I'm glad to hear that."

Her face grows serious and I see her eyes sparkling with tears. _Oh, her eyes remind me of Edward._ I would hate to see tears in them.

"Just promise me one thing, Bella."

"Anything." I answer within a heartbeat and she takes a deep breath.

"My Edward wears his heart on his sleeve. Please, don't ever break it. He'll close himself off from everything around. I can't lose my son again. Maybe he'll tell you what happened to him… someday. But, he is finally happy. I don't want to be the one to make that smile go away. I don't want you to be the one to make it go away either. You've brought back that smile and I hope it stays."

"I promise." My voice is nothing more than a whisper and I nod at her. She loves her son so much that she decided to resolve her differences with me; for him. I can't help feel envious of Edward for having her as his mother. I've never had a parent who loved me so much.

"What's wrong?" Esme asks with concern and I realize I have tears in my eyes. I wipe away the tears gathered in the corner of my eye and shake my head.

"I suddenly wish I had known my mother for more than four years." Her smile turns sad, and she offers my hand a soft squeeze.

"I'll give you a moment to yourself. Should I take the book to the billing counter?" I nod and she gives me a hopeful smile before walking away.

I take a deep breath and try to calm my ragged heartbeats. What just happened? I hear footsteps behind me so I turn and find Jane giving me a cautious grin. She walks over to me and hugs me. Her hug is so warm and inviting.

"My sister isn't that bad now, is she?"

I shake my head and release her. "I didn't expect that."

"All thanks to your Edward. Esme really tried to keep an open mind about you after he spoke with her about a lot of things."

"He did?"

"Yes, Edward spoke with his parents on Sunday after their dinner. Anyway, how is it going with the two of you?"

I flush and my gaze widens. She knows? Why didn't Edward tell me!

"It's um, great."

Jane chuckles taking in my expression. "Oh Bella, don't be so surprised. Edward spoke to me on Sunday about it too."

"Oh."

"How is he doing? I haven't had time to call him yet."

"He's fine. Just has a lot of work ahead of him."

She nods. "Alex has gotten busy these days as well. I'm surprised but glad that he is being mature about the problems at work."

I smile. "Alex is full of life and he can balance his priorities well these days."

"He talks a lot, doesn't he?" I laugh and nod. "It gets annoying sometimes. Both of them do that." I frown and curiously gaze at her.

"Both?"

"Yeah, hasn't Edward told you I—" Our conversation is interrupted when her phone rings. She excuses herself to answer it. About five minutes later, I take them both to the billing counter with the books they want to buy.

I bid them both goodbye when they leave the store. I can't believe Edward's mother was so nice to me. I sit behind the counter and swivel the pen on the desk.

And I thought it was going to be a lousy day but Jane and Esme have made it interesting. There is a flutter of hope that tells me that Esme Cullen may not be a bad person after all. I can't say the same about Rosalie, though. I hate her.

Esme mentioning that Edward doesn't like Tanya made me surer that he doesn't. I know his mother might not initially like the idea of us dating but I hope she eventually comes around. I am just happy that she likes that Edward has me.

I'm making him smile. That thought makes me smile. I thought that he was the one changing me but I guess my presence in his life is also positively affecting him. I like his family. They try to resolve each other's issues.

She made me promise not to break his heart, but the irony is that _Edward_ has the power to do that. Not me. I can never walk away from him. I love him deeply after all, so I hope it doesn't ever come to that.

For now, I have to wait for him to come back from Dubai.

 _5 days to go._

* * *

 _ **August 27, 2015**_

* * *

My legs give out and I stumble onto the nearest chair. I check my phone and see it's seven already. I untie my hair and let it flow down my back. I run my hands through it and take a deep breath. Ugh, I don't think I can walk anymore. Not my fault that I have never walked in heels for long hours.

 _I hate Alice!_

Alice is possibly getting revenge for every time that I cancelled or snuck out during a planned shopping trip with Angela and Emily. My eyes race over to her tiny form as she rapidly throws instructions to the sales ladies who are listening to her with rapt attention.

She skips over to me twenty minutes later holding a handful of clothes. I see dresses, skinny jeans, some blouses and sweaters.

"Bella, go try these on." She says in a sing-song voice and I glare at her.

"No! I'm tired, Alice. I have eight bags full of clothes and purses. My legs hurt and we've been at this for three hours now. I haven't shopped for this many clothes in an entire year! I'm not even paying for these, you are. I can't do this anymore."

"Bella, please?" She pouts and I look away. Her pout is as cute as Edward's. "Please? Pretty please? We need a fantastic outfit to wear to my show on Sunday! I'm sure Edward would love to see you in these clothes! We need to give you a new look! Come on, please?"

"You have repeated the same thing in the last seven stores, I don't believe you anymore," I mutter and stare at my fingers as she abruptly throws the clothes on my lap. I look up at her.

"Go, now." She snaps with a glare and points to the changing room.

"I thought you were taking me to your store."

"I will, once you try these on."

"I have clothes at home, you know."

"We are revamping your look! You should try wearing something other than your boring jeans and blouses."

"I'm wearing a dress!" I say exasperated.

"Whatever, Bella. Go."

Edward was right; she _is_ bossy. I huff and begrudgingly stand up. I gather all the clothes and walk towards the changing rooms. I hear the clicking of heels behind me and turn to find two women holding more outfits in their hands as they follow me. I roll my eyes and enter the room.

I hate to admit it but the clothes are amazing. They have unique colors, styles and fabrics that I would never buy. It's so different hanging out with Alice and it's fun too. That is, until she goes overboard with everything. About forty minutes later, I am barely able to hold my bags as we exit the store. Alice gives somebody a call and a tall, burly man in a black suit walks over to us.

He takes the bags from us and Alice asks me to give him my car keys as well. I watch the man walk away and face Alice again to find her skeptically staring at me. I can practically see the gears in her head turning.

"Alright, we need to do some shoe shopping, get a nice haircut for you and then go to my store."

"No! We are not going to another place to shop. We are going to your store or I'll leave for home."

"Please? One shoe store and then to the salon. Your hair really needs a trim. It won't take long. Following that, we'll go to my shop."

I glare at her and tears of frustration gather in my eyes. This is too much. I can't shop anymore plus, I'm not paying for it! I pull out my phone and call Edward. He answers on the second ring.

"Hey, beau—"

"I hate your sister!" I shout and cut him off.

Edward heavily sighs on the other line. "What did she do now?"

"She has been dragging me to shops since four! It's seven now, Edward! My legs hurt and I have so many shopping bags that it is impossible to carry them all. All I wanted was to visit her store and maybe tag along on her shopping spree but she is unstoppable. And now she wants to take me shoe shopping and then to the salon! This is crazy, and she is crazy!"

I look over at Alice to find her furiously typing something on her phone with a nonchalant look on her face. I hear nothing but silence from Edward's end of the line until he speaks up.

"Give her the phone, baby." He says softly and I give Alice a smug smile and pass the phone to her.

"Hey, Edward! How's Dubai? Anyway, I sent you the list of things that _you_ need to get and don't forget to visit Level Shoes!... No, not this Sunday, I can be reasonable," She rolls her eyes. "I know… I can't wait!" She squeals and I sigh softly. _Really? I thought he was going to discuss my problem_. "And you better be there on time!"

Alice suddenly frowns as Edward speaks and she gasps. "What? Not on Sunday, come on!" She screams and a couple turns in our direction. My eyes are fixated on Alice who looks angry. My heart skips a beat. Is he not coming?

"What happened?" I ask and hear Edward yelling something to Alice—who winces and nervously smiles as she scoots away from me. Ten minutes later, she hands me the phone back and I press it against my ear.

"Hey." I mutter and bite my bottom lip.

"Hey, what happened?"

"You're not coming this Sunday?" I whisper in a low voice and he chuckles.

"What would make you think that?"

"Alice shouted something, so I thought…" I trail off and hear him laugh on the other line.

"No, love. How on Earth could I miss the chance of seeing you for a few short hours?"

I sigh with relief as a blush covers my cheeks. "Thank god, I was so worried. Anyway, are you sure she's not going to drag me to another store?"

"I'm sure." He mumbles under his breath.

"I'm sorry I started your day with me shouting."

"The positive side to it is that I got to hear your voice. I think it's going to be great day."

"You're so sweet." I say softly as Alice impatiently taps her foot.

"Could you guys wrap it up? I have some work to do later." Alice mutters with irritation and I hear Edward laughing.

"I think that's my cue. Bye, baby. I miss you."

"I miss you too, honey. Thank you for speaking to Alice about the shopping."

"I had to." He whispers and I smile.

"Okay, bye now."

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't help." He blurts out and hangs up. I frown and put the phone back in my purse. _Why did he say that?_

Alice links her arm with mine. "Come on, Bella. We have to buy you a variety of shoes. And I made an appointment at _Bowie's_ for the haircut. Let's go!"

I gasp. "What? I thought Edward spoke to you." I splutter and my heart starts pounding in my chest. _Not another shop!_

"Oh, Bella. You're so cute. Let's go." She winks at me as I dejectedly walk along her side as she takes me to more shops.

 _I guess I understand why Edward apologized in advance._

* * *

 _Airnéis_ _._

Wow. I have been to the outlet stores in the city before but the boutique that I'm standing in is flawless. Not that I have been to fancy stores before today when Alice drug me every which way but this is the best store I have seen.

The design of the boutique has mixed textures of silk georgette floors and pearl grey marmorino plaster walls. The décor consists of black glass topped tables with satin finishes and beige club chairs. The transparent glass shelves makes the items seem like they're floating. The place is incredibly posh and intimidating. There aren't any customers around given that the store has already closed.

I see a couple of women dressed in blouses and pencils skirts. A woman probably in her mid-twenties struts in our direction and simultaneously speaks on the phone. Why does everyone Alice knows look like they are runway models? Her dark skin glows in the bright lights and she is dressed in a black skirt suit. Her brown eyes meet mine and she offers me a warm smile.

"Good evening, Alice. How are you?"

"I'm good, Kelly," Alice turns and beams at me. "Bella, meet my assistant Kelly Williams. Kelly this is my best friend, Isabella Swan." Alice lets out a small squeal making me chuckle. I watch recognition flooding in Kelly's eyes for some reason.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Bella. Alice has told me so much about you. I like your new haircut and I loved the gown you wore to the fundraiser. We had an intense discussion with our team about the features of your gown."

"I bought it at _Lysa'_ _s Closet_." I murmur and Alice and Kelly share an amused smile.

"I know," Alice grins at me and I frown. "Anyway. Kelly, Bella is Edward's girlfriend."

My cheeks flame and I look like a deer caught in headlights. She giggles taking in my expression. "Oh Bella, people will eventually find out when you both are photographed together. Don't worry, Kelly won't tell anybody."

I roll my eyes and Kelly laughs. "But, Alice is right Bella. You make a wonderful couple. You should see the pictures of the two of you. They were everywhere in the papers last Monday. Plus, some photographers have sold the pictures to a few magazines too."

My eyes widen. "Where? Why?"

Alice shakes her head. "They're coming out in next month's issues in some magazines. Didn't your friend Angela tell you? Relax now, it's nothing to be worried about. Let me show you around the store."

I take a deep breath and nod my head. Maybe I shouldn't get worked up about it.

"Okay."

Alice gives me a tour of her three story megastore. The basement is comprised of lingerie and swimwear, the ground floor has clothing and accessories, the second floor holds shoes, cosmetics and other grooming needs and the third floor is her office and work area. She introduces me to a couple of people and everybody seems very polite but busy with work.

"Is everyone hard at work for the show this weekend?"

Alice laughs and shakes her head. "Nope, everything has been ready for weeks. We're actually cutting it close on New York Fashion Week next month."

"Oh? When is it?"

"It starts on September 8th and ends on the 15th. I'm so excited! Will you come to my show?"

"Um, when is it?"

"September 13th! Will you come?!" _Uh_ _-oh._

"I can't, I'm sorry. I have to handle the store and everything."

Alice rolls her eyes in exasperation. "It's a Sunday, Bella!"

Shit, I can't think of a good excuse.

"It's my birthday." I mumble and look away.

"Oh really?! Wow, that's great! Maybe I'll give you a dress from my Summer/Spring Collection! This is so awesome. Do you have a party planned? Oh!" Her voice suddenly saddens and I gaze at her. "Edward won't come to my show now!"

"Alice, I don't celebrate my birthday. It's okay. I'm sure Edward will attend your show."

"You don't? Why not, Bella? It's your birthday!"

"I just don't."

"When was the last time you celebrated your birthday?"

"When I was four years old." I murmur and tears gather in my eyes but I try to blink them away.

"Edward doesn't have a party either. He just likes to have dinner with the family."

 _Yeah well, I spend the whole day crying every year. So it's not really the same._

"Oh."

"I'm sure Edward can cheer you up. I think you should celebrate your birthday. It's not that we have to be…" Her voice becomes a buzz to my ears as I recall the memory of the last time I celebrated my birthday.

" _Daddy? Where are you going?"_

" _I'm going to get some groceries,_ _baby girl_ _."_

" _But, I have to cut my cake." He doesn't say anything. "Daddy, you come back soon and then we'll cut my cake."_

He never came back. He left my mother and me alone on my birthday. How am I expected to be happy about a day that I lost a parent? I remember how I waited for my father to come back. I used to ask my mom every day but she would never answer me. I don't know why he left us. Was it because he was tired of us? Was there somebody else? Or were we not good enough for him? Was I the reason?

"Oh my god! Bella, what happened?" Alice frowns with concern and I realize there are tears running down both my cheeks. I sniffle and wipe them away. I shake my head and take a deep breath.

"Please, I don't like to talk about my birthday" I whisper and hold in my tears.

"Okay, my bad. I'm sorry. Would you like to go back to your apartment?" I nod and she smiles at me. "How about we grab a quick bite to eat first? I know a great little place that is right around the corner."

"I just want to—"

"Bella, you haven't eaten since lunch. It's getting late. You should eat a little. Come on."

I give in and Alice smiles, giving me a comforting hug. A sob escapes my chest before I can stop myself and she rubs my back.

"I'm sorry you have to see this," I murmur and try to stop my tears. "I have never been able to talk about my birthday. It's something personal."

"I understand, Bella," I release her and wipe away my tears again. "Now let's go eat something. Maybe it'll take your mind off past memories."

"I hope so too."

* * *

Alice volunteered to drive me back to my apartment while Ethan, her driver would drive my crappy car. I have barely spoken a word since my small breakdown at Alice's store. Why am I so weak when I have to speak about my family?

I close my eyes and try to keep my mind off disturbing thoughts. My phone buzzes and I see Edward's name flashing on the screen. I immediately answer it because I want to hear his beautiful voice.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Hi."

"I forgot to ask you a question; I was planning to hit a couple of places here. Would you like me to get you anything?"

"No, thank you." I murmur softly.

"Come on, you must want something."

"Nothing." I stare out of the window and try to cheer myself up that he has called.

"I saw this gorgeous necklace the other day that reminded me of you. The pendant was so delicate and precious. It reminded me of you." Tears gather in my eyes and I take a deep breath.

"Oh."

"Yes, it was the most beautiful thing." He murmurs and I can hear the smile in his voice.

"I miss you, Edward." I sniffle and wipe away the tears.

"What happened, angel? Alice called to tell me that you suddenly started crying." I steal a glance in Alice's direction who is nervously looking away.

"I don't like my birthday." I make idle patterns on my dress.

"Would you like to tell me why?"

"I can't talk about it. I want to, I just can't." I whisper brokenly and swallow the big lump in my throat.

"Then we won't. I'm sure you'll tell me when you want to."

"I will and thank you."

"Okay, now close your eyes and take a deep, cleansing breath." I do as he says and take a deep breath.

"How can you be so patient with me? I'm sorry; it must be getting annoying with me crying all the time. I hate feeling so clingy."

"Love, you can never annoy me. I love to hear your voice and you are not clingy. You just want to share your feelings with somebody and I'm always here for you. Now, I would really like if you could tell me what I can bring back from Dubai."

I chuckle and shake my head. "Nothing, Edward. Just you."

"That was so corny Bella," I giggle and he laughs on the other line. "Women like my sister, email me a list of items."

"Well, I'm not like them." I say softly.

"No, you're not. You're the best. And maybe I'll surprise you with a gift."

"I would love that."

He scoffs. "Right, because you are a big fan of surprises."

"Hey!" I whisper-yell into the phone. "I was blindfolded for our date, remember?"

"Oh, that was a fun night."

"You made it very special."

"That's very generous of you, Ms. Swan."

"Mr. Cullen, your car is ready." I hear a voice say on his side which makes me sigh.

"I have to go, baby. I'll call you tomorrow."

"I'll be waiting."

"I know, so will I. Bye, now."

"Bye."

I smile and end the call. I can't wait for tomorrow. Alice chuckles and I find her shaking her head. "How the hell did he get you to smile and laugh?"

"He has magical powers." I say softly and she nods.

"I think he might."

"I wish my mom was alive to meet him. I bet she would've loved him."

"Of course. Were you close to your mother?"

"Very."

"I wish I could say the same." Alice murmurs under her breath and I smile.

"Your mom is a lovely person."

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, if you count picking out the flaws in my outfits, then sure. I mean, I was seventeen and I used to love it when she gave me fashion advice but I'm twenty-seven now! When will she realize that?"

"Um, when you speak to her about it?" It comes out like a question and she glances at me for a second.

"What?"

"When was the last time you actually spent some quality time with your mother?"

"On Sunday at the family dinner."

I chuckle. "No, Alice. I mean, try to recall the last time you had a deep conversation with Esme and she got to know you better."

"That hasn't happened in almost ten years. I've been busy with my fashion line and we've haven't really gotten time to just talk."

"So if your mom never finds out how much your likes and dislikes have changed, how will she able to connect with you?"

"That's a fair point," She thoughtfully mutters and nods at me. I smile and look out of the window. "You know what; maybe I'll make time for her sometime soon. Maybe I'll show her my new collection before the show. We can make plans. It's about time she stops being picky about my outfits."

I laugh. "Yeah, I'm sure she feels the same way."

* * *

 _ **August 29, 2015**_

* * *

 _I can feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins as I stare at Edward. His gorgeous green eyes are sensually staring at me, his copper hair is flopped on his forehead and his lips are parted with anticipation. He reaches over and caresses my cheek with his warm hand. My breathing falters as he gives me a scorching look._

 _My legs part as Edward settles between them and closely hovers over me. I can feel a bead of sweat running down my forehead from the electric charge between our naked bodies. The only thing between us is a thin cotton sheet._

" _God,_ _you're so sexy, Bella." Edward murmurs seductively and leans forward to connect our lips in a heated kiss. I moan when he deepens our kiss and my hands knot in his soft hair._

 _I wrap my legs around his waist and he gyrates his hips against mine making me gasp. His warm hands palm my breasts and I flush with desire. I can feel myself getting wet and his rock hard erection poking against my stomach._

" _I want you so much, Edward."_

 _Edward drags his lips from my jaw down to my neck leaving a heated trail. I feel like I'm burning up. I whimper softly when he bites against the side of my neck. I arch my back and pull him closer to me._

" _I want you too," He whispers against my ear and goosebumps rise on my skin due to his hot breath. "You're so hot."_

" _It really is hot." I whisper and he touches his forehead to mine._

" _It is."_

 _Edward touches his index finger on my sweaty face down to my neck. His finger disappears between the valley of my breasts and I sigh softly. Our bodies are very warm and I just want to rip the thin cotton sheet right off my body. My fists clench on the mattress when Edward places searing kisses down my collarbone. My hand reaches to toss the cotton sheet away but Edward stops me._

" _Don't, love. You really think I would want anybody to see my girl hot and naked?"_

 _I frown. "What does that mean?"_

 _He gives me an amused smile and plants a loud kiss on my lips. "Open your eyes."_

* * *

My eyes snap open and I feel a bead of precipitation travelling down the side of my neck. I unclench fists and pull the cotton sheet up to my waist. I wipe the sweat off my forehead and take a deep breath. Did I just have an erotic dream about _almost_ having sex with Edward?

I hate my apartment. I snuggle against the pillow and groan when a new wave of heat makes me shudder. It's so hot in here! The only reason behind this is that my air conditioner stopped working last night. But, the temperature is comparatively low today, and it's supposed to be an overcast day tomorrow.

My thighs press together and I can feel the wetness between my legs. I became turned on by a sex dream? I shake my head and crane my neck to check the alarm clock. It's 07:00 in the morning. On a Saturday. It's too early to get up. Plus, I don't have to go to the store until late afternoon for the book reading session for kids. _I guess I can have a lazy day._

I stretch a little and a sigh escapes my lips. My hand blindly reaches for the first drawer of my nightstand and I open it. I should read my book for a while. I frown when my hand touches something long and smooth. I grasp it and realize it's my vibrator, Joe. I'm wet already, might as well use it. The horny part of my brain really likes the sound of that.

I grab the vibrator and drag it over my breasts, nipples and down to the inside of my thighs. I trail the vibrator outside of my labia and above my clitoris as my body yearns for more direct contact. I put the tip on my aroused clit and jolt with surprise when my phone starts to ring.

My eyes fall on the nightstand and I sigh. I keep the vibrator on top of my sheets and grab the phone. A smile curls on my lips when I see Edward's name on the screen. I answer the call.

"Hey, Bella. I'm so sorry I couldn't call you yesterday. I had meetings all day and I just couldn't keep my eyes open when I got back to the suite. I know you were waiting for me to call but I'm sorry I couldn't." Edward rambles making me chuckle.

"Breathe, honey. It's okay. I figured you'd be busy with work. It's alright, I understand." I say softly and hear him sigh on the other line.

"Thank you for being so wonderful. Just a moment, love."

I intently listen to the other line and hear the same throaty voice of Ameena again. Hmm. I hear water splashing and soft music coming from his side. I look at my room that is heating up due to the broken air conditioner. Our current conditions are so contrasted. I bet the bathroom of his suite is larger than my living room.

"Did the girl leave?" I snap and he snorts.

"There is no one here but me, my love." Edward says softly and I smile.

"How was your day?"

He groans tiredly. "It was such a frustrating day! The temperature is over one hundred degrees and I'm tired as hell."

"It'll get better."

"I hope so. Shit," He curses under his breath. "Were you asleep, Bella? I forgot you don't have to go to the store until the afternoon. I'm sorry, baby."

"I wasn't sleeping. Anyway, are you taking a bath?"

"Yep. It was a long day."

I giggle. "You're getting obsessed with the baths there."

"You would too if you were here. Candles, music, exotic bath salts. God, I wish you were here."

"Really? I don't think either of us would focus on the bath if we were together in that tub."

"That is so true."

I blush and sigh softly. "I miss you a lot, Edward."

"I miss you just as much, love. What are you wearing?"

I giggle. He always ends up asking that question. I might have a pretty good answer for him this time.

"Absolutely nothing." I whisper seductively and hear his sharp intake of breath.

"Really?"

"Can't I sleep naked, Cullen?"

"You didn't sleep naked when I stayed over." He grumpily mutters and I chuckle.

"Maybe next time I will."

"I'll look forward to it."

"Actually, the air conditioner broke down last night and it's hot."

"Why didn't you call somebody to fix it?" I can practically see him frowning with disapproval.

"I did, honey. Sam is coming over to fix it around eleven. It's a weekend, why should I disturb Emily and him?"

"So you're just going to boil in your apartment until then?"

"Jeez relax. I'm not in Arizona, its Seattle. The temperature is fine today. It's not too hot."

"Alright, if you say so." He mutters and then sighs softly.

"And why do you end up calling me every time you take a bath?" I distract Edward—who laughs on the other line.

"A mere coincidence."

"This is the fourth time, Edward. I'm having my doubts. Are you sure you're not touching yourself thinking about me?" I tease and hear him loudly cough on the other line. I chuckle and play with my hair.

"Wine just went up my nose." He murmurs and clears his throat.

"I'm sorry, Edward." I say, not meaning it at all.

He scoffs. "Yeah, right. You sound very sincere in your apology."

"How can I make it up to you, Mr. Cullen?"

"We can have phone sex."

"Oh baby you're not getting any action; verbal or otherwise until you get your ass back here in Seattle."

"Does that mean we can do something more when I'm there?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"On how much time you spend with me."

"I thought we'd have the night to ourselves."

"When do you leave Dubai?"

"At three in afternoon. I _have_ to leave at three to make it on time. Alice will murder me if I'm a minute late."

 _Should I tell him I'm invited to watch her show as well? Alice said we should surprise him. Maybe it'll be fun to do so._

"Three in the afternoon, how is that working?"

"It's a fourteen-hour flight, Bella. Plus, Dubai is eleven hours ahead. It's pretty confusing."

"Won't you be messing a lot with time zones?"

"I don't mind. I'm used to it. I used to travel back and forth from Australia at one point of time. That's seventeen hours ahead."

"Wow."

"Yeah and I leave at four in the morning on Monday."

"Don't talk about leaving again. You aren't even here yet. How much time can we possibly spend together if you'll be busy when you are here?"

"I won't be, love. I thought I was welcome at your apartment to sleep."

My mood perks up. "You want to come over to my place?"

"Very much, yes. I can't let you out of my sight. That's when you can make it up to me."

I blush and roll on my stomach. "Okay, maybe I will."

"Hey, I have something interesting to share with you." Edward whispers and I hear the water slapping on the tiles from his side. _He must be getting out of the bathtub._ I chuckle.

"Shoot."

"Well, Jacob and I made a deal when he was appointed that if he manages to give great input on the project, he'll be one of the first people to go to Dubai. And he's doing alright. So—"

"You're sending him with your team for the project?" I ask enthusiastically and hear him laughing on the other line.

"Yes, love. September 15-19."

"I'm so happy for him," I smile but then sigh softly. "He has never travelled out of state before. Won't he be intimidated going to a different continent altogether?"

"I'm sure he'll do just fine," Edward says firmly. "He is a big boy now. You need to let go off his hand and see how well he can do on his own."

"Of course you're right. I'm just a little paranoid."

"You are worrying about someone who doesn't spend his time with you." He mutters curtly and I frown.

"He has gotten busy, Edward."

"Bella, whenever you speak about Jacob, I always get a feeling that he doesn't care about you anymore now that he has a job."

"That's not true." I whisper but I'm afraid to admit that it might be true.

"Alright, when was the last time you saw him?"

I remember. "August 4." I answer in a heartbeat.

"That was almost four weeks ago, love. I saw that heartbroken expression on your face when he cancelled your plans last week. You know you miss him, you should let him know that."

"He is going to hate me." I mutter and my stomach is in knots just thinking about it.

"Why would he?"

"Because we're dating. He doesn't want me to date his boss—that's you. It'll be too weird for him."

"Oh my god, that is stupid. It's not his right to tell you what to do or not to do. You can see whoever you want. Jacob is being very unreasonable and self-involved. I can't believe you would keep our relationship from your own brother just for the sole reason that he finds it weird. " I can hear the irritation and exasperation in Edward's voice.

"What do you want me to say?" I ask softly and take a deep breath. "I don't want to pick any fights with him. How was I supposed to know that you were going to be his boss out of all the people in the world?"

Edward sighs. "Love, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. But, I _know_ what you've been through, Jacob doesn't. I'm sure he doesn't know how much you gave up for him. I don't like that he is not grateful enough for what you've done for him."

"Jacob is an excellent brother, Edward. He is young; of course he has a life of his own."

"Okay, if you're going to be irrational about this, there is nothing I can do. But, if he unintentionally hurts you, I'm going to kick his ass."

I giggle. "That sounds fair. Now go to bed, you sound very tired."

"I will."

"I can't wait to see you."

"Me neither, Bella. Tomorrow." He promises and I smile.

"Tomorrow. Get some sleep. Goodnight, bye."

"Bye, baby." And the line goes dead.

I bite my bottom lip and think about Edward's words. I know Jacob has been a great brother but I feel like he is slipping away from me. My heart can't settle with the fact that Edward may be right about this. Is he behaving so distantly now that he works at a big-time company? But, my Edward _owns_ the company and still finds enough time to be with me.

Is Jacob really changing? I have to meet him soon and straighten things out.

 _For now, I'm going to focus on tomorrow. Oh… I can't wait._

* * *

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO** _ **EdwardsFirstKiss**_ **FOR EDITING THIS CHAPTER!**

 **PLEASE** **REVIEW** **AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS CHAPTER!**

 **LOVE,  
Paint the Walls.**


	16. Surprise

**THE OTHER WOMAN**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS IT ALL.**

* * *

 _ **August 30, 2015**_

* * *

 **BELLA**

* * *

I check the time on my phone and realize it's five-thirty already. I sigh impatiently and pace back and forth in my bedroom. When the hell is Alex getting here?! I grab my white clutch and put my phone inside.

I catch my reflection in the mirror and smile at myself. I look very different. My hair is nicely trimmed and glossy and my clothes are chic and smart; thanks to Alice. I'm wearing a white sleeveless crepe ruffle blouse paired with belted cigarette pants topped off with a black knee-length fitted redingote coat.

The butterflies swirl in my stomach and I can't help but feel anxious. I bet the whole Cullen family is going to be there to support Alice. Edward will be here in an hour. The doorbell rings and I immediately glance at my white calf leather open toe sandals that match my attire. I step into my new Manolos and feel five inches taller.

I walk past my living room to answer the door and find Alex standing on the other side, looking handsome in a navy blue suit. He beams at me and my mood perks up gazing at his smile. I smile back and he gives me a tight hug. I chuckle and hug him back. It's been a week since I last saw him and I kind of missed him.

Alex releases me and shakes his head. "Do you have to look so great all of the time?"

I blush and straighten out his jacket. "Why, do you have a problem with that?"

"Kind of. You love Edward. I don't even have a girlfriend." He pouts and I laugh as I lock my apartment.

"We'll find someone for you, honey. She'll be the most special person in the world."

He scoffs. "That might take a million years."

"Don't be so dramatic, Alex. Anyway, does Edward know I'm going to be there?" I ask with a smile and he shakes his head.

"I've managed to keep it a secret. It'll be a nice surprise for him." _I hope so too._

I chuckle and Alex extends his arm and I link it with mine. We reach his car where the driver holds the door open for me and I slide in and Alex follows suit. I turn and find him staring at his face in the reflective surface of the mirror which gives me a feeling of déjà vu. I shake my head and he finally looks at me.

"I want to date a smart woman. Not a pretty, dumb blonde."

"Oh."

"Who can understand me and possibly wake me up every Monday morning."

I roll my eyes. "Just use an alarm clock."

"You don't think I've tried? But, my mind is attuned to waking up when a jug full of water is poured on my face by Edward."

"You shouldn't make it a habit. At some point of time, he'll stop coming to your condo on Monday mornings."

"I know, I'm trying."

"Did Edward wake you up before he left for Dubai last Monday?"

"Yeah, he gave me a call."

"What are you going to do tomorrow?"

"Hmm, I'll have to think about it." Alex gives me a thoughtful look and I ruffle his hair.

"It's hard to stay mad at you." I murmur and he grins at me.

"I know, that's what Edward says." I chuckle.

During the car ride, Alex rambles about his idea of the perfect woman—who frankly sounds a little _too_ perfect but I'm sure he will find someone deserving soon enough. He just needs to be patient, which is a very difficult task for someone like him.

The car halts outside the entrance of a Victorian building and my eyes drink in at the sight of the horde of photographers lined up outside. Oh my god. I panic and turn to Alex—who gives my hand a soft squeeze.

"Come on, you'll be fine. We need to take some cool pictures."

I smile and as we step out of the car, my vision is blinded from the flashing lights from every direction. I plaster a smile on my face as we pose for a few photographs and sigh with relief once we are inside the building.

We ride the elevator to the fourth floor and I can feel all eyes on us as we step inside the dark hall. I gasp taking in the fashion set that features bright green grass, artificial flowers and giant sparkling stars. It's an eye-catching paradox using the natural elements which have a dramatic flair to them. The place just screams Alice.

Alex grabs my hand and we walk towards the front row. Jane spots us and walks over to give us each a hug. I see that Esme, Emmett and Rosalie are present but Carlisle is nowhere to be found. My mood sours a little when I see Carmen and Eleazar Denali sitting next to Esme.

They shrewdly stare at me and share a look with each other. I look away and let out a shaky breath. I bite my bottom lip nervously and gaze around the room. I manage a smile on my face when Alex grins at me. He leads me to the first two seats in the row which are thankfully, away from the spotlight. We settle ourselves and I notice there are two empty chairs next to me.

My eyes search for Alice but I realize she must be busy backstage. Esme catches my eye and offers me a warm smile. I blush and smile back at her. I tune my attention to Alex—who is commenting about some goofy incident that occurred at the office few days ago. I check my phone and see that it's six-ten already. Edward is still not here.

Alex pulls out his phone when he receives a call and rolls his eyes, tilting the screen towards me. _Alice_. I chuckle and he answers it.

"Hey, Ali… Yes, we're here… Not yet… Don't worry, he must be running late," He presses his lips into a thin line and I can hear Alice screaming something to him. "Would you shut up? You are speaking so fast, I can barely understand a word!" He rolls his eyes again. "Was I speaking in German before?... What do you mean? I can speak German but that's not the point!... Alice, stop talking. Go annoy someone else… Fine! Bye!"

Alex hangs up and lets out a sigh of relief.

I smile and he chuckles, shaking his head. "God, sometimes she is so annoying."

"Mr. Platt?" A photographer walks over to us. "May I have a photograph of you with your friend?"

"Of course," Alex beams at the man and wraps an arm around my shoulders. I roll my eyes but smile for the camera.

"Thank you. May I know your name, miss?"

"Isabella Swan." Alex answers before I can.

"Thank you." The man walks away.

Alex clears his throat and I turn to him. "See? It's not that bad. You smile, pose and say your name."

I slap his arm lightly and chuckle. "Yeah, it feels great to have my photo in the newspaper."

"Always ignore the news." He mumbles and fiddles with his phone.

I frown. "When is Edward getting here?"

"I have absolutely no idea. But, haven't I told you? You'll know when he enters the room," I chuckle. "So wait for it."

I steal a glance towards Edward's family and find Eleazar Denali heatedly talking on the phone with somebody. I notice his wife peeking at me but I pretend to ignore her unreadable expression.

Alice's show finally begins and quirky music is played in the room as the leggy models display her Summer/Spring collection as they arrive one after the other. I see photographers clicking pictures and a few people making notes.

Alex, on the other hand is busy with his phone. I smile. Maybe he is working. Jane is right; he has gotten busy with work. I shift closer to him and roll my eyes when I notice he is playing Minecraft on his phone. He looks at me and offers a sheepish smile. I just shake my head and try to hide my smile.

I anxiously bounce my knee and feel uneasy knots in my stomach for some reason. Why do I feel so nauseous? I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen. Around the time the seventh model starts down the runway, I hear a flurry of activity at the entrance. My heart skips a beat and I find people turning to stare at the source of the noise.

Alex sits up straight and winks at me. I take a deep breath and try to calm my pounding heart. What is happening to me? I shake my head and try to distract myself from my bad feeling. I look in Edward's direction and freeze.

Now I know why.

Edward looks utterly handsome in a sharp black suit as he speaks on the phone with someone. He offers apologetic smiles to the people he passes by for interrupting their view. But, it's not him who is making me sick, it's the sight of him with his girlfriend; Tanya Denali.

Tanya looks perfect in a figure-hugging blue dress and high heels. Her blue eyes have a hint of arrogance in them and she smirks at everyone, clearly proud of the fact that she is Edward Cullen's girlfriend.

"Oh fuck! Shit, shit, shit. Edward is going to kill me." I hear Alex cursing under his breath but I can't take my eyes off the _happy couple_. "Bella, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I told Alice to invite you, please don't get angry at Edward. This was really my fault. Edward had no idea that Tanya was going to come _with_ him. He really didn't."

"Yet, he has his arm wrapped around her." I whisper robotically and he sighs next to me.

"It was just a set up, I swear! That's why Uncle Carlisle isn't here! Please, don't break things off with Edward. Tanya means nothing to him."

"Alex, I'm not even listening to you anymore." I say softly and a tear trickles down my cheek.

Suddenly, Tanya Denali looks me square in the eye and her lips twist into a smug grin. Her blue eyes stare at me and she leans towards Edward and possessively kisses him. I look away as fast as I can. My heart is probably shattering to pieces with every passing second and tears are endlessly streaming down my face.

Ten seconds later, I dare to look in their direction and find Edward frowning at Tanya. He quickly changes his demeanor as people stare at them and offers her a soft smile instead. Esme interrupts their conversation with a glare on her face. Why is she angry?

Tanya whispers something to Edward and his green eyes follow her gaze to meet my tortured brown ones. The phone slips out of his hand and drops on the floor, smashing into pieces. My heart broke just like that a few seconds ago.

Seconds pass as we stare at each other. I can see longing, hurt, anger and regret in his eyes which is nothing compared to how devastated I am. I feel like someone wrote down my worst nightmare and turned it into a reality.

I feel a warm hand on my knee and I tear my eyes off Edward to gaze at Alex. I frown. Why does Alex look so pale and anxious?

"Hey, it's not his fault. Please, trust me."

Why is Alex trying to cover up for Edward? I am so confused. Plus, the sight of Tanya and Edward is not making things any easier.

"Alex, it's okay. I know things are complicated. I won't be angry at Edward," He sighs with relief. "Better yet, I won't speak to him at all."

"Bella—"

"He said things will get better by next month. That Tanya needs to stay his girlfriend until he files some lawsuit. I nodded along because I love him more than anything else. But this, what is happening right now is a _little_ too much."

"Edward didn't know you were going to be here." Alex says softly and I nod.

"Obviously! I shouldn't have come. It was a mistake."

"Don't cry, Bella. It's going to be fine." He wipes away my tears and I shake my head.

"It's not," I blink back my tears. "Nice surprise by the way." I murmur and he sighs sadly.

I become aware of the music, the show and audience again and sit up straight. I focus on Alice's elegant collection and ignore Alex whispering something to me. I freeze when a familiar scent envelopes me. I look down at my clothes and blink back my tears.

"Bella?"

I want to break down just hearing his velvety voice. Oh, it sounds too good to be true. I don't glance at him but grab Alex's hand in mine. I hear Edward sigh.

A spark shoots in my body when his hand touches my arm but I shrug it away. I was craving his touch but for some reason, it's repulsing right now. I was waiting a week to hug him… kiss him.

"Bella, baby please look at me. I missed you so much." He whispers and I can hear the longing in his voice but I will myself to not look at him.

Ten minutes later, I feel his hand on my right knee but I push it off. I turn to him but avoid gazing into his beautiful eyes.

"Your girlfriend is on your other hand. It's not me." I mutter and Alex tugs on my hand.

"You want to switch places with me, sweetheart?" He asks softly and I nod.

We make a quick work of changing seats and I wipe away my tears. I'm not going to cry. Not for him. I'm stronger than this. My eyes remain glued to the ramp but my ears perk up when I hear Edward hissing something to Alex along the words of 'could've killed you the second I walked in.'

I patiently watch the last model strutting away and all the models walk the ramp for the last time in perfect unison. Alice finally appears on the stage and offers a little wave as people cheer for her. I smile when she squeals in her regular fashion, having no idea about the negative tension in the front row.

Alex and I stand up when the people start mingling around and he whisks me away from Edward. He hands me a glass of champagne and grabs one for himself. I sip on the sparkling drink and take a deep breath.

I steal a glance in Edward's direction and find him sitting all alone in the front row with his head in his hands. His heart-broken and sad face mirrors mine and I just want to go and slam myself into his arms. He doesn't have enough time to grieve as a couple walks over to speak with him. He plasters a beautiful smile on his face and stands up.

After the couple leaves, his facade dissolves and that wounded expression haunts his face again. His green eyes start racing in the room so I look away although I can feel his piercing gaze in my direction. Alex offers me an apologetic smile and I glare at him. Is it really Alex's fault?

"Are you going to tell me why you feel so sorry for your cousin?"

Alex lets out a deep sigh. "Edward and I spoke on the phone a couple of days ago and he mentioned something about Tanya and some guy she was sleeping with. He was going to call her out on it here after the show and create a scene in front of the media. I wasn't listening to him because I was out clubbing and I was drunk and completely forgot about it. I'm sorry, this is all my fault."

I sigh and shake my head. "Neither of you told me about this! I don't know if I should be angrier at you or Edward!"

"Bella—"

"You know what? I would like to go home." I say softly and he nods.

"We'll leave in a while. My mom wants me to meet someone important if you don't mind."

I nod tightly. "Fine."

My eyes search for Edward and I find him speaking with a brunette with Tanya hanging on his arm. I see a photographer subtly clicking pictures of them. Oh god, oh god… This wasn't how I had visualized my night to be like.

Edward and I need to take a break until he ends things with his girlfriend. He is going to be in Dubai, anyway. The days will hopefully pass sooner than I think. This will be the best option so I can stop feeling dependent and hurt regarding him.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Alex asks and I gaze at him.

"I think Edward and I should take a break." I whisper and he rolls his eyes.

"Hey, this isn't Season 3 Ross and Rachel kind of shit! Just give him another twenty days, I swear things will change."

"I know things will change. I trust Edward. I just can't watch him with her, that's all."

His blue eyes sadden and he sighs softly. "You really think so?" I nod and swallow the big lump in my throat. "But, you guys are so close to this charade being over with."

"I'm sorry."

"Maybe I'll talk to him after he is less mad at me. We'll sort everything out. You guys are perfect together. Please understand, you have no idea what might happen to him if you leave—" I cut him off.

"Just a matter of time. I would never leave him. I'll… wait for him, if I can." I mutter the latter part under my breath.

"Of course! A little more time that's all." He hugs me and I smile, hugging him back.

"What time is it?" I ask and he releases me to check his watch.

"Almost eight. Why don't we go meet Alice? She must be desperately trying to escape the press."

I nod and Alex grabs my hand in his and we make our way backstage to Alice. I find her bombarded by the press as a couple of celebrities strike poses for the cameras. Wow, it's a mad house. I'm surprised I can hear the voices in my head.

Alice spots us and excuses herself immediately. She skips over to us and gives me a hard hug. I smile and peck her cheek before pulling back.

"Hey guys! Did you like the show?"

"It was amazing. I really loved it." I compliment and she beams at me.

"Thank you so much! I'm so glad you're here," She shares a nervous look with Alex and gazes at me again. "Come on, let's get out of here."

I try to ignore Alex and Alice whispering something amongst each other and instead focus my attention on Alice's family—who are eagerly waiting for her. As soon as we are within their hearing distance, everyone claps and cheers for Alice making her laugh. Esme is the first person to give her a tight hug, followed by Rosalie and Emmett before they excuse themselves to meet someone.

Alice has a shaky smile on her face when Tanya hugs her. "Alice, the collection was awesome!" She gushes and stands next to Edward again.

"Thanks." Alice mutters and lets out a deep sigh.

"Edward and I missed the beginning, but we got here just in time."

"It's a surprise that you showed up."

Tanya laughs. "Edward was just as surprised when I met him on the tarmac. Daddy said that Edward would love it if I'd go with him. He is so tired from his flight." She says and smiles in Edward's direction—who is looking anywhere but at her.

"It's a shame they don't get to spend a lot of time together these days." Eleazar says and I avoid his piercing gaze towards me.

I glance at my right and find Jane staring at me. She snaps her attention to Alex when he says something to her. My eyes are busy gazing at Tanya but I hear Jane excusing herself.

"Alice, hey." Edward whispers softly and Alice smiles as she hugs him tightly. He wraps his arms around her and closes his eyes. They speak with each other in a low whisper and I avert my eyes from their private conversation.

"Edward, dear what time is your flight tomorrow morning?" Esme asks softly, and he gazes at his mother.

"Actually, I rescheduled the time. Caius is getting the jet ready. I leave in an hour."

My heart skips a beat. Why isn't Edward staying the night in Seattle? He needs to rest. He looks exhausted.

"Why?" Tanya asks with a strangely concerned expression on her face.

"I don't see a point in staying anymore." He mutters, sending a glare in Alex's direction who subtly hides behind me.

There is a moment of silence and Edward looks at me with anguished expression but I answer him with a blank face. His green eyes look tortured, and he takes a deep breath. He stares at the marble floor and I frown when he starts tapping his foot. I've never seen him do that before.

Alex sighs behind me. "Edward, don't."

Edward runs a hand through his hair and his eyes race everywhere and halt towards the large balcony.

"Excuse me for a moment." He murmurs and takes long strides in the balcony's direction.

"Where is Emmett when you need him?" Alex mutters under his breath and Alice worriedly stares at her brother's retreated form.

"Alex, go get him." She hisses and Alex nods, rushing after Edward.

"What is that all about?" I ask but Alice shakes her head.

"It's nothing. Just something about Edward."

Is it something dangerous? Is he going to be fine? I shake off the disturbing thoughts and keep a clear head. I quietly stand next to Alice and try to ignore the Denalis constant staring at me. Esme clears her throat and I look in her direction.

"Eleazar, if you could give us a minute," Esme suggests softly and he frowns. "Just the family."

His eyes widen with surprise but he still nods. "Uh, sure."

Eleazar, Carmen and Tanya excuse themselves and I let myself finally relax a little. Esme flickers her eyes at me before starting in the direction of the balcony. Ten minutes later, Alex and Edward make their way to us with tension clear on both their faces. For the first time, it looks like Edward is the one who is told off by Alex; which never happens.

"Edward, really? Did you forget what happened the last time?" Alice snaps and Edward shakes his head.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave now, I have to meet dad as well." He whispers and hugs Esme.

"Sweetie, is there something wrong?" She whispers to him and he shakes his head, hugging her tightly.

"Nothing."

Esme takes in my expression and grabs Edward's hand in hers to lead him somewhere. My eyes follow them until my vision is obscured by a blonde figure in front of me. It's the bitch herself; Tanya Denali.

"Alex, you didn't introduce me to your little friend here. I've heard quite a lot about her."

Alex lets out a deep sigh next to me. "Fuck off, Tanya. It's really not the time for this shit."

Tanya just gives me a sinister smile. "Hi, I'm Tanya Denali."

"Bella Swan." I mumble half-heartedly and try to search Edward and Esme.

"Oh, where do you work?"

"I own a bookstore." Tanya laughs at my answer and I find Rosalie smirking behind her. I'm so tired of this reaction.

"Wow, that sounds like stand-up work."

"What do _you_ do for a living?" I ask tersely and her laughter dies down.

"I uh, I am a model." Alice coughs and I try to hide my smile.

"That sounds like stand-up work. What brands do you model for?" I ask sweetly and she glares at me.

"You could never afford those by running your cheap little store." She snarls and looks at my sandals as I glare at her.

"Don't talk about my work when you do nothing for a living! When you find yourself a job and earn every dime of it, you can bitch about my cheap, little store!" I shout making a couple of heads turn in our direction. Tanya has her mouth hanging open in shock and her face turns red from the embarrassment.

Tanya turns and struts away with Rosalie hot on her heels.

"Wow, you go girl." Alice whispers, placing her hand on my shoulder. I sigh and let out a defeated groan.

I'm done with this night. I can't watch Alex apologizing for his mistakes, Edward looking so heart-broken; Tanya being a bitch and having so many stares directed my way. I can't stand in this room. I can go downstairs to the garden to get a clear head.

"Guys, can you excuse me for a moment? I need some fresh air," Alex and Alice nod. "Alex, give me a call when you are ready to leave."

"Be careful." Alice kisses my cheek and I keep my head down as I make my way towards the elevators.

When I reach the backyard of the building, I notice a couple of people lingering around smoking and drinking. I go to the far end and gaze at the starless, overcast sky.

Ugh. Every time, I end up alone in a room full of people. I really thought things would be different with Edward. I know he wants me like I want him, but there are so many odds against us right now. We need some time off from each other. But, I just can't imagine my day without Edward; it's going to be pure torture.

I've had done this in the past with other men I dated, why is it so difficult with Edward? It's because I love him so much and that's why I can't watch him with some other woman. I sob and bury my face in my hands. The tears escape my eyes and I feel like someone is ripping open my heart, and the pain is unbearable.

"Hey, sweetheart," A voice slurs behind me and I feel a callous, rough hand brushing against my ass. I turn, startled and see a man in his late-forties, drunk and staggering heavily. "Wow," He hiccups. "You're a pretty one."

"Get away from me," I snap and stab my heel on his right foot making him yelp. "Get lost." I mutter through gritted teeth and twist the heel deeper into his foot.

"Oh, but I just got you." He says and his voice is laced with pain but he manages to get closer to me. I can smell the disgusting stench of cigarettes and alcohol coming from him. I use all my force and push him away. He topples and falls on the grass. I feel oddly proud of myself when I watch him clutching his right foot.

I look up and jump a little when my eyes meet a pair of familiar green ones. Oh, Edward. His eyes fall on the man and he tries to hide his smile. It's not funny! I glower at him and his face grows serious. He extends a hand to me but I just stare at it. I want to throw myself at him but I stay put. He takes a step in my direction and I take a step back.

"Bella, please listen—"

"No! Stop, that's it! You can't flaunt your girlfriend in front of me and pretend that everything is fine! I don't want to hear an explanation; I understand how complicated things are. We just need some time away from each other. Please, stay away from me."

I turn to walk away from him but hear him following.

"Bella, love please just—"

Edward's phrase is interrupted when we both spot Alex anxiously staring at us. He comes rushing towards me and hugs me tightly. I finally let the tears of exhaustion leave a burning trail on my cheeks and wrap my arms around him.

"Alex, I want to get out of here. Please, just drop me off at home. I can't watch him with Tanya, I can't do it." I choke and feel his hand rubbing my back.

"Okay, Bella. We'll go home right away. Calm down, it's all okay now."

"Bella? Please, listen to me." Edward begs softly behind me and I want to turn but I can't.

"Edward, not now. She doesn't want to talk to you!" Alex surprisingly snaps at his cousin.

"Alex, please. Just let me talk to her. I can't—"

"Edward, she wants some distance from you. Can't you see it? After everything that has happened, I can't argue with her. She had been looking forward to meeting you for the past seven days. End things with Tanya and then talk to her. I warned you this might happen."

"Alex, I just need her to listen to me for a moment and then I'll walk away." His voice breaks on the last word and I can't stand him crying. Esme's words haunt me and I feel the guilt creeping inside me.

"Edward, it's just not the time!" Alex shouts and I feel Edward stepping closer to us.

"Bella, baby please look at me. Please." I pull back and turn to stare into those liquid green orbs holding in tears. He smiles at me and a fresh round of tears stream down my face staring at him.

"Come with me," Edward says softly. "We'll tell everyone about us and I'll break up with Tanya. I can't watch you walk away from me. I can't live without you, Bella. Please. I want you, just you. I need you so much, baby. Don't do this, don't walk out on us. I'll do anything you want, _anything_. You wanted me to break up with Tanya, I'll do that. Talk to me. Please, talk to me." That vulnerable and desperate expression is going to haunt me forever.

I want to smile and run into his arms right now. He is ready to break up with his girlfriend for me. I want to tell him that I love him. _Oh, I love him so much_. But, I know how important it is for him to stay connected to Tanya. He has mentioned it to me on numerous occasions.

* * *

" _You have a girlfriend and even though you don't want to be with her, it's not right."_

" _We should wait until things get less complicated in my life; with Tanya and her family and everything."_

" _How much time will that take?"_

" _Forty days."_

* * *

" _I don't care if Tanya is associated with me by a title! All I know is that I need that mind-numbingly stupid blonde to stay my girlfriend until I drag both she and her father to the court! That's all!"_

* * *

" _Oh Bella, I never meant to make you feel that way. You have no idea how sorry I am. I want to tell you everything going on in my life. About Eleazar, Tanya and all the other shit. But, it needs to stay between me and my lawyers. Please understand. I've told you before, I'm telling you again; it's just a matter of time. I promise."_

* * *

I can't be selfish about _us_ right now.

I gaze at Alex and his blue eyes question me silently. I take a shaky breath and wipe away my tears.

"I want to go home."

* * *

There is relentlessly pounding on my door that supersedes the volume of my sobs but I keep my face buried against the pillow. I don't care who it is, I'm not leaving. I just can't get the picture of Edward and his girlfriend out of my head. The way she looked at me before kissing him and how her parents smirked at me because I couldn't do anything.

My phone rings inside my clutch lying on the nightstand but I don't answer it. It must be Alice. It's only been thirty minutes since I came home, can't they just leave me be?! The pounding on my door continues for another ten minutes and I need to answer it before the people in the building start complaining.

I get my quivering form out of the bed and make my way to the front door. I wipe away my tears and peer through the peephole but can't recognize the figure in the dark. I flick on a side light and open the door.

I yelp when the thunder crackles in the sky and my mind registers who the person is. My heart tries to jump out of the chest as I stare at his dangerous face. It's Riley. His brown hair is longer than before, his eyes are bloodshot red and his face is marked with bruises that make him almost unrecognizable. He looks like a monster.

His eyes sparkle with menace and a creepy smile twists on his face. I gasp when he launches towards me and I tightly grip the door handle. I muster up as much force as I can to slam the door shut, but he is stronger than me.

Riley opens the door wide and presses me against the door jamb. His hands wildly run over my body and I squirm in his firm grasp. He places his hands on either side on my face and I feel my tears soaking on them.

"Finally, I'll have you all to myself." He says softly and his hand strokes my hair, tucking the stray hair behind my ear. I breathlessly cry and try to wriggle out of his arms. I feel so disgusted with myself from a mere touch of his.

"Riley, stop! Please, let me go!" I sob and he scowls at me.

"Shut the fuck up, you fucking whore!" He barks and starts pulling on my blouse. I hear something rip and look down to see the left side of my blouse has been torn open. I try to push him away but he shreds it from the left as well. I try to cover my chest and sniffle softly while my eyes watch him unzip his jeans right in the doorway.

"No please, please! Let me go!" I helplessly plead and he snarls at me, reaching for my pants. "No!" I scream bloody murder and the elevator dings open to my personal angel; Edward.

Edward growls angrily and bolts over to us as fast as he can. He pushes Riley towards the far end wall who then groans in pain. My trembling legs give out and I fall to the floor in a heap. I curl up in my own mess and hug myself tightly. I cover myself with the torn blouse and watch Edward beat Riley to death.

Edward pulls out his phone and calls someone.

"Zidek! I thought I told you to take care of that motherfucker!" He yells into the phone. "What the fuck is Riley doing outside my Bella's apartment?! If he doesn't disappear from my sight in the next five minutes, I'm going to kill him. Am I fucking clear?!" He puts the phone in his pants and approaches me.

My wide eyes stare straight ahead and I try to calm my erratic heartbeat. I'm not able to register anything happening around me but I feel Edward kneeling in front of me. His hands stroke my hair, just like Riley did few moments ago. I push his hands away and wrap my arms tighter around myself. I hear him calling my name but I simply stare into space.

"Bella? Baby, please say something. Are you okay? Let me check, sweetheart. Please, let me see if he has hurt you. Can you hear me, Bella?"

I shiver and my gaze turns to the man passed out on the floor with blood splattered around him. I cringe when I recall his hands ripping my clothes. I point a finger in his direction as tears silently stream down my cheeks.

"Say something, Bella. What is it?" He asks softly and I turn my head to stare into his green eyes. Oh, they are so beautiful. I caress his cheek but something wet touches my fingers. Is he crying?

"Don't cry, Edward," I croak and hear him sigh with relief. "I'm fine, don't cry."

"I won't. I promise, I won't," He grabs my cold hand in his warm one and places a soft kiss on the back of it. "You're shivering, Bella. Let me get you inside, love."

I frown. "No, I'll wait until he leaves. I want him gone. He—he touched me and—and tried to…" My sentence trails off as I weep and bury my face in my hands.

"Shh, it's okay now. I'm here now. Everything is fine, love." I feel his hand brushing against my shoulder and I realize my blouse has dropped down around my waist. I back away against the door and try to cover myself.

Edward takes off his jacket and wraps it around my shoulders. I hold it close to me and take a deep breath. My mind immediately registers that it smells different… like oranges and lilies. Nothing like my Edward. It smells like Tanya. I take the jacket off and throw it away.

"What happened?" Edward asks softly and I wipe away my tears.

"It smells like your Tanya."

"She isn't mine, Bella. You are. Let's go inside. You're getting cold sitting here."

"But he—"

"He will go away, don't worry."

"Are you leaving?" I ask in a small voice and he shakes his head. "We should call the police."

"Yes but let's get you inside first." He pleads and I frown.

"No, he should be in jail. Call the police!"

"Baby, listen to me," He cups my face in his hands and I gaze at him with wide childlike eyes. "Zidek will take him to the police, I promise. I want you to be warm and safe. Let's go inside."

"Really? He—he won't come near me again?"

"I promise, my love."

His voice rings with sincerity and the cloud of doubt disappears from my eyes.

"Okay."

Edward rises to his feet and helps me stand up. I immediately wrap my arms around him and breathe in his intoxicating scent. He nuzzles against my hair and rubs my naked back. He effortlessly picks me up in his arms and I fold my legs around his waist. I wrap my arms around his neck and snuggle against him.

Edward locks the door and carries me to my bedroom. I feel the bed dip as he settles us on it and wraps the duvet around me. I feel warm and pull back to gaze at him. He strokes my cheek and takes a deep breath.

"I think you should change into some more comfortable." He whispers and I nod.

I walk over to my closet and grab the long sleeved cashmere Henley that he left here last Friday. I wear it and shimmy out of my torn blouse and cigarette pants. I turn and find him staring intensely at me. I don't know why I put it on but I just had to. I notice that he has folded up the sleeves of his shirt and his hands look fidgety for the first time.

"You look beautiful," Edward says softly and I blush, biting my bottom lip. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better." I mumble and sit on the nearest edge of the bed. He gazes at me with a look of hurt on his face. He shifts towards me and I stand up and take a step back.

"Bella, don't do this to me."

"Why are you here?"

"To be with you. I missed you, more than you can imagine."

"I missed you too, Edward. I couldn't wait to see you. That's why I let Alice invite me to her show. But then, you walked in with…" I shrug and he sighs.

"Eleazar set it all up."

"I know," I nod and he frowns. "I saw him making phone calls at one point in time."

"Bella, I have no intention of being around Tanya. She means nothing to me. I told you that we should tell everyone about us but you… left me."

"I know you want to break up with her but can you do that?"

"Yes." I can hear that tinge of doubt in his voice but his eyes look firm.

I chuckle and shake my head. "I know you can't. I understand. Just come back to me when you end things with her."

His eyes look hurt. "Are you kicking me out of your apartment?"

"No, I don't ever want you to leave," I say honestly and play with my fingers. "But, what kind of relationship are you looking for with me? Something platonic?"

"Platonic?" Edward frowns at me.

"Something affectionate but nothing sexual."

He rolls his eyes. "I know what platonic means, Bella. And no, I want something more with you."

"You already have a girlfriend for that."

"Bella, what is really bothering you? Tell me," He says softly and I sigh. "Come closer, please."

I sit on the bed and crawl closer to Edward. He holds my face in his hands and I melt against his tender touch. His thumb brushes against my bottom lip and I look at him from under my eyelashes.

"She kissed you in front of everyone on purpose," I murmur and tears prick my eyes. "You're mine and she kissed you."

"Oh baby," He envelops me in his strong arms and I snuggle against his neck and close my eyes. "I'm yours, always. You mean more to me than anything else in this world. I can't stand hearing you say that we can't be together. Or not letting me touch you, kiss you," I pull back and lean my forehead against his as he slides me onto his lap. "You are my biggest strength and only weakness, love."

"That's not entirely true. You can't wash dishes." I mumble and he laughs—it sounds like relieved laughter.

"And the dishes, right. Sorry."

I giggle and Edward smiles as he hesitantly leans in to kiss me. In those two seconds, I contemplate whether I should kiss him back or not. I know I can't resist him and I have missed this closeness for the past seven days.

I close my eyes and pull his lips against mine for a rough, passionate kiss. He moans against my mouth and I gasp when he flips us over so that I'm underneath him. His tongue is busy assaulting mine and I wrap my legs around his waist. A few seconds later, we break apart to breathe and Edward trails open-mouthed kisses down to my neck.

"God, I missed you." He whispers and I moan when his warm hands caress my body inside the borrowed Henley. His teeth graze against my skin and I whimper softly. I reach for his shirt and start unbuttoning it. I need to see his perfect torso. I sigh impatiently when I fumble trying to unbutton his shirt. He chuckles when I finally push it off his shoulders and he takes it off.

Edward reaches for the hem of the Henley I'm wearing and helps me take it off. He tosses it somewhere and his eyes drink in the sight of me. I blush and try to breath taking in his dark expression. Thank god for Alice, I'm wearing something sexy tonight. Not that I planned for any of this to happen.

"So beautiful," He whispers seductively and brushes his index finger against the lace of my black bra. My nipples harden at his mere touch and I bite my bottom lip. His finger travels from the valley between my breasts down to my navel. My breathing comes out in short pants when he circles his thumb against my skin.

"Your skin is flawless."

I watch his eyes follow his hand caressing my body but a soft growl escapes his lips when he gazes at the side of my waist. I lean on my elbows and purse my lips when I see a red mark. It must be from Riley pushing me against the doorjamb. I shudder, thinking about it and lie down on the bed again.

"Bella, he is never ever going to be near you again. I promise." Edward murmurs firmly and I nod, stroking his cheek.

"Thank you for being there for me."

"Always."

I smile and wrap my arms around his neck, bringing his lips closer to mine. We both sigh softly when our lips meet for a slow, building kiss. I gasp against his lips when his thumbs circle below my breasts and then his hands push my thighs wide apart. His lips drag to my shoulders and collarbone while his long fingers graze against my lace thong.

His wet kisses reach the valley of my breasts and he rubs my hardened nipples roughly. I sigh softly and his hands reach behind me to unclasp my bra. He easily unhooks it and I fling it away somewhere. His green eyes stare at my chest and I blush when he gives me a sexy smile.

"You have the most beautiful breasts, baby."

I gasp when Edward cups my breasts in his warm hands and palms them softly. My nipples pucker at his touch and desire pools within me. He locks his eyes with mine and leans down to flick his tongue over my left nipple. I moan and grip the sheets in my hands.

"Edward." I gasp softly and feel his tongue circling my nipple and his hand pinching and tugging on the other one. I arch my back and feel his lips curving into a smile. He showers my breasts with kisses and I writhe against his tantalizing touch.

"Your skin is so soft." He whispers and sucks my left nipple into his mouth. I cry out when I feel his tongue circling it lightly. I rock my hips against his body to create friction and hold his head against my chest. His head dips further, and he worships my breasts, sucking and biting them which sends a new wave pleasure coursing through my body.

"Edward, don't stop." I say breathlessly and Edward continues his ministrations to bring me closer to an orgasm.

"Are you close, baby?"

"Yes."

I bite my bottom lip and he lowers his body against mine. My legs tighten around his waist and I circle my hips against his. He moves his lips towards my neck and fiercely nibbles against my skin. I whimper softly when he tugs on my nipples and bends down to shower soft kisses on them.

The familiar nerves build inside me and Edward deftly sucks on my nipple and I convulse violently against him. His lips firmly press against mine and he swallows my moans as I fall apart beneath him. My hands fold behind his neck and I aggressively deepen our kiss. He smiles against my lips and we breathlessly break apart.

"That was extraordinary." I whisper, trying to calm my turbulent heartbeats.

Edward gazes at me with a soft smile and his green eyes look amused. His thumb brushes against my neck down my breasts and he sighs.

"That's going to leave marks," He whispers and I blush, staring at the small hickeys on my breasts and feel the sting against my neck. "I'm sorry, love."

"It's okay." I knot my hands in his hair and connect our lips for a soft kiss. He pulls back and trails his lips from my neck down to my stomach. I gasp feeling his hot breath on my skin and his lips sucking on my skin. He places little kisses just above my hip bones and grazes his teeth against my skin. _God, it feels good._

Edward skims his nose against the waistband of my thong and gives me a heated stare as he kisses my inner thighs. I moan softly and squirm a little.

"Mm, baby you need to stay still." He says softly and nibbles against my skin.

My phone suddenly buzzes inside my purse and I sigh. Edward pulls it out of the purse and answers it and resumes his position between my legs. He gently blows against my overheated sex and I whimper softly.

"Hello?... Oh, hi Angela," _Oh shit, Angela!_ I haven't told her about Edward and me yet! "Yes, it's really me… I was in town for a couple of hours, thought I'd drop by at Bella's apartment."

I stifle a moan when he blows on my sex again. My eyes close on their own accord when he brushes his index finger against my wet center.

Edward continues speaking. "Bella can't, I'm sorry. She's all wet," My eyes widen and blush flames my cheek. _Oh my god_. "In the shower right now and I'm in between things," I hide my laughter with my hand. "Sure, I'll let her know that… It was nice talking to you, Angela. Good night."

He places the phone on the nightstand and winks at me before bending between my thighs again.

"Alright Ms. Swan, where were we?" I sigh when Edward buries his nose against my sex. "You smell so good, baby," I fidget impatiently and wait for him to do something… Anything. "Why is my girl getting squirmy?"

"Because you aren't doing anything," I whisper and moan when he pulls the thong to the side and I feel his lips running below my clitoris. He moves on the hood, on the sides, the labia and anywhere but _there_. "Edward!" I whine tiredly and feel his lips curling into a smile.

"We're leaving this thong on; it's too sexy to take off. I love how it looks against your skin."

"Sure."

"Okay," He says softly and looks at me. "Now what do I do? Tell me."

"Edward, please."

"Please what, love? Say it." Edward murmurs, hovering over me again. His lips are merely inches from mine and I can see the impish glint in his eyes.

"Kiss me."

He bends forward and captures my lips for a kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer and feel his enormous erection pressing against my stomach. Wow, he has gotta be big. I reach between our bodies and rub the head through his pants and Edward breaks our kiss. He grows harder against me and I smile.

"Don't do that, the pants are already very tight," I giggle and he bites on my bottom lip, making me moan. "Say it, love." He gazes at me with a warm expression and I blush.

"Touch me."

Edward smiles. "Where?"

I shakily grab his hand and place it against my soppy, wet sex. He gives me a heated look and enters a finger inside me.

"I've been thinking about this since yesterday." I moan and press my lips against his.

"Then I'm about to make it so much better for you."

He grins and I feel his thumb drawing circles around my clit while he adds another finger inside me. My toes curl and I try to keep my eyes open to gaze into his mesmerizing green eyes. This intense rush of emotions is too much to handle. He leans his forehead against mine and I feel his fingers moving up and down and going deeper inside me.

"Ah!" I gasp when his lips bite softly against my neck.

"I missed you so much while I was gone. I couldn't stop thinking about you. Every little thing reminded me of you." He whispers and his eyes lock with mine again. "Don't you ever, _ever_ think that I would want to be with anyone else?

"I know, I just couldn't stand to see you with her."

"I had invited a guy from New York to attend the show who—" He pauses when I squirm a little. He chuckles and his dark mood dissipates. "Let me take care of you first."

Edward places wet kisses down to my shoulders and pumps his fingers in and out of me. I groan when he strokes my G-spot and massages it with his long, magical fingers. He gives me a chaste kiss and increases the pressure on my clit.

"I love your fingers." I say breathlessly and he smiles, lowering himself between my legs. He spreads my legs wide apart and his tongue probes against my sex as his fingers thrust inside me. I scream his name and bury my hands in his soft hair.

"Edward, faster! I'm so close."

I bite my bottom lip tightly and he moans softly, making my clit vibrate against his voice. My mind goes blank for a second as he plunges another finger inside me and I clamp around his fingers. His tongue laps up my juices and his teeth gently graze against my tender spot. I shudder and moan loudly as I convulse and come all over his fingers.

My eyes remain close and my heart is wildly beating in my chest. I feel something soft against my skin down there and it feels nice. I sigh and shift a little to prop my head on the nearest pillow. When I open my eyes, I see Edward throwing away a couple of tissues. He smiles softly and I probably have a sated smile on my face.

I bring his face closer to mine and kiss him. We lazily kiss for several minutes, just comforted by spending our time together. My hands reach for his pants but he shakes his head.

"Not tonight," Edward whispers with a smile and strokes my heated cheek. "It's just about you, okay?" I blush redder and feel like my heart has grown three times bigger for him. "You look so beautiful right now."

"Okay, stop." I murmur and he chuckles, kissing my forehead. He rolls over and pulls me in his arms. I hug him tightly and cuddle closer to his chest. His body is so flawless. I idly trace my index finger over his torso and hear him mutter something under his breath. I gaze up at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to get out of these pants. Jesus, I'm dying here." He shakes his head and I laugh as he places his phone on the nightstand and shimmies out of his pants.

My smiles turn sad and I recall how his phone broke when he saw me at Alice's show. Alex was so angry at Edward at the end of the night even though he earlier he had mentioned that it was all his fault. I think he got protective of me and that's why he lashed out at Edward. I feel so guilty for causing a rift between them.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Edward whispers and plants a soft kiss on my cheek. I sigh and look up at him.

"It's nothing, just thinking about Alice's show."

He frowns and strokes my hair. "I had no idea Alex was being so stupid when I spoke to him on the phone a couple of days ago."

"I'm sorry, it happened because of me." I whisper and his eyes soften.

"No, baby. None of it was your fault. I was thinking of ways to murder him all through the night. On top of which, he was yelling at me when I caught up to you in the backyard."

I curl up closer to Edward and try to not remember his tortured, tearful expression from earlier tonight. He caresses my naked back with his warm hand and I clasp his other hand with mine.

"What did you tell him that he forgot?"

He sighs and snuggles against my neck. "I had made some arrangements. My dad wasn't at the show tonight."

"Yes, I noticed." I whisper and stroke his hair.

"Well, I uh, told my dad to cease all contact with the Denalis for the next month. That's why he wasn't there. Do you remember that you gave me a call last week when you were out shopping with Alice?"

"And it didn't help." I mutter and he chuckles.

"No, it didn't. Anyway, so I told her to invite the Denalis, and she was whining because dad wouldn't be able to attend the show."

"Oh."

"Yeah and I purposely told dad to stop talking to the Denalis in front of Rosalie."

"Because she is Tanya's friend?"

"Yes and Rosalie told Tanya everything about the discussion. I was waiting for her to make that mistake and I knew she would. Eleazar found out about it and flipped out. He was fact checking every business deal from the past twenty years and I was able to leak all the information. He wasn't surprised that dad wasn't at the show and he had no idea what was waiting for him. Until he saw someone who wasn't supposed to be there."

Edward pulls back and pecks my lips. His green eyes warmly gaze at me and I caress his cheek. He gives me a small smile and presses his face against my neck again. I hitch the duvet higher and wrap it around our bodies.

"Did you mention to Alex that he shouldn't invite me?" I ask softly and Edward shakes his head.

"No. I told him to be rational and think before doing something. Clearly, I was ignored. I should've told Alice about it instead of Alex but I figured she must have a lot of stress about her upcoming show."

"Alice said that I should surprise you. I kind of liked the idea."

"Boy was I surprised." He mumbles and I chuckle.

"You broke your phone," I look over his shoulder towards the phone on the nightstand. "You got a new one already?"

"I have a spare one at home with all my important contacts. I had Matt fetch it for me."

"Hmm," I run a hand through his hair and kiss his forehead. "So whatever you had planned didn't happen?"

"I completely blanked out when I saw you. Plus, Tanya was right next to me. Nothing happened after that, just like Eleazar wanted. How can Alex be so careless?"

"Shh, it's okay." I whisper soothingly and close my eyes.

"You wanted to leave me and I was losing my head over everything on top of which I already had to hear him shout at me before you left."

"Hey, Alex started to apologize as soon as he saw you. It was a genuine mistake."

Edward stares at me and tilts my head towards him. "Tell me, you didn't hate my guts when you saw me with Tanya or those tears you cried meant nothing."

I kiss his cheek. "Forget about it. I don't want to think about it again. Please?"

He nods and wraps his arms around me. "If it wasn't for mom, I wouldn't have come here. I thought you never wanted to see my face again."

My eyes widen. "Esme, really?"

He chuckles. "Yes. She likes you. She doesn't show it but she does."

W.O.W.

I smile at that thought. I hope she likes me because I like her too.

"That's great," I murmur and feel his lips against my cheek. He has to leave soon. "Do you have to leave in six hours?"

"Mm, yes I do." He mumbles against my shoulder.

"Can't you reschedule your flight for eight, maybe nine o'clock? You need some sleep."

"I'll sleep during the flight."

"You'll be gone when I wake up." I whisper and he nods.

"Yes, love."

My phone rings on the nightstand and I turn in his arms to reach for the phone. Edward spoons me tightly and I check the name on the screen. _Alex_. Should I answer it?

"Who is it?" Edward asks when I don't answer the call immediately.

"Alex."

Edward remains mum and I realize it wouldn't be the best thing to talk to his cousin right now. I just hug him tightly and tighten his arms around me. Edward buries his face against my neck and I feel his heavy breathing on my skin. I reach behind and stroke his hair gently. I close my eyes and try to savor his warm embrace because he'll be gone for another nine days.

"Can't you stay, baby?" I ask and feel him shaking his head. "Not even for breakfast? Come on, I'll make your favorite if you want."

Edward grabs my hand and places soft kisses on each of my fingers. "I'm sorry, love but I can't. We'll make breakfast together once I come back, okay?"

"I'll hold onto that thought," I turn in his arms and hug him. "I'll miss you… again."

"Me too, love."

His phone buzzes on the nightstand and he stretches over to grab it. He glares at the screen and the glow of the screen makes his face look angrier than it is. I frown and crane my neck to check the screen. It's Alex. I sigh.

"Answer it, honey," I suggest softly and Edward pouts, shaking his head. "He must be calling to apologize."

He shrugs. "I don't care."

"Please?" I peck his lips and he sighs before sliding the screen to answer the incoming call. He places the phone to his ear and closes his eyes.

"Edward Cullen… What?" Edward snaps and I sigh, shaking my head. He takes a deep breath against my hair and I rub his back. "I don't give a shit, Alex. Do whatever the fuck you want… Is that all, Alex? Because I have to sleep and my jet leaves at four… Yes, where the fuck did you think I would be?... Do you realize how much your stupidity cost me?... You should, I'm sure she'll answer your call… I can't do this now, I have to go. Good night."

Edward hangs up and puts the phone back on the nightstand. He leans forward and gives me a chaste kiss.

"You can expect a call from my cousin in the next two to five minutes." He whispers and I chuckle.

"Why were you so edgy with him? Things are fine now."

"What if they weren't? And you just love to be on his side, don't you?" He rubs his nose against mine. "Please, please put something on before you answer his call."

"It's late, he won't."

"I know him well. And you need to put something on right now or else I won't be responsible for my actions later." He warns and I blush but roll my eyes and scoot over to the end of the bed. I grab his white shirt lying on the floor and put it on. I button it up and get under the covers with him again.

"You should really try wearing pants when I'm around," He pulls me in his arms and I cocoon against him from the cold air. "It's surprisingly cool today."

"It's going to rain tomorrow," I murmur and run my index finger over his face. "What about your clothes?"

"Why, you don't like me in boxers?" I giggle and kiss his cheek. "I'll get my bag from the car."

"Okay, I'll speak to Alex until then."

Just then, my phone buzzes and Edward smiles at me. We share a quick kiss and I grab my phone again. He gets out of the bed and I watch him put his pants on as I answer the call.

 _I'm really not good at holding grudges, especially against someone like Alex._

* * *

I bite my bottom lip anxiously and try to make out any sounds coming from the living room but hear nothing. Where is Edward? It's been more than twenty minutes. Is Riley still out there? But, I heard Edward speaking on the phone a while ago. I sigh impatiently and muster up the courage to get out of the bed just as Edward walks in.

He holds a large tray in his hands that I barely ever use. I don't even remember where I had kept it. There are two steaming plates on it and I smile. Did he cook something for us? I didn't even hear him in the kitchen. I bite my bottom lip and curiously gaze at him.

Edward gives me a soft smile and settles on the bed. He scoots over to me and my eyes widen taking in the items on the tray. Wow, he went all out.

"How?" Is all I ask and he chuckles.

"Matt collected takeout from Panera. I thought you might be hungry."

"I'm famished."

"Did you talk to Alex?"

I nod. "He was apologizing. Can we talk later? I'm starving here."

Edward laughs and nods. "Sure, love. I hope you like what I ordered."

"I love it." I whisper and wrap my arms around his neck. I press my lips against his and he grins, kissing me back sweetly. I open my mouth further to let his tongue slide in and tangle with mine. He shifts a little, causing the cutlery to clink and we realize there is food to be eaten. We break apart and he chuckles, touching his forehead to mine.

"Dinner, Ms. Swan?"

"Yes, please."

"I ordered chicken tortellini alfredo, BBQ chicken salad and rye bread."

I smile and kiss his cheek. Edward has arranged the tray with porcelain salt and pepper shakers, a side bowl with the salad, two steaming hot plates of the pasta and a small basket with four slices of rye bread next to the knives and forks. It looks so inviting.

Edward grabs a forkful of pasta and gently blows on it before placing it to my lips. I open my mouth and eat it. An involuntary moan escapes my lips when the sauce and the flavors burst in my mouth.

"Oh god, this is so delicious." I say earnestly and he chuckles.

"Yes it is. But, your food is tastier than this."

I roll my eyes but humor him. "Yeah, okay."

"I'm serious, Bella. You should write a cookbook. You'd receive a great response."

I chuckle and gaze into his thoughtful green eyes. Jake suggested the same thing the last time we had dinner together. I wish I could but then again, I don't have enough time for that. And I can't forget about the store because I need to make a living.

"That's a great idea, sweetheart. You know, Jake says that all the time."

"Then why don't you?"

"Not enough time." I mutter and open my mouth when Edward feeds me another bite. His eyes suddenly darken and he leans over to lick the corner of my mouth and I realize there was a hint of cheese dripping. My breathing falters and I shakily grab the spare fork from the tray. He chuckles softly and I sit up straight.

"Eat." I say pointedly and he nods, adjusting the plates between us. We eat in silence and I ask Edward about his Dubai trip. His eyes light up with excitement when he talks about the city and shows me pictures on his phone saved in the iCloud drive from the places he visited this time around. He mentioned that he never has a lot of time to travel the city due to work but he is managing to this time.

"I saw the pictures in the newspaper of the hotel you're staying in and the grand welcome they gave you. Those were some fancy white cars."

"Rolls Royce."

"I don't care." I murmur and he sighs.

"You have to respect the brand."

I roll my eyes. "Okay, I'm sorry. And why didn't Kate go with you?"

"She'll be joining us later, with Jacob and the rest of the team."

"Oh and how's Victoria?"

Edward laughs. "Oh she is having a ball with Jared. They are having a lot of fun."

"That's great; she deserves a break."

"They'll be back next week though, Jared's school starts soon."

"Yes," I sigh softly. "Summer is almost over."

"Mm, it has started to drizzle outside." I rest my head on his shoulder and eat my salad.

"Rain and cold."

"You don't like the rain?" He asks curiously and I smile at him.

"I have gotten used to the rain. You should visit Forks with me sometime. It rains a lot there."

"We'll go for sure."

 _Hmm, maybe I'll show him the meadow I used to visit._

I notice Edward has already finished with his dinner and is reading emails on his phone. I frown when I realize he hasn't changed. Didn't he get his bag?

"Edward, why haven't you changed?"

"I got held up by a phone call and then Matt was here with the takeout. I'll go change and be right back."

I smile and nod at Edward. He exits the bedroom and I pop the last piece of bread into my mouth and chew on it. God, the dinner was delectable. Edward walks back in two minutes later, wearing only a pair of pajama bottoms hanging low on his hips. He looks so sexy. I frown when I notice he is holding a plate in his hands.

"Do you have any room for dessert?" He asks softly and I gasp with delight.

"You ordered dessert too?"

"How could I forget?"

I chuckle and watch Edward bring the steaming plate of dessert closer to me. I can smell chocolate and something sweet. He makes room for the plate on the tray and keeps it in front of me. Petit Gâteau. Oh, it looks delicious. He grabs the dessert spoon and cuts the cake and I'm greeted by a delicious chocolate flood.

"Where did you get this?" My voice is nothing more than a whisper.

"I have my sources, love. Why don't you finish it?" He kisses my temple and I look at him.

"Aren't you eating with me?"

"If you want me to."

"Please?" I pout and he chuckles, sitting next to me.

Edward and I enjoy the savory dessert and I try to relish every single bite that I eat. Edward lets me have the last bite and walks curiously around my room. He gravitates towards the photo frames hung on the wall and his eyes fall directly on the photo at the far end corner. He frowns and steps closer to it.

"That's my mom," I murmur softly, and he sighs. "She's pretty, isn't she?" He nods, and a smile plays on his lips.

"You look a lot like her."

"She's prettier." I smile and he gives me a disapproving frown.

"I doubt that, love."

A yawn escapes my lips and I try to get the sleep out of my eyes. Edward walks over to me and tries to take the tray from my hands but I politely refuse. I walk out of the room and quickly wash the dishes in the sink. I put the tray on the marble island and throw the Panera cardboard boxes in the trash.

I step inside my bedroom and find Edward lying on the bed and speaking on his phone with Kyle, I think. I get under the covers next to him and let out a soft sigh. I roll away from him and play with the buttons his shirt that I'm wearing. He presses his face against the back of my neck and I feel his hot breath against my skin.

His voice is calm and soft as he speaks on the phone and I wonder when he'll hang up. I want him to sleep. Fifteen minutes later, my patience gets the best of me and I turn to face him. He smiles apologetically and mouths 'two minutes' to me. I close my eyes and remain silent as I try to ignore his voice.

Edward ends his call soon after and places soft kisses all over my face. I can't help smile and open my eyes to gaze at his handsome face.

"I'm so sorry, love," He whispers and I rest of my head on his chest. "You look tired."

"So do you." I whisper back and he chuckles.

"It has been quite a night."

I look at him from under my eyelashes and he strokes my cheek. "Will you wake me up when you have to leave? I want to say goodbye."

"I can't wake you up when you'll be asleep." He frowns and I pout.

"I want to. Please? Please?"

"Okay, okay," He presses his lips against my hair. "I will, baby. Go to sleep."

"Come back soon." I whisper and he tightens his arms around me.

"I'll be back before you know it."

"Hmm."

"Do you have a spare key to your apartment?" Edward asks and I close my eyes.

"Why do you need it? You're going to wake me up, anyway."

"Where is it?"

I sigh softly. I'm too tired to argue. "There is one in the second drawer of the kitchen cabinet."

"Thank you," He kisses my forehead. "Good night, baby."

"Good night, Edward. Sweet dreams." I feel his lips curling into a smile against my hair as I drift off to sleep.

 _I love you, Edward._

* * *

 _ **August 31, 2015**_

* * *

 **EDWARD**

* * *

I button up my white shirt as I manage to get the sleep out of my eyes. I run a hand through my wet hair and let out a sigh. It's hopeless when it's this wet. I wear my navy blue V-neck sweater and put the wallet in my dark wash jeans. I collect my phone and car keys from the dresser where I placed them last night.

A sad sigh escapes my lips when I gaze at Bella's reflection in the mirror. She is fast asleep with a peaceful look on her flawless face. Oh, I hate to say goodbye to her. I walk over to her sleeping form and sit on the edge of the bed. I smile and notice she is still wearing my white button down from last night.

My hand brushes against the side of her neck and I realize there are hickies on her neck from last night. Oh god, I hope they don't hurt. How stupid am I? I lean forward and press a soft kiss against each red spot on her slender neck. I bet there are some on her breasts as well. Fuck, I should've been more careful.

I reach forward and caress her rosy cheek with my knuckles. She sighs softly and leans against my touch.

"Edward." She breathes out and for a moment I believe she is awake but then I remember she talks in her sleep.

I smile and pull the duvet snugly over her body as I hear the rumbling of clouds outside and see the drizzling rain.

"I'll miss you so much, baby. Bye." I place a long kiss on her forehead.

"Edward," She sighs softly and continues. "I love you."

My heart stills for a moment as her sweet words echo in my head. Bella does? Is she dreaming about me? She really loves me? I've been told by a lot of people that she loves me like I love her but hearing it from her is a completely different feeling; subconsciously or not. Bella loves me. I can't believe she loves me. Mom was right.

"I love you too, Bella," I murmur and kiss her cheek. "I love you so much, baby. And you need some sleep so I'm sorry I can't wake you up."

Bella sighs in her sleep again and pulls the duvet closer to her. Oh, she's so precious. I stroke her hair and turn to open her nightstand drawer. I sigh with relief when I spot a notepad inside. I take out my pen and quickly write a note for her.

 _Bella,_

 _I'm sorry I didn't wake you up when I said I would. But you looked so peaceful; I didn't have the heart to ruin that. I'm going to miss you a lot, love. Please take care of yourself, EAT every meal, try to worry less about everyone and take more care of yourself. Call me when it's a convenient time for you, I'll wait for your call. Please take care. Stay safe. I miss you already. Bye, baby._

 _Yours,  
Edward. xx_

God, am I going to miss her. With a final kiss, I grab my bag from the living room and fetch the extra key kept in the kitchen. I step out of her apartment and lock it quickly. I try to shake off the disturbing images that invade my mind about last night when I saw Riley with Bella.

I speed through the empty streets knowing I'm five minutes behind schedule because I never wanted to get out of the bed and stay away from Bella. I make it to the tarmac on time and spot Matt patiently waiting for me with the rest of the associates who are joining me this time.

The sole reason why I had the flight scheduled at such an early hour was because we'll land tomorrow at five in the morning, which gives everyone enough time to rest and work the same day. We can't afford to lose a single day.

I step out of the car and hand the keys to Matt who fetches my bags for me. I see everyone dressed up in three piece suits. Seriously? They straighten up when I walk over to them which makes me want to roll my eyes. I smile at them and nod.

"Good morning, everyone. I believe none mentioned that I don't let people enter the company jet in a three piece suit." I say softly and they stare at each other's clothes and then at mine. _They make me feel so underdressed._

"We're sorry, Mr. Cullen, we had no—" I chuckle, cutting him off.

"Are you going to sit on a fourteen hour flight wearing these suits? Remember to choose comfort when you travel long distances with our company. Never give a shit if it's a business trip, I clearly don't. Remember that the next time," They nod and I smile. "We're ready now."

We approach the jet and Caius, the pilot jogs over to me with a wide grin on his face wearing his crisp uniform. I smile and he gives me a brief hug. God, I don't remember the last time he formally greeted me. But, he is a great friend.

"Hey, Ed. Long time no see."

I laugh and pull back. "Yes, yes. I appreciate the unwitty sarcasm. I'm sorry you had to get to Dubai on short notice yesterday. I was in such a hurry last night, I can't thank you enough."

"Yeah right, when that blond jumped on you."

I groan. "Can you not remind me of that?"

He snorts. "Sure. And I'm happy to help, especially if you are going to look so sleep deprived all the time."

I nod. "Is the bedroom upstairs set? I'm going straight to bed once we're in the air."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. You're all set."

"Thanks. We'll talk again later."

"Welcome aboard, sir. First officer Dern is desperately waiting for you inside," He teases and I roll my eyes. "I think she put on a little make-up too."

"Alright that's enough, just start the plane already." I snap and he laughs, walking past me as I follow him.

As I step closer to the flight, I can already feel like Bella is getting further away from me. I hate that I have to go. She's going to wake up all alone in an empty apartment. I hate that she wakes up alone every day. But, last night I was there to hold her and she must have gone to sleep with the thought that I'd wake her up once I had to leave.

God, I feel like an ass.

 _I hope she has it in her heart to forgive me._

* * *

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO** _ **EdwardsFirstKiss**_ **FOR EDITING THIS CHAPTER!**

 **GUYS, PLEASE** **REVIEW** **AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **LOVE,  
Paint the Walls.**


	17. Gift

THE OTHER WOMAN

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS IT ALL.**

* * *

 _ **September 01, 2015**_

* * *

 **EDWARD**

* * *

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen." Siraj, my personal butler greets me as soon as I step inside my suite at six thirty in the morning.

"Morning, Siraj. How have you been?" I smile and make my way straight towards the bedroom.

"Sir, may I get you anything?"

"I know it's too early to eat, but I'm starving."

"What may I ask the chef to cook for you?" He asks politely and I think about it.

"Just a sandwich would be great, thank you." I nod.

"We offer a wide range of American sandwiches. Bacon, egg and cheese, BLT, cheese sandwich, club sandwich, ham and cheese, bologna, chic—" I hold up a finger to stop him before he reads out the entire sandwich menu for me.

"A ham and turkey sandwich would be great, thank you." He nods and leaves the room. I place both my phone and wallet on the nightstand and change out of my travel clothes into a pair of loose pajama pants. I run a hand through my hair and grab my phone.

Why hasn't Bella called yet?

I read the emails I missed during my flight and check on the list of people coming to Dubai in two weeks. I hope Jacob is coming as well. I never send interns with the first team, but I made a deal with him and I believe he will work out well.

I don't understand why he would have a problem if I dated Bella. It's not like things are going to change. Initially, things might be weird for him but he can adapt, can't he? He doesn't have to be so annoying about it.

I plop myself down on the four poster bed and stare up at the round canopy above me. I sigh softly. I feel oddly at peace right now. When my phone rings, I almost leap out of the bed to check the name on the screen. I sigh disappointedly when the name is Alex, not Bella pops up on the screen. I don't want to speak to him but I still answer it.

"Hey." I mutter and take a deep breath.

"Hey, man! How was the flight?"

"Long, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to check in."

"Okay."

"Hey, are you still mad at me?"

"Yes, I am." I say curtly and he sighs.

"When I went to Bella's this morning, she told me that you guys had made up!" I sit on the bed and shake my head.

"What were you doing at her place?"

"Duh, having breakfast," He says like it's the most obvious explanation in the world. "She was really sad though, because you left without waking her up."

I run a hand through my hair. "I guess I had that one coming. And I'm not mad at you for yelling at me or some other shit. I'm very angry at you because you completely ignored my point when I spoke to you on the phone. How difficult is it to listen when I tell you something important?"

"Again, I'm sorry."

"Nobody knows the shit I go through more than you do. I just needed a little help. On top of which, dad got pissed because he missed Alice's show and the plan was ruined."

"I just," Alex groans softly. "Bella was so excited to see you from the moment I picked her up and then you showed up with _Tanya_. And Bella was so sad and hurt, I just felt very protective of her."

"I understand but we can't go back in time and change anything now. What's done is done. Eleazar Denali is smarter than I thought he was."

Siraj knocks on the door and walks in, pushing a cart. I sigh with relief when I see a wine bucket on it. Even though it's seven in the morning local time, it's six in the afternoon Pacific time and I could kill for some chilled wine. I motion him to put the plate on the nightstand instead of the coffee table because I'm not in the mood to get out of bed. He puts a bowl of dried fruits next to it and pours me a glass of red wine. I mouth him 'thank you' and he silently leaves.

"I didn't have any idea Eleazar was setting this all up."

"Bella noticed though, she saw him making phone calls. My girl is very smart." I whisper and take a sip of wine. Fuck, it's good.

"Do you think he'll cancel his project with us?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure. He'll be pretty humiliated after what is going to happen to him in exactly twenty one days."

"Have you timed everything?"

I roll my eyes. "It's not me, Alex. It's the court date; September 22. I bet I can pull some strings to make them homeless before that." I whisper and contemplate that thought. It might work if I speak with Emmett about it.

"That sounds cool," I laugh and shake my head. "And he has no idea about this?"

"Eleazar tried to wiretap my work and personal calls. Thank god for Zidek, plus we can always add breaches to the lawsuit."

"Wow, okay. When are we set to start his project?"

"Immediately after the construction for _Maitso_ begins."

"It's a very lucrative project, Edward. That man is paying some serious bucks."

"Yeah, Kate sent me the final numbers, and it came around $3.4 billion."

"What?! Man, you should definitely marry Tanya," I sigh softly and hear him chuckle on the other end of the line. "Sorry. But, Edward that's a hefty amount. He _will_ back out when you break up with Tanya."

"It's not about the money this time, Alex; Tanya is really annoying me."

Alex laughs. "Yeah, I can see that. Anyway, at least you weren't photographed with Bella on Sunday. That would've created some stir."

"Yes."

"Because, you know, Bella was _my_ date."

"Alex, that's enough." I warn him, trying not to get jealous.

"We were also photographed at the mall with Alice the week before the fundraiser."

I tighten my hold on the phone and a soft growl escapes my lips. "I'm going to kill you, Alex."

"What?" He asks innocently. "I'm just telling you what you already know."

"I _don't_ want to hear it again."

"Aw, look at you all jealous."

"It's six thirty in the morning, Alex. Don't get on my nerves."

"Speaking of getting annoyed, I'll forward you a couple of articles. See what you can make of them."

I frown as his voice turns serious. "About what?"

"Uh well, we announced Mr. Black's resignation and we have a press conference on Friday about it. People are obviously hyping it and you aren't here… so they are, you know—"

"I don't care what shit they print about me. We have the launch tomorrow and I don't want it to ruin my good mood."

"Sure, you got it. Anyway, we have a new offer in the works. Christopher Schmidt wants to set up a meeting and speak with us himself."

"Excellent, that's the best news I've heard in days."

Christopher Schmidt is the current CEO of _Golfworth_ , the leading brand in sports apparel, specializing in golf, particularly. The company has retained earnings worth billions. They are a huge organization; I bet their project will be just as challenging as the Denali's.

"They are planning on making their headquarters in Geneva." Alex adds and I nod thoughtfully.

"Alright, set up a meeting for when I return."

"Uh, about that actually, I don't think I'll be in town for those two weeks, maybe more."

"What's wrong, Alex?"

"I got an email from dad," He whispers and sighs softly. "And mom dropped by at the office to speak to me about it."

I know. His father called me to talk about the same issue. I have no idea why Alex is reluctant to meet with his father every year. It's been four years; he needs to get over it. Plus, his father is an excellent guy and he and I are on great terms.

"You know you have to go, don't you?" I ask softly and hear him sigh again. "Alex, come on buddy, you can do better than that."

"I hate him, Edward. He is an asshole. He kept me away from my family. And I hate mom because she forces me to go."

"Don't go for your father or Aunt Jane. Just have some fun. Take some time off from work and you'll feel refreshed. You have friends and family there. It's not like you're a complete stranger to the city. Go."

"Fine." He grumbles sadly and I shake my head.

"So, did you get a chance to meet Jasper yet?" I divert the topic which works and Alex laughs.

"Not yet. He is still in Houston. Man, I haven't seen him in a long time."

"Not since college. I suggested that he join at the first of the month but he wants us both there. Which might take a while it seems, with you going to Sydney and all."

He chuckles. "Yep, but he started working from home already, it's great to have him on board."

"I hope so. Anyway, I'm going to eat now so we'll talk later."

"Yeah, goodnight."

"Goodnight to you too. You're just wasting my time." I mutter and he snorts.

"Bye."

"Bye."

I put the phone down and finally start eating my sandwich. God, it tastes like heaven. I wonder if Bella is cooking dinner right now; although, it's still early in Seattle. I smile thinking about her. She makes the most delicious food but has a bad habit of underestimating herself. I know she can do better than that.

Bella is perfect; when will she understand that?

My phone buzzes and I grin when I see her name flashing on the screen. I answer it as fast as I can.

"Hey," I say softly and hear nothing but silence on the other line. I frown. "Bella? Love, are you there?"

Bella coughs a little, indicating me of her presence.

"I'm sorry I didn't wake you up when I left, baby. But you looked so peaceful sleeping. I wanted to wake you up but I just couldn't. Did you get my note?"

"Hmm."

"Hey, don't stay mad. I really miss you." I whisper.

"Hmm."

 _This isn't working. I need to make a dick move._

"I caught a cold during the flight over and now I have a fever." I lie which works and she gasps on the other end of the line.

"What? How are you? Did you see a doctor? You should be resting, sweetheart. Did you check your temperature? Were you asleep? Am I disturbing you?" I smile and hear her sigh. "Baby? Should I call you later?"

"No! It's been nearly fifteen hours since I last heard your beautiful voice. Plus, I'm fine. I just made that up."

"So you lied to me? I was getting worried over here, Edward!" She says exasperatedly and I chuckle.

"I'm sorry, Bella. But you weren't talking to me so I had no other choice. How was your day?"

"It's Monday, of course it was eventful. Is it morning in Dubai?"

"Six-thirty in the morning."

"Why are you still up?"

"I was hungry so I'm eating a sandwich. What about you? Are you making dinner?"

"Yes I am. Plus, Jake is coming over. He has some exciting news to share with me," I laugh because we both know it's about the upcoming business trip. "Yes, I'm going to pretend to be surprised."

"What are you cooking?"

"Phở Bò."

I frown. "What the fuck is that?"

She giggles on the other line. "It's a Vietnamese dish. In simple words, beef noodle soup."

"Then why can't you just call it beef noodle soup?"

"Alright, honey. I'm cooking beef noodle soup."

"Oh," I smile. "That sounds delicious. Did you read about it somewhere?"

"I was flipping through cooking channels and stumbled upon it. It's a dish that I can cook in a slow cooker. I put it on before I left this morning. So, when I got home, I didn't have to worry about making dinner."

"I bet Jacob loves to eat the different cuisines you cook for him." I say softly and hear her stir something in the background.

"Yeah, I'm glad I have him. But, I'm sure he is going to fry my brain talking about you tonight."

I laugh and take a sip of my wine. "You should really listen to the praise with an open mind."

"I do. But he shouldn't talk about you all the time. It gets pretty annoying."

"You're just jealous." I tease and her laughter is cut short when the doorbell rings.

"Hold on, honey," Bella whispers and I hear her walking. The door creaks open and she squeals making me chuckle. "Jake! Put me down right now! I'm on the phone."

"Way to ruin it, Bells! I had a whole bit planned out." She snorts.

"You can tell me during dinner."

"Alright!" I can hear the excitement in his voice. "I'm going to freshen up if you don't mind."

"Go ahead." She says as I hear a pair of footsteps fading down the hall.

I don't think I've ever heard Jacob this happy. It's not like I see a lot of him during my meetings but he is never this cheerful. Maybe he is still shy in the office.

"Hey, sorry that was Jake." Bella mutters and I smile.

"I heard. Should I hang up? We can talk later."

"No, it's okay. But get some rest. I don't want you looking so tired all the time."

"I promise I'll try to catch a break."

I suddenly hear a door slam shut on her end. "Bell? Whose Henley is this?"

"Fuck," I mutter under my breath and run a hand through my hair. Why didn't Bella put it away?

"It's uh…" She trails off and I wonder what she is thinking. She can't lie at all. "Oh!" She exclaims in a squeaky voice which startles me. "Seth had to change before going to his basketball game. My apartment was the closest, so I gave him the key. He must have left it here. I'll give it back to him tomorrow morning."

 _That is the most ridiculous explanation I've ever heard. Is Jacob supposed to buy that?_

"Oh yeah? Since when can Seth afford a _Tom Ford_ Henley?" _Oh god_.

"Tom who?" She asks in confusion.

"Wow, that's a great start Bella." I whisper into the phone and she huffs.

"Tom Ford." Jacob pronounces the words with exaggerated slowness.

"What's wrong with Tom Ford?"

"Well, it costs $1500."

"What do you do, Jacob? Work for the fashion police? Just leave the Henley in my bedroom and get over it!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down."

I can't help laugh. "Oh baby, you're such a bad liar."

"Shut up." Bella mumbles to me and I shake my head.

"What did I say?" Jacob asks making her groan in frustration.

"Nothing, Jake. Can you stir the broth while I take this call in the other room? It's pretty important."

"Who is it?"

"Angela." She immediately answers and I chuckle.

"Oh, okay sure."

The sounds from her side dissolve altogether and I can't hear anything except her breathing deeply. Why did she grow so quiet? I frown.

"Love, are you alright?"

"Yeah," She says shakily. "I've never lied to Jake before. It just feels weird."

"Only a handful of people know about us, Bella. We can tell Jacob if you want. But, you mentioned that he will be uncomfortable."

"I really want to introduce you to Jake as the man that I lo—uh, am dating," I smile when she recovers her sentence. "And not the boss who he works for. I want him to like you apart from the office. And I don't want him to feel weird when he finds out about us."

"We can tell him about us in few weeks once everything is sorted out and I'm back in town."

"I can hardly wait."

"Me too."

"What are your plans this week? Are you going to be working all the time?"

I chuckle. "Not really. Mr. Omar and I will probably play golf once or twice and I need to visit the mall because of my dear sister and the crap she wants me to buy," I roll my eyes and hear Bella laughing. "There are museums, aquariums, towers and many more places."

"Sounds very interesting."

"I would've loved to take you around as well."

Bella sighs on the other line. "Maybe some other time."

"Definitely." I mutter and nod to myself. Someday, I'll show her around this city.

"Okay, I hate to say this but I have to go back to the kitchen before Jake burns it down.'

"I'll give you a call later."

"I'll be waiting. Bye, Edward. Get some rest, sweetheart."

"Yes, ma'am. Take care."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too, baby. Now go, before Jacob walks in and hears you."

"Yeah, bye," I can hear the reluctance in her voice that matches mine. I run a hand through my hair as I wait for her to hang up. "Edward?" I chuckle.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you hang up?"

"Why didn't you?" I retort and she giggles.

"I don't want to."

"I don't want to either." I smile as I hear silence on the other end.

"Edward? Hang up the phone."

"No, you hang up. You called me."

She sighs but then laughs. "Come on, this is ridiculous. Hang up."

"No, you hang up."

I hear a sudden commotion from her side. "Bella?! I think I just screwed up the soup!" I hear Jake shouting which makes me laugh.

"Oh god, now I have to hang up. Bye, Edward. Go to sleep." She says urgently and ends the call. I chuckle and set the phone aside.

I set the wine glass down and get under the covers. I turn off the lights and close my eyes. My mind is instantly invaded with thoughts of Bella. God, I love her so much. I drift off to sleep dreaming about her beautiful face and hoping that when I wake up, the day will be brighter than I think it's going to be.

* * *

 _ **September 04, 2015**_

* * *

I check my watch and see that it's one in the afternoon. I am sitting in the gigantic reception area of the hotel and reading through my emails. I get comfortable on the plush armchair and drink my champagne. I run a hand through my hair and sigh impatiently. My eyes race towards the entrance as I watch Kate enter the hotel with a smile on her face.

Kate struts in as the bellhop carries her luggage. Her eyes widen when she notices four staff members standing close to the entrance. The first man hands her a rolled up hot towel, and she wipes her hands with it. A woman pours liquid into a small Limoges teacup as she tries to hide her scowl. Kate hates tea. She takes a sip, and the frown disappears as she starts looking around the area. Finally, a man hands her a piece of chocolate and she is escorted in my direction. I stand up and watch her take a look at the lavish lobby of the Burj Al Arab Hotel.

Kate beams at me and puts the cup away before giving me a tight hug. I smile and release her.

"How was the flight?"

"Long! Too long if you ask me. What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you." I shrug and we both sit across from each other.

"Ah, that's very sweet of you. I knew you were around when I tasted a margarita in my tea cup instead of saffron tea."

I chuckle and nod my head.

"How is everything back home?"

Kate chuckles but her smile looks strained. "When was the last time you spoke to Bella?"

"Uh, I haven't spoken to her since Monday. I was swamped with work and I'm dreading calling her."

"Why?"

"You know why." I snap and she sighs, nodding her head.

"I do but it's only four more days, Edward."

" _Only_ four more days? No Kate," I shake my head. "It's a lot more for us. Do you realize that ever since the fundraiser, Bella and I have barely spent any time together? Not more than two-three days, I'd say."

"You should've called her." Kate whispers and her blue eyes turn serious.

"Kate, I don't get it."

She nods in understanding and turns in her seat when a pair of footsteps approaches us. A man stands in front of us holding four magazines. He hands them to Kate and walks away. I frown and take a deep breath.

"What is it?"

"A gift from Alice." Is all she says and hands the small bundle to me. I fan them out on the table between us and freeze.

Oh. My. God.

Photographs; four covers photos. Of Bella and me. Fuck! Fuck, this is not good at all. Shit, I need to call my lawyers, I need to call Kyle, and I need to call Zidek. What the fuck is this?! I hastily grab the first magazine and flip through the pages and see a couple more photos of us. From the Auction Room, the dance floor, our table. Oh, my girl looks so beautiful.

I skim through the other three magazines and find different pictures but from similar venues. I don't waste my time and read the things written but I'm pretty sure the press is speculating something. I need to find out who the fuck did this. One photo and it's no big deal… but there is more than one.

The court date is so close. I don't need this right now. I stroke Bella's face with my thumb, tracing that beautiful smile on her face as she stares up at me in the photograph. Oh, she has been looking forward to me coming home soon. I can't even give her that anymore. I'm the most horrible person.

I run both my hands through my hair and let out a tired sigh. Kate clears her throat and I gaze at her.

"What are you thinking?" She asks softly and I shake my head.

"I need to call my lawyers. Fuck, I need to speak with Irina and Maggie! This can't be happening! Shit, shit… I can't deal with this right now." I mutter and close my eyes.

I need a strong drink; or a cigarette. I've been good for eight fucking years! Why the fuck do I feel so desperate? I almost smoked a cigarette on Sunday at Alice's fashion show, but thankfully Alex came after me and snatched the cigarette away that I was offered by some middle aged man. I can't imagine what could happen if I started smoking again.

"Edward! Edward!" Kate snaps me out of my reverie and I meet her alarmed look. "Don't even think about it."

I frown and find myself subconsciously tapping my foot. I stop and she glares at me.

"Sorry." I whisper and run a hand through my hair.

"Did you forget what happened in Naples eight years ago? Are you really that dumb?" She hisses and I bury my face in my hands.

"Everything is just a little too much to handle." I mumble and hear her chuckle dryly.

"You don't think I know?" She asks and I frown but don't peek at her. "Would you mind if I tell you a story?" _Story?_

"Be my guest."

"There was this girl who met a guy at her bookstore," I look up at her and she continues talking. "She really liked him and had no idea who he was. But she eventually found out that he was a rich, famous architect. The only problem was that she really liked him but he had a girlfriend; a _rich, famous_ girlfriend. But, you know the irony of it? The guy loved _her_ and not the girlfriend.

"And one night; they danced. They danced like nobody else was in the room. It wasn't anything harmful, right? Just an innocent dance. But, they looked so in love that the gossip magazines bought those pictures to publish. Now because the guy is the most eligible bachelor in town, nobody cares what he does. He can call lawyers and publicists to clear things up. But, what about the girl, Edward? In the last ten minutes, did you even think about giving her a call?

"I j—" Kate cuts me off.

"Do you want to know what happened to that girl over the past three days, Edward? She couldn't go out of her apartment. Not because she was crying or depressed or stressed out. But, because there were two dozen photographers outside her apartment building trying get a picture of her. Why you might ask. Well, people are really curious to know who Edward Cullen is having a secret affair with."

"Bella tried calling you. Your phone was switched off and her brother didn't pick up. She was frantic when she called Alice and me because this has never happened to her. Alice had her driver help her out from the back exit. It took us a while the first day. They finally gave up yesterday so that's over."

"My point is that someone you know leaked her home address _and_ created the speculation about the two of you," She looks me square in the eye and nods. "We both know who it is and why this has happened. You make sure this doesn't happen again, Edward. Bella is a good friend of mine as well and I would hate to see something horrible happen to her because of these evil mind games you're playing with the Denalis. She doesn't need this in her life."

"Bella must hate me so much." I whisper in an anguished voice and take a deep breath.

"If she did, she would've left you. She is being very tolerant about this."

"Why didn't she call?" I mutter to myself and Kate sighs.

"Bella did, Edward. I have no idea why you never answered her phone calls. You were either swamped with work or she had terrible timing. She stopped calling two days ago assuming you were too busy."

"I was. This is the first time in four days that I have had some time on my hands."

"I know, Ed. I understand but you really need to speak to her. She is pretending that all of this isn't affecting her, but it is."

"I'll speak to her, I will." I murmur and run a hand through my hair. I gulp down my champagne and grab my phone. I stand up halfway but sit down when I see Kate's thoughtful expression.

"Kate, what's wrong?" I ask and she looks up at me with a startled face.

"I think there is something else bothering her." Kate whispers and I frown.

"What exactly?"

"I don't know… maybe, something about her store. I'm not sure but it is definitely something."

"Thanks, I'll look into it."

"And I don't mean to make things worse but," She grabs a magazine from the table between us and slides it to me. "Open Page 3."

I reluctantly open the page and realize its Alice's interview; the one after her show on Sunday. I skim through and a couple of questions almost stop my heart.

 _ **So Alice, your brother; Edward Cullen has made a lot of news recently. He is undertaking a massive project in Dubai and people have been keen to find out more about it. Has he ever made it a point to discuss his work with you?**_

 _(Laughs) Not really. We try to stay away from work as much as possible when we talk. Plus, he is very private about both his work and personal life. I do know that there is a launch program happening in the forthcoming days._

 _ **Recently, there were speculations that he is engaged to Tanya Denali but our sources denied the news. Has there been a rift in their relationship? He has been seen with a mystery brunette a couple of times?**_

 _I am not the most ideal person to judge the people in his life. But, Edward is a wonderful human being and cares deeply about the people in his life._

 _ **Alex Platt—your cousin, has also been photographed with the same brunette on a couple of occasions. Do you happen to know who she is?**_

 _Of course. She's one of my best friends. We recently met through a common friend and she is amazing._

 _ **Is Alex Platt dating her?**_

 _No, he is not. They are great friends and everyone in my family has taken quite a liking to her._

 _ **During the Victor Platt Foundation Fundraiser, your brunette friend was spotted getting very cozy with Edward and their pictures have graced**_ **a lot** _ **of magazines. Is there something going on between them?**_

 _Well, (chuckles), like I mentioned, my brother has a very private life. My friend has been a great support to Edward through the rough time in both his work and personal life. I would be more than happy to see something happen between the two of them. They look great together._

 _ **There is no denying that, moving on… What new inspirations can we expect from you at the upcoming New York Fashion Week…**_

"Excuse me; I have to make some _very_ _urgent_ phone calls."

I stand up and gather all the magazines in my hands and hastily leave for the escalators that lead me to the elevators. Alice is dead tonight. I don't care where on Earth she is working her ass off right now. I'm going to give her an earful for the shit she just pulled by giving an interview.

When I enter my bedroom, I throw the magazines on the bed and give her a call. She answers on the first ring.

"Hello?" Alice chirps in her upbeat voice but I'm fuming with anger.

"What the fuck did you try to prove by saying things about Bella and me in a magazine interview?! Do you have any fucking idea what Bella must have thought about this? How can you be so fucking stupid?!" I screech and take a deep breath.

"Jesus, relax Edward. It wasn't Cosmo or Marie Claire, just some local magazines. Don't worry, things will get worse when you officially start going out."

'That's relaxing to know." I snap and hear her sigh on the other line.

"Edward, what is the matter with you? You need to chill! I spoke to Bella, and she doesn't mind! I bet she is just happy that everyone knows that she is not going after two guys at the same time."

I run a hand through my hair. "Is there anything else you want to tell me before I think of various ways to kill you?"

"Uh well yeah. I might have sent a couple of pictures to an Australian magazine that we know. The editor wanted to run the photos to discuss the clothes."

Wrath surges through me and I try to control my breathing.

"Are you fucking stupid?! Do you have no idea about personal privacy? I don't care if the editor is our—" A knock on the door cuts me off.

I am about to screech at Siraj but he wheels the cart in my direction and I turn away. I don't give a fuck right now.

"Edward, please calm down." Alice says and I press my lips together, not saying anything.

"Mr. Cullen?" Siraj calls out and I turn to find him holding a covered plate in his hands. I stare at him questioningly and he takes the top off. Fuck. It's chocolate cheesecake. I can never say no to chocolate cheesecake.

"Why do I think you have something to do with this?" I whisper to Alice who giggles on the other end of the line.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Alice, really?"

"Well, I might have made arrangements about the cake before you saw the magazines and told your butler to bring it to you once your voice could be heard two doors away."

I roll my eyes and turn to Siraj.

"I need some scotch, please." I whisper and he leaves the room.

I sit on the chaise lounge and take a bite of the cake. The strong flavors burst into my mouth and it relieves a little of my stress. Bella would love this cake. I shake off the distracting thoughts and focus on the topic at hand.

"Alice, you need to think before you speak. Please understand that."

"Edward, let's look at this objectively." I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"Go ahead." I mutter and try to eat the cake as fast as possible. It's too good to stop eating.

"First, now everyone knows that Bella isn't the kind of person who is switching from one rich guy to another. Second, people might get an idea there must be something between the two of you so they won't hype it up when they see you in public and last, the focus will be away from you and Tanya."

"Alice, what Bella and I have isn't for the tabloids," I whisper desperately and try to control the overwhelming emotions. I'm not even there with my Bella when she needs me the most. This all must be so new to her. "I truly love her, more than anything and it kills me to know that people will make up stories about her. What if this affects her other relationships? Have you thought about that?"

"Edward—"

"Kate told me what happened, Alice. I wasn't even there to help her. I could've taken her to my place for a few days; I would've assured her that things would get better. And I didn't even answer her calls when she needed me. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"I'm sorry, Edward but I was just being protective of you. I don't want people to say mean things about you. You are a great person."

"You _cannot_ live in a world where people don't hate you. They say a lot of crazy shit about me behind my back but I shrug it off. I don't let it get to me. I'm sorry if I was a little too harsh but I can't let some stupid news strain my relationship with Bella. It's still new and tender."

"I'm here for you both. Bella was a little shaken about everything but she is getting better. At least, I hope so. Kate thinks there is something bothering her. I don't know about that. In any case, call her."

"I will."

"Okay, now I have some work to do so we'll talk later."

"Bye, Alice."

"Love you!" She chirps and hangs up.

I place a call to Bella immediately and she answers on the last ring.

"Bella? I'm so sorry, love. I just saw the magazines that Kate has and she told me what happened outside your apartment. I'm sorry, baby. I really am. Please don't worry about it anymore. I'll take care of it, I promise. I spoke to Alice about the stupid interview she gave and I'll make sure she apologizes to you. Please, don't panic about anything anymore. I'm sorry again." I ramble on and take a deep breath at the end.

"Edward?" Her voice is groggy and thick with sleep.

I check my watch and let out a pained sigh. Fuck! It must be two in the morning there. Why the fuck is Alice up and cheerful?

"I'm sorry, angel. Go back to sleep. I'll call you in the morning." I say softly and run a hand through my hair. Why am I so stupid?

"Edward, you sound worried. What's wrong? Tell me."

"Kate told me uh, what happened and showed me the magazines."

"Oh," Her voice goes octaves lower and I frown. "Just give me a second, okay?"

"Sure."

I patiently wait but hear nothing from her. Five minutes later, I decide to speak up.

"Bella? Are you there?"

"I'm sorry; I just had to drink some water." Her voice trembles but I decide not to call her out on her lie.

"Oh."

"How are you? We haven't spoken since Monday."

"I'm sorry, baby. But, I was swamped with work."

"Did you see the pictures?" She whispers and I sigh.

"I really didn't know about them until just now. I'm sorry, love. I hope you aren't mad at me."

"I'm not, sweetheart. It's okay."

"Really?"

"Yes." She says firmly and I frown. Bella sounds fine to me. I wonder why Kate thought that Bella was bothered about something.

"Were you able to go to the bookstore yesterday?"

"I did, there was nobody outside. But, when I went to Whole Foods someone clicked a picture of me. I looked around the store for who it could be, but they were gone. People were staring at me because the magazines at the checkout had our pictures on the covers. It was so… stifling. Please tell me this won't happen every time we go out."

"It won't. People will forget before you know it. And no one is going to judge you by those pictures. They are just wondering how the hell did an idiot like me is dancing with such a beautiful woman."

"You're so sweet for making up such stupid crap," I chuckle and hear the smile in her voice. "I just wish you were here with me."

"I wish that too. Did your friends say something about the photos, Bella? What about Jacob?"

"Well, Angela and Emily came to my apartment the evening the magazines were published, and I ended up telling them everything that has happened since the fundraiser. I hope that's alright with you." She mutters cautiously.

"I don't mind. Plus, women can't keep secrets. I knew you would end up telling them. So now all of your friends know about us?"

"Yes. Not Jacob though."

I frown. "He didn't see the magazines?"

"Um, I don't think so. But, he heard some gossip in the office. At least, my name is not printed anywhere."

"Yeah, that's true."

"I was so anxious and frustrated with everything two days ago, I was losing my mind. So, I baked." I laugh.

"What did you bake?"

"Hot chocolate cookies."

"They sound heavenly. Can you save me some?"

That makes her giggle. "I'm not sure there are any left. But, I can bake some once you're back in town."

"Thanks. And don't be scared, I'll always keep you safe," I hesitate for a second but decide to bring up the topic that has been running in my mind ever since we started talking. "Will you do something for me, Bella?"

"What is it?"

"Will you stay at my place until I get back? I'll call Zidek and somebody will take you there. I want you safe. I don't want something happening to you. Please, don't say no." I plead but she sighs on the other end of the line.

"Thank you, sweetheart but I'm fine at my apartment. I'll be safe. I need to work at my bookstore… I need to pay my cable bill." She mutters the latter part under her breath but I manage to hear it.

"Maybe I can help with the mon—"

"I don't need your money, baby. Just you. Come back to me soon." Bella whispers softly and clears her throat. "Four more days, and then you'll be here. I know you'll be tired but can you come over to my place when you get back?"

 _Fuck, this is going to be bad._

"Bella uh, I'll be coming to Seattle next Saturday, not this coming Tuesday. My trip has been extended until September 12th. There are some tasks that need my attention and I need to sort them out before I can even think about leaving Dubai. We are taking over a major construction company and I need to get a head start before I come back home."

"That's more than a week away. Nine days." Bella says softly and I run a hand through my hair.

"I'm so sorry, my love. I even had Kate fly here early to speed things up."

"I miss you."

"Oh, I miss you too. I would've done anything just to spend some hours with you but I don't have any free time. I feel terrible about this. You have no idea."

"I understand. You don't have to feel bad. Work always takes time." Her voice fades into nothing but a whisper.

"I know we were both looking forward to it. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, I'm fine. I guess I can wait until next Saturday to see you." She says in a distant voice. I wonder what she is thinking.

"Love, you should go to sleep now."

"Hmm, and you should eat lunch."

"I will. Now, get under the covers."

"Okay."

Kate's words from a while ago echo in my mind.

" _I think there is something else bothering her."_

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"If there is something else bothering you; you'd tell me, right?"

There is a long pause which makes me suspicious. "Of course, honey. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, just wondering." I mumble and hear silence from her side. "We'll talk tomorrow, love. I'll let you sleep now. Good night."

"Can you, uh…" She lets out a shaky breath. "Talk to me until I fall asleep?"

I am surprised by her peculiar request but give in.

"Sure, Bella. Whatever you want."

"Thank you." Her voice audibly breaks but I press my lips together, not saying anything. I know she doesn't want me to realize how incredibly sad she is feeling. I don't want her to feel that way and she is being very strong.

So I talk to Bella in the softest voice I can muster for I don't know how long. I order in-room dining instead of going out because I need to start preparing for tomorrow's meeting. About forty minutes later, I hear her heavy breathing on the other end. My girl is finally asleep.

"Good night, baby. I love you." I murmur and end the call. I bury my face in my hands and take a deep breath.

 _God she's breaking apart, I can feel it._

* * *

 _ **September 07, 2015**_

* * *

I sit up straight and clear my throat loud enough for Mr. Omar to stop staring at Kate—who sends me a grateful look. I smile and watch Kyle explain the entry details to Mr. Omar and his team regarding the CAD software. That man is paying me big bucks; I guess I should try to be tolerant of him.

Ever since my conversation with Bella four days ago, I call her every time I'm free. No matter what is happening. I know she is hiding something from me. I wonder if it is about her birthday or about our photos in the paper. It must be something important. And I love her too much to watch her suffer.

I check my watch and see that it's almost eight. It must be seven in the morning in Seattle. Bella should be up at any moment. Kate kicks me under the table and I look up at her with a startled expression. She mouths 'Kyle' and I pay attention to his words and realize he is speaking about an inane topic that doesn't need to be discussed.

I make sure nobody is staring at me and then peer at Kyle until his attention turns to me. He continues speaking and I tightly shake my head. He nods and quickly shifts the flow of the conversation to the layouts and Mr. Omar gives me a knowing smile. I smile back and run a hand through my hair.

My smile widens when my phone buzzes on the conference table with Bella's name flashing on it. All pairs of eyes turn to me and I contemplate whether or not to answer the call. _Ah, screw it_.

"Excuse me for a moment," I whisper and receive the call. "Good morning, beautiful."

Kate rolls her eyes in my direction and I just smile.

"Good morning, handsome. Thank you for the flowers."

"What flowers? I didn't send you any flowers."

"Of all the men that I know, no one would send a delivery boy at seven in the morning to my doorstep with two dozen dark-red carnations."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Bella laughs on the other line and I sigh at that lovely sound. "Thank you, they're gorgeous. Are you having dinner?"

"Nope, I'm in a meeting while twelve people who are staring at me wondering when I'll hang up."

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I had no idea. We'll talk later."

"Hey, it's okay," I say softly and chuckle. "Did I say I minded your call?" I place the phone a little away and turn to my unwanted audience. "My girlfriend." I mention and put the phone to my ear.

Mr. Omar offers me on overexcited smile.

"Send her my regards."

I nod.

"Is that Mr. Omar?" Bella asks shyly.

"Yes," I grin. "He says hello. Anyway, make sure to eat breakfast and _do not_ let Alex into your apartment. I have already sent a wake-up call to his phone. If he is late, don't let him in."

"Yes, sir. I hear you loud and clear." Her voice is alight with humor and I roll my eyes.

"You are still going to cook breakfast for him, aren't you?"

"Of course, I am! I'll call you later, you're busy. Bye, I miss you."

"I miss you too, love. Bye." I end the call and put the phone away and Kyle resumes the meeting.

 _Just a few more days._

* * *

 _ **September 09, 2015**_

* * *

I tiredly flip to Page 06 of 12 and read the title.

 _LEVEL SHOES_

I skim through the endless list of shoes noted down on the sheet of paper. Front and back! Oh my god, I'm going to kill Alice. Does she think I'm some kind of idiot to buy her so many shoes?! Matt and I are already struggling with the bags we have with us. We had plans to drive around the Ferrari I rented for my stay. Ugh!

I turn to Matt and sigh softly.

"Matt, call the hotel and ask them to send a Phantom for this shit. I'll take care of this one." I motion to the list in my hand and he nods.

I had to cancel my meeting to buy Alice these shoes and I have no fucking idea what half them are. I notice there is a note at the back of the page.

 _Thank you for the shoes, Edward! CALL ME if you have any problem. Love you! I have written the shoe size at the top. Thanks. A x_

I, very reluctantly search the store and spot them wedged between the elevators and a restaurant. As soon as I step inside, I am hovered over by three sales assistants wearing eager smiles on their faces. _Good, they'll help_. I run a hand through my hair and quietly follow them as they lead me to the nearest couch.

I take a seat and somebody gets me a glass of ice water. Oh thank god. It's one hundred degrees outside; I'm literally burning up.

"Good morning, sir. How may we help you?"

"Well, I have a list," I smile and hand it to one of them. "My sister is really fond of this store and she has asked me to buy her a few items. Could you please help me?'

"Sure, of course."

"Thank you," I grin and they continue gazing at my face. I clear my throat. "Could I have a moment to myself?" They nod and scramble away to collect the shoes on the list.

I call Alice immediately.

"Hi, Edward!" Alice sings in her soprano voice and my anger partially dissipates just by hearing her.

"Alice, are you fucking crazy? Why the fuck did you send me a list of so many shoes! Can't you get them back home?"

"Well, if you are talking about Level Shoes; then no. That store is only in Dubai. And it's the greatest store ever!"

"I'm here right now."

"Look around! It's so elegant and beautiful."

I roll my eyes. "I don't give a flying fuck."

"I know you don't. Just make sure you get everything on the list. Especially the shoes I picked out for Bella! She's going to love them!"

I smile. "Really? You picked out shoes for her?"

"Yes. I saw her checking them out when we went shopping but she didn't buy them."

I sigh softly. I guess I have an idea as to why she didn't buy them.

"Oh." Is my smart reply.

"Yeah, is it raining there?"

I laugh. "Raining? I'm boiling here! How is it in Seattle?"

"The wind is chilly, and it's constantly drizzling, let's just leave it at that."

I smile. "Sounds awful. How is Bella?"

"What do you mean? I thought you spoke to her all the time."

"Not all the time. Tell me." I demand.

"I think Kate is right, you know. Something is bothering her. But, she won't tell you anything until you get back."

My heart aches hearing that. Is it about her store? Jacob? Her friends? Our news in the paper? I am desperately waiting to see her and I still have three more days left before I can go home. I pinch the bridge on my nose and take a deep breath.

"Are there any financial issues?"

"Uh maybe, it could be anything."

"Okay, I'll call you back in two minutes."

I hang up and call Zidek.

"Good even—I mean, morning, Mr. Cullen." I check my watch. Oh, it must be eleven at night in Seattle.

"Evening, Zidek. I want you to get in contact with Bella's apartment owner."

"On it, sir."

"Pay advance rent for the next year."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen."

"And make sure that Bella never finds out about this. If she does, I'm going to die and she'll take you down with me." I mutter and hear his rare chuckle.

"Sure, sir. I'll look into it myself."

"Thank you."

I hang up and call Alice again.

"Hey!" She chirps and I smile.

"Hi, what were we talking about?"

"Bella," She suddenly gasps. "Ooh, you should send her a special gift! Do that, she'll love it!"

I roll my eyes. "Alice I send her flowers every other day."

"No, something more. Didn't you buy her a present?"

"I did, but I want to see her face when I give it to her."

"Um, then you can give her something else."

"Bella doesn't like anything extravagant."

"Like that has stopped you before. How much money did you spend on your first date again?"

"What's your point?" I snap and she chuckles.

"Give her a nice basket of products."

"What? Why? Bella isn't the kind of person who gets happy when she receives gifts. She isn't a materialistic person. And I don't want her to be mad at me. She won't like it."

Alice groans. "Ugh! I know Bella isn't that kind of person but you should still gift her! But, if she won't buy something for herself, you should. Well, buy a Chanel basket of fragrances and lotions that she can pamper herself with. She'll like it. I promise she will!"

"You think?"

"Any woman would love it! I'll make arrangements for it. Would you like to write a message?"

"Oh! It's September 09!" I murmur to myself. "I met Bella exactly two months ago today. It's a pretty special day."

"Okay, that's cute. Why don't you text me a message you want to write with the gift and I'll have someone deliver it to her. That'll keep Bella happy until you come back."

I shake my head. "Come on, Bella is fine. Stop making it sound like a big deal."

"Fine, you're right. We'll talk later then, don't forget the message."

"Sure, bye."

"Bye!"

 _And now I need to get back to my sister's shopping list._

* * *

"… I mean, she actually thought Robert Redford was a historical monument in Greece."

I finish dictating the details about the disturbing date Alex had yesterday. Kate is in hysterics listening to the entire incident and I can't help join in. Alex really knows how to pick them.

"Oh god, I had no idea models could be so dumb." Kate mumbles and I chuckle.

"Yeah, but he still ended up having sex with her."

"Maybe he will find meet someone substantial."

I scoff. "Yeah, right."

She shakes her head. "No really. I mean, he can find an intellectual woman for himself."

"I would pay millions, _millions_ to see Alex go out on a date with a smart, poised woman who knows that Hawaii is a U.S. state and not a different country."

She snorts. "Really? Like a scientist?"

"Anybody," I shrug. "Scientist, doctor, author, a cop…" I trail off and Kate smiles.

"Maybe I'll set him up with someone then. Remember, you'll owe me a million bucks."

"We have a deal."

Kate checks her watch and then looks at me. "Edward, it's nine. We need to leave for dinner. You won't get time later, so finish talking your mushy crap to Bella right now. I'll be back in twenty."

"Yes, ma'am."

I grab my phone and call Bella as soon as Kate leaves the room. Surprisingly, she doesn't answer her phone so I redial the number and she thankfully receives it. I frown when I hear more than one voice distinctly talking on her line and not a single one resembles Bella's.

"Bella?" I call out, wondering what is going on.

"Edward honey, give me a minute." Bella says urgently and I sigh with relief hearing her voice. She is safe. But her voice sounds a little off. Hmm, something is wrong.

About three minutes later, I hear a couple of voices again.

"… thank you, Officer Call. I'm sorry for the inconvenience again."

"No problem, Ms. Swan." A voice responds and I run a hand through my hair.

"Bella, what is going on?" I ask in a hard voice and hear her footsteps walking somewhere.

"Good morning, handsome. I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner to thank you for the beautiful basket. It's perfect, baby. Thank you so much. I was going to return the gift but I read your sweet message and just couldn't. I know it must have been expensive but it's a special day so I'm going to keep it."

My irritation subsides and I let out a deep breath. "Thank you. I'm glad you liked it. It was Alice's suggestion."

"Doesn't matter, it's still from you. And I never thought you would remember the date we met."

"How can I forget?" I ask with a smile and she giggles on the other line.

"I am very lucky to have you."

"I feel the same way, love."

I hear a door slam shut and roll my eyes. Is she trying to avoid the topic of discussion here? What the hell was that commotion before? Why was she speaking to an Officer? Was she in danger? I need to call Zidek.

"Bella, are you going to tell me what the fuck was going on a few moments ago?"

"Uh, don't get mad, okay?" She says cautiously and I groan.

"Just tell me."

"I called the police."

My eyes widen and my mouth hangs open hearing that. Oh dear lord!

"What happened, love? Are you okay? Who was it? James? Or the night guard downstairs? Please, tell me you're fine. I can't believe I'm not there with you," I hear nothing but silence from her. "Baby, are you there?"

"Calm down, Edward. I'm fine. I'm safe. Nothing happened to me. It wasn't James or anybody else," I sit on the couch with relief and close my eyes. "Do you want me to tell you everything from the beginning?"

"Yes, please."

"I invited Angela, Ben, Emily, Sam, Seth, Paul and Jake for brunch at my place today. I have been feeling a little off lately and the store is very busy these days due to _some_ news articles floating around," I sigh softly. "I wanted to cook a large meal to calm my nerves."

"Don't tell me you cooked a lot and tired yourself out."

"No! I just made a fruit salad, egg croissant casserole and waffles."

I roll my eyes. "Sure, that's not a lot. Go on."

"So, I finished up cooking everything and then decided to bake chocolate macaro—" I cut her off.

"Are you cooking for the whole damn town?! Why on Earth are you making so much?"

"Just listen to the story first, sweetheart. Please."

"Why? Did you roast a turkey after that?"

Bella ignores my comment and continues. "So, my macaroons went wrong twice and I think I made a mistake with the egg mixture."

"What is your point, Bella?" I snap and she sighs.

"Alright, so I was already irritated and then the doorbell rings so I answer it."

"Was it when my gift arrived?"

"Nope, your gift was delivered at six thirty this morning and it made my day," I can imagine her smiling right now. "Anyway, can you guess who it was?"

"Uh… Alex?"

"It was your girlfriend."

I suck in a sharp breath. What the fuck? "Tanya?"

"I'm presuming she is your only girlfriend, Edward."

"Yeah… I mean, she is not really my—but sure—I mean, please continue." I stammer out and she chuckles.

"Well, she was bitching and insulting me and then she started talking about _us_ ; which I did not like. She had two friends along with her who were just as hostile. Now, my macaroons had gone wrong, _and_ I was frustrated with everything. So," Bella sighs softly. "I call called the police on her."

"W-What?"

My Bella called the cops on Tanya? That was the last thing I was expecting. I don't know if I should be incredibly proud of her or scared of what might happen if Tanya tries to inflict any pain on her later. This is unbelievable. I can't even fathom the shock.

"I called the police, why do you have a problem with that?" Bella challenges haughtily and a smile curves on my lips.

"No, Bella. You can do whatever you want to do. But, on what charges did the police take her away?"

"Well, I was recording her conversation on my phone when she was talking so she received a notice for trespassing."

Damn, that was smart. And Tanya must have been more spiteful than I can imagine. I guess, what Bella did was correct on some level. But, my girl can be so unpredictable sometimes. I need to watch Tanya's movements from now on because I know she'll attempt to do something. I can't drag Bella into my stupid feud anymore.

"That's great, baby. Whatever keeps her away from you. I'm really proud of what you did."

"You should've seen her face," Bella laughs on the other line and I smile. "She wanted to call her lawyers, her father and _you_. No way in hell was that going to happen. And then the heel of her fancy sandal broke, and she had to walk wearing one shoe."

"Oh, Alice would love to hear that story," I whisper and run a hand through my hair. "Did she say something to you after that?"

"Well, she threatened a lot," Her voice goes from cheerful to sad in a second. "She said that she will make sure to tear down my bookstore and take you away from me among other things. That won't happen, right?"

"Of course not, my love. Nobody can take you away from me," I say gently and she sighs softly. "Just another three days. I won't leave your side after that."

"When does your flight land in Seattle?"

"At six in the evening, I think. I'm not sure."

"Can we, um have dinner at my place then? I'll cook." Bella mumbles shyly and I chuckle.

"Have I ever said no to you? Plus, you cook such heavenly food; I could never turn that offer down."

She giggles. "Good to know. Have you had dinner yet?"

"Nope, I'll be leaving in ten minutes. We're eating seafood tonight."

"Sounds lovely and have you visited the market to try some local cuisines?"

"Yes, I did. Kate dragged me with her but it turned out to be quite fun."

"Told you. I'm glad you are taking breaks between working."

I groan softly. "God, Bella. I feel like I haven't slept in three weeks."

"I'll take good care of you once you're home, okay?"

"I'm counting on you for that."

"Oh! And I have another great piece of news that made my day!" Bella says enthusiastically and I chuckle.

"Really? Wow, my night just keeps getting better and better." I murmur with a smile.

"The landlord called early this morning and said that he is going out of town for a couple of months so I don't have to pay rent until he comes back. Can you believe it?! And when I asked him if I'll have to pay him all the money at once when he is back in town, and he said that he doesn't need it. It was the weirdest phone call I've ever had with him. Maybe he won the lottery or something." She muses making me laugh.

 _Or maybe it's because I paid a 12-month advance on your rent._

"That must be it."

"I'm going to save so much money. I've wanted to buy a food processor for a long time and now I will be able to."

I roll my eyes. "Baby, you can do some shopping instead."

"This is shopping for me."

"Good god, okay," I shake my head. "Now since you've had a run-in with the Denalis, be on the lookout when you're outside, at least for another three days and make sure you stay—" She yelps cutting me off.

"Ow! I sliced my finger!"

"… safe," I complete my sentence gravely. "Are you alright?"

"This happens all the time. Just a moment."

"It's funny, I don't have to worry about the Denalis… you'll probably break your neck by walking on a flat surface."

"Are you trying to be funny?"

"Nope, I'm serious."

"Well, you knew about my clumsiness and still decided to go out with me." I laugh.

"It's one of the things I love about you." I murmur under my breath in a low voice so she doesn't hear it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get that."

"I said that I wanted to take my chances."

"I'm glad you did." She mutters and hisses softly.

I frown with concern. "Bella baby, is it a deep cut?"

"No—no I'm good. Nothing antibiotic ointment and a Band-Aid can't fix, sweetheart. Plus, everyone will be here any moment. I should start setting the table."

"I'm sure everyone will be willing to help you when they arrive. So just take care of that wound and sit somewhere for a while."

"But, Edward I ca—"

"Please?" I plead softly and continue. "For me? Don't argue with me this time."

Bella sighs heavily on the end other of the line. "Okay, I won't do anything. I promise."

"Thank you."

She giggles. "I miss you, Edward."

"I miss you so much, Bella. Just three more days."

"Yes," I can hear the smile in her voice. "I can't wait."

"Now, I should let you get back to treating your injury and waiting for your friends. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye, love." I disconnect the call and run my hands through my hair.

Bella sounds fine to me. She did mention she was frustrated with _everything_. I wonder what that means. It can be a big deal when you know your photos are going to circulate in Washington and the nearby states as regional gossip. Maybe she is just irritated about that. And also an Australian magazine, thanks to Alice.

I need to finish my work by Friday if I want to leave the next day. I can't go back unless my work here is done. Life was much simpler when I had nothing else to focus on but work. But, life was never this colorful either. Bella has made such a difference in every aspect of it. Perhaps, that's one of the reasons why my mom wants Bella to be a part of my life.

If it hadn't been for mom, I would have flown back here that Sunday to get away from Bella's hostile and hurt face. And I shudder think what would have happened if I had not gotten to her in time.

* * *

" _Sweetie, is there something wrong?" Mom asked with concern written all over her face. It took everything in me not to break down and just shake my head. I tighten my hold on her and welcome her comforting touch. I knew she was aware that something was wrong._

 _Mom released me and took my hand in hers and led me to an empty room. I could a feel a pair of eyes burning a hole in the back of my head. Mom stood in front of me with a sad smile on her face. She stroked my cheek, and I tried to blink back my tears. I had never felt so vulnerable in my life._

" _Mom, Bella—" My throat closed up, and I took a deep breath. I don't want to cry. I don't remember the last time I cried in front of my mother._

" _I know," She nodded with understanding and I sighed. "You love her, I get it. She loves you too, I get that also. But, maybe you should have planned things better if you knew she was going to be here."_

" _I didn't! And Alex," I groaned softly. "I'm so mad at Alex; I could kill him with my bare hands right now. He ruined everything when he told Bella to surprise me by attending the show! This is all a nightmare!"_

" _Edward, think about Bella as well."_

" _I do," I nodded earnestly. "I don't want Tanya. I need Bella. I can't imagine my life without her. I can't afford to lose her, I can't." I shook my head, and a tear dropped from my eye onto my hand._

" _How would you feel if Bella would've walked in with another man and you were in her position?" My fist clenched from that disturbing thought and mom smiled at me._

" _Exactly, talk to her about it."_

" _Mom, I'm just so tired of this. I don't want to pretend to be with Tanya any longer. Bella is distancing herself from me. I can't live with that. This is all too much to handle and Bella isn't even looking at me anymore." I rambled and my eyes were wide with anxiety._

" _Calm down, honey. It's going to be fine. You've travelled for many hours and you're very tired right now. You need to keep a clear head."_

" _I need to speak to Bella." I muttered like a petulant child and mom sighed with exasperation._

" _Edward, I'm just going to ask you one question. You've worked on the lawsuit against the Denalis for months," I gazed at her serious face and she continued. "You've tirelessly worked on it because you want to protect your family. You asked for a hearing and there isn't much time left. Is it worth breaking up with Tanya at this point so that Bella can be with you?"_

" _Yes," I answered in a heartbeat. "She means more to me than a lawsuit or some uptight assholes. I love her, mom. I'll do it all again. I'll go to the court again, I'll file a new lawsuit and whatever it takes but I can't let Bella go. She'll walk out of my life when she leaves tonight."_

 _Mom gives me a small smile. "You shouldn't underestimate Bella. She might be smarter than you think. If she knows how much this lawsuit means to you and how much is at stake because of it; she won't let you break up with Tanya. I know this isn't easy for the two of you but she'll try to patient."_

" _You think so?" My voice broke, and I tried to keep my emotions at bay._

" _Trust me," Mom hugged me again, and I pressed my face against her hair. "Talk to her right now."_

" _Okay."_

" _If she doesn't want you to be with Tanya—then break up with Tanya," I pulled back in shock and mom nodded at me. "There is no better place to announce your new relationship, and I love you too much to see you in pain. Do whatever it takes to keep that old smile on your face."_

" _Just Bella."_

 _Mom stroked my hair softly. "I know. Go get her."_

 _I turned but Bella wasn't standing next to Alex and Alice. I followed their gaze and found Bella walking towards the elevators. Oh she looked so beautiful._

" _Good. Follow after her. I'll keep Tanya and her parents away."_

 _I chuckled, and she wiped away the stray tears from my face._

" _Be good." She warned, and I rolled my eyes._

" _Thank you, mom."_

 _I buttoned up my jacket and dashed off after Bella, ignoring my name being called out repeatedly by both Alex and Alice._

* * *

I snap out of my reverie when I find Kate tapping her foot impatiently as she stares at me with a glare. She has changed into a pink dress which looks pretty on her. I offer a smile but she continues glowering towards me.

"Why the hell haven't you changed?! Everybody is waiting for you!" Kate yells and I smile sheepishly. I completely forgot about it.

"Sorry, give me two minutes." I grab my black suit from the wardrobe and march towards the bathroom.

"I wonder how Bella handles your lazy ass." Kate mutters and I laugh as I shut the door behind me.

 _Oh, Bella can handle my ass just fine._

* * *

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO** _ **EdwardsFirstKiss**_ **FOR EDITING THIS CHAPTER!**

 **PLEASE DO** **REVIEW** **AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS CHAPTER!**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS!**

 **LOVE,  
Paint the Walls.**


	18. Secure

THE OTHER WOMAN

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS IT ALL.**

* * *

 _ **September 12, 2015**_

* * *

 **EDWARD**

* * *

I step out of my car and a smile escapes my lips when I feel the rain droplets falling on my hair. God, I even missed the overcast weather. I'm finally back home. I run a hand through my hair and check my watch. 12 noon. Not bad. I offer a warm smile to everyone as I enter my office on a Saturday.

When the doors open to the 22nd floor, I step out and into the reception lobby and see my assistants working. I smile and make my way over to them. Victoria and Julie are working behind their desks while Gina and Camila are answering calls. Victoria catches my eye and beams at me. She struts in my direction and Julie offers me a warm smile and a nod.

"Mr. Cullen, I thought your flight was supposed to land at six."

"Well, I decided to cut my assistants a little slack since they are working on a Saturday." I say softly and she chuckles, giving me a quick hug.

"Why thank you. And how was the trip?"

"Fun," I say sarcastically and she laughs. "How about yours?"

"Really fun."

"Good, that's good." I nod and her phone beeps. Vic excuses herself, and I turn when I hear the clicking of heels approaching me. It's Julie.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Cullen. May I bring you a coffee?"

"No, thank you. I'd rather have chamomile tea."

"Yes, sir."

Julie walks away and I stride in my office's direction. I step inside and feel oddly at peace. It has been exactly twenty-one days since I've been here. I sit in my chair and contemplate whether to call Bella or not. She mentioned yesterday that she's working today and I wonder why. I hope it's nothing serious.

Bella must be having lunch right now. There is a knock on the door and Alex walks in with a wide grin on his face. I smile back. Why the fuck is he in the office today?

"Wow, who can tell you travelled for fourteen hours?" He mentions and takes a seat across from me.

"I showered and changed." I motion to my sweater, shirt and jeans.

"Whatever. I thought you would go to see Bella first."

I sigh. "I figured she must be eating lunch right now. Until then, I can catch up on the tasks I've missed."

Alex rolls his eyes. "You're an idiot. Go surprise her. She'll be so happy to see you. For being so smart, you are a real dumbfuck sometimes."

"Fine, I'll go! You don't have to start insulting me." I mutter and stand up. We both walk out of my office, just as Victoria is coming in our direction with a file in her hands.

"Vic, he'll power through his work later. He is going to see his girlfriend right now." Alex pats my back.

"Oh, that's great news Corn Pop," Vic smiles and turns to me. "Send Vanilla my regards."

I frown and turn to Alex—who shrugs. "I swear I didn't tell her. And stop calling me Corn Pop, Victoria!"

"Fine, how about SpongeBob? Or Custard Cap?"

I roll my eyes and walk away from their stupid bickering and instead make my way to the elevators. God, I can't wait to see Bella.

 _I just hope she is happy and surprised to see me as well._

* * *

Bella's store has a few customers lingering around and I spot Seth and Paul at the far end. I'm surprised to see Emily here as well. God, the store is amazing, just like Bella. I could make so many changes to make it better but I'm not sure if Bella will let me do it.

I run a hand through my hair and my eyes fall on the billing counter. I frown when I see a redhead sitting there instead of my girl. Where is Bella? For some weird reason, I can sense her near me but I need to figure out where she is. I hunt down every corner of the store, trying to search her gorgeous face somewhere but weirdly, she is not around.

God, I missed her so much. I hear an audible gasp behind me and turn to see it's Seth and Paul, not Bella.

"Hey, guys."

"You're here early," Seth says with a smile. "You should go see Bella. I think she is going crazy without you."

"She's fine, right?"

Paul scratches the back of his neck. "Eh, she's been better. But you know, it's probably because it's her birthday tomorrow, that's…" He trails off when they both look past my shoulder and then scurry away. I turn and it's Emily—who is glaring at both Paul's and Seth's retreating forms. Her dark eyes lock with mine and she smiles at me.

"Hi, Edward. I'm glad you're here early."

I frown. "Okay, what has happened? And what is this about a birthday?"

"Bella doesn't celebrate her birthday," Her smile turns hopeful. "We were hoping that she can't refuse you so maybe you can convince her to celebrate her birthday."

I chuckle softly. "I'll try my best, don't worry. Where is she?"

"She's in her office," Her gaze turns concerned. "She hasn't left her office since this morning. We are getting worried and now you're here," She offers me a key. "To the office. She's locked it from the inside."

"Thank you so much, Emily," I dash over to the office and insert the key in the hole. I unlock the door and step inside.

A cold, hostile air hits me inside the dark room. The only hint of light is coming from the shutters of the only window that are open. I close the door and lock it before turning to gaze at the small desk.

A figure is sitting on a chair; hugging her knees and the brown hair tumbling over her arms and head. Her entire form is wracking with sobs and I bet she didn't hear me enter. My heart terribly aches staring at her. What the fuck happened?

I'm seeing her after twelve days and this is not the sight I wanted to be welcomed with. Has it been the same way for the past twelve days? Perhaps, not. Otherwise Alice would've told me to hop on a plane. I can't possibly feel my legs even though I want to walk over to her. God, I need to see her face. I've lived for twelve days without looking at it.

"Bella?" I call out, loud enough for her to hear and she looks up in shock.

Her brown eyes gaze at me with a dazed expression and her mouth is slightly agape. Her cheeks are flushed red with tears and she still manages to look like the most beautiful person in the world. I love her so much; it kills me to see her like this.

Bella unwraps her folded arms and stands up. Her shaky hands grasp the top of her desk as she stands on wobbly feet.

"Edward." Her voice is nothing but a whisper and I offer her a soft smile. She starts weeping again and runs in my direction. I open my arms and she slams into them.

There is a fresh air of reunion around us and I fall to my knees with Bella when her legs give out. I bury my face against her hair and breathe in the familiar, sweet and comfortable scent. Her arms tighten around my neck and I feel her hot tears rolling down my neck.

"Oh Bella, I missed you so much." I rasp out and she whimpers softly.

"I missed you too." Bella croaks out and I caress her back.

"Hush now, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Stop crying, baby. Please stop crying."

"Don't go anywhere for now."

"I won't, I promise. Please, stop crying," I beg and Bella pulls back and wipes away her tears. She stares at her fingers and I sigh. "Hey, let me see that face," I murmur and tip her chin up to look at me. "You're so beautiful."

A blush flames her cheeks and I smile. Her brown eyes lock with mine and she cradles my face in her cold hands.

"You really are here." She gives me a teary smile and I chuckle.

"Yes, my love. I'm here."

"I didn't think you would come to see me, after what he said…" She trails off and frowns at me.

 _What?_

"Bella, who said what?"

"N-Nothing," She stutters and hugs my kneeling form again. I wrap my arms around her and nuzzle against her hair. "It's not important anymore."

"Love, let's go sit. Your legs might turn stiff like this."

"I'm good." Bella mumbles and touches her forehead to mine.

I close my eyes and lean forward to press my lips against her soft ones. A low moan escapes her lips as she parts her lips to kiss me back. My hands land on her hips and I pull her torso flush against mine. I tug against her bottom lip and she sighs softly.

Bella knots her hands in my hair and I feel her winding down in my arms. She knew I was coming home today and she sounded upbeat and cheerful on the phone yesterday; yet she was crying before I walked in. Something has gone wrong since then.

I shake off the thoughts and deepen our kiss, letting her tongue tangle with mine. Her sweet breath washes over me and I can't help but suck on her lips. My hands travel north and cradle her precious face in my hands. I stroke her cheeks and wipe away the hint of tears on them.

Our kiss is so comforting and familiar and I never want to stop kissing her. But we reluctantly pull back when we are both out of breath. Bella pants against me and opens her warm eyes to look at me.

"Emily mentioned that you haven't left this room since you came in here this morning." Bella blushes and bites her bottom lip.

"I just wanted to be by myself."

"To cry?" I ask angrily and she looks away to blink back her tears. "Bella, you don't have to behave this way. What has happened?"

"I can't tell you."

"Then I'm leaving." I say roughly, which works, and she snaps her head my way.

"No, no. Don't go."

Bella hugs me tightly and wraps herself to me. I carefully hold her in my arms and stand up. I carry her to the only chair in the room and sit on it. She curls up on my lap and I stroke her hair. I place a soft kiss against her hair and she pulls back to look at me.

"I can't tell you here," Bella murmurs honestly. "I'll tell you at my apartment, I promise."

I sigh with relief. "Okay, so can we _please_ talk about something else? About anything you want." I smile and her lips curve into a small grin.

"You came early. It was a very nice surprise." She says sweetly and gives me a chaste kiss.

"That was my plan exactly which seems to be working," Bella finally rewards me with a real smile of hers and I chuckle. "God, I missed that smile." She rests her head on my shoulder and I kiss her hair.

"You look tired, honey."

"I feel like I haven't slept in three weeks."

"I know."

"Hmm," I take a look around the dark room and repress an internal shudder. "Baby, no offence but this room is really depressing. Can we get out of here?"

"Okay, hold on," She opens her purse and grabs a brush to comb her hair. Bella stands up and I smile.

"That sweater looks lovely on you." I whisper, motioning to her grey double layer sweater that she has matched with a pair of black skinny jeans.

"Alice has a good eye for clothes."

I rise to my feet and stroke her cheek. "It suits you well," She rolls her eyes and I chuckle. "You need to stop rolling your eyes every time I compliment you."

"Why, what are you going to do?" She mutters under her breath and grabs her purse.

I squat and scoop her up bridal style in my arms. Bella gasps and her face turns red and I laugh taking in her embarrassed expression. She hides her face against my chest and I wait until she peeks at me.

"Edward, I can walk!" She giggles, despite her glare and I'm just glad she is past her sad, gloomy mood. "I am very heavy."

I scoff and roll my eyes. "Bella, please. Anyway, you want us to go to your apartment?" She nods and I give her a quick kiss.

"You need to sleep." Bella says pointedly and I roll my eyes again.

"Shh, quit talking."

"You roll your eyes quite a lot."

"I've learned from the best." I say and start carrying her outside the suicidal-creepy office. She helps me open the door and wraps her arms around my neck. As soon as I step outside, I can feel all eyes on us and Bella hides her face against my neck making me laugh.

I catch Emily's eyes who smiles at us and sends me a grateful look while Paul and Seth are holding in their laughter looking at my girl. I shake my head and quickly exit the store. Matt hops out of the car and holds the door open for us, trying to mask his amusement as we get in.

Bella scrambles away from me as soon as we are settled in and sits on the opposite end. She turns to me with an irritated expression although there is a hint of blush on her face.

"What the hell was that?! I'm not a kid! It was so embarrassing!"

"I'm sorry, baby," I pout and she looks away. "Come here, please."

"No. Do you realize that everyone was staring at us?"

"Bella, I'm sorry," A chuckle escapes my lips even though Bella doesn't find it funny. She sends a withering glare in my direction and gazes out of the window. "Bella?"

"Matt, please tell Edward I'm not talking to him."

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan is not talking to you." Matt dictates wryly and starts the car. I try not to get mad at him.

"Bella!" I whine a little. "I haven't seen you for twelve days. Love, please."

"Matt, please let Edward know that if he hadn't been stupid enough to carry me all the way to the car, I would be sitting next to him."

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan wants to let you know that if you weren't...uh stupid enough to carry her all the way to the car, she would be sitting next to you." I glare at Matt through the rearview mirror and he gulps, looking away.

"I've apologized like a billion times. Enough is enough." I mutter and move farther away from her towards the other end of the car.

"Matt, please tell Edward that he doesn't have to act so dramatic because it wasn't my fault."

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan believes that you shouldn't be acting so dramatic—" I cut him off.

"I got it, Matt!" I snap and cross my arms over my chest. I stare out of the window and sigh softly. I think it'll take us another forty minutes to reach her apartment with the rain and traffic. I close my eyes when exhaustion dawns over me as I try to drift off to sleep.

I frown when I hear soft whispers around me and I open my eyes to see Bella sitting next to me, talking to Matt. Her eyes lock with mine and she smiles softly.

"Go to sleep, honey." I wrap my arms around her and pull her on my lap. I nuzzle against her neck and close my eyes. I feel her hand stroking my hair and the soothing motions put me right to sleep.

"Edward? Wake up," Bella's voice calls me out of my sleep. I sit up straight and open my eyes into her loving brown ones. "Hey, good nap?" I nod and she smiles, tipping her head in the door's direction. I look over to find Matt holding it open. I nod and help Bella get out and follow suit.

Bella quickly rushes over to the elevators to prevent herself from getting soaked in the drizzling rain and I walk over to Matt. I take a bag from the car and make my way over to Bella.

"What's in the bag?" Bella asks curiously once we are inside the elevator.

I chuckle. "My stuff."

"Oh."

I smile when I see Bella smiling out of my periphery. Oh, it's her birthday tomorrow. Will she be willing to celebrate it? I hope so. Maybe I can try to find out what had happened on her birthday all those years ago. It has been a long time since she has been bottling everything up. I hope she will speak to me about it. I should test the waters first.

"Hey Bella," I whisper and she looks at me. "Are you open to accepting birthday presents tomorrow?" I cautiously observe her reaction.

"Um, I'm sorry but no."

Bella unclasps her hand from mine and mutters something under her breath. Her hands start shaking and she fiddles with her purse. I catch hold of her when she trips after stepping out of the elevator. She walks ahead of me and hastily unlocks her apartment.

"I'll… go freshen up if you don't mind." Bella mutters and I nod.

I place my bag on the sofa and follow her to the bedroom. I sit on the bed and wait for her to come out. Two minutes later, she walks out with a composed face. She smiles and stands in front of me.

"Bella, are you really fine?"

She nods. "Of course. Should I make something quick for lunch?"

I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer to me. She rests her hands on my shoulders and kisses my forehead.

"Do you have plans for your birthday tomorrow?" I ask softly and her smile falters.

"Edward, I _hate_ to talk about it. Please, let it go." She pleads and I pull her on my lap.

"Not unless you tell me what is bothering you. Does it have something to do with your mom?" Bella immediately stands up but I grab her wrist in a hard clasp. "Tell me, love. I just want you to open up. It's your birthday."

"Edward, don't."

Bella moves past me and sits at the end of the bed. I take off my shoes and sit right next to her. I wrap an arm around her shoulders and her eyes meet mine. I sigh when I notice they are pooling with tears. I shake my head and she cuddles against my chest.

"It's the worst day of my life."

"What had happened on your birthday?"

"Your father is a good man, right?"

"Yes." I whisper and stroke her hair.

"Well, I thought so too about my father. I loved my dad. More than I loved mom. I used to copy everything he did. He used to always tell me that I was his favorite child and I would remind him that I was his only child. I wasn't aware about the concept of death, abandonment or birth when I was four."

Bella clasps my hand in both of hers and I kiss them. "It was my fourth birthday, and I was finally getting around to understanding how birthdays worked. It's surprising, even to me; that I still remember that day so vividly. I had gone out with mom a week before to get a birthday dress. Mom was pregnant, I remember. But there was no baby bump yet I was overjoyed to become a big sister.

She clears her throat and continues. "Mom and dad had bought me a new bike for my birthday; mom had decorated the house and invited all of my friends. Mom used to love kids. She taught the fourth grade. That day, dad never left my side, and I was more than happy with that. I was getting all the attention, and I loved it. My dad and I rode the bike, we watched movies in the afternoon; I thought I had the best dad in the world."

A sob escapes her lips, and she buries her face against my chest. I tighten my arms around her and rub her back. "My friends started to gather at my house and it was a big mess. Mom was making sure that neither the kids nor my nana touched the cake. At some point of time, dad wasn't in the room."

"I saw him standing outside our home and staring at me through the window. I ran over to him and saw the car keys in his hands. I told him to stay, but he had to get groceries. I told him to come back soon because I wasn't going to cut my cake if he wasn't here".

"He just gave me a tight hug. The hug was so tight, Edward. I couldn't even breathe," I kiss her hair and stroke her back. My poor baby. "If I was a little older, I could've figured out that it was the last time I was going to see my father. So, I smiled and kissed him and he made a beeline for the car. He didn't even turn back, not once. I waved at the car until it disappeared from my view."

"When I got back inside, mom asked me where dad went and I told her. She started to cry and ran to her bedroom. Nana went after her and I had no idea what to do. I waited for my dad to come back home. I sat there ignoring my friends and stared out of the window; waiting. The parents started to pick up their kids and everybody left hungry."

"I sat there, all alone in that room that night. I stared out of the window until my eyes couldn't stay open. My mom and nana were careless enough to not care about me in that moment and everything suddenly seemed scary. I cried myself to sleep but woke up in my bed. I told mom to preserve the cake until it was to be desperately thrown out. I was hopeful, dad was coming back.

"He didn't, Edward. I waited… and waited. He was my father, Edward. How could I not love him? Mom left me one year later, and I just had nana to help me take care of Jake."

I wipe away the stream of tears on her cheeks and brush my lips against hers. I crush her against my chest and stroke her hair.

"Shh, I've got you now." I whisper soothingly and she nods.

"Thank you for being here for me and for everything that you do. It means the world to me."

"And thank you for sharing this with me."

I close my eyes as silence fills in the room and my thoughts are filled with the image of my Bella as a four-year–old little girl. She had no idea she was going to lose a parent that day. On her fucking birthday! I bet her mother wasn't much help for a few months afterward. Oh my poor baby.

"I feel better." Bella says softly and pulls back to look at me. I smile and wipe away the stray tears.

"Maybe it's time to move on from past memories, love. We can make news ones." I suggest and she shakes her head.

Bella hops off the bed and starts pacing in front of me. She runs her hands through her hair and I stand up.

"I hate that day, Edward. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it," She rambles on and her beautiful eyes prick with tears. "I hate it," I nod and she clasps my extended hand in hers. I protectively envelope her in my arms and kiss her temple. "I hate it." She mumbles again and I nod.

"I know, it's okay."

She releases me and looks at me from under her eyelashes. "Can you spend tomorrow with me?"

"Of course," I smile and kiss her forehead. "I would love to."

"Thank you, you're so sweet." Bella whispers and strokes my cheek.

"Well, I have a condition."

Her eyes widen. "What?"

"You'll have to open the gift I got for you." I say firmly and she shakes her head, pouting adorably.

"No, I won't. You promised you wouldn't get me anything."

"I never promised."

"I won't." She retorts in a hard voice.

 _Well, I can use Alice's trick then._

I sigh and put on a mask of hurt.

"Okay, if that's what you want," I say softly and continue. "It took me hours to find you something special, and I was so hopeful that you'd love it. It's the first time I have picked out a gift for you. I won't force you, love. I just thought that maybe you'd at least take a look at it before rejecting it."

I unwrap my arms from around Bella and look away. She timidly tugs on my sweater and my eyes lock with hers. _Oh, it worked_.

"Won't hurt to see it." She mutters with a small smile and I grin. I duck a little and lift her over my shoulder. She squeals and flails her legs and I slap her butt playfully.

"Quit moving so much, Bella."

"Put me down right now, Edward!" She yells but laughs following that. I carry her to the sofa and set her down on it. Her brown eyes glare at me and fall on the bag next to her.

"Just because you carried me over here like a five–year-old, doesn't mean I'm opening your present." Bella snaps and I smirk.

"You know you have to."

I place the bag on the floor and take a seat next to my girl. I open it and pile up the five gift wrapped boxes on the coffee table. Bella stares at the boxes with her mouth agape and I raise my hands to stop her before she protests about them.

"Just one of them is mine, the rest are from Alice." I point out and she giggles.

"Thank you so much," She leans over and gives me a quick kiss. "Okay, I'll open Alice's first then."

I make a face. "Great. So I brought them here, convinced you to open them and made you happy but you want to see her presents first?"

"Oh Edward," Bella straddles my lap and places her hands on either side of my face. "Your gift will be more special to me than the ones from Alice. I think I should keep the special one for last," She leans her forehead against mine and I nod, sufficed with her answer.

"Okay."

Bella turns and shifts a little to slide off my lap but I hug her to me, not letting her go. She gives me a smile and grabs the first gift from the pile. She slowly unwraps it and opens the box. It's a Dior bullcalf leather handbag in cherry red. She turns to me with her mouth hanging open and tugs on the price tag.

"Really? Why?"

"Keep it. Alice will kill me if you don't."

"It's a $4000 handbag! I can get more than one Golden Retriever puppy with that much money!"

I frown. "You want a puppy?"

She rolls her eyes. "No! It's just a lot of money."

"Keep it, love. Please? For me," I whisper and pin her with my stare. I offer her a charming smile and brush my lips against hers. "Please?"

"Okay." She whispers back and nods.

I grin and put my box aside and pick up the next one. Bella snaps out of her reverie and gazes at the bag with a smile on her face.

"Alice wanted to give you a lot of things from her recent collection but she decided to give them to you after her show tomorrow." I mention and she nods.

"I love her designs. She gave me a bagful of items from her store few weeks ago."

"Hmm."

"And this bag is beautiful."

"I know. Do you want to open the next one?"

"Okay, but I…" She trails off and turns to me. "Why does she buy me such expensive things? I don't want them. I don't buy them and she gives me so much. I give her nothing in return but the desserts she asks me to make for her."

I smile softly and lean my forehead against hers. "Alice never had any close friends, Bella. She has _a lot_ of friends but they aren't all close to her. She considers you a very close friend of hers. I'm glad she does. You care deeply about her and she doesn't hesitate to share anything with you. This is just Alice's way of showing you how much she loves you. She'll be crushed if you don't accept the items."

"If it makes her happy, I'll keep them. Thank you for letting me know." She murmurs and pecks my lips.

"Now, open the other presents."

Bella unwraps the second one and gasps when she finds the exact same boots that she had checked out at a store when they had gone shopping. They are black over the knee boots which will look extremely sexy on her. God, I would love to see her in these.

The next box contains a flower brooch in fuchsia silk and the last one is a cotton dress in ecru, pink and turquoise colors.

"All the gifts are wonderful." She says softly and rests her head on my shoulder.

"Yes, she has a good eye for fashion."

"Hold on."

Bella gets up and gathers all the items in her arms and carries them to the bedroom. I pick up my box and place it on the couch and throw the strewn wrappers in the trash. She reenters the room with a big grin on her face and we both sit on the sofa again. She grabs the rectangular box in her hand and shakes it. It rattles a little, making her smile curiously.

"Open it."

"Okay."

Bella discards the wrapping paper and sighs softly noticing the Cartier box. She touches her fingertips over the words and then opens the box. She gasps when her eyes fall on the platinum diamond necklace. It has an orchid pendant made of 18k white gold and is set with 77 brilliant cut diamonds. It will look beautiful on Bella.

She gives me a tearful smile and gently puts the box away and slams herself into my arms. I laugh and hug her back tightly. I stroke her hair and she takes a deep breath against me.

"Thank you so much, it's the best present I've ever received."

"I'm so glad you like it," I murmur and nuzzle against her hair. "Do you want to put it on?"

"Yes, of course."

Bella hands the box to me and turns around. I smile and take the necklace out and she holds her hair up. I hook it and place a soft kiss against the back of her neck, making her tremble a little. She faces me again and we both gaze at the pendant hanging around her neck. I stroke her cheek and she gives me a soft smile.

"Hey, don't cry," I whisper and she tackles me for another hug and I laugh as I lie down on the couch. She lands on top of me and plants soft kisses all over my face. I chuckle and pull her closer. "You really like it, huh?"

"I love it. The orchid is so beautiful," She perches the pendant on her index finger and strokes it.

"Orchid stands for love, luxury, beauty and strength."

A blush flames her cheeks and she lies on top of me. I pull her closer and she hides her face against my chest. My hand caresses her back and we remain peacefully quiet in our embrace. Her legs tangle with mine and I smile.

My mind runs around with idle thoughts and the memory of Bella's gloomy mood from the bookstore resurfaces again. What must have happened? Is it about Rosalie? Or Tanya? But, I'm sure Tanya won't come back here. Did she fight with Alex? Does it have something to do with Riley? James? Fuck, I need to get a heads up about Riley from Zidek soon.

I can hear Bella saying something to me and I finally snap out of my reverie.

"Yes?" I look at her and she frowns, tracing my face with her index finger.

"What is it, honey?"

I shake my head and hug her tighter. "Nothing, I just missed you that's all."

"I missed you too."

Bella leans up and bends forward to press her lips against mine for a kiss. Even though I kiss her back, my mind if unable to put off the topic we need to discuss. I love her and she shouldn't be crying as much as she was at the bookstore. She is fine when I'm around but what happens when I'm not here? What is it that keeps coming back to her when I'm not with her?

Her lips trail kisses from my jaw down to my neck and her warm hands roam over my body. She gently tugs on my sweater and smiles at me but I need to know what is going on before we go any further. Her grin gradually disappears when she takes in my expression. I sit up with her in my arms and tip her chin to look at me.

"Bella, why were you crying at the bookstore?"

"Not now, Edward."

"You promised me you would tell me once we were here."

She takes a deep breath and nods. "Okay. Um, Rosalie dropped by my bookstore yesterday to yell at me. She threw all the magazines in front of me and said that I was doing this all for money. That I'm never going to be good enough to a part of your family. Her words didn't mean anything to me but everyone in the store was watching, Edward."

"Bella, why didn't you tell me?" I ask softly and wipe away her tears.

"Because I don't care about Rosalie. I hate her and I just wanted to forget about it," Bella chuckles humorlessly. "Her exact words were 'you poor little street whore'. It didn't take long for people to empty the store after watching such an incident. How—how am I going to run the store if something like this happens all the time?"

Oh, I'm going to kill Rosalie. How dare she say things to my Bella? She has no right. Just because Bella is being strong for me doesn't mean she needs to be patient with my family; especially Rosalie.

"It won't. I'll make sure of it," I promise her and hug her tightly. "Why didn't you call the police on her?"

Bella chuckles softly. "She is your family. I never want to create a rift between you and your family."

"You're too good for me." I whisper and kiss her hair.

"She also said that you will marry Tanya."

I grab her right hand in mine and place it over my heart. "This, is yours. Always remember that."

"Yes." I can hear the smile in her voice.

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"So, you were crying today about something that happened yesterday?" I ask again and she nods. I release her and stare at her face.

"Tell me," She looks away. "Bella, tell me damn it!" I snap angrily and she jumps a little.

"Just a second."

Bella goes over to the TV cabinet and opens a drawer. She grabs something and walks over to me. She sits a little away from me and sniffles. I extend my hand to her and she places the piece of paper in my hands. I bring it closer to me and frown. It's a check.

"Look who has signed it."

I notice the familiar signature that makes my blood boil. No, he didn't just do this. If I had anyway to kill him right this second, I would.

"When?" I ask through gritted teeth and hear her sigh.

"This morning. Eleazar Denali dropped it by himself with his lawyers and a suitcase full of cash and this empty check. He said I can fill in whatever amount I want if I stay away from you. He was giving me the extra money to leave the city. He warned me if I don't give him the check by tomorrow, he will make sure that I'll never see you again. Ever. I just couldn't handle the thought of not being able to see you again, Edward. The money means nothing to me."

My eyes soften and I nod. "I know, baby. Come here," She crawls over to me and I fold her in my arms. "I'm sorry I wasn't here with you. I don't want you to be a part of any of this. If Eleazar doesn't understand that, I'm going to make him."

"How…" Her sentence trails off when I stand up. I give her a quick kiss and grab the check lying next to her. I wordlessly leave her apartment and slam the door shut. I reach the car and Matt leaps out taking in my expression.

"Matt, get my briefcase out. I need the files for the Denali project." I say calmly and he nods.

"The one with the contract papers?"

"Yes."

I put the files in the passenger seat and take the car keys from Matt. He patiently stands behind me and I sigh.

"Stay outside Bella's apartment. Tell her I'll be back in a while." He nods and I get in the car. The engine revs to life and I speed in the pouring rain towards the 2nd Avenue.

 _I have no idea what I might do with so much pent-up anger._

* * *

The elevators open on the tenth floor and I step out and into the reception lobby. The woman reading on her phone immediately recognizes me and rushes over to greet me. I run a hand through my hair and take a look around the sleek interior as I try to find the familiar face I came here to hunt down.

"May I help you, Mr. Cullen?"

"Where's your boss?"

"Mr. Denali is in an important meeting in Conference Room no. 2. May I take a message, sir?"

"How long until the meeting is over?"

"About an hour. May I get you anything, Mr. Cullen?"

"I don't have an hour." I snap and make my way towards the conference room. I can hear her running after me and saying that it is prohibited to enter the meeting but I don't give a flying fuck. He sent a check to my Bella and tried to put a price on our love.

"Does this room have cameras?" I whisper to the breathless blond and she shakes her head. I smile internally and burst open the door. As soon as I step inside, approximately twelve pairs of eyes turn in my direction. Eleazar stands up and buttons his jacket. The shock from his face wears off and he plasters on a fake smile.

Nothing is heard in the room but my ragged breathing and the ticking of a nearby clock.

"Edward what a pleasant surprise, son." _Son?_ Did this asshole just say that?

"Is it?" I ask in a deadly calm voice and fear surfaces in his gray eyes.

"I-I thought your flight was landing at six."

I chuckle. "You surprisingly know a lot about my schedule. Did you also know that I planned an early flight to come back and surprise my girlfriend?"

"Oh," He smiles nervously. "Tanya is in London."

"She doesn't count and you know it." I smirk and he clears her throat and turns to his colleagues.

"Everyone, I believe we all know Edward Cullen who is my soon to be son-in-law."

"What a load of fucking crap!" I yell and take slow, dangerous steps in his direction. My eyes radiate nothing but pure annoyance and hatred as I watch him back away from me. "You little shit, who the fuck do you think you are?!"

"Edward, calm—"

"This?!" I ask incredulously and hold the blank check in my hand. "You think you can do whatever the fuck you want to make a business deal so I'll marry your dumbass daughter?! You want a business deal? I'll give you one."

"Here," I whisper and throw the files in front of him. "There is your project. I give it back. It's officially on suspension. My team will brief you on it. This is just your one project, wait until you see what I do to your chain of hotels."

Eleazar touches the files with his shaky hands. "You want to throw this money away for somebody you found on the street?"

"Bella is mine, do you hear me?" I say firmly and take a deep breath. "I _love_ her and there is nothing you can do to take her away from me. Mark my word; this is just a preview of what might happen if you involve her in anything."

"My daughter—"

"Your daughter means nothing to me! This check," I pull out the fake check and tear it into pieces and throw it at his face. "Is just a reminder of that. Bella is the only woman I have eyes for. Not your daughter or anybody else."

Eleazar looks past my shoulder with his ashen face and then back at me. I can hear a few whispers running around but I ignore them. I smile at him.

"You know what? Let's even things out," I pull out my checkbook and sign a check with his name on it. "Here, fill in whatever amount you want. I'll date it for tomorrow. I don't want you within a mile radius from my Bella."

I tear the check and put it on the file. He raises an eyebrow and then frowns at me. _Read the bank account, you fucking idiot._

"You think bribery is going to make things easier for you? Maybe you should grow."

"I'm not as stupid as you think I am," I whisper and shrug. "It was nice to meet you. Have a great day," I turn to the audience sitting here. "I'm sorry, ladies and gentlemen, it was rude of me to barge into your meeting and I hope you have it in your hearts to forgive me. Excuse me."

As soon as I exit his office, I call one of my lawyers.

"Did you give the file to him?" Laurent asks and I sigh.

"Yep. It's on his desk right now. Should I send you that blank check he gave Bella?"

"Sure, have Matt drop it by. We'll look into it. Now, be careful. We're done with our first step. We still have nine days to go."

"Yeah, yeah. We'll be fine. Plus, I signed him a blank check from an unusual checkbook. I'm sure he'll try to find out about it but it'll be too late. Tell Kate to merge the shares from Air World Corp. back into CPA. I don't want any mistakes."

"Air World Corp. is the holding company for Eleazar's airlines," Laurent mutters under his breath. "Are you certain?"

"Of course I am. Do it. I want to fuck him over before he discovers what my plan is. He will know about it because that bank account is from London."

"Yes, sir."

"Have a good day." I hang up and almost immediately receive a call from Zidek.

"Cullen." I snap and walk in my car's direction.

"Mr. Cullen, we have good news and bad news."

I roll my eyes. "Zidek, we can do this later. Just tell me already."

"Uh, R-Riley was um… taken to the rehab after the police released him due to his mental illness."

"I know that, Zidek. Tell me something I don't know!"

"Well, he was discharged last night."

My stomach drops and mouth hangs open. What?! He was released! I need to get back to Bella right now.

"Who did this?" I mutter angrily and run a hand through my hair.

"We're looking into it."

"Do you think it was James?"

"No, Mr. Cullen. We've had our eye on James at all times. It definitely wasn't him. We'll look into it."

"Do you have any confirmation that Riley is in Seattle?"

"We're tracking the airports, train stations, bus terminals and every other possible place he may have gone. He is in Seattle, sir."

I groan. "Find out who is responsible for this."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen."

"What was your good news?"

"That James wasn't the one who bailed him out."

"I guess that's some good news. Anyway, keep me updated."

"Mr. Cullen, may I ask for a favor?"

"Sure."

"It would really help if Ms. Swan was not in town for the next two days at least. We can catch Riley at the most obvious spots when tries to look for her."

"Okay, I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, sir." I disconnect the call.

I drive towards my next stop on 5th Avenue which is just as important as throwing a fake check at Eleazar Denali's face. Security opens the metal gates and I speed past the gigantic lawn and the big white marble water fountain and pull over in the driveway of the massive suburban house.

I step out and walk over to the main door. I press on the doorbell and a redhead opens the door and blushes brightly. I walk past her inside the house and find Rosalie nowhere.

"Rosalie! Rosalie?! Come out here right now!"

I walk over to the den and hear the clicking of heels behind me. I spin around and find the Ice Queen standing in all her glory with a scowl on her face. I glare back and walk towards her with cautious steps. Her eyes widen with fear and I take a deep breath.

"How dare you talk to my Bella?!"

"I'm just trying to save the family reputation from being ruined. Plus, she can't call the cops on my best friend." She haughtily mutters and tries to push past me but I grab her wrist and turn her around to me again.

I give her a chilling smile and she gulps.

"No, do you know what you're trying to do? You're trying to be an asshole to a person who is unlike you. You're jealous! You're jealous that she has her face in the tabloids! You're jealous that she actually has a heart! You're jealous that she is happier than you are. You're jealous because my mom probably likes her more than you. You're jealous because she works for a living and is more qualified for a job than you are!" I yell my rant and she pales.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Plus, who wants their face in the newspaper?"

"You do. Isn't that why you hang out with Tanya? One day your face will be in the newspapers and for all the wrong reasons and trust me, you'll regret it. If you so much as talk to Bella again, I'll drop off some very confidential files at both the Cullen Mansion and your husband's law firm. Am I clear, Rosalie Hale?"

Rosalie nods and looks away making me sigh. I leave my hold on her wrist and check the time on my watch. It's twenty past two. God, I'm getting hungry. I get back in my car and feel lighter as I drive towards Bella's apartment. I haven't felt this free in a long time.

 _Now, I need to make plans to take Bella away from the city._

* * *

I use the spare key to enter her apartment and chuckle when I hear Alice Key's _Girl on Fire_ playing on some device with Bella's voice singing to it. Oh, she has such a beautiful voice. I walk further in and find her working in the kitchen. She has changed into a blue floral maxi dress which looks lovely on her.

"Fuck." I mutter under my breath when she turns away and I see the open back interlaced with crisscrossing ties. I could undo one knot and the whole dress would fall… Ahem, not now. I smile when I notice the pendant glinting around her neck. Her phone is on the island and she is mixing ingredients in a large bowl. I see rows of peppers, steaks and an avocado.

I decide to announce my presence and softly clear my throat. Bella yelps and a blush flames her cheeks. Her brown eyes gaze at me and she pauses the music. I laugh and walk over to her. She shyly turns away and I wrap my arms around her waist. I plant a soft kiss on her shoulder and she sighs.

"Hi, baby."

"Hey." She says with a smile and her hands stop working.

"I'm sorry if you stopped dancing at my expense. Should I leave the room so you can continue your routine?" I tease making her pout. I turn her in my arms and she stares at my chest. I tip her chin up to look at me and brush my lips against hers.

"Welcome back." Bella murmurs, wrapping her arms around my neck. I place my hands on her open back and she shivers a little.

"Food smells delicious. What are you cooking?"

Her lips curl into a smile. "Whatever I could make in thirty minutes. I made Saltimbocca alla Romana and a carpaccio salad."

"Wow, okay. Is it Italian?"

"Hmm, yes. I hope you'll like it."

"Of course I will, how can I not? When are we eating? I'm starved."

"After you give me a kiss."

Bella gazes at me from under her eyelashes and I lean forward and passionately crash my lips against hers. She moans when my tongue enters her mouth and tangles with hers. My hand caresses the knot at the back of her dress while the other one buries in her soft hair. I bite on her bottom lip and she whimpers softly.

Her arms tighten around my waist and I pull her flush against me. God, I love kissing her. My fingers play with the ties of her dress at the back and she gasps against my mouth. We lose ourselves in the kiss, unaware of our surroundings and break apart to breathe.

"Lunch." I mumble against her lips and she nods.

"You give a hell of a kiss, Cullen."

Bella kisses my lips soundly and grabs two plates. I set the table and arrange the wine glasses and cutlery. I pour each of us a glass of white wine and she serves the steaming, hot food. Fuck, it looks heavenly.

"What about Matt?" She asks with concern and I lean over to kiss her lips softly.

"He'll go out for lunch when he wants."

"Okay." She sighs, offering me a smile.

"If you try to think about yourself before others, there is a chance you'll look much healthier," I mutter and take a bite of the veal. Oh, it's great. "Do you really think I didn't notice that you've lost weight since I have been gone?"

Bella blushes and starts eating her lunch. I smile to myself and continue eating. I'm glad she is eating without any complaints. Sometimes, it's better to be stern with Bella; at least she eats her food. I hate to see her lose weight. I continue staring at her face as she eats until she frowns at me.

"Eat."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

"… and lastly, I went over to Rosalie's place. And let's just say that she won't be speaking to you again unless I am around."

Bella gives me a warm smile and continues stroking my hair. I smile and kiss the back of her hand. She is sitting at one end of the couch with my head on her lap and it feels so comforting and familiar, I never want to move. I stretch my legs and take her soft hand in mine.

"Thank you for helping me again, Edward."

"I always want you safe."

"I know," She says softly and plants a kiss on my forehead. "Baby, please get some sleep."

I pout. "I don't want to. I want spend some time with you."

"We have tomorrow, don't we? Or are you attending Alice's show in New York?"

"No," I frown and shake my head. "She's always having one show or another. But, tomorrow is your birthday, and I promised you that I wouldn't leave your side," I sigh softly. "It would've been better if I had had a chance to wish you a happy birthday tomorrow." I mutter under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Bella laughs and strokes my face. "You can wish me a happy birthday if you want, Edward. I'll be happy if you do."

I grin at her. "Really?"

"Yes and nobody will disturb us because all my friends know that I don't answer any calls."

"How about we cut a cake?"

Her eyes tighten but she nods, taking in my hopeful expression. "S-Sure, just be here with me."

"I promise."

"And you need to sleep right now."

I groan and bury my face against her lap. "No!"

"Then I won't cut a cake or let you wish me a happy birthday."

"Fine! I'll sleep."

My phone rings and I pull it out to answer but Bella gives me a death stare. I hang up and set it on the coffee table.

"Can't you switch it off? It's Saturday."

"I haven't been to the office in over twenty days. I can't do that." She sighs and resumes stroking my hair.

"Your assistants can answer the calls at your office then. Switch off your phone."

"Okay."

I switch off my phone and put it away. I press my face against her lap and shift closer to her. I close my eyes and feel myself drifting off to sleep.

"Why were you mad at me in the car before?" I mutter and hear Bella chuckling.

"I wasn't. But, you wouldn't have slept if I was sitting next to you. I was hoping you would catch some sleep, and you did."

"You're so weird, Bella."

"You still like me."

 _I love you._

"I'm having second thoughts."

"That doesn't sound good."

"Let me sleep."

"Happily."

A while later, I frown when I feel something vibrate against my face. And, I can hear a voice muttering something. I sigh and cuddle closer to get comfortable as a hand soothingly strokes my hair.

"Hello?" A soft voice whispers. "Yes… He's here… I had him switch it off so he could get some sleep… I know, he looks very tired… Sure, Victoria. Thanks… No, I actually miss Jared; it's been a while since I met him… Yes, tomorrow… Is he?" I hear a chuckle. "Tell him thanks… Oh, chocolates and flowers; he is a little boy after my heart… I know, I was right there when they spoke… Jared is a sweetheart, of course… Yes, I will… Okay, bye. Have a great weekend."

I feel a soft pressure on my forehead and then it's gone.

"Sweet dreams, honey."

 _Sweet dreams, indeed._

* * *

 **BELLA**

* * *

My head bobs to the cheerful upbeat music playing on my phone as I set aside the chocolate cake mix and grab the electric beater. I beat the castor sugar and cream cheese until the mixture is smooth and light. I add vanilla paste and sugar until it's velvety.

I grab three mini mason jars and alternatively fill them with layers of cheesecake and chocolate. I put the jars into a water bath and insert a toothpick at the center of each and later, I leave them in my rusty spare oven for twenty minutes.

Around six-thirty, I remove the jars and pluck the toothpicks out with ease without letting them touch anything. I let the chocolate cheesecake cool and then seal it. I put them in the fridge and start working on the main dish.

I heat my oven to the required temperature and smile when Amy Winehouse's _Rehab_ starts playing on the phone. I hum the tune under my breath and tear a loaf of bread into big, ragged pieces. I spread them over a large baking sheet and sprinkle with two tablespoons of oil. I rub the oil and sprinkle salt and place the sheet in the oven to make croutons.

I idly start singing the song and smile to myself.

"I don't ever want to drink again I just, oh, I just need a fri—" I scream when I turn and find Edward sexily leaning against the doorway. "Edward! Stop doing that!"

God, he is so annoying. But, he looks mighty fine today in a body hugging shirt, sweater and jeans. I missed him so much. His tousled copper hair, vibrant green eyes and panty dropping smile turns me into a pile of goo. It's not fair he is so perfect.

Edward starts walking towards me and I turn away to resume my work. He sighs behind me and I instinctually want to turn to him but I don't.

"Oh, Bella." He whispers in an irresistible, seductive voice. I can feel the charge around our bodies and I stifle a sigh when his hands push my hair over my right shoulder. His fingers run over my open back and tug on the crisscross ties.

I moan softly when his lips drag wet kisses on my open back and his hot breathing lights my body on fire. He showers kisses on the back of my neck and trails north towards my ear. His teeth gently graze against my earlobe and my knees almost buckle from his electric touch. He places a hand on my stomach and the other one is stroking my arm.

"Dance with me." Edward says sultrily, and I am flushed with desire that pools at the pit of my stomach. Oh, I wish he could just throw me on this kitchen island and we could make love but I know we have to wait. Just a little longer. He presses his nose against my hair and his hardness pokes me in the back. I'm glad that I have the same effect on him as he does on me.

"Bella?"

Edward brushes his lips against my ear and I am unable to form a coherent word in my mind or find my voice. He turns me in his arms and I look at him from under my eyelashes. His green eyes are almost dark with desire and my breathing hitches when he closes the space between our bodies.

He smiles softly and clasps his right hand with mine and snakes the other one around my waist. I place my hand on his shoulder and continue staring into his beautiful eyes.

"You look so beautiful, baby." He murmurs, gazing at me with adoration on his face and I blush redder. The song comes to an end and a slow smile appears on his face when the next one comes along.

"Good choice."

"It's a recent addition to my cooking playlist." I say sweetly and he chuckles.

Of course I had to add _Lady in Red_ , to every playlist I have on my phone. It's our song. Oh, the night of the fundraiser was so beautiful; it's burned into my memory. This song means so much to me because Edward and I danced for the first time to it. I can never forget the way he looked at me that night. He became mine that very night.

Edward whispers the lyrics in my ear like he did that night as we rhythmically dance to the slow song and stay in our little bubble. I interlace my hands together behind his neck and close my eyes. His arms fold around my waist and he hides his face against the curtain of my hair.

"I missed this." He says softly and I pull back to look at him.

"So did I."

Edward leans down and connects our lips for a kiss. We break apart when we run out of breath and share a warm smile. He lifts his arm and twirls me in a circle making me laugh. He smiles as we gently sway to the music. I press my lips against his shoulder and gaze at him.

When the song comes to an end, Edward dips me down until the tips of my hair touch the floor and kisses my lips sweetly. He helps me stand up and I am hot and bothered by his scorching look.

I gasp when I remember the croutons and rush over to the rusty oven. I pause the timer and take the tray of croutons out. I turn them over and put the tray back inside. I resume the timer and walk over to the counter.

"It smells like Christmas. I love it." Edward comments and I laugh, turning to him.

"Does it now?"

"Yeah, what are you cooking? I'm starving."

"I'm making roast duck with blackberry orange sauce and a side of chicken caesar salad."

He raises an eyebrow. "Wow, that's heavenly but what about dessert?"

"Um, I haven't given much thought to it yet." I lie.

"Really?" He saunters over to me and runs his nose down mine. "Guess I'll just have you for dessert then."

I try to breathe and blink rapidly as I stare at him. He plants a soft kiss on my cheek and I bite my bottom lip. He pulls my lip out of its assault and captures my lips for a kiss. The ovens—both beep at the same time and Edward sighs softly. He helps me remove tray while I take the roasting pan out from the other oven. I let it cool and turn the duck breast side up and set it back in the oven at 165 F for another sixty minutes.

"How much more time until dinner?"

"Sixty minutes."

Edward smirks at me. "That's a lot of time."

"No," I mutter and turn away from him. "There is a lot to do. I still have to make the salad and sauce."

He stands behind me and starts dragging soft kisses over my neck and I moan when his fingers reach towards the knot of my dress. My hands stop working and he hitches my maxi dress higher.

"Edward," I sigh softly and he hums against my neck. "Honey, I have a lot of work to do."

"I'll help you later."

"Not like this."

"We have sixty minutes," He mumbles and sucks on my neck. I whimper when his thumbs brush against my nipples, making them hard. "That's a lot of time. Plus, I need to burn some calories off before dinner."

I turn in his arms and crash my lips against his passionately. I cradle his face in my hands and smile when he roughly tugs on the knot at the small of my back. My dress loosens around me and his hands immediately pull the straps down. His erection presses against my stomach and my resolve breaks.

"I'm all for burning calories." I pant out and he rewards me with a sexy smile.

Edward takes a step back and quickly tries to push the dress down from my body. I place my hand atop his and help him force it down. It pools at my feet and I step out of it quickly. His hungry eyes drink in the sight of me in just my black silk satin thong and I flush.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Bella."

He closes the distance between us and connects our lips for a passionate, heated kiss. I moan when he showers kisses from my jaw down to my neck. I moan when he sucks and bites against my skin. His hands palm my breasts and I arch my back to him. His thumb and forefingers stretch and tug my nipples and I feel a jolt of electricity running through me.

I wrap my arms around his neck and he bends down to suck and lick my nipples in his warm mouth. My shaky hands grip him tightly so I don't fall to the floor in a heap. I whimper when his hand cups my sex, moves my panties to the side and his index finger probes against my wet folds. I press my thighs together and sigh with pleasure when he thrusts a finger inside me.

I grab his face in my hands and hungrily kiss him as we consume ourselves with the feeling of being together again. His tongue explores mine and I groan when he sucks on my lips. He plants soft kisses on my neck, my breasts and grips my waist before kneeling in front of me. My hands knot in his soft hair when his kisses trail from my navel down to the waistband of my thong.

"This is clearly in the way." Edward whispers softly as he kisses my thighs. With a swift motion, he yanks on them and I hear the material ripping apart. I gasp and look down to find my wet thong disintegrated in his hands.

"Edward, that was my favorite one! Do you know how expensive it—oh god," I moan when he sucks on my clit. "Don't stop." I whisper and arch my body upwards as he sucks and bites against my clit. He thrusts three fingers inside me and I grab a fistful of his hair in my hands.

My hips rock against his mouth and hands as he flicks his tongue over my hood. God, I've never felt such a heightened sense of emotions before. It's an out of this world experience. I can feel myself going over the edge as my nerves tighten down there and I bite my bottom lip trying to stifle a moan.

"Edward, I'm so clo…" My sentence trails off when he unexpectedly stands up and leaves me hanging. I let out a restrained groan, and he smiles at me.

Edward wraps me in his arms and presses his lips against mine. I moan against his mouth and he takes a step forward, making me stagger back. My naked body touches the cold marble island and I gasp softly. He breaks our kiss and smiles at me. I blush and breathlessly gaze at his handsome face.

He places his hands on either side of my waist and suddenly turns me around. I feel his strong arms lifting me and he places me on the island with my front pressed against it. He kisses my back, down until my waist and over my hips. I feel his fingers teasing my wet opening and I put my clammy palms on the cold countertop.

"Your skin is so soft and flawless."

"Edward, please." I whisper, squirming a little as he chuckles behind me.

"Hmm you are an impatient little thing, aren't you?" His voice is velvet soft and I feel his nose skimming against my sex. "You're so wet, baby."

"Please."

I gasp with surprise when his fingers plunge inside me and massage my G-spot. His wet kisses trail over my back and I close my eyes, losing myself in the sensations that take over my body. Edward licks my folds and moves his tongue side to side against my overheated center. I grind my hips back, trying to create some friction against him and he spreads my legs wide eagle.

"I-I'm close." I say breathlessly and moan when he circles my clit.

"Come for me Bella," Edward rasps out and my nerves build up the familiar pressure. "Now!" He demands and my body gives in to his command as I convulse around him.

I try to bring my heart back to its normal rhythm as a shudder runs through me. He places a kiss against the back of my neck and runs his supple hand up and down my naked back. That was mind-blowing. Better than mind-blowing. My legs have turned into jello but I need to get up. I feel something soft brushing against my arm and I see it's my dress.

Edward helps me stand up and put on the maxi dress. He doesn't tie up the laces, and it remains loosely wrapped around my body. He gathers in me in his arms and hugs me tightly. I smile and nestle closer against him.

"How are you feeling?" He whispers against my ear and I pull back to gaze at him.

"Great, thank you."

I wrap my arms around his neck and press my lips against his. I whimper when he bites my bottom lip and tugs on it. He deepens our kiss and keeps his lips connected with mine as he picks me up in his arms, bridal style. I'm so engrossed in the kiss that I don't even realize where he is carrying me.

I open my eyes and realize we are sitting on the sofa with me straddling his lap. I rock my hips against his and he groans softly.

"Baby, don't do that."

"Why not?" I innocently ask and flutter my eyelashes.

"We can't." He murmurs with a restrained, pained expression as I feel his growing member pressed against my ass.

I smile and stroke his cheek. "Shh, let me take care of you."

I give Edward a chaste kiss and tug on his sweater and he removes it over his head. I start unbuttoning his shirt and trail warm kisses on his neck. I grow impatient when his shirt takes time to open and just rip it apart, sending the buttons flying around us. He laughs and kisses my lips soundly.

"I see how this works. Tit for tat, huh?"

I nod and push his shirt down his arms and he takes it off. My hands roam over his flawless, sculpted chest that make him look like an underwear model and come to rest on his strong arms. I notice his breathing turning shallow as my lips plant wet kisses on his smooth chest and down to his abdominal muscles.

My fingers rub the tent in his jeans and Edward sighs softly, running his hand through my hair. I comfortably kneel on the carpet and unbutton the fly and push them down. When his erection is released and flaps against his stomach, my eyes widen. Wow, he is big! I look up at Edward who has a smirk on his face which makes me blush.

I wrap my hand around his erection and slowly pump up and down, making him moan softly. I smile and lean down to swipe my tongue over the head, earning a sigh.

"That's it, Bella." He murmurs happily and I smile wider.

I create a slow rhythm as I stroke my hands and seal my lips around the head and suck on it like a popsicle. I hear him groan again and throb against my lips. His hands hold back the little tendrils of hair that fall on my face and his hot breath blows against them. I never thought that giving somebody head could be this enjoyable. Not that I have a lot of expertise in giving it.

I push him into my mouth—he is hard and soft too and tastes delicious; very salty and musky. I never thought before that I would say this about a guy. I moan against him and suck him harder into my mouth.

"Whoa, baby. Go slow." He whispers. I look up at him and notice his green eyes staring at me with an obvious lust. I swirl my tongue around the tip and he groans closing his eyes as pleasure overcomes his body. His hips flex and he pushes his erection further into my mouth as his hold on my head tightens.

Edward tenses in my mouth as I draw him deeper and deeper using my tongue and lips against his very admirable erection as he chases his orgasm.

"Oh, that feels so great, Bella."

I slurp and suck on his cock and feel him against the back of my throat making him moan and flex his hips even more. It's probably the first time I haven't had a gag reflex. I can taste him and feel him tensing further in my mouth. He is close.

"Baby, I'm about to come. Pull back," He groans as I suck him harder and cup his balls in my hands. His hands grasp my hair tightly and it hurts, but it's an incredible turn too. "Bella, pull back."

I don't want to. I want to try something with Edward that I have never done with a man before. I feel him holding his breath and in a moment of feeling like a temptress, I tug on his balls which does the tick as he convulses in my mouth. I swallow the salty, musty liquid spurting out as he cries out my name.

I have never been prouder of anything sexually before. I pull back and lick my lips one last time before standing up and adjusting my dress. I look at Edward and can't help gloat over the relaxed, sated expression on his face. I sit next to him and kiss his shoulder.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Cullen?" I ask softly; my voice husky and slightly breathless. Edward turns his head in my direction and smiles.

"That was fucking incredible, Bella." He whispers and I beam at him. I lean in and kiss his lips. He moans against my mouth and folds his arms around me and pulls me on his lap. I shake my head and break apart.

"Let's not start something we can't finish," I mumble against his lips and he nods. "Dinner is yet to be cooked," He buries his face against the crook of my neck and I chuckle. "We have all night, baby."

Edward grins and gazes at me with an impish glint in his eyes. "I always knew you were smart."

He slides me off his lap and stands up to button his jeans. He lifts me in his arms and I protest as he carries me to my bedroom. My efforts are futile as I try to unclasp myself from his firm grip. He sets me down on the bed and looks at me pointedly.

"Put on some panties or else I won't wait until dinner is over."

"Okay." I blush and bite my bottom lip.

He gives me a soft smile and bends down to peck my lips. "Are you mad that I tore your thong?"

"Kinda."

"Maybe I can buy you a whole bunch to replace it. I'll give Ursula a call."

"Ursula?" I ask as my mind wonders who the hell she is.

"Ursula King; she is a freelance personal shopper. A friend of Alice's."

"Oh."

"How old is she?"

"Twenty-four."

"Hmm," I nod and cross my arms over my chest. He gives me an amused smile and kneels in front of me. "Too young, isn't she?"

"I don't think so."

"Of course you don't."

"She's very smart and has a good eye for clothes."

"I can see that." I whisper and he laughs, kissing my hands.

"She's engaged to Peter, actually. They're getting married next summer."

I frown. "Who is Peter?"

"Peter Kyle."

"Oh. I thought Kyle was his first name. Anyway, that's great." I smile and he shakes his head.

"Any more questions in this greatly captivating inquisition?" He asks sarcastically and I shake my head.

"I'm feeling rather nonchalant about the services I offered before. I think you're fine for now." I lie down on the bed and he smiles with mirth, hovering over me.

"Sometimes, you are so unpredictable," I blush and his index finger sensually runs along my jaw down to my neck. "I'm really looking forward to my dessert."

"I made dessert for us." I blurt out as my breathing falters with the intensity of his smoldering green eyes.

"What did you make?"

"Chocolate cheesecake in little mason jars," He runs his nose along my cheek and I try to keep my eyes open. "I didn't have enough time to make an actual cake."

"Oh, that's okay. It's the perfect amount to eat off of you."

Edward plants a swift kiss on my lips and casually saunters out of the room. I remain sprawled on the bed with my feet dangling at the edge and try to think about what Edward would do. My mind comes up with nothing.

I feel butterflies swirling in my stomach at the thought of us being together. I want him all to myself because I know he is going to be busy this coming week and I might not get to see him very much. Plus, I don't want to be alone tomorrow because I will only end up crying all day. I get off the bed and walk over to my chest of drawers.

I'm incredibly lucky to have Edward in my life. He is perfect for me. I don't think I can love anybody as much as I love him. I would've never imagined that the same man whose picture I was staring at on the cover of _Forbes_ magazine turned out to be the most caring, protective, handsome, loving man I would ever know so deeply and closely.

 _It's safe to say I'm the luckiest person in the world._

* * *

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO _EdwardsFirstKiss _ FOR EDITING MY CHAPTER! **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS!**

 **LOVE,  
Paint the Walls. **


	19. Intruder

THE OTHER WOMAN

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS IT ALL.**

* * *

 _ **September 13, 2015**_

* * *

 **BELLA**

* * *

 _I smile as daddy ties up the shoelaces of my pretty pink shoes. I love them. Mommy and I went to the store to buy me a princess dress and shoes. I look over at Nana—who is reading a fat book. Nana has a store, and it's really big with lots and lots of books. She says that I can keep it when I grow old. But, then I won't be able to play with my friends so I told her that I'd think about it._

" _Bella? Honey, did you wear your shoes?" Mommy asks from the kitchen and I see her making my favorite sandwiches for my friends and me. Mommy can't cook very good. She makes food that daddy and I don't like sometimes but we still eat it._

" _Yes, mommy! Daddy helps me."_

" _Tell your father to set up the table for the cake, if he can!" Mommy yells and I frown. Daddy can hear mommy; then why is mommy yelling? I woke up when mommy and daddy were shouting in the morning. They were fighting yesterday too._

" _You are all ready, baby girl. Now sit next to Nana while I set up the table." Daddy says and I nod, sitting next to nana. Daddy pushes the table in the middle of the room and covers it with a pink blanket. I smile looking around the room. There are pink balloons everywhere. My name is written in glitter on the wall. B-E-L-L-A. Mommy says I am a big girl because I can read my name._

 _Mommy walks in the room holding a plate full of my favorite cookies. I lick my lips. Yum. I grab a cookie in each hand and grin at her. She smiles and kisses my forehead._

" _Mommy, how is your baby?"_

" _My baby is very happy because it's his big sister's birthday."_

 _I gasp. "Really? He can hear me?"_

" _Yes, of course. He is right here." She puts my hand on her tummy and I giggle. I kiss her tummy and she ruffles my hair._

 _Mommy goes back to the kitchen and I swing my legs back and forth as I wait for my friends to come to my home. Daddy walks over to me and sits next to me. I crawl on his lap and look at Nana._

" _Nana, when my friends come here?" I ask and Nana sighs._

" _Soon, sweetheart. Just wait for a little bit more. Things will take a turn before you know it."_

 _I frown, not understanding her words and hear daddy saying something behind me. I turn and he smiles at me. I smile back and kiss his cheek._

 _There is a knock on the door and daddy answers it. I squeal happily when it's Zac, Mike, Ben and Angela. I wave at Mrs. Weber who dropped everyone and grab Angela's hand. I take her outside to show her my new bike and she gasps because it's the same bike as hers. But, this one is purple. I like purple._

 _I frown when it starts to rain and look up at the dark sky. I don't like rain. Nana calls us inside and I sit with all my friends. Mommy smiles at me and puts the cake on the table. My friends gasp staring at the large cake and mommy winks at me. Nana sits on a chair next to me because her legs hurt and I look around for daddy. Where is daddy?_

" _Kids, don't touch the cake. You'll all get a piece once Bella cuts the cake. Zac!" Mommy exclaims and I see he has spilled juice all over his shirt. "Come on honey, we'll get you cleaned up. Mom, don't touch the cake!" Mommy scolds Nana who is reaching for the cake. I giggle and Nana smiles at me._

 _I see daddy standing outside our home. Daddy looks sad. I have to get daddy inside. He doesn't like the rain either. I run outside and he looks at me. I frown when I see car keys in his hands. Daddy only has car keys when he wants to go outside._

" _Daddy? Where are you going?"_

" _I need to get some groceries, baby girl."_

 _I pout. "But I have to cut my cake," Daddy doesn't say anything. "Daddy, you come back soon and we'll cut my cake, okay?"_

 _Daddy walks over to me and picks me in his arms. He gives me a tight hug and I giggle when he squishes me in his arms. I move legs so he will put me down._

" _Daddy! I can't breathe!"_

 _He sets me down and smiles at me. Daddy looks sad again. Maybe mommy shouted at him about the groceries. Mommy and daddy shout a lot at each other. I don't like it. I kiss his cheek and he ruffles my hair and walks towards his car. He sits inside and I wave at him until I can't see the car; like I always do._

 _Suddenly, the place turns dark and I'm falling. I'm falling off a cliff, desperately flailing my arms to move but I can't. I call for help. To my daddy, my mommy and my Nana but no one can hear me._

* * *

I gasp and sit bolt upright in the bed. The sheets cover my naked body and beads of sweat cover my forehead as I tremble from the sudden cold. I feel the wetness on my cheeks from the stream of tears and hear a voice calling my name. My eyes meet a pair of scared green ones and I stare at Edward's frantic expression.

A sob escapes my chest as I am unable to control the surge of emotions bubbling up inside me. Edward crushes me to his chest and rocks me gently.

"Hush, baby. I'm here. It was just a bad dream. Just a bad dream." He coos softly and I snuggle close to him. He lies back down on the bed and pulls me to his chest, holding me to him.

"It felt so real." I murmur brokenly and hide my face against his chest.

"Focus on me. Focus on us. Feel my heartbeats," He places my right hand on top of his heart and I can feel the steady heartbeats. "Close your eyes. Just think about the two of us."

"Stay with me."

"Always, Bella." He kisses my hair and I sigh softly.

Edward wraps the thin blanket over us and strokes my back. I can imagine us sitting in a meadow surrounded by trees, and wildflowers, the cool air and the chirping of birds. Oh, I would love to go back to that meadow along with Edward. He would love it there. I can feel myself falling into a deep slumber from his soothing strokes on my back and feeling his rhythmic heartbeats.

 _I hope I NEVER have this dream again. Ever._

* * *

I open my eyes and blindly pat the space next to me, expecting to find Edward fast asleep but feel nothing more than empty sheets. I sit up and wrap the sheets around me. I notice Edward's white shirt lying on the bed from last night. I crawl over and quickly put it on. I get out of the bed and my eyes fall on the nightstand. I frown when I see a note folded under the radio alarm. I open it and read the words written in Edward's neat handwriting.

 _Good morning, beautiful. What would it take to replace that cute frown on your face with a gorgeous smile?_

I smile and stand outside the bathroom and try to hear sounds coming from inside but I hear nothing. I shrug to myself and pad along the corridor and find him nowhere in the kitchen or the living room. Where is Edward? Did he just leave a sweet note and return to his place?

My eyes fall on the glass of juice kept on the marble island and I go to the kitchen. There is a note on the coaster and I read it.

 _Drink the juice first._

I roll my eyes and chug down the cranberry juice. I carry the empty glass to the sink and find a note stuck to the tap. I smile and grab it.

 _Thank you for finishing the juice. As cheesy as these notes are going to be, there is no way I can make them disappear now; so bear with me. I taped a note here because it always reminds me of the time I watched you washing the dishes. Did you realize something then? No one is perfect. Not you, not me. We all have our fair share of weaknesses but we shouldn't let them invade our path towards happiness. You always say that you aren't perfect or good enough for me; but will you believe me if I say that I sometimes have the same thoughts?_

I turn the page.

 _Yes. There are times when I wonder if I'm good enough for you. If I am as caring, selfless and loving as you are. But you know what? I can never be. Because there is nobody like you in this world. I still can't fathom how you ended up with me, but I'm grateful that you did. Thank god for that stupid newspaper stand you fell into. To think you aren't perfect is ridiculous. You are absolutely perfect for me. Even though you don't know anything about wine._

 _Did you happen to read today's newspaper?_

I blink back the hint of tears gathering in my eyes and stride over to the living room. I find the newspaper on the coffee table. I frown when there is no note around. I flip through the newspaper and pause when I notice there is a picture Edward and me. _Again._ The tabloids circulate the same old pictures to stir up gossip.

A note falls on the carpet from that page and I pick it up.

 _Yes. There is another picture of us. But, you have to admit it; we look good together. And these pictures and articles don't matter once you realize that there is nothing that is going to break us apart. I've got your back. We are capable of facing our own troubles. Together. You aren't weak without me, but we are stronger together. I know there are events from the past that still give you nightmares but remember; no matter how hard the past is, you can always begin anew today._

 _I bet a thousand bucks that somebody made you frame that certificate on the wall._

I smile, touched by his sweet words and giggle when I read the last sentence. Yes, Angela forced me to do that. I walk over to the frame and see a note half hung from it. I gingerly pluck it and read it.

 _For the most part; this is who you are. The best out of everyone. No amount of stupid blondes and snooty rich daddys can take this away from you. You've earned this. And I want you to remember it every time you feel like nothing's going right. I want you to understand that you have the power to stand out from the crowd and shine like anybody else does. You are my star, Bella. The most beautiful, sparkling, witty, sarcastic, playful, loving, selfless, smart star of mine._

I turn the page and wipe away the tears of my cheeks.

 _When you open the door after reading this, I want you to open it to the world where you feel worthy like any other person does. For people who you love and cherish in your life. For me. To let me be a part of your life when you know just how beautiful, smart and strong you really are. And to answer that one question I haven't officially asked you yet— Isabella Swan, will you be my girlfriend?_

I rush over to the front door and open it as wide as I can and come face to face with the most beautiful flower bouquet I have ever seen. There are almost five dozen carnations in fuschia, pink and lavender arranged in an elegant clear glass vase. I wipe away the tears that blur the vision in front of me. The bouquet lowers in height and my eyes meet a pair of forest green ones.

"Happy Birthday, Bella," Edward says in his velvet soft voice and I drop the notes from my hands to leap into his arms but he stops me. "Wait, wait," He carefully places the vase on the floor next to us and I don't waste a single second to jump into his waiting arms. He almost loses his balance but steadies us both quickly. "Jesus baby, you have me thinking you were—"

I crash my lips against his and cut him off. My lips passionately move along his and I tighten my legs around his waist. I wrap my arms around his neck and moan as his sweet tongue enters my mouth. I pour all my happy emotions into that one kiss for all the love that I hold for this man. He has made my day so much better than it could've been.

We pull back panting for breath and I lean my forehead against his. I stroke his cheek and Edward gives me a shy smile. I peck his lips and he chuckles.

"Thank you so, so much, Edward. I'm so lucky to have you. Those notes mean so much to me. And you wrote them yourself! It's the best present I could ever receive. Thank you."

Edward sighs softly. "Oh Bella, you won't believe how relieved I am to hear that."

I smile and unwrap my legs from around him. I turn and bend over to gather up the notes so I can keep them safely in my drawer. I hear Edward groan behind me.

"Love, put some pants on. You're just wearing your panties and my shirt, which may I remind you is already missing buttons."

I blush and stand up to look back at him. He picks up the vase and gives me a cute grin. I carefully hold the heavy bouquet and take a deep breath of the soothing essence of the flowers.

"Thank you, honey. They're gorgeous."

I walk inside the apartment and Edward locks the door after following me inside. I place the vase on the kitchen ledge and return to him again. I wrap my arms around his neck and his hands immediately land on my hips.

"To answer your question," Edward frowns. "Yes Edward Cullen, I would _love_ to be your girlfriend."

He grins and presses his lips against mine for a quick kiss.

"Thank you for doing me the honor."

I giggle and hug him tightly. I bury my face against the curve of his neck and breathe in his freshly showered scent. I pull back to stare at his handsome face. He is dressed in a crewneck t-shirt, white Henley sweater and grey cargoes. I stroke his hair and he smiles.

"Hungry?" I ask and Edward gives me an impish smile.

"I had a long, fun night with my girlfriend. I am starving."

My cheeks flame and he pecks my lips. "I'll whip something up real quick."

"No, you won't. You're going to take a nice, hot bath that I will draw for you and then make us some breakfast."

"I have the best boyfriend in the world." I say softly and hug him.

"I need to keep up with my girlfriend," He mumbles, rubbing my back. "Go ahead, angel. And I used your toothbrush, I forgot mine."

"Again? Well fair enough, I'm wearing your shirt."

"I gave the toothbrush back; perhaps you should return my shirt."

Edward smiles and opens my shirt wide open making me roll my eyes. I cover myself again and turn to walk into my bathroom.

"Sometimes you have a one-track mind, Edward Cullen."

* * *

After my bath, I adjust my bathrobe and stand in front of the half-length mirror of my dresser. My face looks different today. It isn't blotchy and tired from crying like it is every year on this day. I have color in my cheeks, my brown eyes are wide with anticipation and excitement, and it seems like I'm almost… dare I say _glowing_? I've never felt this way before. It's surreal.

I gaze at the _Chanel_ basket of goodies perched on the dresser. I have no idea how Alice and Edward managed to buy me this. The products are so expensive. Angela was shell shocked looking at the basket two days ago. I grab the bottle of body lotion and squirt some liquid on my hand. I circle my palms and spread it and apply it to both my hands and legs.

I pick up my black silk stockings from the dresser and sit on the bed. I make my right toe into a pointy edge and easily insert my foot and slide the stocking up to my upper thigh. I attach it to my La Perla black lace garter belt and reciprocate the actions for my left leg. I stand up and admire the sheer stockings and garter belt along with the matching black lace panties.

I take off my bathrobe and stare at the matching black lace push-up bra that shows off a slight hint of my bust and suits my pale skin. It's a shame Edward won't see it anytime soon. I put on the black patent leather pointy toe pumps Alice forced me to buy on our _fun_ shopping trip.

"Bella, breakfast is almost ready. Are you—Fuck." Edward mutters under his breath and I look up to find him standing at the doorway.

I gasp when I notice the raw hunger in his eyes, and that seductive stare makes me instantly wet. His eyes race over my body and he gracefully saunters over to me. His hands graze against my thighs and move north until they cup my face. I sigh gazing into his piercing green eyes and that carnal stare almost makes me come undone.

"Bella," Edward purrs against my ear and my knees almost buckle hearing his sultry voice. "If it was up to me, I would love nothing more than to throw you on this bed and have my way with you but I can't. You are making it impossibly _hard_ for me, emphasis on _hard_ , to not do that. Please, put some clothes on. For the Love of God!"

My hands caress his face, his chest and land on his erection gently poking me. A coquettish grin spreads across my face and I look at him from under my eyelashes.

"Maybe I want you to have your way with me." I whisper; my voice is low and husky.

I lean forward so I can passionately kiss his lips but Edward growls softly and roughly and throws me on the bed. The springs under the mattress protest loudly but my sole attention is fixed on my handsome boyfriend who is hovering over me.

His lips are demanding and possessive against mine as we kiss and I moan when he deepens our kiss. I wrap my legs around his legs and whimper when his hard erection presses against my sex. My arms wind around his neck and sparks shoot through my body when his hands stroke my stomach.

"Edward." I groan softly as his touch leaves a burning trail, and he sucks on my bottom lip and drags it out with his teeth, leaving me breathless. I push my hips against his and we both moan. His long fingers brush against the waistband of my garter belt and move down towards my lace panties.

The doorbell suddenly rings and Edward sighs softly. We open our eyes in unison and gaze at each for a moment before he stands up and I follow suit. Edward snakes his arms around my waist and kisses my forehead.

"Bella, is it alright if I leave for an hour after breakfast? I have some urgent work to take care of at the office." He says softly and offers an apologetic smile.

I chuckle and kiss his cheek. "Of course. Why did you even ask? You can go wherever you want."

"Okay." He pecks my lips, and the doorbell starts to incessantly ring. He glares in that direction and I stroke his cheek.

"Can you answer the door, sweetheart? I'll get ready."

"Sure."

Edward shuts the door as he leaves my bedroom and I rush over to my closet. I decide to wear my nude colored cashmere sweater. It's soft and comfy. I match it with a black velvet skirt that falls to mid-thigh. I walk over to the dressing table and brush my hair. I can hear familiar voices coming from the living room and I smile.

"Bella? Bella! Where's the birthday girl?"

 _Oh dear god. He knows it's my birthday._

"Alex, stay right here! She's getting dressed!" Edward admonishes him and I chuckle, shaking my head. I put on a light hint of mascara and take a deep breath. Alex is here to wish me a happy birthday and I'm not going to be weird about it. I nod to myself and walk out of the bedroom.

As soon as I enter the living room, I am swept into a strong pair of arms. I laugh and hug Alex back while my eyes search for Edward. Alex puts my feet back on the ground and I release him.

"Happy Birthday, Bella! You look amazing!" He kisses my cheek and I smile at him.

"Thank you, Alex. You look quite handsome as well. Why so fancy?"

"Edward and I have a meeting in Tacoma. Didn't he tell you?"

I shake my head. Is he going to be busy with work on Sunday as well? God, he promised he would spend the day with me. We are together after twenty one days apart and he needs to leave again? This is just sad.

"Oh." I mumble and tuck stray pieces of hair behind my ear.

Alex laughs. "Jeez relax, Bella. I'm just kidding."

I sigh and give him a soft smile. "That was a bad joke."

I walk past him and find Edward in my kitchen, grilling some bacon. He rewards me with a sexy smile and I hug him tightly.

"I didn't tell Alex about your birthday." Edward whispers and I giggle.

"That's okay, Edward. I'm fine."

He rubs my back and I smile up at him. He offers me a relieved smile and a sweet kiss. I throw my arms around his waist and he chuckles against my lips.

"Get a room." Alex coughs behind us and we break apart.

I blush and turn to Alex. "Do you want to stay for breakfast?"

I take a look at the counter and see a stack of pancakes next to slices of bacon and sausage. Wow, breakfast looks delicious. Alex should definitely stay. I look at Alex but find him staring at Edward. I turn to Edward who gives me a warm smile.

"I'm sure he has important work waiting, angel." He says softly and I roll my eyes.

"He can manage to be a little late." I say pointedly and turn to Alex and he grins at me.

"Yes, I can manage to be a little late."

I sigh happily. "Great. I'll set the table for us."

Alex takes a look at Edward again and smiles nervously. "You know what, Bella? I'll leave right away. I have some urgent work."

"No, you don't. Breakfast is an important meal," I walk over to him and make him sit down on the nearest chair. "Sit."

"Edward baby, how long is it going to be?"

"It's done." He mutters and turns off the stove. _Why does he sound so low?_

"Alex, let me get your plate."

"Seems like Alex can be of some help and set the table himself and do at least one task when I'm not here!" Edward snaps angrily, glaring at Alex who scrambles to his feet within seconds.

"I-I'll set the table."

I quietly stand as both; Alex and Edward assemble the breakfast on my little dining table within minutes. I walk into the kitchen and retrieve a jug of orange juice from the fridge. I turn and find Edward angrily hissing something to Alex, looking mad as hell.

I frown. Is it about Alex staying for breakfast and intruding on our alone time? Alex is busy staring at his feet and looking guilty for some reason.

"May I know what's going on between the two of you?" I politely ask and place the jug on the table. I gaze at Edward but he is busy looking at his cousin. Alex stares at me and his blue eyes looks anxious.

"Alex, tell Bella what a responsible person you are." Edward says and walks over to pull out a chair for me. I hesitantly take a seat and he kisses my hair. I stroke his cheek and brush my lips against his.

"Don't look so mad." I whisper and he chuckles.

"I'll try."

"I uh, had to conduct a very important meeting last week in Edward's absence with the company we're going to take over but instead I took the day off and went to New York with Alice," Alex dictates like a toddler asked to confess the trouble he has gotten himself into. "And then I forgot about it. Edward received an email yesterday from the company regarding that same meeting, asking why it didn't happen."

He continues. "Now, I need to send an apology letter before I leave for Sydney."

"Sydney? Why Sydney?" I curiously ask. I am suddenly reminded of Will who said that he was coming into town next month. I hope he does. It's been a while since we have spoken or seen each other.

"I have a meeting." Alex uncomfortably shuffles his feet and Edward pats his back.

"You don't have to talk about it," Edward murmurs to him and takes a seat across from me. "Anyway, the company—" I hold up a finger and he frowns but stops talking.

"Keep your business in your office. This is my apartment and you can't discuss work with that hot under the collar look. I don't want either of you to ruin your mood because you'll just end up ruining mine. Am I clear, Cullen?"

Edward nods and his lips quirk into an amused smirk. "Yes, ma'am. Whatever you want. Plus, it's always nice when you are a little sassy."

I blush and stare at him from under my eyelashes. "I'll take that as a compliment. I'm not one of the people whom you can _have your way with_." I point out his words from a few minutes ago. He chuckles and his green eyes darken.

"I can be pretty persuasive, my love. I think I can manage to leave some of your parts high and dry right now."

"Perhaps you chose the wrong words."

"I don't think it's a challenge to figure that out."

"Then it's a shame you can't see some parts."

"Do I have to sit here and listen to all of this?!" Alex shouts and I jump a little in my seat, startled. I blush redder than I ever have when I realize he is sitting right by us. I mutely start eating my breakfast. I can see Edward's lips twitching as he tries to hide his smile but Alex looks downright irritated.

I pour Alex some juice and he quickly gulps it down. I also pour some for Edward and myself and find him gazing at me with a smile. The blush that has barely died down rises again and I look away. This man makes me defenseless with just a smile of his. Every. Single. Time.

"Alex honey, do you want more pancakes?" I ask and he nods. I serve him.

Alex is still brooding and Edward finally sighs and rolls his eyes in his cousin's direction.

"Cut it out, Alex. You know you aren't mad. You are just trying to get some attention because I lashed out at you before."

Alex sighs like a petulant child and stomps his foot.

"Why do you always do that? Let me get some sympathy attention for once. You can't let me have that, can you?"

Edward just smacks the back of his head. "Eat your breakfast and get out of Bella's apartment."

"Why? So you can leave Bella high and dry some places?"

I choke a little on the food I'm eating and start coughing. I swallow the pancakes and realize Edward is standing next to me. He kneels in front of me and hands me a glass of water. He rubs my back as I take small sips and pecks my lips before sitting in his chair again.

"I'm not even sorry." Alex murmurs and I blush but continue eating.

Edward glares at him. "You won't find this funny when you come back to office after a month away, remember that."

"A month?!" I exclaim with surprise and sigh sadly. "Oh, I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too, Bella." He gives me a quick hug and I resume eating my breakfast.

Alex and Edward finish with their breakfasts before I do and discuss something important about their work. I watch Edward's handsome face as he speaks about some pressing issues regarding their business takeover. When I'm done with my breakfast, Alex excuses himself and goes to the living room. I dab my mouth with a napkin and walk over to sit on Edward's lap.

"Hi." I murmur and peck his lips.

"Mmmm, hi. I think I'm going to have get used to the fact that you eat really slow." He teases with a smile and I scowl at him. He presses his lips against mine and my anger dissipates. I turn sideways and wrap my arms around his neck as I deepen our kiss. We pull back when we hear a throat cleared behind us.

I turn and find Alex patiently standing in front of us, holding a finely gift wrapped box. Wow, the wrapping paper is so beautiful. I should put this design in my store. It suddenly dawns on me that this gift must be for _me_. I sigh and stand up.

"Alex thank you, but I can't take any gifts."

"You let Edward give you something."

"Just flowers. If you would've given me flowers, I would've accepted them." He pouts and I sigh with frustration. God, everyone in Edward's family knows how to pout adorably.

"Bella, please? Please?"

I mutely take the big rectangular box from his hands and he fist pumps in the air. _Whoa, the box is heavy._ Edward mutters something under his breath behind me and hands a $100 bill to Alex.

"Thank you, Edward and Bella," Alex nods and takes a seat. "Open it!"

"What was the bet about?"

"Whether you would accept my gift or not. And you did. I won. Open it." He says eagerly and I laugh as I unwrap the red ribbon.

"Hold on," I mutter and look at him. "When is your flight leaving?"

"The flight leaves when I reach the tarmac. I can spare some time."

"Good," I bite my bottom lip and get the scotch tape off the corners. "You know I really like this—" Before I can finish, Alex snatches the box from my hands and rips the wrapping paper within seconds and hands the white box back to me. "Wrapping paper." I finish my sentence and stare in shock at the ripped paper on the floor.

Edward laughs behind me and pulls me down on his lap. He kisses my cheek and wraps his arms around my stomach.

"If you think this was unexpected, you have no idea what happens with Alice. Mom and dad used to lock the storeroom a week before our birthdays so she wouldn't hunt down our presents and open them." I chuckle and he pecks my lips.

"It's a camera!" Alex yells and opens the box for me. I look down and find a camera neatly perched inside surrounded by a lot of wires, lenses and tiny devices. I sigh softly.

"Alex honey, thank you so much but it's too expensive. I can't keep it."

"It's from my collection, Bella. Don't say no. Edward mentioned that you have a photographer friend, and that she taught you how to use a camera."

I look at Edward and he offers me a sheepish smile. "Don't be mad. Plus, Alex is giving you a camera from his collection. You must be very important."

"You have a collection, Alex?"

Edward chuckles and kisses the side of my head. "Oh yes. Alex loves photography. He has a vast collection. Take it, please. He never gives one away to anyone."

"Okay," I nod and give him a warm smile, touched that he finds me as an important person in his life. "Thank you so much, Alex. This gift means a lot to me."

"You're welcome."

I turn to show the camera to Edward and he has a smile playing on his lips as he examines it.

"Interesting, huh?" I nod to his question.

"You want me to give you a few tips?" Alex asks and I stand up with the camera in my hand.

Edward excuses himself to answer his buzzing phone and I intently listen to Alex as he demonstrates the use of the basic features and their functions to me.

I smile as I hold the camera in my hands and adjust the zoom settings. I aim it in Edward's direction—who is casually walking between the space of my living room and bedroom. I click on the shutter release button and a flash appears as I capture the image of my handsome boyfriend with a cute frown on his face.

Edward blinks with surprise and looks at me, making me laugh. He smiles and I click another picture of that sexy smile. He frowns angrily and starts marching in my direction so I put the camera away. He thankfully stops walking and resumes talking on the phone.

"Alright," Alex says and I turn to grin at him. "Happy Birthday, Bella. Now, I have to leave. I shouldn't be late."

"Okay," I give him a quick hug. "Thank you so much for the gift, I love it."

"You're welcome again."

"Have a safe flight."

He chuckles. "It's going to be a long flight; more than eighteen hours."

"Wow." I breathe out.

"Yeah, so enjoy your day with your new boyfriend," I blush, making him laugh. "Don't be high and dry all the time." He whispers and I gasp, embarrassed and slap his arm.

"Get out."

Alex laughs and kisses my cheek before walking over to Edward who lowers his phone to speak with his cousin. Alex looks very sad and Edward seems to be the one consoling him. During breakfast when I had asked Alex about it, he had become uncomfortable. Is it a personal meeting about something?

They share a brief hug and Edward instructs something to Alex, and he nods at every instruction. Edward ruffles his hair and smiles before resuming his phone conversation. Alex gives me a last hug, and I bid him goodbye from the doorway as he walks to the elevators.

I place the camera on the dining table and gather all the plates and cutlery and carry them to the kitchen sink. I put on a pair of rubber gloves and make quick work of washing the dishes. I take the gloves off and walk over to where I put the camera. I pick it up and turn it on and adjust the focus on Edward again.

I turn the flash off and click a picture of him running a hand through his messy coppery hair. I continue clicking pictures of him and a smile forms on my face when I'm satisfied with my work. I open the gallery and look through the pictures I've captured of Edward. I'm pretty good at this.

I need more photographs. I place my eye on the viewfinder and frown when I see Edward nowhere in the camera's sight. I freeze when I feel his soft lips grazing against my ear.

"I had no idea you would have so much fun taking pictures of me," His voice is soft and husky and I hope I'm not drooling. "Maybe I need to take some pictures of you too," He presses himself against me and I can feel the outline of his amazing body against my back. "Should I?"

"Okay." I answer breathlessly, having no idea what he has just asked me. But, before I know it the camera is gone from my hands.

I snap out of my stupor and realize that Edward is standing in front of me with my camera in his hands. He takes a picture of me and my eyes widen with shock. I turn away but he follows me and continues taking multiple pictures of me everywhere I go. I glare at him and cross my arms over my chest as I make my way towards the bedroom. I sigh when I hear him following me.

"Edward! Stop it!"

"Bella, you're so beautiful. You should take a picture of yourself."

I blush as I sit on the bed and he laughs, taking a picture of me which makes me smile even though I want to stay mad at him.

I pout. "Can you please put the camera away?"

"Alright, I'm sorry."

Edward puts both the camera and his phone on the nightstand and sits next to me. I rest my head on his shoulder and he kisses my hair.

"When are you supposed to leave?" I ask softly and play with his hand.

"Right now."

"Be back soon." I mumble and gaze at him. He tucks the stray piece of hair behind my ear and kisses my forehead.

"I will be back before you know it."

"I'm sorry; it's just an overwhelming day for me." I whisper and rest my head on his chest. He wraps his arms around me and strokes my hair.

"I know. Do you want to go away for a day or two?" He suggests softly and I frown.

"Where?"

"Hmm that's a good question," He pulls me on his lap and I straddle him. I lock my hands at the back of his neck and lean my forehead against his. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know a lot of places."

"I have a place in mind."

"Do we have to go?"

He gives me a smile. "When was the last time you got away from the city, my love?"

I remember the date without fail. On October 28, it's my mother's birthday. I visit her grave every year in Forks. But, Edward doesn't need to know that.

"I don't remember." I whisper and he nods.

"That's exactly why we should go. It'll be a nice change of scenery for both of us. We can spend some uninterrupted time together."

I love the sound of that. But, won't he miss work tomorrow? After Billy Black left, Edward has a lot of work to do at his office. Why is he making plans to go away?

"Edward, you will miss work tomorrow."

"I don't have a lot of work to do." He says firmly but I know he is lying.

"You don't have to lie. I know you do," I stroke his cheek and smile. "We'll have a nice getaway once your workload decreases. We'll go some other time."

"No!" He frowns. "We'll go today! I want to spend my time with you and I can work when I get back. I have been constantly working for the last three weeks and I deserve some time off."

"Of course you do," I whisper and he buries his face against the curve of my neck. "We'll go wherever you want to, baby."

"I know a great place. I'll make some arrangements." He mumbles and I stroke his hair.

"That's great. Should I start packing?"

"Yes. We'll leave once I get back, okay?"

"Sure."

I grin at Edward and he smiles back and leans forward to kiss softly my lips. I moan against his mouth and deepen our kiss. We breathlessly pull back a few minutes later and I peck his lips one last time. I get off his lap and he rises to his feet.

"I'll see you in a while."

"Bye." He kisses the side of my head and exits my bedroom. A few seconds later, the front door shuts and I sigh softly.

 _I can't wait to get away from the city for a day with Edward._

* * *

I zip my toiletries case in the bathroom and carry it back to the bedroom where my small travel bag is. I place the case inside and close my bag. I wheel it to the living room and position it next to the sofa. I check the time on my phone and sigh. Thirty minutes until Edward returns. I guess I can clean my apartment until then.

I can vacuum. It won't take long. I smile and make my way to the store room. I frown when the doorbell rings. I go back to the living room to answer it. I open the door and find a delivery girl standing on the other side holding a bouquet of almost two dozen long stem rainbow roses.

I curiously smile and take the bouquet from the woman and walk back in my apartment. I shut the door and place the bouquet on the coffee table in my living room. I see a black card perched inside it which makes me frown. I pluck it and _wow_ , it's heavy. It looks extravagant and I gasp looking at the studded diamonds. They look so real.

 _Forever and a day. Love. x_

Shakespeare. I check the back cover of the card and smile when I see Edward's name inscribed in neat calligraphy print. Oh, Edward is so romantic. I put the card in my skirt pocket and groan when there is pounding on the door which frankly scares me a little.

When I open the door, I see Seth standing in front of me; with a frantic, breathless expression on his face. I frown with concern. What has happened?

"Bella," He pants with his hands on his knees. I tightly grip the door in my hand and take a deep breath. "Come quick… Fire… Now."

"What? Seth, what happened?"

"Emily gave me a call so I can give you a lift, there was a fire at the bookstore," I let out an anguished gasp. Oh my god. I stop breathing and tears prick my eyes. "Due to some electric fault. We need to go."

I finally find voice and nod at him. "Give me a second."

Oh, how did this happen? Why do horrible things happen on my birthday? My bookstore. That place means the world to me. I grab my purse and apartment keys and rush out. Seth holds the elevator doors open until I lock the apartment with shaky hands.

Seth starts his car and I climb into the passenger seat once we are in the parking lot. I need to call Edward. I anxiously bounce my knee and wipe away the tears on my cheeks.

"Did Emily call the fire department?" I ask once we are enroute to my bookstore.

"Yes."

"Why didn't anybody tell me?!" I yell, and he winces.

"Well, we thought because it's your—" I cut him off.

"My store matters more to me than my damn birthday! Is there any damage?"

"Thankfully not a lot. The fire department restricted it to just one part of the room."

I pull my phone out of my purse and call Edward but he doesn't answer. I need to talk to him right now but he is not picking up his phone. We need to cancel our plans. It takes everything in me to not break down right in the car and cry. I bite my bottom lip and look out of the window.

"I need to call Jake." I whisper and Seth sighs next to me.

"You can do that once we get to the store and l you know how he feels about your birthday. He never meets you or calls you. You shut everyone out on your birthday."

"Yeah." I whisper softly and hold my breath once we make a left on the familiar street of my bookstore. The car stops outside and I frown when I see the doors are closed and nobody is standing outside. Maybe the fire was stopped before it spread. Everyone must be inside.

I carefully step out of the car and climb up the stairs. I burst open the door and come in contact with darkness. The room is pitch black but I can hear movement coming from somewhere. I hear a flick and the room comes to life with a million string lights around. I don't think the bookstore is this heavily decorated even during Christmas.

My mouth hangs open as I look everywhere. I sigh with relief when I realize there is no fire. My eyes fall on Angela, Ben, Emily, Sam and Paul walking in my direction and Angela is holding a tray that has a cake on it.

For some reason, my mind travels back in time as I recall my fourth birthday and how my cake was left untouched until it was thrown out. I can hear them singing the birthday song but my brain is too busy reminding me of my past memories. I can't do this. It's too hard.

But, Edward is right. I should move past the bad memories. I can do that. I manage a weak smile on my face as they approach me and Angela has a spark of relief in her eyes. Seth wheels a cart in front of me and Angela places the cake on it.

"T-Thank you," I stammer out and Emily chuckles. "This place looks beautiful," I take a look around and grin softly. "And Seth, I'm going to beat you to death later." I warm him and he smiles sheepishly.

Ben frowns. "What did he do?"

"Well, he told me my store was on fire."

Sam groans next to me. "We told you to make up a good reason, not give Bella a heart-attack."

Seth kisses my cheek. "Sorry, Bella."

"You know I can't stay mad at you."

"I know." He smirks and I roll my eyes.

"It must have taken you guys a long time to decorate." I murmur and Emily beams at me.

"We didn't do anything, Bella."

I frown and look past her shoulder when I hear a voice becoming audible. My eyes widen when I see Edward speaking on his phone with someone with an annoyed expression on his handsome face.

"… Yes, Vic… I'll make sure of it… Okay, bye."

His merry green eyes meet mine and his sexy smile sends my heart into overdrive. There is a moment of silence during which I realize just how lucky I am to have him in my life.

"Hey, you like it?"

I nod and move past everyone to run in his direction. He laughs and twirls me in a circle once I'm in his arms. I giggle and he tightens in his arms around me. He tenderly kisses my forehead and tears prick my eyes again.

"Don't cry, Bella," He shakes his head and smiles. "Damn, I missed your reaction when you came in."

"I was crying. Seth told me my store was on fire." I whisper and he rolls his eyes in exasperation.

"God, Seth should've come up with something else."

"It's fine now. And I don't know how to thank you enough."

Edward leans his forehead against mine. "I want to see you happy. It makes me happy. So, don't even think I have done this all for you. It's for me too," I smile and press my lips against his. "We are really bad at keeping our relationship a secret."

"I know."

I fold my hands around his neck and he deepens our kiss, making me whimper softly. I pull him closer and just as the tip of his tongue touches mine; I hear a throat cleared behind me. We break our kiss and turn to see that it's Sam.

"You know what? I'm sorry. Please continue, we're fine here. Maybe we should leave and you can continue playing tonsil tennis."

I blush and grab Edward's hand in mine and we walk over to where the cake is. I can hear him talking to Emily about something and I wonder if they had secretly planned this. I ensure that he is right next to me and my eyes fall to the twenty-seven candles on the extravagant chocolate fudge cake.

"Make a wish." Edward whispers to me and I close my eyes with a smile on my face. I take a deep breath and blow out all the candles, wishing to spend a happy, blissful life with Edward. I love him so much. I can hear the loud chorus of 'Happy Birthday' around me and I can't help but grin as I cut my cake.

Edward, like he promised, doesn't leave my side and I'm grateful for that. A low chatter is heard across the room and I'm finally standing alone with him. I can't believe he has done so much for me. I need a good time to tell him that I love him.

"Bella love, I have an urgent call to attend to," Edward smiles apologetically. "Can I—" His sentence trails off when he looks past my shoulder.

He beams and I turn to see who it is. I chuckle when I stare at the most unexpected guest at my little gathering here. Jared is holding a bunch of lilies in one hand and a gift-wrapped box in the other; smiling shyly at everyone. Oh, Victoria mentioned that he wanted to give me chocolates.

His blue eyes fall on us and he squeals happily. He shouts Edward's name and comes bounding towards him. I smile and shift to give them space to celebrate the reunion and Edward scoops Jared in his arms.

He plants a kiss on his cheek. "Hey, little man! How are you?"

"Good! I got new cars when me and mommy goed to Dizzyland!"

"You mean Disneyland?" Jared eagerly nods and Edward laughs. "That sounds like a lot of fun. Your mommy told me how much you enjoyed the trip."

"Yes! We have fun! Lots of fun!"

"Excellent."

"I thought you were here to see me too, Jared." I say in a feather soft voice and the handsome little boy turns to me. He blushes and squirms until Edward sets him down. I warmly smile at him and he gently tugs on my skirt.

I squat until I'm at his height and he gives me a shy smile. "Hey, Jared."

"Happy Birthday, Bella."

"Thank you so much, sweetheart." I kiss his forehead and he turns shier.

"I got you flowers."

"Ah, lilies. They are my favorite."

"Really?" His eyes light up like the Fourth of July and I eagerly nod. "And this too!"

I take the gift wrapped box and stroke his cheek. "What's in this?"

"Mommy says you like chocolates. So I got you chocolates!"

"I love chocolates. Thank you, baby."

I smile and look at Edward—who is staring at me with a soft expression on his face. Jared pats my cheek and I look at him again.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Jared?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I laugh. "Oh sweetie, I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Yay!" He claps his hands and I stand up and lift him in my arms.

"But you know what? You're going to have to be a big boy for that."

He frowns. "I am a big boy."

"Of course you are, but how about when you go to Middle School?"

"Will you wait?"

"Of course I'll wait for you." He pouts adorably and I chuckle. "What's the matter, honey?"

"Mommy says you are Edward's girlfriend."

"Only until you go to Middle School. Then I'll be your girlfriend. I promise." He smiles with that answer and nods his head. I put the gift and flowers on the nearest table and hold him on my hip.

Edward smiles and walks over to us. He wraps an arm around my shoulder and I instinctively gravitate towards him.

"Did Bella like the gifts, Jared?"

"Yes."

"I told you, didn't I?" He kisses the corner of my mouth and Jared frowns at him.

"Edward, Bella says she be my girlfriend when I go to Middle School. Not your girlfriend."

"Wow, Bella said that?" Edward arches an eyebrow and looks at me. His index finger brushes against his bottom lip and his green eyes stare at me with a sensual warning.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" I breathlessly whisper and he chuckles.

"No, Ms. Swan but I'll have to start hunting down a five-year-old girl who can take Jared's crush off you so that I can have you all to myself."

"That's a good thought."

"I think so too." He whispers, sending shivers through me and kisses behind my ear. I am enraptured with his intense look and he leans forward to kiss me but his eyes have a mischievous glint in them. I close the space between us and instead of kissing me; he takes Jared from my arms.

"Jared buddy, you want some cake?" Edward asks coolly and I snap myself out of the daze. Why does he always dazzle me?

"Yes, cake!" The little guy yells with delight and Edward sets him down. He takes a hold of his little hand and brushes his lips against mine before walking away. I smile at the sight of them. Edward is so cute with him.

"So," Angela drawls and clears her throat somewhere behind me. I turn to find her standing next to Emily. "What magical powers does Super Edward possess that convinced you to celebrate your birthday?"

I blush and shake my head. "I don't know."

"You look amazing, Bella. I love that sweater." Emily says with a smile.

Angela nods. "Yep, Alice Cullen is her new friend after all. We should get used to Bella wearing designer clothes now."

"Let it go." I sigh softly and they laugh.

"Apart from the teasing; how are things with you? Are you fine? You look five hundred times better than you did yesterday."

"I feel better. They were some… er, issues that Edward and I discussed at my apartment. It's all fine now." I smile and they smile back.

"And don't worry about your pictures in the paper, you look good in them." Angela winks and I make a face.

"I hate it. Don't you remember what happened last week?"

"People must recognize you now. It's amazing."

"I hate it." I repeat and look over at Edward—who is busying playing something with Jared.

"Edward absolutely adores you, Bella." Emily whispers and I blush.

"I love him too. I just haven't told him yet."

"Is he still with his girlfriend?" Angela whispers in a low voice and I nod, not taking my eyes off him.

She groans softly. "Bella, what is wrong with you? You should ask him to break up with her. You might end up hurt at the end of this all!"

I frown. "I really think that is a matter between Edward and me. There is a reason why we are not announcing our relationship to the world yet. I'm sorry but I can't tell you what it is, but it's important."

Angela and Emily have thoughtful looks on their faces when I turn to look at them. I give them a meaningful nod and Angela nods.

"Alright, Bella. We are just worried about you."

"I know you are but, things will get better next week."

Emily clears her throat. "Aside from that, how does it feel to bag the most Eligible Bachelor in Seattle? Man, he is ridiculously hot! Does he have any flaws?"

A blush flames my cheeks and I nod. "Nobody is perfect, Emily. But, he is good at nearly everything."

"Can he cook?"

"Yep and very well."

"Wow, that's a surprise. You are a lucky woman."

"I am."

I sigh and a smile twists on my lips when I see Edward tickling Jared. He catches my eye and I blush redder. I excuse myself and go over to him but, he tugs on my hand and whisks me away from everyone. He snakes an arm around my waist and the other hand caresses my cheek.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

I peck his lips. "Much better. Thank you for this. And the flowers. They were the sweetest."

Edward chuckles. "Well, I have a florist who arranges the carnations for me at ungodly hours, if I need them."

"No, even the roses were great." I whisper and his brows furrow in confusion.

"I didn't send you any roses."

I roll my eyes. "Edward, there was a note with it _and_ , the back of the card had your company initials on it."

"What note?"

"Hold on," I whisper and pull the note out of my pocket. I give it to him and his eyes tighten as he reads it. "Edward, what's wrong?"

"Nothing—nothing is wrong," Edward gives me a weak smile. "Everything is going to be fine, my love."

"What are you talking about? You didn't send me the note and flowers?"

"No," He murmurs and gazes at the card . "It wasn't me."

I gasp and my hand covers my mouth in shock. Oh my god.

"Who did it?" My voice cracks and his eyes soften, looking at me.

"I… I'll find out, baby. This is my personal card. Not a lot of people have access to it. I only made 40 of them when I went to Dubai a few months ago. I can't believe h—uh, somebody got their hands on this one."

"Where do you keep the cards?"

"My office."

My heart rate picks up and I try to breathe. His office is tightly secured and there is no way somebody can waltz in without permission. Maybe it's James, because he has worked there for years and knows how everything works. Or is it Riley? I have no idea. Who would risk their safety to steal a business card and have it delivered to me with flowers?

"Edward, please tell me what is going on." I whisper and he just tightly embraces me. I wrap my arms around his waist and close my eyes as I listen to his turbulent heartbeat. He is anxious just like I am.

I hear him calling someone and it's a man called Zidek. He dictates the incident with detailed information and I stroke his hair when his voice gets angry. He needs to control his temper.

"... I'm going out with Bella in a couple of hours. I'll text you the details… Hold on," Edward kisses my hair and I look at him. "Bella love, have you packed your bag?"

I nod. "It's in the living room."

He resumes speaking on the phone. "Matt will go over to get Bella's bag… Make sure her apartment is safe. This shouldn't happen again," A tear trickles down my cheek and I wipe it away. "Alright, we'll talk later."

There is a minute of silence as I stand still in his arms. His hand rhythmically strokes my hair and I am lost in my train of thought about the bouquet. Edward releases me and I gaze at him from under my eyelashes.

"We'll leave from here, okay? There is nothing to worry about. I'm here now. I've got people on it. We'll have an amazing time together away from the city. Forget about everything."

Tears gather in my eyes and my bottom lip quivers as I try to control the sob waiting to escape my chest. This is all so overwhelming. He takes in my expression and crushes me to his chest. Oh, being in his arms is so comforting. It's like home. I cry softly against him and he gently rocks me back and forth.

"Bella darling, don't cry. Please. I can't stand it when you cry," Edward swallows hard and buries his face against my hair. I wrap my arms around his neck and his hot breath sends shivers down my spine.

"I'm scared."

"Don't be. I'll keep you safe, Bella. Do you really want your friends to be worried about you?" I shake my head.

"Then you need to stop crying, my love. Just forget this all happened. Don't let it ruin your good mood."

I pull back and Edward leans his forehead against mine. He wipes away my tears and presses his lips against mine. I part my lips and kiss him back softly. I feel his arms tighten around me and my hands tightly grip his sweater. A few minutes later, we pull back to breathe and he smiles at me.

"Smile for me," Edward whispers and I look away, not smiling. How can I be happy knowing someone is invading our privacy? He sighs heavily. "Fine, maybe your future boyfriend will get you to smile. I can't believe a five-year-old charmed the pants off you. I'm not so bad to look at either, you know. Maybe you can reconsider your options."

I giggle and nod at him. "I'll think about it."

He pouts adorably. "Are you going to break up with me to be Jared's girlfriend?"

"No, sweetheart. I would never do that to you," I kiss his cheek. "You are my favorite person in the world," I kiss his other cheek. He points to his forehead and I chuckle and kiss him. He points to his lips and I kiss his lips soundly. "Happy?"

"A little." He nods and runs his nose down mine.

Edward and I turn when we hear little feet stomping our way and find Jared, walking in our direction with a candy bar in his hands.

"Hi, baby. What's the matter?" I ask softly and he pouts, rubbing his eyes. He walks over to Edward, who lifts him in his arms.

"I want mommy." His bottom lip quivers and I sigh sadly.

"Hey don't cry, little man. You don't want to wait around with us?" Edward asks softly and Jared looks at me.

"You no play with me, Bella."

I smile. "Come here, sweetie. Of course, I'll play with you." I take him in my arms and he rests his head on my shoulder.

"You are ditching me to go play with Jared?" Edward asks as I start walking away. Jared looks over my shoulder and waves at him.

"Edward, come play with us!"

I turn and smile at Edward. "Yes, sweetheart. Aren't you coming?"

"Sure. I just need to know that you—" His phone rings, cutting him off. His posture stiffens and I frown, with concern. He excuses himself and walks further inside the store to answer the call.

 _Whatever it is, I hope everything is fine._

* * *

I sigh and reach for my purse when my phone buzzes. I pull it out and see Alice's name flashing on the screen. Doesn't she have a show tonight? I feel a warm hand on my knee and look over at Edward sitting next to me. I mouth 'Alice' and he sighs.

Edward and I are sitting with my friends and just chatting up. We have thirty minutes before we need to leave. It's five past three and I wish we could stay and spend more time with them but we need to go.

I answer the call and my ear almost numbs from the utter chaos on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella!" I hear Alice screech and wince slightly..

"Hi, Alice. You're screaming."

"Give me a second."

A few seconds later, the commotion on her line dies down

"Can you hear me now?"

"Yes." I say softly.

"Happy Birthday, Bella!" She squeals and I chuckle.

"Thank you, Alice. When is your show?"

"It ended an hour ago. It's almost seven now."

"Congratulations. I bet it was amazing."

"I wish you guys were here to watch the show. Everyone is here but the two of you."

"I told Edward to go to New York."

"Yeah, right. Like he was going to miss being with you on your birthday." She says, like it's the most impossible thing in the world.

"He might have, for you. Anyway, you must be tired."

"You cannot imagine how much! I can finally party and get drunk and don't have to worry about waking up early. I'll probably schedule my flight for tomorrow night."

 _Does everyone have a private jet in this family?_

"Sounds like a plan," I chuckle. "Met any cute guys?"

Edward snaps his head towards me and I roll my eyes. God, Alice must go through hell when she is dating someone because of how overprotective Edward is. I bet Emmett must be the same way. Poor Alice.

"It's hard to find straight men in my line of work, Bella."

"Hmm, that's true," Edward continues staring at my face like a hawk and I turn my head away. "Why is your brother staring at me?"

Alice laughs. "You mentioned _cute guys_. He is strictly against me dating someone from the field of fashion. I have no idea why."

"Oh. So, let me know about him later." I say loud enough for Edward to hear and he sighs behind me.

"Bella, is Alice with some guy? Give me the phone," He demands and I ignore him. Alice is in a fit of laughter and I try to hide my smile. "Bella, give me the phone."

"Edward, don't irritate me." I mutter and he sighs again. Within a flash, my phone is out of my grasp and I whip my head towards him and find him speaking with Alice.

"Alice, you better not go out on a date with some guy," He rolls his eyes. "I know you can… Tell me his name," His eyes widen and then he glares at his shoes. "I'm your brother!... Doesn't matter… Alice, if it's some pot smoking model then I'm going to come to New York and kick both of your asses."

Suddenly, he sighs with relief. "Sure… I can do that… Why?... Okay," His lips curl into a beautiful smile. "No, I can't… Love you too… Bye." He hangs up and hands the phone to me.

"Done?" I ask dryly, and he nods. "You didn't even let me speak to her." I whisper and he leans over to kiss the corner of my mouth.

"I'm sorry, baby."

Angela and Ben engage us all in a discussion about a funny incident that occurred at a party they recently attended that has everyone laughing. About ten minutes later, Matt walks in, after dropping Jared off at his home, and nods at Edward. I sigh. We need to go. Maybe we should help with the cleanup.

Edward and I stand up and I shift closer to whisper in his ear.

"Edward, shouldn't we help everyone to clean the place?"

"Don't worry, angel. Matt is going to call the cleaners," I nod and look over at my friends for a second. "We could've waited a little longer but Alice wants us to drop by her workshop before we head out of town."

"Oh, okay. Then we should leave."

I grab my purse from the chair and turn to find Edward holding a black coat open for me. I smile and he helps me put it on. It's the wool tailored cashmere coat Alice forced me to buy. Maybe Matt brought it for me. I send a grateful smile in Matt's direction and Edward kisses my cheek.

"Oh Bella?" I turn when Paul calls my name. He gives me a cheeky smile and points to my birthday gifts that Matt is holding. "Don't forget to open the gifts. They are a lot of fun."

I narrowly stare at that teasing glint in his eyes. Something is not right.

"If these gifts embarrass me, I'm going to kill you." I snap and Sam laughs.

"I think you'll enjoy them."

"What?"

"And you'll finally realize that you should accept our great presents with an open heart and not fuss about them."

"Sam, why are you being weird?"

"Just go, Bella. Have fun!" Seth yells happily and I smile.

 _I just hope they haven't given me a book about sex._

* * *

Edward and I step out of the car and he interlocks our fingers as we make our way to the entrance of Alice's workshop. We halt at the front door and Edward immediately pulls me to his chest. I smile and fold my hands around his neck.

"You look so handsome, Edward."

"Thank you, Ms. Swan. You look just as breathtaking." I blush and he places his hands on my hips to pull me flush against him. I nervously gaze at the street but find only a few vehicles and people around.

Edward tips my chin to look at him and leans forward to press his lips against mine. I sigh against his lips and tighten my arms around his neck. We hastily pull back after hearing a door close.

A young woman walks over to us juggling a garment bag and a big gift-wrapped box in her hands. Edward quickly reaches over to help her and I take hold of the box.

"These are the gifts Alice sent for Ms. Swan."

I roll my eyes and Edward chuckles. "Thank you so much."

The woman smiles and bids us goodbye.

"What crap did Alice send you?" He mutters making me laugh.

Edward pulls out a key fob from his jeans and I frown. I don't remember him taking the car key from Matt. He touches on the screen of the little device and my eyes widen at how technologically advanced it is.

My eyes finally fall on the car and I gasp. It's a different car. How the hell did this happen? But, boy this car is incredibly stunning. It's grey metallic with an ice blue accent.

"Did the car just magically change? And where is Matt?" I ask and Edward laughs, opening the hatch of his car. He opens another compartment and I see our two bags are inside. He adjusts the garment bag and closes the trunk.

Edward puts the box on the hood of the car and pulls me in his arms. His lips descend on mine and I smile against them. My hands knot in his hair and I moan when he playfully bites my bottom lip.

"Ready to go?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"It's an obviously different car, my love. It's a BMW i8. I thought we could spend our time together without Matt. Is that alright?"

I blush and nod at him. "Sure, of course."

He leads me to the passenger door and I take a step back when the automatic door vertically flies open. I look up at the door and he chuckles by my side.

"Oh Bella, you are so cute. Get in the car, please."

I clumsily sit in the car and he swiftly closes the door for me. I stare at the over the top interior and graze my hand against the black leather seats. This car is so fancy. I look behind and notice the two back seats are stacked with my birthday gifts.

Edward gets in the driver's seat and a soft sigh escapes his lips. He smiles and lovingly caresses the interior and I can't take my eyes off his long fingers expertly pressing on buttons. The car revs to life, and he puts his phone and wallet in the little channel between the USB port and center console and tosses Alice's gift box in the back.

"Shall we?" Edward asks as he connects his phone to the car with the Bluetooth.

"Yep."

The car makes absolutely no noise as Edward maneuvers it through the Sunday traffic and maintains a high speed that never ceases to amaze me. I can see a lot of people eyeing the car with an obvious lust and wonder which makes him smirk. But, he grows silent when we finally make it out of the city and are on our way to Woodinville, I think.

"Edward honey, is there something wrong?" I ask softly and he squeezes my hand in return.

"I just forgot your birthday gift at home."

I sigh with relief that it's nothing serious but roll my eyes. "Edward, I said that I didn't want you to buy me a gift."

"You let everybody give you something," He argues, looking disturbed. "Alex gave you that camera, Alice probably has given something to you from her collection and you let your friends give you gifts. There is nothing from me in those gifts in the back."

I frown softly. "Don't say you didn't give me anything. You gave me your time," He rolls his eyes. "Hey! It means the world to me. You are incredibly busy yet you took time out for me. This necklace," I touch the orchid pendant and smile. "It's precious, Edward. There is nothing I can give you back. Please understand. I don't need big gestures from you, sweetheart."

"I want to do big gestures for you. I want to give you anything and everything that you want. But you won't let me."

I lean over and kiss his cheek softly. "Let's not argue about this again, baby."

"Sure, just like any other time." Edward mutters under his breath and concentrates hard on the road ahead of him.

"Are you mad at me?" I ask and he shrugs.

"Maybe."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll find out in forty minutes."

"I thought we are going _far_ from the city."

"We are but, I need to stay close to Seattle. I had a planned a different outing for us but Zidek ruined everything. I was going to take you to my estate in Whistler, British Columbia. I own a gorgeous cabin there. You would've loved it."

I frown. "Whistler?"

"Yeah, it's a town north of Vancouver. Oh that place is gorgeous." He has a reminiscent smile on his face but he shakes off that expression. "We can't stay at any property owned by me and any member of my family."

I frown. "Why not?"

"I need to stay close to the city, Bella." He ignores my question.

"Why?"

"For… work."

"I thought you wanted to take a break from all the work."

He has a glare on his face. "Stop asking me questions, Bella! I really don't want to discuss it."

I sigh and lean my head against the window as I watch the lush trees and vegetation go by on both sides of the road. Wow, it's so green and refreshing to see. The drizzling rain just makes the street look even better.

My musings are interrupted when the in-phone beeps and I turn to see Edward grumpily ignoring the name on the screen. It's Zidek. He answers without checking the caller ID.

"Cullen." Edward snaps and runs a hand through his hair.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Cullen," His posture stiffens, and he steals a cautious glance at me.

"Zidek, you are on speakerphone." Edward warns and I roll my eyes.

"Sir. I was calling to inform you that the flowers were sent by Riley Biers at Ms. Swan's apartment," I gasp and my heart races in my chest. Oh god. Oh god. It was Riley. _But, Edward told me he was in jail_. "We are running checks on the office security to see how he was able to get into your office."

"I want no mistakes this time, Zidek. This is important."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. And we were able to gather our sources to find out who discharged him from the Psych Ward."

Psych Ward? What the hell was Riley doing there? My eyes stare at Edward's face as he pretends to concentrate on the road ahead of him. He is definitely hiding something from me. I need to find out what it is.

"Zidek, I'll call you later." Edward hastily mutters and hangs up.

An entire minute passes and we sit in complete silence; Edward doesn't take his eyes off the windshield while I glare at him. He grabs the key fob and presses something on the touchscreen and the familiar tunes of James Taylor's _Fire and Rain_ fills the stillness in the car. I take deep breaths and look away from him.

"Bella?"

I remain quiet.

"Bella, look at me please."

I roll the window down and press harder on the button when the window remains two inches up. I push my fist on the button and Edward groans next to me.

"Baby, don't do that. Please, don't do that again. You'll damage the car. I love my car."

I turn to glower at him. "Why isn't this stupid window rolling down? Is there something wrong with your car?"

He looks like I have insulted him. "Of course not! It's just the way the windows are. You cannot roll them down all the way."

"That's ridiculous."

"Well, I don't ever have people in my car who want to roll down the window. So, it's never been an issue. Don't try to hide your irritation by hitting my car."

"It's annoying when somebody tries to push your buttons, isn't it?" I snap and he runs a hand through his hair.

"And it's very annoying when somebody tries to abruptly end an argument like every other time."

"I don't want your gifts!" I exclaim with exasperation and groan softly.

"I don't want to talk about Riley!" He yells and pulls over the car on the side of the empty street.

Edward turns to me and I stare at him from under my eyelashes. He brushes his knuckles against my cheek and I blush despite my anger. His green eyes smolder as he leans forward and I clamp my hand over his mouth when his lips are inches from mine. I breathlessly gaze at him and shake my head.

"What about Riley?" I whisper softly and remove my hand from his mouth. Edward leans his forehead against mine and strokes my hair.

"He was taken to the rehab center to get medical attention but somebody bailed him out. My people are figuring out the problem and there is nothing to worry about."

"But, what about those flowers he sent this morning?" I ask anxiously and he sighs.

"I'm sure there will be a definite answer to this by the time we are back."

Hold on.

I stare at him with suspicion. "When did you find out about Riley being bailed out of the Rehab Center?"

"Can we discuss this after we reach our destination?" He asks sweetly and I arch an eyebrow.

"Edward, tell me."

"Yesterday."

"Oh," I purse my lips and nod. "This is why we are leaving _far_ from the city; to get away from Riley."

"But it's also because I want to spend some quality time with you, Bella. I've missed you." He whispers and is about to kiss me, but I turn my head away and his lips land on my cheek.

"You could've told me about Riley beforehand. You kept things about him from me. And I still haven't received an answer as to why he was in the Psych Ward."

"Bella, I just—"

"Start the car, Edward."

Edward complies and we are on the road again. I try to hide my smile when Radiohead's _High and Dry_ comes over the speakers and instead look out of the window. I feel his hand clasping mine and I squeeze it softly.

"Baby, are you mad at me?" Edward asks softly and I shrug.

"Maybe."

 _Edward is definitely hiding something from me._

* * *

 **Special thanks to** _ **EdwardsFirstKiss**_ **for editing this chapter!**

 **PLEASE** **REVIEW** **AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS CHAPTER!**

 **Until next time!**

 **LOVE,  
Paint the Walls.**


	20. Familiar

THE OTHER WOMAN

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS IT ALL.**

* * *

 _ **September 13, 2015**_

* * *

 **BELLA**

* * *

I frown and snuggle closer to the familiar body next to me. I hear a honk which makes me frown. I tighten my hold on the soft, warm hand and feel somebody breathing deeply against my hair. I tremble when a cold breezes passes by me. I can hear the whisper of gentle voices and soft piano music around me.

"Bella baby, we're here." A velvet soft voice calls my name.

My eyes flutter open and I realize my head is resting on Edward's shoulder and his hand is laced with mine. I sit up straight and stifle a yawn and look out of the window. I see a row of Northwest style lodges which make me smile as well as beautiful gardens and a courtyard in front of me. A man is walking in our direction.

I turn to find Edward curiously staring at me and I blush, but don't say a word. I'm still mad at him. The valet stands outside my door and gives it a quizzical look. _Of course he does, the door doesn't have a handle._

Edward chuckles and leans towards me and I stop breathing. His hot breath tickles against the side of my neck and I watch his hand press something on the door. The valet takes a step back as the door flies open.

I blush and quickly step out of the car. The valet greets me with a flustered expression and then to _Mr. Cullen_ —who tosses the keys to the nervous man. I strut towards the first lodge which should be the reception center if I'm correct. I can hear Edward catching up with me and calling my name but I don't wait for him.

I wrap my arms around myself and try to protect my body from the cold and beautiful chilly air. This place has a spectacular view in every direction. I feel a warm hand on my left arm and a spark shoots through me at the electric touch. I turn—which is a big mistake because my right shoe twists and suddenly, I'm toppling over.

A strong pair of arms embrace me before I fall and embarrass myself. Edward sighs softly and his vibrant green eyes stare at me with concern as he helps me to stand back up. I blush and he rubs my back.

"Careful, angel. It's still a little damp."

"Thank you." I whisper and look away.

He tugs on my hand when I am about to walk away and turns me towards him. He tips my chin up so that I meet his gaze. His eyes look guilty and apologetic and I frown.

"I _hate_ it when you are mad at me, Bella. It's the worst feeling ever. Please don't be so distant."

"Why didn't you tell me about Riley?" I ask in a soft voice.

"I was just trying to protect you."

"How is lying and keeping things from me protecting me?"

"I don't want you to worry about anything. Your name is already getting dragged through the mud because of me. I can't apologize enough for everything that is happening and I'm being very selfish by expecting you to _wait_ until this chaos is over but I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore."

He continues. "I'm trying to mend my lifestyle to your way. I want something normal too, but I feel like I'm miserably failing at it. I hate that. Your life would be much simpler if you were dating somebody better than me. Someone who can show the world how beautiful his girlfriend really is, who could spend quality time with you and shower you with the attention you deserve. Since we started going out, I haven't done anything for you."

"Instead you have gotten your photos in the newspapers, had trouble going to work, woken up from horrible nightmares and have been threatened by people to stay away from me. I don't want to add Riley to this list. And I don't want to talk about him. It just reminds me that somebody else is also trying to rip us apart and that thought scares me more than anything else. I'll tell you everything but I want to spend our time here away from these troubles."

My eyes water staring at his vulnerable expression and I wrap him in my arms. He buries his face against my neck and I stroke his hair.

I clear my throat and blink back my tears. "Don't you ever say things like that again, Edward Cullen. You are perfect for me. I know things aren't at their best right now but this too shall pass. We are stronger together, remember? You've said it yourself. And we'll talk about Riley whenever you are comfortable."

"I promise I will. Please, don't be mad at me."

"I'm not anymore."

Edward snakes his arms around my waist and connects our lips for a soft kiss. I sigh against his lips and hold him in a tight hug as I deepen our kiss. We breathlessly pull back minutes later and share a smile.

"It's going to be fine." I whisper and stroke his cheek.

"It will be. Let's go."

I grab his hand in both of mine and we enter the reception center. The aroma of essential oils hits my senses and I study the warm, comfortable atmosphere. I notice different sculptures situated around the room and various abstract paintings hung on the walls.

The sexy saxophone music heard over the speakers makes me smile and I glance at Edward. He kisses the side of my head and we walk up to the front desk. The man behind the desk rises to his feet and greets us with a big grin on his face.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Cullen. Ms. Swan. Welcome to Willows Lodge. I hope you had a refreshing ride from the city."

Edward nods, offering a charming smile. "We sure did."

"Mr. Cullen, your required arrangements are ready. And the ga—" Edward cuts him off.

"I'd rather not have my birthday girl hear about them." He says softly and wraps an arm around my waist. I blush and shake my head.

We exit the reception lodge and stroll hand in hand and pass by a row of individual lodges. A man walks ahead of us giving directions and I make sure to steal a quick glance at Edward to make sure he is a little more relaxed since our conversation from minutes ago.

Sometimes it's surprising to know that Edward has the same insecurities that I do. I had no idea he felt that he was failing to keep me happy. He doesn't need to worry about it at all. I'm so content and happy with him all the time, no matter where we are. I had mentioned to him before that he didn't need to change his lifestyle for me. We can make it work together.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Edward whispers against the curtain of my hair. I smile and gaze at his handsome face.

"I don't want you to compare yourself to anybody else again, Edward. It's really disturbing."

"Yes, ma'am." He kisses my cheek and I lean against him.

"Where are we going?"

"Well, I figured you'd be rather uncomfortable sleeping in the car so I booked a suite for us."

I roll my eyes. "What about our bags?"

"They are already in the room, with the gifts."

"Why the gifts?"

"I thought you might want to open them."

"I don't want to open them. I can still recall that cheeky smile Paul gave me. I know it's going to be something horrible."

Edward laughs and shakes his head. "Don't worry, my love. It'll be alright. And why hasn't your brother called you?"

"Jake never calls. He knows that I don't like people wishing me happy birthday. He never celebrates his birthday either."

"Not even when he was young?"

I shake my head. "I don't think Jacob even remembers having a birthday party. He hates it."

"That's sad."

"I know." I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to bring it up."

"It's okay," I kiss his lips soundly, and he chuckles. "It's cold here."

"Yes, but there is a fireplace in the suite."

I smile and tighten my coat around me as the man leads us to the last lodge in the row. It gets colder the farther we walk away from the entrance. We climb the porch steps and the man hands Edward the keys to the unlocked door and leaves.

When I step inside, I feel warm. It's a living room. The stone fireplace is on and a rocking chair resides next to it. A big gray couch and two red armchairs are also in the room as well as a wooden dining table and a couple of bookshelves. The large deck at the end of the room looks very inviting. I leave my hold on Edward's hand and walk over to open the French doors.

The cold air hits me and I gasp, staring at the view of the lush forest and mountains. I look up and smile gazing at the hot air balloon. It reminds me of my first date with Edward. It was so perfect. I blush and a strong pair of arms wrap around my stomach. I keep my hands atop his and turn a little to offer a soft smile.

Nothing else but the lush trees can be seen for miles and I can't believe I slept through it all on our way here.

"It's the most beautiful sight in the world." I comment and smile, looking at the view.

"Yes, so beautiful," Edward whispers and I find him staring at me. I blush and look away embarrassed. "You should learn how to take compliments. You are really bad at that."

I brush my lips against his and rest my head on his shoulder, looking ahead.

"I think there is a deck off of the bedroom too." He mutters and I grin.

"Really? Let's go look."

I take his hand and drag him to the bedroom. There is a couch as well, and the fireplace is similar to the one in the living room. The room has a king-sized carved four poster bed, five steps away from the deck. I stand by the French doors and stare at the view of the mountains, the valleys and the farms. I can also recognize the herb beds and the darkening sky makes everything appear magical.

I turn and find our bags stacked on the chaise lounge. I should change and get the hell out of this garter belt and stockings. Edward lies on the bed and gazes at me with a smile. Oh, he looks so comfortable. I sigh and kick off my heels. I get on the bed and crawl over to cuddle next to him. He chuckles and tightly embraces me.

My lips remain inches from his as we look into each other's eyes. His green eyes look sensual and I feel desire sweeping through me. The crackling glow of the fireplace makes his face look striking. How can somebody be so handsome?

"How about a bath?" Edward suggests softly and I nod, unable to form any words.

"I'll run water in the tub."

He pins my body with his when I try to move. I gaze at him and he shakes his head. His lips curl into a sexy smile and I stop breathing.

"We can go for a swim."

I pout. "It's so cold."

"They have a heated outdoor pool. It's really nice." He pecks my lips and I blush.

"Um, I don't have a swim suit."

"Hmm," He gives me a thoughtful look and nods. "That's quite a problem."

Edward sits up and gives me a quick kiss. He smiles when there is knock on the front door. I frown but make my way over to answer it. A boy in his early twenties stands on the other side of the door and stares at me with his mouth slightly agape.

"Excuse me?" I say politely and he continues staring at me.

My eyes fall on the rectangular box in his hands that is opulently wrapped with a ribbon on top. I see my name scribbled on the top left corner in ink. What is this? I hear footsteps approaching behind me and Edward wraps an arm around my waist.

"Baby, what's taking so long?"

The boy finally snaps out of his stupor and shrinks back a little, staring at my boyfriend. I look up and find Edward glowering at the boy.

"M-Mr. Cullen." He stutters and extends the box towards me. I take the box and smile but he gulps and looks away.

"Thank you very much," I whisper and Edward instantly shuts the door. I frown at him. "That was mean of you."

"I didn't like the way he was staring at you."

"Can you blame him?" I say with a coy smile and stare at him from under my eyelashes.

Edward laughs and I join him. He cradles my face in his hands and gives me a soft kiss. I wrap my free arm around him and deepen our kiss. He moans against my mouth and I gasp when my back hits the door. He cages my body between his and the door and his hands caress my inner thighs.

"Who sent this?" I breathlessly murmur and his lips drag kisses from my ear down to my neck.

"Ursula."

Edward pulls back and touches his forehead to mine. He strokes my hair and I bite my bottom lip, looking at the box. I untie the ribbon and take the top off. There is a swimsuit neatly placed in it. I smile and peck his lips. _He takes care of everything._

"Thank you, baby. I really appreciate it."

He chuckles. "I know, woman. Now get dressed."

* * *

I can hear the ticking of clock behind me and my heart hammering in my chest. My breathing comes out in short pants and I feel overwhelmed from the heightened sense of my emotions. Edward pulls me impossibly close to him and rolls his hips against mine. His hands splay on my hips and I moan when he tugs on my bottom lip.

"We…" I suck in a lungful of breath. "Need… to go." I successfully utter the words and he just chuckles.

"Five minutes, love."

"No, let's go."

I take his hands off from around me and take a step back. His green eyes are filled with lust and I can't help but whimper when his fingers jump inside my cotton shorts and massage my rear. He keeps his lips inches from mine and I close my eyes, consuming myself to his warm touch.

"I'm sorry, Bella. We should—" I wrap my arms around his neck and crash his lips against mine. He smiles against my lips and easily lifts me in his strong arms. I lock my legs around his waist and tilt my neck when he showers it with kisses.

"We should leave." I mumble, knotting my hands in his soft hair.

"Hmm, but you look so sexy."

I flush and shake my head. "I really think we should stop now."

Edward pouts but sets me on my feet again. I kiss his cheek and he clasps his hands with mine. He locks the suite before we leave and leads me two lodges down towards a private pool. He strokes the exposed skin above my waist and I squirm.

A man dressed in a red uniform stands outside the closed doors of the Pool Area and greets us with a big smile. I feel fairly warm when we step inside but shiver when the trees sway with the gentle breeze. The man gives us details about the place and leaves shortly thereafter.

Edward locks the door after he leaves and grabs four towels from the heated towel rack. He tosses them on the nearest sun lounger and takes off his flip flops. He stands in front of me and I feel his hot breath blowing across my forehead. I tug on the hem of his t-shirt and pull it over his head. My eyes stare at his flawless torso and I blush when I find him staring back at me.

I run my hands over his chest, his stomach and unbutton the fly of the cargoes that he had changed into. He takes them off and gives me a smile. I brush my index finger on the waistband of his black swimming trunks. He catches my hand and prevents it from going lower and shakes his head. I sigh making him chuckle.

Edward grabs the edge of my white cotton knit top and pulls it over my head. He mutters something under his breath and yanks on the shorts. I step out of them and place the item of clothing on the sun lounger. Edward is right; Ursula has a great eye for clothes. I turn to him and find his eyes raking over my body from head to toe.

A blush colors my cheeks and I fidget shyly. I think he likes what he sees. I'm dressed in a white underwire bikini top and bottoms. I gasp when his hands caress my open back and play with the knots at the back of my neck and small of my back.

"You look so fucking hot, Bella," Edward whispers in my ear and my knees almost buckle. He folds his arms around my waist and brushes his lips against mine. "Let's go."

I turn to stare at the inviting, steaming hot pool with artificial rocks and pebbles surrounding it. The fringes of the pool have fresh grass and the tall trees create a canopy to maintain some privacy from the people outside.

We walk over to the pool and Edward steps in and offers me his hand. I clasp it with mine and press my toe in the warm water to ensure it's at a suitable temperature. I smile and grab hold of the stainless steel pool ladder as I sink into the hot, relaxing water.

A soft sigh escapes my lips and Edward immediately draws me into his arms. I smile and wrap my arms around his waist. I press my lips against his and we both moan when our tongues tangle with each other's. His hands cup my hips under the water and I smile.

"Would you like a glass of champagne?" He asks softly and I frown.

"Champagne?"

He swims deeper into the pool and I follow him. My eyes fall on the basket paced on the side of the pool that holds two champagne flutes and an ice bucket with a champagne bottle perched inside. I chuckle and he grabs the bottle in his hands. He reads the name and his mouth presses into a thin line. I watch him swiftly pop the cork and pour us each a glass.

Edward offers me the coral colored champagne with a hint of gold and I stare closely at the unique color. It's beautiful. We clink our glasses and I take an inviting sip. Mm, it's creamy yet light. It's very brisk and airy. I love it.

"It's delicious." I whisper and he gives me a curious smile.

"Really? We'll buy a bottle on our way back to Seattle then."

"You don't like it?"

"It's not my type. But it's still good," He mumbles and examines the bottle. "Billecart-Salmon Brut Rosé. I think it's the manager's favorite too, that's why he sent it."

"You didn't order it yourself?"

"I told him to surprise me."

I laugh and plant a kiss on his cheek. "You're so weird sometimes."

"Really?" He gives me a slow smile. "Anyway, how is your birthday treating you so far?"

"So far? It can't get any better than this." I say softly and he kisses my forehead.

"Okay," He tucks an errant lock behind my ear and I blush shyly. His hand suddenly freezes and I frown.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," He shakes his head and smiles at me. "Maybe I'll make it better for you tonight."

"I'll hold you to that."

I frown when I hear a ringing sound coming from somewhere in the room. Edward and I share a look and then recognition floods my eyes. It's my phone.

"It's yours," Edward whispers. "Do you want me to get it for you?"

I take a sip of my champagne and put the glass down. "I'd rather spend my time making out with you."

"Sounds like a much better option."

He puts his glass down also and pushes me against the edge of the pool. His lips passionately crash against mine and I moan when I taste the champagne on his lips. He lifts me a little and I wrap my legs around his waist. I grind my hips against his and feel him growing harder.

Edward plants soft, quick kisses all over my face, nips against my ear and trails soft kisses down to my neck. I whimper when he bites against my shoulder. Oh, that's going to leave a mark. He reaches behind my back and unties the knot at the back of my neck. I gasp when the water hits my bare breasts and his lips suck and lick against my collarbone.

My eyes screw shut tighter when his hand cups my sex and his lips capture my right nipple. Oh god, it feels so good. I snap my eyes open when I realize we don't really have enough privacy to do something here.

"Edward," I breathe out and his hand reaches to take my bottoms off. "Edward," I repeat with a warning edge and he presses his lips against mine. He slides his index finger inside me and I moan against his mouth. "Edward, not here."

"But—"

"Later." I mumble against his lips and give him a chaste kiss.

Edward sighs and releases me. He pulls me closer and his hands expertly tie the knot of my bikini top again. I unwrap my legs from around him and let out a soft moan when the warm water hits my shoulder and collarbone. Edward lazily drags his lips around my neck as we stand in our comfortable embrace, ignoring everything else. He lets out a groan when my phone rings for the second time.

"I'm getting that phone and you're talking to the person." Edward mutters and gets out of the pool. I bite my bottom lip, watching the water dripping from his sexy form as he goes to the lounger. He dries his hands and grabs the phone from my purse. He has a frown on his face when he comes back to me.

"406," He whispers with a confused look. "Here, love."

I answer the call and hear nothing but silence on the other line.

"Hello?"

I gaze at Edward—who is quietly stroking my face as I wait for someone to respond on the other line.

"Who is it, baby?" Edward asks softly and I shake my head.

"I don't hear anybody." I end the call and put the phone next to my champagne flute.

Edward resumes kissing me and his hands drag around my stomach, making me giggle. He smiles against my lips and pokes his index finger against my ribs. I playfully bite on his bottom lip and his arms tighten around me. His fingers brush against my hardened nipples and he tugs on them. I shift a little and feel his erection poking against me.

"Someone is very awake." I murmur and he nods, kissing my cheek.

My phone rings again and Edward angrily grabs it in his hands. He answers it and takes a deep breath.

"Hello? May I know who is trying to disturb my girlfriend?" He snaps and I soothingly stroke his soft hair. He sighs. "Fine," He gives me the phone and I frown. "It's a woman."

I nod and hold it to my ear. "Hello? This is Bella Swan."

"Bells? It's me."

Goosebumps rise all over my body and the phone slips out of my hand and falls into the water. _That voice_. I could recognize that voice anywhere. It still plays in my head sometimes. In my nightmares. That voice makes me cry. It's a little scruffy but I could never go to bed without listening to it when I was a child. That voice would tell me bedtime stories and put me to sleep.

"Bella?" Edward calls my name with concern but I am unable to find my voice. I am absolutely frozen and I can feel tears trailing down my cheeks. My hand covers my mouth as a sob escapes my chest. I watch Edward hastily bend over and grab the phone from under the water. He puts it on the wooden deck and stares at me again. "Bella love, who was it?"

"Edward," I croak out and sniffle softly. "It was my father."

"But, I spoke to a woman."

"My father spoke to me. I-It was h-him. I swear it was him. I know his voice. It was him."

"Okay, okay," Edward pulls me in his arms and tightly hugs me. "Hush now, my love. It's okay," I cry against his neck and wrap my arms around his waist. "Don't cry, baby. I'm here."

"It's been exactly twenty-three years since he left." I whisper incredulously as he gently rocks me.

"I know. It's going to be fine. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Never. I hate him so much." I say with disgust and his arms tighten around me.

"Then I'll make sure he never calls you again," I tremble in his arms and try to get warm. I breathe in his calming scent and close my eyes. Why does it suddenly feel cold? "Oh you're getting cold, angel. Let's get out of the water, okay?"

I nod and Edward unwraps himself from around me. I watch him get out of the pool and go over to the lounger. He wraps a towel around his waist and takes off his trunks and grabs a fluffy towel and walks over to me.

I slowly get out of the water and Edward wraps the towel around me. My teeth chatter from the cold air as I sit on one of the loungers. He grabs a spare towel and dries my face and hair with it.

"Let's take a quick shower, okay? We can return to our suite later and get dressed."

"Okay."

I stand up and clasp his hand with mine.

"How do you think he got my number?" I ask softly as Edward folds an arm around my shoulder, leading me to the changing room.

"I don't know, love."

"How did he find out about me?"

"Maybe he saw our photos in the newspaper and recognized you."

"Maybe."

We enter the dimly lit room and I immediately walk over to the rustic stone fireplace to warm myself. I rub my palms, trying to create friction and sigh softly. Edward wraps his arms around me and I lean against him.

"Shower, Bella."

"Hmm, alright."

I turn and instantly close my eyes as his lips descend on mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and part my lips as I kiss him back. I know he wants me to forget about the phone call. I can do that. He has brought me to this amazing place and my crying is just going to make our moods sour.

I push myself against his body and feel every line of his hard torso against mine. The water from the pool seeps between our bodies and he groans, tugging against my hair. I break our kiss and lean my forehead against his.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I'll forget about it."

"It's your birthday. Don't waste your time thinking about someone who means nothing to you." He strokes my cheek and I nod.

"Of course you're right."

He smiles, pecking my lips. "Now let's take a shower."

"Are you sure we should take a shower… together?"

His mouth twists into a seductive smile. "Why? Are you worried you don't have any self-control?"

"I am more worried about you," I retort and bat my eyelashes at him. I close the distance between us and graze my fingers against his chest. My hand caresses the waistband of his towel and I notice his lack of breathing. "Can you really handle yourself?" I rub the tent formed on the towel and he sighs. "I don't see how."

Edward clasps my hand in his and kisses it softly. "I'll handle myself just fine, baby."

"We'll see."

I nod and drop the towel on the floor. I give him a soft smile and gather my hair up and push it over my right shoulder. I turn around and untie the knot at the back of my neck. I pull on the string at the small of my back and dramatically drop the bikini top on the floor. I smile when I hear his sharp intake of breath behind me.

I place my hands on either side of my waist and untie the knots of the bottoms at the same time. A gasp escapes my lips when Edward spins me in his arms to face him. His eyes lustfully darken as he stares at my almost naked body. He grabs the bottoms and flings them somewhere.

Edward passionately crashes his lips against mine and I moan against his mouth. He lifts me in his arms and presses my body against the nearest glass wall. I wrap my legs around his hips and drag him closer to me. His towel-covered erection presses against my sex and we both groan at the same time.

His hips grind against mine and I kiss him harder. I touch my forehead to his and feel my juices soaking against the towel as he rubs up to me.

"Edward, oh god," I moan and he connects our lips for a kiss. His hands cup my breasts and he skillfully tugs on my nipples; elongating them. "Don't stop." I whimper and he thrusts faster against me. His lips leaves mine, and he sucks on my neck. My hands tighten their hold on him and I arch my back when he blows on my right nipple.

"I love your breasts, Bella."

Edward licks and sucks against my nipples and continues rocking against my body. My breathing becomes heavier as the familiar pressure builds down below. Edward leans against me and I rake my nails down his back as I convulse around him, crying his name. A shudder runs through me and he stops me when I squirm against him.

"Not here," He breathlessly whispers and strokes my flushed cheek. "It'll be a lot of mess."

"Hmm." I close my eyes and sigh softly.

"And we should definitely shower… separately."

I open my eyes and give him a shy smile. "Or maybe I can take care of you in the shower."

"Okay, that's a much better option."

I giggle and his lips press against mine, cutting off my laughter as he carries me towards the shower room.

* * *

I take a deep breath and blindly—literally blindly—reach for his hand. I clasp it with mine and hear him chuckle softly. His lips press against my cheek and I blush. I try not to trip in the blue death traps I'm wearing. Edward did manage to drag me halfway to the bedroom for a round three but somebody from the Lodge knocked on our door to remind us that we were running twenty minutes late for the private tour planned for us.

Edward and I visited different wineries and breweries to observe and taste different wines and beers. Whenever the managers of the places would insist Edward buy a bottle of wine, he did. Why can't he ever refuse people?! He bought fourteen bottles of vintage wine. _Fourteen_! I know he is filthy rich, but this is reckless spending.

But when he took in my grumpy mood, he promised that we'd give them away for Christmas. _We._ I loved the sound of that. And Christmas! Oh, Christmas with Edward sounds almost magical. This perfect imagery immediately dissolves my anger towards him.

I am itching to see where our dinner destination is. Edward is being a brat and not telling me plus, he has me blindfolded. I blush as I think about it. He blindfolded me during our first date too. And last night. _Okay, it's best if I don't think about it right now._

"Are we close?" I ask and he kisses my hair.

"So close, baby," He murmurs and his hand trails towards my hips. I slap it away. "Oh, come on! I deserve to cop a feel. I was pretty generous tonight."

"My ass print is probably still on the glass wall."

He bursts out laughing and I roll my eyes. "Don't feel so bad about it. You have a great ass."

"Do I?" He just kisses the corner of my mouth.

"We're here." Edward says in a sing-song voice and I giggle.

"Am I allowed to look?"

"You're allowed to sit."

I frown and his fingers work on untying the blindfold. I hear soft jazz music playing somewhere which makes me wonder if we are at the outdoor restaurant. I know the Lodge has a lavish 4-star garden restaurant. When the blindfold comes off, I squint as my eyes adjust to the bright lights in front of me.

I blink and the view in front of me becomes clearer. My mouth falls open as I gaze at the impressive gazebo. It's decorated with flowers and string lights which make this place look exceptional. There is a table for two arranged and two flower vases filled with pink carnations are placed on it. I smile staring at the long white candle at the center of the table. It's so romantic.

My eyes water when I laugh as I stare at the three jazz musicians playing the trumpet, violin and piano respectively. Oh, it's so cheesy but I love it.

I turn to Edward who is giving me an amused smile.

"Too cheesy?" I nod and he sighs, shaking his head. "I knew it. Did you at least like it?" I nod and tightly hug him. I press my face against his neck and close my eyes.

"I love it. Thank you. Aren't the musicians a little stretch?"

"They play at the restaurant; I just made them move here." He mumbles and I chuckle.

I pull back and kiss his lips softly. Edward cradles my face in his hands and slowly deepens our kiss. I moan when he tugs on my bottom lip and my hands fold behind his neck. I don't know for how long we continue kissing but our kiss is broken when the music turns louder behind us. I blush crimson and he laughs looking past my shoulder.

"How long were we kissing for?" I ask shyly and Edward smiles, leading me towards our table.

"Too long."

I lean against Edward as we enter the gazebo and a smile twists on my lips, looking at the bright arrangements. A waiter appears to take our coats and I slip out of my black single-breasted cashmere coat. Edward passes his coat and turns to smile at me. I internally let out a dreamy sigh. He looks so handsome in a black suit and white shirt.

Edward pulls out a chair for me and I take a seat. He kisses my cheek and I blush. "You look absolutely perfect tonight." He whispers and takes a seat across from me.

I smile and play with my orchid pendant. I'm dressed in a pink sleeveless cady dress that falls to my knees.

"Thank you, Edward. You're not so bad yourself." I whisper back and reach over to undo the second button of his shirt. He just chuckles and clasps his hand with mine.

The waiter serves us each a glass of red wine and leaves. I drink some water and find Edward staring at me. He raises his wine glass and smiles at me.

"Happy Birthday, baby."

I give him a warm smile and clink my glass with his. "Thank you." I take a sip of my wine and smile to myself. It's the kind of flavor that I know Edward loves. It has a certain rich, intense flavor to it.

I hear footsteps approaching and the waiter arrives with the first course. I curiously smile when he places a white ceramic plate between us; decorated with numerous pieces of pork. He puts a bowl of barbecue sauce next to it and I look at the chopsticks.

Edward gives me an amused smile and cocks his head to one side, patiently waiting for me to ask him something.

"Is this all?"

He chuckles. "First course, Bella. Pulled Pork Potstickers. I counted, there are twenty-one." My eyes widen. "What? I thought you were starving to death."

"I am hungry."

"So have it."

"All of it?"

"Not all, of course not," He mutters and grabs a pair of chopsticks. "It'll be a challenge if you can eat four out of twenty-one."

I glare at him and grab my chopsticks. "Really? I can get competitive sometimes."

"We'll see who wins, Ms. Swan," I nod, and he counts to three before we start eating.

I pick the closest piece and start eating. Edward and I are absolutely quiet as we eat as fast as we can. I'm struggling by the time I eat the sixth one and find him smirking my way. Cocky bastard. I gulp the next three and our chopsticks collide when we reach for the last piece.

"Ten in all, I'm surprised," He says with an impressed smile. "It's yours, my love. I give up." He puts his chopsticks away and I give him a triumphant smile. I hold the last piece of pork between the chopsticks and place it against his lips. He just laughs but opens his mouth to eat it.

"I won." I smile and he kisses my cheek.

"I'm glad you did," He gives me a warm smile. "You're so beautiful, Bella."

I blush and shake my head. The waiter returns and clears up the table. The aroma of corn and red pepper assaults my senses making me smile. He serves us each a soup plate that has a meat mixture and hint of chopped tarragon at the center of it. The waiter pours the soup from the gravy boat and I sigh softly. It's Lobster Bisque. Oh, it looks delicious.

Edward and I dig in and I moan when the strong flavors burst into my mouth. It tastes so much better than I imagined it would. I end up finishing my soup seconds after Edward finishes his. Wow, I guess I was really hungry.

"That's very surprising." He says with a smile and I give him a chaste kiss.

"It's my pleasure."

"I think you're going to like the next course."

"Salad course, of course," I murmur and nod my head. "Don't you like salads?"

"I never complain about salads."

"How did you identify that salad is my favorite course?"

"You enjoy eating it. Maybe you are on a diet?'

I make a face. "God, no. I can eat raw food fast, cooked food slows me down."

"And I wondered why you loved that sushi place." Edward whispers with a curious smile.

"Yeah, I used to love having lunch with you on Wednesdays. We can still do that, right?"

"Of course, love. But not this week. I'm sorry. I have a lot of meetings when I get back to Seattle. Maybe this weekend?"

I smile at him. "I understand; it's okay."

"Thank you," He kisses my lips soundly. "I really need to speed through my work this week."

"I'm sure you'll manage just fine," He gives my hand a soft squeeze. "Speaking of speeding through, can I drive your car on our way back to Seattle?"

Edward visibly pales and gulps. "W-What?"

"You heard me."

"You want to drive." Edward says slowly, his eyes look nervous.

"What's the big deal?"

"I've heard you drive really slowly."

"Have you seen me drive?"

"No," He mumbles and quietly watches the waiter serve us two hearts of romaine salads. We both start eating but Edward still has anxiety written all over his face. "It's my car!"

"You won't let me drive your car?" I ask; and surprise and hurt is evident in my voice.

"It's just that… I love my car. I don't let anyone drive it."

"You let Matt drive it," I point out and glare his way as I eat my third course of the meal.

"Well, Matt is my driver, and he drives fast," I huff and don't say a word. I cannot believe him. "Well, okay. I guess you can drive on our way back."

"Really?" I ask and, a smile appears on my face.

"S-Sure." He smiles uneasily.

"Will you able to sleep tonight, knowing I'm going to drive your car tomorrow?"

"I don't think so." Edward murmurs honestly and finishes his salad quickly.

"I'm still going to drive because if I don't, I'll fall asleep again and miss watching the beautiful scenery on our way back. I don't want that to happen again."

He laughs and leans over to kiss my cheek. "Alright baby, you can drive my car."

"Thank you." I beam at him.

 _Sometimes I wonder if he can love me more than his cars. Ugh, men and their weird relationships with their cars._

* * *

Edward and I enjoyed a mouth-watering main course of Broiled Lobster Tails and shared a slice of chocolate torte for dessert—which was best part of our dinner. Later, he made me dance which was fun because he is a great dancer.

I snuggle against Edward as we make our way back to the suite and he kisses my forehead. "Cold?"

"A little."

He nuzzles against my hair and wraps an arm around me. He gently rubs my arm and pulls his phone out of his pocket. I see fourteen missed calls on the screen that he has left unanswered so he could spend time with me. I plant a soft kiss on his cheek and he smiles, reading through his emails.

As soon as I unlock the door, I rush to the bedroom and take the pumps off. I sit on the overstuffed couch in front of the fireplace and put my legs on the ottoman. I take my coat off and place it on the armchair. My body gradually relaxes as the heat envelopes me. I close my eyes and wind down from the heavy day I have had.

Edward made my birthday so unforgettable. He wrote romantic handwritten notes for me, threw me a small surprise party with my friends, brought me here to spend two days with him and… remained patient with me on two separate occasions. This particular birthday is going to be close to my heart.

"You look very cozy, Ms. Swan." I hear Edward comment.

"Hmm."

"Quite a day for you, wasn't it?"

"The best," I say softly and feel the couch dip next to me. "Thank you for everything, honey."

His lips curl into a smile against my neck and he drags soft kisses down to my shoulder. I feel his right hand reach for the zipper of my dress and he quickly lowers it. His other hand brushes against my knee and creeps inside my dress, making its way toward my panties.

"Bed?" He whispers, kissing my jaw.

I shake my head. "Here?"

I open my eyes and turn to stare at his glorious face. Edward is so handsome. I stroke his cheek and his green eyes look darker in the glow of the fireplace. He closes his eyes as my hand caresses every inch of his flawless face. I wouldn't change a thing about him. His eyelids flutter open and his lips curl into a crooked smile sending my heart into overdrive.

"You just love fireplaces, don't you?"

I blush and nod, making him chuckle. He lays me on my back on the couch and hovers over me. I smile and wrap my arms around his neck. His lips press against mine for a soft kiss and I pull him closer to me.

"It feels at home with you by the fireplace." I whisper and he gazes down at me with a warm smile.

"Well I don't need a fireplace for that," He brushes his knuckles against my cheek. "You are my home, Bella."

 _And he melts my heart again._

* * *

"… you are lucky the name is a little… normal than what others have." Edward shrugs and I huff.

"But, really? _Vanilla_? Victoria really needs a new hobby."

He laughs and kisses my forehead. "She calls Alex _Corn Pop_ and Alice _Loud Mouth_. Do you really think your nickname is that bad?"

I giggle. "Why _Corn Pop_ for Alex?"

"He is blond," I frown, and he sighs tiredly. "You know, just ask Victoria for an explanation."

"Maybe I will," I smile and brush my thumb against his bottom lip. "What does she call you?"

"Nothing for me. I guess, I'm just lucky."

"Hmm, you are."

I cuddle closer to Edward and close my eyes, breathing him in. We have shifted onto the gigantic, comfortable bed with the comforter wrapped around our bodies which keeps us pretty warm. His hand is rhythmically stroking my thigh as my right leg is hitched above his hip. He kisses my hair and chuckles softly.

"Maybe she calls you _Vanilla_ because you are so pale," I open my eyes and stare at him from under my eyelashes. "And beautiful."

I blush and shake my head. "I don't think so."

"Fine, don't believe me."

I peck his lips and get out of the bed. I walk over to my travel bag and pull out the black silk slip that I packed for tonight. I put on the matching short robe and turn to find Edward staring at me. I blush and stare at him questioningly.

"Aren't you changing, Cullen?"

He has just taken off his black jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt. But damn, he looks good.

"I'm too busy staring at my sexy girlfriend." He gives me a scorching smile and my face heats up more than it already is.

"Well, change."

My eyes race towards the deck and I smile softly. It looks very inviting right now. I make my way towards the deck and slide open the French doors. I place my hands on the black railing and close my eyes as I take a deep breath. Oh, the cold air is so refreshing.

My eyes snap open when I hear chatter coming from somewhere. I look down towards the garden restaurant and find people enjoying a quiet dinner. I see the same jazz musicians from our dinner, playing their instruments for the crowd. This place is peaceful.

"How's the view?" Edward asks in a feather soft voice behind me and I gasp, startled.

"It's amazing."

I study the dark forest and chuckle when the trees dance along with the chilly air. He wraps his arms around my stomach and I turn my head a little to kiss his lips softly. He spins me in his direction and crashes his lips against mine. I moan softly and his hands graze against my thighs, raising goosebumps all over my body. He hitches my slip higher and I pull back.

"No, there are people not far from us." I mumble against his lips and he chuckles.

"They can see you but they can't hear you. You can be loud."

I blush and roll my eyes. "Edward, not here."

"Fine, fine," He leans his forehead against mine and cradles my face in his hands. "God, you're such a prude."

"I'm not a prude and I'm offended by the implication that I am." I snap haughtily and he gives me a sexy smile. My breathing hitches when his impish eyes meet mine. Oh, his intentions don't seem good.

"Really?"

"Really, what?" I cautiously ask and he smirks at me.

"Let's see what we can do then."

"About what?"

Edward puts his hands inside his pant pockets and sighs softly.

"Damn, the blindfold is in my jacket," My eyes widen and I flush.

"Were you planning to blindfold me, again?"

He laughs. "Blindfolds are not always used to cover your pretty eyes."

"Then what are they for?"

Edward just smiles and unbuckles his belt making me gasp. What is he doing? He takes hold of my hands in each of his and puts them behind my back. He makes me hold the black railing and I frown. With a swift motion, he takes off his belt and I giggle when he ties my hands to railing with it.

"This will keep you tied up well." He whispers and kisses the shell of my ear.

My eyes trail to my robe and I watch him unwrap the sash. He groans staring at my revealing slip and brushes the tips of his fingers below my breasts. I tremble from his electric touch and his eyes pierce into mine.

"You look so alluring in this. I wish we could…" He trails off and chuckles softly, leaning his forehead against mine.

"Edward, you know why we should wait."

"I know, baby," He nods and brushes his lips against mine. "Now be quiet."

"Wha—" My words hang mid-air as I try to breathe when he plunges two fingers deep inside me. I close my eyes and sigh softly when he slowly massages them against my dripping wet sex.

"Open your eyes and look at me." He snaps and I immediately open my eyes. His lips remain inches from mine and he smiles at me. I bite my bottom lip, trying to hold in the loud moan waiting to escape my lips. His fingers remain unmoving inside me and I squirm a little.

"Edward, please."

"Please what, my love?"

"Stop teasing me." I whisper and he nuzzles against my cheek.

"Am I teasing you? I'm sorry, I was just being helpful," I roll my eyes. "Stop rolling your eyes at me or we'll stay here all night," He warns and I pout. "Don't try to get cute me with me. It won't work this time."

I huff and turn my head to find that no one from the restaurant is looking in our direction. Edward clears his throat and I turn to look at him.

"See? Nobody is looking at us. We're fine."

"But, I'm not. I'm tied here for no reason at all." I glare at him and he gives me an amused smile.

"Maybe I should gag your smart mouth too," I roll my eyes and he shakes his head. "I told you not to roll your eyes at me."

"What are you possibly—oh fuck!" I whisper-yell and he arches a brow with surprise, given that I never curse. His three fingers plunge in and out of me and I purse my lips, trying not to shout his name out loud. He connects our lips for a rough, passionate kiss and my hands fist against the railing as I attempt to move them from the restraints.

"Oh god, don't stop." I whisper and his pace increases, making me stagger a little. He pushes his hips against mine to keep me still and his lips trail kisses from my neck, down to my shoulder.

I can't help but look over towards the restaurant full of people who thankfully haven't noticed us yet. It's a really fascinating experience to know that any second; anyone could turn and find my boyfriend pleasuring me on the deck of our suite. My wrists aggressively brush against the belt and I moan softly.

"Oh, Edward." I whisper softly and tilt my neck to give him better access.

Edward caresses my left thigh and hitches my leg higher until it's wrapped around his waist. I grind against his fingers and try to control the loud scream waiting to escape my lips. He gives me a soft kiss and suddenly kneels in front of me—with my leg over his shoulder.

"I could get used to a view like this." He whispers and his tongue flattens against my clit. His fingers massage my G-spot and he sucks and licks against my most sensitive spot. The cool air hits my open legs but I feel oddly warm. I peek towards the restaurant again but thankfully, nobody is still looking at us.

"Edward, I'm close."

My eyes flutter shut and I whimper when he nibbles against my wet folds. I circle my hips against his face and he moans, sending vibrations through my body. I tense up against his adept touch and my body shudders as I ride through the earth-shattering orgasm.

"Oh god, Edward!" I yell loudly and Edward freezes below me.

Before I can realize what is happening, he places my foot on the ground and stands at a measured distance from me. He casually drapes an arm on the railing and gives me an exasperated look. I blush and shuffle my feet.

I sneak a glance towards the restaurant and find almost everyone is gazing our way. I find Edward glaring at me and I try to hide my smile. I can't help but giggle and his hard stare slowly melts, and he chuckles. He closes the distance between us and kisses my lips softly. He brushes his thumb against my bottom lip and I stare at him from under my eyelashes.

"Oh Bella, what am I going to do with you?" He whispers with a loving smile and I peck his lips.

"My wrists hurt." I pout and he kisses my cheek.

"I'm sorry, my love. I'll get—" He stops mid-word when the doorbell of our suite rings. His mouth twists into a smile and I frown.

"Who is it?"

"I'll answer it."

"Don't leave me like this."

"Oh, I think you ought to be left like this." He nods to himself and kisses my hair before walking inside.

"Edward!" I hiss but he doesn't turn back to me.

I feel someone's gaze on me and I turn to see a couple quizzically staring at me. I smile nervously and say a silent thank you prayer because nobody can see that my hands are tied by a belt due to a tall tree, obstructing the view.

Edward returns, holding a white box in his hands. I sigh softly. I hope it's not for me. He pulls out a black object from his pants and I realize it's my phone. I'll have to take it in to be repaired.

"This phone—no offence—is out of date. And thankfully, it stopped working after falling into the pool." He smiles at me and I glower at him. He doesn't have to look so happy.

"What is your point?" I snap and he sighs.

"My point is that you need a new phone," I shrug. _Clearly_. "So, I got one for you."

He extends the white box in my direction and opens the cover. Oh my god. It's a phone similar to the one he has. I gaze at him in shock and he anxiously stares back at me.

"Don't worry about anything… the number remains the same plus, it has all your contacts and data saved," I close my slightly agape mouth and shake my head. "What's wrong? You want a different model? I can have a different model delivered at your place by tomorrow."

"No," I croak out and clear my throat. "I'm sorry, I can't accept this."

His eyes look hurt. "Why not? You really need a good phone. This phone has great features. And the camera actually works, unlike your previous phone. Keep it, please?"

"No!" I shake my head firmly.

"Baby, please?" Edward says softly and gives me a chaste kiss. "Don't say no." He gives me a dazzling smile and my eyes pierce into his green ones. I snap out of my stupor and close my eyes.

"I'm not going to take this phone."

"Fine, then I won't untie your hands until you willingly accept this phone."

I open my eyes with surprise and frown. "Edward, that isn't fair."

He smirks at me. "I never said I play fair. Alright, I'll be in the bedroom. You can call me when you stop being stubborn."

"What if I buy it from you?" _I just hope I have enough balance in the bank._

"Nope."

"I'll pay you and keep the phone," He shakes his head and I sigh tiredly. "Why are you doing this?"

"I just want you to have safe and functional device to take with you everywhere. You either take this phone or I'll sell your crappy car and buy you a new one."

"No!" I gasp with horror. That is more dangerous than this phone. And he is very serious.

"Fine, I'll make some calls." Edward offers a shrug and turns to walk back into the bedroom.

"I'll keep it!" I yell and he turns and frowns at me.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Swan. I didn't catch that."

I sigh. "I'll keep the phone, Edward. Thank you very much."

Edward gives me a triumphant smile and strides over to give me a hard kiss on the lips. Oh boy, he is really happy. A couple of minutes later, we pull back and he kisses my forehead. I pout and motion to my hands. He sheepishly smiles and unbuckles the belt. I sigh happily and rub my palms together.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not much," I whisper and he pulls me in his arms. I wrap my arms around him and snuggle against his neck. I close my eyes and feel his face pressed against my hair.

"Thank you." Edward says shyly and I stifle a yawn.

"What for? Accepting the phone?" I sleepily mumble and he chuckles.

"For everything."

* * *

 _ **September 14, 2015**_

* * *

 _The New Sex Bible for Women is an all-encompassing and fully comprehensive guide for women covering everything from masturbation, oral sex, self-esteem and self-care, sex pos_ —

"Bella?"

I gasp and the book falls from my hands when I hear Edward calling my name in the dark. The only source of light is coming from the drum-shaped lamp next to me. I watch him lean over and turn on the bedside lamp. He squints for a moment, stifling a yawn and gazes at me. He sits up, and the comforter rides down from his naked torso to his waist.

"Sorry, go back to sleep." I murmur and he chuckles, taking a good look at the messy chaise lounge.

"Are you opening your birthday gifts?" I timidly nod and he turns to the nightstand. He presses on the home screen button of his phone and shakes his head. "It's two in the morning, angel."

"I woke up when I heard thunder and then I couldn't sleep. I also got tired of staring at your face."

He laughs. "Really? It's shocking that you grew tired of staring at one face for a long time."

Edward gets off the bed and walks over to me with his light blue pajama pants hanging low on his hips.

"Did somebody give you a book?" He asks, sitting next to me and I nod, crawling over to sit on his lap. He hugs me tightly and kisses my cheek.

"I was right. The gifts are really embarrassing and _inappropriate_ ," He chuckles. "You should see the gifts Paul, Seth and Sam gave to me. I know they did it because I hate gifts."

Edward bends a little and grabs the book that dropped from my hands. I turn sideways and find him reading the cover of the book.

"The New Sex Bible for Women. Hmm, sounds very promising. Maybe you should read it, the tips might come in handy," He whispers and I slap his arm. I hide my face against his neck and he kisses my hair. "What more?"

"I don't want to show them to you. They are ridiculous. Why did they even give me such horrendous things? I'll probably lock these up in my apartment."

"I want to see them. Where are they?" I point over to the box next to us. "You had better not fuss about gifts the next time."

"Sure, sure." I mutter and he chuckles.

"Let's see," I pull back and he fishes through the box and pulls out a tiny baby pink sachet bag. He carefully reads the title and unwraps the ribbon to get the two dice out. As soon as he reads the details on the sides of the dice, he bursts out laughing.

"Jesus Christ you have some really interesting friends, Isabella."

I sigh and he nuzzles against my hair. "I'm sorry I know them."

"Me too," He chuckles. "But a round of Dirty Dice game sounds hot."

"Edward! Keep them away!"

He gives me a teasing smile. "Come on, you just have to roll the two dice and do whatever they say."

"I'm never going to _play_."

"Oh Bella, don't be a baby."

I read the first dice, and it has the names of different body parts while the second one has different… er, actions? God, this is so vulgar and offensive. It's a good thing Edward finds it humorous and not rude.

"How can you tickle ears?" I muse to myself and blush.

Edward brushes his lips against my ear and licks the shell of my ear. He suddenly blows into my ear and my body shudders as I giggle.

"There, now you know." His voice is unbelievable husky and I squirm on his lap.

"Thank you."

I moan when he sucks on my bottom lip and my arms wrap around his neck. I straddle his lap and my tongue enters his warm mouth. Oh, he can turn me on even at two in the morning. His hands roam over my robe and he pulls me closer to him.

"We have to wake up early and take a look around this city before we go back to Seattle tomorrow." I murmur and he chuckles.

"Says the woman who is up at two in the morning opening her birthday presents," I blush and peck his lips. I turn sideways and he frowns gently. "One of them is still unopened." He points to the large gift wrapped box at the far end.

"It's from Ben. And Angela gave me a great present," I smile, hunting through the giant box of gifts. I lift the photo frame out and show it to Edward. His eyes instantly light up looking at the picture of us.

"She clicked it during the Fundraiser." I rest my head on his shoulder and he kisses my forehead.

"It's perfect; much better than the pictures in the paper."

"Hmm, you look very cute in this picture."

He chuckles. "Do I?"

Angela probably took it when we were sitting at our table and the auction winners were being announced. Edward had a big smile on his face as he looked at me while I was kissing his cheek. The best part about this photograph is that it was a candid shot.

"I'm going to keep it at my bookstore. Then, I can stare at your face for as long as I want." I whisper and he snorts.

"You ought to get some work done between all the staring."

"I think I'll manage," I peek inside the box and smile. "Emily and Sam gave me a Dutch oven. I mentioned that I had misplaced mine when they came over for brunch."

"That's very thoughtful of them," I nod. "Open the last one."

"I hope it's not as bad as what Seth and Paul gave me. But, it's from Ben. I think it'll be alright."

"Always expect the unexpected, Bella. Who knows? He might have given you a sex swing."

"Sex swings are hot," I comment and Edward makes a face. "What? I've never tried one."

"I find them awfully constraining," He chuckles with a reminiscent expression on his face. "I had a bad experience with this girl named Jo…" He trails off taking in my expression.

"You've used one?" I ask flatly and he shakes his head. "Edward?"

"Once."

"When?"

"In college."

"Well, I don't want to hear about your past sex escapades," I snap and he nods. I unwrap his arms around me and he sighs.

"Oh come on, Bella. Like you haven't used sex furniture before."

"No, I haven't. Sure _toys_ , but when I was back in high school," His eyes tighten. "Do you want me to share my sex stories?"

"No thank you," I sit astride his lap and Edward kisses my lips softly. "You would look undeniably sexy in a sex swing."

"But you don't like them."

"Well, that's because Joan was taller than average hei—" I cut him off.

"Please, don't."

"Okay, sorry. But I can easily imagine you in restraints."

"Oh yeah?" I smile and wrap my arms around his neck. "Then imagine me in a sex swing," He has a splitting grin on his face. _Oh, such a guy._ "I am writhing in passion and a pair of arms is holding me," I feel his erection growing under me. "Things aren't crammed because I am _average height_ , nothing like your Joan," I snap and he gives me an apologetic smile. "And these arms, they aren't yours. It's a guy with shaggy blond hair and powder blue eyes named Mike Newton."

I watch Edward get angry and his expression turns murderous. His hands clench by me and I keep my lips inches from his. "I'm moaning his name, telling him to go faster. I stroke his face and his eyes lovingly stare into mine. His lips feel so soft—" I moan when Edward crashes his lips against mine.

I hear him throwing all the contents on the floor as he topples us on the chaise lounge. I wrap my legs around his hips and pull him closer. His kiss is urgent, assertive and possessive. I can't say another man's name but he can talk about using a sex swing with another woman?

Edward drags his lips down to my neck, my collarbone and shoulder. I feel him fiddling with the sash of my robe and he pushes himself closer to me. He sucks on my neck and I whimper, feeling goosebumps rising on my skin as his fingers travel towards my wet center.

"Oh, Mike!" I sigh playfully and he growls softly, pulling back to stare deeply into my eyes.

"You. Are. Mine." He says slowly, his words have a ring of finality in them. "Don't ever kid around about having sex with another man." I smile and try to steady my heart rate. I stroke his hair and circle my arms around him.

"I know, baby. Hush, calm down." He snuggles against my chest and I feel his deep breaths on my skin.

"Why do you say such things?" Edward half-whines making me chuckle. He sounds like a little boy who has just been told that Santa isn't real.

"Yeah well, I was trying to get back at you for the sex swing incident. But you clearly don't have any sense of humor when it comes to other men in my life." He shakes his head and I kiss his hair.

"Zero sense of humor," He mumbles, nuzzling against my chest. "And who is this Mike? Just a random name?"

I giggle. "Actually, no. Mike Newton was my classmate in high school. He was the secretary of the student council. His name popped into my head because I received an email from him for the ten-year high school reunion coming up next month."

"Didn't you turn twenty-seven yesterday?"

"Well, I skipped first grade." I say softly and he looks up to offer me a smile.

"Oh my girlfriend is smart," He murmurs, hugging me tightly. "Are you going?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure. But, Angela and Emily _will_ drag me to Forks."

"You should go," Edward suggests softly. "You can find out what your classmates have been up to over the past ten years and they can see how beautiful you are." I roll my eyes but blush and shake my head.

"Would you go to yours?"

"Do you think Alice would let me live if I didn't go?"

I giggle. "Guess not."

"But I wouldn't miss a chance to visit Chicago." He says and traces random circles on my arm with his index finger.

"Are you really that attached to Chicago?"

"To tell you the truth, I wish I hadn't had to move to Seattle." I can hear the honesty ring in his voice. My heart skips a beat.

"What if there is an emergency and you have to handle your offices in Chicago starting next month? Would you leave?"

"Two months ago, I would've run back without any second thoughts but," He leans up and strokes my cheek. "My heart is set on this beautiful brunette whom I can't live without. And I really don't think she'll let me get away from her or my family."

"That's true she won't," I peck his lips. "Did you ever call your parents when you were in Chicago?"

"Only on birthdays and anniversaries," He suddenly looks thoughtful. "Oh, their anniversary is coming up soon."

"That's not a great record," I shake my head and smile. "Do you have a house in Chicago?" He nods. "I bet it's great."

"It's alright."

I roll my eyes. "Don't forget that you promised me a tour of Chicago." I stroke his hair and he chuckles.

"I remember. Now, do you want to open your last present before we go to bed? I don't want you to be tired tomorrow."

"Okay."

Edward sits up, and I remain seated on his lap. He picks up the box and I hide my face against his neck, not daring to see what is inside. I can hear him unwrapping the paper and then he laughs.

"What is it?" I ask softly.

"I was right. It actually is a sex swing."

My eyes snap open and I turn to gaze at the box. I sigh with relief when I notice there is a vase inside. A vintage vase. I pull out the note from inside.

 _To decorate the numerous flowers Edward gives to you.  
Love, Ben. _

I show the note to Edward and he smiles, kissing my cheek.

"That's very sweet." I murmur and he nods.

"Although I prefer the Dirty Dice game over this. Seth really has a good choice for gifts."

I get off his lap and shake my head as I make my way to the bed. I hear Edward laughing as I take off my robe. I get under the covers and close my eyes. A few seconds later, I feel the bed dip and his thumb strokes my cheek. I open my eyes to gaze at his face and find him staring lovingly at me.

The clouds rumble and I snuggle against his chest. He draws the comforter tighter around us and hugs me. I put my head on his chest and he switches off the lamp. I let out a shaky breath when lightning sparks in the sky. My eyes remained glued to the deck and I can hear Edward humming a soft, beautiful melody under his breath.

There is a sudden crackle of lightening followed by thunder and I gasp softly. He hides my face against his chest and places gentle kisses on my hair.

"I hate this weather." I mumble, tightly hugging him.

"You can dance through any storm if thunder is music to your ears."

I offer him a smile and place a soft kiss on his chest. He knows just what to say.

 _And that's why I love him so much._

* * *

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO** _ **EdwardsFirstKiss**_ **FOR EDITING THIS CHAPTER!**

 **I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS CHAPTER!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW** **!**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **LOVE,  
Paint the Walls **


	21. Liberate

THE OTHER WOMAN

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS IT ALL.**

* * *

 _ **September 16, 2015**_

* * *

 **EDWARD**

* * *

I run a hand through my hair and place the Sustainability file on top of the pile. I grab the next one and read the title. It's for the Entertainment Center. I skim through the details and try to ignore the voice rambling over my phone. I wedge the phone between my ear and shoulder and sign the documents.

"Edward, are you listening?" Aunt Jane asks and takes a deep breath.

"Yes, I am." I mutter and turn a deaf ear to her voice again.

I intently read through the documents detailing the structure and location of the upcoming project. I think Alex should get a heads up about these details too. Speaking of whom, Aunt Jane has been on the phone with me since seven this morning; that was two hours ago.

Aunt Jane goes berserk when Alex goes to Sydney to meet his father every year. Alex never contacts any family member, except for me when he is there. He is doubly angry at Aunt Jane because she forces him to go. He needs to grow up. His father just wants things to be normal between them.

God, the entire month is going to be a headache.

"Edward! I don't think you are listening to me!"

I roll my eyes. "I am listening, Aunt Jane! You are talking about yours sons again! Why are you so worried about them? They are fine! They are both adults. I have a pile of almost thirty files that I need go through. I'm working on them between my meetings. When Alex calls me, I'll let you know."

"I'm just worried about him." Her voice cracks and I sigh softly. Now, I feel bad.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Jane. I was being rude. And Will was at the tarmac to pick him up. They went to Alec's home."

"Did you speak to Will?"

"Yes, he called me on Monday night."

"How did he sound?"

"He was fine. He is always happy when Alex goes to Sydney. They double team their father to argue over the smallest of things."

"I tried calling Will, but he doesn't answer my calls," She chuckles sadly. "He never does."

"God, yours sons are fucking idiots. One of them has a problem with their father, the other one doesn't speak to you. Why didn't you tell Will to stay when he was here in Seattle last month?"

"I tried. There are a lot of job openings for him in L.A and New York. I had Alice speak with a couple of magazine editors. They would love to work with Will and they had sent him job offers when he lived with us in Chicago years ago."

"Will has lived in Sydney all his life, Aunt Jane. You can't blame him. He just…" I sigh softly and pinch the bridge of my nose. "Needs time, I guess."

"How much more time, Edward? It's been years. I feel so guilty," I can hear her crying. "But, what am I going to do? I mean, he stays at your condo when he is in Seattle and he calls you when he is stuck somewhere in life. I know he hates both Alec and me for doing everything but this can't go on forever."

"Will doesn't hate you, Aunt Jane. He loves you. He's lost over there. He needs to come back home. And none of what happened was your fault. You don't have to feel _guilty_ for anything at all."

"I bug you about my kids every time they are in Sydney. I know it must get irritating. I'm sorry."

I chuckle. "Don't be. You're just being a mom."

"I bet Bella doesn't even know I have another son," I smile. She doesn't know about Will. "What am I going to tell her about him? I know nothing about him myself."

"Speaking to Bella about Will should be the last thing on your mind right now. I'll introduce them to each other once Alex and Will come to Seattle next month."

"Of course. I'm sure she'll like Will."

"I bet she will," I shake off my thoughts about Bella and sigh softly. "Aunt Jane, I _really_ have a lot of work to do. Can we talk later?"

"Sure, I'm sorry for keeping you from your work. We'll talk later then. Bye, sweetheart."

"Bye, Aunt Jane."

I run my hands through my hair and take a deep breath. God, everything is so messed up. I stand up and walk over to the separate section of my office. I bury my hands in my pockets and stare at the giant family photograph hung on the wall. This photo always makes me feel nostalgic.

When I look at how disturbed Alex and Will are about their parents; I realize just how lucky I am to have mom and dad. They have been together for more than thirty years and their love for each other has only grown stronger over time. Maybe I can have that with Bella.

People always envy our family. They tend to assume that we are a happy and strong family. They admire everyone, especially Aunt Jane. But the closer you get to us, the more you realize how broken we all are in our own way.

 _I just hope things get better one day._

* * *

… I won't. I've made my points very clear, Kate. I want that company under my name by next month. In simple terms, we're buying it no matter what. I don't want a complete takeover, but we need to be the majority partner. I was thinking, 51% of the stock. We'll revert our stock from _Creek_ this month and invest them into _Volturi._ "

"We're giving them an easy deal." Kate shakes her head on my laptop screen.

I run a hand through my hair. "Nope. Aro has a lot of think about. I'll have Jasper handle the finances for the holding company. Aro can appoint his own Chairman."

"Jasper Whitlock?"

"Yes. He has worked with companies that have undergone important mergers in Berlin and Houston. He is the best person to handle this."

Kate hesitates but speaks up. "Don't you think we should let _Creek_ work with us in Duba—" I hold my index finger up, cutting her off.

"I know construction might start late for the towers due to using _Volturi_ , but they have better suppliers compared to _Creek_. They have better contractors and remember we're doing this backwards. An Architectural firm is buying a Construction company. It's a big risk but I want to see how it goes. We'll start our work a little behind schedule but we'll finish faster. The company is recently making a name for itself. The people working there will be motivated. We need that."

"Okay, boss," Kate smiles. "You're always right. I'll look into it myself. Maybe I should contact Aro Volturi and send the Dubai project details to him. Maybe he'll have some additional suggestions."

I nod. "Sure, that's a good point. And I need the detailed list of the subsidiaries working under Aro. I want to use their domestic company for smaller projects."

"Are we ruling out _Creek_ completely?" She asks with shock in her voice.

"Yes, Kate. Don't look so surprised. Plus, Alistair is already getting his hands on them. We don't need that kind of shit at the moment. We have a lot on our plates as it is."

"I know," She nods. "It's more hectic than our previous project."

"Anyway, let me know how everything goes. I have work waiting, we'll discuss this later. Bye, Kate."

She yawns. "Yeah, yeah. Goodbye."

I chuckle and close the window. I go back to my stack of files and my desktop pings with an email from Kate. I forward the attachment to Victoria to get me a copy of it.

I call Julie into my cabin.

"Mr. Cullen." She nods, swiping something on her iPad.

"How many meetings are coming up?" I ask and bury my face in my hands.

"You have a meeting for the _Maitso_ towers in forty-five minutes, the Cathedral meeting at six and a video-conference call from Aro Volturi at seven-thirty. And Mr. Christopher Schmidt is expected to give you a call at eight."

I open my eyes and look up at her. I calculate the time difference and shake my head.

"Nope, that sounds wrong. It's four in the morning in Geneva when it's eight o'clock in Seattle," I shake my head. "Cancel the meeting. Have him call at a time convenient for him at the office, not me," I look her in the eye and she nods. "Make sure you send an immediate email. It's already midnight in Geneva. If you don't get a reply within an hour let me know."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen."

"Did Alex call?"

"Yes, sir. He is in Sydney as we talk. I answered his call on your phone." I sigh with relief.

"Alice?"

"Ms. Cullen left a message for you," She intently stares at the iPad screen and nervously gulps. "S-She was _a little_ angry."

I frown. "What happened?"

"I don't know," She whispers and fidgets. "She wants to meet you for lunch tomorrow at twelve."

"Fine," I nod. "Book a table at a restaurant, I don't care which one," _I really don't give a fuck_. "Although send her the details."

"Yes, sir."

"Any more messages?"

"Ms. Denali—"

"Next." I snap and she shakes her head and scrolls the screen in her hands.

"The flowers were delivered to Ms. Swan's apartment this morning." Her eyes look hopeful and I wonder why she is being so weird. It seems like she is hoping I would ask something. Am I just making assumptions now?

"Thanks," I say instead. "When did the flight land in Dubai?"

"At five in the morning, sir."

"Get in contact with Dave; tell him I need to know what they are up to. And send an email to Jacob, asking him to give me a call. I want to know if he is alright over there."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. Your mom left a message to call her."

"Alright," I mutter and stare at the file in front of me. "Any messages from Eleazar Denali?"

"No, sir."

"Okay, make sure the soft copies of the audits that I will email you, are forwarded to Jasper Whitlock. And have Mr. Wallis come by my office tomorrow morning, first thing."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen."

"Is that all?"

"Uh…" Her sentence trails off and I gaze at her. "Yes, sir."

"Let Gina know to get me a black coffee. Thank you." I nod, dismissing her but she remains standing hesitantly. "Yes? Is there something, Julie? Are you okay? "

"Yes, I'm fine sir," I wait for her to continue. "Um, Ms. Swan has called four times since this morning."

I sigh softly. "Did she leave a message?"

"No, sir." She frowns at me. Why is Julie being so weird? Her gaze seems very calculating and repulsive. Did I do something to offend her? I need to stop over-thinking. Hearing Bella's voice will definitely help me. We haven't been in contact since Monday.

"Get my phone." I snap and shut the file in my hand. She rushes out of my office and returns with my phone.

I call Bella and simultaneously read through my emails. She answers on the third ring.

"Hi." She says in a feather soft voice. God, I miss her so much. I haven't seen her in two days.

"Hey, baby. I'm so sorry that I have not been able to call you since Monday. I have a lot of work piled up."

"It's okay." Her voice sounds off. Hmm, I wonder what it is.

"Anyway," I smile and sigh softly. "I was thinking that we could spend this weekend at my place. I would love to show you my home plus, Mrs. Cope is looking forward to meeting you. What do you think?"

"Sure… whatever." She mutters and I frown.

"How is your day going? Are you having lunch in your office? Please tell me you aren't just sitting at the billing counter and reading a book."

"I am sitting at the billing counter." Bella snaps and I take a deep breath.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Don't I sound alright, Edward? What kind of question is that?" She shouts and I am taken aback by her hostile tone.

"What is the matter with you? Why are you being incredibly ignorant and rude when I'm being so nice to you?!"

"Your _girlfriend_ is back in Seattle. Do you know that?" Her voice is filled with hatred and disgust.

"I didn't know."

"When are you breaking up with her?"

"This weekend, I—"

"Weekend? Why can't you break up with her right now?!" Bella demands and my eyebrows shoot up in surprise. She never demands anything from me.

"Because I'm swamped with work right now, my love," I say softly. "I don't even have time to call you. How do I have time to break up with her?"

"You obviously want to stay with her."

"How the fuck can you say that?" I ask harshly. "Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"Then why aren't you broken up?"

"It's not that simple, Bella. You have no idea what shit my family is going through. If I end things right now, I'll disappoint every single member of my family."

"So, I am a disappointment for you?"

I groan. "It's not about you, Bella. Oh god, can we please talk later?"

"Sure, now you want to get rid of me. I bet you won't even take me to meet your family. I'm just going to be a sad, pathetic mortification in front of them all."

"Bella, this isn't about you! Can you get that out of your fucking head?!" I scream and stand up. "I have my parents to think about! This isn't just about me, okay?! My parents are losing their minds over this lawsuit! We've everything at stake with this!"

"I have given our relationship a lot of thought and I have been patient for long enough."

"I have a _family_ to deal with. You only have a brother—who wouldn't want us to date because if people find out, they will assume that he got this job as a motherfucking favor!"

"Wow," She whispers softly. "I can't believe you threw that in my face."

I sigh and run a hand through my hair. "Bella, I'm really not thinking straight right now. I have a lot of stress at work. I have no idea what I might end up saying. Can we please talk later?"

"Don't you ever dare to talk about my brother that way again, Edward! I won't take it. We've been through a lot; we've struggled to bring home money. He had to work in a car repair shop when he was merely fifteen just so he could pay his own tuition because he felt too guilty for using my savings. He has worked at little jobs all throughout his life to make ends meet with me, to get into college and to get this internship. He has earned it. You have no idea how much he has dreamed of getting a job at your company ever since he was a teenager."

"Jacob dropped by my apartment before leaving for the airport last night. He was so nervous and scared. He has never travelled before. He was wondering if he is good enough to have a job with your company. Maybe he is too good for it. And you wouldn't know this because you have hundreds of people just like my brother working under you. Jake just wants to be recognized for being himself, I don't blame him."

"Jake doesn't read the gossip magazines or he would know what happens when you lose your identity to someone else's. Do you know what people call me? Not Edward Cullen's girlfriend, because he already has one. They call me his affair. _I_ am the woman interfering in your love life because the rich architect lost interest in his girlfriend and needs a new toy. Am I just a fling for you, Edward? Tell me so I can finally start finding a guy who really deserves me. You don't deserve my love, Edward. You don't."

"Bella, I lo—" My voice chokes and the words get stuck in my throat.

"I love you, Edward. Is that why everything is happening to me? I made a huge mistake of falling in love with a guy who I thought was the perfect man for me. I love you so, so much," She sobs on the other line. "I miss you. I love you. And what do I get in return? Newspaper articles printed about me slut-shaming? My love has no value to anybody. Why? Because it's for some man who already has a girlfriend!"

"A girlfriend who you still want to be with! A girlfriend who sold my personal photographs to the newspaper! A girlfriend who gave interviews to say vile things about me! A horrible, heartless woman who insulted me to the public! You promised me that nothing would happen to my store! You promised me so many times! But, I lost everything I had!" Bella heavily weeps on the other line.

 _Everything? What is she talking about?_

"Baby, what are—"

"It's my grandmother's store, Edward, it was insured and fine! I had two months left to pay on my mortgage and now I have to give up my store in six hours! They're auctioning it soon! Read the newspapers and you'll find out what she has done to me! This store means everything to me, Edward! I am sitting here all alone in this empty room and I have to give this place up, because of you!" Her sobs get uncontrollable and I stand up. I grab my wallet and coat and shut my laptop.

"Bella baby, don't cry so much. I'll be there in fif—"

" _Don't_ ," Her sharp voice cuts deep like a knife. "Don't you dare come near me again. I don't want anything to do with you. My life is getting more clobbered than it ever has since you entered into it. This was the last thread of my patience, Edward. I don't want to be your girlfriend, I don't want to be your friend and I don't want you in my life! I don't, Edward. I want to hate you but I can't. I love you so much. Just stay away from me. Please, please." She whispers through her cries and the line goes dead.

"No, Bella! Bella?" I helplessly yell her name even though she has disconnected the call. I call her phone but it's switched off. I set my phone aside and dejectedly sit in my chair again. I stroke her face staring back at me on the phone screen. I groan angrily and try to control the pent up frustration bubbling inside me. I couldn't even tell Bella that I love her.

I glower at the pile of files next to me. All because of my fucking work. I lose everything in my life because of my fucking work! And now, I've lost the one person who meant more to me than anything else. I clench my fists and shove the files off the table. I hold my head in my hands and blink back the tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

I grab my phone and call Victoria.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?"

"Cancel my meetings for today. Cancel everything." I say in a distant and emotionless voice.

"Edward, is everything okay?"

"Just cancel everything." I whisper and hang up. I put the phone aside and there is an immediate knock on the door. I know who it is.

"Edward?" Victoria calls my name softly. I look up and she gasps seeing the tears on my cheeks. "What happened? Did you have a fight with Bella?"

"Yes," I murmur and stare at my fingers. "She left me. I knew she was too good for me. I am a selfish person. I wanted her for myself. And now she's gone."

"Honey, don't say that. What happened?"

"I lost her. She doesn't even want to be near me. You should've heard the disgust in her voice. She hates me. It's so painful to hear that coming from the person you love the most in this world."

"I'm so sorry, Edward," I feel her rubbing my back. "But, can you blame her after what _Crunky_ did to her? It's humiliating."

"I didn't have enough time to read today's newspapers."

"It's best if you don't read what's written," Vic sighs softly. "May I get you anything?"

"Get me all of today's newspapers right away."

"Edward, you really don't want to know wh—"

"Get them in my office." I snap and she efficiently leaves my office.

Victoria re-enters my office five minutes later holding a stack of at least ten newspapers. She puts them on my desk, nods and leaves. I rub my hands all over my face and grab the newspaper. There is a photograph of Bella and me outside Alice's workshop. We were kissing by the trunk of my car. Who the fuck did this? There are so many photographs of us from that place.

 _ **Edward Cullen flaunts his new love affair with his 'friend'— serious or already flung?**_

Oh dear god. It takes me a complete hour to read the articles printed in all the newspapers. When the hell did Tanya do all of this? She has interviewed and openly spoken about our relationship. She has shared our old photographs too. She spoke about Bella, about us, about her parents.

What the fuck is this shit about Bella's store? I call Kyle.

"Mr. Cullen."

"Kyle, I don't know how you are going to do this but I need the detailed copies of Bella's bookstore on Pike St. at my desk as fast as you can. Am I clear?"

"Sir."

"I'll send you the contact number of Fredrick Kent. He is the Executive Director of the IRS board of Seattle. Ask him for the copies of the notices sent to her bookstore over the last few months. I'll leave Fred a message beforehand."

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you." I end the call and dial Emmett's number.

I sigh softly when his phone is switched off. I call his office.

" _Sarandon, Crawford and Cullen Law Firm_ , how may I help you?"

"Good afternoon, this is Edward Cullen. May I have a word with Emmett, please? It's pretty urgent."

"Of course, Mr. Cullen."

Two minutes later, Emmett is on line.

"Ed, I'm in a meeting right now. Can we talk later?"

"Emmett, I have some urgent work. I really need some help."

"What is it? Legal issues? I thought Volturi reviews were—"

"No, it's a personal issue. I need immediate help."

"How about Jenks?"

"He will do. Send him, please. Thanks."

"He'll be there in half an hour. Don't worry, you sound very disturbed. Jenks will handle everything."

"Thank you, Em."

"No problem, bro. We'll talk later." I hang up and let out a deep sigh.

I pace back and forth in my office and Bella's harsh words haunt my preoccupied mind. I keep my tears at bay because it's not the time to get depressed about the break-up. I need to get her back. Soon.

I wonder if she is still sitting at the store all alone. It's raining and cold. Is she wearing a sweater? A jacket? Did she have lunch? Bella had mentioned on Monday that Emily was going to Forks this week and Angela is in Tacoma for work. Even her brother is in Dubai. She is all alone. There is nobody to help her. What if Riley goes to her store? _No_.

I call the one person who can help me with this. She answers on the first ring.

"I'm going to chop the Denalis to pieces!" Alice screeches on the other line and I can almost feel my eardrums tearing apart.

"Alice—"

"You aren't answering anyone's calls! Do you realize how worried we've been about Bella since this morning?"

I frown. "We?"

"Mom and dad just left my house after lunch. They have been here since this morning. You have no idea how shocked they were that _Tanya_ spoke so openly in public. They wanted to go over to Bella's place but I stopped them. She might get a little overwhelmed."

"Alice please," I try to compose my voice. "I need your help."

"What is it? Are you okay? Where are you?" She asks with concern.

"It's Bella. She doesn't want to be around me. She's sitting at her store, all alone. She doesn't sound well, Alice. _Please_ take her home. I know she will listen to you. Just do me this one favor." I rasp out and roughly wipe away the tears.

"I'll go right away, don't worry. We'll talk about everything later."

"Okay." I murmur and end the call. I start pacing again, waiting for Jenks to get here.

" _I don't want to be your girlfriend, I don't want to be your friend and I don't want you in my life! I don't, Edward. I want to hate you but I can't. I love you so much. Just stay away from me. Please, please."_

Bella doesn't want me in her life, at all. Can I survive without her for the next six days? We spent such a magical weekend together. If I knew that this was going to happen today, I never would've left that Lodge. I was able to wake up next to her, feel the comfort of her warm arms, and watch that blush covering her cheeks, to hold her and kiss her, watch her body move against mine, hear the moans of pleasure coming from her smart mouth and her soft hands stroking my hair. Can I watch her sharing all this with another man?

I tightly grip the edge of my desk as the unsettling thoughts make me jealous. I can't let Bella go. I need to get her back. She can't walk out on us so easily. I know she is under a lot of pressure but I have a feeling this might not be the end.

 _I want to hate you but I can't. I love you so much. Just stay away from me. Please, please._

She still loves me.

* * *

My intercom buzzes and I check my watch. Seven past eight. Wow, where did the time go? "Yes?"

"Mr. Cullen, Tanya Denali is here." Gina says and I can hear the amusement in her voice. My fist clenches hearing her name. Why the fuck is Gina telling me this?

"Where are Victoria and Julie?"

"Sir, they refused to, er inform you about her."

"Inform Tanya to wait for two minutes and send both Julie and Victoria in."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen."

I excuse myself from the meeting with Jenks and walk over to open the door. My eyes widen when I see both Victoria and Julie strutting in my direction with unreadable expressions on their faces. They seem mad at me. Oh god, it this because Tanya is here? Since when I do care about what my assistants think? _This means they must really like Bella._

"You two," I point out and speak in a low voice. "Get security and throw her out. I might kill her if I see her right now and she needs to stay alive for the next few days."

Victoria happily gasps. "Oh my god, really? We can throw her out ourselves? Can I speak with her myself? There are few things I have had running in my head for a long time."

I beam at her. "Sure, do whatever you want. Just make sure you get her angry enough that she gives me a call."

"That's not a problem, Edward," Vic looks over at Julie. "Seems like I've been waiting for this day all of my life." Julie tries to hide her smile but is unsuccessful at it.

"Alright," I clear my throat. "What's the deal with Gina?"

They both share a look.

Julie speaks up for the first time. "Ms. Denali used to drop by around here while you were gone. Gian—I mean, Gina would um, talk to her. At least, that's what I've heard."

"I'll see about Gina later. Tell Camila to call Kyle and patch him through to me."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen."

I close the door and sit in my chair again. The intercom buzzes and I answer it.

"Mr. Cullen, I have Mr. Kyle on line 2." Camila says and I answer it.

"Kyle, I need a heads up. Did you call Fred? What did he say?"

"I called him, sir. We will be able to officially get hold of the bookstore by next week."

"Good, that's great. And what about the court date? Did you talk to him about it?"

"Yes, sir. The IRS gave us a new schedule."

I groan softly. Great, the day can't get any worse than this.

"God, is it _after_ the court date?"

"No sir, it's in two days."

My mouth hangs open and I try to comprehend what Kyle just said. Two days?! A smile graces my face as I think about it. I get to make them homeless in two short days! I can get my Bella back.

"That's fucking great. Give Laurent a call and send the files up to my office. I need an hour of your time around ten."

"Sure, Mr. Cullen. Is it about the towers?"

"No. I gave the keys to Lowell to check the parameters of Bella's bookstore. We have to design the restoration. I need the blueprints by Saturday."

"Yes, sir."

"Thanks."

I end the call and look at Jenks.

"We have a green signal," He offers me a smile. "We can start legal proceedings regarding the bookstore this coming week."

. . .

"Bella really wants a cafe. See if we can adjust things downstairs."

"We don't have enough space, Mr. Cullen."

"How much more area do we need?" I run a hand through my hair and stare at the CAD model on my laptop screen.

"Almost twice the size of this store."

"Does the store have space behind it?"

"Yes, sir. There is photography studio currently for sale."

"Hold on," I mutter and pick up my phone from the desk. I search through my contact list and call Sylvia Petit. She answers on the second ring. I smile when I hear loud music playing from her end.

"Bonsoir, Edward! Comment êtes-vous?" A sing song voices answers from the other line.

"Bonsoir, Sylvia. I'm great. Do you have a few minutes to spare?"

"Oui! Anything for you, handsome. Is there a problem?"

"Well, I need to buy land in the city."

The music stops from her side and I can hear the oven beeping.

"Go ahead. Which place are you exactly aiming for, honey?"

"On Pike Street. Across from the Pacific. It's a photograph studio; do you happen to know about it?"

She gasps. "Oh mon dieu! That spot is quite popular and a lot of people have an eye for it. But, the owner is a complete _connard_!"

I frown. "Is that French for asshole?"

"Oui! But, you know I'll do anything for you!"

A chuckle escapes my lips. "I really appreciate it, Sylvia," I look at Kyle on the desktop screen. "Kyle, we got it. Make immediate changes." He nods and gets to work.

"No problem, dear. Why are you purchasing it?"

"Well, I'm restoring my girlfriend's bookstore. But, we were running out of space so I need to buy that piece of land."

"Si doux! She's one lucky lady."

I smile sadly as I can't ignore the pang of pain in my heart. She doesn't want to see me. I have made her life miserable.

"I'm the lucky one," I whisper and shake my head. "What about your lucky lady?"

"Well she is leaving for home, had a long meeting."

"It's six past ten, Sylvia. Are you cooking dinner right now?"

"Oui. La fin d'un dîner romantique," I laugh. "What's so funny?"

"It's too late for a _late romantic dinner_. But, it's great that you're the one cooking instead of Carly for once."

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding. Anyway, we'll talk tomorrow morning then. Good night, have fun."

"Bonne nuit, darling." I hang up and tune my attention back to Kyle.

Kyle resumes his discussion and edits the areas that require changes. I grab my pencil and notepad and jot down the dimensions and sizes to ensure everything is perfect.

"Kyle, I don't want straight stairs." I murmur and he sighs.

"We have two landings."

I roll my eyes. "Make them circular."

"We're ruling out bifurcated?"

"Yeah, I don't want to create a mess on the first floor. Nothing apart from the cafe and her office on top. Display the dimensions."

I watch him insert the measurements and frown. "Make them central stringer," I wait for him to make the changes. "Four inches between each stair, maximum. We don't want a lot of gap, my Bella is very clumsy," I mutter and run a hand through my hair. I check my phone and there is still no call from Bella. I sigh.

"Done, sir."

I shake my head. "Kyle, the radius of the stairs is too wide; make them 36 inches that's why you always have trouble with smaller projects. The smallest of things go wrong," He turns red and alters the changes. "Now the rise needs to change."

"Sir, it can't be less or else the steps need to be deeper."

I open my drawer and grab my calculator. I perform a couple of calculations and look at him. "Alright, make it 7" x H + W."

"Right turning?" I nod.

My phone buzzes and I check the screen to see Tanya's name flashing on it. I smile. I've never been happier to answer her call. I grab my phone and turn to Kyle.

"Kyle, we'll continue with the work tomorrow morning. It's almost midnight."

"Okay, Mr. Cullen. Good night."

"Night, Kyle. Thank you."

Kyle nods and the screen goes blank. I lift up my champagne flute and take a sip. I accept the incoming call and take a deep breath.

"Edward Cullen."

"Edward baby, do you know what your assistants did today?!" She screeches in her annoying voice and I frown.

"What happened? I have no idea what was going on." I say softly and she groans.

"They _threw_ me out! They threw Tanya Denali out! How dare they! I want you to fire them right now! You have other assistants, don't you?"

"Like who?"

"Um… Gianna something? I've heard nice things about her."

I roll my eyes. "Have you? I'll look into it. Thank you for the suggestion."

"And uh, are you mad at me because I gave interviews to different newspapers?"

I resist the urge to go over to her place and punch her plastic face. "Of course not, sweetheart. I am glad you did that. It made me realize how…" I swallow hard. "Useless Bella is to me." _She is my fucking life._

"I know, right! I mean, she doesn't even have enough money to pay her taxes. I hated that she was trying to trap you. I knew you would come back to me."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. I ended things with her and now maybe we should give our relationship another chance. I want to make things right this time." I choke on my words and drink some more champagne. I'm going to need a whole bottle to survive this conversation.

"Oh baby, I'm so glad to hear that. Daddy will be so happy. He was so worried about us. Maybe we should get married soon."

"We can talk about that on Friday. We can have dinner at your place."

"That sounds lovely. I'll have my cook make something delicious for the two of us. And then we can have some fun."

I try not to puke at her words. "Sure, sweetheart. Whatever you want. But, can you do me a small favor?"

"Anything you want."

"Maybe we should take things slow this time. We can tell everything to our parents on Sunday. Do you mind if we keep things from our parents until then?"

"Sure! It'll be a nice surprise for them too. I told you that I'll do anything so that you stay with me." She says smugly and I roll my eyes.

"You were right, I'm sorry. Now, I have to go to bed. I'll see you on Friday then. Good night, Tanya."

"Night, Edward! I love you." I disconnect the call and shudder lightly.

 _That was the creepiest thing I've ever done in my entire life._

* * *

 _ **September 18, 2015**_

* * *

When the elevators open to Tanya's condo, I find her standing at the entrance with a big grin on her face. My smile falters when I see the clothes she is wearing but I manage to plaster a smile. She is dressed in a red see-through teddy and a black kimono.

"There's my girlfriend!" Tanya smiles and gives me a tight hug. I just pat her back and get her off me. "Oh boy, are you going to regret wearing that." I chuckle to myself.

"You don't like it?"

"Of course I do."

I grab her hand in mine and lead her to the great room. Even though she is a nasty woman, she has a killer condo. I need to give her enough credit for that. I get comfortable on her couch and she snuggles up to me. _I want to kill myself right now_. Thankfully, my phone buzzes and I check the screen.

"Tanya sweetheart, I invited some guests over for dinner. I hope you don't have a problem with that."

She frowns and I stand up. "I uh, guess not."

"Good," My smile disappears and I stare at the elevators. Five seconds later, four people enter her condo dressed up in crisp suits along with Zidek and Matt.

"Everyone," I smile and turn to Tanya who has frozen from shock. "This is my lovely girlfriend, Tanya Denali. Sweetheart, these are my lawyers. Please, make yourselves comfortable everyone. There is enough room."

I disentangle myself from Tanya and watch everyone sitting on the couches and armchairs. I chuckle when I find her standing by the edge of the room with a wary expression on her face. "Tanya, please take a seat. It's your condo after all."

"I," She gulps. "I'm good. I need to make a call."

My eyes darken as I glare at her. "I said take a seat!" I yell and she jumps a little. She mousily sits in the farthest chair in the room.

"Thank you. Now, I'm going to be very frank with you. Your father is going to jail as we talk," She gasps making me chuckle. "He committed tax fraud. What was the crime, Zidek?"

Zidek clears his throat and speaks up. "Title 26 USC section 7201; Attempt to evade or defeat taxes."

I beam at her. "That's right. Now, I have very little time before the IRS arrives to seize this condo as legal property."

"W-Why? This is my house!" She glowers at me and I take a deep breath.

"It's under your father's name, Tanya. I'm here to talk about something important. It's about us."

"U-Us? Are you going to bail daddy out of jail?"

I laugh. "Why would I? I put him in jail. Anyway, on September 22, there is a hearing that needs your attendance. I've filed a lawsuit against you."

"What the fuck are you talking about? This is ridiculous! I'm going to call my lawyers right now!" Tanya fumes and I slide her phone away from her grasp.

"Ma'am, we request you to remain calm and pay attention to what Mr. Cullen says to you." Laurent says calmly to her and I sigh.

"Thank you, Laurent. Now, let's go through things point by point. I have a very—" My sentence is cut off when my phone buzzes in my pocket.

I read the name of the screen and sigh with relief. Oh, I've been desperately waiting to see this name flash on my phone from the past two days. _Bella_. My Bella is calling. I excuse myself and walk away as I answer it.

"Bella?"

"Hey." Bella whispers cautiously but I can hear the smile in her voice. Oh, I missed her voice.

"Hi, how are you?" I run a hand through my hair. _Why the fuck am I so nervous?_

"I'm fine. Are you at your office?"

I chuckle. "No, love. It's almost eight-thirty. I think people who work for me like to go home on time on Fridays."

"Oh."

"Where are you?"

"Um, I'm out right now. I'll be on my way home soon. I just wanted to hear your voice." She murmurs the latter part sadly. My heart clenches and I sigh softly.

"I miss you too, Bella."

"I'm—I'm too ashamed to apologize about all the horrible things I said to you. I never meant to say everything that I did. I was arguing with Angela about it and I took my anger out on you. I'm sorry. I can't apologize enough."

"Bella, I should be the one apologizing. Everything that has happened has been because of me. You were right on your stance. I realize how inconsiderate I have been of your feelings through everything. I read the newspaper articles and I'm sorry about your bookstore."

"Yeah," Her voice breaks and she clears her throat. "Anyway, I was just calling to let you know that I'll return your phone and all the other things that you gave me by tomorrow."

My stomach drops with anxiety. "What are you talking about?"

"Uh… I wanted to return your things."

"Why are you doing this? Are you trying to hurt me, Bella? I'm struggling to live without you so please don't hurt me more than that."

"Everything reminds me of you, Edward! What am I possibly going to do?!" She sobs on the other line.

"Just wait for a day or two, Bella. I promise things will get better soon."

"You've been saying that for quite some time now. Has anything gotten better?"

"It will now."

There is a beat of silence. "Where are you?"

"I'm doing some important work."

"Maybe, uh if you—I mean, you know if you want—maybe," She stammers and I smile. "We can talk about the issue."

I smile and relief courses through me. Oh, she wants to talk to me. I hope she still loves me. I want to tell her that I love her back, but in person.

"Sure, baby. Whatever you want. Should I come over to your place in an hour or two?"

"Okay, I would like that. I've really missed you." Her voice rings with honesty and I can't be any happier.

"I know."

"And I wanted to let—"

"Edward darling, I'm not feeling well." Tanya says behind me, loud enough for Bella to hear on the other end.

The line goes dead and my eyes widen with shock. Fuck, fuck! She hung up! I dial her number and get a feeling of déjà vu when it's switched off. I turn to Tanya and find her walking towards me with a tired face. Oh, I want to smack her face but I can't. _Never hit a woman._

"Tanya, sit the fuck down and listen to me. Right now." I snap and she immediately sits on the nearest couch.

"Your father, went to my Bella's apartment—"

Her face turns red with anger. "Your Bella? Who is she to you? I'm your girlfriend! That girl is a nobody!"

"I love her and it's none of your fucking business. Did you really think I would never find out what happened at the Christmas party in Chicago?"

"What are you getting at? I'm so confused!" Her nasally voice pierces in my ears and I glare at her.

"Are you? Let me help you then. The Christmas party was in full swing and I was at the bar. The waiter had put a Rohypnol tablet in my glass of gin and tonic which _you_ ordered; so I'd be unconscious. We had sex," I shudder to myself. "And your father had instructed you that if I don't want to date you, then you'd blackmail me and say that _I_ dragged you to your apartment and took advantage of you." Her blue eyes warily look at my stone-faced lawyers.

"They know everything, don't be shy at all. Anyway, you were lucky that my parents were already harassing me to date you. So, I didn't give it a second thought. In conclusion, it was premeditated bodily harm."

"First degree Aggravated Assault, Ms. Denali." Laurent says and I smile at him.

"That's right."

Tanya opens her mouth to speak. "I-I didn't know about—" She gulps, staring at my withering, murderous glare.

"Second, we signed a mutual confidentiality agreement in the initial weeks of our dating, remember?" She gasps with horror and nods.

"Laurent, I told you she had forgotten about it," I mutter and look at her. "I have the papers. I've filed a breach of contract against you. You'll get the papers tomorrow."

"Edward, why are you doing this?" Tanya asks and tears prick her eyes.

"Tanya, you can never fake a good cry. Give it a rest," I say tiredly and she huffs. "Your family has been playing games with mine for a long time. No wonder Grandpa Victor never liked any of you. Fifty days, remember?" I chuckle softly. "I promised you fifty days, didn't I?"

"Just—" I cut her off again.

"Tanya, please. I need to go meet my Bella after this. She is pretty mad that I'm here," Tanya nods and runs her hand through her hair wildly. "Speaking of being in a loving, committed relationship, it brings up the third point. Connor, Liam, Henry, Joe… am I missing someone, sweetheart?" Her eyes are wide as saucers. "Oh that's right. Alistair Raymond. Very neat of you to date a man who is your father's age."

"That's not true!" She yells and stands up and her form is shaking with rage.

"I have pictures of you leaving his house at four in the morning. Sit the fuck down!" She obliges and I sigh. "And just so you know, I've cancelled your dad's project."

I continue. "That's why I wasn't breaking up with you. It was due to the mutual confidentiality agreement that we signed. You carelessly shared our private details to the press. Those are going to cause a bunch load of penalties for you. Plus, you chain smoke don't you?"

"So did you." She retorts with a smirk and my eyes darken as the past memories resurface.

"That was six years ago," I say with a snap. "Now, it was very clear in our agreement as one of my conditions that you shouldn't be smoking or addicted to drugs. You violated both terms. You are addicted to Crack Cocaine. My lawyers acquired your medical reports from last month when you overdosed in Paris."

"I haven't done drugs since college." She whispers and I smile.

"Look at your hands, they're shaking. It must have been hours since you grabbed a glass pipe in your hands. That's a breach of our agreement. If you ever try to contact me again after tonight, there'll be a penalty for that as well."

"So to conclude everything I've just said… I'll see you in court," I lean closer to her and my eyes pierce into hers. "And if you ever, _ever_ come near Bella again; I will kill you."

She glares back at me. "I'll file a complaint against you. You are threatening to kill me."

I laugh. "Am I? And who heard it?"

"Everyone did!"

"Did they?" I chuckle. "Zidek, did you hear me say something?"

"Not a word, sir."

"Good. Matt, what about you?"

"I was on the phone, Mr. Cullen."

"See?" I smirk at her. "They'll all come up with different reasons. I'll have my lawyers complete the rest of the procedures. You know, until the people from the IRS get here." I shrug.

"Zidek, get me Bella's location." I whisper and he nods. I watch him type something on his laptop.

"Ms. Swan's car is parked 5 miles from here. At the entrance of 39th Avenue East," I frown.

"What? Why?"

"I think that is a secluded beach, sir."

Oh lord, it's like throwing her to the sharks. She's all alone, it's raining and what if Riley gets to her?!

"Where is this beach again?"

"Just north of Denny Blaine Park."

"Okay, thanks."

I back away from Tanya and take the car keys from Matt. My eyes return to Tanya's bewildered face and I smile at her.

"Don't worry; you'll reunite with your family soon. Just stay safe from the press, wear appropriate clothing and don't come near me again."

Laurent laughs from his place on the couch. "You forgot the main purpose of being here, Ed."

I chuckle. "Yes Tanya sweetheart, this is me telling you that we are through. It's officially a wrap on our _long_ , _loving_ , _trust-worthy_ relationship. I'm breaking up with you. You are free to have sex with anybody you want... not that it stopped you before."

Laurent beams at me and claps his hands making me roll my eyes. I can see the relief on all my lawyers' face that I have _finally_ broken up with Tanya. I haven't stopped whining about Tanya to them for the last month and a half. They all join in on the applause and I look away embarrassed.

"That was incredibly unprofessional and childish but I really appreciate it. Thank you for the cheers. I really need to go back to my girlfriend now," I look at Tanya one last time who is fuming with vexation. "Tanya, I'll see you soon in court."

Two minutes later, I'm in my car and speeding through the horrible traffic towards 39th Avenue East. The rain is pouring in buckets and my foot noisily hits the brakes at a traffic signal. I bang my hand against the steering wheel when my sight takes in the jam of cars. Fuck! I hope Bella is alright until I can reach her. She should've gone straight to her apartment!

It takes me seven minutes to reach the empty lot of the public shore that is five steps away from the beach. I notice Bella's crappy car parked at the far end of it. I peer at the car and try to make out if she's sitting inside; but I don't think she is. My hand reluctantly reaches for the door handle. Ugh, I hate getting wet in the rain.

Here goes. I open the door and step out of my car. I shudder as I'm already wet from head to toe in the heavy rain. I put both my phone and wallet on the console and lock the car. I run a hand through my hair and stand at the mouth of the secluded beach to find a figure sitting on the sand as the waves touch her feet before receding.

I walk over to Bella and quietly perch on the sand next to her. She remains unmoving, her eyes staring straight ahead towards the ocean. The rain continues falling on us but I forget about it just gazing at my beautiful Bella.

My eyes drink in the sight of her and I sigh softly. The rain has turned her outfit very dangerous. Her white silk blouse clings to her body, showing off her black bra and her short black skirt sticks to her thighs as her knees are drawn up to her chest.

Her hand is pressed against the sand and I hesitantly reach over to clasp it with mine. Bella interlocks our hands and I smile to myself. She puts my hand to her heart and rests her head on my shoulder. I nuzzle against her sweet-smelling hair and kiss her forehead. I close my eyes and savor her warm, intimate touch.

"How was your work?" Her voice is calm and patient as she asks me.

"Rejuvenating." I answer and she chuckles.

"That's new."

Bella snuggles further against me due to the cold and I wrap her in a tight embrace. I stroke her hair and she gazes at me from under her eyelashes.

"What are you doing here, Bella?"

"I wanted to be alone."

There is a beat of comfortable silence between us.

"I'm sorry, about everything." I murmur and she sighs.

"I'm sorry too. I hate it when we fight."

"Ditto."

She traces the idle patterns on her skirt and looks away from me. "Is this the last time we're going to see each other?" Her voice is nothing more than a whisper and I glare at her.

I wrap an arm around her waist and pull her astride my lap. She gasps at the sudden movement and places her hands on my shoulder. I cradle her face in my hands and lean forward as my eyes pierce into hers.

"I love you, Bella. Isn't that obvious? I can't imagine my life without you. You are my everything. _Everything_ ," I say earnestly and she sniffles. "Don't say things like that."

She weeps. "Oh Edward, I love you too!"

I sigh hearing those sweet words and hug her. I press my nose against her hair and close my eyes. I rock her gently and feel her form wracking with sobs. I know how overwhelming everything is for Bella. Her store has been taken away from her, her entire life has been printed in the newspapers for people to judge and she has nobody she can share this with.

"Hush now, my love. Don't cry, baby. I'm here and I love you. I'm not going anywhere."

"B-But, what about T-Tanya and everything?" She blubbers out and I kiss her hair.

"It's all taken care of, Bella. It really is."

Bella pulls back and quietly gazes at me. "H-How?"

"I broke up with her tonight." I say with a smile and her mouth falls open. I chuckle and kiss her cheek.

"You really did?"

I nod. "Yes, my love. Now, do you want me to tell you everything here or keep the rest of the conversation for the drive to your apartment? It's going to be a long ride."

She giggles and cups my face in her hands. "Oh, I love you."

I lean forward and passionately crash my lips against hers. She moans against my mouth and kisses me back with the same fervor. Her tongue darts in my mouth and our sweet breaths mingle as we fiercely indulge in our kiss. My hand wraps around the nape of her neck and the other one pulls her impossibly close to me.

We continue making out on the beach for quite some time until we get startled when the water hits our legs. Bella laughs and pulls back to gaze at me. I realize the water is reaching closer to the shore and we need to leave.

"Let's go, come on." I murmur and she pecks my lips.

"Okay."

The rain is barely drizzling now but the air has turned chillier as the night has progressed. Bella picks up her black pumps and rises to her feet. I take off my soaked leather jacket and stand up. I grab her hand in mine and we quickly make our way to my car. I open the passenger door and usher her in.

"What about my car?" Bella pouts.

I run a hand through my hair. "Is it working?"

"No, it kind of broken down. That's why I couldn't return to my apartment."

I roll my eyes and get in the driver's seat. I turn on the heat and her teeth chatter from the cold. I offer her my jacket and smile.

"It's wet, but still." I shrug and she puts it on.

"I like it. It smells like you." She whispers with a smile and tightens it around her body. I smile and kiss her forehead.

"I'll have Matt take care of your car." _Probably sell it._

"Thank you."

"Speaking of whom, I did tell him to put something in the car," I murmur and stretch my arm to pat the back cover of my driver's seat. "I'm not sure if he did."

I chuckle when my fingers touch the soft Egyptian cotton blanket. I pull it out and Bella has shock written all over her face as she gazes at it.

"Why?"

"I already told you that I would keep a blanket in my car because you have a habit of falling asleep."

"I thought you were kidding."

"Nope. Here," I hand it to her and she wraps the blanket around her. "Take the jacket off, it's soaked."

"No."

I shrug and start the car. My eyes fall on her crappy car as I drive past it. _God, it really gives me a headache_. I try to drive at an acceptable speed, as Bella likes me to.

"You need to get rid of that car, Bella."

"I like it."

"You need something better. A car that doesn't break down in the middle of the street when it rains. Or one that actually takes you places."

"I'll get one someday." She says and I sigh.

I call Kyle using the in-phone. He answers on the first ring.

"Evening, Mr. Cullen. I'm almost done with the staircase."

"Do you have the design I prepared at my office today?"

"Yes, sir. That's exactly what I was working on."

"Good, I need to buy a car."

"Okay, Mr. Cullen. May I know the details?"

"Sure hold on," I turn to Bella and her eyes are wide as saucers. "Do you like convertibles?" She frowns and I sigh. "Is that a no or yes?" She shakes her head and I nod. "Okay Kyle, buy a Porsche."

"Do you want the same one you gave to your sister?"

I smile and think about it. No, Bella should have something different.

"No, I was thinking 911 Turbo S."

"Oh that's a good choice sir. I'll get on the website."

"Thank you."

Two minutes later, Kyle clears his throat.

"The trim and engine?"

"Prestige."

"Color?" I turn to Bella.

"What color do you want?" I ask softly and she glares at me, shaking her head. "Bella, please tell me," She shakes her head again. "Alright, fine. Kyle, is there something in red?"

"Yes sir. Carmine red."

"Excellent."

Bella tugs on my hand and I look at her expectantly.

"Yes, my love?" I ask.

"How did you know I want my car to be red?"

I smirk at her. "Jacob talks about his sister all the time."

She blushes and grows silent as Kyle and I design a car for her. I think she'll like the car. The model is advanced and very fast. At the end of our conversation, I remind him to send the blueprints for the store to my home tomorrow.

"You just a bought car." Bella whispers and I snort.

"Yep, for my girlfriend."

"What if your girlfriend doesn't want it?"

"She doesn't have any other choice."

"It's reckless spending. It must cost a hundred thousand dollars!"

I nod tightly. "And a couple of more hundreds."

"I cannot believe you. I'm not going to accept the car. You can keep it in your special collection of 'Look what a pompous ass I am!'"

I frown. "Bella, don't call me an ass!"

"But, you are!"

"No, I'm not. I just want you to have a good car. I love you so much, it's the least I can do. It's important that you keep it. You are so precious to me; I don't want anything to happen to you." I say softly and she groans.

"Just shut up! You can't say things like that! I can't stay mad at you!"

I stop the car when the signal turns red and face Bella. I lean forward and hold her face in my hands. Oh, she's so beautiful.

"I don't want you to be mad at me," I whisper and tenderly kiss her cheek. She sighs softly as my lips plant soft kisses all over her face. "We won't talk about the car again if you don't want to. But, let's not fight."

"Okay," She mumbles and I brush my lips against hers. "Will you tell me what happened at Tanya's apartment?"

"There is a file in the backseat; I want you to read it."

The signal turns green and I press on the gas pedal. Bella lifts herself a little and rests her knee on the armrest to stretch over to the backseat. My right hand immediately grazes against her inner thigh and she moans softly. I feel goosebumps rising on her skin and my hand moves closer to her sex.

"Don't." She whispers and settles back in her seat. I ignore the stirring of my hard on as I stare at her transparent outfit. Fuck, she looks hot. I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding.

Bella opens the file and intently reads the documents organized inside. I glance at her beautiful face out of my periphery and find her face visibly changing its color. I frown when she wipes away her tears and shuts the file. She tosses it in the back and tearfully gazes at me.

"What happened, Bella?"

"I'm such a small person. I-I yelled at you about everything while you were trying to make things right. If you would've already told me how… _vile_ that family is, we wouldn't have wasted so much time fighting."

I slam on the brakes at another signal and turn to look at her. "It's fine, my love. Things will get better now."

"I don't want you to go near her ever again," Her voice breaks and she tries to compose herself. "She is a bitchy person and she tried to hurt you. How can she even think about hurting someone like you?"

"Hey, I'm alright," Her brown eyes look pained and it tugs on my heart. "Don't be sad for me."

Bella leaps into my arms and tightly hugs me. I nuzzle against her neck and she strokes my hair. Her touch is so comforting. I've missed this. I've missed her. Four days without her is pure torture. I hope she knows how much she means to me.

"I'm so sorry about whatever Tanya did to you. I love you, baby."

I smile and nod. "I know."

She pulls back and crashes her lips against mine. I am taken aback by the intensity of her kiss but I manage to kiss her back with a similar force. I bite on her bottom lip which earns a soft moan and she shivers as my warm hands travel inside her blouse.

Her hips circle against mine and my mind is distracted when I hear cars honking at us. Bella is clearly unaware of the sounds as she loses herself in our passionate embrace. She tugs against my hair and her tongue tangles with mine. I peck her lips and pull back but she connects our lips again.

"Bella—"

"No."

Bella pouts against my lips and kisses me again. My hands knot in her hair and we both moan when I suck on her lips. Oh, I've missed her kisses. I whip my head to the left when I hear voices and honks increase in volume. I get a feeling of déjà vu from our first date as people yell at us as they drive past us. I quickly set Bella in her seat and speed north to get away from the chaos.

 _Damn, I missed a turn._ Ugh, I'm going to have to take a detour.

Bella is still trying to catch her breath—with her hand on her heart and her gaze directed at me with those big brown eyes. A blush flames her cheeks and my tension disappears. If I could just make love to her in this car right, I would. But, it wouldn't be romantic.

 _Or maybe it will_. Hmm. The temperature is pretty warm, I can arrange music, and there is a blanket... _No, no._

"How long were people honking for?"

"The first time I _tried_ to pull back," She groans with embarrassment and hides her face in her hands, making me laugh. "Bella, it's okay."

"Fine," She murmurs and her smile turns coy as she stares at my jeans. "Hmm that's interesting, Mr. Cullen. You seem taken by my outfit."

"Yes, I am. There is no doubt about that. But maybe I should check your panties," I murmur in a feather soft voice and her breathing visibly falters. "I would love to see how wet they are."

"Edward, don't start right now," She presses her thighs together and squirms. I chuckle and her eyes give me an exasperated look but she suddenly gasps. "My purse!"

I frown. "Was it in your car, angel?"

"I don't remember."

"You were out, weren't you?"

"Yeah. I tagged along with Angela because she had to shop for a gown. We have to attend a wedding on October 4." She murmurs, distracted.

"You never mentioned that before."

"Emily's sister is getting married. That's why Emily went to Forks, to help her."

"Is the wedding in Forks?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

Bella groans and looks at me. "I think my purse is with Angela. But, I really don't want to talk to her. We got into a stupid quarrel."

"About what?"

"You. I was blaming her for my fight with you. I had spoken to Angela about the newspaper articles on the phone before you gave me a call. She was yelling at me and I took my anger out on you. I just…" She sighs and shakes her head. "I don't want anybody giving their suggestions on our private life. I hate it."

"I know," I bring her hand closer to my lips and kiss it softly. "Should I call your phone?"

"Okay." She rests her head on my shoulder and I kiss her head.

I search my contacts and call Bella. The phone is answered on the second ring.

"How dare you call her?!" Angela screeches on the other line. "Aren't you happy that you've ruined her life and bookstore? Now you want to call and disturb her? Don't you dare call her again! Do you really think she is going to stick around waiting for you? I had warned her about what kind of a man you are but she still went after you and now look at her!"

I pull over the car on the side of the road when I find Bella staring at the windshield with a hard expression on her face. She seems very angry.

"Angela, what Edward and I have is our personal matter. You can't judge him by what little you know about it." Bella snaps and I shake my head. I don't want them to fight because of me.

"Bella, what are you doing with him? Are you okay?"

"Yes, Angela. I'm safe with him. And you can't say things like that to him. I won't hear it. I've had enough of your fussing. I had a fight in the first place with Edward because of you. Now, please stay out of this."

"That man has a girlfriend. He is cheating on some woman to be with you. Do you even—"

"Shut the hell up, Angela!" Bella yells and I discard the blanket from her body and pull her on my lap. I shush her and hug her to me.

I brush my lips against her ear and gently whisper. "Don't, baby. She is your best friend. Talk to her later, okay? You seem quite disturbed with her right now."

"I'm sorry." She sobs against my neck and sits astride my lap.

I clear my throat. "Angela, I'm sorry for that. Bella was just checking if she had left her purse at your place. I'll have somebody fetch it from you. I'm sure Bella will give you a call later. She's safe with me. Don't worry. Thank you." I say softly and end the call.

I stroke her hair and hear her heart hammering in her chest. Oh my poor baby. She is so conflicted about everything right now.

"Hey look at me," I murmur and she pulls back. Her face is streaked with tears and I wipe them away. I lean my forehead against hers. "What happened?"

"Angela can't say things like that to you. She doesn't even matter to you. You don't need to hear that. Again. I already made the biggest mistake of my life when I fought with you. Saying everything that I did…" She gazes at me with her eyes full of tears. "I never want to hate you. I want to love you. Always. Every. Day."

"I love you too, Bella," I kiss her forehead and run my nose down hers. "Nothing matters more than that. I'm sorry too, for the things I said… about you and your brother. But, just forget about everything tonight. We'll deal with it all tomorrow," She nods and I kiss her cheek. "Now, smile for me."

Bella gives me jubilant smile and presses her lips against mine. We break our kiss when we run out of breath and I drag my lips down to her neck; sucking and biting on her soft skin. I tug on the hem of her blouse and pull it over her head.

My lips plant soft kisses on every portion of her exposed skin and her hands caress my face. Her lips graze against my jaw and reach up to lick the shell of my ear. I groan feeling her hot breath against my skin. She grinds her hips against mine as my jeans are straining, really straining.

I reach over to stroke her arms and gaze at her sexy lace bra. It is nothing short of a tease and gives me an ample view of her cleavage leaving very little to the imagination. Her hands try to undo my jeans but I shake my head.

"Do you really want our first time to be in a car, Bella?" I whisper, brushing my lips against hers.

"No."

I peck her lips. "I love you."

She giggles. "I'm never going to get tired of hearing you say that."

"Me neither," I stroke her cheek. "Now, why don't you settle back, get dressed and we'll be on our way."

Bella pouts. "But, my clothes are wet. It's very uncomfortable."

"Do you hear me complaining?"

"But I know you hate it too."

 _I'm not arguing with that._

I try to cover my shock as I watch Bella slide out of the little skirt. She throws it in the backseat where her blouse is and wraps the blanket around her almost naked body. She shifts the blanket, giving me a full view of her slender legs that go on for miles. I groan and look away.

 _Fuck, this is not good._

"Bella, don't."

"What's wrong? The windows are fogged up and I'll put my clothes back on when we are a block away from my apartment. At least they'll dry out a little by then."

"But—"

"But what?" She gasps dramatically and shakes her head. "Is my misery turning you on, Mr. Cullen?"

"You want to talk about being miserable? I'm dying over here."

She gives me an innocent smile and looks at me from under her eyelashes. "Oh sweetheart, I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe I can help you with your big problem."

"Bella, you don't have to." I murmur and groan when her hand rubs the tent in my jeans.

"Oh my, Mr. Cullen. You can't be any harder than this."

Bella fiddles with the fly and unzips it. My erection springs free from the confines of my black boxers and she smiles. She rubs the precum around the head with her index finger and leans forward to stroke my cock.

"Bella love, you really shouldn't—oh fuck." I moan when her hot mouth envelopes me. She pulls back and licks and sucks my throbbing head. "Bella, we can't."

"Start the car."

I look over to find her amazing ass sticking in the air. I close my eyes, trying to calm myself. I won't last long with a sight like this.

"Baby, you really want to do this?"

"Yes." She mumbles and her voice vibrates against my erection. I sigh softly and start the car, getting back on the road.

 _I really hope tonight will be The Night._

* * *

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO EdwardsFirstKiss FOR EDITING THIS CHAPTER!**

 **REVIEW** **AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **LOVE,  
Paint the Walls**


	22. Desire

THE OTHER WOMAN

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** **STEPHENIE MEYER** **OWNS IT ALL.**

* * *

 _ **September 18, 2015**_

* * *

 **BELLA**

* * *

"Thank you, Matt." I say with a smile as I take my purse from his hands. Matt nods at me and excuses himself to go over to Edward.

I bite my bottom lip and anxiously watch them discussing something with tension written in their features. Are they talking about the Denalis? I shudder as I think about that family. How can people be so cruel or deceptive? Edward's family had blind faith in them but they ended up taking advantage of their kindness.

I unlock my phone and check my emails to see if any company has responded to my job applications. I sigh with disappointment when I see there is no new email in my inbox. It's been two days. Does it really take this long? How am I going to earn a living? I need money for everything.

My stomach is in uneasy knots as I think about my financial issues. I've cried enough about losing my bookstore but now it's about time I start working somewhere else. What if I get a job offer in a different city? Can I stay away from Edward? _No_. Even the thought of that is painful. I need to look for jobs in Seattle.

I blink back the tears of frustration and feel someone's eyes on me. I look up and find Edward staring at me with a thoughtful expression as Matt speaks with him. His eyes silently question me and I manage a small smile on my face. I put my phone back in my purse and play with the hem of my blouse.

My clothes in the car are semi dried, and I can put them back on. I stare at my feet and my mind becomes preoccupied with thoughts of my job prospects again. I don't hear Edward walking over to me but I gasp in surprise when he embraces me. I wrap my arms around him and hide my face against his chest. My troubles seem less scary when I'm in his arms.

"I just had this feeling that you needed a hug." Edward whispers against my hair and I try to keep my tears at bay. I nod furiously and tighten my arms around him.

"Thank you."

"It has started to drizzle again. Let's get inside your apartment."

I compose myself and pull back to smile at Edward. He strokes my cheek and brushes his lips against mine. He offers me a warm smile and I frown when he wraps the soft blanket around me again.

"Why the blanket?"

"Your shirt is still a little see-through. I don't want men ogling at you."

I roll my eyes. "Sure."

His lips curled into an impish grin and I wonder what he has in mind. I watch his hand reaching inside my blanket, underneath my blouse, and caressing my skin. Goosebumps rise all over my body from his electric touch and I stifle a moan. He pulls me flush against him and my breathing hitches in the process.

"Come."

Edward interlocks our hands and leads me to the elevator. The doors slowly open and we step inside. He frowns, staring at the lack of lighting inside the confined space. There are four round ceiling lights, but only one is working while the rest are out. He already hates my apartment as it is and now he has another reason to ask me to move.

"I swear to god, if I owned this building I would've torn it down years ago." He mutters under his breath and I huff.

"Then I'm grateful that you don't."

"Bella, seriously? How can you live here?"

"Just like the other people do."

"I have an apartment in the city, you can move there. I'll let you pay me rent if you want."

"I'll think about it." I whisper but that suggestion is out of question. I can't afford to pay rent for his lavish apartment.

"Thank you. And maybe this won't be a bad experience." He mutters and leads me to the corner where the light barely reaches.

"Hey, hold it!" I hear someone yell and I look over Edward's shoulder to see it's Mrs. Schiffer's son.

I press 'Stop' and Edward grabs my blanket and drags me to the back. I stifle my giggle when Edward caresses my stomach. I push myself against him so that he stops making me squirm. His hand strokes against my hips and reaches my panties. He pushes them to the side and plays with my wet folds. I moan softly when he pumps a finger inside me.

He presses his hand on my mouth and kisses my cheek. "You need to stay quiet."

I nod and he takes his hand off. I wrap the blanket tighter around me when a cool breeze passes but my body is on fire because of Edward. He pumps his finger faster inside me and I turn in his arms. He kisses my lips and his thumb makes circles against my clit. I grab his shirt in my hands and whimper against his mouth.

Edward looks behind me and suddenly turns me in his arms to face the elevator again. I see Mrs. Schiffer walking inside the elevator at a snail's pace along with her son. I offer her a smile and she smiles back kindly.

"Bella, dear how have you been?"

"Pretty good. How was your vacation with little Ian?" I squeak and her son gives me a weird look.

"It was wonderful. Oh, did you get soaked in the rain?" I nod, tightening the blanket around me. "I hate this weather and my legs are killing me. Are you not well, dear?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling a little under the weather." I whisper and sigh softly when Edward stretches his fingers inside me and massages my insides.

My eyes fall on Mrs. Schiffer's son who is staring at me with a hint of recognition in his features. I hope he won't say anything out loud. _Ugh, why is_ _the_ _night guard taking so long to get a chair for Mrs. Schiffer?_

Edward shifts a little away from me to get into the light and mutters something under his breath. He kisses my temple and takes a step forward. Mrs. Schiffer's son gazes at me and then his eyes fall on my boyfriend. He straightens and nervously nods.

"M-Mr. Cullen."

"Good evening, Sean."

"Good evening, sir." He beams at us and I turn to Edward—who adds his third finger deep inside me. I bite my bottom lip to stop a whimper from escaping my lips.

"Bella, this is Sean Schiffer. He works in HR for our company if I'm not wrong."

Sean nods, surprised that Edward remembers him. I'm just as surprised. He has so many people working under him, how can he remember every single person?

"Sean, aren't you going to introduce me?" Mrs. Schiffer asks and her eyes gaze at Edward with a dreamy smile. Wow, 'the Edward Cullen effect' works on women over 60 as well.

"Yes of course. Mom this is my boss, Edward Cullen. Mr. Cullen, this is my mother, Debra." Mrs. Schiffer grins and Edward sends his 100 megawatt smile in her direction.

"Mrs. Schiffer, it's lovely to meet you. Bella mentions you quite often and I was looking forward to meeting you." He says in his velvet soft voice and kisses my cheek. I blush and look away.

"Aren't you sweet," The night guard brings a chair for her as always and she gives it a distasteful look. "I'm fine on my feet. You make me feel like an old hag."

Edward chuckles and speeds up his fingers inside me. My insides start to quiver as I tighten around his fingers. Oh god, I need to stay quiet. Mrs. Schiffer sits on the chair and Sean helps her with something I can't see in the dull lighting.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Schiffer. You're fine," Edward says, and she turns to him with a smile. "A timeless beauty, trust me."

She heartily laughs and looks at me. "Don't let this one go."

I smile as I try to control the orgasm waiting to rip me apart. "I won't."

I cover my moan with a cough and turn towards Edward. He rubs my back and kisses my forehead. He touches his forehead to mine and gives me a soft smile.

"Don't worry," His fingers pick up their pace. "I'll make some soup for you, okay?"

I feel the familiar nerves building as the elevator doors close and he cuts my moan off with a kiss. I tug against his bottom lip as my body shudders with an amazing orgasm. It takes me a second to calm down and I wrap my arms around his neck.

I peek towards the other two people in the elevator but they are deep in a conversation. I turn to Edward and kiss his neck. I snuggle against him and close my eyes.

"Thank you."

"I love you."

I let out a soft sigh when he pulls his fingers out of me. "I love you, too."

"Open," He says softly and presses one of his fingers to my lips. I open my mouth and suck his finger clean, tasting my sweet juices. His eyes darken when I suck it deeper into my mouth.

Edward shakes his head and retracts his finger. He swiftly kisses my lips and deepens our kiss, moaning softly.

"See how you taste? Like the sweetest, richest bottle of wine." My cheeks flame and he chuckles, just as I hear the elevator opening on the third floor.

Edward unwraps his arms from around me and walks over to help Mrs. Schiffer to her apartment. I bid her goodbye and walk past them to unlock my apartment. I glance at Edward when I hear him laughing and speaking to her about something.

We both step inside my apartment and he immediately presses me against the door. He switches on a side light and gazes at me with a loving smile. He strokes my cheek and leans forward to tenderly kiss me.

"We have a lot to talk about." He murmurs and I nod, pecking his lips.

I take my heels off and carry them to the bedroom. I walk to the laundry room and grab Edward's t-shirt and PJs that he had left from the last visit. There is another pair, which he can wear tomorrow. I hand him the clothing and rush to my bedroom to get rid of my wet clothes.

I strip out of my garments and put on a black cotton vest top and boy shorts. I brush my hair and make it presentable and a little bouncy.

 _I'm ready._

I stand in the hallway and find a door open out of my periphery. I turn to see it's the storage room. Why is the door open? I don't remember the last time I opened it. The room is filled with a lot of pillows. I walk over and frown when I see, half the pillows are gone. I shrug to myself and close the door.

A laughter escapes my lips when I walk into the living room and find the carpet filled with pillows. Edward has shifted my coffee table next to the couch and every single space of my carpet is occupied by different pillows. The sight is very dreamy.

My mind gets distracted when I hear the hum of a machine coming from near Edward. Oh, he turned on the fireplace. He turns down the gas when the heat is sufficient.

Edward turns in my direction and his lips curl into a sexy smile taking in my clothes. He sits on a pillow and pats the space next to him. I chuckle and carefully walk over to where he is. I take a seat by his side and kiss his cheek.

"Why do you have so many different pillows?" He asked while gazing at me curiously and I chuckle.

"They are from Ben and Angela's old place. They didn't have enough space at their new apartment. I had a spare store room, so they left them here."

"They make a good bed."

I laugh and nod. "Don't they?" I stare into his gorgeous green eyes. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well I was reading those letters," He points to the two envelopes on the TV cabinet. "They're going to auction your bookstore."

I nod and play with the hem of my vest.

"I know." My eyes glaze over with tears and I don't dare to look at him.

"What are you going to do now?"

I shrug. "I don't know. I've applied for jobs at a couple of places. I've been waiting for responses for the past two days."

I hear him sigh. "Why don't you write a book instead of getting a job? You've always wanted to write a cookbook, haven't you?"

"But—But, I need to earn money to live."

"You don't have to pay the apartment rent, you have a closet full of clothes thanks to my sister and you have enough savings to buy groceries for a couple of months. What's the problem?"

"I love working." I stare into his eyes and he smiles at me.

"I know," He whispers and strokes my cheek. "But, you've worked all your life. Maybe you should take a break for a couple of months. You can take time off and get some peace."

"Do I need to?" I ask and crawl over to sit on his lap.

A smile plays on his lips. "I think you should."

"I don't know, Edward."

I press my face against his neck and close my eyes. His hand rubs my back and the other one is tightly wrapped around me. He kisses my hair and I pull back to look at him.

"I did some shopping two days ago," He whispers and I frown.

"I thought Ursula was your personal shopper."

He laughs. "This was a different kind of shopping."

"What did you buy?"

"Land on Pike Street."

"Why?"

"Real estate is a good investment, love." He nuzzles against my hair.

"Okay."

"You want to know about it?" I nod and rest my head on his shoulder. "It's across from the Pacific. You know the place behind your store?" I nod again. "That one."

"The photography studio? I've heard it was selling for a fortune. But, you shouldn't have a problem with that." I mutter the latter part under my breath.

"Well, I am acquiring the land in front of it so I bought the studio too. That way, I can have the whole block to myself."

"Oh? But the front has my…" My sentence trails off and I look up at him in shock. He bought my store? He said that, right? He bought my store!

"You," I croak out and clear my throat. "You bought my store?"

"Kind of."

"Really?" My voice breaks and he smiles, nodding his head. "Oh, I love you so much. Thank you, thank you!"

I tightly hug him and he kisses my hair. "I know how much that place means to you, love. I would never let you give it up."

"Thank you; I don't know how to thank you enough." A sob escapes my chest, and he pulls me closer to him. "I can't believe you bought my bookstore for me. They were going to sell it off."

"I know. I just need to speak to you about something before the sale is final." His tone turns serious and I pull back to look at him.

"What is it?"

Edward slides me off his lap and wipes away my tears. "There is something I have needed to get off my chest for the last two days."

"Sure." I nod.

"Why didn't you tell me about the IRS letters!" He yells and I jump a little, completely startled by his outburst. "It took me one phone call to solve your fucking problem! Those were letters from the IRS, Isabella. You can't just stash them in your office like a bunch of crap! They mean something. I play golf with the Director at least twice a month! He solved the problem in minutes. None of this would've happened if you had been kind enough to share your troubles with me! Was it too much to ask? No. But you still didn't!"

I stare at his angry face for a whole minute. I can hear my heart pounding in my chest as I try to stay calm. He looks so mad at me.

"Sorry." I whisper and his eyes soften.

Edward pulls me onto his lap and tightly hugs me. He presses his face against my neck and I fold my hands behind his neck.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. But I was so angry when I found out. You shouldn't keep things like this from me, Bella. If they matter to you, they matter to me."

"I promise I won't from now on."

"Good. I love you."

"I love you too, Edward."

"Now, we can schedule a meeting at my office to talk about it."

I release him and stare at his handsome face. "A meeting?"

"Yes," He smiles. "You can have a thorough discussion with Edward Cullen, point by point." His voice is incredibly husky and seductive.

I giggle. "His intentions don't seem to be very decent."

"Why? He is a good person. But, he has a very _hard_ schedule for the next two months."

I pout. "Oh, that's bad. But, I can try to be persuasive. He is a man after all."

"What does that mean?"

"All men are the same, sweetheart," I whisper, caressing his face. "I think he is hotter than my boyfriend. He wears expensive Italian suits and has a sexy, brooding stare. Oh, he can throw me on his desk and _have his way with me_ anytime." I say and he groans.

"Bella! You're ruining the fun!" He pouts.

I laugh. "Am I? Are you telling me that you are jealous of your own description?"

"Yes! It's very disturbing."

"Okay," I mumble and peck his lips. "Should I call his office and make an appointment?"

"Or you could just ask him."

"Mr. Cullen," I stare at him from under my lashes. "May I have an hour of your time on Monday?"

He snakes his arms around my waist and gives me a thoughtful look.

"I have back-to-back meetings on Monday. Let me check, Ms. Swan."

Edward grabs his phone from the side and places a call to someone.

"Good evening, Julie… My Monday schedule… Yes, is there a conference call after five?... No, they'll be back by then, Monday is a day off… Sure, reschedule the phone conference for Tuesday… I need my schedule cleared after six… It's a business meeting… No, don't contact Sylvia… Isabella Swan… Thank you, good night."

He ends the call and beams at me.

"All set, Ms. Swan. I can't wait for the meeting."

"After office hours?" I ask innocently and he nods.

"It's a tad special one; let's just leave it at that."

"Okay." I nod, offering a smile.

"You can wear this exact outfit for our meeting." His hand grazes against my thigh and I sigh softly.

"I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate that, Mr. Cullen," I murmur breathlessly. "He is very protective of me. He doesn't even tolerate sex swing scenarios."

Edward glares at me. "Maybe I will buy a sex swing and get those disturbing pictures out of your head." He mutters something under his breath but I definitely hear the word 'Mike'. I giggle and he gives me a soft kiss. "You had to open your smart mouth, didn't you?"

I just kiss him back and we pull back a minute later.

"Did you really buy my store?"

"Yes, my love." He kisses my nose.

"How am I going to pay you back?"

"You don't have to," He strokes my cheek. "Although you can take showers with me. That'll even us up."

I roll my eyes and cuddle closer to him.

"Hey, what about the file in your car? Are you going to show it to your parents?" I ask softly and he sighs.

"The copies of those documents will reach their house at 9 am tomorrow morning."

"Will there be a lot of disagreement over them? Your parents are going to be so mad when they find out what Eleazar Denali has done."

"Hmm, they will be relieved that I finally have everything on paper. They know about everything in bits and pieces but not to the entire extent of things."

"I think you should be at their place when they received the documents."

"No, I don't have to. They need to speak about everything privately before I talk to them. Plus, I'd rather spend my time with you."

I pull back and gaze into his piercing green orbs lovingly staring at me. The fire crackles not far from us and I can feel a charge surrounding our bodies. I watch his eyes darken and my heart rate audibly speeds up as adrenaline courses through my veins. I bet Edward can hear my rapidly beating heart.

I gasp softly as desire pools in the pit of my stomach. His stare is so carnal and sensuous that my want for him increases with every passing second. My lips part as I try to breathe and remain unmoving as his erection stirs against me. Oh, I want him so badly.

I raise my shaky hand and stroke his cheek. Edward closes his eyes and leans against my touch, sending sparks shooting up and down my arm. I'm so lucky to have him in my life. He opens his eyes. and they are filled with so much warmth, the words whisper out of my mouth before I can stop myself.

"Make love to me, Edward."

His answering smile is patient and understanding as he pulls my face closer to his.

"I love you so much baby."

"I love you too."

Edward crashes his lips against mine in a searing kiss and I moan, feeling the zeal in his kiss. He wants me as much as I want him. Our lips remain connected as he gently presses my body into the soft pillows.

"You're so beautiful," He whispers, hovering over me and stroking my cheek. He leans forward and grazes his teeth against my bottom lip, making me whimper. He trails soft kisses to my ear and brushes his lips against the shell. He licks it and blows softly in my ear making me giggle. "Your body is so responsive, I love that."

"Edward," I sigh and his lips curl into a smile against my ear. "Please." I murmur and he gives me a soft smile.

"Patience, my love. I intend to take my sweet time with you. We have all night." He mumbles, dragging kisses to my neck. He bites against my skin and I moan softly. He sucks against my neck and his hands remain above my waist for some reason. Ugh, I know he is going to be a tease tonight. "God, you have the smoothest skin," He says as he places kisses on my neck.

His lips plant kisses on the parts where he bit me while his hand reaches for the hem of my vest top. He pulls back from me and I help him pull it over my head. He tosses it away and smiles at me. I blush and he connects our lips for a soft kiss.

My hands knot in his soft hair as he kisses my shoulder and collarbone while his while his fingers pinch and rub my nipples in his warm hands. He blows on my puckered nipples and I whimper softly due to his deft touch. He leans down and takes a nipple in his mouth. I arch my back, bringing his face closer to my chest as he kisses and caresses my breasts.

 _Finally_ , his hands travel to my thighs and I spread my legs wider for him. His lips curl into a smile against my ribs and he grazes his lips against my side. I stroke his hair and sigh softly as his feather soft kisses make my toes curl. I squirm and he chuckles as he kisses just inside my hip bone and along my waist. I am wet, helpless and gasping for breath under his touch.

Edward moves south and his hands thankfully reach for my boy shorts. He sits on his knees and takes them off, leaving me naked. I frown staring at his full-clothed form.

"You're overdressed." I murmur and he smirks, taking off his t-shirt.

He grabs my ankles and spreads them wide. I flush with the sight of him between my legs and feel a bead of sweat travelling down the back of my neck. My eyes lock on the massive hard on in his PJs while he is busy staring at my face.

"Love, are you okay?"

My eyes meet his. "Is it hot in here?"

He tips his head in the direction of the fireplace, answering my question. "I'm perfectly fine."

Edward puts my legs over his shoulder and kisses my toes, moving to my instep and then ankles. His lips skim across my calves and he finally situates himself between my thighs. My clit is already throbbing from his innocent kisses and my head swims with the thoughts of him. I gasp and close my eyes, feeling his kisses on my inner thighs. His kisses turn wetter and longer as they move towards my sex. I can feel my orgasm approaching as his hands reach up to play with my nipples.

"Edward, I'm so close."

I whimper and he continues his slow ministrations. I suddenly feel his teeth sink into my soft flesh which causes me to rotate my hips against his mouth. I open my eyes and look down to find him intensely gazing at me waiting for an orgasm to rip through me. I blush and moan softly when his tongue laps up my juices from the outer lips. His action sends me over the edge and I violently come but don't have enough time to experience it before he starts in again.

Edward dives right in and parts my lips with his tongue and kisses my inner lips. I grip the pillows in a tight fist as my body can't stay still from his torturous and pleasurable movements.

"You're so beautiful, Bella."

I cry out his name when he sucks on my clitoris and his thumb circles my hood. My legs stretch and squirm as I try to create some friction against my body.

"Faster, please. Edward!" I beg, hoping he would listen to me.

"Stay still, love. You're getting fairly restless."

"Faster, please."

I turn breathless when his two fingers start plunging in and out of me. My body vibrates and heat envelops me as I focus my mind on his mouth and hands pleasuring me. My right hand squeezes my breast and the other one buries inside his soft, copper hair. He plants soft kisses on my inner thighs as his fingers continue their sweet assault.

I lean on my elbows to stare at his handsome face between my legs. His eyes pierce into mine and he licks my outer walls, ensuring that not even a single part of my pussy remains untouched or not kissed. His hand makes soothing circles on my stomach and my hips jerk upwards, grinding against his long fingers.

I push his head closer to my sex and my body quivers as I feel my second orgasm approaching. I wipe the sweat on my hairline and scream his name as an orgasm wrenches from inside me.

I remain motionless on the pillows due to the two out of the world orgasms Edward has just given me. I feel his lips kissing my hands and arms and my eyes lock with his. I finally gain consciousness when his lips curl into a gorgeous, crooked smile. I lean in and press my lips against his.

"You are quite a screamer, angel," Edward murmurs against my lips, making me blush. "People will think somebody is trying to kill you."

I try to gather my wits but am unable to find them.

"Hmm." Is all I can say.

"Tired?" I shake my head. _Never for this._ "We do have a long night ahead of us."

"Hmm"

"You're hot." Edward mumbles against my cheek.

"Am I?" I ask with a smile and he chuckles, nuzzling against me.

"Maybe I can help you with that."

"What…?" My sentence trails off when he gives me an impish grin and stands up. I roll my eyes and grab the blanket from the sofa to cover myself.

I hear his footsteps returning and my curiosity piques when I notice a bowl in his hand. I frown. He walks over to me and pulls the blanket away. I try to sit up but he shakes his head. He perches the bowl on the pillow and hovers over me again. His lips descend on mine and I wrap myself to him. I tug on the waistband of his trousers and pout.

"Edward, please." I murmur against his neck and he smiles, stroking my cheek.

"Let me cool you down, you're hot."

I smile when he plants soft kisses all over my face the heat that had barely died down, envelops us again. I concentrate on his hands roaming over my body and realize how much I have wished for this ever since I have gotten to know him. I gasp when something cold unexpectedly touches my lips. It's a cube of ice.

It slides all over my face before trailing to my neck. I moan softly when his hot breath and the cold ice give me mixed sensations. The ice cube moves to my shoulders, collarbone and glides between the valley of my breasts. The ice touches every part of my body that Edward is kissing. As he brings the cube up to my hardened nipples, he switches between my breasts and a shiver runs down my spine.

Edward lets the cube of ice rest in my navel after the front of my body is cold and wet from his ice cube ministrations. I open my eyes and pull him to me. Our lips meet for a soft kiss and I shudder as my lips feel warm against his. My hands yank on his PJs and I pull them down, letting his erection spring free.

He takes them off and leans closer to me. I can hear my heart pounding in my chest as I feel his hard cock against my sex. I can feel my juices leaking, the ice melting on my body and his green eyes boring into mine.

I bring his face closer to me and give him a soft kiss. We both moan when he rubs against me. I really hope he fits me perfectly. Edward leans down and tugs my bottom lip between his teeth and releases it with an audible pop.

"I love you, Bella."

I give him a chaste kiss. "I love you, Edward."

Edward offers me a warm smile and his hand disappears between my legs. I feel his erection circling against my sex before he fills me halfway. I moan from the slight pain that shoots through me and take a deep breath. I have never been with a man who is as big as Edward. I open my eyes and find him softly gazing at me. When he is about to speak, I connect our lips for a kiss and wrap myself tighter around him.

I touch my forehead to his and nod as he plunges inside me. We both groan softly and I feel so full having him inside me. My overwhelmed senses heighten when he slowly thrusts in and out of me. His harsh breathing mingles with mine and I push my heels into his hips, pulling him in deeper.

"You are so tight, Bella. God," He sighs softly, his green eyes hold a hard, passionate emotion as he eases himself into me. I stroke his cheek and his eyes pierce into mine as we fit perfectly against each other. My body grows accustomed to his rhythm and my hips move to meet his thrusts.

My mind forgets everything but us as my body is overcoming with a strong emotion building inside me. I know he is holding out, taking it slow for me and his teeth tug against my bottom lip. I open my eyes and meet his restrained gaze.

"Faster, please." I whisper and he kisses my forehead.

Edward effortlessly pounds into me and I scream his name in delight. He cradles my face in his hands as he relentlessly thrusts into me. I can feel the familiar sensation building up and the cold water on my body is on fire. It has never been this way for me but god, it's unbelievable.

My nails rack over his back as I try to hold in the orgasm to last longer. I feel his lips against my overheated neck, cooling my skin with gentle kisses. I stiffen and he pulls back to look into my eyes.

"Come for me, baby." He whispers in a breathless, husky voice.

I let out a cry as I climax around him, feeling my body shattering into millions of pieces as pleasure takes over every other sensation of my body as I explode. Edward powerfully plunges into me and his lips press against my neck as he groans my name, emptying inside me.

I wait for my breathing to return normal as well as my heart. Edward smiles at me and I blush, gazing at him from under my eyelashes. He eases out of me, making me wince. He snuggles against my neck and I smile, stroking his hair.

He sighs softly, his lips curling into a grin against my neck. I feel heat radiating off us and my eyes race over to the crackling fireplace. Everything seems so romantic.

"I think we ruined the pillows." He murmurs and I giggle.

"We put them to a much better use."

"That's true," He leans on his elbow to smile at me. "I love you."

"Oh, I love you too."

Edward showers kisses on my neck, my collarbone and my shoulder and _god_ , it feels amazing. I moan softly when he kisses my lips and his tongue tangles with mine. My hands travel to his chest, down to his abs and I feel his erection stirring against my stomach. I chuckle and break our kiss.

"Already?"

He smirks. "Oh, I have a very fast recovery rate."

"Hmm, that will definitely come in handy."

"I think so too."

Edward pulls me onto his chest and I sigh when his hands roam over my back, my ass and legs. He rolls us over, pressing my front onto the pillows and I feel his soft breathing against my neck. His lips drag from the back of my neck to my naked back.

"You don't get tired too quickly, do you?" I ask and he chuckles, brushing his lips against my ear.

"Oh baby, we're just getting started."

 _I love the sound of that._

* * *

 _ **September 19, 2015**_

* * *

I feel warm and sore when I wake up. I shift a little and a sigh escapes my lips. I wrap the duvet tighter around my naked body and try to recall last night's events. Shopping with Angela, going to the beach, Edward showing up and telling me that he loves me and making love to him all night. Everything was perfect.

My eyes flutter open and I realize I'm sleeping on my stomach. I pat the space next to me but Edward is not here. I roll on my back and sit up, holding the duvet to my chest. I check the alarm clock on the nightstand and it reads 08:07 am. Wow, that's pretty early.

My stomach growls when the aroma of bacon and strawberries assaults my senses. Oh, is he making breakfast? I thought we would go out for breakfast. But, never mind. I get out of the bed and wince at the pain between my legs. Okay, it's hurting more than I thought it would. Edward will probably berate himself for that.

I open my closet and decide to put on my white nightshirt. I slide it over my head and sit on the bed. I scoot closer to the nightstand and grab my phone. There are a couple of missed calls from Angela. I can talk to her later.

I look up when I hear footsteps approaching the bedroom and Edward comes into my view with a smile on his face. Oh, he is so handsome. He is dressed in his spare pajama bottoms, and is holding a tray of breakfast goodies in his hands.

Edward puts the tray down and sits on the bed next to me. I give him a big smile, wrap my arms around him and kiss his cheek.

"Good morning, beautiful." He says in a velvet soft voice. I blush and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Morning, handsome."

"I made breakfast."

"It smells delicious."

Edward chuckles and showers kisses on my neck. I tilt my head to give him better access and his hand travels inside the shirt. I stiffen when he touches my thighs. He freezes and I shyly peek at him. His eyes stare at me with a hard expression.

"You're sore, aren't you?"

It takes me an entire minute to muster up the courage to nod, and he groans. "Jesus, Bella! Why didn't you tell me! How hurt are you?"

"I'm fine," I say softly and stroke his cheek. His gaze softens, and he shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, I really am."

I roll my eyes. "It's not like I was virgin. I'm fine, Edward. It'll get better in an hour. It's been awhile for me and you have quite a package, Mister. It doesn't even hurt anymore."

"Are you sure?" I nod and he smirks and then sighs with relief. "Good."

I shake my head and my stomach growls again. He chuckles and kisses my cheek. I blush and look past him at the tray full of food.

"I think I'm hungry."

"Are you?" I nod and he places the tray on his lap. "When was the last time you ate?"

 _Uh_ _-oh._

"Yesterday at six pm. Angela and I were at the mall and we had Chicken Alfredo."

 _What the hell am I saying?_

He tips my chin in his direction and I stare into his green eyes. "Bella, when was the last time you ate?"

"I uh, didn't eat anything yesterday." I mumble and his eyes fill with rage like I have never seen before. He shuts his eyes and takes a deep breath. He opens his eyes and hands me a knife and fork.

"Eat." He whispers, his voice is barely audible and I know he is trying to control his anger. I quickly start eating. He has cooked Belgian waffles, scrambled eggs and bacon.

I moan as soon as I eat a slice of the waffles. They are delicious.

"Edward, these waffles are delicious."

"Well they should be, you haven't eaten in 24 hours."

I ignore his comment and continue eating. He remains quiet as we eat and I steal glances at him as he is busy eating and checking his phone at intervals.

"Edward, what time did you wake up to make breakfast?"

Edward patiently gazes at me and there is still no smile on his face.

"I went for a quick jog around the block and then I had some time before connecting to a conference call." He shrugs.

It takes me ten minutes to finish my food.

"Thank you for the breakfast, it was great."

"Should I make something more? Are you still hungry? I made a lot of food because we didn't have dinner last night, I had no idea you were hungry all day."

"Would you please let it go? I ate my breakfast."

"Sure," He mutters curtly and I sigh softly. His phone buzzes inside his pants and he pulls it out to check the name. He frowns and looks at me. "I have to take this call. Excuse me."

Edward gets off the bed and I carry the tray to the kitchen. I quickly wash the dishes and return to my bedroom but find him nowhere. I hear the splashing of water coming from the bathroom and his voice still speaking on the phone. I step inside and notice he is filling the bathtub with warm water. I brush my teeth and he gazes at me for a moment before exiting the bathroom.

 _Okay._

I brush my teeth and splash ice cold water on my face. I dry off with a towel and stare at my reflection in the mirror. He shouldn't be so pissed at me for not eating yesterday. But, I was too depressed to eat. I stifle a yawn and push the shower curtain away. Oh, the bath looks so inviting. I wish Edward would join me, but he is mad at me.

"Bella?" I gasp startled and turn to look at him but my leg slips on the water splayed on the tiles. I grasp the shower curtain for support and try to balance myself. If I fall, it's going to end badly.. Edward rushes over and gathers me in his arms before I fall to the floor. I tightly hug him and hear his fast heartbeat. _He was scared._

"Baby, are you okay?" I nod, tightening my arms around him. "God, you scared me. Please be careful," He releases me and his eyes hold a pleading expression. "Every inch of you is precious to me. Please."

"Don't stay mad at me. I won't skip a meal again, I promise," I murmur and he smiles, holding my face in his hands.

I wrap my arms around his neck and crash my lips against his. I moan when his tongue enters my mouth and our breaths mingle. I tug at his hair and he sighs against my mouth. Oh, I want him so badly. But I know he'll refuse to do anything because I'm sore. My hand rubs against his hard cock pressed against my stomach and he bites _hard_ on my bottom lip. I groan and realize I have a sore throat too.

"Good god, Bella! Don't do that." He leans his forehead against mine and takes a deep breath.

"Okay." I whisper and he kisses my forehead.

"How about a warm bath? It will help you with the soreness." He pulls me flush against him and I nod, giving him a chaste kiss.

"You know, I'll be fine after the bath." I mention as Edward unbuttons my sleepshirt. He gives me an amused smile.

"You think so, Ms. Swan?" I nod instantly and he laughs. "We'll see."

"Edward, really. I know my body." I say earnestly.

"Get in the bath, baby."

 _Ugh, he is going to be stubborn about this. I can feel it._

* * *

I smile when Edward enters the room after his phone call. He is dressed in his pajama pants which hang low on his hips. He saunters over to me with a crooked smile on his face and I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Hi." He mumbles against my lips.

"Hey. You look happy."

"I had a very interesting bath with my girlfriend."

I roll my eyes. "Well, you really are stubborn enough to not have sex."

He chuckles, shaking his head. "I'd suggest wearing something loose."

"Okay," He pecks my lips and sits on my bed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to watch you get dressed. Why, is there a problem with that?"

"Well, by the time I get dressed, you are going to have a _problem_." I point to his trousers and he laughs.

"Oh woman, just get dressed."

"Alright. Are we staying all day in my apartment?"

"We can go out for dinner, if you want," He murmurs and I turn to find him scrolling through his phone. "Or we can go to my place."

 _Hmm_ _, I've always been interested in seeing his place_.

Edward calls someone and motions for me to take off my towel. I roll my eyes and run a hand through my hair.

"Good morning, Kyle… Yes, I spoke to Ursula about it," _The personal shopper?_ "Yeah, I just need to know about the edits you made… What about the railing loading?" Edward groans. "Kyle, I said 8850.74 lb/in! Make immediate changes." He snaps and I sit on the edge of the bed to stare at his serious face. Oh, he looks so handsome.

Edward continues speaking. "Stair Tread loading sounds perfect… The clearance should be 1.9" from the wall… No, I don't have the data with me right now… The fixings are perfect, so I'm fine with that… Send the blueprint by 12 noon… That's okay… Alright, then." He ends the call and smiles at me.

"So, my place?" He asks and I nod eagerly. "Matt is bringing clothes for me. We'll leave after I get dressed. I'll let Mrs. Cope know to serve lunch."

"Okay. I'm very excited to see your house." I whisper and stand up. I walk over to my closet and open the lingerie chest.

"I suggest crotchless panties," He says from his position on the bed. "Or don't wear panties at all."

"You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"I would love that."

I choose to wear a black lace trimmed cotton thong. I bend a little and put it on. I hear Edward groaning behind me.

"Bella!" He whines. "I'm not enjoying this at all. You aren't taking off your towel!"

"Well, nobody told you to stay and watch. Get out!"

I slide my towel down to my waist and put on a matching black lace bra. I smile to myself and wrap the towel around my chest again. I turn to Edward and his dark gaze makes me shiver.

"You really shouldn't have done that." He whispers and his voice is filled with a sensual warning. My body resonates with desire. _How would he make me pay?_

"How exactly?" I smile sweetly and flutter my lashes.

He suddenly smiles and lazily sprawls on the bed. "You know, I understand. You're shy, I get it. It's really not your fault. I'm sorry, baby. I'll leave if you want." He makes a move to leave. I know what he is trying to do.

"Do you really think I'm shy, sweetheart? Oh, I can be pretty bold if I want to. You can ask some of my exes, like Mike."

His face visibly pales and he frowns at me. "You never mentioned he was an ex-boyfriend."

"Oh, yes. He was. We had a lot of fun together. Role plays, handcuffs, blindfolds," I lie smoothly and shrug. "Who told you I was shy? My friends?" He nods and his expression reminds me of a little boy whose puppy has just died. "You shouldn't believe everything you hear."

I walk over to the edge of the bed and drop my towel on the floor. Edward sits up and drinks in the sight of me with those beautiful green eyes of his. I crawl onto the bed and sit astride his lap, feeling his erection poking against me. He remains still, his eyes moving with my actions. I hover my lips over his and smile softly.

"By the way, I just made that up." I murmur and Edward blinks as if getting himself out of a spell and a low growl escapes from the back of his throat.

He grabs my waist and rolls us, pressing me against the mattress. I giggle but my laughter is cut off when his lips meet mine for a hungry, animalistic kiss. I moan and he bites hard on my bottom lip. His lips trail kisses from my neck down to my collarbone.

"You are mine, Bella." His voice is possessive and demanding as he pushes my thong to the side. He plunges two fingers deep inside me and I moan softly. Finally.

"Oh god, Edward." I whimper as his fingers stretch and massage me.

I let Edward take control of my body. My hands bury in his soft hair as his lips kiss the valley between my breasts. His teeth deftly graze against my hardened nipples over the lace bra and he lowers the cups to pucker my nipples.

I grab his face in my hands and lean in to press my lips against his. He pulls back a minute later and retracts his fingers. I suddenly feel empty but I don't linger on that thought as he grabs the waistband of my thong and takes it off. He grabs my hands and ties them to the railing of my bed with the thong.

"Role plays, handcuffs and blindfolds, huh?" Edward murmurs against my ear and I flush.

"I was just…" I suck in a deep breath. "Kidding."

I lose my train of thought when his open-mouth kisses leave my body yearning for him. He caresses my hands and I close my eyes as his hot breath brushes against my puckered nipples.

"I had no clue you were so _kinky_." He chuckles and I moan when he expertly thrusts into me. I rotate my wrists and try to move my hands but they remain restrained. I want to wrap my arms around him, but I can't.

"Did he make love to you in front of a fireplace all night?" Edward asks, touching his forehead to mine. I shake my head and whimper when his lips rub against mine. I want to kiss him! "Did he worship your body like I do?" I blush and shake my head. He pounds into me and moves fluidly as my hips meet his thrusts.

"Edward, please." I whisper softly over our heavy breathing.

"Please what, my love?"

"Kiss me."

His gaze melts and he connects our lips for a kiss. I kiss him back passionately and he smiles against my lips.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella."

Edward plunges hard and fast into me and it's impossible to keep my eyes on his as the heightened sensations are too much to handle.

"Don't stop!" I whisper-yell and feel his body pressing against mine.

"You. Are. Mine. Bella," He repeats with every powerful thrust and I bite my bottom lip. He groans. "Don't bite your lip."

I pull my lip out of its assault. His thumb brushes against my bottom lip and I gaze into his lust filled eyes. He puts my legs on his shoulders and thrusts deeper. I tighten around him and his eyes open to look at me.

"Edward, I'm close."

He nods and kisses my inner thigh. His thrusts turn deeper and faster and I cry out, loud enough for the entire building to hear as I come. He nods and moans softly as he empties inside me. Oh, this man takes me to a whole other world every time we have sex.

Edward leans up and unties the lace material from my hands. His lips meet mine and I circle my arms around his neck. We both sigh and I smile against his lips. We continue kissing lazily for several minutes until he eventually pulls out of me. My hands stroke his face and he closes his eyes, leaning against my touch.

"Missed my hands, did you?"

"So much."

I peck his lips. I try to move so I can get dressed but Edward doesn't let me.

"Baby, I have to get dressed." I whisper and he shakes his head, adjusting my bra cups back into place.

"I like you this way." He murmurs against my neck and I giggle.

"I can't go to your house dressed in nothing but underwear."

I stroke his hair and he finally lets out a deep sigh before getting off me. He helps me clean up and pulls on his pants. He helps me put on the thong again and pulls me in his warm embrace.

"Let me help you get dressed," I blush shyly and nod my head. Edward walks over to the closet and rummages through my clothes. "You know, Ursula can help you get new clothes if you want."

I frown. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

"They're lovely but I want you to have everything that you love to wear." I smile, shaking my head. He is so sweet.

"No thank you, sweetheart. I'm not really into shopping for clothes."

"And I found something."

Edward turns and gives me an adorable grin as he holds articles of clothing in his hands. I had no idea those clothes were in my closet. I walk over to him and offer him a smile.

"I hope it's nothing slutty."

"Not today."

He places a black and white striped short sleeved top on the bed along with a pair of black Capri pants on the bed. I put them on and he zips the capris up for me.

"You look beautiful."

I blush and he kisses my forehead. The doorbell rings and I gaze at him.

"That's Matt with my clothes."

I nod and he exits the room to answer the door. I take a quick peek at the living room and find it pillow-free and tidied up. Oh, he must have put everything back while I was still asleep. I make a quick work of tidying my bedroom and changing my sheets. I grab my black purse and add my wallet and apartment keys inside. I brush my hair until it seems presentable and sigh softly.

I pad walk along the hallway and find Edward shouting at somebody on the phone. I strap on a pair of black sandals. I glance at Edward and appreciate his attire. He is dressed in a navy blue sweater, matching biker jacket and khaki cotton chinos. He looks _good_.

Edward catches my eye and mouths 'Alice'. I roll my eyes. I walk over to him and take a deep breath.

"You can talk to Alice without yelling." I say pointedly and he frowns. He hands me the phone.

"She wants to talk to you."

I place the phone against my ear. "Hey, Alice."

"Hey, Bella! I just have a very, very small favor to ask. Please? Can you convince Edward? He won't refuse you."

I chuckle. "What is it?"

I look at Edward and he snakes his arms around my waist. He snuggles against my neck and I wrap an arm around his neck.

"Well, a man came all the way from New York to hand me the reviews of my new jewelry line and—"

"Hey, I've heard a lot of celebrities are going to wear your brand at the Emmys."

"I know! I'm so excited!" Alice squeals and Edward sighs against me. "Anyway, we missed the point!" She laughs. "I have to go to mom and dad's place because a file has been delivered and everyone has to be there. Your boyfriend is obviously not interested but I need to go."

"I did tell him that he should go."

"I won't." He mumbles and I chuckle.

Alice clears her throat. "This all is happening because of Edward and the least he can do is get the files from the workshop because the place will be closed this weekend. They're important and I don't want them lying in my office, I'd rather have Edward keep them until I send somebody to his place to retrieve them."

"It sounds important, Alice. Of course we'll get them." I say softly and Edward takes the phone from my hand to talk with his sister.

"Alice, the last time we went to your stupid workshop, our photographs were all over the fucking magazines and newspapers. We don't want that again!" He sighs and listens to Alice speaking. "Alice, I know you don't ask this kind of thing every day but—No, I don't—Ugh, fine! Fine, we'll get them on our way!" He yells dejectedly and I smile, shaking my head. He can never refuse Alice. "Bye… Yeah love you too. Okay." He hangs up and lets out a tired sigh.

"Alice sounds like she's always hyped up on sugar."

Edward laughs and kisses my forehead. "Oh Bella, imagine being with her since the moment you were born."

"But she never fails to make you smile." I point out and he nods.

"Yep and that's why she is so annoying."

I snort. "Shall we go?"

"Why not," He murmurs. "Do you have everything that you need?"

"Yes."

"God, you look so beautiful." He pecks my lips softly.

"Mm, you're not so bad yourself."

Edward grins staring into my eyes and gives me a sweet kiss.

"Ready?"

"I think so."

* * *

 **Special thanks to** **EdwardsFirstKiss** **for editing this chapter!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think! I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Until next time!**

 **Love,  
Paint the Walls**


	23. Abode

THE OTHER WOMAN

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS IT ALL.**

* * *

 _ **September 19, 2015**_

* * *

 **BELLA**

* * *

Edward interlaces our hands and I smile at him. He kisses my hair and opens the passenger door for me. I settle in and put Alice's envelope in the glove compartment. He gets in the driver's seat and the car purrs to life.

"Now, that wasn't so bad," Edward murmurs glancing at me. "I didn't see anybody taking pictures of us."

I shrug. "Just a couple of people gaping at us but that happens every day."

"It's only because you look so breathtaking. Do you realize that everyone at Alice's workshop was gawking at you?"

I blush and look away. "They must be sleep deprived."

"Bella…" He sighs, shaking his head. "Never mind."

A comfortable silence fills the car until his phone starts to ring. I watch the droplets of rain falling on the windshield and sigh softly. I check the name on the screen and it's _Mom_. Shit. She must be angry about the file sent to her house. I bite my bottom lip anxiously and wonder if she will fight with Edward about the news about Denalis.

"Good morning, mom." Edward greets her and I rest my head on his shoulder. He kisses my hair.

"How are you, honey?"

"I'm great, mom. Did you get the file?"

"Uh, yes. Someone from your office dropped it off an hour ago," There is a beat of silence before she speaks. "Eleazar is in jail." She states and my eyes widen.

What?! I look at Edward—who has a frown on his face. I had no idea Eleazar was immediately locked up in jail. Oh my god. I wonder where his family is right now. Do they have a place to stay? _Wait, why do I care?_

"I know."

"Carmen and Tanya are staying at Eleazar's mother's place in Sequim," Edward chuckles. "I guess you know that too."

"Yes, mom."

"They called your father and me to bail Eleazar out of jail," She sighs heavily on the other line. "Like that's going to happen."

"So what did they do?"

"I have no idea but, I've heard _Alistair Raymond_ is helping them."

Edward stiffens and shock is written all over his face. I rub his arm and he turns to peck my lips before looking straight ahead.

"Wow, I didn't know that."

"They also want to meet us tonight. And I don't want you here. I've told Alice and Jane about this. Emmett will probably find out from Rose. I think everyone is coming over."

"Okay. Just do me a favor and don't trust anything Tanya says. Also, _if_ Eleazar comes, he might try to say something about me visiting his office last week."

"What are you talking about?" Esme asks cautiously.

"Eleazar Denali went to Bella's place after our photos were in the gossip magazines. He offered her a bag full of cash to leave the city and a blank check so she would stay away from me."

I shudder as I think about the horrible memory.

"Oh my god," Esme gasps. "I cannot believe he did that! Was Bella okay after that?"

"Yes, I was there with her." He nuzzles against my hair.

"What did you do at his office? Please tell me, you didn't do anything stupid."

"Of course not. I went to his office and politely warned him to stay away from Bella."

She scoffs on the other line, not believing his explanation. "That's it? You said that and walked out of his office?"

"Yes, mom. Why would I—"

"Edward." She admonishes, cutting him off.

"I, uh handed him a blank check to fill in whatever amount he wanted to stay away from my girlfriend. But the good news is that he didn't deposit the check, and I transferred my shares from his business back into CPA."

"Edward, why did you do that?" Her voice sounds tired and weary.

"Mom, he shouldn't have attempted to keep Bella away from me."

"If you wouldn't have fallen in love with Bella, you never would've thought about running a background check on our closest family friends just so you could find reasons to break up with Tanya."

I blush and look at Edward who has a cute frown on his face.

"That's not true."

"It is."

"Okay, maybe it is." He mumbles and I sigh softly.

"I can't imagine what extent Eleazar would've gone to, if we had never found out any of this."

"Mom, it's all fine now."

"I know, Edward. But, we trusted that family."

"They are disgusting."

"Edward," His mom uses a gentler, mom-tone. "Our world has never revolved around work like yours does. We maintain a strong relationship with people close to us. You've never had that. From the moment you finished high school, you've wanted to work with your grandfather. You've worked with him since you were a toddler. You used to follow him around the world during his field projects.

"Yeah, I remember."

"Carlisle and I used to get so angry every time you went running after him. You did that because a part of you always wanted to be like your grandfather. You've tirelessly worked all your life. You have distanced yourself from us in the process of turning from Edward to The Edward Cullen. We lost you so easily. You were mad at us, all the time. It was as if you were suffering just to be a part of our family. Why, Edward? We never encouraged you to give up on your dreams now, did we?"

 _Whoa_ , Esme had changed the course of the conversation so easily. I bet she has had these pent up emotions for years and they are bubbling out due to the events happening around her. I shouldn't even be listening to this. It's between Edward and his mother.

I gaze out of the window when Edward pulls the car over on the side of the road. We are travelling on an unfamiliar street. Maybe it's a shortcut route. I sit up straight and turn to find him staring at his hands with a mask of guilt and regret. My heart breaks watching the expression on his face. He wasn't ready for this today.

Edward turns to look at me and I lean over the console to hug him. He hides his face against my neck and I stroke his hair.

"Alice hates me," Esme says in a teary voice but he shakes his head. "I'm just so bad at taking care of her. It's so different raising a daughter compared to Emmett and you. I've never had a mother for a long time; I know I haven't been the best mother to you kids—" He cuts her off.

"You are a wonderful mother. Please don't say that."

"Okay but, it's just that when Alice sees you acting distant with me, she does the same thing. She is your twin sister. Your actions always have an effect on her. I share this with Carlisle almost every night and it makes us anxious knowing our children our slipping away from us."

She continues. "Emmett is happy in his life. Rosalie completes him. She isn't as bad as you think she is," Edward sighs against me. "Our family wasn't this way eight to ten years ago. Carlisle and I wanted you to be with Tanya because you've known her for a long time. I—I thought she would never break your heart. I'm closest to you out all of my children and I couldn't watch you go after someone who doesn't want you."

"When I saw you with Bella at the fundraiser," I hold my breath. "I was so, so angry at both you and her. No matter how much I tried to keep you away from her, you couldn't help yourself. I became scared—scared because I didn't know if she really loved you back or not. But your connection was so tender and sweet; I had never seen you that way before. Your eyes followed her everywhere, and you were so protective of her."

I hold Edward closer to me and kiss his cheek.

"I love you." I whisper and he touches his forehead to mine. He nods and brushes his lips against mine.

"I know." He whispers back and Esme's voice interrupts us.

"What you may not have realized is that her eyes followed you too. I think I might have spent a good time watching the two of you during the entire event. And then you took her dancing. I don't remember the last time you danced with anyone," _Oh?_ "Everyone was so shocked to see you dancing with Bella."

"You came over for the family dinner the next weekend," I can hear the smile in her emotional voice. "You never have dinner with us, but you did. Rosalie used to quarrel with you and you would go back home. But, you came back that night. I don't know how but part of me wondered if Bella had convinced you to return to the table."

Edward chuckles and I smile, stroking his cheek.

"I told Jane to take me to her bookstore, Bella must've told you," Esme clears her throat. "Jane wanted to show me how happy Bella was in her life and that she loves you for who you are and not the lifestyle that surrounds you—"

"She hates it." He mumbles and she laughs on the other line.

"Does she? Oh, that dear girl has no choice anymore."

I blush and sigh softly. I guess she is right on some level.

"I really liked her bookstore. Her face spoke volumes when I was talking about you. She really loves you so much. I'm so sorry about Tanya, Edward. I had no idea she would turn out to be like this. I can't believe any of this is happening."

"I understand."

She sighs. "I feel like it's just me talking, and that was a lot of heavy talk. Plus, we can't afford to be worrying about this mess, we have an event tomorrow. Are you coming tomorrow for dinner? Carlisle and the others would really love it if you did."

"I'll try to stop by."

I roll my eyes and he shrugs at me. He should go.

"And invite Bella as well. It's a special evening. Plus, it'll distract everyone from the events happening around us." He grins and I smile at him.

"I'll do that. Bye, mom. I'll call you later. I love you."

"Love you too, honey. Bye." And the call finally ends.

I stare at his handsome face for a minute and raise my hand to stroke his cheek.

"How are you feeling?" I ask softly and he lets out a shaky breath, looking away.

"I feel like a horrible son."

"No baby, don't say that," His green eyes meet mine. "You are a great son. You just need to move past the little mistakes you've made."

"Okay."

"And show good gestures to your parents."

He looks thoughtful. "Their Wedding Anniversary is on Thursday."

"How do you celebrate every year?"

"We throw a party."

"A formal party?" I ask, making a face and he nods, laughing at my expression. "Every year?" He nods again and I roll my eyes. "Don't do that this year."

Edward gives me a soft kiss. "Alright, maybe you can suggest some ideas."

"Sure."

He starts the car and I stare at the windshield.

"Is this a shortcut?"

"Yep."

"Back to the topic at hand, I have an idea. Your childhood home is in Chicago, right?"

He beams at me. "Of course. It's the best home ever."

"Then you can surprise them by flying to Chicago with them—just the five of you and spend the day together. And make dinner reservations for your parents at their favorite restaurant."

His eyebrows shoot up with surprise. "Ms. Swan, that's an amazing idea. I'm very impressed. Emmett and Alice will definitely love the idea."

I rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. "You're welcome."

"You seem tired, love."

"I am. You kept me up all night and your morning kinky shenanigans tired me out even more."

"Excuse me? Kinky shenanigans?" I can hear the amusement in his voice. "If I recall correctly, you were thoroughly enjoying it. Plus, it all happened because you mentioned that _Mike_."

"Oh Mike," I sigh softly and look up at Edward. "Gosh, I haven't seen him in years. I wonder what he is up to these days."

He glares at the windshield and I giggle. "Bella, it really isn't funny anymore. I don't want to hear about that fucking Mike again."

"Okay." I kiss his cheek.

"Role plays, blindfolds and handcuffs, huh?"

I blush and he chuckles. "Let it go."

"I'll think about it," I roll my eyes. "When is your reunion?"

"October 10 and 11."

"The whole weekend?"

"Yeah, it's really ridiculous. How much am I possibly going to mingle with people? Although there is a live comedy performance by some well-known comedian that may be a bit fun."

"See? That's a silver lining. But, why for two days?"

"Somebody had a dumb idea to invite everybody's spouses or boyfriends and girlfriends on the second day. I mean, who wants that?" I ask him and he blinks at me.

"No one?" It comes out like a question and I giggle.

"Will you come?"

Edward runs a hand through his hair. "I think I have work in Chicago that weekend. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Edward. And is everything under control at your office?"

"To some extent. We have a new COO who is officially joining us when Alex gets back into town."

"Oh."

"Bella, will you come to my parent's place tomorrow?"

I smile. "What's so important about a family dinner?"

"Well, my father's hospital is launching a new department to provide financial assistance for cancer patients who can't afford proper healthcare. We're introducing people to the concept tomorrow."

 _Wow._

"Honey, that's sounds amazing."

"Yes, it's a pretty ambitious project."

"And your dad is so amazing that he is funding this department."

Edward chuckles and I look at him curiously. "What?"

"It's actually my concept. I'm funding it."

"Really?" I ask excitedly and he nods. "That is wonderful!" I turn his head in my direction and press my lips against his. Oh, he is so loving and caring about people. I'm so lucky to have him in my life. Just as I deepen our kiss, he pecks my lips and pulls back. I pout and his eyes flicker towards me for a second.

"I'm driving, baby."

"Alright, Mr. Cullen. I'll be patient," I kiss his cheek. "And you should definitely go to your parent's place."

"Only if you come with me."

"Okay, I'll be there," I grab his hand and kiss it softly. "Your mother is a good person."

"I told you."

I close my eyes. I rest my head on his shoulder and he kisses my hair. "How much longer is it going to take?"

"A couple of minutes."

"Okay."

I keep my eyes closed but I know the car has sped up a lot. A few minutes later, he clears his throat and I open my eyes. I lift my head from his shoulder and he smiles at me.

I look ahead and notice a parking spot where one of his usual cars is parked. Matt is standing next to it and he offers me a polite nod. The white security gates soundlessly open and two men greet Edward as they walk out of the rectangular guardhouse. He has so much security.

"We're here?" I ask and he nods. I frown softly. "But, where is your house?"

He chuckles. "You want to take a walk with me?"

I nod. "I would like that."

Edward steps out of the car and the cold air hits my face when the passenger door opens. I turn to find a man waiting for me to step out. I blush and quickly step out of the car. I walk over to Edward and he brushes his lips against mine. I blush redder because there are people around us. I turn but discover that the car is now gone.

Edward folds an arm around my waist and we start walking along the very, very long driveway. I snuggle closer to Edward to protect myself from the chilly weather. My eyes fall on the colossal green blanket on my left and I gasp. That's one huge garden. It can easily fit around two hundred people, I'd say. There are maples trees on either side of the driveway and it's very refreshing to be away from the city. I've always wanted to live in a place like this.

"That's a big garden." I murmur and he nods at me.

As we approach the mouth of the driveway, I realize the house is white in color. It's not tall, but it's huge. There are glass walls everywhere and unusual furniture catches my eye. It's a gable roof _inside_ that particular room.

"Edward honey, what is that?" I point to the roof and he laughs.

"That is a special room."

"There is a roof in the house?"

"Yes, oak wood."

I interlace our hands and we stroll towards the entrance. His house is massive. It goes on for miles from what I can see. I'm really excited to see the inside. He suddenly tugs on my hand and turns me in his arms.

"Close your eyes." Edward whispers and I frown.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Okay."

Edward presses himself against me and a small smile plays on his lips. "Turn around, love."

I face away from him and he puts his hand over my eyes. I close them and start walking carefully and then climb a couple of stairs. I hear his impatient sigh which makes me giggle. We finally stop and he takes his hand off my eyes.

"Alright, open your eyes."

My mind is unable to bring up an adjective to describe the beauty of this place. There are different trees, flowers, bushes and shrubs that I have never seen before. They are so extraordinary and unfamiliar. They lighten up the place in this gloomy weather!

I find myself standing next to a marble staircase and there is a natural swimming pool a few steps away from me. I have never seen a natural swimming pool before. The rectangular pool deck is perched on the concrete and flora and fauna are below it. It's amazing.

At the top of the short stairway, there is an L-shaped open lounge area, halfway off the land. Is this place floating? It seems like everything is situated on the vegetation here. There are three white sun loungers and a wall mounted white couch with matching cushions. _Everything is so white_.

I crane my neck to check out the giant room above the lounge area. Two sides of the wall are made of glass and there is a balcony overlooking the garden. This is not a house, it's a freaking mansion. There is a separate section of the house to the right and I wonder if that's where the bedrooms are.

I notice that there are three openings to the house but have no clue as to where the entrance is. It's so beautifully confusing. I turn to Edward and he gives me a loving smile.

"Why the long face, baby?"

"Where's the entrance?"

"Where do you think?"

"There?" I point to the L-shaped lounge area. "I think there's a door over there."

He shrugs. "Let's see if you can find it," I pout and he chuckles. "Oh come on, it'll be fun. I've only lived her for, and even I sometimes forget where it is located."

I roll my eyes and climb up the stairs to the open lounge area and smile gazing at the elegant painting hung on the wall. I walk over to where I saw the door but frown when I realize it's a glass water wall. I can hear Edward laughing behind me but I choose to ignore him. I touch the water and it sprinkles making me smile. This place is heavenly.

 _But, where is the water coming from?_

I look up to see that it's flowing from somewhere on the first floor. A strong pair of arms wraps around my stomach and I turn to give him a chaste kiss.

"Is there a room connected to this water wall?"

"Yeah, a sauna."

I gape at him. He has a sauna?! I've never even _seen_ a sauna, and he has one at home?

"That's um, great," I nod. "It must have a great view."

"Maybe we'll enjoy the view together."

He gives me a soft kiss and I throw my arms around his neck to deepen it. His place is so amazing yet he has been staying at my place. We break apart breathlessly and I smile at him.

"You're so annoying, Edward."

"What did I do?"

"You have a perfect home. Why the hell are you staying at my apartment?"

Edward tips my chin in his direction. "I don't care where I am as long as you are with me. Nothing matters, Bella. You are all I want."

I smile and lean my forehead against his. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you more," He whispers and kisses me swiftly. "Will you be able to find the entrance or not? It's really not that confusing."

My eyes light up when I see a flight of stairs leading somewhere behind the lounge area. I quickly stride over and descend the five steps. I turn to see Edward sitting at the top of the stairway with an amused smile on his face. I gasp when I get a closer view of the side of the house. It really goes on for miles.

"What's there?" I point over to the separate house at the back.

"A couple of conference rooms. For meetings."

"Really? You don't have enough space for your meetings in this giant mansion?"

He laughs. "It's more convenient for everyone this way."

I shrug and walk over to the white door of the garage, I think. There is an electronic pad next to it. I stifle a gasp when I feel Edward's hand on the side of my waist. He smiles at me and leads me to the pad. He presses on the touchpad a couple of times and takes hold of my right thumb. He presses it on the screen and takes it off after the tick symbol appears.

The screen goes black and I look at him.

"What's in there?" I ask softly and he kisses my cheek.

"Go ahead, open it yourself."

"Is it your secret study?"

"Open it, baby."

I roll my eyes and press my thumb on the touchscreen. I take a step back when the door gradually starts to open. Edward clasps our hands and leads me inside the dark room. The room comes to life when we step in and I gasp, taking in the number of cars.

"Oh my god, why do you have so many cars?" I whisper and he chuckles.

"I love collecting cars."

"They all look like supercars."

"Not all of them, only a couple."

"But still," I shake my head. "Jake will pass out if he sees them."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You don't seem quite taken with them."

"They're just cars." I mumble and he snorts.

"I know. Let's go."

We exit the garage and he quickly closes it. He folds an arm around my waist and I kiss his cheek. I notice two men in the garden dressed in green uniform, holding garden shears and a watering can, respectively. He has people for everything.

"Can we go inside your house now? I feel like I've already seen most of it."

He laughs. "Not really. But, I know you won't find the entrance."

Edward takes me back to the pool where we started and I curiously stare at the shrubs and flowers.

"Edward, where are these flowers from? I've never seen them before."

"I'm glad you asked. It's Fynbos vegetation, from Western Cape Town. I'm surprised it has survived the Seattle weather conditions. I'm planning to change them out as soon as the weather turns colder."

"Do you like gardening?"

"A little. But mom loves gardening. She helps me with this, she loves it here."

"Of course she does, it's gorgeous. And this is natural water, isn't it?"

"Yes, it's typically a filtering process," He smiles, pointing to the water wall. "That's not exactly for display purpose. It's a filtration waterfall from the upper filtration pool."

"So the water never overflows or overheats itself?"

"No. The walls are heat-repellent and there are controls to keep the water cool. The water doesn't need to be cleaned from inside, it cleanses itself. There is a valley for water from this garden. Come here," He leads me closer to the vegetation garden and I notice a glass bed where the water is flowing. "It flows through this."

"So how does the water get to the upper pool?"

"Oh, you're so curious for everything," He smiles, kissing my cheek. "Well, there is a pond for that."

"A pond? Where?"

I look around but I can only see the flora everywhere.

"At the entrance courtyard."

"Where is the damn entrance to this maze?!"

He laughs and leads me to the right side of the pool, next to the garden.

"These are the stairs, my love." He points to the rock steps. I laugh when it dawns on me that I thought these were a part of the landscape. I look closer and notice that they are well-sculpted rocks that make a perfect path leading to his house.

"I had no idea these were the stairs." I whisper and he nods, kissing the back of my hand.

"Let's go now; it's going to rain soon."

I smile and we climb up the stairs and reach a small passageway that leads to the entrance courtyard. Oh dear god, I'm tired already.

There is a square shaped pond at one end of the courtyard and a round table and chairs on the right side. My eyes fall on the Italian marble flooring and I sigh softly. Everything is so sleek and posh here. I notice a window seat under the one-way mirrored window ledge. I rush over and sit on it.

Edward laughs taking in my tired expression and walks over to me. I grab his hands in mine and he bends down to kiss my forehead.

"Baby, come on. Let's go inside. Do you want me to carry you?"

My eyes snap open when he says that. I rise to my feet and he chuckles. We walk past the foyer and climb up three steps. I hear the stream of water somewhere as we pass the lobby. I gasp when I see the beautiful view of the city of Seattle; the mountains, trees, forest, the buildings, everything. It's breathtaking.

"It's amazing," I say softly and Edward wraps his arms around my stomach. I look down and find a filtration pool that has water flowing downstairs. "Is this where the water wall gets it water from?"

"Yes, angel." He murmurs and I moan softly when he kisses behind my ear. "Don't make that noise here. There might be people around."

"There is no hint of privacy in your house." I mutter and he turns me in his arms.

"We can have all the privacy you want, baby," He touches his forehead to mine. I peck his lips and he gives me a soft smile. "Don't worry about that."

"Okay."

"Do you want to continue the tour?" I nod and he leads me from the passage to the great room. Oh wow, it's the most elegant great room I have ever seen.

An L-shaped tan sofa is situated facing two black wing chairs. I smile when my eyes fall on the crackling glow of the linear fireplace positioned in the center of the stacked square wood wall. A cushioned tan chaise lounge faces the floor to ceiling window wall and overlooks the view of the city. I frown, staring at the weird abstract statue placed next to it. God, it's weird.

I shake off my thoughts and make my way over to the sofa. I take off my sandals and groan softly as I sit on it. It's so comfy. I close my eyes and curl up to myself as the heat from the fireplace envelopes me. I open my eyes when the sofa cushion dips and peek at Edward to find him gazing at me with a soft smile on his face.

"You like the sofa, Ms. Swan?"

"Love it."

He chuckles. "Are you tired, baby? I can take you to my room and—" I cut him off.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. It's okay."

"Don't you want to see the rest of my place?"

"In a minute," I mumble and tightly hug him. He kisses my forehead and buries his nose against my hair.

"I love you, Bella."

"Love you too."

"Come on, Bella. We need to have lunch after this."

Edward sighs when I don't move and suddenly rises to his feet. I pout and look at him from under my lashes. He picks me up in his arms bridal-style and I wrap my arms around his neck. I give him a quick kiss and smile.

"Put me down. I can walk." I whisper and he smirks at me.

"Oh that's fine. Let's get moving."

"Edward, put me down." I hide my face against his neck and he sighs softly.

Edward shows me the theater room and I can't believe he has watched movies at my place on my shitty TV. He carries me to the entrance of the bright and open family room that has his family pictures all over the walls but we don't walk inside. We see his impressive bar room that has a pool table, as well as an attached large wine cellar.

His house is very contemporary, modern and... just perfect.

Edward shows me the four guest rooms on the second floor and Mrs. Cope's bedroom and kitchen. Mrs. Cope has a bedroom bigger than my apartment. It must have cost Edward a fortune to build this house.

"Where's your bedroom?" I ask softly and Edward settles us on the bed of one of the guest rooms.

"It's on the first floor," I frown, because we were on the first floor previously. He didn't show me his room. "But, in the other section."

"I'm confused." I curl up smaller on his lap and he strokes my cheek.

"I would be surprised if you weren't."

"Hmm."

"My home in Chicago is in the city so there is not enough space to have a gigantic garden or experiment with different plants but here, I have that opportunity. And I wanted to have personal space to be by myself. So, I created a separate section of the house where I surround myself with everything that I need."

"Like your study room?"

"Among other things."

"Oh, that's thoughtful of you."

"Yep."

"And why are the conference rooms in the back?"

He chuckles. "There is a driveway from the back exit so cars don't need to come through the front gate. That's convenient when I have meetings at home."

"Have you ever had meetings here?"

"Yeah, actually in the initial week that I moved in. I had the flu and I couldn't go to the office."

"So instead you tired yourself out by conducting meetings at home and not getting enough rest?"

He smiles. "Uh, yes."

"Believe me; I am never letting that happen ever again."

"I know."

I connect our lips for a soft kiss and pull back a minute later. "I want to see the kitchen."

"Sure, but we need to go back to the great room for that."

I groan. "That's too far."

Edward lifts me in his arms again and starts marching out of the room. I squirm and he laughs, staring at my annoyed expression.

"Stop carrying me everywhere!" I say with a snap and he snorts.

"You look so cute when you are angry."

I roll my eyes in exasperation and fold my hands behind his neck. He leans forward and gives me a quick kiss. I nuzzle against his neck as he quickly descends the stairs and we return to the great room.

"You don't have a TV here." I whisper and he smiles at me.

"I don't like to watch a lot of TV, but I have one in the family room."

"Yeah, it was hard to ignore because of its size," He suddenly smirks at me and I groan. "I don't want to hear something sleazy right now."

Edward laughs. "Okay, I won't. But it was going to be a good one."

"Sure it was."

We go over to the fireplace and I notice a white door next to it. I open it for us and cold air hits my face. It's the same balcony I was looking at from downstairs. I see shrubs and potted plants all over the terrace and there is a cement block in one corner that has an abstract statue on top.

The French doors are open to the dining room and we step inside. There is a balcony that overlooks the passage at the entrance and the opposite wall has large brown double doors. Six goldenrod swivel chairs surround a wooden dining table that has a flower vase with fresh lilies in the center, in between two three-arm candelabras.

I stare at the double doors again and wonder if the kitchen is on the other side. The doors open and a woman, probably in her mid-fifties halts her footsteps when her eyes fall on us. Her mouth opens in shock; taking in our condition but the reaction slowly wears off and is replaced with a warm smile.

I squirm in Edward's arms so he'll set me down but he just tightens his arms around me.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Cope." Edward greets her with a big grin on his face.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Cullen."

"Edward, let me stand," I hiss in his ear and out of my periphery, I can see Mrs. Cope trying to stifle her amusement. God! I blush with embarrassment and look away. Edward finally takes notice of my pleading expression and sets my feet on the ground. I sigh with relief and turn to Mrs. Cope.

"Mrs. Cope, this is my girlfriend Isabella Swan," She gives me a knowing smile. "Bella, this is Mrs. Cope. She has been a part of our family ever since I can remember."

Mrs. Cope walks over to me and we shake hands.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you. Edward has not stopped talking about you."

I blush redder and smile shyly. "It's great to meet you too."

She gazes at Edward. "Lunch is almost ready. Are you showing Ms. Swan around?"

"Bella, please." I tell her gently and she nods.

"Yes," He answers her question and takes a step in her direction. "And when is your flight?"

"In about two hours."

"What are you doing here? You need to leave for the airport. You will barely make it in time, even with Matt's driving. There is a lot of traffic in the city." He scolds her, and she smiles sheepishly.

"Edward, do you really think I should—"

"I'll be fine. We'll help ourselves, don't worry. You should go. Tim must be missing you, it's been three months."

"Alright, I'll leave." She says softly, and he gives her a light hug. He kisses her cheek, and she bids me goodbye before leaving.

"I thought she was from Seattle."

"She is but her son lives in Minnesota with his family. I make her visit them every three months. She needs a little change too. She'll be back by Wednesday night."

"Oh, you're such a good boss."

I wrap my arms around him and kiss his lips. He smiles against my lips and pulls back way too quickly. I huff.

"I thought you wanted to see the kitchen." He points out and I nod.

We walk through the double doors into a very seamless kitchen. An oversized stainless steel kitchen island resides in the center of the kitchen. The island features a gas range that coordinates expertly with the chocolate and white cabinetry.

I look straight ahead and notice four large wall sections with four knobs on them. The kitchen has a glass wall that has a flush mounted cabinet and showcases a refreshing view of the garden. That island is empty except for two stainless steel sinks. The kitchen is very intimidating. But, it feels incomplete for some reason.

"Something is missing, isn't it?" Edward croons in my ear and wraps his arms around my stomach. I nod a little and his lips curve into a smile against my neck. "Mrs. Cope would've never worked here if I had a kitchen like this."

"What are you saying?"

He saunters over to the wall in front of me and twists one of the knobs, making all the four sections of the wall to slide open. I am overwhelmed with the sight of so much kitchen equipment. There is a giant four door refrigerator, two massive ovens and many other appliances that I could only dream of having. I'll have to take a closer look at them later.

My eyes race over to the last section that is the pantry storage and is stocked to its limit. The other section is equipped with different glasses. It's very similar to the one I saw in his bar room but this is a much more diverse collection. Oh, it's the perfect kitchen.

"Like it?"

"I _love_ it! It's so amazing! Would you mind if I used any of this equipment?"

He stares at me for a second and then sighs. "Yes."

My face falls. "Oh."

"What kind of question is that, Bella? Of course you can do whatever you want here."

I grin at him. "Really? Oh, thank you so much!"

I walk over to Edward and crash my lips against his. He easily picks me in his arms and I fold my legs around his waist. He deepens our kiss and I play with the soft ends of his hair as we lose track of time again.

I pull back a few minutes later and suck in a deep breath. I pant against him and he chuckles, stroking my cheek.

"Believe me," Edward whispers and continues. "You were the only thing missing here. It finally feels complete."

I blush and lean my forehead against his. "I love you."

* * *

Edward is busy speaking on the phone as he leads me inside his bedroom. I take off my sandals before standing up straight and looking at the colossal bedroom. It has a wide open balcony that overlooks the Fynbos vegetation at the entrance. A smaller version of the sofa from the living room is also here.

There is a wooden cabinet between the French doors of the balcony that has an Espresso machine on top. I chuckle. My eyes fall on the king-sized bed, and a sigh escapes my lips. Oh, it looks so inviting right now. The down comforter, duvet cover and pillows seem very comfy.

I lean against the sofa and stroke the lamp next to me. Edward has taken care of every detail of his house, including the lamps. The lamp bodies are long with a glass encased pipe and the shades are strictly white. I smile staring at the huge, colorful paintings hung on the walls. They contrast the white color of the walls which makes them stand out.

The wall on the opposite end is a little unusual. I walk towards it and my hand touches the soft, cold texture of the surface. It's not a wall. I circle the rim of the round button in the center and suddenly, a warm hand touches my arm.

I turn my head to see Edward standing behind me—still speaking on the phone—and he smiles at me. His hand grazes against my arm and travels towards my fingers. He touches my index finger and presses it on the round button. I hear his footsteps fading away but I can't tear my eyes off the double doors that soundlessly slide open.

I step inside the pitch black room and a dim glow appears from the ceiling lights. The room radiates a gold color which gives it a regal feel. I am conflicted between the two sections of this room as both are covered with gorgeous ash colored silk curtains. Why are they covered with curtains?

I go to my left and slide open the tall curtain and gasp softly. It's his walk-in closet. It's half the size of his bedroom. _Jeez, does he ever wear the same thing twice?_ Now that I think about it, he doesn't. I lightly graze my hands against the shirts and jackets racked up. The man has more shoes than clothes as well as a black dressing table.

The interior of the room is grayish blue which is uplifting compared to how white his bedroom is. The furniture is a rustic dark wood and a giant gray ottoman is centered in the room. I walk over to one of the drawers and notice that there is no handle. I push it in and it pops open.

It's a watch winder drawer. Oh god, he owns so many expensive watches! The watches continue to slowly rotate clockwise in their shells and I shut it softly. I walk out of his closet and frown as I stare at the other set of closed curtains. If this is his closet, what is over there?

I walk towards the curtain and shift it a little to step inside. I press my hand on my mouth to cover my shock as I take in the interior of this room. The room is unreal. I grasp the golden free standing wall with my hand and take a deep breath.

The interior is tan and gold. The room is divided into separate sections based on clothing shoes, and accessories. The top shelves display purses of various kinds. And the bottom shelves house shoes. Oh dear god, the shoes. They are gorgeous. I walk further inside the room and take a look at the elegant collection of gowns, dresses, knitwear, coats, skirts, jeans and trousers and so many other accessories that I don't know about.

There are two beige tub chairs in the room and a matching sofa. The vanity is equipped with a lot of beauty products and I open the drawers to find numerous electric appliances to use. I don't even want to know what is in the other drawers. It's such an envious closet.

I stare at my reflection in the mirror and see Edward approaching me. I turn and he gives me an anxious smile.

"Hey."

"Are these Tanya's belongings, Edward?"

He frowns at me. "What? No, Bella. They're yours."

I gasp in horror. "Why? W-Why? But, why?" I sputter out and he chuckles.

"I figured you would stay here for the weekend and maybe later… you know, for a day or two during the week. Or more than that sometimes. And later… if you want to keep your things here, you can."

"Edward honey, are you okay?" I ask softly and walk over to him. I cradle his face in my hands and give him a chaste kiss. "You are making no sense right now."

"What I meant is that, you don't have a change of clothes so I—" I cut him off.

"You bought an entire closet full of clothes?" I ask incredulously.

"Ursula suggested most of these," He smiles and I sigh. "All of this is yours."

"I can't, Edward. It's too much."

"What will you wear when I tear your clothes off of you?"

I blush, even though I try to maintain a hard face. "I'll wrap a blanket and walk myself out."

"Like I'm going to let that happen," Edward murmurs and kisses my lips. "It's all for you, baby. It would make me really happy if you wore something from here. Please, don't say no," He pouts and his green eyes smolder me with their intense stare.

 _He knows I can't stand that pout._

My will crumbles and I give him a quick kiss.

"You know I can't stand it when you pout." I mumble against his lips.

"Mm, do you want to see the rest of the house or should we have lunch first?"

"It wouldn't hurt to eat a little later."

"Okay." He smiles, stroking my cheek.

We exit the walk in closet and he shuts the doors with a click of a button. I smile taking a look at his bedroom. It's so wide and open.

"You like this room?"

"Yes! I love it," I take a closer look at the fireplace and turn to smile at Edward. "This room would look even better with the lights on!"

I cover my eyes when there is an irritating glare directed at me from somewhere. I hear my boyfriend laughing and I open my eyes and realize all the lights in the room are switched on.

"You said lights on." He says softly and I shake my head. He walks over to the switchboard and turns down one of the switches and the lights fade away. He smiles at me and I sigh, walking over to him.

"I'm never going to get used to this place." I murmur and he folds his arms around my waist.

"It takes a little time. But, it's quite easy when you get used to it."

I crack a smile. "Did you live in the city before moving here?"

"Downtown."

"Oh."

I make my way to the other door in the room and open it. It's his large bathroom with a unique layout. The free-standing tub and walk in shower sit in the center of the space, while long vanities with plenty of cabinet space line either side. The floors and walls use high quality marble porcelain tiles while the vanities are dark brown with white marble countertops.

"It's so sexy." I whisper and he chuckles.

"Really?"

I nod and we exit the bathroom. I walk over to the deck and the chilly air hits me. It's such an amazing view from here.

"This place is a lot to take in. It'll take me weeks to figure it out, if I come here again." I mutter the latter part under my breath.

"Why wouldn't you?" Edward murmurs, turning me in his arms. "If it was up to me, you would never leave."

He skims his nose along my cheek and I close my eyes, getting lost in his loving touch. A smile escapes my lips as we stand in our little bubble.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"I can be _very_ persuasive."

I frown softly. "Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Any time you want. This all will be yours too."

"I'm going to need a map in that case."

Edward laughs and I open my eyes to look at him. I stroke his cheek and get dazzled staring into his gorgeous green orbs. They are so hypnotizing and passionate. I close the space between us and feel the outline of his body against mine. I hover my lips over his and close my eyes when he leans forward to kiss me. His lips rub against mine and I part my lips.

"Lunch first." He whispers and I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding. I sigh and open my eyes as I hear my heart pounding in my chest. He smirks at me and grabs my hand in his as we walk out of the bedroom.

We go down the hall and he shows me two guest rooms. His office is right next to his bedroom, but he wants to show me something else first.

"What's in here?" I ask and he takes a shaky breath. I frown taking in his anxious face and he opens the door.

It's the most intimidating room in the house, it's white like the others but something is distinctly different about it. Maybe it's because there is just one tiny window in the back of the room. I walk further inside and my eyes widen when I see a wall stacked with music CDs. That is a lot of music.

In the center of the room resides a black piano. It's sleek and shiny, which makes it perfect. I can somehow relate it to Edward. The music rack is stacked with a couple of sheets and the lid is propped open. My fingers brush against the black and white keys that make no sense to me.

I can feel Edward's eyes on me and I look up to find him standing in the doorway with a dark, calculating gaze. I wonder what he is thinking.

Alex's words from the fundraiser come crashing back to me.

" _He must play at home by himself but we haven't seen or heard him play in eight years. That's when things took a turn for worse. He grew distant from us all and his parents took it hard. He was very close to them. More so than Emmett and Alice were."_

My eyes remain on Edward as his index fingers run across his bottom lip and he seems thoughtful about something. But, his eyes thankfully let go of that clouded expression and he enters the room. He lets out a deep breath and gives me a cautious smile.

"So…?" His question is open-ended and so unlike him.

I walk over to him and wrap him in my arms. His form instantly slumps against me and I gently stroke his hair. He nuzzles against my neck and I close my eyes.

"What is it, baby?" I ask softly and he shakes his head.

"I don't let people enter this room."

"Then how do they listen to you play?"

 _I know the answer to this question._

"I don't play in front of anyone. Not from the last eight years."

"Why not?"

Edward pulls back and I stroke his cheek softly. His green eyes turn hopeful and he clasps his hand with mine. He leads me to the far end of the room and opens the tiny door present there. The lights come to life when we step inside and… oh my god.

There are shelves in every direction and an armless chair is in the center of the room. The shelves are overfilled with trophies and framed certificates. Edward sits on the chair as I take a look around the trophies that acknowledge his accomplishments.

There are four framed certificates—far away from trophies—hung on the wall. I walk past the shelves and take a closer look at the certificates. He was awarded for The American Protégé International Piano and Strings Competition in four different age categories; Young musicians, Junior, Intermediate, Adult.

His name is inscribed in neat gold calligraphy on the certificates— _Edward Anthony Cullen_. My eyes water with pride just staring at them. He must have such a talent. I would do anything to hear him play. Will he play something for me?

I stand in front of his hunched form and stroke his hair. He looks up and I offer a tentative smile. He tugs on my hand and pulls me onto his lap. I settle sideways and he buries his face against the crook of my neck. He pulls back a while later and his eyes hold a tortured expression.

"What is it, sweetheart? Tell me." I say softly and try to mask my own anxiety.

"I wasn't this distant and cold eight years ago. Things were different. I used to be considerate of other people's emot—" I cut him off.

"Hey," I hold his face in my hands. "You are a wonderful person. Don't blame yourself for being someone you are not. If you were as cold and distant as you say you are, I never would've fallen in love with you."

"My life had no meaning before you stumbled into it."

I press my lips against his and he pulls me closer to him. His hand cups the back of my neck while the other one strokes my thigh. As much as I would love to make out with him, I want to hear out what he wants to say.

"Edward," I breathe out and sigh. "Tell me everything. Please."

"Hmm." He pecks my lips and gazes at me.

Edward continues. "I was three when I became interested in playing the piano. We had one back at our home in Chicago. I used to play day and night. It was my one passion in life. Mom and dad would love to hear me play. They used to gather in the living room no matter how busy they were just to watch me play.

"I was quite close to my grandparents ever since I was young. Like I told you, I would only meet dad's parents during summer and Christmas breaks but Grandpa Victor stayed closer. His work always interested me. I spent a great deal of my time with him. I used to finish my school assignments in his office as well."

"It must be your office now." I whisper quietly after he grows silent.

"It is," His lips twist into a small smile. "It was very intimidating to me back then."

"Time changes everything."

"Does it?" He questions me and I stroke his hair. "I never wanted to run his empire or hire and fire people under me. I never wanted to have so much power that it scares me sometimes. I wanted a simple life, Bella; a very simple life. I had a lavish life growing up, but I was sick of it. I was accepted into Juilliard after high school… I wanted to study piano."

"Why didn't you, baby?" I ask softly and he intently stares at me.

"I uh, had quite a few bad habits. I used to chain-smoke and had a bad company of friends," My heart skips a beat as I take in this new information. Oh my god. "And one day my parents received a call from Naples, my nana had passed away from sudden cardiac arrest. It was so unexpected. Nobody had imagined something like that would happen. She was healthy as a horse."

He clears his throat. "But it did. We flew there the same night and things were so tense. I was too numb to feel the shock of my nana not being in this world anymore. I was incredibly close to her and the fact that she wasn't in this world… was very scary. I wanted to forget about it and I walked out of the house and went to the first bar I saw. There was a group of men who offered me a smoke but things got… worse. That was the first and only time I did drugs in my life."

I gasp, not able to contain my surprise. How bad were things back then? I can imagine why his parents are so protective of him.

"It just happened… I didn't plan it. The next thing I remember was waking up in a hospital. I still recall my mom's face; she was crying her eyes out. I had never been this vulnerable. She used to pester me to quit smoking, but she had no idea I would do something like that," He chuckles sadly. "They thought I was the good kid."

"I was, for the most part. I aced my exams, spent time with my family and never got into any trouble. I could understand why they were having trouble with the sight of me on that hospital bed. Nobody said a word and then Grandpa Victor told everyone to leave the room and I knew I was in a heap of trouble."

"Was he strict?" I whisper, resting my head on his shoulder and he strokes my hair.

"When he wanted to be. I haven't told you anything about him, have I?" I shake my head. "My grandfather was the most hardworking man I had known. He started his architectural firm in a tiny warehouse in Chicago after he graduated from college. He got married but his wife left when mom and Aunt Jane were very young. He raised them both and took his business to great heights."

"Grandpa used to be quite fond of me. But he never really appreciated my passion for studying piano. He was quite certain I was going to become like him one day. I never took it too seriously. I hadn't told him I had been accepted into Juilliard… I guess I didn't want to disappoint him."

"What did he say to you that night in the hospital?"

His green eyes meet mine and he sighs. "He made me choose."

* * *

 _ **Eight years ago**_

* * *

 **EDWARD**

* * *

 _I held my breath as my eyes followed my grandfather escorting everyone out of the room. He shut the door with a soft click and turned in my direction, his green eyes pierced straight into mine. I gulped and ran a hand through my hair._

" _Why are we here in Naples, Edward?" Grandpa Victor asked in a hard voice. I used all my strength to sit up and he walked over to help me. He adjusted a pillow behind my back and I sighed._

" _For Nana's funeral." I croaked and looked at him._

" _Do you realize something?" I frowned, confused. "My days are numbered as well."_

" _Don't say that, Grandpa. You're fine. I've already lost nana; I don't want to lose you too." I begged softly, and he chuckled without humor._

" _Oh come on, I'm not going to live forever. You never know what might happen."_

" _I'm not denying that."_

" _What are you going to do now that high school is almost over?"_

 _I cast my eyes away from him. Should I tell him? My heart pounded in my chest as fear resurfaced in my mind again. Why was I so scared of him tonight?_

" _Edward?" He called my name when I remained quiet._

" _I don't know."_

" _Your parents are overjoyed that you have been accepted into Juilliard," My eyes widened in shock. "Es told me a couple of days ago. I'm surprised you never mentioned anything."_

" _I forgot." I mumbled and reached for the cup of water next to me. I groaned when a spark shot through my arm and he admonished me to remain still. He handed me the cup, and I took an inviting sip._

" _Do you really want to go, Edward?"_

" _Y-Yes."_

" _Alex wants to study Architecture."_

 _I smiled at him. "Yes, I know. He'll do a great job. One day, he might take your place in the office."_

 _He frowned at me. "And why do you think so?"_

" _Because he is your grandson."_

" _Wouldn't you like to take my place in the office?"_

 _I sighed tiredly. "Grandpa, I've told you… Wearing suits, attending galas, having a thousand people working under me and making decisions for ten different businesses is not me. I can't imagine myself doing that type of work."_

" _You underestimate yourself, son."_

 _I shook my head. "I don't."_

 _Grandpa casually paced back and forth in the room and my eyes followed him. "You know, there are whispers going around in the office these days," He smiled at me. "Everyone is wondering who will take my position when I retire."_

" _Nobody can replace you."_

" _Somebody can," He looked me in the eye. "And do it better than me. I know it."_

" _I want to go New York, Grandpa."_

" _I'm not going to leave my forty years of hard work in the hands of a couple of strangers that I distrust."_

" _Alex—"_

" _Alex is not you, Edward." He snapped at me._

" _You are underestimating him."_

" _I know his potential; he'll do great things."_

" _Then learn to trust him."_

" _You've spent the last eighteen years of your life in that office of mine. You know how everything works and you know everyone's roles. Hell, sometimes I turn to you for advice."_

 _I shrugged. "I advise you on general things. Alex can do that also."_

" _If I wanted somebody to lawyer up for Alex, I would've invited Emmett here. Stop defending him and listen to me!"_

 _I gazed at him with a startled face and remained silent._

 _Grandpa continued. "I understand that you are quite attached to playing the piano but you love to paint just as much."_

" _I do."_

" _What does an empty canvas feel like every time you decide to paint something new?"_

 _I chuckled. "It's like life is starting all over again."_

" _How is that different from architecture?"_

" _Architecture entails drawing. It's not music."_

" _Architecture is nothing but frozen music, Edward. It's a visual art. You have to power to create art, brick by brick."_

" _It's not my passion in life." I whispered, trying to stand my ground._

" _Your passion is playing music for strangers in a large auditorium. Is that what you're telling me?"_

 _I nodded, as firmly as I could. Did I want to be consumed by just music all my life? Had I not always wanted to see the world? Why are my thoughts getting conflicted? I shouldn't let my grandfather persuade me to do something I don't want to._

" _Yes." I said with conviction and he sighed._

" _Or do you want to travel the world like you always have and make a difference everywhere you go?"_

" _I'm not sure."_

" _I'm not forcing you to get into Architecture just so you could handle my offices. I'm not that selfish," I nodded. "I want you to know the potential you have. You can't waste that."_

" _I'm not wasting it."_

" _But you are. I don't want to argue about this for long. You need to rest."_

" _Please—"_

" _Make a choice," He said firmly and walked closer to me. "You are my grandson. I only want the best for you."_

" _Now, even if I want to, it's too late." I murmured, and he shook his head._

" _It's never too late, Edward. Trust me. You have that quality in you, to lead and have wisdom. Do you hear me?" His voice was hard and affirmative; and for that moment, I believed that there was still hope for me._

 _I never hated architecture, but I didn't give a lot of thought about getting into it either. Maybe Grandpa Victor was right. I probably had what it took to become a good architect and turn my life around. What I needed after tonight was a sense of discipline. I knew I wouldn't change my lifestyle after I went to New York. What if things became worse?_

" _Edward?"_

" _Y-Yes." I whispered and ran a hand through my hair._

" _I didn't hear you, Edward."_

 _I cleared my throat. "Yes, sir."_

" _I know it's hard, but believe me… things will get better."_

" _They won't," I muttered and my eyes filled with tears for some reason. "You want me to give up on my music. You don't want me to play anymore."_

" _You can't have any distractions. I'm not asking you to quit but you can't achieve everything at once."_

" _I want to do what you do," I said earnestly, something that I had known all along. "But, I can never be as good as you."_

" _We'll see about that later. For now, you need to grow passion for art."_

" _I already have enough inspiration in my life."_

" _I know." He smiled and his eyes crinkled._

" _I need some time to think this through."_

" _You have six years, Edward," He said pointedly and his face turned serious. "Four years from now, I want your name added to my firm. Cullen and Platt Architecture—that's what I want. Something you'll want soon enough."_

" _I'll think about it." I whispered and sighed softly._

" _I want you motivated. Make your decision with an open heart; you'll know it's the right one."_

" _I will." I nodded, and he walked over to the door._

" _I'll leave you to rest then."_

 _Grandpa exited the room, and I sighed with relief as I closed my eyes. My eyes snapped open when the door creaked open and he peeked inside._

" _Oh, and Edward?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _If I ever find you with a cigarette in your hand again, it'll be the last time you have that hand." He threatened, and I audibly gulped._

* * *

 **BELLA**

* * *

I let the details sink in that Edward had just shared with me for a couple of minutes. It's so easy to judge people from the lifestyle they live, but things get complicated the more you get to know them. I have so many questions to ask him.

"Do you think you made the right choice?" I ask softly and he nods at me.

"It brought me to you."

I blush and plant a soft kiss on his lips. "And it brought me to you. But, you know what I'm talking about."

He sighs and strokes my back. "Sometimes, I think I have. Grandpa Victor was right for the most part. But, things still got worse."

"They must have."

"I had no idea I would find studying architecture so interesting, but I did. And I felt guilty for giving up on my music. I don't know why, but I did. I couldn't get myself to play… even when I was alone. My fingers would start to shake and it was impossible for me to read my music sheets and I would blank out."

He continues. "My parents encouraged me to play for them, but I couldn't. I tried to stay away from Chicago as much as possible. I would barely stay for a day or two during the holidays and preferred studying and helping Grandpa with his projects. I would lock myself in my house and choosing to be alone. I grew distant from my family, my parents and I was frustrated with everything."

I stroke his cheek. "Did you start working with your grandfather during college?"

"I did. Alex came aboard a little later, but I was working with my grandfather. It felt great when I was new to everything… to have that much power. And for those hours that I would work; that gaping hole in my heart would be filled."

"That's why you lost yourself in your work." I murmur and he leans his forehead against the side of my head.

"Yeah. I consulted a shrink for a couple of years. I wanted to get over feeling the regret I felt. It always brought back memories. About Naples and everything that had happened after nana passed away. Dr. Zinn helped me a lot during that time. And when I was alone in Chicago, I found enough courage to play for myself and I still continue doing that. Just—"

"Not around other people." I completed his sentence, and he nods.

"I had a habit of lashing out at my parents when things got a little tricky to handle in my life. I blamed myself and decided to stop being around them. But, it was getting difficult for Alex to handle the office here, so I decided to move to Seattle last Christmas. It was about time I spent some time with my parents."

"I'm glad you did," I kiss his cheek. "And you shouldn't compare your success to your grandfather's. You are better than him, trust me. The choices you made can't be changed so you shouldn't carry the guilt with you. It was years ago and your life is getting better now, isn't it?"

He gives me a shy smile. "It's the best."

"So try to move past what happened. You can't go back in time, baby. Do you like your work?"

"I love my job." He answers within a beat and I smile.

"You've surpassed every benchmark your grandfather had set. You're doing it well. Your family is so proud of you. And I can see that they've missed you. Don't think about your grandfather the next time you play the piano; think of something that motivates you instead."

"Like my girlfriend?"

I blush and stare at him from under my lashes. "That could work."

"Good." He smiles and pecks my lips.

"Thank you for sharing everything. It means a lot to me."

He tightly hugs me and I snuggle against his neck. "Thank you for everything. I love you more than words can explain, Bella. You have no idea."

"I love you more."

"That's not possible." He kisses my cheek and I blush.

"Someday, I'm going to win this argument." I whisper and pull back to look at him.

Edward cradles my face in his hands and stares at me intently. "I uh, wrote a composition for you."

My eyes go wide as saucers and I stare at him in shock. "Why?"

He laughs. "Why? What kind of question is that? Because I love you."

"You wrote one yourself?" He nods. "For me?" He nods again.

I feel incredibly overwhelmed to hear this. "Oh wow, that's a lot to take in. Thank you, honey. Nobody has ever done something so special for me."

"Well, you are pretty special." He smiles and presses his lips against mine for a kiss.

"Will you play it for me?" I whisper against his lips and he takes a deep breath. "If you want to, I'm not forcing you to."

"No, no. I'll play for you. I would love to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Come." I stand up and he clasps his hand with mine as we return to the piano room again. I stare at the massive rack of CDs as we walk past it.

"I'm surprised you never told me about your past… norms."

"Norms," He whispers under his breath with a smile. "Well, I wasn't proud of my habits. But, I figured that I should be honest with the woman whom I love very much."

I blush and kiss his cheek. "You're smart."

Edward sits on the bench in front of the piano and his body immediately relaxes as soon as his fingers touch the keys. He looks at me and I offer an encouraging smile. He pats the space next to him and I take a seat. His fingers nervously warm up on the keyboard and I notice his right foot is placed on one of the pedals.

"Edward, are you okay?" I ask softly and he nods, giving me a tentative smile.

"It's just that… I haven't played in front of anyone in a long time."

"Hey, take your time," I peck his lips. "I'm here for you."

Edward takes a deep breath and closes her eyes as his fingers start playing the most beautiful melody that has ever touched my ears. His fingers swiftly glide on the ivory and I can't find my voice as I lose myself to the sweet music.

The lullaby is too good to be true and the euphonious music showcases the feelings he has poured out for me. I watch his face; the cute smile on his lips, the hint of anxiety in his features but he looks relaxed. I haven't seen him this relaxed before.

I rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes, not wanting to disturb him with my ogling. He kisses my hair and I smile, placing my hand on his knee. A couple of minutes later, the lullaby gradually ends, and he lets out a gust of breath against my hair.

We remain silent for a while as I try to sink in the realization that Edward _composed_ music for me. I sit up straight and turn to look at him. His green eyes study my face and his warm hands are on my face, wiping away the tears that escaped my eyes.

"Thank you, Edward. I can't believe you wrote that for me. I love you so much."

I wrap my arms around him and tightly hug him. He nuzzles against my hair and I smile. I touch my forehead to his and he rubs his thumb on my bottom lip.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I loved it."

"I wanted to play it for you on your birthday but things didn't—" I cut him off.

"Hey, this was the perfect time to play it. Thank you."

I lean in and passionately crash my lips against his. I moan when he bites hard on my bottom lip and I fist my hands on his jacket. He pulls me astride his lap and I feel his erection pressing against me. We sigh softly as he showers soft kisses on my neck. His hands roam inside my top and I squirm on his lap.

"What do you want, baby?" He says huskily and kisses the shell of my ear.

"I want you." I murmur and he tightens his arms around me and rises to his feet. His lips lock with mine and I feel his hands leaving my body. I hear a definite click sound and suddenly, I'm lying on the closed lid of the piano.

Edward unzips my pants and takes them off along with my thong. He hovers over me and I press my lips against his, stifling a moan as his fingers graze against my wet sex. His fingers play with my clit and my toes curl from his innocent teasing.

"Edward, please."

He pecks my lips and I wrap my dangling legs around his hips. I lean on my elbows and watch him unbutton his pants. He rests his forehead against mine and I fold my hands behind his neck. His lips brush against mine and I moan as he slowly enters me. His lips drag towards my neck and he sucks and bites against my skin.

Edward fills me and I whimper as he relentlessly thrusts in and out of me. I bite on his bottom lip and he closes his eyes with a soft sigh. I thrust my hips against his and he continues pounding into me. My hands knot in his hair as I hold him close to me and I feel myself clamping around him.

He whispers my name and I open my eyes to stare at his handsome face. My hands caress his striking features and he connects our lips for a kiss, swallowing my moans. His finger circle against my clit and sends my body into a paroxysm of pleasure as I come. I ride through my orgasm as he empties inside me.

We calm ourselves for a couple of minutes and Edward opens his eyes to look at me. He smiles and strokes my flushed cheek, making me sigh. He stands up straight and helps me sit up on the piano lid. He pulls out of me and zips up his pants.

"Hey." He whispers and plants a kiss on my lips.

"Hi."

Edward buries his face against the crook of my neck and I smile softly. I run my hand through his hair and he kisses my neck. I stare at the unique texture of his hair and feel how soft it is. It's a very unusual shade, but it makes him look gorgeous.

"Your hair has a golden-ish touch to it." I say and he chuckles.

"Yeah, my hair is weird."

I frown. "No. I think—"

He pulls back and smiles at me. "What do you think?"

"I think it's very sexy," He laughs. "I'm serious."

"Thank you, baby. And the weird color is because I had blonde hair until I turned eight."

My eyes widen in shock. "What? You had blonde hair? What about Alice?"

"Alice didn't," He strokes my hair and smiles. "She was a brunette. But her hair wasn't as pretty as yours."

I blush and roll my eyes. "Her hair turned black after that?"

"No, she dyes it. And it suits her."

"Yes, she looks very cute in jet black hair."

"Yeah, sure."

"Do you have any childhood photographs? I would love to see what you looked like as a child. I'm sure you looked adorable."

"That's never happening, my love. Now, please get dressed."

I pout and pull him closer to me. "Please?" I give him a chaste kiss. "You must have some."

"I'm not showing you my childhood photographs. You can try to seduce me after we have lunch. I want you to eat first."

Edward helps me get off the piano and stand. I button up my blouse and look around for my thong. Where is it?

"Edward, did you see my thong?"

"No," He mumbles and passes my trousers.

"Really?" He nods and I cross my arms over my chest. "So, if I check your pockets, I won't find it?"

He sighs. "Alright, I have it. You don't need it, anyway."

"If you say so."

I put on my pants and he hugs me. I smile and snuggle against him.

"Do you want to freshen up in my bathroom while I heat up our lunch?"

"Okay."

He pecks my lips. "Don't take too long."

"Two minutes," My eyes trail towards the open door. "I'm surprised nobody walked in on us having sex."

Edward shakes his head. "I'm sure they had a good view from the camera. And don't worry, the video and audio get deleted every 24 hours."

My stomach drops. "What?" I look around the room for any signs of camera and he bursts out laughing.

"Jeez baby, I'm kidding."

"I hate you so much, Edward." I push him away and start marching out of the room.

"I love you too!" He says at my retreated form and I shake my head.

 _He is so annoying sometimes._

* * *

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO** _ **EdwardsFirstKiss**_ **FOR EDITING THIS CHAPTER!**

 **PLEASE, PLEASE** **REVIEW** **AND LET ME KNOW!**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **LOVE,  
Paint the Walls**


	24. Forge

THE OTHER WOMAN

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS IT ALL.**

* * *

 _ **September 19, 2015**_

* * *

 **BELLA**

* * *

"Edward, that's the most ridiculous explanation I have ever heard!"

"It is not! My house is exceptionally ergonomic."

I cross my arms over my chest and take a step closer to the glass wall with the view of the forest at the back. I run my hand across the smooth marble of the egg-shaped free-standing bathtub. I sigh softly and my eyes race over to his large wooden desk not far from the main door.

Edward has a bathtub in his study.

Next to his desk, a large mounting board is situated that has the design of his construction tower on it. It's easy to know about Edward's work without asking him because he is continually in the news.

"Maybe it's not that bad." I mutter, motioning to the bathtub. He smirks at me.

"I knew you would come around."

I roll my eyes. "Sure."

"Come on, we need to go somewhere."

Edward grabs my hand in his and hurriedly leads me towards the other section of his house. God, I hope it isn't too far. My legs are killing me already.

"Where are we going?"

"Patience."

I huff and try to keep up with his pace. We pass through the passageway and instead of going upstairs, we head towards the basement. As soon as we descend the staircase, he covers my eyes with his hand. I sigh softly.

"Where are we going?" I ask again and he kisses behind my ear.

"A very special place."

"Your painting room?"

He chuckles. "Nope."

"Another study that has a bathtub in it?"

"Ah, you are such a bad guesser."

Edward halts us and takes his hand off my eyes. I gasp as my eyes take in the wooden interior through the glass doors. It's the same roof I saw when we were walking up the driveway. There is a glass wall on the other end with a door facing towards the gigantic garden. I look at the skylight and see the rain drizzling.

The room is separated by a wooden deck, and a staircase is provided to walk upstairs. For the first time in his house; I see black sofas, bean bag chairs and lounge chairs.

It's the biggest home library I have ever seen. I smile when I notice the patio furniture outside the garden. It's wonderful.

I let go of Edward's hand and open the glass door to step inside. I am overwhelmed by the scent of wooden oak and books. Ah, I could get used to this. My eyes wander towards the bookshelves crammed with books that touch the ceiling. The books are perfectly arranged by genre.

"Go upstairs," Edward says from where he stands at the entrance with an amused smile on his face. I grin at him. "I think you'll like what's up there."

I rush upstairs and my eyes widen when I see a section stacked with cook books. Oh, this is so great. I turn and something catches my eye. I walk closer and realize it's a gift-wrapped box.

I hold it in my hand and see a note taped on it. I smile and open it.

 _Your birthday present that I never got a chance to give you. I love you. —E x_

I chuckle and my curiosity gets the best of me so I decide to open it. I take off the ribbon and neatly untape the wrapping paper. I lay the paper aside and open the box. I pull the tissue paper away and my jaw hits the floor when I see the gift inside.

Oh my god. It's a first edition copy. I can't breathe. There are two books. The box falls on the floor as I clutch the books in my hands. The smell of old, rusty pages makes my eyes prick with tears. This was the last thing I was expecting Edward to give me. The first book is _Wuthering Heights_. I place the second book on top and chuckle. _Romeo and Juliet_. He always pays attention.

"I take it you like it?" Edward murmurs and I shiver as his lips graze against my ear.

 _How did I not hear him coming upstairs?_

I nod to his question and he hugs me from behind. I sigh when his lips drag towards to my neck.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me."

Edward takes the books from my hands and puts them on the nearest shelf and spins me in his arms. I smile and press my lips against his for a rough kiss. He moans softly as our kiss turns urgent and he cradles my face in his hands. I pull him closer as our tongues tangle and we breathlessly pull back a few minutes later.

I lean my forehead against his and close my eyes.

Edward brushes his knuckles against my cheek and I open my eyes.

"We can take this back to my bedroom." He whispers with a suggestive smile and I nod.

"I would like that. And—" The ringing of his phone cuts me off. Edward sighs and kisses my forehead.

"Hold that thought."

He interlocks our hands as we make our way downstairs. He speaks on the phone with Kyle for a minute or two and we make our way upstairs to the great room. I sit on the couch and Edward ends the call before sitting down next to me. I snuggle against his chest and close my eyes as he wraps his arms around me.

He unstraps my sandals and they drop to the floor with a thud. He strokes my hair and my ears perk up when I hear a pair of footsteps approaching us.

"Thank you. Did Kyle give you anything else?" I hear Edward ask.

"No, Mr. Cullen." I hear Matt say and my eyes snap open.

I try to sit up but Edward shifts me closer to him and I blush. Matt offers me a polite nod.

"Hi, Matt."

"Ms. Swan." _It's Bella._

Matt leaves and my eyes fall on the leather tube-shaped object next to Edward.

"What's that?" I ask and he kisses my hair.

"It's a drawing tube used to carry blueprints. I'll show you. Come on, not here."

Edward leads me to his bedroom towards the bed and I sigh softly when my back hits the mattress. Oh dear god, how does he wake up in the morning? This is the best mattress ever. I get comfortable on the bed and can already feel my muscles relaxing as I take a deep breath.

A minute later, my eyes snap open when I realize that Edward is supposed to be here as well. I find him sitting cross-legged on the bed, staring at me with a lovely smile. I blush brightly and sit up. He chuckles and leans forward to kiss me.

"God, you are so adorable. Do you have a couple of minutes for me?" I nod and blush even more. "Okay, this is very important so I want your full attention."

I nod at him. "I'm all ears."

"As you know, I have recently acquired your land," I smile at him. "Well, I would like to do something with that land."

My heart skips a beat. "What do you mean?"

"I want to tear down your store—" I gasp, cutting him off.

"You want to tear down my bookstore? Why? You know how much that place means to me! You can't do that, Edward."

"Listen to me," I look away. "Hey, I have a plan to show you. If you don't like it, we won't do it. I give you my word."

"What are you planning?" I ask and play with the hem of my blouse.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" I nod and gaze into his gorgeous green eyes. "Well, you rambled on that you wanted to expand your store and make it better. So, I took that as inspiration and re-designed your store along with Kyle."

My eyes widen with surprise. "Really?"

"Yes, just take a look at it. I'm sure you'll like it."

"Okay."

"And you have the complete right to change whatever you don't like."

Edward opens the leather tube and pulls out two copies of plans. They are the floor plans of the bookstore. Oh, my bookstore is going to have two floors. I smile and patiently listen as Edward explains to me the crux of the bookstore. I love the concept of the staircase that he is suggesting!

He speaks with so much passion about my bookstore that I know he must be working on his larger projects with a similar enthusiasm.

"… see, it's exactly like you want it. But, you can always suggest something new. We can discuss it further in my office on Monday. It's all up to you now. And even if the store belongs to me, it's always going to be yours. I promise."

I give him a teary smile and watch him place the folded prints in the carrier again. He puts it away and sits closer to me.

His knuckles graze against my cheek. "Hey, you like it?"

"I love it. I can't imagine it being any better than what you have designed."

I tightly hug him and he kisses my hair.

"That's good to know."

"But, it's going to cost a lot of money, isn't it?" I pull back and look at Edward but his eyes are screwed shut. "Edward?"

He peeks at me. "Yes, baby?"

"What are the total costs?"

"I don't know," He mumbles and I glare at him. "I'm going to let Kate handle the budget and accounting details. I don't know anything about it yet."

"Don't lie to me. You must have the estimated figures."

"I really don't remember them."

I huff and push his back on the mattress and straddle him.

"Edward, tell me."

"Baby, I really don't know," His hands land on my hips and he pulls me closer. "I'll tell you later. Or Kate will give you a call, okay?"

"Okay." I lean down to give him a chaste kiss.

"And you really don't have to pay."

I frown. "Why not?"

"Because you are my girlfriend and I love you very much."

I blush and roll my eyes. "That's stupid, Edward. I _will_ pay you back. I know you are paying for the expenses and I promise, I'll try—" I gasp when he suddenly sits up and we are at an eye-level.

He cradles my face in his hands and strokes my cheek. "You don't have to pay me, Bella."

"You don't understand, Edward."

What if everybody assumes that I'm a gold-digger? He has practically paid for everything that I have. As of this moment; I own an expensive phone, have a closet full of designer clothes that will last me for a decade, a dreamy Porsche and an opulently designed store. All because of this man. And all I did was fall in love with him.

"Hey," Edward says firmly and makes me meet his gaze. "Stop it."

"What?" My voice is nothing but a whisper.

"Your thoughts. I've seen that look on your face before. Don't think about it." He snaps and his face looks irritated.

 _How does he know?_

"But—"

"Bella, you love me for who I am. Not the lap of luxury that my life brings with it. Nobody has ever loved me so selflessly and you give meaning to my life. Is it too selfish of me to take care of your needs?"

"I have nothing to give you back."

His hand brushes the hair away from my shoulder and goosebumps rise on my body as he undoes the first two buttons of my blouse. He leans forward and my pulse quickens when he plants a soft kiss where my heart beats.

"This is enough."

My cheeks flame and I stroke his hair. "It's yours, always. But—"

He frowns. "No. We're not discussing this any further. Enough. I don't want to talk about it."

We grow silent and I watch Edward staring at my hands with a thoughtful expression on his face. I brush my hand against his cheek but he doesn't look at me. I close the tiny space between us and press my lips against.

He sighs and parts his lips, kissing me back. His hand knots in my hair and the other one wraps around my waist.

"Sorry." I whisper against his mouth and he tugs on my bottom lip.

"Don't be. You just shared your feelings with me."

"I push your buttons every time."

"I love you more because of it."

I giggle and his green eyes gaze at me with a soft expression. I can see a hint of relief in his features which matches mine. He intently stares at me and I wonder what he is thinking. His eyes smolder and my breathing falters looking at him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I ask and make idle patterns on his sweater.

"I was thinking about how we left our business unfinished in the library before we were interrupted by a phone call."

I blush and bite my bottom lip. "Yeah, I have to thank you for my gift."

He nods. "You do."

I smile and help Edward take off his sweater. His eyes never leave mine as I slowly unbutton my shirt. I put it on a chair and caress his face with my hands. He closes his eyes and I stroke his arms, his chest and lean forward to nibble his ear. He moans softly and I smile.

"How's this, Mr. Cullen?" I whisper in his ear and he smiles.

"Great."

My lips drag kisses towards his neck and my hands brush against his thighs and rub the large tent in his pants. He groans softly and he reaches over to touch me but I swat his hands. He opens his eyes and I shake my head. I get off his lap and unzip his pants. I grab the waistband of his pants and boxers and pull them down. He quickly takes them off and sits in his previous position.

I crawl towards him and gently grasp his erection in my right hand. I bend down and lick my tongue against the head. I hear him sigh as I suck his cock deeper into my mouth and my hands tug on his balls. My head bobs up and down as I take him further in my mouth and his hands brush the hair away from my face.

"Bella baby, please go slow." He mutters and I pump up my speed.

Edward tenses in my mouth and I take a last slurp of his musty scent before releasing him with an audible pop and making him sigh. I stroke his hard erection and his breathing hitches. I unbutton my pants and take them off along with my thong. I straddle his lap again and we moan when his rock hard erection rests against my dripping wet sex.

I unhook my bra and fling it away. Edward pulls me closer and hungrily kisses my lips making me gasp. His warm hands palm my breasts and his fingers tug and elongate my hard nipples. I rock my hips against his and he growls softly. His lips close around the shell of my ear and I groan, as his hot breath makes me shudder.

"Oh Bella, you like being a tease, don't you?" His voice is husky and seductive and almost makes me come.

Edward trails soft kisses toward my shoulder and I whimper from the heightened sense of emotion. He captures one of my nipples in his mouth and sucks it deeper. His hand reaches between our bodies and plays with my wet folds before his fingers enter me.

He wraps an arm around my waist and tries to roll me over but I push him down on the plush mattress. I reach for his massive erection and slowly stroke him before guiding it inside me. I steadily move up and down on the length of him and tilt my hips so he rubs all the right places inside me. I circle my hips along his and his green eyes remain fixated on mine as I ride him a little faster.

"You are huge." I whimper softly and he thrusts deeper into me. My mouth remains slightly agape as a moan escapes my lips and I sigh softly when his hands cup my breasts. He plays with my nipples and I put my hands on his as I arch my back and rock back on forth on him. His eyes are very distracting as they smolder into mine as his hands massage my breasts.

I grab his right hand in mine and Edward interlaces them with a warm smile on his face. I unhurriedly move on top of him and grab his index finger. I seductively suck on it and push it deeper into my mouth like it's the most erotic blowjob I have ever given. His cock throbs inside me and a growl escapes his lips staring at me.

"Fuck baby, that's so hot."

I gently bite on the tip of his finger and suck his middle one into my mouth as well. Edward mutters something under his breath and suddenly pulls me onto his chest. I take his fingers out of my mouth and his dark eyes are filled with lust. He wraps his arms around me and pounds into me as fast as he can.

Our hot breaths mingle when his lips meet mine for an animalistic kiss and I moan against his mouth as I meet his thrusts with mine. I can feel us both approaching our orgasm and our eyes lock again. We slow down and sway against each other as we near our mind-blowing orgasms.

Edward silences my cries with his lips and bites hard on my bottom lip as we ride through our earth-shattering and amazing orgasms. I shudder a little and his arms tighten around me, holding me to his chest.

I can hear his turbulent heart beat that matches mine and he rhythmically strokes my naked back. I lean my forehead against his and he caresses my flushed cheek.

"I love you." We say in unison and our voices our filled with love and warmth.

I giggle and he smiles, tucking the stray pieces of hair behind my ear. I stifle a yawn and sigh softly as I pull off of him. He presses me into the mattress and wraps the multiple layers of sheets and duvet over our bodies.

Edward gathers me in his arms and gives me a sweet kiss.

"Go to sleep." He murmurs, stroking my hair.

"Are you leaving?"

"I have some work to do." I sigh and gaze at him from under my eyelashes. His eyes look exhausted waking up early in the morning to work.

"You look tired, sweetheart. Sleep for a while, please. It wouldn't hurt," Edward opens his mouth to protest and I pout at him. "Fifteen minutes, please?"

"Okay."

I can already hear the drowsiness in his voice and he snuggles against my neck. He should rest once in a while and try not to let stress take a toll on him. I look at him and find that he is already fast asleep in my arms. I smile and stroke his hair as I fall asleep to the sound of his deep breathing.

* * *

I place the hair dryer back in the vanity drawer and run a hand through my hair. I stroll around the massive walk in closet and crane my neck to check out the different purses. I smile when I notice a couple of them are from Alice's brand. There are clothes and purses of every international brand that I know. Angela would love this.

I quickly hunt down the lingerie chest and put on a white bra and panty set. I take my time as I look at the elegant collection of clothes and pick out an outfit. I take off my bathrobe and pull on a pair of white tech-jersey ribbed knit shorts. I don a white cotton-jersey T-shirt and pair it with a striped wool and printed silk-satin cardigan.

I return to the vanity and find a chest full of hair accessories. I tie my hair up in a messy ponytail and tuck the stray pieces behind my ear.

I walk out of the closet and shut it with the touch of a button. I check the time on the radio alarm and see that it's six twenty-two in the evening. I smile at Edward's sleeping form. He looks so peaceful, carefree and so handsome. I can't resist myself so I walk over to him and plant a soft kiss on top of his head. I hold my breath when he stirs but goes right back to sleep.

I make my way towards the kitchen and ponder upon what I should make for him. Maybe a chocolate cheesecake. I've never baked a cake for him before. And he will love if I did. I grin as soon as I step inside his kitchen and gather up all the ingredients to make the cake. I need to make it before my boyfriend wakes up.

About an hour later, I'm done cleaning up the mess and making sure everything is back where it was. I check on the cake in the refrigerator and close the doors and a pair of arms wrap around me.

"I woke up all alone." Edward whispers and kisses the shell of my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

I turn in his arms and smile, gazing at his striking face. His hair is slightly wet, probably because of the shower he must've had and his green eyes are vibrant and playful. He is wide awake.

"I'm sorry, baby. Can I make it up to you?" I bat my lashes and he nods.

His hands creep inside my t-shirt and his thumbs make circles below my breasts. He kisses my forehead and sighs softly.

"You look more than beautiful, love."

I blush and lean on my tiptoes and peck his lips. "Thank you."

He chuckles, reading the print on my t-shirt. "Blind for love, huh?"

My cheek flushes more and I bite my bottom lip. "Maybe."

"Something smells delicious, what did you make?"

I beam at him. "I baked a cake for you."

His green eyes glow and a 100 megawatt smile appears on his face. "Really? You baked a cake for me?"

"Yes." I match his eager smile.

"Which one?"

"A cinnamon streusel coffee cake!" I lie enthusiastically.

I watch the smile on his face gradually faltering as my words sink in. He recovers his expression and gives me a cautious look.

"Sounds… delicious." _I know he hates coffee cake. This is too fun!._

"I thought you might like to try something different. And it took me a lot of effort to make it."

"You didn't have to put so much work into making a _coffee cake_ for me," I can hear the masked distaste in his voice. "But, we can have it for dessert after dinner."

I pout. "You don't want to eat it now?"

"Of course I do, baby," Edward pulls out my phone from his pocket and hands it to me. "There was a missed call from Angela."

I nod and unlock my phone. I scroll through my call logs and find him staring at the refrigerator with a sad face. Aw, he is so cute.

"Honey, the cake must be properly set by now. Will you do me a small favor and taste it and let me know how it is?" I ask and he frowns but nods his head.

I peck his lips and walk towards the dining area after I call Angela—who eagerly answers on the first ring.

"Hi, Bella. I'm so sorry about what happened last night. I didn't mean to make you or make Edward mad. I know it's your personal issue and I'm sorry again. I was just worried about you and I guess I took it too far. But, it's none of my business. Edward is a great guy. Now, please tell me things are fine between us because I'm freaking out right now." She rambles and finally takes a deep breath.

I sigh. "It's fine, Angela. I'm sorry too. A lot of things were happening in my life and I was a little overwhelmed with everything. Don't worry, we're cool."

"Thank god!" I can hear the relief and smile in her voice. "So, you guys made up, huh?"

I can't help the stupid grin on my face. "Yes we did."

"What about the bookstore?"

"Edward bought it," I mumble and hear nothing but silence from her side. "Ang? You there?"

"I'm sorry; I thought I heard you say that he _bought_ the store."

I giggle. "He did and the studio behind it. He wants to expand and rebuild the bookstore."

"Wow," She murmurs with awe in her voice. "That's a lot of money."

My mood sinks again but I try to feel happy. "He told me last night."

"You have the best boyfriend."

I blush. "I know."

"He isn't mad at me, is he?"

"No."

"Phew! I can't have such a pretty face mad at me."

"Angela, you're married and he is my boyfriend."

"Half the women in this city probably fantasize about him and you are worried about me?" I roll my eyes. "Oh, I bet he is great in bed."

"Great doesn't even cover it." I mumble and my body trembles as I think about last night and today.

"What?!" She screeches on the other line, tearing my ear drums apart. "You had sex with him? How was it? When? How many times? Tell me everything! Oh my god, we should put Emily on conference call!"

"Angela, we'll meet on Monday. I don't want to talk about it right now." I dismiss her questions and she sighs.

"Come on, at least tell me—"

"Bye, Ang! Love you." I shout over her voice and she laughs.

"Alright, bye Bells. Love you too." And the line goes dead. I smile and shake my head. Some crazy friend I have.

I frown when I hear nothing but silence coming from the kitchen. Did Edward run away because of the coffee cake? Alice once told me that he loathes coffee cake more than anything else in this world. I wonder why.

I step inside the kitchen and find him leaning against a counter and reading something on his phone.

"Edward?"

Edward looks up at me. "Oh hey, baby."

I cross my arms over my chest. "You didn't have the cake, did you?"

"I did. It's great." He grins at me.

"Really? Even the coconut frosting?"

His green eyes meet mine. "Yeah, it was so different. I don't like coffee cake but this one was really different. Especially with the coconut frosting. On a coffee cake."

"Why are you lying to me?"

He gasps. "I'm not ly—"

"How can a coffee cake have coconut frosting, Edward?!" I shout and he sighs softly.

"Okay, I didn't eat it."

"Was it so hard to admit?" He gives me an apologetic smile. "Open the fridge."

He pouts. "I don't want to eat it! Please!"

"I hate it when you recklessly spend money on me but I accept that and you can't even eat a piece of cake for me? What does that say about you?"

"Coffee cakes are disgusting."

"My cake is disgusting?" I ask flatly and he gazes at me with an alarmed expression.

"I-I didn't say that. You're taking it the wrong way."

"That's exactly what you meant."

"I didn't, love. Trust me. I'm sorry."

"Sure," I mumble and walk over to the fridge. Oh, this is really fun. "I'll probably give it away to Jake or Angela. At least, they'll appreciate it."

"Bella, this isn't about you."

"Then what is it? You should know how to keep your girlfriend happy. Did your past relationships teach you nothing?"

He lets out a defeated sigh. "Alright, it wouldn't hurt to eat it."

I smile triumphantly and get the cake out. I set the cake stand on the island and find Edward looking away from the cake. I clear my throat and he peeks at me. I tilt my head in the cake's direction and his mouth drops open when he sees it.

"You said it was a coffee cake!" He accuses me with a glare on his face.

I smile sweetly. "And you never opened the fridge."

"You made me feel guilty for not eating it."

"Yeah, I did."

"I can't believe you did that," He says, taking slow steps in my direction. His unreadable expression makes me stagger and I back away from him. "You emotionally blackmailed me to eat a cake that you didn't even make."

"I'm sorry, honey."

I gasp when my back hits a counter and I have nowhere to go. I turn towards the dining area and decide to run towards the great room. I think I can be fast.

"Oh baby, where do you think you are going?" I hear him say behind me and he suddenly spins me in his arms.

Edward gives me a playful smile and tickles my sides making me squeal. I laugh and try to get out of his arms but he tickles me harder. His arms almost lift me off the ground and I try to breathe.

"Edward, no!" I yell through my laughing fit and he chuckles, watching tears running down my cheeks. "Stop, please!"

"Fine."

Edward stops his assault and sets me down. I put my hand on his chest and try to catch a breath. I wipe away the tears on my cheeks and sigh. He kisses my forehead and gives me a soft smile.

"Cake?" I ask and he nods eagerly.

"It looks mouth-watering."

We help ourselves to the cheesecake and Edward takes a bite. He moans and chews it.

"It's the best cheesecake I've ever had! It's better than mom's but don't tell her I said that."

"Oh? She likes to bake too?"

"Yep, she loves to bake. You have that in common with her."

"What about Alice? Can she cook?"

He throws his head back and laughs. "Oh Bella, Alice only knows how to eat."

I giggle. "And Rosalie?"

His laughter dies down and his expression turns hard. "She can barely boil water. She is more interested in herself than anything else."

"She is the prettiest woman I have ever met. She is bound to be a little… proud of being the most attractive person in a room."

He arches an eyebrow, gazing at me. "Oh yeah? Then why is she so jealous of you?"

My eyes widen. "Why would she be jealous of me? There is no competition."

"Right, there is no competition. You are the most beautiful person in the world. You have a pure heart and you are very kind. That's what matters. She doesn't have that."

"You are just saying that because you love me."

"I'm saying that because I know both you and Rosalie well. I know you would never hurt me," Edward murmurs and stares at his cheesecake with a tortured expression. _What happened?_ "I know you won't lie to me or keep something from me. You won't hurt my family."

"Edward—"

"She has done awful things in the last seven years. And I found out about them four years ago. I-I wanted to tell Emmett… but I can't." His green eyes lock with mine and I stroke his cheek.

"Why not, Edward?"

He sighs and leans his forehead against mine. "He loves Rosalie. A lot. I can't watch him suffer without her."

"But you need to tell him the truth someday, whatever it is."

"It took me a long time to forget about it, but ever since I met you—" He pauses and I frown.

"What, honey?"

"I know what it's like to love someone so dearly. If you would've done something like Rosalie has… I don't know what I would've done to myself."

I hold his face in my hands and peck his lips. "You need to tell Emmett. The longer you wait, the more it will hurt him."

"Rosalie should be the one telling him. It's their personal matter. I just happened to be at a wrong place at the wrong time."

"Does Rosalie know that you know?"

"Yes. I told her to confess everything to Emmett the moment I found out. She started to cry and told me that she doesn't want to hurt my brother and my family. Emmett and Rosalie were moving to Seattle that week and she promised me that she was going to leave everything back in Chicago. I don't know how much truth there was in that, but I hope she kept her word."

"Hey, you did the best you could."

"No, I didn't. I should've forced her to tell him. I should've filed a case against her… or something worse. But I didn't give a shit about her back then."

"I know you care about your brother, which is why you should tell him."

"He is going to hate me, Bella. I can't."

"Oh baby," I wrap my arms around him and tightly hug him. He buries his face against the crook on my neck and sighs. "You're his little brother. He can never hate you."

"I'll think about it."

"Good," I stroke his hair and smile. "We spoke about everything Rosalie did but you didn't tell me exactly what she did."

He chuckles. "I don't want to ruin our good mood right now. I'll tell you when the time is right."

"I'll hold you to that."

"Thank you for being here." He kisses my shoulder.

"Always," I murmur and breathe in his intoxicating scent. "You smell great."

"So do you."

Edward pulls back and connects our lips for a sweet kiss which soon turns heated. He lifts me up and sets me down on the island. I pull back for a second to take a deep breath and kiss him again. I moan when his warm tongue enters my mouth and he playfully bites on my bottom lip.

I frown when I hear a faint sound coming from somewhere but I focus my attention on my boyfriend. I knot my hands in his hair and sigh softly as his tongue tangles with mine.

"Mr. Cullen?"

I pull back gasping for breath and turn to see Matt standing in the doorway—and his face is red with embarrassment. I blush scarlet and avoid any kind of eye contact with Matt as Edward saunters over to him.

"Yes, Matt?" Edward asks in a calm voice, unlike how breathless I am.

"Mr. Zidek sent these files."

"Thank you."

Matt disappears from our sight within seconds and Edward chuckles as he walks over to me. He puts the files next to me and pecks my lips.

I remain seated on the island as he hands me my plate again. I fiddle with the fork and gaze at the two files. Shouldn't work files be sent to the office? It's a weekend and incredibly late for work hours.

"What's in the files?" His eyes tighten but he smiles.

"Work."

 _Okay._

* * *

 _ **September 20, 2015**_

* * *

I frown when I hear a buzzing sound coming from somewhere. I open my eyes and realize I am unable to move as a pair of arms is tightly wrapped around me. I turn my head towards the nightstand and see that my phone is vibrating. I check the time on the radio alarm and it's two in the morning. Wow, it's late.

"Edward?" I sleepily mumble and he sighs. "Edward? I have an incoming call."

"It's okay." He snuggles against my neck.

"Sweetie, please."

Edward loosens his arms around me and I sit up in the bed. I cover my body with a small portion of the duvet and quickly grab my phone from the nightstand. It's Jake.

"Why is Jake calling this late?" I whisper to myself and Edward strokes my bare thigh inside the duvet, sending shivers through my body.

"His flight must have landed."

I answer the call.

"Hey, Jake."

"Hi, Bells," His voice sounds tired and weary. "Why aren't you answering the door?"

"I'm not at home, honey. I'm over at Angela's. What is it?"

"My roommate had to leave town due to an emergency and I had no idea my flight was scheduled for such an ungodly hour, so I didn't take my spare keys with me. I figured you'd have a spare copy at your place. But, you aren't home."

"Do you want me to come over?"

Edward lets out a loud sigh. "Are you kidding me, Bella?"

I shush him and return to my conversation with my brother.

"No, that's okay. I'm sorry I woke you up. Go to sleep." Jake says apologetically and I shake my head.

"Honey, where will you go?"

"I'll crash at somebody's place."

I am suddenly reminded of my spare key. "Oh Jake! I have a spare key in Mrs. Schiffer's shoe stand! I put it there a while ago. It should still be there, given that she never touches it."

"The rusty, dead shoe stand that I can see?"

I giggle. "Yep, it's in the third row. Inside the black pair of shoes."

"Ew, it looks gross. Are you sure, Bells? I think they have creepers coming out of them."

"Just get the key and do whatever you want, Jake!"

"I'll go back to my place. I have a day off tomorrow so I'll come back over then."

I smile. "That sounds great. Get some rest. We'll talk later."

"Bye, Bells. Love you." He hangs up and I put the phone away.

Edward rolls to his right side and gazes at me with a smile on his face. I smile, staring back at him. The light from the moonlight makes his face look more handsome than ever. I lie facing him and rest my head on the pillow next to his.

"Sleep, it's late." He whispers, touching his forehead to mine.

I blush and stroke his cheek. "Says the man who is voluntarily up at two in the morning."

"Your brother woke us up. Plus, I can't sleep without you."

"That's a bad habit. How will you fall asleep when I go back to my apartment tomorrow?"

He pouts adorably. "Let's not talk about that right now. I don't want you to leave."

I laugh, making him smile. "Alright."

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"When will you tell Jacob about us?"

"Soon, I promise."

"He was not in Seattle when things were bad, but now that everything's settled… tell him before he finds out from a different source." Edward warns and I roll my eyes.

"Relax, Edward. Jake doesn't read the trashy, gossip magazines. Plus, the news about the Denalis is so huge, people will overlook everything else."

"I hope that's true."

I lean forward and give him a sweet kiss. "Stop thinking so much and let's go to sleep."

"Okay. Good night, baby. Sweet dreams."

"Night, Edward."

* * *

I bite my bottom lip and nervously gaze at my reflection in the mirror. My hair is styled and well-groomed, my brown eyes are framed with thick eyelashes and my lips are glossed with a classic nude shade.

I hear a pair of footsteps approaching and I take a deep breath. I steady myself and see Edward's handsome reflection through the mirror. He looks very sexy in a sharp, dark blue suit and white shirt. He has a heart-stopping smile on his face as he looks at his watch and then towards me.

"Bella, we have to leave in twenty—hey, what's wrong?" Edward asks, as approaches me. I gaze at him in the mirror and shake my head. "Tell me."

"Maybe I shouldn't go." I whisper and pity my crumbling self-esteem.

"Love, what happened?" He wraps his arms around me and stares at our reflection in the mirror with concern etched on his face.

"You read today's newspapers. What the Denalis and their lawyers said about you—"

"We decided that we weren't going to talk about it."

"But, it happened because of me."

Edward turns me in his arms and tips my chin up to look at him. "It didn't happen because of you, no matter what the papers say. My parents know that, everyone who is important knows that too. Mom and dad really want you to come. Mom called me a few minutes ago to double-check. She'd be happy if you came with me."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Everyone is going to love you tonight," He smiles and strokes my hair. "To top it off, you're my girlfriend now, and not going as Alex's date."

I giggle taking in his sour expression. "Oh Edward, that was a long time ago."

"No, it wasn't. And I never liked that he left your side."

"Well, he isn't in town if that makes things easier for you."

He frowns. "If he was in town, would you rather go with him than me?"

"Maybe, possibly," I shrug and he pouts. "Oh Edward, you are so cute."

I tightly hug him and hide my face against his chest. He arms wind around me and I feel his soft kisses against my neck. He caresses my back and I breathe in his intoxicating scent. He smells divine.

"I love you." I whisper and he kisses my cheek.

"I love you too, Bella," We remain wrapped up in our embrace for an immeasurable time until Edward eventually pulls back to look at me. "Baby, we need to leave soon. Please, get dressed."

"Okay," I sigh and take a look at the gigantic closet. "It's easier to pick clothes when the closet is small."

I turn to leave but Edward tugs on my hand and pulls me in his arms again. "Sit," He makes me sit on the tub chair and kisses my forehead. "I'll help you."

"Thank you." I blush and watch him walk over to my lingerie chest. "Honey, I just need an outfit."

"Are you sure? I can help you with this."

I laugh. "That's very kind of you but I'm good."

"Yeah, alright."

I curiously watch Edward humming something under his breath as he rummages through my dresses and picks one out of me. I rise to my feet and take off my silk robe and drop it on the chair. I look up and find him drinking in the sight of me in my peach lace and silk georgette bra and low rise briefs.

"I think we can manage to be a little late." He whispers and starts walking in my direction.

I smile and shake my head. "No, Edward. We're going to be late. Let's not do that."

"It'll be fine."

"No, it won't!"

Edward closes the space between us and grabs me roughly in his arms. He crashes his lips against mine and I moan when his tongue darts in my mouth. His hands land on my hips and he pulls me flush against him.

A shiver runs through my body when he grazes his fingers inside my panties and strokes my sensitive skin. He fondles my wet folds before entering a finger inside me. He throws me on the couch and I whimper as he sucks on my neck.

"This is exactly why there is a couch in here."

I giggle. "You do realize you're going to get in trouble for being late, don't you?"

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No." I moan as he adds another finger deep inside me.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

I check myself in the mirror and smile confidently. Not bad. Edward has a good eye for selecting clothes. I'm wearing a mauve pink Italian lace A-line dress and it feels wonderful against my skin. The skirt flares out below the waist and falls to my knees.

"You look perfect," Edward says behind me and I turn to him. He gives me a warm smile and I peck his lips. "Ready?"

"Just a second."

I put on a pair of nude pumps; grab my black clutch and turn to get my coat from the couch to find that it isn't there.

"Edward, did you see my co…" My sentence trails off when I find him holding it in his hands.

"Let's go, baby. We're late."

I shake my head. "You're the one to talk."

"Well, you didn't have to look so sexy."

My cheeks flame and I roll my eyes. "You're so exasperating sometimes."

"That I am."

* * *

My eyes remained glued to the window as the black gates open and the car speeds past the others parked in the long driveway. I can't stop looking at the canopy of trees that surround us. I gasp staring at the giant stone mansion that becomes larger as we get closer to it. It's like a castle.

Matt turns the car into the driveway and I smile looking at the elegant fountain. The car stops in front of the main door and Edward and I step out. I take a deep breath and he wraps an arm around my waist.

"This house is magical. It's got a certain charm."

"It took us three years to build it." He whispers and I give him a curious smile.

"Really? You designed this house?"

"Yes, ma'am. It was one of my first projects when I started working. I'll show you around some other time. You need to see it, it's gorgeous. Mom selected every piece of furniture for the house herself."

"I would love to see it."

The doors open and a woman, probably a year or two older than me stands on the other side, shamelessly gawking at my boyfriend. My eyes fall on her wedding band and I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"Good evening, Mr. Cullen."

Edward gives a polite smile and nods at her. "Good evening, Kia."

We quickly walk past her and he helps me take off my coat. He hands it over to a housemaid and my eyes widen when I gaze at the giant antique baccarat crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It's so elegant. I frown when I don't see anybody around but workers.

"Where is everybody?" I ask softly and he chuckles.

"They're upstairs. In the ballroom. There must be a lot of people arriving from the other entrance so I thought I'd take you from here."

 _Ballroom? Extravagant, much?_

Edward and I climb up the curved staircase and we walk past _a lot_ of rooms. This house is bigger than Edward's. It's adorned with antique Tiffany and baccarat chandeliers and sconces. I can finally hear the chatter of people as we reach the fourth floor and my heart skips a beat. There must a lot of people in there.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"Don't leave my side."

"I won't."

He tips my chin in his direction and leans forward to press his lips against mine. I smile and peck his lips before pulling back.

"We're late." I point out as we get closer to the double doors of the room.

"I still say that it's your fault."

I gape at him. "It's isn't!"

"Edward!" I hear a male, groggy voice from behind us say my boyfriend's name with enthusiasm.

We turn and I see a broad smile on Edward's face as he stares at the gray-haired man. They share a brief hug and I smile.

"Hello, son. How are you? I haven't seen you in ages."

"I'm great, old man but you seem to have aged a decade since then!" Edward jokes and the man lets out a booming laugh.

"Well, not everyone is as lucky as your parents are. And who is this pretty lady? Aren't you going to introduce me?"

I blush a deep shade of red and Edward wraps an arm around my waist again. "Mark, this is my girlfriend, Bella. Bella, this is Dr. Weinberg. He is an old friend of dad's."

I smile politely in the doctor's direction. "It's so nice to meet you, Dr. Weinberg."

"Call me Mark, sweetheart. Dr. Weinberg was my father." He gives me a big smile and I smile shyly back.

Edward scoffs next to me. "No he wasn't. You are the only doctor in your family. Stop hitting on my girlfriend." He says with mock anger and Mark sighs.

"You should've chosen a different bachelor from the Cullen and Platt clan. This one has issues." He teases with a fond smile on his face and I chuckle, looking at Edward.

"I think I can handle him just fine." I say and Edward kisses my cheek.

"Yeah you do."

We make idle conversation with Mark for another five minutes before excusing ourselves. Edward and I make two more stops to chat with people once we step inside the captivating ballroom. The chandeliers and sconces highlight the room and there are three doors that lead to the balcony terrace that overlooks the backyard and pool.

There is an adjoining wet bar and I could kill for a glass of wine right now.

"See? It's not that bad." Edward says once we have a moment to ourselves.

I smile and nod at him. "Yes, sweetheart. I feel like almost every person in this room is a doctor."

He laughs. "That might be the case. But, I'm surprised I haven't seen Aunt Jane or Alice yet."

"They must be around."

Edward introduces me to a couple of more people and my heart skips a beat when I spot Esme Cullen speaking to a woman with an ever-present smile on her face although I can tell that she is tired.

"Oh look, there's mom. Come on." He says and interlocks our hands as we make our way over to her.

Esme catches sight of us and excuses herself from the person she was talking to. She has a big grin on her face as she approaches us and she looks… happy? I don't know why I am so anxious to meet Edward's family.

"Hi, mom. You look great." Edward smiles and swoops his mother for a big hug. She laughs and ruffles his hair before pulling back. She kisses his cheek and offers me a polite smile. I smile back hesitantly.

"How are you, honey? I haven't seen you since you came back from Dubai."

"Well, I have been busy."

"I can see that," Esme smiles at me. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

My eyes widen and I blush redder, if that's possible.

Edward clears his throat. "Uh sure. Mom, this is my girlfriend Bella. Bella, this is my mom, Esme."

"Bella, it's so nice to finally meet you." She says and I relax a little as we shake hands.

"It's nice to meet you too. You have a lovely home."

"Well, thank you Bella. Maybe Edward can give you an elaborate tour later." I nod and she stares at me for a second before looking at her son. "Edward, Bella is tense. I told you on the phone—"

"Mom believe me, I told her. She is just a little overwhelmed, that's all." Edward kisses my hair and I smile at him.

"Bella," I turn to Esme. "Whatever has happened with the Denalis was just an unfortunate mishap. I guess we all learned something from it. For now, just forget about it and relax. Get a drink."

"Yes."

"And Edward, maybe you should talk to less people this time," She suggests dryly and he chuckles. "Don't let her get bored. Our gatherings are never dull."

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind."

"Fine, now if you'll both excuse me," She extends her hand and gives my hand a gentle squeeze. "We'll talk later, Bella. I have to mingle with the guests too. I'm so glad you're here," She gazes at Edward sternly. "Behave. Plus, look for your aunt and sister. They are going crazy waiting to see you both."

"We will." Esme smiles and walks away from us.

Edward wraps his arms around me and kisses my forehead. "Mom's right. You need a drink. Come on."

He leads me to the wet bar and orders our drinks. I sigh against him and take a look at the impressive wine collection. He cradles my face in his hands and I smile at him.

"Do your parents like to collect wines, like you do?" I ask and he chuckles.

"My dad does. He has a 2500 bottle wine cellar," My mouth hangs open. "Yeah, he doesn't let anybody in. The cellar has thumb print identification to enter. He is very sensitive about it."

I giggle. "Wow, that's very impressive. And what's over there?" I point to the other adjoining room.

"That's the coat closet. Here," Edward hands me a glass of red wine and keeps one for himself. We clink our glasses and I take an inviting sip of the red wine. It's silky and sweet.

"Bordeaux?" I glance at Edward questioningly and he gives me an impressed smile.

"Yes, Ms. Swan. I'm glad you're catching up."

I blush and shake my head. "Thank you."

He kisses my temple and clasps our hands. "Come on, let's find Ali—"

"Edward! Bella! Your here!" Edward and I hear Alice squeal but we look around to see no sign of her. Suddenly, out of nowhere, I'm pulled into a bone-crushing hug by a tiny pixie. I laugh and hug her back as I keep my glass at arm's length.

"Alice, hey." She kisses my cheek and pulls back. She gasps looking at my dress.

"Oh my god, your dress is precious! I love it! I've been working on similar patterns for the next collection, this is so cool! And oh, your shoes are amazing. Where did you get them?"

"Um, Ursula got a lot of things for me."

"I knew it! She always has a good eye."

"It's nice to meet you too, Alice." Edward says as he stands behind Alice. She laughs and turns and jumps into her brother's arms. He laughs and squeezes her little form until she squirms and slaps his arm.

Alice sighs, looking at the two of us. "You guys look so great together. Come on, Aunt Jane is somewhere around here!"

Alice grabs our hands in each of hers and drags us somewhere. Edward rolls his eyes and sends me an apologetic smile, making me chuckle. A couple of minutes later, Alice finally reaches Jane and we find her in a conversation with a couple of people.

"Aunt Jane!" Alice hollers and Jane turns to us. A bright smile lights up on her face and she walks over to us.

"Oh, you kids are terribly late but I'm glad you're here!" She gives us a quick hug and Edward pulls me to his side. I gently rub his back and he smiles at me.

"How have you two been?" Jane asks and I sigh.

"Great."

"It's a good thing Edward is here. Thank you dear, for bringing him. Thank you." Jane says earnestly and I nod.

"I'm glad to help."

Jane turns her attention to Edward—who sighs and hides his face against my hair. Am I missing something? I stroke his cheek and he closes his eyes.

"Not now, Aunt Jane. Please let me be with Bella." Edward mumbles and nuzzles against my hair. I wonder what it is.

"Edward, come on. I know something has happened. My son doesn't call me if it isn't an emergency."

"Well, I'm not talking to your son anymore. He is a stupid little shit."

Jane gasps with shock. "Tell me everything." She pulls on his ear and drags him away from us.

"What's going on?" I ask Alice and she lets out a tired sigh.

"Alex goes to Sydney to meet his father every year. He doesn't talk to anybody but Edward so Aunt Jane is constantly worried about him. She gets her reports from Edward—who is always grumpy about it. But you know, I don't blame Edward. He has enough troubles of his own besides reporting Alex's whereabouts to his mother."

Wow, I had no idea. Why didn't Edward tell me? Oh poor dear, he already has a lot of stress at work. Maybe I should speak with him about this. My eyes race over to Edward as he speaks with Jane, holding a serious expression on his face. I didn't know there was a rift between Alex and his father.

Alice distracts me as she rambles on about some incident that occurred at work and then takes me to meet a couple of people. I lose sight of Edward but finally catch him speaking to his father. Oh, it must be about the Denalis.

"Bella, I think I'm going to need more wine," Alice says twenty minutes later and I laugh. "Do you need a refill?"

"No, thank you."

"Alright, I'll be back in two!"

I watch Alice gracefully skip away from me which makes me sigh. How can she walk so effortlessly in those sky high heels? I shake off my thoughts and start looking for Edward. Maybe he is still talking to Jane. I turn on my heels and bump right into someone.

"I'm so sorry…" My sentence trails off when I finally take a good look at the person standing in front of me. It's Rosalie.

Great. My night just got better.

God, she is one beautiful bitch. Her icy blue eyes are staring at me with utter hate and disgust so I make sure my face is unreadable. As, I don't see Emmett around, I'm sure she is going to be in a full-bitch mode right now.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?" She snaps and I glare at her. "I can't believe they even let you in. You can fool my family but not me," She leans closer and continues in a low voice. "Fancy events, expensive clothes… that's all you want, don't you?"

"I don't think somebody like you should be saying that to me, Rosalie." I say with irritation and she glowers my way.

"Do you think hanging on the arm of the richest person in this room is going to give you any advantage? Hasn't he has done enough by buying your sad little store? I don't think you need anything else."

"Let me make something clear right now, Rosalie," I say firmly and look into her eyes. "Edward and I love each other very much and if you can't stand that, it's your damn problem. What we have goes beyond what you see. We trust each other, have faith in each other, and we know neither of us will ever break that. No matter how much you degrade me, things won't change so stop wasting your time."

Her face visibly changes colors and I have a sweet smile on my face as she peers at me through her lashes. She opens her mouth several times but nothing escapes her lips. It will be pretty humiliating for her to stomp away in embarrassment. Maybe I should make things easier for her.

I turn and find Edward sauntering over to me with an angry face. For once, I know he isn't mad at me but the person standing next to me. I give him a reassuring smile and he frowns but later smiles back.

"Hey, I was looking for you." I say as soon as Edward is within earshot.

"I'm sorry; Dad dragged me to meet a couple of his old pals," He wraps an arm around my waist and his green eyes question me. "What are you doing here, baby?"

I shrug. "Rosalie and I were just catching up."

He stifles a chuckle, gazing at Rosalie. "Yeah, I can see that. Let's go," He kisses my hair. "Excuse us, Rosalie."

We walk away from her and Edward pulls me closer to him. I suddenly remember a comment she made a couple of minutes ago.

"Edward?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Are you the richest man in this room?"

He smirks at me. "Maybe. Does that impress you?"

I shake my head. "No, you still can't do dishes."

That makes him laugh. I smile and my eyes widen when I see Esme walking our way with a big grin on her face. I wonder what it is. She seems to be in a much better mood since Edward and I arrived. I guess she really wanted Edward to attend tonight's event.

"Bella, do you have a minute? Some of my friends are really looking forward to meeting you." She gives me a kind smile and I steal a shy glance at Edward and he seems surprised and happy.

Why do they want to meet me?

"Sure." I nod and turn to my boyfriend.

"Don't be too long." He mumbles and pecks my lips before walking away from us.

Esme eagerly introduces me to her friends who all seem very kind and polite. She has a strong social group. Some of her friends invite me to a few upcoming charity events they are going to host, which sound fun and it looks like I'm not going to be doing anything else for the next few months.

Then suddenly out of nowhere, the topic of my bookstore surfaces in our conversation. Beth, I think, is the one who inquired about it.

"I read about it shutting down due to a couple of policy issues." She frowns.

Esme pipes in before I can say anything. "Oh, you know those rumors know no bounds. Edward and Bella are planning to renovate it in the coming months, so it's going to be closed for a while."

I sent her a grateful look and turn to Beth.

"I would love for you to visit my bookstore once it's ready. I could use your advice as to how to make it better." I say kindly and she grins at me.

"Of course, sweetheart. I think you should come with Esme and me to one of the club meetings we have. Es, you make sure she is there."

"I'm sure Bella will have a lot to learn over there." Esme says and gives me a kind look.

"She's very pretty," Beth tells Esme and turns to me. "You're very pretty. No wonder Edward keeps looking this way."

My eyes immediately race everywhere as I look for Edward. My eyes finally meet his green ones and I find him standing amongst a group of people with Dr. Cullen. He gives me a soft smile and I blush as I offer him a shy smile back. Our gaze is broken when I hear the distinctive clink of a glass.

The chatters die down and all eyes turn to Edward and the others. Dr. Cullen and two other men share their delight over the new hospital department that is being launched in the coming week. They debrief about the initiative for the next forty minutes and finally introduce the person behind this brilliant idea; Edward.

I have a proud smile on my face as I watch him get embarrassed from all the attention and praise he is receiving. His eyes lock with mine and I mouth him to 'smile' which he then does. I am genuinely surprised by how hard Edward has worked on this project and he already has plans for the future.

"Edward, would you like to add something?" His father asks and Edward clears his throat.

"Sure. First, I would like to thank everyone for being here to support us with our upcoming project. And my parents for being such gracious hosts. It has been quite a while since I had this idea in my head but I got a jumpstart to plan it about a month ago, if I correctly recall. I was planning to leave for Dubai and there were a lot of issues at work that had taken a toll on me. But, then I spoke to my girlfriend about them."

Almost all eyes turn to stare at me and I blush scarlet from the attention. _Why is he mentioning me?_

"Bella was very patient and she let me vent about a lot of issues. She advised me to stop over-thinking my work and remember that I can't run away from my responsibilities no matter what. And most of all, to hold onto hope. We can all use hope to make today a better place for people who really deserve it, using the best medical techniques that exist. So, they know that they are not alone. No one is alone."

His green eyes pierce into mine and I hold my breath.

"Bella darling, can you join me here?" I blush and glance at Esme who gives me an encouraging nod. Edward gives me his panty-dropping smile and I reluctantly go over to him.

My cheeks are a permanent shade of red but I smile despite my apprehension when Edward grins at me. I feel at home the second his arm wraps around my waist. I try to avoid gazing at everyone and turn my attention to my boyfriend again.

He continues. "It's choice-not chance-that determines your destiny. We're giving a choice to help, to encourage people to donate, to seek help so they make a difference and surpass a major obstacle in their life," I can hear the loud applause in the room and he sighs next to me. "Dad, I'd like for you to continue."

Dr. Cullen has a curious smile on his face as he gazes at me but he quickly turns his attention to address everyone. Edward pulls me closer to him and I rest my hand on his jacket.

"Your speech was very good."

"Really, Ms. Swan? I'm glad you liked it," He whispers, kissing the side of my head. "God, you look so beautiful."

I smile at him. "Why did you call me over here?"

"So everyone knows you are my girlfriend and now they will stay away from you."

"Is that all? I'm hurt." I murmur and he kisses my hair.

"But, also because I love you."

"Well, it's a good thing I love you too."

 _I'm so lucky to have him._

* * *

I shift uncomfortably next to Edward as I feel someone's eyes on me. I try to focus my attention on Edward who is speaking to Dr. John Alexander, the chief of General Child Neurology at UW Medical Center. God, there are a lot of doctors here.

Everybody has a plethora of knowledge and it's hard to not get intimidated by them. But, Edward can talk about any topic that surfaces in the conversation. He is so damn smart.

We are standing on the beautiful balcony of the ballroom which has an amazing view of the pool and garden.

My heart stutters a little and my eyes race everywhere. _Is it Rosalie?_ But, she is talking to Emmett. I find Alice and Jane drinking wine and Edward's parents speaking to a group of people.

"I think my girlfriend has quite some expertise with the ER. Right, Bella?" I tear my eyes away from inside the ballroom and gaze at Edward.

"Yes?" I ask softly and he has a soft frown on his face.

 _I think I have experience about something they are talking about._

"Nothing." He says instead and I anxiously bite my bottom lip.

The kind doctor laughs, gazing at us. "Oh Edward, give her a break! How many doctors can she possibly speak to?"

Edward smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes. "I guess you're right."

"Alright, kids. I'll let you be. It was lovely to meet you." We shake hands and he leaves me alone with a brooding Edward Cullen.

I walk past him and stand at the edge of the balcony to get a better view of the spacious estate. The chilly air just makes it all that much better. But, I don't think this view can beat the one from Edward's bedroom.

A strong pair of arms wraps around me and I sigh softly.

"Bella?"

"Yes, honey?"

"You seem stressed," He kisses my shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I-I feel like someone's eyes are on me," He spins me in his arms and I look into his gorgeous green eyes.

"What?"

"I know it's crazy. Forget it." I mumble and he kisses my forehead.

"Must be some woman. She must be envying that you have such a handsome boyfriend."

I giggle and he smiles at me. I press my face against his chest and close my eyes. I feel his hand stroking my back and the other one playing with my hair.

"I think you're right," I whisper and he kisses my hair. "After all, my boyfriend is an eye-candy."

He chuckles. "I think—" His phone vibrates, cutting him off. I sigh and he pecks my lips. "Sorry."

"It's Sunday." I shake my head and he pecks my lips again.

"Two minutes, baby. I promise."

I shrug and Edward answers the phone. It's Matt. His voice sounds edgy and hard as he speaks on the phone and I wonder what it is about. His wild eyes meet mine and then look away from me. I sigh and patiently wait until he ends the call.

"… Maybe in an hour or two… Yeah, thank you." He ends the call and looks at me.

"Ms. Swan, we have a small problem." He says with a smile and I frown.

"What happened?"

"You'll know soon enough," He kisses my forehead. "Relax, it's nothing dangerous."

"Hmm, okay."

"Can I ask you a small favor?" His arms wind around my waist and I nod. "Distract me, please."

I giggle. "Um, okay. Did you share your Chicago plans with Alice and Emmett?"

He beams at me. "Yes, they loved it! And Emmett suggested we shouldn't take anybody else," I look at him in confusion and he mouths 'Rosalie'.

I laugh. "Good for you."

"But, you can join us if you want. I'll show you around the city." He murmurs, kissing my cheek.

I caress his handsome face. "I would love to but I think you need to spend time with your family; away from your work, your phone and your girlfriend."

He smiles, touching his forehead to mine. "But, I'll miss you."

"Oh, I'll miss you too."

Edward leans forward and connects our lips for a soft kiss. I moan softly when he tugs on my bottom lip and his tongue tangles with mine. I could kiss him forever. He pulls me flush towards him and I smile against his lips.

We break apart when a loud throat clear is heard behind us and I find Dr. Cullen standing by the door of the balcony with an amused smile on his face. Boy is he handsome. No wonder Emmett, Edward and Alice have such striking features; their parents look so damn perfect.

"Hello, kids."

"Hey, dad. I just got off the phone with Matt, he is going to—" Dr. Cullen holds up a finger, cutting Edward off.

"Not now," He shakes his head and his blue eyes gaze at me. "I don't believe we've had a chance to talk before, Bella."

Edward lovingly strokes my back and nestles me to his side. "Haven't you two been introduced?"

Dr. Cullen gives us a friendly smile. "Alice made sure to introduce us during the fundraiser. It's nice to meet you again, Bella."

"You too, Dr. Cullen."

"You can call me Carlisle," He looks at his son. "It was about time I spoke to you since everyone in the family already has."

Edward sighs next to me. "I was just about to introduce you two."

"Yeah, right," He chuckles instead. "So, how did you two meet?"

I smile shyly. "Edward came to my bookstore to purchase a book for Esme on her birthday. And I helped him pick two."

Edward kisses my cheek. "She was very helpful."

"Ah, the gardening book. Did you suggest that?" I nod. "Esme went crazy about it. She loves gardening and she was really into that book. She performed all the experiments described in the book. She bought two more books from your store, I think."

"Mom wants to help with my garden as well. I just hope she doesn't make a mess of it."

"I can't guarantee that," He looks at me. "Do you like gardening, Bella?"

"Not really my cup of tea."

"Bella loves to cook. And she is amazing at it." Edward says with a proud smile and I blush.

"Really? That's interesting."

"You should have the chocolate cheesecake she makes. It's better than mom's." He conspiratorially whispers to his father. Carlisle gives me a curious frown.

"Really? Better than Esme's? Wow, you should make one for everyone then. We love desserts," He chuckles to himself. "Maybe for a quiet family dinner. Just us family."

"I would love to."

" _If_ mom will let you have it." Edward teases his father.

Carlisle scoffs. "Right, like I'm scared of her."

"Is that why you sneaked outside with Mark to eat the strawberry torte?"

"So Bella, Edward mentioned that your brother is an intern at his firm." Carlisle switches the topic making Edward and me laugh.

"Yes. Jake is working on Edward's project." I say with a smile.

"He's doing a great job." Edward whispers and his fingers make patterns against the waistband of my panties. His hand grazes against my rear and I blush.

"Did you kids have dinner yet?"

"No, sir. We were just about to." Edward says, kissing my hair.

"Let's go then. Your mother must be waiting too."

We make our way to the buffet at the end of the room and Carlisle turns to Edward.

"The wine you gave me two weeks ago was delectable."

"Really? I'm surprised you complimented me on my choice of wine." Edward says dryly making his father laugh.

"I do when it's a good one."

"You know, Bella is a white wine person too." My boyfriend informs him and I sigh softly.

"Well, she has good taste then," Edward chuckles by my side. "I'll have Edward give you a tour of my wine cellar, Bella. Maybe you can taste a good white wine after drinking red every place you go with Edward."

I laugh and nod. "That's true."

Edward slows us until Carlisle is walking ahead of us. His lips graze against my ear and my breathing stops. "Are you laughing at my expense, Ms. Swan?"

"Maybe." I whisper and he kisses behind my ear.

"Hmm, that's really mean of you. I'll have to do something about it when we get back to my place."

I bite my bottom lip and sigh. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I have a wide range of ideas in my head," He pecks my cheek. "But, nothing as wild as blindfolds, handcuffs and roleplays."

I roll my eyes. "You told me you'd let that go."

"It's going to take some time," I look up at him and he smiles. "I told you my family would love you."

My smile falters a little. "Not everyone."

"Hey come here," He whispers and pulls me for a side hug. "Rosalie doesn't even count. I'm sure Emmett would like to talk later."

"Okay, I believe you. I'm glad we came tonight."

"And for once, everything is going right in our lives."

 _I can't agree more._

* * *

 **Special thanks to** **EdwardsFirstKiss** **for editing this chapter!**

 **REVIEW and let me know what you think!**

 **Thank you** **for being so patient!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Love,  
Paint the Walls**


	25. Retention

THE OTHER WOMAN

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS IT ALL.**

* * *

 _ **September 21, 2015**_

* * *

 **BELLA**

* * *

I hear a velvety voice speaking in hushed whispers and my mind panics. I am supposed to be alone in my apartment. No, wait. I'm at Edward's beautiful place. I recall visiting his parents' home, coming back here and making love for hours. My body seems tired, like I haven't had enough sleep. But, why is Edward up?

 _I should ignore his voice and go back to sleep._

"Alex, calm down. You are going to be fine… Why are you yelling? It's not going to solve anything… I know, I know. I spoke to Will… Well, you can't hop on a plane right now, buddy… I promise… Maybe you can read the Volturi reviews and let me know what you think."

I hear him sigh loudly. "Put him on the fucking phone again… You are such a piece of shit, Will. All you have to do is talk nice to your own mother… No, no, no. Don't start with that. You ditched our road trip plans to leave for Sydney, so don't use that tone with me, Platt… She is freaking out… Yes… No, I'm spending my week with Bella."

He chuckles. "And I'm still mad about the photos… Yes, even if they were good… Well, whatever. I don't give a fuck—What?!" The voice rises and I frown.

"Don't make me come there, dipshit! It's two in the fucking morning here!"

My eyes snap open and I realize I'm sleeping on my stomach. I wrap the duvet tighter around my body and shift a little. I roll onto my back and find Edward resting against the cushioned headboard with a phone pressed to his ear.

"Edward?" My voice is thick with sleep.

Edward turns to me and his face looks apologetic.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Go back to sleep." He murmurs gently and strokes my hair.

"It's late." I mumble and he kisses the top of my head.

"I know, baby. Just give me a second," He gets under the covers and scoots over to me. "Let Alex know that I'll call him later… Sure, okay… Bye."

I put my head on his chest and cuddle closer to him. His arms envelope me and I sigh.

"A call from Sydney?" I ask and he chuckles.

"Yes. Alex is having issues."

"Alice told me a little about it."

"Did she?" I nod and he kisses my neck. "Sleep, it's late."

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

I focus my attention on his warm hand caressing my naked back and his actions lull me to sleep. Edward hums my lullaby under his breath and I smile. He hums the same tune every night that we spend together. That's why it felt so familiar when he played it for me.

Last night was amazing and unexpected. I never imagined that his parents would warm up to me so instantly. They are nice people and they can see that Edward and I are very happy together. That's what matters, right?

It really was a great distraction for the family from the Denali fiasco swirling everywhere in the house. I noticed Carlisle and Esme having a tense conversation with each other when they weren't speaking to other people.

"Bella, you should be asleep by now." Edward mutters against my hair.

"How did you know I was still awake?"

"I just did. Now, go to sleep. I don't want you to be sleep deprived tomorrow."

I chuckle. "Okay."

I concentrate on his rhythmic heartbeat that lulls me to sleep.

* * *

 **EDWARD**

* * *

I step out of the sauna and drink some water. I run a hand through my hair and take a deep breath. I gaze at the shower and decide to take one in my bathroom instead. I return to my bedroom and find Bella peacefully sleeping in the bed. She is so beautiful.

I can't help smile when I stare at her toothbrush next to mine in the bathroom and our clothes thrown together in the hamper. I graze my hand against the bathtub and chuckle. Last night was a lot of fun. I feel like Bella is already a part of my home. I hope she doesn't want to go back to her apartment.

After a quick shower, I dress up in a navy blue suit and white shirt. I put my wallet and handkerchief in my pockets and strap on my watch. I peek at Bella's side of the closet and sigh. Ursula did a wonderful job. Bella was quite shocked. But, it's the least I could do to make her feel comfortable here.

When I walk out of the closet, I find Bella sitting on the bed and putting on my discarded shirt from last night. She stifles a yawn and her brown eyes finally fall on me. She looks adorable. Her eyes widen and she glances at the radio alarm. It's eight-thirty already.

Her lips curve into a smile and I smile back.

"Good morning, beautiful." Her cheeks flush with an alluring blush and she bites her bottom lip.

"Good morning, handsome. You look sexy."

"I could say the same thing about you."

She rolls her eyes at that. "Yeah, right."

"You really do, my love," I sit on the edge of the bed. "Hey." I smile wider and stroke her hair.

"Do you have to go?"

"Sadly, I do."

"Okay, I'll leave to go back to my apartment after I take a quick shower." She mumbles, brushing the hair away from her face.

I frown. "Why?"

 _She can stay._

"I can't stay here when you're not here. It's alright. I think I can find my way out."

"Stay, love. I'll be back before you know it, plus you have a meeting with me anyway."

"Honey, I would love to stay, but I need to go back to my apartment. No matter how perfect this place is. Plus, I'll get lonely sitting here all day. I don't even have a store to look after now."

I sigh. "I love it when you're here, though."

"Me too," Bella smiles, stroking my cheek. "But I still have to go."

"Okay," My voice mirrors my dejected and disappointed mood. "I'll see you this evening. Bye." I peck her lips and she shakes her head.

"Edward, don't leave for work with a gloomy face."

"There is so much for you to do here. There is a library, pool, theatre room, and you can watch TV in the den or sit in the garden."

"Not without you." She says softly, making me sigh.

"What will you do in your apartment?"

"I have invited Angela and Emily over; Jake is coming for lunch too since it's his day off. I need to clean my apartment, do my laundry and a lot more things that'll keep me busy."

"Fine, baby. I'm not forcing you to stay. It's just…" I sigh. "It feels complete with you here."

"I know sweetheart," She crawls over to sit on my lap and I wrap my arms around her waist. "I'll miss you too. Maybe I can stay over this weekend?"

"Sounds great."

Bella offers me a beautiful smile and I lean in to press my lips against her soft ones. Her warm mouth lets my tongue enter and I bite her bottom lip, making her moan. The sound goes straight to my groin and I pull her closer. Fuck, she can't make those noises right now. I wish I could stay but I have a meeting at nine-fifteen.

"Can't you stay for an hour?" Bella asks, pouting against my lips. "I'll make you a delicious breakfast."

"Love, I really—"

"Please?" She gazes at me from under my eyelashes, making it impossible for me to refuse to her.

I kiss the top of her head. "Okay, I'll stay. But, it had better be a good breakfast."

"Don't you worry, Mr. Cullen. I'm going to take a shower and then have a hot, tasty breakfast ready for you."

"Sounds great." I smile against her lips and peck them softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Edward."

"Do you want me to help with your shower?"

"I would love to say yes," She folds her arms around my neck and leans her forehead against mine. "But, then you'll be even later that you are already going to be. We can't have that."

"Mm, that is true. Do you mind if I go to my study while you make breakfast? I'll be in the kitchen before you know it."

"I don't mind."

Bella hugs me and I bury my nose against her hair and breathe in her scent. She smells like heaven.

 _If only she would stay._

* * *

The intercom buzzes and I answer it.

"Yes?"

"I have Jasper Whitlock on line 2." Julie replies efficiently.

"Thank you, Julie."

I answer the call.

"Hey, man."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Cullen. How are you?" Jasper asks in a formal, clipped tone.

"Cut the fucking crap, Jazz. What's up?" He laughs on the other line and I smile.

"Well, are you going to go forward with _Volturi Construction_? I read their reviews and they have a lot of potential. What are your plans?"

"Oh, I'm definitely getting that company under our name. The construction for _Maitso_ will start a little late but, I think we can afford that at this point in time. They have helped us with the theatre project before and they should have good exposure in the foreign market."

"And their subsidiaries?"

"They have three subsidiaries, Jasper," I grin to myself. "One of them is CINIC group."

"You sound incredibly giddy."

I roll my eyes. "Well, _Raymond, Tuscan & Lee_ have a contract for an upcoming China Project with them."

"What are the fucking odds?" He chuckles.

"Their contract is going to be on a temporary halt until our takeover. I would love to see how Alistair Raymond will react to it."

"Have you spoken to their parent organization; _Groupo LKY_?

"A couple of times. But, you can go ahead and speak to them, _if_ you still remember the little Spanish you know."

"Okay, that's going to be tough."

"I'll send our company translator over to you."

"Thanks."

"I don't think they'll refuse. We have a very important meeting on October 5 with Aro and his team. It's a final meeting of sorts for the takeover. You need to stay in touch for it."

"Ah, I'm in Houston that week. Damn, I'll see what I can do."

"Why are you in Houston?"

"I have some work at my previous company. But, I can be on video conference."

"That sounds alright."

"Plus, Ma was dragging me to a stupid wedding that I don't want to be a part of."

I chuckle. "That's fine. Alex will also be on video conference."

"How is he doing in Sydney?"

I sigh. "Could've been better but never mind."

"I really feel for him, Ed. You have no idea what a pain in the ass it is to meet a man you despise. But, Alec Palmer is a good dude. I don't know why Alex would have a problem with him. My stepfather is the worst person in the world. You are very lucky you don't have those issues."

"I _am_ lucky, I guess. Which reminds me, I'm not in town on Thursday and Friday this week. My siblings and I are taking my parents to Chicago."

"Oh? That's nice. I don't think I have met your brother and sister before."

"Yeah, maybe later."

"We can meet them this weekend then."

"Yeah," I murmur and Bella comes to my mind. "No, we can't!"

"What?"

"I don't think my girlfriend would appreciate that. Bella is not in town for the next two weekends and we haven't had enough time to ourselves. So…"

"Aw, Bella has such a sweet boyfriend."

I roll my eyes. "Fuck off. You'll know what it feels like when you find the perfect woman."

"People find love once in a blue moon."

"If that was true, more than half the population would be single."

He laughs. "You are right about that. Alright, now I have to start unpacking. I'll call you tonight."

"Okay then. Bye."

"Bye." I end the call.

I thoughtfully stare at the two files in front of me and wonder what Bella is doing. She must have returned to her apartment by now, that stubborn woman. I run a hand through my hair and sigh softly. I miss her so much.

She must be having lunch with Jacob. I'll have to wait for a couple of more hours until I get to see her gorgeous face. Maybe we can have some fun here. But, I'm not sure my girl will be up for that.

I call Bella and it goes straight to voicemail. I frown and put the phone away.

I resume my work and start reading files. About an hour later, my intercom buzzes and I answer it.

"Yes?"

"Emmett Cullen is here." Vic answers and I frown.

"What?" I ask, trying to confirm if she is saying the right thing.

"Yes, _your brother_ Emmett Cullen is here."

I roll my eyes. _I know that_.

"Send him in."

Emmett walks in with a big grin on his face as he looks at my office. It's the first time he's been here. I don't think he has ever visited any of my offices before. I still can't believe he is here. Why the hell is he here anyway? I continue reading through the paperwork as I watch him survey the entire place. He finally stands in front of me.

"Hey, take a seat." I say with a smile and shut my file.

"Fancy office."

"Mm," I nod and sip some water. "Would you like something to drink?"

"One of your assistants is getting me coffee."

"Good. So, what's up?" I ask and try not to let an awkward silence fill the room.

"Well, I booked a table for mom and dad at their favorite restaurant."

"Excellent. I hope you haven't told them we are going."

He scoffs. "Please, like I would tell them that. You are the one who has trouble keeping secrets."

My eyes widen and I stare at him incredulously. "I think you are sadly mistaken."

"Tell me one time when I spilled the beans about something."

I groan. "Emmett there so many times when you have done that. Alright, during high school, Alice and you threw a Halloween party the same weekend mom and dad had to go to a medical conference in London. We had everything planned until you ended up telling everything to mom and they took us with them."

"It wasn't my fault that they saw you carrying the liquor from the front door up to your bedroom."

"Well, if I remember correctly, it was _your_ delivery but _you_ forgot about it because _you_ were too busy making out with _your_ girlfriend." I say with a snap and glare at him.

He returns the glare. "That was ten years ago."

"It was still your fault." I mutter and huff.

"You once had sex with a blond in my bedroom while I was in the house!" Emmett says and stares at me narrowly.

"When I was a kid, you used to tell me that every time it rained, the clouds were crying that I was too ugly."

We glower at each other until he sighs softly.

"Call it even?"

"Okay." I shake hands with him and we chuckle.

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by. Did you settle everything with Jenks last week?"

I nod. "Yeah. We had a long meeting. Bella is coming by tonight so we can give it a final look."

"Congratulations, you bought a bookstore."

"The best bookstore." I remark and he smiles at me.

"Man, you are really smitten. You look like shit."

"Thanks," I make a face. "You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"No, it's just that I haven't seen you this way. It's good. Really good."

I shrug. "She completes me."

"You love her a lot, don't you?"

"More than anything else in the world." I smile, thinking about my Bella. She isn't answering her phone, but I hope it's nothing too serious.

"And the two of you really know how to make news."

"Yeah, yeah. Matt told me there were photographers outside the gate, taking pictures of us. But, thankfully the prints are blurry."

"I heard a lot of people donated last night."

"Yes," I let out a satisfied sigh. "A lot of them did. Dad is going to send in the numbers."

"Bella seems to be your inspiration for everything," I smile. "But she seems very shy."

"And modest." I add and he nods.

"Anyway, did you hear more from Eleazar?"

"Nope, not from one Denali."

"Apparently, the family took a red-eye to Chicago. That's why people are losing it. You are seen everywhere with Bella; and Tanya is nowhere in the picture. The Denalis are bad news."

"You would know," I mutter under my breath. "You're married to one of Tanya's best friend."

"Rose hasn't spoken about Tanya since this past weekend, after the file was dropped off at mom—" The door opens and Gina walks in. I glare at her.

"All you had to do was get him coffee." I snap and she nervously glances at Emmett. She puts the cup of coffee in front of him and a rectangular plate of petit fours. She rushes out of the office like her pants are on fire. Emmett snorts.

"You can go easy on them sometimes."

"I am. I have zero patience for Gina. The woman was telling Tanya all the shit that happened in the office."

"Wow, Tanya had her little spies everywhere," He mumbles and drinks his coffee. I grab a petit four and pop it into my mouth. I chew on it and the chocolate melts making me smile. It's good.

"She's lucky, I haven't fired her yet." I mumble and reach for my phone. I check the screen but there is still no call or text from Bella.

"You should've seen Carmen and Tanya on Saturday. I had never seen them fight so much with mom and dad." I frown but his blue eyes look dead serious.

"What? Mom and dad had a fight with them? They didn't mention that to me," I mutter to myself. "Dad just had a little work for me."

"Mom and dad were furious. It was horrible. I bet they couldn't sleep that night."

"Yet, they were eager enough to have people over for dinner the next day." I shake my head.

"That's mom and dad for you."

"I should've been there."

"No, it's better that you don't meet that family for a awhile. Let everything cool down. You should focus on Bella. I think it's best for the two of you because the trash magazines are going to make up a lot of batshit stuff about you two. It's going to be overwhelming for Bella, but you guys will be fine."

"Thank you for the advice. And what's up with you these days?"

"I have a couple of cases lined up and I'm really looking forward to Thursday. It will be great to get away from everything."

"Ah, tired of marriage already?" I tease and he laughs his booming laughter.

"Boy, you have to work a lot in marriage. You'll know when you get married to Bella."

I grin and run a hand through my hair. "I don't think that's going to be a problem for us."

Marriage with Bella. I love the sound of that. We'll have a beautiful wedding and I can imagine her walking down the aisle towards me wearing a white, flawless wedding dress. I can picture her living with me at my place and her face will be the first thing I see when I wake up. I can see her pregnant—glowing and happy. I can envision us putting our adorable kids to bed. Sure, I can see it. My future with Bella. It sounds so easy, natural and perfect.

My intercom buzzes, bringing me out of my reverie. I answer it.

"Yes?"

"I'm on my break, should I get you two anything before I leave?" Victoria asks and I glance at Emmett and he mouths 'pool'. I smile.

"No, we're going out."

* * *

"Corner pocket." I murmur and hold the cue stick parallel to the table for maximum control. I keep my eyes fixated on the red striped ball and take a longer stroke as I study the angle. I hit the cue ball and smile as the eight ball goes into the right pocket.

I stand up straight and chuckle, staring at Emmett's grumpy face.

"And that's how it's done." I motion to the pool table.

"Whatever." He mutters and hands me three one-hundred dollar bills.

"Now, would you like to lose again?" I ask and he glares at me.

"Fuck off, Ed. Next game, double the price."

"You're on."

I watch him set the table and my phone buzzes. I sigh with relief when I see Bella's name flashing on the screen. It's about time she called me back. I answer the call.

"Hey, I've called you four times. Why was your phone off?"

"I was chatting with Angela and Emily. We turned our phones off and then lost track of time," I sigh and shake my head. What if there would've been an emergency? "Edward?"

"Yeah?"

I clear my throat and grab my chilled beer bottle from the edge of the pool table. I gulp my drink and sigh to myself. I can't believe I'm drinking at two in the afternoon. I never do that if I'm not with Emmett.

"Are you mad at me?" She asks in a small voice.

"You shouldn't keep your phone switched off, Bella. Maybe on vibrate or silent mode. What if there was some kind of emergency? Please, don't do that again."

"Okay, I won't," I can hear the smile in her voice. "I'm sorry, honey. Was there a special reason for your call?"

"Yes, I miss you." I mumble and she sighs on the other line.

"Oh I miss you too, Edward."

I smile. "Why don't you drop by my office a little early? I think I can keep you occupied."

"Hmm, maybe I'll take you up on that."

"Did you have lunch?" I ask and she giggles.

"Yes, sir. I did. I made lasagna."

"Sounds delicious."

"It was," Her voice goes octaves lower. "Jacob came for lunch and Angela ended up telling him about the store closing."

"What happened then?" I frown.

"I don't know why I panicked so much. I just told Jake that a friend of Alex's has offered me help. He suggested that I shouldn't hang out with Alex. I think he thinks that Alex and I are dating."

My lips press into a thin line. I don't like the thought of that. Bella is mine. I hate the thought of Jacob picturing her with the wrong person. _Maybe I should slip some gossip magazines on Jacob's floor._

"Oh." I reply.

My heart feels unsettled hearing that. How can she not tell Jacob? He is her brother. I want to meet the only person in her family as her boyfriend.

"Edward, please don't be mad."

"I am not mad, do I sound mad?" I whisper, running a hand through my hair.

"No, but I know you are."

"I don't want to talk about your brother right now, Bella. Is there something else we can talk about?"

"Do you have a problem with Jake?"

"Did I say I have a problem?"

"You're always a little edgy every time I talk about Jake. Why is that?"

"It's nothing."

"I'm your girlfriend, won't you tell me sweetheart?" Bella asks in her sweet voice. "He's my little brother. I want you to like him."

"I don't hate him, Bella. I really don't. I just don't understand why we can't tell him. You realize that he will hear about us once the gossip reaches the office tomorrow."

"You think I should tell him."

"It's your wish, my love. Whatever you want. I'm just warning about what might happen."

"I know. But, Jake knows nothing about the news. He was busy telling me numerous stories from his business trip. Also how you called him and stayed in touch with him to make sure he found everything comfortable."

"Is that all he spoke about?" Bella remains silent. "Didn't he talk about my private life that has now gone very public? Kyle mentioned that there were rumors going around the floor after he left. He is listening to people and he is too young to understand anything. There are… _words_ used to label our lives and he uses the same terms. Tell him, before he finds out any other way."

"Do you think he'll hate me?" Her voice breaks a little.

"Why would he hate you, baby? You are in a loving, happy relationship."

"It's just… it's you. I have no idea what his problem is."

" _Talk to him_. You talk about so many things, just ask him."

"Okay, I will."

"Now, don't start crying. I don't like the thought of you crying."

"Okay."

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Edward. I'm sorry; I'm disturbing you at work."

I laugh and gaze at Emmett—who is scrolling through his phone. "That's not a problem."

"You really should take time off to relax. I know work must be a little hectic right now with your most—"

"Hey, Ed! Quit talking mushy shit to your girlfriend! Get your ass over here for the toss!" Emmett hollers in a boisterous voice.

 _Damn, Emmett_.

"Where are you?" Bella asks and I chuckle.

"Emmett was in the neighborhood and he dropped by at my office. It was lunch break so we went to play pool. And we're still here. One more game and then I need to go back to work."

"Don't drink too much."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Are you any good?"

"I've won four out of five games so far," I smirk at Emmett as I say that and he glares at me. "It's a good way to earn some extra money."

"Pompous ass." Emmett and Bella both say in unison. I laugh and hear Bella giggling on the other line.

"What's so funny about that?" My brother asks.

"Bella said the same thing when you did."

Emmett grins, his dimples showing. "See? I like her already."

"Yes, yes. Everyone likes my girlfriend."

Bella speaks up. "Okay, I'm going to leave you brothers alone. Have fun, honey. Bye."

"Bye, baby. I'll see you tonight."

"I can't wait."

I smile and hang up. I put my phone in my pocket and find Emmett busy studying my face.

"What?" I ask and fiddle with my cue stick.

"You two are really serious." He states with shock on his face.

"Yeah," I frown. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Nothing, wow. I don't remember being this way with Rose. Ever."

"Oh."

"We're pretty tight though," He mumbles, pulling out a coin from his jacket. "Call?"

"Heads." I say and watch him toss the coin. It's heads. I smile and grab my cue stick. "Mom said that you guys were trying."

"Yeah, we'll see. Rose wants a bunch of kids."

 _Oh, poor kids._

"That's great. Are you ready to be a father?"

"I will be," His sighs. "I love Rose, so whatever she wants."

I stare at his face and realize how serious he is. He has dad's blue eyes. They look honest, earnest and faithful. He loves Rosalie. I can see it. He loves her so much. I have to tell him. _But, I don't want him to get hurt_.

Bella's words come back to me.

" _You need to tell Emmett. The longer you wait, the more it will hurt him."_

He's my brother. Should I tell him? The words are on the tip of my tongue, waiting to be said. Can I? Ugh, I have to tell him! I have to tell someone. It's been four years now. I have to or else I'll lose my head.

"Ed, are you okay? You look white." Emmett says with concern. I sigh. I finish my beer and take a deep breath.

"Emmett, I need to," I pause when he smiles at me. His smile is just like mom's and Alice's. _I can't do this!_ "I'm going to kick your ass." I say instead and he scoffs.

"This game is mine." He says, puffing his chest. I chuckle and roll up the sleeves of my shirt.

"We'll see, brother."

 _When the time is right, I will tell you, Emmett._

* * *

Zidek is on call.

"… we ran footage from the security tape last night. The figure was obscured but it's clear now."

"Who was it?" I ask and Zidek pauses for a moment.

"It was Riley, Mr. Cullen."

My heart stills. Riley was at my parents' place last night?! He was so close to Bella. How could I let this happen! Oh god, I need to keep Bella safe and we need to find Riley.

"How did this happen, Zidek? I thought you almost had him!"

"I apologize—"

"No, no. I don't want your apologies. Get me Riley. And what about James?"

"James is still in Pierre. He hasn't left the city."

"Alright, find out what the hell is he doing there. I don't think he is as much of a threat anymore."

"No, is he not."

"Keep someone around Bella, all the damn time."

"We have Demetri."

"Alright, keep Demetri with her. Effective starting tomorrow."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen."

I check my watch and it's six. Fuck, Bella is supposed to be here any moment. I rise to my feet and put on my jacket.

"Zidek, is there anything else?" I mutter as I close my files.

"Uh, it's about Charlie Swan."

My hand pauses and I take a seat again. After Bella's birthday, I decided to find out everything about the man trying to get in contact with my girlfriend. I know she has no interest in meeting him or letting Jacob meet him. I'm sure I can keep him away from her.

"Tell me everything, Zidek."

"I emailed you the results of the background check."

"I don't have enough time to read it, tell me everything you can."

"He remarried twenty-three years ago," _That jackass._ "He lives in West Glacier, Montana. He owns a restaurant in the Second…" I let his voice become a buzz to my ears as I sink in the information.

Alex and I went to a restaurant not long in West Glacier. I spoke to a man named Charlie. Oh dear god, have I met Bella's father already? Shit! I have no idea how Bella will react if I tell her that I met her father last month.

"Sir? Mr. Cullen?" I can hear Zidek calling me and I snap out of my reverie.

"Yeah, thank you Zidek. I'll check the my email and we'll discuss this more tomorrow."

"Yes, sir."

I hang up and run a hand through my hair. Great. Things just got better. Why the fuck are there so many problems barreling my way at the same time? I don't think I can sleep tonight, knowing Riley is somewhere out there hunting for Bella and her father is trying to meet her. I have bottled up secrets from my brother and the Denali's are plotting something against my family.

 _Bella._

I think about my girl and calm myself. I need to see her. I need to hold her. She'll be here any moment now. I step out of my office and make my way to the reception center. I hear the clicking of heels behind me and turn to see Victoria—walking in my direction with a file in her hand. I skim the details of the documents and make quick work of signing them.

"Sir, Mr. Zidek sent these." Gina says behind me and I face her, just as the elevator opens.

A smile curves on my lips when I find Bella stepping out of the elevator. Oh, I missed her so much. Her brown eyes are glowing, her lips look glossy and her cheeks are flushed deep red. My eyes drink in the sight of her and I sigh. Fuck, she looks sexy.

Bella opens the black trench coat she is wearing and her brown eyes meet mine. She blushes redder and I can't help chuckle. She is wearing a black silk wrap dress with a buckle belt. All I have to do is take that belt off… but, I don't think we have time for that.

Her smile disappears when she looks at something next to me and struts in my direction in her black pumps. Her face is hard and irritated and I wonder what happened. She sexily bites her bottom lip and looks away from me.

"Gianna?" Bella says in a feather-soft voice and I realize that my assistant is standing next to me. I notice her hand is touching my arm and I step away. _What the fuck?_

"Yes, Ms. Swan?" Gina says in a sugar sweet voice.

Bella takes her coat off and sighs. "Take my coat." She snaps and I try to hide my smile.

"Y-Yes, Ms. Swan."

Bella gives me a sexy smile and I nod at her.

"Ms. Swan, it's so nice to meet you." I say in a charming voice and she blushes.

"Likewise, Mr. Cullen."

She extends her hand and I clasp it in mine. Her brown eyes gaze at me with a dazed expression and I pin her with an intense look. How can she turn me on all the time? She's too perfect for her own good. I just want to throw her on my desk and have my way with her.

 _But, we have a meeting_.

"Let's get moving."

I reach for her hand and stop myself. She gives me an amused grin and walks past me towards my office. I follow her and can't help stare at her shapely ass. I open the door and she steps inside.

Bella takes a seat and I sit in my chair across from her. I fold my hands and keep them on the desk as I stare at her.

"You have a lovely office." Her voice is incredibly husky.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Shall we begin?"

I open the second drawer of my desk and pull two files out. I put them both on the desk and open the first one. There is a knock on the door and Victoria walks in with two glasses of white wine. I take an inviting sip and sigh softly. It's good.

"I'll let you know about dinner." I mutter and Victoria nods at me.

I shake off my horny thoughts about Bella and get to business. I explain every single detail to her, starting with the contract. I let her know the itinerary of the project and when the construction will probably begin. I don't think I'll have enough time to go over and check on the site myself but, I'll try my best.

When I finally start discussing the layout of the project, her interest piques and she leans closer to take a careful look.

"And this can be the glass wall; it'll be opposite of the cafe counter and right next to the shelves and seating area."

"No!" Bella says with a disapproving frown and suddenly blushes. She gives me a nervous look and bites her bottom lip.

"Please, go ahead. It's your bookstore, Ms. Swan. You have every right to share your opinions."

"Um," Her cheeks turn redder and I smile. "A glass wall would make the room look a little dull, no offence. Plus, the weather is never bright enough for the sun to shine through. I want something refreshing; it doesn't have to be the centerpiece of the room, just something different."

"I think we can remedy that," I whisper and grab a blank sheet from one of my drawers. "Give me a minute."

I quickly draw an outline of the first floor of her store and keep the portion with the glass wall empty. I accurately design the little details and look at Bella to find her staring at the paper with her mouth hanging open.

"Creepers or leaves?" I ask softly and she snaps out of her reverie. She frowns and I chuckle. "What would you prefer?"

"Leaves, maybe."

"Leaves it is."

I draw an artificial leaf wall, with palm leaves on it and construct a rough design on my computer software. Ten minutes later, I turn the laptop in her direction and she beams at me. _Thank god she liked it_.

"It's perfect, Mr. Cullen. I'm very impressed."

I smirk at her. "No problem, ma'am."

"It looks splendid."

"I'll forward the changes to the architect who is in charge of the project," Her smile dies down and she stares at her hands with a sad expression on her face. _I don't like to see her like this._ "Is there a problem?"

"No, everything's fine." She mumbles and meets my gaze.

"What is it?" I ask softly and she clears her throat.

"I-I thought you were undertaking the project. I would love it if you did, Mr. Cullen." Her eyes turn hopeful and I sigh.

 _The one time my girl asks me for something and I can't give it to her._

"I'm sorry, Ms. Swan. I can't. I have two major projects that require my utmost attention. Even if I want to, there is no way I can give any time for your bookstore. But, I have an amazing architect who will take care of every little detail."

"Okay, that works too." She whispers and offers me a small smile.

My lips curl into a smile. "Great, so are you going to supervise the project by yourself or do you have a boyfriend… or husband who can help?"

Her brown eyes are alight with humor. "I don't know. My boyfriend has no time for me. Plus, he isn't very attentive when it comes to helping me out. He works all the time."

I try to suppress a glare as I stare at her. She holds back a chuckle and her expression probes me to break out of my character. I take a deep breath and frown.

"Really? What kind of help?"

"Emotional, mental and, um… _physical_." Her voice is nothing but a whisper on the last word and I shift uncomfortably in my seat. She innocently gazes at me and I fiddle with the pen in my hand.

"That doesn't sound good, Ms. Swan. You need someone to help you."

"I just feel so alone. That's why the bookstore is so important to me. I need to work, for my sanity." She bites her bottom lip and sighs.

"I understand." I murmur and she nods, running a hand through her luscious hair. I brush my index finger over my bottom lip and her eyes darken as she stares at my finger. I smile and look away.

"It's getting late, Mr. Cullen. Is there anything else you would like to discuss? I'm sure there must be someone waiting at home for you."

I chuckle. "That's not an issue. My girlfriend won't be home for hours. It's better that way."

"Is that how you feel?"

"Sometimes, yes. Why?"

"Just curious." Bella says and sips her wine.

"I have the interior design plans saved on my laptop. Would you like to take a look?"

"Sure, of course."

I stand up and her eyes remain glued to my face as I button up my jacket. I hope my hard-on isn't too obvious. I clear my throat and step aside from my chair.

"Why don't you take a seat in my chair? It'll be a better view for both of us."

"Um, okay."

Bella rises to her feet and meets my gaze as she loosens the belt of her wrap dress. I try to look away but I can't help stare at the swell of her breasts. Fuck, she is not wearing a bra. She struts over to me brushes her hips against my right leg as she settles herself on my chair. I don't think she is wearing panties either. God, help me.

"That's a beautiful dress, Ms. Swan."

"My boyfriend's sister has a great taste."

"Hmm, I guess so."

I bend closer to the laptop to get a better view and she shifts her body in my direction. She turns her head and her lips remain barely inches from mine. Her hot breath mingles with mine as I lean forward but a notification pings on my desktop making me pull back. It's been almost ten hours since I last kissed her. This is pure torture.

I keep my hand on her knee and her breathing visibly falters. Her cheeks flush an alluring shade of red and goosebumps rise on her skin. I graze my lips against her soft skin as I explain my plans for her bookstore. Her eyes light up when she sees the design and that makes me happier than anything else.

I let Bella take her time to take a careful look at the plans and I edge my hand closer to her thighs. I smile when she opens her legs a little and grips the edge of the desk with one hand. I unfasten her belt a little but she thankfully doesn't notice it. Her dress loosens a bit more and I can see more of her sexy breasts.

"This is really great," Bella says, motioning to the design with a cute smile on her face. "I don't know how to thank you enough."

She swivels her chair in my direction and I take my hands off her. She wheels the chair closer and looks up at me with her doe eyes.

"Well…"

"If there is anything I can help you with." She whispers and unbuttons my jacket. She strokes my belt and I hold my breath. Her index finger trails lower towards the tent in my pants and I let out a shaky sigh.

"You s—"

"I guess you do need my help."

My eyes fall on her dress and I groan softly when I notice the sleeve of her dress has ridden off her shoulder. Her left breast is spilling out of her dress and it's the sultriest sight in the world. I brush my warm hand against her bare shoulder and flick my fingers against her hard nipple. She gasps and closes her eyes.

"Your dress seems to have a mind of it's own."

"Doesn't it? But let's take care of you first."

Bella opens her eyes, unzips my pants and I sigh. I pat my hand around on the desk until I find of the remote. I press on the third button and all the lights turn off but the dim ceiling ones. She lowers my boxers and grasps my raging erection in her soft hands. Fuck, it feels good.

She strokes me in her hands as I hold the back of the chair. She licks the tip of my cock and swirls her tongue over it. I moan softly when she sucks my erection into her mouth. I hold her hair back and she draws me further inside. She slurps and bobs her head back and forth against me.

"Fuck, that feels good." I whisper and she smiles, grazing her teeth against my sensitive skin. I can feel my cock hitting the back of her throat and I let out a shaky breath. My hips flex against her mouth and I close my eyes as I try not to come right away. She looks more than appealing right now.

Bella continues sucking me deeper and deeper into her mouth and her hand tugs against my balls. Shit, that's too much. I need to take my time with her.

I grab a fistful of her hair and roughly pull her head back, making her gasp. Her eyes are filled with a sultry gaze and she licks her lips.

"Not so fast, Ms. Swan," I murmur seductively and her body trembles. "I need to fuck you on my desk first."

"N-No, we can't," She shakes her head and stands up. "We can't have sex, Mr. Cullen. I-I need to leave. This isn't right, I'm sorry. We just had a moment."

Bella starts fixing her dress and I pull her flush against me. She gasps when my hard erection presses against her thigh. I cradle her beautiful face in my hands and connect our lips for a soft kiss. She grabs the lapels of my jacket in her hands and tries to push me away.

"No, we can't." She mumbles against my lips and kisses me back.

I smile and unbuckle her silk dress. I trail my kisses to her neck and bite against her soft, pale skin. I graze my hand against her smooth stomach and cup her sopping, wet sex. She gasps and circles her hips against my hand.

"Any particular reason why you are going commando tonight?" I whisper against her collarbone and she nods. I pull back breathlessly and lean my forehead against hers. "What do you want, Ms. Swan?"

"I want you."

I send the files flying off the desk and place Bella on top of it. She pants heavily and spreads her legs for me. I try not to come with a sight like this and hover over her beautiful form. I drag my kisses from her shoulder down to her breasts. I take one of her hard nipples in my mouth and suck on it. She arches her back and pulls my head closer to her chest.

I shower her breasts with soft kisses and move lower, towards her sex. My fingers play with her wet folds and I lap up her sweet juices as she thrashes wildly underneath me.

"Don't stop." She says with a moan and I smile against her clit.

I continue sucking and fingering her hot sex until she tightens around my fingers. I retract my fingers and stand up. I lower my boxers a little more and circle my cock against her inviting center.

With a swift thrust, I fill into her and she screams my name in ecstasy. I lean forward and press my lips against hers for an urgent kiss. She tilts her hips against mine so I can thrust deeper into her and clasps her hands behind my neck. Her brown eyes bore into mine as I pump in and out of her.

"Harder, Mr. Cullen," She whispers seductively and nibbles on my ear. _Fuck, that's hot._ "Feel me, all of me."

I pound harder inside her and she whimpers softly. I brush my thumb against her swollen lips and she throws her head back with pleasure. She wraps her legs around my waist and digs her heels into my hips.

I can feel myself throbbing inside her and she stills as we approach our orgasm. I push my cock inside her one last time and she violently comes against me. I cry out her name as I empty inside her. I bury my face against the crook of her neck and close my eyes.

"I love you, baby." I mumble and kiss her neck.

"I love you too."

I take a lungful of breath against her and try to calm my turbulent heartbeat. That was intense. I sigh when I feel her hand stroking my hair and the other adjusting my jacket. I need to get off her but I'm too comfortable in my current position. _We need to have dinner._ It's getting late.

"Let's get dressed, Bella."

I pull out of her, making her wince a little; and pull up my boxers and pants. I adjust my clothes and help my girlfriend to stand up. I buckle her dress and brush my hand through her silky hair. She blushes and her lovely face looks sated and relaxed. I love that expression on her.

"That was great." Bella says with a shy smile and I stroke her cheek.

"I'm not denying that."

Her stomach growls making me chuckle. She hides her face against my chest and I wrap my arms around her protectively. My phone buzzes and she sighs softly. She squirms out of my arms and goes over to stand by the floor to ceiling windows.

I check the name of the screen and it's Laurent. Fuck, I need to answer this call. There is a court hearing tomorrow. I accept the incoming call and speak on the phone for the next fifteen minutes.

"I'm so sorry about the call, baby." I apologize as I walk over to my girlfriend. I hug her from behind and she gets comfortable in my arms.

"I'm getting used to it." She mutters and plays with my fingers.

I turn Bella around and tip her chin up to look at me. Her brown eyes look patient but I can see a hint of tension in them.

"You are my first priority, always."

"I know, honey." She smiles and holds my face in her hands.

I draw her closer to me and press my lips against hers. She folds her arms around my neck and deepens our kiss. I tug against her bottom lip and she moans softly. A few minutes later, her phone rings in her purse making me groan.

"Don't." I whisper and she breaks our kiss.

"Are you the only one allowed to answer calls?" She asks and walks past me towards the desk.

Bella has a small frown on her face as she answers the phone.

"Hey, Ang. Did you get the dress?" She asks with a smile. "Oh, it's okay… You can leave it with Mrs. Schiffer…" Her eyes lock with mine as she listens to her friend speaking on the phone. "Uh, who did?..."

I watch Bella sink into the chair with a shocked, pale face. My heart stills and I am desperate to know what has happened. Tears form in her eyes and I rush over to her. I kneel in front of her and she gazes at me. A tear trickles down her cheek and I immediately wipe it away. I take her shaky hand in mine and stroke it.

"Don't cry, love. What's wrong? Tell me, please." I say softly and she opens her mouth but no words escape her lips.

I take the phone from her hand and press it against my ear.

"… there? Bella? Can you hear me? What happened?" Angela asks with concern on the other line.

"Hi, Angela. It's me."

"Oh, hey Edward. Where did Bella go?"

"She's here with me. What were you telling her?"

"Uh… nothing important really."

"Angela, please tell me." I whisper and Bella clasps her ice cold hands around mine.

"Do you really want to hear about Bella's ex-boyfriend?"

I stop breathing. Bella sniffles and her bottom lip quivers as she tries not to cry. She takes a deep breath and blinks back her tears. I squeeze her hand and she nods at me. I manage a small smile on my face and kiss the back of her hand.

"Angela, tell me everything."

"It's just that, I went over at Bella's place to borrow a dress of hers and when I walked out, I found Riley standing outside holding a bunch of flowers in his hands. He wanted to apologize for… something. I don't know. He asked me where Bella was and I told her she was out with you. So I told him she would be back after dinner. He is going to wait for her."

I stand up and go over to my desk. I open the first drawer and grab my wallet. I grab my phone and shut my laptop.

"Where are you right now, Angela?"

"I just got back to my place. I spoke with Riley fifteen minutes ago."

 _He must still be there._

"Okay, thank you so much. I'll tell Bella to give you a call later."

"Sure! Bye."

When I look at Bella, I find her staring at me with an anxious expression on her face. Her brown eyes are wide with fear and tears are silently streaming down her cheeks. My heart breaks looking at her terrified form. I place her phone on my desk and reach for her. I help her stand up and she slams herself into my arms.

I sigh softly and tighten my arms around her. "Shh, it's going to be fine. I'll make sure he never reaches you, my love."

"Why is he doing this?" Her voice sounds tired and weary.

"Oh Bella, we'll talk about everything once I come back."

Bella pulls back and frowns at me. "What? Where are you going?"

"I need to get Riley, angel. I'll go with Zidek. Matt will take you to my place and I'll be there as soon as I can." I say softly and wipe away her tears.

"I'll come with you."

"No, it's too dangerous."

"Then don't leave me. Please?" She strokes my cheek and I lean against her tender touch. "I will worry about you until you come back to me and you will do the same for me."

I'm not denying that. I'll constantly be thinking about her and it'll be safer if we stay together. Maybe we can distract ourselves and have dinner. Bella is very hungry and she really needs to eat something. I can call Zidek and let him take care of everything. I should stay with Bella.

"I'll make some calls." I say and she smiles, hugging me tightly.

* * *

I disconnect Zidek's call, mid-way through dinner.

"Riley was gone by the time they reached your apartment," I say with an annoyed face and Bella sighs softly. "He was fucking gone!" I bang my fist against the glass table and the plates noisily clutter.

"We'll find Riley soon, honey. It's okay," Bella places her warm hand on my fist and I interlace our hands. "Don't get so upset."

"I'm sorry we can't find him. You need to be safe, love." I say apologetically and she shakes her head.

"You don't have to feel guilty, Edward. Now, let's not talk or _think_ about Riley for the rest of the night."

I can do that.

"Okay," I stroke her cheek and smile. "You look beautiful tonight."

A blush flames her cheeks and she shyly continues to eat her dinner. Thank god she is hungry.

"The food is very good." She whispers, motioning to the grilled chicken.

"Nothing compared to yours." I say honestly and she rolls her eyes.

"Anyway, did you buy the company you were going to?" _She remembers everything_.

"We have a meeting on October 05 to finalize everything. The same weekend you are going to a wedding." I mutter unhappily. She will be gone for the whole weekend.

"I'll be back on Tuesday, don't worry." My eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"What? Tuesday? The wedding is on Sunday, Bella!"

"Yes, I know. But, my friends and I wanted to spend a day in Forks. A couple of friends whom I haven't seen in years still live there."

I sigh. "Sure."

"We'll spend the entire week together, no interruptions. I promise."

"You have a stupid reunion the weekend after the wedding one."

"I won't go."

"I want you to go." I mumble and eat the side salad.

"You can't have it both ways. It's only the matter of Monday. I invited you to come with me to the wedding but you have important work here."

"Yes, I can't reschedule the meeting ."

"Then come for the reunion, we'll have fun."

"It's not my reunion." I point out and she mutters something under her breath but continues eating.

"Fine, whatever. I need to give Emily a call once I get back to my apartment about the wedding."

I frown. "What are you talking about?"

"I'll leave in an hour or two," Her eyes lock with mine. "What's the matter?"

"You are staying at my place, Bella."

"But, Jake—" My glare cuts her off.

"I don't care if he finds out. I'm not risking your safety above anything else," My heart pounds a little harder as I think about Riley. "He was at your apartment, Bella. Please, don't be stubborn about this. Not tonight at least. I can't lose you, love. Please."

"Okay, I'll stay at your place," Bella offers me a warm smile and I try to calm my erratic heart. "Hush, I'm right here. I'm not leaving you," She gets up and perches herself on my lap. "I won't even dare to stay away from you. Do you want me to stay at your place until you leave for Chicago?" I nod. "Then I'll do that. Anything you want."

"Thank you," I say and she smiles, leaning her forehead against mine. "I love you so much, Bella."

"I love you too, sweetheart. I'll be with you, alright? We'll have a nice, romantic weekend together." She strokes my hair and I sigh softly.

"I can't believe you are agreeing to everything so easily." I whisper and she chuckles.

"It's because I love you and you are already stressed about tomorrow's court hearing. On top of that, I don't want you to be angry. It's not a healthy combination for my man."

I laugh and nuzzle against her hair. She pulls back and her brown eyes are glowing. I hold her face in my hands and give her a chaste kiss.

"I'm so lucky that I have you." I peck her lips.

"I feel the same way."

We finish our meal and Julie and Victoria whisk our plates away. Bella walks over to the windows and stares at the magnificent view outside. She touches the window and takes a deep breath. I smile and wrap my arms around her.

"It's quite a view from up here." She says and I stare at her lovely face reflecting the city lights.

"The most beautiful." I agree and she blushes when she finds me gazing at her.

"You are ridiculously corny sometimes but I still love you."

I laugh and she connects our lips for a soft kiss. We kiss lazily for a couple of minutes until my phone buzzes in my pants. I sigh and break our kiss. I check the name on the screen and it's mom.

"Hey mom."

"Edward honey, is there any way you can come over to our house?"

"What's wrong?"

"You know what it is. Come soon."

"Let me just drop Bella at my pl—" She cuts me off.

"It's okay if you bring her along with you."

"Okay."

"Get the files dad asked you to bring tomorrow."

"Alright, we'll be there." I hang up and call Matt.

"Matt, get the car ready. Bella and I have to go to my parent's place."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen."

Bella puts her phone in her purse and brushes her hair before walking over to me. I grab two files from the second drawer and she gives me a quizzical look. I put the discarded files back on my desk and turn to my girlfriend.

"What happened?" She asks and I sigh.

"We have to go at my parents' place. Dad wants to address… something," She nods and her face turns serious. "What is it, love?"

"Why am I invited?"

"Because you are my girlfriend. Come on."

I take her hand in mine and we exit my office. Gina hands Bella her trench coat and I help her put it on. Victoria hands me two additional files and Bella and I immediately go to the elevators.

 _I just hope Rosalie isn't there._

* * *

Kia opens the door and we step inside the house. I help Bella out of her coat and we walk past the living room to the family den. I see that everyone is already seated. Mom, dad, Emmett, Alice and ugh, Rosalie. Her eyes glower in my girlfriend's direction before staring at the files in my hands. Her face visibly pales and I wonder if she is thinking that these are _her files_.

"Mom, dad what is it?" I ask and sit on the couch next to Alice. Bella settles herself next to me and I take her hand in both of mine.

"Well," Dad starts off. "We've ask you all here because you are aware of our recent feud with the Denalis and we have a court hearing tomorrow regarding the lawsuit."

I sigh and lean my head against Bella and she strokes my cheek.

"What's wrong?" She murmurs to me.

"Everything."

Dad gazes at me and I sit up straight. "Edward, did you bring the files?" I nod and hand them over to him. "What about those?" He points to the other ones in my hand.

"These are very important files. I was taking them home. It wouldn't be nice to show them to everyone, right Rosalie?" I ask purposefully, looking in her direction and she remains silent. Damn, I wish her file was one of them.

"What?" Mom asks with a confused expression on her face.

"They are Bella's." I mutter and sigh softly.

"Anyway," Dad clears his throat. "Thanks to Edward, I have been able to find out crucial information that I should've discovered long ago. This is an important family discussion and I hope everything that is said doesn't leave this room."

"Then why is _she_ here?" Rosalie asks icily, glaring at Bella—who sighs next to me. I pull her closer to me and ignore Rosalie.

"Nobody cares about your opinion because everyone knows that you are the only person in this room who would end up spilling everything to the Denalis." I snap and Bella gives my hand a soft squeeze, motioning me to calm down.

Rosalie's face turns red with anger and embarrassment. "Nobody certainly cares about your girlfriend. She might as well leave."

When I am about to speak, dad interrupts us.

"Rose, Bella is important to Edward, just like you are to Emmett. If I am not bothered by Bella's presence, you certainly shouldn't be either." Dad says calmly and offers Bella a kind smile. Bella relaxes against me and I plant a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry but I just think it would be better if the discussion remains in the family. Edward's girlfriend might speak about this to god knows who and the news will spread like wildfire." I can see right through the mock concern on her face.

I glare at Emmett, hoping he will pipe her down. He meets my gaze and nods at me. "Rose, I'm sure Bella wouldn't do that. Don't start a fight."

"I'm just concerned about our family. She can't sit here with all of us. She doesn't even belong here." I unwrap my arms from around Bella and stand up.

"Dad, if this is going to happen the whole time, I'd rather leave with Bella. I don't want this kind of treatment towards my girlfriend," I turn to Bella and she stands up. "I'm so sorry, baby. Come on, let's go."

Rosalie scoffs from her place. "Sure, now you want to be dramatic about it. Like that hasn't happened before."

"Fuck you, Rosalie," I take slow steps in her direction. "You have no idea what I might end up telling everyone if you say another word about my Bella. I know everything, you know that. The whole family is here, I have no trouble saying it in front of everyone. You know I can," I give her a dark smile and she shrinks with fear. "When I do end up telling everything, then I'll see who speaks from your side. Do you want to complain about your shit to Tanya? She knows I know."

"Edward, what is going on?" Mom asks behind me and I hear the stress and concern in her voice. "Is there something you are keeping from us?"

I laugh humorlessly and turn to mom. "A lot of things, mom. _A lot._ "

"What is it?"

"Around four years ago, I saw Rosalie stepping out of a ho—"

Rosalie grabs my arm and spins me to look at her. I can see tears brimming in her eyes and her face has turned serious. "Edward, may I have a word with you in private?"

I mirror her serious expression and sigh. "No."

"Edward." Mom admonishes and I roll my eyes.

"What is it?" I ask and she walks past me towards the living room. I reluctantly follow her and smile when we are alone.

"What's up, _Rose_?"

"What are you doing?" She crosses her arms over her chest.

"What am I doing?" I question her and she sighs.

"You promised you would never talk about it." She hisses and I sigh.

"Well, if you keep pulling ridiculous shit, I have no choice."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to quit talking crap about Bella."

"Okay, is that all?"

"And tell Emmett everything." I look at her square in the eye.

"I-I can't." She stutters and I gaze at her evenly.

"He deserves to know, Rosalie. You have no idea what _you_ will suffer through if he finds out from a third source."

"Nobody but you know everything." I roughly grab her arms and she gasps.

"What happens when Royce speaks up? Or shows up at your house? What are you going to do then, huh? What if there are reports in the hospital that happen to drop by? Now that you are trying to have a baby, what if they ask something about it in the hospital?"

"It's in the past, Edward." She says through gritted teeth.

"We were a part of that past," I whisper softly and her hard gaze melts. "I couldn't sleep for weeks. I can't do this. I love my brother. I love my family. It's been a long time. I can't keep this away from them anymore. It's killing me to keep quiet about this. I feel guilty every time we are in the same room."

I continue. "I love Bella. More than anything in this world. If this would've happened to me; I would be broken, distraught, just a shell of a man. Emmett loves you; I can't watch him be that way. I don't care about you, I'm being very frank. I care about my brother who is sitting in there having no idea what has happened to you, in your life. I want you to tell him everything, Rosalie. Do you hear me?"

"I need some time." She whispers and wipes her tears. I let go of her and take a step back.

"Three months. That's more than enough time; you get three months, Rosalie. You will tell him everything or else I will."

"You have my word."

Rosalie composes herself and goes back to the den. I sit on the nearest couch and run a hand through my hair. I take a deep breath and return to where my family is. I can feel all eyes on me as I sit next to Bella. I take a quick glance at Rosalie who is quiet and subdued.

Bella puts her hand on my knee and I pull her to my chest. My body relaxes against hers and I kiss her hair. She strokes my knee and nestles closer to me. I stroke her soft hair and look over at dad.

"Alright, now that everyone is calm enough to listen, I am going to share something. It's about Eleazar Denali and why Edward and I have filed this lawsuit against his company. We uncovered information after we found out that he was setting Tanya up to date Edward. Because, if a man can ask his daughter to date my son for a mere business deal, he can also do damage to the business we have."

Mom goes on to share how great friends the Denalis were since their college days and I can see how hurt my parents are from recent events. I lay my head atop Bella's and she sighs softly.

"Edward, is everything okay?" Bella whispers in my ear and I nod. "You don't look okay."

"I'm fine." I manage a small smile and she strokes my cheek.

"I don't know what all is going on in your head, but I'm getting really worried. You seem incredibly stressed, baby. I don't like to see you this way."

"It's okay," I kiss the back of her hand and Bella purses her lips unhappily. She doesn't seem convinced by my expression. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too."

We turn our attention to mom again.

"… Eleazar wanted Carlisle to invest early into his business, to revive the chain of hotels his father owned that were doing poorly. Carlisle helped on one condition; that he would be a 25% silent owner. All through the years; we trusted, invested and received emails from the bank when money was deposited and deducted into the accounts. As we were close friends for such a long time, you have to understand that we trusted those two with our life."

Dad speaks up. "Edward called me about two months ago to ask about my equity shares in Eleazar's business and I told him what little I knew. The hotels were doing great but Eleazar was having trouble with finances a couple of months ago, so I suggested that Edward give him a hand with the project. But… Edward said no."

Dad has a small smile on his face and he shakes his head.

"After he started dating Tanya, she convinced him to take the project and he did. I guess, that's what Eleazar wanted. They had other plans if that hadn't worked out."

I can't help gaze at Bella who is staring at her hands with a thoughtful expression on her face. I want to know what she is thinking. I curl my finger below her chin and tip her head in my direction. She looks disturbed.

"What is it?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"Nothing really." She mutters and sits up straight.

Mom speaks up. "I have no idea how Edward had a bad feeling about this since the beginning but he did. We tried to prove him wrong, time and time again but our son is very stubborn. So, when Edward took hold of Eleazar's work, Carlisle was nowhere a part of it. And when Edward found out everything, we realized that Eleazar had been playing games with us all along."

"What do you mean?" Alice asks quietly.

"Our shares were diluted, signed for and dealt with. Every year. He reduced them every year from the original 25% equity share without our knowledge."

"How much has he diluted it down to?" Emmett asks and dad lets out a humorless chuckle.

"2%."

There is nothing but silence in the room as everyone sinks in the information mom and dad just shared. My parents look so disturbed with the news, especially dad. I have never seen him so lost. I know they shared everything so we would never make the same mistakes. I just hope they get over this quickly and their anniversary is the perfect excuse.

"Dad, it's going to be fine." I say.

Dad gives me a sad smile and stands up. "It has to. And thank you," He turns his attention to Emmett. "Emmett, I'm sorry we kept you out of the loop when I know you could've helped me; just as much as Edward is. But, you know why we had to." Dad says bluntly and I find Rosalie looking out of the window with a lost expression on her face.

"I know why you had to." He mutters and glances at his wife for a second.

"But, I need your help."

"Of course, dad. I'll get on with it." Emmett walks out of the room as he calls someone.

"Can I help?" Alice asks hopefully from my side. "I can help with, eh…" Her sentence trails off as she tries to think of something. "Shopping, maybe?"

Mom and dad laugh and I can see their tension melting away. Alice skips over and gives them a tight hug.

"Of course we can go shopping. You can help us with shopping." Dad says kindly even though he hates it.

"So now that everyone is here, you had better stay for dinner."

"Mom, we already ate." I smile apologetically and she waves me off.

"That's okay; we can do this some other time. Perhaps, Thursday?"

"Why? What's on Thursday?" Alice asks innocently, gazing at our parents. I try to hide my smile and Bella chuckles, resting her head on my shoulder. I play with a lock of her hair and see Rosalie having a tiny hint of a smile on her face.

"You don't remember?" Mom asks and I can hear the shock in her voice that mirrors dad's expression.

"I think I am in New York on September 24. Did I mention that to you guys?" Alice questions with a straight face.

"Edward, not even you?"

All eyes turn to me and Bella sits up straight. I stand up and luckily my phone buzzes in my pocket. I pull out my phone and see it's Maria, Matt's wife. Why is she calling me?

"What are you talking about, dad? I have to be in Tacoma on Thursday." I lie smoothly and answer the call.

"Hey, Maria."

"It's me, Mr. Edward." Vanessa, Matt's daughter says on the other line. She is the sweetest thing in the world.

"Hey, sweetheart. How are you?"

"I have urgent news for you." She gets straight to the point. I can hear Maria admonishing her daughter and I chuckle. _What news can a five-year have for me?_

"Okay Ness, just give me a minute."

"I am waiting." She mutters and I laugh. _She is so much like Matt._

I put the phone a little away from me and turn to my parents. "Excuse me for a moment."

When I am about to walk out of the den, Emmett comes back in and stands at my side facing the room.

"Emmett sweetheart, you know what's on Thursday, don't you?" Mom asks, with a hint of hope in her voice. Emmett's eyes light up and he nods.

"Yes, ma. It's your—Ow!" He yells when I elbowed his ribs and walked out of the den. "Yes! I have to invite my friends over for the Bears v Cowboys warm up! Big game coming up on Friday night!"

I chuckle and resume my talk with the little miss.

 _Maybe not_ everything _is wrong with my family at the moment._

* * *

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO** _ **EdwardsFirstKiss**_ **FOR EDITING THIS CHAPTER!**

 **REVIEW** **AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS!**

 **LOVE,  
Paint the Walls**


	26. Visitor

THE OTHER WOMAN

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS IT ALL.**

* * *

 _ **September 24, 2015**_

* * *

 **BELLA**

* * *

 _I find myself on the familiar street again. I was here before. There is a cornfield on my left and I don't see anybody else around. I walk along the sidewalk of the gravel road and shiver from the chilly air. I continue walking for what seems like hours, until I see a gas station to the right. There is a red truck parked at the station but I still don't see a single person around._

 _The neon billboard rapidly blinks and suddenly the lights go off. My heart pounds in my chest and I protectively wrap my arms around myself. I hear a pair of footsteps behind me and my breathing hitches. I frown when I hear the sound of a metal object clinking against the road._

 _I turn and let out an anguished cry when I see Riley walking towards me dragging a metal rod in his left hand. His eyes are bloodshot and his lips are curled into an evil grin. I turn to run, but the heel of my stiletto gets trapped in my dress._

 _For the first time, I take a careful look at my attire and realize that I'm wearing sky high blue heels and a gorgeous midnight blue strapless silk gown. It has intricate embroidery and a train. Was I at a party? I touch the simple diamond necklace hanging around my neck and frown. I stare at the diamond cluster bracelet and tears gather in my eyes. I suddenly miss Edward._

" _Bella?" Riley's malicious voice sends shivers down my spine. "Isabella, wait."_

" _No!" I yell and lift up my gown as I start running away from him._

 _I stumble slightly but don't look back because I need to get away from Riley, as far away as possible. I can ask someone for help. I need to call Edward. Is he looking for me? Does he know Riley has me? I hope he saves me._

 _As I'm consumed by my thoughts, the heel of my sandal breaks and I fall to the ground. I hear the delicate material of my gown ripping and I make an attempt to stand up. I can feel that my knees are bruised and my legs have given out._

" _I told you to wait." I hear Riley behind me and I roll onto my back to find him hovering over me._

" _You have no idea how much your dear boyfriend has made me suffer. I'm going to do the same to you. Even if I love you very much. I hate your boyfriend more than I love you."_

" _L-Leave me alone. I-I will tell Edward to stop looking for you. Please."_

" _No, sweetheart. I'm sorry."_

 _I scream as he swings the rod to hit me on the head._

* * *

I wake up gasping for breath and my wide eyes gaze at the balcony. The rain is pouring down in buckets and the French doors are open for some reason. I tremble from the cold and wrap the duvet around my naked body. I wipe away the tears on my cheeks and reach for Edward but feel nothing but the empty side of his bed.

I turn and frown when I don't see him. Where did he go? Edward promised me he wouldn't work tonight. The last two days have been so difficult for him and there is nothing I can do to help reduce his stress at work. Yesterday, he was at the courthouse for most of the day and he looked incredibly tense when he came back. I can't help but worry about him.

My eyes fall on the radio alarm and I sigh. It's three in the morning. I see a notepad and a pen tucked under the alarm. I reach over and grab the pad in my hand. I open the cover and find a list of things written on the page. The entry was made two months ago, at two in the morning.

I guess, he writes the things that keep him up at night. I flip through the pages and find entries made for different days. I stop when I see today's entry. He wrote this at 2:10 am. The list is longer compared to the others. I read it.

 _1 ._ _Riley Biers_

 _2 . James Smith_

 _3 ._ _Call_ _Alex. Again_

 _4 . Entertainment Center_

 _5 . Cathedral_

 _6\. Towers_

 _7 ._ _Talk_ _to Alice_

 _8 . Final numbers about the fund_

 _9 . Meeting with Aro_

 _10 . Work that will be missed out during the trip to Chicago_

 _11 . Rosalie_

 _12 . Get the file from Zidek_

 _13 . Find Tanya_

 _14 . Contact North Seattle Rehab_

 _15 . Eleazar Denali_

 _16 . Make sure Bella feels at home_

I read the list over and over and keep my tears at bay. I put the notepad on the nightstand and don Edward's discarded t-shirt. I get off the bed and exit the bedroom. My ears perk up when I hear him playing the piano. I stand at the doorway and feel the tension, angst and pain rolling off Edward in waves. I walk over to him and watch his fingers play a sad, slow composition. I place my hand on his shoulder and he stops playing.

Edward gazes up at me and his green eyes look so lost and scared. I run a hand through his hair and he wraps his arms around my waist. He presses his face against my stomach and I hug him, feeling his harsh breathing against me. God, things were fine three days ago. Part of me blames _myself_. Most of the problems that have occurred in his life lately are because of me.

"I love you, Bella." His voice sounds exhausted.

"I love you too, Edward."

"I love you so much, it scares me sometimes," He admits softly. "If something were to happen to you… I can't live without you, love."

"I'm fine, baby. I'm right here."

"You've kept me sane through all the chaos. I forget about all my problems when I'm with you. I hate it when you talk about Riley in your sleep. I don't want you to have bad dreams. I want you to be happy."

"I am, with you. Always," He remains silent and I continue stroking his hair. "Come to bed with me." I say softly and he shakes his head.

"I can't sleep."

"I'm here, Edward. Come on, sweetie. You need to get some sleep." I try not to let my voice break.

"You promise you'll stay?"

"I promise, Edward. Please just come to bed with me."

I unwrap his arms from around me and he stands up. He clasps our hands and I lead us back to his bedroom. Edward walks over to the nightstand and stashes away the notepad. _I already read everything_. We get under the covers and he pulls me to him. He tightly hugs me and presses his face against my chest.

"Go to sleep." I murmur and cradle him closer. I stroke his hair and his legs tangle with mine.

"Good night."

"Sweet dreams, Edward."

I can't help my tears as I stare at his peaceful, angelic face. Why did I have to be so much trouble for him? Did he not have enough stress at work? All because of me. I did this to him.

I need for him to open up about his problems. I want him to share them with me. I can ask him to talk to me about anything. I know he will. I want him to be relaxed before he leaves today for Chicago.

 _I'll talk to him._

* * *

I can feel someone's eyes on me as I sleep. A piercing, shuddering gaze. I wonder why I feel that way. I try to understand the position I'm sleeping in. My head rests on something soft yet firm and my arms are around wrapped around it. A pair of legs is tangled with mine and a hand rhythmically strokes my back.

I open my eyes and come into contact with a muscular chest. Only one person has such a perfect torso. I look up at my boyfriend. His regretful, tense green eyes are gazing at me. I bite my bottom lip and try to gauge his reaction. Why does he look so nervous? I raise my hand and stroke his cheek. He places his hand atop mine and I smile.

"Morning, handsome." I murmur softly and kiss his jaw.

"Good morning, beautiful," Edward plants a kiss on top of my head. "Bella, I'm sorry about last night. I really need—" I cut him off.

"We do have a lot to talk about." I sit up in his arms. His eyes cautiously follow me and I grin at him. "Why are you so edgy, sweetheart?"

"I don't know." He admits and I chuckle.

"Don't worry," Edward smiles at me.

"I won't."

I sit astride his lap and put my hands on either side of his face. "Hey," I say softly and lean my forehead against his. "I saw your notepad last night. I read the list you had written."

"You did?" I nod.

"I want you to show it to me again," He stares at me for a moment and then grabs it from the drawer.

"What are you going to do?"

"As I can see that there are sixteen problems in your life," He nods hesitantly. "I want you to share any eight of them with me. It's your call which ones."

"Bella, you already help me a lo—" I shake my head.

"Nope. We are doing this."

"Whatever you want," He gazes at the list and then looks at me. "Are you feeling comfortable at my place? I really want you to feel at home here. I know you don't like staying here but you are here for my sake, so the least I can do is ask you if you are fine."

"Do you remember something you told to me on Saturday when you were showing me around?" He frowns. "You told me that you don't care where you are, as long as you are with me," He nods and strokes my cheek. "I feel the same way. I don't mind living in a small apartment or in a mansion as big as yours… you are my home."

He sighs with relief and connects our lips for an urgent kiss. I moan against his mouth and his warm tongue tangles with mine. A couple of minutes later, we break apart breathlessly and he pecks my lips.

"I love you, baby."

"You are so silly, Edward. Of course I feel comfortable here," I slide off his lap and hold his hand in mine. "Next point."

"I feel like I'm losing time with Alice," Edward says softly and I hear the sorrow in his voice. "Ever since you and I have gotten together, I don't think I have spent a lot of time with her. She seems a little… sad these days. I don't know why."

"You are spending time with her today and tomorrow. Instead of coming back tomorrow afternoon, schedule a flight for a little later. You should spend some extra time with your siblings. I could sense that she felt lonely when we last saw her. She doesn't have a lot of friends. She is always at her best when she is with family."

"That's true."

"It wasn't like you had anything planned after you come back tomorrow."

"We were going to have lunch."

"We'll have a nice, romantic dinner instead. How does that sound?"

"Where?" Edward asks and sighs softly. I chuckle.

"Don't worry about that. I'll take care of everything. You just land your cute butt in Seattle by tomorrow evening."

"Cute butt?" He gives me an impish grin and I blush. "You never mentioned that you thought my butt was cute."

"Isn't that obvious?"

He shakes his head and pulls me onto his lap again.

"Nope, not at all. I rather find your butt to be cute." He keeps his hands on my hips. "So, dinner on Friday?"

"Sounds perfect." I give him a chaste kiss. "Next?"

"I need to call Alex, frequently."

"Why is that?"

"He is… well, Alice told you about his father, didn't she?" I nod. "Alex is very angry with his dad. Last year when he was in Sydney, they got into a huge blow up about something and he left the city without telling anyone. We searched for him for days, and finally found him in one of our favorite bars in London, getting seriously hammered."

"I had no idea things were so bad," I murmur and press my face against his neck. "Poor Alex."

"Yes, so I need to keep tabs on him."

"He doesn't answer anyone's calls but yours?" Edward nods and I sigh softly. "Everyone must ask you a lot of questions about him."

"All the damn time. Aunt Jane irritates the hell out of me."

"Is there any way I can help?"

"I wish," He smiles and his eyes light up. "Hey, you can talk to him! I'm sure he will speak to you."

"Maybe he will."

"Yes, maybe. Hold on," Edward closes his eyes and I watch him mouthing something under his breath. "It must be two in the morning."

"Okay, maybe I'll call him in the afternoon."

Edward laughs. "That's a really wrong time. He doesn't wake up until noon. He falls asleep at four in the morning so you had better call him right now. Talk to him… if he answers his phone."

I nod and grab my phone. Edward tightly hugs me and runs his nose along my cheek. I tremble and stare at my boyfriend.

"That's very distracting." I murmur breathily and he chuckles.

"Maybe I want to distract you."

I roll my eyes and hand over my phone to Edward. He dials Alex's phone number in Sydney and returns it to me. I press it against my ear and sigh.

"It's ringing."

"It will keep ringing if he doesn't want to answer it."

I bite my bottom lip and wait for him to pick up the phone. I sigh disappointedly when he doesn't. I put the phone away. I give Edward his phone.

"Give him a call." I say and Edward calls his cousin.

Two rings and Alex answers the call.

"Hey, where are you?... Not hitting the pub tonight?... Yes, our flight is at twelve…" Edward chuckles and gazes at me. "You have no idea… Oh yeah, you do that. I'll talk to you later then. Bye." He hangs up.

Edward gazes at me with an amused smile and abruptly presses his lips against mine for a kiss. He deepens our kiss and I fold my hands behind his neck. He playfully bites on my bottom lip and I whimper softly. Our kiss is interrupted when my phone rings. I check the name and its Alex's.

"It's Alex." I say with a smile.

"Wow, my girlfriend has magical powers," Edward murmurs, kissing my nose. "He told me on the phone that he was going to call you."

"Oh."

I answer the incoming call.

"Hi, Alex."

"Hey, Bella! I'm sorry couldn't answer your call, I was out on the balcony."

"No problem. So, how's Sydney?" I ask and he laughs on the other line.

"Ah, it's boring without your pretty smile." I blush and Edward frowns at my expression.

"Well, you certainly are very busy over there. You never even call."

"You can ask Edward for updates like everyone does." He mutters on the other line and I nestle closer to Edward.

"Maybe you can call me sometime if you feel lonely." I suggest softly.

"Oh Bella, you really don't want to hear me whining about my life here."

"Maybe I do. It'll take my mind off watching my boyfriend worrying about you."

"What? He is worried about me?" I can hear surprise in Alex's voice.

"Yes, because you only speak to Edward and it freaks him out when you don't answer his calls or call him back. So why don't you call me sometime? I can be a good listener."

"I didn't mean to have him worried about me. I just," He sighs. "I feel comfortable talking to him. He doesn't judge me like everyone else does and he gives me good advice. I trust him."

I smile at Edward and run my hand through his hair.

"I know. I do the same but honey, sometimes the person we want to share everything with has his own troubles. We can't forget that. I realized that when he couldn't sleep last night from so many thoughts going around in his head. I thought I should share this with you. I'm not forcing you to talk to me but I'm just letting you know that I'm here for you too."

"Thank you, Bella. Edward never tells me this kind of stuff."

"I know he doesn't. He is a sweetheart." I murmur and Edward kisses my forehead.

"Ugh, don't start with some lovey-dovey shit about him."

I laugh. "I won't."

"Alright, Bella. We have a deal. I'll trouble Edward a little less and instead trouble you more from now on. You have my word."

"That sounds great."

"Well, I'm off to bed now. I'll call you later then. Bye, Bella!"

"Night, Alex. Sweet dreams."

I end the call and Edward crashes his lips against mine. He takes my phone from my hands and puts it away. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back with as much passion as I can muster. He rolls me onto the plush mattress and I giggle softly. He laughs and his hands travel inside the t-shirt that I am wearing.

"Not now," I mumble and he sighs. "Come on, next one."

"Fine," He mutters and I stare into his vibrant, green eyes. "I need to find out what James is doing in Pierre."

My heart skips a beat. "James' mother lives in Pierre."

His eyes widen. "Okay, I'll have to let Zidek know that." He says thoughtfully.

"He won't come back to Seattle, will he?" I ask softly.

"No, baby. Never. Not him or his mother."

"Okay." I say in a small voice.

The last time I saw his mother was outside the abortion clinic and she warned me to never cross paths with her or James again. But, I'm with Edward now. I am safe with him. I feel safe with him.

I press my face against his neck and close my eyes.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward. So much," I whisper and he strokes my hair. "Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"You would never do that, would you?" I ask hesitantly and he pulls back to gaze at me. His hand caresses my face gently.

"Do what, Bella?"

I swallow hard. "Abort, if I ever expectedly… got pregnant." My voice is nothing but a whisper as I choke out the last two words.

Edward has a warm smile on his face. "Of course not. I would never do that. Even if it was unexpected, I couldn't even think of letting go our baby."

My heart skips a beat when he says 'our baby'. It sounds so good to my ears.

"Really?"

"Yes," He chuckles. "Look at you, you look white as a sheet," He pulls me to his chest. "What would make you think that?"

"I just thought," I shake my head and stare at him. "Perhaps, people would think I did it intentionally. Because you're rich."

"Oh, Bella. It doesn't matter what people would think. I think we are past the phase in our relationship where we have trust, honesty or love issues."

"You're so amazing," I murmur and kiss his lips softly.

"What brought this on?"

I blush. "We were talking about James and that reminded me of the last time I met his mother."

"I won't let that happen. A baby would be a part of us," He gives me an adorable grin and strokes my belly. My heart hammers in my chest as we talk about our predicted future. "It would be a beautiful sight, your being pregnant."

I blush and hide my face against his chest.

"Okay, let's move on to the next problem you have," He nods. "It helps to share your problems, doesn't it?"

"You are amazing," He whispers lovingly and gazes into my eyes. "Next up, Rosalie is a big problem for me."

"Why is that?"

"Well, I gave her three months to come clean with Emmett. I'm going to stick with that."

"Let me ask you something," He nods. "Do you like Rosalie?" He shakes his head. "Do you like talking to her?" He makes a face. "Then why do you stress yourself out about someone that you have already sentenced a time period to? Looking at her face on Monday, I don't think she'll forget about it."

"Okay, I won't." He mumbles and presses his face against my hair.

"Next?" I'm suddenly reminded of a point from his list. "Why did you mention your trip to Chicago?"

"I'm going to be missing out on a lot of work. It's Thursday—"

"Don't even think about work while you're gone. Have a good time while you are there. Do you hear me?" I ask firmly and he nods.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good."

"You can't be much of a help to discuss my three projects," He sighs. "Well, Tanya isn't in Seattle so I'm worried about her. I need to bring her to Seattle. I hope she doesn't do anything dangerous."

"Why would she do anything… _dangerous_?"

"She's high on drugs _and_ she has her father's gun."

All the air leaves my body and my face ashens. She has a gun. She has a freaking gun! I can feel Edward's hand stroking my face and his velvety voice talking to me but all I can think about is that Tanya is a danger right now.

She is obviously not in her right mind; she is humiliated, disturbed and hurt over whatever has happened with her family. What if she comes after Edward? I can't lose him. What if she does something to him just because he left her? I want Edward to be safe. He doesn't even know where Tanya is, how is that going to work out?

I gaze at Edward; his green eyes are concerned, his expression is frantic and his lips are moving. He is talking to me. I can't make sense of it but he looks pretty scared. I sit up and Edward follows suit. I look into his eyes and his hands gently cradle my face.

"Bella? Baby?"

"What is it?"

"Hey," He murmurs with relief and presses my face to his chest. "Oh love, what happened? Please don't be scared. You're fine, you're safe. Tanya will never come near you again."

I pull back and frown at him. "I'm not worried about me. I'm scared about you. Are you sure she won't come after you? I can't lose you. I love you."

"I love you too, Bella. I will be fine. Don't worry."

"But she has a gun."

"I know but she probably won't use it. I'm just hoping she doesn't do anything irrational."

"Okay." I tightly hug him. "Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"No, I think that's enough for now. Thank you for being so supportive and hearing me out. You're perfect, baby."

"I'm not."

He chuckles. "Fine and let's make something clear right now," I frown. "You are staying here."

"But—"

His lips silence mine and I sigh but kiss him back. I fold my hands behind his neck and pull him closer. He is so exasperating at times. I still love him very much, though. He slides me onto his lap and his hands reach for the hem of the t-shirt I'm wearing. He hitches it higher and I push him off me.

"Bella!" Edward whines and I glare at him.

"If I have to stay here, we are not having sex until you come back from Chicago."

He pouts. "I'll miss you so much, baby."

"Go, take a shower. I'll have breakfast on the table. What do you want me to make?"

"Whatever you want and Mrs. Cope will be home by this afternoon." He grumbles unhappily and goes to the bathroom.

I sigh and take a deep breath. I want to go back to my apartment. I miss it there. No matter, how small that place is, it's less intimidating and cozier for me. How can I live in this gigantic house by myself? It'll make me miss Edward even more than I am already.

I shake off my thoughts and get out of bed. I make my way to the bathroom and find the door open. I lean against the doorway and find my sexy boyfriend showering. The body wash trails down his body and he runs a hand through his hair.

"Are you staring at me?" Edward asks with his eyes closed.

I bite my bottom lip and take a deep breath. "No."

His green eyes snap open and he looks at me. I step inside the room and he turns off the knobs of the shower. The water drips down his body as he saunters over to me. My breathing hitches as he closes the distance between us.

His eyes never leave mine as he lifts me in his arms bridal style. I caress his face with my hands and wipe away the water. He sets me on my feet outside the shower and grabs the hem of the t-shirt I'm wearing. He pulls it over my head and disintegrates my panties in his hands. He clasps his hand with mine and leads me into the shower.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Edward whispers in a velvet soft voice as the water cascades down our bodies.

"I love you." I murmur breathlessly and meet his piercing gaze.

"You're so beautiful."

He runs his lips over my cheek and I gasp. I gaze at him from under my lashes and he pulls me flush against him. He takes my bottom lip between his teeth and gently tugs on it. I moan softly and wrap my arms around his neck.

"W-What about breakfast?"

"We can make breakfast together after I make love to my girlfriend."

I blush and lean my forehead against his. "I would love that."

 _God, it's never a dull moment with Edward around._

* * *

"Bella?"

I turn to find the source of that voice and see a woman around my age standing at a distance from me. Her shopping cart is overflowing with items and she appears to be carrying a grocery list in her hands. Her blue eyes are gleaming with curiosity and I can't seem to remember where I have seen this woman before.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"I'm Kebi! We went to UDub together."

I still don't remember seeing her ever.

"Oh um, hi. It's great to see you."

"It's so wonderful to see you again!" She says gleefully and skips over to tightly hug me. I am taken aback by her over-friendliness, so I just pat her back and she pulls back.

"Oh! Your outfit is precious!"

"Thank you."

"Where did you get this?"

 _My boyfriend's personal shopper bought it for me_.

"I don't remember." I mumble awkwardly and she nods.

I'm dressed in a cream colored oversized knitted sweater, loosely tucked into blue high rise jeans. I'm very nothing extraordinary but why is she being so nosy? Hmm, this is very fascinating.

"So, I guess you broke up with Eric, huh?"

My eyes widen. "Yeah."

"I heard he is in New York now."

I grin at the new information. "That's great. I'm happy for him. He always wanted to go to New York."

"Yes."

 _It's time to leave._

"It was nice meeti—"

"Are you dating Edward Cullen?" She blurts out with a big smile.

"I'm sorry; I don't feel comfortable speaking about my private life."

"But you _are_ dating him, aren't you?" She leans closer. "Isn't that great? You are dating _The_ Edward Cullen. He is stinking rich! You did well for yourself. I never thought you had it in you. I mean, you were just a clumsy nerd back in college."

I stare at her narrowly and finally recall her face. She had shorter hair back then but I distinctly remember her. She was the leader of one of the trashiest sororities in college. She had humiliated me a couple of times back then. Even Angela. Huh. Now she has the nerve to speak to me? Just because I got media attention.

"Kebi, mind your own goddamn business and keep your thoughts to yourself. I am not the same person I was six years ago so you can't just talk shit about me and expect me to walk away like nothing has happened. You can leave me the hell alone right now or I can humiliate you in front of the entire store." I snap and she stares at me with her mouth hanging open.

"I was just trying to be nice, Isabella," She huffs.

"Yeah, right. Goodbye, Kebi. Have a great day."

I push the cart to the maple syrup aisle and put a bottle in it. I check my phone and see that it's six in the evening. Edward must have finished with his dinner by now. I don't know why but I am feeling like I am betraying Edward by returning to my apartment. He told me to stay at his place but I got bored!

I left a note for Mrs. Cope and hope that she is understanding about it. I shake off the guilty thoughts and check my grocery list. My phone buzzes in my purse and I smile when Will's name flashes on the screen. I answer the phone.

"Hey, Will! How are you?"

"I'm very mad at you, Bella." His voice sounds serious and humorless.

"What happened? Did I do something bad?"

"Yes, you haven't called me in over a month!"

"Well you haven't called me either." I say and he huffs on the other line.

"You are way too busy with that new boyfriend of yours. You don't have time for me."

My eyes widen. "How do you know about my new boyfriend?"

"Oh please, Bella," He scoffs. "You thought I'd never find out? I have my sources."

"When did you find out?"

"A while ago."

"Oh."

"So I do know what goes on over there." Will says and I can hear the smile in his voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't call you. Things have been crazy lately. You have no idea how bad."

"Really what happened?"

"Do you remember, I told you about a guy named Riley?"

"You dated him for a few weeks. He came up to us when you were talking about baby carrots." I blush and laugh softly.

"Yep, that guy." I grab a box of cereal and put it in the cart.

"Where are you right now?"

"I'm grocery shopping. I thought I'd stock up my kitchen." I say and make my way to the cashier.

"Should I call back?"

"No, that's okay. I'm at the checkout counter."

"Alright, so what about this Riley guy?" I smile at the woman behind the counter and her eyes fill with recognition. I look away and impatiently wait for her to get over with the checkout process.

"We'll talk about him in a couple of minutes. And when are you visiting the States again?"

"Oh, I'm coming back in two weeks, thought I'd spend Halloween with you."

I laugh. "What a lovely occasion to spend with me. Alice, Edward's sister is already planning something for it."

Will snorts. "Of course she is," I frown. "Alice Cullen is well-known for her star-studded parties. It's always in the news."

I smile. "Alright, so you'll be here this time?"

"Yeah," He grins. "Wouldn't miss seeing you dressed up as Wonder-Woman."

"Not her."

"Catwoman?"

I giggle. "Nope."

"Alright," I quickly pay for the groceries and grab my bags from the cashier. I exit the store and Will continues suggesting to me the possible costumes I can wear.

"… A nurse? Or a flight attendant?"

"Shut up, Will." I mumble and continue walking down the street.

"So, tell me what's wrong with your life."

On my way to my apartment, I give him a detailed summary about what has happened in the past month. About Riley, my birthday, the flowers, the fight, the newspaper articles, my bookstore, Edward being away for a month, secrets about Tanya and Jake going to Dubai.

"Wow," I hear Will sigh softly. "A lot has happened in a month."

"Yeah."

"And don't worry; your talk is safe with me. It seems like you needed to speak about everything to someone."

"God, yes!" I shake my head and step out of the elevator. I fish the key out of my purse and unlock the door of my apartment. "You have no idea."

All the air leaves my body when I open the main door. My heart hammers in my chest and I blink back the tears pricking my eyes. I choke down a sob and drop the bags to the ground.

"Bella? You there? Bella? Are you okay?" I can hear Will talking to me and I finally find my voice.

"Will, I'll call you back later. Bye." I murmur and end the call.

I back away from my apartment and my back hits the wall. I sit down, hugging my knees and immediately call Edward. I wipe away my tears and take a deep breath.

He answers on the third ring.

"Hi, Bella. Have you had dinner yet, love? Emmett and Alice ordered pizzas and I was just thinking about our movie night at your apartment. God, I miss you so much, baby."

I nervously bite my bottom lip and swallow the lump in my throat. I need to speak up.

"Bella, are you there? What is going on? Are you not finding something?"

"Flowers." My voice is nothing but a whisper and I sniffle softly.

"What is it, love? I couldn't hear you. Did you say flowers?"

"My apartment."

"Baby, what about your apartment?"

"Violets."

I weep and the dam breaks as I cry hysterically staring at the living room of my apartment. I hear a lot of commotion on the other line but I can't comprehend anything around me anymore.

"Bella, what the fuck is going on?" Edward asks in a calm voice but I know he is trying to control his rage.

"I came back to my apartment around noon. And I left to do grocery shopping two hours ago. And I just returned," I clear my throat. "My apartment is filled with violets."

There is a beat of silence.

"What?!" He screeches on the other line. "Why did you do something so stupid and reckless, Bella?! Didn't I tell you to stay at my place?! How the fuck can you even go back there?! I'm so mad at you right now, god! Fuck, this is just perfect! All I wanted was—" And the line goes dead.

"Edward?" I say weakly even though I know he has hung up.

I put the phone away and bury my face in my hands as I cry. Now I have Edward mad at me. He is furious, I don't think he'll come back tomorrow either. I sit there for I don't know how long and then I hear the elevator open.

I don't bother looking up. I hear a subtle throat clear and I gaze at the man in his early-thirties. He looks a lot like Matt; with his burly figure, a military haircut and piercing dark brown eyes. I bet he is as tall as Edward.

"Who are you?"

"Ms. Swan, I'm Demetri Bryan. I've been given the responsibility to look after you by Mr. Cullen." He says stiffly and I frown.

"He never mentioned anything to me." I croak out and clear my throat.

"I have been around you since Tuesday and I just received a call from Mr. Zidek to drop you off at Mr. Cullen's safely. If you could please accompany me."

"I can't unless I talk to Edward." I mutter petulantly and he pulls out his phone. He dials a number and hands me the phone. I recognize Edward's number and put the phone to my ear.

"Edward Cullen." My boyfriend snaps urgently and I bite my bottom lip.

"Edward, hey." I say softly and wipe my tears.

"Go back to my place, Bella. You were crazy to go back to yours. Just get the fuck out of there and leave the keys right by the door." He says and ends the call.

I stand up uneasily and return Demetri his phone. I nod at him and he bends to pick up the grocery bags lying on the floor. I compose myself and leave the keys by the door. We silently ride the elevator and I fiddle with my purse as we reach the entrance.

I gasp when I see almost twenty people outside my apartment building, feverishly taking pictures of me. Demetri steps closer and I suck in a deep breath as I follow him towards the car. I can hear the photographers shouting my name and trying to come closer but Demetri make sure to keep them at a safe distance.

"Isabella, is it true that Edward Cullen cheated on Tanya Denali with you?" _Oh dear god._

"Isabella, are you pregnant?" _Too soon for that_.

"Isabella, are you going to marry Edward Cullen?" _Okay._

I feel lightheaded from the numerous flashes blinding my eyes. I cast my head downwards and avoid tripping. I sigh with relief when I spot one of Edward's cars parked ten steps away. Demetri holds the door open for me and I quickly settle inside. A few minutes later, Demetri gets into the driver's seat and drives away from the ruckus outside my apartment building.

I run my hands through my hair and groan softly. Edward is right. I am stupid and reckless. All he wanted was for me to stay at his house. Ugh, how am I going to apologize to him? I close my eyes and try to think about anything else but what happened moments ago. Maybe I should call Edward and apologize. I see a text from Edward. He has texted me his flight timing. His flight is scheduled at 2 pm.

I call Edward but it goes straight to voicemail.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I won't go back to my apartment, please don't stay mad at me. I miss you and I'll wait for you to come home tomorrow. I love you. Bye." I say and my voice breaks a little.

 _For the first time, I am dreading his coming back to Seattle._

* * *

 _ **September 25, 2015**_

* * *

I pop a grape in my mouth and chew on it. I sadly gaze at the green turf and the clouds rumbling in the sky. It's like they seem to acknowledge my dull mood. I stare at the porcelain bowl in my hand that is overflowing with freshly cut, juicy fruit. Mrs. Cope called it her special mixed berry fruit salad.

She has neatly arranged blueberries, pineapples, strawberries and grapes in vertical columns. Maybe she is trying to cheer up my gloomy mood. The fruit all look delicious but my stomach recoils just staring at them. At least, I'm not skipping a meal like I promised Edward.

I check my phone to see if there is a text message or missed call from Edward. Did he even receive my voicemail? Maybe he deleted my message without checking it.

I murderously sink the fruit fork into a slice of strawberry and eat it. I check my watch. It's nine in the morning. I haven't slept. I could barely sleep for an hour or two last night; scared that Riley might show up out of nowhere. I stifle a shudder as I recall how my apartment looked like when I saw the violets everywhere. The scent still lingers in my senses. Why violets?

I am sitting on the patio outside the library with my leg perched on the chair in front of me. My phone buzzes and I check the caller ID. It's Will, and I answer it.

"Hi."

"Hey, gorgeous. I was waiting for you to call me back yesterday."

"I'm sorry; it just skipped my mind."

"What happened yesterday, Bella?"

"My apartment was filled with violets. Every single bit of it. I know Riley did it." My eyes water and I take a deep breath.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry to hear that. Did you call Edward? What did he say?"

"He was mad at me. He was so furious and frustrated with me, Will. I don't know what to do."

"Why is that? It wasn't your fault?"

"He said that I should stay over at his place but I still went back to mine."

He sighs on the other line. "Bella, why do you test his patience? He has been so patient with you. You should've listened to him. And Riley doesn't sound mentally stable. It's best if you stay at Edward's place, it has a security system."

"I know and now he won't even talk to me. I left a message and he hasn't replied."

"When is he coming back?"

"Tonight, around eight."

"Talk to him, I'm sure he will understand. He loves you, there is no way he can stay mad at you."

"Okay, maybe I should call Alice and check how his mood is."

Will chuckles. "Yeah, I've heard it doesn't look good."

"What?" I chew on the strawberry and the juices melt in my mouth.

"You said that he sounds mad, maybe his sister won't say anything else."

"But still, I'm still going to call her."

"Alright, you do that. Other than that, how is your day going?"

"The worst one ever. I am so anxious about Edward coming back."

"Calm down, things will be fine."

"I hope so. You know, Edward's cousin, Alex is also in Sydney. He is a really cool guy, you should meet him."

"Bella, how can I walk up to a stranger and talk to him?" His voice is laced with amusement and I realize how ridiculous my point is. I blush.

"You're right."

"Maybe I'll wear a sandwich board with his name on it."

I laugh. "You can do that. Until then, I'll call Alice and ask what the hell is up with her brother."

"Okay. Take care, Bella. Talk later, bye."

"Bye, Will. You take care too." I end the call and sigh softly.

I immediately call Alice. She answers on the second ring.

"Bella, hi!" She sings sweetly and a smile instantly lights up on my face.

"Alice, hey. How are you?"

"It's so much fun here! Mom and I went shopping and guess what? I saw your photos!" She squeals making me frown.

"What?"

"The stores had fashion magazines and we saw pictures of Edward and you," I choke on the kiwi in my mouth. I cough and drink some water.

"Oh?" I squeak out and she giggles on the other line.

"Yes! You both looked like you were coming straight from the runway with the clothes you were wearing." I blush and play with my hair. My overwhelmed mood dissipates when I am reminded of my Edward's vexation towards me.

"How is he?" I ask softly and stare at the dark clouds.

"Oh Bella, he doesn't look good," She sighs sadly. "He was up last night until late. He is so angry with everyone. He was cooped up in his room making calls to someone."

"Where is he now?"

"Getting ready. We're going out for lunch with Emmett! Mom and dad had to fly out early this morning but we are staying back for lunch. What are you doing?"

"Having breakfast." I stare at the fruit bowl but the contents don't look appealing anymore.

"Oh right, it must be around ten in Seattle."

"ALICE! Are you done with your make-up and shit?! I have some fucking work at my office to do when I get back to Seattle!" Edward yells at her on the other line and I jump a little.

"You know what, Edward," Alice sounds unaffected by his rage. "If you are going to behave like this during lunch, I don't think I want to go."

He sighs loudly. "You're right, I'm sorry. Are you done?"

"Yes, I'm talking on the phone with my friend."

"How long is that going to take?" He snaps and I can hear his irritation.

"Gee, I don't know. Probably until she understands how stupid, irrational and immature her boyfriend is behaving and that she can try to eat some food and not be hungry." Alice mutters to him.

"Bella is it?" Edward asks icily and tears gather in my eyes, hearing the venom in his voice for my name. "Ask her if she went back to her fucking apartment last night to get back together with that fucking psycho."

I sniffle and wipe away my tears that continue flowing down my cheeks.

"Edward, stop! Just get lost, okay? Get the fuck out of here right now! Don't make her cry and act like a ten year old!" I hear Alice's defensive tone and sigh softly.

"Get downstairs, we're waiting." He mutters and I hear nothing but silence on the other line before I hear Alice again.

"Hey, don't bother thinking about what Edward said. What are you having for breakfast?"

"Fruit."

"Just fruit? You are lucky Edward isn't around. He is very particular about your eating full meals."

"Fruit is healthy."

"You know what's healthier? Pancakes, waffles and eggs. Please tell me you had something better for dinner."

"Yes, I had soup."

"Oh god, kill me," She mutters and her voice sounds far off. I hear a pair of footsteps stomping away.

"What happened, Alice?"

"Huh? Nothing. You really don't want to know. And please eat lunch."

"I will, don't worry. I'll try."

"Okay, now I have to go or else your boyfriend might kill me."

"Hmm, bye Alice."

"Bye, Bella! I'll see you soon."

I hang up and put the phone away. I feel an eerie loneliness and stress creeping in. I know that only one thing can help me through this.

 _Baking._

* * *

"So by baking you mean making cookies for the entire city?" Mrs. Cope asks staring at the marble island filled with mountain of cookies on every possible counter. I made chocolate chip, oatmeal raisin, and peanut-butter and triple-chocolate peppermint cookies.

I blush and take the new batch out of the oven. "I'm sorry but when I'm stressed, I bake. A lot." I say softly and put the tray on the counter for the cookies to cool down.

"Oh dear, Edward doesn't stay mad for long, don't you worry." She smiles warmly and I bite my bottom lip.

"I don't know, this time he sounded pretty mad."

"He absolutely adores you. How can he possibly stay mad at you for long?" I shrug and eye the empty bowl of cookie batter. There is no batter left. I'll have to make some more.

I reach for the bowl of butter on the side counter and Mrs. Cope hurriedly takes the bowl away from my grasp. She gives my hand a soft squeeze and I look at her.

"Bella sweetheart, I think that's enough baking for one day. It's almost time for dinner and you have been baking since lunch. Mr. Cullen will be home soon. I need to make dinner." I frown.

 _Edward and I were supposed to have a nice, romantic dinner together; not me baking my ass off in the kitchen_.

She continues. "Why don't you take a shower, change and come back here. I'll whip something up for dinner."

I carefully look at myself and realize how messy I really look. I should dress a little better for him.

"Okay. Mrs. Cope, could you pack up these cookies in small containers?"

"Sure, honey. You go ahead."

* * *

Edward steps inside the great room at seven thirty on the dot. I put my book away and rise to my feet. I try to gauge his expression but his face doesn't give much away as he is on the phone. I bite my bottom lip and watch his green eyes stare at me from head to toe.

 _Yes sweetheart, I dressed up for you_.

I dressed in a pink V- zip midi dress. I think it looks good but the way he looks could kill me right now.

I hesitantly smile and Edward turns on his heels to walk away from the room. I sigh with disappointment and go to the kitchen. Mrs. Cope has a smile on her face as she stirs her delicious chicken pot pie. It smells like heaven. She frowns when she gazes at me.

"Bella dear, Edward is here. Go talk to him." Mrs. Cope urges encouragingly and she seems keener on us making up than I am.

"He won't talk to me." I mumble and she sighs.

"Give him a hug and he'll be fine. Oh and Tom from security called. They absolutely loved your cookies." I grin despite my anxiety. They loved my cookies.

I had told Mrs. Cope to take a sample of cookies to every single person working around this massive house. Edward and I would never be able to finish so many cookies. Plus, it's always nice to make others happy.

"Thank you, I'll go talk to Edward." I reply hurriedly and go to his bedroom.

I hear nothing but silence from the hallway although I hear water running in the bathroom. He must be taking a shower. I notice his phone placed on the sofa and it vibrates due to an incoming call. The call ends just as I reach the phone.

I press on the home button and my eyes blaze with anger when I see the caller ID. _Tanya_. Why is his ex-girlfriend calling him? Does he still talk to her? I know he needs to speak to her but he can tell me about it.

I steal a quick glance towards the bathroom door and take hold of his phone. I check his call logs and my heart stills when I see that she called him last night. She called him after midnight. I run a hand through my hair and check the call duration. _One hour!_ He was talking to his ex-girlfriend for an hour!

Alice's words come crashing back to me.

" _He was up until late at night. He is so angry with everyone. He was cooped up in his room making calls to someone."_

That someone was his ex-girlfriend. He was speaking to that troll. I hear footsteps approaching the bedroom so I abruptly lock the phone and hurl it back on the sofa. Matt walks in with Edward's luggage. He offers me a smile but it looks tense.

"Good evening, Matt."

"Evening, Ms. Swan. I hope you are fine now." He says kindly.

 _Jeez, that's why he looks so tired._ Edward must be furious with him as said that he was mad at everyone.

"I'm good, Matt. How is your boss?"

"Could be better." He mutters and I can see his masked exasperation behind it.

I sigh and nod at him. He nods back at me and makes his way to the walk-in closet. The phone rings again and I see the same troll's name flashing on the screen. I huff and march out of the room and make my way back to the kitchen.

Mrs. Cope stares at me with confusion and I shake my head.

"He is not worth making up with." I say and I realize that I am suddenly jealous of his crazy ex-girlfriend.

* * *

Edward is quiet as we have dinner but I can sense his cold glances in my direction. I move the food around the plate as I have lost my appetite. I sip my wine and look at Edward, who is staring at his plate with a thoughtful expression on his face. I notice that he isn't eating dinner either.

His phone buzzes on the table and I have the sudden urge to grab it and check the name but I contain myself. I take a bite of my chicken and chew slowly as I watch him anxiously glance at the mobile screen. He stares at me for a fraction of second before turning the phone upside down. _It must be Tanya._

"What's wrong? Why aren't you answering your phone?" I ask coolly and sip my wine to gain some courage to give him a levelled stare.

"It's nothing." He snaps and finishes his wine. He grabs the bottle and refills my glass, followed by his.

"Really? I want to know what Tanya has been up to." I say casually and his green eyes stare at me with a knowing look. They regard me with irritation and… hurt?

"I know you checked my phone while I was in the shower." He murmurs and shakes his head as a humorless smile escapes his lips. I blush scarlet but don't let my calm demeanor vanish.

"I wanted to talk to you but instead I saw her name flashing on your phone. I got curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat." He says with a feather soft voice.

"Ignorance killed the cat, curiosity was framed." I deadpan and he drinks his wine. I can see a smile threatening to escape his lips but he hides it well. Ugh, this man is so annoying!

"Your apartment is safe to go to now," He mutters and eats his pot pie. "It's cleaned up and everything has been taken care of."

"Are you kicking me out of your house?" I ask and feel rejected.

"I didn't say that."

"You meant it though, or else why would you mention it?"

"So you can go meet Riley again, or somebody else? Who was that guy who helped you with your gown shopping? Wade something…" _It's Will._

"I can't believe you are the one saying this," I am in disbelief as I gaze at him. His green eyes tighten and meet mine. They are smoldering and bold; trying to probe me tonight. I can feel it. He is testing my patience. It should be the other way around. "When you are the one talking to your ex!"

"I'm not talking to her to start things up again. It's important that I answer her calls. You don't have to make snarky remarks about her."

"I'm not doing that and it's really unbelievable that you are defending her. When has she become so important that she could jeopardize what we have!" I yell and he bangs his fist on the table, making the plates clutter.

"Damn it, Bella! You have no idea what the fuck is going on!"

"I don't, because you don't tell me anything. Not about Tanya, not about Riley, not about James! Not one thing! How do you expect me to understand?!" I roar back at him and feel oddly powerful tonight.

"I can't say anything to you because you do stupid things like going back to your fucking apartment yesterday!"

"Don't repeat the same shit like a broken record, Edward! Just tell me why you are speaking with your ex-girlfriend. You said things were fine. That she _probably_ won't use the damn gun! That we will be safe. Do you miss her?"

"How can you say that, Bella?!" There is so much hurt in his voice and his eyes bore into mine with a pained intensity that I have never felt before. But, I'm not able to control my pent up emotion tonight. I push the plate away and stand up.

"I'll leave tomorrow morning before you are up, I promise you that." I mutter and turn to leave for his bedroom.

"Do you really think I'm cheating on you with her?" He asks behind me. His voice is a soft, cautious whisper. I turn and look into his green eyes.

"If you can't trust me enough to tell me everything about Riley, Tanya and James; why do you think I should trust you?"

His face looks like I have just slapped him hard in the face. I regret the words the second they spill out of my mouth. Tears start oozing from my eyes instantly and I rush out of the dining room as fast as I can.

 _Good job, Swan. You screwed up the situation that was barely mended in the first place._

* * *

I march inside the walk-in closet and guilt creeps inside me as I stare at _my clothes_. He was so sweet to do this all for me. I walk over to his closet and grab the same t-shirt that I slept in last night. I walk over to his bed and grab his pillow and put mine in his place.

I wipe away the tears that threaten to spill from my eyes and hug the pillow to my chest. I walk down the hall towards the farthest guest room that happens to the be the one next to his piano room.

I turn the lights on and take a quick look at the room. The wallpaper is cream colored and the furniture is pale. I like it. I place the pillow on the bed and unzip my dress. I hear a pair of footsteps approaching the hallway so I turn off the lights. I watch Edward angrily speaking to Kyle as he enters his study.

I hide against the doorway and watch him peek inside his bedroom. He frowns and enters the room. He places his ear against the bathroom door and frowns. He enters his study and leaves the door slightly ajar.

I take off my clothes and put on the oversized t-shirt. So much for dressing up for this man. _I put an end to everything myself_. I take off the matching earrings and necklace and put them on the nightstand. I open the drapes and the moonlight flits inside the room from the glass wall.

My hand reaches for Edward's pillow as soon as I get under the covers and hug the pillow to my chest. I breathe in the familiar scent that is just Edward and my head swims with the intoxicating fragrance.

I try to sleep but I can't because Edward continues shouting in his study. I know the walls are soundproof but our doors are left open. For all I care, it's soothing to hear his voice talking. Maybe I should apologize and we can talk about everything tomorrow. Should I? I think I should. I won't be able to sleep if I don't make an effort to take one step forward. I don't want us taking two steps back.

I wrap the top most silk sheet around my body and strut towards his study. I stand in the doorway and watch Edward working. He has a pencil between his lips, a Bluetooth headset in his ear and his laptop his hands as he intently stares at the mounting board. I gently knock on the door and his wild, angry green eyes meet mine. I bite my bottom lip and try to show my earnest apologies.

Edward shakes his head and motions me to leave with his index finger. I dejectedly return to the guest bedroom. These past two weeks have been both the worst and best weeks of my life. His words from yesterday morning haunt me.

" _I think we are past the phase in our relationship where we have trust, honesty or love issues."_

Has it just been a day since then?

I run a hand through my hair and make my way back to the guest room. I get under the covers again and pull the sheets up to my chest. I hug the pillow and close my eyes. I hope tomorrow will be better than how disastrous tonight was.

 _Here's to wishing._

* * *

 _ **September 26, 2015**_

* * *

"… and for some reason, she is after you, love. When will you understand? Why would you ever think I would want to talk to her? She's addicted to drugs, she has a gun. I'm trying to find out where she is… my way. She has been following you; Riley and Tanya both are. When will you know how precious you are to me? I love you so much, baby."

My fuzzy mind is not able to comprehend what is happening. I can see a meadow and Edward is there with me but he isn't speaking. Where is this voice coming from? It's all dark but the velvety voice is soothing to hear.

"Edward." I sigh his name out loud, hoping he will hear me. I hear nothing, just a sharp intake of breath.

"Go to sleep, angel. We'll talk in the morning. I'll tell you everything this time. I love you." I feel a soft pressure on my forehead and I smile, loving the feel of it. I snuggle against the comfortable bedding and feel Edward very close to me which helps me fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

I frown sleepily when I hear the click of the door. Then the rumble of clouds. Ugh, I hate thunder. And I know I'm not sleeping next Edward, which means I need to try to sleep through this bitchy weather on my own. I sigh softly and feel someone's gaze on me. _I'm not opening my eyes if it's Edward, he shooed me out of his study_.

I roll away to the other side and feel a pair of eyes burning a hole in the back of my head. I open my eyes and gaze at the glass wall and watch the heavy rainfall. I rub my eyes and feel my stomach pooling with anxiety. My heart beat speeds up and I try to ignore this feeling.

Why does it feel weird? Is it because I'm not sleeping next to Edward? Or because I know he is mad at me? I bite my bottom lip and play with the tendrils of hair that have fallen on my face. I let out a hearty yawn and shift a little. I feel like my sixth sense is trying to tell me something.

Suddenly, I hear a glass shattering to pieces behind me. I freeze and hear a hiss escape a pair of lips. What is happening? Who is it? Is someone here for me? Is this how I am going to die? I gradually sit up and slowly turn my head in the direction of the doorway. I stop breathing. _Yes, this is how I'm going to die_.

The figure stumbles and staggers a little and I can smell the stench of alcohol everywhere in the room. A bottle of hard liquor is shattered to pieces on the floor and blood is oozing from the person's right hand. Tears prick my eyes and I turn pale just staring back at the person in the room.

My heart falters when I gaze at the gun in the hand. Blue ravenous eyes meet mine and they are hungry to kill me. I can see it. There is jealousy, hatred and disgust in those eyes and I didn't think that this would happen, even in my wildest dreams.

My body musters up enough courage and I dare to look into the glazed over eyes of Tanya Denali.

* * *

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO EdwardsFirstKiss FOR EDITING THIS CHAPTER!**

 **REVIEW** **AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY!**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS!**

 **LOVE,  
Paint the Walls**


	27. Ruffled

THE OTHER WOMAN

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS IT ALL.**

* * *

 _ **September 26, 2015**_

* * *

 **BELLA**

* * *

 _Edward._

He is the first thought in my head as I stare at Tanya. My heart is wildly beating in my chest and I try to open my mouth but no words escape my lips. Edward is down the hall. All I have to do is shout so he can hear me, but Tanya will have probably shot me by then.

She isn't sober. She is very drunk and disturbed. I make a move to get out of the bed and she points the gun in my direction. I halt.

 _No!_

What do I do? I reach my hand in her direction and she frowns at me and takes a step back which makes her heavily stagger. I hear hurried footsteps approaching and I know them very well. The one person who I know can protect me, save me and love me.

Edward halts behind Tanya and his green eyes widen as he glances at the gun in her hand. His face visibly pales and he holds his breath. He meets my gaze and there is a spark of relief on his features. Tanya, on the other hand, is still dazed and unaware that somebody is standing behind her.

Her dress could make a hooker look like a saint, her hair is an uncombed and disheveled mess and her eyes are blood shot. My tears pause when I look at Edward.

"Tanya? Sweetheart, it's me." Edward says in a soft, loving voice; like he is talking to someone he loves— _he talks to me like that_.

I bite my bottom lip and tears threaten to spill from my eyes. She gives me an evil smirk and her smile chills me to the bone, but I study them both.

Edward smiles when she turns to him and she throws her arms around his neck, hugging him. His smile instantly disappears, and he moves a little. I watch him throw a shiny, black object in my direction and I frown. It's his phone. He mouths 'Matt' but I'm paralyzed watching them. She is hugging him. He is mine!

His eyes plead me and my shaky fingers finally dial Matt and before the second ring, Matt is standing behind Edward with Demetri in tow. I end the call and watch the scene unfold in front of me.

"Edward, let's go somewhere!" Tanya slurs and hugs him tighter. He folds his arms around her and gently strokes her hair. His other hand reaches for the gun but she shakes her head.

"No, I took it from daddy's bag."

"Can we please keep it away? It's scaring me." She nods and just like that loosens her hold on it.

Edward hides the gun behind his back and I'm pretty sure Matt takes it from him. I sniffle and wipe my runny nose. I can't help the stream of tears as I watch their embrace.

 _The gun is gone. Edward is safe now. Matt and Demetri are also safe._

But Edward is still intimately hugging her, like he is consoling her after a very bad dream. I don't like it. I am very possessive of him and I can't help but feel jealous of that slut. What is he trying to do?

"Tanya sweetheart, do you want to sleep?" Edward asks softly, and she shakes her head.

"No, stay with me. Don't go to your girlfriend. I love you. Don't go."

"Okay, I won't go."

I weep despite my efforts to understand what situation he has been thrust into. His rejection for me coming from a third source is too much to bear. Am I really that bad of a person to deserve to see this? No, I'm not. His green eyes meet mine and they look tortured.

Tanya struggles but pulls back to look at my boyfriend.

"I like when she cries," She says flatly. "I don't like her. She is a slut and—and a tramp! She makes you smile, I don't like it. I will kill her! You are my boyfriend. I will do anything to keep you with me!" She continues angrily and Edward turns and murmurs something to Matt and Demetri. They disappear immediately.

Edward looks at me. "Bella, give us a minute."

I don't move as my legs have turned into Jell-O. I frown at him and continue gazing at their private embrace. I realize I'm shaking from being cold and fearful as well as from the feeling of loneliness starting to creep inside me.

Tanya talks to Edward about the drugs, how she cheated on him and then insults me a little more. Edward keeps his eyes closed and lets her talk. He mouths something to himself and opens his eyes when we all hear footsteps approaching the room.

I see Matt, Demetri and two other people enter the room dressed in white uniforms. Edward tears himself away from Tanya, despite her attempts to pull him closer. His eyes turn cold and murderous as he stares at her. The two men take hold of her even though she protests and calls for Edward but she is taken away from my sight. I hear her voice echoing through the hallway and it makes me shudder.

There is a moment of silence as Edward and I stare at each other. My eyes calculate the turmoil in his eyes. Seconds pass, minutes pass but neither of us speak. He remains standing in the doorway and I am rooted on the bed. He finally blinks and his eyes fill up with tears and so do mine. He breaks the silence.

"If there is even a little part of you that still loves me after watching that, please come here." He begs softly and his voice is filled with so much love—more than it was when he pretended to be nice to Tanya.

"Oh, Edward," I cry and find the energy to move my legs. I sprint over to him and jump into his open arms. We tightly hug and both let out soft sighs. Edward and I stay in our embrace, hugging and reassuring each other that everything is fine now. I wind my legs around his waist and press my face against the crook of his neck. I close my eyes and breathe him in.

"I love you, Bella. I love you so, so much baby. I'm sorry for everything. Everything." I sob in his arms and shake my head. He smells like whisky, perfume and… Tanya.

"You—you smell like her." I whimper and he tightens his arms around me.

"I can go change, baby."

"No! Don't go."

I pull back and he places his hands on either side of my face and crashes his lips to mine; kissing me with as much passion as he can muster. I moan against his mouth and his tongue tangles with mine. I bury my hands in his soft, copper hair and pull him closer. We pull back when we are absolutely out of breath and lean our foreheads together.

"I love you too, Edward. I'm sorry too, for whatever I said last night. I never meant to say it. I was just mad about everything. I love you. Let's not fight again." My voice breaks and he nods, stroking my cheek.

"We won't, my love," He studies my face. "You look tired. You need some sleep."

"What about you?"

"I have some unfinished business. I'll be in the great room."

I pout and tightly hug him. "I'm not leaving you."

"Baby, trust me, leaving you right now is the last thing I want to do but please give me some time."

"No," I shake my head and hear him sigh. "Please, let me come."

"Please, darling. Listen to me this one time."

I really don't want to make him angry. Plus, I am mentally drained from watching what happened seconds ago. I don't want to argue and he already seems stressed out.

"Okay, but if you don't come back in fifteen minutes, I'll drag you to bed."

He chuckles. "Of course you will."

I pull back and Edward wipes away the tears on my cheeks. I give him a chaste kiss and he smiles softly. He carries me to the bed and I grab a pillow and the necklace he gave me not long ago. He kisses my forehead. I hug the pillow and let out a yawn. He carries me towards his bedroom and I snuggle against his neck.

"Edward, I can walk." I mumble sleepily.

"I know, Bella."

Edward gently lays me on the bed and I open my eyes. He kisses my lips and I take his warm hand in mine. He tucks me under the covers and pecks my cheek.

"Be back soon." I murmur and he nods.

"I will."

I close my eyes and feel him sitting on the edge of the bed. He soothingly strokes my hair as I fall asleep.

I wake up when I hear a loud voice coming from the other side of the house. I open my eyes and listen intently. It's Edward's voice. I check the time on the radio alarm and see that it's three thirty-four in the morning. Oh my god, he has been in the great room for the past hour.

My hand grabs the silk sheet and I wrap it around my body before leaving the bedroom. His voice gets louder as I approach the living room and I peek inside. I find Edward towering over two men who are shaking like leaves. There are eight people in the room.

"Do you really think you're going to get away from this?" Edward speaks softly to the men. It's not the volume of his voice that's chilling, it's the daunting threat in his voice. "I would've killed you myself if there was even a little scratch on my girlfriend."

"Mr. Cullen-" A man standing by the edge of the couch speaks up but stops when Edward gives him a deathly glare.

"You," He says in a clipped tone. "You're fired. Demetri get him out of here."

"Yes, sir."

 _Jeez, is he firing people at three-thirty in the morning?!_

Demetri and the man in black suit walk in my direction and I take few steps back. Demetri meets my gaze and his eyes widen when he finds me standing there. I bite my bottom lip and he gives me a brisk nod before leaving the house with the man in tow.

 _Six people left in the room_.

I stand by the edge of the room and notice Matt patiently standing behind my boyfriend. Edward racks his hand through his hair and groans with a frustrated expression on his handsome face.

"Do you know why I asked my girlfriend to stay here with me?" Edward asks tersely and the man in front of him audibly gulps. "Because I have a fucking security system here. I was under the impression that she'll be safe here but apparently, I was wrong! It-"

"Sir, it was an oversight on our part and we had no idea-"

"I hate when somebody interrupts me while I'm talking!" He roars and the man purses his lips.

I tighten the blanket around me and hold my breath when I see the murderous expression on Edward's face. He looks scary. He was so gentle with me an hour ago. I resist the urge to go over and tell him to stop shouting at people. He'll end up yelling at me too.

"How the fuck did she have the passcode for that fucking gate?! Matt and Luke have repeatedly informed you to _never_ share the passcode of my gates no matter who asks. Not even my own parents!"

He looks over at Matt. "Matt, please get everything out of the conference rooms first thing in the morning. We can renovate it later. Make sure there are no pending jobs left on the estate. If there are, either finish them by this week or cancel them. I need the passcodes changed every single day."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen."

Edward gazes at the group of four people. "I'll have every single person fired if this kind of irresponsible shit happens again, Luke."

"This won't happen again, you have my word."

"Make sure this news doesn't leak to the public. Contact Irina and the hospital Tanya's taken to."

"Sir."

A shiver runs down my spine when I hear her name. I can still picture her standing in that doorway with the gun in her hand. Her hooded eyes held so much hate for me. She hates me because Edward wants to be with me. She must really love him. Or did she want everyone to believe that?

I gasp when I suddenly feel a warm hand on my shoulder. I cautiously turn and sigh with relief when I find Mrs. Cope standing behind me with a warm smile on her face. She gives me a fierce hug and I tightly hug her back. Her touch is so caring and gentle.

"Oh dear, how are you? Are you fine? She didn't hurt you, did she?" Mrs. Cope asks with concern and I shake my head.

"I'm fine. Edward was there."

"Yes, thank god you're okay. I can't believe Tanya would do something like this. This is so shocking."

I pull back and nod at her. She gives my shoulder a soft squeeze and I take a deep breath. She looks past my shoulder and then back at me.

"Edward is so shaken about what happened. I have never seen him this… vulnerable and angry. He will do anything to protect you, trust me."

"I know but he needs some sleep now. It's late."

"You should've seen him when he found out how Tanya got inside the house."

That is the one question that has been bugging me since the moment I saw her. How the hell did she get past the security?

"Did he tell you?"

Mrs. Cope let's out a tired sigh. "Yes, I was there when Luke and Matt were running the security footage."

"Tell me, please."

"You must be aware that Edward has a separate house for conference rooms," I nod at her. "Well, the gate for that house has four guards."

"Did she come from there?"

"Well, the security footage runs every morning at seven. Luke takes care of it. The security had seen Tanya passing by the estate last night so they were asked to keep an eye out on every corner. At seven in the evening, the shifts change and the night guards were an hour late. There was nobody at the back gate and the footage showed Tanya stumbling inside with a bottle of alcohol in her hand."

My heart stops. "Where did she go?"

"She was in one of the conference rooms until late and that house was kept unlocked due to the renovation. The man in-charge of the conference rooms-who Edward just fired-went off to run a personal errand without informing anybody."

"B-But, how did she get to the guest bedroom?"

"There is a door that connects the conference rooms to this house. Tanya knows about it, after all she was a frequent visitor here."

I don't like the thought of that. She used to spend the night here… with Edward. For a month! And five months before at his old apartment. She probably knows Edward more than I do. I've known him for not more than three months. Did she sleep in his bedroom like I do? I shake my head and get rid of the disturbing thoughts.

"What about the passcode?" I ask and my voice is nothing but a whisper.

"The passcodes get changed every month and Tanya was here last month when Edward was in Dubai. She came over as soon as her flight from Paris landed here. She was his girlfriend and there was nothing the security could do to deny her back then. She asked for the passcodes and the staff refused so she threatened to have them all fired."

"Did Edward know about this all? That she stayed here in his absence and took the security details?"

Mrs. Cope lets out a loud sigh. "Why do you think he is furious? It was just an unfortunate coincidence. A little mistake from everyone's part would've have cost your life."

Her words hit me like a ton of bricks. It would have cost my life. If the bottle from her hand had never broken, I would be probably be in ER right now. She would've shot me and left me to die. Because Edward destroyed her family and made her homeless. He did that all so he could be with me.

My eyes race over to him and I realize he feels guilty for not protecting me. We have been through a lot so we can finally be together and we haven't had enough time. Just a week. I turn to Mrs. Cope when I realize she is speaking to me.

"… will come to bed soon. Get some sleep." She says and strokes my arm before going upstairs to her bedroom.

I turn to my boyfriend and my eyes fill with tears as I gaze at him. I need him right now. It has been a long, exhausting night and I don't want to think about it. A tear trickles down my cheek and I wipe it with the back of my hand.

I tighten the blanket around me and walk in Edward's direction. His green eyes regard me with surprise and he lets out a disapproving sigh. His expression softens when he sees the tears glistening in my eyes and I slam myself into his arms.

A sob escapes my chest due to the familiarity of his arms wrapping around me. I feel him press his face against my hair and take a deep breath. I fold my arms around him and snuggle against his neck.

"Hey, don't cry. Hush, baby. Please calm down," He coos softly and I whimper softly. "And why aren't you in bed?"

"I can't sleep without you. Not tonight," I shake my head. "You can shout your head off tomorrow morning but stay with me for now."

"Okay love," He strokes my hair and tightens his other arm around me. "Luke."

I hear footsteps leaving the great room and I pull back to look at his handsome face. I stroke his cheek and he takes my hand in his. I peck his lips and sigh softly.

"Thank you." I murmur and he touches his forehead to mine.

"Just us, I promise." He kisses the back of my hand and wipes away my tears. We quietly stare at each other until I break the silence.

"Mrs. Cope told me everything." I say and his eyes tighten a little.

"Oh."

He closes his eyes and takes a shaky breath. I stroke his hair and patiently stare at him. My fingers trace the outline of his face and he opens his eyes. I gasp softly when I see his gorgeous eyes sparkling with tears.

"Edward honey, it's fine now."

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Bella. She was five steps away from you," His voice breaks. "She had a gun. I don't know what would've happened if I had been even a minute later. I-I can't imagine my life without you in it."

"You have no idea how safe I feel when I am with you. I feel stronger and calmer with you," I tell him earnestly and he nods.

"Please tell me if you want something." He says looking into my eyes and I frown.

"What do you mean? You know I don't want anything to do with your money."

He snakes his arms around my waist. "I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about… you moving in with me, or if you want to have a lavish wedding or if you want babies. Anytime you want those things… I want them too."

 _Wow_. Can I see myself living here with him? Or walking down the aisle towards him? Yes, but now is not the time. And babies? _Oh dear, too soon for kids_. But at least the dark cloud looming over us has dissipated.

"Don't you think it's too soon for any of that?" I whisper and he runs his nose down mine.

"It is, but don't hesitate to tell me if you want it all. Because I want it too."

I blush and kiss his cheek. "I know you do."

"But, you can move in with me right away if you want." He shrugs and I giggle, shaking my head. I relax against him and smile.

"You are not going to give up on that, are you?"

"Nope," He kisses my lips soundly. "How can I convince you?"

"Well," I sigh and gaze at him from under my lashes. "I won't say no if you ask me in the most romantic way possible."

"Hmm, I'll look into that." He gives me a thoughtful smile.

"And, while we are on the subject of talking about the future, I want cute little boys that are just like you."

He chuckles. "Then our kids are going to be a handful, trust me."

"If I can handle you, I'm sure the kids won't be a problem."

"If you say so," He brushes his thumb against my bottom lip.

I grab his hand and press it against my cheek. My smile dies down and I look deep into his eyes. "Can I ask something?"

"Anything, baby."

"When I saw Tanya, there was a possibility that she could've… used the gun on me," I mutter and he pulls me flush against him. "Anyway, my point is that we should never go to bed angry with each other. We should talk about the issue and work it out. Neither of us would've forgiven ourselves if things would've taken a turn for the worst tonight."

"Of course," Edward hugs me and I hide my face against his shoulder. "I promise, Bella."

"Thank you."

We remain wrapped in our embrace and I don't want the comfortable silence to end. In times like these, all I need is my boyfriend to hold me. Despite my efforts to stay awake, I let out a yawn.

"Let's go to bed, love."

Edward lifts me in his arms and I roll my eyes. Why does he like to carry me everywhere? It's not like I'm light as a feather. But, I like being in his arms. I tighten my arms around his neck and kiss his jawline.

"Why do you like to carry me?" I murmur and caress his face with my hands.

"It's the closest way I can hold you while I walk," My heart melts hearing that. "Also, you walk really slowly."

My smile instantly disappears, and he laughs softly. _Oh, I love to hear his unbridled laughter._

"I hate you so much, Edward Cullen."

* * *

I wake up to the sound of rainfall and someone's soft breathing against my hair. The air is cold against my face but my body is snugly wrapped up in the duvet. The events from yesterday come crashing down on me like a wrecking ball.

I had spoken to Will and Alice in the morning, baked a lot of cookies, Tanya had called Edward, Edward and I had had a fight, I had slept in the guest room and Tanya… _Ah!_ Tanya had been here; drunk and heavily on drugs.

My eyes snap open and I realize my hands are balled up in tight fists against the duvet. I loosen my grip and turn to my right and find vibrant, merry green eyes staring at me. _Edward is in a good mood_. Not only is he in a good mood, _holy shit!_ He just has a towel wrapped around his waist. Wow, I could wake up and get used to this sight every day.

"Morning, beautiful." Edward whispers, stroking my hair as his lips curl into a panty-dropping crooked smile.

"Good morning, handsome. How did you sleep?"

"Very well after my girlfriend came back to bed with me." I smile and he wraps me in his arms. I blush and trace idle patterns on his smooth chest with my index finger.

"So did she. And why are you so overdressed?" I ask.

"Well, I was on my way to the sauna but you looked so beautiful, I ended up staring at your face," I blush crimson and he chuckles, brushing his hand against my heated cheek. "God, I love your blush."

"Thank you. What time is it?" I mumble shyly.

"It's ten-thirty. I let you sleep in."

"And how long have you been staring at me?"

"Fifty minutes, I think." He says coolly and I bite my bottom lip. _He isn't normal._

"You really have issues."

"I could stare at you for hours. It's a shame you woke up."

"You prefer me unconscious?" He laughs and presses a soft kiss on top of my head.

"No, my love. It's hard to concentrate when your eyes stare at me like they are right now. It makes me want to get you out of my t-shirt and make love to you."

"Then do that." I say and grab the hem of the t-shirt.

Edward shakes his head. "We don't have time. There are people coming from the American Institute of Architecture to take pictures of my home."

I frown. "Why?"

"It's the best home design of the year. It's getting an award on October 25."

I gasp with delight and feel so proud of him. I wrap my arms around him and tackle him for a big hug. He laughs and presses his face against my hair.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you, Bella. I really appreciate your enthusiasm."

I blush and close my eyes. "I'm so proud of you," I stroke his hair and he sighs softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Bella."

We stay in our embrace for a while until I pull back to look at him.

"Can I join you in the sauna?" I ask and he grins, nodding his head. He brushes the stray hair away from my face and kisses my cheek.

"Of course, baby." I nod and peck his lips.

I quickly brush my teeth, wrap a towel around me that falls to my upper thighs, and leave for the sauna. I stumble into Demetri in the passageway and he looks away taking in my attire.

 _Oh god, this is so embarrassing_. I rush to the sauna connected to the gym. It smells like fresh birch and natural tar. It's so sexy. I find Edward humming a song under his breath as he fiddles with the electric pad. I see a glass encased shower next to the sauna and sigh softly. His house is so perfect.

"Love, can you lock the door?"

I lock the door to the gym and walk over to where my boyfriend is. He pulls me in his arms and connects our lips for a searing kiss. I moan softly and he smiles, playfully biting my bottom lip. We pull back to breathe, and he draws me flush against him.

I take off my flip flops, and find his green eyes staring at me appreciatively, making me blush. We hear a small buzz behind us and he smiles, taking my hand in his.

Instead of stepping inside the sauna, he leads me to the loveseat and makes me sit. I see four water bottles on the coffee table and I gaze at him.

"Drink two." He says and takes hold of a bottle. He gulps the water and I follow suit. A trail of water leaves his lips, rolls down his neck and towards his chest which makes me squirm. I had no idea water could be so erotic. He patiently waits as I finish drinking water from the second bottle.

"Do you drink before you go in every time?" I ask as we enter the sauna. It looks like any other high-end sauna I have seen on TV. There is an L-shaped wooden bench covered with towels and a sauna heater right next to the door. The bench faces the water wall and I smile staring at it.

"The water keeps you hydrated in the dry heat," He murmurs and turns me in his arms. "Come on, sit."

Edward and I take a seat and he tucks me under his arm. I rest my head on his shoulder and interlace our hands together.

"Edward, why were you so mad at me on Thursday? Was it really because I went back to my apartment?"

"Bella," He sighs softly and kisses my forehead. "Love, Riley isn't stable."

"Tanya isn't either." I point out and he lets out a tired chuckle.

"We really know how to pick them, huh?" I giggle and look up at him. He strokes my cheek. "Riley is suffering from a delusional disorder called Erotomania," My eyes widen. "He thinks you are in love with him."

I gasp and he nuzzles against my hair. _Oh my god_. I don't know what to think. Or say. _Riley thinks I'm in love with him? This is the reason why he keeps coming back for me? He wants me. He loves me. How the hell am I going to keep him away?_

"He has a type 1 bipolar disorder which manifested after his wife's death. He is obsessed with you… which would be an understatement." He mutters the latter part under his breath.

"I don't love him, why does he follow me?"

Edward turns and cradles my face in his hands. "He thinks that you send him signals."

"What signals?" I ask, puzzled.

"W-When you tuck your hair behind your ear… he uh thinks that you are declaring your love for him."

Tears prick my eyes and I can't believe something so habitual makes Riley think that I love him. I can't believe I spent time with him. I let him touch me… kiss me. I feel disgusted with myself. How could I have been so careless?

"Baby?" Edward says softly and I meet his worried gaze. "We can talk about this later."

"No, tell me everything."

He continues. "Riley thinks that you are pretending to be with me, because you want to keep your relationship with him a secret from everyone."

"You know that's not true, right?" I ask him frantically. "What he thinks is not true! I love you, Edward. I-I really don't want him. I never wanted him. Please believe me. I don't want him! I hate him!"

"Hush, baby," Edward says soothingly and I try to calm my erratic heart. "Settle down. I know you don't want him. I know this is all overwhelming and shocking to hear. I felt the same way when I first heard it."

"Edward, I'm scared. What if he tries to hurt you?" I whimper and he kisses my forehead.

"Nobody can take me from you," I nod. "Shall I continue?"

"Okay." I hide my face against his chest and close my eyes. His arms hug me to him and I feel safe.

"Riley saw you two years ago, at a club. Do you remember meeting him?"

"No, we met at Angela's anniversary party in January for the first time. I had never seen him before then."

"Are you sure, Bella?"

"I'm sure." I say vehemently.

"Well, you must have not noticed him. He became friends with Ben and Angela to get to know you. He knew you were close to your friends."

"I would've never thought that."

"But he did. Riley suggested to Angela that he should go on a date with you and you did."

"He did that all for me? Really? I mean, I'm nothing. There are so many girls out there much better than me."

Edward sighs against my hair. "You are saying this to the man who thinks you are the most beautiful woman in the world."

I blush despite my anxiety. "Did he just randomly pick me to become obsessed with?"

"Perhaps."

"Oh."

He takes my hand in his and kisses my fingers. "Do you recall telling me that his guest room was always locked?"

I clear my throat. "Yeah."

"The room is filled with pictures of you. On every fucking corner of the room. Everywhere," My breathing hitches in my throat. "He has videotapes of you walking down the street or speaking to a customer. I don't know how, but he does."

"You should've told me this sooner."

"I wanted to keep you safe. But, you went back to your apartment. And I almost died when you said the room was filled with violets."

"What's wrong with violets?"

"The other thing about Riley is that he knows everything about flowers. He has dozens of books on flowers… and the most basic thing about violets is that, it is the state flower of Illinois," I gasp. "He knew I was in Chicago, he knew you would go back to your apartment. And you did. He knows you well, and that scared me. I was mad at you, I was mad at me for leaving you and I was mad at everyone. I'm so sorry, baby."

"I'm sorry too. I had no idea, Edward. But, why didn't you tell me about this? I want to be angry with you but I don't want to fight again."

"In the future, I won't keep any information from you, if it's something you need to know. I promise."

I sigh and nod at him. "Okay."

"I've appointed Demetri to watch over you since Tuesday. He is keeping an eye on everything. I told him to take you home but you _just wouldn't go_. Ugh, you are the most annoying, demanding little thing I know." He says bitterly and I peck his lips, softening his glare.

"I was very nervous yesterday, so I baked a mountain of cookies."

Edward laughs and tightly hugs me. "I know, love. I was able to gauge your mood when I saw the security guards eating cookies instead of doing their job. When I entered the house, it smelled like cookies. But, I was mad beyond oblivion."

"I won't go back to my apartment, I won't." I promise him and he sighs.

"I don't want you to cut off the other part of your life for me. The apartment is safe now and Demetri will be with you at all times. Don't worry."

"We need a distraction from this." I mutter and he kisses my hair.

"I can remedy that. Are you free tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"There is a charity dinner that I am sponsoring and I am supposed to make an appearance but I hadn't confirmed it. If you want, we could go."

"What is the dinner for?"

"To raise money for the children in the Seattle Foster Care System."

"That sounds like a noble cause."

"Will you come?"

"Does it involve dancing?"

"No."

"I'm there then."

Edward chuckles. "Okay."

I groan and hide my face against his shoulder. "Cocktail dress or gown?"

"Wear something sexy."

I blush and peck his lips. "Okay."

"I'd prefer it if you wore a gown." He mutters and turns his back to me. I laugh when he puts his head on my lap and lies on the bench. He closes his eyes and I trace his facial features with my fingertips. He is so perfect.

"Ursula has stocked some gorgeous gowns for me."

"You'll look beautiful no matter what you wear," He suddenly has a reminiscent smile on his face. "You were wearing a midnight blue dress the first time we met."

My eyes widen when I realize something. "Is that why it's your favorite color?"

"Yes, it's kind of special." He opens his eyes and chuckles at my blushing face.

"Very flattering, Cullen. Thank you." I brush my thumb against his bottom lip.

"No problem." He puckers his lips and kisses my thumb. I smile and circle my index finger on his lips and he opens his mouth and playfully bites on it. I giggle and take my hand away.

"I wish we could stay away from all of our problems for once and have time to ourselves." I murmur, stroking his hair and he gives me a thoughtful look. "But, that's not going to happen for the next two weeks."

"Maybe after that." He suggests softly and I nod. "Bella, I want to know something and be very honest."

My heart skips a beat. "What is it?"

"Please, don't get mad."

"Ask me."

"Did you and Riley have sex while you were dating?"

"Yes," I murmur and his eyes tighten but he remains quiet. "Just once." I add and he relaxes a little.

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

He rolls away and buries his face against my lap. "Nothing, I was just wondering." He mumbles into the towel.

"Does it really matter?'

"It doesn't, I guess."

"Then why did you ask?"

 _I really want to know!_

"I thought that maybe you hadn't." He finally admits and I sigh, stroking his back.

"I'm sorry, but it's not like you didn't have sex with Tanya even after we met."

"Not once," _Wow_. "We barely kissed."

Now I feel bad.

"I had no idea."

"I didn't mean to make you feel guilty," He turns to face me and smiles. "I was just curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat." I repeat his words from last night.

"Ignorance killed the cat, curiosity was framed," He retorts and I chuckle, making him laugh. "You looked so cute when you were jealous last night."

I glare at him. "I was not."

"It's okay, I love you."

"I love you too." I lean down and kiss his forehead.

We stay in our bubble for I don't know how long as Edward shares how much fun he had with his family in Chicago. He looks so young and carefree when he is happy.

I suddenly start to feel a little dizzy and nauseous. Edward frowns as he gazes at me and sits up. He takes my hand in his and kisses my cheek. "Let's get out, Bella. It's been more than twenty minutes, and you are bound to get lightheaded."

Edward helps me stand up, and puts a towel on me and then dons one of his own as we exit the sauna. He makes me sit on the loveseat and grabs four small water bottles from the cooler. He puts them on the coffee table and kneels in front of me. I reach for one of the bottles but he stops me.

"Wait for a minute or two, love," I can feel sweat rolling off both Edward and me in waves and steam coming off our bodies. He leans his forehead against mine and sighs. "I'm so sorry, it completely slipped my mind that it was your first time in a sauna."

I manage a weak smile on my face. "It's okay."

A couple of minutes later, I inhale the water and feel better. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I get comfortable on the loveseat and feel his fingers wiping the sweat from my face. I open my eyes and find his green ones staring at me intensely.

"Hey, Bella."

"Hi."

I pat the space next to me and Edward takes a seat. He tugs on my hand and pulls me onto his lap. I curl up and hope my stomach stops churning.

"Nauseous?" I nod and he rocks me gently for a bit. I start to feel better and Edward smiles at me. His hand strokes my back and the other one caresses my cheek. "How about a shower? It will help you feel better."

I get off his lap and follow him to the glass encased shower. Edward takes off our towels and turns on the shower. The warm water drizzles on our sweaty, hot bodies and I sigh. He wraps his arms around me and nuzzles against my neck.

"Why don't you feel sick?" I ask and he chuckles.

"That only happens if you exceed twenty minutes in the beginning." He mumbles and kisses my neck.

"We should do it again sometime."

"Sounds like a plan. Maybe we'll have a quickie in there before heading off to work," He says suggestively and I frown. "Hey, what is it?"

"Yeah, I just…" I sigh. "I have nothing to do. And nowhere to go for work."

"Do you want to know what we're doing with your store?" I nod immediately. "Maybe, I'll call Tia. You can meet her."

"I would really like to meet her. When should we do that?"

"Tonight? Then we can have a romantic dinner date afterward. What are you in the mood for?"

"Italian, maybe?"

"Italian, it is then. I'll make dinner reservations. Later we can come back home and do something." I blush and stare at him from under my lashes.

"Something?" I ask breathlessly as his hot breath fans across my ear.

"I remember my girlfriend talking about sex swings." My eyes turn wide as saucers and I look up at him.

"What?"

I moan when his teeth grazes against the shell of my ear.

"A sex swing." He murmurs against my lips and rubs his lips against mine.

"You have a sex swing?" I can't help the shock in my voice.

"I do. Interested?"

"Very much," My eyes meet his smoldering ones and I give him a chaste kiss. "Where do you keep it?"

"I haven't _installed_ it yet. It's portable. You'll see."

"A sex swing sounds really hot." I murmur and he hums against my lips, kissing them softly.

"Who knew Bella Swan was into kinky sex?" I giggle against his lips and he pushes me against the glass wall.

"I love you."

"I love you too," He murmurs and passionately crashes his lips against mine. He raises my left leg and hitches it above his hip. His erection presses against my sex and I whimper softly. "God, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

I gasp when Edward pounds into me and leaves me breathless. I hold onto him as he plunges in and out of me and press my lips against his, letting his warm tongue tangle with mine. I rock my hips to meet his thrusts but he is in completely in control today. He pushes me against the wall and thrusts into me as hard as he can.

"Oh baby, fuck you are so tight." He says huskily and trails searing kisses against the side of my neck.

My left leg stays put on the floor and the other one pushes his hips into mine. Our lips connect again for a fierce, urgent kiss as we move against each other. I love our intense make-up sex session.

His mouth connects against my neck and I can feel the familiar pressure building inside me. He gently bites against my skin and I moan loudly. He touches his forehead to mine and continues pounding into me. I wrap my arms around his neck and tug on his hair. I drag my nails against his back and he shudders lightly. His eyes meet mine and they are dark with lust and want.

"Come with me, Bella," He growls softly and I can feel us approaching our mutually mind-blowing orgasms. "Now!" He whispers breathlessly and we convulse around each other. My body trembles from the ecstatic sensation and I try to calm down from the heightened emotion I feel.

"I love you." Edward says, pulling out of me and he leads me back under the shower.

He grabs the shower gel and squirts some onto one of the bath sponges and tenderly lathers my body with soap. The aroma of patchouli wafts around me. The fragrance is heavenly.

"Turn around," I turn away and close my eyes as his hands deftly knead my back and foam my behind. "Your skin is so soft; it's pale and flawless."

"Thank you, Edward. Are you trying to flatter me for another round of sex?"

He laughs and I smile at that sound. "Oh baby, you wish."

"Oh really? But I can feel it." I back up against him and rub myself against his growing member.

"Bella, don't. We have guests coming over soon," I sigh with disappointment. "You should probably worry about the sex swing that you're going to be in to tonight."

 _Believe me, I am._

* * *

I turn off the blow dryer and quickly put on my dress. It's white and blue floral printed with long sleeves and buttoned cuffs. It falls above my knees and the length is flattering and chic. The dress is a perfect fit. I love it.

Edward knocks on the door and enters with a smile on his face. God, he looks handsome in his white shirt, gray sweater and blue denim chinos.

"You look great, baby." He says softly and kisses my lips.

I blush and give him a shy smile. "Thank you. Can you zip me up?"

"Of course."

I turn around and he pulls the zipper up in seconds. He sits on the loveseat and ties up the laces of his white sneakers. There is a knock on the door and I answer it.

"Ms. Swan, the people from the AIA are here to meet Mr. Cullen." Matt says and I nod at him. Edward walks over to me and wraps an arm around my waist.

"Alright, show them to the great room. I'll be right with you." Edward says and Matt strides away.

Edward smiles at me.

"Love, are you ready?"

"My shoes are in the bedroom."

"Be quick, I want to introduce my beautiful girlfriend to everyone."

I give him a chaste kiss and leave for his bedroom. I see Matt escorting four intimidating people into the great room as I walk past them towards the other section of the house. I go to the walk-in closet and put on a pair of white flats.

I brush my hair and apply a hint of Chapstick and mascara before leaving for the great room. God, I am going to lose a lot of weight just walking around here. I hear laughter coming from the great room and see Matt standing behind the sofa where Edward sits with his back to me.

Four pairs of eyes turn to me and I blush crimson from the attention. Edward turns with a knowing look and offers me that sexy smile of his. He stands up and the others rise to their feet. He folds an arm around my waist and places his hand on my hip.

"Bella, these are the representatives from the AIA I mentioned before," He says to me. "This is Mr. Jeff Porter, Mr. George Miller, Mr. Chester Windom and Ms. Eugene Hopkins." I smile politely and shake each of their hands. I notice Ms. Hopkins staring at me with a hint of envy in her eyes. _She is probably an old bitch trying to hit on my boyfriend_. "Everyone, this is my lovely girlfriend, Bella Swan."

"It's nice to meet you all." I say with a warm smile and everyone settles onto their seats.

Mrs. Cope walks in with a tray of steaming coffee mugs and a plate full of the cookies that I made. I blush just as Edward kisses my cheek and his lips curl into a smile. Edward and I are the last ones to grab a mug and he takes a bite of the chocolate chip cookies. He beams at me.

"These are the tastiest cookies I've had in a long time." He murmurs silkily and I blush redder. I say a quiet thank you and drink my coffee.

Edward indulges in a conversation about his house; detailing for them the elevations, structure, interiors and his proud as punch garden. I resist the urge to glare at the woman trying to subtly flirt with my boyfriend, and in front of me no less!

When the mugs are empty and the cookies are devoured, Mrs. Cope emerges to carry the tray back to the kitchen.

"The cookies were delicious." Ms. Too-Old-To-Flirt says to Mrs. Cope.

"Oh," Mrs. Cope smiles and gazes at me. "Ms. Swan made these last night."

Edward smiles and I shift closer to him when the attention is diverted to me after Mrs. Cope leaves.

"The cookies were absolutely delicious, Ms. Swan." The half-bald man says to me and the corner of his eyes crinkle as he beams at me.

"Thank you."

"There is never a dull day in the kitchen when Bella is around." Edward says smugly and I smile at him like an idiot. We finally break our gaze when we hear a throat clearing from Ms. Too-Old-To-Flirt.

"I hear your projects are tough competition this year, Mr. Cullen."

Edward chuckles. "They aren't specifically mine, it was a team effort. We received some challenging projects, and I am blessed with the best team I could ask for. I hear the Architectural Review winners are to be announced soon."

"They are planning to postpone announcing the winners until the AIA awards are over. But, that's going to take a lot of time." She says huskily, trying to sound sexy and I try not to cringe. She must have a kid going to high school; why the hell is she flirting with my man?

"Yes, I'm hoping that Alex wins the Green Good Design award for the IAA. He has worked very hard on the projects and they have come a long way under his guidance. I'm certain he is going to win, despite his saying that he won't."

"I'm sure, Mr. Platt will win but I hear you will be bagging a couple of awards too."

Edward sighs by my side. "I'm not really concerned about awards, I'm just glad that the projects were all very well received."

"The theater looked so unreal and the residential complex in Houston was amazing. And you have to give yourself credit for the new airport that was built in Beijing. I mean its state of the art." She gushes and Edward looks embarrassed from all the praise.

"Thank you."

"Will you be attending the AIA awards this year?" She asks and I hear the hope in her voice.

"Perhaps, but only if my girlfriend agrees." He jokes gazing at me and I smile.

"I'll think about it, Mr. Cullen." I say and keep my hand on his knee.

"You have your answer, Ms. Eugene." Edward says and Ms. Too-Old-To-Flirt gives me a fake smile.

Everyone starts an intense discussion about the convention taking place on November 3 in which Edward will be giving the keynote speech. I thought these people were here to get a tour of the house. I'd rather curl up with a book right now. I guess they have to wait until the professional photographers arrive.

About twenty minutes later, two men walk in with camera equipment and everyone stands up. The guests follow Matt as he takes them towards the basement and I turn to follow them but Edward catches my elbow. He spins me in his arms and pulls me closer.

"Where are you going?" I shrug. "Don't you want another tour of my house?" I shake my head and he chuckles.

Edward sits on the sofa and pulls me onto his lap. He nuzzles against my neck and I smile.

"Shouldn't you be the one showing them around?" I ask and stroke his sweater.

He sighs. "I didn't agree to have the photos clicked in the first place."

I frown. "Why not?"

"It's my private space," He murmurs and kisses my lips. "It's our private space. I don't feel comfortable showing it to everyone."

"But it's a beautiful home, baby. People should know how smartly you've designed it, plus it might help someone generate new ideas for their project."

"Yes, it might. That's why I agreed. But on a condition that I won't be a part of the shoot. That's why I am distancing myself from it."

"Okay." I smile.

"Will you come to the awards as my date?"

"October 25?" He nods. "Where are they?"

"New Orleans."

"I'll accompany you," I kiss his lips soundly. "How many awards are you winning?"

"I don't know. I want to go to support Alex this time."

"I thought you worked together on the projects."

"Yes but he has worked really hard this time."

"And where is your convention?"

"Orlando."

"Oh." I close my eyes and lean against him.

"Hungry, love?"

"For what?" I open my eyes and he gives me an impish grin.

"Food."

"Yes! I haven't had anything substantial since our half-eaten dinner last night."

"I don't think lunch is ready yet. But, I can ask Mrs. Cope to fix you a sandwich."

"I would like that. Thank you."

"Give me five minutes."

I stand up and he leaves for the kitchen. I wait and he comes back ten minutes later holding a sandwich box. He takes my hand in his and kisses my knuckles.

"Did I mention that you look beautiful today?"

I blush and kiss his cheek. "You did and thank you again. You look very handsome as well."

He laughs and wraps his arms around my waist. "Come on, we'll sit outdoors today."

I interlace our hands and we go outside towards the open lounge area. We climb the staircase and sit on the wall mounted couch.

"I love this couch, it's so plush." I say softly and he smiles.

"Maybe we can sleep here tonight." He motions to the bigger couch adjacent to ours. I shake my head.

"Not tonight," I smile and rest my head on his shoulder. Edward kisses my hair and lays his head atop mine. I open the sandwich box and take a bite of my snack. I moan softly. "This turkey sandwich is delicious."

"I'm glad you like it."

"Mrs. Cope makes the best food."

"That's why she is here. She is cooking her famous Italian lasagna for lunch, it's heavenly."

"Okay, now I'm really excited."

"You make delicious food too, Bella," I shrug and he tips my chin up to look at him. "Come on, I loved that turkey, pork and cranberry pie you made on Tuesday. It was the tastiest pie I have ever had."

"Really?"

"Of course, baby," He gives me a chaste kiss. "There is no competition with what you cook. I love your cooking," I bite my bottom lip and resist the urge of telling him the thought that has been floating in my mind from the last couple of days. "What is it, love?"

"I uh, think that maybe I should write a cookbook."

A smile lights up his face and he nods at me. "That sounds great, baby! I'm glad we are talking about this. I mean, your store will be under construction for a couple of months and you have enough time to research it. Do you want to someone to help? I know a couple of people from mom's circle who can help. Hold on, let me just make a quick call." He mutters and pulls out his phone.

"Edward, I'm fine for now. Maybe I need to gather few thoughts regarding this decision before starting." He frowns and stares at his phone adorably.

He nods. "Okay." He murmurs quietly.

"Oh baby, it is so sweet of you that you want to help me but I'll make an affirmative decision in the next few days. Will that do?" I ask and fold my hands behind his neck.

"Yes, I want to help." He pouts and I smile, brushing my lips against his.

"I know you do, sweetie. You'll be the first person to know."

Edward makes me sit astride his lap and thoroughly kisses my lips. I whimper when he bites on my bottom lip and gently tugs on it. He puts his hands on my hips and pulls me flush against him. We kiss for a long time and stay in our embrace, uncaring of what is happening around us. I pull back and breathe and lean my forehead against his. I frown when I see a movement out of my periphery.

Edward and I turn towards the pool and find the people from the AIA staring at us with their mouths hanging open on the pool deck. Matt looks red-faced and the photographers resume taking pictures of the garden. I blush as red as I can and sit at a distance from Edward. He runs a hand through his hair and gives me the sandwich box again. He stands up and straightens his sweater.

"I think we need to switch places."

I quietly follow him and avoid eye-contact with the audience as we walk back to the entrance courtyard. Edward clasps his hand with mine and I see an impish grin on his face.

"That was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me."

"Come on, it was fun." I slap his arm lightly and walk past him.

 _Seriously?_

* * *

I cross my arms over my chest and swat the hand creeping towards my stomach. Edward presses his body against mine and I feel his hot breath fanning the back of my neck. I sigh softly when he kisses my sensitive skin. I try to avoid the desire that resonates in my body from his touch. He wraps his arms around my stomach and pulls me back to his chest. He buries his nose against my hair and takes a deep breath.

Edward is being very exasperating tonight but I know I'm safe next to him. And also because Demetri Bryan is standing a few feet away trying to subtly ignore us. Well, he should. It's necessary when his boss is behaving out of character. I reach for my white coat in his hands but he shakes his head.

I stifle a moan when he showers my shoulder with soft kisses. He really likes that my dress is off-the-shoulder. It's an ice blue silk dress with thread-work and hand embroidered crystal flower buds. I have matched it with a pair of white pumps.

I shake my thoughts off Edward and take a good look at my bookstore. Somehow, it looks different now. There are no customers around or Seth and Paul flirting with girls. The gift wrapping counter is empty and the billing counter is deserted. I bite my bottom lip and realize it's never going to be the same way again.

 _I guess you really don't know when it's going to be your last time with everyone at your bookstore._

"It's okay." Edward murmurs soothingly in my ear and I turn in his arms. I tightly hug him and press my face against his chest. He kisses my hair and rocks me a little.

"I'm going to miss this store." I say brokenly and he pulls back to look at me.

"This store isn't going anywhere, my love. It's going to be better than ever. You want that, don't you?" I nod and he wipes away the hint of tears around my eyes.

"I don't want to let this one go, though."

"We can keep it the same way if you want; I have no problem with that. But you are the one who wanted to change it." I nod and he rubs my back.

"I do want to."

"You need to choose your battles, baby. It's going to be the best bookstore in town."

"Thank you." I sigh softly and hug him.

"No problem."

My grandma would be happy. She always wanted to change the look of the store. She never wanted me to get stuck with it, but I needed the money. I know she must be disappointed that I am still running the store but there is nothing else I can do.

"Edward? Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, love."

I pull back to look at him and he studies my expression for a moment. He makes me sit on the chair at the billing counter and kneels in front of me.

"Was it difficult to study architecture when you wanted to be a pianist?"

Edward gives me a smile. "Surprisingly, no. I was very passionate about it."

"Is it too late to make a career for myself?"

"What are you talking about?" He kisses the back of my hand.

"I have a degree in English Literature that I have never used."

"Why did you pursue that degree?"

"Because I love reading and writing. It interests me," I shrug. "I was offered positions at a couple of publishing houses too. _Scholastic_ , _Hachette_ , and _Tyndale_." I murmur softly and Edward sighs tiredly and presses his face against my knee.

"Oh Bella, you should've accepted the offers. Why didn't you?" He asks and I bite my bottom lip.

"Jake was in high school and I couldn't leave him. There was nobody to handle the store after Grandma passed away. I got stuck with it."

He gazes at me and his eyes look calculating. "You never wanted this store," He says and realization is clear in his eyes. "You just wanted to work here because it was your grandmother's?" I nod and tears gather in my eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about?" He frowns and hugs me. I wrap my arms around him and close my eyes.

"You re-designed this bookstore for me and I'm talking about how I never wanted it."

"It's not like we aren't going to reconstruct it. You love it, don't you?" I nod, because I really do. "I love it too. And it's mine now; I'll do whatever I want with it."

I laugh softly and he smiles, stroking my cheek.

"That sounds fair."

"We'll just have to find someone who can help you handle it."

I frown. "What? I can manage the bookstore on my own."

"No you will not. You will do something that you love in addition to running it."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, close your eyes," Edward murmurs and I do as he says. My senses get heightened and I feel his hot breath mingling with mine and his hands tenderly cradling my face. "What is the first thought that comes to your mind?" I concentrate and his face pops in front of my mind's eye.

"You." I say and his lips meet mine for a sweet kiss.

"You are my first thought too, Bella. But, we are looking for something else. Something that always inspires you, soothes you, calms you down. You feel confident doing it and you are happy. What can you see?"

I recall the numerous times I've invited people over for brunch, lunch and dinners. I have a lot of fun when I cook. I don't dance on any other occasion except when I am cooking. I am always in control of everything when I am in the kitchen. Perhaps, Edward is right. I shouldn't be managing a bookstore full time. I need to do something I love too.

"What is it?" Edward asks softly and I open my eyes to look into his mesmerizing green ones. His face has a knowing look and I smile at him. "I guess you should start working on that cookbook."

"How did you know?"

"That smile gave you away," I blush, and he shakes his head. "We met because of a cookbook, if you remember."

" _The Mystery Writers of America_." I say and he chuckles.

"Has it been three months already?"

"Yes, and they have been the best three months of my life."

"I feel the same way."

"You look so heartbreakingly beautiful tonight. I just can't stop staring at you." He murmurs and I give him a chaste kiss.

"I have to keep up with my handsome boyfriend." I stroke his hair and he nods.

"If you say so."

Edward stands up and I follow suit. I look outside and see the drizzling rain which makes me sigh.

"What time are our dinner reservations?"

"Not for another ninety minutes," I nod and he continues staring at me. "Why?"

"Nothing, you just look so beautiful." I blush deeper and look away.

"Will you stop?"

"Your hair looks lovely tonight." He runs his index finger over my messy braided bun.

"Thank you."

"It shows off your neck." His thumb strokes the back of my neck and I smile, closing my eyes as his seductive touch leaves me breathless. "I love your dress and shoes."

I open my eyes and tremble a little when his hands caress my shoulders. He runs his nose down mine and I take a shaky breath. He drags his lips along my collarbone and my shoulders and I bite my bottom lip.

"You smell great." He says and kisses the corner of my mouth.

"So do you."

I stroke the lapels of his dark grey jacket and he pulls me closer to him.

"I'm really excited that you want to do something you love," I smile and nod at him.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby."

"When is Tia Gabrielle coming here?"

"I don't know why she is late," Edward gazes at the main door and nods. "Yeah, there she is."

I turn to see a woman in her mid-thirties walking in my direction with a friendly smile on her face. She nervously glances at Edward and then at her watch. She walks confidently but her face looks anxious. She is clutching a file in her hand and fiddling with her wedding band. _She must have been late at home_.

She is dressed in a gray pantsuit and white shirt. I like her outfit.

"Good evening, Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan."

"You're late." Edward says with a snap and she shrinks looking at his death glare.

I give his hand that is wrapped around my waist a soft squeeze. I turn to the scared woman and offer a warm smile.

"I'm sorry, I just—" I cut her off.

"You don't have to apologize," I shake my head. "It's Saturday, we understand. I should've given it more thought before asking Edward to meet you." She relaxes a little. I give Edward a pointed look and he sighs, nodding his head.

"Sorry," He mutters to me and turns to Tia. "Ms. Gabrielle, this is my girlfriend Bella Swan. Bella, this is Tia Gabrielle."

"It's wonderful to meet you." I say kindly and she stares at me with a dazed expression.

"You too."

"Kyle mentioned that you have some new ideas for the project?" Edward asks and puts on his business-like expression.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen, I've listed them down. Could you take a look?"

Edward opens the plan for my bookstore and Tia explains what she has planned. She really has some great ideas. Edward adds some suggestions and corrects a couple of her errors. Fifteen minutes later, his phone buzzes making him sigh. I catch Alex's name flashing on the screen.

"You will have to excuse me, I need to make a couple of calls," Edward says and looks at Tia. "Please make sure to explain the details to Bella, I'm sure she will have some other ideas to help you. I trust her instincts and she has a good eye for intricate changes. Whatever decision she makes, go ahead with it."

I blush and Edward brushes his lips against my ear. "Don't hesitate to speak your heart. This call might take some time." He whispers and I nod.

"Okay."

He gives me a chaste kiss and he politely walks away from us.

* * *

I tighten my grip on the hard leather straps wrapped around my wrists and cry out Edward's name. There is a strap on the middle of my back, one on my butt and the other one holds my legs. Edward keeps his hands on my waist and leans his body away to get a better, deeper penetration inside me. My mind is completely numb from the overwhelming realms of pleasure surging through me.

I open my eyes and find his hungry green eyes staring back at me. There is so much lust, desire and love in his beautiful eyes as he continues pounding into me. I try to wrap my legs around him but the straps restrain me from that.

Edward leans forward and his lips plant hot open-mouthed kisses down my neck. He pulls back and touches his forehead to mine to look into my eyes.

The door bangs loudly with every thrust and he bites my bottom lip and tugs on it with his teeth. The sweat is rolling off us in waves as the heat surrounds us and the sexual tension and arousal is palpable in the air. My body is on fire just staring at this Adonis of a man in front of me.

My hips match his fast thrusts and I can feel the familiar pressure building in both of us. I clench and try to hold it in; and Edward throbs inside me.

"Bella, come for me!" Edward rasps out and his teeth sink in the soft flesh of my neck. My body trembles as I resist and he increases his tempo, making me shudder. "Now, Bella!" He says firmly and circles my clit with his finger. I freeze and my mouth opens in a silent cry as I give in and Edward empties inside me, completely spent.

We need a shower but I'm too tired and tied up to move. When our breathing is back to normal, Edward and I pull back to gaze at each other.

He brushes away the stray hair sticking on my face and leans forward to brush his lips against mine for a soft kiss. I part my lips to kiss him back and try to pull him closer but these damn straps won't let me move. He laughs against my lips and pulls back to stare at me.

"Oh baby, you look good all strapped up." Edward says softly and strokes my heated cheek.

He presses his body against mine, letting me feel all of him and connects our lips for a kiss. He deepens our kiss and we moan when my tongue tangles with his warm one. I can already feel him growing inside me and I shake my head, breaking our kiss.

"Round three?"

I shake my head and he pouts, pulling out of me.

"I need a shower."

"How about a bath?" He suggests in a silky voice and I nod. I'm all for baths with Edward. He always pampers me with candles, bath salts and roses.

"But, you'll have to wash my hair for me."

"That's not a problem." He beams at me and I blush, nodding my head.

I motion to the straps and he smiles sheepishly. He slips on his pants and throws his shirt and jacket on the nearest armchair.

Edward hums a soft tune under his breath and unstraps me from the love swing. I clumsily stand on my feet after being in the swing for forty minutes and he helps me sit on the chair. He hands my dress to me and takes the sex swing down that was attached to the door. He puts it in one of his work closets.

"You're going to keep a sex swing in your office?" He shrugs, smiling softly.

"Nobody will dare to open it and it's always locked."

I sigh and let out a soft chuckle. I don my dress but keep it unzipped because I am just going to take it off in the bathroom again.

"I think I'm going to fall asleep in the bathtub tonight."

I stand up sleepily and grab the chair. Before I know it, Edward lifts me in his arms bridal style and carries me out of his study, towards his bedroom. I wrap my arms around him and stare at his handsome face.

"You're so perfect." I murmur, stroking his cheek and he chuckles.

"I'm not. God, you look exhausted."

"I haven't t sleep well for the past two nights."

"Well, you can sleep in for as long as you want tomorrow."

"Hmm," I rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. He smells so good. "I had a dream two days ago."

"About what?"

"That you bought me five cars because I refused to take the Porsche."

Edward bursts out laughing. "That's something I can try."

"I don't want the Porsche you bought me."

"We'll talk about this later." He dismisses the topic.

"It must be so fascinating being you," I say and he frowns but continues walking. "Don't you ever wonder what it would be like to have something that everybody wants?"

"I don't have to wonder," He gazes at me. "I have you."

 _And he melts my heart again._

* * *

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO _EdwardsFirstKiss_ FOR EDITING THIS CHAPTER! **

**REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **THANK YOU FOR BEING SO PATIENT!**

 **I'LL TRY TO UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER SOONER!**

 **LOVE,  
Paint the Walls **


	28. Questions

THE OTHER WOMAN

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS IT ALL.**

* * *

 _ **September 27, 2015**_

* * *

 **EDWARD**

* * *

There is pounding on the door and I open my eyes. They race towards the French doors and I realize it's raining. I turn to the radio alarm and check the time. 5:59. _Fuck, really?_ The alarm beeps and I switch it off. The time is replaced with the words _Good morning Edward_ which dissipates my anger. I smile. God, I love my sister.

Bella sighs softly and snuggles further into my arms. I tightly wrap them around her and lay my head atop hers. I stroke her hair and hear a knock on the door again.

"Edward?" Bella calls my name groggily but keeps her eyes closed. "Should I answer the door?"

"That's okay, angel. Go to sleep." She nods and falls right back to sleep. I sigh with relief. She must be really tired from the events of the past two days.

There is a knock on the door _again_ and I groan.

"Go away." I snap angrily and hear the jiggling of keys.

 _What_? Is that Matt? Only Matt has the spare keys to every room in the house. I'm going to kill him. The door bursts open and a tiny pixie walks in as she struggles to hold two garment bags. I glare at her but she gives me a cute smile. She hurls the bags on the sofa and her eyes fall on our sleeping figures.

I gaze at Bella and notice the slip has ridden up to her inner thighs and the left strap has dropped to her shoulder. I quickly pull the duvet up to cover her just as Matt enters holding a garment bag. I glare at the sight of them and Matt looks guilty. He looks at my seething face and audibly gulps. I could kill them both right now.

"Both of you… Out!" I yell and Alice sighs, not affected by my anger. "Matt, I have given you the keys for emergencies, not to give to my sister when she drops by."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen. Ms. Cullen was very adamant to get them from me and she—"

Alice cuts him off. "Edward, would you stop? It's not that big of a deal," She says coolly and nods at Matt. "Thank you, Matt." He scurries out of the room.

Alice shuts the door and skips over to me.

"Alice, what the fuck are you doing here? Bella is sleeping. Why are you disturbing us?"

"I'm not disturbing you, I'm here to help!" She pouts and stares at my girl's sleeping form.

"Keep your voice down!" I hiss and stroke Bella's hair.

"Wake her up, Edward! I've got dresses for her to try on! Please!" She bounces excitedly and I shake my head.

"No, get out and come back after breakfast. I'll be going to the gym, you may leave now." I say and nuzzle against Bella's hair. She snuggles closer to me and I smile.

"Edward? Edward?" Alice calls out but I don't respond. _Damn, I'm going to be late for gym_. "EDWARD!" She shouts and I cover Bella's ears, hoping she doesn't wake up. Seriously, Alice has lost it. "Edward, please!" She whines and I open my eyes to look at her.

"What is it, Alice? It's six in the fucking morning! Do you have any idea how irritating this is on Sunday?!"

"You wake up early every day."

"But my girlfriend doesn't. Go wander around the house until breakfast. _Please_."

"I drove all the way here to help Bella and you are throwing me out?" Her blue eyes sadden and she stares at me with a heartbroken expression. I roll my eyes.

"Cut it out, Alice! It doesn't work on me." She huffs and sits on the edge of the bed.

"You look cute together," She smiles and, I nod and close my eyes. "You looked great together yesterday."

"Where did you see us?"

"On the internet, I loved Bella's dress."

 _So did I._

"Hmm."

"You looked good too."

"Hmm."

"You should take her to eat Japanese next time."

"Hmm."

"Edward wake up," My eyes snap open and I unwrap my arms from Bella. I sit up and grab the bottle of water from the nightstand. "Please tell me you are wearing something under the sheets."

I nod and drink some water.

"Let's go, Alice. We'll let Bella sleep." I mutter and she shakes her head.

"Nope! I'm waking Bella up!"

I glare at her. "Alice you're doing no such thing!"

"Okay, I won't."

Alice pouts and crosses her arms over her chest. I shake my head and go to the bathroom. I take a leak and quickly brush my teeth. I splash some ice cold water on my face and sigh. It feels good. I dab my face with a towel and put it away.

I step out of the bathroom and find Bella sitting up in the bed, rubbing her eyes. Alice tries to contain her excitement and I march over to my nightstand.

"Alice, get the fuck out of my house right now." Bella looks up at me and covers her yawn with the back of her hand.

"Edward! Bella isn't even mad at me!" I sigh and pick up the home intercom. "What are you doing?" She asks suspiciously.

"I'm calling the security to throw you out." I snap with irritation and she sighs.

"Edward, it's okay. Come here." Bella says softly and I turn to see her offering me a beautiful smile.

My eyes soften and I immediately go over to sit next to her. She wraps her arms around me and puts her head on my chest. I smile and fold her in my arms and kiss her forehead.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Morning, handsome."

"I'm sorry your morning had to start so early." I murmur and she giggles.

"It's okay."

"Alright! Alright! Bella, come on! You have gowns to try on! This is going to be so much fun!" Alice squeals and jumps on the bed. I groan and Bella snuggles closer to me and shifts halfway onto my lap.

"Alice, please stop jumping." I plead and she pokes her tongue out but thankfully stops.

"Do I have to try them on right now?" Bella asks, trying to get out of it.

It's six in the morning; of course she wants to sleep. Plus, she didn't sleep well on Thursday and Friday, thanks to Tanya and Riley. She could've rested today but my sister is here to ruin it.

"No, you don't." I murmur and she stares at me. I smile and peck her lips softly.

"Bella, please?!" Alice whines and pouts, giving Bella her best pleading look. Bella sighs and grabs her robe from the nightstand.

"You Cullens always know how to pout." She mutters and leaves for the bathroom.

I look at Alice who is speaking on the phone.

"… um, not that. I need to take that one home. Get the other five dresses too, thanks!"

Just as Bella steps out of the bathroom, Alice's driver walks in holding five garments bags and she recovers her shocked expression and crawls back on the bed by my side. I wrap the duvet around our bodies and snuggle against her.

We watch Alice skip over to the couch and check up on her bags.

"Did you ask her to do this?" I ask Bella and she shrugs.

"Yes, yesterday. We spoke on the phone and I told her that I have no idea what to wear for the wedding I will be attending. I didn't know she would drop by with so many gowns." I chuckle and kiss her cheek.

"She is annoying, isn't she?"

"But so are you," Bella smiles staring at me. I arch an eyebrow and a blush flames her cheeks. "Maybe a little less than her."

"That's right."

"I like this." She murmurs softly and sits on my lap. She rests her head against my neck and I smile, kissing her hair.

"What part? Cuddling under the blanket or trying on gowns for my sister?"

Bella giggles and brushes her lips against mine. "The first one."

"Good," I whisper and she closes her eyes. "You still seem tired."

"A little."

I remain quiet and tightly hug her.

"Bella! Come on!" Alice skips over to us holding a bag. She sighs staring at us. "You guys! Don't be so cuddly and lazy! It's Sunday!"

"Exactly." I point out flatly. "It's Sunday."

Bella gets out of my arms and takes the bag from Alice.

"Edward, stay here please." She says softly and I nod as she leaves. I sigh and grab the home intercom. I call Mrs. Cope and she answers on the first ring.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen. Would you like your juice early?"

I sigh. "Yes although I'm not going to the gym today. Alice is here to annoy Bella and me. So, just send the juice to my room and chamomile-lavender tea for Bella."

"With honey?"

"Yes, please."

"And for Alice?"

"Diazepam if you have it." I mutter and hear her laughing on the other line.

"Edward!" Alice shouts, glaring at me. "I'll have latte."

"You heard her, Mrs. Cope." I say and get comfortable on the bed.

"I certainly did. It'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"Thanks." I murmur and slam the phone down.

I pinch the bridge of my nose and close my eyes. I hear the clicking of heels fading and I open my eyes to see Alice walking inside the closet. Five minutes later, there is a knock on the door and I see Mrs. Cope walking in, holding a tray in her hands.

She puts the cups of coffee and tea on the nightstand and hands me a glass of juice.

"Thank you."

"Should I make an early breakfast?"

"No thank you, Mrs. Cope."

She leaves the room. I take a sip of my orange juice and smile when I see a bowl of freshly cut fruit on the nightstand. _Excellent_. I eat the fruit and wonder what the hell is taking Bella so long.

Alice and Bella finally step out of the room and I take a careful look at my girlfriend. She is wearing a full-length gown that has a scoop neck and half-length sleeves. It has leaves printed on it. _Okay, she can do better than that._

Both give me hopeful smiles and I pop a slice of strawberry into my mouth. They continue staring at me and I chew the fruit slowly. Alice huffs and impatiently taps her foot.

"It's nice." I smile and they sigh in unison.

"Just 'nice'?" Alice asks and I nod.

"She'd look much better in a different dress."

"You don't think I look good in this dress?" Bella asks and her face visibly falls. I face palm myself internally and try to recover my blunder.

"It's just a very bright dress, baby. Not too suitable for a wedding." I say honestly and she nods.

"You're right."

"But, she looks so pretty!" Alice argues and I glower at her.

"She is not wearing this one! I don't want my girlfriend going to the wedding ceremony and reception looking like a botanical garden." Bella chuckles. "Have her try on something else."

 _It's going to be a long morning._

* * *

"Too short." I mutter staring at the pink strapless dress that barely reaches her thighs.

"It's not that short!" Alice mutters and I find Bella stifling a yawn.

"It is, and it's a wedding. I don't want people ogling Bella instead of the bride."

* * *

"It's white!" I say with exasperation as I check the emails I didn't read last night.

"So what?" Alice pouts and I sigh.

"It's all white, Alice. Bella can't wear white unless it's her own wedding!" I shake my head and take a deep breath. "Aren't you a fashion designer?" I ask with a sarcastic smile and she rolls her eyes.

"I just loved this dress, that's all."

"Well, she still can't wear it."

Bella stares at Alice sadly who leads her back to the closet with another garment bag.

* * *

"Nope, not at all." I snap and stare at the lacy- half-torn gown.

"It's not that weird, is it?" Bella asks me and I roll my eyes.

"She isn't going to a dog park to have brunch! I can see her underwear through it. Please finish already, you are making a big deal out of this, Alice."

"Shut up." She mumbles and I go back to eating the fruit.

* * *

"Alice, no really. He is going to say no again. I'm really not going to wear this!" I can already hear Bella arguing and she comes into my view, looking sexy as hell.

But, she is right. It's not for a wedding.

"You look smoking hot in this, Bella!" Alice says and Bella blushes furiously.

"Alice, it's not a funeral. This gown is all black," She sighs and shakes her head. "But, you can keep it for later. I like it too." I wink at Bella and she giggles as they walk back inside the closet.

I go back to reading my files on _Volturi Construction._

* * *

Bella comes out looking more than alluring in a low cut midnight blue dress that falls until her calves. Her face looks so tired and drowsy. I gaze at the tea cup on the nightstand and then at Alice who is drinking her coffee. My Bella has been starving since she woke up. _I think that's enough dressing up for one day_.

"Isn't this great?" Alice grins at me and I nod, staring at the very visible cleavage. Bella turns red and gives me a shy smile.

"Again, not a gown suitable for a wedding."

"Why not?!" She stomps her foot like a petulant child and I put my file away.

"Alice, please." I murmur and she nods.

"Come on, Bella," Alice mutters and Bella shakes her head. I can see tears of frustration gathering in her eyes.

"I'm done with this, Alice. No more, please." She struts over to me and slams herself into my arms. I sigh and tightly hug her back. I stroke her hair and rock her gently.

"It's okay, baby. Why don't you change and come back? We can stay in bed as long as you want, "she nods and I kiss her hair. "Whatever makes my girl happy."

"Bella, just try on one more gown. If you don't like it, I'll take everything away right now."

Bella shakes her head against my neck and Alice sends me a pleading look. I nod at her.

"It's just one gown, angel. I'll make sure she is out of here if you she tries to force you to do anything else."

"Okay." She mumbles and Alice claps her hands and skips over to the sofa.

Bella and I pull back and stare at each other.

"You don't like this one?" She asks with a pout and I smile.

I stare the deep V-neck and trail my index finger between the valley of her breasts. I gaze at Alice for a fraction of second before my fingers reach inside to brush against her semi-hard nipple. Bella bites her bottom lip and I tug on it. Her nipple hardens under my touch and she smiles and presses her lips against mine for a kiss. She rocks her hips against my mine and I retrieve my hand as my member starts to grow.

"Not now," I say softly and point to the cup of tea. "I asked Mrs. Cope to make tea for you. You need to drink it before it gets cold."

She nods and crawls all the way to the other end of the king sized bed to get her cup. "Why tea, honey?"

"You're tired." I shrug and she grins and takes a sip. She hums appreciatively and I chuckle.

"It's good," Bella stares at the tea cup and then back at me. "The cup is so unusual." She scoots over to me and I peck her lips.

"It's called Yunomi; it's a traditional Japanese teacup. They are handmade. I thought they looked cool."

"They are beautiful but we have tea cups in America as well."

I laugh and fold an arm around her shoulder. "They absorb the color of the tea to give it a richer flavor. They don't have handles so you can hold them in your hands and the thick glaze ensures they are less hot to touch."

"Very smart, Mr. Cullen."

"Impressed?"

"Maybe."

I look over at Alice and find her with a look of terror on her face as she contemplates which gown Bella should try on. Jesus, she always makes a big deal about everything.

"God, Alice has lost it. I bet even the bride hasn't fussed so much about her wedding dress." I murmur and Bella laughs as she drinks her tea.

"I think things are much worse for a wedding dress, sweetheart. You need opinions. Plus, the style of dress you want, neckline, the length and many other things."

"I wouldn't know," I shrug and she nods at me. "But remember, if it comes to you, Alice is going to go crazy. And I will never ever sit to watch and give my opinion again."

"You won't have to; the groom can't see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding."

I scoff. "That's a silly superstition."

She strokes my cheek. "I know but, it'll give a nice element of surprise to you when I walk down…" She trails off and her wide eyes meet mine.

"Walk down the aisle." I complete her sentence and her cheeks flush with an alluring blush.

"Yeah."

I nuzzle against her hair and find her still blushing as she stares at her hands. I wonder what she is thinking. _If only I was a mind-reader_. She has a beaming smile on her face as she silently sips her tea but her thoughts seem miles away. She puts the empty cup on the nightstand and I pull her onto my lap.

Bella laughs and sits astride my lap. She holds my face in her hands and gives me a chaste kiss. I stare at her and she sighs.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She asks with a grin on her face.

"Like what?"

"I don't know," She mumbles and traces my face with her gentle hands. "You look happy and curious."

"I was just wondering why you are blushing so much." She looks away and blushes more if that's possible.

"It's nothing," She pecks my lips and leans her forehead against mine. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella. So much." I whisper and my lips move along hers in perfect sync.

I open my mouth and her tongue slides and tangles with mine. I tug on her bottom lip and she moans softly. I put my hand on her hips and pull her closer.

"Bella, come on! I found the perfect gown!" Alice squeals but we ignore her.

Our kiss is slow and building and Bella whimpers when I gently suck her lips. I love how great she makes me feel with just a kiss. I forget about work and other stresses that surround us all the time. I'm going to miss her next weekend.

"Edward, Bella!" Alice shouts and Bella's lips curl into a smile as we continue kissing.

"Get lost, Alice." I mumble and draw my girlfriend closer to me.

"Alright, I'll just go to the garage with Matt and take your One-77 out for a spin. And hopefully, I won't crash it somewhere." Her words make my heart stop beating. I snap open my eyes and break the kiss. I set Bella off my lap and she breathlessly frowns at me.

"Go, please. Put on that damn dress." I plead and she pouts but leaves.

Alice gives me a smug smile and goes to the walk-in closet. I close my eyes and rest my back against the headboard. I can hear them talking through the thick doors and Alice seems to be very excited about something.

I hear clicking of heels approaching the bedroom and I frown. I hope they are done with this now. There is a throat clear and I open my eyes. My breathing hitches in my throat looking at Bella. She looks gorgeous.

Her hair is flowing down her back, her brown eyes are glowing, and a smile is curved on her lips. She is wearing a red flared cocktail dress in gauze, fitted at the waist. The long skirt is light and airy. The bodice has two gemstones and a halter neckline.

She has matched the dress with a pair of red suede sandals having a tasseled ankle tie. She looks so sexy and I'm sure she will look much better when she has her hair done and make-up on, on the day of the wedding. It's a shame I won't be there with her.

Bella offers me a hopeful smile and I get out of the bed. I pull her in my arms and passionately crash my lips against hers. My hands wrap around her back and I feel nothing but her soft skin beneath my fingers. _Fuck, it's got a plunging back too_. My tongue enters her sweet mouth and I draw her flush against me.

Her hands roam over my chest and knot in my hair. It feels good. I bite hard on her bottom lip and earn a loud moan from her.

"No! Break it up, you two!" Alice shouts, pushing us apart. I frown and glare at her.

"What's your problem now? The gown is perfect and everything is done."

"You'll get wrinkles in it. Let her get changed before you maul her."

Bella stifles a yawn and hugs me. I wrap her in my arms and stroke her hair. She's dead on her feet.

"Baby, get changed and come back to bed." I suggest softly and she nods.

"Okay." She pecks my lips and heads to the walk-in closet. I sit on the bed and Alice follows suit.

"What happened to her? Why is she so tired?" Alice asks with a frown.

"Bella and I got into a stupid fight the night I came back home from Chicago so she slept in the guest room because she was angry with me. Bella is scared of thunderstorms and I was awake knowing she was sleeping all alone while the weather was bad. I heard the sound of a glass breaking and I saw Tanya standing in the doorway of the guest room with a gun in her hand."

Alice gasps and I continue. "She was drunk and drugged out on cocaine. She was whisked away to the hospital and her parents will take care of her."

"Oh my god! Why didn't you tell this to anybody?! Are you crazy?!" She screeches at me and I sigh.

"Bella and I wanted to forget about it so I didn't mention the incident to anybody. Please don't make a big deal about this in front of Bella. She is already shaken up about it."

"Okay, I won't. And what about that Riley guy?"

A daunting anxiety grips me when I think about him. He is out in the open. He is in Seattle. He tried to meet my Bella.

"I don't want to talk about it right now; it's getting me worked up. I want to spend today with Bella and forget about all the shit that is happening. We have an event to attend tonight; it'll probably keep our minds off everything. I just need Bella safe all the time."

"Is that why there is a huge guy in the living room?"

"Demetri? Yes." I nod.

"Oh."

I look towards the closet. "What's taking her so long?" I murmur and get out of the bed. I go to her side of the closet and sigh with relief when I find her fast asleep on the tub chair. She has changed back into her blue slip and the robe is loosely clasped in her hand.

 _My poor tired baby_. I walk over to Bella and stroke her cheek making her sigh. I pick her up in my arms and she sleepily opens her eyes.

"Edward? Can I sleep for five minutes?"

"You can sleep for as long as you want, baby."

Alice stands up as I carry Bella to the bed. I tuck her under the covers and kiss her cheek. She sighs and snuggles against the pillow.

"I love you." I whisper with a smile and stroke her hair.

"Love you." She mumbles and I chuckle.

"Come on, we'll let her rest." I say to Alice and we walk out of the room.

* * *

Bella and I stop mid-bite and gaze at each other when we hear hurried footsteps approaching the dining area. I get up and walk over to the balcony and glance at the entry way but find nobody there. I stand against the kitchen doorway but find nobody around. Bella stands next to me and I keep my hand on the small of her back.

"Edward!"

I snap my head towards the back door and find my parents walking in our direction. They came from the living room balcony. I roll my eyes and mom walks over to give me a tight hug. I frown and hug her back but she doesn't linger much. Instead, she fiercely hugs Bella and my girl gazes at me with a shocked expression. I chuckle.

"Alice came over to—" Dad starts off and I groan.

"Ugh! I knew it!" I sit back on my chair and turn to see dad giving Bella a quick hug. "And the dining area has an actual entrance from the kitchen. You didn't have to come from the living room." I mutter and dad snorts.

"We've only been here four times. What do you expect from us?" He shrugs and I roll my eyes.

"Edward, why did you not feel that you had the need to call and tell us what happened here?" Mom admonishes and takes a seat across from Bella to my right. Dad sits next to mom and gives me a pointed look.

"Did you have lunch yet?" I ask instead, knowing they have an early lunch on Sunday.

"No."

"Good," I mutter and find Mrs. Cope standing at the doorway of the kitchen.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen."

"Afternoon, Gail." Mom and dad both offer her kind smiles.

"I think mom and dad would like to stay for lunch, Mrs. Cope," I say and she nods hastily and goes to the kitchen. "She made beef wellington. It's delicious."

My parents stare at me with an unreadable expression and Bella gives my hand a soft squeeze. I sigh softly.

Bella clears her throat and speaks up. "I'm sorry that we didn't call to let you know what happened on Friday. Edward had guests over yesterday morning and we went out last night to distract ourselves. It completely slipped out of our minds to give you a call. We're sorry." She gazes at them apologetically and mom pats her hand.

"It's okay, dear. We were just worried about you two. When Alice told me Tanya had a gun, it scared us to death. I had to check on you two."

"We're fine. She was taken to the hospital. Carmen and Eleazar will take her home later. Matt is going to fetch her medical reports."

"Are you going to add this episode as another breach to the lawsuit?"

"Of course. I had threatened her that if she ever went near Bella again, I'd kill her," I mutter and drink my wine. Three pairs of eyes stare at me with shock and I shrug. "What? She made my life miserable."

"Um okay," Mom says and shakes her head. "So, tell us everything."

Mrs. Cope serves lunch for my parents and gives them a glass of water and red wine, each.

I resume my lunch and dictate to them the entire incident that happened when Tanya was here. I tell them about the rehab she's been shifted to and the length of time she'll be kept. I hesitate to talk about Riley because I'm not sure whether Bella would be comfortable if I talk about him to my parents.

"There were pictures of Bella leaving her apartment yesterday. Is that why you had a fight?" Dad asks and I frown.

"I didn't know about that," I gaze at Bella who is staring at her hands. "Bella, Demetri was with you, right?"

"Yes," She clears her throat. "But I've never had so many people taking pictures of me. It was kind of scary."

I take her hand in mine. "I'm sorry I wasn't there with you, love."

"It's okay."

"Clearly, that wasn't why you had a fight." Mom mutters and I sigh.

"You can tell them." Bella whispers and nods.

I nod back and tell my parents about the lunatic who wants my girlfriend. Bella takes my hand in both of hers and blinks back her tears. I resist the urge to take her in my arms and instead inform mom and dad about his mental illness and his escape from the rehab facility.

There is silence in the room for a couple of minutes and Bella sniffles softly. I wipe away her tears and plant a soft kiss on her lips. She pulls back quickly and steals a shy glance at my parents who are subtly avoiding us. She blushes and kisses my cheek.

"So Bella," Mom stares at Bella with a smile on her face. "Are you excited about the store getting remodeled?"

 _Thank god, she shifted the topic to better things._

"Very much," Bella beams at her. "Edward and I met with the architect last night to make a few changes to the plan."

"Actually Bella has plans to do something else while her store gets reconstructed." I speak up and avoid Bella's glare.

"What is that?" Dad asks curiously.

"Well, Bella loves to cook. And she's always wanted to write a cookbook. Now that she has time, she is going to pursue that."

Mom nods with a big smile on her face. "That's great! Edward can never finish a conversation before telling how delicious your food is."

Bella blushes and gives a shy smile. "Thank you."

"Have you planned any recipes?"

"Um, not really. I want to focus more on desserts than the other themes of the book. I've always loved making desserts and had fun inventing new recipes. I don't want to simply give the recipes; I would like to add stories behind the dishes. And pictures too. I have written down a rough outline and I will start listing the recipes I want to share. I'll probably get help from my friend, Angela to take pictures and I have childhood photographs that I would like to incorporate also." Bella takes a deep breath and I chuckle staring at my surprised mom.

"And you say that you haven't planned much." She says making me laugh.

I had no idea Bella was passionate about this. She should've published a cookbook a long time ago. But, it's never too late. And I'm so excited to help her. And Alex will be more than ready to help with the photography if Angela is unavailable. I'm glad Bella is finally able to be creative with what she wants to do.

"I just had a couple of ideas running in my head." Bella mumbles and offers mom a smile.

"It's a good thing. And one of my friends is an editor for a publishing house. I'll get you in contact with her once your draft is ready. And you'll probably need an agent too."

"Agent? Why is that?"

"Having an agent can increase your chances of the cookbook proposal getting approved."

"Oh."

"I'll look into it when the time comes." I volunteer and she rewards me with a lovely smile.

"Thank you."

Dad gazes at Bella. "Bella, you're going to need someone to taste the dishes. Remember to call me; especially for the desserts. I'm just a call away."

She giggles and mom scowls at him. "Yeah, right. Like I am going to let you eat anything that isn't on your diet. Bella, you better let me know when you do that. I'll make sure he's at work."

"Okay."

"Don't worry, Bella. We'll work out a system." Dad smiles conspiratorially and Bella looks at me with a soft smile. My heart melts staring at her happy eyes and I give her hand a soft squeeze.

 _I hope things get better than they are now._

* * *

I run a hand through my hair and check my watch again. _It's 6:50 pm!_ If we leave right now, we'll reach by 07:15 and it will be difficult to come back home by eleven because we'll have to mingle with a lot of people tonight. I hear footsteps approaching the great room and I know it's Matt and Demetri. I turn and find Matt holding a rectangular box in his hands.

I put my phone in my pocket and finish my champagne. I stand up and Mrs. Cope whisks the glass away. I tell Matt to put the box in my bedroom after Bella has left. Demetri gives me a copy of Tanya's discharge papers and I flip open the cover to skim through the details.

 _If Tanya is smart, she will never cross paths with us again_.

My eyes widen when I see the amount of cocaine found in her system. I frown when I see the reason for discharge is not mentioned. I look at Matt.

"Who gave this to you?"

"The receptionist."

"Tell Dr. Lee to give me a call tomorrow morning." I say firmly and he nods.

My phone buzzes with a text and I sigh. I check the text on the screen and roll my eyes. Aunt Jane wants to talk to me tomorrow. She only has one topic to discuss. Her son. Alex is going to call me tonight. He sounds better on the phone these days. Maybe it's because he is talking to Bella and she helps him more than I do. God, I love her.

But, I'm annoyed with her right now. She is taking too long to get dressed. Maybe she is nervous about going tonight. It's an extravagant event and many celebrities are scheduled to appear. But Bella can look sexy wearing anything.

My ears perk up when I hear Matt and Demetri greeting Bella politely and the clicking of heels approaching me. A smile forms on my lips when I look up and my breathing stops. _She looks like a sexy vixen_. Matt leaves for my bedroom and Demetri steps back as she walks towards me.

A shy smile twists on her mouth and her cheeks flush with an alluring blush. She holds her dress and carefully walks over to me in her sky high black stilettos. Her brown eyes meet mine and I sigh. Her eyes are glowing and framed with thick eyelashes. Her lips are glossed with a ruby red shade and I want to bite the lower one, hard.

That dress though… god, it should be illegal to look so tempting. It's an emerald silk and velvet gown with asymmetrical pleating. It has a deep V-neckline, full sleeves and a high side slit on her left leg. Her hair flows down her back in gentle waves and she is wearing nothing but a simple diamond necklace. _Perfect_.

"We can't leave now, Bella," I murmur with a straight face and her expression turns anxious. She walks closer and stares at her gown and back at me.

"Why not?" Her voice is so soft and musical.

"Because of your gown."

Her eyes widen. "Oh dear god, I'm so sorry, honey. I had no idea this wouldn't work. I can wear something simpler. You told me it's going to be a star-studded event and to dress up like one of those skinny models. But, do you want me to change? I'll be back in fifteen minutes. Will that be okay?"

Bella turns to leave and I snake an arm around her waist and pull her flush against me. I can hear her turbulent heart beat which makes me smile. I move my hand an inch upwards and come in contact with nothing but her smooth, naked back. _The gown is backless!_

"You look so fucking gorgeous, baby." I caress her back and feel goosebumps rising on her skin. I smile gazing at her and she stares at me from under her eyelashes.

"Sexy enough, Mr. Cullen?" She asks with a blushing face.

"Yes, my love."

She gives me a small smile and fiddles with the black jacket and clutch in her hand. I tip her chin up to look at me and she bites her bottom lip.

"Should we get going?" Bella asks and looks away.

"What's wrong, baby?" I ask and stroke her cheek.

"I'm a little scared to go."

I wrap her in my arms and hug her. She sighs soundly and relaxes in my arms. I rub her back and kiss her hair.

"Don't be scared. I won't leave your side. You'll be fine. You look very beautiful tonight. I have no words," I pull back and stare at her earnestly. "Absolutely breathtaking."

Bella beams at me and presses her lips against mine for a kiss. I smile and kiss her back as I pull her closer to me. Her hands grab the lapels of my tux and she whimpers as I tug on her bottom lip.

We break apart when we hear footsteps and I look over her shoulder to see Matt. I plant a kiss on top of her head and take the cropped jacket from her hands. I hold it open and help her don it.

"I love you." She murmurs, looking into my eyes.

"And I you."

I stroke her cheek and gaze into her gorgeous orbs with a serious expression. "If any guy even remotely tries to touch you tonight, I'm going to kill him." I tell her honestly and she laughs and presses her lips against mine for a sweet kiss.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

I nod. "It's going to be cold. This little jacket isn't going to be warm enough."

"Should I get something else?"

"That's okay. I'll keep you warm."

She smiles and kisses my cheek as we make our way to the waiting car.

 _I already have a feeling that Bella is going to garner a lot of attention._

* * *

"I did not punch that guy!" I shout as we make our way to the bedroom. It's almost midnight and Bella seems tired. I have to go back to work tomorrow but I don't want to, knowing Bella will be at home.

I untie my bowtie and let it hang around my neck and undo the first two buttons of my shirt. Bella struts inside the bedroom and I lock the door behind me. She turns in my direction with her hands on her hips and groans staring at me. I frown and watch her march inside the walk in closet.

I frown. _What happened now?_

I sit on the sofa and patiently wait for Bella to come out. I won't go after her because I know she is mad at me. Plus, I know she is wearing a sexy black thong inside the closet so it would be best if I stayed on this side.

I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose as exhaustion dawns over me. Wow, having sex in the ladies' powder room really takes it out of you. It wasn't my fault that it happened. Bella forgot to carry her purse, and I went to the powder room to give it to her, on top of which she looked so fucking gorgeous. Plus, nobody caught us.

But, she isn't mad because of that.

It's because I almost punched some Hollywood celebrity who tried to flirt with her and almost kissed her. She is mine, how dare he? He kissed the corner of her mouth. That was too much. I was being very tolerant when he hugged her and touched her arm but I couldn't stand it when he crossed the limit.

At least other men tried to keep their distance because Demetri and I were around. Bella has no fucking idea how beautiful she is. But, it felt amazing to have her by my side tonight. I would proudly introduce her as the woman I love.

I run a hand through my hair again and hear her footsteps padding along the closet. I open my eyes and look at Bella. There is a light hint of make-up on her face, her lips look sultry and seductive and her hair is its natural self. She is wearing a white silk pajama shirt and matching shorts.

I stand up and shake my head firmly. This is too much.

"There is no way in seven hells that I'm sleeping in the same bed with you and going right to sleep if you are wearing that." I say with a serious expression on my face.

"No sex for you anymore. Jeez, aren't you tired? How insatiable are you?" She mutters with an irritated expression and idly undoes the top two buttons of her shirt.

"Bella!" I whine and pout at her. She closes her eyes.

"Go change, Edward. I don't want to fight right now. You look very hot. Go now." Bella says with a snap and I sigh but walk past her towards the walk-in closet.

I return to the bedroom changed into a pair of sleep pants and find my girlfriend staring at the gift wrapped box on the bed. She looks up at me and her face is now make-up free. Maybe she washed her face in the bathroom. She looks even more perfect than she did before.

"What is this?"

"It's a gift from me. Open it." I smile at her.

Bella smiles shyly and slowly unwraps the box. She gazes at the top of the white box and sighs. She takes the top off and glances at me.

"It's reckless spending, honey." She whispers and stares at the MacBook in front of her.

"You like it?" I ask softly and she nods. "It's for you to make notes for the book you want to write. It'll be helpful and save you a lot of time. I want you to have it."

"It's expensive."

I stroke her hair. "Please, baby? Keep it. It might come in handy later."

"But—" I tip her chin to look up at me.

"I love you, please?" I pout, offering my most pleading look and she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"You can't use that look for another week, Edward," She opens her eyes and nods at me. "I'll take it. Thank you," I grin and lean forward to kiss her but she pushes me away. "I'm still mad about what happened at the gala."

I groan softly. "Why aren't you letting it go?"

"What if the press had been there? Don't you think we are in the enough these days?"

"But the press wasn't there!" I emphasize and she ignores me. She carries the laptop to the sofa and bends over to put it on the side table. I see her shapely ass from the bottom of her shorts and see that she isn't wearing anything underneath.

I can feel myself getting hard as she walks over to the bed and gets under the covers. She turns off the lights and pulls the duvet over her body. She rolls away from me and her shirt rides up several inches, showing off her glorious back. I begrudgingly get under the covers and keep a safe distance from her.

Bella restlessly twists and turns on the bed for the next twenty minutes and I try to hide my smile. She finally closes the gap between us and tightly hugs me. She rests her head on my chest and takes my hand in hers.

"Oh my," She gasps as she feels my erection pressing against her stomach. "I'm tired, baby. I wish we could. I'm sorry."

"You're putting me to sleep with a very large hard-on. You had better wake me up in a better way tomorrow."

"I promise."

She offers me a warm smile and kisses my chest. I wrap my arms around her and rhythmically stroke her hair. I hum her lullaby under my breath and her lips curl into a smile against my chest. I smile and we gradually fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 _ **October 01, 2015**_

* * *

I smile when I step inside my bedroom and find my beautiful girl standing on the balcony, facing away from me. She is speaking on the phone to someone. But it's so fucking cold out there, especially after the plants have been irrigated. Her little clothes will not protect her from cold.

I approach her and hear her soft voice talking. "… no, I'll think of something. We'll figure it out, don't panic. I'll talk later, bye." She ends the call and I wrap my arms around her.

Bella instantly relaxes in my arms and turns to look at me. I lean forward and press my lips against hers for a quick kiss but she deepens it and folds her hands behind my neck. Her hands knot in my hair and I tightly grab her hips. We breathlessly pull back and she offers me a gorgeous smile.

"Welcome home."

"Thanks," I mumble and peck her lips. "I want to take you somewhere."

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now. But tell me, what was that troubled phone call was about?"

She lets out a gust of breath and tightly hugs me. I tighten my arms around her and stroke her hair.

"Angela was panicking."

"About what?"

"We are supposed to leave tomorrow evening for Forks," I press my face against her hair and close my eyes. I miss her already. "But, Emily had to leave early because there was crisis with the guest list. Ben and Sam are driving together on Sunday; and Angela's car broke down. So we are trying to figure out how the hell we can get to Forks."

I suppress a smile. _Perfect timing._

"You can go cycling." I suggest and she sighs, making me chuckle.

"Edward, I'm serious."

"So am I. You can rent bicycles and travel the Olympic Discovery Trail. You will reach Forks in more or less than fifteen hours."

"Edward, I'm really worried here."

"Take one of my cars, baby. Don't overthink it." I say softly and she buries her face further against my chest.

"I don't want to take one of your cars."

"But—" She cuts me off.

"Where do you want to take me?" She asks instead and I grin at her.

"Where dreams come alive." I quote poetically and she laughs.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Bella asks for the hundredth time.

"Out."

"I'm not wearing appropriate clothes to go _out_!" She snaps.

"I think you look hot," I whisper against her ear and she blushes despite her annoyance. She is dressed in my light blue dress shirt and a pair of shorts. "Especially when you wear my clothes."

Bella grows silent and plays with my fingers. I kiss her forehead and her brown eyes meet mine. She gives me a chaste kiss and rests her head on my chest. I stroke her soft hair and look out of the window to find us reaching the warehouse.

"Are we there yet?" Bella asks and I chuckle.

"Almost. By the way, I cancelled the Porsche I ordered for you." I lie and she gasps with a smile on her face.

"Really?" I nod. "Oh, thank you so much! I love you!"

"You're weird, baby."

"Shut up, you still love me."

I smile. "Sadly, yes I do."

Bella wraps her arms around my neck and crashes her lips against mine. Her warm tongue tangles with mine and she sighs against my mouth. She is going to kill me if she goes into the garage and sees the car.

The car is a beauty; I didn't have the heart to give it away. Good thing Bella never enters the garage. She'll call me a pompous ass again.

"That made you happy." I murmur and lean my forehead against hers.

"What made you cancel it?"

"Because you didn't get a chance to choose it for yourself."

"Hmm."

The car halts outside the warehouse and I help Bella step out of the car. Matt opens the doors to the closed space and Bella clutches my arm in the dark. I guide her further inside and the warehouse comes to life.

Bella gasps taking a careful look everywhere and I smile. Her eyes meet mine and they are filled with disbelief. She shakes her head and her face heats up when she finds five pairs of eyes staring at us. I tuck her under my arm and take her to the center of the room.

"I'm never going to share my silly dreams with you. Ever again." She mutters and I laugh.

Matt rented the warehouse for a couple of hours and I contacted car companies and pulled some strings to have five cars of my choice delivered. Bella made the mistake of sharing her dream with me that was something just like this. But, it's a neat idea so that she can choose the car she loves.

"Are you going to force me to buy all the cars?" Bella asks in a small voice and I smile looking at the rattled innocence on her face.

"No, baby. You can buy whichever car you want."

"What if I don't want to buy any of them?"

"Then you'll have to rent bicycles to go to Forks."

She giggles. "Okay."

Before Bella can start arguing with me, I take her to the first car. She bites her bottom lip and runs her hand over the hood. The representative of the car politely greets her and explains to her the features of the vehicle. I'm sure Bella is not the least bothered about it.

I clasp her hand with mine and she stares at the car with an unreadable expression on her face. I don't think she likes it very much.

"What car is this again?" She murmurs and I chuckle. _I knew she wasn't listening to the man speak_.

"It's a Mercedes Maybach S 560."

"It's alright."

"Next one?"

"That's just like your car!" She gleefully points to the Jaguar.

"Really? I had no idea." I say dryly and she slaps my arm. "Ow, that hurt."

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, right."

"You've always liked this car."

"It's gorgeous."

"Do you want it?"

"Uh…" Her eyes trail towards the red car in the far end. I knew she would love that car. She tugs on my hand and I nod at her. We make our way to the car and she nods at me.

"It's a Porsche." I murmur and she frowns.

"Is this the same car you wanted to buy for me before?"

"No, it was different."

"This car is beautiful!" She says and I can see excitement in her eyes for the first time since we got here.

"You love it?"

"I love it!" Bella whoops but then her expression suddenly falls.

"What happened, baby?"

"How many days until I can get the car?"

"It's yours." I say and look into her beautiful brown eyes.

"What?"

"I already bought this one for you," I say and turn to Matt—who hands me the keys to the Porsche. "But, I wasn't sure it would be your final choice."

"You have more money than sense, do you know that?" She tries to sound angry but fails to keep the happiness from her voice.

"Here you go, Ms. Swan. You own a Porsche Macan."

I give her the keys and she squeals and jumps into my arms making me laugh. I swing her around and she giggles.

"I love you, Edward. You went completely over the top. But, I love this car. Thank you."

"I love you more, Bella."

She pulls back and crashes her lips against mine. I smile and kiss her back as I carefully hold her in my arms. She is never the one to make-out in front of public but I guess she is really surprised and happy.

"Can we take it for a drive?" She whispers against my lips.

"Of course, baby. Whatever you want." I say softly and stroke her cheek.

"Can I drive?"

I chuckle. "It's your car."

* * *

 _ **October 02, 2015**_

* * *

"He can stand five steps away from you."

She pecks my lips. "No, honey."

"Ten steps away." I say softly and bite her bottom lip causing her to moan. She shakes her head again and brushes her lips against mine. She moves backwards and I follow her. I wrap my arms around her and she smiles.

"Nope."

"Fifteen?" I ask and she hums against my lips. "Is that a yes?"

"No."

"Bella." I whisper softly and give her a chaste kiss. Her brown eyes curiously stare at me and she smiles. I connect our lips for another kiss and she gasps when her back hits the rear passenger door of her car. _She has nowhere to go now_.

"Demetri should stand at least half a mile away from me." Her tongue tangles with mine and I gently suck on her lips.

"Fifteen steps away."

"No." She gives me a tiny glare and kisses me.

My hands travel to her hips and her breathing hitches as I pull her flush against me. "Twenty?"

Bella remains silent and folds her hands behind my neck. I push my hips against hers and she whimpers against my mouth. I rub her back and she pecks my lips. I lean my forehead against hers and look into her eyes.

"You look beautiful, angel."

A blush flames her cheeks and she kisses my cheek. "Thank you."

"Twenty steps?" I ask again and keep my lips inches away from hers. I try to smolder her with my eyes and watch her become dazed from staring at me. I stroke her cheek and offer her my best well-rounded pleading look.

"Okay." She breathes out and I smile.

"And sold." I announce softly and she snaps out of her reverie, blinking up at me.

"What?"

"Demetri will be within a twenty step radius."

"Okay, that works."

Bella presses her face against my neck and tightly hugs me. I kiss her hair and close my eyes as we stay peaceful in our embrace. I won't see her for four days. I breathe in against her hair and the scent of strawberries wafts around me.

"I'll miss you, baby."

She sighs softly and hugs me tighter. "I'll miss you too, so much."

"Call me when you get to Forks."

"I will. And please relax for the next two days. Keep your mind off everything."

"I can't," I shrug. "I am working this weekend with my team to prepare for the meeting on Monday."

She sighs and strokes my hair. "Oh baby, please get some quality sleep. Eat and sleep on time."

"Okay."

"I'm really nervous about going to Forks. I don't have a lot have a lot of good memories there." She admits and I kiss her forehead.

"Call me if you have any trouble. I'm always here for you."

"Thank you."

I crash my lips against hers and we moan as our tongues tangle with each other's.

"Are you guys done?" I hear Angela ask and I break our kiss.

Bella blushes and I nod at her friend. Demetri takes Angela's the bags from her—who has a shocked look on her face as she stares at him. I offer her a smile and nod at her.

I casually lean against the car and Bella hugs me. Angela beams at me and I put my arms around Bella.

"Good evening, Angela."

"Good evening, Edward. It was a pleasant surprise to find you outside my office," I chuckle and her cheeks turn pink. "Will you be joining us?"

"I wish," I kiss Bella's hair. "But, no. I have important work to do over the weekend. I won't be able to give Bella all my time plus, she deserves some time away with her best friends."

"Don't worry; I'll bring her back in one piece."

"You better. Just don't let her walk on any uneven surfaces, she'll break her neck."

Angela laughs and nods at me. Bella pulls back and glowers at me. I kiss her forehead and she sighs softly.

"Ready, Bells? It's six already. We'll have to reach Forks by ten-thirty!"

"Yeah, okay." Bella murmurs and my heart feels heavy even though I know she isn't going away for long or very far away..

"Bye, baby. Stay safe and have a great time. I love you."

"I love you too." She gives me a quick kiss and pulls back.

I stroke her cheek and she shivers when a cold breeze passes around us. I grab her jacket that I had placed on the top of the car and help her put it on. I zip it up and she anxiously gazes at me.

"You'll be fine, my love."

"Okay."

Bella hugs me again before walking over to open the driver's side of the car. I clear my throat and she turns to me. I open the rear passenger door and she pouts at me.

"Not tonight. It's going to be raining. Let Demetri drive. Get in." I kiss her lips soundly and she finally gets inside the car. Angela follows her and I gently close the door.

"Demetri, call me if anything comes up." I say and he nods.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen."

"Stay close to Bella. If you feel like Riley is around, let me know. She might be stubborn about going alone somewhere but don't listen to her if there is any danger. I need her safe. Plus, don't listen to her if she asks you to stay twenty steps away from her."

He hides his smile. "Sir."

"Text me the location when you reach Forks."

He gets in the driver's seat and the rear window rolls down. Bella gazes at me and offers a smile.

"Bye, guys. Angela, take care." I say kindly and she shyly smiles at me.

"You too. And I love the car."

I chuckle. "It was Bella's choice."

"Edward, why can't I drive? It's my car, isn't it?" Bella says tiredly and I caress her face with my hand.

"Because you are way too precious to me and it's getting dark and cold." She frowns adorably and crosses her arms over her chest.

"I'm driving on our way back." I laugh.

"Okay, now smile for me." She smiles and blows me a kiss just as the window rolls up. I stand up straight and watch the car disappear down the street.

I sigh and button up my jacket as I sit inside my car. My hands grab hold of my laptop and I run a hand through my hair. My phone buzzes with Jasper's name and I am pretty sure he wants to discuss the budget details for our meeting.

I answer the call.

 _It's a lovely start to the weekend without Bella._

* * *

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO** _ **EdwardsFirstKiss**_ **FOR EDITING THIS CHAPTER!**

 **REVIEW** **AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME**

 **LOVE,  
Paint the Walls**


	29. Sloshed

THE OTHER WOMAN

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS IT ALL.**

* * *

 _ **October 02, 2015**_

* * *

 **EDWARD**

* * *

My phone flashes with Maria's name and I glance at Matt for a fraction of a second. _I'm sure it's Vanessa calling again_. I hold up a finger towards my laptop screen and Jasper stops talking. He is on a Facetime call to continue our phone conversation about the budget.

"Jasper, give me a minute."

"Sure, go ahead."

I answer the call.

"Good evening, ma'am. How are you?" I ask politely and smile to myself.

"I'm good, Mr. Edward. Did you speak to my daddy?" Vanessa asks straight away.

I look over at Matt.

"Not yet. But I will, I promise."

"Double promise?"

I chuckle. "Yes, double promise."

"I know he said yes to you."

"I won't take no for an answer. I'll try my best."

"Tell daddy I want boy-dog."

I laugh and run a hand through my hair. "Whatever you want, sweetheart."

"Okay, bye! Mommy says I have to sleep 'cause tomorrow is my birthday and I get new presents and I become a big girl!"

"I'm sure she is right. Good night, darling."

"Good night!"

I end the call and shake my head. I look at Jasper and nod.

"Hey, go on."

"Who was that? Bella?"

"No. Bella is out of town this weekend. She was invited to a wedding."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Yep," I say softly and run a hand through my hair. "It's going to be a long weekend. Plus, you and Alex aren't going to be there on Monday for the meeting. Stupid shits." I mutter the latter part under my breath.

Jasper laughs and gives a wry smile. "We will be on a video conference that day."

"Yeah, whatever. I have my team here. Kate, Dave, Kyle and the rest."

"I'm glad Kate's going to be there."

I frown at him. "I know you've had a crush on her since college but don't even try to date her. I'll have both of you fired." I snap and he scowls.

"Oh, come on! Like you never hooked up with her!"

I shake my head. "Never. We went out on a couple of dates in college because everyone pressured us to. We barely kissed and burst out laughing. It was like kissing my cousin." I shudder at the memory of that night.

Jasper laughs. "Alright, does Bella know about this?"

"Unfortunately, yes. She happened to ask me about it because I have been close with Kate since college."

"She wasn't jealous or anything?"

"She was surprised that we hadn't. Kate is attractive but for me, she doesn't hold a candle to my girl. No offence."

"Maybe you are biased." I roll my eyes.

"Shall we get back to work?"

"Yes, please."

* * *

The home phone rings at my desk and I answer it.

"Mr. Cullen, dinner is ready."

"Can you bring it to my study, Mrs. Cope?"

"Sure."

"Thank you."

I put the receiver down and stare at the door in front of me. Bella and I had sex against that door last week. I chuckle and my eyes go over to the closet where I still have that sex swing. I run a hand through my hair and try to shake off thoughts of her.

Bella is all I can think about. It's crazy how much I miss her. Maybe I should make plans to go out for drinks with Emmett tomorrow night and try to get my mind off everything.

I concentrate on my presentation and try to read the figures that are staring back at me. Ugh, for the first time, I don't feel like working. _Maybe I need some food in my system_.

Just then, there is a knock on the door and I sigh with relief when Mrs. Cope enters the room with a tray in her hands. I put my laptop away, and she puts a steaming hot plate of chicken parmesan with a salad in front of me. It's one of my favorite dishes of hers. She knows by the mood I am in what to make. She is the best.

I grin at her and she ruffles my hair before walking over to the mini-fridge at the end of the room.

"Third one from the left." I say and hear the door closing.

Mrs. Cope brings over a glass of chilled white wine and I thank her as she leaves. I take a sip of the wine and sigh softly. Everything's perfect and the only person missing is Bella. I dig in and moan when the flavors burst into my mouth. The cheese and spices melt on my tongue and I smile.

I resume my work and a couple of minutes later, my phone rings. It's Bella. I answer it instantly.

"Hi, baby." I say softly and hear her sigh on the other line.

"Hey, I miss you."

"I miss you too, my love. Are you in Forks?"

"Yes, we just drove past my old house. It looks dirty and dingy now. I wanted to check it out but I… couldn't."

"It's okay, Bella. I know it must be difficult for you. Where are you staying?"

"At Angela's place. Her parents are out of town so she has an extra room to spare for me."

"That's good. When was the last time you went to Forks?"

"Um, I visit my mother's grave on her birthday every year but I haven't been in town for the past seven to eight years."

"Oh Bella, why didn't you tell me about this? I would've accompanied you."

"No, honey. It's okay. I can be strong. I just missed you that's all."

"It's been not more than four hours and you miss me already?" She laughs on the other line.

"Like you don't. I just wanted to check to see if you had dinner."

"I am as we speak."

"It's so late, sweetheart."

"I had a conference call with Kate and Dave, and then I had some work to finish. I asked Mrs. Cope to make late dinner, and it's totally worth it." I say and pop a piece of chicken in my mouth. I chew on it and savor the juices.

"Really?"

"Yes, it's juicy and wet. Just how I like it." I murmur huskily and smile.

I hear her sharp intake of breath on the other line. "I know." Her voice trembles making me chuckle.

"Yes you do. Did you reach her place yet?"

"Yes, but I, uh…" She hesitates and I frown.

"What is it, love?"

"Angela and I sat in the front and I drove us here." She blurts out and I snort.

"I know. Demetri called me when you forced him to sit in the back."

"I think he is very angry with me."

"He must be. It's raining heavily, and you decided to drive at night time."

"I am a good driver." She defends herself.

"I know but I trust Demetri to drive you home safely when there is a chance that you can talk and get distracted with your friend at your side."

"I'm sorry," She mumbles, and lets out a deep breath. "It's raining hard tonight. I hope I can catch some sleep."

"Hey, call me if you can't sleep. And if you want me to, I'll be there in three hours to rescue you."

She giggles, making me smile. "Thank you, honey. I'll keep that in mind."

"Are you going to have dinner now?"

"We are going to watch movies and we picked up pizzas and ice-cream on our way here."

"Then I shouldn't keep you from it. Stay warm, bye love."

"Bye, I love you."

"I love you too, baby." I murmur and hang up.

I scroll through my emails and frown when I don't see Bree's email. She was supposed to send the figures by _today_. What the fuck is she doing?

I call Kate.

"Hey, Cullen. What's up?"

"Kate, did you get the final numbers from Bree?"

"Yep, she sent them at five."

"Why wasn't I told?"

"Take a chill pill, Edward. Why do you worry so much?"

I sigh and shake my head. "Sorry. I just can't wait for Monday to be over with."

"The meeting will go fine. But, I think you should worry about the VP hitting on you."

I frown. "What?"

"Sasha Powell. She is Aro Volturi's niece and the Vice-President of the company."

"I didn't know she was his niece." Kate laughs on the other line.

"I knew that. You should watch out for her. Or get Bella to attend the meeting! It'll be so much fun!" She says gleefully and I roll my eyes.

"Kate, that's ridiculous. Plus, Bella isn't coming back until Tuesday." I mumble the latter part sadly.

"Oh, listen to you all sad. It's nice to see you act like a sappy little shit."

"Yeah, whatever. Forward me the reports that Bree sent."

"Okay."

"Great."

"Edward, talk to Irina regarding how to handle the press concerning the takeover. It's going to create _a lot_ of news; especially about you. The media has been all over the Denalis ever since Tanya was seen leaving Alistair Raymond's house early this morning. We are going to have their CINIC group project with us. You've got to be careful."

"And I only have two days to get over all the crap."

"Hey, we're here to help."

"I'm glad you are. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, good night."

"Night, Kate."

I make quick work of finishing my dinner and rise to my feet. I pull back the sleeves of my long t-shirt and wheel my mounting board out of the study. I carry it to my bedroom and situate it facing my bed. I push the coffee table towards the bed and put my supplies on it.

"We're going to have fun tonight." I nod towards the board that holds the _Maitso Towers_ design.

I call Matt.

"Matt, get me all the supplies from the store room; the extra drawing board with drafting paper, technical pens, and the copies of the ten attachments that I forwarded you. I need them in the exact order that I sent them. Keep the axonometric projections on top. I need everything stat."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen."

I place my phone on silent and hope Bella doesn't call me in the middle of the night from a nightmare. She needs a peaceful night's rest. I toss my phone on the bed and find Mrs. Cope peeking inside from the doorway.

"Uh, Mrs. Cope?"

"Wine and espresso machine?" She asks with a knowing look. I smile and nod.

I grab my pencil and eraser and mark the changes I wish to make. I can hear Mrs. Cope working on the machine and she goes to my study to get a bottle of wine. I hold the pencil in my mouth and read the last email Dave sent to me.

"Nightstand," I mutter when I see her placing the wine glass on the coffee table. She whispers an apology and puts the glass down within my reach. "Go to bed, I won't need anything else tonight."

"I can stay—"

"Bed." I frown at her and she leaves as fast as she can.

Matt walks in with the supplies I need and I walk over to help him with them. I wheel the second mounting board next to the first one and Matt opens the supplies for me. He exits the room to get the hard copies and I open my laptop to check the saved copy on the CAD software.

Ten minutes later, he puts the copies on the bed and I stand up.

"Any plans for Sunday?" I ask casually as I note down the dimensions on the tracing paper. I grab my scale and hold it at a base angle.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. Maria and I are throwing a birthday party for Vanessa." He says stiffly and I smile, drawing a light trace of line on the elevation.

"I think Ness wants to celebrate her birthday with just Maria and you."

"I know but she will be distracted if her friends are around and she will stop bugging us about the extravagant gift she wants."

"I had a talk with the little miss last week. She wants a pet, I hear."

Matt stifles a groan. "How did I not see that coming? I'm sorry that she called you. We have tried our best to refuse her."

"Not working?"

"She wants a rare one."

"The Samoyed, yes."

"It costs around $4,000 to $6,000." He mutters disapprovingly.

"Well you know, I have a couple of contacts and I can arrange to get her one on short notice," I meet his gaze and find him staring at me in shock. "You can check with Maria and let me know."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"By when?"

I laugh. "He'll be delivered at your doorstep tomorrow morning, first thing," He stares at me with his mouth hanging open. "It's alright, Matt. And she wants a male, at least that's what she told me."

"We'll pay—"

I shake my head. "That's alright; we can talk about it later. Hand me the third pen," I mutter and he passes it to me. I put the scale away and sigh. "There is an envelope in my nightstand drawer. Open it."

I wheel the board away, stand back and run a hand through my hair as I stare at it. I bite my bottom lip and wonder what the hell needs to be changed. I'm going to need to check all the details and then make the changes before getting started on the axonometric projections.

I look over at Matt and find him staring at the brochure with a smile on his face. I clear my throat and he gazes at me. I can tell he looks excited.

"It's a weekend getaway for the three of you. Victoria already made the arrangements and you just have to drive there tomorrow. _Iron Springs Resort_ , it's got great reviews. And it's pet-friendly."

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen. This really means a lot. I have—"

"It's okay, Matt. I really think you need to have fun instead of minding children at a party. You can report back on Monday afternoon. Go now."

"But—"

"Felix is going to cover for you."

"Good night, sir. If any problems occur, I'll be here as soon as I can."

"Okay, have a great weekend." I nod and he smiles.

He leaves the room and shuts the door with a soft click. I sit on the bed around the mess of pens and papers and mounting boards.

 _Oh, Bella. I miss you so much._

* * *

 _ **October 03, 2015**_

* * *

I check the radio alarm and it's 02:45 am. Wow, where did the time go? I run a hand through my hair and find one of the documents on the other end of the bed. I sigh and walk over to take it. I frown when I see something flash on my mobile screen. I grab my phone and check the home screen to see five recent missed calls from Bella. _Oh fuck_.

I am about to call her phone but she calls me again. I answer the incoming call and press the phone against my ear, hoping to hear her sweet voice.

"Bella?"

"Edward, hi it's Angela. I've been trying to call you for the last fifteen minutes but you weren't answering." Her voice sounds frantic and that scares me.

"What's wrong, Angela?" I put all my tools away and sit on the bed.

"It's Bella. She woke up screaming from a horrible nightmare. I'm just panicking here and you weren't answering your phone. I think—I think this is happening because we are in Forks. I heard her yelling across the hall and then she started to cry and couldn't breathe and now… I can't." She pants as she finishes rambling.

"First, take a deep breath for me. Calm down," I say in a gentle voice and hear her deep breaths. "Thank you for calling me. Is Bella near you?"

"Yes."

"Please, give her the phone."

There is fumbling on the other line and then I recognize Bella's presence.

"Bella?"

"Edward!" She gasps through her tears and my heart breaks hearing her strained voice.

"Hush, baby. Calm down. Please stop crying for me. Is there water near you?"

"Y-Yes."

"Drink some water, love."

A couple of seconds later, I hear her again.

"Are you better now, baby? What happened? Talk to me." I say soothingly and she sniffles.

"I had a nightmare, it felt so real." She cries and I run a hand through my hair.

"Please don't cry, love. If you want, I can come over. I can be there in three hours."

"No! No, don't come here. I'm sorry you had to wake up this late."

"You didn't. I was up anyway. Tell me about your dream."

"It was about Riley."

"You are safe wherever you go, I promise."

"I trust you."

"Where's Demetri?"

"He is standing at the door. Why weren't you answering your phone?"

"It was on silent."

"Oh."

I sigh and take a sip of wine. "Are you fine now?"

"Yes, I'm good."

"Baby, stay on the line with me but let Angela and Demetri go. It's very late."

"You're right," A couple of seconds later, I hear her again. "Demetri, I'm good. Thank you… Yes, please go back to bed. Thank you."

"I'm glad he is there." I mutter to myself.

"I had no idea Angela would call you but I'm glad that she did."

"Me too."

"I'm sorry again that you had to wake up." She whispers sadly.

"I haven't slept."

"What?!" I wince a little at her shrill tone. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm working on the final touches for the Towers. I need to check the project files and then I'll go to sleep, I promise."

"Go to bed right now, Edward Cullen." Her voice is firm and demanding.

"Baby, just—"

"Go. To. Bed." She mutters angrily.

"Just five more minutes, Bella."

"Edward, I'm so, so mad at you right now. You aren't going to bed when it's time to sleep and you are probably drinking a lot of wine! Plus, you have to wake up early to go to work!" Her voice is exasperated and I sigh.

"There is a lot of work to be done, Bella. It's not my choice to stay up."

"Please, please, please," Her voice breaks and I quickly start gathering all the things and start putting them away. "Get some sleep. I don't want you tired and restless tomorrow. Please, sweetheart."

"Okay, okay. I'm putting everything away," I say softly and get under the covers. I take off my t-shirt and toss it on the nightstand. "Everything is put away, and I'm in bed."

I turn off the lights and the room turns lonely without my girl around.

"Thank you."

"I miss you." I whisper and stare at the empty side of bed.

"I miss you too and I'm not even there to put you to bed when you work like crazy. It's almost three in the morning, Edward."

"I'm sorry. I planned to stop working around midnight but I lost track of time and… sorry." I feel bad for making her worry about me.

"I want you to text me every night before you go to bed. Am I clear, Edward?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." I say back and she sighs on the other line.

"I wish you were here."

"Me too."

"I guess we're spending the night apart from each other after almost two weeks of sleeping together."

"Yes, love. But, I want you to go to sleep now. You must have plans for tomorrow."

"Spa plans, Mr. Cullen."

I chuckle. "That sounds like fun."

"Yeah," I can hear her yawning. "I'm getting sleepy but I want to talk to you."

"Call me when you wake up. We'll talk then, alright?"

"Okay, good night."

"Sweet dreams, baby. Bye."

I end the call and put the phone on the nightstand. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. If only she were here. It's easier to sleep with Bella close to me.

 _Only three more days to go._

* * *

"Felix, make a stop at the bookstore across from the Pacific."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen."

I sigh and close my eyes. I take a deep breath and run a hand through my hair. I need to ask Mr. Wallis to recruit a few people to run the bookstore. God, I'm exhausted. I only had four hours of sleep. I bet my girlfriend is still sleeping. But, she needs her beauty sleep for tomorrow.

"Mr. Cullen, we're here."

"Thank you."

I open my eyes and gaze outside to find a massive array of boxes lined up at the entrance of the store. I step out of the car and button up my jacket. I frown when I see Tia standing at the entrance. Why is she here so early in the morning?

I notice two women labelling the boxes according to their genres. I'm pretty sure that Bella would've been overwhelmed if she saw her store being emptied out. She has a lot of memories here. God, I miss her.

Tia catches my eye and walks over to me.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen."

"Morning, Ms. Gabrielle. I'm surprised to see you here. I thought your work from next week needed attention." I say curiously and her cheeks turn pink.

"I wanted to make sure, the crew is clear about what needs to stay back and what doesn't. Plus, after next week, we need to decide when the demolition and reconstruction will begin."

"Right. Well, _Volturi_ won't be taking care of this one. They've got plenty of our big projects to handle. I'm positive we'll work with their subsidiary; the _Tremblay_ group. They are masters at completing small-scale projects."

"I've heard great things about them."

"We'll have to wait until Monday for that. I believe it's a day off for everyone but the directors."

"Yes, sir. But I wanted to make sure things happen in order here."

"That's good." I smile and she smiles back shyly.

 _Thank god Kyle hired a capable person for this project._

"I've heard that the smallest of details are the most important part of architecture. It feels powerful to create art, brick by brick," I frown at her and she shrugs. "You said it in your speech last year at the Annual Company Dinner."

I laugh. "Right. I guess I did."

"My husband loved your speech. Everyone at the company didn't believe that you were going to leave the headquarters and move here."

"Me neither," I whisper and chuckle. "I don't think I'll be leaving anytime soon. Not unless I can convince my girlfriend to move to Chicago. That'll take at least a couple of years." _There is a good chance that will never happen._

I continue. "Anyway, I guess I don't have to worry about the store if you are here. I have a meeting in thirty minutes. If you'll excuse me." I nod and she nods back.

"Sure, sir."

"Have a great weekend." I wish her and make my way back to the car. I sit inside and sigh with relief that Tia is here to take care of my girl's bookstore.

 _That's one less problem to deal with._

* * *

I hear my phone ringing around noon and eight pairs of eyes turn to me. Dave stops mid-word and I sigh impatiently as I wait for Julie to get me my phone because I know it's Bella calling me. Why the fuck is she taking so long?!

I snap my head to the glass doors and Gina nervously walks in with my phone in her hand. There is a scowl on her face as she approaches me. I angrily stand up and snatch the phone from her hands.

"Get out!" I yell and she scurries out of the room as fast as she can.

The call ends and I instantly dial her number. She answers on the first ring.

"Hey," Her voice sounds groggy. I chuckle. It's great that she is well rested. The nightmare must have tired her out. "Morning, handsome."

"Good _afternoon_ , beautiful." I say and there is a beat of silence from her side before she bursts of laughing. My heart soars hearing her sweet laughter.

"I didn't see the time. I thought it was nine or ten." She says and snorts.

"Oh baby, it's time for lunch."

"Yes, I can see that."

"Is it still raining in Forks?"

"Yes," I can practically see her pouting. "The weather is supposed to be clear up tomorrow, and the wedding is indoors. So it's not a problem."

"Hmm, excited about your day?"

"Yes! But, there isn't much to do in Forks so we're going to Port Angeles. Where are you?"

"I'm in the middle of a lunch meeting."

I sit back at the head of the table and run a hand through my hair.

"Oh god, I always end up calling you when you are in a meeting. I'm sorry, we'll talk later honey."

"Have lunch, I'll give you a call later. Will that do?" I whisper softly.

"Yes, when does your meeting finish?"

I check my watch. "In an hour or two."

"Okay bye, sweetie! Have fun at the meeting!" I laugh and find everyone's eyes on me.

"I will, baby. I love you. Bye."

"Love you, too!"

I set my phone aside and stare at Dave who is gaping at me. Why is he looking at me like that? I clear my throat and he snaps out of his reverie.

"Are we waiting for anyone else?" I ask with a sarcastic smile and he smiles nervously and shakes his head.

And the meeting resumes.

I still find a couple of my team members frequently glancing at me because I just can't wipe the smile off my face. I sigh and stare at the lock screen of my phone that is a picture of Bella that I took last week.

I came home from work last Tuesday and found her standing on the balcony with a gorgeous smile on her face. She looks carefree and radiant in the picture. She is beautiful. I take my mind off my girlfriend and focus on Dave who is speaking. I don't remember the last time I zoned out during a meeting.

 _No wonder they keep looking at me._

* * *

 _Hi, Mr. Cullen. Where are you?_

 _B x_

 _I'm out, having drinks with Emmett._

 _E xx_

 _That sounds like fun. I'm sitting with my friends who are embarrassing me._

 _B x_

 _Why is that? Are they asking you to sing?_

 _E xx_

 _Ha, ha. But, no. They seem very curious about my sex life._

 _B x_

 _Sex life, huh? Why are you embarrassed? Is your boyfriend bad in bed?_

 _E xx_

 _He is the best! But, I'd rather keep my sex life private._

 _B xx_

 _Women can never keep secrets._

 _E x_

 _I know that. So before I could spill anything, I suggested that we watch a movie._

 _B xx_

 _Reminds me of the time you and I watched movies at your apartment._

 _E xx_

 _I know. And we're watching Pretty Woman. That makes me miss you even more._

 _B xx_

 _I miss you too, love. Just come back fast. I really need you right now._

 _E_

 _What happened, baby? Call me if there is something important to talk about._

 _B xo_

 _It's about work._

 _E_

 _There are people who work for you, honey. Don't stress yourself out._

 _B_

 _I can't help it._

 _E_

 _Okay, I need you to have less drinks and go back home. You need to relax tomorrow and keep your mind off things before the meeting on Monday. Will you do that for me?_

 _B xxx_

 _Yes_ _,_ _I_ _promise. Emmett is yelling me to put the phone away. I'll give you a call later. Bye, for now._

 _E xo_

 _I'll wait for your call! ILY. Have fun._

 _B_

 _I love you too, Bella._

 _E xx_

"Are you done with your sappy shit?" Emmett snaps and I put my phone away. I nod at him and he continues glaring at me. I roll my eyes. I grab my glass and finish off the rest of my drink. He eyes me carefully as I set the glass down.

"Edward, are you okay?"

"I have a major takeover meeting on Monday, some fucking lunatic is running after my girlfriend and my ex-girlfriend's father is trying to file a lawsuit against my father. Yes, I'm just fucking fine." I mutter and pour more scotch in my glass.

"Edward, make that your last one." He points to the glass and I roll my eyes.

"Yes, I told Bella that I wouldn't drink much. She has ordered me to call her before I go to bed."

"Not drink much?" He asks dryly and eyes the half-empty bottle. "Well, she wouldn't know you had set up camp here two hours ago."

"Fuck you, Emmett. You are drinking too." I motion to his gin and tonic.

"This is way better suited than that whiskey of yours. Rosalie will kick me out of bed if I go home stinking of bourbon."

"I don't have a problem," I shrug. "Bella isn't home."

"You behave like a married couple sometimes."

I grin. "I like the sound of that."

"You aren't proposing to her any time soon, are you?"

"I don't know, maybe." I mumble and chug more of my drink.

"Oh fuck, you can't do that!"

"Jeez Em, I'm not. Relax. I'm not irrational enough to get married four months after meeting her. Even if I would love to and it would feel right, I think we should wait."

"Hell, yes. Don't make any rash decisions. I waited two years before I proposed to Rose."

"Your _Rose_ is a completely different case altogether. Who takes two years to plan a fucking wedding?"

"She wanted a perfect wedding."

"Bella would never do that. Two years, ugh," I shake my head. "I would run off to Vegas with her before I would endure that."

"Yeah, right. Every girl wants a perfect wedding and all that shit. Bella would want some time to plan also."

"I don't think perfect weddings cost $2 million like yours did." I mutter to myself and finish my drink. Emmett passes me a plate of beef briskets and my stomach recoils just looking at it.

"Eat. You haven't had any food in your system since we got here."

"No."

"Eat," He points to the food and I start eating grumpily. "You aren't much help when you are drunk."

"I'm not drunk. I can handle myself. So what if I have a couple of drinks sometimes? Give me a fucking break."

"Bella is going to be so mad at you," He murmurs as he watches me toss more whiskey into my system. "Hard liquor and stress at work is a dangerous combination for you, Edward."

"You say that every time."

I can feel my ears ringing from the music blaring in the nightclub and the alcohol churning in my stomach. I want to stop drinking but I can't help myself.

"So, Rosalie and I consulted a friend of dad's about taking fertility tests," I still my movements. My shocked eyes meet his serious blue ones. "What? Is there a problem?"

"No, nothing," I mumble and pour whiskey in my glass. I'm going to need alcohol to hear about this. "What happened?"

"We get the results on Monday. I hope nothing is wrong."

"I hope so too," I murmur honestly and shake my head. Why hasn't Rosalie told Emmett yet? "How does Rosalie feel about this?"

"She was _very_ reluctant. We had a lot of arguments over it but then she finally gave in. It's a great feeling when you win an argument with your wife."

I chuckle dryly. "When did you take the tests?"

"Yesterday. Rose and I had decided to have children during the first year of our marriage," I sputter the drink out from my mouth. "Edward, put the fucking glass away! You're not able to handle yourself!" Emmett shouts and I cough a little. I drink some water.

"It's not because of the drink, it's what you said. First year?" I confirm and he nods. I run my index finger along my bottom lip and try to count back. "When did you get married?"

"May."

"Hmm, May. Perfect." I murmur and shake my head and take a sip of my whiskey.

"Perfect? What?"

"Nothing, I mean then why did you… uh, stop?"

"Rose wanted to wait. She said that we should have time to ourselves first," I nod and drum my fingers on the table in front of me. "Plus, every time she took a pregnancy test, it was negative and she would cry in the bathroom. It was horrible."

"Negative, huh? Tough, really."

"Yeah," He clears his throat. "So, we decided that now is a good time to have a baby but we are having no luck getting pregnant."

"Of course you aren't." I mutter to myself and pour the rest of the whiskey in my glass.

"Edward, the bottle is almost empty. You're going crazy."

"Shh, just keep talking," I say softly and down more alcohol. _How can someone be so horrible?! She lied to his fucking face!_ "So, you want boy or girl?"

He laughs and his shoulders relax. "A boy, perhaps. It would be cool to teach him how to play football and all the typical shit dads do."

"Yep, you would get right into that role. But, you will have to wait for the results." I say with a serious expression and he frowns and narrowly stares at me.

"What do you mean, Cullen?"

"It might be tough, you know. With Rosalie and everything." I murmur and my breathing turns shallow. I empty my glass and refill it with more alcohol.

"What are you talking about? I've wanted to ask you ever since we met at mom and dads on Monday. What were you and Rose talking about?"

"Oh, just something about her," I mutter and continue drinking. I'm lying to my brother. I have to tell him. _I have to tell him!_ But, I gave Rosalie three months.

I can't hold it in any longer. It's been six years.

"What? Has she not told me something? Edward, what is it?"

"Just about you and her and the baby." I whisper and resist the urge to drink.

 _I don't want to get drunk; I might say or do something I might regret. Or am I drunk? I don't think I am._

"What? What do you mean?"

"Nothing, I'm gonna let Rosalie tell you about this shit." I slur my words and lean my head against the back of the recliner. Why is the fucking room spinning?

"Is it about me?"

I laugh. "Is it about you? Yes, it's about you, Emmett! Don't you know that? You're my brother. I hate Rosalie. I hate her so fucking much! You shouldn't have married her. You never should have married her. She was the worst choice you could have made for a wife." I shake my head.

"Edward, you've had too much to drink. Let me take you home."

"I have my damn driver. You should go back to your fucking wife! See if she has anybody hidden under the bed. Like Royce! He is a drunk little shit! I still can't fucking believe what she saw in him!"

"What? Who is Royce?"

"I told your cheating wife that I was going to give her three months to tell you," I show him three fingers. "I have given her three months, Em. If she doesn't tell you by the end of three months, come to me," I chuckle. "I'll tell you everything."

"Edward, let me put you in the car, come on."

"No! I don't want to go home! Bella isn't at home!" I frown at him and sigh softly. "I miss her a lot." I whisper.

"Yes, let me take you home or she'll be worried about you. You have to call her, don't you?"

"I do? Fuck, my head hurts." I mutter and reach for my glass.

"Edward, don't."

"Last drink, I promise."

Emmett sighs, giving in. "Fine. Just one."

* * *

 _ **October 04, 2015**_

* * *

I hear voices around me; talking and whispering. I feel a warm hand caressing my face; tracing my eyes, my nose and lingering on my lips. I let out a deep sigh. I can smell the familiar scent of strawberries around me. Why does it feel so familiar? Is it Bella? Where am I?

My brain is unable to register what happened after I drank. I drank _a lot_. Ugh, I feel useless. There is pressure on my stomach because I'm sleeping on it. But, something else feels weird too. I taste the fuzzy dryness in my mouth, almost stale and disgusting with a hint of blueberries. _Maybe because I ate gum on my way home_.

I feel a pair of warm hands against my legs which make me frown. Who is that? They feel funny against my legs and suddenly the cold air hits me. But soon after, my legs are warm again. I hear a pair of footsteps approaching but I'm nearly dead with fatigue right now.

"What time did he come back home?" A soft voice asks and I hear a subtle throat clear.

"Around two-thirty. Felix brought him in."

"I couldn't believe my ears when you called and told me what happened."

"Edward never drinks so much, Bella."

"I know," I feel a soft hand stroking my hair. I lean against the touch. "I know he doesn't. He has a lot of pressure at work but over-drinking was not the only option. He promised he would call me. I waited for his call until my eyes couldn't stay open and I almost gave up but thankfully, you answered his phone when I called. I was so worried." The voice breaks a little.

"I'm sorry I told you to come back to Seattle early this morning. I really think he needs to talk to you."

"Who did his dressing?"

"Felix helped me. I don't think Edward was conscious enough to know he hurt his arm."

"I'm so, so mad at him. Let him know that once he wakes up."

"Aren't you staying for breakfast?"

"I'm sorry but I need to leave right away. I just had to see him and make sure he was fine. I've left an Aspirin and a glass of water on the nightstand. His stomach will be irritated once he is awake. Don't give him coffee, no matter how many times he asks for it. And nothing sugary, please. I'm sure after he eats a full breakfast, he'll be fine."

"Of course, that's not a problem. Bella dear, stay until he wakes up."

"No, Mrs. Cope. He can wake up regretting he drank too much. Demetri, I would like to leave for Forks right away, please."

"Yes, Ms. Swan."

I feel a soft pressure against my forehead but it's gone too quickly. I frown and feel another one against my cheek. Then another.

"I love you, baby. I'll see you on Tuesday. Bye."

* * *

My eyes snap open and I come directly face to face with my nightstand. I crane my neck and notice a glass on the top of it. There is a coaster next to it. My head throbs and I have never felt more exhausted in my life. A duvet is wrapped around my body and I realize I'm still in last night's clothes.

I wriggle my toes and realize somebody has taken off my shoes and socks. Did I do it when I came home last night? Or had Mrs. Cope done it? I feel guilty at the latter thought. I can't believe I was so stupid and reckless.

I let out a soft sigh and hear my phone buzzing on the nightstand. Even that sound is irritating. I groan and blindly reach for the phone. I answer it without checking the screen and press it against my ear.

"Hello?" I groggily croak out.

"Uh, I-I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen. I'll give you a call later." Kyle says hastily and I clear my throat.

"I'll get back to you in an hour, Kyle."

"Sir." I end the call and throw the phone on Bella's side of the bed.

 _Bella._

Fuck. The events from yesterday barrel into my mind and I sit bolt upright on the bed. I bury my face in my hands and moan softly. I was supposed to call Bella. She must have waited for my call. I need to call her but ugh; my skull is going to crack open.

 _Thank god for Mrs. Cope_. I reach for the Aspirin and swallow it. I drink some water and put the glass back down. I gaze down at my t-shirt and my eyes widen when I stare at my left arm. There is a big gash on my upper arm which is properly wrapped in a gauze bandage. _What the hell happened last night?_

I touch the bruise and wince softly. I must have knocked into something. God, I am never getting drunk again. It's just not worth it. I grab the intercom and call Mrs. Cope.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen. I'll get you a glass of juice right away."

"I'd rather have coffee, please. I need something strong."

"No, Mr. Cullen. I have strict orders from Ms. Swan to not give you any coffee. Your fresh juice will be on the way."

Ms. Swan? How the hell did Bella come into all this?

"Bella?" I confirm but the line goes dead.

 _Great._

Two minutes later, there is a knock on the door and Mrs. Cope walks in with a cautious smile on her face. She passes me the glass of juice and sits down on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Head hurts," I mumble and take a sip of my juice. I put the glass away and sigh. "How did I get hurt on my arm?"

"You uh, stumbled into the abstract statue at the entrance to the courtyard." I close my eyes and run a hand through my hair.

"It broke?" I ask and open my eyes. She nods. "Damn, that was my favorite one."

"We'll have a new one delivered," She takes in my expression for a moment. "You don't have a clue what happened last night, do you?"

"I'm sorry for whatever happened, I have no idea how I screwed up. I hope it wasn't anything dangerous."

"Well you scared me a little, to be honest. I haven't seen you like that before."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, dear. I hope you'll take care of yourself from now on." She rubs my back.

"Thank you for the pill and taking off my shoes and socks."

She chuckles, and an amused smile twists on her lips. "I didn't do it."

"I don't remember taking off my shoes." I murmur and wrack my brain to recall how they got off.

"Bella did it."

My heart pounds a little harder in my chest. "What?" I leap out of bed. "Bella's here? Where is she? The kitchen or the library?" A wide grin forms on my face but Mrs. Cope gives me a sad frown.

"She left, dear."

My stomach drops. "What? She left?" I whisper and feel hurt.

"Bella called your phone a couple of times last night but you didn't answer. I received her call on your phone when you came back home and told her what happened."

"Oh." I whisper and sit on the sofa. I bury my face in my hands and sigh.

"She came here around eight-thirty this morning, stayed for not more than ten minutes and left again for Forks. She put the pill on your nightstand, tucked you in bed and took off your shoes."

"Why didn't you ask her to stay?" I ask and look at her.

"I did, but she was very mad at you. She stayed up all night because you were going to call."

"How the fuck did this happen?" I murmur and run my hands through my hair.

"Give her a call, talk to her," Mrs. Cope walks over to me. "I'll get breakfast ready for you." She ruffles my hair and walks out of the room.

I rise to my feet and settle myself on the bed. I immediately call Bella. She answers on the first ring and I hear nothing but silence from her side.

"Bella baby, I'm so, so sorry. I have no idea what happened. Please, love. I'm really sorry. Mrs. Cope just told me that you came all the way over here for me. I feel really bad. Why didn't you stay for a while, Bella? I wanted to see you. I miss you so much, baby. I just," I take a deep breath. "I don't know what to say."

What seems like hours later, she lets out a soft sigh.

"How are you feeling?" Her voice is flat and emotionless.

"Better than I deserve."

"Yes you do." She agrees and remains mum.

"I'm sorry, Bella. This won't happen again. Why didn't you stay? I wanted to see you so badly. I miss you, I really do."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I know that too."

"Say something, please. Don't stay mad at me."

"You promised you wouldn't drink so much."

"Emmett and I got to talking and I couldn't stop myself."

"Do you realize how worried I was? I knew you were drunk, and you weren't answering my calls. I had to call Mrs. Cope, and she told me that you were fighting with Emmett about something. I know you hate Rosalie but you can't insult her! She is his wife, for Christ sake!"

I frown softly. "I didn't say anything about Rosalie."

"You probably don't remember it. Emmett was kind enough to help you come home in one piece but you were out of control on your way home. I'm so disappointed in you. Then you hurt yourself and went to Mrs. Cope. That poor woman was peacefully sleeping in her room."

I clear my throat. "I don't remember."

"How can you remember, you were so damn hammered! I know you are stressed and there is a lot of pressure on you. I wanted to talk to you about it. I thought you'd be more comfortable sharing it with me than anyone else. I thought we could work out some solutions."

"Bella, I'm really—"

"I don't want to hear your apologies. You need to say you are sorry to both Emmett and Mrs. Cope."

"I will. I don't even know why I went to Mrs. Cope." I whisper and shake my head.

"You were telling her how much you miss me," Her voice audibly breaks. "And you wanted to see me and talk to me. That's why she told me to come home."

"Oh."

She clears her throat. "I have a wedding to attend in a couple of hours. I'll talk to you when I get back. I'll see you on Tuesday. Bye."

I want to say a lot of things. But I know she is really angry with me. I can feel it in her voice. I don't want to ruin her mood anymore. She probably hasn't slept well because of me.

"Bye, baby. I love you." I say softly and hang up.

I put the phone away and bury my face in the duvet. Oh, how much I despise myself right now. I need to call my brother and then talk to Mrs. Cope. Last night's behavior was unlike me. I can't believe I woke up Mrs. Cope to tell her how much I miss Bella. That must have scared her.

Mrs. Cope called Bella just because I was so drunk. It must have taken her a lot of time to come here and she must still be on her way back to Forks. She was here to make sure that I was fine.

I really need to balance my life at this moment. I need to stop making too many decisions by myself and reallocate some work to Alex and the others. Bella is right; I need to share my problems with her. She gives me smart advice for every trouble that I have.

 _She's too good for me._

* * *

 _ **October 05, 2015**_

* * *

"Edward." Kate hisses and I snap out of my reverie.

I stop staring at my phone and find her smiling in someone's direction. I follow her gaze and find Aro Volturi, Sasha Powell and Louis Kent walking our way. I button up my jacket and plaster a charming smile on my face which makes the VP smile wider at me. _Ugh._

"Edward… Kate. It's a delight to meet you again." Aro greets us and gives both of us a quick hug.

"It's lovely to meet you again." Ms. Powell says and literally pulls me in for a hug. My eyes widen and I find Kate trying to hide her laughter behind me. Why does she smell so weird? Aro smiles at us and I crack a small smile.

"Edward, you look well-rested today. I'm glad to see that." He says kindly as we make our way to the conference room.

 _I look well-rested because I slept in for most of the day due to a nightmarish hangover._

"So I am. I hope today's meeting will get all the worries off our backs."

"I second that." He nods and we enter the conference room.

My gloomy mood returns as I sit in my chair. _Bella_. God, I can't stop thinking about how mad she is at me. Twenty minutes later, I blankly stare at one of Aro's associate while he explains the various departments of their organization. Kate suddenly stands up and all eyes turn to her.

"I would like to be excused for a minute." She says and her blue eyes stare at me. I frown and wonder why she wants to leave. I give her a tight nod and she struts out of the room.

A couple of minutes later, Kate walks in and stands by my side.

"Can we please stop this meeting for five minutes? I have an important person on call for Ed—Mr. Cullen."

Aro offers a polite nod. "I guess we can spare a few minutes."

Kate smiles. "Victoria has the person on call."

"Is it from Bogota? I am not expecting a call until this evening."

"Just go." She smiles through gritted teeth, resisting the urge to glare at me.

I sigh and excuse myself from the room. Victoria is patiently standing outside the room and I take the phone from her hands. I take a deep breath and gather my Spanish together.

"Edward Cullen."

"Edward, hi honey." It's Bella My heart resonates in my chest as I hear her.

"Hey, Bella." I say hesitantly and walk over to sit down on the nearest chair I see.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? Why did Kate call me? Do you really look that bad?"

"No," I frown. "I was at home yesterday. I rested, just like you told me to."

"I'm so happy to hear that. Are you feeling better now?"

"No," I run a hand through my hair. "I miss you and you are angry with me."

"Hey, forget what happened last night," She says softly. "You have an important meeting to conduct. People have been looking up to you for today. I know how important this meeting is for you. We'll talk about everything when I get back to Seattle. Can you wait until then?"

"Yes."

"Thank you. Now please don't make me feel bad for being mad at you last night. Plus, you're too pretty to stay mad at. And I can't hold grudges."

I smile. "I know."

"Now be a good boy for me and don't be a grumpy baby."

"Hey! I'm not grumpy."

"Kate's exact words were 'I'm going to kick your stupid boyfriend's ass if he doesn't stop being a grumpy little shit and get his act together'."

I laugh and shake my head. "That sounds like Kate. Alright, I won't be grumpy anymore."

"And don't let that woman hit on you."

"Too late for that, my love."

"Is it? Well, maybe I'll come over and interrupt your meeting then."

"I would love it if you'd do that." I whisper and chuckle.

"I'm sure you would. I think you should go back to the meeting, people must be wondering where you've been. I'll talk to you later."

"Come back soon. I love you."

"I love you too, Edward. Bye."

"Bye." I end the call and stand up.

I find Vic standing at the entrance of the room and I return my phone to her. She smiles taking in my relaxed, beaming smile and shakes her head.

" _Vanilla_ has magical powers."

"Bella doesn't like that name."

"She isn't here, is she?"

I chuckle and she walks away from me. I step inside the room and Kate rolls her eyes looking at me. I smile and take a seat.

"Edward, shall we resume?" Ms. Powell asks and leans forward trying to show some of her cleavage. I ignore her and nod at Aro.

"By all means."

* * *

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO** _ **EdwardsFirstKiss**_ **FOR EDITING THIS CHAPTER!**

 **REVIEW** **AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **LOVE,  
Paint the Walls**


	30. Intact

THE OTHER WOMAN

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS IT ALL.**

* * *

 _ **October 05, 2015**_

* * *

 **EDWARD**

* * *

I patiently wait as Aro Volturi signs the legal documents concerning our takeover and Kate winks at me. Alex grins at me on the projector screen and I offer him a small smile. Julie walks over to inform me that two _Volturi Construction_ files are missing. I frown and gaze at Alex and Jasper on the big screen.

"Guys, didn't you return the budgeting files back to the office regarding _Volturi Construction_?"

"I believe I did." Jasper nods firmly and I narrowly stare at Alex.

"Oh right, I have them." He gives me a sheepish smile and I roll my eyes.

"Did you take them with you to Sydney?"

"Um, let me check."

Alex stands up and I sigh. All eyes turn to the projector screen and behind me, Kate hides her laughter. I turn to glare at her but her laughter is very infectious. I let out a soft chuckle and shake my head.

"What am I going to do with him?" I mutter to her and she shrugs.

"That's a nice outfit."

"Was it too much to ask to wear some pants?"

I look at the screen where Jasper is trying to maintain a straight face. Alex apparently only had time to put on a shirt and suit jacket. He is wearing nothing but boxers below them. It's a good thing he isn't here. I would've killed him.

"Alex!" I hiss and he stops snooping around drawers and sits back on the chair.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?"

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "Do you have them?"

"They must be at my place. I'll ask Heidi to get them for you."

"Thank you."

"Nice boxers." Sasha says and her lips curl into a seductive smile for Alex.

Alex smirks. "Well, I think you'll lik—"

"Cut his connection off." I urgently mutter to Kyle and he smiles and ends the conference call.

Sasha glances at me with surprise and I smile apologetically. "Alex has an important meeting at twelve."

"Oh," She laughs lightly. "And I thought you were getting jealous."

 _I don't think it's ethical to hit a woman._

"I'm sorry to disappoint you."

I notice Aro speaking to Jasper and a couple of minutes later; he nods at me and ends the video conference. Aro's associate gives me three files which I gladly accept. I give the files to Kate and run a hand through my hair.

"It'll be a joy to finally work under you." Sasha says and flutters her eyelashes.

 _Does nobody else notice how creepy she is?_

"Sasha has been an admirer of your work for a long time now," Aro says as we walk out of the conference room. "She has not stopped talking about you since we met at the first meeting regarding the takeover."

I offer him a polite smile and nod my head.

"Thank you, Ms. Powell. That's very kind of you." I say softly.

"Of course I have," Sasha says and wraps her hands around my arm. I shift uncomfortably and Kate mutters something under her breath. I mouth her to help me and she rolls her eyes.

As I enter the reception lobby, I let Sasha's chatter become a light buzz to my ears and look over at my assistants. I frown when I find Gina glaring somewhere and I follow her gaze. A pair of beautiful brown eyes lock with mine and lovingly staring at me.

Bella stands up and I can't help the big smile on my face. She looks beautiful in a little black dress and black knee high boots. Fuck, she is so sexy.

"Excuse me," I mutter distractedly and rush over to her.

I tightly hug Bella and twirl her around making her giggle. She looks at me and strokes my cheek with a warm hand. I crash my lips against hers and set her back on her feet. We sigh against each other and her arms wrap around my neck.

We breathlessly pull back a few minutes later and I hug her again. I press my face against the crook of her neck and close my eyes.

"Hey, I'm here now. Did the meeting go well?" I nod and she strokes my hair. "Everyone is staring at us."

"I don't care. I missed you."

"I missed you too, honey. But, it's a little inconsiderate to stand here while they wait for you."

"Okay."

I reluctantly pull back and gaze at her blushing face. I kiss her knuckles and interlace my hand with hers.

"Go finish your business. I'll wait for you." She smiles and I shake my head.

"No, I want to introduce you to Aro. Come on."

She blushes even more. "It's fine."

I shake my head tightly. "Come."

I lead us over to Aro and Bella smiles at me. I kiss her forehead and wrap an arm around her waist.

"Aro, Ms. Powell, this is my beautiful girlfriend Bella Swan," I say and turn to her. "Baby, this is Aro Volturi; he is the founder and owner of _Volturi Construction_. This is his niece, Sasha Powell. She is the vice-president of the company."

"It's nice to meet you." Bella says with a charming smile and Sasha fumes at her.

"It's a delight to meet you, Bella." Aro says and they shake hands.

"She just came back in town after three days. I'm sorry if I kept you waiting." I apologize and he shakes his head.

"That's alright. You remind me of my wife and me when we were your age." Aro beams at us and I chuckle. I pull Bella snugly against me and kiss her cheek.

Sasha steps forward and touches the arm that is not wrapped around Bella.

"Edward, you were supposed to give us a tour of the twelfth floor."

I sigh and gaze at my girl who is staring at Sasha's hand still touching my arm. She looks at me and smiles.

"Oh, that's alright," Aro says and turns to Kate. "Kate dear, you can show us around, can't you?"

"Yes, of course." Kate smiles and winks at me.

I smile and bid them goodbye as they leave for the elevators. I pull Bella flush against me and she laughs. She strokes the lapel of my jacket and her eyes are alight with humor. I lean forward and connect our lips for a quick kiss.

"I'm sorry I intruded on your time with, Ms. Powell." She teases and I groan softly. "She seemed _a little_ fond of you."

"God, she is annoying but there is nothing I can do about it." I shake my head.

"Do you have work?" I nod and she pouts.

I kiss her lips. "But, I don't have plans to work today. I want to spend my day with you. Where do you want to go first?"

"Can we please get lunch? I'm famished!"

"Do you want to have lunch at home or should we go out?"

She gives me an amused smile and I wonder what happened.

"What is it?"

"Nothing and where do you want to go?"

"I think we should go back home. I'll tell Mrs. Cope to have lunch ready for us," I murmur against her lips and her breathing falters. "Then I have to make love to my girlfriend for hours. How does that sound?"

"Perfect." I bite on her bottom lip playfully.

"Just give me a minute."

I go to my office and grab my wallet. I place the files on the desk and put a post-it note for Vic to send them to Kate. I shut my laptop and walk out of the room. I frown when I find Bella anxiously sitting on the couch and biting her bottom lip.

I walk over to Bella and she hugs me.

"Hey, everything okay?" I ask, rubbing her back and she nods. "Love, what happened?"

"Gianna." She mumbles and I call Mr. Wallis.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Cullen." He greets on the other line.

"Mr. Wallis, reassign Gina right away. I want her gone from my office. Put her someplace else in the company, I don't give a shit where it is. Make these changes in the next five minutes."

"Yes, sir." I end the call and smile at Bella.

"Done, Ms. Swan," Julie gives me Bella's coat and I help her put it on. "Let's go."

"You really can't stand Gianna, can you?"

"You gave me a good reason to throw her out."

* * *

"… but, she panicked about it. I mean, you shouldn't have trust issues if you are marrying that person."

"Hmm," I nod intently and continue playing with a lock of her hair.

I have no idea what the fuck Bella just said but I don't care. I love to hear her talk. She is giving me a detailed analysis of the past three days including the wedding ceremony and reception. I love how expressive her eyes are when she talks.

"Are you even listening to me?" She asks with a smile.

"No," I whisper and press my lips against hers. She chuckles against my lips and pulls back. "But, I love to hear you talk."

She leans on her elbow and caresses my face with her hand. I close my eyes and sigh against her tender touch. I feel complete when she is around. All the stress seems bearable. I feel her other hand grazing against my left arm. She traces her index finger against the gauze and my eyes snap open.

"Did you change the dressing yourself?"

I shake my head. "Mrs. Cope helped me this morning."

"Does it hurt?"

"If it comes in contact with something."

She kisses my shoulder and rests her head on my chest. I wrap my arm around her and kiss her hair. She pulls back and looks at me.

"Don't ever get so drunk that you end up hurting yourself again."

"I don't think I'm ever getting drunk again."

"Good," She yawns and I laugh. "God, you tired me out."

"Did I? I was just making up for the last three days."

Bella giggles and snuggles against my chest. "Well, you did a thorough job. You should be proud of yourself."

I laugh and run my hand down her naked back. Her breathing stops when I graze her thigh and hitch her left leg over my hip. She shifts herself closer and puts her hand on my chest. I encase her hand with mine and she closes her eyes.

"Are you going to work in your study?" Bella mumbles sleepily and I sigh.

"Yes, baby. I really need to."

"Stay, please?"

I run my hand through her silky hair and kiss her hand. "Go to sleep, my love."

"Don't go anywhere."

I smile and shake my head. "Alright, baby. Whatever you want."

Bella smiles and I watch her gradually fall asleep in my arms. Her phone pings with a new text message and she mumbles something under her breath and tightly hugs me. I lean over and check the message on the screen.

 _It's from Mike._

What the fuck? I hope it's not the infamous Mike by any chance. Why is he texting my girlfriend, anyway? I open the message and glare at the screen as I read it.

 _Great catching up with you yesterday, see you next weekend!_

It is her ex-boyfriend. I put the phone back in its place and stare at Bella. I kiss her forehead and get out of the bed. I snugly cover her with the duvet and go to the walk-in closet. I put on a long-sleeved t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

I make my way to the study and open my laptop. I obtain my files from the desk and immediately get to work.

Around four-thirty, I hear Bella moving around the bedroom. I stand up when I hear the bathroom door closing. I lean against the doorway of my bedroom and hear the shower being turned on. I smile when her sweet voice reaches my ears as she sings an idle song.

I return to my study and grab the key I want from the bottom drawer. I put it in my pants and saunter to the piano room. I sit on the bench and warm my hands on the keys. I start playing a random composition as I wait for Bella to finish her shower.

My hands effortlessly glide along the keys and I start playing Bella's composition when I hear her footsteps padding along the hallway. I open my eyes and find her standing by the door with a beautiful smile on her face.

She is dressed in a gray tank top and a pair of pink velour wide leg pants. I give her a smile and she grins wider in my direction. The lullaby comes to a gradual end and Bella walks over to me. I pull her astride my lap and she grasps my upper arms for support. I wince when her hand presses against my bruise and she gasps.

"Oh I'm sorry, honey. I'm so sorry. I forgot that you—" I cut her off.

"It's okay. I'm fine." I reassure her and connect our lips for a soft kiss.

We breathlessly pull back few minutes later and she gazes at me with a soft expression on her face. I undo her messy bun and her brown hair tumbles down her shoulders. I brush the hair away from her face and tuck the stray pieces behind her ear.

Bella freezes and looks away from me. I tip her chin in my direction and plant a swift kiss on her lips. She bites her bottom lip and stares at her hands.

"Bella baby, don't." I say softly and her brown eyes meet mine.

"He popped into my head when you tucked my hair."

"I won't do it again if you don't want me to."

"No don't say that," She pouts and touches her forehead to mine. "I love it when you do that."

I smile. "I know."

She tightly hugs me and presses her face against my neck. I bury my face against her hair and take a lungful of breath. She shifts a little and pulls back to stare at me. She plays with the hem of her tank top and smiles.

"Are we just going to stay here tonight?" She asks and I laugh.

"If you want to."

"No," She rests her head on my shoulder. "Can we check out the new art gallery that opened on 5th Avenue? I've heard it's great."

"Of course, that'll be interesting. Do you want to go out for dinner afterward? I can ask Julie to make reservations."

"Or we can cook something together."

"That sounds much better." I nod and she kisses my lips.

"Come on, let's go change!"

Bella gets off my lap and I rise to my feet. She struts towards the door and I tug on her hand and pull her in my arms again. She frowns at me and I smile.

"I want to show you something."

"What is it?"

I pull the key out of my pocket and hand it over. She curiously gazes at the key and her eyes suddenly widen as she realizes what it's for. A grin erupts on her face and she giggles. I smile and kiss the side of her head.

I interlace our hands and she skips by my side as I take her upstairs. I watch her expressive face as she takes a look at the third floor for the first time. The hallway has paintings on the walls and there are two spare rooms.

We stand in front of a white door and Bella inserts the key in the hole. She unlocks the room and gently opens the door. The scent of oil paint assaults my senses and I feel at peace. Bella enters the dark room and tugs on my hand. I step inside and clap my hands once and the room comes to life.

Bella laughs and I watch her take a careful look at my painting room. I shut the door and lean against it as I wonder what she is thinking. I hope she likes it here. I was so anxious to show this room to her. Her eyes lock with mine and she blushes shyly.

I close the distance between us and wrap her in my arms, planting a searing kiss on her lips and she pants against me, few minutes later.

"Care to join me for dance?" I ask with a smile on my face and she giggles.

"Music?" She asks, loud enough for the sound-controlled speakers to activate. A slow, jazz tune flits on the speakers and I smirk at my girlfriend.

Bella shakes her head and folds her hands behind my neck.

"Your room is very fancy."

I laugh and grab her right hand in mine and hold it off to the side. I move along with the music and she follows my lead. I attempt to teach her a couple of normal routines and she enthusiastically tries to learn them with her adorable two left feet.

"You're doing great." I peck her lips and she tightly hugs me. She buries her face against the crook of my neck and I put my hands on her hips. I press my face against her shoulder and close my eyes.

We set our own rhythm and slowly sway to the music. It's so comforting to stay in our bubble and ignore the world for once.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, baby." I kiss her hair.

Bella sighs and pulls back to gaze at me. "Will you show me some of your paintings?"

"Of course," I smile when I see her hopeful expression. "Come on."

I lead her to the closest easel and tug on the drop cloth. She gasps staring at the landscape painting in front of her.

"Oh my, this is gorgeous. When did you paint this?"

"Ten years ago, I think," I mumble and shrug. "It's the view from my grandparents' house in Florida."

"It's breathtaking. I can understand why you loved it over there. You've taken care of every little detail in this painting."

I smile and kiss her cheek. I watch her drink in the painting for a few more minutes. I wrap an arm around her waist and patiently stare at her. I cover it with the drop cloth once she decides to move to the next painting. I show her the only five paintings in the room as the rest of them have been packed away since I moved from Chicago.

Her brown eyes fall on the easel facing the glass wall. I use that space to work on my ongoing painting. I wonder whether she will like my incomplete painting.

"May I?"

"It's incomplete and I don't know if you'll like it." I mutter and she rolls her eyes but walks over to gaze at it.

"It's gorgeous."

It's a cityscape of the Chicago Skyline at night.

"Hmm."

"You really miss Chicago, huh?"

I shrug. "I always wanted to paint this."

"How do you remember all the buildings?" She asks and I tap my index finger to my temple. "It's exquisite. I would love to see Chicago someday."

"I would love to take you someday."

"All of your paintings were a treat to see. Thank you for showing them to me."

Bella connects our lips for a quick kiss and I smile as I kiss her back.

"Mm, I haven't shown you all of them yet."

"One more?"

I nod and point to the easel located in the corner of the room. I wheel it towards her and she sighs next to me.

"Close your eyes." I murmur and she groans.

"No, no! No more surprises!"

"I love you, please?" I pout and she huffs but closes her eyes. I smile and take off the drop cloth. "Open."

I watch a beautiful blush frame her cheeks and tears prick her eyes as she stares at her own portrait. Her shaky hand reaches out to touch it. I put my arms around her stomach and kiss the side of her neck.

"What do you think?" I ask as we stare at her portrait that I painted not long ago.

"Oh Edward," Her voice breaks and she shakes her head. "I don't know what to say. Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me. I love you."

"I know." I nuzzle against her hair.

"How did you paint this?"

"I know every inch of your beautiful face, baby. I just had to close my eyes to recall every detail."

"When did you finish painting it?"

"Before I left for Dubai."

Her cheeks turn redder than before. "You started painting it before we went out on a date?"

"Since the night I met you." I admit softly and she turns in my arms.

I touch my forehead to hers and wipe away the tear that trickles down her cheek. She smiles and sniffles softly. She caresses my cheek with her hand and I lean against her tender touch. She captures my lips for a kiss. I knot my hands in her soft hair and bring her head closer to me.

She moans gently when my tongue tangles with hers and I tug on her bottom lip. I graze my hands against her arms and goosebumps rise on her skin. My fingers creep inside her little tank top and she whimpers when I squeeze her soft breasts.

"Not now." She mumbles and breaks our kiss.

I pout and she kisses my lips soundly. "Oh come on, Bella."

"We need to leave soon."

"Hmm, okay. Anyway, I was thinking that I should frame this portrait for the house. Where do you think it should go?" I ask and find my girlfriend gaping at me. "What's wrong, love?"

"Don't hang this portrait in your house!" Her face turns scarlet. "Please, don't."

"You're so beautiful, angel. Don't say no."

"You can't."

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, whatever. I'll put it in my office. Or I can just paint another one."

"Whatever." She grumbles and crosses her arms over her chest.

Her phone pings with a text message and she pulls it out of her pocket to check the screen. She bites her bottom lip and puts the phone back in her pocket.

"Who is it?"

"Um, Mike."

"Oh?" I try to sound aloof. "Did you meet at the wedding?"

"Yes, the entire town was invited, of course he was there. It was nice to meet him."

"Was it? Well, you'll meet him again this coming weekend."

"Yeah."

"Do tell him that you have a handsome, loving and charming boyfriend who can also kick his ass if he tries to hit on you."

Bella laughs and closes the space between us. "You are so cute."

I roll my eyes. "I'm serious. Wasn't it enough that you and he spent time at your friend's wedd—Shit! Shit, fuck!" I yell as I realize what date Sunday is. It's October 11. Benji and Karen's wedding! How the fuck did I forget about this?

I can't believe I forgot about my best friends' wedding. I have known Benji and Karen since high school and we were inseparable back then. They are great together and balance each other out. Benji finally manned up few months ago and popped the question to Karen. I'm so fucking happy that they are getting married.

Karen called my office last week, but I was in a meeting and forgot to call her back. She is going to be so mad at me. Maybe I should call Benji, not Karen.

"Everything okay, sweetie?"

I nod. "Yes, I just have to make an urgent phone call."

"Go ahead."

I call Benjamin's phone, and he answers on the second ring.

"Benjamin Fowler's phone, this is Karen Hausmann speaking. Mr. Fowler is busy with his fiancée. May I take a message, sir?"

I roll my eyes. "Karen, stop."

"If you are calling to apologize for not calling back five days ago, you may please hang up the fucking phone." She says in a clipped tone and I run a hand through my hair.

"Karen—"

"We are getting married this Sunday. If you are done with apologies, we have some real friends who would like to hang out with us. Goodbye."

I take a deep breath. Whoa, she is really mad at me this time. Benji is a lot calmer than Karen which is why she picked up his phone. Serves me right for not calling them back sooner.

 _I guess I'll have to offer her something she can't refuse._

"I have VIP tickets to the Green Day concert on November 05." I blurt out and hear nothing but silence from her side.

"With a backstage pass?" She asks urgently and I chuckle.

"Yes."

Karen squeals and I can practically feel my ear drums tearing apart. I shudder and pull the phone away from my ear. I sit on the three-legged stool and pull Bella onto my lap. She chuckles staring at my phone and keeps her head on my shoulder.

When my friend stops yelling, I put the phone back to my ear.

"I never said I was giving _you_ the tickets." I mutter and Bella shakes her head.

"Send them over to our place. Benji texted you the new address, didn't he?" She ignores my previous comment and I laugh.

"Yeah."

"You have two minutes to explain yourself, Edward Anthony."

"Don't middle name me, Medusa."

"Ugh, stop with that! We're not in high school anymore!"

I snort. "Alright. Anyway, I'm sorry I couldn't answer your call; I was in a meeting. And it skipped out of my mind later. I'm sorry, again."

"We wanted your opinions for the wedding archway." She says sadly and I chuckle.

"My opinion?"

"We couldn't select one. You were in Switzerland."

"I was? Well, you should've emailed me the designs then."

"That thought never entered my mind." She admits sheepishly and I roll my eyes.

"I expect nothing less from someone who stays with Benji for more than ten hours, every day."

"You're right about that." She mutters under her breath.

"What the fuck, Ed?" Benji shouts somewhere far off on the other line and I laugh.

Karen shushes him. "Edward, when are you coming to Chicago?"

"I'll be coming in on Saturday."

"What?" I flinch at her shrill tone. "Saturday? I want you here on Thursday!"

"Karen, I can't," I say softly. "I have work to complete. I'll be there for the rehearsal dinner, I promise. I'll come straight over after my meetings finish."

"Are you coming to Chicago because you have work?"

"Uh, partly. But, also because you are getting married."

"We haven't seen you since you left Chicago and you can't even spend the entire weekend with us?"

I roll my eyes. "Karen, we saw each other two months ago when I was in Chicago with Alice. Don't be so dramatic. I'll be there."

"Fine," She huffs. "But, I want Bella to come with us while you're attending your stupid meetings."

I frown. "Who again?"

"You speak about Bella all the time; you don't think I'd remember her name?"

"Um Karen, Bella is going to be in Forks this coming weekend. She has an important event to attend. I'm sorry, but she won't be able to come with me."

Bella blushes and stares at me from under her lashes. I stroke her cheek and kiss the top of her head. I wish she could meet my high school and college friends. Everyone will be at the wedding. They would've adored her.

"I thought you were bringing her along. We won't get to meet her."

"I know, sweetheart. But, you can meet her some other time."

"Is she near you?"

"Yeah…"

"Give her the phone."

"Please don't scare her off." I plead and she bursts out laughing.

"I make no promises. Benji honey, come here!"

Oh god.

I give my girlfriend a cautious smile and pass my phone to her. She frowns and takes it. I bring her closer to me and peck her lips.

"Benji and Karen want to talk to you. I feel obligated to apologize to you in advance."

She giggles and puts the phone to her ear. "Hello?... Yes, I do… Not a lot but he speaks about you when he talks about high school… I think I've heard that one…" She laughs. "Yes! Alice told me…"

I watch her talk to one of my closest friends on the phone and feel oddly happy. I'm glad my friends are so eager to talk to Bella. I hold her closer to me and hide my face against her neck. I breathe in her soothing scent and close my eyes. I play with a strand of her hair and listen to her sweet voice.

Twenty minutes later, there is a knock on the door and Bella is still talking to Benji and Karen. I gently help her off my lap and go over to answer the door. I swing it open and find Matt standing on the other side with a rare smile on his face. He is holding a package in his hands.

"Who is this for?"

"Ms. Swan."

"Hold on," I look inside the room and Bella gazes at me. "Baby, were you expecting a delivery?"

"Yes, it's kitchen equipment. Matt, could please give it to Mrs. Cope?" Bella asks sweetly, and he nods.

"Yes, ma'am." He briskly leaves for the stairs.

"Bella darling, we need to leave soon." I say softly and she smiles at me.

"Yes, just a second."

Few minutes later, we make our way downstairs and my phone buzzes in my pocket. I sigh and pull it out to check the screen. There is an email from Kate. I'll have to read it in my office.

"Matt is smiling today." Bella comments lightly and I chuckle.

"His daughter, Vanessa turned six yesterday. I booked a trip to a pet-friendly resort for the weekend."

"They have a pet?"

I laugh. "Yep, since three days ago. Maria sends me a lot of pictures of their new pet, Flynn."

"They named him Flynn?"

"Ness did. Because she loves Rapunzel. I think she wanted a male dog just so she could name him Flynn."

She snorts. "How do you know so much?"

I recount the plans Vanessa made with me so that I could convince Matt to let them buy the expensive pet.

"Oh you are such a sweetheart. That was so nice of you, Edward."

"I can never refuse Vanessa's request."

"That's because you have a pure heart. It's one of many reasons why I love you so much."

"You give me too much credit, Bella."

* * *

 _ **October 06, 2015**_

* * *

I check my watch and see that it's five-thirty. Fuck, I'm late. Bella must be waiting for me. We are supposed to go shopping to buy Benji and Karen a wedding present. I have no idea what the fuck to get them but Bella is kind enough to offer to help. God, I love her so much.

As I am about to step out of my office, I hear a familiar voice talking on the phone behind me.

"… be so damn stupid? You need to use a jumper cable, Stef… No, I can't. You know my car is in the garage. I'm installing a turbocharger and replacing the spark plugs. I could've done it myself but the guy at Monty's gets the parts for a discount so I told him to do it… Yes, I don't have another choice… My sister's car broke down two weeks ago, as usual." I can hear the exasperation in Jacob's voice.

I smile and shake my head. I felt the same way about her car. That's why I sold it. I walk out of my office building and Matt pulls over the car at the curb. I nod at him and run a hand through my hair.

"Good evening, Mr. Cullen." Jacob says and I turn to my left and find him standing next to me. I turn to him.

"Good evening, Jacob. How are you?"

He smiles nervously. "I-I'm good, sir. And you?"

"Never better. Are you on your way home?"

"Yes, I mean, no," He shakes his head. "I just have to get something from my place and be on my way help a friend."

"What happened?"

"Ste—His car's battery died. I'm going to borrow my friend's car and drive over to where he is."

"Where's your car?" I ask, knowing the answer to my question.

"It's at Monty's—it's a car repair shop." He says awkwardly.

I chuckle. "I know Monty's. Keith handles the shop, doesn't he?"

He stares at me with wide eyes. "Yes."

"Well I have a spare jumper cable in one of my cars. Matt can get it for you. I can drop you off where your friend is." I offer kindly and he blanches.

"N-No, that's okay Mr. Cullen. You must have work to do. I don't want to intrude on your time. I'm sorry; I'll be on my way. Good night." He rambles on and turns to leave.

"Jacob, wait," I snap and he turns to me. His face looks visibly pale for some reason. "Let me drop you off. Where is your friend?"

"Um, he well I really don't know the place but he… uh… I was um…" He stammers and his cheeks turn pink.

"Are you going to speak in complete sentences?" I ask dryly and he shifts uncomfortably.

"He is at a Strip Club on 15th Avenue."

I try to suppress a chuckle. "Good god, okay. Let's be on our way."

Ten minutes later, I'm settled into my car with Jacob next to me in the backseat. He looks squirmy but his eyes are solely focused on the interior of my car. He is staring everywhere with a dazed expression on his face.

"Can it really go from 0-100 in 5.9 seconds?" He asks curiously and I nod.

"Yes, I think my cousin—Will experimented with that the moment I bought this car."

"Have you driven it above 180?"

"I used to but my girlfriend doesn't like it when I drive fast." I say with an amused smile. He nods thoughtfully and his expression turns serious.

"I guess this car is better than the standard wheelbase." He concludes and I laugh.

"Yes, it is."

Jacob loves to talk about cars all the time. It's the one point of interest that we have in common. We talk about cars between our meetings when we have time because there are many people on my team who are passionate about cars just like Jacob.

"I read reviews for the new Porsche 911 Turbo S. She sounds fine."

I grin. "I bought that car for my girlfriend."

"Really?" His brown eyes light up, just like Bella's do. They are so similar yet different.

And then he starts bombarding me with questions about the car and I patiently answer him. My eyes fall on the blanket I keep in my car for Bella. I smile. It's been more than six hours since I saw her. I miss her a lot.

I frown as I notice something flapping out of the blanket. I tug on the chain and chuckle when Bella's necklace falls out. She had reminded me to bring it from the car. She must have taken it off last night on our way back home.

"I think I've seen that necklace somewhere before." Jacob's voice snaps me out of my reverie. I take a deep breath and gaze at him.

"Really?"

I look ahead and Matt meets my gaze. His eyes narrowly stare at Jacob and then silently question me. I give him a tight nod. His eyes turn wide as saucers and he concentrates on driving the car. I snort. _I'm surprised it took Matt so long to figure it out that Jacob is Bella's brother_.

"So Jacob, have you checked out the Aston Martin Vulcan yet?" Matt asks Jacob from the front and distracts him.

 _Fuck, I'm going to be really late._

* * *

 _ **October 07, 2015**_

* * *

 **BELLA**

* * *

 _I find myself on the familiar street again. I have been here before. There is a cornfield on my left and I don't see anybody else around. I walk along the sidewalk of the gravel road and shiver from the chilly air. I continue walking for what seems like_ _hours_ _until I see a gas station on the right. There is a red truck parked at the station but I still don't see a single person around._

 _The neon billboard rapidly blinks and suddenly the lights go off. My heart pounds in my chest and I protectively wrap my arms around myself. I hear a pair of footsteps behind me and my breathing hitches. I frown when I hear the sound of a metal object clinking against the road._

 _I turn and let out an anguished cry when I see Riley walking towards me dragging a metal rod in his left hand. His eyes are bloodshot and his lips are curled into an evil grin. I turn to run, but the heel of my stiletto gets trapped in my dress._

 _For the first time, I take a careful look at my attire and realize that I'm wearing sky high blue heels and a gorgeous midnight blue strapless silk gown. It has intricate embroidery and a train. Was I at a party? I touch the simple diamond necklace hanging around my neck and frown. I stare at the diamond cluster bracelet and tears gather in my eyes. I suddenly miss Edward._

" _Bella?" Riley's malicious voice sends shivers down my spine. "Isabella, wait."_

" _No!" I yell and lift up my gown as I start running away from him._

 _I stumble slightly but don't look back because I need to get away from_ _Riley;_ _as far away as possible. I can ask someone for help. I need to call Edward. Is he looking for me? Does he know Riley has me? I hope he saves me._

 _As I'm consumed by my thoughts, the heel of my sandal breaks and I fall to the ground. I hear the delicate material of my gown ripping and I make an attempt to stand up. I can feel that my knees are bruised and my legs have given out._

" _I told you to wait." I hear Riley behind me and I roll onto my back to find him hovering over me._

" _You have no idea how much your dear boyfriend has made me suffer. I'm going to do the same to you. Even if I love you very much. I hate your boyfriend more than I love you."_

" _L-Leave me alone. I-I will tell Edward to stop looking for you. Please."_

" _How can you? He is already dead."_

 _I look past him and find my boyfriend's limp body lying on the ground. There is blood pooling by his head and my heart stops looking at him. I scream his name and push past Riley as I stumble over to him._

" _Edward! Don't go! Please! Stay here!" I cry and fall on my bruised knees. I hold his face on my lap and try to shake him awake._

" _Edward! Wake up! Please stay with me! You can't die! Edward! Edward!" I hug him to me and try to hear his heartbeat. I feel warm in his arms so I hug him tighter._

 _Suddenly, I hear his heart beating. It's loudly thumping in his chest, like he is running a marathon. I don't know if I am hallucinating or not but I savor the rhythm of_

 _his musical heartbeats._

* * *

"Bella? Baby, wake up. Please, open your eyes. It's just a bad dream, angel. Please!" It's almost a sob and my eyes snap open in the dark.

There is sweat marring my forehead and my throat feels dry and scratchy. I can feel my heart erratically beating in my chest next to another set of turbulent heartbeats. I turn and find Edward gazing at me. His face is a mask of utter heartbreak and pain. His green eyes look tortured.

"You're alive," I croak out and stroke his face with my hands. "You're alive." I cry and tears stream down my cheeks. The dream felt so real.

"Baby, don't cry. Please, baby. Don't cry," He draws me in his arms and I wrap myself around him like a vine. "I'm safe, you're safe. We're fine. Nobody is coming to get us. Please, darling," I weep into his chest and nod. "You scared me so much, Bella." He buries his nose against my hair and takes a deep breath.

"It felt so real." I whimper and he rolls onto his back. He pulls me to his chest and I clutch his hand in mine.

"No, baby. You're fine now," He coos softly in my ear and I nod. "Go to sleep, it's late."

Edward rhythmically strokes my hair and I hear his steady heartbeats against my ear. I close my eyes and images of Riley and my boyfriend's cold dead body flashes in front of my eyes. There was so much blood around him. I shudder and tightly hug him.

"What happened, love?"

"I—I can't sleep." He sighs softly and I push myself up until we are nose to nose.

My lips descend on his and my tongue tangles with his warm one. I moan when he sucks on my lips and kisses me back with a similar passion. He pushes me onto my back and hovers over me. His hips ground against mine and I whimper softly. I feel his erection pressing against my dripping wet sex and his hands roaming all over my body.

"I want you, Edward. Please." I beg and wrap my arms around his neck. I pull his lips against mine for a heated kiss and he moans against my mouth when I tug on his bottom lip. His hands graze against my t-shirt and he pulls it over my head. He flings it away and leaves me lying underneath him in just my panties.

"You're so beautiful, Bella. I want you too, angel. Always. You're mine." He whispers possessively and connects our lips for an urgent, proving kiss. I wrap my legs around his waist and push him deeper against me. He drags his lips over my neck and bites against my soft flesh. He showers my neck and shoulder with kisses and I sigh softly.

He envelopes one of my nipples in his mouth and it instantly hardens from the intensity of his sucking. His tantalizing touch lights my body on fire and I try not to come. His tongue alters between my breasts as he sucks and bites my nipples.

"Edward, please."

His intense, sensual green eyes meet mine and his lips curve into a seductive smile. He hovers over me again and his lips rub against mine.

"Your wish is my command, love."

I bite my bottom lip and watch him wiggle out of his sweats. He runs his long index finger along my bottom lip and tugs it from my teeth. He leans down and bites it himself. He pulls my thong to the side and presses the head of his cock against my sex.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too."

I moan when Edward plunges inside me and swallows my moan as he kisses me. His hips move against mine and I rock against him. I cry out his name as he continues pounding into me and cradles my face in his hands. I give him a chaste kiss and he leans his forehead against mine.

"You are mine, Bella." He growls softly and thrusts in and out of me.

"I'm yours." I whimper as he showers my neck with kisses.

His eyes pierce mine with a carnal desire as he plunges inside me over and over. My hips match his pace and he groans against me. I tighten around him and fist my hands on the duvet. His teeth graze against my collarbone and I close my eyes.

"I'm so close." I moan and feel the familiar pressure building inside me.

"Come for me, love." He murmurs and reaches down to circle my clit with his left hand. I scream his name and we both convulse around each other. We remain unmoving for a couple of minutes and try to calm down.

Edward nuzzles his face against my chest and gently pulls out of me. I stroke his back and he relaxes against me. _He is so muscular_. I place a soft kiss on his forehead and he looks up at me, his green eyes shine with love and comfort.

I smile and he beams at me, looking more handsome and younger than ever. He crushes me to his chest and I cuddle against him. He wraps the duvet around our bodies and I close my eyes. I hear him hum the familiar lullaby against me and I can't help smile.

"Good night, Edward."

"Sweet dreams, love."

* * *

"Bella, aren't you packing?" Angela asks on the phone.

"I have a closet full of clothes and I don't care what I wear." I mutter and step inside the walk-in closet. I sigh softly as I stare at my clothes inside the room. _They're too many_.

"You're so lucky." She says and I laugh.

"Ang, does it really matter?"

"I didn't call to discuss your closet full of clothes. We need to go shopping!"

I groan. "No, please don't!"

"Please? Please? It's like we don't spend time together anymore." She says softly and I feel a little guilty.

"Okay, sure."

"Yay! I really need to buy nice clothes for the reunion. I can't wait to see what you will be wearing."

I roll my eyes. "Why are you interested in my clothes?"

"Jeez, maybe because your photos are in magazines all the time!"

"Why?" I murmur to myself and grab a suitcase.

"Because of your trendy clothes and the fact that you are Edward Cullen's girlfriend. I think people have enough reasons to follow you. Do you have any idea how much people loved that outfit you wore at the fundraiser last week? You looked so fucking hot!"

I blush and shake my head. "I didn't know my clothes made headlines. Anyway, tomorrow at 2? Sounds good?"

"I can't wait! Talk later, Bells! Bye!"

"Bye, Angela."

I hang up the phone and open the Louis Vuitton travel bag. I sit crossed-legged on the carpet and stare up at the endless line of clothes. I bite my bottom lip and contemplate what to wear for the reunion this weekend.

But I also need to get ready for tonight. Aro Volturi has invited us for dinner at his home to celebrate the improved relationship in their businesses. Edward is being a little reluctant because he is tired from work. But, he'll blend in with everyone once we get there.

I rummage through my dresses and select what to wear. I read the price on one and almost have a heart attack. $4995! What the hell?! I sit down on the carpet and hold my head in my hands. This is so ridiculous.

I hear Edward's voice approaching the closet.

"Bella, please hurry up. We shouldn't be late." He mutters and I stare at him with an unreadable expression on my face. "What is it?"

"These clothes are so expensive, Edward!"

"Did that just occur to you? Bella, let's not rehash this argument. We'll be late. I just want to get dinner over with and come back home."

"Then why are we going in the first place?"

He rolls his eyes. "Bella, can you quickly get dressed? I'm really not in the mood to talk about this right now. I'll go change and we can leave."

"Everything in this closet is over the top!"

"Do you want a different set of clothes? I can call Ursula right away."

I groan. "No! I'm saying that I don't really need so many clothes!"

"You'll wear them all in due time. Don't worry."

"You are not getting my point."

He lets out a deep sigh and walks over to me. "Bella, do you have any idea how much money I earn every minute?"

I close my eyes and shake my head. "I have no interest in finding that out."

"Then I won't tell you. But, I make a decent amount of money. So you don't have to worry about the price tags."

"But—"

His hard expression melts and he envelopes me in his arms. He leans his forehead against mine and strokes my cheek.

"Why are we talking about this out of the blue, love?" He asks softly. "If you don't want to go tonight, we can cancel our plans."

"It's not about that," I sigh. "Angela told me that my photos are printed in magazines because I wear great clothes. That thought makes me very uncomfortable. How can we ever have privacy when we go somewhere?"

"People will remain obsessed with something until they find somebody else to follow. Just be a little patient, please."

I nod. "Okay."

"And I love when you wear these clothes. You look lovely in them. It doesn't matter how much they cost, it's all for you." He pecks my lips and I smile.

"I'll finish packing for the weekend and get ready in fifteen minutes. Will that be fine?"

"Sounds perfect."

Edward smiles at me and my knees almost buckle looking at that gorgeous, crooked smile of his. He is so handsome. He lifts me off the ground and gives me a hard, passionate kiss before setting me on my feet. I almost stumble into the rack of dresses and he steadies me. He chuckles and I scowl at him. He kisses the top of my head and saunters away.

 _How can he dazzle me so easily?_

* * *

I put on my classic black satin Gianvito Rossi pumps and take a final look in the mirror. I have applied very little make-up and a hint of mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss. I am dressed in an embroidered tea length dress with a nude tulle embellished skirt and a noir velvet strapless bodice.

I hear someone clear their throat behind me and I turn only to stop breathing. Edward Cullen stands ten steps away from me dressed in a white dress shirt and a sharp black suit. Oh god, how can he look so hot? His copper hair is flopping on his forehead and his green eyes are alight with an impish look. He looks so young and relaxed.

Edward adjusts his steel watch and struts in my direction. He winds his arms around me and tips my chin up to meet his gaze. My brown eyes meet his green ones and I furiously blush looking at his slow, sensual smile. He leans forward and his hot breath fans across my face.

"Breathe." He whispers in his velvety voice and I hope I'm not drooling. I take a deep breath and bite my bottom lip.

"That's my job," He tugs on my bottom lip so I stop biting it. "You look ravishing, Ms. Swan."

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen. Does sir approve of my dress?" I ask, fluttering my eyelashes and he smirks.

"Of course."

He twirls me in his arms and makes me look at him again. He frowns and grazes his fingers against the side of my neck.

"What's that?"

"Make-up." I say pointedly and remind him about the unnecessary hickies I have on my neck. He offers me an apologetic smile.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry we got carried away this morning."

"It's okay. I'm not complaining."

He chuckles. "Ready, ma'am?"

"Yes. And is Ms. Powell going to be there tonight?" I ask defensively as we walk out of the bedroom.

"I'm sorry but yes."

"I don't like her," I mutter and don my black pea coat. I watch Edward put on his charcoal overcoat and look at me. He snakes an arm around my waist and pulls me to him. "I don't know what I might end up doing if she tries to touch you."

"I'm yours, baby. Ignore her tonight."

"I'll try my best," I say and lean my head on his shoulder. We walk past Mrs. Cope and I turn to her. "Mrs. Cope, did you—"

"Yes, dear. Everything is ready. Don't worry."

I offer her a big grin. "Thank you."

"Have fun tonight."

"What was that?" Edward asks, once we are out of her earshot.

"I went grocery shopping today to buy ingredients for a recipe I want to try but I couldn't get everything. So, I asked Mrs. Cope to get the rest."

"Mrs. Cope can get everything you want, Bella. You don't have to go."

"But I like to buy groceries." I frown and he kisses my lips soundly.

"Okay, okay. So, will you're going to make something special for me?"

"Well, Angela wants to go shopping tomorrow and Alice has been bugging me about the same issue for two days. I figured we can come back to your place and I can make dinner for them. They can give me their opinions on the dish."

"What about me?" He pouts adorably and I stroke his cheek.

"You have a dinner meeting at seven, don't you?"

"I do," He says softly. "I need to attend that meeting because Alex is not in town."

"Is it at _Canlis_ again?"

He laughs. "Yes, baby. God, you looked so sexy that night when we met for the second time."

"It was July 11." I remind him and he snorts.

"How the hell can you remember the date?"

"Women remember everything."

"Clearly," He kisses the side of my head. "Will you save me the leftovers?"

"Of course, honey. Whatever you want."

"And don't make fish. Alice hates fish."

"I know, I'm making a lamb and cheese pie and wild rice salad."

"Oh, that sounds fucking delicious."

We walk down the stairs to the car and Matt holds the door open for me to slide in. I sit inside and he gently shuts the door. Edward, Matt and Demetri have an intense discussion about something and I wonder what is going on. Five minutes later, Edward sits by my side and Demetri and Matt settle in the front.

"Bella, did you go out without Demetri today?"

I audibly gulp. Why am I so scared to tell him? I shouldn't be scared, he is my boyfriend!

"Y-Yes." I try to sound firm.

"Please don't go anywhere without Demetri." He begs and I nod at him.

"I won't. What is going on?" I ask and Matt starts the car.

"Riley was seen in Idaho two days ago. Zidek is looking for him and I hope we catch him soon," He says nervously and I pull him in my arms. He tightly hugs me and snuggles against my neck. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward. Don't worry; everything is going to be alright."

He nods. "Don't leave me."

"Never, honey."

 _I should be the one telling him to never leave me._

* * *

Renata, Aro's wife is a sweet, talkative woman who loves to host parties. I find a little of Esme and Alice in her. It's easy to grow fond of her. I was so full from dinner that I barely had any room for dessert. Edward was all too willing to eat my slice of cake. How can he always be hungry?

When Edward and I arrived at Aro and Renata's place, we were flabbergasted to find almost thirty people inside. The guests hovered over and showered us with more attention than we needed. It was very embarrassing. In the past four hours, Edward and I have spoken to Aro for only five minutes.

I snap out of my reverie and focus on the two trophy wives in front of me. They each give me a hug and hand me their cards before they leave. I watch them walk over to where my boyfriend is standing, and he tries to keep his distance but they stand as close as possible to him. I chuckle and shake my head.

Aro and Renata escort the last couple outside their giant mansion and I gaze at Edward. His green eyes meet mine and his lips curl up with an impish grin. I pout and he laughs.

"Oh baby, come here."

I march over to Edward and slam myself into his open arms. He rocks me back and forth and kisses my shoulder. I relax in his arms and he gently strokes my hair. I pull back and he touches his forehead to mine.

"Home?" He asks and I smile. _Home._ I like the sound of that. It's not _his place_ , its home now.

"Home, please." I nod and he gives me a chaste kiss.

"You look so beautiful, darling," He whispers and runs his nose down mine. "I'm so lucky to have you in my life."

"You are." I nod and he chuckles. I giggle and peck his lips. I bury my face against his chest and close my eyes.

"Tired?" Aro asks behind us and I hastily pull back from Edward. I blush and Edward kisses the top of my head.

"A little." He says to Aro and smiles at me.

"Would you kids like some coffee?" Renata offers and I bite my bottom lip.

"Thank you Renata but, we're going to leave now. It's very late and you must be tired too. Thank you for being such gracious hosts." My boyfriend says with a charming smile.

"Oh sweetheart, it was our pleasure. I'm sorry we didn't get enough time to chat because of the other guests."

"That's alright. We had a great time, didn't we?" Edward asks and gazes at me.

"Yes, we're so glad we could make it tonight."

"We should do this again some other time, maybe just the four of us." Aro says and gives his wife a pointed smile.

"Of course."

Renata frowns and looks around the empty living room. "Aro, where's Sasha?"

"She's outside."

I'm glad that slutty bitch tried to keep her distance tonight and Edward easily dodged her whenever she was within his reach.

"I'll get our coats." He whispers in my ear and excuses himself.

Renata pulls me in for a hug and I smile, hugging her back. "Don't be a stranger, Bella. And we can make plans to cook that monkfish recipe soon. I'll call my mom and ask her for it."

"Sure thing." I smile and pull back.

Aro gives me a quick hug and kisses my cheek. "It was lovely to meet you tonight, Bella. Edward seems quite taken with you."

A blush flames my cheeks and I smile. "I feel the same way about him."

"Believe me; you bring the best out of him."

My face turns redder and I turn to find Edward walking in my direction with a smile on his face. He kisses the side of my head and I grin. He holds my coat open and helps me don it. He gives Aro and Renata a hug each and we bid them goodbye.

"It's so cold." I mutter and rub my palms together to create friction.

Edward kisses my hair. "Two seconds."

"Edward? Are you leaving?" He groans by my side when we hear Sasha's voice behind us.

Edward and I turn to look at Sasha. She stinks of cigarettes and alcohol. She tightly hugs Edward and I cross my arms over my chest. This is getting out of control.

"Edward sweetie, it's late." I say softly and he nods. He gently pushes Sasha away, and she stares at me with an unreadable expression on her face.

"It was lovely to meet you, Isabella."

"I prefer Bella." I mutter and grab Edward's hand in mine.

"So, I'll see you next week Edward?" She asks, and he shrugs at her.

"I'll look into it. I have important plans with Bella. I'll talk to Aro."

"Oh sure. I'll let you be then. See you around, Isabella. Bye, Edward." She leans forward and kisses his cheek. I don't hide my glare as she walks away from me.

"Baby, come on. Get in, it's cold."

I don't take my eyes off Sasha as she sways her hips and climbs the porch steps. Who the hell does she think she is? Edward is my boyfriend. I have half a mind to smack that smirk off her face. I glance at Edward for a fraction of second before I decide to go after that awful bitch.

Just as I am about to walk in her direction, Edward grabs my wrist and pins my body between his and the car. I open my mouth to protest but his lips silence mine. I sigh and wrap my arms around his neck as he deepens our kiss. His warm tongue meets mine and I moan when he playfully bites on my bottom lip.

"You look quite adorable when you are jealous." Edward whispers silkily and trails kisses down to my neck. I smile and tilt my neck to give him better access.

"I am not jealous. I don't like how she undresses you with her eyes every time she speaks to you."

He pulls back and pecks my lips. "Maybe you can undress me when we go back home."

I blush and play with the soft ends of his hair. "Sounds like a good idea, honey."

"Hmm." He tightly hugs me and I look past his shoulder to find Sasha standing at the top of the porch steps with a cigarette in her hand and a look of hatred in her eyes. I smile sweetly but her glare intensifies. I stifle a chuckle when she stomps inside the house.

 _Now I feel better_.

* * *

Edward takes off his overcoat and jacket and rolls up the sleeves of his white dress shirt once we are inside the car. I smile at him and he draws me into his arms. He lets out a tired sigh and nuzzles against my hair. I stroke his cheek and he hums under his breath.

"I was not expecting to see so many people there." Edward admits and I smile.

"I know."

"Aro never mentioned that he was hosting a gathering of friends. I thought we were invited for a private dinner."

I giggle. "We were."

He frowns and pulls me onto his lap. I blush and glance at Demetri and Matt before turning to my boyfriend.

"What do you mean?"

"Renata was sheepishly telling me that it was her fault," I say and kiss the top of his head. "She told her girlfriends that you were invited for dinner and her friends wanted to see you so they got their husbands to go along with them and that's how there were thirty people at their place."

Edward runs a hand through his hair and pulls me closer to him. "That's an interesting story but hardly believable."

I stare at him skeptically. "I'm not making it up. I mean, why wouldn't they want to meet you? You are perfect."

He smiles softly and shakes his head. "Please don't embarrass me, baby."

I laugh and kiss his lips soundly. I take off my pumps and curl up on his lap. "What time will you be leaving for Chicago on Saturday?"

"Seven in the morning."

I pout sadly and he gently kisses my lips.

"I thought we could have breakfast together."

"I'm sorry, but I need to wrap my meetings up on Saturday and get to Benji and Karen's place before the rehearsal dinner. They'll kill me if I don't."

"I understand, you deserve to spend time with your friends. When will you be back?"

"Monday morning at eleven."

"I'll be getting back from Forks around same time."

"And so will Alex from Sydney." He mentions and my eyes light up. _Oh, I've missed him so much!_

"That's so great! I can't wait to see him!" I tightly hug him and he laughs. "I haven't spoken to him in a couple of days. He didn't mention anything to me about his return."

"He is busy with work. Heidi sent me his flight details."

"Oh."

"I think he is getting gifts for everyone."

I chuckle. "That's nice of him," My smile dies down when the thought of shopping enters my mind. "Ugh, I have to go shopping tomorrow with Alice and Angela. It's going to be so awful."

"Oh love, why do you hate shopping so much?"

I shrug. "It's a waste of time. Do you like shopping?"

"I love shopping for you."

"Of course you do."

"I think you'll like what Alex is bringing you."

I gasp. "You know what it is?" He nods. "Tell me!"

"No, he warned me not to tell you."

I roll my eyes. "I can get it out of you by the end of the night." I whisper in a low voice and caress his face with my hands.

He smirks. "I would love to see you try, baby."

* * *

 _ **October 09, 2015**_

* * *

My phone buzzes next to me and I put the sharp knife away. Mrs. Cope cuts the rolls into pieces and I answer my brother's call. I haven't heard from him since last week. I wonder what he is up to. I check my watch and see that it's six in the evening. He must have reached his apartment.

"Hey, Jake!" I greet enthusiastically and stand by the dining area.

"Hi, Bells! How is it going?"

"I'm great! What about you?"

"I'm having a pretty busy week and I wanted to check to see if you are free this Saturday. We can go out for lunch."

"Oh Jake, didn't I mention to you that I have to attend my high school reunion this weekend?"

"Right, shit yeah, I forgot. Sorry." He sighs tiredly.

"Jake, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just tired, it was a long day. Mr. Cullen was so mad at everyone."

Oh dear god. "What happened?"

"Nothing, it's about the takeover. You know, Aro Volturi was in the office on Monday. He even visited our floor!" He says giddily and I chuckle. _Edward and I had dinner with him two nights ago._

"Oh? That's great."

"Do you want to hear the coolest thing?"

"Always."

"Mr. Cullen gave me a lift in his Jaguar and it was so damn nice. We spoke about cars and his driver is a pretty chill guy too. You have no idea how many cars he has. He probably lives in a big ass mansion."

"Tell me about it," I mutter under my breath. "He sounds great."

"He is. I had no idea he would turn out to be such a wonderful person. He even told me that I can drive one of his cars someday. That will be the best day ever."

I laugh. "I'm sure it will be. Is everything going well at the office? How is Dave?"

"Dave is a good boss. He works right under Mr. Cullen, so he is very sharp about his work. He is from Chicago too, you know."

"Oh."

"So, I got an invitation last night."

"For what?"

"Cullen and Platt Architecture hosts an Annual Family Dinner on November 8 since forever," I chuckle. "So you better get yourself a fancy gown."

I snort. "Do you really want to take me with you?"

"You are my family, Bella. Of course I want to take you. If it weren't for you, I would have never earned this internship. It would mean a lot to me if you attend this event with me. I can introduce you to Dave!"

"I will come with you, I promise. And will you introduce me to the infamous Edward Cullen?"

"I'll see about that."

"You'll have to wear a tie."

He groans. "But Mr. Cullen doesn't wear a tie!"

I roll my eyes heavenward. "You are getting a man-crush, get over that guy!" _He is mine_.

"Fine, but people talk about him in the office all the time. There are only two things people are interested in these days. First, this dinner and the other one is his new hot girlfriend."

My heart stops. "What?"

"Yes but I am not interested in reading or listening to that crap. Kyle told me to ignore everything and focus on work. Those gossips are not going to get me a permanent job there."

I sigh with relief. Thank god for Edward and Peter Kyle. I'm sure Edward told Kyle to have a chat with Jake. God, I love my boyfriend.

"Yeah and I bet she is just like his old girlfriend. A gold digger. Did you know he had an affair with his new girlfriend while he was dating Tanya Denali?" He whispers conspiratorially and I almost drop my phone.

"Jake, you're gossiping like a teenage girl."

"Yeah, but it's hard to miss out on the news floating everywhere. Man, rich people always end up with gold-diggers. How sad is that?"

"Yeah," I gulp.

"Hey, give me a call this weekend, we'll talk then. Later, Bells! Bye, love you!"

"Love you too, Jake." I end the call and turn towards the kitchen.

I gasp when I find Edward standing by the kitchen island and his eyes are boring into mine. He seems to have been standing there for quite some time. I smile tentatively and he recovers his anxious expression. I walk over and slam myself into his welcoming arms.

"God, I really needed that." He murmurs against my hair and crushes me to his chest.

"Is everything okay, baby?"

"Fucking great," He says bitterly and releases me. "What did you make?'

I grin at him. "Asparagus Sushi! I know dinner is ready, but I wanted to try making something tonight. Would you like to taste it?"

"Give me five minutes, my love. I'll freshen up and be back." He whispers and kisses the side of my head and leaves.

I frown at his retreated form. He is never the one to refuse to eat anything I make. Something is bothering him a lot. I sigh softly and offer Mrs. Cope a smile. I turn off my laptop and put the snacks away. I guess he can eat sushi during dinner.

Fifteen minutes later, I turn impatient when Edward hasn't returned. I grab my laptop and start making my way to our bedroom. I halt in the living room when I see Edward sitting on the couch, still in his work clothes.

I walk over to him and put the laptop on the side table. I find him staring at his hands with a thoughtful expression on his face. I stand between his legs and he wraps his arms around my waist. He presses his face against my stomach and I run my hand through his hair.

"How was work?" I ask softly and he shrugs. He doesn't want to talk about it.

"I missed you, Bella."

"I can see that. What is bothering you?"

Edward pulls me onto his lap and I cradle his face in my hands. He leans forward and connects our lips for a soft kiss. I can feel the tension in his kiss and his mind seems preoccupied. A few minutes later, I pull back to breathe.

He gives me a small smile and draws me closer to him. "AIA is going to award us six trophies at this year's ceremony. I received an email today."

"Edward, that's wonderful! I'm so proud of you," I grin and press soft kisses all over his face. He chuckles and his shoulders relax a little. "Then why aren't you happy?"

His smile dies down. "There are articles floating around that Alex won the awards because of _me_. That is so disturbing. I know that everybody is aware that I moved from Chicago because things had unraveled here at our office. But, that doesn't give people the right to judge him. He is very talented even though he is the laziest asshole I have ever met."

I smile and stroke his hair. He continues. "Even at our office, people think that the only reason why he is a part of our company is because he is a _Platt_. But, he puts in effort just like any other member of our organization."

"I know, honey." I say softly and he breathes heavily against my neck.

"I got really frustrated when I read the articles online. Alex is not that kind of person. When he reads those articles, how is he going to feel? He has independently handled a team for the first time and has been appreciated for that. He made _a lot_ of mistakes during his projects but he learned a lot from them. I don't even know if he will be willing to accept the awards anymore."

I sigh and kiss his cheek. He gazes at me with a soft expression on his face. "Talk to him about it, Edward. I'm sure he will listen to you. He always listens to you. You know that."

"I know," He leans against my forehead. "I just wanted to hear what you had to say about this."

"Maybe you should have a word with Jane too."

"Okay."

"Whatever you do, good or bad; people will always have something negative to say. You always tell everyone to ignore what people think and yet you are doing that same thing now."

"But Alex—"

"I know you are over-protective of him but he isn't as immature as you think he is. Don't underestimate him."

"I don't. I'll write a letter to that garbage posting website myself." He mutters under his breath and tightly hugs me.

"Alright, baby. Whatever you want," He chuckles and kisses my lips. "How about you go take a shower and I'll help Mrs. Cope set the table for dinner?"

"Shower with me," He pouts and I try to refuse but he gives me a hopeful smile. "I love you, please?"

"I've told you, you can't use that line this week," I mutter, trying to look stern and his lips turn down. My will crumbles. "Fine, but we have to be quick bec—" I laugh when he lifts me in his arms bridal style. I wrap my arms around his neck and shake my head. "Because dinner is ready, Mr. Cullen."

"Yes, I know. But, I don't think it'll take us a lot of time. You have no idea how sexy you look when we shower."

"You are such a guy, Edward." I murmur and stroke his face.

"You still love me."

I snort. "I do, very much."

 _And I find a new reason to fall deeper in love with him every single day._

* * *

 **SPECIAL THANK TO EdwardsFirstKiss FOR EDITING THIS CHAPTER!**

 **REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER UPDATE: 28 NOVEMBER**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **LOVE,  
** **Paint the Walls**


	31. Stupify

THE OTHER WOMAN

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS IT ALL.**

* * *

 _ **October 10, 2015**_

* * *

 **BELLA**

* * *

 _My flight landed fifteen minutes ago and I'm missing you already, Ms. Swan._ _—_ _E xx_

I smile when I read Edward's message and relief washes over me that he has safely landed in Chicago. I hope he has fun at the wedding.

I stare out of the window at the trees running by as Demetri speeds down the highway to Forks. Part of me expects Riley to appear in front of the car out of nowhere. That thought makes me cringe. I try to distract myself and reply to the recent message.

 _I miss you too! My car ride is lonely without you._ _—_ _B_ _xox_

He replies almost instantly.

 _What do you mean? What were you planning to do if I_ _were_ _there?_ _—_ _E xx_

I chuckle and my face turns red.

 _Make_ _out?_ _—_ _B_ _xox_

 _With Demetri in the front? I'm appalled to hear that! But, I would've made you_ _very_ _comfortable in the backseat if he_ _weren't_ _there._ _—_ _E xx_

I squirm a little and play with a strand of my hair. Even his text message is leaving me hot and bothered. He has such an effect of me.

 _I can imagine, Mr. Cullen. How was your flight?_ _—_ _B xx_

 _Boring and long. Kate can't stop talking about her new boyfriend. It's so annoying._ _—_ _E xx_

 _She has a boyfriend?_ _—_ _B_

 _Yes, Garrett something._ _—_ _E_

 _I'm glad she is happy. She is a great friend, be supportive. Stop being a grumpy baby._ _—_ _B xxx_

 _Okay, I will. And I'm not a grumpy baby._ _—_ _E xx_

I roll my eyes at that. My phone buzzes again.

 _I know you're rolling your eyes._ _—_ _E xx_

I chuckle.

 _You know me so well, Edward_ _—_ _B xx_

 _That I do. Now, I need to be at a meeting. I'll call you after lunch. Bye, baby._ _—_ _E xx_

 _Bye, honey. Missing you!_ _—_ _B xx_

I put my phone in my purse, not expecting a reply for him. I bet he is going to be busy today. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I stare at my laptop next to me and a new idea strikes me for my book.

 _Thank god for this laptop_.

* * *

I sit cross-legged on the bed and tiredly stare at Angela who has been checking her reflection in the mirror for the past fifteen minutes. She looks pretty in her red dress. I wonder why she is being so judgmental of herself.

"Angela, you look fine." I say for the hundredth time.

Angela sighs, but doesn't take her eyes off her reflection.

"I don't know, maybe it looks a little too simple. But, Alice said it looks good."

I roll my eyes. "Because my opinions don't matter anymore."

"Of course they do," She turns to me and I smile. "God, you look so great, Bells. Men are going to drool after you." I blush lightly and shrug. _I miss my boyfriend right now. I wish he_ _were_ _here with me_.

"Sure, sure." I mumble and sigh softly.

"Aw, look at you. Are you missing Edward?"

"Yes." I say softly and play with a strand of my hair.

"Get up, we'll send him amazing photos of you. He'll see what he is missing."

"Ang, he is at a rehearsal dinner. Let's not disturb him."

Angela huffs and rolls her eyes. "Give me your phone," I pass it to her. "Stand up."

I rise to my feet and straighten the wrinkles out of my dress. I'm wearing a black long-sleeved corded lace and beaded tulle mini dress. It looks sensual yet chic. I have paired it with a pair of black almond-toe suede pumps.

My friend asks me to pose for a couple of pictures and then she furiously types something on my phone.

"Angela, I think I can sen—"

"Would you like to me write a little message for him?"

My eyes widen. "No!"

I snatch the phone from her hands and realize she has already sent the pictures to my boyfriend. My phone buzzes and Edward's name flashes on the screen. Angela smirks at me and I blush.

"Told you." She grabs her purse and walks out of the room.

I take a deep breath and answer the phone.

"Hey." I say softly and he chuckles.

"Oh baby, you look so fucking sexy."

I play with the hem of my dress. "Thank you."

"Do you really have to go to your reunion dressed like that?"

I giggle. "Yes, you forced me to come here. Do you want me to hop on a plane to Chicago instead?"

"I would love that," He murmurs and sighs. "My friends were looking forward to meeting you tonight. Everyone is here."

"I'll meet them all some other time, honey."

"Hmm. Tell Angela, I said thanks for the photos."

My eyes widen with surprise. "How did you know that Angela sent them?"

"Well she obviously took the pictures and I'm sure you were less than enthusiastic to send them to me."

"Yeah."

Edward laughs on the other line. "Are you leaving now?"

"Yes."

"Wear a coat, it's cold."

"I will."

"And make sure nobody tries to make a move on you. And let Mike know that you have a boyfriend."

I giggle. "Okay, Edward. I'll do that."

"I'll give you a call later."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye, love."

I take a final look at myself in the mirror and leave the room. I find Demetri standing by the end of the stairway and smile at him. I wonder if he will attract attention. Who has a bodyguard for a high school reunion? But, Edward won't like it if I don't take Demetri along with me.

"Demetri, you look nice." I give him a kind smile and his cheeks turn pink.

"Ms. Swan." He says gruffly and I sigh. I put on my black cashmere coat and turn to see Angela walking in my direction. She gives me a confident nod and I frown.

"Where is Ben?"

"I'm pretty sure he left after getting ready," She says, sounding a little unsure.

"If you hadn't been panicking about your dress, you would know where your husband is."

"Shut up," She mumbles and gives me a shy smile. "What did Edward say? Is he coming tomorrow?"

"No, he's not. I told you he is attending his best friend's wedding in Chicago."

"Damn, I was hoping to see him tomorrow," I roll my eyes, and she smiles sheepishly. "I mean, you know he's so hot and everything."

I groan. "Yes, I do. It's so embarrassing that you fawn over him like a teenager."

"Hey! I'm not that bad."

"Angela, don't get me started. Please."

"Fine, whatever."

I shake my head as we get into the car.

 _It's going to be a hell of a night._

* * *

"But her dress is so classy!" A nasally voice says behind me as I try to ignore it.

"Would you stop with that?!" Another voice hisses.

"God, Mr. Cullen and I had hit it off so well before she got in between us." I think that's Gianna.

"I-I think that's a Valentino."

Angela and I share a look.

"Do they know we can hear them?" Angela whispers and I hold in my laughter.

"I don't think so. They sound ridiculous."

"You should be glad Edward is not here."

"That's true," I murmur and shake my head. "I can only recognize Gianna's voice. Who are the other two?"

"Jessica and Lauren."

"Ah, of course."

Angela and I resume staring at the slideshow projected on the screen with everyone's high school photos. Why am I here? I take a deep breath and plaster a small smile on my face. About twenty minutes later, Mike goes on the stage and welcomes the stand-up comedian to our reunion. Everyone has a good laugh for the next hour and half during his performance and I relax a little.

"I'm hungry." Angela mutters and I chuckle.

"Me too."

When Mike announces that dinner is ready down the hall, I almost jump out of my chair. I offer polite smile to people who look at me and stay close to Angela.

"They have done a good job with the decorations, haven't they?" Angela asks and I nod, taking a look around the room.

The reunion is at our high school gym because that is the only place big enough to fit more than fifty people in Forks. The management has made a great use of string lights, candles and standing lamps to create a warm, welcoming atmosphere.

"Ang, they have karaoke after dinner."

She squeals and claps her hand. "Oh, yay!"

"You can go put your name on the list." I point her to the guy standing next to Mike.

"Do you think I should sing _Purple Rain_ or _Rehab_?"

I chuckle and my mind drifts off to the day when Edward came back from Dubai. I had forced him to take a nap in the afternoon and then made dinner. I was singing _Rehab_ when out of nowhere I saw him standing by the doorway. He made me dance following that. I blush at the memory. We had fun that night.

"Hello? Bells?! You there?"

I snap out of my reverie and smile at her. "I think you should sing _Rehab_."

"Okay, great," She turns to walk away and snorts. "And Mike is coming your way. Bye."

My eyes fall on Mike and I see him buttoning his suit as he walks in my direction. His mouth twists in a warm smile and he immediately hugs me. I smile and hug him back. There is a certain familiarity when it comes to Mike. We dated for two years, after all.

"My god Bella, you look stunning!"

I blush and release him. "You look great too, Mike."

He really does look great. His baby blue eyes and blond hair make him look very handsome. Nothing compared to my Edward, but he is not bad to look at that.

"Did you see anybody yet?"

I shrug. "A couple of them."

He laughs softly. "It's really weird to see everyone a decade later, isn't it?"

"Tell me about it."

Angels skips over to me and smiles at us. "I'm done. Shall we have dinner? Ben is waiting."

"Mike, excuse us."

"Uh, do you guys mind if I join you?"

I plaster a smile on my face.

"Be my guest." I mumble and stay huddled up to Angela as we walk towards the end of the room where dinner is served buffet-style.

"He looks good now, doesn't he?" Angela whispers in my ear and I nod.

"Nothing compared to Edward." I mutter with a hint of pride.

Angela rolls her eyes. "Even Mike probably knows that."

We laugh and Mike tags along with us, making idle conversation about our whereabouts.

* * *

"… it'll hopefully open by January."

"Oh, that's lovely. So, what are you planning to do in the coming months?" John, an old friend asks and I shrug.

"Well, I want to write a cookbook," He grins at me. "I'm really psyched about it."

"You should be, you have always preferred cooking over anything else. Maybe my wife and I will be inspired to make a recipe from your book. We hate cooking."

I laugh. "I hope it will help then. Is she into advertising as well?"

"No, she writes a column in the _News and Observer_."

"She must be a busy person." I comment and he snorts.

"Tell me about it. But, I convinced her to come to the reunion."

"That's nice."

"Is Edward Cullen going to be here tomorrow?"

My eyes widen and he snorts, taking in my expression. He knows too?

"Come on, do you think I live under a rock?"

I blush and fiddle with the pendant hanging around my neck. "Apparently not."

"So, is he?"

"No," I sigh softly. "Edward is attending his best friends' wedding tomorrow and he also has work in Chicago. I don't think he can make it."

"That sucks. I bet he could've saved you from awkward conversations with Mike Newton."

I giggle. "That's true. I have been trying to dodge him since dinner."

"He used to follow you around like a puppy in high school until you gave in and went out with him."

"I think we dated for around two years. Wow, that sounds like a long time." I mutter under my breath.

John looks over my shoulder and back at me. "Well, he is coming over."

"Great." My good mood immediately sinks.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Mike asks and puts his hand on the small of my back. I shift uncomfortably and move a little away. John shares an exasperated look with me.

"We're talking about Bella's boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Have you heard of him, Mike?" John asks curiously.

Mike's smile falters but he shrugs. "Are you really dating him, Bella? I thought that was just a rumor."

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "He is my boyfriend."

"But how much longer can it last? I know their kind. They jump from one pretty woman to another."

I try not to punch him. "My boyfriend is nothing like that. He is loving, considerate and committed to me. It's hard to find a guy like him."

"Yeah, I've heard great things about him." John says and I send him a grateful look.

Mike opens his mouth a couple of times but no words escape his lips. I smile to myself and he finally speaks up. "That's nice." He mumbles half-heartedly.

"Didn't you find someone yet?" I ask Mike a little too sweetly and he shakes his head.

"The girl I want is already taken," His blue eyes bore into mine and I look away. "The girl I don't want is following me around."

I frown at him and he mouths 'Jessica'. I laugh and nod my head.

"She has always been crazy about you. She used to steal your letterman jacket from the locker, remember?"

"I still don't understand how she found the locker code every time."

"Yeah. What does she do now?"

"I have no idea."

"And how is your store doing?"

"Great," He beams at me. "I am thinking of opening one in Seattle too."

"Good for you."

"Mike! Mike?"

We turn around and find Jessica Stanley walking in our direction and she scowls looking at me. She plasters a wide smile on her face when she gazes at Mike.

"Oh there you are! I've been looking all over the place for you."

Jessica has changed. Her lips look different and she puts a lot more make-up than she did before. I wonder what she does for a living.

"Hi! Bella, is it?"

I frown and nod at her. "Yeah. I'm sorry; I'm having a hard time placing you. Is it Jennifer?"

Mike coughs and tries to hide his smile. Jessica makes a face at me.

"It's Jessica Stanley. I've heard you are making quite the news these days."

"That's always nice to hear." I say dryly and she looks at me from head to toe.

"You seem to be doing pretty good for yourself. Gianna tells me that somebody shut down your bookstore because you didn't have enough money."

I smile at her. "Did Gianna also tell you that my boyfriend fired her as his assistant because she was being a stuck-up bitch towards me?"

She rolls her eyes and turns to Mike. John winks at me and I sigh with a smile.

"Ms. Swan?" Demetri says behind me and I turn to him. He passes me my phone. "It's Mr. Cullen."

I grin and press the phone against my ear.

"Hi, honey."

"Hey baby, how are having a good time?" Edward asks curiously.

"Yeah but I'd rather spend time with you."

"Oh come, have fun over there." He chuckles and I sigh, hearing his musical chuckle.

"I will."

"Demetri says there are more than fifty of you."

"Hmm, and everyone seems to be interested in finding out about us."

He laughs. "I guess, you should've mentally prepared yourself for that."

"Did you have dinner?"

"I did, my love. I'm going back home around eleven. I have some work early in the morning and then I need to be at the wedding."

"Please get enough rest, baby."

"I will and Benji and Karen just told me that I have to give a speech tomorrow at the reception." I can almost hear him pouting.

"That's lovely! And you will give a wonderful speech, honey."

"They should've told me sooner."

"Yes, but I'm sure you'll do well. And don't forget to take the gift with you."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too, Bella. I don't how I am going to sleep without you tonight."

"You'll manage just fine."

"I guess I'll have to."

"I wish you were coming here tomorrow."

"I'm sorry I can't be there. I wish I could. I don't want somebody hitting on you."

I giggle. "Too late for that, Cullen."

He growls softly. "What? Do you want me to come over and kick his ass? Who was it? It was Mike, wasn't it?"

"Calm down, Edward. I can take care of myself and Demetri is here. Plus, everyone knows I have a wonderful boyfriend."

"Still." He sounds bemused and I sigh.

"I love you, honey."

"I love you too."

I find Angela waving me over to my left and I nod at her.

"Alright Mr. Cullen, I have to go now. Angela wants to introduce me to someone."

"I hope it's not a single man."

"From the looks of it, it's a woman."

He lets out a sigh of relief. "Thank god. Alright, I'll text you before I go to bed."

"I'll wait for it, Cullen."

"I know you will," I can hear the smile in his voice. "Bye, Bella."

"Bye, Edward."

I end the call and stride in my friend's direction. I notice two women standing next to her with eager smiles on their faces. I don't remember them. I smile back at them and hope they don't try to ask me personal questions unlike others.

* * *

 _ **October 11, 2015**_

* * *

"… Valentino's signature black dress. Despite Edward Cullen not being present at the event, Isabella couldn't keep the focus off herself as photos of her have appeared on the internet since last night. We wonder why Edward is back in Chicago. Is there another fight waiting to happen? A source told _Ok!,_ "Edward has not been able to give enough attention to Bella lately, and he wants to focus on work more than anything else. He needs his space—" I cut Angela off and throw a pillow in her direction.

Angela laughs and walks over to sit next to me.

"People are so stupid. You need to laugh it off sometimes. You don't see Edward getting angry when magazines print crap about him."

"He has years of practice, I don't."

"It's not going to be easy but you have to try, Bells."

"I just wanted to spend my weekend where people wouldn't make a big deal about Edward and me. Why can't I get that? We are just like any other normal couple. Why can't we have privacy?"

"I'm sorry, Bells," She rubs my back and gives me a kind smile. "Get changed now. We need to go."

"I don't want to go tonight, I don't feel like it. I'm sorry."

"Don't get upset because of this."

"How can I not? People took pictures of me and sold them online for money!"

"Ignore everything and have a good time tonight. What are you possibly going to do sitting here? We'll go tonight, have fun and be back by midnight. Look at the positive side; you get to go home tomorrow."

I sigh and take a deep breath. "Okay, give me fifteen minutes."

"That's my girl!" She gives me a tight hug and I smile, hugging her back.

Seventeen minutes later, I smile as I stare at my reflection in the mirror. I look good. I'm dressed in a fuchsia pink orchid floral Guipure lace sheath dress with a jewel neckline and cap sleeves. I sit on the edge of the bed and put on my black pearl embellished pumps. I grab my black box clutch and stand up.

Angela skips inside the room and gasps looking at me. She gives me an appreciative nod and I blush.

"Bells, you look fantastic."

I grin. "Thanks. You look great too. And I have a surprise for you."

She stares at me suspiciously. "What is it?"

I walk over to my suitcase and pull out the small black and white handbag for Angela. She turns pale as she looks at bag in my hands and clutches the edge of the bed. She shakily touches the bag and I laugh.

"Angela, it's real."

"How did you get this?"

"I wrote an email to Ursula to send the purse over to Edward's place."

"Oh my god," She murmurs and shakes her head. "How the hell did you know that I wanted this?"

I blush and bite my bottom lip. "Well, you had dog-eared the page in that god awful magazine you read all the time. I figured you really liked it."

"Holy hell! I love you, Bella!" She squeals and pulls me in for a bone-crushing hug. I snort and pat her back.

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I can pay you back—"

"No!" I frown and release her. "It's a gift, Ang. You don't have to pay me back. Edward and I had ordered this for you two weeks ago. Consider it an early birthday present."

She rolls her eyes. "My birthday isn't for another week."

"I know," I sigh. "But, I wanted to give this to you! I knew you would love it. I bet Edward won't be happy that I gave it to you early. I forgot to gift wrap it."

"It's perfect, Bells. You guys are so great!"

I smile and kiss her cheek. I grab my black cady coat and don it. Angela quickly transfers her contents from her old purse to the new one. She looks giddy.

"Let's go!" She whoops and I roll my eyes.

"My boyfriend isn't going to be there. And everybody else is going to show up with somebody."

"Hush, it's going to be fine."

 _Let the fun b_ _egin._

* * *

 _I miss_ _y_ _ou_ _. —_ _B xox_

"Bella, hey!"

I look up startled from my phone and see Mike walking in my direction. I make a half-ass attempt to smile at him and his blue eyes rake over my body. It gives me the chills, and not in a good way. He hugs me and I pull back way too quickly. He beams at me and gives my hand a soft squeeze.

"You look wonderful, Bella. Prettier than you did last night."

I blush and tuck an errant piece of hair behind my ear. "Thank you," I mumble and sigh. "No girlfriend of yours that I can meet?"

He laughs and shakes his head. "Nope. I'm single tonight, just like you are."

"I'm not sing—"

"I know, I know you have a fancy boyfriend but he isn't here tonight," My lips press into a thin line. _He wanted to be_ _her_ _e but he had a wedding to attend_. But, I'm not going to waste my time giving Mike an explanation. "Come on, we'll stick with each other for the rest of the night."

He wraps an arm around my shoulder and I try to maintain as much space as possible between us. We speak to a couple of old friends from high school and my mind drift off with thoughts of my boyfriend. I haven't heard from him for the last twenty-four hours!

Oh dear god. He didn't get drunk again, did he? Maybe not. He sounded happy on the phone last night. He must have had a wonderful time with his friends tonight. The wedding reception was supposed to wrap up by five in the evening. Maybe he went out for drinks with his friends.

What if he drinks too much? Panic sets into me. I call his phone but it's switched off. Jesus, this is giving me a feeling of déjà vu. My heart stops when a chilling thought enters my head. _What if Riley got to him_?

Wait a second! I can call Matt!

I dial Matt's number, and he answers on the third ring.

"Ms. Swan." He greets formally.

"Just Bella, Matt. Where is Edward?"

"Mr. Cullen is in his study."

I let out a huge sigh of relief. Thank god. "Why is his phone switched off?"

"Um, he doesn't want to be disturbed right now."

"Well, please tell him that I haven't spoken to him since last night so give me a call."

"Yes, Ms… er, Bella."

I smile. "Did he have dinner?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Please tell him to call me."

"Sure."

"Okay, thanks. Bye, Matt!" I hang up and smile.

Mike hovers over me again but Angela rescues me to sit with Ben and her for dinner. I eat as quickly as possible so that I can escape the dining hall. I see couples everywhere and feel like a third wheel with Ben and Angela. I don't eat a lot but enough to kill my hunger.

When I return to the gym, the place has transformed into a dance floor. There are couples whirling on the floor along the upbeat music on the speakers. Even though I hate dancing, I suddenly miss Edward a lot. He makes me dance everywhere we go; sometimes at home too.

Ben and Angela walk over to me and she drags him towards the dance floor. Ben tiredly shakes his head and wraps his arms around Angela. I smile watching them. They look so great together. I notice John and his wife, Emma dancing too. Lauren is awkwardly dancing with Tyler, who looks like he wants to be anywhere but with her.

I pull my phone out of my purse and call Edward. It goes straight to voicemail. I start talking after the beep.

"Edward please give me a call. I won't take a lot of your time. I just need to hear your voice. I love you." I murmur and end the voicemail.

I bite my bottom lip and sit on the nearest chair I can find. I play with a lock of my hair and idly gaze everywhere. I need a walk. I rise to my feet and my eyes race towards the main doors. I stride in that direction and resist the urge to turn and tell Demetri to stay inside. He won't do that.

"Ms. Swan, I really don't think you should go out right now." Demetri says behind me and I stop at the exit.

I turn to face him and frown. "Why not? I'm right here. I just need some fresh air."

"Bella, Mr. Cullen won't like that." He says in a much softer tone.

"Well he isn't here, is he?" I quip and he sighs.

"Please, Ms. Swan."

"Demetri, I think I'll be safe with you around."

He doesn't argue and I smile as I step outside into the chilly night. I wrap my arms around myself and take a look at the picnic tables on the lawn. Nothing has changed in the last ten years. I was hoping for some kind of upgrade but who was I kidding? This is Forks High School.

I hear some movement to my left and see the trees dancing with the wind. I smile at the sight and frown when something shuffles behind the bushes. I wait for a couple of minutes and it happens again. I step closer and hear an audible clicking sound.

Before I know it, Demetri spins me around and hides me behind his back. My heart hammers in my chest and I peek over his shoulder but see nothing. Demetri pulls out his phone and dials a number.

"Behind the gym. Take Ms. Swan inside, I'll look into this myself." He mutters in a clipped tone and ends the call.

"Demetri, what's the matter?" I ask urgently and he tenses a little.

"It's just a precautionary step, Ms. Swan."

"Whom did you call?"

"Somebody from security. He will stay with you."

"S-Security?"

"Yes, the security team is right around the corner."

I gulp and run a shaky hand through my hair. "Is it Riley?"

"No—No. It's… somebody else." Demetri turns to me.

"Ms. Swan, please go back inside. It's not safe for you out here. Chuck," He nods and I turn to find a man dressed up in a gray suit standing behind me with a hard look on his face.

He nods at me. "Ms. Swan, I'm Chuck."

"Hello." I croak out and clear my throat.

"Let's get you inside."

Chuck stays close to me as we make our way to the entrance and I stop him at the doors. He frowns and I cross my arms over my chest.

"Chuck, I would appreciate if you stay out here. I don't want to cause a scene."

"Ms. Swan, it is impor—"

"I don't want to hear it!" I yell, my patience getting the best of me. "Nobody is telling me what is going on and there is a security team following me that I didn't know about!"

"Mr. Cullen—"

"Don't," I say sharply, cutting him off. "Stay out here. I'll be fine inside with my friends."

Tears prick my eyes and I suck in a deep breath. I look past Chuck and gasp when I see Demetri dragging someone by his collar towards the black cars lined up outside. The man has rope and masking tape in his hands.

"Who is that?" I whisper and my voice breaks on the last word.

"We are going to interrogate him." Chuck says softly, trying to sound comforting.

A shiver runs down my spine from the chilling thought that the man was here for me. I need Edward. But he is miles away from me. I wipe away my tears and clutch my purse tightly in my hands.

"Chuck please, stay out here. I don't want any more attention on me than I already have." I plead and he stares at me for a second before nodding his head.

"As you say, Ms. Swan."

I hear footsteps stomping my way behind me so I compose myself. I turn and Mike gives me a bright smile but his smile turns to a frown.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." I manage a smile on my face.

"It's cold out here. Come in."

He ignores Chuck standing behind me and grabs my hand in his. He leads me inside and gives me a glass of red wine. I gulp down the alcohol and put the glass down.

"Hey, what's the matter? Did you have a fight with your boyfriend?"

I internally roll my eyes. "No, it's something else."

"Who is that tall guy outside looking our way?"

I flush and shake my head. "Nobody that should concern you, Mike."

"Alright. Aren't you dancing?"

I blush redder and shake my head. "You know I can't dance!"

He laughs and I smile. "But, I used to drag you with me every time."

"That only happened twice."

"I still won the bet against Ben." He gloats and I chuckle.

"You did."

Mike distracts me a great deal as we talk about our high school days and I try to steer him away from the memories of us going out. When I look at the dance floor, I find almost everyone on the dance floor, shaking a leg.

"Come on, Bella. Let's dance."

"No, Mike. I don't want to. Please, I just don't feel like it." I protest weakly and he huffs.

"You are a great dancer, we need to dance. For the sake of old times!"

"Please try to understand…" I trail off and gaze towards Chuck—who is speaking on his phone with an anxious face.

What happened now? Who was that man Demetri caught with a rope and masking tape? Does Edward know about this? I need to speak to him. I miss him so much. I need to wait until tomorrow to see him. But, after what happened I really need to speak to him. I'm so, so mad at him for not answering my calls… I'm not going to speak to him when I get home.

"Bella? Bella!" Mike's voice snaps me out of my reverie.

"Yes?"

"Dance?"

Oh, what the hell? Plus, I really need to distract myself.

"Sure." I smile and he beams at me.

 _Dear god, what have I gotten myself i_ _nto_?

* * *

"How can you not remember that?" Mike asks and I can see surprise written all over his face.

"Because it never happened!" I laugh and he rolls his eyes in exasperation.

"Have you met Tyler yet?"

"Yeah, we spoke last night when he was trying to hide from Lauren."

"Ah, okay," He nods as we whirl on the dance floor among others. "Well, the freckle on his cheek is actually a mark from when you slammed the badminton racket on his face."

I blush and purse my lips. "Really?"

"Yeah, but he didn't mind. He had a major crush on you back then."

"He has asked me to Winter Formal in Junior Year but I turned him down."

He smirks and wraps his arms around my waist. I shift uneasily and he loosens his tight grip on me. "I knew you had because we went out that day."

It suddenly dawns on me that Mike is right. We went away that night for the first time. Jake was not happy about it but he was fourteen and sulky so I had shrugged off his stupid warnings. Mike and I had sex for the first time that night. It feels uncomfortable to even think about it now.

"Yeah, it was a long time ago." I dismiss the topic and he nods.

"Things have changed. A lot. You look lovelier than you did all those years ago." He whispers and I try to focus on the song which is coming to an end. _Thirty seconds more before I can politely push him off me._

"Thanks," I mumble and hold my breath when he shifts closer to me.

"I was looking forward to seeing you."

It's time to mention my boyfriend.

"I was not planning on coming," I admit and he frowns. "Edward forced me to come, so that I could see my old friends."

He looks away and I smile to myself.

I look over his shoulder and frown when I don't see Chuck standing by the entrance. Mike suddenly spins us around and my eyes widen in shock. What is he doing? Angela meets my gaze and gives me a teasing smile. I send her a pleading look and she mouths me 'One minute'. I wonder what she has up her sleeve.

"Bella?" Mike says softly and I look at him.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you are happy with your boyfriend?"

I smile at him. "Yes, blissfully so."

"It's good to see you again, Bella." He tries to sound husky, but it doesn't work. He reaches over and tucks an errant piece of hair behind my ear. I freeze and try to remind myself that it's Mike and not Riley. But, only Edward's touch makes me feel comfortable.

"Mike, if I haven't made it clear before… we can _only_ be _friends_." I say pointedly and he nods, leaning forward.

"I know, but it's different because it's you. It's different because it's us."

"It's not. I love my boyfriend." I say defensively and hear the song coming to an end.

"Thank you for the dance." I whisper and drop my arms from around him. He sighs and has the nerve to touch my arm.

"One more song?" Mike asks sweetly and I shake his hand off my arm.

"May I cut in?" A velvety voice asks behind me and my heart skips a beat.

 _It's impossible_.

I turn and my eyes are filled with tears as I gaze at my personal angel. His green eyes look murderous as he stares at Mike and his sexy copper hair is flopping on his forehead. His mouth is pressed into a grim line and his hands are clenched into fists.

"Edward." I whisper softly and his gaze shifts to me.

His eyes soften and his lips curve into a heart-stopping smile. I smile through my tears and slam myself into his welcoming arms. His strong arms lift me off the floor and he crushes me to his chest. I snuggle against him and close my eyes.

"You have no idea how much I missed you, baby." Edward whispers gently and I sniffle.

"I missed you too," He releases me and sets my feet on the ground. I stroke his cheek and he leans against my hand. "You are really here. I can't believe you're here."

I hug him again and he chuckles, kissing my hair. He rubs my back and rocks me a little. We pull back a couple of minutes later and he leans his forehead against mine. His eyes trail from head to toe and my face turns deep red with his scorching look.

"You look like an angel, Bella," Edward says with adoration in his voice. "You take my breath away, every time."

"You look quite handsome yourself."

He is dressed in a navy blue suit, crisp white shirt and grey striped tie. He looks so hot. And he is all mine. I smile at that thought.

"Why thank you, Ms. Swan."

"How did you get here?"

"Well," He plays with a strand of my hair and smiles. "I rushed out of Chicago as soon as I could."

"Why?"

"There was nobody to keep me warm at night."

"Really? Are you here so that somebody will keep you warm at night?"

"Yeah, why? Did you think there was another reason?"

I glare at him. "In that case, you should've stayed back at your place in Seattle."

Edward laughs and cradles my face in his hands. "Oh baby, I love you so much."

His lips descend on mine and I smile against his lips. I wrap my arms around his neck and he pulls me flush against him. It suddenly dawns on me that we are on the dance floor and there are a lot of people around us. I peck his lips and pull back quickly. He pouts adorably and I kiss his cheek.

"Look where we are." I whisper and he rolls his eyes.

"Sure, now it's inappropriate."

I smile and gently stroke his jacket. "Did you come straight here from the wedding?"

"Yeah, I didn't change," He mutters and suddenly looks over my shoulder. "Damn, where the fuck did he go?"

"Who?"

"Mike Newton."

Ah, right. I completely forgot about him.

I turn and find him nowhere around. I can feel almost everyone staring at us. I blush and nestle closer to my boyfriend. Edward sighs and tightens his arms around me.

"Why did you distract me, Bella? I wanted to have a word with that fucker. He had the nerve to touch you!"

"Hey, calm down," I touch my forehead to his. "I'm sure he will hide from you the whole time now."

"He better."

"Why are you so paranoid?"

Edward just smiles and looks over at the entrance before staring at me. I frown and turn to peek behind but he tips my chin to look at him. I bite my bottom lip and he kisses the top of my head. His green eyes look tense and I wonder what is going on.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"Everything is fine, my love. I think it's rude that we aren't dancing."

I giggle. "Maybe."

And then we whirl on the dance floor just like other couples. Maybe we look more graceful than others because Edward is an amazing dancer. A slow song comes over the speakers and Edward sways me to the music. I wrap my arms around him and bury my face against the crook of his neck.

"How was the wedding?"

"It was splendid. I'm glad I could go."

"Did you take any pictures?"

"Tons."

I chuckle. "You need to show them to me."

"I wish you had been there with me."

"Me too," I gaze at him. "It sucks being here."

"I'm sorry I told you to come."

"It's okay, I still love you."

Edward laughs. "Thank you, love. That's kind of you."

"Where is Matt?"

"He is here with me."

"But, he said that you were in your s—"

"I told him to lie. I thought it'd be a nice surprise for you when I showed up."

I sigh and kiss the side of his neck. "I was getting worried."

He kisses my hair and pulls me closer to him. I close my eyes and breathe in his intoxicating scent. We stay in our little bubble for a couple of songs and he occasionally leans down to kiss me. I can feel his posture stiffening with every passing minute and I wonder what happened to him.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" He mumbles against my hair.

"I know you are not telling me a couple of things so you had better start talking."

"What?"

I look up at him. "There was a man out there in the bushes," I point to the entrance. "I went out to get some fresh air and I heard something. Demetri checked and that man had a rope and masking tape with him. I-I got so scared," I whisper and tears brim my eyes. "And you weren't here."

"Hey," He says gently and gives me a loving smile. "I'm here now. Don't cry, love."

I sniffle and nod at him. "Who was he?"

"You are not going to give up on this, are you?" I shake my head. "We think uh, Riley sent him."

My heart stops. "What? Why?" I say a little too loudly and a couple of heads turn in our direction. I flush. "Sorry."

Edward shakes his head. "It's okay, baby. We'll continue talking back at the hotel."

"Hotel?" I frown and he shrugs.

"Matt booked a suite at the _Olympic_ _Lodge_. And you are staying with me tonight." It's not a question and his expression tells me he is not to be argued with.

"Okay." I appease him with my simple answer.

Edward crushes me to his chest and buries his face against my hair. "It's taking everything in me to not leave you, hunt down Riley and kill him myself."

"Hush, calm down." I stroke his hair and he sighs.

"The only reason why I am in here with you and not out with security is because you keep me sane. I really, really need you."

"You still have to tell me everything."

"I will, love," He promises and I nod. "God, I am so tired."

"Your body seems tense." I kiss his chest.

"I haven't had time to myself since six this morning."

"Baby, you should've rested at home."

"I wanted to see you," He mumbles and kisses my hair. "And hold you and kiss you."

I smile and pull back to stare at him from under my lashes. He strokes my cheek and leans down to plant a tender kiss on my lips. I sigh against his lips and kiss him back. I knot my hands in his soft copper hair and draw his face closer to mine. His tongue dances with mine and I whimper against him. His mouth twists into a smile and he breaks our kiss. I pout.

"Look where we are." Edward says my words back at me.

I blush and glare at him. He kisses the side of my head and I sigh.

"I don't want to dance anymore."

"Alright, let's go sit down."

Edward clasps his hand with mine and leads me towards the empty chairs. He makes me sit on one of the chairs and strokes my hair. I close my eyes and frown when I hear a scruffy voice whispering. It sounds like Demetri.

"Not now, Demetri!" Edward snaps and then sighs impatiently. "I don't want to hear it. We'll talk about this back home."

I open my eyes and stare at Demetri's retreated form. I frown at my boyfriend and he sits beside me. He plays with my fingers and we stay quiet for a long time.

"Bella!" I hear a nasally voice shout and Edward frowns at me. I groan and hide my face in his chest.

"Should I be scared?" He whispers against my ear and his cool breath tickles. I giggle and nod at him.

We sigh and rise to our feet. Edward wraps an arm around my waist and his hand rhythmically grazes my hip. I blush and he chuckles. I notice Lauren, Jessica and Gianna strutting in our direction. God, did they redo their make-up for my boyfriend? I should get used to women fawning over him all the damn time.

"Bella, my gosh! We haven't seen you all day!" Lauren squeals and pulls me in for a hug. Edward immediately draws me back into his arms and stares at the slutty-trio with a blank expression on his face.

"I think we ought to be introduced." Jessica purrs, giving my boyfriend a dreamy smile.

"Of course," I say with a grin. "Ladies, this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen. Edward, this is Jessica, Lauren and you know Gianna."

"Yes, it's nice to meet you all." He says politely but doesn't shake hands with them.

"We've heard great things about you from Gianna." Lauren says and flips her hair over her shoulder.

Gianna shyly peeks from behind Jessica. "Good evening, Mr. Cullen."

"Evening, Gina. Where did Mr. Wallis send you?" He asks straight away, and she shuffles her feet.

"Um, I—I work on the sixth floor now."

"Ah, Alex's team handles that floor, don't they?"

"Yes, sir."

"Hmm." He kisses my hair.

"You guys look so great together." Jessica gushes with a fake smile and I try not to scoff.

"Are you staying in Forks?" Lauren asks and gawks at him. "We should totally hang-out!"

"No, we're busy." I snap and Edward smiles by my side.

He clears his throat. "I heard you made quite some cash last night."

"What?" They stare at him in confusion.

"You know, after you sold my Bella's pictures online."

Oh my god. They did it?! They made my high school days a living nightmare and now they want to ruin my privacy too? They shouldn't have done that. How dare they? I can't believe this.

"Edward, can your lawyers help me with that?" I ask flatly and watch the trio staring at each other in shock.

"Of course, baby. Whatever you want."

"We—We didn't sell the pictures." Jessica stammers and sends a pleading look in my direction.

"I'm an ordinary citizen and you have broken several laws."

"The photos were newsworthy." Lauren mutters and I chuckle.

"I don't think national gossip is important news."

My eyes trail over to John and his wife speaking to Angela and Ben; and they wave me over. I smile and tug on Edward's hand. His green eyes stare at me and I sigh.

"Let's go, honey. I want you to meet some of my _friends_." He grins and kisses the top of my head.

"Okay," He turns to the shell-shocked ladies. "Excuse us."

* * *

I stare at Edward as he passionately talks about advertising with John. I'm glad that they are getting along well and his wife seems like a lovely person too. They have been married for two years. We've been talking to a lot of people since Edward came because everyone wants to speak to him.

It's not surprising anymore that everyone in the room knows who Edward Cullen is. I guess, no one expected him to be so humble and down to earth but, that's just how he is. On top of which he is handsome and charming as hell. No one can resist him.

I feel sparks shooting down my arm when a warm hand interlaces with mine. I look up and find a pair of gorgeous green eyes staring at me. His eyes pin me with their intensity and my breathing falters. I suck in a deep breath and he chuckles. I stare ahead and realize John and his wife aren't standing in front of us anymore.

"Where did they go?"

"They had to meet someone. You didn't notice them leave?"

"I was busy ogling you."

"Were you?" His lips curl into a smile. "I feel violated."

I roll my eyes. "Don't be such a hypocrite."

"Maybe I want to be."

"Bite me." I mumble and his lips suddenly brush against my ear.

"Oh, I will."

I blush deeply and nestle against him. He strokes my hair and I take a hearty look around the room. I spot Mike walking in other direction, hiding behind a tall guy and making himself scarce.

"Mike?" I call out his name and he freezes. He slowly turns in our direction and nervously gulps before making his way over to us. "Please be nice, sweetheart."

"Have I ever been rude to anybody who tries to make you uncomfortable?" I roll my eyes.

Edward straightens himself and slips his arm around my waist. He snugly pulls me to his side and kisses my hair. I smile at Mike and he smiles back, but it looks like a grimace.

"Hey, Bella."

"Mike, please let me introduce you to someone special. This is my boyfriend, Edward. Honey, this is Mike. He is a friend of mine."

"It's nice to meet you, Mike." Edward says in his smooth, velvety voice. He firmly shakes his hand with Mike.

"You too." Mike mumbles and stares at the two of us with an unhappy expression.

"Bella once mentioned that you have a family business in town." Edward says kindly and Mike nods.

I watch them edgily interact and Edward keeps his anger at bay for my sake. With every word he speaks, there is some kind of dangerous warning to it. His words are so calculated and precise.

A few minutes later, Edward looks at his watch and then at me.

"Baby, we need to go now. It's getting late." He says softly and I nod.

"It was great to meet you, Mike. I guess, I'll see you around." I smile and Mike nods.

"I hope so too, Bella. Take care."

He hesitantly reaches out and gives me a light hug. I pat his back and look over at my boyfriend—who is staring at him with a hard expression on his face. I blush and quickly pull back. I take Edward's hand in mine and bid Mike goodbye.

I text Angela that I'm staying with Edward tonight as we make our way outside. Matt nods at me and I grin. He holds the door open and I slide in. He shuts the door and I frown when I see Edward angrily barking orders at Matt, Demetri and rest of the security.

His words from two hours ago come back to me.

" _The only reason why I am here with you and not out with security is because you keep me sane. I really, really need you."_

I lean against the window and close my eyes. Who was that man? I need answers from Edward. I know he won't keep things from me this time. The last time that happened, we had a big fight and a certain blonde held me at gunpoint. I shudder from that memory.

I hear a door lightly shut somewhere, and the car starts as I am consumed by my thoughts. My mind runs wild as I think about all the times that Riley has tried to inflict harm on me.

He once came to my store drunk and tried to attack me, he came drunk twice to my apartment, he broke into Edward's office and stole his visiting card and sent it to me on my birthday, he had my apartment filled with violets and later tried to meet me again; all because he wants me.

And now, someone Riley knew tried to kidnap me. That man was definitely here to kidnap me. A tear drops from my eye and lands on my hand. I wipe it away and look out of the window. This is overwhelming and scary.

I don't how long I remain quiet but at some point, Edward gets impatient and cups my face in his hands and turns me to him. His green eyes look lost and anxious. He wipes away the tears from my cheeks and brings my face closer to his.

"Say something, baby. I can't watch you like this." His cool breath fans my face and I sniffle.

"I'm scared," I weep softly. "I'm scared that one of these times, he is really going to take me away from you."

"Oh Bella," He rasps out and pulls me onto his lap. I curl up and sob in his chest. "Shh, it's going to be fine, angel. Don't cry."

"It's not going to be fine!"

"Hush, don't say that. Calm down."

"You don't understand, Edward."

Edward remains quiet and gently rocks me in his arms. I clutch the lapel of his jacket in my hand and hide my face against his neck. He strokes my hair and occasionally leans down to kiss the top of my head. When my tears subside, I pull back and look at him.

He leans forward and plants a soft kiss on my lips. He kisses away my tears and I take a deep breath. His green eyes bore into mine and I bite my bottom lip as I wonder what is going on in his head.

"Edward, who was that man? Tell me, please."

"His name is Lee. He is Riley's younger brother."

My heart hammers in my chest. "His—His brother?"

"Yes, my love. He kept an eye on you at the wedding. He overheard about the reunion and I guess, he must have also heard that I wasn't going to be here."

"Why would he send his brother?"

"Because he knows if he comes near you, he won't live to see another day."

I stare at him for a moment. "Why did you really come to Forks?"

He sighs and tightens his arms around me. "Because Matt told me that your photos were sold to online websites."

"I knew it. I knew you wouldn't just come because you missed me." I snap angrily and scoot away from him and sit at the opposite end.

"Baby, it's not like that. I was planning to come, and I had a good reason to convince my friends why I had to leave early."

I roll my eyes and stare out of the window. Matt pulls over the car and I frown. Why have we stopped? Edward steps out of the car and I cross my arms over my chest. I have no idea what he is doing at this hour! It's almost midnight.

My eyes comically widen when he returns with a tub of ice-cream. It's Chocolate Therapy, I love that! How did buy a tub of ice-cream in the middle of nowhere? I shake off that thought and my mouth waters looking at my favorite dessert. I am still mad at Edward but I also want to eat that ice-cream. Ugh, this is hard!

"Bella?" Edward offers me the ice-cream with an apologetic smile on his face. He is so adorable. I huff and look away. _Did he know that I would get mad at him_? God, he knows me better than I know myself.

"Matt, start the car. I am tired." I say with a snap and Matt revs the car to life.

We speed down US-101 N and out of my periphery, I can see Edward eating the ice-cream. I want to eat it too!

"Bella, how long are you going to stay mad at me?" He asks and I turn to him. My eyes fall on the tub of my ice-cream and I find him trying to hide his smile.

"I ordered this ice-cream for you. Angela told me that you didn't have much dinner, so I got your favorite. I love you, please?" He pouts and my will crumbles. He knows I can't say refuse him when he pouts like that.

I scoot over to him and he gives me the tub of cold ice-cream. He makes me sit sideways on his lap and takes the tub in his hands again. He holds a spoonful of ice-cream in front of my lips and I eat it. I moan softly and he kisses my forehead.

"It's so good."

"It is." He chuckles and nods. I get lost staring into his gorgeous green orbs and trace his perfect features with my hands. His eyes flutter shut, and he sighs softly. He is so handsome, and frustrating.

"Were you worried that I might be upset about the photos?"

"Mm, yes," He opens his eyes and feeds me more ice-cream. "I took care of it today. I told Karen and Benji that you must be disturbed about what happened and I needed to leave thirty minutes before the reception ended. They were understanding about it."

"You shouldn't have done that."

"Bella, I made you come to Forks for this event because I wanted you to feel… normal, I guess. Somewhere you can be around people you know and they won't make a big deal about your private life. But, we both can agree that it went downhill."

I chuckle sadly. "It did."

"On top of which, you wanted me to be with you tonight and I figured you must be sad because I wasn't. So I got here as soon as I could."

"That's sweet of you, Edward. But, I never want to intrude on your time with friends. You hadn't seen them in a long time."

He caresses my cheek with his hand. "That's true, love. But, Karen made me promise that next time we are in Chicago, we have to spend a couple of days with them."

I giggle. "I guess we can do that."

"We will," He gives me a chaste kiss. "Mm, chocolate." He pecks my lips again.

I take the spoon in my hand to feed him and he shakes his head. I pout. "Please?"

"I'm not hungry, Bella."

"For me?" He sighs and gives in.

I offer him a beaming smile and feed him a spoonful of ice-cream. I start eating and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Don't stain the seat." He warns and I glare at him.

"No, I'll make sure to keep your precious car spotless." I say and he chuckles.

He kisses my forehead and gently strokes my hair. "I love you so much, Bella."

"I love you too."

His phone buzzes inside his jacket and he groans. He pulls it out, and a smile graces his face. He answers the call and clears his throat.

"Hey… Yes, I did… Everything is fine… Why the fuck did you call?" Edward snaps and his eyes suddenly widen. "He what? Tell him to clean that corridor himself!" He pauses for a second before he throws his head back and laughs. "Good god, alright… Yes, I'll let Pat know… Really, who?... Ah, Yasmin. I remember her. The blonde with brown eyes… Sure, sure… Yeah, I'll call you… Bye, Kaling."

"Who was that?" I ask and he puts his phone away.

"That was my friend from college, Jim Kaling."

"Oh."

"Benji and Karen's rehearsal dinner was on a yacht last night."

"Wow, that sounds great. It must have cost them a fortune."

He snorts. "No, it was free."

"Do they own it?"

"No, I do."

My eyes widen and I recall him talking about owning a yacht at the fundraiser. "Right. You do own one."

"So, my friends and I hung out after dinner last night and two of them got very drunk and passed out. I told my friends to use it tonight as compensation for leaving early. Louis got drunk and threw up in the corridor," He grimaces. "But, never mind."

"That sounds like fun."

Edward laughs. "I'm sure it does."

I smile as I stare at his striking face. He is so kind and loving. He cares for people in his life and never takes anybody for granted. He loves his family, friends and would do anything for them. I am so lucky to have him in my life. I don't think he realizes what a wonderful human being he is.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He brings me out of my reverie.

"It's nothing." I peck his lips and gobble up the ice-cream.

"Mr. Cullen?" Demetri asks from the front passenger seat.

"Yes?"

"Detective Renner found out that Lee has a criminal record."

My good mood vanishes. Edward stiffens a little and tightens his arms around me. He clasps our hands together and kisses my knuckles.

"Anything else?" Edward asks in a feather soft voice.

"He was the one who discharged Riley from the Rehab facility back in September."

I let that information sink in.

"We'll discuss this later." Edward says in a hard voice.

I frown. "You can talk about this—" He cuts me off.

"Not now." He mutters firmly and I purse my lips. I gaze at the half-melted ice-cream, and it doesn't look appealing anymore. I put it away and snuggle against my boyfriend. I close my eyes and suck in a lungful of breath.

"Are you full?"

"I've had enough." I mumble and he kisses my nose.

"We will discuss Riley when we get back home."

I tilt my head and look at him. "When are we going to Seattle?"

"Whenever you want."

"I want to show you someplace before we go. We can leave for Seattle tomorrow around eleven in the morning."

"Sure, angel. I'm fine with that."

"Good. Now tell me, who the hell is Yasmin?"

He laughs and the tension in his eyes melts away.

* * *

I open my eyes and see the words THE OLYMPIC SUITE staring back at me. I realize I'm in Edward's arms, and he is cradling me close to him. I wrap my arms around him and he kisses my forehead. I gasp softly when thunder crackles outside and he tightens his arms around me. We step inside and the room comes to life. The living room has French windows, a sleeper sofa and a lot of overstuffed chairs.

Edward carries me down the hall towards the bedroom. I squirm in his arms and he sets me down on my feet. I take my purse and pumps from his hands and put them on the nightstand. Demetri walks in and puts my bag on the dressing table and rapidly leaves the room.

Edward locks the door and lies on top of the duvet. He groans when he sinks into the plush mattress and closes his eyes. He looks so tired.

"I'm going to go change."

He acknowledges my comment with a nod and I smile. I grab my nightclothes and step into the gorgeous bathroom. It has a glass encased shower, Jacuzzi bathtub and a vanity. I take off my dress, bra and panties and put on my black silk camisole and matching shorts.

When I walk back into the bedroom, I find Edward still lying on the bed but he has changed into a pair of blue PJs. How did he change so quickly? I take a good look at my handsome man and bite my bottom lip. He is so sexy. I can't help but stare at his toned abs and muscular chest.

Edward gazes at me and his eyes darken as he drinks in the sight of me. He sits on the bed and runs a hand through his messy copper hair. He sighs softly and gives me a smile. He tiredly sprawls on the bed again and I shake my head.

Okay, that's it.

"Edward, get up!" I say urgently and he frowns at me.

"What?"

"Get up! Get me a spare bedsheet."

"What?"

"There must be a spare bedsheet in the linen closet. Get it."

"Why?"

"Don't ask me questions, just do it."

"Okay."

I walk over to my bag and rummage through the side pockets to retrieve the bottle of unscented massage oil. Angela and I each bought a bottle at the spa we went last week. It's supposed to be good.

"Should I spread it over the duvet?" He asks, motioning to the bed and I nod.

Edward quickly lays out the sheet and sits on the edge of the bed. I walk over to him and sit astride his lap. He wraps his arms around my waist and snuggles against my neck. I wrap my arms around him and kiss his hair. I rub his back and he sighs soundly.

"Your body seems rigid."

"Hmm."

"How about a massage, baby?"

He pulls back and gazes at me with surprise on his features. "Really?"

"I can give it a shot. I'm pretty good at giving massages."

Edward frowns. "Do you have past experience?"

"Kind of. I massaged Mike onc—" I laugh when he rolls me onto my back and hovers over me. His eyes look sensual yet threatening. "I'm kidding! God, he really sets you off."

"You are mine," He murmurs seductively and drags his lips across my collarbone. My breathing comes out in short pants and I moan when he nibbles on my skin. "Don't try to make me jealous."

"I promise, I won't."

"Good," He pulls back and strokes my cheek. "Now where are we on that massage?"

I smile and he helps me stand up. I ask him to lie on his stomach and he does. I crawl over and place my legs on either side of his hips. I apply oil to my hands and keep a light, even pressure as I massage his shoulders. He sighs soundly and I can feel his muscles relaxing against my fingers. I take my time as I knead his shoulders and slowly increase the pressure.

"How is the pressure?" I ask softly and he nods.

"It's perfect, baby." He mumbles into the pillow.

A couple of minutes later, I move to his lower back and knead my palms at the base of his spine. That earns me a couple of moans. I trace my fingertips from the base of his spine upwards with firm pressure. I rub the back of his neck and gently scratch his scalp.

"Sweetie, can you flip over?" I ask and he nods slowly. I get off him and he flips over onto his back. I smirk when I notice the tent in his pants and he shrugs. I straddle his stomach and he smiles at me. I blush and cradle his neck to get a better position to tenderly move my hands up and down his neck. I massage his scalp and he groans softly.

"You're amazing, Bella."

"I know that." I murmur and his hands slowly travel inside my camisole.

My body trembles as he traces circles on my stomach. I close my eyes and arch against his touch. I let out a contented sigh and feel his hands moving upwards. He brushes his hands against my breasts and I squirm a little. I suddenly realize that I am supposed to give him a massage and not get distracted.

I open my eyes and remove his hands from inside my camisole. I weave our fingers together and use my thumb to knead the back of his palm and stroke each finger with enough pressure to relax him. He sighs softly and I let go of his hand.

I push my hips backward and tap two fingers from the navel to the base of his cock. I circle his belly button with my fingertips and increase the pressure as he moans softly. I part his legs and sit on the bedsheet as I reach for his legs.

I graze my knuckles from his heel to the pad of his foot, behind the toes. I rub the pad in circular motions using my thumb and keep a firm pressure. I continue massaging his feet for a couple of minutes and then pull the big toe towards me. I plant a gentle kiss on his toe and he groans.

"God Bella, you are killing me!"

I crawl back towards him and sit on his stomach. "How do you feel, Mr. Cullen?"

"This is most relaxed I've felt in the last couple of days. Thank you, baby."

"No problem." I lean down and give him a chaste kiss.

Edward surprises me and quickly deepens our kiss. His hands tug on my camisole and he rips the material in his hands. I gasp and break our kiss. He throws away the tattered camisole and trails hot kisses down my neck.

"You have to stop tearing my clothes." I pant breathlessly and he chuckles against my skin.

"Mm, I'll think about it."

He rolls me onto my back and his hands skim against my breasts, my belly and stroke the waistband of my shorts. I instinctively wrap my legs around his waist and feel the oil on his skin seeping into mine.

"I wasn't done yet." I mutter and close my eyes when he grazes his teeth against my neck.

"Believe me Bella, you've done enough."

Edward takes my shorts off and spreads my legs, and soon after, I forget all about the massage I promised to give him.

* * *

 _ **October 12, 2015**_

* * *

I look away from my copy of _Wuthering Heights_ when Edward shifts a little. I stare at his handsome face propped on my lap as he is fast asleep. He is so perfect. I put the book down and gently stroke his hair. He stirs and his green eyes snap open. He curiously stares at the blue sky and grabs his hand in mine.

"Hey." I murmur and bend my head to kiss his forehead.

"Hmm."

"How was your nap?"

He gives me a soft smile. "Great. I love this place."

I beam at him. "I can see that."

Edward and I came to this meadow so that I could show him the place I often visited when I lived here. I discovered the meadow when I sulkily stomped off from my grandmother's place and aimlessly drove around. I earned a couple of bruises on my way here the first time, but it was worth it.

The colorful wildflowers, tall trees and chirping of birds light up the ambiance of this place. I know Edward loves nature, and he fell in love with the meadow as soon as he saw it. There is a patch of grass in the middle where Edward and I are sitting. I feel complete coming here this time. And it feels personal to finally show this place to him.

"I'm glad you brought me here." Edward says and sits up.

"Me too."

He smiles and strokes my cheek. I blush and bite my bottom lip. I crawl over to sit on his lap. He chuckles and embraces me. He nuzzles against my hair, and lets out a contented sigh. I fold my hands behind his neck and curl into him.

"I love you, Bella."

I smile and peck his lips. "I love you too, Edward."

"When do you want to leave for home?" I give him an amused smile and shake my head. "Is there something wrong, love?"

"Well," I sigh and sit astride his lap. "You've been calling your place _hom_ _e,_ and it sounds different."

He frowns. "I never realized that."

"It's okay, I like how it sounds."

"It can be _our_ home if you don't act so stubborn all the time." He whispers against my cheek.

I giggle and kiss his lips soundly. "Let it go, honey."

"Whatever."

We remain quiet for some time and enjoy the silence surrounding us. Edward leans his forehead against the side of my head and closes his eyes. I stroke his hair and take a deep breath as I brace myself for the question I'm going to ask.

"Edward?"

"Yes?" He keeps his eyes closed.

"Baby, is it okay if I go back to my apartment after we return to Seattle?"

"No." He answers quickly and I sigh.

"Edward, Demetri will be there."

"No."

"Honey, I've been staying at your place for almost a month now. I need to return to my apartment."

"No."

"Stop saying no."

He idly plays with a strand of my hair and tightens his arms around me. His lips brush against my cheek and he drags his lips towards neck. I stifle a moan when he nibbles on my skin and his hand grazes against the waistband of my shorts. He strokes my bare legs and I sigh softly.

"Edward, don't." I murmur as he undoes the first two buttons of my white blouse.

"Why not?"

"I know what you're doing."

"I want to make love to my girlfriend, is that so terrible?"

"Yes it is when you abruptly stop talking about my issue."

"Let's not argue." He unbuttons my blouse further and I feel the warm air hitting my bra clad chest.

"We were not arguing, we were talking."

I reluctantly push his hands off and crawl away. I sit cross-legged in front of him and he sighs, running a hand through his sexy, copper hair.

"Edward, I want to go—" His sharp voice cuts me off.

"No, Bella! You are not going back to your apartment!" He shouts angrily and I glare back at him.

"I have to go! I am not going to stay at your place all the time! I have a life too!"

"Even after all that is happening, you want to go to your apartment?"

"Yes! If you have security team around me all the damn time, you might as well let me go!"

"No!"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go!"

His green eyes give me a hard stare and he looks away from me. I wait for him to say something but he doesn't. I play with the hem of my blouse and a small smile escapes my lips when I realize I can finally go back to my apartment. I've missed my place. I've missed being alone without having domestic help for every little thing I want to do. The only terrible thing about this is that I won't be with Edward.

"I'll tell Mrs. Cope to pack your essentials." Edward's voice snaps me out of my reverie.

"Thank you but I think I can do that on my own."

"Fine, whatever."

"Are you going to brood about this now?" I ask and he nods petulantly.

Ugh, how can he be cute and frustrating at the same time?!

When I get impatient staring at his mopey face, I close the distance between us. I tightly hug him and press my face against his neck. I feel his hands clenched into fists at his sides but he takes a deep breath against me. I gently stroke his hair and play with the buttons of his shirt.

"Are you angry with me?" I ask in a feather soft voice.

Edward sighs and finally embraces me. "Of course not, baby."

"Then what happened?" I pull back and gaze at his handsome face.

"I love waking up next to you," He touches his forehead to mine and strokes my cheek. "I love listening to you talk in your sleep," He chuckles softly and I blush. "Why can't you just move in with me?"

I laugh and kiss his cheek. "Oh honey, you are so adorable. I want to live with you too. I truly do. But, let's take baby steps."

"Baby steps," He mutters under his breath and shakes his head. "Okay, but you will only have yourself to blame if I barge into your apartment at four in the morning when I can't sleep."

I giggle. "I won't have a problem with that I promise."

"Good."

Edward stares at my clothes for a fraction of second and looks around the meadow. I wonder what he is thinking. He frowns softly and pulls me to his chest. I caress his cheek with my hand and his green eyes meet mine but they look anxious. What suddenly happened?

"Honey, what happened?"

"I—I think I've dreamt about this place before." Edward mutters and I beam at him.

"Really? Are you sure?" He nods. "Wow."

"Yeah."

"You don't look surprised." I point out and he hides his face against my shoulder.

"It was a terrible nightmare I had about three months ago. It was the first time I had dreamed in years," He pulls back and glances at my clothes again. "You were wearing these exact clothes in that dream. How is that possible?"

"It happens sometimes, Edward," I say softly and play with his hair. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't remember a lot but… you left me," He frowns again. "You chose Riley over me. And I wanted to chase you but I couldn't."

"Choosing Riley over you is borderline nightmarish. Not going to happen," I say with a smile but he doesn't react. I hold his face in my hands and gaze into his eyes. "What can I do to get that frown off your face?"

He finally smiles and shakes his head. "Nothing. Just spend some time with me."

"I think I can do that." I nod and he smiles, pressing his lips against mine.

"We can have sex here." He whispers against my lips and I blush.

"I knew you were going to say that," I laugh and he unbuttons the rest of my blouse. "You'll be late for work."

"Don't talk about work now."

I gasp when he unexpectedly presses me into the soft grass. The sun flits from between the canopy of trees and his face looks angelic in the sun. His vibrant green eyes shine with love and his dazzling smile makes me feel warm. I run my hand through his soft hair and realize that the blonde texture in his hair is more pronounced in sunlight.

"You are so perfect, Edward. How did I get so lucky?" I ask quietly and he leans down to connect our lips for a soft kiss.

"Believe me, I'm the lucky one. I love you, Bella. More than you can imagine."

I blush and peer into his gorgeous eyes. "I love you more than that."

He chuckles and I stifle a moan when he grazes his index finger between my breasts, down to my navel. I tremble a little and an impish grin twists on his lips.

"You compare one page to an entire book."

I roll my eyes. "Impossible."

I love how untroubled he looks right now. He seems so content and peaceful here. But, once we go back to Seattle, he will probably rush to work at his office and later remain cooped up in his study. I hope he knows how grateful I am for everything he is doing for me. All we need is to get a few problems off our backs.

I am taken by surprise when his lips crash against mine for an urgent kiss. I laugh but kiss him back. I fold my arms behind his neck and deepen our kiss. He expertly maneuvers me out of my blouse and shorts and his eyes drink in the sight of me. His eyes bore into mine and I try to breathe looking at his sensual gaze.

"And you call me perfect." He whispers with a chuckle.

 _How can he turn me into_ _mush?_

* * *

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO** **EdwardsFirstKiss** **FOR EDITING THIS CHAPTER!**

 **REVIEW** **AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS!**

 **LOVE,  
Paint the Walls**


	32. Flummox

THE OTHER WOMAN

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS IT ALL.**

* * *

 _ **October 14, 2015**_

* * *

 **BELLA**

* * *

I step inside the opulent building with Demetri trailing behind me and feel almost all the pairs of eyes gawking in my direction. I bite my bottom lip and nervously fiddle with my black leather tote. When I stand inside the elevator I press twenty-one, instead of twenty-two.

A couple of people join me inside and they politely greet me as recognition floods their eyes. I am still flustered that people at Edward's workplace know me. I guess, I'll have to get used to it.

The doors open to the twenty first floor, and I walk towards the reception. I notice three people in overalls carrying a few chairs towards the other end of the room. _I wonder if it's for the new COO coming on board._ I snap my attention towards the blonde sitting behind the desk. She flashes me a professional smile and I hear the clicking of heels approaching me. I turn to see a brunette expectantly staring at me.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Swan. May I take your sweater?"

"Sure," I awkwardly untie the narrow belt of my cream cashmere cardigan and pass it to her. "Is he in a meeting?"

"No, ma'am."

I grin. "Great."

I quietly follow the intimidating assistant and notice her slyly peeking at me at different intervals. She knocks on the double doors and opens one of the doors for me. I nod at her and she walks back to the reception.

I eagerly step inside and find Alex working behind his desk. His blue eyes do a double take in my direction and he rushes over to me. I grin as I stare at his enthusiastic face. He gives me a beaming smile and lifts me off the floor in a bone-crushing hug.

"Bella! I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, Alex. How was Sydney?"

"Wonderful!" I chuckle and he sets me on my feet again. "My god, Ms. Swan; you look amazing!" He whistles and I blush brightly. "Seriously, I'm glad to see you happy. I believe my cousin has something to do with that."

I blush redder. "Yes, a lot. And you look great too. Did you get a new haircut?"

He snorts and nods at me. "You are the only person who has noticed. Nobody else has. That's why you are my favorite person."

Alex leads me over to the nearest couch and we sit next to each other. I smile staring at his handsome face. So many things happened when Alex left for Sydney. I bet everyone must have a lot of stories to share with him.

"Have you seen everyone yet?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"Nah, just you, mom and Edward. I'll see everyone on Sunday at mom's place. She is hosting family dinner because _finally_ everyone is in Seattle."

"Everyone?" I frown and he laughs.

"You'll know when you go to see Edward."

"What?"

"Never mind, Bella. So, how is everything going?"

Alex and I talk in his office for the next hour as I fill him in on everything that has been going on since last week. In return, he tells me some of his more adventurous stories about Australia and shows me hundreds of pictures that he took in the last thirty days. It's so much fun to spend time with Alex and hear his goofy experiences.

In the middle of our conversation, my phone rings.

"I'm sure your boyfriend is getting impatient." Alex mutters and I roll my eyes.

I pull my phone out and blush when I see Edward's name flashing on the screen. Alex smirks at me and I ignore him. I accept the incoming call.

"Hi, honey."

"Hey, have you left yet?"

"I'm in Alex's office. I wanted to see him before we go for lunch."

"Please be quick."

"I'll be right there, Edward." I smile and hang up.

Alex stands up and I rise to my feet.

"Should I drop by your apartment for breakfast sometime this week?"

I laugh and nod. "You bet. I'll make your favorite."

He grins and gives me a hug before I leave to meet my boyfriend.

* * *

Demetri holds the door open for me and I walk into Edward's office. I find my boyfriend sitting in his chair, cackling about something as he stares at the man seated in front of him. I can't see the man's face, just the back of his blond head. Edward looks utterly handsome in his white shirt with rolled up sleeves. His hair is in sexy disarray and his green eyes are glowing.

Edward meets my dazed eyes and his lips curve into the heart-stopping, crooked smile that I love. I tremble a little when his scorching eyes stare at me from head to toe. I've missed him so much. It's the first time I've seen him since we came back from Forks. God, it feels so good to see him.

"Hey." I whisper breathlessly and Edward stands up.

He saunters in my direction and urgently brings my face closer to his. "Oh Bella, I've missed you."

And then his lips are on mine, leaving me panting for breath. His tongue darts into my mouth and our mouths move in sync as we make up for the last two days. His hand grabs my ass and the other one knots in my hair as he pulls me flush against him. I trace every feature of his face with my hands and sigh contentedly when his teeth graze my bottom lip as he pulls away.

His hand cradles the back of my neck and he tilts my face to shower my neck with hot, open-mouthed kisses. I feel his hardness pressing against my stomach and I whimper softly. He skims his hands over my torso and gently lifts up my black crepe slip dress. I frown when something buzzes against my leg.

"Fuck!" Edward rasps out and breathlessly heaves against me. He reaches for his phone and I pout at him. "I'm sorry, my love. It must be Kyle. I need to answer it."

"You spend more time with Kyle than you do with me." I snap and he pecks my lips.

"I won't answer another call while I'm with you. This will be the last one. Promise."

I cross my arms over my chest and roll my eyes. Edward accepts the incoming call and walks away from me. I freeze when I realize there is somebody other than Edward and me in this office. Who is this man? He doesn't seem bothered that Edward and I were making out behind him. Maybe he is an old friend. Should I go over and say hello?

I fidget a little and shyly walk over to where the blonde man is sitting.

"Hello?" I mumble awkwardly and the man chuckles.

His head turns in my direction and I become paralyzed. His gray eyes curiously stare at me and his mouth twists into a familiar smile. He stands up and waits for me to say something. Oh my god.

I hear Edward walking towards us. "Hey, sorry about that call."

"Ed, I think we ought to be introduced."

"Right," My boyfriend murmurs and sighs softly. "Bella, I'm sorry for not introducing him to you sooner. I figured it would be best if you met in person. This is my cousin and Alex's older brother, William Platt."

"Hi, Bella. You can call me Will." Will says and has the gall to smirk at me.

I glare at him which only makes him smile wider. I cannot believe him. Oh my god. It's Will. My friend from Australia is actually my boyfriend's first cousin. Oh my god. I need to sit down. How the hell did I not notice this before? Of course he is annoyingly good-looking, but I never gave it a second thought.

I have shared so much with Will and I had no clue he was a part of this family. Why didn't anyone ever mention Will?! Or was I too ignorant to join the dots?

"You," I whisper in a menacing voice and Will laughs. "I cannot believe this!" I shout and repeatedly hit him with my purse.

"Ow, Bella! Stop it!"

"How the hell did you not mention this to me? With all the stupid crap you tell me all the time!"

"It was kind of fun!"

" _Fun_?"

"Maybe not," He mumbles and I sigh. There is a beat of silence. "I missed you."

"Me too." I mutter and try to maintain a hard stare on him.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart."

I blush and shake my head. "Thanks."

"Can I get a hug?"

"No."

"I came all the way from Sydney to meet you and I don't get a hug?" He puts on a mask of hurt and I chuckle.

"Don't be dramatic."

I smile and Will smiles back. He picks me up for a bear hug and I giggle. He spins me around until I get dizzy and squirm in his arms.

"Will, put me down!"

"You're too skinny, darling."

"Shut up."

"Must be from eating a lot of carrots."

I laugh and he joins me. It's seems like a million years ago that Will and I met at that nightclub and I embarrassed myself in front of him by talking about carrots. I had drunk texted Edward about it too. Will has been such a great help to me and now I know how he always gave me the perfect solutions for my problems regarding Edward.

Will keeps me at an arm's length and kisses my forehead. He wraps an arm around my shoulder and pulls me to his side. I gaze at Edward who is staring at us with an unhappy expression on his face. He settles himself into his chair and keeps his clenched fists on top of the desk.

"Care to tell me what the hell is going on?" Edward asks dryly and Will snorts.

I walk over to Edward and he gently pulls me onto his lap. He tucks me under his chin and kisses behind my ear. He interlaces our hands and brushes his lips against my knuckles.

"I'm sorry about the phone call." He murmurs in my ear and I try not to shiver.

"It's okay, sweetheart." I pull back and peck his lips. I tightly hug him and look over at Will—who is sitting in the plush chair across from us.

"We used to date." Will says with a straight face and I lean back to look at Edward's reaction. He has a heartbroken expression on his face and I wonder why.

"You've dated him?" He asks softly and his lips form into a pout. I run my thumb over his bottom lip and shake my head.

"No, baby. He is kidding."

"Really?" Edward asks to confirm and I nod. He sighs with relief and I find Will laughing.

"What's wrong?" I whisper and Edward draws me closer to him.

"Nothing, it's something between the two of us. Not something you would want to know," Will says and chuckles. "Trust me, we—"

"Enough." Edward sharply cuts him off.

"Relax, will you? Bella is really cool."

"Shut the fuck up, Will."

"Calm down. Don't get so worked up." I murmur and he nods.

"Sorry." He mumbles against my lips and passionately kisses me. I smile and wrap my arms around him as I kiss him back.

"No! No! Stop, I think that's enough. I didn't stop you before but not again!" I blush and break our kiss. "I know you guys are very much in love but that is something I don't want to see."

"How do you know each other?" Edward asks curiously and I smile, cuddling closer to him.

"Will and I met at a nightclub in July. We met again when I went out with my friends for drinks."

Edward's eyes light up and he nods. "Oh, that was Will?" He laughs to himself. "And I got jealous for no reason at all. Didn't he take you gown shopping?"

"Yes."

"At _Lysa's Closet_." Will adds and Edward smiles.

"Ah, I get it."

"Get what?"

Will gives me a half smile. "Do you remember that you received an extravagant discount on the gown we shopped for there?"

I grimace. "Yeah, because you called the owner of the store."

"Well, Alex was the one I called. He is a silent owner. He owns 50% of the shares."

I stare at him with my mouth hanging open. Alex Platt owns a boutique. It's hard to imagine but I'm sure the business does very well.

"Alex's friend didn't have enough capital, so he invested money into the store to help her." Edward whispers in my ear and I nod.

"That's interesting to know."

"A lot has changed since I've come back from Sydney. It's good to be back." Will says and Edward offers his cousin a bittersweet smile.

"Is it now?"

"Don't give me that look, Ed. Are you coming over tonight?"

"Do I have any other choice?" Edward asks with a hint of irritation and Will gives him an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, mate. I'll see you later then."

"Bye."

"Bye, sweetheart," Will waves at me and stands up. "I'll see you on Sunday, Bella." With that, he leaves us to ourselves.

Edward touches his forehead to mine and I curl on his lap. He connects our lips for a kiss and I smile. Our kiss is interrupted when the door opens. Will peeks inside and clears his throat.

"What?" Edward growls softly.

"Bella is a good kisser, isn't she?" He winks and shuts the door.

 _I'm going to kill him._

Edward arches an eyebrow in my direction and I look away. I bite my bottom lip and fiddle with the black envelope lying in front of me. I trace the gold inscription with my fingertips and smile staring at my boyfriend's name.

The envelope distracts me and I can't help but to pick it up. I turn it over and my eyes widen staring at the gold medallion. Extravagant. I brush my hand against the acrylic and fabric wrap as I open it. It's an invitation.

I read the information and realize it's an invitation to the Company Dinner Jake was talking about. I am surprised Edward never spoke about it. But, he has more important work to do than to think about a dinner.

"Bella, I'm waiting." Edward mutters impatiently and I snap my attention to him. Oh right, Will.

"Um, we kissed once. But, only because I was drunk!" I defend myself and his eyes tighten.

"Did he kiss you?"

I flush and shake my head. "I kissed him first."

His green eyes pierce into mine and he chuckles softly. "That's good to know."

"Really? I thought you'd be mad." I whisper and he leans his forehead against mine.

"I can't stay mad at you." He whispers back and grazes his lips along my cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

Edward groans when his phone buzzes on the desk and he cautiously glances at me before leaning over to check the screen. I give him a hard stare and he nervously drums his fingers on my lap. We don't speak another word and silently gaze at each other until the phone stops buzzing.

"It was the Chairman of Ascon Group." He mutters to himself and runs a hand through his hair.

"You promised me that you wouldn't answer your phone." I say in a low voice and he nods.

"I didn't know he was going to call."

The phone buzzes and it's the same incoming call. Edward whispers an apology and quickly answers the call. I get off his lap and he pouts at me. I take a seat across from him, on the chair that Will vacated. I pull my phone out of my purse and see a couple of text messages that need my attention.

Angela and Ben are going to his parent's place in Arizona this weekend, Emily is taking Jared to indoor rock climbing today after school, Seth got a temp job at a hardware store—which will be fun for him as he is quite a fiddler. And there is a message from Edward that was sent a couple of seconds ago.

 _Don't be mad at me. —E xx_

I look up and find my boyfriend staring at me. I clear my throat and put the phone away.

"Next time, don't make promises you can't keep." I say curtly and he sighs.

"I'm sorry, baby. Come here, please?" He gives me a hopeful smile but I shake my head.

"No."

"Fine, your wish. I believe you read this," He motions to the invitation and I nod. "The dress code is Black Tie."

"You didn't tell me about this event before."

"It slipped my mind."

"Hmm."

"Vic was going to send out an invitation to you too, but I figured you'll be coming with me so it wouldn't be necessary."

I chuckle and give him an amused look. "And how did you figure that I'll be going to this dinner as your date?"

"Because you are my girlfriend, Ms. Swan."

"Jake told me about it last week."

"Oh."

"He asked me if I could accompany him."

Edward gazes at me with a defeated expression on his face. "Don't tell me you said yes."

I smile. "I did."

"Bella, you are my girlfriend."

"And I'm his sister."

Edward scowls at me and mutters something under his breath. I stand up and make my way to him. I take off my leather loafers and sit astride his lap. I cradle his face in my hands and press my lips against his. He parts his lips and kisses me back. We breathlessly pull back a few minutes later and he strokes my cheek.

"I should've asked you sooner." He whispers and I giggle.

"Maybe. And Jake was very sweet about it. He said that it would mean a lot to him if I went with him. Please understand."

"Okay."

"Thank you, baby," I kiss his lips soundly. "And why didn't you ever mention Will to me?"

"He never came up, and he has issues with Aunt Jane so we never talk about him around everyone."

"Ah, okay."

I sit sideways on his lap and rest my head on his shoulder. He kisses my hair and we stare at the drizzling rain. I wrap an arm around his neck and run my hand through his hair. There is a knock on the door and I try to stand up but Edward tightens his arms around me.

"Edward, let me get up!" I hiss and he pecks my lips.

"It's just Vic."

Victoria struts in with a big smile on her face and tray in her hands. I blush and nestle closer to Edward.

"Hey guys," She nods and rolls her eyes staring at my embarrassed expression. "Oh unclench, Bella. I'm just glad you are not sitting on his face."

I relax a little and chuckle softly. She sets two mugs on the desk and quickly leaves. I reach for the mug and gasp when I notice it's hot chocolate. I love hot chocolate! It looks heavenly. I pass a cup to Edward and grab one for myself.

"Thank you." I take a sip and moan softly when the combination of warm, fuzzy chocolate and marshmallows melt in my mouth. Edward smiles and kisses my lips.

"Mm, sweet." He murmurs and I laugh.

"Lunch is due." I remind him and he nods.

"I know but we haven't spent time together since Monday morning. I want to spend more time with you."

"You can come over to my place for dinner, honey. I can make your favorite," I smile and run my finger over his chest. "And you know I still have those pillows in the store room. We can always redo the night of the first time we had sex."

"In front of the fireplace?" He whispers with a smile and I blush, nodding my head.

"What do you think?"

"It sounds perfect. But," My smile disappears knowing he is cancelling our plan. I look away. "I have—"

"It's okay. We can do it some other time. Let's go have lunch."

Edward curls his finger under my chin and lifts my face to meet his gaze. "I'm sorry but I need to go over at Aunt Jane's tonight. You have no idea how desperately I want to spend time with you," He kisses the top of my head. "But, I need to go over there."

I frown. "Why? What's the problem?"

"I know exactly what's going to happen tonight," He mutters and presses his face against my shoulder. "Alex and Will are going to argue about how horrible their father is and Aunt Jane will ask me for help. This happens all the time and I'm done with it. One of these times, I'm going to lash out on them."

"That's not right."

"What, darling?"

"Just because Will and Alex are too immature to act like adults doesn't mean you need to get dragged into it every time. It's not right, at all."

"I know and—" I cut him off.

"Then why don't you say something?"

"Because I don't want Aunt Jane to feel bad. She has always been so helpful to me. I owe her this much."

I stroke his face. "I know she is a wonderful person. You have worries of your own, Hun. You don't need something else to worry about. I know you want to help them but don't get overly involved. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes," He captures my lips for a quick kiss. "I understand. I won't go out of the way and worry about it. I love them all but they need to solve their issues on their own."

"Exactly." I kiss his forehead.

"Thank you, Bella."

"No problem. Do Alex and Will fight?"

Edward shrugs. "Like any other siblings."

I take an inviting sip of my hot chocolate and sigh. Alex and Will have blond hair like Jane. Alex has Jane's blue eyes. But, Will has gray eyes. Maybe he inherited his eyes from his dad. I still can't believe it.

"I had no idea Will is Alex's brother. They are very similar yet different. Will has gray eyes."

"Yeah, Will has his father's eyes."

"Are you close to Will?" I ask curiously and Edward laughs.

"Yes, we're pretty close."

"But, you never mentioned him."

"I told you that I wanted you to meet him in person. How was I supposed to know that you two were such great friends," I smile and peck his lips. "That was a nice surprise," He laughs. "I never expected you to be so happy to see him."

"I speak to him on the phone once a week."

"That means he speaks to you more than he speaks to Aunt Jane."

I sigh and gaze into his eyes. "Why is that?"

"I think you need to hear everything from start," He mutters and pulls me closer. "Aunt Jane and her husband got divorced a couple of months after Alex was born. Will was two years old when it happened and he took it really hard, at least that's what I've heard from mom and Aunt Jane. After the divorce there was a matter of custody."

He clears his throat, and I put the rim of my cup against his lips. He grins and takes a sip. I smile and he kisses the corner of my mouth.

"Will and Alex must have gone to Jane, right?"

"No, they didn't. Their father filed for a custody battle. Mom said it made quite the news all those years ago because Grandpa Victor got involved and Will and Alex's father is a celebrity."

"What?" I cough and put the cup down. He rubs my back and gently caresses my face.

"Baby, slow down."

"A celebrity? Who is their father?"

"Alec Palmer."

"What?!" I shout and blush brightly when I realize how loud I was. Edward stares at me in shock and I take a deep breath. Alec Palmer. Oh my god. "How come you never tell me this?!" I whisper-yell and he laughs, rubbing his nose along mine.

"You're so adorable, angel." I blush redder and roll my eyes.

"He is so hot! Jake and I have his movie posters and we used to watch his movies repeatedly. It used to piss off our grandmother."

"I had no idea. That's really weird."

"It's not weird. I love him!"

"Really?" He asks flatly and I nod. "You love him more than you love me?"

"He's pretty a close runner up. But, he doesn't take me out for romantic dates like you do." I joke and he glares at me.

"I can arrange that if you want." He snaps and I giggle.

"I love you so much sweetheart." I give him a long, hard kiss and he chuckles against my lips.

"Alright, so where was I?" He mutters and shakes his head. "God, you are such a distraction, Isabella. Anyway, as I was saying Alec filed for custody just like Aunt Jane, and Alex was a baby so he obviously went to Aunt Jane."

"What about Will?"

"They settled for split custody. Will went with his father and Alex stayed here with us."

"But, the courts prefer to keep siblings together."

"Alec had good lawyers, I guess. After Will turned 18, he flew back here. But, he went back to Sydney for his studies and settled there. Alex had never met his father. This is why Aunt Jane forces him to see him once a year."

"That's sad."

"Alec is a terrific guy. We are on friendly terms. But, his sons hold a special grudge against him. There is nothing I can do about that. What happened was a long time ago. They still haven't gotten over it."

"Hmm."

"Aunt Jane is very adamant this time to make sure that Will doesn't go back to Sydney."

"He doesn't like to stay in America?"

"He grew up there and he is mad at Aunt Jane."

"Really? That's surprising. I'm sure I can talk to him about it."

Edward gives me a hopeful smile. "Will you, really? That would be fantastic. Thank you, baby. And make sure you pressure him to stay here."

"Yes, he should stay here in Seattle!"

He laughs. "Will hates Seattle! It will even be enough if he doesn't leave the country. I'm sure he'll go to New York or L.A."

"Everyone will be happy if he moved here," He nods. "Doesn't Alice feel left out being the only girl in your family?"

Edward scoffs. "Left out, my ass. She was spoiled rotten. During summers," He shudders before sharing his memory. "She would put make-up on us, dress us up and host make believe parties."

I giggle. "And you sat through them?"

"We were not allowed to play until we did."

I laugh and stroke his hair. "I used to do the same to Jake."

His intercom buzzes and he answers it.

"Yes?"

"Jacob Swan is here to see you."

My heart races in my chest and I wrap myself to Edward.

"What is it in reference to?"

"Uh, he brought a file along with him." Julie says and I close my eyes.

"Ask him to get back to me tomorrow. I'm currently occupied."

"Sure, sir." I sigh with relief and press my face against his neck.

"This is the last time I'm working going to do you a favor, baby. I'm not going to do this again. You have to tell him." He says firmly and I nod.

"I promise I will." I whisper and kiss his lips. He touches his forehead to mine and strokes my cheek. We sip our drinks in complete silence and share occasional kisses as we enjoy the peace and quiet.

"I take it you liked the hot chocolate?"

"Yes," I put the cup down and wrap my arms around him. He buries his nose against my hair and I kiss the side of his neck.

"Are we going to have lunch or are you full already?"

"Are you trying to be funny?"

"Why, did you find it funny?" He asks, and I put on my loafers. I stand up and he grabs his charcoal gray jacket.

"It was not funny." I mumble and he wraps an arm around my waist as we exit his office.

"Then it wasn't a joke."

"Either way, you're hanging on a thread, Cullen."

"Why is my girlfriend so tough to please?" He asks and I blush as we reach the reception area. Julia returns my cardigan, and I put it on.

"People say I'm easy to please." I mention as we stand in the elevator.

"Then those people don't know you very well."

I laugh and bring his lips to mine. A couple of seconds later, I hear a ping behind me and pull back from Edward. I turn and blush when I find a pretty brunette anxiously staring at us. I stay huddled to my boyfriend and smile at the woman.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Cullen. Ms. Swan."

"Good afternoon, Bree," Edward says in his velvety soft voice. "How's the Ascon report coming along?"

"Very well, sir. We'll be able to complete it today."

"That's good."

She turns away from us and he presses his face against my hair. I smile at him and he rubs my back. Bree steps out of the elevator on the sixth floor and I wonder if Jake works there. I have to tell him soon. I hope he realizes how much I love Edward.

"Don't worry, Bella. Your brother is not going to kill us."

I smile but can't help worry. "I hope you're right."

"You know," He whispers against my ear and I switch my attention to him. "I can cancel one of my meetings and we can—" I cut him off, knowing where he is going with this.

"I'm sorry but I have doctor's appointment at three."

He grabs my elbow and spins me to him. His green eyes look concerned and he frowns.

"Why? What's the matter? Should I call dad?"

I chuckle. "I'm fine, Edward. It's an appointment with my OB/GYN."

He studies my face for a moment. "You aren't preg—"

My eyes widen and a blush flames my cheeks. "No! God, no!"

"Then what is it?"

I flush redder and sigh. "Everything is fine."

"You can tell me, love."

"I need to switch to pills again." I mumble and he nods.

"I thought you took that shot or Depo… something last month."

I giggle. "Yes, but I'm having some problems. Can we go to lunch?"

Edward laughs, realizing that I don't want to talk about it. "Okay, baby. Let's go."

* * *

 **EDWARD**

* * *

Matt halts the car outside Aunt Jane's house and I quickly step out. I rush towards the porch to avoid getting wet in the rain. I take off my jacket just as the front door opens. The housekeeper gives me an over-excited smile and I smile back politely. I hand her my jacket and roll up the sleeves of my shirt.

When I approach the family room, I hear football commentary on the speakers and Will's inane comments about the players. I walk inside the room and my ears ring from the loud volume of the television. I roll my eyes when I notice they are watching yesterday's game highlights.

"They're highlights." I mutter to Alex and he shrugs.

"We were jet-lagged."

"The Jets are playing bloody well." Will comments and drinks his beer.

I smirk at him. "Yeah, but they lose. 27-17."

Two pairs of eyes glower in my direction as I sit next to them. I grab a beer bottle from the ice bucket and pop the cap. I chug it down and find them both still glaring at me. I smile and shake my head.

"Don't get angry at me," I look at Will. "Why the hell didn't you tell me that you knew Bella?"

Will bursts out laughing. "She almost had a heart attack."

I cross my arms over my chest. "I don't want you laughing at her expense."

One of the cooks brings in a tray of snacks and the aroma of garlic and BBQ salt assault my senses. Alex quickly takes the plate from the tray and I notice a mountain of chicken wings on it. Will and Alex start eating like they've been starving for months. I chuckle and shake my head.

"Good evening, Mr. Cullen," The cook says and I glance at her. She plays with her hair and gives me a shy smile. I nod at her and her smile widens. "You liked the chicken wings I made last time; I thought you might like to taste them again."

Will and Alex turn to look at our exchange with mouthfuls full of food and try not to laugh. I roll my eyes and smile at the cook.

"Thank you very much. That's kind of you. They look delicious."

"Why don't you try them?"

I take a bite of a chicken wing and nod at her. "They're pretty tasty."

She giggles. "Thanks."

"My girlfriend makes chicken wings using a Bloody Mary mixture. It tastes delectable."

"Oh?" She squeaks out and clears her throat. "Y— your girlfriend?"

"Yeah," I smile. "She's coming over this Sunday; you can ask her about it. I'm sure she'll be more than helpful."

"Okay, sir."

The cooks turns around to leave and stumbles a little when she finds Aunt Jane standing in the doorway with a frown on her face.

"Andrea, what are you doing here? Did you serve them snacks? Dinner is on the table."

"Um, I—I made snacks because I thought they must be hungry." She stutters and fidgets a little.

Alex laughs and I sigh. "Mom, Andrea was being very thoughtful. She made Edward's favorite because she thought he must be starving,"

Aunt Jane stifles a smile. "Andrea, I think your help is needed in the kitchen."

Andrea rushes out of the room and Will laughs softly. "God, they are crazy about this shithead even when he has no redeeming qualities."

"Shut the fuck up, Will." I snap and Aunt Jane chuckles. I walk over to her and give her a tight hug.

"Hi, dear. How are you?" She asks kindly and I release her.

"I'm good."

She pats my cheek. "You look exhausted but you can't imagine how relieved I am that you are here."

"I understand."

"How is Bella?"

"Bella's great. She met your other son today," I snap, and she grins at me. "Turns out they already knew each other."

"What?" I can hear the shock in her voice which cracks me up.

Aunt Jane turns to Will who is stuffing his face with chicken wings. God, they look like they've never had chicken wings before.

"Will, Bella knows you?" She asks him; he nods tightly and continues eating. "How is that?"

"I just do, mom. What is the big deal?" He mutters with an irritated expression on his face. Aunt Jane sighs sadly and I wrap an arm around her shoulder.

"Will, you can do better than that," I say pointedly and he gazes at me. " _Yes_ , you can."

He sighs and rolls his eyes. "Yes, mom. I met Bella a couple of months ago at a nightclub and we occasionally talk on the phone. Happy, Edward?"

"Don't try to speak nice to your own mother for my sake." I say with a snap.

"Fine!" He looks at me with an exasperated expression on his face.

Alex shares a look with me and stands up. His blue eyes suddenly light up and he smirks at me.

"And Will knows Bella a lot better than _somebody_ would like him to."

I glare at him. "You couldn't think of talking about anything else, could you?"

Aunt Jane frowns at us. "What?"

Alex snorts. "Will and Bella used to date."

"They didn't date!"

"We didn't date!" Will and I shout in unison. We gaze at each other and crack a smile.

"But they kissed." Alex mumbles.

"Just once." I add grumpily. I don't like to think about that. He kissed Bella after we met.

"Still."

"Alright," Aunt Jane clears her throat and shakes her head. "Let's go have dinner."

Alex and Will grumble their disagreement and turn to watch the highlights again. I sigh and roll my eyes. Aunt Jane gives me a slight nudge and tips her head in their direction. I nod and walk over to them.

"You know, Bella was asking me about the presents you got her," They snap their heads in my direction. "Now I know, you took a lot of effort to buy her something and won't like me to tell her anything about it."

"You wouldn't." Alex shakes his head.

I smirk at them. "I think I just might."

"You know I called you a million times to get your opinion. Don't tell her." He says with a hard expression on his face.

"Well, if you have dinner… I won't."

Will scoffs. "What are we, eight–year-olds? Don't blackmail us."

I shrug and pull out my phone. I speed-dial my girlfriend's number and press the phone to my ear. Will and Alex share a look and then turn to gaze at me. Bella answers on the fourth ring.

"Hey."

"Hi, darling."

"I miss you." She whispers in a small voice and my heart constricts a little. She shouldn't have returned to her apartment. We are not able to spend more time together.

"I miss you too, love. What are you doing?"

"I'm making dinner. Your favorite."

"Really?" I sigh softly. "I wish I was there."

"I was hoping you would come by."

"Me too," I mumble and run a hand through my hair.

"But, I invited Jake over for dinner. He will be here any minute."

"That's nice. Anyway, I called for a different purpose."

"What is it, sweetie?"

I smile. "Do you remember we were talking about the gifts Alex was getting for everyone?"

"And you wouldn't tell me mine!" I can practically hear her pouting on the other line. I laugh.

"Well, he bought you a—"

"Fine! Fine! We'll have dinner!" Alex yells, cutting me off.

I smile smugly. "Bella, I'll call you later. I love you."

"Wait, what happened?"

"Nothing, my love. We'll talk later. Bye."

"Bye, Edward." She hangs up the phone.

"So, dinner?" I ask dryly and they both rise to their feet.

Aunt Jane walks over to me and kisses my cheek. I smile and she smiles back at me.

"She's our mom, but she likes Edward more than us." Will mutters as they walk past Aunt Jane and me.

"I guess Bella has magical powers." Aunt Jane whispers and I laugh.

"Yes, she does." _And I'm proud of that._

"It's been a while since we spoke."

"She's coming on Sunday."

"Yes, of course."

I'm suddenly reminded of what she told me to ask Aunt Jane.

"Bella has a little request to make, Aunt Jane."

"What is it?"

"Would you mind if she gives you a hand with dinner on Sunday? She loves cooking for everyone. The more the better."

"Of course," Aunt Jane beams at me. "I would love it if she helps me. I can call her and we can decide on the menu together! It'll be so much fun! And Esme told me that she wants to write a cookbook."

 _Mom talks about Bella?_

"Yes, actually. She's working on it. She hasn't shared much about the book with me."

"Trust me; you'll be the first one she'll tell everything to."

"I hope that happens. I'm very excited and proud of her. She is finally doing something that she loves."

"That's wonderful and Esme is quite thrilled too. I don't think she ever skips a conversation without mentioning Bella. I am starting to believe she really has magical powers."

"Did you know that Will is partly here to meet Bella?"

Her eyes regard me with disbelief. "You're kidding. Wow, she got the whole family together."

"And Bella has no idea. She went back to her apartment on Monday and I miss her terribly. Mrs. Cope misses her too. She used to help Mrs. Cope with dinner. She said that Bella used to make dinner feasts and shared it with everyone who worked at the mansion."

"Everyone?"

"Yes, every single person. I bet they all miss her too. She has been there all the time. I won't be surprised if some sort of robbery happens at our place. The security detail eats her cookies most of the time," Aunt Jane smiles and there is something different about the way she looks at me. "What?"

"You said our place."

 _Well, fuck._

* * *

Our place.

Why did I say that? Do I really miss her that much? Or are we going too fast? It's been four months since I have known Bella; and I have hopelessly fallen in love with her. She is mine. She wants us to take _baby steps_. Ugh, whatever that means. Has it only been four months? It feels like I've known her for a lifetime.

The voices around me are a light buzz in the background as I'm preoccupied with my thoughts; thoughts about Bella and me. We have subtly discussed the possibility of marriage and having kids in the future, but what about the present? Does she want what I do? Of course not. Otherwise she would have agreed to move in with me.

I think she is overwhelmed with my lifestyle. And family. How am I supposed to ask her if she is happy with me? She hasn't even told her brother about us yet. How is that working out? I have no fucking clue.

"EDWARD!" Alex yells and I turn my head in his direction.

"Yes?" I ask expectantly.

"Where the fuck are you?!"

"Jesus Christ, I'm here. Relax," I murmur and lean my head against the back of the chair. I close my eyes and sigh. "Start again." I stretch my legs on the ottoman and cross my arms over my chest.

"We're discussing something important here."

I open my eyes and give him a menacing look. "Don't you think I have problems of my own? I'm here, aren't I?" I snap and he pipes down. "You think I want to stay here and watch you and Will fight like toddlers instead of spending some much needed time with my girlfriend? I haven't had time to myself, I'm losing my head about something and here you are fighting about a man who you think doesn't give a shit about you."

Alex opens his mouth to speak but I hold up my index finger and stop him. "Yes, I'm listening to you. You are mad at your father. What do you want me to do? Let's get this shit over with once and for all. Do you want to drag him to court?" I demand and pull out my phone. "I'll call Emmett, and he can come over and we can start with the proceedings."

"Or do you want to call and tell your father that neither of you want to see him ever again? I'll tell him to never bother you guys about spending time with him. What do you want that man to do? Beg you to spend with him? You don't understand the simple fact that he is your father? He has nobody but you, he values you two and yet you don't care squat about him?"

"What do you call him, Alex?" I ask and chuckle without humor. "An asshole, right? Bella's father ran out on her and her pregnant mother, he left in front of her eyes on her fucking birthday. That is who you call an asshole. Not your father. Your father cares about you. He didn't run away. He still calls and emails you all the time. You just don't give a shit about him!"

"Have you thought about looking at things from his perspective? Has he ever tried to hurt you? Or Aunt Jane? No. Your mother knows he is a good person, and she doesn't send you to see him for no reason."

I rise to my feet and tower over Alex. "Your mother hadn't seen you for more than three weeks. She didn't hear a word from you. Ask her how many fucking days she cried and regretted sending you to Sydney! Ask her how many times she called and texted me wanting to know how you were. I really think it's her fault that she wants you to reconnect with your father. She's been doing that all her fucking life. They didn't divorce because your father hurt her, they divorced on mutual terms. I understand that the split custody was wrong but can't you see the positive? It made you and brother closer than ever."

"I've had enough of this shit from you, Alex. If you don't want him in your life, tell him. Don't make him suffer, don't make Aunt Jane suffer and don't make everyone else suffer with you!" I roar in a thunderous voice. "Grow the fuck up when it comes to family. Try to adjust, adapt to whatever fucking happens in your life. There are a lot of problem coming our way and these past problems shouldn't be your concern anymore. It's been more than twenty years."

I turn my attention to Will. "William, you're the elder one. You're older than me. You talk to your father but what about Aunt Jane? I know there is a part of you that still wants to hate her for sending you away with your father but she was helpless. When will you understand that?! And you are miserable at your job, you don't like it in Sydney anymore _yet_ you are not willing to come back here. Are you trying to prove a point?" He looks away from me.

"I know you are. I don't want to know what it is. Talk to your mother, it's your personal matter. She's been reaching out to you for so long. She knows people who are more than excited to appoint you for a better job here in the States. And you are still stubborn enough to not come back. Tell her the reason," I point to Aunt Jane—who is in tears.

"I couldn't eat dinner tonight having to watch you two bickering about the same shit throughout the evening. What makes you think that fighting over it is going to get you any kind of fucking solution? Every damn year. It's been four years! How do you not understand that things are changing now? You aren't in college anymore where you had spare time to argue. You have jobs to do and these issues shouldn't matter anymore."

"I'm beyond mad at you both. If you love your mother at all, you'll stay back and sort everything out tonight. It's your family matter; it's a shame that Aunt Jane has had to make me sit with you. But, now it's getting out of hand. You had better make things fucking right."

I heatedly glare at them and walk over to Aunt Jane. My eyes soften when she tightly hugs me and sobs in my arms. I rub her back and know that she isn't going to calm down anytime soon.

"I think I should leave now. You have to sort this out with them." I say softly and she nods through her tears.

I look over at Will and find tears present on both of his cheeks. I nod at him and he reaches us. He turns Aunt Jane in his arms and tightly hugs her. I run a hand through my hair and sigh softly. I squeeze his shoulder and he nods at me. I exit the study as fast as I can.

I take deep calming breaths, not knowing what the hell happened to me in there. I continue walking along the long passageway and hear footsteps walking in my direction.

"Edward?" It's Alex.

I turn and he gives me a brief hug. I smile and ruffle his hair.

"Hey, don't cry. Talk to your mother, both of you. I know you can find constructive solutions to your problems. If you have any trouble, you know I'm here for you." He nods and releases me. I wipe away his tears and he gazes at me.

"Can you stay?"

"Alex buddy, talk to her. If nothing happens tonight, I've got you. Go now," He sighs shakily and nods. "Give me a text when you have time and tell me what happened, okay?"

"Okay. Good night."

"Good night."

I smile and turn on my heels to descend the stairs. I check my watch and see that it's ten-thirty already. Maybe I should've lashed at on them before dinner which would've saved me four hours.

 _Or maybe I should've lashed out four years ago. That would've saved me a lifetime of trouble._

* * *

I step onto the balcony and take a cleansing breath of the chilly air. It's refreshing. I run a hand through my hair and toss the rest of the beer down my throat. I let out a sigh and lean against the railing. Bella loves this view. I used to find her standing here quite often. I chuckle. She would wave at me from here when I came home from work.

It's almost midnight. She must be asleep. I really want to see her right now. My house is dull without her. I am restless without her. I need to rectify this situation.

I make my way to the walk-in closet and grab my hoodie. I don it and call security at the front desk to fetch the car keys of my beloved Audi.

As I descend the porch steps, my phone buzzes in my pocket. I groan and see mom's name flashing on the screen. I answer it.

"Mom, it's late. What's up?" I mutter and take my car keys from the guard.

"Edward, why isn't Jane answering her phone? Is everything alright? Are you with them? How are things looking? Is Will speaking to her? I hope Alex is not siding with Will this time." She rambles on and I roll my eyes.

"Calm down, mom. Everything is fine. I told them to talk it out, and that's what they must be doing. I left her place around ten thirty. I thought it would be best if they resolved everything on their own."

"Finally! I'm so glad to hear that. I'm sure things will get better."

"Yes," I sigh. "Hopefully they will."

"Hmm, are you working?"

"No, I'm about to leave for Bella's place." I say and get in my car. I put my phone on hands-free mode and rev the car to life.

"Oh? I thought Bella was staying at your place."

I roll my eyes. "If you haven't realized it yet, my girlfriend is ridiculously stubborn, and she was pretty adamant about going back to her place. There was nothing I could do."

"You should just ask her to move in with you then."

I laugh. "No, Bella wants to take baby steps. We shouldn't do anything in haste."

"Well, she is right about that. But, your place is gorgeous. She can have everything she wants there."

"I don't know why she doesn't want to. Maybe she didn't like staying with me." I mumble the latter part sadly. It is a possibility.

"Of course she did!" Mom scoffs. "She adores you. And everything about you. I'm sure that's not the issue."

"Maybe."

"Don't overthink this. I'm off to bed now. I'll see you on Sunday."

"Sure, mom. Bye."

"Bye, Edward." I end the call and drive as fast as I can towards my girlfriend's dingy apartment.

 _Ugh, I hate that building._

* * *

I quietly latch the main door behind me as I step inside Bella's apartment. The room is pitch black but I find my way towards her bedroom. I smile at the sight of her under the covers. The moonlight flits through the window and illuminates her pale skin. Her lashes rest on her cheeks and her ruby lips are parted like they always are when she sleeps.

I'm a lucky man.

I take off my hoodie and get under the covers next to her. I spoon her sleeping figure and bury my face against the back of her neck. I take a deep breath and sigh softly. I feel much better now.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"You're here?" She croaks out sleepily and I nod.

"Yes."

I press my hand against her stomach and draw her to me. She lifts my hand and slowly turns to face me. Her eyes remain closed as she reaches over to stroke my cheek. I lean against her hand and she frowns.

"Uh-oh," She whispers and her eyes open. "How did it go over at Jane's?"

"Not good." I mutter and she sighs.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"In the morning." I breathe out and hide my face against her chest.

"Okay," She gently strokes my hair and I sigh contently. "Did you have dinner?"

"Not much."

"Honey, I can make something if you are hungry. How about a sandwich? Or do you want something else? I don't have any leftovers tonight, Jake finished everything. Damn it." She mutters and shifts to get off the bed but I cage her in my arms.

"No, stay."

"Baby, aren't you hungry?"

"It's okay. I just need to sleep." I mumble and grab her hand in mine. She doesn't argue and her warm body cocoons mine.

"Don't stress." She chides softly and I nod.

My hands stroke the silk satin camisole she is wearing and travel south to feel nothing but a pair of silk panties. I graze my hand against her exposed ass, and she trembles. I lean up and plant hot, open-mouthed kisses from her neck to the valley between her breasts. She arches her back and moans.

"You're so sexy, love." I whisper against her soft skin and lower her panties.

"So, you are too sleepy for dinner but not for sex?"

"Exactly."

I circle my fingers against her wet sex and slide two fingers inside. She groans and grips the sheets in her hands. I hover over her and connect our lips for an urgent kiss. She smiles against my lips and slips her tongue in my mouth. I bite hard on her bottom lip and she gasps.

"Edward, please."

"Patience, my love. We have all night."

Her eyes widen with anticipation and I lean forward until our noses are touching. " _All_ night?"

My lips curl into a teasing smile. "If you have a problem, we can go right to sle—"

She crashes her lips against mine and I laugh.

 _God, I love her._

* * *

 _ **October 15, 2015**_

* * *

I wake up and realize that I'm not at my place. I'm at Bella's apartment. I flip onto my back and my stomach growls when I smell food. I smile. God, I've missed her food. I let out a yawn and try to get the sleep out of my eyes. I check my phone and see a couple of emails that need my attention as well as a few missed calls. Ugh, work.

I check the time on my phone and my eyes bulge out of their sockets when I see the time. It's nine-thirty. Fuck! I scramble out of bed and put on my boxers and sweatpants. I put on my t-shirt next and look for my hoodie. Didn't I have it with me last night?

I don't have time for this. I need to leave. I have already missed my first meeting of the day. I hate when that happens. I rush towards the kitchen and stop short when I see my gorgeous girlfriend in the kitchen. She is wearing nothing but my hoodie and a pair of panties. Her hair is up in a ponytail and there is a smile on her face that can light up the building. She is _glowing_. I hate that I have to leave.

Her brown eyes meet mine and she beams at me.

"Good morning, handsome! I made your favorite breakfast."

I walk over to her and cup her face in my hands. I press my lips against hers and she folds her hands behind my neck. Her lips part as she eagerly kisses me and I can sense her good mood in our kiss. We breathlessly break apart a few minutes later and she touches her forehead to mine.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Are you hungry, sweetheart? I can serve you breakfast right away."

"I had a meeting twenty minutes ago," I start off and she frowns. "I'm _very_ late for work."

"Oh, okay. You can go, whatever." She shrugs and turns away from me. She starts putting the plates back on the shelf and I sigh.

"Baby, I really want to stay but you have no idea how much work I have today."

"It's okay, I understand," She turns and nods at me. "Will you do something for me though?"

"Of course, angel. Anything you want."

"Just ask Victoria to email me your daily schedule so I know that I won't be interrupting your time again."

Bella resumes her work and I close the distance between us. I spin her in my arms and frown when I realize how sad her eyes look. I don't like this expression on her. She leans forward and pecks my lips.

"Bye."

"Bella," I sigh gently and nuzzle against her cheek.

"What?"

I pull back and take a hearty look at her striking face. I love her so much. What kind of an asshole would I be if I didn't give her the time she deserves? Fuck the work. I can worry about it later. I need some time with her first. I get my phone out of my pocket and switch it off.

Bella stares at my phone and tries to hide her smile. Her posture relaxes immensely and her eyes turn hopeful. I toss the phone on the kitchen counter and tug on my hoodie she is wearing.

"I can't leave without my hoodie," I murmur and her lips curve into a smile.

"Then you're going to have to take if off yourself, Mr. Cullen."

Her playful eyes lock with mine. I step in her direction and she backs away from me. I continue walking towards her until her back hits the kitchen island. She bites her bottom lip and stares at me with anticipation in her eyes. Her chest heaves and goosebumps rise on her skin as I graze her thighs and grab the edge of the hoodie she is wearing.

"Take it off, baby." She whispers seductively and my hard on stirs in my pants.

I slowly lift the hoodie and see her sexy body in the daylight. Her soft, pale skin looks heavenly right now. She closes her eyes and pulls it over her head. She tosses it somewhere and my eyes don't leave her body as I drink in the sight of her in nothing but a pair of skimpy panties.

"You're so beautiful, Bella." I whisper and her face heats up.

"And you're overdressed."

I chuckle and Bella makes a quick work of taking off my t-shirt. She reaches for my sweatpants and I pin her hands to her sides. She pouts adorably and I give her a chaste kiss. I grab her around the waist and lift her up. I set her on the island and she gasps softly. She keeps her hands on either side of her and groans.

I frown but chuckle when she lifts her left hand, and it's covered with whipped cream. I shift the bowl away and take her soiled hand. I put her index finger in my mouth and suck it clean. Her breathing audibly falters as I suck and lick her hand clean.

"That was delicious." I kiss her lips and she sighs soundly. She dips her fingers in the whipped cream, this time on purpose.

"Ah, don't make me do grunt work again, Ms. Swan." I say with mock disgust. She shrugs and puts the fingers in her mouth. She sucks them deeper and I can feel myself getting harder than I already am. It looks so fucking erotic. She licks her lips and smiles at me.

"That _really_ was delicious." She gives me a smile and I swallow hard.

"Yeah, I can see that."

"Will you give me a hand this time, sweetie?" She asks and I reach for the bowl but she shakes her head.

Bella sinks her fingers in the whipped cream and spreads it along the side of her neck. Her lips curve into a sexy smile and she tilts her head. I cup the back of her neck and graze my teeth along her ear. She moans and grips my arm.

"It's going to get messier, baby." I whisper and she giggles.

"Maybe I want it to."

"Whatever you want."

I plant a soft kiss behind her ear and trail kisses from her ear down to her jaw, following by her neck. I suck and lick the whipped cream off her pale skin and she coos in delight. I take my time and enjoy eating the food off her neck.

"More?" She asks breathlessly and I pull back. I plant a gentle kiss on her lips and saunter over to the fridge. I open the door and find three cans of flavored whipped cream inside. I get the cans out and Bella laughs looking at them.

"I didn't know you liked whipped cream so much."

I snort. "I don't but it tastes fucking delicious against your skin."

"Hmm."

I place the cans on the counter next to her and grab one of them. I open it and Bella gasps unexpectedly when I spray it from her neck down to her stomach. I draw her body against mine and she wraps her legs around my waist. I smile against her throat and she knots her hands in my hair.

"Lie down." I murmur and she lies on her back on the cold island, keeping her legs tightly wound around me.

This is possibly the sexiest sight I have ever seen. My girlfriend lying on the kitchen counter covered in whipped cream. She looks delectable. I'm glad I missed work. I trail my hands from her thighs and cup her sex. She arches her back and squirms. I circle her clit over her panties and she groans.

"You're so wet, angel." I say huskily and lean up to lick and suck the whipped cream off her neck. She grabs the back of my head and pushes me harder against her. I chuckle and take my sweet time with her.

I move south and flick her hard nipples with the tip of my tongue. She groans and sprawls on the counter again. I bathe her perfect breasts with my tongue and bite and kiss her rock-hard nipples. I drag my lips towards her neck and sink my teeth into her soft flesh. She bites her bottom lip and moans.

"I love every inch of you, Bella. You're so beautiful," I kiss her lips. "And flawless," I kiss her cheeks. "And gorgeous," I kiss the top of her head. "And have the most selfless, caring and perfect heart."

"I love you too, Edward," She whispers and looks deep into my eyes. "You have no idea how much you mean to me. I cherish every second that we spend together. I mean it."

I sigh with relief and touch my forehead to hers. "I thought," I clear my throat. "That maybe you weren't comfortable staying at my home with me."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard, Edward Anthony. You are my home. Believe it or not."

My mouth twists into a smile. "I believe you."

"Good, now clean me up, this whipped cream is getting sticky."

I connect our lips for a quick kiss. Her tongue tangles with mine and she moans, tasting the delicious cocoa whipped cream. She loves chocolate. I move south and kiss along her hip bone. I kiss her navel and her breathing falters. I lick and suck the whipped cream and slowly peel her panties off her thighs.

Bella unwraps her legs from around me and I take a step back. I kiss her inner thighs and help her take off her underwear. She kicks it away and I grab another can of whipped cream. I shake it well and spray it on her sex. She moans and spreads eagle on the counter. My cock twitches at the sight and I dive right in to lick the cinnamon whipped cream.

"This combination is savory."

I lap up her juices covered in the whipped cream and smile when she cries my name. I can feel her form quivering as I continue my sweet assault. I enter two fingers inside her and she grinds her hips against them. It doesn't take her long to tighten around my fingers and I can feel her orgasm approaching.

"Edward, I'm close," She whispers and sighs. "So close. Faster, please."

I increase my speed and kiss the soft flesh of her inner thighs. She wraps her legs around me again and I pull my fingers out of her just as she is about to come. Bella whines and withers below me. Oh, my sweet girlfriend.

"Edward, please."

"Patience, my love."

I drop my sweatpants and boxers and take my throbbing erection in my hands. Bella sits up and aims a whipped cream can in my direction but I take it from her hands.

"Not now," I murmur against her pouty lips. "I just need to bury myself inside you right now."

"Take me."

I fill into her in one swift motion and thrust as hard as I can. Bella convulses around me and her body quivers but I continue plunging in and out of her. I kiss her lips and bite her neck. She winds her arms around my neck and rocks her hips against mine.

I connect our lips for a hungry, animalistic kiss and she kisses me back with a similar passion. Her mouth never leaves mine, and she runs her soft hands all over my torso. I groan when she tugs against the ends of my hair and bites on my bottom lip.

"Edward! God," She whimpers against my mouth and touches her forehead to mine. "Yes!"

Her mouth opens in a silent cry and she pulls me closer. I cup her soft breasts and pinch and tug on her nipples. She moans and grabs my arms.

"Edward, I'm close." She says and I grunt.

"Come with me, Bella."

She holds onto me for dear life and I kiss her swollen lips. I swallow her moans as she comes and I empty inside her. I close my eyes and breathe in her soothing scent.

Fuck, that was heavy.

We pull back when out of breath and I tuck the stray pieces of hair behind her ear. I kiss her forehead and she blushes. She stares at me from under her lashes and I stroke her cheek. I pull out of her and she winces softly.

"We need to clean up the kitchen." Bella mumbles and I nod.

"How about a shower first?"

"You're late for work." She whispers and caresses my face with her hands.

"I'll ask Matt to bring a suit for me. I think I'm going to miss two meetings today," I say to myself and run a hand through my hair. "And Sasha is supposed to come by this afternoon."

"Why is she coming?" Bella asks curtly and I pull up my pants.

"We have a meeting, darling."

"Oh."

She gets off the counter and puts on her panties again. She wordlessly leaves for her bedroom and I frown. What happened? I follow her to the bedroom but she is already in the shower. I stare at her tempting body and watch the water cascading down her naked form. She grabs a sponge from the cabinet and pours shower gel on it.

I take off my clothes and walk over to where she is. I stand behind her and fold my arm around her stomach.

"Bella, what went wrong?" I ask and take the sponge from her hands. I gently apply the body wash to her body.

"Nothing, honey."

"Tell me." I turn her in my arms and she shakes her head.

"It's honestly nothing."

"If you say so." I peck her lips.

"Our breakfast is cold." She pouts and I kiss her lips soundly.

"It's alright, we'll reheat it."

"Hmm. We need to be quick, you are really late."

"Are you free today in the afternoon?"

"For what?"

"Tia contacted the construction manager who will be building your bookstore. You can meet him at the office or at the bookstore."

"Um, did they empty my bookstore yet?" She whispers sadly and I nod. "Then I'll meet them at the office."

"Okay."

I crush her against my chest and she wounds her arms around me. I stroke her back and she sighs.

"I would hate to see it empty."

"I understand."

"You always do. That's why I love you so much."

* * *

I watch closely on my laptop screen as Bella steps out of the elevator onto the ninth floor alongside Tia with a curious look on her beautiful face. Lord, she looks beautiful. Her hair is flowing down her back in gentle waves and she is dressed in a white silk blouse, black wide-legged pants and gray cashmere coat.

Sasha snaps her fingers and I shake out of my reverie and look at her. She chuckles staring at me.

"Hey, what happened?"

"Nothing," I offer her a smile. "Please continue."

"Are you sure? Because you look distracted. We can go out, get coffee and then resume the meeting."

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "Thank you, but that's not necessary."

"Alright."

My eyes go towards the laptop from time to time as I watch Bella speak to a group of people about her project. Tia has taken the lead and is making sure Bella stays involved in the discussion. I smile softly when I see Bella doing a lot of hand gestures about something she wants to tell them.

I sigh with relief knowing she will be fine on her own. I turn my attention back to the meeting at hand. About twenty minutes later, the intercom buzzes and I answer it.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Kyle is here." Julie says on the other line.

I run a hand through my hair. I can call him from my office once Bella gets here as it's regarding the accounting details of her project. "Tell him to come back in an hour."

"Yes, sir."

Forty minutes later, I find Bella getting inside the elevator to reach my floor. I smile to myself and wrap up the meeting with Sasha. She looks reluctant to leave but I desperately want her to go. I stand up and button my jacket. I firmly shake her hand and she bids me goodbye.

"Do you have plans tonight?" She asks from the doorway and I nod.

"I'm sorry, but I do."

"Okay, maybe next time."

I make a half-ass attempt at smiling and she finally leaves. I sit back in my chair and wait for Bella to come to me. I open the CCTV footage to the reception lobby of my office on my laptop and find Bella speaking to Sasha about something. Bella has her fists clenched to her sides, and she is heatedly speaking to Sasha. I wonder what happened.

Should I go and see what's going on?

I chuckle to myself when I watch Sasha rushing to the elevators without a second glance at Bella. I guess my girl gets territorial sometimes. I close the window on my laptop and impatiently wait for her to come to me. I put all the files away, and the door opens to reveal my beautiful girlfriend.

"Hey." Bella says with a big grin on her face.

"Hi, baby. Did the meeting go well?"

"Yes it did."

She saunters in my direction and I pull her onto my lap. She giggles and gives me a chaste kiss. I hold her closer and peck her lips.

"It took you a long time to come up from the lobby." I whisper and a blush flames her cheeks.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She says shyly and I stroke her cheek.

"Really?"

"Well, she started it. And she needs to know that you are mine." She cradles my face in her warm hands and gives me a heated kiss.

"Mm, I wish I had been there," I mumble against her lips and she wraps her arms around my neck.

"There are other chairs in your office. Do I always have to end up sitting on your lap?" She asks and I nod, making her laugh.

"You follow my instructions when you are in this office, Ms. Swan." I whisper against her ear and she flushes.

"Whatever _Sir_ wants." She flutters her lashes and I smile.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too."

I connect our lips for a soft kiss and she moans when I bite on her bottom lip. She smiles and deepens our kiss, pushing herself closer to me. I slip my hands inside her shirt and she squirms on my lap. I caress her soft body and she gasps against my lips. I unbutton her black pants and slide my hand inside, to feel nothing but her soft skin. Oh, fuck.

"Ms. Swan, are you going commando?" I ask against her jaw and she laughs.

"I believe I am, Mr. Cullen."

"Very brazen of you." I whisper and she brings her face closer to mine.

"Well, I'm not sorry."

I snort. "Of course not."

I frown when I notice a mark on the side of her neck. I push her blouse away and notice a love bite on her pale skin.

"Does it hurt, baby? I'm sorry." I murmur and kiss the red mark.

"It doesn't. It's okay," She gives me a chaste kiss. "Now, where were we?"

I press my hand against her sex and find her wet. She moans softly and brings her lips to mine. I deepen our kiss and she sighs against my mouth. The intercom on my desk buzzes and I groan. Damn it, Kyle!

"Who is it?" Bella asks, trying to catch her breath.

"Kyle was getting the budget details for your bookstore."

"Um, okay."

Bella gets off my lap and stands up. She adjusts her blouse and buttons her pants again. The intercom buzzes again and I answer it.

"Mr. Cullen, Mr.—" I cut Julie off.

"Send him in."

"Yes, sir."

I adjust my suit and run a hand through my hair. Bella smiles gazing at me. I frown and she wraps her arms around my neck. I smile and touch my forehead to hers. She pecks my lips and strokes my hair.

"You're so handsome."

"Thank you, ma'am. You're just as beautiful."

She blushes and I kiss the top of her head.

"We can go to lunch after the meeting. This won't take long."

"Hmm, okay."

I stare into her brown eyes and get lost into them. Her eyes are so expressive and kind. They lovingly gaze at me all the time. She blushes and stares at me from under her lashes. I don't know why I can't look away from her eyes. They are so captivating.

"I love you so much, Bella."

"I love you too."

Our gaze is broken when the door opens and I turn—expecting to see Kyle but it's not him. Jacob is standing by the entry of the door, with a file in his hands and his brown eyes are wide with shock. What the fuck? I thought it was Kyle! Son of a bitch, I should've let Julie complete her damn sentence.

Bella gasps by my side and takes hold of my hand in both of hers. I watch his eyes fall on our linked hands and his face turns paler. I hope Bella handles this well. She gives my hand a soft squeeze and I kiss her hair.

My intercom buzzes and I roll my eyes but answer it.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Kyle is here." Julie says and I glare at the intercom.

"Tell him I'll give him a call later."

"Sure, sir."

I wrap an arm around Bella's shoulder, and she glances at me before turning to her brother. Jacob gapes in our direction and Bella clears her throat.

"Um, hi Jake."

 _I hope this ends well._

* * *

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO** _ **EdwardsFirstKiss**_ **FOR EDITING THIS CHAPTER!**

 **REVIEW** **AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **LOVE,  
Paint the Walls**


	33. Paroxysm

THE OTHER WOMAN

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS IT ALL.**

* * *

 _ **October 15, 2015**_

* * *

 **EDWARD**

* * *

"Bella? What the hell is going on?" Jacob asks and his face turns red as he tries to control his anger.

Bella leaves her hold on my hand and walks over to where he is.

"Jake, it's—"

"What are you doing here?!"

She jumps a little when he shouts and I glare at him. How dare he shout at my girlfriend? Nobody shouts at my girlfriend. I resist the urge to give him an earful and let Bella handle the situation her way.

"Jake, I've been meaning to tell you for quite some time," Bella says softly and I can hear her voice quivering. "Edward is my boyfriend. We've been together since August and I love him a great deal."

I feel lighter as Bella tells Jacob about us. Now everybody knows. I am so fucking happy about that. I hope her brother reacts well to the news and doesn't make a big scene. Because I don't care if he is her brother, if things get out of hand, I won't hesitate to throw him out of here.

Jacob laughs without humor. "That can't be possible."

"It's true." Bella mutters and nods at him.

He glowers at her. "Do you have any idea what might happen if everyone finds out that you are my sister? They—they'll think I got this job as a damn favor."

"But, you didn't. It was just a coincidence that Edward and I met."

"So, you dated him while he was with his girlfriend?!" He hisses, sneaking a glance in my direction.

"It's not like that," She argues defensively.

"But it's the truth. Everybody knows that."

"Jake, just calm down and I'll tell you everything. Edward and I—" He cuts her off.

"I don't want to be a part of anything that involves the two of you. I've worked hard to earn this internship and I'm not going to blow it away just because you want to date a rich guy and have him pay your bills."

I clench my fists and look daggers at him. Did he just say that?

"Jacob, I can't believe you just said that," She whispers through her tears. "Do you really think I'm with Edward because of his money?"

"I'm sure he was the one who bought your store and not Mr. Platt. He also bought you a Porsche," I freeze. Oh my god. _Fuck_. I hope he doesn't tell her which Porsche. "Did he buy you a castle too?"

"Enough, Jacob. I know you are angry but you should think before you speak." Bella snaps and he crosses his arms over his chest.

"But isn't it true?" He chuckles bitterly. "I mean, you were always resentful that you had to give up your job to pay for my college tuition. You have no source of earning money these days. The best thing to do would be to sleep with my boss so that everybody thinks that I could never make it anywhere without my sister."

Bella slaps him hard right across his cheek and he stares at her in a state of shock. She glares through her tears and takes a deep breath.

"I never thought you were such an arrogant prick, Jacob. Don't even think about talking to me ever again!" She yells and turns in my direction.

I let out a soft sigh and open my arms for Bella. She slams herself against me and I bury my face against her soft hair. I rub her back as she breaks into full-blown sobs. I rock her in my arms and kiss her hair.

"D—did you hear what he said?" She whimpers and clutches my shirt in her hands.

"I did, baby."

"I hate him."

"Hush, now. Take deep breaths," I murmur and look over her shoulder to find Jacob staring at us with an unreadable expression on his face. "I'll show your brother out."

I release Bella and she looks up at me. I wipe away her tears and kiss her lips. I march over to Jacob, and he staggers a little looking at my deathly glare. I grab him by his collar and slam him hard against the double doors. He grunts, and I put more pressure on his neck.

"This place works under my rules. I can throw you out of this building and make you jobless in two seconds. Do you hear me? She is not your sister in this office, she is _my girlfriend_. And if you ever, _ever_ insult her again, you have no idea what I will do. Leave." I snap and step away. He coughs a little and adjusts his jacket before storming out of the office.

From what little I know of Jacob, I know he'll be scared as shit to enter my office tomorrow. He might even take the day off. _No_. I need this shit cleared up by tomorrow. I can't watch my girl cry about this issue.

I follow him and turn around the corner. Victoria jumps to her feet taking in my expression.

"Y—yes, Mr. Cullen?"

"Make sure Jacob Swan comes to the office tomorrow. If he doesn't, I'll make sure he never finds a job anywhere." I say, loud enough for him to hear as he gets inside the elevator.

"Can you make a cup of chamomile tea for Bella?" I ask and she nods.

"Is that all?"

I frown, staring at her nervous face. "What happened to you?"

"You look like you could kill someone."

"I just might."

I return to my office and find Bella nowhere around. I knock on the washroom door and gently open it. I see Bella dabbing her face with a towel. Her brown eyes lock with mine and she blinks back her tears. I close the distance between us and she burrows her face in my chest. I hold her tightly and shut my eyes.

"Edward?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Can I stay at your place tonight? I don't want to be by myself."

"Of course, my love. You don't even have to ask." I kiss the side of her neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Bella. More than anything."

Bella pulls back and I tuck a few stray pieces of hair behind her ear. I wipe away the tear that trickles down her cheek, and she takes my hand in hers.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask softly and she shrugs.

"Is there anything left to talk about? You heard everything."

I lead her out of the bathroom and towards one of the couches. I settle on the couch and she sits on my lap. I take off her black pumps and she curls smaller. I kiss her forehead and gently rock her. She strokes my hair and intently stares at my face.

"Jacob has a short-temper, Bella. You must know that."

"That doesn't justify saying such horrible things to me."

"I know," I try not to rethink about his words that make me want to kill him. "What he said was unforgivable and untrue."

"I never—I never had _resentment_ for doing everything I did for him," She whispers and a tear falls from her eye. "I did everything because he is my brother and I wanted him to be happy."

"Angel, it's going to be alright."

"Do you really think so?" She shakes her head. "Didn't you hear what horrible things he said to me? Jake was the last person on Earth I thought would hurt me so deeply. I still can't believe it."

"Me neither."

"Am I really a bad person? He thought I would have a relationship with you to prove a point. I mean, I knew he would act weird when he found out about us, but I never imagined he would react so badly."

Bella hugs me tighter and hides her face against my neck. I bury my face against her hair and close my eyes. We sit on the couch in comfortable silence but I know how hurt and humiliated my girl is feeling. Her shoulders seem tense and she is still shocked about what happened. I hope the situation resolves sooner rather than later.

"Bella? Baby, do you want to go home?" I ask softly and she doesn't respond. "Bella?"

I feel her hot tears rolling down my neck and my heart breaks. Oh, she's crying again. She clutches the lapel of my jacket in one of her hands and wraps the other one around my neck. I kiss her hair and close my eyes.

"Love, don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry. Please."

"Sorry," Bella croaks out and pulls back. I wipe away her tears and she takes a deep breath. She plays with my fingers and I tip her chin up to look at me.

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing."

Bella cups my face in her hands and connects our lips for an urgent kiss. I snake my arms around her waist and kiss her deeply. She moans when our tongues tangle and I stroke her cheek. I tug on her bottom lip and she whimpers a little. Her hands knot in my hair and she pushes herself closer to me. I trail kisses down to her soft, pale neck and she bites her bottom lip.

"What are you thinking?" I whisper against her soft skin and she lets out a shaky breath.

"Will things get better again?"

I pull back and stare deeply into her beautiful brown eyes. "Everything is going to be fine by this time tomorrow, I give you my word."

"Really?"

"I promise, Bella." I kiss her forehead.

"I don't think he cares anymore."

"Even if he isn't as kind and gentle as you are, I'm sure he has a good heart."

I wipe away the stray tears from her cheek and she gazes at me from under her eyelashes. "How do you know that?"

"Because he is your brother. I know you would have raised him to be a good person." I whisper and she rests her head on my shoulder.

"I tried, I really did."

"I know, baby," I take her hand in mine. My phone vibrates on the desk and I groan softly. Bella tries to move but I pull her closer to me. "It's fine, I'll call whoever it is back later."

"Okay," She strokes my hair and I close my eyes. "Do you have any meetings today?"

"I missed two meetings this morning, so I need to stay here for a couple of more hours. Is that fine with you, love?"

Bella nods. "Yes, I know you have important work to do. I should get going too."

"Matt will drop you off. And why didn't you drive your new car to your apartment?"

She blushes and stares at her hands. "I figured if Jake swung by, he would ask questions."

I sigh. "Don't do that again. You need to use your car."

"I will, sweetheart. I'm going now."

"What about lunch?" I frown.

"Um, I'll have something later." She mumbles and I know she won't have anything until dinner.

"No, you won't. Stay for fifteen minutes, I'll ask Vic to get us two sandwiches."

"Edward, it's fine."

"No," I say firmly and she sighs. "What type of sandwich do you want?"

"Ham and cheese."

I smile. "With mustard?"

"Ugh, I hate mustard." She makes a face and I chuckle.

"I know. Anything else?"

"Just you," She smiles sweetly and I hug her.

"You have me, always."

* * *

 _ **October 16, 2015**_

* * *

Jasper walks inside my office, dressed in a dark blue suit with a smile on his face. He runs a hand through his blond hair and his blue eyes gleam with a dazed expression as he gazes at my office. I stand up and button my jacket as I walk over to him. We share a brief hug and pull back. I sit down in my chair again and he settles on the seat across from me.

Jasper stares at the view of the city to his left and grins. I'm sure he has a lot of questions about everything and I want Vic to make sure he is aware of everything.

"Very fancy, Cullen. I always wanted to work in a high-class firm but I never imagined I would be working under your ass."

I laugh and shake my head. "That's good to hear. Would you like something to drink?"

"Uh, Victoria I think," He mumbles. "Is getting coffee."

There is a knock on the door and Victoria walks in with a tray in her hands.

"Here you go, Mr. Whitlock." She puts the cup of coffee in front of him and places a plate of macaroons next to it. I reach for one and she slaps my hand.

"Hey!" I frown at her and she rolls her eyes.

"I brought these for Mr. Whitlock."

"Whatever." I huff and she shakes her head.

"Don't be a baby."

"I'm not a baby."

"These are coffee macaroons." She says pointedly and I shudder.

"Thanks for telling me."

"What's wrong with coffee macaroons? I love them." Jaspers mutters and gazes at me.

Vic clears her throat. "Mr. Cullen doesn't like coffee in desserts."

"That's weird."

"I know." Vic nods and briskly leaves.

"You have a nice staff." Jasper comments and I smile.

"I do."

"Is my office ready?"

I chuckle. "Yes, your office is ready."

"Great."

"And Vic is going to interview a couple of people on Monday morning for your personal assistant. I told her to handle it herself."

"I think I'll do that myself," He says firmly and I nod.

"It's up to you."

"Cool," He smiles. "Should I take a look around the building?"

"I scheduled a tour for you that starts in ten minutes, Kyle will show you around. He is on his way but if he gets held up, Julie will do it instead."

"I guess you took care of everything."

"I did. And Alex is in his office if you want to speak to him."

"Is he in today?"

"Yes, I haven't had a word with him yet. But he spoke to Bella. She said he sounds fine. So," I stand up and he laughs. "Get out so that I can finally get some work done."

"As you say, boss." He stands up and bids me goodbye.

I check my watch and it's 10:10.

I buzz Victoria and take a seat.

"Yes?"

"Send Jacob to my office."

"But, I think he is in a team meeting with Mr.—"

"Send him to my office, Victoria." I snap and run a hand through my hair.

"Yes, sir."

Two minutes later, Jacob Swan takes a seat in front of me in a _very_ jittery and squirmy form. Yesterday, he was roaring at my girlfriend with all guns blazing. I wonder what happened to him. He intently stares at my desk and nervously bounces his knee.

I clear my throat and he cautiously looks up at me.

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen." Jacob whispers and I sigh.

"Your sister cried buckets after you left my office yesterday," I say with a snap and guilt creeps into his eyes. "I have never seen her so hurt. I blame you for that. I need to know when you plan to make amends with her."

"I've tried calling her a hundred times since yesterday. She won't answer my calls." He says with a dejected look on his face. I can tell he didn't sleep well last night.

"Did you make a conscious effort to recall what vile… _insults_ you threw at her?" I ask icily and he gulps. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"I—I'm sorry, I really am. I want to apologize to Bella. But, she doesn't want to talk to me."

"Damn right she doesn't. If I could kill you right now, believe me, I would. I have never seen you behave so bizarrely, Jacob. I want to know what your problem is."

"It's just that," He sighs and glances at me. "It took a lot of work to get this internship. And—And I don't want people—"

"Fuck the people, Jacob!" I yell at him and he jumps startled. "Do you care more about your colleagues than your sister who has selflessly taken care of you since you were a child? Do you think she resents whatever she did for you? Bella probably did more for you than your parents could have ever done. You are her only family, Jacob. Do you have any idea how lonely she has been feeling since yesterday?"

"She was scared that you were going to react the way you did, and you didn't disappoint us. We had hoped you would handle the situation maturely. Are you having a hard time accepting that Bella and I love each other?"

"Y—Yes." He stutters and looks away.

"Well, you had better get used to it. She is my life. If you think Bella and I will stop seeing each other just because you find it weird, you are sadly mistaken."

"She should've told me sooner about your relationship." He whispers, more to himself.

"I know," I sigh and run a hand through my hair. "That was a mistake on her part but you weren't going to react any differently."

He swallows hard. "Um, I will apologize for saying—"

I complete his sentence. "That she resents taking care of you, giving up her dreams so you could go to college. And also that she slept with me so that she can pay her bills and I can buy her a…," I pause and stare at him thoughtfully while he hangs his head in shame. "What word did you use? Ah, a castle?"

"I'm sorry," He whispers again and I sigh.

"Don't apologize to me; you need to apologize to your sister."

"I know but she won't forgive me easily."

"If you know Bella at all, you would know that holding grudges is not one of her many talents."

His lips turn up a little. "I'm aware of that."

There is a knock on the door and it opens to reveal Julie standing with Bella by her side. She looks as if she slept well but her eyes still seem sad. Nevertheless, she looks gorgeous in an open knit grey sweater and black skirt. Her brown eyes meet mine and she attempts to smile at me. I don't like seeing her like this.

"Come in, baby." I say softly and she nods at me. Julie leaves and Bella takes a step inside.

Jacob turns in her direction and her face pales. She clenches her fists and openly glares at him. Her eyes lock with mine and I can tell she is annoyed with me as well. She turns and walks out of the room.

"Fuck, I'll get her." I mutter and rush after my girlfriend.

"Bella? Love, wait a second." I call out and she starts walking as fast as her ankle boots allow. _God, she might trip soon._

I catch up to her and she turns, only to fall into my arms. I hold her to me and bury my nose against her hair. My clumsy girlfriend. She tries to get out of my arms but I hug her tighter. Her tense shoulders gradually relax and she hides her face against my chest. She folds her arms around my waist and I rub her back.

"Why is he in your office?" Bella croaks out and I kiss her hair. "Throw him out. I don't want to speak to him. Is this why you wanted me to come to your office?"

"No, it's not the only reason." I whisper and she pulls back to look at me.

"I don't want to speak to him." Bella whispers and her bottom lip quivers. I brush my thumb against her lip and sigh softly.

"You know you have to, baby."

"Didn't you hear what he said last night?" She asks incredulously and I nod.

"I did, my love. You don't have to settle everything today. But you can make an effort to be on speaking terms with him. I know it will take time for things to go back to normal. Just hear him out, alright? You're his sister; I bet he will share more with you than he would with me."

"Will you stay with me while I talk to him?" She asks in a small voice and I touch my forehead to hers.

"This is something you both need to discuss in private."

"Okay but this doesn't mean that I forgive him at all."

I smile softly. "I know, darling. Let's go."

"Wait."

I frown but smile when she presses her lips against mine. I fold my arms around her waist and pull her flush against me. I deepen our kiss and she moans gently against my mouth. I bite hard on her bottom lip and she gasps softly. I chuckle and knot my hands in her soft hair.

Bella cradles my face in her hands and sighs softly. I get lost in her tender touch and feel her fingertips tracing every inch of my face. We pull back to breathe a few minutes later and I drag my lips from her jaw down to her neck. She tilts her neck and links her hands behind mine. I stroke her open knit sweater and she trembles in my arms.

"Let's not start something we can't finish, sweetheart." Bella whispers and runs a hand through my hair.

I sigh and release her. I give her a chaste kiss and she smiles at me. She seems more at ease now than she did when she came. I put an arm around her waist and lead her towards my office. I open the door and find Jacob nervously pacing behind the chair he had been sitting on.

He freezes when he notices us and his brown eyes send an apologetic look in my girlfriend's direction. Bella nestles against me and I kiss her hair. Bella and I walk over to my chair and I gently push on her shoulders so she will sit down in it. She crosses her arms over her chest and stares at her brother with a neutral expression on her face.

"Ask Julie to bring you to me when you're done. I don't know where I'll be, but she'll find me." She nods and I lean closer to her. "Smile for me?" She blushes and her lips curve into a beautiful smile. "Much better. Bye, baby." I kiss the top of her head and stand up straight.

"And you," I point my finger at Jacob and he tears his eyes away from Bella and gazes at me. "You had better not make my girl cry again." I warn him and walk out of the room.

 _I hope they resolve their issues._

* * *

"… that's quite alright."

"I'll see you on Monday then." I say to Mr. Omar on the phone.

"I still suggest you stay for a couple of extra days and get some rest before travelling all the way to Seattle." He repeats for the third time and I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"I would like to get some rest although I have a new project starting soon which requires my attention. I need to get back home within three days." _And get back to my beautiful girlfriend_.

"Alright, Mr. Cullen. As you say. I'll see you soon. Have a nice day."

"You too, Mr. Omar," I end the call and glare at my phone. "Son of a bitch." I mutter and put the phone in my pocket.

Jasper laughs and clears his throat. "That's a nice way to speak about your customers."

I sigh and let out a chuckle. "I'm leaving for Dubai on Monday."

"And you don't want to go…?" He trails off and I run a hand through my hair.

"I need to go. But he wants me to stay for an extra couple of days."

"And you don't want to."

"That's right," I nod. "I'm going to finish my work and rush back. There are so many projects lined up. Alex needs some help with his new project as well."

"You are working on the Croatian Cathedral, correct?"

I smile. "Yes, I'm very excited about it. I've been reading books about the Austro-Hungarian architecture in Zagreb, Croatia. We've been running a lot of ideas over the layout. I want it to have a gothic style and yet remain rooted in its culture."

"That sounds like an ambitious project."

"It is, but I need to take a break from that to focus on my residential project. For which, I have to go to Dubai."

"And you don't want to leave your girlfriend." He points out and I shrug.

"That too. I hope she doesn't get angry about it."

"Why would she? It's a part of your job."

"Because she is aware of what happens when I leave for Dubai. I'm extremely busy and I'll have to focus all my attention on my pending tasks when I come back. We just don't get enough time together."

"You need to make time, Ed. I'm sure she would appreciate it if you spent uninterrupted time with her before you go."

"Hmm, I'll see to that," I mutter thoughtfully and nod at him. "We couldn't spend together last weekend because she was in Forks for her high school reunion."

Jasper frowns softly and his blue eyes curiously gaze at me. "She's from Forks?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I lived in Forks until my freshman year of high school. We left for Houston when my mom remarried that drunken little shit."

I roll my eyes. "That drunken little shit is your step-father."

"I don't care," He mutters and chuckles. "You totally missed my point."

I rethink upon his words.

"You know my Bella?" I ask curiously and he nods.

"Isabella Swan, isn't it?"

"Yep."

He snorts. "Oh yeah, I know your Bella. Really well."

I frown at his suggestive tone. Why do I end up speaking to men who are from my girlfriend's past? Was Jasper an ex-boyfriend? No, of course not. _I hope not._

"That's great."

"So, where is she?" He asks giddily and I shrug.

"Speaking to her brother in my office."

"Jake's here too?" There is surprise on his features.

"He works as an intern in our office."

"Good for him," He nods. "Do you know where her other friends are? Angela? Ben? Emily?"

"Yeah, they—" There is a knock on the door.

I turn and find Bella shyly stepping inside. Her eyes are solely focused on me and I give her a hopeful smile. I stand up and saunter in her direction. She closes the distance between us and I wrap her in my arms. I sigh soundly and tighten my arms around her. I never get tired of holding her.

"How did it go?" I whisper against the curtain of her hair.

"Horrible. Couldn't have been worse," I close my eyes and sigh. "But I'm glad we got everything off our backs."

"Really?"

She nods against my chest. "Hmm, yes. I told him about everything that has happened in the last few months. About Riley, James and everything else."

"How did he take it?"

"Jake was angry with me, like he should've been. I don't blame him. I kept him in the dark. And he apologized for yesterday's incident."

"He Did?"

"Yes and he also admitted that he was behaving distant with me since he earned the job at your office. He thought he was overshadowing me since he found good work," She lets out a deep breath. "That was a little difficult to listen but, I tried not to hit him again."

I chuckle. "I'm so proud of you, my love."

"He is going to try to get back to his old self and wrap his head around the fact that his sister is in a relationship with his boss."

I smile and kiss her hair. "It might take some time."

"He can have all the time he needs. I'm not leaving you for a couple of months," Bella pulls back and gives me a playful smile. I love this expression on her. It lightens up my mood too.

"But, are you planning to leave me later?"

"Maybe."

"Then I better start finding myself a back-up."

She pouts adorably and I laugh. I lean down and brush my lips against hers. She parts her lips and eagerly kisses me back. I stroke her hair and feel her arms folding behind my neck. I playfully tug on her bottom lip and she moans. She grabs the lapel of my jacket and pulls me closer to her warm body.

There is a loud throat clearing heard behind us and Bella hastily pulls back. She blushes and grabs my hand in hers. I smile and kiss the top of her head.

"Where are we?" She asks timidly and I snort.

"In the new COO's office. We have been friends since college. I have wanted you to meet him for quite some time now. It's officially his first day here," She grins at me. "Tell me if he looks familiar to you."

"What…" Her sentence hangs mid-air as I shift away and her eyes fall on Jasper.

Bella gasps and her hand covers her mouth. Jasper beams at her and walks over to give her a bone-crushing hug. She recovers her expression and hugs him back with a content face. He sets her down and takes a good look at her lovely face.

"My god," Jasper sighs and shakes his head in disbelief. "Just when I thought you couldn't look any prettier than you did in high school."

Bella rolls her eyes and chuckles. "Where the hell have you been?! One day you're hanging out with us and the next day, you suddenly leave Forks."

He rubs the back of his neck and gives her an embarrassed smile. "Yeah, sorry about that. We'll talk about it later. Where's Jake?"

"He's working, but I guess, you'll meet him soon enough."

"I will."

"The new COO, huh?" She smiles and nods at him. "I'm very proud of you. I saw Denise at Rachel's wedding two weeks ago, why didn't you come? I was hoping to see you."

Jasper groans. "Weddings are boring. Plus, I had work in Houston. Mom never mentioned that she saw you."

"Denise and I spoke for two seconds, she probably doesn't remember it."

"Hmm."

"I'm so happy to see you!" Bella grins and hugs him again. "I can't wait to tell Angela and Emily about this."

"I heard Emily is married."

She giggles. "Happily married to a guy named Sam. She had such a crush on you back then."

"I know." He chuckles and shakes his head.

"Have you found anyone yet?"

"No," He sighs dramatically and gazes at me. "The one girl I had a crush on is already taken by my boss. Guess, I'll have to look for another one now."

I glare at him and draw Bella back into my arms. She laughs and strokes my cheek. I kiss her forehead and my lips curve into a smile looking at her happy expression. Jasper shrugs at me and I roll my eyes.

"Don't even think about hitting on my girlfriend. I'll fire your ass on your first day."

He snorts. "I won't, Mr. Cullen. I give you my word."

"Good."

"We have a lot to talk about, Bella. We should catch up with each other sometime. Are you free on Saturday?"

"Um, yeah sure."

"No, Bella and I are busy on Saturday. You can make plans for Sunday morning." I say pointedly and Jasper nods in understanding.

"Fine, that works too."

"Honey, what plans are you talking about?"

"It's a surprise." I whisper with a smile and she blushes.

"You know I hate surprises."

"You'll love this one."

"What is it?" She asks and I roll my eyes.

"I'll tell you later, Bella."

She huffs. "Fine."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Jasper asks for the tenth time and I roll my eyes.

"Will you shut up?" I snap angrily and Bella giggles by my side. She nestles against me and plays with the pendant hanging around her neck. A soft smile plays on her lips and I let her be alone with her thoughts. How can someone be so beautiful? I shake my head and look at Jasper again. He crosses his arms over his chest and looks away.

The elevator opens on the sixth floor and we step out of it. I wrap an arm around Bella—who is just as clueless as Jasper is as to where we are going.

"Edward?" Bella tugs on my hand and I gaze at her.

"Yes, love?"

"Where are we going?" She whispers and I chuckle.

"We have a little celebration to welcome Jasper to our company."

"Then why am I here?"

"Because you are my girlfriend and I love you very much," She arches an eyebrow in my direction and I sigh. "We'll talk about why you are here later, okay?"

"Sure."

We take a left and come face to face with two giant brown double doors. The guard nods at me and opens a door. I look down at Bella—who stifles a gasp looking at the spacious room. It's a banquet style conference room with ten round tables. There are almost fifty people already seated inside.

"What's going on?" Jasper whispers and I chuckle.

"Alex and I decided to give you a much-needed welcome to our company."

He blinks rapidly and offers me a dazed smile. "Wow, thank you so much. This means a lot, man. I can't believe you did this."

"Well, you are going to be an integral part of our team and you should feel at home."

"Thanks again." He beams at me and gives a brief hug. I laugh and pat his back.

I gaze at my girlfriend and find her beautiful eyes looking everywhere. Heidi catches my eye from where she stands by the podium and struts in my direction. She walks over to where I am and I sigh.

"Is he in?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. But uh he seems distracted about something."

"Why isn't he here?"

"He doesn't—"

"No, I don't want to hear excuses. Get him here in two minutes." I whisper hastily and she rushes out of the room.

I pull Bella to my chest and she shifts closer to me. I rub her back and fold an arm around her waist. She shyly glances at me and blushes. I smile and stroke her cheek. God, she is so perfect. I kiss her hair and turn to Jasper.

"Shall we take our seats?" Jasper asks and I nod.

He walks ahead of Bella and I follow her.

"You've been quiet for a while now." I murmur against her ear and she bites her bottom lip.

"Everyone's staring."

"I think they are wondering how somebody like me found a woman as beautiful as you."

Her cheeks turn redder and she tries to hide her smile. "You're such a smooth talker, Edward Cullen."

I laugh and peck her lips. "It's one of my many talents, baby."

I pull out a chair for Bella and she takes a seat. I settle next to her and clasp our hands together. She turns her head in my direction and I lean forward to press my lips against hers. She quickly pulls back and looks around the room. I chuckle and shake my head.

"I love you." She says sweetly and I kiss the corner of her mouth.

"I love you too, darling."

"Where's Alex?"

"On his way," I look at the double doors and find him sprinting in our direction. I smile. "There he is."

I stand up when he reaches us and offers me a sheepish smile. He hugs me and I chuckle.

"I'm so glad Bella is here," He mutters to himself but I manage to hear it. I roll my eyes and he pulls back. "I was really busy."

"I know how busy you were," I snap and he nervously gulps. "I want to know what happened at Aunt Jane's after I left."

"Fine, are you free for drinks tonight?"

"No, we'll talk after we return from lunch."

"Yes, sir."

"And you are speaking." I point to the podium and he groans.

"No, I'm tired!" He pouts and I ignore him. I sit back in my chair and Bella grins in his direction. He smiles and kisses her cheek

"Hey, Bella."

"Hi, honey. Why do you look so tired?" She asks with concern and Alex gives me a pointed look.

"I don't care, Alex. You are speaking today."

"But, _Bella_ thinks I'm tired too."

"You can't always manipulate her name to get out of everything." I say angrily and Bella giggles.

"Fine, whatever." He sits as far from me as possible. I chuckle and wrap an arm around my girlfriend.

"You act like his dad sometimes." She whispers and rests her head on my shoulder. I smile and kiss her forehead.

"You have no idea what a handful he is," She laughs and I grin at her. "He would use your name to get out of everything if he could. Like you want to meet him for lunch, or you want to talk to him about something important or anything that involves you to escape what he doesn't want to do."

"And why does he do that?"

I sigh with a smile. "Because I can never refuse him when hearing your name."

"You are such a sweetheart, Edward." She kisses my cheek.

"He did the same thing when he was in Sydney too," She frowns curiously. "When I asked him to email me reports, he would be like, 'I'm shopping for Bella and he repeated the same shit for two weeks. How much time does he need to buy you a gift?"

"I guess he knows your weakness."

"You are not my weakness," I say softly and look deep into her eyes. "You are my strength."

She blushes and stares at me from under her lashes. "You're so corny sometimes, but I love it."

I laugh and kiss the side of her head.

Irina stands behind the podium and I smile at her. I point to Alex and she nods at me. She clears her throat and starts the short event.

"Why are there so many people here?"

"They are sections chiefs from different floors and some people from Aro's office. Not a lot of people."

"I can see that," She says dryly "Anyway, are we going out for lunch?"

"Yes, I would like to spend some quality time with you," I put my hand on her knee and slide it higher. She blushes and her breathing falters. "Good thing you are wearing a skirt today."

"Not here!" Bella whispers and pushes my hand away.

"Then where do you want to go?" I ask and simultaneously listen as Irina makes an official announcement about the awards we're going to receive this year.

"In your office, maybe." She mumbles shyly and plays with my fingers.

"Whatever you want, Ms. Swan. And what do you want to have for lunch?"

"Pizza?"

"Pizza it is. We'll go to your favorite place."

"Sounds perfect."

Bella beams at me when everybody cheers about our achievements this year and I smile back at her. Twenty minutes later, Irina lets Alex take the stage, and he starts off with a joke that has everyone laughing. I get comfortable in my seat and listen to him talk.

"Edward?" Bella calls my name softly and I smile at her. "What surprise were you talking about?"

 _Bella won't let it go unless I tell her everything._

"I was thinking I can take the day off tomorrow and we can go on a trip."

Her eyes light up but she suddenly frowns. "What about Sunday? We have to be at Jane's for dinner."

"We'll return on Sunday morning."

"Where are we going?"

"Do you remember I told you about my cabin in Whistler, British Columbia?"

She gasps lightly. "Really? Oh, I can't wait! This is such a great surprise."

"I thought so too. We can spend some time together, just us." I murmur and give her a chaste kiss.

"I would love that. And promise me you won't work while we are there."

I laugh. "I promise, baby."

"Good."

Bella interlaces our hands and tunes her attention to Alex again.

 _I can't wait to leave the city this weekend with Bella._

* * *

I try to maintain a conversation with my team members for the Cathedral project although my eyes keep racing over to Bella—who is unable to contain her excitement as she speaks to Jasper and Alex. I was shocked to hear that Jasper knew Bella but that also made me realize that not all people from Bella's past are bad. Well, there is her asshole father who was a fucking nutjob.

I need to tell her that I'll be leaving for Dubai on Monday. It's going to be a tight schedule but I need to follow it if I want to get back to Bella. It'll be a relief to come home on Wednesday and find her home.

I tune my attention to Delilah and Noah and listen to them speak about our project timeline. I just nod along and adding a couple of pointers. Delilah takes notes and I motion for Victoria to come over to me.

"Noah, we can have a breakfast meeting regarding this when I come back. Right now, we need to address the major issues we are having."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen."

I turn to Vic who is standing next to me with an iPad in her hands. "Victoria, please note that down. Thursday morning, 08:30."

"Sure, but you are coming back to Seattle Wednesday evening."

"I know that, I'll manage it." Victoria nods and her lips press into a thin line. "It's a day off for you on Thursday, Vic. Pass this information on to Julie."

"Edward, don't tire yourself out." She chides and I sigh.

"I'll manage, Vic. Relax." She nods and walks away from me.

I smile when I sense Bella walking in my direction and hear the clicking of her heels approach me. She gives me a loving smile and stands next to me. I wrap an arm around her waist and kiss her cheek.

"Good Afternoon, Ms. Swan." Noah and Delilah wish my girlfriend in unison.

"Good Afternoon." She grins at them and stares at me expectantly.

"Right, sorry," I whisper and shake my head. "Baby, this is Noah and Delilah. Guys, this is my girlfriend, Bella."

"Hi," Bella gives them a quick handshake. "Edward mentioned that you were working with him for the cathedral project."

They stare at her with shock on their faces but recover and nod their heads. I try not to show my surprise that Bella remembers such a tiny detail. Even I don't remember that I told her about them. I guess my girlfriend is very attentive and observant.

"Yes, ma'am." Delilah squeaks out and her ears turn pink.

"Well, I wish you good luck with it." She says sweetly and they nod with a smile before they leave.

I spin Bella in my arms and press my lips against hers for a quick kiss. Her lips curl into a smile as we pull back.

"And where's my good luck?" I pout and she caresses my cheek.

"I'll wish you good luck once we get back home but let's eat first."

"Okay but you need to come to my office for a second."

"Sure and you still haven't told me why I am here."

I laugh and kiss the side of her head. "Aro invited us for dinner tomorrow night, but I can ask him to reschedule it for tonight. Will be that alright with you?"

"Are there going to be thirty people there?"

I snort. "No, just the four of us."

"Then, I would love to. I can call Renata and ask her if I can bring dessert. I was planning to make plum pie."

I make a face. "No, no. Nothing with plums, please."

"Fine," She gives me an exasperated look. "I'll make chocolate Battenberg. Renata mentioned that Aro is a fan of chocolate."

"That sounds delicious."

"I also need to think about dessert for Sunday night. Carlisle wants me to make a torte."

"Dad?" I gape at her and she nods.

"Yeah, why is that so weird?"

"No, I'm just surprised you spoke to him," I murmur and shrug. "Even we don't text each other much."

Bella laughs. "Maybe he likes me more."

"I couldn't be happier, my love."

"Carlisle keeps tabs on how I am coming along with my book and asks me if I need his help. Your parents are the sweetest people, do you know that?"

"I do," I kiss her forehead. "And they dearly love you."

She blushes and shyly fiddles with her purse. "Really?"

"Yes, darling."

When we enter my office, Bella sits on the chair across from my desk and I open of my drawers. I glance at my girlfriend and find a curious expression on her face. I smile and stand up straight.

"I have something for you."

"What is it?" She asks suspiciously and I take a deep breath.

"Alice went shopping last week and saw this at a store. She sent me the picture and I could imagine you wearing it. Don't get mad, okay?"

Bella purses her lips and closes her eyes. "Is it expensive?"

"Yes."

"How much?"

"I'm not going to say." I mumble and grab the gift-wrapped box. She opens her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest.

I walk over to Bella and kneel in front of her. I put the box in her lap and she strokes it. I kiss the back of her hand and she runs a hand through my hair.

"Why, honey? You know I don't like it when you spend money on me. Is this why you called me here?"

"No! Just open it, please?"

"Fine."

She slowly unwraps the box and gives me a disapproving sigh as she stares at the red box in her hands. She opens it and gasps loudly. I nervously gaze at her looking at her gift. Her brown eyes meet mine and she bites her bottom lip.

"It's a wrist watch," She whispers and touches it. "It's gorgeous, Edward. So beautiful."

"You like it?" I ask with a hopeful smile and she nods at me.

"I love it. Do you want to help me put it on?"

"Sure, love."

I eagerly take the watch out of the box and help her put it on. It looks perfect. The white gold case fits perfectly among the brilliant-cut diamonds. I smile at her and she leans down to press her lips against mine. A few minutes later, we break apart to catch a breath. I stroke her cheek and she gives me a small smile.

"What happened?" I ask and she shrugs. "You don't like it? You don't have to keep it because I like it. I can—"

"Hey," She interrupts me and shakes her head. "It's a wonderful gift, honey. It's so thoughtful of you."

"Please tell me what I did to make you so quiet." I murmur anxiously and she laughs.

"Edward, don't be silly," She stands up and I rise to my feet. She wraps her arms around me and hugs me. I sigh softly and hide my face against her neck. She strokes my hair and I tighten my arms around her.

"You know you can't lie, right?" I whisper and she nods against me. "What is it?"

Bella releases me and bites her bottom lip. I curl my finger under her chin and tip her head up to look at me.

"I never give you anything back and you shower me with extravagant gifts all the time. This watch must be super expensive. I—"

"Hey, don't say that. You do a lot of things for me," I draw her in my arms and she snuggles against my chest. "You surprised me with a romantic candlelight dinner last week in the garden and it was the best surprise I had ever received. When I have a huge workload, you help me out. You came back from Forks, just to make sure I was alright when I got drunk and stupid. You gave me the best massage ever last weekend, and it made me feel so much better."

I kiss the top of her head and continue. "You text me that you love me every day when I'm on my way to work and it makes me so happy. I don't need your gifts, I love you for the little things you do for me. They matter the most to me. I give you these things because I want you to have the world. Anything and everything you want."

"You are my world, Edward." Bella murmurs and looks up at me.

"I love you so much, baby."

I connect our lips for a gentle kiss and she cradles my face in her hands. She moans when I tug on her bottom lip. I caress her beautiful face and get lost in the feeling of her lips moving against mine. It's pure bliss.

"Why did you call me to come to your office?" She asks softly and I chuckle against her lips.

"We have to go shopping."

She groans. "No! No, shopping! I'm leaving now. I'll see you at your place. Bye."

"Baby, wait. It's a different kind of shopping."

"What kind?"

"For your bookstore," She frowns cutely and I laugh. "Instead of Tia, I thought I could help you with buying furniture for your bookstore. If you need something customized, we can order it. It'll be a lot of fun."

"Um, okay. That sounds fun. But, I'm kind of hungry right now."

I laugh staring at her pouty face and kiss her lips soundly. "I know. We'll go to your favorite pizzeria first, alright?"

"Yes, please. And where are we going shopping for furniture?"

"I have contacted a couple of excellent stores and we'll go check them out. Other than that, we'll go to Dallas sometime later to view the items Tia and I ordered. It's all going to be wonderful."

"Thank you," She whispers and cups my face in her hands. "I know you take time out of work to do this."

"Well, you wanted me to take the project and I couldn't. The least I can do is make sure things are running smoothly."

"You don't have to be so selfless all the time," She says and shakes her head. "I'm getting spoiled because of it."

I laugh and gather her in my arms. "I'm so glad to hear that, baby."

 _I just hope Bella takes the news well of me leaving for Dubai next week._

* * *

 _ **October 18, 2015**_

* * *

 **BELLA**

* * *

I feel a hand reaching for mine and I shrug it off and instead focus my attention on the lavish interior of Jane's house. I notice a lot of people walking around busy with their work. How can Jane live in this enormous house all alone?

A housemaid walks our way, batting her eyelashes in my boyfriend's direction. I roll my eyes and cross my arms over my chest. I take off my coat and hand it to her but she still doesn't acknowledge me. Ugh, it's hopeless. Edward passes his coat to her, and she briefly touches his hand as she takes it. He quickly retrieves his hand and buries it inside his pocket.

His green eyes meet mine and I turn on my heels and strut inside the house. I glare at no one in particular and cluelessly walk into a room. He catches up to me and grazes his hand against my arm.

"Bella baby, please…"

I don't hear the rest of his sentence as I saunter away from him. My grimace is replaced with a big smile when I spot Jane walking in my direction. She gives me a tight hug and I hug her back. We pull back and she squeezes my hand affectionately.

"Hi, Jane. You look well." I say and she kisses my cheek.

"So do you, dear. You look radiant," She looks past me and frowns at my boyfriend. "And what's wrong with you? Why that sad puppy dog face?"

"Bella's mad at me." I can practically hear him pouting like a four-year-old.

"Aw, Bella what did my nephew do now?"

I turn to Edward and glower at him. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

He sighs and gives me an irritated look. "You are making way too big of a deal out of it."

"Why don't we talk about it after you get back from Dubai?" I snap and stomp away.

I sigh tiredly and close my eyes. I hate fighting with him but he is the most unreasonable person I've ever met. I really want to hate him sometimes but I love him so, so much. I blush when I think about our weekend getaway to Whistler. It was magical. I had never seen a more beautiful cabin in my life. I never wanted to leave that place, but we had to return to Seattle early in the morning because Edward had work. We left the cabin at five in the morning. But that's not the reason for our fight; we had a horrible argument because my boyfriend is a pompous ass.

"Um, excuse me?" I call out to the housemaid walking past me. She turns and frowns at me.

"Yes?"

"Where is the kitchen?" I ask and she smiles.

"Second door to your left and…" Her sentences hang mid-air and she gapes at someone behind me. I turn and roll my eyes to find Edward standing there. Ugh, not again.

"Good evening, Mr. Cullen," The girl says breathlessly and adjusts her skirt. I hear him mumble something under his breath. "Can I get you anything?"

"Actually, yes," He sighs soundly. "I wouldn't say no to beer."

"Yes, sir!"

"And please get something for my girlfriend. Whatever she prefers."

"Sure." Her voice goes octaves lower, and she peeks at me.

"Nothing for me, thank you." I snap and send a heated glare towards Edward before walking away from him.

 _I really want to hate him right now._

* * *

I put the greased baking tray in the freezer and gently shut the door. I turn and find a housemaid staring at me with an alarmed expression. I clear my throat and point to the freezer with my index finger.

"The pistachio brittle is setting but you need to check on it periodically. Break it into pieces once it is set. And for the sorbet, let it cool for ten minutes before you serve it after dinner. Add the brittle on top." I instruct her and she nods.

"Yes, Ms. Swan." She says softly and I smile.

"Bella dear, it's thickening now. Can you take a look at it once more?" Esme asks as she stirs the chicken stock. I walk over to where she is, and she grins at me. I check the broth and nod thoughtfully.

"You need to continue stirring it, for maybe ten more minutes. I'll strain it later so that it can be served with the pork."

"Sure."

I feel Jane's eyes on us and she beams at us. "God, I haven't cooked so much food in a really long time. This feels great."

I bite my bottom lip. "Are you sure we aren't making too much? I mean, you also suggested I make two desserts."

Jane laughs. "Oh honey, everyone in the family has a big appetite. I can promise you there will be no leftovers. Especially with the menu we have. Dinner smells heavenly. It's a good thing we have you here to help us. We're learning something different tonight."

"True." Esme nods and gives my shoulder a soft squeeze.

I hear a distinctive huff coming from somewhere and my eyes race over to the blonde standing in the doorway with a scowl on her pretty face. Rosalie crosses her arms over her chest and watches us with an unhappy face. She's been here for three hours but not once has she offered to help. _Such a bitch_.

I smile when I hear a pair of footsteps rhythmically dancing towards the kitchen. Her soprano voice sings an idle tune as she waltzes inside. Alice gives me a dazzling smile and walks in my direction. She gives me a big hug and I smile.

"Hi, Bella! You look great tonight! Love the dress!" She kisses my cheek and turns to her mother. She greets Esme and Jane and curiously stares everywhere.

"Why are you late, dear?" Esme asks and Alice groans.

"I couldn't get out of a meeting I had. But, I came here as fast as I could."

"I'm glad you did."

"So," Alice locks her blue eyes with mine. "Can I help with anything?"

Esme and Jane burst out laughing and Alice pouts in their direction. I crack a smile and she shakes her head.

"Really?! I can help you guys!"

"You should ask Bella if there is anything left to do because dinner's almost ready."

Alice gives me a hopeful smile. "Bella? What can I do?"

I look down at the ingredients I laid out to make saffron mayonnaise. I guess Alice can make this. It's the simplest thing to make out of everything we are cooking tonight.

"Alice, you can make the saffron mayo."

"Ooh, that sounds cool. But, will you stay by my side?"

I laugh. "That won't be a problem. Let's get started."

"What's for dinner tonight?"

"We made Porchetta pork roast and seafood stew with pepper marmalade and you'll make the saffron mayo. Esme and Jane have been doing most of the work."

Alice rolls her eyes. "Come on, Bella. I know you've been helping them. And what's for dessert?"

"That is all Bella." Esme mentions and returns to stirring the stew.

"I made chocolate truffle chestnut torte with a honeycomb crust and rhubarb sorbet with pistachio brittle."

"I can't wait to eat it!" Alice grins and I hear some noise fading from the doorway. I look past Alice and see Rosalie leaving.

"Well, that's much better. It felt like an owl was glaring at us the whole time." Jane mutters and Esme shushes her with a smile on her face. Alice giggles and I chuckle softly.

"Wow, dinner smells delicious. I'm hungry already." My boyfriend's velvety voice floats in as he leans against the doorway. I can see both the housemaids turning to admiringly stare at him. I can't blame them to get flustered looking at him. He looks casually hot in a t-shirt, sweater and jeans. His sexy green eyes meet mine and I scowl at him. I look away when his smoldering gaze makes me hot and bothered.

"Edward, aren't you playing pool?" Jane asks, and he chuckles as he steps inside the kitchen.

"I'm here to get beer for dad. He is too engrossed in the football match to get up and grab a bottle for himself." His eyes flicker over to me but I pretend to stare at the eggs and lemons in front of me.

"I thought there were enough bottles in the cooler or you could've just told one of the girls."

"Aunt Jane," Alice laughs and shakes her head. "I'm sure when Bella is here; he'll find any reason to come into the kitchen."

I blush and hear him laugh. I look up and glare at him, cutting off his laughter. I turn to Alice.

"Alice, hand me the grater, please."

"I am doing it!"

I roll my eyes. "Fine."

I grab the wooden chopping board and place a lemon on it. I try to ignore Edward but he lingers around me, trying to catch my attention but I don't acknowledge him. When I finally look up, I find him standing across from me with a charming smile on his face. I drum my fingers on the board and blankly stare at him. His smile slowly disappears, and he runs a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry." He mouths and I shake my head.

"Take your beer and go." I mutter and let Alice stand in front of the board as she wants to grate the lemon.

Her face is a mask of utter determination as she zests the lemon. I place a glass bowl in front of me and crack two eggs. I add a pinch of saffron and start whisking the mixture. I keep an even stare in Edward's direction, and he pouts adorably, almost crumbling my will. Almost. But he can't be irrational all the time!

"Bella, the stew is ready," Esme announces and I walk towards the gas stove. "Do you need something to put it in?"

"Yes, a gravy boat."

I smile and she passes me an elegant porcelain gravy boat. I pour the gravy from the pot into the container in my hands and hear whispers behind me. I frown and shrug it off.

"Uh Bella, I think Edward wants to have a word with you." Esme says cautiously and I sigh.

"No offence Esme but your son is ridiculous sometimes. Truly ridiculous," I say which makes everyone in the room chuckle. "He's probably scowling my way as I speak." That makes the ladies laugh harder.

A couple of seconds later, I gasp when I feel my favorite pair of arms winding around me. I blush, knowing there are people around us. I put down the gravy boat, in case it slips from my hands due to the close proximity of my hot boyfriend.

"Edward, let's not make a scene." I say, trying to sound mad.

"I'm so sorry, baby. Please forgive me." He whispers against my hair and kisses my cheek.

I shake my head. "I don't want to talk about it yet."

"Don't be mad. I love you, please?" He whispers softly and I resist the urge to turn and kiss him.

"Not now, Edward. I'll get back to you when I want to speak to you."

Edward sighs and unwraps his arms from around me.

"Okay." He says quietly and kisses my hair before walking away. After I recover my heart rate, I ask a girl to finish the work and I walk over to the kitchen island where Esme and Alice are standing.

I stifle a smile when I notice that Alice has zested half a lemon in the last ten minutes. Esme has her elbow perched on the island on her chin resting on the palm of her hand as she gazes at her daughter with an amused smile. I share a look with her and we resume staring at Alice—who looks at us.

"What is it? Am I doing it wrong?"

"Alice, we don't have all night." Esme says softly and I zest the rest of the lemon in seconds.

"Now, mix this in the egg and saffron mixture I made."

Alice follows my instructions and I grab another bowl from a cabinet. I squeeze lemon juice in it and she combines the mixtures. She adds a pinch of saffron and I add olive oil. Alice gives Esme a smile and continues working.

"Thicken it and put it aside to cool." I whisper and she kisses my cheek.

"Thank you, Bella!"

"No problem. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a boyfriend I need to console."

"And please tell everyone that dinner will be on the table in five minutes." Jane says and I nod.

"Sure."

"Don't take too long to make-up." She adds and I blush furiously as I walk out of the room.

I go to the den and stop in the doorway when I hear football commentary and the distinctive voices of Edward, Emmett, Alex and Will. I smile as I watch them laugh and drink beers as they play pool. Edward mentioned that it had been years since they were all in the same room.

I bite my bottom lip and watch Edward sexily lean down as he takes a shot. He swiftly hits the cue ball and the blue striped ball goes straight into the corner pocket. He looks so hot when he plays pool. For the next five minutes, I watch him single-handedly win the game and Will cheers him on.

"This is not fair!" Alex yells and stomps his foot like a petulant child. "I want to be on Edward's team!"

"Alex, don't be such a grumpy little shit. We won, give us our money!" Will says with a triumphant smile.

Emmett stares at him narrowly. "You barely played anything, Will. Why the fuck are you gloating? Damn, I should've won the toss tonight! I hate this game!"

Will rolls his eyes. "You don't hate this game, you hate when Edward is not on your team. He can't always be on your team."

"Please," Emmett scoffs. "I taught him how to play this game when he was a kid."

"No, your friend from Chicago taught us how to play."

"Fuck you guys. Edward, didn't you…" Emmett's sentence trails off when he gazes at my boyfriend.

Edward is staring at the pool table with a thoughtful look on his face. Alex waves his hand in front of him and he snaps out of his reverie.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"What's wrong?" Alex asks and Edward shrugs in return. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, it's just work."

"Or Bella is mad at him and he is too pansy ass to tell us what the hell the problem is." Will mutters and Edward glares at him.

"Shut up."

"She'll come around…" Alex looks up and his blue eyes fall on me. He gives me a sheepish smile and all eyes turn to me.

I walk inside and Edward gives me his most apologetic look as he strides my way. He cradles my face in his hands and leans his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry, baby." He whispers softly and I nod.

"I know, sweetheart. It's okay."

"Let's not fight again. I hate when we don't speak to each other."

"I'm sorry too."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I was the one who started it," He tightens his arms around my waist and pulls me flush against him. "You are so incredible. You didn't even complain when we had to leave the cabin very early in the morning."

"I wasn't planning to stay there all alone," I say softly, and he smiles at me. "I really didn't have much of a choice. And I have a condition if you don't want me to be mad about it."

He frowns. "What condition?"

"I'm driving on our way back home tonight."

He audibly gulps. "R—really? Demetri is here, even Matt. Or I can drive if you are too tired."

"I'm not tired; I'll drive us on our way back home. I'm not asking you, I'm telling you." I snap and he nods.

"Okay, okay. Whatever my girlfriend wants."

"Good, I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

Edward crashes his lips against mine and my toes curl from his heated kiss. Wow, he really wants us to make-up for the stupid fight. I kiss him back just as enthusiastically and he cups the back of my neck with one hand and the other one snakes around my waist. I bury my hands in his soft copper hair and sigh contentedly.

"Let's leave for home." Edward mumbles against my lips and I chuckle.

"I think it would be rude of us to leave before dinner."

"We aren't staying another minute after dessert. I want to spend as much time with you as possible."

"Me too."

I bring his face close to mine and our lips connect for another searing kiss. I moan softly when he tugs on my bottom lip. His tongue tangles with mine and I fist his sweater in one of my hands. He strokes my back and I tremble when his fingertips gently trace the back of my neck. His touch is electrifying.

We hear an exaggerated throat clearing behind us and Edward smiles against my lips. We break apart gasping for breath and I blush more than I ever have when I find everyone looking in our direction, even Carlisle! I hide my face against my boyfriend who laughs and wraps his arms around me.

"Alright, that's enough staring." Edward says in a hard voice and I can hear a couple of chuckles.

"We're sorry for interrupting but I believe you can continue after going home." Will says dryly and I pull back a little to stare at his amused face.

"I don't know, they don't have a lot of self-control." Emmett says thoughtfully and Edward sighs angrily.

"I think you kids can talk about something else." Carlisle says from where he sits near the television.

"We can play another round of pool before dinner." Alex mentions, motioning to the pool table.

"Yeah! And this time we're going to kick your fucking ass!" Emmett whoops and I giggle.

"As fun as that sounds, dinner will be served shortly."

"Finally!" Carlisle says with a big grin and stands up. "Bella sweetheart, was Esme fine with the desserts you made?" He asks and I snort. Edward plants a soft kiss on my cheek and walks away from us.

"She had no suspicion that you suggested them to me."

"I'm so happy to hear that."

"I didn't know you were so scared of her." I say softly and he scoffs.

"I'm not scared of her," He shrugs and I nod at him, not believing that at all. He sighs. "Maybe I am but only when it comes to food. She is surprisingly strict about it."

"I think, I can help you out tonight."

* * *

I smile happily as I watch everyone enjoy tonight's dinner, even Rosalie. I've never made dinner for a _family_ before. This is new to me and it feels great. I eat my dinner and turn to my left and find Edward eating his food with a thoughtful smile on his face. I can hear Rosalie talking to Esme and Emmett, sharing a recent incident that occurred with her.

I turn a deaf ear to her and tune my attention to Alex who has a very colorful story to share from his recent Sydney trip. Alice—who sits on my right, shifts closer to me to intently listen his story.

"Bella!" Alice whispers and I look at her. "So, what have you decided?"

"I decided to have dinner," I mutter, and she rolls her eyes in exasperation. "What are you talking about?"

"The family dinner. My team designed a few gowns that suit your style. You need to come down, select the one you absolutely love and we can customize it. Just the way you want it. When are you free?"

"I was thinking we can do it next week?"

"No, there won't be enough time! You aren't in town this weekend, so we need to do it tomorrow."

"Then why did you ask?" I shake my head.

She giggles. "I was being polite. We also need to buy matching jewelry. I have shortlisted a couple of items. We can always look for more."

"Wow, okay. And what about you?"

"I already have everything ready." She says and gives me a cute smile.

"What are you girls getting ready for?" Jane asks, making all eyes turn to two of us.

"The event at Edward's office next month! We made plans to finalize Bella's gown tomorrow."

"That's great," Esme says and her eyes race towards Rosalie. "Rose, why don't you join them tomorrow? Maybe Alice can give you a hand for your gown as well."

 _Oh joy._

Rosalie smiles and tucks her hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I can really use some help."

Alice gulps and tries to hide her distaste with a smile. She tries to come up with an answer and I drink more wine. Suddenly I feel a warm hand on my knee and I place my hand atop Edward's. He leans closer and I lose the train of my thought. His lips brush against my ear and I shiver a little.

"Don't go anywhere with Rosalie." He murmurs silkily and I nod. He gives me a loving smile and kisses my cheek before leaning back.

"… I really don't think Rosalie would like that style. I mean, it's just not something she would wear." Alice stutters and Esme gives her a stern look.

"Alice, don't be so rude," Esme gazes at me with a soft smile. "Bella sweetheart, Rosalie can really use a friend right now."

Edward scoffs next to me and I squeeze his knee to shut him up. God, he acts like a child sometimes. He takes my hand in his and quietly plays with my fingers. I bite my bottom lip and stare at Esme's and Emmett's hopeful smiles. I'm sure they are rooting for Rosalie to hang out with us because her ex-best friend is no longer in contact with her and she is having trouble coping up with the negative fertility tests.

My heart really goes out to her sometimes _until_ she opens her vile mouth. Bitch. I guess Alice and I can get on friendly terms with her.

"If it's no problem. Rosalie, I guess you can join us. It'll be fun."

I feel two pairs of eyes glaring daggers from either side. Edward and Alice have the same look when they are angry. Edward leaves his hold on my hand and Alice looks away from me. _Great_. I try to make amends with one person and my boyfriend and best friend turn their backs on me.

"That's lovely!" Esme grins at me and Emmett sighs happily.

Rosalie gazes at me and her icy blue eyes pierce right into mine. She takes a look at my boyfriend and then at me again. She chuckles without humor and shakes her head.

"No need to be so polite, Bella. I know your boyfriend has already warned you to stay away from me. You don't need to make nice with me just to make Esme like you." She says, her voice is smooth and gentle but her words make me angry.

"I'm sorry but, I believe that I am able to make decisions for myself. I'm not being friendly to you to suck up to someone. That's not me," I take a deep breath and make my voice softer. "We can always start over, Rosalie."

Her eyes shine with hatred as she stares at me and I stare back with an unreadable expression on my face. I watch her eyes fill with tears and she suddenly rises to her feet and stomps away. Emmett mutters something under his breath and excuses himself to go after his wife. Esme sighs softly and shares a look with Carlisle. There is nothing but pin drop silence in the room.

I bite my bottom lip and stare at my hands. _It was not your fault. It was not your fault. She walked away from the table and ruined everybody's mood, not you. You said what you felt was right. You didn't offend anybody._ I chant this mantra to myself and take deep breaths.

I hear a chair scrape closer from my left and Edward tips my chin in his direction. His gorgeous green eyes meet mine and he caresses my cheek with his hand.

"Don't feel guilty. She had no right to judge you. I'm glad you spoke what you felt was right," He smiles and kisses the top of my head. I give him a small smile and he pecks my lips. "Come on. Eat, baby."

"I think I'm done." I whisper and he frowns at me.

"You need to eat, angel. Come on."

I shake my head and he sighs with frustration. He grabs a forkful of pork and stuffing and brings it closer to my lips. He gives me a pointed look and I quickly eat it. I blush when I find everyone staring at us and Esme clears her throat.

"Bella, don't feel bad. Rosalie is just having a hard time." She says with a kind smile and I nod.

"Yeah, eat your food." Alex says as he continues inhaling his food.

Will rolls his eyes in his brother's direction. "You can't stop eating for one second, can you?"

"It's too good to stop eating."

"Truly, Bella. The food is amazing." Will mumbles and resumes eating.

Carlisle gives me a tight nod. "It's okay. Rose just had a moment there. It's wasn't about you, believe me."

I smile and take Edward's hand in mine as I eat my dinner.

"We should do this every Sunday." Jane says animatedly and I laugh.

"Maybe once a month." Esme pipes in and I nod.

Alice nods excitedly. "Yes! And maybe I can make something new next time. Right, Bella?"

"Of course, Alice."

Alex frowns at us and stares at his plate with his mouth hanging open. "Wait a minute, what did Alice make?"

"The saffron mayo, I think." Edward says questioningly and I nod.

Will lifts up the bowl and intently stares at the mayo. "Yeah, that's why it looks so weird."

"Yeah, it's gross." Alex adds and Alice fumes next to me.

"I'll beat you to death if you say another word against my mayo."

"Ooh what are you going to do, Cupcake?" Will prods and she gets angrier with every word he says.

Edward chuckles next to me and wraps an arm around my shoulder. I turn and peck his lips. He smiles and leans his forehead against mine. He snorts when Alice snaps back at Will but my eyes are solely focused on his handsome face to hear anything else.

"Is it always like this?"

"Yeah, they act like toddlers every time."

"It's fun."

"I guess," I can hear Esme and Jane interjecting in the quarrel while Edward runs his thumb over my bottom lip. "By the way, dinner was absolutely delicious. Truly heavenly. Thank you for taking so much effort to make it."

"Thank you, sweetheart. And I love making food for a large number of people. It was a joy to make dinner tonight."

"I can see that," His lips brush against mine and I smile. "I love you so much, Bella."

"I know. I love you too."

Edward looks at his family who is still arguing and sighs softly. "Are you guys done? Finish your dinner. I want to have dessert!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Alex mutters and everyone resumes eating again.

 _I could get used to this._

* * *

Jane's family room is alive with bright colors, family pictures, tribal paintings, a big-ass plasma screen TV and overstuffed chairs and couches. A lot of them. Edward's family room is comparatively more modern than this but both are amazing. I giggle when I see a picture of Edward, Alex, Will and Emmett covered in mud from head to toe. They look like they are not more than eight. They look so adorable.

Edward chuckles and hugs me from behind as he stares at the picture. "That was from summer break. I think it was my birthday that weekend."

"You look very cute."

"Hmm," He smiles and kisses my cheek. "Wait, you need to see this photo."

"Which one?"

He grabs my hand in his and points to the fourth picture from the left. I laugh when I look at Alice who is sitting on a white fluffy bed and her face is covered in make-up.

"Alice sneaked mom's make-up kit into her bedroom and put on every fucking thing from that box."

"I guess she's been into fashion since she was a toddler."

"Yes, she has."

"There are so many photos of you all." I murmur and stare at the wall filled with picture frames in every direction.

"They bring back fond memories."

"Sometimes I wish I had those too."

Edward remains silent and tightens his arms around me. He kisses the side of my head and nuzzles against my hair. I don't think Jake and I have a lot of childhood photographs. Maybe an album or two. I was never keen on taking pictures and our old camera never really worked well. We never thought of buying a new one.

"We can always make new, happier memories, my love," He says softly and I nod. "Don't forget that everyone in this room is your family too."

"Really?" I turn in his arms and he nods, kissing the top of my head.

"And you are my family, Bella. Always."

"I love you," I press my lips against his and close my eyes. I fold my hands behind his neck and deepen our kiss. He pulls me flush against him and we breathlessly break apart a few minutes later. "Do you have to leave tomorrow?" I ask against his lips and he nods.

"I do."

"Why? Don't go." I pout and he kisses my lips soundly.

"I wish I could do that. But the next time I go, I'm taking you with me."

"We'll see."

He smiles and his lips descend on mine.

"I told you they don't have any self-control." I hear Emmett's booming voice which makes me pull back immediately. I peek in his direction and find everyone staring at us. Again.

"Fuck off, Emmett." Edward mutters and clasps his hand with mine. I flush and shyly walk over to sit on the nearest couch with him.

I nestle against him and watch everyone interact in groups. Will, Alice and Alex are bickering about the gifts they got for everyone; Esme, Carlisle and Jane are animatedly talking about something while Emmett and Rosalie are having a heated discussion.

Everyone stops talking at once when the desserts arrive with three women holding extensively large trays in their hands. They put the trays on the coffee table and leave. I watch Edward curiously stare at the torte and he then beams at me.

"I can't believe we have two desserts tonight." Emmett says with a delightful smile and quickly grabs a plate for himself. Everybody either takes a plateful of torte or the ice-cream bowl that contains the sorbet.

I take hold of my ice-cream bowl and take a bite of the sorbet. I chew it and feel the delicious flavor bursting in my mouth. I'm so glad the recipe worked out. My ears perk up when I hear Carlisle saying my name to Esme.

"…Bella will feel bad if I don't have a bite. I know it's unhealthy for me but she made so much effort to make this." Carlisle says to Esme, who looks at me. I give her a hopeful smile and Carlisle nods encouragingly at me over her shoulder.

"It won't hurt if he tries it, Esme." I say and she sighs but nods at her husband.

"Fine, you can have it."

"Great," He mutters and shakes his head. "You don't have to put so many restrictions on my diet all the time. It's not like I told her to make this."

I stifle a giggle when he says that. _Some liar he is_.

Edward tugs on my hand and I gaze at his handsome face. "You need to make it at home again, where I won't have to share with anybody else."

"I will, baby. Anytime you want," He smiles and kisses my lips. I moan when I taste chocolate. "Chocolate, yum." I murmur and he playfully bites my bottom lip, making me whimper.

Everyone falls into easy conversation as they contently eat their respective desserts. After I finish the sorbet, I tiredly stare at the torte. I don't think I can eat it. I'm too full. I pass my dessert to Edward and he finishes it without any argument.

After everyone finishes their food, I stare at the empty plates and frown when I see Rosalie's desserts are untouched. I feel a little disappointed but try not to show it. It took me more than two hours to prepare everything and the least she could do is to eat it.

I ignore my thoughts about her and hug my boyfriend tightly. Edward buries his nose against my hair and closes his eyes.

"I'll miss you so much," Edward whispers and takes my hand in his.

"Me too. What time do you leave tomorrow?"

"Ugh, don't talk about work right now. Please, baby. It just reminds me that I'll be on a different continent from you for three fucking days. What if something happens to you?"

"Hey," I start off. "Nothing will happen to me. I'll be patiently waiting for you."

"I hope you are." He kisses behind my ear.

"Bella?" Emmett calls my name and I sit up straight to look at him. He grins like a Cheshire cat and pats his stomach. "That was delectable. Thank you."

"No problem." I say shyly and Rosalie throws me a dirty look.

"Rose, aren't you having dessert? Bella worked very hard to make it." Esme says and my cheeks turn pink.

"No, I'd rather not have something she made, thank you."

"Rosalie, don't start." Edward whispers in a low voice but it reaches her ears.

I can see wrath radiating from their eyes as Rosalie and Edward engage in a staring contest. I wonder what they are always talking about. Edward is stubborn enough to not tell me about it. There is so much fury on his face that it is scaring me too. I wonder if he'll redirect his bad temper in my direction if I speak up.

Will nudges my shoulder and I tear my eyes off Edward to stare at him. He tilts his head in Edward's direction and I nod. _Maybe I should speak up_.

I rise to my feet and put my hand on Edward's arm. He breaks his unwavering gaze and his dark eyes bore into mine.

"Don't please," I say softly and rub his arm. "Everyone is in a good mood tonight. Let's not wreck it up."

Edward glowers at me and I shrink taking in his expression. "She can't throw jabs at you, Bella! I've had enough of this! She needs to apologize to you for what happened at the dinner table," He faces her and looks her square in the eye. "Or I _will_ tell Emmett everything. Tonight. Right now."

"You almost told Emmett when you were drunk last week." Rosalie says icily and Edward lets out a humorless chuckle.

"What happened then? Did he ask you a lot of questions about that son of a bitch?" Edward shrugs my hand off his arm and takes slow steps towards Rosalie, like a predator hunting his prey. "What did he ask? Let everyone know. Speak up, damn it!"

"Oh god." I hear Will mutter and I sink onto the couch next to him. Shit, it's going to get worse than this. I can feel it.

"You said you wouldn't tell him!" Rosalie yells in a deafening volume and I can hear the anger and vexation in her voice. I can see shock on everyone's faces because she never shouts, even when she's angry.

"Edward, cool down bro." Emmett says calmly and stands up.

"Tell your wife to stop using that tone of voice with me. Tell her to stop saying shit about my girlfriend. In front of the family and behind our backs. She's already done enough damage for a lifetime behind our backs, I don't think we need more, do we _Rose_?" Edward spits angrily and Rosalie audibly gulps. Her gaze wavers as she glances at me for a moment before looking at him again.

"Edward, I'm not—"

" _Apologize_. _Now_." Edward says those words pointedly and I can hear some kind of warning in his voice.

Rosalie looks away and sighs. "I'm sorry." Her voice is nothing but a whisper.

"I'm sorry; I don't think anybody heard you." Edward says and I roll my eyes at my exasperating boyfriend.

"Edward," I say pointedly and he turns to me. "Enough."

"Bella—"

"Enough now." I say softly and he knows I'm not in the mood to hear about this any further. He nods and looks at his parents.

"I'm sorry for ruining everyone's good moods. But, I'm not sorry for what I said to Rosalie."

"So much for apology," Esme mutters under her breath and sighs. "It's fine, Edward. Let's make sure this doesn't happen again."

"Sure."

"And Bella never decided the desserts. Uncle Carlisle told her what to make." Alex says distractedly as he scrolls through something on his phone.

Esme lets out an audible gasp and I close my eyes. Oh no. Edward plops on the couch next to me and I open my eyes. Carlisle casts a glare towards Alex before turning to Esme. Edward takes my hand in his but I don't look at him.

"Bella," He says softly and winds an arm around me. "Baby, talk to me."

"You need to control your temper sometimes." I whisper quietly and look deeply into his green eyes.

He frowns at me. "I don't like it when somebody tries to insult you or take you down. You are my everything and it matters to me that you are happy all the time. Don't you think I notice when you get sad or anxious?"

"I love you just as much, honey. But you can't always find constructive solutions by yelling and screaming." I stroke his hair and he shuts his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to be more patient next time."

"That's all I'm asking for."

His eyes flutter open and he offers me a gentle smile. "You look beautiful tonight." He traces idle patterns on my gray sweater dress.

"Thank you," I kiss his cheek and find Esme lecturing Carlisle about his diet plan. "Is Esme going to continue scolding him?"

"That's going to take hours."

Edward snuggles against my neck and closes his eyes. Alice offers me a cute smile and pulls her phone out of her pocket. Will and Alex are sprawled on the couch next to me, scrolling through their phones. Emmett and Rosalie are having a private discussion about something so I cast my eyes away.

"I just want to go home." Edward mumbles sleepily and I stroke his hair.

"Me too." I mutter and peck his lips.

"Home?!" Alex yells in surprise, having heard us. He gives me a shocked look and shakes his head. "No one is going home without opening our gifts!" He turns to Esme. "Aunt Esme, can you please continue this later? We have presents to open. Alice, give me a hand."

"Yay! Let's do this!" Alice gracefully walks out of the room with Alex and they return carrying gift-wrapped boxes in their arms.

I laugh softly when I find Will eating Rosalie's dessert without anyone noticing.

My attention quickly returns to Alice when she hands me three gift-wrapped boxes. Two are labelled for me and the third one is for Edward.

I look at Edward and find his breathing has deepened, and he is fast asleep. Of course he is tired. He worked all day because he has to leave for Dubai tomorrow. But he still found enough time to fight with me. I chuckle softly and stroke his hair. He sighs in his sleep and wraps his arms tighter around me. Poor baby.

"Bella, open it!" Alice says impatiently and I nod my head.

I unwrap my arms from around Edward and put the first box on my lap.

I gently unwrap it and feel impatience rolling off Alex and Alice in waves. I giggle and shake my head. I find a black velvet box inside. I open it and gasp softly. Alex beams at me and I shakily touch the gift. It's a boulder opal gold pendant. It has a stunning blue green tone and looks marvelous.

"I can't believe you bought this. It must have cost you a fortune. Thank you so much, honey. It's unbelievable. Thank you." I say and stroke the lovely pendant.

"You're welcome. I'm so glad you like it."

"Of course I do."

"Open the second one, it's from me." Will mentions and I unwrap the second box. I giggle when I find a jar of Vegemite inside.

"Thank you, Will. That's very thoughtful of you."

"It's my pleasure, sweetheart."

Alex saunters around the room as he personally checks up on everyone who received their gifts. He bought some beauty products for Jane, some garden tools and books for Esme and rare books for Carlisle.

"Hey, Bella," Will says and I turn to him. "Can you wake up your lazy-ass boyfriend? We've got something for him too."

I sigh and stroke Edward's hair. "Let him sleep, he's tired." I whisper and kiss his forehead.

"Whatever." Will grumbles and we both find Alice squealing as she stares at the stud earrings she's been given.

"Bella, look! They are so pretty!" She holds up the beautiful yellow stud earrings for me to see. They look bright and cheerful, like her. "Thank you, Will!" She hugs her cousin, and he squishes her in his strong arms making her squeal even more. She wrestles to get out of his arms which makes Edward sigh soundly in his sleep.

"Guys, Edward is sleeping." I murmur and they scowl in Edward's direction.

"Nobody told him to sleep during family time." Alice says haughtily and I chuckle.

I notice Rosalie holding a beautiful scarf in her hands and a smile is graced on her face for the first time tonight. Emmett on the other hand holds a framed object with a splitting grin on his face.

"What's with Emmett?" I ask Will and he laughs, letting Alice out of his arms.

"We got him a collection of twenty rare Australian coins. Emmett loves to collect rare coins. We knew he would love it."

I smile. "It's so great of you to bring something for everyone."

"We're good people, Bella."

"What did you get, Edward?" I ask him as I rattle the box in my hands. "It's so light. Is there anything in there at all?"

"Wake him up and I'll let you know."

I sigh and shake my head.

"Edward, wake up!" Alex whisper-yells and groans when Edward doesn't wake up. I shush him and Edward tightens his arms around me. "Edward, sleep at home! Not now!"

"Edward, wake up!" Alice and Will shout in unison and I roll my eyes. These people won't let my man catch his much needed sleep.

"No." Edward mumbles and snuggles further against me. I blush when all eyes turn in our direction. Esme sighs loudly.

"Let him sleep, kids." She chides and Alice rolls her eyes.

"Bella, wake him up. He can go back to sleep once he opens his gift."

"Is it that important?"

"Yes!" Alex says and puts his hands on his hips. "It took me a lot of effort to buy him something and he can't appreciate it?"

I stroke his hair making him sigh again. "Edward, wake up."

"Five minutes."

"Baby, you can sleep at home. Don't you want to open the gift Alex got for you?"

"I know what it is." He mumbles and takes my hand in his.

"Wake up, please?"

"Fine."

Edward finally opens his eyes and his long lashes flutter against my neck. He sits up straight and runs a hand through his messy, copper hair. He glares at Alex and Alice and his eyes fall on his parents and then on me. He smiles staring at the pendant on my lap.

"Isn't it beautiful, Edward? Alex gave it to me." I show it to him and he nods, kissing my forehead.

"It's amazing. Let me help you put it on," He whispers and takes it from my hands. He puts it on and clasps it behind my neck. "Now it looks perfect." I blush and shake my head.

Edward grabs his little gift box and gives Alex a quizzical look. "Is this what you told me it is?"

"Yes! Open it!"

He slowly starts to unwrap the present and a smirk forms on his face. He opens it excruciating slow on purpose which makes Alex and Alice sigh. Will shakes his head and wraps an arm around my shoulder. I smile and he ruffles my hair.

"So, is everything fine with you guys?" I nod. "Did he argue with you about the Jasper thing?"

I shrug. "A little but also because he wanted me to stay at his place after he leaves for Dubai but I have a life too, you know. I can't do _everything_ he expects me to do. So we were fighting all morning about it. Then I went to the garage and saw a brand-new Porsche which he _lied_ about and told me that he had cancelled it. He didn't have to lie about it. We left home, and he started apologizing on our way over. I don't want someone manipulating me, I haven't lived my life that way and I am not going to start now."

I continue. "And there was nothing to be jealous about when I told him that Jasper was the first guy I kissed when I was 14 years old and we were playing Spin the Bottle. He is so exasperating sometimes but I love him."

"I know," We both stare at Edward who is still opening his little present. "Ed is going to kill Alex."

"Why?"

"Alex lied about the gift. There is nothing in the box; just a paperweight to make it feel heavy. We actually ordered a gorgeous painting for him from the best gallery in Sydney. He's going to love it. It's going to be delivered tomorrow at his place."

"Good luck, Alex." I murmur and watch both Alice and Alex pounce on Edward to take the box from his hands. Edward laughs and keeps it at an arm's length from them. I giggle as they continue fighting and then end up laughing themselves. I see Esme, Carlisle and Jane joyfully watching them fight and I sigh happily.

But, my eyes can't ignore the heated argument between Emmett and Rosalie that is happening not far from us. There is something going on that my boyfriend knows about but isn't telling _anybody_. There is something that Rosalie knows but isn't telling _Emmett_. I just hope it doesn't wipe away the happy place this family has become.

 _I don't think I can watch them suffer because I'm starting to get attached to all of them. Except Rosalie._

* * *

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO EdwardsFirstKiss FOR EDITING THIS CHAPTER!**

 **REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS!**

 **LOVE,**  
 **Paint the Walls**


	34. Encounter

THE OTHER WOMAN

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS IT ALL.**

* * *

 _ **October 20, 2015**_

* * *

 **BELLA**

* * *

I tighten my hold on the cup in my hand and shyly peek at the horde of paparazzi surrounding us. The clicking of numerous cameras irritates me but I try to ignore them. Alice walks by my side, furiously texting on the phone to someone and I can't wait until we reach our destination.

Alice and I were supposed to finish this task in the afternoon but we lost track of time when we hung out with Jane at her place. We had a lot to talk about; especially about the upcoming events of her NGOs. She loves to create an impact and offer aid to people who need it. She is always motivated to help others.

Jane also mentioned that Edward is a big-time philanthropist and runs and manages many non-profit organizations. I always knew that he supported a lot of social causes but I didn't know that he did it on such a large scale. I would love to help him in any way I can.

"I'm texting Kelly to have the designs ready for us. This won't take long." Alice says, bringing me out of my reverie.

"I hope it doesn't." I mutter under my breath.

"I heard that," Alice says and smiles. "Don't worry, we'll finish quickly."

"I think I have to go grocery shopping tomorrow."

"Are you trying out more recipes?"

"Yes," I smile at her. "I'm going to have the draft of my cookbook ready by December."

"I can't wait; it's going to be amazing! We should have a launch party and then the success party."

I giggle. "Calm down, Alice. There is still time."

"Edward must be excited too."

I blush. "He is."

I check my watch and sigh. It's seven in the evening. Edward must be up by now. I haven't spoken to him since yesterday. I miss him. I play with the pendant hanging around my neck and continue walking.

My heart settles down when I spot Alice's boutique not far from us. I walk towards it as fast as I can and relief washes over me once we are inside the building. Alice grabs my hand in hers and leads me to the waiting lounge. I sit on the white sofa and lean my head against the tilted headrest. God, I love this place.

I take an inviting sip of coffee and smile. I feel better now. I open my eyes and see that Alice is on the phone with someone. She ends the call and plops down next to me.

"I feel like I've seen a similar sofa somewhere." I whisper to her and she giggles.

"It's in Edward's office. I loved it so I told Edward that when he designed my store, I wanted a similar one."

"Edward designed this store?" I ask curiously and she nods.

"Yes and the headquarters. But the rest of the stores were designed by somebody else from the company. This is one of my favorites."

"Yes, it's stunning."

I feel a sense of pride knowing that my boyfriend has done such an amazing job. He is so talented.

My eyes race over to Demetri when I find him stepping inside the store. He nods at me and I smile. I excuse myself from Alice and walk over to him. He clears his throat and straightens his tie.

"How is your son doing? What did the doctor say?" I ask with concern and he sighs.

"The doctor said that it will take a couple of days for him to get his strength back. It's just the common flu. Thank you for calling Dr. Cullen and asking him to send a doctor to my place."

I blush and tuck an errant piece of hair behind my ear. "It's not a problem. Who is looking after your son?"

"His mother took him to her place. I'll visit him in a couple of days."

I frown. "That's not right. Your son needs you right now."

"But, I can—"

"No," I cut him off. "You can take two days off and spend time with him."

"Ms. Swan, I'll be fine." He says firmly and I roll my eyes.

"I want you to go and look after him. Do you hear me?" I ask in a hard voice and he nods anxiously.

"I can't. Not unless Mr. Zidek and Mr. Cullen agree to it."

"Can you call Mr. Zidek right now?"

Demetri calls him and passes me the phone. I press the phone to my ear and Mr. Zidek answers on the third ring.

"Zidek." He snaps on the other line, his voice sounds scruffy and sharp.

"Mr. Zidek, this is Bella."

"Ms. Swan," He greets and clears his throat. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes," I sigh softly. "Demetri's son is very sick and I would like for him to take two days off. He told me he can't unless you approve."

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen won—"

"Can he take tomorrow off?" I repeat and frown at no one in particular. This is so irritating.

"Not unless I ask Mr. Cullen."

"I don't think my boyfriend needs to be disturbed for such a small issue. I think I can handle this."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll have Chuck fill in for him."

"It's settled then. Thank you, Mr. Zidek. Have a good night," I hang up and give Demetri his phone back. "Done."

"Thank you, Bella." Demetri says with a rare smile on his face.

"You're welcome."

I saunter back to where Alice is speaking to somebody and grin when I hear soft piano chords flitting through the speakers. I miss Edward so much. I need to hear his voice. I call him and he answers immediately.

"Good morning, handsome." I greet him and blush.

"This is the best wakeup call ever," His velvety voice floats through the line and he chuckles. "Good morning, beautiful. How are you?"

"I'm good. I'm at Alice's store."

"Ah, yes. You were supposed to select a gown for yourself." _He remembers everything_.

"Yes. And how is work?"

"I have a jam-packed schedule today. I'm glad I have Victoria with me."

"Don't take that stress back to the hotel when you go to bed."

He laughs. "I won't, baby. God, I miss you."

"I miss you too, Edward. Did you just wake up?"

"Yeah, I was checking my call logs. There was a missed call from Pops. I'll have to call him back later."

I smile. "He must be missing you."

"Maybe," He chuckles. "Or he must be having trouble using emojis to annoy dad."

I giggle. "I see. That's funny."

"How was yesterday? Did you go back to your apartment in your Porsche?"

"Well, after you left, I fell asleep again."

"I thought you must have gone back to your place."

"I didn't get much sleep Sunday night. My boyfriend kept me up." I whisper slyly and he chuckles.

"Did he? Aren't you lucky?"

I flush and play with a strand of my hair. "I guess I am."

"Please tell me you drove your car back to your apartment."

"I did, sweetheart. I took the _other_ one."

"Which one exactly?"

"The one you lied to me about and told me that you sold but didn't."

He groans. "Love, I told you to take the four-seater! Why don't you listen to me? I need you to be safe!"

"I don't like to be driven around all the time and that car made sure that I could drive it by myself."

"Bella!" I hear his exasperation.

"I didn't call you so we could start fighting, Edward."

There is a beat of silence.

"I know, angel. I'm sorry. Let's not fight."

Alice taps her right foot impatiently and gives me a pointed look. She mouths me to be quick and I give her a sheepish smile.

"Two minutes, please." I whisper and she nods and walks away from me.

"Is that Alice?" Edward asks and I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes, we are behind schedule."

"She can wait, you know," He groans lightly. "God, I'm going to kill Kate."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, we need to go over a couple of financial issues regarding the takeover. She's called me twice since you and I started talking."

"Oh, we can talk later if you want."

"No, she can wait. There are probably issues with money. A phone conversation is not going to solve everything. She had better have answers ready for me."

"Don't be too harsh on her." I say softly and he sighs.

"Frankly, I don't give a damn."

"Okay, Clark Gable. Calm down."

Edward laughs on the other end of the line and I can hear his tension melting away. I giggle and shake my head. He has a short temper.

"I love you so much, Bella."

"I love you too, honey. Speaking of issues, I'm having a little problem with my card. Can you help me with that?" _Maybe I shouldn't concern him with this. He already has work lined up for the day._

"What's wrong, my love?"

"I went to the ATM and my card was declined. I had to use the other one but I don't have much money in that account."

"I was hoping you would bring that up."

I frown. "What? You knew about this?"

"Yeah well, I opened a joint account for us last week. Just a second, I'll tell Demetri."

"Tell Demetri what?" He doesn't respond and I sigh angrily. "Edward, I can't believe you did that! You closed my bank account without my permission? How is that even possible?"

"Calm down, angel. Just a minute."

I sigh loudly and look over at Demetri who is staring at his phone screen. He starts walking in my direction and I bite my bottom lip. What the hell did Edward do?

"Ms. Swan." Demetri says and pulls out a black kit from his suit jacket. My eyes widen as I watch him open it. He displays the contents to me and I gasp.

"What the hell is this?"

"It's a kit for your Centurion card, ma'am. This is the manual in case…" Demetri's voice becomes a buzz to my ears as I watch him show me two shiny black American Express cards tucked inside. He plucks one out and passes it to me.

I shakily take it from him and see my name inscribed on it.

"I'm going to kill you, Edward." I whisper in a seething voice and he sighs. Demetri takes a look at my face and scurries away.

"Baby, this is for your safety. Believe me. Did Demetri give you the personal card?" He asks and I remain quiet. "Well, the other one is for work. You can use it once your bookstore opens or to help with costs related to your cookbook. It's not active yet so let Demetri keep it for now. Use the other one."

Tears of frustration gather in my eyes as I stare at the card in my hand. What the hell was he thinking? He can't force me to use this card! It's his money! I won't use it. I want to stomp my foot and throw a fit but I stay put. I don't want to cause a scene in Alice's store.

"Bella? You there, love?"

"I'm not going to use the card."

"You have eight hundred and sixty bucks on the other card, how will you manage everything?!" He shouts and I chuckle dryly.

"Don't you worry about that. I can take care of myself."

"You don't have to be so stubborn all the time, Isabella. I'm doing this for you."

"Without my consent! And how the hell do you know my bank balance?"

He ignores me. "You had better use the card."

"No, I won't."

"I really don't want to start my day with a stupid fight."

"Then stop being so ridiculous and irrational."

"I'm not; you're the one who's being absurd."

"Absurd?" I take a deep breath and try to control my anger. "Let's not discuss this any further."

"You really don't want me angry, Bella. Do as I say."

"I'm not your damn puppet to act as you say. I'm free to do whatever the hell I want."

"Bella, why the fuck are you so stubborn all the damn time! This is a matter of a stupid credit card! Just take it!" He mutters something else under his breath and I can't catch the words but I hear something along the words of 'take you across my knee'.

"Oh really? Well your short-temper will be nothing compared to what's waiting for you at home, Edward Cullen. Goodbye." I hang up and exhale deeply.

 _He is impossible sometimes._

* * *

 _ **October 21, 2015**_

* * *

I call Edward's phone, but he doesn't answer. I frown. I wonder when he is coming back to Seattle. He should be on the tarmac right now. I check the time on my phone and it's six in the evening. We haven't spoken to each other since our credit card debacle yesterday.

I go to my kitchen and rummage through the cabinets to find something to eat. I'm in the mood for Italian tonight. I think it's time to go grocery shopping. I change into a pair of dark wash jeans, a long-sleeved t-shirt and jacket. I put on my blue sneakers and grab my wallet. I stare at the keys to my Porsche but instead decide to walk the four blocks to the grocery store.

When I step outside my apartment, I frown when I don't see Chuck anywhere. Where did he go? I shrug that thought away and lock the apartment.

There isn't much of a crowd at the store tonight. I like to shop when there aren't a lot of people around. I push my cart along and fill it up with all the items I need. I decided to buy fresh fruit to make juice for Edward tomorrow morning. I think I'll call him after dinner and we can work out our issue. He can come over for breakfast.

I stumble a little on my way to the checkout stand but thankfully, nobody notices. I sigh tiredly when I see lines at all the checkout stands so I stand in the shortest one, behind a tall blonde.

I call Edward again but he still doesn't answer his phone. Maybe he is busy with work. I figured he would be over our fight by now. My thoughts are interrupted when the girl at the cash counter motions for me to step forward with my cart. Her eyes light up with recognition and I want to dig a hole and bury myself. She starts checking out the items and stares at me like a hawk while chewing her gum soundly. _Ugh, it's so annoying_.

"I've seen your photos in the magazines." She says coolly and I check her nametag— _Linda_.

"Oh."

"Your boyfriend's hot," I stare at her face and practically see the gum rotating in her mouth as she speaks. "Where did you meet him?"

 _I hope she stops talking altogether._

"I bought him at a sale." I say dryly and she cracks a smile.

"You are getting married, aren't you? I read it somewhere." _Ugh, will she stop talking?!_

I don't answer her and she reads the amount on the computer screen. "That'll be $104.50."

I nod and give her _my_ regular credit card. "Here you go."

Two minutes later, she returns the card to me.

"The card was declined." Linda says and I stare at her taken aback. What the hell?

"Are you sure?"

"Yep." She pops the 'p' at the end.

How is that even possi— _Edward!_ I'm going to kill him!

"Are you carrying cash?" She asks and I check my purse but only find $50. I hate this. I hate this.

"Just 50 dollars."

"I'm sorry, ma'am. You'll have to step away. There are customers behind you." She snaps and I roll my eyes. I reluctantly pass her my black American Express card and she mutters something under her breath. She hands me the receipt and I stomp off with my bags towards the exit.

I juggle the bags in my hands and hear the rumble of clouds. _Yeah, I should've bought my car instead. Or an umbrella._ If I walk fast, I can reach my apartment before it starts to rain.

I start walking along the street and feel tiny droplets of rain falling on me. I hate this weather! The cold wind hits my face and a shiver runs down my spine. Where is Edward's security team when you really need them?! The rain starts coming down in buckets and I'm drenched head to toe within seconds.

I cover my bags and keep my head down as I walk alone on the empty street because nobody but me is stupid enough to walk in such a nasty weather. I wipe my runny nose using the sleeve of my jacket and blink back the water from my eyes that is blurring my vision. I feel so uneasy.

A car honks loudly behind me and drives past me at jet speed, making me jump. This is the most uncomfortable I have ever been. I sigh with relief when I spot my apartment building not far from where I am.

My footsteps pause when a car noisily stops next to me. Three people leap out of the shiny black car and my eyes widen. One of them takes the grocery bags from my hands, the other one holds an umbrella over my head and the last one ushers me inside the car. My teeth chatter noisily and my cheeks flame with a blush.

"We apologize for not being here, Ms. Swan but, we were on one of our five mile radius rounds. We make rounds twice a day. We didn't know Chuck would be gone from his post during the exact time you left the building. It took us time to return to your building, but by then, you were gone." The driver explains and the others stare straight ahead with stoic expressions on their faces.

"F—Fine." I stutter out and wrap my arms around myself.

I quickly step out of the car once we reach the building and John frowns looking at my weary form.

"Bella, why you didn't take an umbrella or raincoat with you?" He asks and I shake my head.

"I didn't think it would rain so heavily."

"Oh dear, take good care of yourself."

"I will." I tremble as the gust of wind hits my face and I notice Chuck rushing over to me.

"Ms. Swan, I'm so—"

"Where the hell were you?!" I shout as he takes my grocery bags from security.

He looks at me with an embarrassed expression on his face as we walk towards the elevator. I cross my arms over my chest and rub my right arm. We step inside and I run a hand through my drenched hair.

"Well?" I ask impatiently and he shuffles his head.

"I was on a bathroom break and security wasn't here." He whispers stiffly and I blush.

"Oh."

I grab the key from my purse once we step outside my apartment but my ice cold hand has turned stiff. Chuck opens the door for me and leads me inside. He puts the bags on the kitchen counter and apologizes profusely before he leaves.

I lock the door and carelessly strip out of my drenched clothes as I walk to the bathroom. I finally take off my panties and get into the tiny shower. I turn on the knob and sigh soundly when the hot water cascades down my body. I sneeze and shake my head.

 _I hope this cold only lasts for a couple of hours._

* * *

 _ **October 22, 2015**_

* * *

I blindly reach for a tissue and clean up my runny nose. I crumple the paper and throw it away. I grab another one just as I sneeze and blow my nose on it. I shift uncomfortably and groan when my body aches.

I turn towards the window and watch the heavy rain. I check the time on my alarm clock and it's nine-thirty in the morning. I weakly reach for the duvet and push it off me. I slowly sit up and swing my legs to touch the floor. I frown when they land on something soft. It must the mountain of tissues overflowing since last night.

I grip the edge of the bed for support and stand up. I hold my head in my hands when the room starts spinning in front of me. I plop down on the bed again and open my eyes. This has never happened before. Maybe I need more sleep.

I shiver from the cold and uneasily crawl back under the duvet. I clean up my nose again and throw the tissue away. I stare at my white ceiling as I feel my head throbbing and ears ringing. My eyes gradually start drooping and I doze off…

My eyes shoot up when I hear the sound of a familiar tone ringing. _It's coming from my right._ My phone! I take hold of my cell phone and bring it to my chest. I squint from the brightness on the phone screen and realize it's noon. Wow, I slept for almost three more hours. But, why the hell am I still tired?

I check the display screen and there are four missed calls from Edward. I sigh and put the phone on the pillow next to me. I'm too tired to talk right now. I close my eyes and fall back asleep.

The next time my phone rings, it's Edward calling again. Ugh, it's only been forty minutes since he last called! I answer his call and press the phone to my ear.

"Hi, Bella. I'm so sorry about our fight, love. And I'm sorry I couldn't answer your calls yesterday. I had to reschedule my flight for later because I was held up with work. I also had a breakfast meeting at eight thirty today. Please don't get mad at me for closing your accounts but you don't need them anymore, love. I have a meeting in five minutes so it'd be really great if you say something." He rambles on and takes a lungful of breath.

"Hey." I croak out and sniffle softly.

"Baby, are you crying?"

"No." I sneeze and he sighs softly.

"You don't sound well, Bella. Should I come over?"

"Edward, the mayor is on his way." I hear Victoria say and Edward sighs.

"Bella? Should I—"

"No, no!" I say loudly and my scratchy throat aches. "It's okay. I'm fine. Just a normal cold," I whisper and hear nothing but silence on the other line.

"Love, I don't like how you sound."

"I'm fine," I say weakly. "You can drop by tonight for dinner if you want." _Will I be able to cook in this condition?_

"Okay."

"I'll see you in a couple of hours then."

"Bye." He hangs up and I frown sadly.

 _That's it_?

Tears prick my eyes and I throw the phone away from me. I pull the duvet higher and close my eyes. I wipe my tears away and sniffle.

I make a failing attempt to go back to sleep but the sound of rain is very uncomfortable. When I drift off to sleep, I dream about Edward and me in the meadow back in Forks. But I'm tired from walking in the dream. The scorching sun is burning up, but it looks like it's raining. How is that possible?

I sigh when soft, long fingers brush against my forehead and a hiss escapes a pair of lips. I open my tired eyes and stare right into a pair of gorgeous green ones. Edward hesitantly sits on the edge of the bed and his hand caresses my cheek. I get overwhelmed looking at him because I haven't seen him for four days.

Edward leans forward and presses a tender kiss on top of my head. He leans his forehead against mine and takes my warm hand in both of his. He kisses my knuckles and his dark eyes bore into mine.

"I want to sit up." I murmur and he nods. He adjusts a pillow behind me and I sit up straight. I pull him closer and he envelops me in his arms. He sighs and buries his nose against my hair.

"Why didn't you call me, baby? I don't like to see you like this." He says unhappily and releases me to stare at my face.

"Hurts."

"What hurts, darling?"

"Headache."

"How did this even happen? You were perfectly fine when I left."

I sneeze and he passes me a tissue. I clean up my runny nose and sigh softly. He wraps the duvet around me and intently stares at my face.

"What's wrong?" I ask and he clears his throat.

"If there is—"

I sneeze again, cutting him off.

"You need to rest, my love. We'll talk about this later, okay? I'll give dad a call and he'll send a doctor over immediately."

"That's okay, Edward. I'm fine." I say weakly and he cleans my nose with a tissue.

"Of course you are," He says softly. "But I'm still calling dad."

"Edward, I'm fine…" My sentence trails off when he glares at me.

"Sleep." He snaps angrily and stands up. He kisses my forehead and walks out of the bedroom.

I lie back on the bed and hear his voice coming from the living room.

"Hi, dad… No, I'm at Bella's place… It was tiresome, but I caught a few hours of sleep… That sounds great but we can't…Bella has the flu… Yes, that would be great, dad… How long?… Alright, that's not an issue. I'll text you the address. Bye, dad."

Edward enters the room and I notice he is holding articles of clothing in his hands. I blush when I realize they are my wet clothes that I discarded yesterday while going to the bathroom. He meets my gaze and stares at me with an amused expression on his face.

"Does the trail end somewhere?"

"I'll do it. Please don't do it." I croak out and sit up.

"Bella, don't get up," He walks over to me and lays my clothes at the end of the bed. "Hey, don't feel bad."

"You didn't come here to clean up my place."

"No, I came here to take care of my darling girlfriend because she is sick and needs to rest." He emphasizes his sentence by helping me lie back on the bed.

"But—"

"Hush now," He kisses my forehead and I sigh. "Now where are your panties? Or were you going commando yesterday?"

I giggle and point to the bathroom. He smiles and goes into my bathroom. I snuggle against the pillow and he gathers all my clothes in his arms.

"Should I put them in the laundry room?"

I nod.

Edward reenters the bedroom with a trashcan in his hands and places it next to my bed. He takes off his jacket and rolls up the sleeves of his shirt. He squats and starts throwing the wasted tissues in the can. I shake my head.

"Edward, I can do that." I say and he chuckles.

"I can do it too," He makes the carpet spotless and stands up. He grabs a tissue and cleans up my runny nose. "Much better now. I'll bring you warm water with honey for your sore throat and once the doctor instructs me what to give you, I'll make lunch, okay?"

"Thank you." He smiles and kisses the top of my head.

"I'll be back in ten."

Edward saunters out of the room and I shut my eyes. I open them when I hear his footsteps approaching the room. I sit up and he gives me a glass of warm water. I take an inviting sip and sigh when the warm water acts as a soothing balm against my sore throat. I finish the water and he puts a thermos on the nightstand.

"There is more in there. Let me know when you want some, okay?" I nod and he sits on the edge of the bed.

"You're so great."

"I love you, Bella." He whispers and plants a kiss behind my ear.

"I love you too."

"You look so beautiful," I blush and roll my eyes. "You do. I missed you terribly when I was away."

"I'm sorry we got into an argument."

"We'll talk about that later," He dismisses the topic. "I need you healthy again."

"Yes, sir."

"The doctor will be here any minute."

I shift and have the sudden urge to pee.

"Do you need something?"

"I need to use the bathroom." I whisper and he rises to his feet. He helps me up and I slowly reach the bathroom.

Two minutes later, I step out and find Edward nowhere around. I sit back on the bed and Edward walks in with a woman in tow. I offer her a smile and she smiles back warmly.

"Bella, this is Dr. Pinzer."

Dr. Pinzer walks over to me and asks me to lie down on the bed.

"Mr. Cullen, if you could please give us some privacy."

"No thank you. I'm not leaving my girl." He says firmly and crosses his arms over his chest.

"I think Ms. Swan would like some privacy. This won't take long."

Edward doesn't make a move to leave, and the doctor looks at me. I blush and stare at my exasperating boyfriend.

"Edward honey, this won't take long," I say softly and he opens his mouth to argue but I shake my head. "Please?" He leaves the room.

Ten minutes later, he walks back in as I'm buttoning up my pajama shirt. Edward walks over to us and the doctor hands him a prescription. She bids me goodbye and I hear him asking about my diet as they exit the room. He returns two minutes later and I try to get the sleep out of my eyes.

"I think I saw Chuck outside. I'll ask him to get your pills," I nod and he kisses my cheek. "And I'll make soup for you until then." He strokes my cheek and offers a beautiful smile.

I get back under the covers and drift off to sleep.

I wake up when I hear Edward calling my name. My eyes flutter open and I find him staring at me with concern etched on his handsome face. He brushes the stray hair away from my face and lowers the duvet. He wipes away the bead of sweat rolling off my forehead and helps me sit up.

"Hey." I whisper and he kisses the back of my hand.

"I'm sorry I had to wake you up but you need to eat something. I made soup for you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, love."

"I'll go freshen up." I scramble out of the bed and go to the bathroom. I wash my face with ice cold water and dab my face with a dry towel. I brush my teeth and return to where my boyfriend is.

Edward puts the tray on his lap and grabs the bowl of chicken noodle soup. It looks heavenly. I rest my head on his shoulder and he kisses my hair.

"I hate being sick." I sniffle and reach for a tissue.

"I know, angel. But, you'll be fine. You might feel weak for a couple of days but Dr. Pinzer told me to give you energy drinks."

"Oh."

"Here."

He blows on a spoonful of soup and feeds it to me. It tastes amazing.

"This is the best soup I've ever had." I say and he feeds me more.

"Thank you, Bella. Maybe I can make you juice too. I saw fresh fruit on your counter."

"Ugh, don't remind me of that."

"Why not?"

"I went to get groceries yesterday," I start off and take the spoon from his hand. "But it started to rain, and I had to walk back home. I thought my fever was temporary, but it stuck on."

"What the fuck was Demetri doing?" He mutters angrily and pulls out his phone. "I'll have him fired right now."

I stop him. "Honey, wait. Listen to me first."

"What is it?" He sighs impatiently.

"Demetri is not here. He told me on Monday that his son has the flu so I told him to take a couple of days off to look after his son."

He frowns. "Why wasn't I informed? I told Zidek to gi—"

"I told Zidek not to bother you," I stroke his cheek. "It's not something that you need to worry about. And Chuck is here."

"Where the fuck was he when you went out? And why didn't you take your car?!" Edward yells and I frown at him.

"Why are you shouting at me?" I whisper and tears prick my eyes for some reason. I look away.

"We could've avoided all of this," He says softly and pulls me in his arms. I snuggle against him and close my eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you, baby."

"I'm sorry. I've been feeling a little… crummy."

"It's not your fault," He strokes my hair. "Come on, finish your soup."

"Okay."

"You should've taken your car, baby."

"I know but I wanted to take a walk. And I was stupid enough to not carry an umbrella with me. You can't blame anybody for that, but me."

"Where was Chuck?"

"Bathroom break." I murmur and he sighs.

"And you didn't have enough patience to wait for him to come back?" He asks and my face heats up. "Eat your soup."

I roll my eyes and resume eating. "I had to make dinner for myself."

"Yeah, I know."

"Edward, I think I'm full."

"Finish it, Bella." I pout and he grabs the bowl and starts feeding me again. It takes me ten minutes to finish everything.

"I'll get you a cup of herbal tea."

He gets up and I tug on his hand. "Get lunch for yourself, please."

"I'll just have soup. I had a heavy breakfast this morning."

"Okay."

Edward brings me a cup of warm herbal tea and a bowl of soup for himself. We sit in complete silence and steal glances at each other as we eat. I frown when I notice the rain coming down heavier than it was this morning. I'm glad Edward is here with me. He quickly whisks away the dishes to the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, he walks in with a sheepish smile on his face and I stare at him narrowly.

"Did you try washing the dishes?" I ask and he nods with a proud smile on his face. I sneeze and clean my nose with a tissue.

"Here you go, love." He gives me two pills and I quickly swallow them. I drink a glass full of warm water and sigh softly.

Edward sits on the bed next to me and I cuddle against him. He wraps the duvet around me and his arms hold me to him. I close my eyes and feel his hand rhythmically stroking my back. His phone buzzes on the nightstand and I open my eyes to stare at him. He kisses the top of my head and reaches over to grab his phone.

"Hey, Vic… She has a flu… No, dad sent a doctor over… The reports are at my home… Tell Bree to email the synopsis by five…" He frowns. "Yeah, what about it?… Fuck, I completely forgot… Send them an email that I won't be coming, but I need someone to go… No, Kyle doesn't like to attend galas; it's a big deal that he comes to our company events… Tell Alex and Jasper to go… I don't care, Alex has to go. Stop taking his side on everything."

I clear my throat. "Do you have to be somewhere?"

He shakes his head. "There is an International Interior Design gala tonight. _We_ were invited but we can't go anymore."

"If you want to you can."

"No, I don't."

"Okay."

He returns to his phone call. "Yeah, Vic… I guess so… No, I need a back-up on that… What's my schedule for tomorrow?"

I yawn and lay down on the bed. Edward shifts away and strokes my cheek. "I'm sorry, baby. I'll take this call in the other room if you want."

"No, you can stay." I whisper and grab his hand in mine. He leans down and kisses behind my ear.

"Go to sleep. I love you."

I smile. "I love you too."

* * *

Edward interlaces our hands once we step out of the car. He leads me inside his house from the back door so the rain doesn't get us wet. I shiver from the cold and nestle closer to him. The sound of rain is inaudible once we enter the bedrooms' corridor.

I don't want to sleep anymore. Maybe I can read a book in the library downstairs. I can watch the rain and enjoy a good read. I drop Edward's hand and walk towards the staircase. I feel a tug on my hand and Edward suddenly spins me in his arms. My eyes widen from the rapid movement and I gaze at him in shock.

"Where do you think you're going, Isabella?" He whispers quietly, too quietly.

I gulp. "T—The library." _Why does he look so scary right now?_

"And what makes you think that you can go read a book instead of getting a much needed rest?"

"I'm not tired anymore."

"Your body needs rest."

"No, I'm fine."

"Bella, I don't want to shout at you when you are ill. Please go to bed. I have work that needs my immediate attention."

"Fine!"

I push past him and stomp towards his beautiful bedroom. I burst open the door and walk over to the bed. I take off my sweater and throw it on his side and get under the multiples layers of duvet. I sink into the plush mattress and close my eyes. I feel him moving around the room but I remain still.

The room all of a sudden turns warmer and I sigh softly. Much better. I hear a door open and shut a few minutes later. The mattress sinks and I feel a warm hand brushing the stray hair away from my face. Edward grabs my hand in his and gently kisses my fingers.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" I open my eyes and he sighs. I sneeze loudly and he hands me a tissue from the box he must have on the nightstand. I clean up my nose and sniffle.

"Is there anything you need? Soup? Or a warmer blanket? Should I shut the drapes if the rain bothers you?"

"I'm good." I croak out and clear my throat.

"I'll tell Mrs. Cope to keep warm water with honey here for you."

"Thanks."

"I hate to see you like this," He whispers and his green eyes look pained. "Please get better, fast."

My eyes soften and I nod at him. "I will, honey."

"I'm sorry if I was being harsh with you before but I want you healthy again. I know you like to defy me all the time but listen to me this one time, please."

"I'll sleep." _I can try to sleep_.

He cradles my face in his hands and kisses my forehead. "Okay, I'll let you rest now. I'll be in the study if there is anything else you need."

"Hmm."

I close my eyes and he gently strokes my hair. I grab his hand in both of mine and he chuckles. He sits watching me sleep for quite some time but eventually his ever-active phone buzzes. I hear his reluctant sigh and he slowly pulls his hand out of my clasp. He kisses the side of my head before his footsteps fade away.

I immediately open my eyes and roll on my back to stare at the ceiling. I run a hand through my hair and my eyes race over to the French doors where I can see the rain pouring down. The vegetation outside looks vibrant and almost magical. The view from the balcony is unreal. It's my favorite place to stand and be alone with my thoughts.

A couple of minutes later, I get frustrated lying on the bed all alone. I hear Edward still talking to someone on the phone. I think it's Kyle. I get out of bed and wrap the top most silk sheet around me. I peek towards his study before I rush out into the hallway and go downstairs to the library.

I smile once I enter the room and wander around to find myself an interesting book to read. I finally settle on Dan Simmons' _Hyperion_ and sit on the couch nearest to the glass wall. I curl up on it and open the book.

I don't know how long I remain seated, enjoying the book but at some point, I hear movement by the entrance. I turn to the right and find my boyfriend leaning against the door with a sexy smile on his face.

"I thought I might find you here."

"I just got here." I say with a blush and he laughs as he walks in my direction. At least he doesn't look mad.

"Oh, I know. I saw you sneaking out of the bedroom two and a half hours ago."

I blush redder and he plops down next to me. I crawl over and sit on his lap. He sighs soundly and rocks me in his arms. I kiss his cheek and offer him a smile.

"Are you done with work?"

"Yes, baby. I'm all yours now."

"Good."

"How about dinner?"

"Are you hungry?" I ask and play with his fingers.

"Not yet."

"Can we wait for a while yet?"

"Whatever you want," He pulls me closer to him and rests his chin on my shoulder. "So, what are you reading?"

" _Hyperion_."

"Sounds interesting."

"It is."

His phone vibrates twice in his pants and I sigh. I shift a little and he pulls it out. He checks something on the screen and puts the phone away.

"What happened?"

"Julie sent my schedule for the week which includes a trip to New Orleans on Sunday."

My eyes light up with recognition. "For the award show, right?"

"Exactly. Do you think you'll feel better by Sunday?"

"I think so."

"I really want you there with me."

I smile and turn to straddle his lap. I hold his face in my hands and touch my forehead to his. "Then I wouldn't miss it for the world."

He connects our lips for a soft kiss and I quickly pull back. "Bella!"

"I have a cold, honey." I whisper and he pouts.

"It's been three days since I kissed you."

"I know. But you need to wait a little longer."

"I guess I have to," He looks deeply into my eyes and I caress his cheek with my hand. "Do you want to continue reading your book?"

"Yes."

I turn on his lap and rest my head on his shoulder. I open the book and resume reading where I had paused. Edward is content to hold me on his lap and idly play with my hair. It's so peaceful here. After a while, I put the book down and gaze at the drizzling rain as the sky darkens. I nestle closer to my boyfriend and his rhythmic heartbeat lulls me to sleep.

* * *

 _ **October 24, 2015**_

* * *

"Bella?" Edward calls out as he walks into the great room where I am currently sitting. "Do you know where I put my book?" His voice is muffled as he tries to put on a sweater.

I roll my eyes. "It's in the third drawer in the den."

"Did _you_ move it?" He frowns at me and straightens his sweater.

"Honey, I told you I'm going to put it in the same place as your iPod."

"The book was doing fine in my study."

"Do you know that you only read novels on Saturdays? You don't even touch the book for the rest of the week! It was just lying above the fireplace in your study. It didn't look good there."

"Fine!" He sighs soundly and sits on the armchair across from me.

"And I also organized your nightstand drawer," I say, and he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "Edward?"

His eyes snap open and he nods at me. "Thank you for your help, baby. I really appreciate it."

I beam at him and he chuckles taking in my expression. He walks over to me and kisses the top of my head.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward," I whisper and brush my thumb against his bottom lip. "I really want to kiss you right now."

He smirks at me. "You have a cold so we can't kiss."

"Please?" I pout and he groans.

"You are making it impossibly hard for me to say not but, we can't. Let's wait for another day or two, until you are feeling better."

"I just have a sore throat." I murmur and he kisses my forehead.

"Still no."

Matt walks into the great room and Edward saunters over to him. He passes over a fancy envelope and leaves. I gaze at it curiously and watch as Edward opens it. He laughs when he reads what is inside.

"What is it?"

"An invitation to a party next Saturday."

I frown. "What party?"

"My dear sister is throwing a Halloween party." He rolls his eyes as he says that.

"It's okay, maybe it'll be fun."

"It's a costume party, love," I make a face, and he nods. "Exactly; but Alice has a note inside that reads that she has our costumes ready."

"Ugh, I don't know what she has up her sleeve."

"I'm sure she won't do something crazy," He checks his watch. "Do you mind if I go ahead and finish some work?"

"Can't you work here?"

"I can work here, I guess. Do you need anything?"

"No, just you."

Edward smiles and goes to his study. I resume work on my Macbook and look up when I see Mrs. Coping making her way over to me. She has a cocktail glass in her hand and I snort when I find a blue popsicle inside it.

"For me?" I ask and she nods.

"Yes, it helps soothe sore throats. It's blueberry."

"Thank you."

I hold the glass in my hand and grab the popsicle. I suck a little and feel the cool blueberry juices melting in my mouth. It's delicious. I turn towards the terrace and hear a clink at the doorway. My eyes race towards the source and find a black pencil lying on the ground and my boyfriend's mouth hanging open. _It must have dropped from his mouth_.

My eyes meet his darkened gaze and I suck the popsicle deeper in my mouth. He has his laptop in one hand and a couple of files in the other.

"Hi, honey. Is everything okay?" I ask softly and he nods stoically. He clears his throat and nods again.

"Yeah, what are you er… having?"

"A popsicle. Mrs. Cope said that it is good for my sore throat."

He mutters something under his breath and sits across from me.

"That's good." He mumbles and offers me a weak smile.

"Sit with me." I pout and pat the space next to me. He shakes his head.

"I can't. I have work and it's better if…" His sentence trails off as he gazes at me lick the ice pop in my mouth. I push it in a little deeper and he audibly gulps.

"What is it?" I prompt him to complete his sentence and his wild eyes meet mine.

"Nothing." He mumbles and I can see him struggling with his inner thoughts. The sexual tension between us is palpable as we stare at each other. I bite my bottom lip and he lets out a deep breath.

"You want a bite? It's delicious." He sighs heavily and stands up.

"I can't work in here." Edward murmurs and walks out of the room with his laptop and files and a very visible hard on. I laugh at his retreated form and shake my head.

 _He has a lot more self-control than I give him credit for._

* * *

 _ **October 25, 2015**_

* * *

I stir a little when I hear voices around me speaking in hushed volumes. I feel a warm hand soothingly running over my thigh and the other one stroking my hair. I remember falling asleep next to Edward with my legs thrown over his lap and my head on his chest. The flight to New Orleans can't get more comfortable than this.

I listen intently to what Edward and Alex are talking and I think I am the topic of discussion.

"… more rest."

"I don't know, I don't think she will." I hear Alex mutter.

"Me neither. I shouldn't have asked her to come with us." Edward whispers and kisses my hair. He tightens his arms around me and sighs softly.

"Mr. Cullen, Mr. Platt, we'll be landing in twenty minutes." A honey-glazed voice says and Edward shifts by my side.

"Thank you for informing us, Jolene."

"Bella?" A warm hand strokes my cheek. "Baby, wake up."

"Yeah." I croak out and clear my throat.

My eyes flutter open and I close them again. I frown because my head aches terribly at the moment. My nose feels stuffy, and I am tired for some reason. Edward caresses my cheek with his hand and I sigh.

"Bella? Wake up, love. We'll be landing soon."

"Hmm."

Edward kisses the top of my head and I open my eyes. I put my head on his chest and wrap my arms around him. His hand runs up and down my back and I look up at him.

"Hey, good nap?"

I nod. "Yes."

"Are you ready to see New Orleans?" He asks with a smile and pecks my lips.

"Yes."

I sneeze and Alex passes me the box of tissues. I blush and grab one to clean my nose. I sit contentedly next to my boyfriend and take a careful look around his private jet.

I have never travelled in anything but Economy class and this plane is like a whole other world for me. The interior is opulent, the amenities are top notch, and the experience is the definition of comfort. We are sitting in the lounge area of the jet and we need to buckle up for landing. It's an interesting change of setting for me.

Alex is sitting across from me and sipping on a glass of champagne. He waves at me and I blush lightly.

"You look so pale, Bella." He says and I frown.

"Oh," I gaze at Edward. "Do I look that bad?"

"No, darling," He glares at Alex before looking at me. "What he means is that you need more rest. Don't worry; we have some time in our hands. If you feel better by tonight, we'll attend the event."

"I'm fine." I whisper and he nods.

"I know, baby. But, I think _I_ need some sleep." He mutters and I nod.

"Okay."

Thirty minutes later, I sneeze my way out of the jet with Alex by my side. I hear Edward speaking with the Captain and First Officer. The Captain and Edward seem to be great friends but I don't like the way the First Officer is undressing my boyfriend with her eyes. Does she not realize that he is mine?

"Hey, let's go." Edward whispers and wraps an arm around my waist.

"I'm hungry."

"I figured. Let's stop at a restaurant and get a bite to eat. Alex gets grumpy if he is hungry." He mutters and I giggle.

"I heard that, Edward." Alex says and walks past us. We laugh and follow him to the waiting car.

* * *

I sleepily roll to the other side of the bed and partially open my eyes. I see the bright stars glimmering in the sky from where I am. I notice the Crescent City Bridge and Mississippi river glowing from the window a few steps away from me. My vision shifts a little to the left and I find my boyfriend sitting on the chaise lounge with a book in hands.

"Hey." I murmur softly and his green eyes meet mine. He smiles and his face lights up when he finds me awake.

"Hi, love. You look well rested. I'm so glad to see that."

"I feel good." I stretch a little and he chuckles. He puts the book away and walks over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"It's quarter to six." He whispers and kisses my hair.

"What?! Why didn't you wake me up? We're going to be late!" I sit bolt upright and run a hand through my hair. "I have to wash my hair, do my make-up and put that dress on!"

"Oh baby, look at me," He cradles my face in his hands and makes me meet his gaze. "Don't worry about anything. I'll ask one of the maids to draw you a bath and you can just relax, okay? I'll take care of everything."

"Really?"

"I promise." I smile and hug him tightly. I bury my face against the crook of his neck and close my eyes.

"You need to get ready as well."

"I know," he sighs. "I also need to wake up Alex."

I giggle and pull back. "Did he fall asleep too?"

"Yes. Let's get to work now." He murmurs and pecks my lips before leaving.

I flick on a couple of switches as a lady walks in and goes straight to the bathroom. I stand on the balcony and gaze at the translucent river with the city lights in its reflection. It's a breathtaking view from the 22nd floor of the _Windsor Court Hotel_.

I finally get a move on and set everything I need up in the bedroom. I get my gown, make-up, shoes and purse ready before going to take a bath.

Thirty minutes later, I walk out of the bathroom and hear soft chords of piano music coming from the living room of the penthouse. I smile and quietly go there and find Edward sitting in front of the black baby grand piano, playing idle compositions. A slow smile spreads across his face and my face heats up when he starts playing _my composition_.

It still overwhelms me that I can be his inspiration for composing music. I saunter over to where he is, and he opens his eyes. His eyes shine with love and comfort and my heart melts staring at his handsome face. When the composition comes to a gradual end, I sit next to him and tightly hug him.

Edward presses his nose against my hair and takes a deep breath. "Your hair smells great."

"Hmm."

His hands glide over my robe-clad body and leave a burning trail. His fingertips linger over the V-neck of the robe and my breathing hitches. His left hand tugs on the sash but he pauses when there is a knock on the door. He sighs and helps me stand up.

"Start getting ready, I'll get the door."

I hear footsteps approaching the bedroom and Edward comes into my view with a woman in tow. She is probably in her mid-thirties, with emerald green locks and chestnut brown eyes. She gives me a friendly smile and I smile back. He walks over to me and snakes an arm around my waist.

"Love, this is Judy Potts. She is going to help you with your… er, stuff," He awkwardly motions to the bed and I chuckle. "Mrs. Potts, this is my girlfriend. Bella Swan."

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Swan."

"Bella please, and it's great to meet you too." We shake hands and Edward walks out of the room to give us space to ourselves.

* * *

I quietly gaze at my reflection in the mirror and see Judy leaving the room after I've bid her goodbye. I'm dressed in a black evening dress with red cluster embroidery. The dress has long sleeves and deep V-neck leading into a fitted vest. My neck is adorned with a jeweled rose choker and I'm wearing asymmetric rose earrings.

I hear a sharp intake of breath and out of my periphery; I see a tall figure standing in the doorway. I turn towards the source and watch Edward drink in the sight of me from head to toe. My body flushes from his heated stare and I bite my bottom lip.

He marches in my direction and immediately pulls me into his arms. I open my mouth to make a snarky comment but his lips silence mine. I moan softly and wrap my arms around his neck. His mouth is urgent against mine as our tongues tangle and breaths mingle. I smile when he sucks on my lips and his hands firmly grab my ass.

I caress his face with my hands as we kiss for an immeasurable amount of time. His lips trail gentle kisses from my jaw down to my neck and I gasp from the sensations. I've missed this _a lot._ I knot my hands in his hair and connect our lips for another kiss. A couple of minutes later, I reluctantly break our kiss and Edward drags his lips down to my neck instead.

"Edward baby, we'll be late."

"It's okay."

"We are sitting at the front table, and everybody will know if we're late."

"Okay okay," He kisses the side of my neck and pulls back. "Let me help you with your shoes."

"What?"

He takes my hand in his and leads me to the bed. I perch on the edge and he kneels in front of me. He kisses my instep and grabs my left sandal. He helps me put it on and fastens the buckle. He reciprocates the gesture for my right foot and then I rise to my feet. I am almost as tall as he is now.

Edward draws me into his arms and touches his forehead to mine. "You look heartbreakingly beautiful, Bella. Absolutely ravishing."

I blush to my roots and gaze at him from under my lashes. "Thank you so much."

"No one will be able to keep their eyes off you tonight."

"I don't want them to look at me, I want them to look at you," I point out and he laughs. "Alright, now get ready."

"It'll take me two minutes, baby."

"Then go change. And make sure Alex is ready too." I say and he nods.

"Yes, ma'am. I love you." He pecks my lips.

"I love you too."

With that, he walks out of the room.

* * *

"Here you go." Edward whispers and hands me a flute of sparkling champagne and I take an inviting sip.

"Long night, Bella?" Alex drawls with a sarcastic smile and I roll my eyes.

"Not yet."

I drink my champagne and quietly gaze at the colossal ballroom. The place is decorated with dramatic up lighting, luxurious fabrics, tall tapered candles and elegant chandeliers. It's the most beautiful sight in the world. A lot of people from around the globe have come here to attend tonight's event.

I stare at the four asymmetrical glass-shaped trophies in front of me. I reach out and trace the outline of the unusual objects. I smile when I run my fingertips over my boyfriend's name. I'm so proud of him. It felt so amazing to watch him receive these awards along with Alex because I know his team put in a lot of effort to design their projects. Maybe his team should have come along with him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A velvety voice whispers in my ear and a shiver runs down my spine. I blush and stare at Edward from under my lashes.

"Why isn't your team here?"

He sighs softly. "My team is in Dubai and Alex's is in Bogotá. We can't possibly get everyone who has worked on the project together. But we do celebrate at work."

"That's nice." I smile.

"Do you realize how much attention we are receiving tonight because of you?" He asks softly and I bite my bottom lip.

"Are you talking about the horny women trying to subtly flirt with you?"

Edward laughs lightly. "I think they realize I have a beautiful girlfriend."

"Do they?" I glance around and find a couple of heads looking in our direction.

He tips my chin in his direction and I lock my brown eyes with his. He cups my face in his hands brushes his lips against mine.

"If they don't, they should. They should know that you are off-limits," He murmurs against my lips and I smile. "And that you have a boyfriend who loves you more than anything else in the world."

I press my lips against his and close my eyes. I grab the lapel of his jacket in my hands and pull him closer. He deepens our kiss and I resist the urge to moan loudly. I feel his hands slowing caressing my back and delicately holding the back of my neck.

We hear a loud throat clear and breathlessly pull back. My face heats up when I see Alex staring at us with an exasperated look on his face.

"You guys have no public manners." He mutters under his breath.

"Shut up, Alex." Edward snaps and I rest my head on his shoulder. He kisses my hair and I smile, stroking his cheek.

"Edward, I'm hungry." I say and he folds an arm around my waist.

"We'll eat something as soon as we get out of here, I promise."

"Here," Alex passes me a salmon mousse and I roll my eyes but take the piece of cucumber from him.

"Thank you. Should we split this into three?" I ask and they laugh.

"No, you can have it."

I smile and eat the canapé. We applaud as the winners get announced and watch the slideshow of the best designs of the year. I gasp lightly when the pictures of Edward's house pop on the screen. The pictures are splendid but the house looks even more perfect in reality. About an hour later, the host of the event announces that the award ceremony has ended. Thank god!

"Now what?" I ask and Edward tilts his head towards the center stage.

"People dance and mingle with everyone."

"Lovely." Alex mutters grimly next to me and I follow his gaze to find two bald men walking in our direction with big grins on their faces.

Edward beams at them and rises to his feet. He gives them both brief hugs and Alex and I stand up. Edward pulls me to his side and I wrap an arm around him. I watch Alex greet the men and I can see him trying to mask his sour expression.

"Mr. Kaplan, Mr. Ruth, this is my girlfriend, Bella. Baby, these are old associates of Grandpa Victor."

"It's nice to meet you." I say with a smile and shake hands. They offer me friendly smiles and turn back to Edward and Alex.

I stand next to my boyfriend for twenty minutes and listen to him talk about his upcoming project in Croatia with great enthusiasm. He seems to be looking forward to design the cathedral. I love how passionate he is about work but I'm hungry right now. I had no idea these events can be so boring.

After they leave, Edward gazes at me and kisses the top of my head.

"You know what? We'll—"

"Edward! There you are!" I hear a gruff voice shout and I spin around to find four people waving at my boyfriend.

We walk over to them and I watch Edward speak to numerous people for a long time. I have no idea how he can be so patient conversing with so many people. I would have lost my mind. I find Alex speaking to a group of women not far from us and he seems to be enjoying himself. At least someone is having fun.

When we finally get a moment to ourselves, Edward grabs my hand and leads me to a quiet spot. He crushes me to his chest and wraps his arms around me. I close my eyes and breathe in his intoxicating scent. I feel his hot breath tickling against the back of my neck. I rub his back and feel him gradually relaxing against me.

"I'm sorry I kept you starving, Bella. I feel terrible." He mumbles against my hair.

"Hush, it's okay. We can leave in some time. It's not a problem. I understand."

"Thank you for being so wonderful, baby. You're perfect."

I blush and shake my head. I pull back and look up at his striking face. "I'm not. Anyway, do you mind if I freshen up and be back?"

"Take your time, angel. I'll wait for you."

I wrap my arms around him and he connects our lips for a quick, heated kiss. By the time we break apart, I feel light-headed and dizzy. Edward steadies me and gives me an impish grin. I blush and peck his lips.

"Take Demetri."

My face flushes more. "I'm going to the bathroom."

"He'll stand outside, don't worry."

I roll my eyes, not having the energy to argue.

"Fine."

I grab my red clutch and go to the powder room with Demetri in tow and he stands outside while I enter the dimly lit room. I go straight to bathroom and finish my business. I flick on a couple of more switches when I step out and stand in front of the mirror. I re-apply my red lipstick and fix my hair once.

I am startled when I hear an audible rattle somewhere. I put the tube of lipstick back in the clutch and hesitantly check the four closed bathroom doors. I definitely heard something. I wait for a couple of seconds and hear nothing. I shrug to myself and go back to the sink.

My heart stops when I find a basket kept next to my clutch. I walk closer and notice it's a box-shaped basket with different syrups, strips of tablets, Band-Aids and other medical items. I shakily reach over to touch it but instead grab my clutch. I need to get out of here soon.

"I heard you were sick, sweetheart."

My heart goes into overdrive when I hear Riley's voice behind me. I keep my hand on my heart and try to control my breathing. Tears blur my vision but I blink them away. I swallow the big lump in my throat and turn around.

Riley stands five steps away from me, looking shaggy and dangerous. His blue eyes are cold and murderous as they stare at me but his lips are curled into a gentle, loving smile. His hands are deep in his pockets and I notice his pale blue shirt is ripped from the right shoulder. There is a visible cut on his lower lip and his left cheek is bruised. He has been injured at a lot of places but yet, here he is.

 _Edward_.

I open my mouth to shout to Demetri but my voice gets caught in my throat when Riley pulls out a gun from his pocket.

"Don't even think about it." He says as he casually loads his gun.

* * *

 **SPECIAL THANK YOU TO** _ **EdwardsFirstKiss**_ **FOR EDITING THIS CHAPTER!**

 **REVIEW** **AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **LOVE,  
Paint the Walls**


	35. Calamity

THE OTHER WOMAN

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS IT ALL.**

* * *

 ** _October 25, 2017_**

* * *

 **EDWARD**

* * *

I walk past a group of boisterous Spanish men and find Demetri standing outside the powder room. He catches my eye and nods at me. I make my way over to him and stare at the door and then back at him.

"Is Bella still in there?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. Ms. Swan has not left the room."

"It's been more than fifteen minutes."

I step closer to the door and give it a soft knock.

"Bella? Baby, how much longer? We have to leave soon."

I hear no response for one whole minute.

"Five minutes." Her voice sounds strained and croaky.

Did something happen to her?

"I'll check what's going on." I whisper and twist the knob in my hand.

I freeze at the doorstep when I see my girlfriend. Bella has her back pressed against a wall and a lean brown-haired man stands in front of her. I can recognize Riley's features anywhere. I clench my fists and my eyes fall on the basket by the red clutch. He came to give her medicine? How psychotic is he?

Wait a minute. Something is not right. He came over to give her medicine and wait for us to find him? If he really wanted Bella, he would've whisked her away before we had a chance to find out. He definitely has something up his sleeve.

My eyes meet Bella's brown ones, and they look haunted. Why the fuck didn't she yell something?! I hear Demetri calling for backup and I snap out of my reverie. My blood boils when that son of a bitch touches her face with his dirty, rough fingertips. I step forward to lunge for him but when Bella vigorously shakes her head. I stop.

"Hello, Edward. It's been a while since we last saw each other." Riley says in a soft voice.

I pause when he moves his left hand to the side and I see the gun he was pointing at my Bella. I didn't see that coming. My Bella. I need to get her out of here.

"Nobody should move, Edward." He warns me and I motion for Demetri and others to stay in their position. I hear their impatient sighs but I don't want my girl hurt.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Riley whispers as he stares at Bella. My heart clenches and I want to protect her but I am helpless. Utterly helpless. "I love her eyes the most. What do you say, Edward? You wouldn't want something happening to her pretty face, would you?"

Riley trails the muzzle of the gun from the side of her head, down to her cheek. Her breathing quickens and her striking face turns paler than before. She screws her eyes shut, and a sob escapes her lips.

"Edward." She cries my name in a soft plea and I feel a lump forming in my throat. Oh baby, I'm so sorry I can't help you.

"You said his name? Why did you say his name?!" He hisses viciously and holds her neck in a chokehold. I stare at the gun, hoping to take it from him but he has a death grip on it. Fuck! "Don't say his name when I'm here, Isabella! You are mine."

Bella coughs and tries to get his hand off her neck. She struggles through her tears and I clench my fists. I hope she doesn't hate me for not helping her. She tries to push him off, but he then points the gun straight to her forehead. She becomes motionless and her tears cease. Her eyes hold an eerie look as she stares into space. Fuck, that doesn't look good.

"I love you, Isabella. I don't want to hurt you, babe. Please, don't say his name. You know I don't like it when you say his name. We need to get out of here. I have to take care of you."

He leans forward and presses his rough lips against her cheek.

That son of a bitch! I don't care if he shoots me; I need to get him away from my Bella!

I grab the back of his jacket and he spins around with a startled expression his face. He pushes Bella forward and presses the muzzle against the side of her head. He stands behind her and grabs her left arm in a death grip. I try to get Bella's attention to tell her to remain calm, but she is oddly calm. It's scary.

Riley's face comes into view for the first time and he looks disgusting. I can smell his stale scent and his clothes reek. Reek badly. I need to get Bella away from him. I don't know how she can stand so close to him and not have the urge to puke her guts out. Oh my poor baby.

"Stay the fuck away from us!" Riley shouts and aimlessly shoots towards the mirrors. A bullet slices through the glass and breaks it. He does it once more, and the noise is deafening.

Everyone becomes alert and Bella starts shaking like a leaf in his arms. Riley pulls her closer to him and points the gun towards me and the security.

"Stay away from us." Riley warns and starts backing away, towards the fire exit. I frown when something buzzes in his jacket and he lets out a loud sigh.

He is not taking my Bella away from me. He surprises me and reaches for Bella's bracelet. He unhooks it and puts it in his pants. Fuck, now he has enough cash to do whatever he wants to. That bracelet cost more than $100,000. But, nothing matters more at the moment than Bella's safety.

Bella stares at her empty wrist and her eyes fall on me. She tears up and sniffles softly. I know how much she loved that bracelet. Don't cry, baby. I'll get you ten more bracelets like that one.

Riley leans towards her and whispers something in her ear. Her breathing quickens and her lips part slightly. What the fuck is he telling her? He tucks her hair away and I glower at him. He looks me in the eye and kisses her cheek. I'm going to kill him with my bare hands! He steps backwards along with Bella and I brace myself. He is not taking my girlfriend away from me.

I turn to Demetri and others. "Don't let him get away this time."

"We won't, sir." He whispers hastily and barks some orders to security.

I hear Riley's footsteps dragging away from us and my eyes widen when the fire exit door slams shut with a bang. I look ahead and find no traces of Riley and Bella. My stomach drops with anxiety even though I know Riley was not here to take Bella. I rush towards the door and stop short when it flies open. Bella is standing on the other side, without Riley. He is gone.

I don't waste my time thinking about him as Bella comes running into my arms. I fiercely hug her and bury my face against her sweet-smelling hair. I forget about everything; everything but her. I savor the feeling of her warm body pressed against mine. I feel her troubled breathing against my skin, her heart wildly beating her in chest and her hot tears rolling down my neck.

I hear Demetri sprinting from the back exit and a lot of commotion around me but I don't give a fuck right now.

A couple of minutes later, I release Bella and she looks at me with a tear stricken face.

"No, don't let go. No," Bella weeps and shakes her head. She hides her face against my chest, not leaving me. I rub her back and try to calm her.

"Baby, you're fine now. I'm right here, my love." I whisper and rock her back and forth in my arms.

"Edward!" I hear Alex yell and he dashes over to us. "What the hell is going on?" He asks urgently.

I explain to him what happened, and he stares at Bella with a sad expression on his face. He gives her shoulder a soft squeeze and gazes at me.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Please take Bella back to the hotel, Alex. I'll wait here with Matt and Demetri. Get her to eat something; she hasn't had anything since lunch."

"Of course."

I pull back from Bella and find her lovely face streaked with tears. I wipe away her tears but more continue to ooze from her eyes. I stroke her cheek and kiss the top of her head. She grabs my hand in both of hers and I kiss it.

"Hey beautiful, don't cry so much. He is gone," Bella nods and whimpers softly. "Now, I need you to go back to the hotel with Alex and have dinner. I'll be there in an hour or two, okay?"

"No, no!" She cries heavily and hugs me again. "Don't leave me! R—Riley has a g—gun. H—He told me he will h—hurt you."

"He can't hurt me, Bella. I really want you to go back to the hotel with Alex."

"Not without you."

"You have to leave right now." I say firmly and nod at Alex.

"Bella sweetheart, let's go. You look tired." Alex says kindly, and she shakes her head.

"Bella, go back to the fucking hotel!" I snap and she looks at me startled. "Leave right now. Alex, take her."

"It's chaotic at the front door. I'll take her through the back exit."

"Okay,"

I call Chuck.

"Mr. Cullen." He greets on the other line.

"Take Ms. Swan and Mr. Platt back to the hotel."

"Sir."

I hang up.

Alex and Bella leave and I watch their retreated forms until they disappear from my view. My phone buzzes in my pocket and it's Demetri. I answer the call.

"What is it?"

"Mr. Cullen, I think you need to see this."

"Where are you?"

I reach the location Demetri tells me and I find security huddled up against a man in a ripped pale blue shirt. I recognize that fucking shirt. I growl softly as I get closer but my anger dissipates when I realize it's not Riley. It's somebody else dressed up exactly like him. His face is badly bruised, and he seems on the verge of passing out on the floor.

"Who the fuck is this guy?"

"Riley tricked us. He ran the opposite way, and this guy was on our screen the whole time. We've sent the rest of our team to different locations and we'll try to track him down as fast as we can."

Riley is smarter than we give him credit for. That's why he was here. So he could lose us by giving us a false lead. But, we found this guy quicker than he thought. My Bella is not safe until we find him.

"Send Zidek updates about this," I sigh and look at the man in front of me. "Did you find anything about this guy?"

"His name is Harrold. Riley offered him cash in return for this job."

"He knew we would get him," I murmur and ran a hand through my hair. "I need that fucker, Demetri."

"Sir."

My phone buzzes and I answer Matt's call.

"Matt, what is it?"

"Mr. Cullen, the manager of the hotel would like to urgently have a word with you. The guests are shaken up, there are media arriving and management wants to call 911. I have stalled them for as long as I could, but I think we need you here now."

I groan tiredly. "I'll be right there."

* * *

While taking off my bowtie, and unfastening the first two buttons of my shirt, I close my eyes and let out a loud sigh. This is not how the night was supposed to go. I check the time and see that it's almost midnight. I shake my head and rake my hand through my hair. Right now, I just need to see Bella.

Matt halts the car outside the hotel and I see paparazzi lined up at the entrance flashing their cameras towards the car.

"What the fuck!" I mutter angrily and step out. I ignore their annoying voices and clicking cameras as I rush inside the hotel. I go straight for the elevators and reach my floor. I frown when I find Alex pacing in the corridor, speaking on the phone to someone. His blue eyes meet mine and he sighs with relief.

"Yeah, he just got here. I'll call later, mom. Bye." Aunt Jane.

"Edward, I was getting worried. Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"Where is Bella?" I ask instead and he points to our suite. "Did she eat something?"

"No, I tried talking her into it but she's very shaken up about what happened."

"I don't want this to affect her badly."

"Yeah."

"I'll get her to eat something. I'll see you in the morning then."

"Yeah, take it easy."

I enter the suite and the place is pitch black. I walk past the living room and make my way to the bedroom. I sigh softly when I find Bella curled up in a fetal position on the bed, staring out of the window. The moonlight makes her skin look stunning and I notice tear marks on her cheeks.

I stand facing her and her eyes immediately fall on me.

"There's my girl," I murmur and her eyes prick with tears as she silently gazes at me. "I'm sorry I shouted at you. I just wanted you someplace safe."

I sit by her form and wipe away the tears. I kiss her hair and brush a stray piece away from her face. I notice she hasn't changed out of her dress yet. I stand up and unstrap her heels. I let them fall to the floor and reach to take off her earrings and necklace.

"Baby, can you stand up for me?" I ask softly and she nods.

Bella takes my outstretched hand and rises to her feet. I walk over to where our bags are kept and feel her eyes following me. I open her bag and she calls out my name. I turn and she gazes at me from under her lashes.

"Can—Can I sleep in your t-shirt?" She asks shyly and I nod, with a smile.

"Of course, darling."

I open my bag and pick out my black long-sleeved t-shirt for my girlfriend. I toss it on the bed and stand in front of Bella. I spin her around and zip down her long gown. I peel it off her body and let it pool at her feet.

My cock stirs looking at the sexy sight in front of me. Bella is wearing a lace bra and thong set that shows off her luscious curves. I turn her in my arms and find her biting her bottom lip. Her hair is messed up, make-up is a little smudged, and she is dressed in sexy lingerie. She looks like an angel.

"Do you have any idea how alluring you look right now, Bella?" I ask in a feather soft voice and she blushes. "You are so perfect, baby." I touch her heart-shaped face and caress her cheek with my hand.

I undo her bra and let it fall to the floor. I help her don the t-shirt and she winds her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. I rock her to and fro and tighten my arms around her warm body.

"You need to eat something, Bella."

"I'm not hungry."

"Bella…"

"Please, don't."

"Fine," I stroke her arm and she gasps softly. I frown and it dawns on me that Riley had a death grip on her arm. "Oh baby, does it hurt? Let me see."

"N—No, don't. I uh," She clears her throat. "I'm going to bed. Thank you for helping me."

Bella unwraps herself from around me and quietly gets under the covers. She curls up to herself again and casts her head away from me. My heart feels unsettled knowing she is behaving unusual. I shouldn't have asked her to come to New Orleans. I can't help blame myself for everything.

This day couldn't have a worse ending.

* * *

"No! No!" I hear a voice yell and my eyes snap open. "Stop touching me!"

I sit up and find Bella tossing and turning in the bed. I grab her warm hand in mine and she sighs in her sleep.

"Edward," She sighs again and grips the sheet in her free hand. "Help… No, Riley… Please!"

"Edward! Please!"

"Bella?" I call out her name and shake her gently. "Love, wake up. It's just a bad dream."

"Edward!"

"Baby, wake up!" I plead softly and see a pained emotion flickering on her face. "Bella, it's me. Open your eyes. It's just a bad dream, angel."

Bella suddenly goes quiet and her eyes snap open. They are filled with unshed tears and they look around before falling on me. She scrambles to sit up and crashes herself in my arms. She wraps herself around me like a vine and I feel her teardrops falling on my bare chest. I stroke her hair and pull her closer.

"Hush, baby," I whisper softly and kiss her hair. "It was just a bad dream."

"I—I love you."

"I love you too, Bella. I love you so much. Deep breaths, love. Take deep breaths for me."

She nods and inhales long, cleansing breaths. I lie down on the bed and pull her on top of me. I wrap the sheets around us and feel her fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

 _ **October 27, 2017**_

* * *

I step inside the house at five on the dot and hope flares inside me when I hear music coming from the kitchen. Thank fuck, Bella is in the kitchen again. I follow the music and sigh disappointedly when I find Mrs. Cope standing by the counter, fiddling with an iPod. She does a double-take in my direction and offers me a big grin.

"Welcome home, Mr. Cullen."

"Thanks, Mrs. Cope. What are you doing?"

"Uh, I had this lying in my room and thought I might see how it works."

I chuckle softly. "Well, you had better get good use out of it then."

"I will." She looks at me. "Should I start making dinner?"

"Not yet. And where's Bella?"

"Your bedroom. She hasn't left that room all day."

I frown with concern. "I really thought it was her when I heard music coming from here. Did she eat?"

"A little and you know I don't like to force someone to eat against their will."

"I know."

"She seems so distant since you came back from New Orleans. I don't like to see her like this. She hasn't stepped inside the kitchen and cooked. She has been sleeping a lot. It's unhealthy. I'm sure you can make her understand."

"It was the same yesterday. She is barely talking. Even to me." I whisper more to myself.

"See if there is anything bothering her."

"I will." I smile and kiss her cheek before leaving for my bedroom.

When I step inside, I find Bella sitting on the bed reading a book. She is so engrossed in the book that she doesn't realize somebody has entered the room. I walk across the room and catch her attention. She offers me a small smile and I smile back. I take a quick shower and change into sweatpants and t-shirt.

I go to the balcony and try to distract myself. I think about work; my upcoming projects and tasks to complete regarding the towers. I try to think about anything but my growing worry about my girlfriend. I need a drink.

My phone buzzes in my pocket and I check the name on the screen. It's mom.

"Hey, mom." I greet her.

"Hi, honey. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"And how's Bella?"

I sigh softly. "I miss her, mom. She is right here, but she is not her old self."

"I think you need to give her more time, Edward. Can you imagine how traumatic it must be for her? It was bad enough that Tanya held her at gunpoint but now this crazy stalker too! And he was right by her side! See things from her perspective."

"I do, mom. But I don't know why she doesn't want to share anything with me. I can help her."

"Well, you should do something normal then. Get her to talk. You can go out for dinner or cook together. I'm sure she would love that."

"I'll figure something out. Thanks."

"Take good care of her. We'll talk later. Bye."

"Bye, mom." I end the call.

I take a deep breath and walk back inside. Bella finds me walking towards her and puts the book on the nightstand. I sit next to her and lean forward to give her a chaste kiss. She strokes my cheek and pecks my lips again.

"Hungry?" I ask and she shrugs. "How about we go out for dinner? I'll make dinner reservations. We'll keep our phones off for the rest of the night, like we did two weeks ago. That was pretty fun."

"And then you had twenty missed calls and fifty emails to check the next day." She mutters with a smile and I chuckle.

"It was not that bad, love. Anyway, would you like to go out with me?"

"I don't feel like going out."

I sigh softly. "Then we can cook together."

She shakes her head. "Not tonight. Please. I don't feel like doing anything right now."

"Fine, whatever."

I get up and she quickly takes my hand in hers. I look down at her and she nervously stares at me. "I'm sorry."

I smirk at her. "I'm not giving up that easily."

"What?"

* * *

I put the last candle holder on the glass table and stare at the room with a satisfactory smile. Mrs. Cope appears in the doorway and gapes when her eyes race everywhere in the room. I walk over to her and take the tray from her hands. I put it on the coffee table and arrange the wine glasses.

"Oh my god, did you do all this?" She asks and I beam at her.

"Yep. I just need a bottle of wine here."

"Chardonnay?"

I chuckle. "Get me Bella's favorite tonight."

"Coming right up."

Matt enters the room holding everything I asked him to bring. Great. He seems to be trying to hide his amusement about something. I give him a look and point my index finger to the coffee table. He nods and scurries away from my scrutinizing stare. He stands in front of me, waiting for instruction.

"I think we're done here, thank you Matt."

"No problem, sir."

"Does it look good enough?" I ask him, having a hint of doubt.

"It looks mighty fine, Mr. Cullen."

"Great. You can leave for home now. Ness told me you have plans to host a tea party for her dolls."

His ears turn pink and I laugh. "She told you that?"

"Of course, she tells me everything."

"I should've known."

Matt bids me goodbye and I go to my bedroom. I find Bella staring into space with a thoughtful expression on her face. Her brown eyes meet mine and she gives me a questioning look.

"Where were you?" Bella asks and I shake my head.

"We need to go somewhere."

"Edward, I just told you—"

"You are coming one way or another, Isabella."

She glares at me and crosses her arms over her chest. "Don't call me that."

Finally there is some color on her cheeks.

"Let's go."

"No."

I close the distance between us and bend down to throw her over my shoulder. She squeals and squirms against me. I chuckle as I hear her protesting against me. I exit the bedroom and make my way to the other section of the house.

"Edward! Put me down! Where are you taking me?"

"Quit talking, Isabella."

"Stop saying that!"

"Then you need to keep quiet." I smack her behind and she yelps.

"Edward!"

"Jesus Christ, Bella. Can you stop talking for two minutes?"

We walk past Mrs. Cope who is heading upstairs to her bedroom. She stifles a laugh and waves at us.

"Have fun, kids."

"We will, thank you." I grin at her and hear Bella muttering something under her breath.

"This is so embarrassing."

We make a turn and I can't help run my hand over her smooth thigh. I hear her sigh and watch goosebumps forming on her pale skin. I wonder if she's wearing anything inside the midnight blue silk robe. God, she is so fucking hot. I stop in front of the theatre room and set her down on her feet. She glowers at me and her face is flushed with chagrin.

"Let's not talk." She mutters and I chuckle.

"Fine."

I grab her hand in mine and open the theatre room. Bella covers her mouth with her hand as she enters and takes a look around. She lets go off my hand and walks further inside. I've carefully arranged scented candles everywhere and string lights give the room a romantic glow.

Mrs. Cope made popcorn and Matt ordered Bella's favorite pizzas and ice-cream. This ought to cheer her up. I smile as I watch her staring everywhere with awe all over her face. She beams and comes back to me. She hugs me hard and I wind my arms around her. I sigh soundly and bury my nose against her hair.

"I've missed you, Bella. I really have." I admit softly and she kisses my chest.

"I'm sorry," She pulls back and looks up at me. "I felt so guilty and… scared after what happened. You had to go through so much trouble that night for me. And—And Riley had a gun," She whispers shakily and I can see her reliving that nightmarish incident. "I don't want him. What if—What if he harms you? I will never be able to forgive myself if something happens to you. You are my everything."

"Bella—"

Tears prick her eyes and she shakes her head. "He whispered to me that he'd be back one last time and take me away with him. Nobody heard it; he said that only to me. I'm scared he is going to come back any way he can and get me. I don't want to stay away from you."

"Me neither, angel. And we'll be better prepared next time. I promise you that. He can't rip us apart," I say with conviction and look deeply into her beautiful eyes. I caress her cheek with my hand and she sniffles. "He just can't."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too, Bella."

I press my lips against hers and she deepens our kiss. I pull her closer and she buries her hands in my hair. I sigh softly and lift her in my arms. She wraps her legs around my waist and grinds herself against me. My erection stirs in my sweatpants and I bite hard on her bottom lip. She moans softly and tilts her head when I trail kisses to her slender neck.

"Mm, I've missed this." She whispers huskily and I sink my teeth into her soft flesh.

"Yeah," I pull back and stare at her lovely face. "It's been one whole week since we made love. But, it can wait for a while longer."

She pouts. "Why?"

"We have movies to watch."

"Right." She unwraps her legs from me and stands on her feet.

"What do you want to watch?"

"Dirty Danc—"

"No," I say sharply and she pouts more. "I've watched that movie more times with you than I would like to admit."

"It's one of my favorite movies!"

"I can make peace with Annie Hall and Pretty Woman; they're great movies but not Dirty Dancing."

"Fine!" She shakes her head. "Whatever you want to watch works for me."

I suddenly remember an incident from not long ago. "You like horror movies, don't you?"

She blanches. "No, they're b—boring."

I smile. "Are they? Then we should watch a boring movie this time."

"No, I don't like horror movies."

"Are you scared, my love?"

"No, I'm not scared." She rolls her eyes.

"It's settled then. We should watch The Exorcist, it's not that bad."

"Oh, okay." She smiles nervously and I chuckle.

"Baby, if you're too scared, we won't watch it." I say sweetly and she glares at me.

"I'll watch it, Edward. Thank you for your concern."

Bella settles on the sofa and I select the movie from the collection; not that I watch a lot of movies. It's usually Alex and Alice who want to watch corny, sappy movies that I am not interested in.

"Don't you watch movies here?" Bella asks as I sit next to her. I wrap an arm around her shoulder and she snuggles against me.

"Not really."

Her stomach growls and she blushes furiously. I smile and point to the two boxes of pizza. She grins and opens the first one. She gasps when she sees that it's pepperoni, her favorite. She grabs a slice and offers me a bite. I roll my eyes.

"Love, you need it more than I do."

"When was the last time you ate?"

"I had lunch at one."

"Exactly," She smiles and feeds me a piece. "And I don't want my man to starve while I eat. This might be your first and last slice, anyway."

I chuckle and take the slice from her hand. "Is it? God, sometimes I truly believe that you love pizzas more than you love me."

"That might be the case, Mr. Cullen. Food before dudes."

I dissolve into a fit of laughter and clutch my stomach. "You are such a dork, Bella."

Her smile disappears, and she arches an eyebrow. "Dork, huh?"

I pause and gulp, hoping I didn't offend her. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to say that."

There is a beat of silence and then she giggles. "You should see your face, Edward. Relax, I'm kidding."

I sigh and put the slice away. I bring her into my arms and hold her tight. "You think that was funny, Ms. Swan?"

"Immensely."

"I'll give you something to laugh about." I whisper and she frowns. I start tickling her sides and she convulses with laughter. She tries to wriggle her way out but I tighten my hold on her. Tears pour down her face and she attempts to catch her breath.

"Edward, stop! I can't breathe!" She wheezes out and I chuckle. I pause my fingers and wipe the tears from her cheeks as she catches her breath. I take a hearty look at her flushed face and feel whole again.

"You look so beautiful right now." I whisper and pull her onto my lap. I kiss the top of her head and she strokes my cheek.

"And you are just as handsome."

"Well I don't know about that. Anyway, shall we watch the boring movie?"

"Horror movies are really boring and not scary." She tries to convince me and I nod.

"We'll see."

* * *

My attention is completely enraptured by the movie on the screen but I can feel Bella shifting against me. I put an arm around her and gently rub her back. We've been watching the movie for the last two hours and for the better part, Bella has had her face hidden against my chest and is gazing at the screen from the curtain of her hair.

She holds my free hand in a death grip and her expressive eyes concentrate hard on the screen as the movie nears its ending. I watch her face contract with fear and she buries it against the crook of my neck. I smile and kiss her hair.

Once the credits start rolling, I take her hand in mine and kiss her knuckles. She takes a deep breath against me and pulls back.

"It's just a movie, love."

"It was really scary." She says shakily and rests her head on my chest.

"I know," I kiss her cheek and sigh softly. "But it's over now. Let's watch one of your sappy movies. How about Dirty Dancing?"

"Okay."

"Great."

When I get the movie set up, I grab the thin blanket splayed on the back of the couch and wrap it around us. Bella sits between my legs and takes hold of the half-eaten tub of ice-cream. She leans against my chest and turns her head to give me a chaste kiss. She puts the tub away and sighs soundly.

"We should do this every week." She muses and I chuckle.

"If we have enough time, I promise we will."

I press play for the sappy movie and draw Bella back to my chest. I fiddle with the knot of her silk robe and tug on it. The robe falls open and I notice she is wearing a flimsy short slip inside. Fuck, she looks sexier with the robe open. I bring my hand closer to her thighs and she exhales deeply.

"You're a temptress, Bella." I murmur and kiss behind her ear. She groans with pleasure and I push her hair over her left shoulder. I drag my lips from her ear, down to her neck. I move my hand north and she spreads her shapely legs to give me better access.

"You're distracting me."

"Is the movie that important?" I ask and touch my fingertips over her panties.

"Maybe." She pants as I slip my hand inside her panties. Fuck, she is so wet.

"Your body is telling me otherwise, Ms. Swan."

Bella simply sighs as I slip two fingers inside her. She puts her hand on my knee and arches her back when I tease her. Her eyes flutter close and she bites her bottom lip. I brush my lips against her shoulder and circle my fingers deep into her. Her hips rock against my hand and I increase my rhythm. Her moans turn louder when I add another finger. I slip my other hand inside her slip and massage one of her breasts in my hand. I tug on her rock hard nipple and she gasps softly.

"Edward, please."

"Please what, love?"

"More," She whimpers and I pinch her nipples. I plunge my fingers in and out of her and she writhes against me. "I'm close."

I increase my pressure and feel her pulsating against me. She tenses around my fingers and groans my name as she orgasms. Her body squirms a little and I retract my hand from her panties. I press my index finger against her lips and she opens her mouth to suck my finger clean. She moans, tasting herself and licks my two other fingers clean as well.

"Wow, look at that." She murmurs, touching the erection straining inside my pants.

I shake my head. "As much as I would love for you to take care of it, I think I just need to bury myself inside you right now."

"Hmm." She nods with a smile.

"Maybe you can take care of it tomorrow morning," I say and her smile instantly vanishes. "Bella, what happened?"

"It's nothing."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes." It's probably the first time she has volunteered to talk. Fuck, it must be important.

I immediately spin her in my arms and pull her astride my lap. She places her hands on my shoulder and takes a deep breath. I stroke her cheek and she bites her bottom lip.

"What's wrong, love?"

"There was something else that was bothering me today," She mumbles and plays with the hem of my t-shirt.

"Tell me."

"It's my mom's birthday tomorrow." Her voice is nothing but a whisper and tears prick her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't know."

"I know, it's okay."

Bella lays her head on my chest and I rub her back. She takes my hand in hers and remains quiet for a while. I wonder what she is thinking. I lower the volume of the movie playing in the background and her eyes meet mine.

"You visit her grave every year, don't you?"

"Yes. Will you come with me tomorrow?"

Her eyes look vulnerable and there is so much hope in her features. I can't say no to my girl. I kiss her and nod my head.

"I will, baby."

"Thank you." She gives me a teary smile and I hold her close to me.

"You shouldn't be sad," I say softly and she sniffles. "It's her birthday tomorrow. You should visit her grave and share how many great things have happened since you last spoke to her. I'm sure she would be happy to know about them."

"You're right," She wipes away her tears and smiles. "I can tell her about you. You've changed my life in more ways than you know. She would've loved you."

"I'm sure I would've loved her as well."

"Mom will never get to meet you," Her voice cracks. "Or Jake. He never had parents. It must be so painful for him. He never had friends growing up, he used to be alone all the time. He doesn't show it but I know her death affected him. He never went back to Forks once we moved here."

Bella continues. "And I miss my mom so much. I don't remember a lot about her anymore. Everything is in bits and pieces. I don't want her memory to fade away; I was so little when I lost her. I wanted a sibling, I put her through that pain and it cost her, her life."

"Hey, don't see it that way." I whisper and wipe the tears streaked on her beautiful face.

"It's true," She whimpers. "And sometimes I feel like my father left us because of me."

"No darling," I pull her to my chest and breathe deeply against her hair. "That's not true. You shouldn't blame yourself for what that man did."

"He left without an explanation. Didn't I deserve an explanation as his daughter?"

"You did, baby."

"But, I don't want to think about him."

"Okay." I stroke her hair as she remains silent in my arms. I press my lips against her cheek and let her stay alone with her thoughts. I gaze at the screen where the movie is playing but neither of us is really interested in what's going on. She raises her head from my chest and gazes at me from under her lashes.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I would like to see a therapist again. My nightmares are coming back and I don't want you constantly worrying about me. If I get help, I can open up to someone who can offer me constructive solutions. I have been thinking about it for a while now and after what happened on Sunday… I'm not able to get that incident out of my head. I really want your opinion on this."

I interlace our hands and stroke her cheek with the back of my hand. "I'm here to support you no matter what. If you think speaking to a shrink will help, I think you should do it. It's your decision in the end, do what you feel is right."

Her answering smile is jubilant. "Thank you for being so great."

Bella gives me a chaste kiss and her mood seems to have perked up. I can see how happy she is because we spoke about things she had bottled up inside her.

"Why haven't we talked about this before?" I ask and she stares at our clasped hands.

"I wasn't sure myself but now I am," She offers me a cute smile. "Because of you."

"Really?" I stroke her cheek and press my lips against hers for a soft kiss. "Then don't keep things from me again."

"I won't, sweetheart."

I chuckle. "I'll set an appointment with Dr. Cox for you. He is Alex's therapist."

"Alex sees a therapist?"

"He is on Alex's speed dial."

"I thought you were his therapist." She whispers and I laugh. She sits astride my lap and wraps her arms around my neck. Fuck, this feels nice. I'm glad her gloomy mood has dissipated.

"Well, I do offer advice but I'm definitely not his therapist."

"I see," Bella takes off her robe and drops it next to us. I put my hands on her hips and pull her flush against me. She gives me a slow, seductive smile and brushes her perfectly manicured finger across my bottom lip. "Any advice for me?" She flutters her lashes and I chuckle.

"Don't be so overdressed around me all the time." I murmur and peel the thin straps off her shoulders. She chuckles and watches the slip bunch around her waist. I cup her warm breasts and fondle with her rock hard nipples.

"You're insatiable." She moans gently and I press my lips against the side of her neck.

"I can never get enough of you, baby."

"Right back at you, Cullen."

Bella crashes her lips against mine and passionately kisses me. I drop the blanket on the carpet and gently roll Bella onto her back on the sofa. I hover over her lovely body and deepen our kiss. She sighs against my mouth and wraps her legs around my waist. I drag my lips to her ear and graze the sensitive skin with my teeth.

"So, do you want to continue watching that sappy movie or eat that half-melted ice-cream?" I ask and she giggles.

"I want you to make love to me, Edward." She whispers with a smile and I bring her lips to mine.

"Good choice, baby."

* * *

 ** _October 28, 2015_**

* * *

I put my phone inside my jacket and turn to find Bella leaning against the window as she stares at the lush green trees we're speeding past. I reach for her hand and tug on it. She gazes at me and her brown eyes look nervous and unsettled. I silently question her and she shakes her head. She scoots over to me and rests her head on my shoulder. I wrap an arm around her and plant a gentle kiss on her hair.

My fingers play with her hair as I think about today's meetings. I'm so fucking glad Jasper is a part of our team. My workload has reduced ever since he took over a few major tasks. I received an email last night from Mr. Omar that he wants me to come to Dubai to personally look into his project, but I really don't want to leave Bella.

My team can handle the project as well as I can. I have had work as my first priority all my life but not anymore. For me, Bella comes first now. I tighten my arm around her and nuzzle against her hair. Riley is on the fucking loose and I need to get that dog back where he belongs. To the Rehab Center in North Seattle. I can't watch Bella have nightmares about him.

Bella strokes my cheek and tilts her head upwards.

"What are you thinking about?" Her voice is feather soft.

"Work."

"Is there a lot of much stress at work?" She asks, concerned and I shake my head.

"Not since Jasper came onboard."

She grins at me. "That's great. Is he coming to the party on Saturday?"

"If we are," I shrug. "It's Alice's party. It's her choice. They haven't met each other yet. Maybe I'll introduce them today. I think she'll like him."

"Yeah, I think so too." Bella says hopefully and I sense an undertone in her voice.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing, I just hope it goes well," I chuckle. "They would look cute together, don't you think?"

My smile vanishes and I glare at her. "What? Don't put ideas in her head. That's my sister. She can't date Jasper. I'll tell her not to drop by at my office." I pull my phone out but Bella stops me.

"Edward, she is a big girl. Stop being so overprotective. Put the phone away. Can't you spend some uninterrupted time with me?"

"Of course, b—" I am interrupted when my phone buzzes. She frowns sadly and shifts back to where she previously was.

I sigh and pull the phone out.

"Holy fuck." I mutter under my breath when I check the incoming call. Mr. Omar. Shit, he is calling himself. I check the time on my watch and answer the phone.

"Good evening, Mr. Omar."

"Good evening, Mr. Cullen.

"How are you?" I ask politely.

"I'm very well, thank you. I'm very impressed with the group of architects working here. And the construction company seems to bode well with our requirements."

I smile. "We certainly know how to choose them. How can I help you?"

"I believe your assistant must have informed you about the email I sent requesting your visit."

I close my eyes and exhale loudly. How can I refuse him? He gave this important project in Dubai to me. Fuck!

"I believe she did but I haven't been to the office today so I couldn't send in an immediate reply. I apologize for that."

"That's fine, Edward. So have you thought about it?"

"Mr. Omar, I have two projects in line waiting to be finalized. I recently visited Dubai and made sure my team knows exactly what they are doing. I'm sorry but it's not possible for me to come to Dubai next week."

Bella snaps her head in my direction and her lips form into a sad pout. I sigh and she moves towards me. She snuggles against my chest and takes hold of my hand and wraps it around her. I smile and kiss her forehead.

"I understand but I would appreciate if you would personally look into this project, Edward. Mr. Saeed wants to meet you."

I roll my eyes. Does he really think I would leave all my work here and meet the guy who is paying big bucks for my project? He is sadly mistaken.

"I would love to meet him but I can't make it to Dubai right away. Perhaps I can come the second week of November."

Bella sighs and tightens her arms around me. I bury my face against her hair and inhale deeply.

Mr. Omar clears his throat. "That works too. I'll let him know. I'll email your PA to send me the details of your arrival with your team."

"My team is already there. I figured I should bring my girlfriend this time." I say and Bella gazes at me with shock, her brown eyes are wide as saucers. She's so adorable.

"Please do. I'll be looking forward to meeting Ms. Swan again." Of course you will, perverted little shit.

"Sure. Have a great day then, Mr. Omar."

"You too, Mr. Cullen. Goodbye."

"Bye."

I hang up and put the phone down next to me. I wind my arms around Bella and find her anxiously biting her bottom lip. I tip her chin in my direction and pull the bottom lip out of its assault. I lean down and sink my teeth into her bottom lip which earns a whimper from her. I smile and touch my forehead to hers.

"Are you really taking me to Dubai?"

"No, I was telling him about my other girlfriend, Laura. I think I've introduced you to her. Don't you remember?"

She tries to maintain a straight face but her lips turn up a little. "No, I don't think you have. Is she the blonde who wears skimpy dresses?"

"Ah, not really. I prefer brunettes, don't you know that?"

"I do now," She mumbles and shakes her head.

"But I love you very very much. I think I'll take you instead." I whisper and give her a chaste kiss.

"Good for you," Her expression suddenly turns serious. "When will we come back?"

"We won't stay for long, why?"

"The next week will be Thanksgiving."

"I can't afford to miss out on Thanksgiving. My mom wants everybody at home that day. It is a very important occasion for her."

"That's nice. It's usually just Jake and me on Thanksgiving."

"You'll be with us this time," I say and she blushes.

"Really?"

"Yes and mom will want to invite Jacob too."

"Hmm. But, Jake is going on a hiking trip with his friends that weekend."

"That's alright. Make sure you can introduce him to my family during the Annual Dinner."

"Everyone will be there?" She asks with a shocked expression on her face.

"Yes, everyone will be there. It's probably the only event when our family is seen in public," I chuckle softly. "Even Will doesn't miss it."

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I," I cup her cheek and she closes her eyes with a smile on her face. "I want everyone to know that you are my girlfriend so they will back the fuck off and not hit on you."

Bella laughs and her eyes flutter open. "That's cute. But, I think you are forgetting that I'm going with Jake and not as your girlfriend."

"Yes, I know that!" I roll my eyes in exasperation. I can't believe she won't be attending my favorite event as my date. "Did Alice help you with the gown?"

"She did, and I bought it from her, thanks to my shiny black credit card," She gives me a sweet sarcastic smile and I smirk at her. She rests her head against the crook of my neck and stares at our clasped hands. "The gown is very beautiful."

"What color is it?"

"Any guess?"

"Blue?"

"Nope."

"Black?"

"Yes!" Bella sighs softly. "Alice is bugging me about shopping for earrings."

"Just earrings?"

"Yes, the gown is so great that I don't need any other jewelry."

Maybe I can give a gorgeous pair of earrings to my girlfriend. I need to talk to Alice.

"Tell Alice to take care of her own shit and stop bugging you."

She giggles and glances at me. "I can try."

I peck her lips and my eyes fall on the Welcome to Forks sign as we drive past it. We're here. Bella stiffens in my arms and her good mood gradually dissipates. I kiss her forehead and she offers me a sad smile.

"Oh baby, you should be happy."

"This is the happiest I have been ever since I have visited her grave."

"Hey," I stroke her cheek and she offers me a small grin. "Much better."

"You are a wonderful boyfriend."

I chuckle and hand her the bouquet of fresh lilies. "Here you go."

"She used to always put lilies in a flower vase."

"Is that why you like them so much?"

"Maybe. And I miss her."

"I know, love."

* * *

I patiently watch Bella speak to her mother's grave as I stand by the car. I want her to have her moment. But, I can't watch her cry so much. I just want to go over and wrap her in my arms. I don't think Bella would like me interrupting her.

I run a hand through my wet hair and wish the rain would stop. Demetri stands by her side, holding an umbrella over her form. He catches my eye and unlocks the car behind me. I shake my head and he nods. I don't want to sit in the car while my girl is crying.

Bella seems to have finished talking but I can't really tell. I wait for a couple more minutes and her form suddenly starts shaking from sobs. I think she's done speaking to her mother. My heart can't take this anymore.

I walk over to where she is and get down on my knees right next to her. My cold lips brush against her ear and she shivers.

"Bella love, are you okay?" I whisper in her ear and she nods. "Do you want to go now?" She nods again.

Her legs must be stiff from sitting in the same position for so long.

"T—Thank you for being here." She stutters and hugs me. She trembles in my arms from the cold and I rub her back.

"Of course I came, angel. We'll leave for home immediately." She nods but doesn't move.

I lift her in my arms bridal style and her arms wind around my neck. Demetri opens the door for us and I settle inside the car with my girlfriend on my lap. God, I feel better now. I take off my jacket, roll up the sleeves of my shirt and grab the wool jacket Bella left in the car. I wrap it around her body and she cocoons against me.

Demetri turns the heater on and we try to warm ourselves. I help Bella take off her shoes and she curls up on my lap. I nod at Demetri and he starts the car. We remain quiet for a while and Bella gradually relaxes in my arms. She pulls back and leans her forehead against mine.

"Are you getting hungry?" I ask and stroke her cheek.

"No." She sniffles and I wipe the water from her face.

Bella grabs her purse and pulls out a handkerchief. She dries my face with it and sighs softly. Her hands run through my hair and she anxiously bites her bottom lip.

"What happened, darling?"

"I know you hate getting wet in the rain and I don't want you to get sick."

"I won't get sick, baby."

"I really like this suit."

"I have a similar one at my office. I'll change there." She nods and hugs me tightly.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, Bella. So much."

I tighten my arms around her and bury my nose against her hair. She smells divine. She dozes off in a couple of minutes and I can feel how tired she is. It was quite a mentally exhausting start to the day. I shift her face towards the light so that I can see her striking features clearly. I smile noticing that the calmness of her face puts me at peace too.

* * *

"EDWARD!" I hear my name being yelled from two corridors away which makes me sigh. It can only be one person. A tiny, little pixie.

"Mr. Cullen, we can lea—" I hold up a finger and shake my head.

"Continue. Bree, what were you suggesting?" I ask calmly and Bree clears her throat.

"I think we should use Townsend Leather for customizing the flooring at the reception. The bids look—" She is interrupted when the door bursts open.

Alice stands in the doorway, fuming with anger with smoke coming out of her ears. She looks very annoyed about something. Julie is standing behind Alice and nervously checking my reaction. I can't get mad at Julie; I know how my sister is.

"Alice, we are having a very important discussion. Can you please wait outside?" I ask politely as I concentrate on the bids in front of me.

"Edward, this is important!" She says pointedly and I grab my calculator.

"Julie, please ask Ms. Cullen to wait in my office. I'll be there in a while." I continue speaking in a quiet, peaceful tone.

I had an amazing start to the day by spending quality time with my girlfriend so I don't want to ruin my mood.

"You are not sending me away."

"Alice, leave." I snap and give her a heated stare. She levels my gaze and shakes her head.

"It's important." She says through gritted teeth.

I roll my eyes in exasperation. "Excuse me, everyone."

I stand up and button up my jacket as I march over to my sister. I grab her arm and drag her out of the room. Julie saunters away and I turn to my sister.

"Alice, I have a room full of people in there. What the fuck happened?" I ask, keeping my tone light. She groans and her blue eyes look murderous.

"Who the hell is that guy on Alex's floor?!"

I frown. That's odd. Alex never has… Oh, she is talking about Jasper.

"Are you talking about Jasper? He is the new COO of our company. I told you about him, didn't I? Seattle Times published an article about him today. He is a great guy, I'm glad you were introduced." I smile and her glare hardens.

"You know what that great guy did today?"

"Did he try touching you? Tell me right now. I'll kill him myself." I say firmly and reach for my phone.

"He spilled coffee on my new boots!" She exclaims, and it takes me a second to register what the fuck she said. How dare she disrupt my meeting to talk about her fucking boots! Is she stupid?

"Is that all?" I ask in a deadly calm voice but I want to strangle her to death right now.

"No! This happened at one of the restaurants downstairs and then Vic told me that he is on Alex's floor. So I barged into his office and he lectured me about how unprofessional I was to show up for an assistant interview with coffee spilled on my boots! He did that himself! And when I started shouting and yelling, he called security to throw me out! Security!"

"I'll call security if you don't leave right now, Alice." I whisper and she gapes at me.

"He spilled coffee on my boots!" And then she rambles about the shoes, fabric and the hours she put into designing them.

I am literally seething with anger as I gaze at her but I can't hold it in any longer. "Get the fuck out of my office, Alice Cullen!" I yell and she jumps a little, completely startled. She pouts, and it's very hard to resist that pout. But, Bella's is cuter.

"But—"

"Leave. Now," I snap and she glares at me.

"But—"

"Alice, leave or else I won't back down to kill you. Julie!" I roar and Julie appears in front of me within seconds. "Take her."

"Yes, sir."

Alice huffs. "Yeah, whatever. You better be there on Friday."

"We'll try."

"I'll never speak to you again if Bella and you don't come to my party."

"That will be lovely. I would like to live a happy life without listening to your chatter."

"You love my chatter," She pokes her tongue out at me. "I'll send the costumes to your house, and someone better be there." She says haughtily and turns on her heels to walk away. Julie rushes after her and tries to match her rapid pace. I chuckle softly and shake my head.

How can someone so small be so annoying?

* * *

 ** _October 31, 2015_**

* * *

I put my files in the drawer and exit my study. I hear some movement coming from the closet and I make my way over. I lean against Bella's side of the closet and find her staring at a box with a scowl on her face. I stifle a chuckle and shake my head. It probably has her costume inside. She takes the cover off and her lips twist with a bright smile looking at it. I knew she would love it.

I had already changed into my outfit an hour ago when Bella was taking a bath. I think I can spare some time and watch her get dressed. She holds the dress in her hands and I can imagine her wearing it. Fuck, she is going to look sexy wearing that. Alice has been very cheesy and dramatic with our costumes but Bella looks excited.

Bella saunters around the room to find the perfect shoes. She grabs a pair of misty rose pumps and puts them by the ottoman. Thank god she hasn't noticed me ogling her. Finally, she unknots the sash of her little bathrobe and discards it. Fuck. She is a heavenly sight in a powder pink bra and thong set.

She gazes at the vanity and groans softly. She covers herself with the robe again and runs a hand through her wet hair. She retrieves a hair dryer and switches it on to blow dry her hair. I walk out of the room and finish a couple of pending emails before shutting my MacBook.

When I sneak back in, I find Bella putting away the hair curler. She applies hairspray and uses her fingers to separate the curls. I watch her meticulously apply another spray, smooth the strands at the crown area and apply some cream to her curled ends. I am gobsmacked that she has nailed the hair do.

I wonder if she has done this before because knowing my Bella… she doesn't care much about make-up and hairstyles.

Bella takes off her robe and slips into the misty rose A-line cocktail dress. It falls above her knees and makes her legs look miles long. The silk chiffon drapes along the skirt and the deep V-neck accentuates her luscious curves. She applies mascara, lipstick and a hint of blush, not that she needs it. She looks perfect.

Bella anxiously stares at her reflection in the mirror and smiles to herself. I chuckle softly. Alice sent the iconic costumes of the lead couple in Dirty Dancing. Bella, of course, loves it. I can't believe I'm doing this for my girlfriend. But, I love her. I'm dressed up in a black short sleeved shirt, trousers and shoes.

She straps on her heels and her eyes unexpectedly meet mine. A blush colors her cheeks and she bites her bottom lip. She closes the distance between us and undoes the second button of my shirt. I smile and stroke her soft, curly hair. I snake my arms around her waist and pull her flush against me. Her breathing hitches and she interlaces her hands behind my back. I caress her cheek with my hand and she closes her eyes.

"You look so beautiful, Bella."

"Thank you, Johnny."

I chuckle. "It's surprising that you love this movie so much yet you don't like to dance."

"You dance well enough for both of us."

I laugh and connect our lips for a much needed kiss. Her tongue enters my mouth and I bite hard on her bottom lip. She moans softly and her lips mold against mine. We take our time, enjoying the slow, rhythmic kiss. My hand reaches and knots in her soft hair. I hold her face against mine and gently push her against the free standing wall. I lift her a little and her legs wrap around my waist.

"How much time do we have?" She mumbles against my lips and I drag my lips to her neck. She shifts her head and gives me better access.

"As long as we need."

"Edward." She sighs softly and I suck on her soft skin.

"It doesn't matter, love. And I'm going to take my sweet time with you right now."

My hand snakes inside her thong and I find her to be soaking wet. My erection jumps at that and we moan when my hand brushes against her throbbing sex. I push the thong to the side and enter my index finger inside her. At an excruciating slow pattern, I move my finger in and out of her.

"Edward, please." She whimpers impatiently and I lean my forehead against hers.

"I told you I'm going to take my time with you." I say softly and she sinks her teeth into her lower lip. Her face contracts with pleasure and she grounds her hips against my finger. Her breathing quickens and I enter another finger inside her.

After enough teasing, I pick up my pace and her eyes flutter open. Her eyes look seductive, sensual and begging me to go hard.

I increase my speed and she groans my name in pleasure. When she tightens around me, I pull my fingers out of her.

"Edward!" She half-whines, writhing against me. "Please."

I unzip my pants and drop them to the ground, followed by boxers. I circle my cock against her and easily slide inside. Fuck, she is tight. I fit perfectly inside her. This is what I love. Being inside her. Feeling her body pressed up against mine and her hands lovingly caressing my face. I love her so much, it's hard to fathom.

We move fluidly against each other and she meets my thrusts as we make love in the gentlest way possible. Her arms encircle around me and I press my lips against hers. Soon, she convulses around me and cries my name. I thrust in and out of her and bury my face against her neck as I empty inside her.

Bella presses her face against mine and I feel her hot breath fanning my skin. I run a hand through my hair and help her stand on her feet. She gazes at me and I realize she needs a little touch-up.

I check my watch and see that it's eight already. We are thirty minutes late. No big deal.

"We have some time; do you want to rest for an hour?" I ask softly and she shakes her head.

"No, I'm good. I feel… lighter."

I laugh and she kisses my lips soundly. "Great."

"Don't worry about me all the time." She mutters and goes to the vanity to fix her make-up.

"I'll try. And I need a strip tease once we come back home. Watching you get dressed looked very erotic."

Her face flames and she suspiciously gazes at me. "What are you talking about? Were you watching me the whole time?"

"Maybe."

"Edward!" She gasps, pretending to be shocked. "I cannot believe you would do that. What kind of creep are you, watching your girlfriend get dressed? It's so shocking to hear. You are not setting a good example for anybody, let me tell you that."

"I'm allowed to stare at my girlfriend. She is the most precious person to me and I should be permitted to stare at her," I smirk at her. "If she can ogle me while I shower, I think I should be allowed to ogle her while she gets dressed."

Bella fidgets shyly and plays with her gorgeous hair. "I, um, don't stare."

"You don't think I see you, my love?"

She throws her hands up in exasperation. "Fine!"

"I love you."

Her expression softens, and she smiles. "I love you too, sweetheart."

Bella takes off her thong as she walks over to her lingerie drawer and I zip up my pants. She grabs her coat and skips over to me. I lift her in my arms until we are at an eye to eye level and kiss her.

"You are so adorable, Bella."

"Good to know."

I interlace our hands and take her to my closet. I grab my black leather jacket and don it. I pull her hand through my arm and grasp it tightly. She rests her head on my shoulder and I kiss her hair.

"Where's the party?"

"At Alice's in Bellevue."

"I thought she lived Downtown."

"She has two places."

"Oh."

I smile staring at her gorgeous face.

"You look beautiful."

"In fancy clothes?" She teases me and I chuckle.

"Yes but I prefer it when you dress in a t-shirt and sweatpants and watch a sappy movie with me," She grins and kisses my cheek. "I know what you love so please don't change for me. Stay how you have always been. That's the Bella I fell in love with."

"I love you more when you say those things. Thank you," I nuzzle against her hair and she sighs with a smile. "We should hurry up. Alice won't let us in."

"Don't worry; I know where the back door is."

* * *

I can't help but chuckle when I hear horror music coming from Alice's house. I stare at the Halloween themed stanchions that lead up to the porch. Bella giggles and strokes the gray threading draped over them.

"Look," I say softly and point to the left side of the front yard. She gasps looking at the fake graveyard and I laugh when I see Alex's name on a tombstone. A train has tragically crashed into the graveyard and a dead, bloodied figure lies next to it.

"The artwork is amazing," I mutter and Bella nods. "Do you want to go closer?"

"Okay."

Bella and I walk over to the wrecked train model, and she touches the hard surface. She gazes at it with wonder and bends a little to look at the dead figure. Is that a dummy or a real man? The figure screams and reaches for my girl and she screams loudly.

"Edward!" She yelps and hides her face against me. I laugh into her hair and rub her back.

"Let's go inside, baby." I kiss the side of her neck and she nods.

"I thought it was a dummy, not a real man." She mumbles and I snort.

"So did I, but it's not," I gaze at the house as we get closer and I blink rapidly. "Oh my god, this is amazing."

Bella beams at me and we stare at the house decorated with lighted pumpkins. Everywhere. It's gorgeous. Alice has outdone herself this time.

"It has a wonderful orange glow to it." She whispers and I nod.

We walk up the front porch and Bella jumps startled when a woman dressed as an ugly witch appears in front of us out of nowhere. I roll my eyes.

"Are we at a haunted house or something?" Bella mutters with irritation and I chuckle.

Security lets us in and I feel warm once we enter the living room. All eyes gaze Bella and me as we walk further inside. I notice guys checking out my girlfriend so I wrap an arm protectively around her waist and pull her flush against me.

I see people everywhere dressed in creative costumes. My eyes race around the place and I try to look for Alice. I laugh when I notice how she is dressed. Ah, she is a Tinkerbell.

"Where do we go?" Bella whispers in my ear.

"I need a drink and let's stay as far away from Alice as possible." I say over the music and she giggles.

I take her to the bar and we stay on the far end where the light barely reaches us. I give a friendly wave to the bartender who always serves drinks at Alice's parties.

"What would you like to have, baby?" I ask Bella and she shrugs.

"Whatever you have."

"Any special cocktails tonight, Javier?"

He nods with a grin. "Yes, we have Halloween-themed drinks tonight. We have Coffin Nail, Graveyard Gruel, The Sleepy Hollow, Goblin Mimosas—" I hold up a finger and stop him.

"Are you serious?"

"People love them." He says and I chuckle.

"Give us the best you have."

"Two Bone-chilling Black Martinis coming right up!" Jesus Christ.

"I think this is the best party I've been to in quite some time." Bella says and I kiss her forehead.

"Alice has great parties. I hope our drinks come alright."

"It's so unique and different." I nod and hug her tightly. I close my eyes and feel her hand stroking the ends of my hair.

We stay in our embrace until the waiter calls my name. I release her and turn to see him holding two cocktail glasses on an antique-looking tray. Oh dear god. I lift the glasses and say a quick thank you to him.

"Here you go, Ms. Swan." I give one glass to Bella and she quizzically stares at the drink in her hand.

"What is this?"

"A Bone-chilling Black Martini."

"Look at this!" She whispers and I notice there is a bone tied with black tulle against the stem of our glasses.

"This is so Alice." I mutter under my breath.

We finish our drinks and Bella nestles against me as we look around the room. She suddenly giggles and I follow her gaze to find Will walking in our direction. He is dressed in a ninja turtle costume with a scowl on his face. Bella waves him over and I laugh against her hair. He gets closer and I hide against Bella as I laugh harder. Bella tries to keep a calm demeanor but let's out a soft giggle.

Will crosses his arms over his chest and glares at us. I take a deep breath against Bella and compose myself before facing him.

"Hi, man. Looking good." I say with a straight face and he scoffs.

"Fuck you, Cullen."

Bella chuckles. "How did you end up in this?"

He sighs. "I told Alice to get me one, and she thought I still loved Ninja Turtles."

"You're Raphael, aren't you?" I ask with a smirk and he nods sulkily.

"Yeah. Anyway," He suddenly smiles at Bella. "So Bella, what time should I drop by tomorrow?"

"Drop by for what exactly?" I ask and he shrugs.

"Bella promised to bake a chocolate and salted caramel cake for me."

"What the fuck? No, she isn't. I'm spending the weekend with her," He opens his mouth to protest but I shake my head. "With no interruptions."

"But, you guys are coming for dinner tomorrow at Aunt Esme's anyway."

His words fuel my anger. "What? I didn't know about this. Why the fuck do they need to host a dinner every weekend?"

"You really didn't know?" Will mutters with confusion.

Bella sighs next to me. "Esme told me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask, annoyed.

"Because I knew you would react exactly like you are right now." She says softly and takes my hand in hers.

"Alright, I'm gonna go flirt with the sexy Princess Leia I saw a while ago. Bye, folks." He winks at Bella before leaving us to ourselves.

"Edward." Bella sighs my name and turns to me. She puts her hand on my chest and I look into her dark eyes.

"You are not making that cake, Isabella. And we are not attending that dinner tomorrow."

Her lips twist with a playful smile. "Using my full name? Wow, my boyfriend must be mad at me."

She wraps her arms around my neck and I touch my forehead to hers. I close my eyes and she brushes her lips against mine.

"Baby, what's wrong?" She asks and caresses my face with her hands. I sigh and open my eyes.

"I wanted to spend time with you this weekend but you made plans for us. I don't like those plans."

She chuckles. "Edward, we can change plans. But, I didn't have the heart to refuse Esme, she was so excited. And Will is only in town for a few weeks, and I don't want to ignore him."

"What about me?" I pout and she presses her lips against mine. I kiss her back and pull her flush against me.

"You are the most important person to me, Edward Cullen," She murmurs against my lips. "I never want to leave your side."

"But, what about tomorrow? I was going to surprise you with a dinner reservation I made."

Her eyes soften. "We can still do that. I'll ask Esme if we can have brunch instead of dinner so that we'll have the evening to ourselves and Will can come over on Sunday. I'm sure you'll have work to do and by then, I can bake with Will."

I grin at her. "Sounds great."

"Where did you make our dinner reservations?"

"Guess?"

She pretends to look thoughtful. "Um, your backyard?"

I scoff. "Come on, Bella, be creative."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Fine. I'm taking you to the restaurant where we had our first date."

Her eyes light up and she looks more beautiful if that's possible. "Oh my god, really?"

"Really, really. I figured we could enjoy a quiet night, just us and come back and I'll strap you to the sex swing again."

"Edward!" She says aghast, and a smile escapes her lips.

"What? You don't like my plan? It's way better than yours."

Her smile turns thoughtful. "Has it already been three months since our first date?"

"I believe so," I kiss her forehead. "And four months since we met. I wish we would have met a couple of years ago. Things would've been different."

"How would've that been possible?"

I laugh. "I used to pass by your store quite a lot when I came to Seattle for holidays."

"Really? And you never thought about entering my store before?" She asks cutely.

"Maybe I did. And I would've met your clumsy, beautiful form way before I originally did." I mutter and she glares at me.

"Clumsy?" She crosses her arms over her chest.

I roll my eyes. "If I remember correctly, you stumbled into a magazine stand when we met the first time. And the second time. And the third time. And numerous times after that."

"In my defense, I was trying to be quiet so you would leave. Plus," She blushes. "I was staring at the magazine with your face on it. Never in a million years did I think that you were the person I would meet."

"Oh, you are so lucky." I murmur and draw her in my arms. She keeps her head on my shoulder and smiles.

"I am."

"I love you." I say softly and tighten my arms around her.

"And I love you, Edward."

We stay in our embrace for a couple of minutes and try to block the noise around us. I feel her hand gently running up and down my back and the other one clutching my jacket.

"Edward! Bella!" We both groan as our moment is broken by Alice. I release Bella and find Alice standing by us, staring at our costumes with an excited expression on her face.

"Oh! You look so great! I'm really good at this!" Alice squeals and claps her hands. I chuckle. "Bella, come on! I want you to meet my friends! They are dying to meet you!"

I frown and pull Bella to me. "No."

Alice pokes her tongue out and tears Bella away from me. Bella offers me an apologetic smile and disappears from my sight within seconds. I walk around the house and my eyes fall on Alex. He is dressed in a Top Gun flight costume, looking well-groomed yet messy. He is surrounded by a couple of ladies but he looks distracted.

He catches my eye and waves me over to him. I smile and make my way to where he stands. He offers me a drink but I politely decline.

"Hey." The brunette next to me says and flutters her lashes. I nod at her.

"Good evening, ladies. How are you?"

"Much better now." I hear a throaty voice mutter and I resist the urge to cringe.

"Are you here all alone?" Fake Eyelashes asks and I shake my head.

"My beautiful girlfriend is here with me." Don't bother to hit on me.

"That's too bad," Brunette says and touches my arm. "It's a shame that you aren't single."

"I'm sorry to disappoint." I say, feeling anything but apologetic.

I turn to Alex who is nervously looking around the room. I nudge him and finally catch his attention. I wonder what is up with him. He puts his drink down and excuses us from the throng of women.

"What is up with you tonight?" I ask and he buries his hands in his pockets.

"How do you think she is?" He whispers and tilts his head towards the blonde sitting at the bar all alone. She is dressed in scrubs and has a stethoscope around her neck. All I can see is the back of her head.

"I don't know, I've never judged a person from the back of their head before." I say sarcastically and he rolls his eyes.

"She is very pretty and um, smart. Do—Do you think I should go talk to her?" He stutters and I blink rapidly, staring at him in shock.

"Are you nervous about talking to a woman? I think that's a first. And you are asking for my permission, that hasn't happened for a long time."

"Well, I'm asking your opinion. And I don't think she likes me very much. She sent me a very dirty look when she saw me with the ladies."

I laugh. "Relax, Alex. Just go have a friendly chat with her. I have never seen you this apprehensive before. When has this happened to you before? Almost never. Go."

"That's inspiring."

"I swear to god, I'll have Will talk to her instead." I warn him and he groans.

"I'll go talk to her, bye."

I laugh and watch him walk over to where the blonde sits. I shake my head and turn to find all the ladies expectantly staring at me. I find a way to excuse myself and look for my Bella. I meet and greet a few people on my quest to search my girlfriend and as I'm reaching the family room, a drunken figure stumbles into me.

I grab the woman by her shoulders and push her off me. She smells of hard liquor and lilies. Her face gazes at me and I want the Earth to swallow me. It's Alice's friend. Lisa, Leila or something. Whoever she is, she tries to get into my pants every time I see her.

"Edward!" She says sluggishly and stumbles a little, wearing death traps. "There you are! I've been sh-earching for you! Where the hell were you?!" She yells and I run a hand through my hair.

"Excuse me." I mutter and try to move past her but she grabs my wrist.

"No! Are you running to your ugly little girlfriend?! She is not right for you! I am! I love you!"

Never hit a woman. Never hit a woman. Never hit a drunken woman.

"Please try to control yourself. You have no idea what you are saying. I swear to god, I'll have somebody throw you out right now."

"No! Sh-tay with me." She grabs my jacket in her hands and pulls me closer to her. I try not to throw up when her disgusting scent assaults my senses. Wow, she is very drunk.

"Leave my fucking jacket alone and get the fuck out of here!" I snap and tears gather in her eyes.

"You don't love me?" She croaks out and I roll my eyes heavenwards. Oh god. "I love you!" She leans forward and almost presses her lips against mine but she is suddenly thrown off me. I sigh with relief and turn to find Bella standing next to me with a glare on her face.

"Stay the hell away from my boyfriend, Lucy!" She roars and glares at the woman in front of us. "If you ever try to make a move on him again, I'll break your face."

"You bitch." Lucy gasps out and staggers again.

"Get the fuck out of here!"

Is it inappropriate to get turned on by my girlfriend?

Alice comes into our view with a shocked expression on her face. She glowers at her friend and grabs her by the arm.

"Lucy, what are you doing? I told you to keep your distance from my brother."

"He came on to me."

I roll my eyes and sigh.

"Guys, I'm so sorry," Alice apologizes earnestly. "Please give me a minute with her."

"Sure."

Bella and I return to the living room and I lead her to the farthest corridor and push her against the nearest wall.

My lips find hers and she eagerly kisses me back. My tongue darts in her mouth and she moans softly. Her hands knot in my hair and she pulls me closer. I concentrate on her lips working against mine and we lose track of time.

We breathlessly pull back from each other and I graze my teeth against the shell of her ear. She whimpers a little and I smile.

"You were on fire back there." I whisper softly and she giggles.

"I leave you alone for two seconds and women are all over you."

"Can you blame them?"

"Don't be so pompous, Edward."

"I'm kidding, baby," She grins and I stroke her cheek. "I love you."

"I know."

My eyes flicker towards the entrance for a brief second before I kiss my girlfriend. Fuck! I open my eyes and gaze at the main door again. Oh dear god.

"Edward?" Bella whispers against my lips and her eyes follow my direction. "Oh! Jasper's here! Should I go introduce him to Alice?" Bella asks the latter part to herself and I draw her in my arms.

"Don't even think about it."

"Why not?" She pouts.

"Just don't. And who the fuck invited him?"

"I don't know."

I call Alex and he answers on the second ring.

"What is it?" He asks and I sigh.

"Did you invite Jasper to the party?"

"Yes! Is he here? I told him to come to one of Alice's parties. He would love it!"

I groan. "Alice is going to kill you."

"Why?"

"Alice and Jasper had a big fight at the office and she warned me not to invite him." I whisper angrily into the phone.

"Oh fuck," Alex whispers back and gulps. "I'm going home now."

I laugh. "You are not getting out of this so easily. Keep Jasper away from Alice."

"But I'm busy." He says pointedly, and it dawns on me that he was speaking to a blonde in scrubs.

"Right, I'll look into it myself."

"Thanks!"

I hang up.

"What was that all about?" Bella asks and I stroke her hair.

I smile and kiss the top of her head. "Nothing, baby. Let's go meet Jasper."

"Sure!"

Bella and I head back to the living room and she curiously stares at the decorations and interior of the house. Alice uses this house specifically for parties because it gives her more room to be creative. I can't believe she has one house just for parties. My sister is such a brat.

Bella would probably have a coronary if I decided to do something that irrational. Most importantly, I won't invest my money in a building a place where people who can afford food and shelter will be invited to eat and drink. That money can be put to a much better use.

"It's a beautiful house, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"I thought we were meeting James Bond." She says, referring to Jasper's costume for Halloween.

I laugh. "Yeah, let's meet him."

My eyes race over to where I saw Jasper few seconds ago. Fuck, where did he go? I interlace my hand with Bella's and we walk past a couple of people dancing to the upbeat music. We stop short when a glass shatters to our left. Bella and I turn at the same time and find a glass broken to pieces and red liquid trails towards Alice's favorite carpet.

Jasper Whitlock and Alice Cullen are in a glaring contest, which is ironic because Bella thought they would look cute together. It's a mighty sight to see Tinkerbell and James Bond giving death looks to one another.

"Oh dear god." I mutter under my breath when I see Jasper's right shoe is soiled with the drink. Jasper is very possessive about his shoes. The only thing he loves more than his mother is his rather extensive collection of shoes.

"What's going on?" Bella murmurs and I hug her from behind and pull her to me.

People start gathering around the two as I dictate everything in her ear. She giggles softly at the end and a couple of people turn in our direction. She blushes and I kiss her cheek.

"Don't laugh, Ms. Swan."

"I want to see if Jasper loses his cool. I know he is very touchy when it comes to his shoes." She murmurs and keeps her hands atop mine.

I chuckle. "I know."

Jasper takes a deep breath and steps in her direction. He clenches his fists at his sides and points his index finger at his shoes.

"My Ferragamos cost more than your little costume, ma'am. I hope you understand how unnecessary and childish that was."

"You spilled coffee on my favorite shoes on Thursday!" Alice yells and he frowns at her.

"Did I? Well, I'm glad. And why did you enter my office without my permission later?"

Alice gives him a death glare. "Who the fuck do you think you are?! I can have your ass fired right now!"

He smirks at her. "And how are you possibly going to do that?"

"You really doubt that?" Alice looks around and her eyes fall on me. She opens her mouth to speak and my eyes flicker to Jasper who spills his whiskey on her green stilettoes. I screw my eyes shut and hear her gasp in shock.

"Now we're even." Jasper says with satisfaction. I open my eyes and find Alice fuming by him.

"Edward, stop them." Bella whispers and I chuckle.

"Relax, Bella. It'll be fun."

"You asshole!" Alice lunges for Jasper and Bella pushes me towards my sister. I roll my eyes and take hold of her. Her little form struggles against me as she tries to beat the shit out of Jasper but I keep them at an arm's length. I glare at Jasper and he stares at me, confused.

"Hey, Ali. Calm down." I say softly and she shakes her head.

"My sandals."

"It doesn't matter. You can get yourself a new pair. I'll get you five pairs. Don't start a fight. He is a very good friend of mine."

"Good friend? I'm your sister! Why are you taking this prick's side?"

"Sister? Oh fuck." Jasper mutters and his face loses all the color.

I shake my head. "Jazz, I told you about Alice."

"I didn't know she was your sister."

"It's not the time," I mutter and exhale deeply. "Will!" I shout and Jasper bursts out laughing looking at Will's costume. I crack a smile and he approaches us with a bored expression on his face.

"Alright, I guess you don't need my help. You are too busy laughing at my shitty costume." He mutters and turns to leave but I grab his arm.

"Wait wait," I mumble and he sighs.

"Jasper give us a minute." Will says, and he nods.

"Sure, but spilling the coffee wasn't intentional, as she thought it was. No offense, but she didn't have to be so childish about it. It is unaccept—"

"Jasper, not now. Please."

Alex walks our way and I tilt my head towards Jasper. He nods and drags our friend away to get another drink. I turn Alice in my direction and she sighs sadly.

"Am I really childish?"

"Sometimes, but we're getting used to it now." I say and she crosses her arms over her chest. "Jasper is probably not thinking straight. You can sort this out later."

"My shoes."

I smile and tightly hug her. Her arms wrap around my waist and I stroke her hair. Bella stands at my side and kisses my cheek.

"Say something." I mouth and she nods.

"Alice, let it go. You were supposed to show me the designs you made when preparing for the party."

"But you hate talking about fashion." Alice mumbles against my chest.

"I think I would like to see them."

"Really?" She pulls back and glances at my girlfriend. Bella offers a nod and Alice beams at her. She hugs her and Bella winks at me. I roll my eyes and smile softly. I walk over to her and brush my lips against her ear. She trembles a little and I chuckle.

"You had to distract her, not stay away from me."

"You can't have it both ways, Cullen."

"I just figured that out. We have tomorrow."

She blushes and smiles shyly. "Tomorrow."

* * *

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO _EdwardsFirstKiss_ FOR EDITING THIS CHAPTER! **

**REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **LOVE,  
Paint the Walls**


	36. Mystique

THE OTHER WOMAN

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS IT ALL.**

* * *

 _ **November 05, 2015**_

* * *

 **BELLA**

* * *

I smile sleepily when I feel soft, warm kissing trailing on my naked back. I sigh softly and feel Edward's lips curling into a smile against my skin. I shiver when his hand glides across my hip and makes circles on my stomach. He plants a soft kiss on my arm and I roll in his direction. I frown when I feel his t-shirt against my hands. He is dressed.

Edward drags kisses to my neck and I tilt my neck to give him better access. His hair tickles my chin and I giggle softly. I moan when he playfully bites my neck.

"Don't put hickeys on me. I don't want them to be printed in the trashy magazines again." I hear him laugh softly.

I open my eyes and find his playful green ones staring back at me. His messy copper hair flops on his forehead and his sexy smile sends my heart into overdrive.

"Good morning, beautiful." He captures my lips for a sweet kiss and I wrap my arms around his neck. We pull back a few minutes later and I yawn.

"I wanna sleep." I mumble and cuddle against him.

"It's eight in the morning, my love."

"Well, I fell asleep at two, thanks to your shenanigans."

" _Shenanigans_?" He asks, amused. "It takes two to tango, Isabella. You can't blame me alone. Now get up."

"No!" I close my eyes and he strokes my cheek.

"I thought you were attending a workshop with mom today."

"It's at twelve noon."

"Hmm. And I wanted to visit the bookstore with you today before heading to work."

"We can do that too, now let me sleep."

I feel Edward stroking his hand up and down my back and his gentle kisses on my neck.

"How long is the seminar?" I hear him ask.

"Till six in the evening."

"And you won't be answering calls or texts?" I shake my head and he plays with my hair. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

Edward tightly covers me with the duvet just as there is a knock on the door. I frown but don't turn to find out who it is. Edward carefully sits up keeping his arms encircled around me and sighs.

"Come in," He says in a velvet soft voice and I hear footsteps entering the room. "Yes, thank you very much."

The door closes and the aroma of fresh coffee, bacon and pancakes wafts around the room. My stomach growls and Edward chuckles by my side. I blush and peek at him from under my lashes. He gives me a chaste kiss and gets out of the bed.

My eyes follow him and I watch him check on the breakfast that was placed on the coffee table. He lifts the tray and saunters in my direction with a smile on his face. I sit up and grab his last night's t-shirt next to the nightstand. I put it on and he sets the tray on my lap.

"Breakfast in bed for my beautiful girlfriend." Edward says with a cute smile.

Wow. That's a lot of food. There is a cup of coffee, a glass of juice, strawberry pancakes, strips of bacon, fried eggs and a bowl of freshly cut fruit.

"This must have been a lot of work for Mrs. Cope."

"I made breakfast today." I smile and my eyes melt. He kisses my cheek and I tightly hug him.

"Thank you so much, sweetheart. You didn't have to."

"You do it for me all the time, love. It's only fair that I get to spoil you too." He whispers and pulls a long-stemmed red rose out of his pocket. I laugh and gladly accept it.

"Thank you, baby." I cradle his face in my hands and press my lips against his. We breathlessly pull back a few minutes later and he touches his forehead to mine.

"Breakfast is getting cold."

"It looks delicious."

"Then dig in."

"Please tell me you are going to eat this food with me."

"Uh, only the fruit and juice are mine. I have a brunch meeting at twelve," He drinks the juice within seconds and gobbles the fruit in his mouth. "So start in on the breakfast and I'll take a shower until then."

"Edward, stay please?" I pout and take his hand in mine.

He sighs. "Okay, I'll stay."

I start with pancakes and moan softly when they melt in my mouth. They are heavenly.

"Best pancakes ever." I say between bites and he laughs.

"Ah yes, of course they are. So do I have to sit here until breakfast is over?" I nod and he exhales soundly.

"Great."

"Is there something you want to talk about?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"Not at the moment, why?"

"Just curious." I feed him a strip of bacon and he smiles.

"Well, there was the matter of the Annual Dinner this week," I wait for him to continue. "Is there any way you can accompany me as my date instead of Jacob's?"

"Honey, we've discussed this many times before. I'm going with Jake." I say softly and his lips form into an adorable pout.

"Bella, really?"

"Yes."

"You are my family too, baby."

"And I'm Jacob's only family."

"Okay," He kisses my forehead. "Thought I'd ask. But, whatever works for you. I mean, it doesn't matter, we're still going to have sex in the powder room, anyway."

My face heats up and I gasp in shock. He laughs and I push him away from me. "Go take your damn shower! My god, you never get enough. You are insatiable."

"You have to admit, you love it too." He gives me a swift kiss and saunters to the bathroom.

 _Oh, I do love it!_

"Careful over here." Edward whispers and points to the uneven surface on my left.

"How long until the surface is level?"

"It should be finished around Thanksgiving," He says, distractedly and his eyes fall on something. "Tia!" He yells angrily and stomps off to the far right.

I cautiously follow him and try not to trip on the uneven hard surface. I can't wait to see this ground levelled. Tia rushes to where Edward is and I watch him speak to her in a firm tone. I hear footsteps approaching from behind me and turn to find Julie walking in, holding three files in her hands.

"Good morning, Ms. Swan." She greets me and I smile at her.

"Good morning, Julie. How are you?"

"I'm fine, m—"

"Julie, why the hell are you late? Get in here now." Edward snaps and she stiffens. She sprints over to where he is and three men appear from the other side of the site. _Have they been here the whole time?_ I make my way to them and Edward pulls me by his side.

I remember meeting the men briefly during my visit at Edward's office last week. They offer me tight nods and I smile at them. Edward asks about several details and I can barely keep up with the conversation. He uses architectural jargon that I try to understand, but can't.

"Play with the light, Trey and I'm really concerned about the façade. I need to you need to re-think it."

"Yes, sir." He grunts.

"Julie." Edward says and Julie holds the files open in front of him. He pulls out a pen and quickly signs the documents placed in front of him.

"Bella, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Edward asks and all eyes turn in my direction. I blush brightly and he offers me a comforting nod.

"I'm not really satisfied with the design between the end bookshelf and the staircase. I haven't been able to come up with a better idea, but I think we can do something better."

"Are we sure we want to do activate the space for more? We should keep it diagrammatic." Jo, the interior designer says with a confident nod.

"No, I think Ms. Swan is right," Edward runs a hand through his hair. "We have around 120 square feet of free space. Let's celebrate it. Tia, take the lead on this issue."

 _Celebrate it? Wow, they really have a way with the words._

"Yes, Mr. Cullen."

"Is there anything else that needs my attention before Ms. Swan and I take a look around?"

"There are a couple of advanced payments yet to be paid."

Edward frowns and looks at Julie—who blushes and hastily opens a checkbook.

"Um, I—I wasn't sure how many checks needed to be signed off from your account."

He sighs and nods his head. "Alright, give them here."

Julie opens the checkbook and Edward speedily signs a couple of filled checks. _Is he even reading the figures?_ He suddenly pauses on a check and frowns. He mouths something to himself and I realize he is calculating something.

"Julie, it's nine thousand two hundred and _sixteen_ ; not sixty." He mutters, as he avoids the check, completes a new one, and signs it. Once he finishes, he offers me a smile and I smile back.

"Are Ms. Swan's checks ready?" He asks and she nods. I watch her pull out another checkbook from her purse and she opens it for me.

I read the checks I'm signing and realize they are for government issues. _Whoa, these checks are for large sums of money._ I wonder how much money Edward put into my brand new, unnecessary bank account.

"Hand Bella's checkbook to Demetri on your way out and Matt will drop you off at the office. I'll see you in an hour."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen." Julie offers me a parting smile before she leaves.

Edward interlaces our hands and we excuse ourselves. He leads me to the back where the bookstore meets the photography studio he bought. It's one huge room now. The space is big and gives more area to be creative. I love it.

"That's where the magazine stand was." Edward points to the open space on our right and I giggle.

"You remember," I murmur and put my head on his chest. "I never would've thought this could happen." I motion to the deconstructed sight.

"Hmm." He kisses my hair and wraps his arms around me.

"Thank you for being avidly involved in this. I know you have work lined up at the office," I whisper and give him a chaste kiss. "I really appreciate it."

"It's not an issue, darling. I love to help you with everything you want to do. And you happen to love what easily incorporates into my world too."

I frown. "What does that mean?"

He chuckles. "You want to build a bookstore and I happen to own an architecture firm," I roll my eyes, and he laughs. "I can assist you in that endeavor. Plus, you want to write a cookbook and I love to eat."

"That's true," I smile and wind my arms around his neck. "We balance each other out pretty well. But, I think it will take me a while to get used to your 'work language'."

"Work language?"

"Yeah, you have a different list of vocabulary when talking about work. What the hell is _parti_ and _fenustration_?"

He laughs softly. "It's fenestration."

"Right whatever," I shake my head. "You use English words but they have different meanings when you use them in discussions. What do you mean by _celebrate it_?"

"Well, it means that we need to design something that highlights the features of the bookshelves."

"Oh."

"God, you are so adorable," He kisses my lips soundly. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

"Do you want a tour? I can show you exactly where everything is going to be."

"Great!"

Edward leads me to the entrance and I almost trip but grip his jacket in my hand. He shakes his head and holds me to his chest.

"Why are you wearing heels?" He whispers and kisses my forehead.

"Because I have to be at a seminar in one hour and I didn't want to carry two pairs of shoes."

"That doesn't leave me much of a choice then." He says to himself and suddenly lifts me in his arms, bridal style. I squeal with surprise and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Edward, what do you think you are doing?" I whisper-yell and feel a couple of people curiously gazing at us. I bite my bottom lip anxiously and hide my face against him.

"I'm showing you around without having to worry that you might trip. Let's begin."

"This is so silly."

"But necessary," He pecks my cheek. "And when did you gain so much weight?"

I gasp in horror. "I'm fat?!"

He bursts out laughing. "I'm kidding, Bella. You are light as a feather. Absolutely perfect. And not more than hundred pounds."

"You are mean, Edward Anthony."

"So, I've been told."

* * *

 _ **November 08, 2015**_

* * *

I can feel the light brush strokes against my nails as Stella paints them. I think she is going with a coral color to highlight the floral design in my gown. I hear Mathis humming something under his breath as he brushes my hair. Mathis and Stella have been sent by Alice to help me prepare for tonight's event. I think she knows I'm helpless when it comes to getting glammed up for these things.

Mathis seems to be conflicted about how to style my hair. I try not to listen to their chatter and have my eyes closed.

"I think a braided chignon would look lovely." Stella suggests and grabs my left hand to apply nail polish.

"Oh, not that again!" Mathis whispers disapprovingly. "She has worn that hairstyle on many occasions. Haven't you seen the magazines?"

"Well, it does look good on her."

"Not that," I feel him stroking my hair. "Such gorgeous hair. You have a lovely texture to your hair, darling," I blush furiously and he sighs soundly. "Look at that blush. Encantador! She is a natural beauty."

"I agree. Are you leaving it down then?"

"Of course! Everyone should see how pretty her hair is. I think I'll go for beach waves."

"Yes, that'll be lovely."

"Bella sweetheart, what do you think?" Mathis asks and I open my eyes to stare at his reflection in the mirror in front of me.

"I think I'd like that." I smile and he claps his hands.

"Goody! Stella, start with her make-up. We just have three hours before she has to leave."

 _Jeez,_ just _three hours?_

For the following two hours, Stella and Mathis work on making my face and hair look pretty for tonight. I don't know why it is such a big deal for Alice that she needs me to look good. It's just a dinner. But, she wants everyone to be perfect because we are meeting many people. I wonder if Jake is getting ready. Alice insisted that she give him a tux, but I politely refused. I don't want her to overwhelm him. They haven't even met yet.

I can feel Mathis using a curling iron for the ends of my hair while he shares some funny stories of his time working at fashion shows. He has been a part of Alice's team from three years and he clearly loves that little pixie to death. Just like everybody else.

My heart stutters a little when I hear a pair of familiar footsteps entering the walk-in closet. I try to open my eyes but Stella clears her throat.

"Don't open your eyes." She says sternly and I huff.

"How's my girl doing, people?" Edward asks in an irresistible voice. I blush and my lips curve into a smile.

"She is not necessarily enjoying this, but she is getting there," Stella says dryly and I chuckle.

"Hey, handsome. How does she look?" Mathis asks and I can hear the smile in his voice. My face turns redder if that's possible.

"That's a silly question, M. She always takes my breath away."

"Aren't you the sweetest boyfriend?"

Stella finally stops touching my face and sighs. "Alright, open your eyes."

My eyes flutter open and I find Edward staring right at me, leaning against the free standing wall. He looks more like a hot high school teenager than a diligent CEO dressed in light indigo jeans, a black sweater and white sneakers.

"I have to go, baby." He says softly and I pout.

"No, don't go."

Edward sighs and looks at Mathis and Stella. "Can I speak to Bella in private for a minute?"

"Sure, honey," They strut towards the exit but Mathis turns and gives us a hard look. "No kissing, hugging or anything else. Don't ruin her make-up."

"Seriously?!" Edward says with exasperation and Mathis blows him a kiss before walking away. I giggle and Edward shakes his head.

"Hey, beautiful." He kneels in front of me and takes one of my hands in both of his.

"Hi."

"God, you look gorgeous."

"Thank you. You are just as handsome."

He chuckles. "Do you want to come with me?"

"Edward, don't. It's just your family."

"But you are a part of the family now. Don't be like this."

"I'll come next year, I promise."

Edward rolls his eyes. "Of course you'll be there next year; we'll be engaged by then."

"What?" I squeak out and gaze at him curiously. "You think about that?"

"I want to start spending my life with you, sooner rather than later."

"Me too." He smiles and kisses my hand.

"But I want you there _tonight_."

"It's just a photo for Christ's sake. Don't argue."

"Fine." He sighs.

I smile and stroke his cheek. Every year, the Cullen and Platt clan take an official family portrait —a tradition commenced by Edward's dear grandfather Victor Platt. He started it because everyone lived in different places around the world but for this one day, everyone gathered at Esme and Carlisle's place to have their photo taken. I love family traditions like this one!

Edward also mentioned that there is a room at his late grandfather's house where all the portraits from the last fourteen years are proudly displayed. I would love to see them all. And now, he wants _me_ to be a part of that family portrait but I don't think I'm one of them, yet. It took me a lot of effort to make my boyfriend realize that.

"I'll see you in a while then." I whisper and his smile turns shy.

"I have something for you."

"What?"

He pulls a black velvet pouch out from his sweater and places it on my lap. I lift up the lid and let the contents fall into my hand. I gasp when I see a pair of gorgeous gold triple drop earrings. They are magnificent.

"Alice told me that you had yet to buy earrings. So, I bought these. I hope they go with your outfit." He says nervously and I cradle his face in my hands.

"They are perfect, honey. Thank you so much. I'll wear them for sure, thank you."

"It's my pleasure, love," His green eyes bore into mine. "I really want to kiss you right now. But, I know Mathis will kill me."

I laugh. "He might."

"Is your date coming to pick you up?" He asks and I shake my head.

"I think I'll pick him up."

"Sounds great."

His hands gently travels to the sash of my silver robe and he lightly tugs on it. The robe parts and he intakes a sharp breath gazing at my black lace bra and thong set. His fingers trace the waistband of my thong and I hold my breath. I can feel myself getting wet from his electrifying touch.

"Fuck, you look so tempting right now." His eyes drink in the sight of me and they slowly darken. I exhale a shaky sigh and stiffen when footsteps approach the walk-in closet. I quickly tie my robe and Edward rises to his feet.

"Alright, time's up. Edward, get out." Stella says and I snort.

"Yes, ma'am."

Edward leans down and kisses behind my ear. "Don't be late."

"I won't."

* * *

An hour later, Stella straps the black Louboutins to my feet and I'm ready. I hold my gown and gently rise to my feet. I'm ready. I look unrecognizable. My face is glowing and flushed from the anticipation of the night, my eyes have a smoky look, my lips are glossed with a natural shade pink lipstick and my hair is down in gentle beach waves.

I'm wearing a gold lace and threaded gown with a button front opening, floral gold work and metallic feather appliqué. My earrings look perfect with the dress, thanks to my amazing boyfriend. The color of my gown highlights my pale skin and the long-sleeves ensure that I'll be protected from the weather.

I bid Mathis and Stella goodbye with hugs and kisses and gather my black clutch. I put my phone, wallet and lipstick inside and give myself a once over in the mirror before exiting the room.

I find Mrs. Cope and Demetri standing in the great room having a silent conversation. Their eyes fall on me and Mrs. Cope covers her mouth with her hand in shock. She walks over to me and gives me a light hug.

"Oh my god, Bella. You look breathtaking, dear!"

I blush and she grins at me. "Thank you."

"Demetri, look after Ms. Swan. Mr. Cullen will probably have a panic attack if anybody remotely tries to touch her," I chuckle, and she laughs along. "Have fun tonight. I'll see you in the morning."

I bid her goodbye and Demetri and I make our way to the waiting car. Thirty minutes later, Demetri parks the car outside Jake's apartment and we wait for him to come out. I smile when I see Jacob leaving his apartment, wearing a tuxedo and fiddling with the bowtie, trying to right it.

Jake suddenly looks at the car in front of him and his eyes almost fall out of their sockets. He walks closer and looks closely at the exterior of the car. I bet he can't see me due to the tinted windows.

"Ms. Swan should I—" I cut Demetri off.

"That's okay."

I roll the window down and glance at my brother. "Jake, we're going to be late."

Jacob freezes and his brown eyes meet mine. He finally recovers his expression and gives me a big smile. I step out of the car and his jaw hits the floor. He gives me a bone-crushing hug and I hug him back.

"You look gorgeous, Bells."

"Thank you, Jake. You look great too. Do you need a hand with the bowtie?"

"Yes, it's so annoying." He says grumpily and I chuckle.

"I know it is."

I release him and make quick work of tying it for him.

"Is that Mr. Cullen's car?" He asks, staring at the car with a dreamy expression.

"Yes, this is his second favorite car. Demetri said that he was instructed to take this and not my car." I roll my eyes at that.

"Holy shit, he gave you two cars, right?"

"Yes. Anyway, we should get going."

"Can I drive, please? I'll be super careful. I promise!"

"Well, you can drive it on the way back when Demetri drops you off. Alright?"

"Cool!"

I smile and ruffle his hair. "Let's go now. Edward texted me few minutes ago asking where we were."

"You're his girlfriend." He says and I chuckle.

"Did that just occur to you?"

"No, it's different."

We get inside the car and Jake looks like a kid in Disneyland as he studies its interior. On our way to the Fairmont Olympic, Jake strikes up a conversation with Demetri about the car—who eagerly offers his view on… something.

I ignore them and stare out of the window as we get closer to our destination. There is a line of cars ahead of us and it takes a while to reach the entrance. A valet holds the door open for me and I step out alongside Jacob.

"Good evening, Ms. Swan." He greets me and I try not to look surprised that he knows my name.

"Good evening." I say softly and walk up the stairs.

There are a lot of people around and the place is decorated to the nines. Wow, it's wonderful. I see four round tables where people seem to be asking about something. Jacob takes my hand in his and I gaze at him. He looks anxious.

"Jake, loosen up."

"I'll try."

"Good," I kiss his cheek. "And what is going on here?" I motion to the tables.

"I think we have to confirm our table number before we go into the ballroom,"

"Oh, alright."

The noise suddenly dials down and turns to whispers when a familiar figure walks out of the ballroom. Carlisle looks dashing in his tuxedo and has a polite smile on his face. I can see everyone admiring him, trying to get a good look at his face.

"That's Carlisle Cullen," The shaggy haired man next to me says and I nod. "Edward Cullen's father."

"Oh, good to know. Thanks." I say and he winks.

"Anytime. What department do you work in? Seems like I would've remembered you."

Jacob stands between us and towers over the man with a hard look on his face. "She is my sister."

"Oh hey, Jacob. Nice to meet you." He says and gulps. I smile and shake my head.

Carlisle suddenly catches my eye and his smile widens. He walks over and gives me a quick hug.

"Bella my darling, you look amazing. My son is dying to meet you." He whispers and I giggle.

"Well, he can wait a little longer."

He laughs and releases me. "That's a good idea."

"Are you going somewhere?" I ask and he nods.

"Yes, I have to go with Rose and Em to the hospital for a bit. We'll be back in a while."

"Great. And this is my brother, Jacob." I introduce him to my brother.

"Jacob, it's nice to meet you. Bella has told me a lot about you," They shake hands and Carlisle checks his watch. "Unfortunately, I have to leave. We'll talk when I get back. I have some questions about my car. My sons don't like to talk to me about cars. I'll bore you with them."

Jacob laughs and his shoulders relax. "Yes, sir."

"Bye, kids."

Carlisle kisses both my cheeks and rushes out of the room. I feel everyone's gaze on me so I turn away and face the third round table by which we are standing. There are at least ten people ahead of us, and I sigh softly.

My phone pings with a text and I check the screen to see it's from Edward. I open it.

 _Where on Earth are you?_ _—E_

I roll my eyes and type a reply.

 _Hold your horses._ _—B_

Edward has so many people in his company; I bet no one misses this event. There must be hundreds of people already inside the room. I want to see how the entrance to the ballroom is decorated.

Jake leans closer to me and I frown. "People have been looking at us ever since you spoke with Dr. Cullen."

"Ignore them."

"I think they are staring because you look pretty tonight."

"Thank you, Jake. You look very dashing too." I kiss his cheek and he grins at me.

About ten minutes later, we finally reach the person sitting at the table and the woman does a double take in my direction. She jumps to her feet and gives me an anxious smile.

"Ms. Swan, I apologize I didn't see you there. You could've gone straight inside. Mr. Cullen told us that—" I cut her off.

"It's alright. I'm here with my brother. Could you please confirm what table we're assigned to?"

She nods and gazes at my brother. "May I know your name, sir?"

"Jacob Swan."

"Right," She checks her iPad and glances at us. "You're at table one."

Jake gapes at her. "I'm sorry but we were supposed to be at table seventeen."

"Um," She stares at the screen and back at us. "I believe you are seated at table one alongside Mr. Cullen, Mr. Platt and Ms. Gill."

"That sounds like something Edward would do." I mutter under my breath.

"Please take a left and you'll be greeted by our staff. I hope you have a good time." She says warmly, and we bid her goodbye.

"Bells, I can't sit up front." Jake says as we pass people giving us looks. I link my arm with his and sigh softly.

"Relax, honey. You'll have a lovely time."

"I hope so."

I gasp when we take a left and come directly under a well-lighted up dome. The neon lights, flood lights and halogen bulbs accentuate the features outside the ballroom. There is a multi-tiered spray fountain lit with different colors that looks captivating. We walk past it and finally enter the ballroom.

"Good evening, Ms. Swan, Sir. Welcome to Cullen and Platt Architecture's Annual Dinner. We hope you have a wonderful time tonight. Sonya will assist you to your table."

I smile politely. "No, thank you but we would like to take a look around before reaching our table, if that's quite alright."

She nods furiously. "Of course, ma'am."

The brunette next to her offers us glasses of pink champagne and we gladly accept them. Once we are officially inside the room, I take a moment to appreciate the beauty of this place.

The room features round tables, candlelit balconies, candelabras, a live quartet and a dance floor. Shades of gold and elegant pomegranate centerpieces cast a warm tone throughout the ballroom, creating a charmingly intimate vibe. The place looks perfect.

Jake gives me an overwhelmed smile and I nod at him. _Yeah, I still can't believe we're here either._ I sip my drink and see many familiar faces conversing with people. I see Kate, Kyle and _oh_ , is that Ursula? I have wanted to meet her! I enjoy my champagne, the music and the fact that I'm here with my brother.

The emcee is standing alongside the quartet, pleasantly welcoming guests. He is the same person who was at the charity dinner in August.

"Ms. Swan!" I hear someone call my name and I turn to see it's Dave. He walks in my direction with a woman by his side—who is staring at me with a dazed expression.

"Jacob?" Dave frowns curiously and Jake and I laugh. "This is surprising."

"Dave, this is my sister Bella. Bells, I believe you already know Dave."

"I do."

Dave chuckles and we shake hands. "This is completely unexpected. I would've never imagined that you were Ms. Swan's brother."

"We like to surprise." I shrug and he shakes his head.

"I'd say. And this is my sister Nina. Nina, Jacob is our intern and Ms. Swan is his sister."

"It's lovely to meet you, Ms. Swan."

"Please call me Bella. So I hear my boyfriend dragged you to Seattle from Chicago." I say to Dave and they share a laugh.

Jake and I have a relaxed conversation with them for another ten minutes and I can see how relaxed Dave is tonight, compared to how jumpy he is at the office. They bid us goodbye and soon after, Matthew Dumich—one of the Directors' comes over to speak to me alongside his charming wife.

It's fun to see how surprised people seem to be that they never found out that Jake was my brother. I feel more at ease speaking to him now than I did when we met at the office a couple of times. Jacob, on the other hand seems intimidated by him.

After Mr. Dumich leaves, we end up meeting a couple of more familiar faces from the Board of Directors who introduce me to their other halves. I love how freely they talk tonight. I am seeing a different side of them. For once, they are in a room with familiar people and they don't have to talk about work.

"Enough, I'm done." I say after the seventh person leaves with her boyfriend.

Jake laughs softly and takes the empty glass from my hands. He passes them to the nearest server and puts an arm around my shoulders.

"I have never spoken to the Directors before except for Dave, but they all seem pretty cool." He comments and I nod.

"They are."

"Should we wait for somebody else to come over and talk to you, Ms. Swan?" He asks and I groan.

"No. I think I would like to meet your friends from work."

"Cool," His face brightens up. "And they don't know about you and Mr. Cullen. You'll like them. I think they were going to be bringing someone along with them. They aren't from Seattle so they don't bother to find out about their boss' love life."

* * *

"No, I think Mr. Cullen is here alone. Lorie look, Mr. Platt!" A redhead points somewhere behind me; and Jake and I share a look.

"Really, Jake? I think you said that they didn't care." I mutter to him and he rubs the back of his neck.

"They've never spoken about this crap in front of me."

I sigh and shake my head. Jake introduced me to five of his friends who were already chatting before we joined them. Lorie and Nadine are the interns who are working with Alex on his project while Terence, Riza and Vince are interns at the Project Management department. They must be working with Mr. Dumich.

"So Bella, have you seen any of the bosses yet?" Vince's sister, Dina asks me and I smile.

"Not yet."

"You should totally check them out. They are eye-candy for sure. Vince, do you think Edward Cullen's single?" _Sorry, he is taken… for good._

Vince groans. "Dina, please don't talk like that. I work for him."

"Oh come on! He is hot. Maybe you can introduce us."

"Hell no. Not gonna happen. I'm not going to speak to him or introduce you."

"But he is so handsome," Dina says and sighs dreamily, gazing over my shoulder. "Look at that smile. If I knew _he_ is the one you all are working for, I would've left Atlanta and moved here with you."

"God, you are so dramatic," Vince says, embarrassed and offers me a smile. "Sorry about that Bella. So, Jake told me that you are working on a cookbook."

"I am," I grin at him. "It's been a lot of fun and my bookstore is yet to be ready so I have time."

"I would really like to learn about cooking. I hope your book helps."

"I'm sure it will. How long have you been working here?"

"Almost three years now. It's been the time of my life. It's the best firm where a person can work ."

I smile proudly at that. "I hope Jake is offered a permanent job once his internship ends."

"Believe me, he will," I look over at Jake and find him speaking with Terence, sharing an animated story. "He has a lot of potential. Mr. Cullen doesn't always trust interns with massive projects, yet Jake is a part of the Dubai project. Have you heard about it?"

"Yeah, I think so. It has frequently been in the news."

"It's an ambitious project. If you come down to the office to meet Jake, I can show you how we are planning it out."

"Yeah, I'll let you know about it."

"And you look stunning tonight." My cheeks turn red and I offer a small smile.

"Thank you."

Nadine and Lorie walk over to me and stroke the fabric of my gown.

"Bella, your gown is amazing! It looks like something straight out of a fashion magazine. Where did you get it?" Nadine asks, her eyes are burning with curiosity.

"Um, at Alice Cullen's store."

"Really? There was a sale? Why didn't I know about that? I even get their monthly newsletter. This is so not fair!"

Lorie laughs. "Don't worry, we'll get something later."

"Anyway Bella, Jake told me that you are friends with Alex Platt," Lorie whispers conspiratorially. "You went to a charity event with him in August, right?"

"Um, yeah." I mumble awkwardly.

"Oh, you are so lucky. What is he like? Does he have an Australian accent? I've heard his father is an actor."

"I don't know." I lie and they sigh.

"Oh damn."

"Girls, leave Bella alone. Nobody is interested in knowing about Alex Platt." Vince says and I send him a grateful look. Lorie and Nadine go back to where they were ogling Alex and Edward. _I wonder what Edward looks like tonight. I haven't seen him yet._

"Bella, you'll want to see this," Nadine says and points to the tables at the front. "That's Esme Cullen and Jane Platt. Did you meet them at the charity event?"

I smile and watch Esme and Jane admonishing Alex about something. Typical. Where is Edward? I don't think Will is here yet either and I don't see Alice. Where is everybody?

"Yeah, I did."

"What are they like?"

"Oh, they are the sweetest people you'll ever meet." I gush and they smile.

"I bet they are."

"What table are you at, Bella?" Vince asks and I turn to him. Jake having heard that, comes closer to me.

"Which table are you at?" Jake asks him back, and he chuckles.

"Table eleven. I think you guys are at seventeen, right? Jake do you want to switch places? Table eleven is closer to the stage."

"Yes, I really want to switch my place with someone," Jacob says seriously and I give him a look. He sighs, resigned. "But, no thank you."

"Alright, your call."

"See? He found me." Dina smirks and Vince has surprise on his face.

"Wow, Mr. Cullen's coming over here."

"Oh god he looks so hot!" Lorie whisper-yells to me and I stifle a giggle.

"I bet."

"Bella?" Vince calls out and I look at him. "Would you like a drink? I need to drink more alcohol if I want to watch my sister talk to the owner of my company."

I giggle. "Yes, please. Thank you."

Vince walks away and I can feel adrenaline rushing through me, knowing I'm going to see Edward. Suddenly everyone in the group stops talking and I feel Edward standing behind me. His hand lightly brushes against my waist and a tingle runs through me.

"Good evening, everyone. Are you having a good time?" Edward asks with a charming smile and Jake gives him some space to stand between us.

"Yes, it's absolutely breathtaking." Dina raves and plays with a lock of her hair.

"I'm glad to hear that. Terence, where is your date?" He asks and Terence's ears turn pink.

"Uh, I don't have a date, sir."

"You could've invited your parents. I'm sure they would've had a good time. Invite them next year; I would like to meet them."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen."

"Good evening, Mr. Cullen." Riza greets and Edward offers a nod.

"Good evening, I heard you were the one who started the monthly recess tradition in our office," He says with a smile and Riza nods. "And I thought it was an amazing idea. I'm glad we have you in our company. Everyone loves it. Maybe I'll join you in the coming month."

"We would love that!" Lorie says enthusiastically and Edward chuckles.

"I believe you are the interns who work with Alex?" _How does he remember everything about everyone?  
_  
"Yes, sir." Nadine smiles and her cheeks turn red.

"How is the boss? Any complaints?"

They giggle like schoolgirls. "No, sir. He is great."

"Really? You think so?" Edward asks doubtfully and they laugh again. "I'm kidding; he is a pleasure to work with. And when he becomes a pain in the ass, you come see me. I handle him well."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen."

Edward finally gazes at me and his green eyes darken as he looks at me from head to toe. His lips curve into a sexy smile and he buries his hands in his pockets. Oh, he is so handsome. And that tux makes him look so hot. I just want to jump into his arms and kiss him. He runs a hand through his hair and cocks his head to the side.

"And you are…?" He trails off and Jake clears his throat.

"Mr. Cullen, this is my sister Bella. Bella, this is Mr. Cullen."

"It's lovely to meet you, ma'am." He says in a velvet soft voice and shakes his hand with mine. His thumb strokes the back of my hand before he unclasps his hold.

"Likewise, Mr. Cullen." I stare at him from under my lashes and he gives me a scorching look. I get lost staring into his dazzling eyes and he pins me with an intense look. Oh, it's so hard to look away from him.

"Bella?" I blink rapidly and find Vince standing next to me with an extra glass of champagne in his hand.

"Thank you." I whisper and take my drink.

"Vince, how are you?" Edward greets him and they shake hands.

"I'm good, sir. How are you?" Dina clears her throat and Vince nods reluctantly. "This is my sister, Dina. Dina, this is Edward Cullen."

"It's wonderful to finally be introduced Mr. Cullen."

"It's nice to meet you too, ma'am."

Edward's phone buzzes in his pocket and he softly sighs. He checks the name on the screen and answers the phone.

"Hey, where are you guys?..." He laughs. "That's fine, Aro. It doesn't matter… Yes, with my parents… She's here," He gives me a side glance and looks away. "Not an issue. We're waiting… Bye."

"I'm sorry about that." Edward says politely and strikes up a conversation with Jake, Riza and Terence. Vince asks me about my college and I can see my boyfriend is keeping a close eye on us. Lorie and Nadine seem too busy staring at him to say anything but Dina, on the other hand tries to be a part of the conversation even though she knows nothing about it.

About fifteen minutes later, Nadine's boyfriend joins us and she eagerly introduces him to everyone. His name is Dwayne, and he works at a Fine Foods company. Edward seems a little edgy towards him. I wonder why.

"Bella, would you like a refill?" Vince asks and I shake my head.

"No, thank you."

He takes my empty glass and walks away. Edward frowns at his retreated form and then looks at me. I shrug and he rolls his eyes. When Vince returns I ask him about his work, which he eagerly talks about.

I tuck an errant piece of hair behind my ear and sigh when the material of my sleeve, tangles with the earring. _Great._

"Here, let me help." Vince whispers and offers to untangle the fabric. I find Edward gazing at us with an unhappy expression on his face and he clenches his fists as his side. Jake nervously peeks at Edward before looking away.

"Thank you." I murmur and he smiles.

"No problem."

"So, Mr. Cullen, any date of yours that we can meet?" Dina asks bluntly and Vince groans softly.

"Dina!" He hisses, and she ignores him.

Edward smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "My date passed on the offer."

"Oh, that's sad."

I blush and Edward chuckles softly. His phone buzzes in his hands and he answers it.

"We're almost there, Aunt Jane… Give us two minutes." He hangs up and puts the phone in his pants.

"Jacob, is it alright if I steal your sister for a while?" Edward asks and Jake nods.

"Sure."

"What?" Nadine mouths Lorie who shrugs, clueless.

Edward snakes an arm around my waist and nestles me to his side. "Excuse us, everyone. My girlfriend and I need to be somewhere."

"Girlfriend?" Dina chokes out and Edward smiles at her.

"Excuse us."

We interlace our hands and walk away from the shocked group. Edward leads me farther away from them and spins me in his arms. He cups my face in his hands and takes a good look at my face. His eyes travel to my clothes once again and he pulls me flush against him. He touches his forehead to mine and I smile.

"You look ravishing, Bella. I'm a lucky, lucky man. You're so beautiful. I was going to break Vince's nose when he touched you and punch that boyfriend who was ogling you instead of his girlfriend," I giggle and he strokes my cheek. "But, I can't blame them. You are perfect."

"You don't understand how annoying it is to listen to all those ladies say how handsome and sexy you are. It took everything in me to not tell them that you are mine."

"It's annoying, huh?" He arches a brow and I wind my arms around his neck.

"Yes, annoying. When they realize what a grumpy baby you are, they won't have the same opinion about you."

"Hey!"

I smile and press my lips against his for a much needed kiss. He sighs against my mouth and his tongue tangles with mine. His hand snakes around my waist and the other one traces every inch of my face. He bites hard on my bottom lip and I moan softly. We break apart a couple of minutes later and he hugs me tightly. He buries his nose against my hair and takes a deep breath.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, baby." He kisses my hair.

"Did you change our table arrangements?"

He chuckles. "Yes."

I pull back and stroke the lapel of his jacket. "Jake doesn't want to sit at the front."

"Oh come on, it's not a big deal. He'll get used to it. Plus, I couldn't bear the thought of staying away from you for the rest of the night." He pouts and my heart melts.

"I know, honey. Me neither," I give him a chaste kiss. "Do you mind if I introduce Jake to your family?"

"Not at all," He looks over my shoulder and chuckles. "I'll get him, and there is a pixie coming your way."

Edward walks away and I hear a squeal behind me. I turn and Alice hugs me hard. I smile and hug her back. She pulls back and I take a good look at her dress. She is wearing a plum V-neck trumpet gown.

"You look lovely, Alice." I say and she giggles.

"And you look perfect in that gown. Where's your brother?"

I hear footsteps approaching us and Edward snakes an arm around my waist. Jake stands next to me and shyly gazes at Alice.

"Jake, this Edward's sister, Alice. Alice, this is my brother, Jacob."

Alice beams at him. "Jacob, it's nice to meet you. Bella has told me great things about you." They shake hands.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Alright, excuse me now. Kate needs me." She gracefully skips away and I smile, staring at her retreated form.

"Come on, let's meet everyone." Edward whispers and I smile. I peck his lips and turn to Jake.

"Jake, do you want to meet Edward's family?"

He stares at me anxiously and Edward speaks up. "Jacob, Bella has met my family, it's about time they meet you too."

"Okay, sure."

We make our way to the table near the center stage and I send friendly smiles to people who meet my gaze. I can feel everyone staring at us and Edward beams at me, sending my heart into overdrive. He kisses my cheek and my face heats up. He strokes my back and leans closer to me. I tremble when his lips graze my ear.

"There are four powder rooms here." He murmurs and I try to look mad but laughter escapes my lips.

"What am I going to do with you?" I shake my head and he gives me a quick kiss before engaging in a friendly conversation with Jacob about a work problem my brother is facing. Edward is always keen on giving solutions to everyone and he genuinely cares about every person in this room.

"Bella!" Alex says excitedly and swoops me up in his strong arms. I struggle to breath and Edward chastises him. "Why is your boyfriend so uptight?" He asks grumpily and releases me.

"I don't know, honey." I kiss his cheek.

His frown turns to a big grin when he glances at my gown. "Ms. Swan, you look smoking hot! Damn, we need to take pictures!" He points to spots he really likes. "And also there! We can keep Edward on the side if you want, he looks alright," I giggle and Alex winks at me. "As if he can compete with the—Ow, mom!" Jane pulls his ear, cutting him off.

"Thank you, Aunt Jane." Edward says behind me and Jane smiles.

Her eyes fall on me and she gasps. "Bella dear, you look like a doll tonight," She gives me a quick hug. "Edward, keep her away from my sons if they hog her."

"I'm going to try." He mutters with a scowl and I roll my eyes.

I walk over to Jake and take his hand in mine. I smile at him and he smiles back. I lead him over to where Jane is.

"Jane, this is my little brother Jacob. Jake, this is Alex's mom, Jane Platt."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Platt."

"It's a delight to meet you, Jacob," He offers her a charming smile, and she sighs softly. "Such a handsome young man. You remind me of Will for some reason."

I look around but there is no hint of Will. "Where is Will? Is he back from New York?"

"He got in last night. He is supposed to be here unless—Oh, there he is."

Will waves at us and sends a beaming smile our way as he walks over. He looks handsome and well-groomed in a tux. He greets everyone and I introduce him to Jacob—who seems relaxed around everyone. Edward, Will, Alex and Jake talk about the one thing they all love; Cars. I try to follow their conversation but nothing makes sense to me.

Jane and Alice excuse themselves and I decide to go meet Kate. I try to leave but Edward tightens his hold on my hand. He tugs on it and I walk closer to him. I put my head on his chest and he wraps an arm around me. He occasionally leans down and plants a soft kiss on my hair. I rub his back and his lips curl into a smile against my hair.

"Edward, I'll be back in ten." I say softly and look up at him.

He pouts adorably. "Stay with me."

"Ten minutes," I kiss his jaw. "I am really not interested in listening to you talk about cars. It's really annoying and I'm outnumbered."

"Come on, you aren't outnumbered," Alex says, having heard us and all eyes turn to me. "We can talk about something else."

"Okay, do you want to talk about books?" I ask.

"No." They say in unison and I huff.

"You should find girlfriends for yourselves so I can have somebody other than Alice and Kate to talk to." I snap and Edward laughs by my side.

"Alex already has a girlfriend." Will mutters and my eyes widen.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" I glare at him and his face turns red.

"She is just a friend." Alex says shyly and I smile. That's cute.

"And that's how it starts." Will mutters and Alex glowers at him.

"Yeah, right. Like she would want to go out with me."

"Why not?"

"I'm not her type."

"What does she do?" I ask and he takes a deep breath.

"She is a doctor."

There is a beat of silence before Will and Edward burst out laughing. I try to mask my amused smile but let out a chuckle. Alex dating a woman as poised as a doctor seems difficult to imagine. Edward gazes at me and I shake my head, motioning him to stop laughing. Even though the idea is funny, it doesn't mean he needs to laugh with Will.

"Ignore them, honey," I say to Alex and he smiles. "Where did you meet her?"

"At the Halloween party last Saturday. She is very smart and fun."

"That's great. Have you met her again after that?"

"Once."

"What's her name?"

"Senna Hill."

"I'm sure she likes you too. I'm here if you ever want to talk about it." He smiles and gives me a hug.

"Thanks." He whispers and kisses my cheek.

"Alright, now I'm going to go," Edward opens his mouth to argue and I press my index finger on his lips. "Nope, you can continue talking about football and cars and what not after I leave."

He rolls his eyes and I smile at him. I press my lips against his and he parts them, kissing me back. He smiles against my lips and I smile too.

"Now I have to go," I whisper against his lips. "Bye." I peck his lips and walk away.

* * *

Alice and I have been with Kate for the last twenty minutes and she has not stopped gushing about her boyfriend, Garrett. It's nice that she has someone and I feel like I know everything about him now. I would've never thought that Kate would be so hopelessly in love when she first told me about Garrett, but tonight, I know she is.

Kate looks gorgeous in a body hugging black gown that highlights her curves. She is really hot. People come up to us and have a word as they introduce their families. Kate is very gracious as she greets everyone, something I believe she has in common with Edward.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see it's Jasper, looking dapper in a navy blue tuxedo. He offers me a handsome smile and tightly hugs me.

"God, you look beautiful tonight. And where's the boss?" He asks and I shake my head.

"Talking about football and cars with his cousins and my brother." I mutter and he snickers.

"That sounds more fun, should I go over?"

"No!" I frown and release him. He smiles and kisses my cheek.

"Alright, I won't. Kate," He gives a quick hug to Kate, and she smiles. "You look stunning."

"Thank you, Jazz. You look great too. Have you met Alice yet?" She asks and I stifle a smile.

Jasper's smile disappears, and he stands by me. "Yes, we've met. Hello, Alice."

Alice crosses her arms over her chest and nods at him. "Hey."

There is an uncomfortable silence around us as Jasper and Alice send each other death glares at different intervals. Kate sends me a clueless look and I shake my head. I mouth 'Later' and she nods. Kate and I talk about the weather for some weird reason, but try not to let the unpleasant silence linger over us.

Jasper and Alice don't share their opinions and stand awkwardly by us. A couple of minutes later, Jasper sighs soundly and runs a hand through his blond hair.

"Excuse me, I think I'm going to get a drink," Jasper says and looks at me. "I'll catch up with you later." He whispers and kisses my cheek before walking away.

"He is the biggest jerk I have ever met in my entire life!" Alice opens her big mouth when Jasper is still within hearing distance. Having heard that, he marches over to us.

"What did you say?" Jasper asks icily, and she glares at him.

"That you are the biggest je—"

"Guys, let's not fight in public." I say soothingly but I don't think either of them heard me.

"At least I don't behave like a spoiled little brat everywhere I go!" Jasper answers back and she gasps.

Kate intervenes. "Alright, enough. Don't start arguing here."

They ignore her. I look around and my eyes finally fall on Edward who is speaking to a few employees, having a good laugh with them. I hate to interrupt him but I don't want things to heat up here. As if he knows I'm looking, he catches my eye and I tilt my head towards Jasper and Alice.

Edward closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. He nods at me and excuses himself from the group. He saunters in my direction and places his hand on Jasper's back.

"Jasper, please. Things will get uncomfortable. Let's keep the environment positive around us. Go mingle with Alex and Will. I'll handle Alice."

"She started it." He says and walks away from us.

"Alice, what the fuck is your problem?" Edward snaps and she sighs.

"I don't like him."

"I need you to behave for the night. Please, don't start something. Mom and Aunt Jane are looking for you. Now, excuse us."

Edward interlaces our hands and leads me away from them. I sigh softly and he chuckles, taking in my expression. He kisses the top of my head and I blush lightly.

"There are so many people asking to meet you. Have you met Ursula and Kyle yet?" I shake my head. "Zidek's here, my team is here. I want you to meet everyone."

"Lead the way, Mr. Cullen. I want to meet the people who keep you busy all the time." He laughs and pulls me closer to his side.

* * *

Edward steps forward and quickly buttons up my gown. He runs a hand through his wild hair and takes a careful look at me. He lifts his chin up as I help him with the bowtie. I grab a tissue from my purse and wipe the lipstick marks on his neck. I blush and bite my bottom lip as I get every single trace off his skin.

He runs a hand through my hair to make it presentable again. He sighs softly when his eyes fall on my neck. He brushes his thumb over light mark on my neck and covers it with the curtain of my hair.

He touches his forehead to mine and I can't help but chuckle. He laughs and presses his lips against mine for a quick kiss. I dart my tongue inside his mouth and moan when he tugs on my bottom lip with his teeth. I grab the lapels of his jacket and draw him closer to me. I gasp for breath against his mouth and he eventually breaks our kiss.

"Not again, baby. Let's go back."

I pout. "Okay."

Edward straps my sandals back on and quickly kisses me before we leave the powder room. I chuckle and take my lipstick out of my clutch. I quickly re-apply it and take a deep breath before I exit the room. I blend in with the crowd until Edward finds me. He takes me back to our table and I find Esme and Carlisle discussing something amongst themselves.

"Where on Earth have you been?" Esme implores and smiles as she hugs me. "Oh sweetheart, you look gorgeous tonight."

"Thank you. You look just as lovely. Have you met Jacob yet?"

"I have," She smiles and releases me. "He seems like a talented young man."

"He is."

"Where were you guys?" Alice asks, as she gathers around us with Will, Alex and Jake.

"I was introducing Bella to a couple of people." Edward says and puts an arm around my waist.

Alex grins. "Congratulations, Bella. You have officially replaced my position as being the one who has to meet _everyone_ with Edward Cullen. I can't be any happier than this."

"Shut up, Alex. Why do you talk garbage all the time?" Edward says and Alex laughs heartily.

"How did it go at the hospital with Rosalie and Emmett?" I ask softly and Esme and Carlisle offer me hopeful smiles.

"We hope everything is fine." Carlisle says and Esme sighs.

"Maybe their test results will be fine and we'll receive the news of having a grandchild in a couple of months." She gives me a big grin and I smile.

"I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Let's hope so," Esme stares at Edward and me. "And I hope you don't make me wait for grandchildren either." She says loud enough for the family to hear.

Edward and I pale looking at her but I can hear everyone laughing. I blush furiously and Jane walks over to her sister. _We're not even married yet?!_

"Oh, Esme won't their babies be gorgeous?" Jane prods and Esme nods. I send a pleading look to Jane who answers me with an 'I-can't-stop-her-when-she-starts-talking-about-babies' look.

"Of course. And I would really appreciate if you have a girl first," I look up at Edward who is staring at his mother in shock. He blinks and snaps out of his reverie. "You know Bella; there has always been a boy—"

"Alright, mom. Enough. Take a seat," He snaps and points to the table. Carlisle shakes with laughter and Edward glowers at him. "Dad, there is nothing funny about this."

"I beg to differ."

Rosalie and Emmett rejoin everyone and Emmett curiously looks at my ashen face and others who are holding in their laughter.

"What did we miss?"

Will speaks up. "Aunt Esme wants Edward and Bella to have babies soon and their first baby should be a girl because there are enough boys in the family."

Emmett scoffs. "Of course they are going to have babies soon. I taught Edward everything about the birds and bees. Don't worry, Bella."

My face turns red and Edward cracks a smile as he walks over to me. I hide my face against his chest as I hear everyone laughing. He kisses my hair and I chuckle when Alex comments something over it.

"If you are done, please take your fucking seats." Edward snaps and I hear everyone moving around.

"Language, Edward." Esme admonishes but I can hear the smile in her voice.

"Right sorry." He says, not meaning it. I pull back and he leans down to give me a chaste kiss. I smile and he caresses my cheek with his hand.

"Edward! Bella!" I hear Aro and we turn to find him and Renata walking in our direction. They greet us with hugs and kisses and apologize for being late. Edward introduces them to all the family members, including Jake. They sit at the table next to ours and I see Jasper and Alice glaring at each other.

"Edward, can we switch places? Alice and Jasper are at the same table."

He rolls his eyes. "They'll be fine. Come on, take a seat."

Edward pulls out a chair for me and I sit down. Kate sits on my right and Jake is across the table in front of me. The chair next to me is for Edward while Alex is by his side. I take a sip of water and Edward speaks to the emcee. He walks back to the table and grabs a flute of champagne.

"Where are you going?" I ask and he chuckles.

"I need to address everyone, it's the least I can do," He leans closer and his cool breath fans my face. "But not before a kiss."

"You're so cheesy, Cullen." I giggle and plant a swift kiss on his lips.

Edward sends me an impish grin and saunters over to the emcee. I watch intently as he thanks everyone for being here, even Alex. That earns a round of laughter and I'm pretty sure the witty banter between Edward and Alex never ends. I think everyone is familiar with that too.

I have a stupid grin on my face as I watch him deliver a kick ass speech. He talks about how motivated he is to come to work every day because of everyone in this room, he talks about the firm's future prospects, about Aro and leaves everyone inspired by the time he finishes his speech. There is an Earth-shattering applause around the room as he walks off the stage and sits down by my side.

The emcee says something on the microphone and music from the quartet resumes as the first course is served. Edward takes my hand in both of his and I peck his lips.

"That was a remarkable speech. I'm so proud of the fact that you motivate people everywhere you go. I love you." I murmur and he touches his forehead to mine.

"That really means a lot to me, Bella. Thank you for being here."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Our moment is broken when we hear a little voice screech Edward's name. We look behind and find Jared sprinting in our direction. Edward chuckles and gets up. He kneels in front of Jared when he is at a reaching distance and hugs him hard. Jared laughs and waves at me. He is such a sweetheart.

"Edward, look!" Jared points to his black suit and Edward laughs.

"It's better than mine! And you look so great in this!"

"Thank you."

"It's way past your bedtime, buddy. What are you doing here?"

"I wanna come here."

Edward stands up and carries him to us. Jared blushes, gazing at me and I give him a hug. He produces a white rose from his pocket and offers it to me. I flush and take it from his little hands. I lean over and kiss his cheek.

"Thank you so much, honey. Nobody has given me a rose tonight. This is so special."

"Bella, you look very pretty."

I blush even more. "Thank you again, Jared. And you are the most dashing little boy ever! I love your suit!"

"Thank you!"

Edward's phone buzzes, and he answers it with a smile.

"Yes, he is here… Was he? Well, at least he knows how to find us… That's alright, Vic. He can have dinner with us; we'll feed him well… What is he doing here anyway?... Does Reese know about this? I can ask Matt to be there… No, I think I'll let Matt know… He'll be done by then, don't worry… Fine, later then… Bye."

"Jared, would you like to have dinner with us?" Edward asks, and he nods vigorously.

"Okay!"

"Why is he here?" I ask softly and he sighs.

"Emily is coming to pick him up. This event will last past his bedtime. Plus, Jared was very adamant about coming tonight."

"Bella," Jared stretches his arms in my direction and I quickly settle him onto my lap. He rests his head against me and I kiss his hair.

"Let's start with soup, okay?"

"No soup." He pouts and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Jared, it's a special Halloween soup with pumpkins." Edward says animatedly and Jared gasps.

"Special?"

"Yes, it's extra special."

"Here, baby. Taste it," I feed him a spoonful of soup and he smiles.

"Yummy."

"I bet it is. Now tell us, what costume did you wear on Halloween?"

Jared shares a detailed summary about his Halloween celebration which keeps the table enraptured for the next two courses. The fourth course is an assorted cheese course, which is delicious. Very French. Jared nibbles on a slice of cheese and lets out a big yawn. Kate engages him in a little joke and he laughs along with her.

"He is getting sleepy." I comment softly and Edward nods.

"It is fifteen past nine."

"When can we leave?"

Edward laughs. "It's going to be a while, my love. Why?"

"I want to go home."

"No, we're going to mom and dad's after this. The family portrait is pending."

I frown. "I thought you took it already."

"No, everyone wants you to be a part of it but you weren't present so we postponed the session."

I blush, completely overwhelmed. "Wow, really?"

"Yes, really. You don't realize how important you are to everyone," He whispers and pecks my lips. I smile and take a deep breath. "Do you want me to take Jared?"

"It's alright."

Jared shifts on my lap and sits sideways, facing Edward—who smiles at him. Jared offers him a sleepy smile and closes his eyes. I rock him a little on my lap and he drifts off to sleep. I slowly take off his jacket and undo the top two buttons of his shirt. He snuggles against me and I stroke his hair. Edward adjusts the collar of his little shirt and I catch Esme watching us with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Bella?" Kate says and I meet her gaze. "Did Julie tell you?" She whispers with a conspiratorial smile and I nod, excitedly.

"Yes! Isn't it lovely?"

"Hell yeah!"

"What's going on?" Edward asks and I sigh happily.

"Julie is taking her girlfriend to Aspen for a mini-vacation tomorrow. She is going to propose to her."

"That's great. I'm happy for them. How did you find out about this?"

"First hand from Alice and then Julie told me when we met two hours ago. Didn't she tell you?"

He chuckles. "My extent of the news is that she is taking four days off. That's it."

"Their meet and greet story is so romantic. I'll tell you later."

"You look more enthusiastic about this than Julie herself." He comments and I roll my eyes.

"There is nothing wrong with that. And when is dessert being served? I'm waiting!"

Edward laughs. "You're going to love the dessert. It's Fallen Chocolate Soufflé."

I grab the menu and read the dessert. He is right. I thought it was going to be something different. I frown and shake my head. "But, when you showed me the menu at home last week, it was something with peaches."

"Well, I changed it because you love chocolate."

"What if others don't like it?"

He shrugs. "They will. And so what if I abuse my power sometimes? I like it when you are happy."

I blush brightly and kiss his cheek. "You are over the top, do you know that?"

"I'll take that as a compliment."

* * *

Jacob twirls me in a circle and I laugh softly. I didn't know that my brother was a good dancer. I think it's because we never went to an event where we had to dance. Except for our friends' weddings. It's nice to spend time with him. And he seems happy to be here and meet so many people.

"You have changed a lot, Bells." Jake comments with a smile and I frown curiously.

"What?"

"You are happier now than you used to be. You are more positive now."

"That's a good thing, I guess."

"It is and Mr. Cullen's family loves you too. They think of you as a part of the family. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, honey," I kiss his cheek. "They are all wonderful people."

"I didn't expect them to be so humble and fun-loving. I thought they would be uptight."

"They like you as well."

"And you and Mr. Cullen look great together."

I blush and give him a shy smile. "Really?"

"Yes. He can't find someone better than you. Trust me."

I roll my eyes. "You're just saying that because you're my brother."

"I'm saying that because I know it. He is a lucky man."

"That's so sweet of you, Jake."

We smile and continue dancing to the slow music. My eyes race everywhere as I try to locate Edward. I find him standing alongside Vic, Julie and her girlfriend, Charlotte chatting about something. His green eyes meet mine and my cheeks turn red. He chuckles and I look away.

Jake and I dance for a couple of minutes more when I hear a pair of footsteps approaching us. Edward stands by us with a sexy smile on his face.

"May I cut in?" He asks softly and Jake releases me.

"Sure." He kisses my cheek and walks off the dance floor.

Edward draws me in his arms and presses his lips against mine for a kiss. I smile and wind my arms around his neck. We pull back quickly and twirl gracefully with the beats of the romantic music. His eyes bore into mine and my breathing falters. He brushes his thumb against my bottom lip and I close my eyes.

"I really don't like the way men are looking at you tonight."

I open my eyes and bite my bottom lip. "Don't worry; I'm going home with you."

"I'll drag you even if you don't want to." I giggle and caress his handsome face with my hands. He smiles and kisses the top of my head. His phone buzzes in his pants and I sigh. He sends me an apologetic smile and answers the call.

I put my head on his chest and he tightens his right arm around me as he talks on the phone. He nuzzles against my hair and traces idle patterns on my arm. I find many couples dancing on the floor, peeking glances in our direction. They look away when they see me glancing in their direction.

A couple of minutes later, I look up at him and give him a look.

"Put the phone away now." I say in a feather soft voice and he nods. He immediately ends the conversation and puts his phone in his pocket.

"Sorry."

"It's alright."

Edward plants a swift kiss on my lips and buries his nose against my hair. He sighs soundly and snakes his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"So, did my cousins persuade you to dance with them?" He asks and I nod.

"Yes, Alex and Will both did."

He laughs and kisses my nose. "And Jasper?"

"No, he knows me well."

"I'm sure he does."

"And Alex told him about the whole incident with Esme and babies; and he couldn't stop teasing me about it."

"Do you want me to fire him?" Edward asks with a straight face and I snort.

"Not right away. He can stay."

"Speaking of babies, I wouldn't mind having a girl," He whispers, leaning his forehead against mine. "She should be a mini-version of you."

I blush and chuckle softly. "You think about that kind of stuff?"

"Sometimes. But, before having babies, I want to travel the world with you. And have you all to myself for a while. I don't want to share you so soon."

I smile and stroke his cheek. "You won't have to, sweetheart," My eyes fall on Emmett and Rosalie and I sigh. "I really hope Rosalie and Emmett have a baby, you know. They really want one."

"Hmm."

"I have a feeling they will make good parents."

"Hmm."

I look up at him and find an unreadable expression on his face. "You don't think so?"

"Sure, I want Emmett to be happy."

"Come on; don't be like that about Rosalie, especially about this matter."

"Can we not talk about her?" He asks, disturbed and I nod.

"Okay," I peck his lips and his eyes soften. "Esme and Jane always ask me if I know something about the fight you and Rosalie have going on. But, I tell them I don't."

"I'll tell you, soon. Rosalie still has until December."

"Yes she does," I decide to change the topic. "This place is very special for me."

He chuckles. "Is it?"

"We had our first kiss here."

"We did," He gives me a chaste kiss. "And you missed the fireworks."

"We saw them on our first date."

"Seems like such a long time ago."

"It's been the best time of my life, because of you. Thank you." I say earnestly and his green eyes pierce into mine. His lips press against mine and I smile.

"We're just getting started, baby."

* * *

I curiously gaze at the black velvet backdrop, the reflectors, main light and all the other stuff. Wow, this family portrait is a big deal. Alex hovers over them and gives a helping hand. He has his own camera in his hands as he fiddles with the equipment. He takes pictures of the crew staging the set.

Alex aims the camera towards family members and starts taking everyone's pictures as he walks over to them. Edward and Carlisle seem to be in an intense discussion about something; and I have no doubt that it's about Eleazar Denali. Emmett and Rosalie are in their own bubble, happy and smiling. Will is sitting on a chair next to Alice, poking her face as she dons her make-up.

Jane and Esme hover over each other as they try to get their hair perfect, like it wasn't before. They're both always perfect. They don't even need make-up.

I feel someone's eyes on me and I turn to my left to find a pair of green orbs lovingly staring at me. His eyes are gleaming with excitement which makes me grin wide. I drink my wine and hear a gasp near me. I tear my eyes off him and look at Alice.

"Oh my god, Bella! You need touch-up!"

Alice leads me to where she was previously sitting and I close my eyes, letting her do whatever she wants to. Once she is finished, I glance at my reflection and it looks the same. I smile at her and she beams at me.

"Thank you, Alice."

"No problem!"

Carlisle walks closer and thoughtfully stares at Esme and Jane.

"Boys! You had better drag your mothers over here for the photo or else we won't get one tonight." He warns and all the boys immediately rush over to them.

"Mom, your hair is fine." Edward mutters and winds an arm around her shoulders. He leads her towards the chaise lounge and she sighs.

"Just a little—"

"You'll be sleeping soon, anyway." Emmett says with exasperation making her laugh.

"This portrait is important to us," Jane says and offers me a smile. "I'm so glad you are here," I blush and whisper 'thank you'. "Is my gown alright, Bella?"

Before I can open my mouth and speak; Alex does.

"Yes! Sit on the lounge right now!" He snaps and Jane gazes at him with wide blue eyes. "I'm sorry, was that rude? Or was it rude for everyone to wait for forty minutes while you retouched your make-up?"

Edward chuckles and shakes his head. I smile and quietly follow them. Alice stands behind the couch between Rosalie and me. Edward and Emmett stand on opposite ends while Alex and Will sit on the arms of the couch. Esme, Jane and Carlisle sit on the elegant couch and Alice explains to Carlisle about seating in a good pose.

Will and Alex bicker about how tedious this is and Jane is trying to shush them. My attention diverts to my boyfriend when he plants a soft kiss on the corner of my mouth. I smile at him and he leans his forehead against mine.

"This happens every year?" I motion to the chaos and he laughs.

"This happens every fucking year." He grins, shaking his head.

Finally everyone settles and I shift closer to Edward when his hand caresses my waist.

"Ms. Swan, don't move!" The photographer says, and I blush furiously. I can hear a couple of chuckles and Alex gazes us.

"Maybe we shouldn't have Edward and Bella standing next to each other."

"Shut up, Alex." Edward snaps at him.

"So are we ready?"

The photographer adjusts his camera and I look ahead. Alice places her hand on Carlisle's shoulder and I feel Edward tightening his arm around my waist. I beam as I gaze into the camera and feel incredibly lucky to be here with all of them. It's the best family one could have and I can't believe I am here, and it's because of Edward.

"Great smiles everyone, here we go."

I hear a click and the flash goes off.

* * *

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO** _ **EdwardsFirstKiss**_ **FOR EDITING THIS CHAPTER!**

 **REVIEW** **AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **LOVE,  
Paint the Walls**


	37. Getaway

THE OTHER WOMAN

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS IT ALL.**

* * *

 _ **November 11, 2015**_

* * *

 **BELLA**

* * *

Edward and I step out of the car and my eyes almost fall out of their sockets looking at the jet in front of me. It's a different jet. It's bigger and looks more extravagant than the one I've travelled in before. I wonder what is wrong with the one we travelled in to New Orleans. Edward interlaces our hands and I offer him a smile. He kisses the top of my head and we make our way inside.

The pilot and first officer greet my boyfriend and me; and my eyes suddenly fall on four people already seated and buckled up. Edward didn't tell me we were travelling with his business associates. The women are dressed in formal dresses and the men are in suits. I can't help but feel under dressed in cropped pale blue jeans and a white shirt.

Edward greets everyone as we walk past them. He leads me to the back and ushers me inside a room before shutting the door. He presses me against it and his lips descend on mine. I wind my arms around his neck and he draws me flush against him. Our lips move in a frenzy and I moan when he bites hard on my bottom lip. He cradles my face and takes a lungful of breath before kissing me again.

My hands stroke his sweater and I frown softly. Why is everyone dressed so formally if my boyfriend is dressed down? Edward drags his lips from the corner of my mouth, down to my neck and undoes two buttons of my shirt.

"Honey, not now." I whisper breathlessly and he pouts against my lips. I shake my head and he buttons my shirt up again.

"I'm sorry I forgot to tell you that there would be people joining us. We'll be travelling back alone but we require more engineers at the site."

"I should've dressed better."

He rolls his eyes. "I tell everyone to dress casual when they travel and yet my staff doesn't listen to me. It's not my fault."

"Maybe they are scared of you." I mutter and he laughs. He opens the door and we step out. Edward and I take our seats as he kisses my knuckles.

"Whose jet is this?" I ask and he smiles.

"The company's. Didn't you read the initials on the outside of the plane?"

"I did, but what about the one we travelled in to New Orleans?"

He snorts. "That was my personal jet."

I shake my head. "You have more money than sense."

"It was a gift, darling. Grandpa Victor gifted that jet to me."

"Just you?" He nods. "And what about others?"

"He didn't."

"I have a feeling he was biased with you more than his other grandchildren."

"Believe me, my siblings and cousins use that jet more than I _ever_ have. They renovate the interior, they take care of everything. It just has my name on it."

I giggle. "Oh. We could've taken that one instead of this giant one."

Edward gives me an amused smile. "Okay, we would've taken that jet if you were willing to let my business associates sleep in our room."

"No." I answer quickly and blush.

"There are comfortable rooms for them upstairs at the opposite end."

"Upstairs?" I squeak out and he nods, grinning at me.

"I'll show you around after we have our dinner, okay?" I nod and take his hand in mine.

 _Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned on the Fasten Seat Belt sign. If you haven't already done so, please…_

I hear the pilot say and I sigh softly. Edward and I buckle up as I hear a gentle, smooth voice approaching us. The flight attendant introduces herself as Kiera and I watch as her hazel eyes undress my boyfriend. I have the sudden urge to break her pretty face. Edward introduces me as his girlfriend and her eyes finally fall on me. She has the audacity to look embarrassed for ogling my boyfriend.

She gives me a polite smile and I smile back. _That's right, he is mine_. Soon after, Kiera makes safety demonstrations and before I know it, we're ready to take off. My heart starts pounding in my chest and I quickly glance at Edward. He gives me a reassuring smile and interlaces our hands. He strokes the back of my hand and I try to focus my attention on his handsome face.

"Angela once told me that you were good at ice skating." He comments lightly and I send him a panicked glance.

"More than 50% of plane fatalities occur during take-off or landing and this is what you want to talk about?" I squeak out as he tips my chin in his direction. His green eyes pin me to his and I can't look away even if I want to.

"Are you good at ice-skating?"

"Yes." I murmur and he smiles.

"Really? Who taught you to ice skate?"

"Eric."

He raises an eyebrow. "Who is that, an ex-boyfriend or a friend? Where is he now? What does he do?"

"He is an ex-boyfriend. He lives in New York. I think he wanted a career in advertising."

My stomach somersaults as the plane takes off and I let out a deep sigh and close my eyes. A couple of minutes later, when I open my eyes, I find Edward staring intently at me.

"Thank you for distracting me, honey."

"How long were you and Eric together?"

I roll my eyes. "Does it matter?"

"Yes, it matters."

"A couple of months."

"How many months?"

I do the mental math and count how long I dated him. "Wait, we dated one year in college."

He gapes at me. "The whole year?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you end things?"

"Because we wanted different things. He always wanted to leave Seattle and at some point, so did I. But after Grandma died, I couldn't think about leaving Jake here alone."

"Did _you_ break up with him?"

"No, we're still together." I say sarcastically and his lips twitch with a smile.

"Don't use that tone with me, Isabella." He says firmly but his face is alight with humor.

"What are you going to do about it, Mr. Cullen?"

"You know very well what I can do, my love," His voice is laced with a sensual threat and my body resonates with desire. My eyes pierce into his and I bite my bottom lip. His eyes darken and he pulls my teeth out of its assault. "Don't bite your lip."

Our gaze breaks when the seatbelt sign is turned off. We unbuckle and I scoot closer to him. I rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. He strokes my cheek and I sigh softly. I hear Kiera asking something to the others and her voice nears us. She offers us refreshments but Edward politely declines.

"I wanted to have coffee." I frown at him and he kisses the top of my head.

"How about dinner?"

I blush and nod my head. "Yeah, dinner sounds great."

Edward leads me to the private dining area and we sit across from each other. He looks over my shoulder and nods his head. I turn and find Kiera walking in our direction, holding a tray containing two glasses of sparkling champagne. Edward clasps our hands and my face heats up as I stare at him from under my lashes.

"Here's to us." He toasts and we clink our glasses.

"To us," I repeat softly and take a sip of my champagne. "It's good."

"Really? Since when did you start liking champagne?" He teases and I chuckle.

"Since I started drinking quality champagne, Cullen."

"Sure."

The flight attendant serves us a steaming bowl of traditional Czech soup and my mouth waters. It looks delicious. I gaze at my boyfriend and he shrugs.

"Vic chose the menu."

"I like soup." I whisper and he nods.

"I know. Will you excuse me for a moment? I'll be right back." He gives my hand a soft squeeze and leaves the area.

Edward walks back in with his business associates and settles them at the table behind us. He talks to the flight attendant who eagerly nods to whatever he instructs her to do. I'm getting used to this now. It's not new that women fawn over my man.

"Did you like the soup, love?" Edward asks as takes a seat.

"I haven't tasted it yet. I was waiting for you."

He rolls his eyes and we start eating our first course. The soup is delicious. After soup, we are served a salmon fillet with steamed vegetables and brown rice. I can't help but to chuckle, as I think about the day Edward cooked Pan-seared salmon at my place.

"Salmon always remind me of the time you were trimming the asparagus and sliced your finger." He says grimly and I giggle.

"I was just thinking about the time you cooked salmon for us."

"And I realized that day how accident prone you are."

"It was nothing compared to the accidents I'd been in previously. Every doctor in Forks knew me well. I made regular trips to the ER."

He chuckles and shakes his head. "Of course you did, darling. But I adore your clumsiness."

I laugh. "Really?"

"Ugh, please don't make me regret saying that."

"I'll see to it," I eye my half-eaten main course. "Hey, what's for dessert?"

"You." He says coolly and his wide eyes hold my gaze. My breathing falters and my stomach pools with anticipation.

"I'm looking forward to it."

 _I can't wait._

* * *

I giggle when Edward's unruly bronze hair tickles my chin. He nuzzles my neck and his hands glide down my breasts and settle on my stomach. We are tangled around each other, our naked legs entwined under the ivory sheets as we enjoy the peace and quiet. Edward and I spent the last couple of hours making love and spending uninterrupted time together. It feels great.

Edward snuggles against my chest and I soothingly stroke his soft hair.

"What time are we landing in Dubai?" I ask and he sighs.

"9:30 at night."

"Wow, we're losing an entire day."

"Yeah, but on our return flight, we earn an extra day," He whispers and I smile. "So when you wake up in a couple of hours, it'll be time for dinner… again."

I laugh and his lips curve into a smile. "I'm going to need time to get used to that."

"Take your time, love."

"Your people must be used to being jet lagged all the time."

He chuckles. "They are. Some were tired when they came for the Annual Dinner on Sunday."

"They all admire you very much."

"And they loved you," He says and my cheeks flame with a blush. "Of course they did."

"How do you know that?"

"I have my sources."

"Everyone was so surprised to find out that Jake is my brother."

Edward laughs heartily. "Don't even get started on that. That's all people at work can talk about. Your brother has become quite the stud now."

I giggle. "He hates the extra attention."

"He'll get over it, don't worry."

"Did you see Alice and Jasper fighting by the parking area after the dinner?"

He groans. "I did. They act incredibly childish sometimes."

"Hmm."

My mind drifts off to the time when I thought Jasper and Alice would be great together. Jasper has the personality to handle someone as hyper as Alice. Plus, they have almost the same circle of friends and they are both attractive. But they aren't getting along. Especially after the Spill the Drink contest. I snap out of my reverie when I hear Edward calling my name.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"Did you zone out about something?" He asks and I shrug.

"Yeah, it's nothing. What were you saying?"

"That to not answer Alice's calls, she might send you a shopping list."

I chuckle. "Okay."

"Sleep, my love. I love you."

"I love you too." I smile and he cuddles closer to me, his arms cage me to him. His hot breath fans my skin as I run my hand through his hair. When his breathing turns heavier, I kiss his forehead and reach for the light switch but he tightens his arms around me.

"No." He mumbles sleepily and I smile.

"Baby, the light."

Edward reaches over and turns off the light and returns to me. I stare out of the window, towards the dark sky and inhale deeply. I can't believe how much I've changed since I met Edward. And part of me believes that he has changed a little as well. His lifestyle is overwhelming but I want to make this work.

I shake off my troubling thoughts and try to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

 _ **November 12, 2015**_

* * *

I step out of the little shower cubicle and yawn heartily. How the hell am I still sleepy? It must be eight in the morning in Seattle. There is a knock on the door and I tie the sash of my bathrobe before I answer it. I find Kiera standing on the other side, holding a tray in her hands. It contains a glass tea cup, a tea pot, sliced lemon and a cute little honey jar. I smile at her and step away to give her space to enter.

"Good Evening, Ms. Swan. How should I make your chamomile tea?" She gives me a polite smile and I smile shyly.

"Could you please get me a cup of coffee instead?" I ask and her blue eyes lock with mine.

"Mr. Cullen has told me to only serve you chamomile tea," I sigh softly. "Would you like me to make your tea?"

"No, thank you," I nod at her. "Where is Edward?"

"Mr. Cullen is conducting a meeting in the boardroom."

She quietly excuses herself and shuts the door as she leaves. I sit on the couch and pour the steaming tea in the cup. The aroma of chamomile wafts around the room and I smile. I would rather have coffee but this is not that bad either. I wonder why Edward did this. I squirt some lemon juice and stir the mixture.

After having my tea, I get dressed in a black cashmere turtleneck dress. I put on a pair of black heels and brush my hair to make it look a bit bouncy. I don a black embellished wool coat and hurl my purse on the bed.

My eyes fall on Edward's iPad when it pings with a notification. I sit on the bed and realize that he has received a new email from Tia Gabrielle. I know the only reason why Tia might email my boyfriend would be regarding my bookstore. I open the email and find a spreadsheet attachment regarding the rough budget.

I open the spreadsheet and carefully read it.

Tia has ordered paintings worth a million dollars for the store, there are other agreements, the labor costs, and she has also sent a quote for different wooden surfaces and textures for the shelves. The shipping costs are sky high and I can't believe how much the total expenditure is going to be. This is going to cost millions of dollars! I can't let my boyfriend spend so much money on my bookstore, its ridiculous!

I grab my purse and go downstairs. I hear Edward's velvety voice coming from two doors away. I follow the sound and reach the doorway of the lavish boardroom.

Edward looks handsome in a white shirt and black pants. He is standing facing the door and his eyes are solely focused on the gray-haired man who is discussing something with everyone. Edward rolls up the sleeves of his shirt and runs a hand through his sexy hair.

His green eyes unexpectedly meet mine and a crooked smile appears on his face. My heart races in my chest and I blush lightly. The others in the room greet me and I offer them a smile.

"Good evening." I say quietly and sigh.

Edward mouths 'ten minutes' to me and I nod my head. I apologize for intruding their meeting and quickly excuse myself. I walk towards the lounge area and sit on one of the couches. I stare into space as I can't get the million dollar figures out of my head. It's too much. Everything is too much! He can't do me a favor and invest that much money in my store, not knowing if it's going to earn a profit.

I look around this room and shake my head. Do I really want this kind of lifestyle? _Sometimes, I don't_. I miss my apartment, I miss spending time with my friends and I miss sitting at my bookstore counter and meeting new people. I can't achieve the latter part sooner but other things I can.

I have no idea how long I stay consumed with my thoughts until Edward sits next to me. He wraps an arm around my waist and tips my head in his direction. He frowns staring at my face and tears prick my eyes from all the disturbing thoughts that are bubbling inside me.

"Bella, what happened?" Edward asks softly and strokes my cheek. I blink back my tears and sniffle.

"We need to talk about few things." My voice breaks as I say that he nods with understanding.

"Sure, love. What is it?"

"I am finding it very… difficult to wrap my head around all this. I don't deserve this." I motion to the room we're in, potentially talking about his lifestyle.

"What brought this on? You said you were going to try things my way." His posture turns anxious.

"I did, and I also told you that I'd let you know when things become overwhelming. And I feel that way now."

"What is it that you find difficult to adjust to?"

"I had a small world before I met you, Edward. It revolved around my bookstore, my brother and my friends. I had a blissful life in my apartment. My friends and I never went to fancy events, but we knew how to have fun. They know how little I'm interested in fast cars, expensive clothes and celebrity gossip yet, these things are a part of my life now."

He exhales deeply. "I understand that it must be difficult for you—" I cut him off.

"No, you don't _understand_. You can never understand because you've had a rich life growing up. I don't blame you for that."

"Hey, I can try to understand," He whispers and takes my hand in his. "But, please don't leave me. I can't imagine my life without you, Bella." He begs and squeezes my hand.

"It's getting difficult to adapt every time I find something new." I mutter and his face falls. His eyes turn anxious and he lets out a shaky breath.

"You—You can't leave me, Bella," He says with anguish in his voice. "I can't live without you. I'll do anything you want. Please, love."

"Edward—" He cuts me off.

"Please, Bella. Please."

"Hey, I'm right here," I murmur and sit astride her lap. "I'm not going anywhere, baby."

Edward tightly hugs me and buries his face against the crook of my neck. I stroke his hair and lean against his head. A couple of minutes later I try to pull back but he tightens his arms around me and shakes his head.

"I'm sorry." He mumbles and I sigh.

"Don't apologize, honey. There is nothing to be sorry about. It's not your fault. What made you think I was going to leave you?"

"You seemed dejected and tired. I've never seen you look at me that way before."

"You know how much you mean to me, Edward. How can you even think that you and I can be apart?"

He pulls back and I stroke his cheek. His gorgeous eyes anxiously stare at me and he draws me flush against him.

"I love you so much, Edward. You are my whole world."

"Then why do you say that it's getting difficult to live with me?" He whispers in a broken voice.

"I'll get to that point later. First, I want you to get it through your head that I am never leaving you. You are the love of my life and that's not going to change. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

I smile and touch my forehead to his. "Don't worry, sweetheart. Relax."

"I need to hear everything. I won't be able to concentrate on anything else unless we talk about this."

"Okay," I peck his lips. "Once we reach Dubai, you have made plans to take me to numerous high-end events that will garner a lot of media attention. Can we lay low this one time? I'm not asking you to cancel everything, but I really want us to spend time together."

"Of course," He whispers and nods at me. "I would love that. I know the media attention gets old very quickly, and it's annoying when you can't spend a moment alone. We can do that, love."

I sigh with relief and lean against him. "I was so concerned you were going to be mad about this."

"I always want you to share your feelings with me, why would I get angry?"

I shrug. "I don't know."

"What else?"

"You are doing everything you can for my bookstore and I can't thank you enough for that."

"But…?" He trails off and I sigh.

"Well," I stare at his shirt and play with the buttons. "I saw the spreadsheet Tia sent you a while ago with the rough budget. It's a lot of money, Edward. I'm not comfortable watching you spent so much money on the bookstore."

"Bella, building a business requires a lot of capital. We have enough capital."

" _You_ have enough capital. I haven't invested a penny. I don't have any savings either. I—I want to help but I can't. And watching you spent so much money is very difficult for me."

"It's okay, my love. I'm here to take care of that. You have the freedom to do whatever you want with the bookstore. If there were money restraints, it would make your options limited."

"It's your money." I whisper in a small voice and he tips my chin up to gaze at him.

"What's mine is yours, Bella. You know that."

"It doesn't change the fact that it's your money."

He exhales soundly. "What do you want to do then?"

Now is the time to put forth my point. I know Edward is keen to financially help me build the store and get my business running but he can't do it for free.

"I would like to pay you back in installments," He opens his mouth to argue but I press my index finger against his lips. "It will take me a couple of years to break even and start earning a profit but if we comprise a detailed sheet of how these installments can be paid, I'll give you all your money back. Now you may speak." I take my finger off his lips.

"I really appreciate your offer but I do not approve of it."

"Then I don't want the bookstore or that place you bought." I snap and look into his angry green eyes.

Edward glares at me and his mouth presses into a grim line, like it does when he tries to suppress his vexation. I stare back at him fiercely, trying not to let his cold gaze bother me. How can he possibly think he can put millions of dollars into my business and I won't pay him back? I know he is filthy rich but I have morals.

"We'll set up a meeting with my accounting team once we get back." He says through gritted teeth and looks away.

I smile, satisfied and hug him. I wrap my arms around his neck and draw him closer. His fists remain clenched on his side and I feel his heavy breathing against the curtain of my hair. I tighten my arms around him and snuggle closer to his warm body.

"I love you." I say sweetly and his posture gradually relaxes.

"I love you too, my stubborn woman," He wraps his arms around me and tightly embraces me. I giggle and hear him chuckle. "It feels good to hear you laugh, baby. Don't you ever scare me like you did moments ago; I can't fathom the thought of living my life without you anymore."

I pull back and cradle his face in my hands. "It's stifling sometimes. I really miss my place, I miss being alone every now and then. I always have Demetri or Chuck around. They follow me everywhere. The paparazzi follow me wherever I go. I wear these big label clothes that create news," I tug on my dress.

He tips my chin in his direction and I gaze into his gorgeous green eyes. "You have changed in the last couple of months, Bella. You are more confident now; you know what you want to do with your life. You are in control of your decisions because for the first time, you are doing something for yourself. You are elegant and on some level, you know the effect you have on people. The effect you have on me." He whispers with a smile.

"It doesn't sound bad when you say it that way." I mumble and rest my head on his shoulder.

"You are a beauty, Isabella Swan. You deserve the best."

I flush to my roots and shake my head. "If you say so."

"You can go back to your apartment once we are back in Seattle. But, I need your cute butt at my place the day before Thanksgiving."

I laugh, relieved and nod at my head. "Whatever you want, honey."

"Anything else you want to talk about?"

"No," I lean my forehead against his and stare at our hands. "I'm sorry if you were hurt by what I said. But, it's tough to go from nothing to everything. I survived on $5000 a month and do you know this dress is worth more than that! These stupid shoes and the coat add up to more than that!" I say incredulously and gesture to my attire.

Edward laughs staring at my flabbergasted expression and presses his lips against mine. I part my lips and eagerly return his kiss. I moan when he gently grazes his teeth against my bottom lip. His hands caress my exposed thighs and my heart speeds up.

"You're so adorable, baby," He whispers against my lips and my cheeks flush. "And do me a favor; stop looking at the price tags. I'm going to ask Ursula to remove the price tags before the clothes are delivered to your closet from now on. Get used to these things; it's only going to get worse." He teases me and I scowl at him.

"That's helpful."

"And enjoy your stay at the apartment when you get home; it might be the last time you'll get to spend quality time there."

I frown in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"What's life without a little suspense, darling?" He gives me an impish grin and I pout.

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Mr. Omar is suited and booted at the tarmac to welcome us as we walk down the stairway. We shake hands with him and he offers me a bouquet of tulips. I blush and shyly take it from him. Edward smiles and wraps a protective arm around my waist. I can't help notice the horde of photographers furiously taking our pictures not far away.

"I don't believe airport security allows photographers on the tarmac." Edward says stiffly and Mr. Omar nods.

"Yes, I am aware of that. But this is just good media exposure for the project. We would really like the public to stay updated with everything that is happening. Plus, they love you both. Do you mind answering a few of their questions before you leave for the hotel?"

Great. Does this man really want to use Edward's status to earn the reader's attention? I would be appalled but Edward can't get mad at him. Mr. Omar is only trying to publicize his residential towers and my boyfriend is leading the project.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Omar but I may have to pass on the offer. My girlfriend and I would appreciate some privacy for now. My publicist has scheduled a couple of interviews for me in the upcoming days. I know you feel strongly about this but we are very tired from the long flight. I hope you understand." Edward ends his talk with a convincing apologetic smile.

Mr. Omar nods with understanding. "That's fine, you must be exhausted. Your ride is waiting. I'll see you tomorrow morning, Mr. Cullen. And welcome to Dubai, Ms. Swan."

I smile shyly. "Thank you very much; I hope to have a good time while I'm here."

"You're going to love this city."

Edward and I walk towards the waiting car and he whistles staring at the two shiny black limousines waiting for us. They are huge.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan." The driver greets us and holds the door open. I watch the other associates getting inside the other car and I enter this one.

The interior is sleek and posh. There are long, plush black couches on opposite sides and also a bar not far away.. There are drapes on the windows and I realize how ridiculously expensive this must be. I take a seat on the nearest couch and wait for Edward.

A couple of minutes later, he enters and shuts the door behind him. He sits across from me and runs a hand through his hair.

"What took you so long?"

He smirks at me. "I told the driver to take a detour."

I give him a coy smile. "Why, Mr. Cullen? Your intentions don't seem very good."

The car starts and Edward takes off his coat. "They are never good when I have you all to myself."

I blush and stare at him from under my lashes. "I know that."

"I'll show you around the entire city."

"That will be nice," I smile and stare out of the window.

I take off my sneakers and jacket. I hug my knees and gaze at the twinkling city out of the window. I can feel Edward's eyes on me but just as I hear him say something, his phone buzzes, making us sigh. He answers the call and speaks to someone.

I put my feet on the carpet and peer at my handsome boyfriend. His green eyes meet mine and he casts his eyes away. _It'll be fun to distract him_. I play with the hem of my dress and gently move it higher. I smirk when I catch his undivided attention.

Edward doesn't seem interested in the phone call anymore as my dress rides upwards, towards my waist. I spread my legs, and he inhales sharply as he gazes at my skimpy black panties. I bite my bottom lip and dramatically lift the dress over my head. I place it next to me and find Edward drinking in the sight of me with a hungry expression on his face.

I rise to my feet and saunter in his direction. I sit straddling him and feel his raging hard-on brushing against my wet panties. I part my lips and brush my fingertips over his bottom lip. I put my hands on either side of his face and kiss him hard on the lips. I blindly grab his phone and end the call. His arms snake around me and he passionately kisses me back.

His warm tongue enters my mouth and I moan softly. His hands caress my face, squeeze my breasts and tease the waistband of my panties. He pushes my panties aside and enters two fingers inside me. I whimper and he bites hard on my bottom lip. I circle my hips against his fingers and he quickens his pace.

I let out a low moan and reach between our bodies, towards his zipper. I undo his pants and let his erection spring free. He sighs against my neck and drags soft kisses down to my shoulder. I grasp his cock and stroke him up and down in my hand. His fingers continue entering me and I writhe in pleasure.

Edward plants gentle kisses on my breasts over my lace bra and adds another finger inside me. I tighten and my eyes snap open.

"Edward please, I want you now."

His sensual eyes stare at me and he retracts his fingers. I take my hand off his erection and close my eyes as he showers my neck with soft kisses. I pant and try to catch my breath.

"You can have me any way you want, Bella."

I slide my panties to the side and situate myself on top of him. I wrap my arms around him and gently lower myself onto his cock. He pulls me to his chest, and a moan escapes my lips.

"You need to be quiet, baby." He whispers and I nod.

Edward gets comfortable and I start moving on top of him. I keep a slow pace until his hands start to rock me back and forth. I bite my bottom lip, trying to control a loud moan waiting to escape my lips. I bounce on top of him and he grunts, trying to match my pace.

His hands immediately tug on the cups of my bra and he frees my bouncing breasts. He pulls my breast from the cup and takes one of my nipples in his mouth and sucks. I sigh and feel full as he enters me over and over.

"Oh god, Edward." I ride him and grip his shoulders as he smothers kisses over my breasts. He reaches between our joined bodies and circles my clit. He throbs inside me and I wrap my arms around his neck, holding his face to my chest.

"Baby, I'm so close." He mumbles and sucks hard on my nipple. I convulse around him and he connects our lips for a kiss, swallowing my moans. He tugs on my bottom lip and immediately empties inside me. He leans his forehead against mine as we try to calm our breathing.

I adjust my bra and panties; and sit across from Edward. I put my dress back on and he grabs a couple of tissues and cleans up. He zips up his pants and sighs contently. I return to him and sit on his lap. I snuggle against his neck and yawn sleepily.

"That's exactly why I told Kiera to give you tea, not coffee. I want you to rest well. Coffee might have kept you up."

I kiss his lips. "You take care of everything, don't you?"

"I like to take care of you," His expression turns serious, and he strokes my cheek. "Don't ever think about leaving me, Bella. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I promise I won't, honey. I don't know what happened to me back there. It's a lot to take in."

"I know it can be. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize."

Edward opens the drapes and we turn to gaze at the beautiful sights outside. I lean my head against his and I can see Edward smiling out of my periphery. I stroke the ends of his hair and quietly marvel at how gorgeous this city is. A couple of minutes later, we drive over a bridge and I notice the hotel coming into view. I gasp in surprise when my eyes fall on the gigantic waterfall lit up in different colors.

"It's so amazing!" I murmur, pointing to the display.

Edward nods and kisses my cheek. "I've always wanted to show you this."

"Then it's a good thing I'm here this time."

"Yes it is."

* * *

 _ **November 13, 2015**_

* * *

I stare at the water touching my feet and sinking into the sand. I smile and stare at the luminous blue water miles and miles in front of me. I hear the cry of birds as a flock flies over the glowing water. The scorching sun burns brightly and I enjoy the heat. It's a wonderful contrast to the pouring rain in Seattle. I rise to my feet and dust off the sand from my elbows and swimsuit.

I eagerly step into the ocean and wade in deep until the water touches my chest. I grab handful of water and run it through my hair. My eyes gaze everywhere and I smile staring at two toddlers building sandcastles. People seem to be enjoying the weather and calmness on the beach just like I am.

My eyes suddenly go to the far right and I spot a bunch of cameras aimed in my direction. I flush with irritation and get out of the water. I put on my flip flops and saunter over to the beach cabana where my boyfriend is.

Edward looks smoking hot lying on the bed in a pair of red boardwalk shorts and sunglasses. He takes off his sunglasses and his green eyes darken as he stares at me. I shrug off my flip flops and lie by his side. His lips curve into a heart stopping smile and he brushes them against my ear.

"You look so sexy in this swimsuit, Bella. I'm not very comfortable watching so many men ogle you in this little thing." He whispers huskily and I blush.

I'm wearing an azure belted swimsuit that has a _very_ plunging neckline which is tempered by a detachable belt. Edward runs his index finger on the exposed skin from my neck, between the valley of breasts and just above my navel where the neckline ends.

"You'll live, Mr. Cullen." I say and put on my printed kimono.

He chuckles and presses his lips against mine for a quick kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back. We pull back a few seconds later and he strokes my wet hair. I trace idle patterns on his chest and gaze at him from under my lashes. He kisses the top of my head and puts a hat on my head. I chuckle and peck his lips.

"Can we leave now?" I ask softly and he frowns.

"Why, love? You love it here, don't you?"

"We've been here for more than two hours. Let's go."

"What happened?"

I sigh. "I saw paparazzi taking our photos."

"Any other time, I would suggest we leave but you love the beach and we're going to have a good time here."

"But—"

"No buts. Ignore them," He murmurs and gives me a chaste kiss. "God, you're so stunning. How did I get so lucky?"

"When we go back to our room, maybe you'll get even luckier." I say with a seductive smile and he smirks at me.

"I'll hold you to that. Ugh, I have to go to work in three hours."

"Do you have to?" I ask in a feather soft voice and he nods.

"I need to."

"I would like to see the site you're working on."

"Really?" His eyes light up.

"Yes, of course."

"I'll take you tomorrow. What are your plans this afternoon?"

"Kate and I are going to have lunch and then we're visiting a museum or two."

"Interesting. And don't forget we have dinner reservations tonight."

"I won't."

I put my book on top of Edward's and grab my glass of juice from the small table next to my lounger. I sip my drink and watch Edward read emails from work. I stare at his serious face and smile softly. He is so focused when it comes to work. I like that he cares about everything. He meets my gaze and smiles apologetically.

"Sorry, it's about today's meeting." He puts the phone away and grins at me.

"It's alright."

"You are a hugely understanding person, Bella. I can't believe how you put up with me." He says and takes the glass from my hands and finishes my juice.

"Well, I kind of have to."

He chuckles and scoots closer me. "Listen, I have to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"We are sponsoring a charity here in Dubai and some of the proceeds from the events go to it. It provides primary education to children and we participate in their campaigns and events. I don't want to force you to do anything but I was wondering if you would like to conduct a book reading session for the 3 and 4-year-olds. I know you used to do it at your bookstore every Saturday…" He trails off and shrugs.

I feel elated hearing that. "Oh, I would love to! This is amazing. When can we do it?"

"On Monday."

"It will be fun! You're coming with me, right?"

"Of course, love."

"Thank you for letting me be a part of this."

"No problem." He starts gathering our items, and I put on my sunglasses. He rises to his feet and extends his hand in my direction. I interlace our hands and stand up.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to the suite. I just realized that I only have three hours with you. We'll come back to the beach every day if you want."

"Really? We're abandoning the beach to go have sex?" I ask as I watch him put on a white t-shirt.

"Yep, unless you want us to have sex here."

"No!" I squeak out and my cheeks flame with a blush.

"Jeez, relax. I wouldn't want anybody to see you hot and naked but me."

"I don't know why I put up with you." I mutter and he laughs.

"Well, you kind of have to."

* * *

Edward gives my hand a soft squeeze and I gaze up at him. He offers me a crooked smile and I blush brightly. He leans forward and tucks an errant piece of hair behind my ear. I bite my bottom lip and fiddle with the clutch in my hand. I take a welcoming sip of my merlot and sigh softly. The flavor melts in my mouth and I can feel the fuzzy aftertaste of cherry on my lips.

I stare at my boyfriend and grin looking at his handsome face. He is dressed up in a sharp navy blue suit, white shirt and a silk cherry red tie. He looks sexy tonight.

I gaze out of the window and admire the gorgeous view from where we sit. Edward and I are seated on the 122nd floor of the Burj Khalifa tower in their tallest and most beautiful restaurant. It's a marvelous view from up here. We've been here for almost two hours and I can't get over the magnificent view. I don't want to leave.

Edward looks over my shoulder and glares at somebody before his eyes lock with mine. I frown and he shakes his head.

"Your outfit is dangerous, Isabella."

I blush and smile shyly. "Don't call me that."

"Why not? I love your name."

I shrug and hear a pair of footsteps approaching our table. The waiter clears our plates and I beam at Edward. He chuckles and kisses my knuckles.

"Excited about dessert, love?"

"Yes."

He frowns and looks behind me again. He sighs impatiently and crosses his arms over his chest. I tilt my head in confusion and gaze at him.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"I don't like how men are practically eye-fucking you right now." He snaps and my eyes widen in surprise.

"Hey, ignore them. It's okay."

"I'll try."

I feel my clutch getting heavier in my lap and I have the perfect solution to distract my boyfriend. I hold his gaze and open my clutch.

"Um, I have something for you." I mumble nervously and he smiles curiously.

"What is it?"

"I got you something last week. Here."

I pull out the gift wrapped box and put it on the table. I scoot it towards him and he traces the thin blue ribbon on top of it. He gives me a loving smile and I sink my teeth into my bottom lip. God, I hope he likes it.

"You didn't have to, love."

I roll my eyes. "Just open it, Edward."

He laughs and takes the ribbon off. He removes the wrapping paper and his eyes flood with recognition when he stares at the wooden box. He opens it and his eyes soften. He lifts out the watch and gazes at the words inscribed on it. He strokes the words and intently stares at his new gift.

My heart thumps in my chest as I wait for him to say something. Does he like it? Does he not like it? Edward finally looks at me and sighs.

"It's amazing, baby. Thank you so much. It really means a lot to me." He says earnestly and I slouch in my seat with relief. Oh thank god.

"Really?"

"Of course," He shows me the back dial of the watch and I blush. "You had me at this."

When getting a customized Patek Philippe watch for my boyfriend, I decided to have something inscribed on it. I wanted my gift to be different. I had the artist inscribe; _7.09.2015_. It's the date Edward and I met. Along the date I have the words; " _Every second, I love you more._ " engraved on it.

"I'm glad you like it."

"You could've bought something for yourself as well," He mutters as he takes off his watch and straps on the new one. He grins at me and I smile back at him. "It looks good."

"Yes it does," I agree and smile at him. "I figured I'd buy this since you love collecting watches.

"I do," He whispers and meets my gaze. "It's perfect. How much did you buy it for?"

I blush and roll my eyes. "I'm not telling you that. And where the hell is my desert?"

Edward chuckles with amusement and the waiter arrives with our deserts. He places a plate in front of me and my mouth waters at the sight.

In the center of the plate is a milk chocolate cheesecake with chocolate coating and ganache on top. The cake has four chocolate slabs overlapping and coconut tuile perched next to the ganache. A layer of white chocolate caramel and chocolate glazing surrounds the desert and it looks delectable. I need to try this at home.

"Wow, it's a diabetic attack." Edward mutters under his breath and I giggle.

"Relax, it's fine. I'm sure every ingredient won't be sweet. They must have different flavors and textures." I say thoughtfully and take a bite.

A slow moan escapes my lips as the chocolate melts in my mouth. It's the best dessert I have ever had. It's not too sweet nor too bitter. It's perfect. I motion Edward to eat and he hesitantly takes a bite.

"Mm, it's heavenly." He whispers appreciatively and I nod.

"It's the best dessert I've ever had."

"You need to try this at home. I bet you can make it just as tasty. I think you can make it better than this."

I blush and shake my head. I eat my dessert and finish the final course before Edward. I smile smugly and he laughs, looking at my proud smile. Once he finishes his cake, the waiter whisks our plates away. Edward checks his watch and rises to his feet.

"It's almost ten. We have to leave. Come on."

"The bill?"

"It's taken care of."

I nod and carefully stand up. Edward looks at me from head to toe and interlaces our hands. I am dressed in a pale blue long sleeved sheer tulle gown with floral crystals and beaded hand embroidery. We reach the reception and the manager rushes over to have a word with Edward. A woman walks in my direction and passes me my blue cropped jacket. I put it on and nestle closer to my boyfriend. He smiles and kisses the top of my head.

Edward places his hand on my lower back and leads me to the elevators. We reach the ground floor within a minute or two and I find people gathered around the Burj Lake.

"What's happening over there?" I ask curiously, pointing to the crowd.

"You want to see it up close?" I nod eagerly and he interlaces our hands. He leads me to a private deck where I see a boat is docked.

"It's an abra; a traditional water taxi."

"Oh."

It's a cute wooden boat with a canvas top. There is a man standing at the end of the stairway dressed in a white shirt and grey shorts. He turns to us and offers a friendly smile.

"Good evening, Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan," He nods and Edward and I shake hands with him. "Mr. Bryan has left your camera inside."

"Great, thank you."

I smile but frown at Edward. "A camera?"

"Yes, your camera. Let's get in."

He helps me step inside and we sit on the wooden bench, farthest from the driver's seat at the front. The taxi thunders to life and we chuckle from the roaring sound. The sound slowly softens and turns into a gentle hum.

I wrap my arms around Edward and he tightly hugs me. He kisses behind my ear and I lean up to peck his lips. He smiles and gives me a chaste kiss. He grabs the camera and takes pictures of me. I glare at him but he continues taking my picture. The taxi halts somewhere in the dark and I can see tiny shadows of people from where we are.

I see nothing but water everywhere and I wonder if this is the reason why people are here. To watch the lake. I hear music coming from somewhere. I frown and look around but see nothing. I hear the Arabic music turn louder and I gasp when water unexpectedly sprouts from a pipe. It's a fountain show.

The water changes color as I witness the greatest fountain show I have ever seen. I am completely enraptured by the beauty in front of me. I hear Edward taking pictures and I don't blame him. It's a sight never to be missed. My eyes sparkle looking at the wonderful sight in front of me. No wonder so many people have gathered to watch it. It's something you can't afford to miss.

"That was amazing, wasn't it?" I ask Edward in the car once we are on our way to the hotel.

"It was, and I got some great pictures too." He mutters as he intently stares at the camera screen.

"Really?" I shift towards him and blush when I notice they are all pictures of _me_. "I thought you brought the camera along to take pictures of the show not me."

"I've seen it a hundred times. Did you really think I was taking pictures of that?" He scoffs, making me blush.

"You're so sneaky." I try to sound mad but can't help but smile.

"It's one of my many talents, baby."

* * *

 _ **November 14, 2015**_

* * *

I read the email my agent sent me last night regarding the appointments scheduled at various publishing houses in the coming week for my cookbook. Edythe, my agent since the last two weeks has been enthusiastic and lightning fast when it comes to sending letters to publishing houses about my cookbook draft.

I like that she is friendly and helpful. Edward interviewed her at his office before he let me meet her. He was being overprotective but it was cute. I have a lot of work to do once I get home. I am rather anxious and excited to meet Esme's friend who is an editor at a Seattle Publishing House. God, I hope everything goes well.

I respond to Edythe's email and resume working on writing a section about cooking Coq Au Vin with my grandma. I am planning to add little snippets of memories about cooking traditional recipes to include in the book. I also want to add pictures to make it more relatable. It took me many attempts to master this dish.

"Hey, beautiful," Edward whispers from my side and I smile. I gaze at him from under my lashes and he strokes my cheek. "You're busy today."

"I am getting everything ready for the book. I still have to type few recipes. I have meetings with a few editors next week and then I'm going to ask Alex and Angela to help me take photographs of the dishes."

"People are going to love your book."

"Edythe suggested that we start a website and that I post recipes and blogs to get readers hooked on the book."

"That's a wonderful idea. My marketing team can help you with that. We can get together to discuss it once we get back."

"That'd be great. Thank you, honey." I give him a chaste kiss.

Edward moves closer and wraps an arm around me. I rest my head on his shoulder and he kisses my hair. I stare out of the window for a fraction of a second and then look at him again. He nuzzles my hair and I sigh.

"How long until we reach the site?"

"Ten minutes."

"Okay."

"What are you writing about?" He asks curiously and my cheeks flame with a blush.

"Um, I'm writing about my experience of learning Coq Au Vin from my grandmother."

He smiles and reads the story I'm writing. He laughs as he skims through the incident and shakes his head.

"How did you not realize you were marinating the chicken with sesame oil, and not wine? And then you use the same marinade to season the chicken and sauté vegetables," He chuckles to himself.

"I brought over my friends to taste it as well. It was my fourth attempt at that dish. I was so proud of it," I say with a nostalgic voice as past memories hit me. "Wait, I'll show you."

I open a folder on my laptop where I have scanned copies of the childhood photos I want to use in my cookbook. I enhance the image and show it to Edward. He smiles softly and kisses the side of my head.

"You look so beautiful in that." He murmurs and I roll my eyes.

"Yeah right, I looked hideous seven years ago."

It's a picture of me grinning at the camera as I have artfully arranged Coq Au Vin on a plate. Jake took the picture in the tiny yellow kitchen we had back in Forks. I change the photo and the image of my friends pops on the screen. They were sitting in the living room and had taken their first bite of my dish.

"Look at Emily's face!" Edward points out and cracks up. "She looks like she ate a dead rat."

I giggle. "I was so confident they were going to love it. I had Jake take a photo of their reactions. But, it's just a funny story now."

"It's a great one and these photos are priceless," He says as he sees all the photos of that day. "Jacob ate all that? He seems to be enjoying it." He pauses on one of the photos where Jake has everyone's plate in front of him and he is busy stuffing his face with chicken.

I laugh. "Jake can eat _anything_."

"That's your grandma, isn't it?" He points to the lady staring incredulously at my brother.

"Yep. She was so sweet that day; she knew how sad I was that my cooking plan didn't work so she made my favorite dish."

"You don't talk much about your grandmother." He comments softly and I bite my bottom lip. I shrug and close my laptop.

"Too many memories, I guess." I whisper and place the laptop next to us.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring you down."

"You didn't." I give him a reassuring smile and he tightly hugs me. I bury my face against his chest and close my eyes.

"I love you, Bella." He whispers and I gaze into his beautiful green eyes.

"I love you too, honey."

I press my lips against his and he tenderly kisses me back. He cradles my face in his hands and I smile. We pull back a couple of minutes later when the car stops. I stroke his hair and he gives me a chaste kiss. Matt opens the door and Edward and I step outside. I shut the door and stare ahead.

The cool air hits my face but the dust and scorching sun makes it feel very hot, dry, and humid. I shed my jacket and put it inside the car. Edward chuckles by my side and I smile at him. He interlaces our hands and leads me to the construction site. There are multiple cranes and eight different types of trucks everywhere.

I sneeze loudly when the dust hits me and Edward passes me his handkerchief. I gaze at the massive site and wonder how big it really is.

"How many square feet is this going to be?"

"1.35 million square feet."

I gape at him. "Wow, that's a lot of space."

"I know."

I see a lot of people working on different places and a group of suited men at the center of the construction site. We hear a voice behind us and I find a man in his early thirties walking in our direction. He is talking on the phone to someone and holding three files in his hands. He hangs up when he approaches us. He looks familiar.

"Mr. Omar is on his way."

"Great, thanks for calling him, Liev. Bella, you remember Liev, don't you? I introduced you at the Annual Dinner."

"Yes."

"It's nice to meet you again, Ms. Swan." He says formally and I smile.

"You too." I frown when I notice he looks tired and a little weary. He hasn't had a lot of sleep.

"I told you to leave for the hotel at nine last night." Edward says firmly and Liev gazes at him.

"I did, sir."

"Really? Georgia said you left at four in the morning." _Whoa, some hardworking individual he is_.

"We had to get the surface settled in." He defends himself and Edward rolls his eyes.

"Go back to the fucking hotel right now." He snaps and Liev sighs.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen but I need to be a part of this meeting."

"Liev, go back right now."

"I'm sorry, but I can't. Excuse me." He walks towards the suited men and I laugh at his stubbornness to work.

"And you say they are scared of me." Edward says and chuckles softly.

"How long has he been working with you?"

"A couple of years. Let's go. I know there isn't a lot to show you but I can share the designs with you."

"That sounds good."

He stares at my feet and sighs softly. "Thank god you're wearing flats today. If you get tired, let me know."

"Tired of what?" I frown and he laughs.

"You'll see."

Edward and I reach the group of men and women who have iPads and different design graphs in their hands. They greet us and a short man stands next to Edward holding a couple of rolled up papers in his hands. I think they are plans of different sections. Two women share their reports about the work that has been done since last night and Liev adds pointers that they miss out.

"Liev, did you get the files I was working on last night?" Edward asks, and he nods.

"Yes, sir. Here." He passes a file to my boyfriend, and he flips it open.

I watch him intently read through the files and his lips curve into an amused smile. He laughs to himself and takes the other two files from his hands. He checks through them and looks at Liev with a delighted expression on his face.

"Liev, did you read the files before you got them?" Edward asks in a velvet soft voice and the man nods.

"I did, sir."

"What project are we working on right now?"

"The residential towers."

"Do you want to open a Croatian Cathedral here instead?" Liev frowns and Edward shows him the files. "These files regard a cathedral. You picked up the wrong files. Take my car and driver, go back to the hotel, give him the files about the residential project and get some fucking sleep. If I see you here before tomorrow morning, I'm going to fire your ass. Leave." He snaps and I hear the others chuckling. I crack a smile and watch Liev leave with an unhappy yet tired expression on his face.

"God, what am I going to do with him?" Edward mutters to himself and shakes his head. "Anyway, is Ms. Gill on her way?"

"She'll be here in an hour or two. She has a conference call with Mr. Volturi."

"Okay."

The short man next to Edward passes him a pen and a paper with layouts on it. They discuss a couple of issues and start walking. I shyly follow them and stay behind as they discuss something about the entrance lobby. Edward suddenly pauses and walks over to where I am. He interlocks our hands and leads me to where he was previously standing. I blush and patiently listen to them talk.

"We've designed a six story lobby for the entrance," Edward says to me and I nod, taking in the new information. "Todd, pass me the 3D model."

Todd, the short man hands a colored copy to Edward, and he hands it to me. I smile staring at the stylish, opulent lobby. It's marvelous.

"It looks amazing."

"Do you want to see the complete design?"

"Yes."

Edward gives me the 3D design of the residential towers from all the views and I stare at a particular image that looks incomplete. I look closely and something feels different about the way it is. Should I say something? Or will I make a complete fool of myself? I think I should share my views with Edward.

"Something wrong?" Edward inquires with a smile and I bite my bottom lip. "Hey, you can share anything you want. There is always room for improvement and everybody makes mistakes."

I blush and angle the paper in his direction. "Um, these here," I point to the glass wall from the first to twenty second floor and the top five floors. "They look incomplete."

He chuckles softly and others crack a smile. "Yep, we were about to discuss that. Any suggestions?" He asks his team and a few thoughtfully stare at their designs while others mark something with a marker.

"I think we should make them obtuse." A man says but the woman next to him shakes her head emphatically.

"That's a good idea but we should stick to the green strategies and follow those footprints, make something sustainable that's easy on the eyes." Amber Eyes says and I smile. She makes a good point.

"I think Sophie's right. I need designs for this, Zac. Can you have them to me today?" Edward asks and Zac, I presume nods.

I can't help but think about Edward's home. How beautiful the vegetation looks. The flora and fauna is refreshing to look at and it requires a lot of maintenance. If that is not a problem, I think that design would look unique in this humid weather and be a highlighted feature of the apartment building and offices.

I put my hand on Edward's arm and catch his attention. I point to the design and start talking. "Honey, can't you have a green wall on the one facing south? I mean, it'll stay with the idea behind having a sustainable project and will be different."

"We can include herbs and succulents." Sophie adds with a smile and I grin at her.

"Exactly, you'll create a landmark if you do this."

One of the men interjects. "I believe something like this has already been attempted in Australia. It'll be very predictable, Ms. Swan."

I sigh softly. "I know they have a seven-story green wall in South Brisbane which is the biggest green wall ever made. But here you'll be making a wall of twenty-five stories. Which is not _very predictable_."

He chuckles and nods his head. He gazes at Edward. "That's an excellent idea. Should we go forward with it, Mr. Cullen?"

I look at my boyfriend and he offers me an amused smile and nods at his associate. "Let's get a head start on this. Zac, I need designs. Make it possible. Thank you, Ms. Swan for your valuable suggestion. We will not disappoint you, I promise."

"Fine, I'll take my chances with you." I say nonchalantly and hear the others chuckle. Edward nods with a straight face and sighs.

"I appreciate your support, ma'am."

Everyone makes their way towards another location and Edward slows down until we are the last ones walking. I link my arm with his and he leans down to press his lips against mine. I smile and we pull back a couple of seconds later.

"Thank you." Edward murmurs with a loving smile and I stroke his cheek.

"You don't have to thank me, sweetie. I just tried to help."

"Would you like to join our team, Ms. Swan?" He asks and I giggle.

"No, I would rather be an occasional visitor to these sights."

He laughs. "As you say, my love."

"And I like to watch you work instead." I smile and he runs his nose down mine.

"I can see that." He pecks my lips.

We catch up with everyone and I curiously watch as they discuss the problems they've been facing for a couple of weeks. Edward takes the lead and constructs solutions for a few issues while the others remain pending or unsolved. His phone buzzes a couple of times but he doesn't answer it. Finally, after the fourth time, he reluctantly receives the call and walks away from us.

I watch him roar angrily into the phone and he speedily hangs up. He reads something on his phone and saunters in our direction. He winds an arm around my waist and clears his throat.

"Excuse us for a while, please. We'll join you when Mr. Omar and Kate arrive."

Edward and I step away from them and I patiently wait for him to say something.

"Before you shout your head off, I need you to keep an open mind and listen to me," He says cautiously and I take a deep breath.

"Go ahead."

"I am closing one of my back accounts. I can't transfer the money to one of my accounts because the account won't receive enough returns and it will throw my accounting log out of balance. My people will be transferring it to your work bank account."

"How much money are we talking about?"

"Around $6.4 million. You will need that cash and you can return it to me with interest. Cool?"

"Cool," I wrap my arms around his neck and give him a chaste kiss. "I'm surprised you're still calm about my paying you back with interest."

"Well, I need to keep my girlfriend happy. I have come to terms that I'll have to listen to her in this case."

"Good boy," I kiss his lips soundly. "Am I getting this money because you have too much cash in your bank already?"

"Basically, yeah." I smile and shake my head.

"Why were you angry on the phone?"

He groans. "It was my publicist. I have been ignoring his calls, but he is badgering me a lot."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, he wants to schedule an interview for Forbes' once we get home."

"Why is that?"

"They have this 30 under 30 list and I'm on it. They want to interview me but I'm too damn busy for that shit. Plus, he wants to send out an official statement about how I'm helping people from Haiti get to Seattle."

"Oh sweetheart, don't do the latter one. It's goodwill, not business. Please, don't."

"Of course I won't." He whispers and leans his forehead against mine.

"I'm so proud of you." I say sincerely and brush my hand against his cheek.

"I had the right support from you." He shrugs and I blush.

"Right and what about this 30 under 30 list? You must be on it almost every year."

"Kind of. So they want to do a cover issue, again."

"They did that in July. They must really like you."

"Women tend to buy more copies if I'm on the cover," He says with a coquettish grin. "It's good for their sales."

"Really? Well, then you should do it."

"I'll think about it when we get back."

"Okay. And is Victoria getting the transportation arranged at Sea-Tac?"

"Yep, she's taking care of it."

"Oh good."

Edward has decided to bring 80 cancer patients from Haiti to Seattle for their treatment as a part of the new project he commenced with Carlisle's hospital two months ago. He has loaned his private jet to get everyone safely to Seattle and their treatment will start in the coming week. It is an ambitious initiative and I want to help him in the best way I can.

"We'll meet them all at the hospital next week. Please add that to your schedule." Edward says softly and I nod.

"I would love to. Did you do a lot of research to find out about this?"

"A little. Haiti has the highest reported incidence of cervical cancer in the world. More than 1,500 women die annually from the disease."

"It so sad that they don't get the help they deserve," I whisper and hug him. "Thank you for letting me help you. Did you think about what I asked you last week? About letting me know if you need help with your foundation?"

"I did, darling. I don't want you to conduct small projects or just be a helping hand. I _really_ need your help. If you can, I would like you to join on as a Director. I have an excellent team but I need someone on that team who I can blindly trust. I know how strongly you feel about the foundation and the projects we're taking on. You bring a personal touch to everything you do, baby. I'm not forcing you to be a part of this but if you want to, you can."

I gaze into his gorgeous green eyes, completely overwhelmed. "You already have two Directors on board. Do you really think you need one more? What if they feel territorial?"

He laughs. "It was their suggestion in the first place and I couldn't agree more. You are an amazing person, Bella. You'll handle this well. It'll take you some time to get to know everything but once you do, you'll be doing wonders, trust me."

I blush and smile shyly. "Okay. I would love to be a part of your foundation. Let me get a clear idea of everything once we are back in Seattle. I would love nothing more than to do my part. Thank you for asking me."

"It's my pleasure." He whispers and captures my lips for a kiss.

"But, it'll take me some time to understand everything."

"Take as long as you need. It's going to be a while before we can legally make you a member but that doesn't mean you can't start work. With your book coming out and the bookstore getting rebuild; if this gets too much, you can always pull out of it. There is no pressure, I just offered because you've wanted to be a part of it."

"I look forward to it." I grin at him and he kisses my forehead.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Edward."

I look behind Edward and see Kate and Mr. Omar walking our way. Edward puts an arm around my waist and we exchange pleasantries with Mr. Omar. We walk over to where the others are and I listen intently as they discuss Mr. Omar's requirements for the construction team and a group of architects.

They discuss numerous calculations and travel from one place to another. I take a brief moment and stare at my handsome boyfriend in his sharp gray suit and white shirt. He has his sunglasses tucked under the V of his shirt as he listens closely to the engineer speak.

About two hours later, my legs start aching from walking so much. Nobody seems as dead on their feet as me. Maybe because they have more practice. _I'm done_.

"… I think it's a couple of meters ahead." I hear Kate muse and Edward's eyes flicker over to me for a fraction of a second before he speaks to her. He looks at me again and sighs softly.

"Bella, this will take a couple of more hours. Why don't you go back to the hotel, darling? I'll ask Matt to get the car."

I nod and Edward whispers something to Kate. She produces a bottle of water from her purse and passes it to him. He unscrews the cap and walks over to me. He hands me the bottle and I inhale the cool liquid. I had no idea I was so parched. I feel better now.

"You look utterly tired and pale," He whispers and strokes my hair. "Have lunch and get some rest. You were working until late last night. I don't like your being sleep-deprived."

"When are you coming back to the hotel?" I ask in a small voice and play with his fingers.

"It might take me some time, my love. Do you want me to carry you until the car arrives?"

I flush and shake my head. "No, thank you."

"I'll get back as soon as I can." He kisses the top of my head and I nod.

"Bye."

* * *

"Edward baby, are you ready yet?" I ask as I put on a pair of stud earrings.

"Just a second." He calls out from the bedroom and I sigh.

I put on a pair of nude suede sandals with crystals and rise to my feet. I exit the vanity and find Edward intently reading something on his phone. I clear my throat and his green eyes meet mine. He gazes at me in shock for two seconds and then his eyes slowly travel from my face down to my shoes.

He saunters in my direction and my heart beat speeds up. He leans closer and I take a deep breath and inhale his intoxicating scent. His hands touch the nape of my neck and he unhooks my round line necklace. Is it too simple for tonight's event? He puts it inside his jacket and walks towards his overcoat.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

"I have something very special for you to wear, my darling. I really hope you don't say no."

Edward returns to stand in front of me and brushes his lips against my forehead. He pulls out a very familiar necklace from his jacket and I gasp lightly. It's the necklace he bought at the Victor Platt Foundation fundraiser. I fell in love with it as soon as I had seen it that night.

"Oh my, it's more beautiful up close." I whisper and stroke it with my fingertips.

"It'll look more special once you wear it."

"E—Edward, it's too expensive. Do you really want me to wear it?" I stutter out as he places it around my neck. He clasps it and plants a soft kiss against the side of my neck.

"Wow," He breathes out and I blush to my roots. "You are a vision, Bella. You look radiant and breathtaking."

"Edward, what if it—" He cuts me off.

"Come along." He leads me back to the vanity and makes me stand in front of the full-length mirror.

Edward winds his arms around my stomach and smiles staring at our reflection. I gaze at his handsome face and his eyes pierce into mine. I blush even more, if that's possible and bite my bottom lip. He looks dashing in a sharp black suit and white shirt. He plants a kiss on my shoulder and a shiver runs down my spine.

"You are perfect." He whispers to me and tears prick my eyes. He makes me feel so beautiful.

"I'm not. But sometimes you make me believe that I am."

His eyes soften. "Don't cry, baby."

"Then you need to stop being so sweet all the time."

He chuckles and kisses my cheek. "I need to send a thank you note to Ursula for this gown. It's superb."

"It is lovely."

I'm dressed in a fuchsia chiffon dress that has a diaphanous fabric with flowing lines. The strapless beaded bust makes the dress look sensual with a hint of seduction. My outfit is now complete as I'm wearing the infamous necklace Edward bought at the gala not long ago. It's so classy and unique.

"Honey, what if something happens to the necklace?" I ask with concern and he chuckles.

"Don't worry, Bella. I've had it for so long, it's about time you wore it."

"Who did you buy it for?"

"You."

I roll my eyes. "Be serious. We were just friends back then."

"I know but I had a very strong feeling that we would end up together."

My face heats up and I smile. "And what if we wouldn't have ended up together?"

"Then I would've slipped it under your doorstep. I pictured you when I bought it. It has always been yours, baby."

I turn in his arms and tightly hug him. I bury my face against the curve of his neck and close my eyes. His lips brush against my hair and I smile.

"Thank you, for everything."

He releases me and tips my chin up to look at him. "Always remember that nothing matters to me more than you. Not the closet full of clothes, the cars or the many houses I own. I can live in a tiny house and own a simple car as long as you are happy. Your smile means more to me than anything in this world, Bella. Don't ever think that these luxuries define me. I can leave them all behind for you in a matter of seconds."

I nod and he wipes away my tears. "Where would we go?" I croak out and he smiles softly.

"Hawaii maybe, because you love the beach," I giggle and he chuckles with me. "I could play the piano in bars and you could finish your book. The family could visit us during summers or Christmas and it'll be just the two of us for the rest of the year. Of course, we'd need a separate room for Alex if he drops by for breakfast."

I laugh and he kisses my cheek. "He won't take a six-hour flight just to come over and have breakfast."

"You have no idea how Alex is, love."

I smile and hide my face against his chest. "That sounds way too good, Edward."

"I know. Should I book our tickets?"

I snort. "Let's wait until things get completely out of hand."

"Whatever you want."

* * *

"Mr. Cullen, the Minister of Finance would like to meet you."

"Okay, sure. Please, give me a minute." Edward says kindly and the man leaves.

Edward turns in my direction and strokes my cheek. I sigh softly, not wanting to meet another person. I'm done. We've been here for four hours and I just want to go to bed. I don't know why everybody wants to meet my boyfriend.

"We'll leave in thirty minutes, I promise." He whispers and kisses my forehead.

"Okay. Should I come with you?"

"No, baby. You look beat. I'll finish this quick and be back."

"Hmm."

Edward unclasps our hands and kisses the corner of my mouth before he rises to his feet. I watch him walk over to a table far from us and I look at Kate who is next to me, dressed in a classic red gown. She looks great.

"I'm surprised he didn't take you this time." She mutters and sips her drink. I laugh and shake my head.

"I'm more than happy to not go." I drink my champagne and nibble on a slice of cheese.

"It is quite impressive how many people he can talk to. I want to hide every time somebody comes over to talk to me."

I laugh. "And it's not just that he nods his head along with what they say but he also has valid knowledge to impart. I think he knows everything."

"Maybe he does. Everyone admires him in the office and so many of them are scared shitless of him. Sometimes, I get intimidated too."

"I know," I smile and shake my head. "Jake is scared of him too. And he used to fangirl about Edward all the time. But not anymore."

"Women fawn all over him. There have been times when he has had crazy women stalkers. He had to get a restraining order on them."

"He told me about it. And the first time I went to his office, they thought I was one of them."

Kate chokes on her drink and coughs a little. "What? Tell me everything."

I giggle. "Yeah, so Edward and I had luckily bumped into each other four times before and I owed him money for the beers, ice-cream and coffee he had bought me."

"Edward never lets anybody pay for anything." Kate muses and I roll my eyes.

"I know, it's ridiculous. I told him that I would pay him back, and he refused, very typical. I needed to find a good reason to see him again, and I realized that I could go to his office and give the money to his assistant."

"You are brave, I must say. You decided to step into the fortress."

I shake my head with exasperation. "I didn't know what I was getting myself into. Anyway, so I went to reception but there was a rush so I decided to go straight to the elevators. I stepped inside and pressed twenty-two, because I figured that's where he would be. As soon as the elevator reached the nineteenth floor, it stopped."

"Wow that really happens, huh?"

"I was so scared, I nearly screamed. The elevator went back down to the sixth floor and there were at least six people standing in front of me when the door opened. I stepped out, and they interrogated me. They sent my details to Edward's floor, and I tried calling him but he wouldn't answer his phone."

"What happened then?"

"They dragged me around the first six floors and asked me the same questions over and over. They warned me that it wasn't allowed to go to the Executive Floors without permission. I was so humiliated when they did that. I was nearly in tears and so I just gave the envelope with the money to someone and two people from security ushered me to the entrance. I decided to never speak to Edward ever again."

Kate cracks up and I let out a smile. "But you still did."

"Yeah well, about two minutes later, five people walked over to me and escorted me inside like I was the President. Somebody took my bag, one of them offered me refreshment and the others took me back to that hellish sixth floor. They hovered over me and when Victoria walked in, they all stopped doing whatever they had been."

"Yeah, Vic has quite a reputation for being Edward's favorite person in the office."

I chuckle. "I'm not surprised. She gave me back the envelope full of cash, apologized to me on everyone's behalf and asked me to come to the twenty-second floor in two minutes. All the while, Edward kept calling me but I was beyond mad to answer his phone."

"Wow that's quite a story, Bella. Certainly a memorable one. I'm sure that doesn't happen anymore."

"Nope."

"What doesn't happen anymore?" Edward asks silkily and takes a seat next to me. He wraps an arm around me and gives me a quick kiss.

"Bella was telling me about the time she first came to our office."

His smile disappears, and he sighs. "Yeah, it's not the best story."

"It's okay, honey. That happened four months ago."

"Yeah."

"I think I'm going to leave before Mr. Omar asks me to dance with him again." Kate mumbles and we laugh.

"I certainly don't like the way he is eyeing Bella either."

She rolls her eyes. "You don't like the way anybody has looked at your girlfriend tonight."

I blush and shake my head. "Don't be so paranoid." I kiss his cheek.

"It's not my fault that you look so sexy tonight."

"And women have constantly been asking about the price of that necklace! I would've told them all to fuck off if I was in Bella's place." Kate mutters and shakes her head.

I giggle and rest my head on Edward's shoulder. "I could tell them, if I knew how much it cost."

"It costs $3.5 million." He answers and I stop breathing.

My stomach drops and I gasp loudly. "What?!"

A couple of heads turn in our direction and I flush. I touch the necklace around my neck and sigh softly. Damn, I would have not let Edward make me wear it if I knew how expensive it is. Oh my god, $3.5 million! You could buy a mansion with that much money. I think I'm going to have a panic attack.

"Edward, I think Bella is going into shock. Take her back to the hotel immediately." Kate whispers urgently and Edward gives her an anxious look.

"Bella, are you okay?"

I find the strength to nod my head and he sighs with relief. "I'm good."

"Come on, love. Let's go dance." He suggests and I look at him like he has grown three heads. Dance, really? I'm scared to death that somebody is going to steal the necklace I'm wearing, and he wants to dance?!

"Let's go back to the hotel instead."

"No, we're dancing. You need a distraction."

Edward rises to his feet and extends his hand in my direction. I sigh, resigned and interlace our hands as I stand up. He smiles and gives me a chaste kiss. He leads me to the stage where couples are dancing and I can feel all eyes on us for some reason.

"You look so fucking beautiful, Bella. Everyone is staring at you." Edward says and whirls me to the music. I blush and shake my head.

"They're staring at this expensive necklace. I hope nobody steals it."

He bursts out laughing. "Don't be so paranoid, Bella. You're going to get prematurely gray."

"Shut up. I'm an anxious owner."

"Don't worry; my security will keep everyone at a distance."

"Good."

"I'll safely put it away once we get back to the hotel," I nod at him. "And then I'll help take this dress off so we can finally start our celebration."

My face heats up and I giggle. "What are we celebrating, Mr. Cullen?"

"Being together. I think that's enough reason to celebrate every moment we spend with each other."

"Who knew Edward Cullen could be so sappy?" I shake my head and give him a teasing smile.

"Oh Bella, Edward Cullen can do anything for you."

 _I trust him enough to know that he really can do anything for me_.

* * *

 _ **November 16, 2015**_

* * *

"Alright, so we're going to read _The Napping House_ first," I say animatedly and show the cover of the book to the fifteen kids sitting in front of me. Their curious eyes fixedly gaze at the cover and I clear my throat. "Now, what does an author do?" I ask confusedly and a couple of hands rise in the air.

"Write the book." A little boy says and everyone repeats it after him. I nod, pretending to take in the information.

"Right. Very good, sweetheart. Now, scratch your heads," I say and the kids scratch their little heads. "This book is by Audrey Wood."

"Audrey Wood." I hear a couple of voices whisper in response.

"And the illustrator is Don Wood."

"Illustrator." They repeat after me and I chuckle.

"Who wrote this book?"

"Audrey Wood!" They shout in unison and I gasp excitedly.

"Oh my god, you guys are so smart. So now we know who wrote this book…"

"Audrey Wood!" They repeat and I laugh.

"Exactly, so shall we begin?"

"Yes!"

I start reading the book about a houseful of people who are sleeping on a cozy bed. I rise to my feet and get closer to the kids when it's important for them to see the pictures. I read the lines animatedly and repeat the lines which are vital for them to understand. They shriek with laughter when the bed in the napping house breaks because of the wakeful flea.

"… where no one now is sleeping." I read the last sentence and everyone repeats it with delight and excitement.

"Did the flea wake everybody up?" I ask with a frown and the little heads nod vigorously at my question.

We discuss the story we read together and I move on to read two more stories with the kids. All the time I was reading the stories; I couldn't help but notice that Edward was taking pictures of me with my camera. I kept my focus on the kids and completely ignored him throughout the session. Once the session was over, the kids repeatedly requested that I read another story.

I give in and take another book out from my bag. They sigh happily and we indulge ourselves in the final book of the session. When I put the book away, I receive hugs from the kids and I feel warm and happy. Kids give the best hugs.

Demetri walks over to me with a big bowl full of candy and I give it away to the kids. I laugh when I notice everyone has an arm full of candy and there are still some left. I distribute the leftovers to both the teachers in the room and Demetri. I carry the last piece of candy over to my boyfriend and he chuckles.

"Thank you, Ms. Swan."

"No problem."

Edward grabs the candy and Demetri takes the bowl from my hands. Edward pulls me by his side and wraps an arm around my waist. He kisses my cheek and I blush brightly. I quietly watch the kids eat their candy and talk excitedly to each other, discussing the stories they heard today.

I smile towards the Director as she walks toward us. She has two other people following her, and she offers us a warm smile.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan… thank you so much. You have no idea how grateful we are. The kids loved it. They had fun and learned a lot."

Edward smiles at her. "It was all Bella. She took the initiative for everything. From selecting the books to the candy she bought. She took the lead on this and I'm glad she did."

I blush and the woman takes my hand in hers. "We really appreciate your efforts. The kids fell in love with you. I don't think they've ever had so much fun listening to stories. I hope we can do this again some time."

"Of course. I would love to visit again."

We speak to the woman for a while and then we bid the kids goodbye. We meet a couple of people who run the NGO and leave for the hotel after twenty minutes. My phone rings as soon as I enter the suite and I answer it. It's Charlotte, Julie's girlfriend.

Charlotte and I exchanged numbers during the Annual Dinner and we have been talking to each other ever since. She is a manager of a jewelry store Downtown and has been working there from the past six years. She is going to quit her job and I wonder if she would want to work with me. I'm going to need someone to help me as I have other tasks apart from the bookstore that require my attention.

"Hey Charlotte."

"Hey, how did the book reading go?"

"Oh, it was great. The kids enjoyed it."

"That's great. I'm sorry I'm interrupting but I made a template for the yearly planner you wanted. You can check the events and add details."

"Thank you so much, I was so busy with my book, I haven't thought about it."

"No problem, Ms. Swan."

I roll my eyes. "Please call me Bella, Charlotte. Ms. Swan is too formal."

She chuckles. "Okay. And I have been thinking about your offer."

"Really? So, what do you think?" I ask and take a seat on the sofa in the bedroom. I stare at my laptop in front of me and open it.

"I think I will accept the offer."

I grin softly. "Really? That's lovely, Charlotte. We can get to work whenever you are ready."

"Sure. Did you speak to Mr. Cullen about this?" She asks nervously and I look up to find Edward speaking on the phone to someone as well. He catches my eye and mouths me 'two minutes'. I nod and he smiles at me. God, we haven't had two minutes to ourselves since this morning. I really need to spend more time with him.

"Um, not yet. But it's really not his decision."

She sighs. "Will you please run it by him?"

I snort. "Alright, I will."

"Great, I won't take much of your time now. Email me the updated calendar when you can."

"Okay, bye then."

"Bye, Bella." I hang up.

 _Thank god I'm getting help for the bookstore_.

* * *

 _ **November 21, 2015**_

* * *

Edward takes my hand in his and plays with my fingers. He seems quiet today. Maybe he is just giving himself a break from the hectic week he had in Dubai. We landed in Seattle two days ago and Edward went straight into work mode while I returned to my beloved apartment.

I stroke his copper hair and sigh softly. He worked his ass off for the last three days we were in Dubai. Kate had left for Seattle last Monday so I had enough time to work by myself and explore the city on my own. I would like to go to Dubai again sometime. Edward was busy all week and since it's Saturday, I came over early this morning to make him breakfast and spend a relaxing day with him.

I also need to take sample pictures of the recipes for my book and the blog channel that I will be starting soon. Edward and I had a talk with his marketing team to help me with it and they are going to develop a website which will cater to my needs. They said it won't take them more than two days to set everything up. Good for me, I guess.

Currently, we are waiting for Angela to come so that I can get started on my recipes and she can take pictures which will make my food look mouth-watering and tastier than it really is.

"Shouldn't Angela be here by now?" Edward asks and gazes up at me. His green eyes are very vibrant and soulful. For a second, I forget what his question is. His head shifts on my lap and I snap out of my reverie.

"It's a Saturday, give her a break."

"Fine, I'm just hungry." He pouts and I lean down to kiss his forehead. He closes his eyes and snuggles against me.

"Oh baby, just wait. Angela will be here in no time."

I pull out my phone to give her a call right as I hear footsteps rushing in our direction. I turn and find Demetri showing Angela inside the den. She gives me an apologetic smile and I smile back warmly. Her eyes widen a little when she sees Edward lying on the couch with his head in my lap. She recovers her expression and waves at me.

"Hey guys."

"Hi, Ang." I whisper and she sits across from us.

"I'm sorry I'm late. My alarm didn't go off, and it's a long story."

"It's okay, I understand."

"Thanks," She frowns questioningly and tilts her head towards Edward.

"He's had a long week. And he is hungry."

Edward opens his eyes and turns his head towards Angela.

"Hey, Angela." He mumbles and she gives him a shy smile.

"Hi. I'm sorry I kept you starving."

"Don't worry about it." He says sleepily and hides his face against my stomach.

"Edward honey, go sleep in your bedroom if you want. I'll wake you up as soon as lunch is ready."

He shakes his head and pulls back to look at me. "You're here only for a couple of hours. I want to be with you."

"I'll stay until dinner if you want, but please go to bed."

"No, I'm fine."

Edward frowns when we all hear more footsteps stomping our way and I smile when Alex and Carlisle come into our view. Alex gazes at my boyfriend and rolls his eyes. He sits next to Angela and greets her with a quick hug.

"Edward, you are such a lazy ass." Alex comments and I sigh.

"He's tired, Alex. Leave him be." I murmur softly and Edward glares at his cousin.

"Fuck you, Alex," He sits up and runs a hand through his hair. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Well, Bella texted that she was having Angela take pictures of her food so I came to help. Plus, Angela is great with a camera. She always teaches me something new." Alex says sweetly and Angela blushes.

"Yeah, okay. And what about you, dad?" Edward asks and I slap his arm.

"What's your problem?" I ask and he rolls his eyes.

"Well, I came to taste the dishes; do you have a problem Bella?"

I smile. "Of course not."

"She is not making any desert today." Edward warns him and Carlisle chuckles.

"I know that. It's a delight to eat whatever she makes." I blush brightly.

Edward stands up and I follow suit. "Great. So now if the Brady Bunch is ready, I would really like to eat some food." He says dryly and leaves the room.

Angela frowns at his retreated form with concern on her face. "Are you sure he is alright?"

Carlisle laughs. "Don't worry, Angela. He gets grumpy when he is tired."

"Or when he doesn't get enough sex," Alex adds and my face heats up. "Since Bella is staying at her apartment, I'm sure they aren't getting—"

"Shut up, Alex!" I whisper-yell and steal an embarrassed glance in Carlisle's direction. I'm sure he doesn't want to hear about his son's sex life.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." He mutters and walks out of the room.

"You really need to get yourself a mouth filter," I snap and he gives me a sheepish smile. He walks over to whisper an apology and kisses my cheek. "It's okay."

"Bella?" Edward walks back inside and Alex and Angela quickly sneak out of the room. He walks in my direction and wraps me in his arms. He lifts me in his arms and buries his face against my hair.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" I ask soothingly and stroke his hair.

"I think I'm going to catch some sleep. Will you wake me up before Alex and dad finish everything?"

"I promise. Now, get some rest."

"I can't sleep well without you and I have been sleeping alone for three nights in a row. The bed feels bigger without you."

"I'll come over on Wednesday, like I promised."

"Hmm."

"Be patient."

"I will. But, I swear to god I won't let you leave after Wednesday. I can promise you that."

 _Oh dear god, what does he have up his sleeve?_

* * *

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO EdwardsFirstKiss FOR EDITING THIS CHAPTER!**

 **REVIEW** **AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**

 **I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT UPDATE SOONER!**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **LOVE,  
Paint the Walls**


	38. Grateful

THE OTHER WOMAN

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS IT ALL.**

* * *

 _ **November 26, 2015**_

* * *

 **EDWARD**

* * *

I hum the slow jazz tune playing on the music system and use thin brush strokes to make the outline of the building. I missed painting. It had been a while since I had entered my painting room. I finally have a day off when I don't have work lined up.

I check the time on the clock and it's almost ten in the morning. I chuckle to myself. My girl is still fast asleep. She has had a busy week; she's bound to be tired. Plus, I didn't let her sleep a lot last night. It's not my fault that it's been seven days since we have spent the whole night together.

My phone buzzes in my pocket and I answer it with my Bluetooth headset.

"Edward Cullen." I greet the person, not knowing who is on the other line.

"Cullen, Happy Thanksgiving!" Karen greets enthusiastically and I smile.

"Happy Thanksgiving, sweetheart."

"Did you get the photo I sent you yesterday?"

"I did, thank you so much. I had it printed, and its right in front of me."

"God, you're fast. You had me going to that damn planetarium at eight in the evening last night."

I laugh. "I'm sorry. I urgently needed that picture."

"Are—Are you painting?" She asks cautiously, worried that I might lash out at her. I usually do when people talk about my private hobbies. My close friends know which topics I'm sensitive about.

"Yes, I have some time for myself," I say and sigh softly. "I have been meaning to complete this cityscape for a while now."

"Oh, that's nice." I can hear the surprise in her voice. I used to respond rudely when somebody asked about painting. But, being with Bella has changed me in more ways than possible.

"Where's Benji?"

"He went to pick up his parents from the airport. We're hosting Thanksgiving this year."

"That's wonderful. What about your folks?"

"They came last night. How's Bella?"

A smile curves on my lips. "My Bella is perfect, as always."

"She sent us pictures from your Dubai trip. It looked like you had a lot of fun."

"We did."

"You guys were all over the magazines! Especially Bella. She looked hot in those beach pictures."

I roll my eyes. "Great, thank you. The whole fucking world saw my girlfriend dressed in teeny bikinis."

She laughs on the other line. "Come on, it has its perks."

"What _perks_ exactly?"

"It's better to be recognized than to be invisible."

"Bella loves to remain invisible, but she is so beautiful, the media takes notice. They are interested to know everything that goes on in her life."

"I know."

"She had a meltdown last week on our way to Dubai about this. I can't lose her because of the attention she gets. I've had girlfriends in the past who were complete famewhores. They would attend all the ceremonies I was invited to and make me pull strings to get them into different fashion shows. They loved how people easily recognized them. Bella hates it. I love her so much. I don't want her to leave me because of the paparazzi."

"I haven't met Bella in person but I can tell that she absolutely adores you. Don't worry about her leaving you. You guys are going to be fine." Karen says and I sigh.

"I hope so."

"Now don't be so depressed on Thanksgiving. Where is she? I want to speak to her."

I chuckle. "She's still asleep."

"What? It's fifteen past ten."

"Well, we had a long night." I say coyly and can practically imagine Karen rolling her eyes.

"Of course you did, silly me. You always have big nights. I'll leave you be then. Talk to you later. Send Bella my regards."

"I will, Karen. Tell Benji Happy Thanksgiving from Bella and me."

"Will do. Bye!"

"Bye." I smile and end the call.

I resume my work at hand and take reference from the print in front of me to paint the cityscape. I drink my juice and enjoy the music as I try to complete the painting today. I don't think I can, but I'll give it a try.

About thirty minutes later, there is a shy knock on the door. I smile. _She is up_.

"Come in."

The door opens and Bella peeks in my direction before entering. She gently closes the door and I can't take my eyes off her. She is wearing nothing but my hoodie and a pair of panties and her hair is a disheveled mess. She stifles a yawn and walks in my direction. I put my supplies away and grin, staring at her adorable form.

Once she is within reach, I wrap her in my arms and tightly hug her. I lift her and tighten my arms around her. I bury my face against her sweet smelling hair and close my eyes. Her arms wind around my neck and she snuggles closer to me.

"Good morning, beautiful." I say in a feather soft voice and she sighs.

"I missed this. I missed being in your arms every morning after waking up." She mumbles and I smile.

"Me too, love."

She pulls back, and I set her down on her feet. She kisses my cheek and gives me a cute smile.

"Good morning, handsome. How did you sleep?"

"The best I have for the past seven days." I whisper and pull her flush against me. She blushes and strokes my cheek.

"I can see that," She frowns softly. "Why didn't you wake me up? It's almost eleven."

"You were tired, my love. And we were up until late last night."

She flushes even more and bites her bottom lip. "Last night was fun. Maybe I should come over once a week."

"No!" I pout and hug her again. "Don't talk about leaving."

"Okay, okay," She buries her face against the curve of my neck and takes a deep breath. "You smell like paint."

"I'll take another shower."

"Hmm." She releases me and wipes the speckle of paint from the side of my neck.

"Do you want to have brunch? I can ask Mrs. Cope to whip something up real quick."

"No, thank you. I have _a lot_ of work to do," She mutters and pulls out her phone from the pocket of the hoodie. "Do you mind if I stay here for a couple of minutes?"

"Take your time, baby."

"And where's my kiss, Cullen?"

"You are a demanding little thing aren't you?"

Bella giggles and I sweep her into my arms. I smile and crash my lips against hers. I give her a searing kiss which leaves her panting for breath few minutes later. I steady her and offer an impish grin. Her cheeks turn red and she gives me a chaste kiss before unlocking her phone.

She checks her emails and reads an attachment that was sent to her from the vendor who sells her books at discounted rates for the bookstore. She seems pissed off about something but I can't understand what she is muttering to herself about.

Following that, she skims through the email Edythe, her agent sent her about the responses from various publishing houses. She gets angrier with every passing moment. I try to focus on my painting but can't help watch her pace back and forth wearing that little hoodie. I can see the outline of her panties and it's incredibly sexy. But, I don't think Bella is in the mood for sex right now.

"You know, I'm just going to call that damn guy!" Bella sighs with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Baby, it's Thanksgiving."

"He is Brazilian. I don't think he celebrates Thanksgiving."

I chuckle. "Then please call him."

Bella shakily dials his number and runs a hand through her silky hair. She taps her foot as she waits for him to answer. She straightens up when the call is answered.

"Hi, this is Bella Swan. Am I speaking to Miguel Luis?" She asks in a clipped tone. "I received your attachment with the quotations you sent me and the rates seem 20% higher than what our agreed deal is… I know there has been a shortage… Yes, but my store is getting reconstructed, sir!... Of course I do… Well, you never sent the invoice… Fine, I will by Monday… What does that have to…?" Her sentence trails off as she frowns softly.

"Yes he is," Her eyes flicker to me for a fraction of second and then she casts her eyes away. "Well, I don't care if he is my boyfriend! We had a deal for $8000… No, I don't want your explanation!"

"Love, it's a small number. Let it g—" I stop short when she shoots me a death glare. I gulp and mind my own business.

Bella goes on to give him an earful about cost cutting and why she would only pay him $8000. The man on the other line seems quite rigid but my girlfriend is not backing down either. Wow, she is good at this. And it's kind of hot.

Ten minutes later she hangs up and sighs deeply.

"This guy is such a dick! I don't know how he found out that you are my boyfriend and suddenly, he increased his rates for the books saying that I have a rich boyfriend. I'm not buying those books from your money! What kind of an idiot does that?"

"I don't know, baby." I mumble quietly and she shakes her head.

"I need to find a different vendor. I'm going to call Edythe now."

 _God, save the agent._

Bella is calm at the beginning as she gathers detailed reviews about what the publishing houses thought about her book. Her face turns red with fury and she clenches her fist as she listens intently. I sit on the stool and cross my arms over my chest as I wait for her to react to what she is hearing.

"I'm sorry, Edythe but I will not change the theme of my book just because that woman doesn't find it appealing… It doesn't matter to me how much experience she has… I think I'm going to pass on that offer… No, it isn't… Well, that's just because my boyfriend's famous… Then don't answer her and don't even send me responses from such pricks again… Somebody will like the draft, hopefully… I'm sorry for yelling at you… Yeah, you too… Bye."

Bella hangs up and her eyes immediately lock with mine. She marches in my direction and I open my arms for her. She hugs me hard and sits astride my lap. I sigh and kiss her hair.

"Edward?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Do you think anybody will like my book?" She asks in a small voice and rests her head on my shoulder.

"Of course, baby. People will love your book. And rejection is a part of the process. Somebody will love your; they can't all be stupid."

She giggles and I smile at that sound. I peck her lips and she closes her eyes. "I hope so. I have work to do and then make the desserts. I don't think we can reach your parents' place before five. I really wanted to help them. Maybe next year…" She mumbles to herself.

I stroke her hair and her eyes flutter open. "You can work tomorrow morning, love. It's Thanksgiving. I know how much you love to cook for everyone and you will feel bad if you don't help them today in the kitchen. You told me that this is your first Thanksgiving with a big family. Then why are you wasting it by working?"

"You're right. Of course you're right," She smiles and presses her lips against mine for a kiss. I pull her closer and feel her body gradually relaxing. We pull back few minutes later and she offers me a shy smile. "Thank you, honey."

I smile. "Why don't you take a nice warm bath and then get started on the pies? Mrs. Cope was desperately waiting for you to wake up."

Bella laughs her bell-like laughter and I chuckle. "I'd better hurry then."

"Hmm."

My lips lock with hers again and she sighs softly. Her arms wrap around my neck and she deepens our kiss. I graze my hands against her thighs and lift the hoodie a little. I fiddle with the waistband of her panties and she breaks our kiss. I plant soft kisses from her lips down to her slender neck. She moans softly and tilts her neck to give me better access.

"Edward, there is no time."

"This won't take long." I mumble and she smiles.

"Right."

Bella cradles my face and gives me a soft kiss. I pout and she scoots her behind over my erection. I hold her tightly and she rolls her eyes.

"You have a big appetite, Cullen. And I'm too tired from last night. Go figure."

"Bella!" I whine and she gets off my lap.

"Bye, sweetheart." She winks at me and saunters out of the room, leaving me hard and horny.

 _She can be such a tease sometimes_.

* * *

I run a hand through my wet hair and step inside my walk-in closet. I go straight to one of the drawers where I have the velvet box. I open it and thoughtfully gaze at it. I hope Bella likes it. I hope she doesn't say no. Plus, it's Thanksgiving. I think she'll be in better spirits tonight.

I carry the box to the bedroom and stash in the drawer of my coffee machine table. I return to my closet and take off my towel. I put on my boxers and a pair of dark wash jeans. I don a white shirt and as I'm buttoning it up, my phone rings.

I go over to my nightstand and see its Julie. I sigh. I was very clear that I won't be answering work calls. I accept the call anyway.

"What?" I snap angrily and wedge the phone between my ear and shoulder as I continue doing the buttons.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Cullen. I'm extremely sorry to disturb you but Eleazar Denali has been trying to reach you since Monday and he called my personal number and asked me to leave a message for you. He wants you to give him a call."

 _Fuck, fuck_!

"Alright, thank you, Julie. I'll look into it. Happy Thanksgiving."

"You too, sir."

I hurl the phone on the bed and go back to the closet. I tuck my shirt in and quickly pull on my gray cashmere V-neck sweater. I run a hand through my hair and shake my head. My hair is a lost cause. I grab my phone and march over to my study. I slam the door shut and sit in my chair. I call Eleazar Denali.

"Edward, good afternoon. How are you?"

"What do you want?" I ask icily and I'm sure he can hear the disgust in my voice.

"I uh, kind of need to have a private conversation with you about something very important. Do you have time tonight?"

"You know I don't." I snap and close my eyes, trying not to get irritated.

"Right you must be about to leave for your Thanksgiving dinner," He murmurs to himself. "Well no worries, I'll drop by at your office on Monday."

How can he even think I'd let him enter _my_ office premises? Old jackass.

"I'll have you thrown out again, Eleazar. Tell me what the fuck is going on." I say, not really interested to find out what he wants to tell me.

"It's a very delicate issue—"

"Say it."

"Tanya's pregnant."

I pale. Tanya. Is. Pregnant. _July, August, September, October, November._ No, no, no, no! It's not possible. Fuck, it's not possible! I saw her in September, and she didn't look pregnant. I recall an incident that happened in September.

 _My eyes widen when I see the amount of cocaine found in her system. I frown when I see the reason for her discharge is not mentioned. I look at Matt._

" _Who gave this to you?"_

" _The receptionist."_

" _Tell Dr. Lee to give me a call tomorrow morning." I say firmly and he nods._

Dr. Lee never gave me a call. Tanya was discharged from rehab but the reason was that she was pregnant. She couldn't have been showing in September, she was only three months along. _Shut the fuck up, that baby is not mine!_ I feel lightheaded. I need a drink. Or a smoke. I can't have a baby with that evil woman.

Bella.

Oh fuck. Bella _will_ leave me forever. She is going to hate me. Oh fuck, she is going to hate me. I hate myself right now. Why the fuck was I not careful?! I don't want that baby. I want my Bella. I can't tell her about this.

"Edward? Edward, are you listening?"

I find my voice again. "Yes."

"She is pregnant with twins."

Twins. _Twins_. _July, August, September, October, November._

My hands turn shaky and I gulp.

"How far along is she?" I ask calmly and hear him sigh on the other line. _July, August, September, October, November._

"Sixteen weeks." _July, August, September, October, November._

There is a beat of silence and I realize those babies aren't mine.

"Just a second, Eleazar." I mutter and put the phone down. I bury my face in my hands and let out a huge sigh of relief. _They aren't mine, they aren't mine_. Oh thank god, they aren't mine. Jesus Christ, I thought I was going to combust few seconds ago. I compose myself and lift my phone. _Now I am fine_.

"They aren't mine." I snap angrily and he exhales heavily on the other line.

"I know but Tanya is not ready to believe that. She thinks you are the father. If you could just take paternity tests—"

"How the fuck can you ask me to do that?!" I roar, not believing he has the audacity to ask me something like this. "They're not my fucking children! Have you lost it?"

"Edward, just try to—"

"No!" I say sharply. "If your daughter can't understand that those babies aren't mine, it's her own stupid fault. Try to get her to a psychologist or a counselor. And if she comes near my girlfriend again, you have no idea what I'll do."

"Still with that one, huh? I'm surprised you haven't skipped to another woman by now."

My eyes darken and I glare daggers at my desk. "Your daughter _skipped_ to six different men while she was with me. You want somebody to take those paternity tests? Ask Alistair Raymond. He was fucking her all the time. Those are his children."

"It's a real shame you didn't give Tanya another chance." He says, my words having no effect on him. _Pathetic motherfucker._

"Who? That drug-sniffing psycho who does nothing for a living? No, thank you."

"Edward, I really need your help with this. My business is already in jeopardy. I can't watch my daughter cry about you all the time."

"You betrayed my family and now you call for help?! How can you think that I would help a stupid shit like you? And why the fuck is she crying about me? Don't you have enough money to help her? Or does she miss my money now?"

"It's not about the money, Edward. She really loves you." I can hear the irritation in his voice.

"Oh, does she?" I laugh hollowly. "That's a good lie. Tell her to say that in the court once we meet again."

"Wh—"

"I haven't finished," I cut him off angrily. "People know what shit she tried to pull two months ago. Everyone knows Bella and I have been together since July. People know that your daughter is a fucking slut who had a relationship with a married man her father's age. She can try to do whatever she wants, but it's going to be a waste of time and money. I have expensive lawyers; I have publicists who will tear her reputation to pieces in a matter of seconds. Make sure she is within her limits. Don't you dare to call me again!" I end the call and slam the phone on the desk.

I groan softly and take deep breaths. I growl angry when there is a knock on the door.

"I'm not answering the door right now!" I yell in a deafening volume and clench my fists. There is silence for a couple of seconds before somebody knocks again.

I stand up, sulking in rage and stomp over to the door. I open it and Matt gulps looking at my murderous expression. I glare at him and put my hands in my pockets.

"What did I say, Matt?" I ask calmly but my voice is flat and incredibly edgy.

"Um, Mr. Cullen, security found a man lurking by Ms. Swan's apartment early this morning. He left his card and a letter on the doorstep. He waited for one hour and twelve minutes before he left."

I sigh. "Where did he go?"

"The airport. We have a photo," He retrieves a paper from his jacket and passes it to me. "Security decided to run it by you before giving the information to Zidek."

I frown softly and unfold the photo. My breathing catches in my throat and I groan internally. Not him. Not now.

"It's Bella's father. I'll let Zidek know. Give me his card and the letter."

Matt nods and passes me the essentials.

"Thank you, Matt." I nod and he leaves.

I close the door with a bang and sit in my chair again. I hold my head in my hands and stare at the card, letter and photo in front of me. What am I going to do with this man? I don't know if Bella wants to meet him. What if Jacob wants to meet his father? God, what the fuck am I going to do? Should I tell Bella about this? I shouldn't tell her today.

I remember that every time she speaks about him, I hear nothing but disgust for that man.

" _It's been exactly twenty-three years since he left." She whispered incredulously as I rocked her in my arms. I could feel how surprised and scared she was._

" _I know. It's going to be fine. Do you want to talk to him?"_

" _Never. I hate him so much." She said with repulsion and I in turn, hugged her tighter to me._

Nope. I can't tell her tonight.

I stash everything in one of the drawers and run my hands wildly through my hair. I need to call Zidek. I call him and he answers instantly.

"Mr. Cullen."

"Zidek, Charlie Swan was seen at Bella's apartment. I need you to send somebody after him to tell him, very politely, to stay the fuck away from Bella and her brother Jacob."

"Yes, sir."

"What about Riley? I need that piece of shit in Rehab soon."

"I checked into his previous job and found out that he quit five months ago."

I nod and then frown softly. "Wait a minute, five months ago?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. His last report date was on June 30."

 _Fuck_. I remember Bella and that fucker had a date two days after we met. Bella and I met on July 09. I went to her table after Riley had left that night. She told me that he had an urgent meeting. Why the fuck was he lying?

I pinch the bridge of my nose and close my eyes. This is a lot to take in today. Eleazar, Tanya, Charlie and Riley. This is all I can take.

"Zidek, I need answers. Where the fuck is he?"

"We um, traced him to Louisiana. He sold that diamond bracelet so we easily tracked him until then," He pauses and I sigh impatiently.

"But…?" My words trail off as I try to understand what the problem is.

"We lost him."

My eyes snap open and I want to beat the shit out of someone.

"You fucking what?! How could you make this mistake! All you had to do was to get that dipshit back to Seattle. You could've tracked him as soon as he sold the bracelet. He has a fucking gun! Find out where the fuck he bought that gun and I need his location am I clear?!"

"Sir."

I hang up and put the phone away. I close my eyes and exhale loudly. This day has become exhausting already. What the fuck is Riley trying to do? He wants my Bella, doesn't he? I can't give him that. She is my everything. I have to get him locked up so that Bella will be safe to go wherever she wants. I want her to feel comforted, happy and protected.

There is a knock on the door and I sigh tiredly. I don't answer and hear another knock.

"Edward? Honey, do you have a minute?"

I open my eyes and compose my face. I inhale a lungful of air and run a hand through my hair.

"Sure, come in."

The door opens and Bella shyly steps inside. My heart melts staring at her gorgeous smile. I smile back and drink in the sight of her. She is dressed in a jacquard black and white sweater, tucked under a pair of black trousers and matched with suede black pumps. She looks very elegant and classy.

"You look so beautiful, love." I say gently and on cue, she blushes a brilliant red shade.

I finally take my eyes off her face and notice she is holding a tiny tray in her hands. I frown and watch her put it on the table. My vision is obscured when she sits astride my lap. I smile and draw her closer. She winds her arms around my neck and presses her lips against mine for a sweet kiss. She deepens our kiss and I moan against her mouth.

"Chocolate, yum." I peck her lips and she giggles.

"Well, I made pies and somebody from security has them in the car as we make-out," I chuckle. "And I wasn't sure how they tasted so I brought samples for you."

My eyes light up like the fourth of July and I passionately crash my lips against hers. God, I love her so much. We make out furiously until Bella eventually pulls back. She breathlessly stares at me and shakes her head in exasperation.

"You are crazy about food." She pecks my cheek and I shake my head.

"I'm crazy about the food you make." I point out and she kisses my lips soundly.

"Okay, let's taste test."

She twists from her position and grabs the first plate. It's pumpkin pie; a classic dessert for Thanksgiving. She feeds me a piece and I chew it, tasting the sweet pumpkin flavors with a hint of pecan. It's heavenly. The whipped cream on top and the perfect crust just makes it all scrumptious.

"It's delicious, Bella. It can't be any better than this. It's amazing. Thank you."

I peck her lips and she flushes from the compliment. She takes a bite herself and nods thoughtfully.

"Not bad." She mumbles and I roll my eyes. _It's better than that._

I eat the rest of the portion and Bella puts the empty plate down. She grabs the second one and turns in my direction. My mouth waters gazing at the delicious pie in front of me. Its chocolate pie but I smell a hint of coffee. That's different.

"Chocolate pie?" I ask curiously and she nods.

"It's chocolate mocha cream pie."

"It looks so fucking good." I murmur.

Bella takes a spoonful of pie from the plate and brings it closer to my lips. I open my mouth but she quickly turns the spoon in her direction and eats the pie. She moans softly and chews happily. I pout and she offers me a teasing smile. She grabs another spoonful and I open my mouth but she eats again.

"Bella!" I whine and cross my arms over my chest.

She laughs and swallows her dessert. "Oh baby, I'm sorry. You're so cute. Here."

She finally lets me eat the pie and oh my god, it's heavenly. The chocolate melts in my mouth and I finish the leftovers at lightning speed. I put the empty plate on the desk and look at my girlfriend.

"Damn woman, you can bake," I give her a chaste kiss. "It was the best pie I've ever eaten. Ever. I'm so thankful you saved me a portion. It's going to vanish within seconds at mom and dad's."

Her face turns red, and she pecks my lips. "Sure sure. Shall we leave now? I would love to offer to help your mom with dinner."

"Yes."

I help her off my lap and she takes hold of the tray.

"Honey, what about Mrs. Cope?" She asks with concern and I smile.

"Don't worry, love. She has plans."

"But, she mentioned that her son was going on vacation this Thanksgiving. Isn't that awful? She can't spend tonight with her family."

"I know, baby. I invited her to celebrate with us but she agreed to go to Matt's place for dinner. Maria and Matt called and invited her last week. Plus, Ness loves to play with Mrs. Cope."

Bella sighs with relief. "That's great."

"Let's get going now. I'll collect our coats, okay?"

"Sure, I'll put this away and be back." I kiss the top of her head and she gives me a soft smile.

 _I hope we have a good time tonight._

* * *

Bella and I take off our coats and scarves and hand them to the housekeeper. She greets us warmly and we offer her polite smile. Bella wraps her arms around me from the cold and I kiss her hair. I rub her back and quickly shut the door.

It might start snowing soon. The weather reports suggested that it's going to snow comparatively more than it has in the last twelve years. I can't wait to see some good snowfall. Fuck, I need to get my Christmas surprise ready for Bella. God, I completely forgot about that.

We walk towards the great room and I grin. It smells like Thanksgiving. I inhale the aroma of spices and the turkey and stuffing combination. It's probably in the oven. Bella is barely able to contain her excitement in my arms and she unwraps herself from around me. I peck her lips and motion for her to leave. She giggles and literally skips over to where the kitchen is.

 _She is so adorable._

I walk to the family room and find dad watching football and Alice is sitting next to him, flipping through a fashion magazine. Will and Alex are busy playing pool and I wonder where Emmett and Rosalie are. Are they here yet? Bella and I are late because she baked the pies but I'm sure Rosalie is bringing nothing but her nasty attitude.

Alice catches my eye and gracefully saunters over to me. She hugs me tightly and I smile, hugging her back. I kiss her hair and she grins at me.

"You're late but I'm glad you're here! Where's Bella?"

"In the kitchen."

"Great. I'll go see her!"

She kisses my cheek and walks out of the room.

"Hi, dad." I say and dad waves at me. I turn to my cousins. "Hello, guys."

"Edward, we're in an important match." Will says and I walk over to them.

"Great."

Alex is taking a shot but the angle of his legs is not aligning with his shoulders. He is going to miss it. Will questions me with his eyes about the shot and I shake my head. He grins and we watch Alex take a shot but he misses it entirely, as I predicted. Will laughs enthusiastically and winks at me.

"Fuck yeah!"

"Edward!" Alex whines and holds up the cue stick in my direction.

I take it from him and smirk at Will. His smile falters a little as he aims for a red ball and misses it by a very close fraction. He curses under his breath and sighs. I lean in and stare at the four balls as I chalk up the cue.

"Alex, you're solid right?" I ask softly.

"Yep, I'm solid."

I laugh and shake my head. What is it with him and solids, I'll never know. I gaze at the two solid balls, one stripe and the number 8 ball. Oh, Alex is so close to losing this match. I make quick work of shooting the yellow and blue ones into the pocket. Will sighs and I chuckle. I look at Alex and smile.

"How much is the bet for?"

"Two thousand."

My eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"God, you guys are such brats. Two thousand dollars for a game?"

"Shut up, Edward." They said in unison and I snort.

"Alright Alex, I want one thousand."

"You got it." He replies instantly.

"Top left." I say softly and aim the eight ball for the top left pocket.

My eyes flicker to the doorway for a moment and I find Bella sexily leaning against the door with her hands in her pockets. Her brown eyes are filled with awe and a curious smile is graced on her lovely face. God, she is so beautiful. She bites her bottom lip and my eyes darken. I want to go over and kiss her.

"No, no, no! Bella, stop distracting him!" Alex yells in a panic and I laugh softly. "I don't want to lose my money."

Will rushes over to where Bella is and drags her in our direction. Her hand briefly touches my back before she stands behind me.

"Will, what are you doing?" Alex hisses angrily and Will laughs.

"Well, I don't want to lose my money either. Bella will make him lose focus."

"Bella, don't distract him." Alex begs and I roll my eyes.

"Shut the fuck up, Alex. She is not distracting me." I mutter and Bella giggles.

"I'm not. He is very good at this game, you'll be fine Alex." She leans forward and kisses my cheek. I smile and adjust my aim again. I hit the ball and it gracefully topples inside the top left pocket. Alex cheers behind me and I can hear him bickering with Will.

I put the stick away and wrap my arms around my girlfriend. Bella smiles and winds her arms around my neck. I press my lips against hers for a soft kiss.

"You look very hot when you play pool." She murmurs breathlessly as her hand caresses my face.

"Really? How long were you ogling me for?"

She laughs. "Long enough to know that you helped Alex win. I actually came here to tell Will that Jane is looking for him but you distracted me."

I touch my forehead to hers and stroke her cheek.

"I'm sorry for being a distraction, Ms. Swan."

"Well, you'll have to teach me how to play sometime."

"Your wish is my command."

"I'll hold you to that."

"We have a pool table at home, I'll teach you once we have some alone time."

She blushes and nods at me. "That'd be great."

I kiss her nose and she giggles like she always does. I chuckle watching her laugh. She is precious. I hear a distinctive click sound and release Bella from my arms. I find Alex with a camera in his hands and a sheepish smile on his face. I glare at him and hear Bella laughing against me.

"Alright, what the hell is the matter with you? Why do you keep taking our picture?"

"Because pictures bring back memories. You'll look at them ten years from now, and be happy I took them dumbass. Jeez, I thought you were smart." He mutters under his breath.

"I saved your thousand bucks tonight. Be a little grateful."

"It wasn't a big deal." He mumbles and shrugs. I grab the cue stick in my hand and start marching over to him.

"Not a big deal, huh?"

Alex gazes at me in shock and his eyes widen. He starts backing away as I walk towards him. He turns and sprints out of the room and I follow him. I'm going to beat the shit out of him today. Stupid little brat.

* * *

"Edward? Can I speak to you for a moment?" I hear Rosalie ask and I know she is standing not far from us. I take a shot to break the rack and send two solid balls into different pockets. Emmett sighs behind me and I chuckle.

"Why the fuck are you always so lucky?" He asks and I shrug towards him. I pass the cue stick to Will and walk over to Rosalie.

"Yes?" I ask politely and she relaxes a little.

"Can I speak to you in private for a minute?"

Her question takes me off guard. I thoughtfully stare at her for a moment and notice she seems desperate to talk to me. I wonder what the hell is wrong. I nod at her and her lips form into a smile. _Wow, Rosalie is smiling. That's new_.

I look over at dad. "Dad, can Rosalie and I talk in your study?"

Dad does a double take in our direction and nods. "Sure, of course."

We walk down the hallway and I open the second door on the left. Dad's study is quite intimidating. Back in Chicago, we were forbidden to enter it as kids. I still feel weird entering it.

I sit on the nearest couch and Rosalie occupies the armchair across from me.

"Speak." I whisper and run a hand through my hair.

"I just have a small problem that I need to talk to you about."

"What is it? Is it about your test results from two weeks ago?"

"Not about that. The reports were negative," Rosalie mumbles and her blue eyes look anxious. "Royce called last night."

I immediately stand up and glare in her direction. She shakes her head and speaks up. "It's not what you think it is. Please sit." She says softly and I sit in my chair again.

"What did he want?"

"He wants to meet with me."

"Why? Did he run out of money to buy cheap rum?" I snap harshly and she flinches.

"I don't know what he wants to talk about."

"When was the last time you spoke to him?"

"Eighteen months ago."

I gaze at her in shock. "That's the time after your second—"

"Yes, yes, I know! But, I couldn't help it!"

Rosalie groans and buries her face in her hands. I cross my right leg at the ankle over my knee and wait for her to look at me. She expects me to help her? I rest my arm on the arm of the couch and run my index finger over my bottom lip. How can I help this woman?

 _I should handle this calmly._

"Rose, what else did he say?"

Rosalie looks at me and nervously plays with her hair. "He said that his wife won't let his kids meet with him. He was very drunk."

"I'm surprised you didn't offer him money," I say dryly and she sighs. I roll my eyes. "What do you want me to do?"

"Could you help me put a restraining order on him?"

I chuckle humorlessly. "Ironically, your husband is a lawyer."

"I—I can't tell him about this."

My smile vanishes and I glower at her. "One month. You have one month. We spoke about this on September 21 and it's now November 26. Remember that."

"I know, I'll talk to him." She lets out a shaky breath. "Please, help me with this Royce situation."

"I can't, Rose," I say softly and shake my head. "Not unless you tell Emmett because you need a strong reason to get a restraining order. What are you basing this on? The medical reports? Emmett will find out about them before you know it."

"What do you suggest?"

I sigh. "Just stay away from that man until you tell Emmett everything."

"I don't want _him_." She says with conviction and I give her a skeptical look.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." She says the words slowly and loudly.

"Alright, I trust you on that. I'll see what I can do about Royce."

"Thank you, Edward." She sends me a grateful look and I frown softly.

"You have to tell Emmett, Rosalie. I'm tired of repeating the same shit over and over."

Her blue eyes pierce into mine with an irritated expression, but she tries to hide it. I'm very familiar with her double-faced personality. She is trying to be nice to me but I know she has something up her sleeve. I need to figure out what she is trying to do.

"I know. I'll speak to Dr. Mehra and then tell Emmett why we are not able to have a baby."

"You do that or else I'll tell him everything." I say politely and she stills for a moment before nodding her head.

"How can I forget?" She says softly and her mouth twists into an evil smile. "Did you hear about Tanya?" I glare at no one in particular.

"Yes, tell her to mind her own fucking business because those babies aren't mine."

"How do you know that?" Her eyes challenge me.

I laugh humorlessly. "Because we haven't had sex since July and she is three months along."

Her eyes look surprised. "Ah, okay. I'll talk to her when we meet. She is at home now, for the holidays."

"I don't give a fuck. Plus, she doesn't have a _home_. Everything has been seized. She is staying at her grandmother's cottage."

"You should clear the air between you two. It's been way too long since you met and spoke." She says and I want to break her face.

"We met two months ago when she came over to my place, heavily drugged _and_ drunk with a gun in her hand that she pointed at my girlfriend. I think I have a very concrete reason to never meet with her again." I snap and she shuts up. Why is she talking about this shit with me?

"If you are done with your Royce crap, I would like to leave."

"Edward, please look into it."

"I'll see what I can do."

"I appreciate your help. I know after what I've done to your family it must be really hard for you…" I hold up a finger and her sentence trails off.

"Drop the fucking act." I snap and walk out of the room. I slam the door shut and take a deep breath.

I hear clicking of heels coming from the far left and I frown softly. Shouldn't everybody be in the family room? I follow the source and clear my throat loudly. The figure turns and clumsily falls into my arms. I laugh and shake my head. I've never encountered somebody as clumsy as my girlfriend.

I stare at her alarmed face and help her stand up.

"Care to tell me why you were roaming around the empty halls?" I ask gently and color rises in her cheeks. I stroke her face and she leans against my touch.

"I was looking for you," Bella murmurs and gazes at me from under her lashes. "Now that I found you, let's go."

She turns to leave and I pull her back to me. I kiss the top of her head and wrap her in my arms. I tighten my arms around her and nuzzle against her hair. Lord, she is so precious. She wraps her arms around my waist and takes a deep breath.

"Why were you looking for me?" I ask and trail my hand inside her sweater. I caress her smooth stomach and she trembles a little.

"Carlisle said that you were talking with Rosalie." She mumbles and I sigh.

"Yes and we surprisingly didn't kill each other."

Bella giggles and I smile. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Do you want me to show you around?"

"Maybe later, dinner is ready, honey."

I hum against her hair and close my eyes. I frown when I feel a shuddering gaze directed our way. I open my eyes and find Rosalie staring at Bella with a cold look. I'm surprised she hasn't caught me gazing at her. She is looking at Bella with so much rage and jealousy, it's chilling. Her eyes fall on me and she recovers her expression.

Rosalie walks away and Bella releases me. She turns and frowns, finding nobody there.

"Shall we?" I ask, offering her a warm smile and she blushes, nodding her head.

* * *

The dining table is decorated with candelabras, flowers and bud vases. The food looks mouthwatering, and the turkey is sitting on a plate with tangerine slices and leaves. Mom and Aunt Jane have gone all out tonight.

The housemaid serves the side dishes as mom and Aunt Jane carve the turkey as they do every year. God, I'm hungry today. I watch Aunt Jane admonish Emmett just as he is about to have a bite of mashed potatoes. Rosalie is thoughtfully staring everywhere but her mind is elsewhere. Will and Alice are bickering about something to do with the field of fashion and dad is busy drinking wine.

I turn my attention to Bella who has a beautiful smile on her face as she stares at her hands. She unconsciously starts playing with the necklace around her neck and I leave her alone with her thoughts. My phone buzzes in my pocket for the fourth time and she frowns at me. _I know, baby_. _It's irritating to me too_. Eleazar has been bugging the fuck out of me since I got here.

My good mood sinks when I check the name on the screen. I think dad should know about this. I stand up and all eyes turn in my direction. I smile politely and gaze at dad.

"Dad? May I have a word?" I ask and he nods.

We walk towards the great room and I bury my hands in my pockets. I sigh softly and gaze at him.

"What's wrong, son?"

"Eleazar called this afternoon," His eyes widen with surprise. "And he has been trying to reach me ever since." I pull out my phone and show him the missed calls.

"For what possible reason?"

"Well, he called my office, and I called him back. He wanted _help_."

"With money? Edward, I don't want you to give him a single penny of yours." Dad says firmly and I nod.

"It wasn't about money. But he wanted me to take paternity tests," I murmur, and he patiently stares at me. "Tanya's pregnant."

"Oh dear god. I'll make some calls right away." Dad mutters and pulls his phone out of his pocket.

"Who are you calling?"

"The lawyers. Edward, you should've been more careful. How are you going to tell Bella?"

"They're not mine, dad!" I gaped at him. "She is three months along with twins. I have been with Bella for the past four months." I hiss angrily and dad holds up his hands in apology.

"I'm sorry. Sorry, I know you are more careful than that. It's just a big shock."

"Tell me about it."

"Why is he telling you about these tests?"

"Because Tanya thinks they are my babies. She is crying and going on about it," I roll my eyes. "I know they are Alistair Raymond's kids. I can tell that without the tests."

Dad sighs and strokes his chin thoughtfully. "We'll have to add this as another breach of the agreement."

"Yes. I can't believe he had the nerve to call me."

"Call him back and put him on the speakerphone." Dad says firmly and my eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"But, dad—"

"Call him and put him on the speakerphone." Dad repeats thoughtfully and I nod. I put the phone on speaker and call him. He answers on the first ring.

"Hello, Edward."

"Eleazar."

"Are you planning to take the tests?"

I glare at the phone. "I said no, you piece of shit! How many times do I have to tell you that? Your daughter knows I'm not the fucking father."

"Fine, fine! I'll do something about it. Just make sure Carlisle doesn't find out about this." He says nervously and I hear him sigh.

"Why is that?"

"The lawsuit stated that I can't contact any member of the family and I had to urgently call you."

"What if I told him?" I probe him further.

Eleazar laughs hollowly on the other line. "No you won't. I know your parents. They don't trust you enough to believe that you won't come back to my daughter and leave that poor little girlfriend of yours."

My eyes blaze with anger. "Listen here, and listen good, Eleazar. If you say another word against my girlfriend, I'll fuck you up more than I already have. Take care of your knocked up druggy daughter instead of interfering with my family." I say calmly and resist the urge to go over and break his face.

I hear a lot of commotion on the other line and then the call abruptly ends. I frown and put the phone away.

"What was that?" Dad mutters and I shrug.

"Dad, be safe around that man."

"I will," He smiles, giving my shoulder a soft squeeze. "Thank you for letting me know about this."

"Just keep this news away from mom for a couple of weeks. She will flip out about everything."

"That's going to be tough but I'll try. We need to make sure Rosalie won't slip either. She must definitely know about Tanya's pregnancy."

"She knows, but she won't say anything. I can guarantee that."

Dad nods and we hear footsteps approaching us. We turn and find mom walking our way with a frown on her face.

"What's going on? Everyone is waiting. You can discuss work later, not tonight," She says sternly and we nod. "Come on, let's go."

We follow her to the dining room and take our seats. I feel all eyes on us again but I try to ignore them. Bella puts her hand on my knee and I smile at her.

"Everything okay, sweetie?" She asks kindly and I nod, kissing her hair.

"Yes, Bella. Don't worry."

"What happened? You look tense." I lean in so my lips brush against her ear.

"Something about Eleazar, it's fine now." She nods and kisses the corner of my mouth.

"Don't think about it."

"I won't." I promise her and she smiles.

"Dinner looks lovely." Alex comments and I can hear everyone murmur their agreement.

"We've tried something different this time, thanks to Bella. These are recipes from the cookbook she's writing. We followed the recipe exactly and made everything. They were pretty simple to understand weren't they, Jane?"

"Of course and you should leave room for dessert. It looks delicious."

"Please don't tell me you made pumpkin pies this time! You promised you wouldn't make them this year!" Alice whines from my side and Bella frowns. She nervously bites her bottom lip and glances at me. I kiss the top of her head and stroke her cheek.

"They're going to love it no matter what," I murmur and she nods.

"We do," Mom stares at Alice narrowly and shakes her head. "Bella made them and they look delicious."

"They taste better than that." I comment and Emmett snaps his head in my direction.

"You've had them?" He asks, glaring at me and I nod smugly.

"Both of them."

"They're two?!" Will curiously gazes Bella and she nods. "Please tell me the other one is not pumpkin."

"It's a chocolate mocha cream pie." I reply with a grin and Will glowers at me.

"I can't believe you got to eat them before us."

"Not cool, Edward." Emmett mutters, sipping his wine and I roll my eyes.

"Stop being so dramatic," I look over at dad who has a thoughtful expression on his face. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. "Dad?"

Dad snaps out of his reverie and recovers his expression. He nods at me and takes a deep breath. There is a moment of silence and mom clears the air and we start eating our delicious dinner.

Everyone raves about the delectable meal and I can't help feel proud about my girl. There is chatter everywhere, laughter and Emmett's silly jokes. Even so, I can make out Rosalie's awkwardness and dad's anxiety. Every time my mood turns gloomy, I tune my attention to Bella. Her smile is bright enough to make me smile too.

Dinner finishes at record speed and everyone impatiently waits for the pies to be served. Emmett and Alex start inhaling their dessert before everyone is served. _Typical_. Dessert is the best part of tonight's menu, even with the classic Thanksgiving food we had. Everything disappears soon and there are no leftovers. My heart swells when I watch Bella's cheerful and happy demeanor.

"Bella this was mind-blowing. Promise me you'll make dessert for almost every family dinner we have," Alice says seriously and for once, she looks docile and quiet.

Bella chuckles and blushes. "I promise."

"Good and Edward, you better not eat the desserts before we do the next time."

She glares at me and I blink, completely taken aback. "What do you mean? She's my girlfriend; she'll obviously give me pie first."

"Yeah, whatever." She grumbles and Bella sighs softly.

"Don't worry, Alice. We'll work out a good system. Edward will never know." My girlfriend winks at my sister which makes everyone laugh. I pout and Bella strokes my cheek.

"I love you, honey." She whispers and my lips curve into a smile.

I gently kiss her lips. "I love you too."

"Come on! Toast time!" Aunt Jane says happily and raises her glass to us. "This Thanksgiving is the one of the best we've had in ages and I'm so grateful to have you all lovely people in the same room. I'm thankful for my sons, who are here to celebrate with me this year," She holds in her tears and smile. "For the new beginnings we see," She briefly glances at Bella and me. "And for being lucky enough to end this year and start a new one with you in the coming month."

Mom goes next. "I would just like to say that I'm very thankful to see my loved ones finally finding their happiness and for the future blessings to come."

Our attention shifts to Emmett and Rosalie. "We're thankful for having each other through these tough times and to celebrate many Thanksgivings together as long as we have the support and love of our family. And also Bella's food." We chuckle and Bella turns red by my side.

I grab hold of Bella's hand and speak up. "I just want to say a quick thank you to everyone for letting Bella be a part of our celebration. She was very excited about being here tonight because she always wanted to celebrate Thanksgiving with a house full of people and her wish came true tonight. And I hope she is present for every one of our celebrations because I sincerely believe that she is a part of our family now. This year, I'm thankful for every person in this room who has always been kind and supportive of me. And for my beautiful girlfriend who doesn't miss to bring a smile to my face no matter what happens and makes me fall deeper in love with her every second that we spend with each other."

"Aw, that's very sweet, Edward." Mom gushes and Bella plants a soft kiss on my cheek. I smile at her and notice her cheeks are flushed an alluring red shade. She shyly glances at everyone, and says her toast.

"I'm thankful to be a part of this holiday and to spend it with the most loving, funny and caring people I know. And I'm grateful for Edward, who is the best thing that has ever happened to me." I kiss her hair and wrap an arm around her shoulder.

Alice raises her wine glass and offers her ever-present bright grin. "I'm very happy and thankful to have such wonderful family and friends."

"I'm thankful for my parents," Alex starts off and my eyebrows shoot up in surprise. _Parents? As in mom and dad?_ "For being so patient with me and who inspire me every day."

Aunt Jane gives him a teary smile and her eyes fall on me. I wink at her and she grins at me. I smile and turn to Will.

"I, uh have an announcement actually," Will says, catching everyone's attention. "I've been thinking back and forth about some major issues in life and I received an email yesterday when I was at Edward and Bella's place," Bella and I share a look. _When did it become Edward and Bella's place_? Anyway.

He continues. "And _Elle_ magazine wants me to be their fashion editor starting next month!"

Congratulations float around the table as everybody basks in the merriment that he won't be going back to Australia for work anymore. Aunt Jane starts crying happy tears and Will goes over to console her.

"You couldn't get something in Seattle?" She asks and Will chuckles.

"No, ma. And L.A isn't too far."

"Sure, sure." Will smiles and gives her a quick hug before taking his seat again.

Dad stands up and we raise our glasses to his.

"Everyone, I'm so happy to see these smiles on your faces. Our kids have grown up so much," He shakes his head with a bittersweet smile. "I'm thankful for everyone in this room. We know there have been quite some trouble coming our way, but we've stuck through the tough times and made it through. We've had our fair share of differences, but we're improving," Dad looks from me to Rosalie and I roll my eyes.

"I'm thankful that Edward met Bella, who is possibly one of the many reasons why we're here together. Thank you, Bella. Rosalie, Emmett, we're here for you no matter what happens and thank you for being incredibly patient through everything life has been tumbling your way. Alice, my darling, thank you for being that one person in this room who can brighten up my mood no matter what. Jane—I look at your sons and I see what great individuals they have become and I'm always thankful that you are a part of our family. Will, Alex… thank you for being here; you've made us all very happy with just your presence. And Esme, thank you for everything."

Mom smiles and her eyes sparkle with tears. I clink my glass with Bella's and take a sip of my white wine.

"How is this year's Thanksgiving, Mr. Cullen?" Bella asks softly and I chuckle. I lean my forehead against hers and keep my lips inches from hers.

"The very best." And her soft lips meet mine for a kiss.

* * *

Bella leads me towards the family pictures framed on the wall and I chuckle. I have no idea what fascinates her so much about them. She scanned through every picture at Aunt Jane's and now she wants to check through these too. I hate my pictures but they bring back fond memories when I look at them.

I fold my arms around her and lean my head against hers as we gaze at the numerous pictures in the family den. Bella giggles staring at the ones where Alice and I are wrestling with Emmett. We were six! I had no idea why the hell we did that. Emmett had a broken nose that day. Alice was a feisty little thing. She still is. There is no doubt about that.

"Aw, look at that!" Bella points to the picture where I'm dressed in a tuxedo. I was four, I think.

"I'm pretty sure that was for one of my aunt's weddings. I was the ring bearer. Emmett got sick the night before because he ate expired candy that he had hidden in his clothes."

"You look adorable." She says warmly and I chuckle.

"Thank you, love."

"Oh my god, is that Joe Russo Band?" Bella asks and I hear the shock in her voice.

"Yes, baby. Emmett and I attended one of their concerts a few years ago. We met them backstage. They actually sang at one of our family weddings two years ago."

"I've heard they charge millions of dollars."

"They do, but they are the best; especially the female lead vocalist."

"Really? She's alright." Bella mutters and I smile against her hair.

"I think she's hot."

"Hmm."

"But you are much, much hotter than her," Bella scoffs in disbelief and I turn her in my arms. "Trust me on this."

"I trust you." She whispers with a smile and gives me a chaste kiss.

I hear everyone animatedly talking and laughing in the great room and feel grateful that I have some alone time with Bella. I pull her flush against me and she stares at me from under her lashes. I stroke her cheek and kiss the top of her head.

"Dance?" I ask with a dazzling smile and she blushes.

"Music?" She asks back and I pull my phone out of my pocket. I open my music library and scroll to the playlist that has all the songs that Bella and I dance to.

Elvis Presley's _Can't Help Falling in Love_ plays on my phone and I put it on the nearest side table. I draw Bella into my arms and we whirl to the romantic music. I lean my forehead against hers and she offers me a loving smile.

"You always make me dance to this song." She whispers and I chuckle.

"It's special. Like you."

"It reminds me of you." She admits and I kiss her nose.

"I'm glad."

I press my body closer to hers as I sing the lyrics against her ear, like I always do. She sighs with a content smile and keeps her head on my shoulder. I kiss her cheek and gently sway her to the music. Once the song gradually ends, Bella gazes at me and presses her lips against mine. Her arms fold around my neck and I smile.

"You have the most beautiful voice, Edward." She mumbles and I shake my head.

"I doubt that."

We share a smile when _Lady in Red_ starts to play and the song reminds me of the fundraiser when we danced for the first time. She looked so beautiful that night. As Chris de Burg croons, I spin Bella in my arms. She laughs and I smile at the sound. I touch my forehead to hers and she sinks her teeth into her bottom lip.

"Sing for me, please." She says with a gorgeous smile and I nod. Anything for her.

I sing softly and she closes her eyes. I look at her beautiful face and can't believe how lucky I am. I kiss her hair and hold her closer to me. As the song nears the end, I stop singing when I hear an audible thud behind us. Bella releases me and frowns.

We turn to find everyone standing in the doorway, gaping at us. I grab my phone and stop the music. Bella is a permanent shade of red and I can't help but feel embarrassed. Oh god, this is going to create a lot of questions. I don't remember the last time I sang in front of my family. I used to sing all the time while I played the piano. That was centuries ago.

"Oh Edward, that was beautiful." Mom says with tears in her eyes and I can see the longing on her face. She wants me to play the piano. I can feel it.

I stare at the piano five steps away from me and look away. _It's too painful_.

"Will you _try_ to pl—" I cut mom off.

"No!" I say harshly and take deep breaths. "No!"

"I'm sorry, honey. I didn't mean to get you so upset." She apologizes and I can't meet her eyes.

"You didn't."

I turn to leave but Bella grabs my wrist. I gaze into her beautiful brown eyes and she looks concerned. I stroke her cheek and she sighs.

"I need a minute." I murmur and she nods.

"Don't leave the room. Please?"

"Okay."

I gaze at my family staring at our exchange and walk away from them as far as possible. I don't need this right now. It's too hard. I can hear mom talking to Bella and hear the audible crack in her voice.

"Is it the first time he sang?" Mom asks desperately, trying to find out.

"He sings quite a lot…" Bella responds honestly and I don't hear the rest of her sentence as I walk further away from them.

I remember what Grandpa Victor told me in that hospital room eight years ago. He said that I underestimated myself.

" _Wouldn't you like to take my place in the office?"_

 _I sighed tiredly. "Grandpa, I've told you… Wearing suits, attending galas, having a thousand people working under me and making decisions for ten different businesses is not me. I can't imagine myself doing that type of work."_

" _You underestimate yourself, son."_

 _I shook my head. "I don't."_

He was so adamant on making me join his firm. I remember how his green eyes were staring at me with a hard expression.

" _Make a choice," He said firmly and walked closer to me. "You are my grandson. I only want the best for you."_

But… But Bella said that I shouldn't carry the guilt. Why do I still feel so fucking culpable?

" _And you shouldn't compare your success to your grandfather's. You are better than him, trust me. The choices you made can't be changed so you shouldn't carry the guilt with you. It was years ago and your life is getting better now, isn't it?"_

My life can't get any better than this.

I hear Grandpa Victor's voice again.

" _I know it's hard, but believe me… things will get better."_

" _They won't," I muttered and my eyes filled with tears for some reason. "You want me to give up on my music. You don't want me to play anymore."_

" _You can't have any distractions. I'm not asking you to quit but you can't achieve everything at once."_

I still recall how over the moon my parents were when I was accepted into Julliard. They were already looking for an apartment for me in New York. They were so proud. But then I went to MIT. They knew I wasn't excited about it but they were sad because I had stopped playing piano.

Grandpa Victor wanted me to have different things in life.

" _I need some time to think this through."_

" _You have six years, Edward," He said pointedly and his face turned serious. "Four years from now, I want your name added to my firm. Cullen and Platt Architecture—that's what I want. Something you'll want soon enough too."_

I blink back my tears and realize I'm standing in front of the piano. When did I reach this place? I look up and find everyone engaging themselves in some kind of conversation on the sofas. I make sure nobody is looking at me and shyly sit on the piano bench.

My shaky fingers touch the keyboard and my wide eyes can't help notice my family sitting not far from me. My heart speeds up and I run a hand through my hair.

The voices in my head grow louder and I hear everyone speaking at once. I close my eyes and try to catch my breath. I hear Grandpa Victor speaking to me about leaving music, I hear my Bella encouraging me to play, I hear my parents' voice asking me to rethink my decision about going to MIT and I hear Dr. Zinn telling me to keep breathing.

I feel tears on my cheeks and I wipe them away. I hear those voices overpowering me and I feel lightheaded. This is too much. I need to make them stop.

I bang my fists loudly against the keyboard and all the voices disappear. Except Bella's.

" _Don't think about your grandfather the next time you play the piano; think of something that motivates you instead."_

"Bella." I whisper and my eyes snap open.

My frazzled eyes frantically search for her but I can't see her amongst the shocked faces of my family members. I suddenly feel a warm hand on my shoulder and I relax.

"Bella." I whisper again and turn to find her standing in front of me. I hug her around the waist and hide my face against her. She strokes my hair and I take deep breaths.

"I'm right here, baby. I'm right here." She says soothingly and her voice puts me at peace. I nod and pull back. She smiles warmly and wipes away the stray tears from my cheeks.

I grab her hand in mine as she walks around the bench and sits next to me. I pull her closer and she caresses my face.

"There were so many voices in my head; they won't let each other finish…" I trail off and my eyes fill with unshed tears. "I was hospitalized in Naples and I didn't want to waste my life in New York. I—I wanted to work with my grandfather. I love my work, Bella. There is nothing wrong with that, right?"

"There is nothing wrong with that," She agrees and holds in her tears. "It's in the past now. You can't change anything. Live in this moment. You, me and your family," She points to everyone who is nervously staring at us. "They love you and they are here for you."

I gulp. "Would they like to hear me play?"

She grins widely and nods her head. "Honey, they've been waiting for this day for the past eight years. Play for them, you can do it."

"Stay right here." I say hoarsely and she chuckles.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Bella slowly rubs my back and keeps her hand on my knee as I start playing a random Bach composition. When I have enough courage to play, I play the composition I wrote for mom not long ago. She used to love it. Wow, I haven't played it for few years now. I try to focus on the piano chords and the notes for this piece.

When I finally catch up, I open my eyes and smile at Bella. She offers me a watery smile and I have the sudden urge to stop playing and wipe away her tears. But, I don't stop. I'm finally able to recall this piece.

A couple of minutes later, I start playing Bella's sweet lullaby and feel her hand on my thigh. I have so much practice of playing this song; I can start playing it even if somebody wakes me up in the middle of the night. Bella lays her head on my shoulder and I kiss her hair. She keeps me comforted as I dare to play in front of my family.

Once the music stops, I immediately wipe away her tears and tightly hug her. I bury my face against her hair and breathe in her calming scent.

"Oh, baby. I love you so much."

"I love you too. That was absolutely beautiful, honey. I'm so proud of you."

"All thanks to you." I mumble and she is probably blushing.

I release her and we rise to our feet. There is pin drop silence around us and I stiffen when I realize that I am the reason for this sudden hush. I anxiously gaze at them and walk over to where everybody is sitting.

Mom is the first person to stand up, and she rushes over to me. She gives me a tight hug and weeps in my arms. I frown and gently rub her back. I notice Aunt Jane and Alice wiping their own tears and even Rosalie is crying. Oh dear lord, why is she crying?

My eyes questioningly stare at Bella and she just shakes her head. She walks towards Alice and sits down next to her. They share a quick hug and whisper something amongst each other. Mom pulls back and I wipe away her tears.

"Mom, are you okay? What's going on? Why is everybody crying?"

She smiles and pats my cheek. "That was amazing, honey. It was the sweetest music I have ever heard."

"I know, dude," Emmett's loud voice breaks the silence around us. "That was some real sappy shit. Hell, you even made Rose cry! Rose never cries." I hear a couple of chuckles and I look over at Rosalie to find her glaring at him. I laugh and shake my head.

I go to the sofa where Bella is and settle by her side. I put an arm around her and pull her closer. She blushes and leans against my chest.

"We're so happy to hear you play, Edward. We've really missed it." Dad says, with a smile so big, I feel that his face is going to break. I smile back and sigh softly.

I play with Bella's hair and listen to Aunt Jane talk about something that occurred during one of her charity events. Suddenly, dad's phone rings and I carefully stare at him. He frowns and looks over at the doorway for some reason. He accepts the incoming call and speaks to someone. His mouth presses into a grim line as he ends the call.

"Edward, come with me." Dad mutters and I immediately follow him out of the room.

"What's wrong, dad?"

"Tanya's here."

* * *

I can't contain my shock when I see Tanya standing on the other side of the security gates, in a body hugging dress that shows off her baby bump. Oh lord, she really is pregnant. But, she was heavily drugged up two months ago, how will she be able to have healthy children? I shrug off my concerning thoughts because she is not my responsibility.

My eyes unconsciously fall on her hands and I sigh with relief knowing she doesn't have a gun. Dad asks the security to open the gates, and she finally steps inside the premises. Tanya gazes everywhere and her blue eyes fall on me. Tears prick her eyes and she comes running in my direction. She slams herself into my arms and weeps against my chest.

My eyes widen and I look at dad—who sighs gazing at us. I rub her back in a comforting gesture and feel her bump pressing against my body. Wow, she is pregnant. How would Bella look carrying our baby? I shake off the sudden change of thoughts and concentrate on the task at hand. I try to move but Tanya has a steel grip around my waist. Fuck, I can't move!

I send dad a pleading look and he nods at me.

"Tanya? What are you doing here?" Dad asks calmly, and she rests her head on my chest and faces him. _Ugh, why the fuck is she not leaving me?_ Will it be inappropriate if I push a pregnant woman off me?

"I—I miss Edward." She sniffles and I close my eyes tiredly. _If only she would let this go_.

"Tanya, Edward has a girlfriend. You can't do this anymore."

She glares at dad. "I don't like her. I can be better than her if Edward comes back to me."

 _Does Tanya really think she holds a candle to Bella_?

"Tanya, we broke up four months ago. Don't pull this shit right now." I snap and she gasps.

"These are your babies, Edward. They are twins," She gives me a teary smile. "Like Alice and you are." She releases me and presses my hand against her bump. I instinctively take a step back and take my hand off her bump.

"These babies aren't mine, Tanya. We haven't had sex for five fucking months! Do you really think I'm the father? How stupid are you?"

She wipes away her tears and stares between dad and me.

"I love you, Edward."

"But, I don't love you! Get that it in your fucking head! What in the name of hell is the matter with you? You don't love me either! You slept with six other guys when we were together, how can you say that? Our relationship was a fucking arrangement set up by your father!" I shout and it feels good to yell.

"I—"

"No!" I say sharply, cutting her off. "I'm not getting involved in any of your shit! Why do you always try to get in between Bella and me? We're happy. Please don't do this."

Tanya tunes her attention to Carlisle. "They are his babies."

I roughly grab her arms and make her look me in the eye. "You look at me and tell me that these are my babies. You tell me right now that these are not Alistair Raymond's babies. Tell me!" I demand and she blinks back her tears and looks away. I release her and take a lungful of breath.

Dad pats my shoulder and I step away. He walks closer to her and she clears her throat.

"Tanya, it's not good for you to walk around without a sweater in this weather when it's so cold. Go back home and rest. You are worried about different things. But, you have to understand that Edward is not the father to your children so you have to stop telling everybody that. Go home now." Dad says calmly and Tanya sobs as she stares at me.

I shuffle my feet and continue gazing at my shoes.

"Daddy must be looking for me." _Oh, that's why he hung up the phone before._

"Go back home." I say through gritted teeth and look over her shoulder to see two cars approaching the gates. Security stops them and I see Carmen and Eleazar stepping out of the car. I turn Tanya towards the gates and she gasps in shock. I glare at her parents who can't take care of their daughter who is pregnant and a flight risk.

"Carlisle, what are you doing to my daughter?!" Eleazar yells and dad sighs next to me. I look at Tanya and she shrinks looking at my death glare.

"Go to your fucking parents, Tanya."

Tanya reluctantly turns and slowly makes her way towards the gate, shivering in the cold. I can hear Eleazar shouting profanities at us but we ignore him completely. Dad and I discuss what breach of agreement we can add in our next court hearing until the Denalis disappear from our sight.

We retreat back inside the house and shrug off our coats. The family room is empty when we go in and there is nobody downstairs. Dad and I follow the sound of Alice's laughter and reach the terrace.

Mom and dad have arguably the best rooftop terrace ever. They have a massive pool, sun loungers, L-shaped couches and a couple of ottomans around the fireplace. Nobody is sitting as everyone is watching the snow fall.

There is a light chatter everywhere and Bella is standing away from everyone, leaning against a ledge as she gazes at the sky. I walk in her direction and smile. I press a kiss against her cheek and hug her from behind. She blushes and turns a little to peck my lips. We lean against each other gaze at the lake, the trees and the beautiful nature surrounding this abode.

"It's so beautiful." She breathes out and I nod.

"I know," I run my nose along her cheek. "So beautiful." I gaze at her lovely face and her cheeks flush with an alluring blush when she finds me looking at her.

"What am I going to do with you, Cullen?"

"I'm sure you can figure something out." I whisper and caress the smooth skin beneath her sweater.

"I'll think about it."

I spin her in my arms and she folds her hands behind my neck. I connect our lips for a soft kiss and she moans as I bite her bottom lip. We breathlessly pull back few minutes later and she tightly hugs me. I check my watch and see that it's ten already.

"Did you have fun today, love?" I ask and stroke her hair.

"Best day ever." She mumbles and I laugh, kissing her cheek.

"I believe you."

Bella looks up at me and pouts. "I'm ready to go home."

I kiss her lips soundly. "Home? Is that your place or my place?"

"Your place." She says shyly and I smile softly.

"My place is home now? I thought you wanted to go back to your apartment." I say with a straight face and she bites her bottom lip.

"Um, okay. You can drop me off at my apartment." She whispers and looks away from me.

I tip her chin in my direction and gaze into her beautiful eyes. "I'm just messing with you, baby. We'll leave in ten minutes. Sound good?"

She sighs with a smile and hugs me. "Yes. I just miss you a lot when I'm at my place."

"I feel the same way, baby."

"Home?" She asks and I nod.

"Home."

* * *

I cut off the engine of my car and turn to gaze at my beautiful Bella fast asleep in the passenger seat. Her luscious lips are slightly parted and her lashes flutter as she sleeps peacefully. After enough staring, I step out of the car and shut the door. I give the car keys to the guy from security and open the passenger door.

I bend a little and carefully lift Bella in my arms. The guard shuts the door and I carry her towards the front porch steps. We make our way to the entrance courtyard and walk through the foyer. I take her to the great room and she sighs against me. She stirs a little and her eyelashes flutter open. She sleepily gazes at me and caresses my cheek with her hand. I smile in her direction.

"Would you like some water?" I ask and she nods, stifling a yawn.

I set Bella on the couch and she sighs softly. She takes off her coat and wraps it around her body like a blanket. I make my way to the kitchen and grab a bottle of water for her. When I return, she looks a little more awake. I sit next to her and she leans against my arm. I hand her the cool water and she chugs it down.

I place a kiss on top of her head and she wraps her arms around me.

"It was a long night." She murmurs and I nod. I make idle patterns on her pants as she plays with my fingers. She suddenly chuckles and I curiously gaze at her.

"What?" I ask and she smiles at me.

"Tomorrow is Black Friday. I used to go to bed early on Thanksgiving so I could go Christmas shopping the next day. You get the best deals."

"You shopped a month early?"

"Most of the items are out of stock by the end of the day. You have to shop quickly." She mutters and I stroke her hair.

"Demetri will take you anywhere you want."

"There are more people to buy gifts for this year."

I laugh. "Yes. Which got me to thinking, what would your brother like for Christmas?"

Bella giggles and tightly hugs me. "I don't think you need to be concerned about that. He'll take anything you give him. Even an orange."

I laugh and nuzzle against her hair. "No, seriously. What does Jacob like?"

"Well, I usually make presents for him. He loves that. He can make pretty bracelets, you know. You'll always find him tinkering with bikes or cars." She mumbles and I grin to myself. I think I know what I am giving him for Christmas this year.

"Hmm."

"And this year I have bigger problems."

I frown and Bella discards her coat as she straddles my lap. Her arms go around my neck and I pull her closer to me. I press my lips against hers for a kiss and she smiles. She leans her forehead against mine and brushes her index finger against my bottom lip.

"This year, I have to think about giving something to a man who already has everything."

I laugh and kiss her cheek. "Oh baby, you don't have to be concerned about that. I'll take anything you give me. Even an orange." I tease and she snuggles against my neck.

"Fine, I'll give you a basket full of oranges."

I laugh against her hair. "I would love that. I also need to buy you something special."

"Nothing expensive, please," She pleads and I chuckle.

"Okay, I won't." I lie and she smiles. I kiss her forehead and stroke the pendant hanging around her neck.

"This is one of my favorites," Bella whispers and pecks my lips. "The first gift you gave me. It's so precious and I'm always scared that somebody is going to take it away from me."

"Hey, don't be." I murmur and tighten my arms around her.

"I almost had a heart attack when I found out that it cost seventeen grand."

I frown. "Who told you that?"

"Alice."

"Oh, I'm going to tape her fucking mouth shut." I snap and she giggles.

"Honey, it's okay."

"Don't even try to hunt down the price tags of the gifts. You'll have hell to pay, Isabella." I warn her and she smiles.

"Really? How would you make me pay, Mr. Cullen?" She asks huskily and my groin stirs.

I push her onto her back on the couch and she gasps from the sudden movement. She bites her bottom lip and I plant dry kisses from her ear down to her neck.

"I'm quite enjoying this punishment." She moans and I chuckle.

"I'm sure you are," I pull back and she gives me a chaste kiss. "Let's go to bed."

I stand up and grab our coats. Bella rises to her feet and interlaces our hands. I smile and we make our way towards the bedroom. She frowns when she finds the door closed. We stand in front of the door and she twists the knob but is unable to open the door.

"It's locked," She says and looks at me. "Is someone in there?"

That makes me laugh. "No, why would somebody be in our bedroom?"

She blushes and shrugs. "I don't know." _She didn't catch what I said._

"Any suggestions as to what we can do?" I ask and she rolls her eyes.

"Don't you have the key?"

"It's in the nightstand."

"Then who locked the door?!" She throws her hands up in frustration.

"Matt has the spare key. But, he is celebrating Thanksgiving with his family." I say softly and she pouts adorably.

"Did Mrs. Cope lock it?"

"I think so. Let's sleep in the guest room tonight."

"I don't want to sleep in this." She motions to her clothes and I kiss the top of her head.

"Maybe you don't need them, darling." I whisper seductively and she flushes.

"Let's go then."

When we reach the nearest guest room, Bella tries to open the door, but it's locked. She groans and hides her face against my chest.

"Did she lock all the bedrooms?"

"I think my study is open. We can sleep in the bathtub tonight." I suggest and she cracks up.

"Okay."

I stand in the doorway while Bella enters the study and goes over to the desk. She frowns when her eyes fall on a piece of on my desk. I give her an amused smile, and she picks it up. She reads it and looks at me.

"What is it?"

"Um, it's written that _Good food and a warm kitchen are what makes a house a home_."

"Oh? Looks like Mrs. Cope loves riddles."

Her mouth twists with a smile and her eyes bore into mine. "Yes, seems like _she_ really wants to see me running around the house looking for clues."

"I think she does." I nod at her and she rolls her eyes.

Her brown eyes look excited and she quickly walks out of the room. I follow her quietly and she enters the kitchen. She starts searching the cabinets and fridge and her eyes suddenly light up. She opens the fridge and picks up the next clue which is on the lid of her homemade chicken pot pie.

" _A home without a fireplace is a home without a heart_." Bella whispers and bites her bottom lip. She goes to the family room and finds that the door is locked.

She stomps her foot and reaches the great room. She rushes over to the fireplace and smiles when she finds a clue tucked against the fireplace. She frowns and picks up the bunch of five keys by the fireplace. She puts the keys in her pocket and reads the clue.

"I like this one." She smiles and gazes at me.

"What does it say? Mrs. Cope is full of surprises it seems." I muse and she gives me a pointed look.

" _Books are the plane, the train and the road. They are the destination and the journey. They are home_." Bella reads out and walks towards the stairway.

I follow her to the library and she picks up another bunch of keys from the bean bag chair. She lifts the piece of paper and reads it aloud.

" _The Earth laughs in flowers_ ," She murmurs and gives me a tired look. "Really? You are going to make me go outside right now?"

"Mrs. Cope loves flowers. Maybe she wants you to check them out." I say and she walks over to me.

"Don't blame poor Mrs. Cope. I should've known you had something to do with this when the doors were locked."

"The Earth laughs in flowers, Bella. What are you still doing here? March your butt outside." I slap her bottom and she yelps.

Bella returns to the great room and exits the house. She walks down the rock steps and finds a flower bouquet by the pool deck. She grabs the last bunch of keys and puts them in her pocket. She breathes in the fragrance of the red roses and smiles to herself. She stands by my side and reads the last piece of the clue.

"It's time to go home, baby." I say softly and she blushes under the lights.

"Are you asking me to—" I cut her off.

"You have your keys?" I ask with a smile and she nods robotically. "Let's go then."

I wrap an arm around her waist and lead her inside the house. I can hear her heart wildly beating in her chest as we stand in front of the bedroom.

"Please do the honors, you have the keys." I say and she fishes out the bunch of keys. Her shaky hands fumble with the keys and it takes few attempts for her to find the right one. She twists the key and we hear an audible click sound. She gives me a beautiful smile and opens the door.

"Oh my god." Bella whispers breathlessly.

There are scented candles everywhere in the room and my girlfriend is glowing under their dim yellow lights. I put our coats on the couch and she puts the flower bouquet on the coffee table. I gingerly walk over to the espresso stand and pull out the box I placed in there. I put it in the back pocket of my jeans and walk over to my girl.

Bella turns to me and her eyes are sparkling with tears. My eyes soften and I stroke her rosy cheek.

"I have a question to ask," I say softly and she bites her bottom lip, curiously gazing at me. I can see it in her eyes that she knows it's not a proposal. _She knows I wouldn't do something like this if I was proposing to her._

I get down on one knee and pull out the box from my pocket. I open it and she gasps softly.

"Isabella Swan, will you move in with me so that we can call this place our home?"

Bella grins at me and nods her head. "Yes."

I sigh with relief and she kneels in front of me. She takes s the box out of my hand and pulls my lips against hers for a kiss. She wraps her arms around my neck and passionately kisses me. I moan against her mouth and tug on her bottom lip. Her fingertips trace every inch of my face and I smile against her lips.

We pull back gasping for breath and she smiles at me. I wipe away her tears and she sniffles. I give her a chaste kiss and she hugs me.

"It's not a successful proposal unless you accept the gift." I say and she giggles. She releases me and picks up the sparkling cluster diamond bracelet. It's very delicate and will look beautiful on Bella's wrist. She extends it in my direction and I help her put it on. Her brown eyes are glowing as she gazes at me and I wrap her in my arms.

"Thank you, it's beautiful." Her voice cracks and I kiss her hair.

"Hush now."

"This bracelet must be expensive. It has lots of diamonds." She mumbles and I snort.

"My girlfriend once told me that diamonds are a girl's best friend."

"Yeah, alright," She cradles my face in her hands and kisses me. "This is beautiful, sweetheart. So romantic."

"I did what you told me." I whisper and she frowns.

"What?"

" _But, you can move in with me right away if you want." I shrugged, and she giggled and shook her head. Her body relaxed against mine and she smiled softly._

" _You are not going to give up on that, are you?"_

" _Nope," I kissed her lips soundly. "How can I convince you?"_

" _Well," She sighed and gazed at me from under her lashes. "I won't say no if you ask me in the most romantic way possible."_

" _Hmm, I'll look into that." I gave her a thoughtful smile, trying to think of ways to ask her to move in with me_.

"I completely forgot about that," She whispers to herself and shakes her head.

"Bed?" I ask softly and she nods.

I touch my forehead to hers and she gazes at me. "Do you really want me to move in with you?"

"Yes, I do. You can do whatever you want with the house. If you want to paint it, change it, reconstruct it… anything you want."

She giggles. "I won't reconstruct it, that's taking things a little too far."

"This," I motion to the room and practically to my house. "Is yours."

"It's a lot to take in."

"I know but you can take your time. This is our bedroom." I say with a satisfied smile, and she offers me a shy grin.

" _Our_ bedroom." She tests the words, trying to believe if she's hearing it right. "Sounds nice."

"Shall we christen our bed?"

" _Our_ bed," She repeats and gives me a cute smile. "Sounds nice." I stand up and lift her in my arms bridal style, making her squeal.

" _Nice_? I'll show you nice." She laughs and presses her lips against mine for a kiss.

 _God, I love her so much_.

* * *

 **SPECIAL THANK YOU TO** **EdwardsFirstKiss** **FOR EDITING THIS CHAPTER!**

 **REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **LOVE,  
Paint the Walls **


	39. Silhouette

THE OTHER WOMAN

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS IT ALL.**

* * *

 _ **November 30, 2015**_

* * *

 **BELLA**

* * *

I flip through the fireplace designs Kyle sent me yesterday. They are amazing. Edward has given me free liberty to do whatever I want with _our_ home. Our home. The words still don't register in my brain. I feel like I did nothing to deserve this. I shake off my thoughts and concentrate on the work at hand.

I really want a fireplace in our bedroom. I have always been fond of fireplaces, plus it brings back many good memories. I wonder why Edward doesn't have one in his bedroom.

I check the time on my laptop screen and see that it's twenty past eight in the evening. Edward had a dinner meeting with clients from Spain at seven. He is supposed to be home by now. I haven't seen him all day. I worked until late last night, so Edward let me sleep in and I woke up after he left.

I really miss him.

Ten minutes later, I hear a pair of familiar footsteps approaching the room and I can't help but to smile. Edward saunters inside dressed in a navy blue suit and a white dress shirt. He is so handsome. He is talking on the phone to someone and his gaze falls on me sitting on the sofa. His eyes light up and he walks over to give me a quick kiss.

"Two minutes." He whispers and leans his forehead against mine. I nod with a smile and he pecks my lips before leaving for the walk-in closet.

Later, he steps out dressed in nothing but a pair of black pajama pants. He looks sexy. He puts the phone on the coffee table and plops on the couch beside me. He shifts my laptop away and pulls me astride his lap.

His lips instantly press against mine and I giggle. I wrap my arms around his neck and enthusiastically return the kiss. His cold hands wander inside my silk camisole and I tremble a little. He brushes his fingers against my hard nipples and I whimper softly. I grind my hips against his and he groans. I feel his hard member poking me and can't help but to chuckle.

"How was your day?" I mumble against his lips and he sighs.

"So glad it's almost over." He whispers and plants soft kisses from my neck, down to my shoulder blades.

"I have to show you something." I breathe out and he sighs.

"Not now, Bella."

"Sex can wait." I say firmly and push his chest.

"What is it?" He almost whines and I roll my eyes.

"Well, Kyle sent me the designs of various fireplaces. We have to choose one."

"You can choose whichever one you want, my love." He shrugs and I frown.

"No, I want you to choose it with me."

"I'm fine with what you choose."

I glare at him. "Don't you want this for your bedroom?"

He glares back at me. " _Our_ bedroom."

I blush but don't smile. "Right. I thought we could choose it together. Aren't you happy about this?"

"Hey, I can't be more thrilled," He murmurs and cradles my face in his hands. "I did whatever I wanted to when I built this place. But, I want you to add your touch to our home. Make it warmer, brighter and cozier… just the way you want it."

"I still might need your help for that," I mumble shyly. "And I love this place. It just needs to be a little more colorful. With more fireplaces." I put my head on his shoulder and he laughs.

"What is it with you and fireplaces, I'll never know," He mutters and tightens his arms around me. "And I'm always here to help you. We can pick out the interior decorations together."

I smile brightly. "That would be lovely!"

"What do you want to improve?"

"Well, I love your family room. It's colorful, and I thought we could use those shades to change the basic furniture of the guest bedroom and your-I mean our bedroom." I recover my sentence and blush furiously. He shakes his head and pecks my lips.

"That sounds nice, love."

"You don't mind, right? Or we can do something else. You know more about this than I could ever know."

"Your idea is perfect. I wanted to do that initially, but I didn't have enough time. I had a lot of projects on my plate that needed attention at the time."

"I like that you've kept the interior white. White goes with anything."

"True. So Ms. Swan, we'll pick out our furniture patterns on Saturday, sound good?"

"Yes."

"I'll text Gary about it tomorrow morning."

"Cool and then we're going to buy our first Christmas tree."

"We're getting a Christmas tree?" He asks with an amused smile and I nod.

"Yes, a big Christmas tree. My apartment was so small; I could never have a big tree. But you-I mean, _we_ -have a gigantic great room. We can put the tree there. Is that alright with you?"

"Of course, it's the perfect plan. We'll select furniture patterns and book a tree."

Edward gives me a dazzling smile and shrugs off the straps of my camisole. His lips plant gentle kisses on every inch of my exposed skin and I wrap my arms around him. I stroke his hair and he playfully bites against the side of my neck.

"Did you go Christmas tree shopping when you were a kid?" I ask breathlessly and he smiles against my skin.

"Bella, do you really want to talk about that now?"

"Yes."

"We used to go to the Christkindlmarket every year."

"That sounds interesting." I whisper and he nods.

"Yes, we used to buy our tree and ornaments from there." He says and drags his lips across my collarbone.

"Hmm."

"What about you?"

"We visited the markets in Seattle."

"Can we get onto more interesting things if this inquisition is over?" He asks dryly and I glower at him.

"You find this boring? Fine!"

I adjust the straps of my camisole and get off his lap and stand on my feet. I turn and he catches my wrist. He yanks me towards him and I fall into his arms. His green eyes are glowing as he gazes at me and I squirm, trying to get out of his arms. I sigh and he curls his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. He smells so good.

I wiggle against him and he tightens his grip on me.

"Let me go, Edward Anthony." I snap and he shakes with laughter.

"My girlfriend's middle naming me, that can't be good," He whispers and his voice is husky and oh so seductive.

"Let me go." I mumble and he turns me in his direction. I look away and he takes my hands in both of his.

"Hey, I was just messing with you. Do you want to talk about Christmas?"

"Not anymore, we still have a month to talk about that. I want to select a fireplace with you."

He stares at me for a brief second and shakes his head. "Your mind changes so quickly."

I blush and slide off his lap. I grab my laptop and perch it between our bodies. Edward wraps an arm around me and kisses the side of my head.

"Which ones do you like?" He asks and I open the folder that contains the designs.

"I've narrowed it down to three."

I show him the designs and he smiles softly. "They're all great designs, love although I don't like the idea of having a stone fireplace in here. We have one in the family room and that room is very traditional. It'll lose its uniqueness."

"That makes sense. What about these two?" I ask, motioning to the remaining selection.

"I like the second one."

"Me too." I beam at him.

The fireplace we select has a sleek hearth with a cool bisque backdrop. The floor to ceiling backdrop adds height to the space and draws the eye towards it. But, I don't like the idea of tiles for a backdrop.

"Do you want to customize something?" Edward asks and strokes my hair.

"Mm, maybe the tiles. I don't want tiles over the wall because it would look weird. Plus, the fireplace is going to be between the French doors. Tiles won't fit there. I don't want to change the color though, what do you think?"

"What you said is quite right," He says thoughtfully and gazes at the empty space where our fireplace is going to be. "Maybe we can add a marble wall instead. With the bisque color you love, of course. It will be easy on the eyes. What do you think?"

I picture the marble wall between the French doors and the gas fireplace. We can add a loveseat and a table to the space. When it's really cold, Edward and I can sit in front of the fireplace and drink coffee.

"It's perfect." I breathe out and he offers me a heart-stopping smile.

"We can select the marble design tomorrow."

"Maybe I'll think about others changes we can make."

He chuckles. "Yeah, you can also send the details to Ethan. He designed this place. He is one of the best architects we have."

"Okay."

"So are we locking this fireplace?"

"Yes, sir."

"Let me call Kyle."

I smile and place my head on his shoulder. I kiss the side of his neck and he sighs softly. I brush my fingertips over his perfect torso and he grins in my direction. God, he is so handsome. I sit astride his lap and he puts the phone to his ear. I give him a chaste kiss and he playfully bites on my bottom lip.

My lips drag from the side of his neck to his muscular chest. His breathing turns shallow, and he closes his eyes. They suddenly snap open and he clears his throat.

"Hey, Kyle… I know, she mentioned that but I'll look into it tomorrow…" His sentence trails off as his green eyes watch my hand creep inside his sweatpants. "I'm sorry, what?… Well, Bella and I are checking out the designs you sent…"

My eyes widen when I touch his massive erection. It's straining inside. I lower the waistband of his pants and his cock springs out. It flaps against his stomach and I gently stroke it. I hear Edward sigh loudly and he shifts a little.

"We selected the uh-" His words hang in the air and he tenses when I take him in my mouth. I suck on the head and lick the tip. I moan in a low voice and he clears his throat.

"We selected Livingston. But, we need a bisque marble wall instead of tiles," He exhales and takes a deep breath. "That's not really the concern at this hour!"

I concentrate on my task at hand and draw him deeper in my mouth. Hmm, he tastes salty and musky. It's intoxicating. I swallow more of him and push him deeper into my throat. I bob my head as I move his cock in and out of my mouth, while opening my eyes and gazing up at him. I find his dark eyes boring into mine as I lightly graze my teeth against him. He closes his eyes and throws his head back.

"Kyle, I'll call you back later… I don't care… Later, Kyle. Not now!" Edward hangs up and puts the phone away.

His hands hold my hair and he thrusts his hips upwards.

"Oh fuck, baby. That feels so good," He groans softly and I smile. I slurp and swallow and build up speed. "You are quite the temptress, aren't you? Trying to distract me while I was on the phone."

I giggle and lightly and tug on his balls. He moans my name and pulls on my hair with sudden force. I feel him throbbing inside my mouth and his cock hits the back of my throat.

"Baby, I'm close." He says breathlessly and sighs soundly.

I increase my tempo and he whispers my name over and over. I taste the musky liquid and he flexes his hips against my mouth. I graze my teeth against his cock once more and he falls apart in my mouth. I lick him clean and offer a self-satisfactory smile. He offers me a boyish grin, still trying to catch his breath and tucks a stray hair behind my ear.

"Feeling better, Mr. Cullen?" I ask huskily and sit straddling his lap. He puts his hands on my hips and pulls me flush against him.

"Much, much better." He whispers and grabs the hem of my camisole. He slowly lifts it over my head and puts it on the coffee table.

He caresses my back and his lips brush against my breasts. I arch my back and wrap my arms around his neck.

"You are so perfect, Bella." He whispers and his hot breath tickles my right breast. He toys with the waistband of my silk shorts and looks at me. His seductive eyes pierce into mine and I blush.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

"I think it's time to show you what it's like to be teased." He says and before I can register what he said, he lifts me in his arms carries me to the bed. He throws me onto the mattress and crawls on top of me.

"What are your plans?" I ask and can't help but laugh.

"You'll see, baby."

 _This should be fun_.

* * *

 _ **December 04, 2015**_

* * *

I bounce my knee anxiously and stare at my hands on my lap. God, I think I'm going to pass out. I take a deep breath and straighten myself. _Shut up, it's going to be fine._ I look up and find a couple of people gazing in my direction. They give a knowing look and I can't help blush. _Damn you, Edward._

I'm sitting outside Frieda Greene's office who is the Non-Fiction Editor of Seattle Publishing House. Edward coaxed Edythe and me to send the draft because this publisher has been gaining recognition over the last couple of years.

I hope my meeting goes well. Frieda is also an old friend of Esme's, but I haven't told her that I know Esme. I want her to like my book based on my efforts, not because she is friends with my boyfriend's mother.

"Ms. Swan?" The assistant calls me and I gaze at her. "Ms. Greene is ready for you."

"Thank you." I smile and rise to my feet.

The assistant holds the door open for me and I step inside the office. I take a look at the interior and my mood lifts a little. I love how soft and vintage it is. Frieda offers me a warm smile and stands up. We shake hands and take our seats.

"Good afternoon, Bella. It's lovely to meet you again." She says brightly and I blush.

"You too."

"Your manager has called me twice every day since we received your draft. She's relentless."

I blush redder. "Edythe tends to be quite… persistent."

Frieda gives me an easy smile. "I like persistence. Actually, I was trying out recipes from the draft and you can't imagine how much my family loved them. I have never seen them enjoy my food as much as they have in this past week."

My heart skips a beat hearing that. I can't wait to tell Edward.

"Thank you." I say shyly.

She chuckles. "I made my husband cook a few of the starters too. Let me tell you, he can't boil water and he could easily make a few of them. My kids are already your fans. It's been a lovely experience with your book. Thank you for that."

"That really means a lot to me," I say softly, completely overwhelmed.

"And your stories are amazing. They give your book a very personal touch. They are funny and emotional. I can really see how passionate you are about cooking." She gushes and I sigh happily. _Oh, this is the highlight of my day_.

"Thank you again."

"Now, this was my sincere review as a reader," She says and her smile turns business-like. "A mother and wife who wants to experiment with their cooking and it's a perfect book for someone like that. I like the fact that this book can target all sorts of people; the ones who can cook and also the ones who struggle."

"Do you recommend any additions or changes to the draft?" I ask politely and tuck a stray hair behind my ear.

"Well, I'm a little skeptical about the title and some of the chapters need editing. The important thing is that the core of your book-the recipes, are winners. They take the cake."

"But…?" I ask and she offers me an amused smile.

"I might need to conduct a meeting with my team about this. I'll have a definite answer for you in the coming week. You have my complete support with the book and I have an idea in my mind. I'm going to discuss it with my team and then I'll inform you."

"Sure, no problem."

"Aside from that," She chuckles softly. "I'm surprised you didn't mention that you knew Esme."

My cheeks flush and I fidget. "I didn't want you to read the draft just because I know her."

"I appreciate that, Bella. I really do. I know how much hard work must have put into creating this draft. I can see your efforts. Well done."

I beam at her. "Thank you."

"And I recognized you the second you walked in. Do you think I live under a rock? You make the headlines quite frequently."

I flush and sigh softly. "Please, don't let that change your opinion about the book."

"Of course not, Bella. I really want to discuss this with my team before I disclose anything but I can assure you that we definitely want to publish your cookbook. We can't deny the fact that you are quite popular in the public eye. I think we should view this in a positive light. People will generate buzz about your book before it's even published."

"That's true."

Frieda asks me a lot of questions about how I wrote this draft, and where my ideas came from and if I would want to write more books in the future. She is a friendly person and we end up talking about Esme for some time. She seems pretty close to her. I hope Esme doesn't get her feeling hurt because I didn't involve her in this.

I pick up my essentials once Frieda's telephone rings. She answers it and smiles.

"Send her in, please. Thank you, L."

The door opens and I turn to find Esme standing in the doorway with a gracious smile on her face. Her eyes fall on me and they widen with surprise. I smile back, trying to not show my nervousness. Will she feel bad about this?

"Bella? What a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here, honey?" Esme asks with a smile and walks in our direction. We stand up and she gives me a tight hug. "You look wonderful, dear."

My cheeks turn red and I nod. "Thank you. So do you."

Esme goes over to hug her friend and takes a seat beside me.

"I received Bella's draft last week, and we had a meeting regarding that." Frieda answers and Esme laughs.

"That's what I came here to talk to you about! I guess Bella beat me to it."

"Edythe did. I wanted to let you know after this meeting, but here you are."

She chuckles. "Well, Frieda is always swamped with work so I figured I'd drop by to put in a good word for you. But, it seems that Edythe has done good work."

"Oh god, did she. She has been eating my assistant's head off since the last week." Frieda exclaims with exasperation.

"Where did you find her?" Esme asks and I can't help but giggle.

"Edward interviewed and selected her."

"Of course he did." We laugh at my boyfriend's expense.

 _He would've been less than pleased if he were here_.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place, Demetri?" I ask to confirm as the car stops outside a store.

It's called _Archway_ and it must be the smallest interior design store in Seattle. The door is a red gate that can only fit somebody half my size at one time. The display window has a couple of tiles arranged with four boxes behind it. _Very attractive_. The exterior is rusty and the red paint faded centuries ago.

 _I'm still not certain we are at the right place_.

I step out of the car and walk alongside Demetri to the entrance of the store. I try to push open the door but it doesn't budge.

"Stupid door." I mutter and Demetri clears his throat. I look over at him and he points to the keypad hidden in the far corner of the wall. I blush and watch him insert a series of numbers.

The door opens and I blink with surprise. This is high security for a store that looks like it could fall apart any minute. I catch hold of the door and walk inside. It smells of essential oils. I like it. The room doesn't look like it can more than five people, and there is no furniture besides a wooden chair.

A flight of stairs leads downstairs to the basement and there is a door at the end of the room. It opens and a woman in her early sixties walks out with a warm and friendly smile on her face. Her eyes crinkle as she grins at me. I can't help but to smile back.

"You must be Bella. Hi, dear. You too Demetri." Demetri stiffens next to me and I share a look with him.

 _Did I enter some kind of secret universe? Do I get powers to fight evil now?_

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" I ask politely and she laughs heartily.

"Edward told me quite a lot about you. He is downstairs. He said you were beautiful but you look prettier than he described."

I blush fire engine red and smile shyly. "Thank you. It's lovely to meet you."

"Would you like to have something? Edward said you like hot chocolate more than anything else."

 _What did Edward_ not _share about me?_

"That's not a lie."

"Great, I'll get hot chocolate. What about you, Demetri?"

"No, thank you." He says firmly and she nods.

"You may go downstairs. My husband and son will be here any minute now."

I say a quick thank you and descend the stairs. I feel warmer once I step into the room. There are two stone fireplaces and the walls are decorated with contemporary wallpaper. The furniture is posh and sleek. It's like a whole other world. I see groups of people dressed in crisp formal clothes, discussing amongst themselves.

My eyes race around the room and finally fall on my Edward who is standing near a desk, skimming through a file. I notice the word, ' _Invoices_ ' written on the top with a red marker. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. He can't look at the client receipts of an unknown business.

"I don't think it's allowed to look at other people's bill payments. This is not your office." I say and his green eyes lock with mine.

Edward offers me a panty dropping crooked smile and my heart resonates in my chest. I rush over to him and he spins me around in his arms making me laugh. I press my lips against his and he kisses me back.

"God, I missed you Bella." He whispers in his velvety soft voice and I melt against him.

"I missed you too."

"How did the meeting go?"

I smile at him. "It went amazing! Frieda _loved_ the draft and she…" My sentence trails off when I notice everyone gawking in our direction.

Edward chuckles and gives me a chaste kiss. "It's okay, baby. We'll discuss it later. Take a seat."

He pulls out a chair for me and I get comfortable. He kisses the side of my head and returns to the file he was previously reading.

"Where on Earth are we?"

"It's an interior design store." Edward says in an obvious tone and I roll my eyes.

"It's um, different."

He laughs. "Gary likes it this way. I don't mind."

"Hmm."

Edward sits on the chair across from me and continues fact-checking something from the file.

"Edward?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Do you own this store?"

"No."

"Then why are you sitting in-I presume-Gary's chair and looking at his bill receipts?"

He snorts and gives me an amused smile. "You always have a bag full of questions for me, don't you?"

I blush and give him a look which means he needs to explain himself. He sighs.

"Well, Gary works exclusively for our company. He never takes orders from anywhere else. That's why this place is a top end secret. We don't bring our clients here. We order shipments through Gary and present them at the office. He has a lot of contacts, he is the best. Basically, I'm looking at my employees' orders and shipment details. I pay them to do this work; I should know if they are doing their best. I check through this file quite often."

"Okay," I mumble shyly. "When did you meet Gary?"

"Five years ago. A college friend of mine dragged me here during the holidays because he wanted my help in picking something out. This store just stuck out to me. I came here a couple of times just to observe and well, I loved it. It's the best. And I made Gary an offer he couldn't refuse."

I giggle. "What was the offer?"

"That he'll be the exclusive interior designer for all our projects. But, he can't accept orders from anyone else. I want our things to be exclusive. This place is invisible. Nobody knows that there is a state of the art store here."

"You did put him out of business in some way. I mean, he can't take any other clients."

"His sales are in the millions, believe me."

I smile. "Of course they are. I would like to meet him."

I hear faint footsteps behind me and turn to find it's the lady from upstairs. She is carrying a steaming cup of hot chocolate on a tray. I grab the cup and say a quick thank you. She smiles and Edward walks over to her.

"I believe you've met Mel here. She is Gary's wife, and the sweetest woman I know." He says and wraps an arm around her. Mel blushes and slaps his arm.

"Oh stop it you!" She laughs and looks at me. "Isn't he charming?"

"I think so." I say and drink my hot chocolate.

"I'll catch up with you kids later."

"Okay." Edward kisses her cheek, and she walks away from us.

"She seems very fond of you."

"I'm very lovable," He says cockily and I roll my eyes. His expression turns serious, and he clears his throat. "Bella, I'm going to appoint someone along with Demetri to be with you at all times. Her name is Pauline, and she is one of the best."

"Why do I need female security as well?"

"Bella, I'm sure you remember what happened in the Powder Room in New Orleans."

I gulp. "Yes, I don't think I can forget that."

"We need someone who can be with you at all times."

"You want me to take that woman to the bathroom with me?"

"Well, in public spaces, yes."

"No, I don't want that." I cross my arms over my chest.

"It's for your safety, love. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't. Edward, please don't argue about this."

"Bella-" I cut him off.

" _If_ I feel like I need someone to be with me at all times, I'll let you know, okay? I promise. Once your team finds out that Riley is near Seattle, you can keep a lady bodyguard for me."

He stares at me for a moment and sighs dejectedly. "Okay, fine."

"Anyway, Alice wants us all to go out for drinks on Sunday. What do you think?"

"Let's not go." He mumbles and runs a hand through his hair.

"Why not, honey? We've never gone out for drinks with everyone. Won't it be fun?"

"Well the last time I went out for drinks, I got so wasted; you had to come back from Forks."

I suddenly remember that weekend. It was a nightmare. I couldn't sleep and the worst possible things kept running through my head. It was an exhausting night for everybody, I guess. Emmett, Mrs. Cope and Matt were just as disturbed. God, I hope that doesn't ever happen again.

"Do you really think I would let you drink that much again?" I ask softly and his eyes stare deeply into mine.

"No." His answer is instant.

I rise to my feet and go over to where he is. I wrap my arms around his neck and give him a chaste kiss. He tightly hugs me and nuzzles against my hair. I stroke his hair and breathe deeply against him.

"I love you." I whisper and he kisses the side of my head.

"I love you too, baby."

"Aw, look at that! So adorable!" I hear a silvery man's voice behind me. I pull back and Edward places his arms around me as I turn to put a face to that voice.

A short, gray-haired man is gazing at us with a beaming smile and next to him is a middle-aged man who is offering a polite smile. I blush crimson and release Edward.

"You must be Bella. I've been dying to meet you!" He exclaims and I smile shyly.

Edward tightens his arm around me and we take a step closer to them. "Gary, Shane, this is my beautiful girlfriend Bella. Baby, this is Gary and Shane. They own the store."

"It's nice to meet you." I say politely and shake hands.

"I never thought we would get to meet any of Edward's girlfriends. You must be very, very special." Gary says and Edward rolls his eyes.

"Shut up, Gary. Get to work." He snaps and I giggle.

"I love your outfit." Gary comments to me and my eyes widen.

"T-Thank you." I stammer out and look at my boyfriend for an explanation. He just shakes his head.

"Don't even bother. He is hopeless." I stifle a laugh.

"Okay, okay! Let's get to work!" Gary takes a seat behind the desk and Edward and I sit across from him. Edward places his hand on my knee and I put mine atop his.

"I asked Bella to move in with me on Thanksgiving. We have some ideas to renovate our home."

"Congratulations!" He grins and I smile. "So what changes would you like to make to your home. I suggest you have a fireplace in your bedroom. I don't think he had one before. It'll be beautiful."

Edward and I share a laugh. "Yes, my girlfriend plans to add that. She has a lot of wonderful ideas. Why don't you hear her out?"

I clear my throat and discuss my plans regarding the changes Edward and I plan to make. Gary seems very focused and helpful when it comes to suggesting innovative ideas. He is a completely different man from the jolly, cheerful one I met when he walked in. Edward gives his input and Gary proactively improvises the elements.

"Bella dear, I love the idea of warm woods and sleek lines. And if we're doing different patterns for different rooms, I was thinking, a wall paneled in bleached walnut would give more warmth to the room."

"That would be lovely. Can you show us a few textures for the panels?" I ask curiously and he smiles.

"Of course. And we can use unique furniture everywhere. We can add a touch of Poul Kjaerholm chairs and, just a second," He mutters and pulls out a file from somewhere. He flips through a couple of pages and pauses on something. "Perfect. How about a Jackson Pollock?"

"Sounds perfect, Gary." Edward grins at me and I stare at them in shock.

"Jackson Pollock paintings cost a fortune. If we buy new rare paintings for the rooms, what are we going to do with the ones we have?" I ask and he sighs.

"There is enough room, my love." He says reassuringly and my lips press into a grim line.

"The paintings will be expensive, that's all." I mutter and Gary chuckles.

"You walk around with a net worth of $10 billion and you think that painting is expensive?"

I frown. "I'm sorry, what?"

He motions to Edward and shrugs. "That's his net worth."

My heart stops. What? Seriously? That's like eleven digits. He owns and earns billions? I've always known Edward was stinking rich, but I had no idea he was that wealthy. Nor have I ever tried to find out. I mean, why should I? It's not his money that I want. It's him. Frankly, I wish I hadn't found out about this. It's disturbing.

I snap out of my reverie and find three pairs of eyes gazing at me. I blush and bite my bottom lip. Edward takes my hand in his and anxiously looks at me.

"Hey, if you don't want them, we won't do it. It's our place. You should get an equal say in this." He kisses my knuckles.

"No, I'm fine with the paintings. I guess I don't have to worry about money." I say and he strokes my hand.

"Hawaii?" He asks and I giggle, despite my tense thoughts.

I remember Edward and I had a conversation in Dubai that we could leave everything behind and move to Hawaii when things get overwhelming. He still remembers.

Edward chuckles and caresses my cheek with his hand.

"Maybe." I murmur and he smiles softly.

"Do you not want the paintings?"

"I think I'm alright with them." I nod with a confident smile and he turns to Gary.

"You have your answer, Gary. And thanks for discussing my net worth. My Bella is going to have nightmares about it."

Gary laughs and shakes his head. "Well, I try to keep myself updated about my clients."

"Our company is your only client." Edward says dryly and I chuckle.

"I need to keep tabs," Gary defends himself and glances at me. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to make you overwhelmed. I thought you knew."

I shrug. "It's okay. I had to find out someday."

"I wish you hadn't." My boyfriend mutters and I nod internally.

 _Me too._

* * *

I grab my takeaway cup of hot chocolate and follow Edward as we step out of Starbucks. I am blinded for a second due to the cameras flashing in our direction. I sigh disappointedly and keep my head down as I continue walking. I take a sip of my hot chocolate and calm myself.

Edward turns to me and offers a heart stopping smile as he extends his hand in my direction. I interlace our fingers and he kisses the top of my head.

"Did I mention that you look beautiful?" He asks softly and I blush.

"Not that I recall."

"Well darling, you look stunning tonight."

"Thank you."

"We still have to talk about how your meeting went." He muses and I nod.

"Yep."

"What type of tree do you want to buy?"

I smile. "I love Douglas Firs because they look full and there is more room to decorate."

"Alright, whatever you want."

"Did you not decorate a Christmas tree back in Chicago after your family moved here?" I ask and put my head on his shoulder.

Edward wraps an arm around my waist and gives me a chaste kiss. "Um, not really. I wasn't interested. Plus, I used to come here for the holidays."

"You didn't like to celebrate Christmas?" I stroke his cheek and he softly gazes at me.

"Nothing held any interest for me before you came along, Bella. If somebody would've said at the start of this year that I'm going to find myself the perfect woman and we are going to move in together, I would've laughed. It was unimaginable. But, you make me want to be a better person. You always do. I knew we would get along since the moment I met you."

"How did you know?" I murmur and his eyes bore into mine.

"There was something about your eyes."

My face heats up and I kiss his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

I snuggle against him and close my eyes. "Are they still there?" I ask, questioning about the paparazzi who are not far from us.

"Ignore them." He murmurs against my hair and caresses my back.

"You know what?"

"What?" He asks curiously and chuckles.

"We should host a dinner at our place once we renovate it."

"Of course. And before I forget, it's Aunt Jane's birthday on December 10."

I frown. "She didn't tell me that. What should we get her as a gift?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. I once overheard her talking about a pearl necklace that she misplaced a couple of months ago. We could get her another one."

"Right, I remember. She will love it!" I beam at him.

"Hmm."

I gaze at his striking face and sigh softly. "You are so handsome."

He laughs. "Did you just realize that?" I shake my head and he pulls me snugly at his side. "You don't realize how breathtaking you are. And all mine."

"I'm all yours." I promise and give him a swift kiss on the lips.

"Mm, chocolate," He mumbles against my lips and I giggle. "Didn't you just have hot chocolate at Gary's store?"

"I can drink hot chocolate all the time."

"Excessive hot chocolate can lead to disorders." He points out and I roll my eyes.

"I don't waddle around with a jug of hot chocolate every day." I mutter and he cracks up.

"I know. And you should offer your boyfriend some.." He says that as he takes the cup from my hands and drinks it, letting out a contented sigh.

"It's delicious."

I smile and peck his lips. "Hmm. I'll make more for you once we go home."

"That'd be nice, baby. Can we make dinner tonight? Let's give Mrs. Cope a break." He whispers and his eyes look excited.

"I would like that. It's been a while since we've cooked a meal together."

"We can have a candle-lit dinner in the garden. And then…" His phone rings, cutting him off. "Just a second."

"Sure." I mumble and sigh.

"Cullen," Edward snaps and frowns softly. "Yes, why?… About twenty minutes now… Yes, they are… Three blocks down?" Edward tightens his arm around my waist and pulls me impossibly closer to him. "It's pretty important. No, we can't… Keep them around us but we are not going back home before buying a tree… I don't give a flying fuck, Zidek… Yes, look into that… Bye."

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask softly and he kisses my hair.

"Nothing, darling. Zidek is being paranoid. Don't worry. Let's get the tree." He says distractedly and unconsciously locks his arm around me in a death grip. He looks anxious. It seems like he wants us to leave, but he knows we need to buy a tree.

"Thank you." I smile at him and he frowns softly.

"Why?"

"You know why. I can feel how desperately you want to take me home after that phone call but you are being very patient."

The tension around his eyes disappears, and he stops us mid-step. He wraps me in his arms and hugs me. I bury my face against his chest and close my eyes.

"God, you know me all too well." He mutters and nuzzles against my hair.

I smile and rub his back. "It's going to be fine."

"Not unless we catch that son of a bitch."

I shudder when I recall the last time I saw him. His face, his eyes, his _stench_. It was nauseating. I hug Edward tighter and shake my head.

"Come on, let's buy a tree." I say soothingly and he nods.

"Yeah."

* * *

 _ **December 06, 2015**_

* * *

"Edward sweetie, should we shift this a little to the left?" I ask and put my hands on my hips.

"Yes."

"But do you think it looks alright where it is?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, maybe. I don't think it's-"

I turn to him and my eyes turn furious. He is sitting on the couch with his laptop and a pile of files next to him. I share a look with Matt-who just shrugs at me. I march over to my boyfriend and he looks up at me. His green eyes widen with surprise and he gulps.

"Yes, baby?"

"Christmas comes once a year. And you work all year long. I would really appreciate if you would stop working on a Sunday and help me with the damn tree!"

Edward hurriedly puts the laptop and files away and rises to his feet. He places his arms around my waist and leans his forehead against mine.

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Swan. You have my undivided attention. I promise."

I smile shyly and hug him. "Good."

"Thank you, Matt. I think I'll pick it up from here." Edward says and I hear footsteps fading in the distance behind me.

Edward and I go to the store room and return to the living room with the ornaments we bought last night. We start decorating the tree and share Christmas stories with each other. It's mostly Edward telling me about his experiences which are significantly grander than mine. Plus, he had more fun. Our Christmases were pretty much the same every year.

It takes us a couple of kisses, a lot of Christmas stories and Mrs. Cope's special homemade creamy mushroom soup to complete decorating the tree. Edward stands on the footrest and puts the gold star on top. He walks behind me and encircles his arms around me.

"What do you think?" I ask with a smile and he kisses behind my ear.

"It's the most beautiful Christmas tree there is."

I giggle and turn in his arms. He touches his forehead to mine and smiles at me. We kiss lazily for a while and I break our kiss when his phone buzzes in his sweatpants. He sighs and strokes my cheek.

"I have a little work to do, ma'am. Do you mind?" He asks and I shake my head.

"Not really, I think I'll continue reading my book. Is it-" My phone rings, cutting me off. I grab it from the coffee table and see Frieda's name flashing on the screen. Why is she calling today? Oh god, something must be wrong. Maybe her team didn't like my draft.

"Edward…" I trail off and he kisses the top of my head.

"Answer it, my love. It's going to be fine."

I nod and accept the call. I walk a little away and take a deep breath.

"Hey, Frieda."

"Hi, Bella. I apologize for calling today but I just received an email from the President about his decision regarding your book."

"Okay." I hold my breath.

"We set up a meeting with the marketing and finance team after you left on Friday to discuss your book and how to go about marketing it. You already know that I have given rave reviews to your draft and really enjoyed it as a reader…"

"Yes." _Where is she going with this_?

"I know this is something to be discussed in my office tomorrow but I was so excited for you, I had to call," I can hear my heart hammering in my chest as I wait for her to say something.

"Seattle Publishing House is offering you a $3.5 million advance plus royalties for a minimum of six books to be published over a 12-year period."

The phone almost slips out of my hands hearing that. They are taking a chance with my book. Oh my god. I can't breathe. They want me to publish six books! This is the highlight of my day.

"Thank you," I croak out and clear my throat. "I can't wait to tell Edward. We can meet tomorrow to discuss it further."

"Of course. I won't take much of your time. Please think about the offer. We would love for you to choose us. Have a good day."

"You too." I hang up and drop the phone on the sofa.

Tears spring to my eyes and I turn to look at Edward who is anxiously staring at me. He frowns looking at my face and I launch myself towards him. I jump into his arms and tightly hug him. He buries his nose against my hair and inhales soundly.

"Bella, I'm getting impatient here. What happened?"

I tell him about the offer and his eyes light up like the fourth of July. He crashes his lips against mine and I smile. I kiss him back just as passionately and wrap my arms around his neck. He twirls me around and I squeal with surprise. I laugh against his lips and he gives me a chaste kiss.

"Congratulations, Bella. I'm so proud of you." He says and offers me a heart-stopping smile. I blush and peck his lips.

"Thank you, this really means a lot to me. If you wouldn't have encouraged me to write the book, I wouldn't have done it. Thank you." I whisper and a tear drops from my eye.

"Hey, don't cry." He murmurs and wipes away my tears. I sniffle softly and cuddle against him.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, baby. So much." He strokes my hair and rocks me in his arms.

Edward releases me and rushes over to tell Mrs. Cope about the book deal. He tells Matt and Demetri about it too and makes a phone call to his parents. He is so ecstatic. I have no idea what I did to deserve somebody like him. It's so comforting to know that he is always here for me, no matter how good or bad the times are. He is my rock.

"… I know, mom. We'll talk about that later… I remember… I love you too. Bye." He disconnects the call and smiles at me.

"Is there anybody else you would like to call?" I ask and he shrugs.

"The others can wait. Jacob will be here in a couple of hours. You can tell him then."

I frown, confused. "Why is Jake coming over?"

"Well, first he hasn't been here. He should see how we are redecorating our place. Second, he wants to drive one of my cars. So, I invited him over."

"Oh, that's nice. He'll probably pass out looking at your garage."

"I hope that doesn't happen." He saunters over to me and folds his arms around my waist.

I cradle his face in my hands and kiss his lips. "You are the best boyfriend in the world."

"Why, thank you. I need to keep up with my girlfriend," He gives me a quick kiss. "Now, get that book you want to read. I have work to do."

Edward playfully slaps my butt and I yelp. He gives me another kiss and I make my way to our bedroom. I quickly peek inside the guest bedrooms where people are working to redecorate them. The house will look complete once everything is done. People have been working day and night to complete everything before Christmas.

I step inside the bedroom and find three men working on the fireplace which is nearly finished. I can't help but smile. Gary ordered the Italian marble on Friday and it's supposed to be delivered tomorrow. Once, they set everything up, our bedroom will be ready.

I grab my book and my phone buzzes in my hand. I check the screen and it's Edward. I roll my eyes but smile as I answer it.

"What is it, sweetheart?" I ask.

"Can you please get my envelope from the study? It's in the desk."

"Sure." I smile and end the call.

I enter his study and open the first drawer to find a white envelope with the initials _EC_ inscribed in neat calligraphy. I take hold of it and return to the living room. Edward is sitting closer to the twinkling Christmas tree we just decorated and his sole attention is on his laptop screen.

His gorgeous green eyes meet mine and he beams at me. I smile back and sit across from him on the armchair and put the envelope on the coffee table.

"Thank you, Bella. Will you please open it for me?" He asks sweetly and I giggle.

"Alright."

I take hold of the envelope and carefully unseal it. I look inside and find multiple brochures and tickets to an opera. I frown. Is he leaving town after Christmas? I gaze at my boyfriend and find him brushing his thumb across his bottom lip as he curiously stares at me. His actions are very distracting but I concentrate on my thoughts.

"What's inside, baby?" He asks and I clear my throat.

"There are tickets and a couple of brochures."

"What about? Did you open and see them?"

"Not yet." I mumble and hold the envelope upside down and let the contents fall in my lap. I read the name and date on the top most ticket and gasp softly. I glare at him and sigh.

"Are you leaving town on December 31?"

Edward laughs and cocks his head to one side. "How many tickets are there?"

"Two."

It suddenly dawns on me that it's for him and me. I smile sheepishly and realize there is just one opera house in Seattle. It's really not that interesting.

"Are we going to McCaw Hall?"

"Look at the location, my love."

I try to concentrate on the ticket at hand but can't understand the language. I think it's German, but I'm not sure.

"I can't understand, it's not in English." I say softly and he chuckles, running a hand through his hair.

"Um, try the bottom right corner, what's written?"

I squint as I read. "Wien, is that right?"

"Yes, that's German for Vienna."

"Oh!" I smile and gaze at the picture of the opera as I register what he just said. "What?! It's in Vienna?!"

My eyes are wide as saucers and my mouth is agape in shock. Oh. My. God. Where is he going with this? His green eyes look entertained as my face changes its colors.

"Yes, it's in Vienna. The Vienna State Opera has Die Fledermaus show every New Year's Eve. I know you've always wanted to see that. Check the other brochures," I quickly scan through but don't understand German. I see ice on every leaflet, Christmas tree decorations and great Architectural buildings.

Edward continues talking. "Do you have figure skates? They have gorgeous ice skating rinks around the famous sights," My heart is hammering in my chest as I peer at him. He dissolves into laughter looking at my face. "Our flight leaves on December 26. I thought you might like to spend New Year's in a different country with me."

Tears prick my eyes and his green eyes soften. His lips curl into a charming smile and I rush over to tackle him in a hug. He laughs and falls back on the couch with me straddling his lap.

He remembered. We had spoken about this while discussing John Irving's books. I told him that I wanted to visit Vienna, and he promised he would take me. _He remembered_.

"What do you think, baby?" Edward asks softly and I hover over him.

"I would _love_ to spend New Year's with you in Vienna."

My big-ass grin must have told him how much I love this plan. He kisses my lips, my nose and then my forehead.

"I want to make all your dreams come true, Bella."

"You are my dream come true, Edward." I say earnestly and he connects our lips for a kiss.

"I think it's time to celebrate." He mumbles against my lips and I giggle.

"We can't. There are people around."

He scoffs. "Bella, your book deal is definitely something to celebrate. And our trip."

"We can't." I say, trying to look firm but fail miserably.

Edward scoops me in his arms bridal style and I squeal with surprise. I wrap my arms around his neck and he carries me towards the other section of the house. I find the designers and workers stopping to look at us as we go up the stairs.

"Oh my god, Edward. They are _all_ looking at us!" I hiss and he smirks.

"Doesn't matter."

We reach the third floor and he takes me the spare guest room which I have never entered. It has a gorgeous view of the mountains and forest from the glass wall. It's breathtaking. The snow just makes it all better. The room has a sandy textured wallpaper and blue bedding. It's so refreshing.

"I've never seen this room," I comment as Edward locks the door. "I like it. We shouldn't change anything here."

"Whatever you want, my love. I used to sleep here if I ended up painting until late at night. I like this room too."

"And the view is so-Edward!" I laugh when his lips unexpectedly press against mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back.

His hands reach for the front buttons of my dress and he undoes them. I fold my legs around his waist and draw his lower half closer to mine. He sighs impatiently as it takes a lot of time to unbutton my dress. I don't blame him; there are a lot of buttons.

"You didn't let me talk about the view." I mumble and bury my hands in his soft hair. He pulls our phones out and hurls them away from us.

"We can enjoy the view after we have sex."

My cheeks flame with a familiar blush and I peck his lips. My phone buzzes and I catch hold of it before Edward does. He glares at me and I smile as I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Congratulations!" Alice squeals and I laugh.

"Thank you, Alice."

"Hang up!" Edward whisper-yells and opens my unbuttoned shirt dress.

I roll my eyes and concentrate on Alice's bubbly voice. "We need to have a party and celebrate."

"Sure thing, Alice."

Edward trails hot kisses from my neck down to my bra clad breasts and I stifle a moan. His fingers glide towards my stomach and I can't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny?" She asks and I giggle.

"Your brother."

Edward grazes his teeth against my neck and I whimper. He hooks his thumb on either side of my panties and lowers them. His eyes lock with mine and my breathing falters looking at his sensual gaze.

"Alice, I'll call you back later." I breathe out and he presses his lips against mine.

"Ew! Are you guys having sex?" Alice asks and I smile.

"We're about to, Alice. Bye!" Edward yells and ends the call. He throws my phone on the other end of the bed and wastes no time to undress both of us.

"God, you are insatiable!" I moan as his lips drag gentle kisses from my navel down to my thighs.

"You like it." He says with a smile and I laugh.

"I love it."

* * *

 _ **December 10, 2015**_

* * *

I enter Jane's great room alongside Alice but find nobody there. We go towards the family room and see Esme, Jane and Rosalie lounging on the sofas chatting amongst themselves. Where is Edward? And others?

Jane stands up as Alice waltzes over to give her aunt a big hug. I follow her and Jane embraces me.

"Happy Birthday, Jane. You look amazing." I kiss her cheek and release her. She smiles and her blue eyes are shining with joy.

"And you, my sweetheart, are glowing." She compliments and I blush from head to toe.

"Bella picked out this outfit all by herself!" Alice says with surprise and claps her hands. "My work here is done!"

"Thanks, Alice." I mutter and roll my eyes.

I'm dressed in a beige and cream draped pinstriped wool-blend pencil skirt and black oversized ribbed wool sweater. I love this outfit and so does Alice.

"Did you come straight from your meeting with Frieda?" Jane asks and I nod.

"I did. It was a long day. I had discussions with Edward's team at the Cullen Foundation. Edward wants me to get familiar with everything before I officially become a part of it."

"How is that going?"

"Oh, it's lovely!" I gush and smile at her. "They have amazing ongoing projects and I can't wait to do my part. Everyone on the team is amazing and the interns are excellent. I'm so glad Edward is letting me be a part of this."

"Of course he is, Bella. He knows how much you like to work for the social welfare.

"I'm just happy I'm a part of the organization. Later on, I met with the marketing team so I had to work on my website."

"Oh right, the website! You should post Christmas recipes now!"

I laugh. "Yep, I'm working on them."

"Lovely."

"Alright, enough about work. Did you like our gift?" I ask with a smile and she frowns.

"What gift?"

"Edward didn't give your present?"

"No."

I groan. "He had better not have left it at home!"

She snorts. "He must have left it in the car, don't worry. Come sit. I'll get you something to drink."

Esme gives me a hug and I update her about my whereabouts just like I did Jane. Rosalie seems quite comfortable around me which is surprising. Jane gives Alice and me a glass of wine each and I intake an inviting sip.

"Where is Edward?" I finally ask and Jane and Esme laugh.

"The boys are cooking dinner tonight," Jane says with a proud smile. "I told them that it's my birthday and I want them to make us something."

I giggle. "Even Carlisle?"

"Of course." Esme exclaims and I smile.

"Can he cook?"

"Yes, a little."

"I'll go check on them." I say and make a move to stand up but Esme stops me.

"No, I don't want them asking for help. I know you'll end up helping them." She says and I blush.

 _I want to see Edward._ He had a breakfast meeting at eight this morning and I haven't seen him since last night. I really miss him. It was a tiring day and I want him to hold me for some time. I received a text from him in the evening that he had a terrible day at work. _Poor baby._

I resist going to the kitchen and we end up discussing about Christmas shopping and decorations. We laugh when Rosalie tells us that Emmett wanted a Mario-themed Christmas tree topper, and he bought one but it's in their bedroom now.

"I mean, I wake up in the morning and it's the first thing I see! It's so irritating." Rosalie complains and we chuckle.

It's nice to carry on a conversation with her. She may not be as bad as I think she is. Something has changed. I wonder what it is.

"He used to be obsessed with Mario." Esme adds and Rosalie sighs.

"He loves Mario and the gym more than me. Every time I make plans and if they coincide with his gym timings, he argues on and on about it. Then he'll get grumpy and won't talk to me."

"Edward gets possessive when it comes to his stupid road trips with Alex," I say and shake my head. "I told him to cancel his plans last week, and he was being childish about it. I gave up arguing and let him leave. I don't know how far they went, but he was back before I woke up the next morning."

"Alex told me they went Vancouver." Alice pipes in and I chuckle.

"Oh."

Rosalie seems more relaxed than she normally is. We chat for another thirty minutes and then she rises to her feet and walks in the piano's direction. She sits on the bench and starts playing a composition. Alice and Jane engage Esme and me as they share their New Year's Eve party plans. They are having separate parties and they sound great but Edward and I won't be here.

My phone flashes with Jake's face on the screen and I smile.

"Jake's calling. Excuse me." I stand up and walk away from them. I answer the call.

"Hey, Jake."

"Hey, Bells. Where are you?"

"I'm at Jane's place. It's her birthday."

"Oh, wish her a Happy Birthday from me."

"I will."

"I'm out Christmas shopping. What do you think I should get for Mr. Cullen?"

I laugh. "I'm asking myself that very question. And if I remember correctly, Edward has told you to stop calling him Mr. Cullen outside of work."

"Edward sounds weird. Anyway, do you have any ideas?"

"Um, you can get something that reminds him of Chicago and he'll be happy."

He laughs. "Great, thanks Bells! I'll call you later."

"Bye, Jake." He ends the call and I smile.

My eyes race over to Rosalie and I walk to her but keep a five-step distance. Her eyes fall on me and she continues playing the melody.

"Edward told me that you learned to play when you were in high school." I comment and her eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"Yes, I did," She mutters and I bite my bottom lip. "I'm surprised he mentions me after the amount of hate I receive from his end."

I shuffle my feet. "He didn't tell me… you know about you." I shrug and she chuckles a silvery laughter.

"I know, Bella. You wouldn't even look at me if you knew. Edward may be a lot of things but he is not a liar, I trust him enough."

I listen to her play in silence and find Esme, Jane and Alice gazing at us in shock. _Yes, yes, we spoke_. They go back to animatedly discussing their story and I take that as a good chance to sneak out of the room to go see my Edward.

When I near the kitchen, I smell a very weird scent of spices. What is that? As I stand in the doorway, I see nothing but a mess inside. Alex and Emmett are hovering over a pan of something. _I think that's where the smell is coming from_. Will is shouting at Alex as he chops vegetables. Carlisle is on the serving island, preparing ten glasses of prawn cocktails. Oh, that looks delicious!

My eyes finally fall on my tired yet handsome boyfriend who is fiddling with the oven as he intently stares at it. I cringe from the loud, blaring music playing on Emmett's phone which is the main reason why everything seems so disoriented.

"Bella!" Alex waves at me and rushes over to give me a quick hug.

"You shouldn't leave the gas station, you fucking idiot!" Emmett screams and I giggle. Alex kisses my cheek and pulls back.

"Hey, I'm making soup with Emmett. This is so cool, I've never cooked before. Do you want to see?" He asks and I nod.

"Of course."

He drags me over to Emmett-who greets me with a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey, little sis! What's up?"

"I'm good. I see you are making soup." I comment and he gives me a grin.

"Classic minestrone soup."

"Wow," I look at the pot of soup and frown, confused. It doesn't look like minestrone soup. What the hell are they making? "I can't wait to have it."

"You bet. It's going to be better than the dish your boyfriend is cooking!" He high-fives Alex and I laugh.

"I bet it is." I nod and gulp nervously. _I think I just lost a little of my appetite looking at the soup._ But, I'll still eat it since they took a lot of effort.

I go over to Carlisle and smile appreciatively.

"Carlisle, this looks wonderful."

He grins at me. "Hi, dear. And thank you. Edward gave me your recipe."

"It's his favorite snack. I make it for him all the time. It looks exactly like I make it."

"Really? Thank you. I hope Esme likes it. She really doubted my cooking skills."

I giggle. "Well, you'll be fine."

I finally walk over to Edward and his green eyes lock with mine. I offer him a loving smile and fold my arms around his neck. I kiss the side of his neck and he sighs softly. I close my eyes and breathe him in. I feel his arms snaking around my waist and pulling me closer to him. How the hell did I survive today without him?

"You look tired, Bella." Edward mumbles against my hair and I exhale.

"So do you." I try to pull back but he shakes his head.

"Just a little longer," He whispers and buries his face against my hair. "I've been waiting for this the whole day."

"I love you." I say and he kisses my hair.

"I love you too, angel."

We stay in our embrace until Edward releases me. I smile and stroke his cheek. I bring his face closer to mine and kiss his lips. He moans against my mouth and deepens our kiss. I melt in his arms and slowly build the tempo of our kiss. This is nice. He takes my bottom lip between his teeth and gently tugs on it, sending shivers through me.

"Oh god, you guys! Get a fucking room!" Will yells and we break our kiss, startled!

"Don't even think about having sex around all of us." Emmett adds loudly and I blush. Edward places his arms around me and I look over at Will.

"Hey Will, what are you doing?"

"Making a side salad."

"He's been chopping that shit for the last hour." Edward mutters and I laugh.

"Nice. I can't wait for dinner. And what did my man cooking for everyone?" I ask and keep my arms around his neck.

Edward smiles and strokes my cheek. "Roast chicken with potatoes and carrots."

"I can't wait. I'm sure it's going to be the best dish of the night." I whisper and give him a chaste kiss.

"Hmm, you have a lot of faith in me Ms. Swan." He says with a smile and I blush.

"That's because I know you well, Edward."

I suddenly hear footsteps stomping over to us and turn to find Emmett and Alex marching our way. My eyes widen and Edward hides me against him.

"Alright Bella, I think we're going to have to ask you to leave." Alex says firmly and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Why is that?" Edward asks and glares at them.

"No women are allowed in the kitchen tonight. I don't want her stealing our secret recipes for the cookbook." Emmett says and Edward bursts into laughter. I stifle a smile and look away.

"Emmett, you are such a fucking idiot." Edward mumbles and shakes his head.

"Leave, Bella." Alex says and I look over at my boyfriend.

"Do you need some help, baby?" I ask and stroke his cheek. I hate to see him this tired.

"You didn't offer us any help." Alex mutters and Edward scoffs.

"She is my girlfriend, not yours," He points out and turns to me. "I'll see you later, darling." He says softly and gives me a parting kiss.

"Okay." I smile and walk out of the room.

 _I hope dinner is edible_.

* * *

 **EDWARD**

* * *

Everyone sings the Happy Birthday song as Aunt Jane cuts a slice of her cake. She has a face splitting grin on her face as she gazes at everyone. Her eyes linger on Bella and me a little longer and she gives me a teary smile. I smile back and Alex and Will feed her a piece of cake. She laughs as they stuff her mouth with the cake and push them off as she tries to eat it.

Alex is quick enough to step away as he immediately grabs his camera again. He takes pictures of everyone as we feed her a little piece of cake as well. One of the housemaids whisks the cake away and returns with a slice for everyone. We grab our plates and settle on the sofas around.

Bella eats a small portion of her cake and passes me the rest of it. I'm all too willing to eat because it's delicious.

I really want to go home now. After the horrendous day at work and making dinner for two hours, I don't have the energy to do anything. I need rest. Thursdays at work are always hectic.

At least dinner went well. Everyone loved roast chicken the most, just like my beautiful girlfriend had predicted. The minestrone was inconsumable but we still ate it for the sake of Alex and Emmett. Dad's prawn cocktail was a hit all because it was my girlfriend's recipe. Maybe it was not a bad experience after all. Except for listening to Emmett's music. He has horrible taste in music.

Bella cuddles against me and closes her eyes. She seems quite exhausted too. I want to know how her day went. If there are any problems that I can help her with. I tighten my arm around her and kiss the top of her head. She opens her eyes and I feel like her brown orbs look directly into my soul.

"What's wrong, honey? You look distracted." Bella whispers, catching on my fidgety behavior tonight. How do I tell her?

"It's nothing. We'll talk at home."

"Okay," She rests her head on my shoulder and places her hand on my chest. "It's going to be fine."

"It will be. And you look gorgeous tonight." I let her know, and she pecks my lips.

"Thank you."

"Sleep, if you want." I stroke her hair and she sighs.

"I don't want to. But, I need to."

I chuckle and kiss her cheek. "I know."

"Yo, lovebirds!" Emmett yells and we look at him. "Do you want more cake?"

"No, thank you Emmett." Bella says kindly, and he grins goofily and grabs the remaining portion of the cake. I smile and shake my head.

I look over at mom, and she meets my gaze. I sit up straight and clear my throat. "Mom, can we talk?"

"Sure, honey. What is it?"

"Not here." I say and run a hand through my hair.

"I'll wait in Jane's study."

I nod and she leaves. I gaze at Bella and unwrap my arms from around her. I kiss the top of her head and rise to my feet. She frowns and takes my hand in hers.

"Where are you going?" She asks softly and I kiss the back of her hand.

"I need to talk to mom about something. I'll be back, okay?"

"Okay." I smile and give her a quick kiss.

I grab my jacket and make my way towards the study. I find mom leaning against the desk with her arms crossed over her chest. I bury my hands deep in my pockets and gaze at her. She glares at me and I try not to get intimidated by her death stare. Fuck, if looks could kill, I'd be dead seconds ago.

"Why did you cut me off on Sunday?" She snaps and I gulp.

"Bella was right there, mom."

"Still!" She shakes her head. "That doesn't mean you don't listen."

"I-I thought you were mad at me because it's too soon."

Mom finally sighs and shakes off her angry expression. "Honey, every relationship is different. What you and Bella have is very pure and tender. I am not surprised you want to ask her to marry you."

"I know she is the right one. I haven't felt this way with anyone and she makes me want to be a better person. It's only been six months since we met but it's been the best time of my life."

"I know that," She smiles and walks closer to me. "She is special. And somebody who knows how to put up with you. You are one lucky man, let me tell you that."

I laugh softly and nod my head. "I am."

"I can't believe you are going to get engaged," She whispers and tears spring to her eyes. She tightly hugs me and I wrap my arms around her. "I'm so happy for you both."

"Thanks, mom."

"What about the ring?" She asks and pulls back to look at me.

"I have a couple of ring designers coming to my office tomorrow."

She smiles shyly and walks over to grab her purse from the desk. She produces a black velvet box and I sigh softly. I should've known. She passes it to me and her lips curl into a smile.

"You are very impulsive, honey. You might end up proposing to her tomorrow if you set your mind to it," I chuckle. "So I want you to have that ring. It's your nana's. I don't know whether Bella will like it or not but you should see it for yourself."

"Bella doesn't care about that," I murmur and gingerly open the box. I close my eyes as soon as I see the ring. "Oh fuck. No, mom. Not this ring. Please. Give me something else. This is too much, I can't." I close the box.

"Why not, Edward?"

"It's just…it's nana's ring." I run a hand through my hair.

I gaze at mom, who is holding in her tears. "Your nana made me promise that I would keep this ring until you found someone worthy of it. She was so attached to you, Edward. If you give this ring to Bella, we'll be always cherishing her."

"Do you remember, that when I saw this ring…" My voice breaks. "I went out to the bar and I-I ended up in the hospital that night."

"Oh Edward, it's in the past. You have changed so much in the past few months. You are so close to all of us, you even played piano!" She shakes her head. "We had lost hope that we would ever hear you play again. But, Bella made it all happen. She will help you get past this too."

"She's going to freak out because of the size of the ring." I say with a smile and keep the box in my pocket.

"Tell her it's a family ring. And blue diamonds are very rare. Just 1% available in the world."

I roll my eyes. "Do you think Bella cares about that stuff? If I give her a gummy bear ring, she will happily accept it."

"Well, this is no gummy bear ring. It's worth millions. Keep it safe and give it to her before it's too late."

"I plan on doing it on Sunday. We have an event to attend and later, I have some arrangements done."

"Oh! You're going to be engaged soon!" She hugs me again and I smile.

 _I hope Bella says yes._

* * *

 _ **December 13, 2015**_

* * *

I take off my jacket and roll up the sleeves of my shirt as I step inside our home. I don't see Bella in the great room and wonder where she is. I make my way to the bedroom passage and check up on the work going inside the rooms. Our home looks marvelous now. Bella's ideas gave it a personal touch and made it less… cold.

When I enter our bedroom, I find her nowhere. _Okay_. I drape my jacket on sofa, and go to the walk-in closet. I check up on the engagement ring and sigh. It's still there. Why the fuck do I stare at it every day? I shake my head and return to the bedroom. I hear some movement in the bathroom and open the door only to smile.

Bella is lounging in the bathtub, her body is lathering in bubbles and there is a glass of wine carefully perched at the foot of the tub. There are candles lit on a side table and I hear gentle music playing on the speakers.

"Hey." I breathe out and walk over to my girlfriend.

My smile turns to a frown when I find tears in her beautiful eyes. Her bottom lip quivers as she looks at me and takes a deep breath. She reaches for me and I lean as close as possible. Her wet arms circle around my neck and she presses her face against me.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Emily called me a while ago and said that some-some man was lingering around the bookstore. She was shopping across the street and saw him try to enter the site for two hours but security wouldn't let him in. So she went over to speak to him."

"Who was it, Bella?" I ask softly and kneel by her side.

"My father." She sobs and buries her face in her hands.

My heart stills. I remember he was in Seattle during Thanksgiving. I told Zidek to take care of this. Fuck, why does Charlie want to meet my Bella?!

"Hush, Bella. Calm down," I stroke her hair and she shakes her head. "Do you want to talk to him?"

"No!" Her face is streaked with tears but I can see hatred in her eyes for that man.

"Okay, okay. Enough with the crying, he's not coming near you. I promise." I say and she whimpers.

"What if he meets Jake?"

"Jacob probably doesn't know what his father looks like." I remind her and she sniffles.

"You're right. I can't believe he is showing up after all these years," She weeps and my heart breaks looking at her face.

"Hey, look at me," I whisper and her watery eyes meet mine. "Don't cry. I can't watch you cry, love."

"Sorry."

"Don't be," I wipe away her tears. "I know you don't give two shits about him so why bother crying over him? Let's talk about something else."

Bella composes her face and takes a deep breath. She manages a small smile and I stroke her cheek. "How was work on a Sunday?"

I groan at that. "Don't even ask."

"It's not cool that you have to work on the weekend." She mumbles and kisses me. I cradle her face in my hands and deepen our kiss. She moans against me and I taste red wine. We breathlessly pull back and I take hold of her wine glass. I finish her drink and put the empty glass away.

"I know, but the work was very important."

"What was it?"

"Well, I can't tell you that."

She pouts. "Really?"

"Yes, really. It's just between me, Alex, Kate and Jasper. Oh and Kyle."

Bella rolls her eyes at that. "Of course Kyle is involved. I don't think you can live without Kyle."

"I can't work well when he is not around."

"He is your work girlfriend," She teases and I chuckle. "I'm pretty jealous of him."

"You should be. Turn around."

Bella turns around and I reach for the shampoo and thoroughly wash her hair and massage her scalp, which earns a couple of sighs from her. I use one of the bath sponges and squirt some shower gel on it before tenderly lathering her body with soap. I ask her to lie down and clean her legs and feet. She is so perfect.

I use the handheld shower and rinse out the shampoo from her hair. Bella asks me more about work and I tell her everything that happened during the day. By the time I'm done, the Charlie Swan drawer is shut nice and tight. I pull on the plug and drain the soapy water and grab the towel on the wooden stool and help Bella stand up.

She steps out and I fold the towel around her lovely frame. She looks up with a warm smile and gives me a chaste kiss. I use another towel to dry her hair. Once I'm done, I pull her in my arms and tightly hug her. I bury my face against her sweet-smelling hair and breathe her in.

"I missed you, Bella."

"I missed you too, honey."

She gazes at me and caresses my cheek with her hand. My heart pounds a little harder when I think about tonight's plans. _Please say yes, darling_. I snap out of my reverie and lead her to the walk-in closet.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I don't feel like going out tonight. Can't we stay home and relax? It's been a very busy week." She whispers against me.

 _Fuck_.

"Love, we'll have time to ourselves once we leave for Vienna. This is the last event of the year. Even Alex and Kate are coming. We'll have fun."

"You don't like these events either, why are you so insistent to take me?" She asks and sits on the tub chair in her walk-in closet. I kneel in front of her and take her hand in mine.

"Because we need some time away from everything. You know that half your attention is on the people working here, how will you relax? Let's just dress up, go there, have some drinks and come back." I try to convince her, hoping it works.

"What is the event, anyway?"

"It's the 30th Anniversary of the Seattle Architecture Foundation. We won't stay for long, I promise."

"Okay, but in return, we'll have to make a stop and buy ice-cream on our way back." She says and tries to hide her smile.

"Ice-cream? It's freezing cold out there, baby."

She shrugs. "Doesn't matter."

I laugh and kiss her lips soundly. God, I love her so much. She gives me a cute grin and strokes my hair.

"Let me help you into your dress." I whisper and rise to my feet.

I walk over towards Bella's gowns and rummage through the section to find something beautiful for my girlfriend. I turn and see Bella blow-drying her hair with a smile on her face. I smile to myself and pick out a midnight blue strapless silk gown. It has intricate embroidery and a train. This color always looks lovely on her.

I put the gown on the tub chair and pick out a simple diamond necklace and the cluster bracelet I gave her not long ago to wear tonight.

Bella takes a look at the outfit and her cheeks flame with an alluring blush. "Thank you, honey. Why don't you get dressed while I get ready?"

"I can help." I insist and she giggles.

"I know but let's not be late. You need to get ready too."

I sigh. "Fine. Don't take too much time."

"Get out, Edward." She says with a smile and I chuckle.

* * *

"Oh my god, this is not going to end well." Bella mumbles and hides her face against my chest. I chuckle and kiss her head.

"It'll be fine, my love."

I watch Kate walk in our direction alongside Jasper-who has a big grin on his face. They greet some familiar faces and finally stand in front of us. Bella turns to smile at them and Jasper immediately pulls her in for a hug. Kate winks at me with a knowing look and I want to kill Alex. Why the hell did I tell him that I was going to propose to my girlfriend? I'm sure half the Seattle knows already.

Jasper gives me a shit-eating smile and I groan softly. _Even Jasper knows!_

"Oh, I'm going to kill Alex." I mutter under my breath and Jasper snickers.

"Yep. You should do that." He agrees and Bella returns to my side.

"Why do you want to kill Alex?" She asks curiously and I give her a chaste kiss.

"He is an annoying person, that's why."

"Where is he anyway…" Jasper's sentence trails off when he watches him walk towards us _with_ _Alice_ by his side.

Bella is right; this is not going to end well.

"Hey, Kate!" Alice squeals and hugs her. She pulls back and offers Jasper a smile. "Hey, Jasper!" She greets him with a similar kind of enthusiasm.

Jasper blinks rapidly and snaps out of his shock to nod at her. "Hello, Alice."

I close my agape mouth and silence descends on all of us. How the hell did Alice change her mind about Jasper? Jasper looks equally shocked as everyone is. Bella sighs by my side and I kiss the side of her head.

"Thank you for helping my friend the other day." Alice says earnestly to him and he frowns.

"Iris? Iris is your friend?"

"Yes!"

He smiles at her and nods. "I was glad to help."

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Alex finally speaks up and Bella chuckles by me.

"Last night, two guys at a bar cornered Iris in the parking lot and Jasper saved her. Isn't that great?"

"Of course, that's so sweet of you, Jasper!" Kate says enthusiastically and I nod.

"Good work. I guess, you won't be getting heat from Alice anymore," I mutter and Bella slaps my arm. "What?"

We fall into an easy conversation and Bella and I meet a couple of people we know. I can't stop thinking about my plans for later and I'm turning more anxious with every passing minute. Bella seems worried about me for some reason but I try to mask my nervousness. Fuck, I really don't know how I'm going to survive the rest of the night.

When we rejoin our group, the girls talk about something regarding Christmas gifts that I don't bother listening to. My phone buzzes in my pants and I answer it.

"Cullen."

"Mr. Cullen, your arrangements are ready. We're waiting for you." Natalia says and I sigh happily.

"Great, thank you. We'll be on our way." I hang up and smile at my girlfriend.

"Are we leaving?" Bella asks and I nod at her.

"Yes, baby."

Alex, Alice, Jasper and Kate stare at us with goofy grins and I want to smack all of them. They are being so fucking obvious. I shake my head. Bella shifts closer to me and frowns at them. I clear my throat, loud enough so they would stop their shit.

"What's going on?" Bella asks softly and I kiss her hand.

"Nothing, Bella. I think they had too much to drink."

My phone rings and I check the screen to see its Zidek. I answer it.

"Hey, Zidek. Is this important? I have some urgent tasks to do."

"Sir, it's about Riley. We found his last location."

My heart stutters and Bella suddenly tugs on my hand. "Honey, I'll just run to the powder room. Give me two minutes."

"Sure." I peck her lips and she smiles at me.

"Don't be too long on that phone," She strokes my cheek. "I love you." Her hand unwraps from mine and she walks away from me.

I clear my throat. "Zidek, what were you saying?"

"Riley's location, we last saw him-" I groan when my phone beeps with another incoming call. I check the screen and its Nelson, the Security Chief for my floor. He never calls unless there is any kind of serious emergency.

"Zidek, we'll talk in a couple of minutes. I have a very very urgent call to attend." I say hurriedly and receive Nelson's call.

"Nelson, what's wrong?" I ask and frown when Alex, Jasper and Kate answer their ringing phones. Everyone got calls at the same time? Fuck, that never happens.

"Sir, there has been a fire in the CR Room and a couple of files have gone missing. We are on our way." He says breathlessly and I pale.

 _Fuck_.

Alex meets my gaze, and he looks just as disturbed as I do. Kate and Jasper have similar worked up expressions on their face. We were working on those files all day. Nobody is allowed inside the room but us. We have our source codes, business plans, operating procedures, financials and a lot more. _This can't be happening_.

We'll be fucked if this happens. Forget Christmas, New Year's and every other thing. We'll be stuck with this shit for months to come.

"I'll be right there, Nelson." I hang up and take a deep breath.

"Edward, you should go ahead with your plans with Bella. We'll take care of this." Kate says soothingly and I run a hand through my hair.

"Are you crazy, Kate? This shit is more important than the proposal! Bella is not going anywhere, but if we have too much damage in that room, we're fucked for good." I snap and she nods.

"Let's leave." Alex mutters and Jasper turns on his heel.

"Guys, I'll let Demetri know to take Bella home. You go ahead." I say and they leave. I stare at their retreated forms and call Demetri. He answers instantly.

"Demetri, take Bella straight home and call Zidek. I think he found out where Riley is."

"Yes, sir. Is Ms. Swan with you?"

I frown. "What? Bella is in the powder room, Demetri! You just went after her!" I yell angrily and start walking towards the powder room.

My heart starts hyperventilating and my breathing falters. This is too much. I can't cope with this. My Bella.

"Ms. Swan texted me to get the car ready, so I left."

"Demetri, she knew we were supposed to take my R8. Something's not right." I mutter and turn to find Demetri walking towards me.

I get a feeling of déjà vu when I step inside the powder room and the chilling air hits me. I grab hold of Bella's phone lying on the floor and her purse perched between two wash basins. Demetri runs ahead of me and checks the bathroom stalls. My eyes race towards the open fire exit and the hostile thought makes me numb.

"She's gone." I murmur and stare at her belongings as a tear drops from my eye.

* * *

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO _EdwardsFirstKiss_ FOR EDITING THIS CHAPTER! **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**

 **I APOLOGIZE FOR POSTING THIS CHAPTER LATE!**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME**

 **LOVE,  
Paint the Walls **


	40. Starlight

THE OTHER WOMAN

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS IT ALL.**

* * *

 _ **December 13, 2015**_

* * *

 **BELLA**

* * *

I hear a voice speaking in hushed whispers and my body is shaking. I feel groggy, tired and nauseated. Where am I? Am I at home? My head is pounding and I can't make sense of anything. I frown softly and try to breathe. Why am I having so much trouble breathing? My body seems heavy and I feel drowsy.

 _Edward_. Where is Edward? I can't remember the last time I saw him. Where he is? Is he right next to me? I should open my eyes.

My lashes flutter and I moan softly. This is too hard. It takes a lot of effort to open my eyes. As my vision clears, I notice my head is tilted on something cold. I see the windshield and dashboard in front of me. It's very dark and chilly. I try to move but my body heavily leans for support on something hard.

I think I'm in a car. I race my eyes to the right and realize I'm pressed up against the passenger door. I gasp in pain when I realize my hands are tied behind my back. The rope is tight and uncomfortable.

My eyes well with tears and I ache to see my Edward.

"I'm so glad you're awake, sweetheart." A voice says by my side and a sob escapes my chest.

"Riley," I slur out and realize my speech sounds different. "What are you—" I try to speak but I'm unable to open my mouth. I feel tired and everything is spinning.

"Hey, we're on our first road trip. I told you we'd run away together, didn't I? Look! I bought this car for us!" His voice reverberates in my head and I feel tears pouring down my eyes.

"Riley…" My sentence trails off and I try to keep my eyes open.

"I'm right here, Bella. I'm not going anywhere," I feel pressure on my knee and I struggle to get his hand off me. "What's wrong?"

"Hands."

"Oh no, sweetheart. Are your wrists hurting? Let me take that rope off."

I stop moving and realize he has hit the brakes. I feel his lips brushing against the side of my neck and I try to shake him off. I cry softly and his hands brush against my breasts before he reaches behind me. He loosens the rope and I free my hands. I struggle to keep my eyes open and find his figure still leaning against me.

"You are so beautiful, Bella. I am a lucky, lucky man." I sob loudly when he says that. My Edward says that to me. _Where are you, Edward?_ I need Edward.

"Don't cry, babe. I'll get us away from them. I'll take you away from him. You won't have to see him again. I promise."

"Edward…" I whimper softly to myself and close my eyes. A hand slaps me right across my cheek and I struggle to breathe. My left cheek stings from the pain and I cry my heart out. It hurts.

"Don't say his name, you bitch!" Riley spits out harshly and I feel my body moving again. I think he started the car again. "You are mine!"

I hold my head in my hands and feel dizzy. Oh god.

"What did you do to me?" I struggle to speak and whimper in pain.

"This," Through my hooded eyes, I notice he is holding a plastic syringe. He yanks my hand towards him and I weep when I feel a sharp needle sticking in one of my veins.

It takes a minute or two before everything starts moving and shaking in front of me. I put my hands on my stomach to stop the wave of nausea and my head gets heavy. My eyes shut tight and I lose consciousness of everything around me again.

* * *

I stir when I hear a muffled voice near me. I struggle to remain awake and attempt to open my eyes. My body is numb and heavy, and I can barely move. I frown as I recall Riley injecting me with something. What was that? Was it something harmful? Will it hurt me? I breathe through the pain and feel my faint heartbeat.

I was at an event with Edward. I recall going to the powder room and seeing Riley there. He touched me and everything blacked out after that. The next time I woke up, we were in this car and he injected me with something and I passed out. And now I am awake again. I need to stay conscious this time. I need to get out of here.

I should've listened to Edward about the need for female security. I was stupid and stubborn to refuse him; all the while he was merely concerned about my safety.

My shaky hand touches my knee and I feel the window pressed against my head. I'm still in the car. I try to open my eyes but I am unable to. I hear Riley shouting profanities. He is not near me. My body relaxes with the thought of that.

For the last time, I make an attempt to open my eyes and I am successful. Tears stream down my eyes as I struggle to sit straight. I squint and stare at my hands. They are shaking like leaves. I wipe away my tears and look around.

I'm in an SUV. The car is pulled over on the side of the street and I don't see anyone for miles. Riley is standing few feet from the car, talking on the phone to someone. I immediately feel lightheaded but try to stay awake.

I look at the ignition but the key is nowhere to be seen. I blink back the tears that blur my vision. I hold my head in my right hand and reach over the console to find something to defend myself with. I pat around the space and whimper softly when my body starts to ache from pain. I don't want to become unconscious again.

I scream, startled when there is a quick knock on the window to my left. I turn and stop breathing when I notice Riley standing on the other side with a big smile on his face. His grin makes my blood run cold. I gulp and stop snooping around the console.

"Come on out, we're going to walk from here. Isn't this fun, sweetheart?!" Riley exclaims and I lean my heavy body against the door. "Let's go!"

"I—I can't move." I mumble and try to move my stiff legs.

He opens the passenger door and I instantly fall onto the gravel path in a heap. My body is rigid and I smell the rusty scent of blood near me. _I'm hurt_. I can feel my right arm stinging and my stomach churns with nausea.

"Get up, Bella! We're losing time!" He snaps angrily and I struggle to rise to my feet, but I can't. My body is too weak from whatever he injected me with.

"Riley, please. Let me go. I'm begging you! Please!" I cry helplessly and attempt to sit up.

I roll onto my left side and his ice cold hand takes hold of my stinging wrist. Riley drags my lying form towards the front of the car and I can feel my arm bruising from the tiny stones sharply brushing against my skin. He grabs me by my shoulders and yanks me onto my feet. I stagger a little and he steadies me.

My legs are trembling and I am a mess. I stare at my arms and notice blood trailing towards my wrists.

"You are not going anywhere, sweetheart. We are just getting started." Riley whispers coldly and his lips descend on mine. I am repulsed by his hostile touch and feel his teeth grazing against my bottom lip. I cringe and push him off. He growls and grabs a fistful of my hair. He shoves me away from the car and I stumble to the ground again.

"Why don't you want me, Bella?" He yells and smacks his head over and over. _"Why don't you want me?!_ I did this all for you and you don't want me?! You want that Edward, don't you? You want that rich bastard? You fucking gold digging whore! You want his money? Does he shower you with diamonds every day? Huh?"

"Riley…"

"You know how I bought this car? I used his money!" He laughs hollowly. "I used his money, you bitch! I hate him so much! He—He kisses you and touches you. You are mine, Bella!"

He marches towards the trunk of the car and retrieves something from it. As he approaches the front, I notice it's a can of liquid. He sprays it all over the car and I'm sure he is going to light it on fire. I stare at my ripped gown and grab its hem. I tear the gown from below the knee and throw the piece away.

I gasp when he lights the car on fire and he happily watches it burn. I use that time to rise to my feet and ignore my body's pained protests.

I run north and don't look behind me. My body is breaking into pieces and my head is going to crack open but I run. I don't know how fast or slow I am running; I can barely keep my vision clear but I still sprint away from him. A cold breeze hits my face and I whimper in pain.

My legs give out and I stop running at some point. I notice that there is a cornfield on my left and a gas station on the other side of the road. Why don't I see any people here? I protectively wrap my arms around myself and tremble due to the chilly air.

I freeze when I hear footsteps behind me. I turn and let out a resigned sigh when I see Riley walking in my direction, dragging a metal rod in his hand. His lips curl into an evil grin and he knows I can't run anymore.

"It's just us, sweetheart. Nobody is coming for you. I've drugged you enough so that you can't get away from me."

"Riley, please. Please. I'll give you anything you want. I'll tell Edward to stop looking for you. Please, let me go." I beg and back away from him.

The heel of my sandal breaks and I slip on the ground. I make an attempt to stand up and feel lightheaded looking at the bruises on my arms and legs.

"You have no idea how much he has made me suffer," Riley hisses coldly and I dare to look into his blue eyes for the first time. There is a hate and vexation in his voice which scares me to death! "And now, I'm going to make you suffer."

I use my trembling hands to unstrap my heels as Riley saunters closer to me. I tighten my hold on the sandals and back away from him. He leans in my direction and slowly swings the rod to hit me.

At the last moment, I tighten my hold on my shoe and hit him with my sky high stiletto right in his face. He groans in pain and drops the rod which unfortunately falls on my left shoulder before dropping soundly on the ground.

I cry from the excruciating pain and stagger to my feet. Riley is on his knees, covering his bloody face with his hands. I grab my heels and hit his face a couple of times until he is too weak to protest. I heave breathlessly and stare at his unconscious form. My tears stream endlessly and I feel a tiny spark of relief that he won't hurt me anymore.

I grab the metal rod and hit his head once more just to ensure that he doesn't wake up. I release the rod and feel strange spasms shooting up and down my body. I shake off my thoughts and look at Riley. What if still comes after me?

I cross the street and rush towards the cornfield. I can feel the dirt, splinters and stone hurting my feet but I don't stop walking. I need to find a way out. I need Edward. Will he find me? Will I see him again? The last thought makes me uncomfortable.

When pain completely overpowers my body, my legs give out and I fall into a dark oblivion.

* * *

"Bella? Bella! Where are you?"

I hear a lot of voices shouting but I don't wake up. I _can't_ wake up.

"Mr. Cullen, we found her!"

"Bella!" I hear an angel sob my name. "My baby. Bella, it's me. Open your eyes, love. Please, wake up. No, no, no. You're going to be fine, baby. Nothing can happen to you. Please say something."

"We need to take her to the hospital, Ed. Right now." I hear a soft yet firm voice say.

"No, no hospitals. The doctors can take care of her at our place."

"Edward, look at her! We need to take her to the hospital, right now!"

"She hates hospitals, Jasper."

"Let the doctors check her out. She looks like she has several injures. I'm calling Carlisle."

And the voices dissolve around me.

* * *

I hear hushed voices near me and the beeping of something and a faint ticking of clock. I can't get my eyes to open.

"… we got the opium out of her system, there is no danger anymore. She has _a lot_ of minor bruises that need attention; especially the one on her shoulder. You need to be careful, Edward. Her body is very fragile right now. She needs to rest more than anything else, at least for another six days."

"Thanks, June. I won't leave her side. Can I please take her home now?"

"Let her stay under observation for two more hours. You can take her home at eight in the morning, I give you my word."

"Oh thank god!"

 _I'm going home?_

* * *

"… Please handle it, Irina. I don't care what you have to do… I'll speak to Frieda, don't worry about that… No, I can't… Okay, thanks… Bye."

I feel a soft pressure on my forehead and a warm body next to mine. Something buzzes next to me and I hear a reluctant sigh.

"Hello? … Good evening, Frieda… Yes, she is… I would rather keep things undisclosed, thank you for your concern… I would really appreciate if you don't. My girlfriend is unwell and we have enough media scrutiny because of last night's events. Can you hold off on the news until next week? Freida, I don't want to overwhelm her. She has made headlines in literally every single newspaper in America; I think that's enough media coverage for the week… I know people saw it in a positive light but I will have Bella speak to you before you make any further decisions… Yes, thank you… Good night."

I feel a hand stroking my hair and the other one on my hand.

"Bella, please wake up. I miss you so much. I love you, darling. Wake up for me. You have no idea how…" The velvety voice fades as I fall into a deep slumber. _No! I want to stay_ _awake_ _and listen to him!_

* * *

 _ **December 15, 2015**_

* * *

My eyes flutter open and I realize it's dark outside. The only source of light is from the string lights on the balcony. I feel comforted by the fact that I am home; in my bed. I turn my head to the left and see the time on the radio alarm. It's three in the morning. Wow, I woke up at an ungodly hour.

I shift a little and my body aches in protest. I ache everywhere. I close my eyes and feel a shuddering gaze coming from my right. I open my eyes and tilt my head to find Edward sitting on the edge of the bed with an unreadable expression on his face. There are bags under his eyes and I can tell he hasn't slept in a while.

I try to open my mouth but no words escape my lips. _At least I should sit up_. I lower the duvet and try to sit up but my body aches terribly. I moan in pain and get back under the covers. Edward glares at me and clenches his fists at his side.

"Don't move. Your body is in pain!" He snaps angrily and I swallow the big lump in my throat. I blink back my tears and sniffle.

He takes a deep breath and pinches the bridge of his nose as if he is trying to control his rage. His piercing gaze meets mine and I anxiously stare back at him.

"Water?" He asks in a hard voice and I nod slowly.

Edward helps me into a sitting position and I take his hand in mine. He gently yanks his hand away as if repulsed by my touch. My heart breaks a little and I feel tears pricking my eyes. He holds the rim of the glass in front of my lips and I try to gulp down the water as fast as I can. I'm parched.

"Slow sips." He admonishes, and I slow down.

I pull back once I'm finished, and he puts the glass away. I stare at my outfit and realize I'm changed into a pair of cotton PJs. I frown when I feel something soft yet firm wrapped around my knees. I stretch my arm to check but a warm hand wraps around my right wrist, stopping me. I gasp in pain and Edward looks at me with an alarmed expression on his face.

I raise the sleeves of my shirt and notice dark marks around my wrists. I touch my wrist and a tiny spasm of pain shoots within me. My mind travels back when I was in the car with _him_.

" _I'm right here, Bella. I'm not going anywhere," I feel pressure on my knee and I struggle to get his hand off me. "What's wrong?"_

" _Hands."_

" _Oh no, sweetheart. Are your wrists hurting? Let me_ _take_ _that rope off."_

 _I stop moving and realize he has hit the brakes. I feel his lips brushing against the side of my neck and I try to shake him off. I cry softly and his hands brush against my breasts before he reaches behind me. He loosens the rope and I free my hands._

"Bella? Bella?" I snap out of my reverie and find Edward intently staring at me. I wipe away the tears on my cheeks and more follow.

"He tied my hands in the car." I whisper and Edward adjusts my duvet.

"Do you want to eat something? The Doctor suggested that soup would be fine." He says instead, and a sob escapes my chest. He isn't even bothered to know what happened to me! His cold behavior hurts me more than spending that time in the car with Riley.

"Are you mad at me?" I ask through my tears and he runs a hand through his hair.

"Does it matter?" He questions back indifferently.

"Yes." I keep my answer short.

"Why should it?"

"Because—Because you are the only person who really matters to me and I can't stand that you are angry with me. I love you."

"Do you?" He rises to his feet and his green eyes regard me with fury.

"Of course."

"Well, when you love someone, you listen to them. You take their opinion that maybe if somebody is looking out for you, the least you can do is to support them. When somebody is trying to go great lengths to keep you from harm's way, you don't argue back with that person all the time about safety measures!" He is yelling by the end of his rant and I feel guilt creeping inside me.

"I—I'm sorry." I blubber out and he sighs with irritation.

"Sorry for what? For putting your life in danger, for making me almost lose you or for scaring the living daylights out of everyone in your life!"

"I'm sorry for everything!" I bury my face in my hands and cry softly.

My body shakes from my sobs and I can feel my arms and shoulder stinging from pain. All I wanted was for Edward to hold me after the horrendous incident that happened with Riley. He brings comfort to me like nobody else. But right now, he is mad beyond anything. And that scares me.

I don't know for how long I sit on the bed crying, but eventually I hear movement around me. The bed dips in front of me and I pause my tears. Maybe Edward wants to speak to me. I can apologize again. I hope he listens to me.

"Edward, I'm really sor…" My sentence trails off when I look up and find Jacob sitting across from me.

"Jake," I weep and he scoots closer to me.

"Calm down, Bells. Don't cry so much," He says gently and his brown eyes look concerned. "You need to get better fast."

"I'm sorry."

"How bad does it hurt?"

"It's unbearable," I croak out and shake my head. "Do you know if I can get a pill for the pain?'

"The doctors have injected you with er… something. You can take medication after ten am. You are also to put arnica cream on your bruises," He leans closer and lowers his voice. "You have _a lot_ of bruises, Bells."

"Edward didn't let me see," I murmur and tears pour down my eyes. "Do I look that bad?"

"Frankly, yes. You are hurt to quite an extent. Right now, you need to rest."

"Will you please stay here with me? I don't want to be alone." I beg softly and his eyes soften. I'm still paranoid that Riley might show up out of nowhere.

"Of course."

Jacob takes off his shoes and sits on the bed beside me. I rest my head on his chest and close my eyes. I feel his hand gently stroking my hair and he sighs softly.

"You are going to miss work in the morning, I'm sorry." I whisper and he tightens his arms around me.

"You are more important to me than work, Bells."

"Thank you for being here with me."

"No problem." He kisses my hair.

"Where is Edward?"

"He uh, went upstairs somewhere." _The painting room._

"Edward hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, Bella. He loves you very much."

"He is very mad at me." My voice cracks and a fresh round of tears gather in my eyes.

"I know."

I shift a little and wince in pain. "Ow, my shoulder hurts."

"A metal object landed on it. Luckily, it's not a fracture."

"I hope it doesn't hurt this bad in the morning."

"Sleep, Bella. You need to rest."

"Okay."

My body is throbbing with pain but I can feel fatigue crawling its way back to me. I think about Edward in the last few moments before I fall into a deep slumber. I hope I can talk to him in the morning. Does he hate me because I look hideous? I always knew I wasn't good enough for him and I know I'm even worse now. I shake off my disturbing thoughts and concentrate on drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"… still. Oh Edward, it wasn't the right time. Look at her, honey." I hear a honey-glazed voice say.

"I am just so angry at her, mom. She can't always be stubborn about everything. I almost lost her last night. I love her so much; I can't imagine how much pain her body must be in right now. I died a hundred times before we found her."

"I understand, calm down. But, can you imagine how traumatic it must be for her? She needs you right now."

There is a beat of silence and then a loud sigh. "Alex texted me that they are on their way. I'll make a call to Will. He has been texting me every fifteen minutes."

"Okay, I'll stay here with Bella. Did Jacob have breakfast?"

"Yes, he just left. I offered for him to catch some sleep here, but he wanted to go back to his apartment. He'll drop by this evening."

"Poor dear, he was so upset."

"Jacob will be fine, don't worry."

I hear a pair of footsteps fading away and feel a warm hand caressing my face. I flinch when somebody touches my right cheek and I sigh with pain. I suddenly feel warmer than before and I relax a little. I drift off to sleep again.

* * *

" _You ran away last time but this time, you have nowhere to go." Riley says and saunters in my direction with the metal rod in his right hand._

" _Riley, please. Let me go. I'm hurt. Please." I cry softly and look into his hostile blue eyes._

" _I'm going to hurt you more. Your Edward is not coming for you this time."_

" _Yes he is."_

 _Riley glares at me and hits my arms with the rod. "No, he's not! He hates you, you greedy bitch!"_

" _Stop, it hurts!" I whimper and he hits my legs. "Please, stop."_

" _He hates you." Riley gives me a cold smile and hits the rod on my head._

 _I scream as he continues hitting me with it._

" _Bella? Bella! Wake up!" I hear a voice exclaim but I can't hear anything over my screams and the excruciating pain lacing my body._

"Bella, wake up. Sweetheart, you are having a bad dream."

My eyes snap open and I realize I'm in bed. There are tears streaked on my cheeks and I have a headache from hell. I frown and stare at the ceiling above me. I inhale labored breaths and feel a soft hand stroking my hair. I turn my head to the right and find Esme sitting next to me with a compassionate expression on her face.

"How are you feeling, honey?" She asks in a motherly tone and tears prick my eyes.

"Terrible." I croak out and try to sit up. I groan when my shoulder protests in return.

"Bella, don't get up," Esme says and I nod. "Do you need something? Can I get you anything?"

"Water would be great, thank you."

"I can ask Mrs. Cope to make you soup. Edward told me you haven't eaten since last evening."

 _Edward_. My heart skips a beat hearing his name. I need to see him. I need for him to hold me. I don't care if he hates me, but being in his arms makes all my troubles seem less scary. What can I do to make him speak to me?

"Where is he?" I ask hesitantly and she sighs.

"In the family room."

"Is he still mad at me?"

"I'm afraid so."

"I don't know what to do. I've apologized to him for putting myself in danger. I know I'm stupid and reckless but can't he get mad at me later?" I sob and wipe away the tears present on my cheeks.

"Hush now, Bella. Calm down." She rubs my back and I try to slow my tears.

"I'm sorry for being so desperate and clingy."

"It's alright. You must still be in shock from what happened. I don't blame you, dear. Let me get you some water. Carlisle is also here. He just wants to perform a routine check-up."

"Okay."

Esme kisses the top of my head and walks out of the room. I immediately pull up the sleeves of my shirt and gasp in horror looking at the cuts, scrapes and bruises on my arms. I try to lift my left arm but my body protests in return. I whimper in pain and push the duvet off my body. The warm air hits my feet and I flinch from the excruciating agony. What has happened to me?

I sigh dejectedly and find three newspapers lying on the nightstand. I raise my right arm and reach for them. My shaky hand grabs hold of them and I yank them in my direction. They fall on my face and I groan in frustration. I put them on the pillow next to mine and clutch the one on top. I hold it in front of my face and my eyes widen looking at my photo in the headlines.

"Isabella Swan takes down her dangerous stalker." I read the headline and shudder internally.

I didn't take him down. He scarred me for life. All I did was cry and beg him to leave me. I put Edward through so much trouble. He must have lost his mind trying to find me. I don't know how I'm going to make it up to Edward.

I check the other newspapers and find pictures of Edward and me on the front page. My eyes fill with tears looking at our photo. Edward is looking at me with adoration in his eyes and his lips are curled into a heart stopping smile.

"Missing someone?" Carlisle's question snaps me out of my reverie. I blink back my tears and watch him take a seat beside me.

"I am." I murmur and he offers me an empathetic smile.

"You have a doctor's appointment tomorrow at eleven. Dr. June wants to check on your bruises."

"Okay, and Esme mentioned that you wanted to perform a check-up too?"

He nods and I notice his brown leather doctor's bag for the first time. He pulls out a stethoscope and puts the bag away.

"Nice bag." I whisper and he chuckles.

"I got it last year as a Christmas present from your annoying boyfriend." He says with a smile and I giggle but stop quickly.

"Ow, it hurts to laugh." I mutter and touch my sides.

Carlisle checks my vitals and helps me into a sitting position. I sigh softly and rest comfortably against the cushioned headboard. He gathers the newspapers and puts them on the other nightstand where I can't reach them. He takes my right hand in both of his and I quietly gaze at him.

"Bella, I just want to say how glad I am that you are back home. I know Edward is not able to cope with what happened and his anger is not letting him think straight. But, part of me doesn't blame him to be this irritated. You are a crazy, brave girl and I don't want you to risk your life again. You need to realize how important you are to all of us, sweetheart."

I nod and squeeze his hand as no words can thank him for being so kind to me. I'm afraid I might start bawling in front of him and I don't want him to feel uncomfortable.

My eyes race over to the door when I hear clicking of heels approaching. Esme saunters in my direction with a bottle of water in her hand. She takes off her heels and sits right next to me. She opens the cap and passes me the bottle of water. I take slow sips and put the bottle away once I'm done.

"I love this picture of you." Esme comments and opens the newspaper to show it to me.

"Esme, not now." Carlisle murmurs and his blue eyes quietly stare at Esme. They seem to be communicating about something and I look away.

"Did you read it, Bella?" Esme asks and I nod.

"Yeah, a little. How did they find out?"

"The police."

"People have been quite motivated by how brave you were to defend yourself against Riley." Carlisle says and offers a small smile.

"I wasn't."

Riley hurt me so much; my body is still trembling in pain. I don't know how long it will take for my bruises to heal. He's done enough damage. I trace idle patterns on the red mark on my wrist where he inserted the syringe to drug me. A tear drops of my wrist and I wipe it away.

When I did become emotionally weak? I've been through worse. I've suffered pain when my parents left me, when James forced me to abort my baby, when Edward and I almost broke up in September.

Esme clears her throat and I snap out of my reverie. "Bella, what you did was very courageous. That man made you suffer for the past few months and yet you were strong enough to fight him. You were drugged… still you found enough power to protect yourself. It's admirable, Bella." She says in a motherly tone and my eyes prick with tears.

"I put everyone through a lot of trouble. If it wasn't for Edward, I would've frozen to death wherever I was. He's saved me every time I've been in trouble. The only thing he wanted was for me to take care of my safety and I couldn't even do that. My body is literally marked everywhere and Edward probably hates me because of it."

Esme sighs and smothers my hair. "Honey, Edward doesn't hate you at all. And these bruises will disappear in a week. You have to accept the fact that you protected yourself. You never know how strong you are until it is the only choice you have."

A sob escapes my chest and Esme carefully hugs me. She holds me in her arms and I cry softly. She is like a mother to me. Her words comfort me. Maybe I wasn't as weak and vulnerable as I thought I was. Maybe I didn't have another choice in that moment, but when I found a window to stand up for myself I did.

It's not like I was able to keep my eyes open after he drugged me. I barely understood anything. I did the best I could.

When I am calm enough to talk, I pull back and wipe away my tears. Esme smiles softly and Carlisle pats my hand. I blush and sniffle softly. I can't believe I had a mental breakdown in front of them.

"Don't apologize," Carlisle says, taking in my expression. _How did he know I was going to apologize?_ "You just had a moment, that's all."

"You need rest, Bella." Esme says and I nod.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank us, honey. You are family."

I look at Esme and offer a small smile. "I never got a chance to spend enough time with my mom to know her. But, I hope she was as kind and loving as you."

Her green eyes soften and she hugs me again. "Oh Bella, I'm sure she was. One look at you, and I can tell she was."

"I hope so."

She kisses the top of my head and releases me. She offers me a teary smile and our gaze breaks when Carlisle clears his throat. My eyes fall on the doorway and I find Edward leaning against the door with a thoughtful expression on his face. My heart starts pounding in my chest as I watch Esme and Carlisle walk out of the room.

Edward steps inside and gently shuts the door. My breaths quicken as he walks closer to me. I take a moment to stare at him. His eyes look tired but it seems like he has showered and shaved. He is dressed in a black sweater and grey jeans. Even though he is sleep-deprived, he manages to look utterly handsome.

He stops by the foot of the bed and buries his hands deep in his pockets.

"Is there anything you need?" Edward asks softly and his green eyes finally look into mine. He is anxious and scared. I can tell.

"Yes." I choke out and he nods.

"What is it?"

I blink back my tears and take a deep breath. "My boyfriend. I miss him a lot."

His eyes soften and he sits on the edge of the bed. He strokes my cheek and I take his other hand in mine. He brings my hand closer to his lips and kisses my knuckles. He gently brushes his hand against my left shoulder and down my arm.

"I missed you, Bella." He whispers and I swallow the big lump in my throat.

"Come closer."

He hesitates. "Your body is in a lot of pain. I don't want to hurt you."

"Please?"

Edward sighs and takes off his shoes. He sits in the place Esme just vacated and brushes his hand against my bruised cheek. I wince a little and his eyes sadden. He raises the sleeves of my shirt and strokes his fingertips over my bruises. He pushes away the duvet and unbuttons my shirt. He gently peels it off my body and neatly folds it.

"Oh my god," I whisper and shakily touch my sides. The bruises have turned black and they look ghastly.

Edward reaches for the waistband of my pajama pants and he carefully lowers them to my ankles. I notice there is a tiny gash on my left thigh and my knees are covered in bandage wrap. That's why my knees feel so weird. I watch him open the nightstand and pull something out. It's a tube of cream. He unseals the tube and squirts some on the pad of his index finger.

He applies the cream above my left cheekbone and I hiss in pain. He lets out a shaky breath and swallows hard.

"How did you hurt your face?"

I try to remember what happened and my blood runs cold when I recall it.

" _Edward…" I whimper softly to myself and close my eyes. A hand slaps me right across my cheek and I struggle to breathe. My left cheek stings from the pain and I cry my heart out. It hurts._

" _Don't say his name, you bitch!" Riley spits out harshly and I feel my body moving again. I think he started the car again. "You are mine!"_

"H—He slapped me when I said your name." I say in a small voice and Edward has a vulnerable expression on his face but he doesn't say anything.

I touch my shoulder and close my eyes as pain laces through my body. It's too much.

"Where is he?" I finally ask and Edward sighs gently.

"They didn't tell me what hospital he was taken to." He mutters in a slightly petulant tone.

"Why not?"

"I almost killed him. I _will_ kill him the next time I see him." He says confidently and I bite my bottom lip.

"Honey, I'm here now."

"In this condition," His frown disappears for a moment and a smile escapes his lips. "He was in pretty bad shape when we got there. You did good, love."

I blush and watch him apply the cream to the bruises on my arms and wrists. After that, he plants a soft kiss on the side of my neck and rises to his feet. He leaves the room and returns with an ice-pack in his hand. I take his hand in mine and he uses the other hand to press the ice-pack on my bruised shoulder. I moan in pain and tighten my hold on his hand.

"It's going to hurt for a couple of days. Maybe more than a week," He mutters and I gasp.

"I can't bear it anymore. It hurts." I croak out and he shifts closer.

"Please be strong for me, Bella." He pleads and a tear trickles down my cheek.

"Can we do this later? Please?"

Edward puts the ice pack away and continues putting cream on the bruised parts of my body. Once he finishes with my thigh, he helps me pull the pants again. He carefully maneuvers my hand through the sleeves of my shirt and buttons it.

"Done?" I ask eagerly, and he strokes my cheek.

"Almost."

Edward sits by the edge of the bed and puts my feet on his lap. He gently applies cream on my feet and I almost yelp from the pain.

"Oh my god, it hurts!" My feet flinch from the pain as he covers them with the medication.

"This happened because you ran barefoot to the cornfield. Your feet were covered in blood when I found you." He says the latter part in nothing but a whisper.

"Does this mean I can't walk?"

"Not for a day of two. Or else you'll put too much pressure on the cuts."

"I have to use the bathroom," I mumble shyly and he nods.

"Okay, give me a minute."

After Edward finishes, he puts the cream back in the drawer and walks in my direction. He lifts me in his arms and I stare at his handsome face. I brush my right hand against his cheek and his green eyes meet mine. He kisses my forehead and I nestle closer him. Once we enter the bathroom, he looks at me with a lost expression on his face.

"Edward, put me down, I can do this on my own." I say and he frowns disapprovingly.

"I've put cream on your feet and you are in pain."

"I can walk on my toes. I'll call you once I'm done, okay?"

"Okay."

"Edward?"

The door bursts open and I look at him startled. I had no idea he was standing pressed up against the door. He gives me a disapproving look and I blush. I dry my hands on the towel and he quickly sweeps me into his arms again. I let my feet relax and he takes me back to the bedroom. He deposits me on the bed and puts a pillow under my feet.

Edward makes adjustments to the duvet and grabs the icepack again. I bite my tongue and don't say anything as he presses it against my shoulder. It hurts a lot. I blink back my tears and find him intently staring at me.

"Sorry, it must hurt." He whispers and I chuckle bitterly.

"You know what hurts me more? That you won't hold me. You are being so hesitant to touch me. It is because I was with Riley? You don't want me anymore?"

"Bella, that's ridiculous. My world starts and ends with you. How can you think I wouldn't want you?" He holds my gaze and wipes away the tears from my cheeks.

"You're being so distant…"

Edward scoots closer and cradles my face in his hands. "When I saw you in that cornfield, my world stopped. You were badly bruised; it was so painful to watch. I can never get those images out of my head. I can only imagine how worse it was when you were with Riley. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. I promised to keep you safe, and I failed."

He continues. "I was so angry with you, Bella. Your stubbornness got you abducted. Female security, love. Why don't you listen to me? You are everything to me, Bella. When will you understand that? When will you realize just how difficult it is for me to live without you? I can't imagine what a nightmare my life would be if you left me."

"Do you have the slightest idea how much I love you? How much our family loves you? Riley had a gun with him. He was planning to kill you. How do I know that? He had contacted Columbia Funeral and Crematory and booked a cremation and burial ceremony… for you. He was a psychotic son of a bitch and he was going to take you away from me!"

I stare at Edward in shock and tears ooze from my eyes. He strokes my hair and I quietly weep. I bury my face in my hands and cry. I feel his arms wrapping around me and I breathe in his intoxicating scent. He tightly hugs me and I clutch his sweater in my hands, not letting him go.

"I'm sorry for everything. I'm so sorry." I whisper and cry my eyes out.

"Hush, baby. Shh, it's okay. You're safe now. You're safe."

"I'm sorry."

"I know. I know, darling. Everything's fine now. All you need to do is take care of yourself. Get better fast, okay?" He says over my tears and I nod.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella," He kisses my hair and sighs. "So much."

I release him and gaze into his gorgeous green eyes. His face looks apprehensive; as if he is scared I might disappear.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"

"It's nothing."

"Hey, tell me."

"When we found you, you weren't moving and barely breathing and I thought you were… dead," He chokes on the word and shakes his head. "I can't erase that memory, Bella. I can't. I can't live without you."

"I'm here," I stroke his cheek and he nods. "I wouldn't want you to grow old in this house we redecorated all alone."

"I know."

"Or try to do the dishes when I'm not there to supervise."

He chuckles and his eyes fill with unshed tears. "I'm improving."

"Still need practice." I mumble and wipe away the tear that trickles down his cheek. I curl up to him and he snuggles against my neck. I feel his warm tears on my skin and I stroke his hair. I stifle a groan when his hands tighten around my waist. Oh, it hurts so bad.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too."

Edward pulls back and I wipe away the stray tears from his cheeks. He touches his forehead to mine and rubs my back.

"Will you tell me what happened after I left for the powder room?" I ask quietly and he nods.

"I got a call from security at the firm that there was a fire in the CR Room and a couple of files were missing. Only Alex, Jasper, Kate, Kyle and I have access to that room. We keep our source codes, business plans and some of the most important documents there."

My stomach drops. What?

He continues speaking. "We know this issue was going to fuck us up. So we were about to leave and I called Demetri to tell him to take you home."

I suddenly remember a tiny detail from the evening. "Oh right. You were going to take me somewhere. Where were we going to go?"

He stiffens a little and clears his throat. "Somewhere we won't be going for a couple of months."

I shrug. "Okay."

"Anyway, when I spoke to Demetri, he said that you had texted him to get the car ready."

I try to recall texting Demetri. "I—I never sent that message."

"It was Riley using your phone." He says calmly and I exhale deeply.

"How did you find me?"

Edward carefully pulls me closer and touches his forehead to mine. "You have no idea what a nightmare it was. We didn't know where to start looking for you. Your purse, your phone and everything we could track was nowhere near you. Zidek had the footage of Riley at a toll booth in a black SUV,"

He buries his face against my hair. "The license plate was false. My people hacked into a couple of databases to find the real plate. We contacted the police and started tracking the car. We followed it and suddenly it just disappeared from our radar, for some reason. We lost all hope."

I sniffle and wipe away my tears. "He burned the car. He got angry and set the car on fire. I tried to run away, but he caught up to me."

"When I saw that car, I almost passed out. I tried not to come to the worst possible conclusion. Jasper was a great help, he tried to keep me calm. I don't know what I would've done if it hadn't been for his help. We saw Riley's body, and he was unrecognizable. His face was covered in blood and he was unconscious. I would have killed him if it hadn't been for Jasper and Matt."

"Our biggest worry was you. Demetri noticed blood on the street and we followed the trail which led us to the cornfield. It was dark and it took us forever to find you. You looked so fragile and small and… weak. I couldn't bear it. Bella, you make me whole. I felt like I could finally breathe when I found you."

"I'm sorry I put everybody through so much trouble."

"You're worth it, baby," I remain quiet and he plays with my hair. "The police want to hear your statement and they have few questions for you. Officer Call, I think his name is… He said he knows you."

"Hmm," I chuckle softly. "He was the one on call the day I called the cops on Tanya when she came to my apartment."

"Oh."

"He was a senior in my high school."

There is a beat of silence and then he groans. "Oh god, don't tell me he had a crush on you back then."

I giggle softly and grimace in pain. "He did."

"I won't leave your side when he comes tomorrow. He needs to know to keep his distance from you."

"Edward, don't be ridiculous."

He tips his chin in my direction and his green eyes pierce into mine. "You think this is funny? I'm serious, Bella."

I laugh and his lips curl into a smile. He leans forward and connects our lips for a soft kiss. I eagerly kiss him back and wrap my arms around his neck. I gasp in pain when my left shoulder hurts. I break our kiss and his eyes sadden.

"Sorry." I whisper and he kisses my forehead.

"I wish I could take it all away, baby."

His phone buzzes in his pocket and he checks the screen and puts it away. He wraps his arms around me and I put my head on his chest. Wait a minute. He said something about a fire in his office.

"Edward, what about the missing files at your office?" I ask anxiously and he sighs.

"We caught the guy, and the fire was prevented before it spread and destroyed the original documents. The man was taken into questioning but I didn't go."

"Edward, it was important."

"I'm not leaving your side," He murmurs against my hair and closes his eyes. "Plus, I pay a handsome amount to Kate, Alex and Jasper to manage my company."

"Okay."

My stomach growls and I blush brightly. I realize it had been some time since I last ate. Edward chuckles and I stare at him from under my lashes. He kisses the side of my head and smiles.

"I'm so sorry I've kept you starving. I'll give Mrs. Cope a call."

"Can I shower and change?"

"We don't want the bruises to swell, love. You might have to wait for a couple of days."

I pout and close my eyes. "You've showered and changed. I'm so jealous."

He smiles and strokes my shirt. "You don't wear pajamas that often, do you?"

"Not really. I don't wear much to bed most nights." I say and he gives me an impish grin.

"Is it?"

I blush and nod. "Yep."

"Well, you'll be wearing pajamas to bed for few weeks then. No sex until you are perfectly fine. Doctor's orders."

My eyes widen and I gasp. "Really?"

He smiles and kisses my hair. "No, it'll probably be a week."

"You're mean." I mutter and close my eyes.

"Am I?"

My eyes snap open when I hear multiple footsteps approaching the room. I see Carlisle, Esme, Jane, Alex, Alice, Jasper and Emmett entering the room with hesitant smiles on their faces. Edward settles me carefully on the bed and rubs my back. Jane walks over to me and kisses my cheek. She takes my hand in hers and squeezes it.

"Hi, Bella. I'm sorry we barged in today but we just wanted to check up on you. Please take care of yourself, sweetheart. It'll get better in a couple of days." She says kindly and I nod.

"Yes, thank you."

Jane walks away and I gaze at Edward but find him staring towards he sofa with an amused expression on his face. I turn and find Jane sitting on the chair and Alex sitting on its arm. Esme and Carlisle are sitting on the loveseat while Alice is standing by the edge of the sofa. Emmett has his hands folded across his chest and holds a hard expression on his face. Jasper is avoiding eye-contact and staring at his hands.

Okay, what's going on?

I tug on Edward's hand and he gazes at me.

"Yes, baby?"

"What's going on?" I ask softly and he laughs against my hair.

"It seems that Jasper and my sister have become very good friends and that's bothering my brother."

"Alice and Jasper would look cute together."

"Don't say that again, Isabella." He warns me and I roll my eyes.

"What are you going to do if they start dating? You can't kill either of them."

"Whatever." He grumbles and we watch the scene unfold.

"You," Emmett points his index finger to Jasper. "Sit over there." He directs him towards the other end of the sofa.

Alice glares at her older brother. "Emmett, why are you being so—"

"You, sit over there," Emmett snaps at Alice and points to the opposite end of the sofa. He sits between them and Jasper has an anxious look on his face.

Emmett turns to Jasper and glares at him. "Keep your fucking hands to yourself. That's my little sister."

Jasper audibly gulps and jumps to his feet. He walks in my direction and his blue eyes look relieved. He kisses the top of my head and smiles softly.

"Hey, Bells. Man, you are a magnet for accidents." He comments and I blush.

"Thanks."

"Take care, beautiful. My boss will be restless until you get back to normal. And I need him at the office soon."

I giggle and stop short when it hurts. "I'll send him in, don't worry."

"Alright, I'm off to work now. Ed, we have a meeting at four. It looks like you need sleep as well."

"I'm perfectly fine, Jasper. Shut up." Edward snaps and Jasper sighs.

"Bella, we have a conference meeting at one but your boyfriend needs to rest. I'll reschedule it for four and it's your job to put him to sleep and make sure he gets rest," Jasper says and I smile. "Please."

"Of course. Not a problem. And thank you for being there for Edward when I put myself in danger. I don't know how to thank you enough." I mumble shyly and he smiles.

"It wasn't easy to handle him but I think I did pretty well."

"I'm sure."

"Okay, I'm off now. Bye."

"Bye."

I snuggle against Edward and he plants soft kisses on my face. I stroke his cheek and he sighs against me.

"Edward baby, you need to sleep. You look exhausted. I don't like seeing you like this."

"I'll sleep, don't worry. I promise I will."

"Good."

"… I'm fine, thank you, dad." Emmett's voice breaks our bubble and I turn to find him standing in front of Alice and Jasper as they shyly stare at each other.

"I think Emmett has lost it." I whisper and Edward chuckles under his breath.

"Go on," Emmett urges them. "Say your goodbyes."

"Emmett, stop it! You're embarrassing me!" Alice hisses to her brother and her face turns red. She grabs Jasper's hand and walks out of the room.

Once they leave, Emmett lets out a booming laugh and plops on the couch.

"Well, that was fun! How are you, Bella?" Emmett asks and everyone chuckles.

"I'm good, Emmett."

"Your home looks amazing." Jane says and I grin at her.

"Most of the ideas were Bella's," Edward gloats and I blush. "She made our home perfect."

"There's still some work left to do. I think the house will be ready by the end of this week." I add.

"What are you changing downstairs?" Alex asks and I frown.

"Nothing, we are keeping the library just the way it is. I love it."

He shakes his head. "There is work going on downstairs."

"Shut up, Alex." Edward snaps and runs a hand through his hair.

"Edward, what's going on downstairs?" I ask and he gazes at me.

"Nothing."

Alex speaks up again. "But, I saw people laying the flooring in the room next to the lib—"

"Alex, just keep your mouth shut!" Edward yells and everyone chuckles looking at the exchange. Why didn't Edward tell me about this?

"Edward, what is he talking about?" I ask and he sighs softly.

"It was a surprise but not anymore," He glares at his cousin and Alex smiles sheepishly.

"Sorry, I didn't know."

Edward rolls his eyes and I tug on his hand. "What surprise? Tell me." I pout and he closes his eyes.

"Oh no, don't get cute with me. I'm not telling you. It's bad enough that Alex opened his big mouth."

I huff and shake my head. "Fine, whatever."

There is a knock on the door and Mrs. Cope walks in holding a big tray in her hands. The aroma of red pepper assaults my senses and my stomach growls. The food smells delicious. She made snacks for everyone. Esme and Jane pass the plates and I notice that she made mini-chicken tarts. Nice.

"This is delicious!" Emmett says with a mouthful of food. "Mrs. Cope, please come to my place. Leave this one. Edward and Bella cook great food, they don't need you. I need you."

Edward and I laugh. "We are not letting Mrs. Cope go. Ever."

Alex takes the tray from Mrs. Cope and Edward frowns. "Hey, you're supposed to share with everyone."

"You live here, don't you?" Alex mumbles and Jane ruffles his hair.

"Do they starve themselves at home?" Jane asks Esme questioningly and they shrug at each other.

Alice skips inside the room holding another tray in her hands. She places it in front of us and I realize it's our brunch. Mrs. Cope affectionately squeezes my hand and smiles warmly.

"I'm so glad to see you awake, Bella. You need to eat healthy food so that I can see you back in the kitchen. Edward, eat your food." She says pointedly, and he nods.

"When was the last time he ate?" I ask her and she sighs.

"He didn't eat yesterday."

"I couldn't." He mumbles and I stroke his hair.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cope." I say softly and she walks away from us.

Alice carefully hugs me and kisses my cheek. "It's good to see you home, Bella. And your house looks awesome. I can't believe you planted such beautiful sunflowers in the garden. You're going to have so much fun reading your book there."

I give her a confused look. "What?"

Her smile disappears, and she audibly gulps, looking at Edward. I gaze at him and find him sulking in rage.

"Who told you to open your fucking mouth?!" Edward roars angrily and I try to shush him. Alice smiles nervously and goes to stand behind Carlisle.

"Did Alice spill about the sunflowers?" Esme asks and shakes her head. "I knew it."

"Edward, it's alright. Bella had to find out sometime." Jane says, and he sighs.

"They were supposed to be a surprise for her."

"Honey, it's okay." I say soothingly and he kisses the top of my head.

"I've kept it a secret from her for two weeks and they end up spilling everything within two hours." We laugh and Alex cracks a smile.

Edward and I share the delicious brunch Mrs. Cope prepared for us. She made Spanish Breakfast Casserole with Eggs and Bacon; and my favorite banana chocolate smoothie. Edward feeds both himself and me although I manage to eat some portion on my own. I inhale my food like I've been starving for weeks.

Once we finish, Mrs. Cope collects the tray and Edward pulls out my medication from the nightstand. He holds out two pills for me and I make a face.

"I don't want to sleep. Those will make me sleepy." I argue and he shakes his head.

"Come on, baby. Take them. Here." He passes the pills to me and I quickly swallow them. I drink my smoothie and put the empty glass away.

Edward hugs me again and I watch everyone talk about some Christmas incident. I smile when everyone laughs about something but I'm too drowsy to listen carefully. My eyes gradually start drooping and I fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

 _ **December 19, 2015**_

* * *

My eyes flutter open and I sigh softly. I look at the time on the radio alarm and see that it's two in the afternoon. I smile when I feel a warm body snuggled against mine. I gaze down and find Edward fast asleep. His face is buried against the crook of my neck and I feel his hot breath tickling my skin.

I smile and stroke his hair. I notice his laptop is lying on the pillow and realize he must have been working. I kiss his cheek and gently put his head on the pillow. I carefully step out of the bed and cover him with the multiple layers of sheets.

It's been five days since the incident and my bruises have finally started to disappear. They are yellowing in some places and the rest have disappeared. There is still some ache in my left shoulder but I can comfortably lift my arm. I am so happy that I'm finally recovering. Thanks to the pain medication and my amazing boyfriend.

Now that Edward is asleep, there is nobody stopping me from getting work done. Frieda has emailed me a couple of suggestions for the draft since last week. I don't know why Edward doesn't want me to work. Ever since I have been a recovering patient, Edward visits the office for only two hours daily. I know he misses work but part of me is also happy that we spend quality time together.

I walk towards the farthest guest room and a smile escapes my lips. This guest room looks beautiful after its redecoration. The bleached walnut wall panel and the Jackson Pollock painting hanging over the Poul Kjaerholm chairs are gorgeous. I was arguing about the paintings but they look pretty good.

I have been working in here since I don't have a study of my own. I figured I could get a desk in the library downstairs and use that as my study. It'll be prefect. I snoop around and try to find my laptop but it's nowhere around. I go to Edward's study and there is no sign of it. Ugh, where did I put it?

I hear a loud throat clear behind me which makes me jump. I turn and find Edward sexily leaning against the doorway with a smile on his handsome face. He runs a hand through his tousled hair and walks in my direction.

"Hi, baby." He murmurs in a velvet soft voice and kisses the side of my head.

"Hey."

"Are you looking for something?"

"My laptop, I can't find it."

"Do you want to start working again?"

"You know what tomorrow is. I'm signing the book deal."

Edward strokes my cheek and I look at him from under my lashes. "Love, you don't have to do this so soon. Maybe in January…"

I cut him off. "Edward, I know you are worried but I can handle myself. I can't let what happened with Riley hamper this. I have worked so hard on this book and it won't be right. Pushing this date around will just waste everyone's time. Once it's out in the open, we don't have to worry for another three months."

The cloud of doubt from his green eyes disappears, and he nods. "Okay, whatever you feel is right. Have you and Frida decided upon a date?"

"March 13, perhaps."

He gives me an amused smile. "March 13? Interesting."

I blush. "I can't wait."

"Me either."

I stretch on my tiptoes and press my lips against his. I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen our kiss. He smiles against my lips and playfully bites on my bottom lip. I moan and twist my fingers in his soft hair. He lifts me in his arms and I wrap my legs around his waist. I tilt my neck when he drags his lips towards my neck.

Edward captures my lips for another kiss and my heart hammers in my chest. We abruptly break our kiss when there is a knock on the door. I unwind my legs from around Edward and he sets my feet back on the ground. I blush and peek over his shoulder to find Matt standing away from us and his face is red from embarrassment.

"What is it, Matt?" Edward asks with a tinge of irritation in his voice as he walks over to him.

I watch them speak softly to each other and Matt leaves as quickly as he can. Edward walks over and gives me a chaste kiss. He wraps his arms around my waist and touches his forehead to mine.

"It's time to see your surprise, my love."

I giggle and peck his lips. "Okay, I can't wait to see it."

He interlaces our hands and we make our way downstairs. He covers my eyes with his hands and I pout.

"It's a surprise." He whispers and kisses my cheek.

"Whatever." I mutter and carefully walk as he directs me. Edward planted sunflowers in our garden because I once mentioned to him that they were my grandmother's favorite flower. He is a sweetheart. I wonder what the other surprise is.

We stop somewhere and he uncovers my eyes. I find myself standing in front of the door of the room next to the library. This room was empty, and I figured we would use it later. I wonder what Edward planned to do here. He opens the door, and a gasp escapes my lips looking at the interior.

The room has a large Federico Zandomeneghi's _Girl with Doll_ artwork over a desk. There is a vintage plush sofa, chair and wooden cocktail table paired with mid-century armchairs. The rug looks very elegant too. The glass wall is covered with vertical white blinds which are left open and I can see the light layer of snowfall in the garden. There are wooden bookshelves around the room decorated to make the room look classy.

I remember talking about _Girl with Doll_ to Alex and I can't believe Edward bought the painting for this room. How did he know about that? I shake off my thoughts and turn to gaze at my boyfriend.

"I think you found your laptop." Edward whispers with a smile and I nod, gazing at the desk where my laptop is.

"This room is beautiful."

"This room is your study now. You can work here in peace," He leads me to the door on the left and opens it. I smile when I realize that it opens to the library. "And your beloved library is five steps away."

"Edward, thank you so much. It's perfect."

I wrap my arms around his neck and tightly hug him. He buries his face against my hair and rocks me a little.

"I'm so glad you like it, baby."

"Like it? I love it!" I pull back and cradle his handsome face in my hands. "And I love you."

"I love you too, Bella."

* * *

 _ **December 21, 2015**_

* * *

 **EDWARD**

* * *

I open my eyes and see that my hand is outstretched to my right but there is nobody beside me on the bed. I sigh tiredly. Why does Bella disappear every time I want to snuggle with her? I close my eyes and frown when I hear something. I wait for a couple of seconds and hear it again. It sounds like the stretching of a scotch tape. What the hell could she possibly be doing?

"Bella?" I mumble groggily.

"Yes, honey?"

"What are you doing?" I say into the pillow and hear her bell-like laughter which makes me smile.

"Nothing that concerns my boyfriend, why?"

"Come back to bed right now."

"Okay, Mr. Cullen. As you wish."

I hear her footsteps approaching and I open my eyes to gaze at her gorgeous face. Her cheeks are flushed red, her brown eyes are glowing and she has a gorgeous smile on her face. Lord, she is a vision. I finally take my eyes off her face and look at her outfit. She is dressed in the same black see-through baby doll she wore last night.

Fuck, this is not good for my morning condition. Bella and I had sex last night for the first time since the Riley episode. We had attended her record-deal signing event, and I was floored by how gracious and confident Bella was when she handled the press. She is truly a remarkable woman. I bet she'll be in all the headlines today. It's the biggest literary deal ever made for a cookbook series.

Bella turns to leave and I groan, staring at the sexy lingerie she is wearing. Fuck, I need her. I grab her wrist and yank her into my arms. She gasps and her brown eyes meet mine. I crash my lips against hers and she moans softly. Her arms wind around my neck and she kisses me back just as passionately.

"Edward, not now." She mumbles against my lips and I pull back breathlessly.

I frown. "Why not?"

"I am wrapping gifts for everyone. We bought gifts for our staff, remember?"

"When?"

She rolls her eyes. "We ordered them last week, remember?"

It suddenly dawns on me that we did. "Right, yes. I'll help you wrap them later."

"No, now!"

"Bella, please don't do this." I whisper and plant soft kisses from her neck down to shoulders. She knots her hands in my hair and sighs softly.

"We don't have time later."

I tug on the flimsy material of her slip and shred it to pieces. Her breathing catches in her throat and she gives me an exasperated look. I touch my forehead to hers and look deeply into her eyes. My hand reaches inside her panties and I circle her clit. _Fuck, she is so wet_. She bites her bottom lip and grounds her hips against my hand.

"Oh, you are impossible." She says that as she presses her lips against mine. Her legs wrap around my waist and she giggles when I playfully tug on her bottom lip.

"You shouldn't have to worn this outfit then." I mumble against her neck and she sighs.

"Well, now it's ripped beyond repair."

"I'm not sorry."

* * *

"Max, I need the bills for November 22nd and I don't care how long it takes you. I need our accounting to be spotless. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen."

"I need this shit cleared. I need everything on my desk tomorrow; unless you want to spend Christmas in the office."

"Sir."

I hang up and put the phone in my jacket as I walk up the stairs of my home. I tell Matt to put the files in my study and I go to the great room. I smile looking at the gorgeous Christmas tree. It's splendid. I take a deep breath and the aroma of roast chicken assaults my senses. I'm starving already.

My eyes fall on the sofa where my beautiful girlfriend is sitting with her laptop. She is intently typing something and I wonder what it is. Her brown eyes unexpectedly meet mine and her face lights up brighter than the Christmas tree. She puts the laptop away and rises to her feet.

Bella is dressed in a white tweed double-breasted blazer, white jersey top and a pair of light blue skinny jeans. She is so fucking beautiful. She wraps her arms around my neck and tightly hugs me. I wind my arms around her waist and lift her until we are nose to nose. Her lips brush against mine and I smile.

"Welcome home, honey." She whispers warmly and I touch my forehead to hers.

"I missed you today, Bella."

"Mm, me too. It was a long day."

"A very long day." I agree and she giggles.

I set her feet back on the floor and connect our lips for a soft kiss. We wind down in each other's arms and I feel her gradually relaxing against me. We breathlessly pull back a few seconds later and her cheeks flame with an alluring blush. Lord, she is precious. I stroke her heated cheek and kiss the top of her head.

"How was your day, my love?" I ask and she buries her face against my chest.

"Don't even ask. First, I had to meet Frieda and you won't believe the amount of work that is left to be done. We still have a lot of editing to do, and we need to finalize a title for the book and decide on the book cover."

"The real work has now begun," I say with a smile and she nods against me. "Are you having trouble with something?"

Bella puts her head on my chest and gazes at me. "Well, we are trying to set the structure and tone of the book. I'm not happy with it, yet."

"It'll take some time, baby. Don't worry. Have you thought of titles yet?"

"Um, we kind of liked one," She blushes and gives me a shy smile. "How about _Relish_? I wanted a one-word name. It just stuck with me."

" _Relish_ sounds great, Bella. I like it. It's quite fitting."

"Really? You are not just saying that because I like it, right?"

I kiss the top of her head. "Of course not. I love it too. You should go for it."

"Maybe we will. And we need a good book cover. Frieda suggests that we should have one with my face on it. Ugh."

I laugh. "She's right, baby. You will probably sell a million more copies if your face is on the cover, trust me."

"She said that it'll be _helpful_ since I'm recognizable on the streets."

"Frieda makes sense."

"Hmm, and how was your day at work?"

"Can we talk about it during dinner? I'm starved! And dinner smells heavenly."

Bella laughs and cradles my face in her hands. "Of course, sweetheart. You need a full dinner for the night I have planned for you."

My cock stirs at her words. "My girlfriend has a night planned for me?"

Her eyes turn seductive and she leans closer. "It's going to be a hell of a night, Cullen. Call it early gratification for Christmas." She whispers huskily and I want to undress her right here.

"Let's skip dinner. We'll eat later." I say and she snorts. She grabs my jacket and drags me towards the dining area.

"Patience is virtue, Cullen."

"You'll be the death of me, Isabella."

* * *

 _ **December 22, 2015**_

* * *

I run a hand through my wet hair and take a deep breath. I put on a white t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants and toss the towel in the hamper. I exit the sauna/shower room and return to the bedroom. I smile when I find Bella curled up under a blanket in front of the fireplace, reading a book.

I don't disturb her and reach for the newspaper instead. I sit on the sofa and scan through the headlines. I smile when I find Bella's photos on one of the pages. She looks like a diva in the pictures. Ever since the news broke on Sunday that my girlfriend signed a book-deal, people have been going crazy to know more about it.

I'm glad that it's not just the trashy rags that are printing the news about her but people are taking a keen interest in her work which includes her work with my Foundation. I feel like a complete idiot for not asking her to join our group sooner. She has so many ideas and she has a way with words. She recently wrote a column for our Foundation, regarding the new Cancer Unit that opened in dad's hospital. I don't know how she finds the time to do everything but I'm glad she does.

I just have to remind her to eat from time to time.

I grab the newspaper and walk over to my girlfriend. I plant soft kisses from her ear down to her shoulder. She moans lightly and tilts her neck to give me better access.

"I wonder who this sexy woman is making all the headlines these days," I whisper in a soft voice and her body trembles a little. I put the newspaper on her lap and playfully bite against her neck.

"If I find her, I'll ask for her name." She whispers back and I laugh softly.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning, handsome."

"You're up early." I comment and walk across the loveseat to sit next to her. She crawls onto my lap and snuggles against me.

"Couldn't sleep." She mumbles and hides her face against the crook of my neck.

I frown. "What happened?"

"A weird dream."

"What about, my love?"

"I can't remember most of it. But—But my father was a part of it."

"He was?"

She nods. "Yeah."

"Why is that?"

"I was thinking about him last night," She shrugs and traces idle patterns on my t-shirt. "Edythe told me that there were articles floating around and people were trying to find out about my life before we met. About my friends, family, everything. And then I thought about _him_."

I tenderly kiss her cheek. "He is not coming near you, Bella."

"I wonder what he does for a living," She whispers in a quiet voice. "If he has a wife or children or somebody else. He must be happy now, right? I don't know if he ever tried to find out about mom. He wants to meet me but I'm not sure he knows Jake."

I remain silent and gently stroke her hair.

"If you and I are having a baby and you leave me… wouldn't you ever want to know about our child who you never met?" She asks and her big brown eyes innocently stare at me.

I imagine Bella pregnant with our baby and how beautiful she would look. _Oh, the sight would be breathtaking_. I would want to be a part of everything. I can't imagine staying away from Bella when she would possibly need me the most. Pregnancy is hard and I would want to be there to support her through it all.

"First, I wouldn't leave. And second, it would be difficult for me to stay away from you. If I knew that there was a little person we made inside you, I would want to be as close to him or her as possible."

" _What if_ you leave me? Wouldn't you ever want to find out about him or her in the next twenty something years?" She inquires and I sigh.

"Yes, I would want to know about him or her." I answer and she nods. I play with a strand of her hair and hold her on my lap.

"I know you are not shitty like my father. You are smart, devoted and the most loving person I know. You'll be a great dad."

My expression sobers up as I think about Eleazar's phone call on Thanksgiving. Tanya is pregnant with twins. I remember thinking they were my kids, and I had a fleeting thought when I wondered whether I would be a good father. I'm grateful that they are not my babies. Bella would've left me without a second thought.

"Edward honey?" Bella strokes my cheek and I snap out of my reverie.

"Yes, love?"

"Did you zone out about something?"

I hesitate. I can't tell her about Tanya. Should I tell her that I know where her father lives? She'll get mad at me if I tell her later. I think she deserves to know about both things. That man was at her apartment and later, at her bookstore too. I can't tell her about Tanya's pregnancy, nobody but dad, Rosalie and me outside of their family knows.

"I'll be back in a minute." I murmur and shift her off my lap and she pouts.

"Don't go."

"One minute, baby. I'll come back." I plant a gentle kiss on her lips and rise to my feet. I walk to my study and grab the envelope and photograph that Matt gave me on Thanksgiving.

When I return to our bedroom, I find Bella curled up under the blanket, staring at the crackling fireplace. I try to lighten the mood.

"Bella, do you think we should host dinner tonight so close to Christmas?" I take a seat next to her and she immediately crawls back onto my lap. I tightly hug her and she relaxes against me.

"I think so. I need a distraction from work, it's mentally exhausting. Cooking soothes me. Please, don't think about cancelling tonight's plans. Everyone is looking forward to it and they haven't seen our house since last week. Everything is finally complete."

"I'm not discarding the plans; I was worried if it would be too much work for you."

"You know how much I love to cook."

"And you know how much I worry about you."

She giggles and nods her head. "I know that."

I cup her cheek and turn her head in my direction. "I have to tell you something."

Her brown eyes curiously pierce mine and she patiently waits for me to speak. I put the envelope and folded paper next to us and wrap my arms around her. I take a deep breath and run a hand through my hair.

I clear my throat. "After your father called on your birthday, I ran a background check on him."

She stiffens and her eyes stoically stare at me. "W—What did you find out?"

"He lives in West Glacier, Montana. I unexpectedly met him in August when Alex and I drove up there. You called me when I was there, remember? You were making a shopping list to buy groceries. You asked me about steak." I say and tuck the stray pieces of hair behind her ear.

"He was there in that restaurant?" She asks in a small voice and I nestle her closer to me.

"He owns the restaurant, baby," I swallow hard. "With his wife."

"Wife?" Bella rests her head on my chest and wraps her arms around my neck. "He is married?"

"For twenty-three years." I say cautiously and she gasps in an anguished voice. My heart breaks hearing that. I shouldn't have said anything. Fuck!

"He married somebody else as soon as he left us. Does he have children?" She breathes out and I sigh.

"Two sons, according to the background check."

She buries her face against my neck and cries softly. I kiss her hair and gently rock her in my arms. I hate to see her cry. I can't bear it.

"Baby, hush now. Please, don't cry." I whisper and she pulls back to gaze at me. I wipe away the tears streaked on her face and kiss the top of her head.

"I can't believe this." She whispers and I cradle her heart-shaped face in my hands.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you," I apologize earnestly and she frowns.

"Don't be sorry, I needed to know."

"But, I can't stand to watch you cry so much. I can't."

She sniffles and nods at me. "I won't cry, okay? Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"No." I lie and she touches her forehead to mine. Her eyes deeply stare into mine and she brushes her thumb across my bottom lip.

"Have my bad lying skills influenced you?" She asks and I crack a smile. "Tell me, sweetheart."

"Bella, it's not important. Really."

"Ever since I realized my father was not coming back, I wondered why he left us. Now I know. He left us for another woman. If there is anything else you can tell me, please do. I need to know everything. I don't have the desire to meet or talk to him. But, now that this drawer has been opened, I want to know everything before I shut it tight forever."

"If you put it that way, I'll tell you."

"Thank you."

"On Thanksgiving, your father visited your apartment. He waited for some time and then left. He left an envelope by the doorstep."

I pick up the envelope and the picture and show it to Bella. She holds in her tears and bites her bottom lip anxiously as she stares at her father's photo. Her hands turn shaky and her tears drop on the paper. I kiss the side of her neck and close my eyes.

"He looks older but I recognize him," She says, mostly to herself. I open my eyes and her beautiful eyes gaze at me. "What's in the envelope?"

"I didn't open it."

I wipe away Bella's tears as she opens the envelope. She pulls out a piece of paper and I notice a couple of paragraphs written on it. She stares at the paper for a second or two and I realize she is reading it. Suddenly, she hurls the paper away from us and cuddles against my chest.

"It's too hard. I can't." Bella croaks out and I kiss her hair.

"It's okay."

"I can't read it."

"Hey, it's okay." I murmur and wrap the blanket around her frame.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, angel."

We remain quiet and the only sound heard is the crackling of the fireplace. A while later, there is a knock on the door. Bella remains unmoving in my arms and I turn my head to find Mrs. Cope standing in the doorway. She gives me an apologetic smile and I motion for her to enter. She stands by the edge of the sofa and I offer a small smile.

"I am leaving for Church in thirty minutes, would you like me to make you something for breakfast before that?"

"That's okay, Mrs. Cope. I'll make brunch for us. You can leave if you want." I say and kiss Bella's hair.

"Alright then. I'll see you kids later."

She sends a worried glance in Bella's direction before walking out of the room. I close my eyes and nuzzle against her brown locks. Oh my sweet girlfriend. I don't know how long I sit here holding her, but eventually my phone starts to ring and I know it's ten already.

Bella pulls back and I tip her chin in my direction. Her brown eyes look calm yet lost. I know she has a lot to think about, but she also wants to forget about it.

"You are late for work." She whispers and I nod.

"I'm only going in for two hours today. I'll leave after brunch. What do you want me to make?"

"Anything you can make."

I roll my eyes. "Oh come on. I know you are in the process of writing a bestselling cookbook but that doesn't mean you can start judging my cooking skills. I can cook well."

Her brown eyes shine brightly and she giggles. Her cheeks flame with a gorgeous blush and I smile softly.

"I want to have shrimp." She says shyly and I chuckle amusedly.

"Again? We had a seafood platter on Sunday and you made shrimp cocktail for lunch yesterday. You're craving an awful lot of seafood this week. Are you sure you aren't pregnant?" I tease her and glide my hand across her stomach, making her squirm.

"No!" She squeals and her cheeks flush redder than before.

"Really? Then what's with the cravings?" I gently poke her stomach and she giggles.

"I just really like shrimp."

"Are you sure?" I tickle her sides and she laughs against me. She squirms in my arms and tears run down her cheeks as I tickle her harder.

"Edward, no! Please!" She begs me through her laughter and I snort. "Edward!"

A couple of seconds later, I pause my fingers and Bella tries to catch her breath. I chuckle and kiss the side of her head. She puts s her head on my shoulder and takes a lungful of breaths. Once she is calm enough, her bright face gazes at me.

"You are the meanest person ever." She accuses softly and her eyes are alight with humor.

"I'm glad you think so. And since your cravings are leaning towards seafood, I'll make shrimp and grits. How about that?"

"Sounds delicious. I'll just go take a bath until then."

"Sure, just don't use strong scented bath salts. You might have an acute and heightened sense of smell from—" She slaps my arm and I crack up.

"Get out! I'm not pregnant!" She laughs and I kiss her cheek soundly.

"Alright, alright."

I let out a deep sigh and look into her beautiful brown eyes. She bites her bottom lip and thoughtfully gazes at me. I stroke her heated cheek and her lips curl into a smile.

"Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

"I hope you want to wait for a while before we have kids."

I chuckle. "Of course, baby. I'm just messing with you."

She sighs with relief and shakes her head. "It's just that with my book coming out in a couple of months and having a bookstore to look after, it'll be a year or two before things settle down."

"I know, love. Don't worry. And it's only been six months since we met. Let's wait for a couple of years."

"Yes."

"Now get your butt in the bathtub, I'll have our brunch ready," She pecks my lips and I sigh dramatically. "Gosh, you're getting heavier. Will you gain more weight by the next trimester?"

"Edward! Leave, right now!" She yells through her smile and stands up. I chuckle and rise to my feet. I plant a soft kiss on her lips and walk out of the bedroom.

* * *

"I love Dory!" Ness yells with delight by my side and I chuckle softly.

"Ness, no shout." Jared shushes her, making me smile.

I did not expect to spend my afternoon in the theater room watching Finding Nemo with two four-year olds. I am having a lot of fun with them but I'd rather get some work done. Jared and Ness attend the same preschool and their Christmas break started yesterday. Emily is out of town so Victoria didn't have a babysitter and Maria didn't have one either. On top of which, both children wanted to see me today.

I was supposed to leave for home at three but since these two convinced me to watch a movie with them, here I am. I check my watch and see that it's four thirty already. Fuck, I was supposed to pick up a delivery from Alice's store for Bella on my way home. I pull out my phone and text Matt to do it.

"Guys, do you want more popcorn?" I ask and they shake their little heads.

"No."

"Edward, look! It's a starfish." Ness giggles and crawls over to sit on my lap. I put an arm around her and kiss her hair.

"It's very pretty."

"Me too!" Jared squirms a little and sits on my lap as well. I shake my head and ruffle his hair.

"Jared, do you like Nemo?" I ask and he nods.

"And Cars too! Nana and I watch Cars in Chicago for Christmas!"

"Really? That's interesting. What do you want for Christmas from Bella and me?" I ask them and they turn their heads in my direction.

"Helicopter!"

"Princess Castle!"

I laugh and take in their information. I'll have to tell Bella. She was asking me what we could get them.

"Alright, we'll get you something really cool."

"Knock, knock." Kate says from the doorway and my eyes fall on her. She gives me an amused smile and walks in my direction.

"Looks like the boss is the babysitter today. That's nice. You need to sign a few documents." She flips open a file and I grab my pen to sign the documents she presents in front of me.

"Edward, what this?" Jared asks, patting the file and I smile.

"It's boring work that grownups do."

"Oh." He nods and turns back to the screen.

"Finding Nemo, I love this movie!" Kate sits next to me and puts the file away.

"Kate, what the hell? Get your work done."

"I'm getting orders from the man watching Finding Nemo at four o'clock on a Tuesday afternoon." She rolls her eyes in my direction.

"Whatever, Kate."

"Edward, watch movie!" Jared pouts and I kiss the top of his head.

"I am watching, buddy."

We continue watching the movie for the next forty minutes. The kids eat popcorn and their focus remains on the big screen. Kate leaves at some point and I'm left alone with Jared and Ness.

I feel someone's eyes on me and I look at the doorway to find Bella silently staring at me with her arms crossed over her chest. Fuck, I'm in trouble. I smile and she lets out a soft sigh. She is dressed in a red crepe dress and black ankle boots. I love it when she wears boots.

"Hey." I breathe out and her lips curl into a small smile.

"Bella!" Jared squeals excitedly and claps his hands. "Sit here!"

"Bella, you watch movie with us?" Ness asks and my girlfriend walks towards us.

"I would love to, sweetheart, but I can only stay just for a little while." Bella says, smothering Vanessa's hair—who grins and nods her head.

"Hi, honey." Bella whispers to me and bends a little to plant a soft kiss on my lips. I cup her cheek and peck her lips one more time.

"Bella, move!" The kids protest and she laughs.

"Alright, fine."

"It's almost over." I murmur to her as she settles next to me.

"Okay."

She puts her arm around me and gently strokes my hair. Her hand massages my scalp and I smile softly. She leans in my direction and her lips brush against my ear.

"I love you." She murmurs and kisses my cheek.

"I love you too, baby," She continues massaging my scalp and I sigh. "What about dinner?"

"I've done most of preparation; it won't take more than an hour to get dinner ready."

"I'll get dinner ready, if you want. You can rest. It's been a long day for you." I stroke her cheek and she smiles.

"That's okay. It was quite fun today. We came up with an idea for the book cover. We're doing the photo shoot tomorrow itself."

"Tomorrow?" I ask surprised and she nods.

"Once the holiday season begins, I don't want to work. Plus, I might gain a couple of pounds in the course of the next week. I want to get it done before that."

I laugh and kiss her hair. "You are adorable, do you know that?"

She blushes and I press my lips against hers. She smiles and eagerly kisses me back. It feels kind of weird to make-out with my girlfriend while two kids sit in front of me but she is irresistible. I can't help it.

"Hold on, guys! Let us take the kids away and you can continue that!" I hear Vic say and I break our kiss.

I find Victoria and Maria standing by the aisle of our seats with big grins on their faces. I motion to the kids who are watching the credits on the screen. Bella blushes and shyly smiles at them.

"Jared, Ness… It's time to go home. Come on now." Maria says and the kids snap their heads towards their mothers. They pout and hold on to me for dear life.

"No! We wanna watch one more with Edward and Bella!" Jared whines and Victoria puts her hands on her hips.

"We need to go now. Edward and Bella have to go home too. They need to have dinner and get ready for bed."

"No!"

"Nessa, come on baby. Their bedtime is at eight. They need to have dinner and go to sleep."

"They no sleep at eight. They are big now." Ness argues and hides her face against me. I chuckle and stroke her hair. Jared crawls over to Bella and pats her cheek.

"Bella, I wanna watch a movie." He says, and she strokes his cheek.

"I know, honey but it's dinner time for everyone. And you need to be a good little boy. You don't want Santa to be upset with you so close to Christmas, do you? What if he hears about this?"

Jared gasps in horror. "No! My gifts!"

"Exactly, you need to go now."

"Okay."

Maria clears her throat. "You look really cute with the kids but we need to take them away from you now."

They walk closer and Vanessa reluctantly goes over to her mom. Jared gets off Bella's lap and grabs hold of Victoria's hand.

"Say thank you them. Did you have fun watching the movie?"

"Yes, thank you!" Vanessa cries out in delight.

"But, Edward and Bella kiss lots and lots." Jared wrinkles his nose and I try to hide my smile. Oh god.

Bella blushes a deep red and stares at her hands. Victoria and Maria laugh making me roll my eyes.

"Yes, honey. We are aware of that problem." Victoria says dryly and I sigh.

I rise to my feet and smile at them. "Alright, thank you for the movie guys. We'll do it again sometime. Bye now. We need to leave."

I grab Bella's hand and we bid them a quick goodbye. Bella is still blushing as we step inside the elevator. I pull her flush against me and kiss her hair. She strokes my cheek and her brown eyes look utterly happy. I love this expression on her.

"Apparently, we need to stop making out in front of kids. It's too inappropriate." Bella muses and I kiss the back of her hand.

"It's alright. When they grow up, they'll understand."

"You are such a bad influence."

"And yet I'm their favorite person." I say cockily and she rolls her eyes at that but I see a smile threatening to escape her lips.

* * *

I cross my arms over my chest and watch Rosalie interact with my girlfriend. She is _helping_ my girl serve dessert to everyone. Mrs. Cope is busy doing the dishes and so my dear sister-in-law volunteered to help Bella. I'm sure Rosalie is just trying to put on an act. I want to know why she is doing this.

Rosalie laughs about something Bella says—who goes on to explain to her how she made the cheesecake. I don't like this. I don't want Bella bonding with Rosalie. Bella unexpectedly looks up and her merry brown eyes meet mine. She frowns staring at my displeased expression and sighs.

"What's wrong?" She mouths and I shake my head. She shrugs and resumes her task in the kitchen.

Mrs. Cope lifts the tray and carries it towards the doorway where I am. She gives me a surprised look and leans closer.

"Since when did Ms. Fifth Avenue start entering the kitchen?" Mrs. Cope whispers and I run a hand through my hair.

"I have no idea but I'm going to find out."

"Anyway, she is getting along really well with Bella. So, don't ruin that," She motions to the tray and smiles warmly. "Cheesecake?"

"No, thank you. I'll have it in a while. You can serve everyone else."

"Sure."

Mrs. Cope makes her way to the family room and I find mom walking in my direction. She marches towards me with a tiny glare on her face. She grabs me by the arm and pulls me towards the theater room.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"You haven't proposed yet?!" She hisses angrily and I frown at her.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry, have you missed what happened the night I was supposed to propose to my girlfriend?"

Mom sighs and puts her hands on her hips. "Edward, what about now? It's Christmas. You should do it now."

"Mom, it's too soon after what happened," I say anxiously and breathe deeply. "And that ring always causes trouble in my life. I think I'm going to get a customized one. I've contacted Lorraine Schwartz—" She cuts me off.

"I don't care that you contacted a famous jewelry designer. I gave your nana my word that I would pass that ring to you once you find someone worthy of wearing it. It's not the ring that is causing the problems, Edward. Why are you being so negative? That ring could be the beginning of something special for you and Bella. Think—"

Mom stops talking when Bella and Rosalie walk out of the kitchen and make their way in our direction. Bella has a curious frown on her face and she smiles at us.

"Hey, is everything alright?" She asks softly and places her hand on my back.

"Yes, of course," Mom smiles brightly. "Why don't you go ahead? I just need to have a word with Edward."

"Okay." Bella kisses my cheek and they walk away from us.

Mom continues staring at their retreated forms until they disappear. She peers at me and raises an eyebrow.

"When did that happen?" Mom asks, talking about Rosalie and Bella being friends.

"Aren't you happy?" I ask dryly. "That's what you wanted, right?"

"Of course. It just feels… different." She shrugs and I roll my eyes.

"It feels weird. I don't know what the hell is going on." I mutter and she shakes her head.

"Not the biggest issue at the moment. We were talking about the proposal, Edward."

"Mom, please don't pressure me. I'm not going to propose to her anytime soon," She opens her mouth to protest but I hold up an index finger. "But, I'll make sure she gets a hint that I might do it."

"What? That makes no sense."

"I'll handle it, ma'am. Please don't be so nosy, it's unlike you."

"I just want you to take things to a new level. Get married, have your own family. You deserve it."

"Sure, sure. I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, mom. I hope we don't have this conversation ever again." I mutter and we go to the family room.

Jacob bumps into me in the doorway and smiles nervously. "Hey."

"I hope you aren't leaving, Jacob. Alice is supposed to force everybody to play Christmas Charades. You can't get out of that so easily." I warn him and he chuckles.

"I was about to leave, actually. If I stay any longer, I'll be late for work tomorrow."

I roll my eyes. "You can stay over, Jacob. It's not a problem. I'm sure Bella won't mind. One of my drivers can drop you off at your apartment early in the morning. You should stay; everyone's here."

He thinks about it for a moment and then nods. "Okay, thank you."

I smile and sit on the overstuffed sofa next to Will—who acknowledges me with a nod. Aunt Jane and mom are discussing something about their dresses, dad and Emmett are busy eating their slice of cheesecake, and Rosalie is surprisingly speaking to Alice. Jacob takes a seat next to Will and they talk about Will's LA apartment.

Where is Bella? I smile when she walks inside holding my jacket in her hand. She puts it on and walks towards me. I tug on her hand and pull her onto my lap. I tightly hug her and sigh soundly. She shifts a little and hugs me closer. I give her a chaste kiss and she smiles.

"Cold?" I ask softly and rub her back.

"A bit," She rests her head on my shoulder and closes her eyes. "I thought Jake was leaving."

"I told him to stay the night."

She smiles. "Good."

I glance at my family having conversations amongst themselves about the holidays and I hear them talking about our home. It's such a wonderful time to be with everyone. I never spent more than two days here before during Christmas. But, I made a decision to move to Seattle at this time last year. It's the best decision I ever made. I met my Bella because of that.

Things would've been worse if I had decided to stay in Chicago. My life can't get any better than this.

"Edward sweetheart, you didn't have cheesecake?" Bella asks and her brown eyes look surprised.

"I forgot about it," I mutter and she grabs a plate for me. She feeds me a piece and the soft mixture of cheese and vanilla melts in my mouth. "Fuck, it's delicious."

Bella blushes and strokes my cheek. "I'm glad you like it. Rosalie was asking me how I made it."

I frown. "Yeah, what the hell was that all about?"

She rolls her eyes and I devour the cheesecake. "She was being friendly. I think it's because of the holiday season."

"She didn't visit you when you were badly bruised and barely able to move. Where was her friendliness then?"

"I know she is acting strange," Bella whispers and kisses my cheek. I put the empty plate away and wrap my arms around her. "Don't worry, I can handle her. She won't do anything to hurt me. If worst comes to worst, I'll kick her ass back to Fifth Avenue where her parents live."

I chuckle. "Mrs. Cope told you about her nickname for Rosalie?"

She giggles and nods her head. "Yep."

I peck her lips and turn towards the fireplace when I hear a commotion. I find Alice, Alex and Aunt Jane setting up a giant board with ten numbered blocks. Ugh, it's for the ridiculous game Alice wants us to play. Everyone goes quiet and Alice squeals and steps forward. She starts blabbering shit about the game like we don't know anything at all.

"Oh, I'm so bad at this game." Bella murmurs against my chest and I laugh softly.

"It wouldn't feel like Christmas without Alice involving us in stupid games."

She beams at me and her brown eyes shine with joy. "How does it feel to celebrate the holidays with your family?"

"Complete." I whisper and she nods.

"I bet everything feels perfect now."

"Bella, you are the only reason my life feels so perfect."

She blushes and her smile widens. "Look who's being corny."

"It's fine when it's Christmas."

* * *

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO** **EdwardsFirstKiss** **FOR EDITING THIS CHAPTER!**

 **REVIEW** **AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING!**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS!**

 **LOVE,  
Paint the Walls **


	41. Feier

THE OTHER WOMAN

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS IT ALL.**

* * *

 _ **December 24, 2018**_

* * *

 **EDWARD**

* * *

"No… no!" I hear Bella yell and my eyes snap open. "You can't take him… Edward, tell him!… He's ours. Please, he needs us!"

"Bella? Wake up, angel," I say softly and my heart breaks watching the terrified expression on her face.

"No! He's taking our baby! Stop him! Dad, don't!" Bella cries and I gently shake her shoulders.

"Bella love, it's just a bad dream. Wake up."

"Not our tree!" She gasps through her tears and grips the sheets tightly. "R—Riley…"

"Bella! Wake up, Bella!" I say loudly and her breathing quickens. Her eyes suddenly flutter open and she takes labored breaths.

I caress her face with my hands and wipe the tears from her cheeks. I stroke her hair and she turns in my direction. I cup her cheek in my hand and she leans against my touch. I wipe away the tear that trickles down her cheek and her brown eyes look anxious. Her body is shaking from the cold and I realize she needs to put on clothes.

Bella sniffles and tightly hugs me. I hold her in my arms and reach for the red camisole lying by the foot of the nightstand. I release her and help her put it on. She reaches for me again and I hug her. She cries softly and I rub her back.

"Hush, baby. It was just a bad dream," I coo softly and she nods. "You're my strong Bella. Don't cry, baby."

"It felt so real." She croaks out and I sigh.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"We were at my house in Forks," She starts off and rests her head on my chest. "You and I were decorating a Christmas tree with grandma. We had a baby who looked like Jake when he was young.. My father came out of nowhere and tried to take the baby. When I wouldn't give the baby to him, he lit the Christmas tree on fire just like Riley burning the car that night. And—And then Riley came and that's when I woke up."

We remain quiet in each other's arms and I stroke her soft hair. I hitch her right leg over my hip and pull her closer. I kiss her hair and wrap the sheets around her frame. I feel her warm tears soaking in my t-shirt as she cries.

I clear my throat softly. "Maybe you miss your grandma, baby. You are scared that your father might want to meet Jacob but you don't want him to."

"I don't want to be reminded of my father at all."

"I know. But, do you know if Jacob wants to meet him or not?"

"I don't think he would want to."

"You need to ask him, darling. It's not fair that you make that decision for him."

"I still haven't read the letter that man gave me."

"Hmm."

"I don't want to think about him the day before Christmas." She finally says and her brown eyes gaze at me.

I nod and wipe away the stray tears on her cheeks. "Okay. We won't talk about it again."

Bella buries her face against my neck and sighs soundly. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, Bella."

"What time is it?"

I check the radio alarm and yawn. "Four in the morning."

"Oh god, I'm sorry you woke up, sweetheart."

"It's okay. We can catch sleep until later. I'm not going to work today."

"You're not?"

"Nope. Plus, tonight is the Office Party—I might have to make an appearance for few minutes."

"Is it at your office?"

"No," I chuckle. "It's on a yacht."

She giggles. "Let me guess, your yacht?"

"Yes, we decided to do things differently this year. It's boring to have a formal party every year. Everyone is looking forward to it."

"Of course they are, I bet it's going to be amazing."

"Will you come? We'll just make an appearance and leave."

"Okay." She smiles and pecks my lips.

"We are giving Christmas gifts to the staff tomorrow, right?"

"Yes. I can't wait to give Mrs. Cope her gift!" Bella exclaims excitedly and I chuckle.

"I know. You might want to catch some sleep before that."

Bella gets comfortable and plants a kiss on my shoulder before closing her eyes. I notice the strap of her camisole has ridden down and her breast is on display. I stroke her hair and slowly move it away from her chest. I trace circles on her arm and play with the strap. Bella shifts closer, causing the strap to lower. Fuck, this is not good for my morning condition.

"You're such a pervert, Edward." Bella mutters and I freeze. She opens her eyes and giggles softly.

I stare at her narrowly. "Did you do this on purpose?"

"Maybe," She bites her bottom lip and smiles seductively. "Were you planning on staring at my breasts the whole time, sweetheart?"

Bella brushes her leg against my hard on as she unwraps it from around me. She pulls up the strap of her camisole up and adjusts it. She sexily trails her index finger from my chest, down to the waistband of my boxers. She places her hand on the tent in my boxers and strokes it. I inhale sharply and her captivating eyes lock with mine.

"You're so handsome, Edward." Bella whispers quietly and smiles.

I reach over and caress her thigh with my hand. She sighs softly and her hand plays with the waistband of my boxers. Her eyes shine brightly and I part my lips as she leans closer. Fucking finally. Her nose touches mine and I close my lids. I feel her lips planting a tender kiss on my cheek.

"Go to sleep, honey." She says against my ear and it takes me a couple of seconds to register what just happened.

I open my eyes and growl softly. I hate it when Bella teases me like this. She laughs and sits up. She grabs her robe and dons it around her slender frame. She ties the sash and I rise from my position. I glare at her and her eyes turn anxious.

"You think that was funny, Isabella?" I ask softly and her smile disappears. My eyes pierce into hers and she backs away from me.

"Yes, it was enjoyable for me." She mutters and scrambles out of the bed. I stand up and her eyes widen. I lunge for her and she gasps and she runs out of the bedroom.

I chuckle and go after her, knowing she is a slow runner. I catch up to her in the great room and grab hold of her silk robe. I lift her up and she squeals with surprise. She squirms in my arms and I crash us on the couch. She giggles softly and I smile staring at her gorgeous face. Her face is illuminated by the Christmas lights and she looks like an angel.

"You're mean, Edward." She accuses softly and I hover over her.

"I am mean?" I question and she nods. "Then why did you run?"

"Because you looked scary."

I laugh and kiss her nose. "You're so cute, baby."

Bella blushes brightly and wraps her arms around my neck. Her lips remain inches from mine and she stares at me from under her lashes. "Make love to me, please."

"How would you like to be teased, Ms. Swan?" I ask with a smile and she smirks.

"I think you'll be able to figure something out."

"I think I will."

Her lips press against mine and we pick up where we left off in the bedroom.

* * *

I wake up when the aroma of waffles and smoked bacon assaults my senses. My eyes open and I find Bella walking in my direction with a smile on her face. She sits on the edge of the bed and strokes my cheek.

"Good morning, handsome." Bella says with a smile and kisses my forehead.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"I made you breakfast."

"It smells delicious," I murmur and sit up on the bed. I rest heavily against the headboard and pull her closer to me. "What time did you wake up?"

She crawls onto my lap and wraps her arms around my neck. "At eight. You looked peaceful and relaxed so I didn't wake you. I made breakfast instead."

"Did you eat?"

"Not yet."

I caress her cheek with my hand. "What did you make, my love?"

"I made eggnog waffles with spiced whipped cream. I grilled bacon and made juice for you."

"Great, let's have breakfast."

"We need to shower and get dressed quickly. We have to distribute gifts to everyone."

"Hmm, I remember."

My eyes widen when she slides off my lap and puts the tray between us. I lift my glass of juice and intently stare at it. It is orange but looks different. I sniff it and smell hint of apple and orange. What the fuck is this?

"Bella, what's wrong with my juice?"

"Oh, I made apple carrot and orange juice for you. Try it." She grins at me and I make a face.

"What was wrong with my good old orange juice?"

"This juice is good for your immune system during the winter. It was either this or spinach lettuce and kale juice. Which one do you prefer?"

"This one." I answer within a heartbeat. She giggles and kisses my cheek.

"I knew it. And it tastes good. I drank it too."

"Okay." I grumble under my breath and drink the juice. It's not bad. I finish it and Bella smiles at me.

"See? It was good."

I chuckle and we start eating our breakfast. Bella asks me numerous questions about our Vienna trip. She is really excited and that makes me thrilled about our trip too. I plan to take her to my London estate on New Year's Day so we can spend our weekend there. She will love it. Then we can come back and get back to our routine starting Monday. I hope she likes the surprise.

Once we finish with breakfast, Mrs. Cope whisks the tray away. Bella and I take a quick shower and head to our respective closets to get dressed. I put on my boxers and a pair of grey jeans. I don a white henley and black cardigan on top. I run a hand through my wet hair and sigh. It is always a lost cause.

I peek into Bella's closet and find her rummaging through her clothes in nothing but a pair of white lace bra and panties. Fuck, she looks hot. I take a step inside the closet but resist myself from going to her. We need to give presents out, especially to Mrs. Cope. With great reluctance, I make my way to the store room instead.

Bella joins me in the great room where I have arranged all the gifts on the sofa. She skips to the kitchen and returns with armful of gift wrapped materials. She puts them on the coffee table and lets out a satisfied sigh. Her brown eyes meet mine and she walks over to me.

"What did you bring from the kitchen?" I ask and she snorts.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just made goodies to go along with the gifts."

I smile curiously. "What did you make?"

"Different things. For example," She lifts a small box and shows to me. "This is for Arthur. He once told me that his wife and daughter love the shortbread cookies I make, so I made a fresh batch for him. Then others love the chocolate crinkle cookie and others like the jam or candy cupcakes."

I marvel at her ability to remember everyone's preferences and have a pure, gentle heart to show so much love for people she has known for not more than four months. I'm pretty sure everybody is fond of my girl; it's easy to fall in love with her. All I care about is that she is happy.

"You are an amazing person, Bella. I'm so lucky to have you in my life. It must have taken you a lot of effort to make this, I wish I would've been there to help you." I whisper and wind my arms around her slender waist.

"It's alright. I know I went a little overboard but I liked making baked goods for everyone."

"I know, darling," I peck her lips and smile. "Should I call Luke?"

"Yes, please."

Bella and I spend the next hour distributing Christmas presents to our staff and they are surprised and overwhelmed to receive them. A couple of people give us gifts in return which is very kind of them. The last person to come is Marvin who works the dayshift at the entrance gate, I think. Bella gets really excited to meet him and I watch her pass him the presents.

"And these are for your daughter. I made peppermint sticks. If she liked those biscuit sticks, I'm sure she'll love this too."

"Thank you very much, Ms. Swan. I'm sure she will love it," His smile turns shy and he passes us a gift wrapped basket. "Uh, my mom came home last night and she brought lychee from our garden in Rio. You once said that you wanted to try something with it. These are fresh from our garden."

Bella gasps happily and takes the basket. "Oh, you didn't have to but thank you so much. I'll definitely use these. Thank you again."

"You're welcome."

"Merry Christmas, Marvin." I smile and he smiles back.

"You too, Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan. Hope you enjoy the holidays." He says and bids us goodbye.

I turn to Matt and he nods. "All done, Mr. Cullen."

"Great, so it's your turn." I say and his eyes widen. Bella grabs the three gift wrapped boxes and Matt takes them.

"This is a special one for Ness," Bella says, pointing to the pink gift wrapped box. "She wanted a princess castle."

Matt sighs soundly. "She told everybody to buy her princess castle. We're going to have house full of princess castles this year."

Bella and I laugh at that. "I'm sure Vanessa will enjoy that." I mutter and he chuckles.

"Thank you, sir, and ma'am. Merry Christmas to you and your family."

"Merry Christmas, Matt." Bella beams at him and we look over his shoulder and find Mrs. Cope walking our way.

"Are we exchanging presents, kids?" She asks curiously and we smile at her.

"Yes, and we have something special for you." I say and make my way to the Christmas tree. I carry two gifts in her direction and she sighs.

"Oh my god, two gifts?"

Bella passes them to her and taps the small rectangular box. "You need to open this right away."

I wrap an arm around Bella and kiss her hair. We watch her open the envelope and my girlfriend turns impatient by my side.

"It's a ticket to fly to Minnesota to see your son and family!" Bella says excitedly before Mrs. Cope has the chance to read what's inside.

Mrs. Cope gapes at us. "How did this happen? I've been trying to get a ticket for months!"

"Edward pulled some strings. Your flight leaves in two hours, you need to pack! Matt will take you to the airport. We've already called your son and he'll be picking you up."

"Oh you kids. Thank you so much," She smiles and hugs us both. She releases us and sighs. "I can make your lunch before leaving."

"Mrs. Cope, we can cook. We'll be fine. Why don't you go pack your bags? Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year." I say and kiss her cheek. She smiles and rushes upstairs to her room.

Matt walks away and I spin Bella in my arms. She smiles and winds her arms around my neck. Her lips press against mine and I enthusiastically return the kiss. Bella and I get to spend the rest of the day at home and we'll have no interruptions, no work and nobody to invade our privacy. We'll just have to leave the house for a couple of hours in the evening. We'll open our presents tomorrow morning and meet the family in the evening.

We'll be leaving early morning on December 26 for Vienna. I can't wait to get away from the city for nine days. I've wanted to go on a vacation since last year and I'm finally getting my wish. It's even more special since I'll get to travel with Bella.

Bella and I have been spending quality time with each other and it can't get any better than this. Last week, I taught her how to play pool and we ended up having sex on the table. Later that same week, we went out on a drive and stopped by the construction site of her bookstore. Since, nobody was around, Bella dragged me to the back and we had sex against a wall.

My life is fucking perfect and I can't help think about the unfinished proposal. I want to. I really do. I want to get down on one knee and ask her hand for marriage with that one of a kind ring. But, I don't have the guts to propose to her, two weeks after the Riley incident. Maybe I'll take the ring with me to Vienna, in case I feel like proposing.

Right now, I don't want to think about that. I just need some time alone with—

"Mr. Cullen?" I hear Matt behind me.

Bella breaks our kiss and strokes my cheek, silently asking me to not get angry for the interruption. I sigh and turn in his direction.

"Yes, Matt?"

"I'm sorry to disturb but Mr. Laurent wants to urgently have a word with you over the phone."

"Alright, I'll give him a call. Thank you."

Matt nods and leaves again.

"What do you want to do now, Ms. Swan?"

"I need to wrap the presents I bought for Alice and Will. I have to ask Esme what I should make for dessert for tomorrow's dinner," I lift her in my arms bridal style and she laughs as her arms wrap around my neck. "And I have to make lunch for us. But, I don't think you are going to let me do any of it."

"No, I'm not." I murmur against her lips and she giggles.

My phone buzzes and I sigh tiredly.

"You're not answering your phone while you try to seduce me, Cullen." She warns me and I laugh.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Good," She smiles and her face is inches from mine. She is so beautiful. "Now, take me to our bedroom."

 _Gladly_.

* * *

 _ **December 25, 2015**_

* * *

I sigh as I feel warm fingers caressing my face and a soft pair of lips brushing against my chest. A soft hand cradles my cheek and the other one strokes my hair. I feel gentle kisses on my eyelids, my forehead and my lips.

"Edward? Wake up, honey. It's Christmas." Bella says sweetly and my eyes flutter open.

My eyes soften staring at her glowing face and I smile. I run my hands over her arms, her lovely face and I pull her closer to me.

"Merry Christmas, my love." I say softly and she blushes a brilliant shade.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart."

I connect our lips for a soft kiss and she moans against my mouth. I deepen our kiss and she straddles my lap. I playfully bite on her bottom lip and she whimpers. Her hands knot in my hair and I roll her onto her back. She giggles and pecks my lips. I trail warm kisses from her neck down to her shoulder.

She tilts her neck and I bite against her soft skin. Fuck, I can't get enough of her. She wraps her legs around my waist and grinds her hips against mine. I lower her silk shorts and her breathing deepens. She crashes her lips against mine and we sigh when my phone buzzes on the nightstand. I continue kissing my girlfriend but my mind remains distracted.

"Just answer the damn phone." She mumbles against my lips and I smile. I reach over and answer it.

"Cullen." I snap and take a deep breath.

"Edward, where the hell have you been? I've been calling you since yesterday!" Laurent, my lawyer yells and I sigh.

"I completely forgot to call you back, I'm sorry. I've been a little occupied." I whisper and stare at my beautiful girlfriend.

"I know it's the holiday season and I didn't want to disturb you but this is fucking important. Get off your girlfriend and listen to me."

I groan and sit on the bed next to Bella. She pouts adorably and takes a seat next to me. I put my head on her lap and she chuckles. Her hands stroke my hair and I sigh softly. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"Yes, Laurent. I'm listening."

"It's about the Denali lawsuit. Tanya has filed for…" His voice becomes nothing but a buzz to my ears when Bella caresses my face with her hands. I feel her fingers trailing from my bare chest to the waistband of my sweatpants. I can feel my erection straining inside and I open my eyes to find her playful brown ones staring at me.

"Edward!" Laurent screams and I wince.

"Ow," I mutter and grab hold of Bella's hand. "Give me five minutes, baby. I'll be in the study."

"Not today, Edward. Please?" She begs softly and my eyes soften. I sit up and brush my hand against her cheek. _I hate to make her sad_.

"Five minutes, darling. I promise." I kiss the top of her head and get off the bed.

"It's never five minutes." I hear Bella mutter as I walk out of the room.

"Alright, now that you've ruined my Christmas morning and I have a sad girlfriend… Please go ahead." I say roughly and he sighs.

"Look, I didn't want to disturb but you need to know this. Tanya is making the case more complicated due to her pregnancy. She is claiming that you are the father to her babies. You need to take those paternity tests."

"No." I say quickly and he exhales soundly.

"Edward, we are trying to avoid what could happen. Tanya has been invisible from the public eye since you broke up. The moment she comes out in public, everyone is going to assume you are the father because they do not know she is pregnant with twins. She easily looks seven months along!"

"No, I'm not taking the tests."

"What about Bella? Do you think you can keep this news away from her forever?"

"I believe she trusts me enough to know that I won't lie."

"The court might have a different opinion, Edward."

"I don't care. I'm not taking those tests."

"Are you scared that you are father?"

"What? No! Of course not, what the fuck are you saying?"

"That's what the court will assume. Tanya has confidently claimed that she can prove you are the father. My people are already trying to figure out what her lawyers are up to."

I run a hand through my hair and take a deep breath. "Fine, I'll take the damn tests. I spoke to Eleazar last night and his family is out of town this week. We can do it after New Year's."

"Great, we really need you to take them. We weren't prepared for her to shock us like this. I don't think even she was prepared for this."

I chuckle humorlessly. "I still can't believe it. I'm just glad they aren't mine."

"You should be. The case needs to positively progress from our side. It's creating enough news."

"What is Eleazar's attorney preparing for?"

Laurent babbles to me about the lawsuit for the next thirty minutes. I finally realize how entangled few issues are. I should give some attention to this rather than letting dad take all the pressure. I was a part of it in the beginning but later, there was enough trouble in my life to keep me busy.

It's Christmas morning, for Christ's sake! What the hell am I doing?

"Laurent, I'll give you a call later during the week. Merry Christmas, bye."

"Merry Christmas, Ed."

I hang up and let out a deep sigh. I put the phone on my desk and find Bella leaving the bedroom, wearing a silk robe over her little clothes. She doesn't bother looking at me as she turns towards the hallway. Fuck, she must be really pissed. I don't want her angry with me today. God, I hate Laurent. And Tanya. And myself.

"Bella?"

Bella turns to me and gives me a thoughtful look.

"Yes?"

"Come here, please."

"It's okay if you have work. I'll be in the great room. I'll probably make calls to people who would rather talk to me than work on Christmas." _Ouch_.

I walk in her direction and cradle her lovely face in my hands. I stroke her cheek and she leans against my hands. Her eyes flutter close and I touch my forehead to hers. Her breathing mingles with mine and I brush my thumb against her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry about the phone call. I want us to spend the day together with no interruptions. I might have to work for a couple of hours this week but I won't work unless you are otherwise busy. I promise."

"Okay." She breathes out and opens her eyes.

"Really?" I ask surprised by her readiness to let me work during the holidays.

"Really, really. I know you have been working during the holidays from the past few years. It's a habit of yours and it will take time for you leave it behind. But, I would really really appreciate it if you spend time with me."

"I'm yours, Bella."

She grins and a beautiful blush covers her cheeks. "I know."

I smile and sigh softly. I look at the desk when my phone pings with a text message. "That must be Alice or Alex." I mutter and go over to check the screen. Oh, it's Karen. And she has sent a Hallmark ecard.

"What is it?" Bella asks and wraps her arms around my waist. I kiss her forehead and turn the screen in her direction. She giggles. "Open it, please. I think it's going to be very cheesy."

"You bet." I shake my head and open the link to the ecard.

The ecard plays a jazzy rendition of Jingle Bells and two animals are seen dancing along to it. They visit the city and play in the snow.

"That's Hoops and Yoyo." Bella whispers and I wind an arm around her shoulder.

"What?"

"These fictional characters are seen on Hallmark Greeting Cards. We used to sell them at the bookstore."

"Oh."

The video ends and I scroll down to read the handwritten message.

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, Bella and Edward!  
P.S— Would you like to be godparents? Please let us know before June 2016.

Bella and I share a look and her lips curl into a beautiful smile. I smile back and she laughs.

"Oh my god, they're having a baby!" She exclaims excitedly and I chuckle.

"Poor kid." I murmur and Bella kisses my cheek. I wish I was in Chicago to congratulate them. They've always wanted to start a family and I'm so happy for them.

"We'll meet them soon, sweetheart." Bella says soothingly and strokes my cheek. I don't know how she can read my mind so easily.

"We will." I smile and peck her lips.

"Should we call them?"

I grin at her. "They won't answer. Karen and Benji go to their cabin in Palm Coast every year on Christmas Day. It's their thing. They are always in a bad cell area."

"Oh," She pouts but then smiles. "We'll call later."

"Sure. I think we should open our Christmas presents now."

"Okay!"

I lift Bella in my arms and she giggles. Her arms wrap around my neck and I kiss the top of her head.

"I saw Matt putting a Christmas Card under the tree last night. I think it's from Vanessa." I comment as I carry her to the great room.

"Okay, Sherlock. We'll find out."

I gently put Bella on the sofa and make my way to the Christmas tree. I bend down and collect all the gifts kept under the tree. I open the greeting card and smile when I see drawing of a giant Christmas tree and two stick figures standing next to it. I was right. It's from Vanessa. I grab hold of the last box and sigh. That's a lot of presents.

"That's a lovely sight, Cullen." I hear my girlfriend comment which makes me laugh.

I stand up and turn to her. "Were you staring at my ass, Ms. Swan?"

"Maybe."

Bella walks over to me and takes a couple of boxes from me. We put them all on the coffee table and sit on the sofa. I grab the present from Matt and Maria and unwrap it. They've given us an electronic wine chiller and a collection of fine chocolates. I laugh when Bella unwraps the box and eats a piece of chocolate truffle.

"It's delicious." She whispers and feeds me a piece.

We open a couple of gifts that were sent from my company clients and most of them are rare wine bottles and abstract showpieces.

"You get so many gifts every year." Bella marvels and I shrug.

"Yeah, they are all of the same kind. I keep the showpieces in the store room." I mutter and she smiles.

"What do you give to them?"

"I don't know. Victoria and somebody from HR does that."

"Oh."

"Would you like to open your gifts, Ms. Swan?" I ask and she blushes.

"Yes, please."

I give her the small rectangular box and she slowly unwraps it. She bites her bottom lip and curiously takes off the lid. She lifts the bracelet and smiles at me. I pull her closer and she gives me a chaste kiss.

"Thank you."

"It's incomplete." I mumble and she giggles.

"I figured."

I gave Bella a bracelet for Christmas and I have asked everybody in the family to give her a charm each later tonight. This way she can carry everyone's memories with her on one bracelet. Currently, there is only one charm attached to her bracelet. A key charm from me.

"Your bracelet will be complete this evening." I promise her and she tinkers with the key charm.

"A key?"

"You have the key to my heart, baby. Always."

She blushes redder and presses her lips against mine. I pull her astride my lap and she smiles. I deepen our kiss and she breathlessly pulls back before we get carried away.

"Wait," She mumbles and I pout. "We still have to open few more gifts."

I huff. "Fine."

"And thank you for the bracelet. I love it."

"I'm glad. Now, the second one."

"This one is heavy," Bella says and slides off my lap. She places it between us and smiles. She takes the cover off and pulls it out. She covers her mouth with her hand in shock and her eyes prick with tears. "Oh my god, this is amazing."

I contacted a sewing studio in Seattle so they could prepare a quilt for me. Bella once mentioned that her grandmother used to make quilts for her using old t-shirts and she loves them. I used t-shirts too, but they all had a meaning behind them.

Bella eagerly opens the quilt and stares at the patchwork. She smiles through her tears as she traces the firework patchwork.

"Our first kiss." She murmurs and I kiss the side of her head.

"That's your favorite book," I point to the Wuthering Heights patchwork. "Do you remember we went out for ice-cream after your shitty date and I dropped you home after that?"

"We met for the second time that night," She says quietly and traces the patchwork of ice-cream. "How much time did it take you to find t-shirts that matched the patchwork you wanted?"

"A long time."

"I can see that, it's so perfect,"

The other patchworks include— Hot air balloon (our first date), Dubai (our first foreign outing), Pretty Woman (the first movie we watched together) and many others.

"I'm glad you like it, love."

She smiles and gives me a long hard kiss. "Thank you for such an amazing present."

"Can I open mine now?"

She giggles and nods. "Sure."

I open the smaller of the two of boxes and find a photo frame inside. My lips curl into a smile staring at the photo. It's from Thanksgiving. This was taken when everyone was gathered on the terrace to watch the snow fall. Bella and I are wrapped up to each other as we look into each other's eyes and the snow falls. It's perfect. Alex probably took it.

I pull Bella closer to me and give her a soft kiss. "Thank you, baby. It's perfect."

"Really? You liked it?" She asks shyly and I nod. She sighs with relief and smiles. "You once told me that you wanted a picture of me on your desk in the office and I really like this one. You already have _everything_ , so I got this."

"I love it. You couldn't have given me anything better than this. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, open the next one."

I smile curiously and grab the other box. I unwrap it and frown. It looks familiar. I take the contents out and carefully study them. Oh god, she remembered. I chuckle incredulously and marvel at the equipment in front of me.

I remember talking about this in September, when we had officially started dating. I told Bella that I used to make my own paint years ago and stopped doing that after I joined University. Mom and dad had a separate room for me where I used to paint for hours.

When I moved into my own home, I stopped doing everything I loved. My nana used to help me sometimes. She was the only person who was allowed to see me paint. I was complaining to Bella how I never have time to use pigments and make paint so she gave them to me.

I realize that I was a different person eight years ago and the choices I've made have shaped me into who I am today. In the last six months, Bella has changed me in more ways than she can imagine. I am a different man now. I hope I am good enough for her. I wonder if my parents or others in the family told her how different my personality was back then?

"Edward?" Bella's sweet voice snaps me out of my reverie. I look into her brown eyes and she watches me with a concerned expression. "What's wrong, honey?"

"Nothing."

"You looked very happy when you opened it… what happened?"

I smile and shake my head. "You brought back memories."

"All good I hope."

I put the box away and cradle her lovely face in my hands. I stroke her cheek and she gazes at me from under her lashes. "Thank you for these supplies."

"I want you to make time for yourself and use them," She says and strokes my hair. "I need to see that smile on your face when your eyes light up. That doesn't happen often enough. Maybe this will help."

She continues. "Alex, Esme and even Alice tell me all the time how much you've changed over the last few years. I think they miss your old self. But, I don't know that guy. I know you and I love you for who you are."

I register her words and realize just how lucky I am to have Bella in my life. If she doesn't give three shits about my past, then I don't care what others think.

"I love you so much, Bella. You have no idea." I murmur and press my lips against hers. She smiles and eagerly kisses me back. I throw the strewn wrapping paper off the sofa and roll her onto her back. I hover over and touch my forehead to hers.

"I love you too." She breathes out and her face glows from the crackle of the fireplace near us.

 _My life really can't get better than this._

* * *

 **BELLA**

* * *

"… and we had to walk four miles before we saw a car drive by." Jake says and I smile, listening to his story when he went hiking with friends for Thanksgiving.

"At least you came back at the end of the day." I mutter and he chuckles.

"Yep."

"Before I forget, don't forget to take the mini cheesecakes that Esme packed for you. Take them at Ben and Angela's tonight. They'll love them."

Jake grins at me. "It's going to be a lot of fun. We're having A Christmas special karaoke night."

I internally shudder. "Great."

"I know you hate karaoke, Bells," He laughs and shakes his head. "How was last night at their place?"

"It was great. Edward and I didn't stay at your office Christmas party for long. We left for their place and had an amazing time. Everyone was there. Emily, Sam, Ben, Angela, even Seth and Paul! I'm just glad they get along well with Edward."

"Of course they do. And you missed a lot of fun because you left early from the cruise."

I roll my eyes. "Edward and I had decided that we wouldn't stay for more than fifteen minutes."

"Oh. You guys are leaving tomorrow, right?"

"Yep."

"And when do you come back in town?"

"On January 3rd."

"You've always wanted to go to Vienna." He smiles and I lean against him.

"Yes."

"I'm so happy for you, Bells. These people are amazing."

I beam at him and take a look around the room bustling with people. Everybody is sitting in the family room and there is wrapping paper strewn everywhere. The gorgeously lit Christmas tree is shimmering with ornaments and there are still a couple of presents lying under it. We had a Christmas feast for dinner and later Alice and Emmett pounced on the gifts.

Rosalie's parents flew down from New York to surprise her because she was told that they were going to Kentucky to celebrate Christmas. Edward's dear grandfather, Anthony is also here and he is the most lovable person ever. He is kind, funny and young at heart. He absolutely adores Edward. I'm glad I met him tonight.

Alice suddenly squeals and my eyes race towards her and I find her holding the gift that Edward gave her. It's an 8-night trip to Zanzibar and Tanzania for two. She can take whoever she wants. Maybe she can go with Jasper. It's better if I don't speak about Jasper in front of Edward, he gets very angry.

Carlisle and Will are discussing the regular season football game, and Esme is busy speaking with Rosalie and her parents—who are the nicest people I've ever met, Emmett and Alex are playing Monopoly on the balcony and Jane is reading the first few pages of the book I gave her.

My eyes race over to Edward and I find him laughing about something his grandfather is saying. Anthony is sitting on an overstuffed chair and Edward is sitting on its arm. Edward is teaching him how to order things online.

Jake sighs next to me and I turn my head to find him staring at his phone. He gazes at me and smiles.

"That's Sam. I have to get going. Bye, Bells. I'll see you next week." He says and stands up. I rise to my feet and tightly hug him.

"We'll meet once I come back. I haven't gotten to spend time with you over the last month or two." I mumble and he rubs my back.

"I know, it's alright. Things are changing," He pulls back and smiles. "At least you have a family now to spend Christmas with."

I frown. "Hey, you are a part of that family. Don't make yourself feel like an outsider."

"Okay. Have fun in Vienna and get me something cool."

I giggle. "Sure. Do you have any plans for the week?"

"Not really, my roommate has left so it's just me at my place. It's alright, maybe I'll start packing now."

"Oh right, you're moving to your new apartment next week," I murmur and sigh. "Are you sure it's a good place? How's the neighborhood?"

"It's an excellent apartment, Bells."

"I'll take a look at it once I come back. I want to see it."

"Okay."

"Can't you stay for a bit longer?" I ask softly and he shakes his head.

"Sorry, I already told Sam that I'd come over to his place. His parents are there too."

"Hmm."

"Bella, will it be alright if I call you when you're in Vienna?" He asks shyly and my eyes soften.

"Of course, Jake. Any time you want to speak to me, please call."

I hug him again and he tightens his arms around me. "I love you, Bells."

"I love you too." I mumble and he kisses my hair.

"I'll say goodbye to the others before I go."

"Okay."

Jake releases me and I settle on the sofa again. I watch him talk to Esme, Carlisle and Jane. They insist that he stay but he politely declines. Lastly, he speaks to Edward and his grandfather for few minutes before leaving.

I stare at my hands and blink back my tears. I know it's difficult for Jake to celebrate holidays. We usually celebrate Christmas Eve, just the two of us in my apartment and tag along with Sam—Emily or Ben—Angela for Christmas dinner. He always stays at my apartment with me until New Years because he hates to be alone during the holidays.

For the first time tonight, I saw Jake having a good time on Christmas. He was genuinely happy to be around everybody. He never asks about our parents. I don't know what goes on inside his head. But, I've always caught him longingly staring at our friends interacting with their parents. I try not to make him feel lonely this time of the year. Ever since Grandma passed away, it's been worse.

I snap out of my reverie when I feel a warm snaking around my waist. I look up and Edward studies my face. His green eyes look thoughtful and kind. He reaches over and wipes away the tear gathered at the corner of my eye.

"What's wrong, beautiful?" Edward asks gently and I shake my head.

"Nothing."

"Come here," He wraps me in his arms and I take off my pumps. I draw my knees up and curl closer to him. "Jacob will be fine. He's a lot stronger than you think he is. I'm sure he'll call you if something happens."

"Okay." I mumble and hide my face against his chest.

Edward strokes my bracelet and kisses my hair. "Which charm did Jacob give to you?"

I pull back and show him the heart charm. "I really like it," I whisper and smile. "This was a good idea."

"What did the others give you?"

"Carlisle and Esme gave me the book charm, Alice gave me a shoe, the cake charm is from Emmett and maybe Rosalie too, Alex gave a camera and Jane and Will gave a star."

"It looks great."

"This one is my favorite," I point to the key and blush softly. "The key to your heart."

"And you'll always have it," He murmurs and presses his lips against mine. I eagerly kiss him back and wrap my arms around his neck. We pull back when we hear a loud throat clear. I gaze around and my eyes fall on Anthony who cleared his throat.

"Behave, kids." He says sternly and I nervously stare at him. I didn't know he was this strict.

"Oh shut up, Pops. Don't make my Bella anxious," Edward says and tightens his arms around me. "He is kidding, baby."

Anthony glares at Edward but his face breaks into a grin. "I'm sorry, Bella. I just always wanted to do that to Edward."

I sigh and chuckle. Edward grabs his glass of wine and passes mine to me. Anthony continues. "You are the first girlfriend he's introduced me to. I once considered the possibility that he was gay."

Edward chokes on his wine and I gently rub his back. I can hear a couple of others laughing and can't help but giggle. Edward frowns at me and I stop laughing. I kiss his cheek and stroke his hair.

"I'm sorry, baby." I whisper and he sighs.

We turn our attention to Will and Emmett who are fighting over which movie to watch. Apparently, it's a tradition on the Cullen-Platt holidays to watch a movie on Christmas. Will wants to watch _It's a Wonderful Life_ but Emmett wants to watch _Die Hard_. Ugh, Die Hard.

Chris and Jill make rounds and bid everybody goodbye. They are tired from their flight and are calling it a night. They own an apartment in the city which they use every time they are in town. They walk over to Edward and me and we stand up.

"Merry Christmas again, you two. Have a lovely vacation and Bella; let me know when your book comes out. I can't wait," Jill says and hugs me. I smile and hug her back. I release her and she beams at us. "If you ever come to New York, don't you dare forget to call us."

"We will definitely call." I say and Chris shakes hands with Edward.

"Good luck with the project, Edward. I'm sure it's going to turn out very well," He turns to me and smiles. "Bella sweetheart, I'm sure your book will do gangbusters. Our best wishes are with you always." I blush and smile shyly.

"Thank you very much."

Edward wraps an arm around my waist and makes soothing circles with his thumb. "You guys are very kind. We hope to see you again sometime."

"Of course. Good night, kids." Jill gives a quick hug to Edward and they bid us goodbye.

Edward and I sit again and I lean closer to him. I brush my lips against his ear and his lips curl into a smile.

"Why is Rosalie like this if her parents are such great people?" I ask softly and he chuckles.

"Her friend circle."

"Oh." I kiss his cheek and put my head on his shoulder.

"Have you finished packing, darling? We have an early morning flight."

"I'll be done with it tonight."

"You had better, or I'm going alone." He warns playfully and I giggle.

"Sure, sure."

There is a lot of commotion on the balcony and we look over to find Carlisle and Will standing in the doorway watching Alex and Emmett bicker about something related to the game. Emmett suddenly stands up and flips over the board, letting all contents fall on the ground. Alex glares at Emmett and throws scotch in his face.

Jane stands up and walks over to them. I gasp when Emmett pushes the table away and pounds Alex into the ground. They wrestle on the floor and Edward chuckles by my side. I frown at him and watch Rosalie rush over to them. Anthony seems too engrossed fiddling with his phone to care about the fight.

I stand up to go to the balcony but Edward pulls me in his direction. He buries his face against my hair and sighs soundly.

"Edward, they are fighting. We should stop it…" My sentence trails off when his hand glides across my stomach.

"Shh, calm down. I'll drive them to the hospital if something happens." He whispers and kisses behind my ear.

"Not now, Edward," I push his hands off me. I stand up and he groans.

"Fine, let's go see. And nobody told them to get drunk and play that ridiculous game." He clasps his hand with mine and leads me to the balcony.

Will is grinning from ear to ear watching them fight and I shake my head. Rosalie is hovering over Emmett, asking him to stop fighting with his cousin.

"Does this have to happen every single Christmas?" Esme mutters under her breath and Jane shrugs.

"Emmett, Alex! Stop it right now!" Jane yells but they don't listen to her.

"You piece of shit! You cheat every time! And then you flip the board over!" Alex grunts tries to push Emmett off his body.

"Shut the fuck up, Platt! I'll knock all your teeth out."

"Oh really? I would like to see you try."

Edward sighs angrily and marches over to them. He asks Rosalie to move and she stands next to Jane. Edward rolls up the sleeves of his shirt and grabs Emmett by the back of his collar. He yanks him away and pulls Alex to his feet. They stagger heavily and Edward puts his hands on their chests to stop them from fighting.

"Alright, that's enough! I swear to god, I'll kick your asses if you fight again!" Edward roars and his wild green eyes fall on Will. "Will, stop smirking like a lunatic and take Em away!"

Anthony coughs inside the house and I turn to see him frowning at his phone screen.

"Edward, I think I forgot the zip code again. What should I do…" He looks up and his eyes fall on all of us. "What's going on?"

All pairs of eyes turn to him and he looks at Edward. "Edward, I forgot my zip code."

Everyone sighs collectively and Edward rolls his eyes. "Pops, I'm in the middle of something. Why don't you ask Bella?"

"Sure," He beams in my direction and I walk over to him. "Bella, thank you for helping. What's going on out there? Is somebody fighting?"

"Um, kind of."

"That's fine, they do this every year. As long they don't break any furniture, it's alright."

I giggle and sit on the chair next to his. I glance towards the balcony and find everybody laughing about something which makes me smile. Things go from tense to happy within seconds in this family. Alice skips over to us and sits next to me.

"Hey, Pops. What are you ordering online?"

"A lawn mower."

"Oh," She makes a face and I stifle a smile. She grins and gasps. "Oh! You should order a Kindle to read your books."

"Kindle?"

"Here, let me show you."

Alice takes the phone from my hand and shows her grandfather what a Kindle is. I gaze towards the family and find Emmett picking the things that he flipped over moments ago. Esme and Carlisle chuckle as they watch Jane give an earful to Alex. Edward is speaking to Will and they seem to be laughing about something.

I am incredibly lucky to be surrounded by these people and there is never a dull moment with them around. I'm grateful that I met such an amazing family who care about each other so deeply. God, I love them all.

Edward unexpectedly meets my gaze and I blush. He winks at me and a smile twists on my lips. He smiles back and returns to his conversation with Will.

 _Oh, I love him so much_.

* * *

 _ **December 26, 2015**_

* * *

I frown when I hear a phone buzz. It's very irritating and I don't know where it's coming from. I feel a warm body pressed against mine and soft breathing against my hair. My eyes flutter open and I see Edward's peaceful face. I stroke his hair, his face and plant a soft kiss on her forehead. Our arms and legs are tangled and there is no way I can move even an inch from this position without waking him up.

Oh, the phone! I recall why my slumber was broken in the first place. Whose phone was that? Mine or his? I crane my neck and check the time on the radio alarm. It's four in the morning. Ugh, we fell asleep less than two hours ago. And we have to get up in two hours. Great.

The phone buzzes again and I sigh. I turn to see it's Edward's phone. What if it's an emergency? I try to loosen his arms from around me but he just hugs me tighter.

"Edward?" I whisper and he stirs a little. "Edward baby, your phone's ringing."

"It's okay," He croaks out and buries his face against my neck.

"Honey, what if it's an emergency?" I ask and the phone buzzes again. "You've received a couple of calls. What if somebody is calling from Dubai?"

"They can call Kate then. They have a lot of options. Let me sleep." He mumbles and kisses my neck.

I remain silent and the phone stops buzzing. I close my eyes and few minutes later, it buzzes again. I huff and squirm in Edward's arms until he rolls away from me. I quickly sit up and reach for the phone. I check the screen and it's an unknown number. I answer the call.

"Edward? Edward! Why aren't you answering my calls? You asked me to call you in the morning. What is it that you want to tell me? Is it about us? I miss you so much! I love you. Say something, please!" Tanya begs and weeps gently.

I pale listening to her loud sobs. I know that woman is evil but her cries are painful to hear. I still remember the last time I saw her. She held me at gunpoint in the guest room. Why the hell is she calling my boyfriend? And she said that _he_ _asked_ her to call in the morning. Why is he talking to her? What's going on?

"Edward?" She croaks out and I hang up hastily. I can't fight with that woman if my boyfriend is the one responsible for her phone call.

I cover my body with the duvet and peek in Edward's direction to find him fast asleep. I unlock his phone and take a deep breath. I check his call logs and he has a lot of unanswered calls of Tanya since yesterday afternoon. He has answered a lot of unknown numbers and calls from Kate, Victoria, Dave and others from office, probably to wish a Merry Christmas.

But, if he never answered her calls, how on Earth did he ask her to call today? Maybe she called from an unknown number and he answered. I check his texts and my heart skips a beat when I see Tanya's name on top. I open it.

 _I need to talk to you  
T 14:04_

 _Stop calling me.  
E 14:08_

 _I will once you tell me what's going on  
T 14:08_

 _What do you think you are trying to prove with those results?  
T 14:14_

 _The truth.  
E 14:16_

 _When are we meeting next week  
T 16:09_

 _I'll let you know.  
E 16:13_

 _I can't wait to see you. It's been too long.  
T 16:14_

 _Does she know  
T 17:04_

 _You should tell her…  
T 17:05_

… _Or I will  
T 17:08_

 _Stay the fuck away from my Bella.  
E 17:10_

 _I will but you can't seem to stay away from ME. Does your dear dad know about this?  
T 17:12_

 _He will soon and the rest of the family  
E 17:15_

 _Also your Bella?  
T 17:17_

 _She isn't my family. Call me tomorrow morning.  
E 17:18_

A tear drops from my eye and lands on the screen. I wipe it away and lock the screen. I bury my face in my hands and take a deep breath. What is he hiding from me? Why can't he tell me? _She isn't my family_. I'm not his family? Is that what he thinks of me? That I'm an outsider? What is it that Tanya wanted to tell me but Edward didn't?

Firstly, he told her to call him. Secondly, there is something important that he doesn't want to share with me. And lastly, it hurts me that I'm not the person he wants to confide with to tell important things.

But, maybe it's something that I should not be bothered with. It still doesn't mean that he can speak to his ex-girlfriend; the one who attempted to kill me!

I shake my head and feel tears streaming down my cheeks. I lean over Edward and put the phone back in its place. My tears drop on his face and he frowns. I hastily wipe away my tears and get under the covers. I turn my back to him and shut my eyes. I feel him shifting behind me.

"Bella?" Edward whispers and I resist the urge to respond. He waits for a couple of seconds and sighs. "That's weird."

He wraps his arm around me and spoons my sleeping figure. He buries his face against my hair and takes a deep breath. "I love you, baby."

 _Just not enough to tell me what the hell is going on._

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Mr. Cullen. Have a good time." The First Officer purrs to Edward and he yanks his hand away from her clasp. He dons his coat and scarf and interlaces our hands. Caius, the pilot gives a quick hug to Edward and they laugh about something amongst themselves.

"Ms. Swan." He smiles and nods at me. I smile back shyly and nod.

"I'll see you on New Year's Day then." Caius says and I frown. Weren't we supposed to be here till January 3?

Edward sighs loudly and glares at him. "January 3rd, Caius."

"Right, sorry."

They bid us goodbye and Edward and I go to the waiting car. Edward holds the door open for me and I sit on the opposite end, facing the window. I feel warm and hear the door shut behind me. Felix starts the car and I see another man sitting in the front passenger seat and wonder who it is. I sneak a glance towards my boyfriend to find him typing something on his phone

Is it Tanya? Is he talking to her? Did he call her this morning?

I set my watch to Vienna's time and it's nine in the evening right now. I gaze out of the window towards the beautiful city. I smile as I watch the twinkling lights, Christmas trees, glistening snow and people strolling the streets. It's magical.

My ears perk up when I hear Edward speaking to the burly man in German. I don't understand anything but it's always nice to hear him talk in foreign language.

"Bella?"

I turn to Edward and avoid directly looking into his green eyes. "Yes?"

"Is there something wrong? You've been distant since this morning."

"Everything's fine."

"Okay." His lips curl into a gorgeous smile and I look away.

My heart pounds in my chest when he scoots towards me. He puts an arm around my shoulder and interlaces our hands. He kisses my knuckles and I bite my bottom lip. He tells me about the various places we pass by and I'm in awe looking at this amazing city.

Edward nuzzles my hair and takes a deep breath.

"Bella love, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"If there is something I did to make you mad at me, tell me." He begs softly and my will almost crumbles. I turn to him and his phone buzzes next to him. _Tanya_.

"Figure it out yourself." I whisper icily and take my hand from his clasp. I cross my arms over my chest and he shifts away from me again.

I close my eyes and gradually drift off to sleep. Minutes later, I hear someone calling me. I open my eyes and find Edward nowhere near me. Felix is standing on the other side, holding the door open. I blush and scramble out of the car. I realize I'm standing on a high-end street with Victorian-style buildings around me.

I gasp looking at the gorgeous hotel in front of me. _Hotel Sacher_. Wow, it looks spectacular lit up for Christmas. I curiously gaze at the local shops around and smile. I need to visit them later.

Felix clears his throat and I follow him inside the hotel. I am astonished looking at the marvelous interior of the hotel but I stop short at the reception where Edward is speaking to two women who are making eyes at him. A man walks in our direction with a professional smile on his face and leads us to the elevator.

Edward briefly glances at me as we awkwardly stand in the elevator with slow sexy saxophone music playing on the speakers.

The man opens the door to the presidential penthouse suite which is possibly the most gorgeous hotel room ever. The room has the color red expressed in drapery, furnishings and other textiles. It also has a fireplace, a large dining table, a separate study, rare paintings hung on the wall and designer carpets.

I step out onto the rooftop balcony and see a table and two loungers for seating purpose. I lean against the railing and take a cleansing breath. I need to speak to Edward. I don't want to think about _her_ and waste my time.

A couple of minutes later, I go to the bedroom but find my boyfriend nowhere. I return to the living room and I glower at Edward when I find him sitting at a desk with a laptop in front of him. We've been in this city for not more than an hour and he wants to work?!

"There is a coffee maker in the bedroom, or else we can order dinner if you'd like." Edward mutters, not bothering to look at me. I walk over to him and cross my arms over my chest.

"I need you to do something for me right now." I murmur urgently and he finally gazes at me.

"Yes?"

"I need to go back home."

Edward frowns and stands up. "Why?"

"If you're going to work here as well, I might as well go back to Seattle. We're on our first holiday together and if you find work more important, what am I doing here?"

"You are the one to talk, Bella." Edward says and walks past me towards the bedroom. I follow him.

"I would like to know what you mean by that."

He laughs humorlessly and turns in my direction. "If I remember correctly, you were the one pushing me away in the car. And you aren't even giving a fucking explanation for that! What do you expect me to do?"

I take a deep breath. "Well, I would've been a little ecstatic and overjoyed in Vienna if I hadn't answered your ex-girlfriend's call last night on your phone. How do you expect me to pretend that didn't happen! You are always hiding something from me! I wish I was as fucking bright and smart as you are! Why are you even texting and talking to a woman who tried to kill me?!"

Edward grows quiet and stares at me warily. "Bella, can you trust me when I say that I'll tell you everything you need to know?"

"And I don't need to know why she is talking to you? Why do you keep me in the dark?! After all that we have gone through! You don't think of me as your _family_ , I get it… but the least you can do is tell me if something bothers you."

"There is nothing bothering me, Bella! Can you stop with that? Please!"

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Bella, try to understand," He says and I hold in my tears. "That woman means nothing to me."

"That line would've been a lot believable twenty four hours ago." I whisper and he groans in frustration.

"What the hell do you want me to do?!"

"Get out of this room!" I snap and he marches out of the room. He slams the door shut and I plop on the bed. I hold my head in my hands and cry my heart out.

This is not how our trip was supposed to start. I try to stop my tears and rise to my feet. I roughly wipe away my tears and step out onto the balcony again. I breathe in some clean air and calm myself. I move a lounger close to the edge of the long rooftop balcony and curl up on it. I stare at the dark sky and other buildings that I can see from here.

"Hey!" I look around when I hear a male voice. "Over here!" I hear it on my left and turn my head to see someone leaning over the neighboring balcony. I stand up and walk closer to the edge of mine. I see a man, probably my age leaning over with a wide grin on his face. "Great night, huh?"

I don't answer as I blankly stare at him. Why is he so happy? Can't he see that I'm miserable here? God, what does he want?

"You don't seem like a person who talks a lot," I sigh softly and look away. "Hi! I'm Embry! Good to meet you," His eyes widen. "Um, I'm sorry. German? Shit, I think I know a few words," He mutters and scratches his head. "Uh, Guten Abench? Is that right? Or are you Portuguese? Spanish?" I don't answer and he sighs with frustration. A smile threatens to escape my lips but I don't speak. "Am I getting close?"

I chuckle and shake my head. "I'm Bella."

"Ah, I knew you would know English. Bella, what a sweet name. I know a girl named Bella too."

"Oh."

"So, boyfriend trouble huh? You should give him an earful for not giving you enough time."

I frown. "How do you know?"

"I can tell," I blush and play with my fingers. "Where are you from?"

"Seattle."

"Ah, Seattle? Not my city. I'm from Helena." He says and I nod.

"What brings you to the rooftop of the finest hotel in the city?"

"Some girls invited my friends and me to their party or else we would be stumbling drunk to our shitty motel."

"Why don't you go inside and enjoy the party?" I suggest and he sighs.

"And leave the chance to speak with a pretty girl like you? No, thank you. Why do you look so familiar? Have we met before?" I shake my head and he nods thoughtfully. "That must be it. Alright, now that we know so much about each other, I think you owe me a smile."

I frown. "What?"

"A smile. I've told you so much about me, how do I know that you are not a CIA spy working on an undercover project? Maybe you were sent here to give my details to the field office. A smile will reassure me that you aren't dangerous."

I chuckle and shake my head. "CIA spies do smile. You're crazy."

"So I have been told."

"I really think you should go in and enjoy the party. I'm just going to bring you down with my gloomy mood."

"If you say so. And I think you should go talk to your boyfriend," I shrug. "I may have something to cheer your mood, hold on," He holds up an index finger and pats his pockets. He smiles and produces a blue freesia from his pocket. "Here, I only have this."

We both lean over and I take the flower from him.

"Thank you. And I wouldn't say no to candy." I mutter and he laughs.

"What? You eat chocolate? You're so skinny! I thought you must follow a healthy diet and only eat raw vegetables," I can hear the surprise in his voice which makes me laugh. Embry's laughter pauses when he looks over my shoulder. "Uh-oh, I better go. From the looks of it, your boyfriend looks ready to murder me. Good luck. Bye, Bella!" He winks and disappears within seconds.

I mentally prepare myself and turn to find Edward staring right at me; his green eyes look scared and anxious. I frown. What happened? I thought he was angry. I nervously bite my bottom lip and step in his direction. Should I go to the bedroom or speak to him?

His eyes fall on my right hand and the blue freesia I'm holding. He pales and fear visibly rises on his face. He walks back in the suite and my heart skips a beat. Oh dear god, what happened?

I go after Edward and find him nowhere in the living room. I hear some movement in the bedroom so I follow the sound. I find him checking his overcoat and jacket and then opening his suitcase. He opens it and I watch him frantically search for something. He throws the clothes out of the bag in the most haphazard manner that I have ever seen him do. I kneel next to him and rub his back.

"Edward? Edward sweetheart, what's going on? Are you trying to find something?" He pauses for a second and then checks the extra pockets of the bag. "Baby, talk to me. What are you searching for?" He is scaring me and that haunted expression on his face is horrible.

Maybe I should give him time to himself.

I stand up and suddenly feel his hand grabbing my wrist. I turn and find him looking up at me with his eyes glazed over with tears.

"Don't leave me," He says hoarsely and I feel tears pricking my eyes.

"No, baby. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here."

"Please, don't go. I won't work until we are back in Seattle, I promise. Don't leave me. Please, I can't lose you. I love you, I really do. Don't go."

I kneel in front of him on the carpet.

"Hey, I've got you. We're here," I place my hands on either side of his handsome face. "I love you too, honey. I love you so much," I wrap my arms around his neck and tightly hug him. He presses his face against the crook of my neck and I cradle him closer. I stroke his soft hair and feel a tear trickling down my neck. Why is he crying?

I clear my throat and speak up. "Edward, what happened?"

"Bella, I know you are angry that I'm talking to Tanya and you have every right to be mad at me. I'm so sorry, darling. It's just that I don't want to involve you in this mess. There is finally no dark cloud looming over you and you are so happy. I like to see you happy. If things get out of hand, I'll let you know."

"Okay."

"And _you are my family_ , Bella. You know you always have been. I don't want Tanya to drag you into this mess. I told Tanya to call me because I had to talk to her about… an issue with the lawsuit. That's all. She is always desperate to be with me and it's pathetic. She always tells me that she loves me and misses me but that doesn't mean I return those feelings. I _love_ you, Bella."

"I know you do," I whisper and blink back my tears. "I just became scared that you were keeping something important from me. I don't like to hear about Tanya at all. She is an unimportant person to me. I know I'm not supposed to feel insecure but sometimes I do."

"You don't have to. I'm yours, always."

"Let's not fight again."

"Never again," He pulls back and I gaze at his beautiful face with a fond smile. He's so handsome. I wipe the trail of tears away and plant a soft kiss on his forehead. I stroke his cheek and watch him study my features carefully.

"I'm always here for you." I say fiercely and he nods, touching his forehead to mine.

"You're the best thing that has happened to me, Bella. I love you."

"I can say the same, Edward." I murmur and he wraps his arms around my waist.

Edward brushes his lips against mine and I draw him closer as I passionately kiss him back. I moan when his tongue tangles with mine and I feel him lifting me up in his arms. I am too engrossed in our kiss to notice what is happening but I can feel myself getting lowered on the warm, soft mattress. Slowly, our heavy pieces of clothing disappear along with our shoes and socks.

"Give me a second." Edward murmurs and wraps the duvet around my naked body before he shuts the long drapes. He shuts the door and takes off his boxers. I appreciate his naked form and notice his erection has grown exceptionally large and is throbbing as he gets back on the bed.

Edward plants gentle kisses on my lips and trails down to my neck, my shoulders and finally claims my nipples. He sucks my right nipple into his mouth and his fingers tug and pinch the other one. I moan softly as his teeth grazes against it before he switches sides. I bury my hands inside his hair and arch my back.

I open my eyes and see his lips leaving my breasts and moving south, towards my stomach. He drags his lips to every part of my skin and plants warm kisses on my body. I whimper when his lips brush against hip bone and move closer to my wet center. I feel his warm hands finally leaving my thighs and pushing my thighs apart. His nose presses against my clit and he lets out a soft sigh.

His lips curl into a smile against my skin. "God baby, you're so wet."

I moan when he circles my dripping sex with two fingers.

"Please, Edward," I beg and squirm as his torturous fingers continue their slow assault.

"Say it, baby. Tell me," I gaze into his sensual green eyes and his lips are curled into a warm smile. I pant breathlessly and blush.

"Kiss me, touch me, do whatever you want, please!" I groan and my body tingles when I feel his fingers slowly entering me. My toes curl as his long fingers patiently thrust in and out of me. God, this is torture. I grab a fistful of the sheets and his lips brush against my inner thighs.

"Like this, angel?" He asks and I shake my head. He chuckles softly. He is enjoying this so much. "Show me how then."

My eyes snap open and I blush redder than ever before. He gives me an easy smile and leans towards the carpet to get something but I can't see it. He pulls his fingers out of me and I pout. He reaches me and kisses my lips soundly.

"Show me." Edward repeats and grabs my right hand in his. He kisses my fingers and his dark eyes bore into mine. I bite my bottom lip and he guides my hand down to my wet sex. I feel the warm liquid against my hand which makes me sigh. I gently rub my clitoris to stimulate it and close my eyes.

I can feel Edward watching me which makes this even hotter. I rub against my G-spot and feel his rough breathing against my neck. I moan and rub faster as I get more aroused.

"Edward, I'm close." I murmur breathlessly and his lips brush against my shoulder.

"Should I do something about it?" He purrs softly and I nod and slow down my fingers.

"Please." I whimper and he pulls my fingers out. He licks them clean and moans appreciatively.

His green eyes meet mine and I sigh breathlessly. "That was the hottest thing in the world but we have other plans too. I found something in one of your boxes at home. So I brought it with me," His gives me an impish grin. "Close your eyes,"

I frown softly but do as he says. I gasp when I feel a hard silicon pressure against my clit. Edward plunges it inside me and I spread my legs wider.

"Feel good, baby?" I nod and feel his soft kisses on my thigh.

"Ah!" I gasp when the vibrator completely fills me.

"Joe, isn't it?" He asks and I nod.

I moan when he licks against my wet sex and continues moving the vibrator in and out of me. I tighten my hold on the sheets and thrash against the bed when he increases the speed. I tighten around it and Edward circles my clit with his fingers. I convulse violently against his mouth, fingers and the vibrator.

Edward pulls the vibrator out and I have no time to recover as he adjusts his erection against my sex. He leans his forehead against mine and I bite my bottom lip when he moves inside me. I let out a slow moan and open my eyes. I find his forest green orbs gazing at me with adoration. I blush and wrap my arms around his neck. I wind my legs around his waist and grind my hips against his. I press his lips against his and feel his hand cradling my face. He brushes the stray hair away from my face as our sweaty bodies rock against each other.

"Bella, you're so beautiful."

He tugs on my bottom lip and a whimper escapes my lips. His lips press soft kisses all over my face. My heart expands in my chest staring at his love-filled expression. My eyes fill with tears and I blink them back. He kisses away the tear that trickles from the corner of my eye and connects his lips with mine.

"I love you," I whisper and caress his face in my hands. He strokes my cheek and nods at me.

"I love you."

Edward and I continue our gentle lovemaking until we fall apart in each other's arms. We are too tired to move afterwards, so Edward just kicks everything off the bed and gathers me in his arms. We cuddle under the warm sheets and duvet and I place my head over his heart.

"Night, baby."

"Good night, Edward."

* * *

 _ **December 27, 2015**_

* * *

I smile as I watch Edward read the details of the painting with a thoughtful expression on his face. He loves it here. We are at an auction house called _Dorotheum_ that has over 40 sections of exhibits and 40 experts. The interior of the building is white and ivory, giving it a soft, gentle vibe.

I walk closer to Edward and clear my throat, grabbing his attention. He smiles softly and puts an arm around my shoulder and nestles me closer to him.

"Mr. Cullen, why has this painting fascinated you so much?" I ask and he chuckles. He kisses my hair and hands me a small booklet. "Well, this is German, I can't understand it."

"I'll tell you, Ms. Swan," He nods and I grin. "This painting is by Frans Francken, called Man having to choose between virtues and vices," I gaze at the painting that is captivatingly beautiful and lean against Edward as I study the little details as he explains me the in-depth meaning.

The man in the painting sitting in the upper right half is torn between the temptation of lust and riches and honor and power, while a concert of angels show him another possible path. In the middle, the three Theological Virtues; Faith, Hope and Charity are accompanied by Athena and Hercules as the mythological hero who also had to choose between Virtue and Vice.

The lower half of the painting is devoted to the representation of Hell, which no doubt awaits the sinner if he makes the wrong choice. There are fiercely expressive faces of the figures, especially Satan astride a dragon.

"Beautiful." I murmur and feel Edward nodding out of my periphery. He strokes my hair and I imagine this painting somewhere our house; maybe in the great room. It would look so elegant there or maybe in the library or perhaps Edward's study.

"Maybe we should buy it. I like the idea of putting this up in our home." Edward suggests softly and I give him a smile.

"I was thinking the same thing. Could we do that?"

"Yes," He strokes my cheek. "We'll have to absentee bid or I'll ask Victoria to send them an email from the company. It'll take more than fifteen days to deliver it to our place."

"How much will it cost?" I ask and Edward laughs softly.

He turns me in his arms and leads me someplace else. We take the stairway and reach the third floor. I notice there are jewelry exhibits beautifully arranged. I can see women shyly glancing at Edward and I sigh. I don't blame them; he really does look handsome today.

"Baby, do you want to take a look around?" Edward asks softly and I nod.

He interlaces our hands and we skim through the items. I see a lot of gemstones, mostly sapphires and yellow diamonds.

A platinum necklace catches my eye. It's very simple and elegant. There are twelve round diamonds in the middle and the chain is made of emerald cut diamonds. It's not too sparkly or too shabby. Just perfect.

I look away and feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to Edward and offer a smile.

"Yes, honey?"

"I have to attend a call, I'm sorry. Can you give me a minute or two?" He gives me an apologetic smile and I nod.

"That's fine, no worries," I peck his lips and continue strolling around the place. I fiddle with the orchid pendant around my neck and hear my phone buzz. I pull it out of my jeans and check the screen. It's Alice. I answer it.

"Hey, Alice."

"Bella! Hi! How are you? Are you having fun?!" I chuckle.

"Yes, it's been great. It's our first day here and I'm having a lot of fun. We're at an auction house. We visited museums, observation towers and had a slow morning at the _Sacher_ cafe."

"You didn't go shopping yet?" I can hear the shock in her voice, like we had forgotten to do the most important thing in Vienna.

I laugh. "No, not yet. We planned it for the day after tomorrow. We'll get something for everyone."

"Get something pretty for me!"

"Of course, Alice."

"Actually, I have to tell you something.

"Shoot."

"Jasper is a good guy, right?"

"Yes, he is the best. Why?"

"I… I kind of like him."

I smile smugly. "Really? That's great. You guys would be perfect for each other, trust me."

"You think so? We started off on the wrong foot but over the past few weeks, we've been having great conversations. I love his company. I invited him to my New Year's party."

"That's lovely! You should spend some time with him; maybe you might have your first kiss at the countdown."

"That's the plan! Wouldn't that be lovely?"

"I'm sure Jasper is just as crazy about you."

Alice squeals. "Oh, thank you Bella! I was just—"

Her voice suddenly fades away and I realize I'm not holding my phone anymore. I feel my favorite pair of arms wrapping around me and I lean against Edward's chest. I stare at his handsome face and he smiles, planting a soft kiss on my lips.

He puts the phone to his ear and starts talking. "Hi, Alice. I'm sorry but Bella and I are currently busy and I'm sure things aren't serious so now I would love to go back to spending time with my girlfriend. Goodbye," He ends the call and hands me the phone. I chuckle and put it in my purse.

"God, you look beautiful, Bella."

"Thank you." I mumble and he kisses my cheek.

I opted for a simple outfit today. A pair of dark blue denim jeans, a black and ivory striped bodysuit and cream stretch twill blazer.

He turns me in his arms and I caress his cheek with my hand. "Are you finished with your call?"

Edward nods. "Yes, I am. Do you want to look around or shall we leave for the _Belvedere_?"

"I want to go to the art museum. You mentioned Gustav Klimt, I can't wait," I sigh dreamily and peck his lips. "What have you planned for the next two hours before dinner?"

He smirks. "Oh, baby you're going to love it."

 _I'm so intrigued._

* * *

I put on a pair of diamond stud earrings and take a step back to look at my reflection and I look good. I'm dressed in a black off-the-shoulder crepe gown with a floor sweeping column silhouette. I've matched my outfit with a pair of black lace stilettos. I grab my clutch and smile when I hear Edward's footsteps approaching the bedroom. I turn just as he enters.

"Wow," Edward breathes out and I blush furiously. He closes the distance between us and plants a searing kiss on my lips. "You look radiant, Bella. Absolutely breathtaking."

"Thank you," I say shyly and stroke the lapels of his jacket. "You look just as handsome."

He grins and gives me a chaste kiss. He looks perfect in a black suit and white dress shirt.

I frown when I hear a knock on the main door.

"Wait right here," He whispers and walks out of the room.

I stand in front of the full length mirror and take a final look at my reflection. I fiddle with the cluster bracelet around my wrist and smile. Edward has a good eye for jewelry. Suddenly, I feel a soft kiss against the back of my neck. Goosebumps rise on my skin and my knees almost buckle.

"You look so lovely, darling." I blush and my eyes lock with his in the mirror.

"Aren't we going to be late?" I ask and he kisses my cheek.

"We will leave but after you're ready."

I frown. "I am ready."

Edward chuckles, shaking his head. "Your neck looks empty."

"Nothing I have goes with this dress," I mutter and sigh. "Maybe the pendant you gave me will look nice. Wait, I'll get it," I turn to leave but he shakes his head.

I bite my bottom lip and my mouth falls open when he pulls out a necklace from the pocket of his suit. It's not just any necklace; it's the one I loved at the auction house earlier today. Oh my god, how did he do this? I give him a teary smile as he clasps it around my neck. His blinding smile makes me cry.

I turn in his arms and bury my face against his neck. He rocks me in his arms and soothingly rubs my back.

"Hush, baby. Don't cry," I nod and he holds me for a minute or two. "We're going to be late, Bella. We should leave for dinner."

I pull back and he cradles my face in his hands. His gives me a heart-stopping smile and brushes his thumb against my bottom lip. "Come on, we should get going."

"Where are we going? Tell me."

"It's a surprise."

"Please?" I pout and wrap my arms around his neck. "Please? Tell me," I brush my lips against his and he sighs.

"I can't." He says but there isn't much resistance in his voice. I gaze deeply into his eyes and move flush against him.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a restaurant called _Eisvogel_ where we're having a four-course meal."

I grin and kiss his lips. "Thank you!"

"Yeah, whatever." He mumbles unhappily under his breath, disappointed that I pulled it out of him.

I kiss his lips again and then his right cheek. He points to the left one and I giggle but kiss his other cheek too. He points to his lips and I plant a loud kiss on his lips. He chuckles and touches his forehead to mine.

"You need touch-up." He says and I nod.

"Give me a minute."

* * *

"Your carriage awaits, my love." Edward whispers in my ear as we walk past the reception center. I smile and curiously stare at him.

"I wouldn't call a shiny, black Jaguar a carriage," I murmur and step out as he holds the door open for me. "Maybe you should think of a better na…" My words hang in the air when I find a carriage in front of me.

I tighten the coat around me and gaze at Edward with a shocked expression on my face. I snap out of my reverie and stare back at the carriage. A man, dressed in a gray suit holds the little gate open but I can't stop staring at the white horses and the gorgeous carriage.

I feel a hand on the small of my back and I finally get the strength to move my limbs. The man offers his hand and I carefully get inside. I settle on the seat and Edward sits next to me. He says something to the man and our ride towards the restaurant begins.

I turn to Edward and grab his face in my hands. I passionately crash my lips against his and moan when he bites hard on my bottom lip. His hands wind around my waist and I knot my hands in his soft hair. We breathlessly pull back and I touch my forehead to his.

"Thank you. This is unimaginable." I murmur and he strokes my cheek with a warm smile on his face.

"Anything for you, baby."

I rest my head on his shoulder and place my hand on his chest as I listen to him mention the places we pass by. The architecture is splendid. I still can't believe I'm here. Vienna is beautiful. And since it's the holiday season, it's _glowing_. Twenty minutes later, we ride away from the city's first district alleys and I gaze at Edward—who is speaking to the driver.

"Edward, where are we going?"

He smiles. "It's upon you, angel. Well, you see that?" He asks and points to the ferris wheel. I nod and he kisses my hair. "We can have our first course there or the last one. What do you suggest?"

"First." I answer within a beat and he laughs.

"First it is."

* * *

The Vienna Ferris Wheel is the best place to be at night time. The view is breathtaking and the skyline is gorgeous. The city shimmers by the Danube and the reflections of the building sink into the water. I have no doubt Edward would want to paint this.

I rest my hand on the window of the cabin that is artfully decorated and is illuminated with the glow of candles. There is a table in the middle with a bottle of champagne and canapés that look mouthwatering.

"Like it, Ms. Swan?" Edward murmurs against my cheek and I nod. He gently rubs my arms and I sigh. "Baby, aren't you cold?"

"I'm alright."

He plants a soft kiss against the corner of my mouth. "You look so beautiful."

I blush and lean my head against his shoulder. I tilt my head to look at him. "This view is beautiful."

"Isn't it?" He smiles and tightens his arms around my waist. "We'll visit the churches tomorrow. St. Stephan's Cathedral is one of the best in the city."

"Sure."

He turns me in his arms and offers me a loving smile. He rubs his nose along mine and I wrap my arms around his neck. He takes my bottom lip between his teeth and tugs on it. I moan and touch my forehead to his.

"Shall we have the canapés? They look delicious."

"Yes, please."

We step towards the sleek back round table and Edward pulls out a chair for me to sit on. He plants a soft kiss on my forehead and sits across from me. I grab my champagne flute and take an inviting sip. I glance at Edward when his phone buzzes. He offers me an apologetic smile and checks the screen. He gazes at me and then at the phone.

"May I? It's Alex calling," I nod and he grins as he answers it.

"Hey, Alex. Good Afternoon, how did you sleep?" Edward laughs and shakes his head. "It's almost twelve, what did you expect me to say? Hold on," His green eyes meet mine and I smile. "Baby, please eat," I blush and nod my head.

I eat a small mushroom pinwheel and try the steak tostada bites. They are delicious. I focus my attention on the first course meal and attempt to eat every canapé that I haven't tasted before. They are delectable. I don't focus my attention on Edward's conversation but I know he is talking about something ridiculous. I think it's about their last road trip.

"Edward sweetheart, try this one," I say eagerly and lean over to feed him a bite of salmon mousse. He smiles and eats it.

"It's lovely."

"I'm going to try this one at home again." I say to myself and he chuckles.

"Okay."

"Have something." I push the tray in his direction and he nods.

"Give me two minutes."

I rise to my feet and walk over to where he is. I settle myself on his lap and feed him the canapés while he speaks to Alex.

"… That's great. I'm happy for you… Well, there is nobody like my girlfriend so you need to compromise," Edward whispers and I blush. He strokes my hair and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Alex attempted to make breakfast in bed for his new girlfriend."

"That's sweet," I murmur and take a sip of my champagne. I don't like this champagne. I put the glass down and Edward frowns. "I don't like it."

"It's not bad." He shrugs and drinks from his glass.

"Can I have a lemonade?"

He snorts. "Not now but at the restaurant, you can."

"Good. And what does Alex want?" I ask and Edward sighs.

"Alex, why the hell did you call me?" Alex says something on the other line and Edward smirks. "Really?... Yeah, I know. Jesus Christ, you are impossible… I'll ask Matt to call the housekeepers and the reception… I'm warning you; do not sleep in my bedroom… Okay, bye."

"I'm so sorry about that, Bella." Edward whispers and puts the phone in his jacket.

"What did he ask?"

"Alex wants to take Senna to New York for New Year's. He wants to spend two nights at my penthouse there."

"You have a penthouse in New York?"

"Yes, it's on the 95th floor and his girlfriend loves high ceilings."

My eyes widen. "Wow, that sounds spectacular. At that height, I bet you can see everything."

"You can see all of Manhattan. It's floor to floor with ceilings. The windows are huge and every window has a seat attached so you can enjoy the view and read a book or two. You'll love the kitchen and library. And the bedrooms."

"How many bedrooms are there?"

"Six."

"That sounds great."

"We'll go soon. I would love nothing more than to take you there. I have a lot of plans for what we can do in that penthouse."

I blush and shake my head. "You have a one-track mind, Cullen."

"Sometimes, I do. Anyway, so I'm letting Alex use it."

"I want to meet Senna."

"Me too," Edward murmurs and gives me a chaste kiss. "Shall we resume our wonderful night and forget about Alex?"

I smile and nod. "Yes, please."

* * *

 _ **December 29, 2015**_

* * *

I can hear Edward talking on the phone to someone as he paces in the room. I bury my face against the pillow and try to go back to sleep. I wonder what time it is. Edward sounds disturbed. What a bad start to the day. I hope things get better as the day progresses. We are planning to check out the Butterfly House and take a walk in the Whimsical Garden. It's going to be wonderful.

My ears perk up when I hear Edward say New Year's.

"… And I know what this is in reference to, Mr. Linc but we won't be able to send anyone to your offices until the coming weekend… Yes, I deeply apologize for the issues and I'm going to have a word with Mr. Platt about it… That would work, Stuart. Let me check on that and get back at you… I would appreciate it if the Directors from _Creek Construction_ are not present… Yes, thank you very much… Goodbye."

I feel the bed dip and I open my eyes. I find Edward sitting on the edge of the bed staring at me with a thoughtful look. He strokes my cheek and I blush shyly.

"Good morning, beautiful." Edward whispers and kisses the top of my head. I smile and his lips curve into a charming smile.

"Good morning, handsome. What's wrong?" I ask and stroke his hair. He closes his eyes and sighs softly.

"Work."

Edward slips under the covers and snuggles against my neck. I wrap my arms around him and rub his back.

"Did Alex do something wrong?"

"He messed up big time. I'll have to go to London on January 01 to meet Mr. Linc and his team. I'm so sorry that our trip will be cut short. I was planning to take you to London for the weekend so we could spend time there. You could come with me but I'll be very busy for those three days."

I kiss his forehead and his green eyes quietly stare at me. "Edward, it's okay. It sounds like you have a crisis at work. I can be reasonable. I'll go back home. I have a lot of tasks to complete."

"Thank you for understanding, Bella," He whispers and kisses my hand.

"Anything for you, Edward."

* * *

"Thank you, Felix." Edward mutters as Felix puts the bags on the nearest couch. He leaves and shuts the door with a soft click.

I hurl my purse on the coffee table and close my eyes. I hear Edward walking in my direction and I open my eyes. He strokes my cheek and I tightly hug him. He sighs and rocks me in his arms. I bury my face against his chest and close my eyes.

"Hush, it's okay." He whispers soothingly and I shake my head.

"How did they find us? I don't want them following us with their stupid cameras for the next two days."

"They won't, my love. I'll make sure of it. Don't get worked up about this."

"Okay," I pull back and he kisses my lips.

"How about we have a quiet night? We'll watch a movie and order room service. It was a long day. I'm a little tired myself." He admits and I nod.

"It was a fun day," I smile and he chuckles, gazing at the shopping bags.

"I didn't know you liked shopping for others."

"As long as it's not for me, I'm happy."

"You look so fucking sexy in boots," He whispers and I blush.

Edward has a thing for boots. He loves it when I wear boots. My black boots can be used for any outfit. They look great. I'm dressed in red trousers and a white cashmere sweater and they look perfect with it.

"Why, thank you."

I peck his lips and sit on the couch. I power up my laptop and let out a yawn. It really was a tiring day, although an eventful one. I enjoyed myself.

Sleep flies out of my eyes when I check my emails. Frieda has sent me the final three selections for the book cover. I open the attachments and bounce my knee anxiously. I hope they are good.

"Hey, why are you so nervous?" Edward asks and I glance at him.

"Frieda sent the shortlisted covers for my cookbook. Come here!"

"Oh, fantastic. I was waiting for this."

Edward sits next to me and pulls me onto his lap. He has a soft smile on his face as he skims through the photos. We did the photoshoot in an industrial, modern and eclectic kitchen. There were vintage stools, exposed brick, stainless steel shelves and copper pendants. I wanted a vintage touch to the cover and that kitchen was a perfect place for it.

The three photos have me in different candid poses holding a cup of steaming soup. I like the one of me from the partial sideway pose, sitting on the stool and staring far off with a smile on my face. My smile looks genuine and I kind of like it. I was dressed in a sky blue one-shoulder cashmere sweater which blends with the background.

"What do you think?" I ask softly and Edward sighs.

"I think you are the most beautiful person in the world."

I roll my eyes. "What do you think about these photos?"

"They are perfect. I like the second one the most." He whispers and I grin. It's the one I like too.

"Me too."

"You look amazing in all of them. I can't believe you are getting your book published. I'm so proud of you, baby."

I blush and turn to straddle his lap. "Thank you, for helping me through this. Nothing would've been possible without you."

"I'm always here for you, Bella." He smiles and strokes my cheek.

"I know," I peck his lips turn back to the laptop. I slide off his lap and start typing a reply to Frieda.

"Oh Bella, don't start working now."

I chuckle. "This won't take more than two minutes."

"Bella!" He takes the laptop and puts it on the coffee table. I turn to him and gasp when he pushes me onto my back. He hovers over me and places his lips inches from mine.

"No work rule, remember?" He whispers huskily and my breathing falters. I gulp and nod. "You violated the rule, Ms. Swan. What should be done about that?"

"Are you going to punish me?" I ask and his eyes darken.

"Oh, I'm going to punish the fuck out of you." His words send shivers down my spine and I wrap my legs around his waist.

"Then I'm all yours."

"Good girl."

 _The night is going to be more fun than I thought it would be_.

* * *

 _ **December 31, 2015**_

* * *

I look at our clasped hands when Edward squeezes mine softly. I gaze at him and he offers me a loving smile. I blush and smile back shyly. We turn our attention back to the operetta on stage. I never thought I would be able to see Die Fledermaus live; especially not sitting in the best seats of the opera house.

It's a wonderful experience to sit here with Edward and watch this. It's been almost three hours and I've enjoyed every minute of it. I'm a little disappointed that the operetta will end in thirty minutes. I wish we could stay longer.

The costumes, lightning, sound effects and the music are mesmerizing. It's like we've been transferred to a completely different universe.

Everyone starts clapping as the curtains close and reopen a few seconds later as the cast steps forward. I gasp when sprinklers, balloons, ribbons fall from the roof and the acting crew takes a final bow. There is an earth-shattering applause and people whoop as the members are introduced one by one.

"Where should we go now?" Edward asks as we descend the stairs of the state opera.

"Where do you want to go?" I ask and he chuckles.

"I don't know, darling." He pulls my hand through his arm and grasps it tightly.

"You look very handsome, Edward." I whisper and kiss his cheek.

"And you, my love, look absolutely ravishing tonight. Shall we just go back to our suite?" He asks and I laugh.

"Well, sex can wait until later tonight. I want to celebrate our first New Year's with fireworks and a proper countdown."

"We will celebrate and there is no better way to celebrate than sex." He says cheekily and I lean against him.

"That does sound tempting, Cullen."

"But you are stubborn." He murmurs and kisses my lips soundly.

"The city is full of life tonight."

"I think you'll love to see the city coming alive on the streets. It's beautiful." He says as we reach our car. I tug on his hand and he turns in my direction.

"Can't we walk?" I ask hopefully and he grins at me, nodding his head.

I gaze at the Ferris Wheel where we had our first course a couple of days ago. It's shimmering and glowing with lights. I can see people in their wagons, waiting for the hour to pass so they can start their New Year gazing at the fireworks and city from up there.

Edward interlaces our hands and leads me from the throngs of people to a small musical event around the block. People are moving to the beat and enjoying the jolly music. Edward stands behind me and wraps me in his arms as we watch the performance. I am in awe looking at the perfect synchronization of the dancers as they perform various western dances.

"They are such great dancers." I murmur to Edward and he nods.

"It's a treat to watch." He says and kisses my cheek. His lips trail to my ear and move towards my neck. I let out a soft moan which goes unheard by the throngs of people around us.

I turn in Edward's arms and crash my lips against his. I wind my arms around his neck and deepen our kiss. His lips curl into a smile and we continue kissing. His hands pull me flush against him and I whimper when he bites hard on my bottom lip.

"I need to see the city center." I mumble against his lips and he laughs.

"As you wish, Bella."

We weave through the crowd and it takes us a lot of time to reach the city center which is crammed with people. Edward grabs two glasses of punch from a man who walks past us with a tray. I giggle and take the glass from him. I sip on the drink and tap my feet along the upbeat music played by the DJ.

Edward leads me towards an open-air ballroom where couples are performing the waltz. He sways me in his arms as we watch them dance. We laugh when a drunken couple stumbles into us, almost knocking us over. God, people go crazy tonight.

Edward immediately grabs my hand and we leave the city center. We walk along the riverside on a slightly less crowded street and I see cruise ships lined up with people dancing and celebrating, waiting for this year to end.

I shiver from the cold and Edward takes off his jacket and wraps it around me. I smile and kiss his cheek. He rolls up the sleeves of his white shirt and puts an arm around my waist. I check my phone and check the time. It's 11:40. It's getting close. I can't believe I'm going to start the next year with Edward.

When we return to the City Hall for the countdown, I am gobsmacked looking at the endless crowd of people. Some have their phones out to record the event; people are drunk and stumbling into each other while others are struggling to find a place just like us. The City Hall is decorated to the nines and it's mesmerizing.

I gaze at Edward and an idea strikes me.

"What?" He asks softly and I smile.

"I think I like your plan."

* * *

"If you would've only been a better listener," Edward murmurs and walks on the rooftop of our suite. I smile and push one of the chairs towards the view of the City Hall and Opera House. Everything is steps away from our hotel. We can see the entire city from here.

I turn and find Edward walking in my direction with a blanket in his hand. He has changed into his pajamas just like I have. This is much better than getting clobbered by drunken people on the street.

Edward settles on the chair and pulls me onto his lap. He wraps the blanket around us and I cuddle closer to him. I feel warmth radiating around us which makes me sigh. I close my eyes and lean my forehead against the side of his head. Few minutes later, I open my eyes and snuggle against his neck as we gaze at the city.

"Bella?" I pull back to look at my boyfriend. "I have something for you."

I smile curiously. "Show me." I murmur and he puts his hand inside the blanket and pulls outs a black velvet box. I bite my bottom lip and quietly gaze at it. I wait for him to say something.

"I got this for you last week and I imagined you wearing it when I first saw it," He pauses and opens the box. I gasp looking at the gorgeous ring. It's a cluster ring with sapphires, aquamarines and diamonds. It's simple and perfect. I love it.

"Wear this as a promise ring until," His green eyes bore into mine. "Until I propose with an engagement ring."

I touch the ring and tears prick my eyes. I nod slowly and he grabs my right hand. He slides the ring on my third finger and wipes the tears around my eyes. I quietly gaze at the ring and smile. This ring makes me realize that he really wants us to spend the rest of our lives together.

"Thank you," I croak out and clear my throat. "You have no idea how much this ring means to me, Edward. Thank you. I love it."

I wrap my arms around him and kiss him.

"I'm so happy that you like it."

"Like it? I love it!" I study the ring and smile at him. "I love the ring and I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

He tightly hugs me and plants a soft kiss on the ring. I grin staring at his relieved and comforting smile.

The music gradually decreases and I frown. The shimmering lights blind me for a second and I find a lot of people on rooftops gazing at the City Hall. And then I hear it. _10… 9… 8… 7_ , the countdown begins and Edward and I share a smile.

"Alice is probably making party arrangements right now. They are nine hours behind us." Edward comments and I laugh.

"We're ending our year before them."

"Yes."

 _3… 2… 1_

Edward smiles and connects our lips for a sweet, long and breathless kiss as we hear the fireworks and cheers in the city. The music resumes and our lips move in perfect sync before we breathlessly break apart. I beam at him and touch my forehead to his.

"Happy New Year, Bella."

"Happy New Year." I murmur and we turn to delight ourselves with the marvelous firework display.

 _This is possibly the best way I could start my year._

* * *

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO** _ **EdwardsFirstKiss**_ **FOR EDITING THIS CHAPTER!**

 **REVIEW** **AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **LOVE,  
Paint the Walls **


	42. Result

THE OTHER WOMAN

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS IT ALL.**

* * *

 _ **January 04, 2016**_

* * *

 **BELLA**

* * *

My eyes flutter open and I gradually sit up in the bed. I run a hand through my hair and stare at the dark sky outside. I look at the nightstand and read the radio alarm. It's seven in the evening. I yawn and get out of the bed. I go straight to the bathroom and take a quick shower. I dress myself in a dark gray lightweight sweater and tie my hair up in a messy ponytail.

When I step out, my eyes fall on the coffee table and my heart skips a beat. It's Edward's watch. Why didn't I see this when I woke up? Is he home? I've missed him so much. I haven't seen him in three days.

I was jet lagged when I returned and I keep getting frequent fevers for some reason. I look pale and disgusting. Ugh, I hate that. Edward and I didn't get to talk much because we have both been busy the last three days. I met with Frieda almost every day to start the pre-publishing tasks for my book. I cancelled tonight's meeting because I had a terrible headache. Mrs. Cope forced me to drink tea, and I went straight to sleep at five.

I shake out of my reverie and step out of our bedroom. I find the door of Edward's study closed and smile when I hear his voice. I don't knock as I swing the door open and find him sitting behind the desk with his laptop in front of him.

My eyes prick with tears looking at him and I just want him to hold me. His green eyes meet mine and his lips curl into a heart stopping smile. I sniffle and step inside the room. I walk over to him, crawl onto his lap and cuddle into him, breathing in his intoxicating scent.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Edward asks and I hear the concern in his voice. I shake my head and hug him tighter. He winds his arms around me and sighs.

"Kate, we'll talk later." He says softly and I freeze. Kate is on a Facetime call? I pull back and turn, just as the window closes on the laptop.

"I—I'm sorry. I didn't know you had a meeting going on. I'll come back later." I apologize earnestly and make a move to leave, but Edward tightens his arms around me.

"It's okay, Bella. I'm not mad at you," I look at him from under my lashes. "How are you? How is the fever?"

He presses his warm hand against my forehead and I sigh.

"It comes and goes. I don't know what's wrong," I whisper and stroke his cheek. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, love." He kisses behind my ear and tightly hugs me.

I gaze at him and tears stream down my eyes from an overwhelming surge of emotions. I cry softly and he has a frown on his face.

"Don't cry, my love. Hush now," He wipes away my tears. "Tell me, what's wrong?" He coos softly and I sniffle.

"I have a headache from hell and I am not able to concentrate on anything. There is a lot of work to do. I can't afford to waste my time doing nothing. But—But, my body is behaving differently."

"You're just jet lagged, my darling. Give it another day or two, okay? Or maybe you're getting your period." He suggests and I nod.

"That's true," I mutter and feel stupid for not realizing it sooner. "Thank you."

Edward strokes my cheek and smiles. "I'm always here for you. Go ahead and rest if you want. I'll wake you up once dinner is ready."

"No, I don't want to sleep," I pout and he shrugs.

"Well, I'm not going to let you work while you are unwell."

I sigh. "I know that. Maybe I'll go read a book."

"Okay." He smiles and pulls me closer.

"I'll be with you in a while." He murmurs and pecks my lips.

"Okay."

I make my way towards the library and settle on the beanbag chair with the fiction book I've been reading for the past week. The events take place in the 28th century when humanity has spread across a galaxy called _Hyperion_.

I am jostled awake when I feel a pair of arms lifting me in the air. I stifle a yawn and gaze at Edward. I wrap my arms around his neck and his eyes quietly stare at me. He offers me a soft smile and kisses my forehead. I snuggle against him and close my eyes.

"What time is it?"

"Fifteen past eight."

"Feels like much later." I yawn.

"Hmm."

I open my eyes and caress his face with my hands. He smells so good and looks so handsome.

"Where are we going?" I ask and he sighs.

"Dinner."

"Edward, I don't feel—" He cuts me off.

"Not much, darling. Just a little portion. I promise I won't force you. Have some tea if you want and go straight to sleep. You'll be fine by tomorrow, I give you my word."

"You promise? I don't want to miss work." I murmur and my voice cracks.

"I promise, angel."

I close my eyes again and snuggle against him.

 _I'm so glad I have Edward_.

* * *

 _ **January 06, 2016**_

* * *

"Bella!" Alice squeals excitedly and I look up from the book I've been reading. A couple of people in the cafe turn to stare at her but go back to whatever they were doing.

"Alice, hey."

I smile and stand up. I give her a quick hug and she settles on the chair across from mine. Alice is buzzing with excitement and her blue eyes seem brighter than usual. She offers me a beaming smile and I chuckle.

"Bella, you look amazing. You are glowing. And this ring is precious!" She gushes and grabs my right hand in hers to examine the ring.

I blush brightly and shake my head. "Thank you. You look great too."

"Did you know there are Instagram pages that post photos of your outfits on the internet?"

I gape at her in shock for a moment. "I'm sorry, what?"

She laughs staring at my face. "Oh, don't look so gob smacked. It's been months! People love you online, well, more than they liked Tanya anyway," She rolls her eyes at that. "You have fans around the world. They can't wait for your book to come out."

"And how do you know so much?"

"Because I'm on social media, jeez Bella! I just need to search your name and I see hundreds of photos of you on Instagram. You should join social media."

"No, thank you. I'd rather stay away from that."

"As you say, but they follow you closely. They know a lot about you. There are tons of pictures of you and Edward from Vienna. Here, let me."

"Alice, I don't want to—"

"Oh hush, just see this once."

Alice types something on her phone and puts it on the table. She turns it in my direction and I see pictures of Edward and me shopping on the streets of Vienna. Pictures of us laughing, speaking, strolling, hugging and kissing. I had no idea our private moments had become public. This is why I don't search myself on the internet. I get disturbed by seeing these.

"See, they know everything about your outfits too."

She clicks on one of the pictures and I notice how people mention the brand, the price of the product and the date I wore it. It's ridiculous.

"Thanks, Alice. I really needed to see that." I mumble and she sighs.

"Oh Bella, take a chill pill."

I decide to change the topic. "What do you want to eat? I'll go order."

"I'll have a cappuccino and a chicken and doubled-smoked bacon sandwich," My eyebrows shoot up in surprise and she shrugs. "I'm hungry."

"Okay, cool."

I order an iced tea and lemon chiffon yogurt spread for myself and recite Alice's order before returning to the booth.

"Other than having your privacy violated, how was your trip to Vienna?" Alice asks and I relax a little.

"It was magical. I wish we could've stayed longer but Edward had to go to London on New Year's Day."

"Aw, that sucks. But, at least you had a lifetime of fun last week. I know my brother is a hopeless romantic."

I blush and nod. "He is. Anyway, how was your New Year's Eve?"

"The party was a total hit! People went bonkers, and I had so much fun!"

"Did Jasper come to the party?"

Her eyes light up. "He did. I told him to come over at nine but then I lost hope when he didn't show up, but he arrived at eleven! I was so happy! I showed him around my house and introduced him to my friends. We had a couple of drinks. It was a lot of fun." She says and I sigh impatiently.

"That's it?" I ask, and she gives me a teasing smile.

"Oh Bella, what more do you want to know about my New Year's Eve party?"

I roll my eyes. "Jeez, I don't know."

"Well, Iris hooked up with some guy in my guest room."

"Alice! Tell me!" I hiss and she laughs.

"God, relax Bella. I'll tell you. So," She drawls and stops short when a waitress arrives holding our drinks. She puts my iced tea and yogurt in front of me and Alice's order by her.

Alice gives me a quizzical look gazing at my order and I offer a shrug. I wrinkle my nose when I smell bacon. I drink my iced tea while Alice sips her coffee.

"Right," Alice continues with her story. "So, I was on the rooftop with him and you know, it was really cold so he offered me his jacket. He told me that I looked very pretty and all the other things guys say. Anyway, then the countdown started, and he pulled me into his arms, and asked me if he could kiss me. He was being such a gentleman, and that was adorable." She gushes and I giggle.

"And then did you kiss?"

"Of course! Who can refuse that offer?" Alice scoffs in disbelief. "We had a full blown make-out session. It was amazing! And we had our first date on Sunday night."

"Gosh, you work fast." I shake my head and smile.

"And it was the best date ever!"

"Did he take you to a fancy restaurant that you like?"

"No, he cooked us a romantic meal at his apartment." She says with a cheesy grin and I giggle.

"Jasper is a sweetheart, isn't he? That's so great. I'm happy for you. You guys are perfect for each other."

"Really? Oh Bella, I hope that's true!"

"It is."

"Can you do me a teeny, tiny favor please?" She pouts adorably and I narrow my eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Can you please tell Edward that Jazz and I are dating?"

 _Crap_.

* * *

I put my laptop away as soon as Edward steps into the family room. I stand up and tightly hug him. He buries his nose against my hair and inhales deeply. I rub his back and he winds down in my arms.

"Welcome home, Edward."

"Thank you, love."

"How was your day?"

"Eventful."

"Hmm." I kiss his cheek and pull back.

Edward connects our lips for a passionate kiss and I kiss him back with a similar vigor. I wind my arms around his neck and deepen our kiss. He takes off my blazer and trails hot open-mouthed kisses from my jaw down to my neck. I moan when he bites against my skin and pulls me flush against him.

He slips off the straps of my black silk camisole and I whimper when his lips trail towards my chest. I sigh softly and pull him closer.

"Edward baby, not here." I whisper and he shakes his head.

"It's okay."

"What if somebody sees us?" I breathe out and he pulls back to stare deeply into my eyes.

"It's our home. They know not to disturb us unless we ask them for something. Mrs. Cope is not here and Matt left for home, don't worry so much."

"Okay." I kiss him again and he lays me on the overstuffed couch. I take off his jacket and throw it on the carpet. I unbutton his shirt and he removes it. I pant against him as I stare at his perfect torso. I can't believe this man is mine.

He takes off my sandals and removes his shoes and socks. He shreds my camisole to pieces and I gasp. The nerve! I reach for his belt and fumble as I unbuckle it. Once I unzip his pants, his rock hard erection springs out and I gently stroke it. He groans and connects our lips for a hungry, animalistic kiss.

He unbuttons my jeans and I lift my bottom to help him take them off along with my panties. He undresses me completely and I lay naked underneath him.

"Fuck, you are beautiful," He gives me a soft kiss and I stroke him faster in my hands. "I need to be inside you, baby. Right now."

He pins my hands above my head and gently eases inside me. I moan and meet my hips to match his thrusts. He grabs my legs and throws them over his shoulders as he ploughs inside me. I dig my nails into his hand as he fucks me hard and fast. I love this. His wild green eyes are almost dark with desire as he plunges in and out of me.

"Edward, more. Please." I groan softly and he tightens his hold on my thighs as he increases his tempo. My toes curl as I feel his cock going deeper inside me. I bite my bottom lip and arch my back when his hand palms my breast.

A few thrusts later, I feel my orgasm building and he stiffens inside me too. His eyes remain locked with mine and I hold my breath.

"I'm close, Edward."

"Me too, baby. Come with me." He takes my legs off his shoulder and hovers over me. I feel every inch of his body against mine and he kisses me gently. I wrap my arms around his neck and bite on his bottom lip. He smiles and touches his forehead to mine.

"I'm close." I whisper and feel the tension building inside me. He nods and swallows my moans as we convulse around each other. He empties inside me and buries his face against the crook of my neck.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward," I stroke his hair. "So, how bad was your day at work today?"

He chuckles. "Terrible. All I could think about was coming home and making love to you wherever I found you."

"Well, mission accomplished."

"Yes," He leans over and grabs the throw blanket. He wraps us in it and flips us over so that I'm lying on top of him. I snuggle against him and close my eyes. "What time did you come back?"

"An hour ago. I had meetings with Frieda and then at the Foundation. We are finding new sponsors for our new project regarding sexual assault in the workplace. It's pretty interesting. You should attend one of our discussion groups. It's fun to interact with so many proactive people."

"I will attend, I promise." He kisses my forehead and tightens his arms around me.

"I met Alice and then I bumped into Mike on my way to the bookstore."

He stiffens a little. "Mike?"

"Mike Newton from High School."

"I know who Mike is, Bella. What did he want?"

"He was looking around the city to find the ideal place for his store."

"And he _accidently_ ended up walking near your bookstore." He mutters curtly and I slap his arm lightly.

"Hush now, he is not going to cause me any harm."

"I'll punch the daylights out of him if he touches you again." Edward warns and I roll my eyes.

"Sure, honey."

Edward and I remain wrapped up in each other's arms until he sits up. We half-dress ourselves and go to our bedroom. We take a quick shower and Edward goes to his closet. I play with the sash of my robe and ponder whether I should tell Edward about my plans for tonight. I hope he doesn't get mad.

I step inside his walk-in closet and find him already dressed in a long-sleeved t-shirt and sweatpants.

"What do you want to do tonight, darling? Should we watch a movie?" Edward asks with a smile and I bite my bottom lip anxiously.

"Um, I want to talk about that…" I stutter out and he walks in my direction. He winds an arm around my waist and strokes my cheek.

"What is it?"

"It's Sam's birthday tomorrow so Emily made plans to surprise him with a party at midnight. Everyone is going to be there, and they invited us too. I really want to go and spend time with them. Do you mind?"

Edward chuckles and touches his forehead to mine. "Oh baby, you can do whatever you want. Why are you so nervous?"

"We haven't spent enough time alone this week."

"We are going to spend the rest of our lives together; one night won't make much of a difference." He says dryly and I blush.

"Okay. And she invited you as well."

"I wish I could but I have a breakfast meeting at eight. I need to be out of the house by seven-thirty."

I pout and wrap my arms around his neck. "I won't get to see you tomorrow morning then."

"We'll make plans for tomorrow evening," He kisses my lips soundly. "Now march your butt back to your closet and put some clothes on or I'll take you right here in my closet."

He loosens the sash of my robe and I giggle. "Don't do that!"

"I'll make dinner tonight," Edward says and kisses the top of my head. "You can get some work done until then."

"I have the best boyfriend in the world." I say with marvel in my voice and caress his face with my hand.

"I'm afraid you do." He nods and unties the sash of my robe.

"I knew you would do something like this," I murmur and connect our lips for a kiss. He deepens our kiss and lifts me in his arms. I lock my legs around his waist and run my fingers through his soft, unruly hair. He bites hard on my bottom lip and I moan.

I grind my hips against his stirring cock and he groans softly. He takes off my robe and leaves me naked against his warm body.

"I need to lose some calories before dinner." He says with a straight face and gently presses my back against the nearest wall.

"We lost a lot of calories thirty minutes ago, sweetheart." I say back and brush my lips against his.

"Not enough." He mumbles and trails gentle kisses towards my neck.

"Well, I don't see that we have another choice then."

He laughs and I giggle but his lips quickly silence mine.

 _He is insatiable._

* * *

"… and then Jasper had a team meeting with the people but they were not sensible enough to understand what we were trying to do for them so, I had to step in. I put them all in one room and listened to their opinions." Edward says as he whisks a mixture in a large bowl.

"Then what happened?" I ask and he sighs.

"Some were so uptight about it and I don't need those kind of people working for me so I fired them."

My eyes widen. "What? How many people did you fire?"

"Twenty."

"Oh my god, why would you do that?"

"Because they were unable to adapt themselves to the bloody system. I haven't implemented the changes for myself, but I have for my employees to make their work easier. But, if they are being difficult to work with, I don't need them. It's been almost seven months now."

Edward shrugs and puts the tray of chopped root vegetables in the oven. I inhale the aroma of spices and steak and smile. He is making flank steak with roasted root vegetables. I'm very hungry tonight. I can't wait.

"Would you like something to drink, my love?" He asks with a smile and I shake my head.

"No, I'm not drinking tonight." I murmur and return to the presentation in front of me.

It's a corporate presentation of the foundation and it needs a lot of amendments. I had told the interns I would look through it this week but I didn't have any time on my hands before now. I need to get this done. I also need to give Tia a call to discuss the latest idea she has for the bookstore. She wants to add hideaway spaces and I love the concept! We just need to meet on the site tomorrow.

Ugh, there is so much work and so little time.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Edward snaps me out of my reverie and I look at him.

"How do you manage four different tasks at once?" I ask and his lips curl into a smile.

"It takes time, Bella."

"I don't have time," I whisper and he walks towards me in the dining area. He kneels in front of me and strokes my cheek.

"What is it?" He kisses my hand.

"How will I manage my book and the bookstore at the same time? What about my work at the organization? We have such interesting events planned in the coming months and I want to be a part of them."

He gives me a thoughtful look and exhales soundly. "Well, how about you just concentrate on your book for now? I'll take care of the bookstore, don't worry about it. And you can go to the organization alternate days of the week."

"Okay, I can give it a try this coming week."

"You should ask Edythe to find you an assistant who can manage your schedule; it'll get difficult to do everything on your own."

"I guess so. She can help me with that."

"She must definitely know someone from her agency that can help. You are in dire need of an assistant."

"Okay. I'll ask her."

"And what about Charlotte? Is she helping you with the store?"

"She does when I ask her to. I want her to get involved once we officially start, with managing and accounting."

"She seems like a good person. Maybe she'll help you recruit new employees since you will be also running a café."

"Hmm, Tia said that the construction and interior should be finished by mid-March."

"Yep, she mentioned that to me as well," Edward stands up and kisses the top of my head. He returns to the kitchen and takes the tray out of the oven. "Do you want a grand opening for your bookstore?"

I shrug. "I'm not sure what to do, sweetheart."

"Why is that?"

"Frieda and I locked in a date for my book launch today."

He grins at me. "Which is…?"

I blush and smile shyly. "March 13."

"That's great, baby. Congratulations."

"But, that means we can't open the bookstore until later."

"Then we'll do it in April. It'll give us more time to make it perfect. We can open it anytime you want." Edward reassures me and I sigh.

"I have to get your opinion on something." I say instead and he frowns.

"Sure, baby. Let me serve our meal. We can talk during dinner. Would you like a drink?"

"No, thank you," I put my laptop away and rise to my feet. "I'll get your drink. What do you want to have?"

"Surprise me, darling."

I giggle and make my way to the cabinets and grab a red wine glass. I pick out his favorite red wine from the refrigerator and carry it to the dining table. I pour him a glass of wine and set the bottle next to it. I grab the bowl of side salad while Edward carries our plates to the table. He lights the candles on the candelabra and dims the overhead lights.

I blush under the glow and he offers me a charming smile. We start eating our dinner and I moan as I take the first bite of steak. It's delicious.

"Oh my god, this is really good, Edward. It's amazing." I rave and continue eating.

"Really? I'm glad you like it, baby."

"Did you learn how to cook this somewhere?"

"Yeah, my nana taught me," He clears his throat. "What did you want my opinion on?"

"Um well, Frieda told me that ever since the word has gone out that my book is being published in the next couple of months, the publication has been getting calls from around the country regarding the details."

Edward gives me a warm smile and gives my hand a soft squeeze. "That's great, baby."

"And people are asking when the tickets are going to be on sale for the book launching event," I shake my head. "So, the president of the publication wants to do an event in Seattle and a book signing event the same week in New York."

"Sounds good. People seem really excited about your book. I think it's also because your online cooking blog has received such a great response."

"I know," I beam at him. "People posted pictures of the holiday meals they made using my recipes and everyone loved them."

"Of course they did, you're amazing." He kisses the top of my head and I blush.

"And I received a lot of queries about my book signing events, which Frieda and I had not discussed much about. She has an idea that maybe I should have a book tour since everyone is asking for it."

"How do you feel about that?" Edward whispers and uses his thumb to stroke the back of my hand.

"I wouldn't mind but, I'll be travelling a lot and it's going to get tiring."

"How many cities are you talking about?"

"At least twenty cities and the tour will last for nearly one month."

His lips form into an adorable pout. "A whole month without you? I can't do that."

"Me neither."

"But you should," I meet his thoughtful gaze. "This will be a great opportunity to interact with people and form a connection with them. Since they only see you in magazines and newspapers, they don't know your personality. Let them see what an amazing person you are."

"I'm just scared nobody will show up." I whisper and he laughs.

"Even better, you can come back home to me." He says and his smile turns bittersweet.

"Hmm, true."

"And I'll visit you all the time. I'll go crazy without you after even four days."

I smile and shift onto his lap. He wraps his arms around me and I put my head on his shoulder. I stroke his cheek and his lips press against my hair.

"I'll tell Frieda 'yes' then. We'll have to set everything up by end of Feb if the tour is going to start in March or April."

"Yes, you do. I'll miss you so much, baby."

"You're the one, who convinced me to do this, don't make me change my mind." I mumble and hug him tightly.

"I promise I won't."

 _That month is going to be unbearable._

* * *

 _ **January 08, 2016**_

* * *

I snap my eyes open and take a lungful of breath. I try to recall my nightmare but I can't remember what it was about. I sit up and check the time on the nightstand. It's 07:45. Edward must be in the shower. I stretch a little and put on his t-shirt from last night. I walk towards the French doors and smile staring at the faded lush green vegetation. I shiver from the cold and close the doors.

I enter the bathroom and find Edward showering and humming a tune under his breath. I brush my teeth and wash my face with ice cold water. Maybe I should join him in the shower? I take off the t-shirt I'm wearing and slip out of my panties before stepping inside the glass-encased space.

I wrap my arms around him and press my face against his back. I plant a soft kiss there and his hands clasp with mine.

"Ms. Swan, it's pretty appalling of you to hop into the shower while your boyfriend is in here. I feel violated."

I giggle and he turns to look at me. He offers me a blinding smile and gives me a soft kiss. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning, handsome."

Edward shakes his head with a bemused expression. "You can't stand in the shower and stay dry."

He grabs my waist and his strong arms lift me off the ground. He turns me towards the showerhead and the water sprinkles right on my face. I gasp and squirm a little but hear his laughter.

"Edward! Put me down!"

I squeal when the water suddenly turns ice cold. He quickly sets me on my feet and I stand frozen in his arms as the cold water runs down my back. He sighs and leans over to press something. The water turns warm instantly and I press my face against his chest. He rubs my back and I release him.

"You turned the hot water off with your squirming," I sigh and glare at him.

"And who made me squirm?"

Edward shrugs innocently. "I never meant to do this." He lifts me again and the water showers on my face again. He laughs and quickly sets me down.

I wipe the water off my face and struggle against him. He unwraps his arms from around me and I sigh.

"Thanks for that. I'll just shower later." I mutter and turn to leave but a sudden tug on my hand takes me back to Edward.

I look into his gorgeous green eyes from under my lashes and bite my bottom lip. I look away from him and he gently backs me against the glass wall.

I gasp when the cold glass wall hits my back. Edward snakes his arms around my waist and his green eyes stare deeply into mine. His lips hover over my mouth and I part my lips to kiss him. He leans in and gently brushes his lips against mine.

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer. He claims my lips for a searing, sensual kiss that leaves me breathless. Just as I try to deepen our kiss, Edward breaks it and smiles warmly. He strokes my cheek and releases me. I frown and gasp when he suddenly turns me so that my front is pressed against the wall.

I put my hands on the glass and he puts his hands over mine. I feel his erection against my hip and the water cascades down our bodies. His lips travel from my neck to my shoulders and back, leaving a heated trail.

He enters two fingers inside me and I moan softly. I arch my back and tilt my head to capture his lips for a quick kiss. I whimper when he bites hard on my bottom lip. He pistons his fingers in and out of me and I pant against him. He suddenly retracts his fingers and I feel him tapping his cock on my clit.

Edward fills me and I throw my head back in pleasure. He adjusts his size and starts rocking his hips against mine. I grind my hips along his and he puts his hands on either side of my waist. Our grunts and moans fill the bathroom as he plunges in and out of me. I close my eyes and feel the water running down our bodies.

He circles my clit and I feel myself tightening around him. Edward ploughs harder and builds a pressure between us. I tighten around him and he sighs against the back of my neck. I cry out his name and convulse around him. He continues thrusting in and out until he empties inside me.

Edward pulls out of me and turns me in his arms. He leads me right under the showerhead and tightly hugs me. We calm ourselves and I wrap my arms around him. I feel his soft kisses against my neck which make me sigh.

I drop my arms from around him and pull back to smile. He smiles back and reaches for the bottle of body wash. He lathers my body with the vanilla-scented shower gel and washes my hair with the shampoo. I help him with the shower gel and we quickly wash ourselves.

Edward and I step out of the shower and he grabs a towel from the wooden stool. He wraps it around his waist and walks over to the towel rack. He brings a robe for me and wraps me in it. I stare at his sexy torso and watch the water rolling down his chest. My mouth goes dry and I try not to get light headed.

I blow dry my hair while Edward leaves to get dressed. Ten minutes later, I go to my walk-in closet and dress in an ivory silk dress, matching pumps and wear a cady coat on top. I let my hair flow down my back and put on a hint of red lipstick. I apply eyeliner and thoroughly brush my locks.

Once I'm presentable, I grab my purse and head to the kitchen. I find Edward sitting in the dining room, drinking a glass of juice and reading today's newspaper. His eyes drink in the sight of me and he offers me a loving smile.

"Hey."

"Hi, honey." I mumble and peck his lips.

"You look like an angel, my love."

I blush and look at him from under my lashes. "Thank you, Edward. You look just as handsome."

"Breakfast is almost ready."

I take a seat in my chair and pour a glass of juice for myself. I put the rim of glass near my lips and pause when Edward suddenly sputters out the juice he was drinking. I frown and put the glass down. He folds up the paper and coughs a little.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?"

Edward just smiles weakly and nods. "Yes, sorry about that. Please excuse me for a moment."

He rises to his feet, gathers all the newspapers in his hands and marches out of the room. Mrs. Cope and I share a puzzled look as she walks over to clean the table. Edward comes back fifteen minutes later with a composed yet irritated face. He takes a seat and Mrs. Cope serves us her famous blueberry pancakes.

I lean towards Edward and plant a soft kiss on his lips. Edward takes me by surprise and places his hands on either side of my face and deepens our kiss. I moan softly and we breathlessly pull back few minutes later. He touches his forehead to mine and sighs.

"I love you, Bella."

"I know," I murmur and caress his cheek with my hand. "What happened? Where did you go?"

"Something about work but it doesn't matter. Breakfast?"

I nod and we start eating our breakfast. Edward is heavily distracted but I don't disturb him. We finish up and he is suddenly in a hurry to leave. He swoops me in his arms and gives me a breathless kiss.

"When will you be home?" He asks and I sigh.

"After dinner. I am meeting Frieda for dinner tonight. But I cancel if you want."

"No, please don't cancel for me. I'll see you later tonight then. Do you want me to drop you off somewhere?"

"That's okay, Edward. I need to leave in an hour; I'm in no hurry to go."

"Okay."

"Miss me." I whisper and he smiles. He cups my cheek and runs his nose down mine.

"Every second that we are apart, I promise." He plants a soft kiss on my lips and reluctantly leaves for work.

 _I'm really going to miss him._

* * *

 _ **January 10, 2015**_

* * *

"Bella!" I hear Alice squeal even before I have the chance to climb the porch steps. I find her waiting by the coat closet with an eager smile on her face. I take off my coat and hand it to the housekeeper. I smile at Alice and we share a quick hug. She takes my hand in hers and leads me to the family room.

"Alice, what is it?"

She just giggles and we step inside the room. I see Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie _and_ Jasper sitting inside. I smile as I watch him talk to Edward's parents. Wow, these guys are fast. Didn't they start dating only ten days ago? I stifle a smile when I see Emmett glaring at Jasper for some reason and I'm glad Edward is not here yet.

"Bella?" I turn to Alice. "Please tell me Edward knows about us."

I smile nervously. "I haven't told him yet. I completely forgot, I'm sorry."

She pouts. "When is he getting here?"

"He should be here soon."

"Hey, Bells," I turn to Jasper and find him walking in my direction. He offers me his charming smile and gives me a bear hug. I laugh and squirm in his arms. "I missed you!"

"We saw each other four days ago," I mutter and he releases me. "Meeting girlfriend's parents, huh? Huge step."

He smiles and rubs the back of his neck. "It's happening fast but it feels right."

"Then you have nothing to worry about." I reassure him and he smiles.

"Oh, you're the best. And where's Edward?"

"Edward is working today," I mumble and try to keep the sadness out of my voice. He has been working through the weekend. "He'll get here by dinner time, I'm sure."

I look over Jasper's shoulder and find Emmett marching my way. He literally pushes Jasper away and hugs me. I laugh and find Jasper stumbling a little. Alice puts her hands on her hips and glares at her older brother. Jasper is anxiously eyeing Emmett and I giggle.

"Does Goldilocks look scared?" Emmett whispers to me and I nod.

"Great!" He smiles satisfied and releases me. I snort and shake my head.

"Emmett, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Alice snaps and Emmett shrugs innocently.

"What? I just came over to meet Bella and your boyfriend was in the way." He mumbles and walks away.

Jasper frowns at his retreated form. "He was nice to me at the Annual Dinner."

Alice rolls her eyes. "It's his weird overprotective older brother thing. Edward is worse. I hope you are ready. Bella forgot to tell him about us."

"Oh fuck," Jasper meets my gaze. "Bella, _really_?"

"I'm sorry." I smile sheepishly and walk over to greet Carlisle and Esme.

"Bella dear, when is Edward coming?" Esme asks and I sit next to her.

"He'll be here soon."

"I can't believe that boy is working weekends." Esme mutters under her breath.

Carlisle gazes at us and he seems on edge tonight. "It must be important." Is all he says, like he knows what my boyfriend is doing. Maybe he does.

My eyes fall on Rosalie and she offers me a tentative smile. I smile back shyly and sigh. Maybe she isn't a bad person after all.

Everybody waits for Edward for another twenty minutes but he doesn't arrive so we finally go to the dining room. I fiddle with my roast chicken as I wait for him to come. I'm getting worried about him. He has been behaving differently for the past two days. On Friday, after he left, I went to his study to grab a spare file but it was locked. He has never locked his study before.

My heart finally settles in my chest when Edward enters with a small smile on his face. Rosalie stiffens when she catches Edward's eye but quickly looks away. Edward has a cute frown on his face when he finds Jasper at the dinner table. Jasper pales and Alice is beaming at her brother. I smile and take a sip of my wine.

Edward gives Alice a quick hug and kisses her cheek. She whispers something to him and he listens intently. He looks over at Jasper and then at her again. She sits in her chair again and Edward chuckles.

"It was about fucking time, Jasper." Edward mutters and pats his back before going to greet Esme.

Jasper and Emmett look equally shocked and I can't believe he handled it so maturely. But, I think he has other problems at work to really be concerned about who his sister is dating. Carlisle and Edward whisper something amongst each other for a couple of minutes before Edward walks over to me.

He sits next to me and reaches for my hand but I shake my head. He did not spend a single minute with me this weekend without any explanation. I know it must be important but he needs to tell me what is bothering him. I'm not mad at him, I'm upset with him. I peek towards him and find him staring at his dinner plate with a heartbroken expression on his face.

I feel a pang of guilt for making him sad but he needs to spend time with me. Ever since we have come back from Vienna, we've been busy. I had cleared everything this past weekend so he and I could have uninterrupted time together.

Kia serves Edward his dinner, and the room is filled with talk by Alice and Emmett's stories. They do seem to have a lot of fun.

* * *

I drink my tea and gaze at the lovely, cold night. I can hear the voices of Rosalie and Edward yelling at each other. They're fighting. Again. He gave Rosalie three months to confess everything to Emmett, and she still hasn't.

I stare at my right hand and idly play with the ring. This ring reminds me of happy times. The ring is beautiful and precious and I love the compliments I receive from everyone.

My ears perk up when I hear a pair of footsteps approaching the balcony where I'm standing. I turn and it's Esme. She has anxiety written all over her face and I sigh.

"Bella, _please_ get Edward out of the room. He is going to kill Rosalie if he stays any longer."

"Where's Emmett?" I ask softly and she shakes her head.

"They won't let Emmett enter! You are the only person who can help us right now. Please."

"Esme, I don't know what happened to him two days ago, but he has been behaving weird ever since. I'm not sure if he would listen to me."

"He will, honey. Please help us."

I nod and quickly down the rest of the tea. Esme takes the empty cup from my hands and ushers me towards Carlisle's study where they both are. Emmett is standing outside, pacing back and forth with an irritated expression on his face. He sighs when his eyes fall on me.

"Hey." I mutter and he places his hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, tell me if you know what Rose is hiding from me." He whispers and I bite my bottom lip.

"I really don't know… I wish I did."

"Really? Edward hasn't told you anything?"

"No. You should talk to Rosalie. All I know is that you need to know something important."

Esme puts her hands on her hips. "What's wrong? Did she do something?"

"I—I don't know. Edward won't let me get involved."

"Get him out of there, I'll handle Rose," Emmett says firmly and I nod. "This shit has been going on for three months now. Enough is enough."

"That's true," Esme whispers and clears her throat. "They are quiet now. I think that's a good sign."

"We'll be in the den." Emmett says and they leave me alone to handle Edward and Rosalie.

I give a soft knock on the door and hear the clicking of heels approaching. The door swings open and I find Rosalie on the other side with tears running down her cheeks. Her expression falls when she finds me standing here. She immediately wipes away her tears and her face turns unreadable.

Rosalie pushes past me and hurriedly walks out of the room. I take a deep breath and step inside. I can feel the negative air and tension in the room. My eyes fall on Edward who is seated on the couch with his head in his hands. His shoulders are hunched in defeat and he seems tired.

"Edward?"

"Bella, I'm so sorry."

"Why, sweetheart?"

He looks up and his glazed over green eyes meet mine. I walk over to him and wipe away the tears around his eyes. I sit on his lap and he crushes me to his chest. I wrap my arms around him and he pulls me closer.

"You are mad at me." He mumbles against my neck and I stroke his hair.

"That's not the issue right now. What the hell were you and Rosalie fighting about?"

"Rosalie is a horrible person. I hate her. I hate her so much."

"I know, sweetheart. She is a horrible person."

"I gave her three months, Bella."

"Let's not talk about her, okay? Look at me."

Edward pulls back and leans his forehead against mine. His troubled green eyes stare at me and I cradle his face in my hand.

"I can't watch you look so disturbed all the time. Tell me. Please." I beg softly and he takes a deep breath.

"Tomorrow, I promise."

I nod and give him a chaste kiss. I can wait until tomorrow.

"Home?" I ask and offer a smile.

"Home, please."

* * *

 _ **January 11, 2016**_

* * *

I quietly stare at Edward and trace his relaxed features with my index finger. I bite my bottom lip and glide my finger over the shape of his eyes, his long lashes, his nose, his soft lips and those high cheekbones. He has such a handsome face. He is perfect. And all mine.

I stifle a yawn as exhaustion dawns over me. I barely got any sleep last night. I was up late worrying about Edward. I need to know what happened to him on Friday. He has been behaving unusual ever since. On top of which, he wants to tell everybody tonight what Rosalie has been hiding from them. The thought of more fights is making me nauseous.

I brush my thumb against Edward's lips and sigh. His lips pucker up and plant a soft kiss on my thumb. I giggle and kiss his cheek. His green eyes flutter open and his lips curl into a beautiful smile.

"Good morning, handsome." I whisper and stroke his cheek.

"Morning, beautiful. You're up early today." He frowns and I shrug.

"I just figured I'd wake early to have a clear head."

"You do realize you can't lie, right?" He says in an obvious tone and I blush. He chuckles and draws me closer to him. I rest my head on his chest and close my eyes. "What's wrong, my love?"

"My mind was preoccupied with thoughts that wouldn't let me sleep."

Edward kisses my hair. "Have we switched roles?"

I snort and he reaches over to turn off the beeping alarm. He gazes at me expectantly and I know that look very well. He wants to know what _thoughts_ I'm talking about. I stroke his hair and sigh gently.

"It's nothing." I mutter and he tips my chin in his direction. I look into his eyes and sigh.

"Tell me."

"I'm just worried about you."

His green eyes soften. "Baby, there is nothing for you to worry about."

"Are you sure? You don't usually behave so… distant. Did I do something?" I ask and bile rises in my throat.

"Of course not, Bella. It has nothing to do with you."

"Really?" My eyes prick with tears.

"Yes, love. Truly."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Bella."

We stay silent in each other's arms until my phone rings on the nightstand, breaking me out of my reverie. I cuddle closer to Edward and answer the ringing phone. He buries his face against my hair and tightens his arms around me.

"Hello?"

I hear nothing but silence on the other line.

"Hello?" I say again but there is no response.

"Who is it, baby?" Edward asks, and the line goes dead. I shrug and put the phone down.

"Don't know. Nobody spoke." I mumble and sigh.

"I'll look into it. Don't worry."

I nod and put my head on his chest.

"I don't want to go to work today." Edward says and plays with a strand of my hair.

My mood brightens hearing that. I look up and offer him a beaming smile. "Then don't."

He smiles and nods. "Might be a good idea."

"Really?"

He laughs and nods his head. I smile and enthusiastically kiss him. He rolls us over so that I'm underneath him and he deepens our kiss. Oh, I'm finally getting to spend the day with him. His hands travel inside my shirt and he squeezes and palms my breasts. He rocks his hips against mine and I moan. He bites hard on my bottom lip and drags his lips towards my neck and shoulders.

"God, your skin is so soft and pale," He murmurs silkily and tugs on my sweatpants. He reaches inside my panties and cups my sex. He groans under his breath. "Fuck baby, you're wet."

I capture his lips for another kiss and we sigh when his phone starts ringing. We ignore the ringing phone and continue making out. I wrap my legs around his waist and pull him closer to me. His phone starts ringing again, and he breaks our kiss. He mutters something under his breath and reaches over to answer it.

I sigh when he plants gentle kisses on my neck.

"Cullen," Edward snaps and exhales deeply. "What? I said tomorrow, Kyle. What the fuck is Madden doing? I also mentioned this to Kate!"

Edward kisses the top of my head and sits back on the bed. I crawl over and curl up on his lap, not wanting to let him go. He wraps an arm tightly around me.

"Is she not back from her fucking vacation? Tell Irina to handle the fucking press… I do not have time to address such stupid shit… Let Jasper know he needs to be ready with the audits by Friday… What do you mean eleven-thirty?... No, I'm not coming to the office today."

I smile at that and he smiles back and leans his forehead against mine. He closes his eyes and I stroke his cheek.

"I can't, stall it until tomorrow morning then… I don't care…" He snaps open his eyes and listens intently. "Oh fuck! Kyle, when the fuck were you going to tell me this!… I'll be in the office by nine then." He hangs up and puts the phone down.

I pout and he sighs sadly. He kisses my lips soundly and rubs my arm.

"I'm sorry, baby. I have to go."

"You said you could take the day off." I murmur and he nods.

"I did and you have no idea how sorry I am. I'll be back by lunch. We can spend the rest of the day together."

"I have work too, you know. I cleared my weekend so we could spend time together and you were working," My voice breaks and I wipe away my tears. "I have a meeting with the marketing team at Seattle Publishing House this afternoon. I wanted to spend time with you. We have been busy since we came back from Vienna. All I wanted was for us to be together and think about anything but work. You can't even give me that."

I try to get off his lap but he tightens his arms around me. I squirm but he holds me still. He tightly hugs me and I sniffle. I straddle his lap and wrap my arms around his neck. I bury my face against the crook of his neck and breathe him in.

"I've missed you, Edward." I whisper and he gently rocks me.

"I'm sorry, baby."

"I've missed you so much."

"I'll come home early if you want. Let me know when your meeting finishes and I'll come pick you up," I pull back and he cradles my face in his hands. I whimper and he wipes away my tears. "We won't come back home tonight if you want. We'll go to my penthouse, spend the night there. It'll be a nice change for both of us."

"What if you run to the study to work?" I mumble and he chuckles.

"That won't happen, I give you my word."

"If it does, I'll leave for home." I say and he pecks my lips.

"Whatever you say. How about I make reservations for dinner tonight at your favorite restaurant? It's right around the corner from the penthouse. Sounds good?"

"Yes."

"Please, smile for me," He begs and my lips curl into a smile staring at his adorable pout. "Thank you."

I let out a yawn and cuddle against his chest. I close my eyes and he gently runs his hand up and down my back. He gently rocks me and I feel myself drifting off to sleep. My eyes open when I feel Edward putting my form in a lying position. He covers me with multiple layers of sheets and kisses my forehead.

"Looks like my girl needs more sleep." He whispers and I shake my head.

"I'm good. I'll go to the kitchen and make breakfast." I croak out and he sighs.

"Hush, go to sleep. I'll wake you up when I have to go."

"Stay here." I whisper and he kisses my hand.

"I'll be in the gym, darling. Just two doors away."

"'Kay, love you." I mumble and feel his lips brushing against mine.

"I love you too, baby." His velvety voice says and those are the last words I hear before I fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

"… and don't forget we have to go shopping this coming Saturday! So Bella, take time out of your very busy schedule for us." Angela reminds me and I sigh.

"Yes, ma'am. I remember. Where are we going?"

"Can we go somewhere for the weekend? Like a Hot Springs resort?" Emily suggests on the conference call and I smile.

"That sounds great."

"We can ask Alice to join us too." Angela says and I chuckle.

"Sure, she'll be super excited about it. I'll ask her if she's free."

Angela and Emily start babbling about our weekend plans and I continue brushing my hair. It had been more than a week since we have spoken to each other so Emily; put us on a conference call so we can make plans to hang out. I decided to get ready for my meeting at the publishing house with Edythe and the marketing team while on the phone.

We're going to discuss the tour dates and the possible book launch events that can be organized. And later, I'll see Edward. I can't wait.

"Bella? You there?" Angela questions and I giggle.

"Yes, I'm here. Our plan sounds great."

"Do you have to be somewhere?"

"Yep, I have a meeting in an hour."

"Oh okay, we'll talk later then. And let me know about the yoga class. I'll register for us." She says and I sigh.

"Can you please do that, Ang? Thank you so much. We can start in a couple of days."

"Yay! It'll be so much fun!"

"You guys are re-joining your yoga class?" Emily asks and I can hear the exasperation in her voice.

I huff. "Yes."

She laughs heartily. "I can't wait to see how many days you go this time."

"Shut up." Angela and I snap in unison.

"Anyway, I'll catch up with you later. I have to pick Jared from school. Bye ladies!"

"Bye guys." I mumble and end the call.

I stare at my reflection in the mirror and sigh. Time to get ready. I put lotion on my face and arms and add a hint of mascara to my eyes. I put a touch of lip gloss and rise to my feet. I re-tie the sash of my robe and walk towards the bathroom. I step inside and grab my ring that I left by the sink.

I put it on and find that one of the vanity drawers is open. I touch it and a blue colored box catches my eye. I open the drawer further and frown softly. When was my last period? _Shit!_ I rush to the closet and hastily grab my phone. I open my calendar and check my notes.

I sink to the floor and hold my head in my hands. I stare at the dates that Edward and I went on our vacation and sigh. I messed up with the time zones and missed taking my pills. It takes at least four months to adjust to a change in their birth control method and it's only been two months since I switched to pills again. Damn it, how could I make such a stupid mistake?!

I shakily grab my phone and blink back my tears. Edward is going to be mad at me. We discussed that we were going to wait for two more years before thinking about starting a family. What if I am pregnant? What about the book tour? My bookstore? Ugh, there is a lot to think about! Do I even want a baby right now?

There is only one way to answer these questions.

I stagger to my feet and make my way to the bathroom again. I open the bottom drawer of my vanity and pull out three pregnancy tests. My heart pounds a little faster as I stare at them. I always have several pregnancy testing kits in case I need them, like I do now.

I pee on the sticks and wait for the results. I put the sticks on the closed toilet lid and nervously pace in the bathroom. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. It's probably a false alarm. Maybe my period is late because I've been stressed lately. Plus, Edward and I need to spend time with each other. We haven't had enough time. It's only been six months. We aren't even engaged!

I wish I could talk to someone. I feel overwhelmed. My life has turned upside down in the last fifteen minutes. I shake my head and sit on the edge of the bathtub. I impatiently tap my foot and feel my heart beat increase.

About five minutes later, I get the courage to see the results. I swallow hard and kneel in front of the toilet seat. I shut my eyes and take a deep breath. I bite my bottom lip anxiously and gingerly open my eyes to see.

 _Pregnant_.

"Oh my god," I murmur and cover my hand with my mouth in shock as tears gather in my eyes. I'm pregnant. One of the stick has two pink lines and the other two clearly read pregnant in bold letters. "Oh my god."

My hands fall on my belly and I smile through my tears. Edward and I are going to have a baby. All the anxiety I was feeling vanished away after looking at the results. I'm going to be a mom. Edward is going to be a dad. Oh my god, we're going to be parents! I can't believe this! I need to share this news with Edward.

Maybe I can surprise him when we meet for lunch. Will he be happy? It is a huge shock and I hope he won't get mad at me. I suggested not long ago that we should wait and now this has happened.

" _I hope you want to wait for a while before we have kids."_

 _He chuckles. "Of course, baby. I'm just messing with you."_

 _I sigh with relief and shake my head. "It's just that with my book coming out in a couple of months and having a bookstore to look after, it'll be a year or two before things settle down."_

" _I know, love. Don't worry. And it's only been six months since we met. Let's wait for a couple of years."_

" _Yes."_

What if he doesn't want the baby? My eyes tear up with that thought. What if he forces me to abort the baby like James did? I shudder as I think about it. I shouldn't compare Edward with James, they are light years apart. And Edward loves children. I have seen how happy he is when he plays with Jared or Vanessa. He adores them. His love for our baby will be million times more than that.

I remember discussing about this to him few months ago.

" _You would never do that, would you?" I ask hesitantly and he pulls back to gaze at me. His hand caresses my face gently._

" _Do what, Bella?"_

 _I swallow hard. "Abort, if I ever unexpectedly… got pregnant." My voice is nothing but a whisper as I choke out the last two words._

 _Edward has a warm smile on his face. "Of course not. I would never do that. Even if it was unexpected, I couldn't even think of letting go our baby."_

Of course Edward will love our baby. There is no question. Even if the timing is not perfect, we won't give up the baby. I think he will be happily surprised. I smile at that thought. It's the best news I can give him today.

I wipe away my tears and rise to my feet. I pick up the pregnancy tests and stash them in an empty box. I want to keep them. I grab my phone and catch my reflection in the mirror. I suddenly look happier than I did fifteen minutes ago. On my way to the closet, I think of ways I can surprise Edward with the news.

My phone rings in my hand and I check the name of the screen. Edythe. I answer the incoming call.

"Hey."

"Bella, are you on your way?" Edythe asks and reality comes crashing down on me. Shit, I have a meeting.

My book tour. We have to discuss dates for the tour along with a couple of things. Can I go on a tour while I'm pregnant? Will Edward let me go alone? Ugh, I can't discuss anything until I tell Edward about the pregnancy!

"Bella? You there?"

I clear my throat. "I'll be there soon."

"Cool, see you in a bit." And she hangs up.

I take a deep breath and untie the robe. I take it off and don a coral silk crepe blouse and navy blue cropped pants and matching cady coat. I slip into a pair of navy pumps and grab my clutch. I rub my flat belly and smile.

"We'll see daddy in a short while. Let's go."

* * *

"…We can have the official book launch at the Fremont Foundry on March 13. It'll be a private event and we won't invite more than fifty people. Perhaps we could invite a couple of reporters to hear you talk about the book." Pat, the marketing guy from Seattle Publishing informs me and I take in the information.

I'll probably be three months pregnant by then.

"Sure, I would like that."

He clears his throat. "And then we'll have a book signing event at the Broadway Lounge in New York the following Wednesday, on March 16. We'll invite a larger number of people and put VIP passes up for sale as well."

"Do you think people will attend these events?" I ask and he chuckles.

"You won't believe how many calls we've received to inquire about your book. That has never happened before at our publishing house. Since we had a meeting with your website developer, we could find out the percentage of different cities as to where your responses are from."

I look at Edythe and she offers me an excited smile. "You have readers all over the country and a good percentage in Europe too."

"Really?" I gape at her and she nods.

"Yes, it's shocking but exciting. It's been a month since you started the website and your daily recipes and Sunday specials are total hits already!"

Pat nods and continues. "Since you have agreed to the book tour, we have some rough dates of when you can start."

"Sure, I'd like to know about it."

"Well, we can start in the last week of March, in Dallas, Texas and end around May 5 in Vancouver."

"Canada? I thought we were just doing the US."

"Well, you do have a good following in Canada. We figured we could hit two cities, Toronto and Vancouver."

"Okay, I would like to know what cities are included. Just email the list to me, and I'll look through it."

"Sure, Ms. Swan."

A month and half. I'll be travelling, meeting new people, signing books, taking photos… being away from Edward. And I'll be pregnant through it all. Being away from Edward for so long will be unbearable. I have a lot to tell him today.

"Is there anything else left to be discussed?" I ask quietly and check my watch. It's three in the afternoon.

My heart flutters happily. I'll be seeing Edward in less than thirty minutes. I can't wait!

"No, I think that'll be all." Pat nods and Edythe and I stand up.

We bid him goodbye and Edythe and I walk towards the elevators. She starts babbling about the preparations she has been doing for the book launch and whom she plans to invite. She also tells me about a surprise her husband has planned for her but she already knows what it is. I can barely hear her as my mind is preoccupied as I think about how I should tell Edward about the baby.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edythe asks, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Nothing, you seem to be distracted." She mumbles and I blush.

"It's nothing."

"Really? You look different," She stares at me for a moment. "Your face… you seem very happy about something."

I chuckle. "I'm meeting Edward, maybe that's why."

"Might be true."

We step out of the building and my smile disappears when I find two photographers across the street, snapping my picture. Edythe turns to me with a grin on her face.

"Call me if you need anything and let me know when we can meet next."

"Thank you being a great help," I hug her and sigh. "You are the best."

I hear her scoff. "I know that, Bella."

I giggle and she kisses my cheek as she pulls back. "Bye, take care." I whisper and she nods.

"You too. Bye."

Demetri holds the door open and I get in the car. He gets in the driver's seat and looks in the rearview mirror.

"Where to, Ms. Swan?"

"Can you please take me to the gift shop on Ballard Avenue?" I ask and he nods.

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

Half an hour later, I step out of the gift shop with a big grin on my face. I have the perfect gift to surprise Edward with. He'll love it. I'll have to make an appointment of my gynecologist sometime this week for a check-up. I want to know the due date of the baby and exactly how far along I am. One thing is for sure, our baby was definitely conceived when we were in Vienna because that's when I messed up my birth control pills.

I sigh and make my way to my car. My phone buzzes in hand and I check the screen to see it's an unknown number. I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Bella, hi this is Rosalie."

What? Are you kidding me? Rosalie. Rosalie Hale-Cullen just called me? This is the most unexpected call I could ever receive. Why the hell is this woman calling me, anyway? Does she not have anything else to do?

Maybe she is calling to convince me to tell Edward not to go to his parent's place tonight to tell whatever he is going to. I can't judge her intentions unless she lets me know about them. I'm sure I can tell Edward that his dear sister-in-law called me.

"Hi, Rosalie."

Awkward silence.

"Um, I just wanted to let you know a couple of things that I personally think you deserve to know but the rest of the family is keeping from you."

I frown. I have no idea what the hell she is talking about. Edward would never keep something from me unless it doesn't concern me.

"No, thank you Rosalie. I sincerely believe that my Edward would tell me if something happens."

She sighs on the other line. "It's important for me to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you over the phone, can we meet in person?"

I contemplate the offer. Rosalie wants to meet me in person. This had better be important. But, should I go? She isn't the safest person to be around. I strongly believe that after the bookstore incident when she dropped by to insult me in front of the customers that she isn't trustworthy.

"Um, okay. How about we meet tomorrow?" I bite my bottom lip and wait for her to respond. If she wants to meet today that means it's going to be about what's tonight.

"No! Tomorrow is too late. How about Raphael's at four?" I check my watch. It's already five past three thirty. _Decisions, decisions_.

"Okay, I'll be there."

"Thank you, Bella. This is for your benefit."

"We'll see." I say with mild irritation.

"Um, could you not bring along your bodyguard?" _Demetri_?

"I'll see how Edward feels about that."

"You can't tell this to Edward. After we finish talking at the cafe, you can place a call and tell him we met. Not before we meet though, please. I know he doesn't necessarily like me."

"He has his reasons to not like you. I'll see what I can do, Rosalie."

"I'll see you in thirty minutes then."

"Bye." I hang up and take a deep breath.

What does Rosalie want to tell me? I'll tell Edward about this as soon as I finish talking to Rosalie. He will flip out if I don't tell him about the suspicious phone call. I tighten my coat around me and an idea strikes in my brain.

 _Rosalie said I can't bring along Demetri, that doesn't mean I can't ask someone else._

A smile twists on my lips and I call the person who I have in mind. The call is answered two rings later.

"Hi, Bella."

"Hey, I have a small favor to ask. Can you come to Raphael's at four?" I ask hesitantly and hear silence on the other line for few seconds.

"Um, what is it?"

"It's about Rosa—"

"I'm in, tell me everything." She says making me laugh.

* * *

"Demetri, you can go home after you drop me here. I'll ask Edward to pick me up." I say and he nods.

"Yes, Bella."

Oh, I forgot to tell Edward! I call him and he answers on the third ring.

"Hi, baby. I'm leaving in two minutes, is your meeting over?" Edward asks gently and I take a deep breath.

"Um, actually I'm meeting Tia at the bookstore right now. Can you come get me at five?"

He groans softly. "Oh come on, Bella! I cancelled two meetings so you and I could spend time together. Weren't you the one crying this morning because we don't spend enough time together? I'll call Tia and tell her to meet you tomorrow."

"Edward, don't. Please, it's just a matter of one hour."

"That doesn't matter! We have to be at my parent's place at seven, we'll hardly get to spend two hours together. I made dinner reservations at your favorite restaurant for eight-thirty." He says in a hard voice and I feel bad about lying to him.

"You can cancel our reservations, sweetheart. We can make something at home. It's not really important. I just want to spend time with you."

"If you were going to cancel our plans later during the day, why did you make me feel guilty in the morning?"

"Honey—"

"I'll see you later, Bella." He hangs up and I sigh tiredly.

 _I guess he has his reasons to be mad at me_.

* * *

I walk into the cafe and spot Rosalie sitting in one of the booths with her back to me. I would recognize her hair anywhere. There aren't many people here today. I see a woman in a faraway booth wearing cat-eye gold plated sunglasses and a leather beret. That's… odd. She is reading a book and has a cup of steaming coffee in front of her.

Rosalie suddenly turns and her eyes lock with mine. She gives me a smile and I stare at her as I answer my buzzing phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me." Jane whispers and I break my gaze.

"Where are you?" I ask softly and she snorts.

"I'm sitting at the far end. I'm wearing sunglasses. Didn't you recognize me?"

My eyes race back to the woman I was leering and I find her with a phone pressed to her ear. I press my lips together to keep from laughing. Jane is unrecognizable.

"I did not. You look great, by the way."

She scoffs. "Yeah right. Now, don't end the call and keep the phone in your coat. Let's see what Rosalie wants. I want to hear everything."

"You got it."

"If worse comes to worse, I'll come over and smack her pretty face."

I giggle. "I hope it doesn't come to that."

"Me too. Alright, she's looking confused. You need to go over." Jane whispers urgently and my eyes widen.

"Okay."

I put my phone in the pocket of my coat and walk in her direction. Rosalie turns away from me and gazes out of the window. I take a seat across from her and follow her gaze. She is staring at children who are playing in the garden with a wild happy abandon. I smile looking at them. My stomach fills with butterflies and I snap out of my reverie.

I put my coat on the table so that Jane can listen closely to our conversation. A waitress walks in our direction and puts Rosalie's empty mug on the tray.

"Hi, what can I get for you?" _I can't have coffee anymore._

"Water would be fine, thanks." I murmur and she nods.

"Thank you for coming, Bella." Rosalie says, once the waitress it out of an earshot.

I clear my throat and nod my head. "Yes, what is it?"

"It's about Edward," My heart skips a beat. "And something he's kept from you for the last two months."

I frown. Two months. My mind travels back to what happened two months ago. We were in Dubai. We had so much fun. Where the hell is this woman going? Two months ago, Edward was fine. We were doing great.

"What is it?" I ask and the waitress puts a bottle of water in front of me and walks away.

"I'd rather show you." She whispers softly and pulls out a file, I didn't know she was holding on her lap. She puts it on the table and turns it in my direction. She opens it and I gasp staring at the photograph in front of me.

It's Tanya. Not just a picture of Tanya, _but_ a pregnant Tanya Denali. Oh my god, she's huge! I can't predict how far along she is, but she's definitely past four months. That's when you start showing, right? I should know about this now since I'm having one as well.

Why hasn't Edward told me about this? God, he is annoying sometimes. But again, I don't want to fight with him over Tanya. I'm tired of it. Plus, there are happier things to look forward to in life.

"Wow, I had no idea." I murmur and she nods with a smile on her face.

"She is really excited about the baby. It's a boy."

I grin despite my annoyance towards Tanya. "Oh? That's nice."

Maybe she will change now. A child can make you see things in a different light. Perhaps, that has happened with Tanya. Wait a minute. Who's the father? Who would possibly have knocked her up? Is it that architect—Alistair something? Or somebody from the string of boyfriends she's had in the past? I wonder…

"She found out a few months ago." Rosalie whispers and I hear a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"I'm sure things will work out for you." I say kindly and she chuckles, nodding her head.

"Thanks."

How will she react when she finds out I'm pregnant? Will she be jealous of me? I know how passionately she wants to be a mother. I don't think she'll speak to me.

"Is this what you wanted to tell me?" I ask and her eyes meet mine.

"Yes," I sigh with relief that it wasn't anything serious. "But there is more to this than you can see."

I frown. "What more?"

She flips through some pages and shows a medical report.

"How far along do you think she is?"

"I don't know," I murmur to myself. "She does looks like she's ready to pop at any moment."

"She's eight months along." Rosalie says and her blue eyes hold my gaze. Her lips curl into a smile, almost a smirk.

Wait a minute. Eight months? My heart stops. Eight months? I back track from January and I freeze.

 _June._

She got pregnant in June. Edward and I spoke about something not long ago that rushes back to me.

" _I'm sorry, but it's not like you didn't have sex with Tanya even after we met."_

" _Not once,"_ Wow. _"We barely kissed."_

 _We barely kissed._ They barely kissed. After we met. We met on July 9. We met when he was about to be engaged. We met when he was in an unhappy relationship. We met when Tanya was carrying his baby? No. No. NO! This can't be it. She is pregnant with my boyfriend's baby?

No. That's not true. I don't believe it. I don't buy her explanation. Edward can't have a child with that woman. She would've had a baby bump when she came to our place and held me at gunpoint in September. I remember her clothes vividly. She was wearing the skankiest lingerie I had ever seen, and she was _drunk_.

Tanya is having a boy. I can't picture _her_ son looking like my Edward. Rosalie is lying. Edward is not the father. I wrap my arms protectively around my stomach and take a shaky breath. This is our baby.

"You're lying, Rosalie." I whisper and swallow the lump in my throat. I blink back my tears and gaze at her.

She peers at me with an unreadable expression on her face. "I thought you might say that. I have somebody bringing the paternity test results. Edward took them last weekend." _What?_

"Okay, I'll wait." I mutter and drink water from the bottle.

I fiddle with my promise ring and stare at my hands. How is this possible? I still don't understand. When Tanya texted Edward two weeks ago, was she talking about a paternity test?

Suddenly, I hear a loud cough from Jane's direction. I peek at her and find that she has sputtered coffee all over the book and table. I frown. I follow her gaze and a gasp escapes my lips. My eyes well with tears and I can't believe what I'm seeing.

Tanya has stepped inside the cafe, dressed in an ivory sweater dress that tightly hugs her body. She has a large protruding belly as she waddles in our direction. She _is_ more than six months along. Oh dear god! Is Rosalie right? Is she really eight months pregnant? My breathing quickens as I stare at her. What about my baby?

"Hello, Bella." Tanya says and carefully sits next to Rosalie. My stomach churns uneasily and I have the sudden urge to puke.

I don't greet her and she slides the file she brought in my direction. I open it and read the Paternity Test Certificate. The results are quite similar for Edward and Tanya's baby. I skim through the minor details and read the conclusion.

 _Based on our analysis, it is practically proven that Mr. Edward Cullen is the biological father of the child._

I can feel tears streaming down my face as I stare at the results. This is a nightmare. I flip through the other pages and stop short on the Paternity Test Form. Edward has signed the form. He took the test last week. Why didn't he tell me?!

I pause my tears and look closely at his signature. I haven't known Edward for very long, nor have I ever watched him make any business deals but I do know his writing habits. Edward uses his first and last name when he signs documents. Whereas, he uses his initial E.A.C when he signs checks. He has signed his initials on this form. That's weird.

"Oh look, he's kicking!" Tanya exclaims happily and I gaze at her. She beams at Rosalie and rubs her belly. "I think he knows we're talking about his father."

Rosalie simpers in my direction. "Oh and there is something you should know, Bella. The family knows about it."

Wait a minute. _No, they don't._

"Everybody knows?"

"Yes, every family member knows. We are so excited. It's the first grandchild of the family. We figured Edward had mentioned everything to you and it was a hard topic, so we never spoke about it in front of you. Esme and Alice started shopping months ago."

"Even Jane?" I croak out and she nods.

"Jane is also very excited." Rosalie says and I wipe away my tears.

These bitches are trying to scare me so that I will leave Edward. I know exactly what they want. Tanya wants Edward and Rosalie wants me to break up with Edward so that he doesn't tell her secret tonight. Oh, they are smart. I must give them credit for using their brains. But, they didn't plan perfectly.

"Oh shoot, I didn't know Jane knew about it. She never mentioned this to me." I whisper and Rosalie rolls her eyes.

"Why would she? Anyway, now you know the truth."

"Do I?" I whisper and turn towards Jane.

"Jane, are you happy about the first grandchild of the family?" I ask loud enough for her to hear. I end the call and Jane stands up from her position.

I turn to Rosalie and Tanya who are white as sheet. Jane removes her glasses and beret and walks in our direction. She smiles sweetly and pats Tanya's head.

"Of course I am happy about the grandbaby." Jane gushes fakely and I stifle a giggle.

"Jane… what are you…" Rosalie stutters and gulps.

"Now Tanya, is that a baby or babies?" Jane asks and Tanya blankly stares at her. _Oh my god, she's having twins. Poor babies._

"This is Edward's baby." She snaps harshly and I giggle.

"Tanya, give it a rest."

"These aren't twins; did you not see the results?" Rosalie shoves the files in my direction and I roll my eyes.

"Rosalie, Tanya your plan failed miserably. Anybody can fake results. And for the signature… you should've paid closer attention to Edward's signature habits. This is not how he would sign them."

"Good observation, Bella," Jane says and I rise to my feet. I smile sweetly in Rosalie's direction who is glaring murderously in my direction.

"Thank you for sharing this with me, Rosalie."

"We'll see you this evening at Esme and Carlisle's… if you drop by after this." Jane says and I smile.

Jane walks away and I don my coat again. I grab my purse and we walk out of the cafe leaving the two blondes still recovering from what just happened. Once we are out, we burst out laughing and I try to catch my breath.

"That was so much fun. Thank you for inviting me, Bella."

"No problem. And how did you know that they were twins?" I ask curiously and she points to her phone.

"I texted one of my friends and asked her. She is close friends with Carmen. I texted her as soon as Tanya entered the cafe. I couldn't believe it!" She shakes her head and I sigh.

"Same here. But, thank god we found out the truth."

"Bella, thank you for not trusting what they said. They had documents and a lot of evidence but you held your ground."

"I would've left Edward if any of it had been true." I mutter and she nods.

"Of course. He should've told the family about Tanya's pregnancy."

I chuckle humorlessly. "Oh, he is not getting away with this so easily. He has no idea what is going to happen to him once we meet."

"Don't be too harsh on him."

"I'll see what I can do."

"How are you going home?" She asks and I smile.

"Edward is picking me up. And I'm sure Demetri is lurking around somewhere even though I told him to go home." I mutter and she chuckles.

"Okay, now I have to get some work done before we meet in the evening. I have to rush. Bye, darling. I'll see you in a while," Jane gives me a tight hug and releases me.

"Bye."

Jane goes to her waiting car and I spot Demetri standing not far from me, reading a poster. I walk over to him and his eyes widen when he finds me walking in his direction. I notice he is holding my gift wrapped box in his hand.

"Demetri." I nod at him and he nods back politely.

"Ms. Swan."

"I thought I told you to go home."

"Your forgot your gift in the car. I thought it was important." He says with a straight face and I give him an amused smile.

"Yes, it is. Thank you very much. Now, you can really go home."

He gives me a hesitant look. "Bella, I can drop you off."

"No, thank you. Please go home. Edward and Matt will be here any moment."

"Yes, ma'am."

Demetri passes me the gift and walks away. My phone buzzes in my pocket and I check the name on the screen. _Edward_. How should I handle this phone call? I'm mad at him but I don't want to be too harsh. I want to share the news about our baby but he needs to know about Rosalie first. I answer his call.

"Hey."

"Bella love, I'm sorry for being rude on the phone earlier." He apologizes earnestly and my hard demeanor almost crumbles. _Almost_.

How can he not tell me Tanya's pregnant?!

"It's okay." I whisper and continue walking down the street. My bookstore is one block away; I can be there in ten minutes.

"What's wrong? You sound different."

"Can you pick me up at the bookstore? I sent Demetri home."

"Uh sure," He pauses for a moment. "Bella baby, what happened?"

"Are you on your way?"

"I'm leaving in five minutes. Why are you dodging my question?" He asks anxiously and I tighten my hold on the gift.

"We'll talk when we meet. I have a lot to tell you." I snap angrily and increase my pace.

"Okay, I'm sorry if I did something to upset you."

"Your apology is not going to get you out of it, Edward."

"Tell me already, Bella."

"I know Tanya's pregnant," I mutter and hear nothing but silence on the other line. "Given your less than verbal acknowledgement, I'm sure you are shocked."

"How—How did you find out?" He croaks out and clears his throat.

"I saw her today. Along with your sister-in-law."

"What? Where?" He demands and I roll my eyes.

"I want to talk to you face-to-face about it. I just want you to know how upset I am that you didn't share this with me. I don't want to be in a relationship where my partner doesn't trust me. I don't want you to keep things like this from me. This was important news. I should've known about it."

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to tell you after the test results came back. We received them an hour ago. I was going to tell you tonight."

"I guess we have a lot to share tonight," I murmur and stare at the gift.

"We still do. Is there something else you want to tell me?" He asks warily and I blush.

"Hmm, yes. Something very important." I whisper and hear him chuckle.

"What might that be?"

"It's a surprise." I smile and take a right turn and my bookstore comes into my view.

"You're happy. Did Alice cancel your shopping plans?"

"No."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Edward." I whisper and hear a screech of tires behind me.

I turn and gasp loudly when I see a car charging towards me. As if everything happens in slow motion, the car hits me with a force and I'm thrown towards the street. My phone slips out of my hands in the process and I find myself lying on my stomach in the middle of the road. My head is throbbing with pain and I'm unable to move my limbs.

Through my hooded gaze, I see the shiny black car dashing away and disappearing altogether. I can feel tears streaming down my eyes and sharp pain generating in my abdomen. I can hear whispers around me and see blood dripping from my forehead on the concrete road. I pant softly and wince in pain. It hurts to breathe.

I try to lift my head and see a minivan speeding in my direction. My heart quickens and everything blacks out.

* * *

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO EdwardsFirstKiss FOR EDITING THIS CHAPTER!**

 **REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT THINK!**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS!**

 **LOVE,  
Paint the Walls **


	43. Faith

THE OTHER WOMAN

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS IT ALL.**

* * *

 _ **January 11, 2016**_

* * *

 **EDWARD**

* * *

"It's a surprise." Bella says and I can hear the smile in her voice. _Wait, how did her mood change so quickly? She was hopping mad a minute ago._

"You're happy. Did Alice cancel your shopping plans?" I try to lighten the mood.

"No."

"Are you still mad at me?" I ask and grab my coat and wallet. I put the wallet in my pants and walk towards the entrance of my office.

"Yes."

 _Fuck_.

"I love you." I whisper and run a hand through my hair.

I love her so much. I'm a big idiot to keep things from her. I should've told her sooner. But, dad hasn't told mom either! I can only imagine how mom is going to react. There is going to be hell to pay. I need to make it up to Bella. Maybe I can make her favorite dinner and ask Matt to grab her favorite wine from home. That would have to make her forgive me. And my girl is not good at holding grudges.

"I love you too, Edward." Bella whispers back and I sigh with relief. _The mistake is mendable._ Something like 'I know' as a response would've been a bit scary.

I frown when I hear her gasp. There is a lot of commotion on the other line and I hear an audible thud. I hear a squealing of tires and then the sound disappears. My heart skips a beat. I can't hear her on the other line.

"Bella? Baby, what happened? Bella? Love, are you there? Baby?" I ask urgently and feel my heart thundering in my chest. _I can't expect the worst._ I shouldn't. Why isn't she saying anything?

I rush back to my desk and press on the intercom. "Victoria, Julie, get me Zidek on the line now!"

"Bella?" I call her name again, hoping it's just bad signal.

Suddenly, I hear ragged breathing on the other line. "Mr. Cullen, its Demetri."

"Demetri, where's Bella? What just happened? Why—" He cuts me off.

"I'm taking her to Dr. Cullen's hospital. You need to come." And the line goes dead.

* * *

"… and the doctors have taken her to ER right now." Demetri says and I blankly stare out of the window.

"Thank you, Demetri." I murmur and end the call.

I'm completely numb. A car crashed into her. A black shiny Audi crashed into her. Tanya Denali's Audi crashed into her. My Bella. What had she done to deserve all this? She deserves none of it. I'll disappear out of her life if it means that she'll be safe again. I'm the one causing harm to her.

I'll live alone for the rest of my life if I have the knowledge that she is safe and happy. Riley abducted her and scarred her because she loves me. Tanya tried to kill her because she loves me. Do I really want see her hurt again? It's the second time she's been in ER in the last two months. I did this to her!

I close my eyes and feel tears streaming down my face. I feel like a part of me is missing. It's worse than when Riley took her. Somebody I know, somebody I once cared for has harmed her. Tanya is going to pay for this. If something happens to Bella, I can never forgive myself.

My heart jumps out of my chest when Matt stops the car outside the entrance to the hospital. I almost break open the door and dash towards the elevators. It takes what feels like years to reach the third floor where my Bella is. I spot Demetri and dad standing outside the ER, speaking about something.

I rush towards them and they turn to me. I walk past them towards the double doors of the Emergency Room but something stops me. I look down and find a tiny man blocking me from entering the room.

"S—Sir, you—you can't go inside." He stammers out and I growl softly. I grab his collar and almost lift him off the ground.

"Edward son, you can't go in there," I hear dad say and I drop my hold on the man. I turn to dad and his blue eyes look compassionate. "You'll have to wait."

"Dad, my Bella's in there. I need to see her," I murmur and tears prick my eyes. "She needs me. I'll stay away from her later but I need to see her once more before I disappear from her life."

"Come on, you can sit outside." Dad grabs my hand and leads me towards a steel chair. He makes me sit and I bury my face in my hands. I hear him sit down beside me and his hand rubs my back.

"I did this to her, dad. It's all because of me." I croak out and let the tears fall freely.

"Edward, don't blame yourself. And she's going to be fine. You know how brave Bella is."

"Her life is always in danger because she is with me. I can't stay with her, dad. I can't watch her get hurt like this. I'll leave her after I see her once more, I promise. I won't contact her again. I really won't. She'll be safer without me." I sob and hear him sigh.

"Edward, you're in shock. Give yourself some time. Bella loves you, how can she stay away from you?"

"She probably hates me right now. If I hadn't have kept Tanya's pregnancy a secret, Rosalie and Tanya wouldn't have met her and this wouldn't have happened!"

"We'll talk about that later, son. I'll just go check and ask Dr. Kilmer when she'll be moved out of the ER."

I look at dad and wipe away my tears. "Is her life out of danger? She is fine, right?"

"They're running scans and getting the results. She's had a blow to her head. Let me go check."

"I'll come with you." I rise to my feet and dad stands up too.

"Edward, you can't go in. I'll check on everything and let you know. Why don't you sit here? Your mom will be here any moment now. Alice and Will are on their way from LA too."

"Did you tell Jacob?" I croak out and he sighs.

"I told Alex to bring Jacob. But not right away."

"Okay, thank you."

"And you should know something," Dad says in a low voice. "When Bella fell on the street from the impact, she was going to be run over by a minivan but Demetri got there just in time. He saved her." He squeezes my shoulder and walks inside the ER.

I turn to Demetri who is standing far away from where dad and I were. I walk over to him and he gazes at me with wide eyes.

"Demetri, I don't know how to thank you enough for saving Bella. Thank you very much. I'm very grateful that you were there with her, even though she stubbornly told you to go home."

He gives me a tight nod. "It's my duty, Mr. Cullen. I'm sure she is going to be fine. She is a headstrong woman. And stubborn. She is not going anywhere."

I let out a soft chuckle. "I'll tell her you said that."

"I don't think she'll like that I called her stubborn. She doesn't like that word." He says stiffly but there is a small smile on his face.

"No she doesn't," I take a deep breath. "Can you please get in contact with Zidek and tell Officer Call to meet me here?"

"Yes, sir."

Demetri walks away and I find Dorothy walking in my direction, holding a large Ziploc bag in her hands. She has been working at this hospital since its commencement. She gives me a sad smile and tightly hugs me. I blink back my tears and hug her back.

"There, there," She whispers and pats my back. "Your girl is in safe hands. I have something for you."

I release her and take the bag from her hands. "Thank you."

"This is all of Isabella's things."

"It's Bella, she hates her name." I mutter and she smiles.

"Does she? I have to go now. I'll come back when everybody arrives. Take care." She pats my cheek and walks away.

I sit on the steel chair and unzip the plastic bag. I take the ring out and stroke it. She was ecstatic when I gave this to her on New Year's Eve. She came into my mind when I spotted it in a jewelry store. I put the ring in my pocket and get the white clutch out. I put it next to me and gaze at her clothes. There is a hint of blood on them. I shudder internally and try not to stare for too long. I put her phone in my pocket and sigh.

Lastly, I curiously get the gift wrapped box out of the bag and put the bag away. I run a hand through my hair and let out a deep breath. I wonder what is inside. I carefully unwrap the box and open it. There is a smaller box inside. I smile and open it. There is an even smaller box inside. I sigh tiredly and open three more small boxes. I rattle the smallest box and frown. I don't have a clue what's inside.

I open it and find a bunch of small square shaped pages inside. I lift them in my hands. I flip through them and read what's written.

 _Guess What?!_

 _Wait a minute…_

 _Why don't you try to guess what I'm saying…?_

 _No?_

 _Hold on…_

 _Are you frowning?_

My frown disappears and I smile.

 _You have a handsome smile…_

 _Wait, there's more…_

 _You're getting irritated, aren't you?_

 _Imagine writing this in a gift shop with people staring at you…_

 _I wrote this few hours ago…_

 _What do you think I'm about to tell you?_

"Oh come on, Bella!" I whisper in exasperation and shake my head.

 _You're going to have learn to be patient now…_

 _You have few months for that…_

 _Let me ask again…_

 _Guess what…_

As I put the piece of paper behind the last one, I see an adorable hand drawn picture of two pairs of big feet and one tiny pair of feet in between. Is this—Does this—What? I blink rapidly and feel tears forming in my eyes for the nth time today. But this time, they are tears of joy. Is this true? We're having a baby?

I stroke the tiny feet and weep gently. I put the paper behind the pile and read the last piece of paper.

 _The baby and I wanted daddy to be the first to know…_

"Oh my god," I whisper and smile through my tears. "We're having a baby."

I put the stack of papers in the tiniest box and hold it close to me. Bella probably wanted to tell tonight. She must have wanted to see the look on my face when I found out that we're having a baby. She must be so happy. I'm sure she is.

I wish she was here with me and not on a hospital bed in an Emergency Room. I wish I could've hugged her and told her how happy I am about the news. I wish I could've kissed her and told her how much I love her and our baby. I wish she was here with me so that I can tell her that we're in this together.

Instead, I'm sitting all alone in a hospital corridor holding her gift to my chest. This isn't right. I need to be with her. And our baby. They need me. I can't leave her. I want to stay by her side. We can tackle our problems together, no matter how complicated they are.

Will the baby be fine? Do the doctors know she's pregnant? I need to tell them.

I stand up just as the double doors open and dad walks out. He has a heavy-hearted expression on his face and that scares me. I walk over to him and his blue eyes meet mine.

"Dad, Bella is—"

"… pregnant." He completes my sentence and I nod.

"What happened? Is she fine? Is the baby fine?" I ask but he doesn't say anything. "Dad, are they fine?"

"She's had a severe concussion so they are running a CT scan to make sure there isn't a serious brain injury or bleeding."

"What?! Brain injury…" I whisper and pale instantly.

"Edward, the doctors are ruling out the possibility. They are just checking. Dr. Kilmer is 90% sure there are no brain injuries."

"And the baby? Is—is the baby fine?" I ask hopefully and he looks away. "Dad, look at me! Is the baby fine?"

"Senna is conducting a blood test. We'll find out if the baby is still there… or not." He mutters the latter part under his breath but I manage to hear it.

"Did we lose the baby?"

"Edward, I'm not the most ideal person right now to answer your questions. We have to wait. Can you do that for me?"

"Dad, I just found out that we're having a baby," I lead him to where I put the gift. "Look, she made a gift for me. She was going to tell me today," I whisper, and a sob escapes my chest. "I can't find out and lose it the same day. They have to be fine. Bella has to wake up, dad!"

"Hey, she's going to be fine," Dad says and his voice wavers a little. He hugs me and I cry against him. I can feel my heart breaking into millions of pieces. I have never felt so much pain in my life before. "Esme."

"Edward honey, calm down. You have to be strong." I hear mom say soothingly and I turn in her direction.

"Mom, Bella is in there. She needs me."

"I know, hush now," Mom wipes away my tears and wraps her arms around me. I take a deep breath and try to stay positive. "Bella will be fine, I know it. I can feel it."

"I hope so. They won't let me see her." I mumble and she sighs.

"Carlisle, why can't you let our son see Bella?" Mom asks and I hear dad approach us.

"They are conducting a few tests and we can't let anybody see her unless Lance says so." Dad whispers and I let out a shaky breath.

I release mom and she wipes my tears again. She takes me to the chair and stops short when she finds strewn boxes and wrapping paper all over it. I sit on the bench across from it and she sits next to me. I find a nurse making her way to dad and she whispers something. He nods and gazes at me.

"Edward, there are a couple of forms that need to be filled out for Bella. Can you please do that?" He asks and I nod.

I follow the nurse to the elevator and compose the expression on my face. Once we reach reception, I wait for her to give me the forms.

"Are you her husband, Mr. Cullen?" She asks and I nod. _Sure, I can lie._

"Yes."

She hands me the forms and I start filling out the details. I sit on the nearest bench and it takes me ten minutes to write everything. I sign it and give it back to her. I return to the third floor and my eyes widen when I find Alex and Jacob there. I see mom consoling Jacob who looks anxious as hell.

I walk over to them and Alex gazes at me with a sorrowful expression on his face. He squeezes my shoulder and sighs.

"She'll be fine." He reassures me and I offer a sad smile.

"She has to be."

I make my way to Jacob and he has tears in his eyes. He takes in my expression and sighs. I don't know what he saw on my face that made him more anxious.

"When will she wake up?" He asks softly and I shrug.

"I don't know."

"You look like you've lost all hope. Is everything really fine?" _I've lost hope about the baby not your sister_.

Dad and I share a look and I turn to Jacob again. "Yes, Bella's going to be fine. Trust me."

"She is all I have." Jacob whispers and mom frowns at him.

"Jake, you have us too. Never forget that. Oh honey, Bella will wake up soon," Mom says and hugs him. Jacob holds her in a death grip and sobs against her.

And in that moment, I can clearly see how important it is to have parents in your life. I wish Bella and Jacob had that. He is completely lost without Bella.

My attention is diverted to the ER when Dr. Kilmer steps out along with Senna. They walk past us and take a left. I frown and turn to dad.

"They'll let you know when the time is right." He reassures me and I glare at him. It's getting irritating now. I need to see my Bella.

* * *

One long hour later, Dr. Kilmer makes his way to us and I hold my breath. He looks calm and composed so maybe everything is fine. Jacob jumps to his feet and stands by my side. Mom grabs my hand in hers and squeezes it.

"How is everything, Lance?" Carlisle asks, and he sighs.

"Ms. Swan has had a severe concussion but luckily there are no brain injuries. She has three broken ribs. Sometimes there is a chance that the edge of the broken ribs can puncture other organs. Since Ms. Swan's broken ribs are in the middle of the ribcage, there were chances of a punctured lung but fortunately, there are no signs that this has occurred. Other than that, she has a mild hit on the forehead. The broken ribs might take up to 4-6 weeks to heal and we'll test her coordination and reflexes once she wakes up." He explains in detail and there is a spark of relief inside me.

Bella is fine. Her life is not in danger. It could've been worse. Much worse. I feel like somebody has lifted a great weight off my chest. I feel better. But, I know Bella is going to need time to recover. She has broken ribs, it'll make it difficult for her to breathe and move from one place to another.

"When will she wake up?" Mom asks and I can hear the relief in her voice.

"She'll gain consciousness when her body is ready. We'll have to wait. We'll be transferring her to a private room upstairs." Lance says and smiles at mom, but he looks hesitant about something.

Mom wipes her tears and goes to Jacob. "Did you hear that? She's going to be fine." Jacob smiles and nods at her.

Lance clears his throat and grabs my attention. "Edward, a word."

I nod and follow him somewhere. I bury my hands in my pockets and take a deep breath. We don't exchange a single word as we ride the elevator and reach the fifth floor. My heart almost jumps out of my chest when I read a far off sign. It's the OB/GYN Department. We walk past multiple corridors and stop outside an office.

Dr. Senna Hill. _Oh, fuck_.

We step inside to find Senna sitting behind her desk, typing on her laptop. Her grey eyes fall on us and she stops working. She rises to her feet and offers a polite smile. It's the third time I've met her. We bumped into each other in the reception area last month and I met her at my office two weeks ago when she was grabbing lunch with Alex.

"Excuse me." Lance says and leaves the room.

"Edward, take a seat." Senna says quietly and I sit in the chair across from her. She settles in her seat and folds her hands on the table.

"What's going on? Why did Lance bring me here? What is it? Do you have the results? How is the baby? Is the baby fine?" I fire questions at her and she patiently stares at me.

She pulls out a file from her drawer and puts it on the table. "We took her blood test to check the condition of the fetus. It's still in her womb," I smile and relief washes over me. _Thank god._ "But, we don't know if it's alive. Bella is under close observation for injuries so Dr. Kilmer asked us to wait for the ultrasound."

I swallow the lump in my throat. "Does this mean that we've lost the baby?"

Her eyes sadden. "Edward, I don't want to give you any false hope. These accidents are very common during the first trimester. And Bella is only five weeks along. Dr. Kilmer noticed vaginal bleeding and immediately called me."

I run a hand through my hair. "Okay."

"There is a 15% chance of miscarriage for every pregnant woman. Maybe, just maybe, the baby has survived."

"She's had an abortion before. Does that increase the chances of a miscarriage?"

"No... We'll perform a transvaginal ultrasound to see the heartbeat. Every pregnancy is different, we may or may not see the heartbeat but we can find out about the embryo's condition."

"Okay."

"Edward, have a little faith." She whispers and I sigh shakily.

 _I don't need faith; I need courage to tell my girlfriend that we may have lost the baby._

* * *

"Can I please see her?" I ask Dr. Kilmer for the third time in the last ninety minutes. He gives me a thoughtful look and nods his head.

"You can see her."

"Thank you!"

"She's in Room No. 4." He says and I nod.

I open the double doors and walk into the Emergency Room. I run a hand through my hair and scan the rooms as I walk past them. I pause in front of the door with the number four. I take a deep breath and open the door. I see a nurse noting something on her iPad as she checks the monitor.

Her brown eyes fall on me and she smiles sympathetically. "You can stay for five minutes, Mr. Cullen. We have to perform an MRI Scan shortly."

I nod and she walks out of the room. My eyes race over to the bed where Bella is. There is an IV in her mid-arm and a heart rate monitor is steadily beeping. The room smells of disinfectant. I see a chair next to the bed so I go over and sit in it. I finally take a good look at her face.

I blink back my tears and trace her right hand with my index finger. I sniffle and a tear drops on her hand. She looks perfect. You can't guess she is injured by looking at her. There are no visible bruises, nothing casted and apart from the tape stuck on the left side of her forehead, she looks fine.

But I know she must be in a lot pain. And that hurts me more than anything else. It's going to be difficult for her to breathe; she might have the headache from hell and the news of our baby… No, I shouldn't think negatively about it.

I lift her right hand in mine and kiss the back of it. I kiss her fingers and wrist. I lean over and stroke her cheek.

"Bella…" I whisper and my voice breaks. "Baby, can you hear me? I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. When will you wake up? I need you so much, baby. I don't like to see you like this. You have to wake up for me," I sob and hold her hand to my cheek. "I'm sorry I left for work today. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left. None of this would've happened. I'm so sorry."

"I won't go to work unless you tell me to, I promise. Please just wake up. We have to go home, angel. We just moved in together, we were just getting started. You can't do this."

Bella doesn't respond to me. Her lovely eyes are still closed and those lashes aren't fluttering like they always do. Her lips are closed, not parted like they are in her sleep. Bella isn't moving, smiling, talking or blushing. God, I miss that blush.

"You have to wake up so that I can take care of you," I smile through my tears and interlace our hands. "It's not just you anymore. Our baby too. I know about our baby," I whisper and stroke her belly. "I know our little baby is in there. You were going to tell me tonight, weren't you?" I ask and my voice cracks. "I saw the gift, it's so beautiful. I'll treasure it forever. I'm so happy, Bella. Do you have any idea how happy you have made me?"

"Can you I tell you something, Bella?" I ask her softly and tears continue streaming down my eyes. "I don't want to lose our baby. I know there is a chance that we have lost the baby but I want to have this baby with you. I want him or her to live. I know it's too soon and a lot of things are happening around us but nothing would make me happier. I'm scared we've lost the baby."

I wipe away my tears and lean closer to her abdomen and plant a gentle kiss on her belly.

"Hi, baby. It's me. Your momma and I are over the moon that you are with us. Please be okay," I say through my tears. "We love you very much already. Everybody is going to love you. You're going to have a grandpa and two grandmas who will spoil you rotten and your aunt and uncles will listen to anything you say. You're going to be so loved. Please be alright. We can't lose you. I don't want you to leave us. You haven't been with us for long."

I sit back in my chair and kiss Bella's forehead. "Baby, we have so much to look forward to. We'll have to set up a nursery, buy clothes and toys for our baby. There is so much to do. And nothing can happen unless you come back to me."

"You know, mom gave nana's ring to me last month. I was going to propose to you the night Riley abducted you. It was going to be very cheesy," I let out a strained chuckle. "I was going to take you to the beach where you first said that you loved me. Remember that night? It was pouring buckets, and you were sitting by the ocean,"

"I had someone decorate the place with string lights and mason jars with candles in them. You like that, don't you? You have put those jars on our balcony. The place looked splendid and everything was going according to plan but then, he took you. I have a weird paranoia about the ring. But not after today. I want to propose to you with that ring, Bella. I want us to get married,"

"Where do you want to get married?" I ask and my voice breaks. "I know you won't want a lavish wedding. You will want a small and intimate ceremony. Tell me, love. We can do an extravagant wedding if you want. Anything you want. Anywhere you want. Maybe we can plan someplace where the media won't reach us. You want that, right? Bella, say something."

"I love you so much, baby. I'm sorry I left tonight. I'm so sorry. I need you. Both of you," I cry and hold her hand to my heart. "Please."

There is a knock on the door and I turn to find the same nurse standing there who left five minutes ago. Her eyes look hesitant and cautious. "Sir, we have to take her."

"Two more minutes, please." I beg softly and she sighs sadly.

"Dr. Kilmer will be here any—" She pauses and Dr. Kilmer comes into my view. He walks in my direction and pats my back.

"Edward son, we're moving her to the private room in the next thirty minutes." He says kindly and I nod. I can wait for thirty minutes.

I lean towards Bella and kiss her forehead. "I'll see you in a bit, baby."

* * *

"… and we walked out of there. She said that you were picking her up, so I left. And Demetri was around. I should've stayed with her for a little longer." Aunt Jane says between her sobs as she finished dictating everything that happened few hours ago in the cafe.

"I can't believe this," I hear Alice murmur and then a pair of footsteps approach the room.

I haven't taken my eyes off Bella ever since they moved her to a private room on the sixth floor an hour ago. I watch her chest rise and fall as she breathes with the help of the nasal cannula. Her heart is consistently beating, and it's the most soothing sound to hear right now. I interlace our hands and kiss her knuckles.

I take a whiff and the aroma of coffee assaults my senses. I hear a pair of heavy footsteps approaching me.

"Ed, here," I finally take my eyes off Bella and turn to Will. He is holding a cup of coffee for me.

"Thanks." I murmur and take the cup. I take an inviting sip of the steaming hot coffee and sigh. It's good.

I gaze at my family and find Aunt Jane and Alice sitting on the sofa with Alex next to them. Dad and mom are nowhere to be seen and Jacob is sitting in the armchair staring at his hands with a thoughtful expression on his face. The TV is on and the Discovery Channel is televising an episode of the Pyramids of Egypt. I don't think anybody is watching it. Nobody is watching the news channel because we already know what the headlines are.

My attention turns to Aunt Jane and Alex who are looking in my direction. I think Aunt Jane is talking to me. Her lips are moving and she has tears streaming down her eyes. I snap out of my current state and sigh.

"Edward, did you listen to anything mom just said?" Alex asks and I shake my head.

Aunt Jane wipes away her tears. "You didn't listen to anything she said about Bella meeting with Tanya and Rosalie?"

"I heard that." I murmur and rise to my feet.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I could kill Tanya but she is pregnant," I say quietly and they gape in my direction. "What?"

Alice stands up. "Should we contact the police?"

"Officer Call is on his way. He'll be here shortly."

"Okay."

My eyes race towards the door when I hear the clicking of heels coming closer and mom comes into my view holding large bags with _Canlis_ printed on them. She brought dinner. Dad is right behind her with another bag in his hand. They make their way to us and Alice takes the bags from her. Dad hands me the bag in his hands and I see my clothes inside.

"We know you'll want stay here tonight. You should wear comfortable clothes." He says and I smile.

"Thanks, dad."

"No problem. We brought dinner for everyone. Eat." He whispers pointedly and I nod.

I don't have an appetite but I still eat a little for mom and dad's sake. I have a couple of bites of the steak and pass the rest to Alex who is all too willing to eat. Jacob is inhaling his food and I realize he must have not have eaten since lunch. I receive calls from Edythe, Kate, Dave, Julie and Victoria to ask about Bella's condition.

The past hour has been a complete blur. Angela, Ben, Sam, Emily, Paul and Seth were here too. I think Jacob informed them about the accident. They left not long ago and mentioned that they would stop by tomorrow after work.

Suddenly Emmett barges in with a frazzled expression on his face. He is in his work clothes and he looks furious. He marches in my direction and I rise to my feet. I glare back at him and wonder what Rosalie has lied to him about me this time. I will not hold back tonight. His eyes gaze at the rest of family members.

"What the hell is this?! Why didn't anybody tell me that Bella had an accident? Am I not a part of this family?" He roars angrily and dad opens his mouth to speak but I stop him.

"I told them not to," I say quietly, and he glowers at me. "Why? Didn't Rosalie tell you that her best friend hit my girlfriend with her car and tried to kill her?"

He suddenly frowns. "What? I haven't spoken to Rose since morning. What are you talking about? Bella's accident is in the news, that's how I found out." He says and I sigh.

"I figure she will have a lot to tell you." I mutter and he sighs.

"We had a fight this morning. Anyway, Bella's health is more important. How is she?" He gazes at her form and back at me.

"Three broken ribs. She'll wake up soon."

"She'll be fine," He reassures me and pats my back. "And what about Tanya? She did this?"

"Yes."

"Oh fuck." Will mutters and I look at him and frown when I notice that his face has lost all its color. I follow his gaze and a growl escapes my lips when I see Rosalie standing in the doorway ready for a nervous breakdown.

I see red when I look at her. Her eyes have tears in them and she gulps audibly. I growl angrily and all the pent up frustration about her comes to me. How she has always _humiliated_ my Bella, how she has _degraded_ her all the time, how she has _betrayed_ my brother. She is a monster. I have half a mind to kill her right now.

"Edward, don't." Alice says behind me but I ignore her.

I march in my sister-in-law's direction and she is trembling like a leaf. I roughly grab her arm and yank her towards the bed.

"Look at her! Look at her!" I yell and she stares at her feet. "You didn't do this to her but you are partly responsible. I give you equal credit for this."

"Edward, I didn't know Tanya would do this. You have to believe me. She—She told me on the phone a while ago and I came here as soon as I could." She says and sobs in her hands.

"What has she ever done to you?" I whisper and she continues weeping. "What has my Bella ever done to you? Has she harmed you in any way? Has she tortured you? No. My Bella would never do that. She is a good person, and she has a pure soul. You toyed with her feelings to hide the mistakes of your past!"

"That's a lie!" She shouts and I look daggers at her. I hold her in a chokehold and push her against a wall. She coughs and tries to squirm.

"Edward, let her go! What are you doing?" I hear mom plead behind me.

"Edward, get your hands off my wife." Emmett says angrily and I chuckle humorlessly.

"Do you see that?" I ask Rosalie and she struggles to breathe. "I lay one hand on you and the whole family is going against me. I probably should tell them everything right now," She pales and shakes her head. "But, I won't. I want Bella to hear it too. I want her to know why she was almost killed today."

I release my hold on Rosalie and she gasps breathlessly. She coughs and glares at me.

"She's fine, for Christ's sake! Why are you being so overly dramatic?!" She has the gall to say.

"Because she's pregnant, you fucking idiot!" Her blue eyes regard me with shock and I hear a couple of gasps behind me. This probably wasn't the best way to announce the pregnancy to my family. "She's pregnant and we don't know if the baby will survive or not! So I hope you feel good about yourself. And if something happens to my baby, I will kill you Rosalie."

My phone buzzes in my pocket and I step out of the room to answer the phone call. It's Officer Call.

"Edward Cullen." I snap and run a hand through my hair.

"Mr. Cullen, its Officer Call."

"Yes, Officer. What is it?"

"We've arrested Ms. Denali. After taking a written statement from Mr. Demetri Bryan and gathering enough evidence from the CCTV footage of the traffic signal, we are sure she is the woman behind the accident. I'll just have to speak with Bella once she gains consciousness."

"Sure, thank you very much. But I thought you were coming here."

"I don't think that will be necessary now." He says and I sigh.

"Okay, thanks again."

"No problem."

I put the phone in my pocket and sigh with relief. Tanya is in jail. _Finally._ She deserves worse than being in jail. But there is nothing more that can be done right now. Plus, her charges are very severe; it will take a lot of effort for Eleazar and Alistair to get her out of this. I hope they enjoy disappointment because I'm not letting her get out of jail _ever_.

I pause when I hear Emmett shouting at Rosalie regarding what happened a few minutes ago.

"Do you hear me? You are never speaking to that woman ever again! Bella is pregnant, Rose! This is serious." Emmett says angrily and I don't hear Rosalie's response.

"Rose, why did you do it? Jane told us everything. What were you trying to prove by telling lies to Bella? Why don't you want to see Edward and Bella together? Is there a reason why you loathe them?" Mom demands and I shake my head.

I step inside the room and all eyes turn in my direction. I sit in the chair next to Bella's bed and take her warm hand in mine.

I sense Rosalie approaching me. "Edward, I'm really sorr—"

"Tanya has been arrested." I announce gently and turn to my family.

"Is it wrong that I'm happy?" Mom asks and I chuckle.

"I'm relieved too, mom. I know how you feel."

Emmett clears his throat. "Let's go, Rosalie. I think you have created enough chaos for now."

He walks over to me and I take in his apologetic expression. "Ed, I'm so sorry. Truly. I can't imagine what you must be going through. I'll speak to Rosalie at home," He lowers his voice. "I'll swing by later. Promise me you'll tell me everything about her once Bella is up."

"I promise."

"Okay, I'm off now." Emmett says and gives a quick hug to mom before leaving the room with Rosalie in tow.

Everyone collectively starts talking at once and I turn my attention back to Bella. How can she not wake up when there is so much ruckus in the room? I kiss her hand and sigh. I can hear mom scolding dad for not telling her about Tanya's pregnancy, Alex and Will are trying to calm Aunt Jane down because she blames herself for what happened to Bella. Alice is talking on the phone, probably with Jasper.

I hear footsteps approaching me and I turn to find Jacob walking in my direction. His brown eyes gaze at Bella and then at me.

"Is she really pregnant?" He asks and I chuckle dryly.

"Why would I lie?"

"Is she happy about it?"

"I think so," I whisper and kiss her hand. "I found out after her accident. The creative way she was going to tell me makes me think that she must be ecstatic about it."

"Yeah. Let's hope the baby is fine."

 _I don't have enough patience to wait and find out_.

* * *

 **BELLA**

* * *

 _ **January 12, 2016**_

* * *

I can feel my body burning, it's burning with pain. I ache everywhere. My legs, hands, face, forehead, _my chest_ … god, it hurts. Where am I? I imagine myself at home, fast asleep in Edward's arms but, I'm not. I'm definitely not at home. I hear a couple of hushed whispers near me. They sound familiar. I try to recall something but my mind is completely blank.

I feel exhaustion washing over me as I try to stay up. I remember waking up with Edward and arguing about how we haven't been spending time together. I fell back asleep, and he left for work. I spoke to Angela and Emily… _No! No!_ And I succumb to sleep again.

I woke up with Edward and argued with him about how we don't spend enough time together. I fell back asleep, and he left for work. I spoke to Angela and Emily following that. I took a pregnancy test… The baby! I have to tell Edward about the baby! I spoke to Rosalie and Tanya and then a car crashed into me. I was in an accident.

I need Edward. Is he here? Does he know about the baby? Is my baby fine after the accident? What if… What if something happens? What day is it? What time is it? Ugh, what is going on? Does Edward know where I am?

My stomach clenches with a queasy feeling and fatigue crawls its way back to me.

My eyes flutter open and I find myself lying on a hospital bed. There is a hint of natural light in the room which means it must be dusk or dawn. I hear the heart monitor patiently beating and feel something itchy against my right arm. I try to lift my free arm but something is holding it down firmly.

I raise my head and see a figure sleeping by my bedside. My eyes prick with tears when I gaze at my Edward. He has a tired yet peaceful expression on his face. He must have gone through so much trouble for me. My chest suddenly hurts and I lie down on the bed again. I run my hand through Edward's soft hair and sigh.

What about the baby? Is the baby fine? I have to tell Edward. What if something has happened to the baby? Did we lose him or her? My heart starts beating faster in my chest and I put my hand on my stomach. Tears trickle down my cheeks and I cry softly even though it hurts.

Edward suddenly sits up and frowns sleepily. He runs a hand through his hair and his eyes fall on me. His eyes widen and he takes my hand in his. He gazes at the heart rate monitor beeping like crazy and back at me.

"Baby, what's wrong? Hush, calm down," Edward says soothingly, and a sob escapes me. "What's wrong, Bella? Are you hurting? Should I call someone?"

"Ed…ward." I croak out uneasily and he leans closer.

"Yes, angel? What do you want?"

"The baby," I whisper and his eyes tighten a little. "I'm pregnant."

His lips curl into a smile. "I know, my love. You have no idea how excited I am. Why are you crying?"

"Is the baby alright?" I ask and his grin disappears.

"The doctors need to perform an ultrasound to find out."

I gasp. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize, baby. Please don't," His green eyes fill with unshed tears and he shakes his head. "I love you, Bella."

He moves in my direction and carefully hugs me. I close my eyes and savor the feeling of his warm arms around me.

"I love you." I mumble and he kisses my hair. He puts his hand on my belly and my stomach fills with butterflies.

"You remember Senna, Alex's girlfriend?" Edward asks softly and I nod. "She is an OB/GYN who works here. She took your blood tests. She told me that the baby is in there but they can't figure out if it's alive or not."

"What do you think?" I whisper and sniffle.

"We have to be ready for whatever the result is," He says distractedly and makes soothing circles on my belly. He loves our baby already.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I can't believe I harmed our baby." I say and bawl against him. I'm an emotional mess.

I'm in pain but nothing is more tortuous than knowing that we might have lost our baby. My little baby. This is unbelievable. I don't care about anything else right now. The doctors need to perform an ultrasound immediately.

I pull back from Edward and wince in pain. Ouch. His green eyes are in anguish as he gazes at me. He wipes away my tears and kisses my forehead. I take his hand in mine and sniffle.

"Edward, call the doctor. Can they perform the ultrasound right now?" I croak out and he sighs.

"It's seven in the morning, my love."

"Edward, please. I need to know. I can't lose our baby too," I sob and he hugs me. "I'm sorry, I just can't."

"Hey, we're in this together. No matter what happens, we'll deal with it together. You're not alone this time." He says lovingly and I gaze at him. I whimper and nod my head. He is right.

"Okay."

"And you never know, maybe the baby is fine," His lips curl into a gentle smile. "Let's be patient about it. Can you do that for me, baby?"

"Yes." I reply and he kisses my cheek.

"That's my girl."

Edward tucks me in again and leans away. He wipes the stray tears from my face and pecks my lips. I close my eyes and try to breathe. I can hear Edward moving around and calling someone. Probably a nurse. The less I worry about the baby, the more my body hurts from pain. My head starts throbbing and I moan in pain. My chest aches.

I open my eyes and find that Edward is still on the phone. He hangs up and sits next to me. He caresses my face and I lean against his touch. He brushes the pad of his thumb against my cheekbone and we quietly stare at each other.

"How hurt am I?" I finally ask and his eyes sadden.

"You have a severe concussion and three broken ribs." He whispers and I swallow hard. Whoa, that's a lot.

"How long will it take me to recover?"

"Five weeks, I think."

"That's a long time." I mutter to myself and recall how the car crashed into me.

I was talking to Edward, and it came in my direction out of nowhere. What about the minivan? Did it hit me too? How did I get here? When did Edward find out? Does everyone know? What about Rosalie and Tanya? What happened to them after I left?

I gaze at Edward and find him stroking my face. His face is a mask of worry and I frown. What happened? I realize my heart rate has sped up and I'm lost in my thoughts.

"Sorry, I was thinking about the accident." I whisper and try to calm my breathing.

"Don't think too much, Bella. Please. It's not good for you in this condition, especially after a concussion."

"I know, I apologize," I tug on his hand. "Sit here with me," I pat the space next to me on the bed and he sighs disapprovingly.

"I can't, baby. I don't want to hurt you."

"Please?" I pout and his eyes soften.

"Okay."

He takes off his shoes and sits next to me. I snuggle against him as much as I can and close my eyes. He wraps me in his arms being careful with my arm that has the IV. He kisses my head and gently rocks me. There is a sudden knock on the door and I am startled.

A nurse, probably in her mid-thirties walks in with a beaming smile on her face. Something about her smile puts me at ease. She takes in our position and I blush. Edward unwraps his arms from around me and stands up.

"Good morning, Ms. Swan. How are you feeling?" She asks and I chuckle at her question.

"I've been better."

She nods. "So I've heard. My name is Noreen and you can call me anytime you need me. I just need to do a couple of routine tests and then I'll bring you some water."

"Okay."

Edward steps away and Noreen checks my blood pressure along with few other things. She walks out of the room and re-enters holding a cup of water.

"Slow sips," She mentions and I patiently drink the water. The cool liquid is a soothing balm to my throat and I feel better as I drink it. This water is good.

"I'll inform Dr. Kilmer and he'll be here to check up on you soon." Noreen says and walks out of the room with the empty cup.

An involuntary yawn escapes my lips as I start feeling drowsy. I don't want to sleep. Edward carefully pulls the blanket over me and I shake my head.

"I don't want to sleep." I mumble and he chuckles.

"Shh, you need rest. The doctors can perform the ultrasound once you wake up in a while." He says, and that puts me at ease.

"Okay, but don't leave me." I pull him in my direction again and he climbs back on the bed. I cuddle into him and close my eyes.

"I missed you, Bella." Edward whispers and nuzzles my hair.

"You have to tell me how this happened." I remind him and feel his lips curling into a smile against my hair.

"Yes, baby. I will. Sleep."

"Did you speak to Rosalie?"

"Sleep, Bella." He says pointedly and I sigh grumpily.

"What about Jacob? Does he know?"

"Yes he does. Now, sleep Bella!" He says firmly and I nod.

"Okay," I feel his hand gently brushing against my belly. "I want a boy. You?"

"I am fine with either but I want a little girl."

I giggle but stop short when it hurt. "I want our baby to look like you."

"We'll see. Please sleep, baby." He begs and I drift off to sleep, dreaming about a green-eyed baby boy.

 _I pray that everything is fine_.

* * *

I cross my arms over my chest and glare at no one in particular as Noreen _wheels_ me towards a hospital room. I can walk on my own; I don't need to be pushed in a chair. This is so frustrating. And where is Edward when I need him?! I haven't seen him since I've woken up. His carrying me is less uncomfortable than this.

Noreen opens a door and wheels me inside the room. I see a pretty blonde working at her desk and Edward and Carlisle are not far from me, talking amongst themselves. Their eyes fall on me and Carlisle grins.

"Bella, dear, dear. It's so good to see you awake," He leans down and kisses my forehead. I blush and smile shyly. "How are you feeling, sweetheart?"

"I'm alright. I mean, it hurts to breathe and move around but other than that I'm fine."

He smiles. "It'll get better."

"I hope so."

"I have to run now, I have a meeting in two minutes," He checks the time on his watch. "Everybody is coming by this afternoon, I'll swing by then."

"Sure."

"I hope everything is alright," He says and pats my hand. "I'll see you in a bit."

With that he walks out of the room. I frown at his retreated form. Does he know I'm pregnant? Of course he does. Do the others know too? I wanted to keep it a secret until the first three months had passed. I guess that's not happening. I sigh at that thought. I am shaken out of my thoughts when Noreen wheels me towards the hospital bed. I make a face. She's going to get the nurses to pick me up now?

I turn when I see Edward walking in my direction. He kneels in front of me and smiles. His green eyes look anxious but he tries to hide it. He takes my hand in his and kisses my knuckles.

"How did you sleep?" He asks softly and I shrug.

"Fine."

"Why that long face, baby?"

I pout. "I can walk. I don't like to be pushed in this stupid wheelchair. And now Noreen is getting the nurses to put me on the bed again."

Edward chuckles and envelopes me in his arms. He kisses my hair and rubs my back. "Oh baby, is that all?"

"She wanted to walk all the way here from her hospital room." Noreen complains behind me and I snuggle closer to my boyfriend.

Edward releases me and lifts me in his arms. He gently puts me on the bed and kisses my forehead. "There. Better?" He asks and I nod with a smile.

Noreen shakes her head and chuckles. She walks out of the room and I gaze at Edward again. He sits on the edge of the bed beside me and takes my hands in his.

"Do you know where we are?" He asks and I nod.

"I just saw that we entered the Radiology Department."

"Hmm, we are here for your ultrasound." He mentions and gauges my reaction.

My heart beats faster in my chest. Ultrasound. The baby. We will find out if the baby is alive or not. Oh god, this is going to be nerve wracking. I bite my bottom lip and play with my fingers. What if we have lost the baby? _No_. I should be positive. I imagine a cute little boy with green eyes and copper hair running towards Edward and me.

Edward strokes my cheek and I gaze at him. I put my hand on my belly and tears prick my eyes. I don't want to lose our baby. His eyes soften taking in my expression. He wraps his arms around me and sighs.

"It's going to be fine, Bella." Edward says soothingly and I sniffle.

"Really? What are the chances?"

He doesn't respond and I get more anxious than I already am. I hear a polite throat clear somewhere so I pull back from Edward. I turn and find the pretty blonde standing by the edge of the bed with her hands inside her white coat. She smiles at us and I wipe away my tears.

"Hello, Bella. How are you? I'm Senna." She says in a friendly tone, like she already knows me. That's odd. _Senna_. Oh! Is she Alex's girlfriend?

Edward stands up and puts his arm around me. "Bella, this is Senna, Alex's girlfriend."

"It's nice to meet you." I say weakly and she nods with a grin.

"And you, Bella. Alex has told me many great things about you," She mentions and puts on a pair of latex gloves. My stomach churns uneasily and I take Edward's hand in mine. He kisses my hair and I try to calm myself.

"Breathe, baby." Edward whispers and I nod.

Senna pushes a curtain away and I see a large machine with numerous buttons and a screen. She starts it and presses a couple of the buttons. I watch her with wide eyes as she prepares for the ultrasound.

"Edward must have told you that I work here as an OB/GYN. I'm going to examine the condition of your fetus."

"Oh."

"Edward, can you please help Bella lie down?"

Edward jumps to his feet and carefully helps me into a lying position. I wince as my body protests in pain. It hurts to move. He sits on the stool next to the bed and Senna asks me to bend my knees. She lifts my gown and covers a wand with gel before inserting it into me.

"You might feel some pressure." She warns gently and I tighten my hold on Edward's hand. I hold it in a death grip and look into his gorgeous green eyes. His apprehension mirrors mine and our gaze breaks when I feel the probe moving inside me. I look at Senna and then at the monitor on my right.

There is nothing but pin drop silence in the room as we look at the screen. The screen shows the inside of my pelvis and I don't understand the rest of it. Seconds pass as we continue looking at the monitor and then my heart stops.

I hear a weird flippy sound and Senna beams towards us. She nods as an answer to the unspoken question and I gasp in surprise. A sob escapes my chest and I cry gently. Edward lets out a deep sigh and I hold on to him for dear life. Our baby is fine. We can hear his or her heartbeat. It's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. Oh my god, we're having a baby!

Edward buries his face against my hair and gently rocks me. I cry happy tears and grip his t-shirt in my hands.

"We're going to be parents," Edward whispers in my ear and I nod furiously. I pull back and see tears glistening in his eyes. He wipes away my tears and leans his forehead against mine. "Thank you, Bella. Thank you so much."

"I don't mean to interrupt the happy parents but don't you want to see your baby?" Senna asks and we gaze at her. She maneuvers the screen closer and points to a tiny dot. "That is your little peanut. You are five weeks along. We will hear a stronger heartbeat in the coming weeks. I'll provide you with a brochure for the Dos and Don'ts that you can refer to. You might want to start reading a couple of pregnancy books. But first, you need to take care of yourself. "

"Is the baby healthy?" Edward asks with concern and Senna nods.

"Fortunately, yes. You are very lucky. Bella, I repeat, you will have to take extra care of yourself. Eat a healthy diet. No stress, worries, overwork or alcohol. Dr. Kilmer will also be giving you some instructions about it. You will require lots of sleep."

"Okay." I nod and smile at Edward. He kisses the side of my head and strokes my belly.

"I'll give you two a moment." Senna stands up and starts turning off the machine. Edward cradles my face in his hands and kisses me. I smile and wrap my arms around his neck as I deepen our kiss. I don't care if my body is in pain, I just found out my baby is fine. He smiles against my lips and his hand idly plays with my hair.

There is a knock on the door and we sigh against each other. We turn and see Senna in the doorway. She gives us an amused smile and Edward sighs impatiently.

"Yes?" He asks politely, and she clears her throat.

"Just one more thing," She says and looks Edward in the eye. "No sex or sexual endeavors for five weeks, until her fracture heals and we prevent the possibility of a miscarriage."

With that she leaves the room.

"Oh fuck." Edward whispers and swallows hard.

 _These next five weeks are going to be long_.

* * *

"Last bite, come on. Open up," Edward says and I roll my eyes. "Bella."

"I'm not a child and I'm not hungry anymore."

"Well, you are eating for two now."

I open my mouth and eat the soup Edward is feeding me. It is delicious but I'm really full. Edward puts the bowl away and holds two pills in his hands. I swallow the medicine and drink a glass of water.

"Good girl," He kisses my forehead and strokes my cheek. "Do you want to rest for a bit?"

"No."

"Okay, what do you want to do?"

I pout, crossing my arms over my chest. "Edward, tell me everything."

"Fine."

I pull him in my direction and he sits on the bed. I curl onto his lap and he kisses my hair. I look up and connect our lips for a soft kiss. He carefully draws me closer and sighs contentedly against my lips. We breathlessly break apart and he touches his forehead to mine.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too. Edward, can you please tell me how this accident happened?" I ask softly and he nods.

"Tanya hit you with her car," I gasp and cover my mouth with my hand. "And fortunately Demetri didn't leave after you told him to go home. He was trailing behind you. He saved you before a minivan could hit you."

I take in the information and feel grateful for Demetri. If it wasn't for him, I would've been in worse condition and probably would've lost the baby.

"Where is he? I need to see him. And thank him. He saved me." I say and Edward smiles.

"And our baby. I'm doubly grateful to Demetri," He whispers and strokes my belly. "I told him to take a couple of days off and spend time with his son. He deserves that. He has been under a lot of pressure for the past two months."

I nod. "Hmm, true. You did a good thing. I'll call him later."

"Anyway, so Tanya is currently in jail. Officer Call wants to speak to you soon. But, everything can wait for few days. You need mental and physical rest."

"I know I sound like a horrible human being but I'm so glad she is in jail." I mutter and put my head on his shoulder.

"You're not horrible to think that way, baby. After everything she has done to you, this is next to nothing. I wanted to kill her."

"Jail is enough for now."

"For now." He agrees and kisses the side of my head.

"I still can't believe she's pregnant with twins." I say and he chuckles. I can still recall her huge pregnant bump when she walked into that cafe yesterday.

"She's having boys." Edward answers and I frown at him.

"How do you know?"

"I saw her medical report. They are identical twins."

"Oh," I whisper and put my hand atop his that is on my flat belly. "What about Rosalie? Did she know about the accident?"

"Rosalie claims that she had no clue Tanya was the one behind the accident. But, if she hadn't planned the whole 'Tanya carrying my babies' charade, none of this would've happened."

"Did she really do that so that I would leave you?"

"Yes," Edward says and plants soft kisses on my face. "She wanted to tear us apart. She knows I can't live without you. I would've been devastated. I wouldn't have bothered to share her secret."

"What is the secret?" I ask tiredly and he sighs.

"I promised her that I'd tell everyone once you were awake. I want you to listen as well. You deserve to know why she was trying to manipulate you," He shakes his head. "I still can't believe she did that, Bella. How vile does a person have to be to do something like that? We are part of the same family."

"Hey, everything's fine now. I'm not going anywhere. I'm still here," I stroke his hair and he buries his face against the crook of my neck. "And I'm never leaving."

"What if you would've? I never would've known about our baby." He mumbles and I pull back from him. I look deep into his eyes and stroke his cheek.

"Of course I was going to tell you. It's your baby too. You deserve to know and be a part of his or her life. It was just disturbing to imagine Tanya and you having kids," He shudders and hugs me. "Ever since I found out I'm pregnant, all I keep thinking about is that our baby will be a mini-version of you."

Edward frowns adorably. "I want a girl. I don't care."

I giggle. "I don't think you get to decide anymore, Cullen. It's done. We'll find out in a couple of weeks. Plus, I'm the mom. I know it's a boy."

He rolls his eyes at that. "Sure, sure. We'll see."

"We have to design nursery and shop for baby clothes. I think Alice, Esme and Jane will love that part," I muse to myself and something hits me. I gasp. "Which room will be the baby's room? I don't want the nursery to be very far from our bedroom. And—" He cuts me off.

"Hey, hey," Edward whispers and smiles lovingly. "We still have eight months to figure everything out. We're in this together, remember?"

"Yes," I blush and peck his lips. "You'll make an amazing father. You are sensitive, smart and loving. Our baby is very lucky to have you," I whisper and my smile falters a little.

I wish I had my parents growing up. I know Edward will never leave me and our baby. He loves his family. Unlike my father. I wish my father hadn't left. I don't have parents who I can share this news with. My baby will grow up knowing nothing about my parents.

"Baby, what happened?" Edward asks gently and tips my chin up to look at him. He frowns when a tear trickles down my cheek.

"I miss my mom." I whisper and a sob escapes my lips.

His eyes soften and he envelopes me in his arms. "Oh angel, I'm sorry. What made you think about her?"

"I don't know. We are having a baby and he or she will never meet their grandma. She loved kids." I whisper and tighten my hold on him. I breathe in his scent and try to calm myself.

"Of course the baby will know about Renee. We will hang her pictures in the family room along with the others. She won't be forgotten, I promise."

I feel at peace hearing that. We can put her pictures up in the family room where we have hung photos from various family events. I can't believe Edward cares so much about this. I glance at him and cry softly.

"You're so great. I love you."

"I love you too, baby. Now, why are you crying?"

"I don't know," I croak out and he kisses my forehead. My head throbs a little and I wince in pain. "My head hurts."

"You should rest, my love. You are thinking too much. What did Dr. Kilmer say? No stress or overthinking."

"Sorry." I mumble and get under the covers. I pull Edward with me and snuggle against him. He sighs gently and stifles a yawn.

"You need sleep." I point out and he nods.

"I'll sleep on the sofa."

I frown. "No, sleep right here. This bed is big enough to fit both of us."

He nods, too tired to argue. We cuddle under the blanket and I feel his deep breathing against my skin. He is very tired. He tightens his arms around me and snuggles closer. I smile happily and drift off to sleep.

* * *

"… look how much space he is taking up. She needs to be comfortable." I hear a voice whisper.

"Shh, you'll wake them up."

"Aw, aren't they cute Esme? And they are going to have a baby soon."

"I can't believe it. We're going to be Grandmas!"

I frown and let out a deep sigh. I feel a warm body against mine and remember falling asleep with Edward. Then who is talking? Is everybody here? My eyes snap open and I find Esme, Jane and Alice hovering over me. I also see Jake, Alex, Will and Jasper sitting on the sofa, talking about something.

I blush brightly when I take in my position. I am almost wrapped around Edward and he is pressed up against me. I try to move but his arms have caged me in. I try to lift his arm but he just pulls me tighter.

"Bella, I can wake him up," Esme suggests and smiles. "You can sleep more comfortably."

"No, don't wake him up. He is very tired," I murmur and stare at his peaceful face. "I'm sure he went through hell while I was unconscious."

"He did," Jane says and leans forward to kiss my forehead. "It's so good to see you awake, Bella. We're all here to take care of you."

"Thank you."

I have a sudden urge to pee so I try to sit up but Edward has a tight hold on me. I shift but my chest hurts. I wince in pain and close my eyes. I open my eyes and see Esme staring at me with exasperation.

"Bella please, let me wake him up."

"I have to use the bathroom." I mutter and she nods.

"Edward?" Esme shakes him a little. "Edward, wake up."

"No." He mumbles in response and sighs.

"Edward, Bella needs to stand up. Move, honey." She says and he doesn't respond.

I clear my throat and stroke his hair. "Edward sweetheart, can you let me go? You can go back to sleep."

"Hmm." His eyes flutter open and he gazes at me. He unwraps his arms from around me and I carefully get into a sitting position. He sits up and runs a hand through his hair. He gazes at me sleepily and I smile apologetically.

"I'm sorry, baby. I have to go pee," I murmur and peck his lips.

"Not a problem. Do you want me to carry you?"

I blush and shake my head. "No, thank you."

I slowly get out of the bed and clutch the edge of it for support. My chest suddenly hurts and I breathe through the pain. Jane gazes at me with concern and I offer her a small smile. I take my time and walk in the bathroom's direction. I stare at the floor and everything starts spinning around me. I lose my balance and a warm pair of arms wrap around me.

"Oh Bella," Edward whispers against my hair. "You okay, baby?"

I nod and take a deep breath against him. "Thanks."

"Hold my hand," He says and I clutch his hand in mine. He wraps his free arm around my waist and I walk to the bathroom. "Will you be fine on your own?"

My cheeks turn redder and I nod my head. "Yes, honey."

Ten minutes later, I step out and find Edward leaning against the doorway with his back to me. He turns and offers a beautiful smile. I smile back and he leads me to the bed again. As soon as my back hits the mattress, I'm hovered over by every person in the room, except Edward. They all talk at once and my head spins from the overwhelming sight.

Alex is asking about my health, Alice is talking about shopping for baby clothes. _Oh god_. Esme and Jane want to call the doctor and Jake and Will are asking about the baby's condition.

"Alright, that's enough!" Edward yells in a deafening volume and everyone goes quiet. He glares at everyone and sighs. "Bella's fine. Her body is healing. Dr. Kilmer is going to check up on her again at five. He was here two hours ago. The baby is perfectly healthy and, Alice it's too soon to talk about shopping for baby clothes."

"Whatever." Alice grumbles under her breath.

"Where's Jasper?" I ask quietly and look around the room. He was here few minutes ago.

Alice frowns and shrugs "I don't know."

Edward sits on the bed next to me and I lean against him. He kisses my hair and I close my eyes. He runs his hand up and down my back and whispers something to Jane. I open my eyes when I hear a pair of footsteps approaching the bed. I see Jasper walking in my direction and Carlisle speaking on the phone by the door.

I gasp when my eyes fall on the gorgeous vase Jasper is carrying in his hands. The vase has the most beautiful pink carnations I have ever seen. It's so refreshing to see flowers right now!

"Hey beautiful," Jasper kisses my cheek and smiles. "I got these for you." He puts them on the side table and I beam at him.

"Thank you. They are wonderful."

"I figured they would brighten your mood."

"That's so sweet of you," I murmur and tears gather in my eyes. It was so thoughtful of him. "Edward, aren't they beautiful?"

"Yes, baby. The flowers are great and they are your favorite." Edward says with a smile and wraps an arm around my waist.

Jasper frowns at me. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know." I whisper and sniffle. I hug Edward and feel everyone moving around the room. I can hear everyone talking about the baby and Edward arguing with Alice about something. It's probably about shopping. The topic suddenly shifts to guessing the gender of the baby and my ears perk up.

"… no, it's going to be a boy! And we'll teach him how to play football and all kinds of cool shit!" Alex whoops and Edward chuckles next to me.

"Shut up, Alex! Edward and Bella are going to have a cute little girl. And I'm going to make sure she doesn't have an aversion to fashion like Bella!" Alice argues and I huff. _Whatever._

"How about a bet, Cupcake?" Alex suggests mockingly and I place my head on Edward's chest and watch them talk with each other.

"Sure. $50?"

Alex smirks. "Make it $100?"

"How about $20—"

Jane cuts Alice off. "I think $100 is enough!"

"Anybody else want to join?" Alex asks and everybody agrees. _Wow, everyone is really into this._

"Bella? Edward? Want to bet on your own baby's gender?" Will asks and we share a smile.

"Um, sure." I mumble and sigh.

Alex walks over to me. He takes off his cap and beams at me. "Alright, sweetheart. We'll start with you. Boy or girl?"

I blush and feel everyone curiously staring at me. Edward rolls his eyes in my direction knowing my answer. "I think we're having a boy."

"That's my girl." He kisses my forehead and Edward puts two $100 bills in the cap.

Edward clears his throat. "Well, Bella is wrong. And so are you, Alex. It's going be a girl."

"We'll see."

Alex walks around the room and everybody chips in their $100. Esme, Jane, Alice and Carlisle bet for a girl while Jake, Alex and Will think it's a boy. Everyone is chattering animatedly about the topic of discussion and I turn to Edward.

"Having everyone around makes this hospital room feel like home." I murmur and his green eyes lovingly stare at me.

"Of course everyone is here to look after you," He brushes his thumb against my bottom lip. "I love you."

I nod. "I love you too."

Edward cups my face in his hands and kisses me. Suddenly, the room goes quiet and we break our kiss. I turn and find Emmett standing in the doorway with a hesitant expression on his face. His eyes fall on me and he offers a small smile. I smile back shyly. What Rosalie did was no fault of his.

Alex being the enthusiastic person he is drags Emmett inside the room. Emmett frowns curiously when he glances at the cash in the cap.

"So," Alex drawls and grins. "We are betting on whether Edward and Bella are having a girl or boy. What do you think?"

Emmett's eyes widen and he smiles happily. He gazes at us in shock and chuckles. "What? The baby is fine? That's amazing. Congratulations!"

He quickly reaches for me and offers a tight hug. "Oh Bells, you'll make one fantastic mama."

I blush and he kisses my cheek. "Thanks, Emmett."

Emmett hugs Edward too and whispers something in his ear which makes them laugh. Alex clears his throat, points to the cap and taps his foot impatiently.

"Oh right," Emmett stares at me thoughtfully. "I don't know. What did you bet on, Bella?"

"A boy."

He grins. "Alright, it's a boy then."

Edward scoffs. "You guys do realize that saying it's a boy is not going to change the fact that we are having a girl, right?"

"Oh please." I mutter and shake my head.

I try to stay awake and listen to everyone's conversation but it's difficult to keep up. Edward's soothing touch along with the heavy pain medication causes me to drift off to sleep.

I am startled awake when I hear Emmett and Carlisle talking near me. I can feel a warm pair of arms around me and I know Edward is right next to me. They are talking about Rosalie. My heart skips a beat when I hear my name too.

"Will you keep it down? You'll wake Bella up! She needs rest." Edward hisses angrily and I hear a sigh.

"Edward, you have to tell everyone soon." Carlisle whispers and I can hear the warning in his voice.

"Wait a minute, dad knows?" Emmett asks and he sounds shocked.

"Yes, I told dad last night."

"You stupid piece of ass! How can you tell dad—"

"Calm the fuck down, Emmett!" Edward hisses again and I decide to give up on falling back asleep.

I open my eyes and see three pairs of eyes staring at me. Edward sighs sadly and strokes my cheek. He kisses my forehead and stands up.

"We're so sorry. We'll talk outside, okay baby? Go back to sleep." He says quietly and I shake my head as I sit up.

"No, I'm good. Are you guys talking about Rosalie?"

"Yes," Carlisle says and Emmett is fuming with anger next to him. "Let's not talk about it right now. Bella's recovery is more important," He gives a pointed look to his sons.

"I'm fine now," I whisper and my face contracts when I feel sharp pain in my chest.

"Bella—" I cut Edward off.

"I think I'll lie down." I say instead and Edward helps me into a sleeping position. I close my eyes and feel his lips brush against my cheek.

"Lance will come in an hour or two to check up on Bella." I hear Carlisle say and I take in the information.

"Dad, can we talk outside?" Emmett asks and their footsteps disappear. I feel Edward leaving so I grab his hand in mine.

"Don't go," I murmur and hear him sigh.

"Love, I have to make an urgent call to Irina. You've made the headlines again. It's about time things get under control."

My eyes snap open and he kisses my head. "Is everything fine?" I ask and he smiles.

"I can manage just fine. Why don't you take care of yourself and this little one and get some rest?"

"Okay." I close my eyes and try not to think too much.

 _I wonder when I can leave this boring hospital._

* * *

 _ **January 16, 2015**_

* * *

I open my eyes and it's still dark in the room. I check the radio alarm and it says 02:00 in the morning. I stifle a yawn and reach for Edward who is supposed to be fast asleep next to me. I frown when I feel nothing but empty sheets. I turn and see his phone on the pillow but he is missing.

I carefully sit up and reach for the glass of water. I take an inviting sip and sigh. I lean my head against the headboard and close my eyes. My stomach growls loudly and I chuckle. Of course I'm hungry. I had dinner at seven in the evening. Thanks to my boyfriend.

I put on my robe and get off the bed. I moan when a sharp pain twists in my chest. It's been four days since the accident but my body still hurts. At least I was discharged from the hospital last night. It feels great to be home.

Dr. Kilmer strictly informed me to take proper care of myself, especially during the first week. That means no work, no stress and also… no sex. Ugh. I can't believe Edward and I have to abstain from sex for five weeks. That's pure torture. I hate this. I shake out of my reverie and step out of my bedroom.

The door of Edward's study is open and I peek in to find him sitting at his desk, furiously typing something on his laptop. He must have missed a lot of work these past few days. I don't disturb him and make my way to the kitchen. I flick on a couple of yellow lights and open the fridge. I ponder upon what to eat.

I'm in the mood for a mushroom omelet. I set the ingredients on the island and start my preparation. A few minutes later, as I am setting my omelet on a plate, I feel someone's eyes on me. I hesitantly turn towards the doorway and find Edward standing there. His green eyes are curiously staring at me and his lips are curled into a beautiful smile.

"Hey." I whisper shyly and blush.

Edward walks in my direction and hugs me from behind. "Hi, baby. Hungry?"

"Very."

"It smells delicious."

"I can share." I suggest and he laughs. He kisses the side of my neck and spins me in his arms.

"Thank you but I'm good."

I gasp when he lifts me and sets me on the kitchen counter. He smiles and connects our lips for a quick kiss. I stroke his soft hair and sigh contentedly. We breathlessly pull back and he kisses my nose.

"I love you." We say in unison and I giggle. He chuckles and lifts my plate.

"Eggs, really?" He whispers and feeds me a bite. I moan when the cheese melts in my mouth. It's delicious.

"It's so good," I mumble and find him intently staring at me. "What happened?"

"Five weeks, love." He says and his lips almost form into a pout.

"Sorry," I shrug and he kisses my forehead.

"It's not your fault. Plus, I have self-control. I can wait."

I scoff, not believe him. "Sure."

He frowns adorably. "Hey! Don't say that. You'll see."

"We'll see, Cullen." I take the plate from him and start eating my meal. Edward patiently watches me and smiles every time I gaze at him. He plays with a strand of my hair and hums an idle tune under his breath.

Suddenly, I take a whiff of my omelet and a wave of nausea washes over me. I put the plate down and push Edward aside. I get off the island and rush to the kitchen sink. I hold my hair back with one hand as I empty the contents from my stomach into the drain. Gross. I feel two hands hold my hair and I try to shoo Edward away.

"You don't have to see this," I say weakly and sigh. I turn on the tap and the water drains everything. I cough and rinse my mouth once.

I take a deep breath and turn to face my boyfriend. His green eyes look worried and I offer a small smile.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He asks softly and I nod. I hug him and bury my face against his chest. "Senna said that I'll probably start experiencing morning sickness."

"Oh," He kisses my hair and slowly rubs my back. "Do you want to—" His ringing phone cuts him off. "Why is Emmett calling this late?" He murmurs to himself.

"Hey, Em… Emmett, where are you?... What? Emmett, what are you doing?"

I pull back and gaze at Edward—who looks anxious. "What happened?" I mouth and he shakes his head.

"Where the fuck are you, Emmett?… Alright, that's it. I'm coming right now," he pauses and sighs. "Bella's fine. She's asleep… Yes, now tell me where are you?… What? Why are you going to mom and dad's?! How much did you drink tonight?… I will, I promise. Can you wait until tomorrow morning?… Alright! Alright! I'm on my way… Promise me you won't do anything rash… Okay, I'll be there… Stay at the gate; don't go inside, you don't want to wake up mom and dad… I'll be there as soon as I can."

Edward hangs up and his eyes stare at me with apprehension.

"I have to go now; Emmett went to mom and dad's. He's hammered. I don't want him to make a scene. I'll probably bring him back here. Go to bed, you both need sleep. We'll talk about it in the morning." Is all he says and kisses my forehead before turning to leave.

I grab his wrist and he looks at me. "What does he want? Is he OK?"

"He had a fight with Rosalie and wants to know what I have been meaning to tell him all these months. I'll tell you everything once I come back. Okay, love?"

"Can I come?" I ask because even I want to be a part of this. I have wanted to know for three months.

"Baby, you should sleep."

"Please?" I pout and he closes his eyes.

"Don't get cute with me. The answer is no."

"It's cold." I whisper and tighten the coat around my body. Edward sighs disapprovingly and shakes his head.

"You shouldn't be here, Isabella." He whispers back and shuts the door. I grab his hand in both of mine and see a black shiny Mercedes parked at the gate.

We make our way to the car and don't see anyone in the driver's seat. Edward mutters something under his breath and my eyes widen when I see four cars parked outside the porch. Edward and I share a look. Everybody is here. Jane, Alice, Alex, probably Will and Jasper too.

"Okay, why is everybody here?" I ask and Edward glares at no one in particular.

"I have no idea but fuck it," He pulls out his phone and calls someone. "Zidek, send somebody with Rosalie's files… Yes, right now."

"What are you doing?" I ask and he wraps an arm around me.

"Now that everyone's here, you'll find out why I really hate Rosalie so much."

 _I have a feeling this is not going to end well._

* * *

I feel warm once Edward and I enter the den where everybody is gathered. Esme, Carlisle, Jane, Alice, Alex, Will, Jasper and of course… Emmett. Esme is staring at Emmett with concern—who is clearly drunk. He staggers to his feet when he sees us. For some reason, he looks scary. I tighten my hold on Edward's hand and sigh.

I can feel all eyes on us as Emmett slowly walks in our direction. He grins at me and pulls me for a bone-crushing hug. Literally. My chest hurts and tears prick my eyes.

"Emmett, stop it! You're hurting Bella!" Edward yells and pushes Emmett off me. I pant and touch my sides. "Stay the fuck away from her right now." He warns his older brother and turns to me.

Edward cradles my face in his hands and strokes my cheek. "You okay, baby?"

"I'm fine." I say even though it hurt a little.

"I'm so sorry, my love."

"I'll sit." I whisper and he frowns.

"Do you want to go lie down?"

I shake my head. "No."

"Okay." He kisses my forehead and I take a seat next to Alice on the loveseat. She puts an arm around my shoulder and offers me a tiny smile.

"Why is everyone here?" I whisper to Alice and she exhales soundly.

"Emmett called everyone." She shrugs and her blue eyes look worried.

Edward is hissing something to Emmett who whispers something back to him. I feel uneasy and anxious. I have no idea what to expect.

"Okay, what the fuck is going on?!" Alex shouts, startling everyone.

"Alex, language." Jane hisses and he ignores her.

"Why did Emmett call us in the middle of the night? What is the emergency?" He asks and crosses his arms over his chest.

Edward sighs and looks at him. "I wanted to tell Emmett in private but since, everyone is here… why not tell it now... I have somebody bringing a few files that everyone will want to see."

Will clears his throat. "And dare I ask who this is all about?"

"Rosalie." Everyone says in unison.

A few minutes later, everyone starts whispering amongst themselves but my eyes never leave Edward's. He seems nervous and angry. Our gaze breaks when there is a knock on the door. My eyes race over to it and I see a man from security holding three files in his hands. Edward marches over and takes them.

Edward takes a deep breath and puts the first file on the table. "This is Rosalie's medical file. She was pregnant the year she married Emmett. She was actually pregnant when you guys were married."

Why wouldn't she tell Emmett and everyone that she was pregnant? Is it really that big of a deal? What was she hiding? Why did she abort the baby?

Edward puts the second file on the table. "She was pregnant again two years after that. This was four years ago. She aborted, both times. I saw her outside an abortion clinic the second time and did some research."

There is an audible thud at the door and all shocked faces turn towards the source. Rosalie is standing in the doorway, her hair is in utter disarray and she is dressed in her night clothes. There are tears oozing from her eyes and there is a vulnerable look on her face. I really want to feel sorry for her, but after everything she has done… I can't think of a reason to show sympathy towards her.

The only redeeming quality she has is that she loves children. Why did she abort two babies? I could never even think about aborting my baby. Edward and I love him already. Why did she hide the truth from Emmett? Wouldn't Emmett be happy? I bet he loves children too. There is no greater feeling than knowing there is a life growing inside of you.

Edward looks Rosalie straight in the eye and waves the third file in the air. "That's not the worse part. Emmett was not the father of the babies she aborted. It was Royce McAdams. There, I said it Rose!"

Rosalie drops to the floor and cries in her hands. I take my eyes off her and try to register what Edward just shared. Why would she have an affair if she loves Emmett so much? I cannot imagine being in Emmett's position right now.

I gaze at Emmett and find him staring at the files in shock. His face has lost all its color and I have never seen him this helpless and hurt before. I can feel his pain as a tear trickles down his cheek. The woman he loves unconditionally has been cheating on him for more than six years! I am still not able to react to the information.

Esme is staring into space and her fists are clenched at her sides, Carlisle is gazing at Emmett with worry on his face, Jane locks her eyes with mine for a moment and I can see the same surprise on her face. Alex, Will, Alice and Jasper also seem upset.

I feel like this is a bad dream. I wish I could wake up any moment and this wouldn't be true. But sadly, this is the reality.

Edward looks visibly tortured. He hasn't even looked at Emmett while telling everything about Rosalie. I know he feels guilty for not telling him sooner. He is probably concerned that Emmett will be angry with him.

There is nothing but silence in the room as a nearby clock ticks. The only sound coming is from the doorway where Rosalie is crying. Nobody is looking at her. All we care about is Emmett.

What feels like hours later, Edward speaks up again.

"I've had this knowledge for four years. I wanted to tell everything on so many occasions," He whispers and his voice breaks. "And I gave Rosalie three months to tell the truth. She couldn't do it. Since I was going to tell Emmett last week, she met Bella the same day and tried to put wrong idea in her head so that she would leave me. How much more cruel do you have to be to think something so evil?"

"My Bella met with an accident because of you! You and your lunatic best friend who encouraged you to do the wrong things at every point in your life. I'm so sorry, Emmett. I should've told you sooner. But I couldn't watch this family break apart. Everything was finally getting on track…"

Edward gazes at me and his eyes are glistening with tears. Oh, I hate to see him cry. I motion for him to come to me and he walks in my direction. He sits next to me and I wrap him in my arms. I kiss his forehead and wipe away the tear in the corner of his eye.

"I didn't have another choice." He whispers and I nod.

"I know, shh, calm down. He needed to find this out." I whisper back and stroke his cheek.

"I can't get myself to look at him."

"It's okay, baby. It's okay."

I hug him again and he buries his face against my neck. I run my hand through his hair and sigh. For a moment, I forget about everything but Edward. I feel his ragged breathing against my neck and his hands tightly clutching my shirt.

Out of my periphery, I notice a figure standing up. I turn and it's Esme.

"Emmett, please…" I hear Rosalie's feeble voice say and Edward pulls back to look at the exchange.

Esme marches over to Rosalie and slaps her right across the face. "Don't even think about talking to my son ever again! Get the hell out of my house." She says coldly and points to the exit.

"Emmett, please can we talk? Please…" Rosalie begs through her tears and I have never seen her this desperate before.

My eyes remain glued to Emmett and I can see him controlling his rage and tears at the same time. He picks the files up from the coffee table and storms out. Rosalie runs after him and there is an eerie silence in the room.

My ears perk up when I hear the squealing of tires outside. I clutch Edward's hand and his alarmed eyes meet mine.

"Carlisle, I'm getting worried." Esme murmurs and dabs her eyes with a napkin.

"Don't worry; I'll have somebody keep an eye on Em." Edward says and pulls out his phone. He sends a text message to Zidek and puts the phone away.

Jane helps Esme sit down and takes a seat next to her. She gazes at Edward and speaks up. "Why didn't you tell us this sooner?"

Edward runs a hand through his hair. "I wanted her to talk to Emmett about it privately rather than I exposing everything in front of the family, which is what ended up happening."

"Why can't anything be perfect for once in our family?" Esme whispers and cries against Carlisle who tries to calm her.

I lean against Edward and hear everyone asking Edward questions that he patiently answers. I close my eyes and feel exhausted. It has been a very long night. And I can't help but worry about Emmett. How will he cope with this news?

As I doze off, I feel someone shaking me awake. I open my eyes and turn to see its Alice. I stifle a yawn and sit up.

"Bella, do you want to sleep in one of the guest rooms? You'll be more comfortable there." Alice suggests softly and I shake my head.

"It's fine. I'm good."

I look at Edward and see him staring at me with a hard expression on his face. I know he doesn't like that I came tonight. He wanted me to rest at home.

"Sorry." I mumble and hug him. He puts his arms around me and kisses my hair.

"You're so stubborn, my love." He whispers and strokes my back.

"I don't want to leave you." I say and he sighs.

"I'm right here. But remember what Lance said? You need proper rest, baby."

"Edward? Why don't you and Bella stay here tonight? It's late," Esme suggests quietly and I pull back to stare at her tired face. "Bella sweetheart, get some sleep. And don't worry about anything right now. Just take care of yourself and my grandbaby."

I nod and she offers me a sad smile. I know she is incredibly happy about the baby but the issue with Rosalie is overshadowing every joy in the family at the moment.

Edward stands up and offers me his hand. "Come, I'll take you."

"Actually, Alice why don't you take Bella? Esme and I need to have a word with Edward. It won't take more than two minutes." Carlisle says and Alice springs to her feet.

I walk to the nearest guest room alongside Alice who is oddly quiet. She links our hands as we enter the room. I flick on the lamp and hear a sniffle behind me. I turn and find her wiping away her tears. My eyes soften and I embrace her.

"Oh Alice, don't cry," I whisper and stroke her hair.

"Emmett is a good person. This shouldn't have happened to him. He really loved Rosalie."

"I know, but it's going to be fine. He has all of us."

"Yeah," She pulls back and nods. I stifle another yawn and she points to the bed. I roll my eyes and get under the covers. I shut my eyes and hear her moving around the room.

As I start dozing off, I feel a warm hand on my cheek. _Edward_. I open my eyes and find him quietly gazing at me. His hand traces my face and he interlaces his other hand with mine. He brings my hand to his lips and gently kisses it.

"Go to sleep, I'm right here." Edward whispers softly and smiles.

I frown sleepily. "What about Emmett? Is he okay? Where did he go?"

"Not important at the moment."

I gape at him. How can he say that? His brother just found out that his wife is a cheating bitch and probably can't think straight... I don't understand how unbothered Edward is.

"Did you just say that?" I ask and his face hardens.

"Bella, right now all I care about is you and our baby. Can you please try to make a conscious effort to get yourself healthy again? Stressing about Emmett is not going to make that happen. Don't overthink things. Please."

"Okay but will you please tell me what he is up to?"

His eyes soften. "Of course, love. I know you are worried about him. Everybody is. I'll tell you everything you need to know in the morning."

"Thanks."

"Please sleep," He leans forward and connects our lips for a quick kiss. He touches his forehead to mine and sighs deeply. "You have no idea how lucky I am to have you in my life, Bella."

"I love you," I whisper and peck his lips.

He nods and his green eyes stare into mine. "I know, I love you too."

Our gaze breaks when his phone unexpectedly rings. Edward glances at his screen and shakes his head. He mutters something under his breath and answers it.

"Cullen," He snaps and runs a hand through his hair. "I'm coming on January 18… I'd say for a week… I need a detailed schedule, send it to Vic by today… Fine, we'll talk later."

Edward is leaving? For a week? Where is he going? I don't want to stay away from him for a week. I'll be away from him for almost six weeks once the book tour starts. I hate this. My breathing quickens and a sharp pain twists in my chest. I wince softly.

"Bella, what happened?" Edward asks with concern and I shake my head. "Do you want to go home, love? We can leave right away."

"No, I'm fine."

He takes off his shoes and slips under the covers beside me. I wrap myself around him and bury my face against his chest. I feel his lips pressing against my hair and his hands stroking my back. I pull back and gaze at him.

"Where are you going for a week?" I ask softly and the tension around his eyes melts.

"Oh, that's what this is about," He chuckles and kisses my lips soundly. "You're so cute, Bella."

I frown. "Tell me."

" _We_ are going to Chicago, baby."

My mouth hangs open. "Why?"

"I have important work there but I don't want to leave you all alone."

"Honey, I have work to do. My book comes out in two months. I have pending tasks! I can't just leave everything and come with you to—" He presses his index finger against my lips, cutting me off.

"Shh, you won't be working this coming week. Put everything to the side for now. Do you want the baby to be healthy?"

"Yes." I mumble against his finger and he takes it off my lips.

"I'll ask Victoria to book tickets for Edythe to visit us in Chicago for two days during the week. You can coordinate with her about your tasks. Will that work?"

I beam at him. "Yes," I peck his lips. "God, I love you."

He smiles back. "I love you too, angel. I can show you around Chicago too. If I remember correctly, I promised you a tour of my hometown."

"Yes! I want to see everything!" I say excitedly and he shushes me again.

"Not the best time to be enthusiastic, my love." He whispers and I press my lips together.

"Sorry," I whisper and play with his fingers. "Don't you think we should be here for Emmett? He probably needs everyone's support."

"Everybody else is here for him, baby," He strokes my cheek and I gaze at him from under my lashes. "It's going to be fine."

"Okay, if you say so."

"Now go to sleep."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"… no, I'll talk to Reed about it, don't worry." I hear a familiar voice say.

"Dad, it doesn't matter. There is no way we can hide this. I mean, there are three events in the coming week and people will notice when Rosalie isn't there because she never misses them. Even if you tell everyone that she is sick, how long can you keep telling that to people?"

"Edward is right, Carlisle." A soft voice pitches in. _Esme_.

My groggy mind tries to recognize my surroundings. I fell asleep at Esme and Carlisle's early this morning. I must still be in their guest bedroom. It's probably mid-morning. I can hear Esme, Carlisle and Edward discussing something important. Why do they always talk when I'm too tired to wake up?

Edward lets out a gust of breath against my hair. "Why are you bothered by what people will think? What's done is done. We need to look after Emmett."

" _We_ need to look after Emmett," Carlisle corrects Edward. " _You_ are taking Bella to Chicago. Keep her mind off things here. If you worry about him, she'll catch on to your mood. It's not recommended for Bella to leave the city but I spoke to Lance and Senna about it. You know our family friends in Chicago; you can call any of their clinics in case of an emergency."

"I hope it doesn't come to that," Edward whispers and I feel warm lips pressing against the top of my head.

"Finish all business with Officer Call and every other person and go to Chicago with a clear head," Esme says and her voice breaks. "I can't believe I'm going to be a grandma but I'm so worried about Emmett. Your lives are at such extreme ends right now."

"It will take time but things will slowly change," Carlisle says soothingly.

"Mom, do you think it is the right time to—"

Esme sharply cuts Edward off. "Yes! You have been holding off since December! Enough is enough. I don't want to hear excuses. You have been planning to take Bella to Chicago for the past two weeks. You don't want to let another set of arrangements go to waste, do you?"

"No, ma'am."

"And honey, Emmett will always be happy for you."

"Yes, ma'am."

 _What the hell are they talking about?_

"Do you want to sleep or should I get breakfast ready?"

"I think I'll catch some sleep. I seem to be missing out on a lot of sleep these days."

"That's true. Get some rest."

I hear footsteps fading away and a door shuts tightly. I suddenly feel a pair of warm lips against my ear.

"How much of that did you hear?" Edward whispers in his velvety soft voice. I snuggle further in his warm arms and sigh.

"Won't remember anything." I mumble sleepily and hear him chuckle. He mutters something under his breath that sounds like 'hope you don't'.

 _I wonder what he is planning to do…_

* * *

 **HUGE THANK YOU TO EdwardsFirstKiss FOR EDITING MY CHAPTER!**

 **I APOLOGIZE FOR AN OVERDUE UPDATE! I HAVE BEEN BUSY WITH COLLEGE AND THINGS HAVE BEEN CRAZY LATELY!**

 **I WILL TRY TO UPDATE THE NEXT ONE SOON!**

 **HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER!**

 **REVIEW** **AND LET ME KNOW!**

 **LOVE ALWAYS,  
Paint the Walls **


	44. Enchanted

THE OTHER WOMAN

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS IT ALL.**

* * *

 _ **January 18, 2016**_

* * *

 **BELLA**

* * *

Edward interlaces our hands as we descend the stairs of his lavish jet. I instantly wrap myself to him when the chilly, frosty air hits me. My god, it's cold! Edward puts his arms around me and rubs my back. I fish out my gloves from my purse and put them on.

I'm finally in Chicago. And it's damn windy! It's eleven in the morning and I feel well rested after a quick nap during the flight. Victoria and Jared also joined us because it's Victoria's mother's birthday this week and they are having a party to celebrate.

"Bella! Bella! Edward!" We hear a little voice screech behind us and I turn to see Jared sprinting in our direction. He slept during the entire flight just like I did. He gives us a beaming smile and hugs my legs.

I smile and lift him in my arms. "Hey, sweetheart. Are you excited to meet your nana?"

"Yes! And nana gots me candies and cars!"

"Ah, that's great."

Jared looks adorable bundled up in his winter clothes. He pats my cheek with his glove covered hand and points to the snow. "Do you wanna make a snowman, Bella?"

"Sure honey, but maybe later."

He pouts and reaches for Edward—who immediately takes him from me. "What's up, Jared?"

"Edward, snowman!" Jared whines and Edward chuckles softly.

"Not now, little guy. Right now you need to go to your nana's with mommy and have lunch. Bella and I will come later and we can make as many snowmen as you want, okay?"

Jared frowns sadly and puts his head on Edward's shoulder. I twist a little and see Victoria marching in our direction, holding her purse and Jared's tiny backpack. She has an exasperated look on her face as she stares at her son.

"Jared, mommy told you not to go running. What if you fell?"

"Mommy, snowman!" Jared yells and Victoria gapes at him.

"You aren't supposed to shout, Jared Daniel. We have to go home now. We can make a snowman later on." She says sternly and tears gather in his eyes.

"No! No!" He squirms in Edward's arms until he drops him. Jared runs away from us and Victoria sighs tiredly.

"Jared, come back here!" She shouts but Jared is far from our earshot.

"I'll go get him." Edward volunteers but Victoria shakes her head.

"No, that's okay. I know exactly why he is behaving this way. I'll get him."

Edward squeezes her shoulder and she gazes at him. "Vic, he's a kid. It'll take him few moments to get distracted."

"I hope so," She smiles sadly. "Anyway, you guys should leave if you have to be somewhere. I'll drop Jared at my mom's and I'll see you at the office in three hours."

"You got it," Edward gives her a quick hug and kisses her cheek. "See you in a bit. Take care of my favorite kid."

"I will. Bye, Bella. Get some rest; you aren't supposed to exert a lot of energy in your condition."

I freeze and stare blankly in her direction. What? I haven't told Victoria about the pregnancy. Did Edward tell her? We decided not to tell anybody outside the family for the first three months. I gaze at Edward for a flicker of a second and he tightly shakes his head. I sigh with relief. She is talking about my accident.

"Thanks, I'll get some rest." I say and she smiles, before she leaves to chase after her son.

"It's going to take her a while to distract Jared." Edward whispers against my hair and pulls me to his chest.

"Is it really this tough to handle kids?" I whisper back and he rubs my back.

"I think we'll be okay. Jared has been acting up recently because he is asking about his dad and Victoria hasn't told him about that man."

"Oh," I frown and gaze up at him. "I thought she was on good terms with the father."

He chuckles humorlessly and kisses the top of my head. "No, she isn't. He left and hasn't contacted them since."

"Sounds familiar." I murmur and his eyes soften. He strokes my cheek and gives me a soft kiss.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, so much," I peck his lips and he touches his forehead to mine. "We should get going. I'm freezing."

He laughs. "Yes, we'll go straight to my place."

"I'm hungry." I pout and he strokes my belly.

"What do you guys want to have?"

"Pizza?" I ask hesitantly, knowing he is strict about my diet these days.

"Sure, love. There is a food truck in town that serves pizza for breakfast, you'll love it! Later, I'll take you home."

I grin at him. "Sounds perfect."

* * *

" _Thank you, Sam-I-am," Edward closes the book and puts it on the coffee table. He closes his eyes and comfortably perches his head on my lap. I stroke his hair and lean down to kiss his forehead._

" _Thank you, honey." I whisper and stroke my growing baby bump._

" _I think he liked the story," He says and puts his lips against my bump. "Did you like it, baby boy?"_

 _The baby kicks swiftly making us laugh. "Yep, he loved it."_

 _Edward sits up and rises to his feet. He runs a hand through his hair and offers me his hand. I take it and he leads me to the balcony of our bedroom. I stare at the orange-pink sky and the sun setting on Lake Michigan. It's a beautiful view. Edward wraps his arms around my stomach and caresses my belly. He kisses the side of my neck and nuzzles my hair._

" _I love this view." I whisper and he hums in agreement._

" _So beautiful." He says and I find him staring at me. I blush crimson and shake my head._

" _You're so cheesy, Edward."_

" _Sure, and when—" His phone rings, interrupting our moment. He checks the name on the screen and sighs. "Baby, I have to take this. It's Kyle. Give me two minutes." He kisses me and his footsteps fade away._

 _A couple of minutes later, I smile when I hear a pair of heavy footsteps approaching me. I gasp when the baby kicks sharply a couple of times. He is always excited when Edward is around._

" _That didn't take long, sweetheart. I thought you wouldn't be back for a while." I comment and hear nothing in response behind me._

" _Bella?"_

 _My breathing stops when I hear a familiar yet foreign voice behind me. I turn and my face pales when I see my father standing there. How did security let him in? Didn't Edward see him? My heart starts thundering in my chest and the baby starts kicking like crazy. I feel tears blinding my vision as I stare back at him._

" _What do you want?" I croak out and he takes a step in my direction._

 _I can't see his face, his figure is a dark shadow but I know it's my father. I step back and grab the railing as he approaches me._

" _Did you read my letter, Bella?" He asks and I shake my head._

" _I don't want an explanation from you! Stay away from Jake and me!"_

" _Bella please, listen to me."_

 _My father starts walking in my direction and I try to concentrate on my breathing. I feel like I'm glued to the floor and I can't move at all._

" _No! No! Don't come near me! Edward!" I yell and everything turns dark._

"Bella?"

My eyes snap open and I realize I'm in the car with Edward next to me. My startled eyes meet his gaze and he cups my face in his hands. He wipes away my tears and I sniffle. I clutch his shirt in my hands and hide my face against his chest. He rocks me in his arms and kisses my hair.

"Oh baby, what happened?"

"I had a dream about my dad." I croak out and he sighs. _About the letter he gave me that I have in my purse._

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks and I shake my head.

"No. I want to forget about it," I whisper and a yawn escapes my lips. "I shouldn't have had one whole pizza."

"You loved it, didn't you?" I can hear the smile in his voice.

"God, it was the most delicious pizza I ever had!" I exclaim and pull back to stare at his handsome face. He chuckles and kisses my lips soundly.

"You're so cute."

"When do we reach your place?" I ask and stare out of the window towards the tall buildings. This city is beautiful. No wonder Edward loves it.

"Ten minutes, love." Edward says and I put my head on his shoulder. He pulls out his phone and starts scrolling through his messages. He suddenly laughs and I curiously gaze at him.

"What's so funny?"

He turns the screen in my direction and there is an article that was sent to him by Alice of some trashy magazine. "Apparently, we're secretly married." He comments lightly and I chuckle.

"At least someone is talking about it." I mutter to myself and freeze when I realize I've said it out loud.

Edward gazes at me for a moment and frowns. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing. I said that they should be talking about other things like… winter…," I trail off when he gives me a weird look.

"Did you say that at least someone was talking about it?" He asks and I shrug.

"Kind of."

"What do you mean? That we don't talk about it?"

"Yes." I answer within a beat and immediately regret it. _Why are the wrong words coming out of my mouth?_

His green eyes widen. "Okay… Do you want to get married?"

 _What a dumb question. Hell yes._

"Um, maybe."

"Is that a yes or no?" He asks specifically and I laugh nervously.

"I don't know, I mean we were going to wait for a couple of years before we got married and have kids but guess what? We're having a baby in seven months and we're not married. I mean, it's not like it's important that we have a wedding before the baby comes, but I just feel like you know maybe… possibly… you know what I mean." I ramble and take a deep breath.

Edward gazes at me skeptically for a moment. "I don't know what you mean. Are you okay? Your face is flushed."

"I'm fine."

"So in conclusion, you want to wait for a couple of years, right?"

I glower at him and stare into his confused eyes. "Yes, sir. That is exactly what I meant. For being such an amazing boyfriend, you can be so dense!" I glare at him and scoot towards the other end.

"Bella, can you please be specific when you talk?" He says and I ignore him.

A few seconds later, I turn to peek at him and find him staring out of the window from the opposite side. I swear to god I see a hint of smile on his face. Is he acting this dense or does he not want to get married? Ugh, I can't believe we've never discussed this before!

"Bella, are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"And you want to wait for two years, right? You said that to me a few weeks ago, baby."

 _Damn it, I did_. How can I force him down the aisle if he doesn't want to get married? This is a nightmare. I won't be able to stop thinking about this now.

"I did say that."

"Come closer, please," Edward says sweetly and I turn in his direction. He pouts adorably and my eyes soften. I shift towards him and hug him as tightly as I can. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too." I whisper and close my eyes.

 _Marriage._

* * *

"Here's your tea," Helena, the housekeeper says and puts the tray on the side table. She smiles shyly and gazes at me. "Is there anything else you need, Mrs. Cullen? I mean—Ms. Swan." She turns red and fidgets.

Edward sighs impatiently. "That'll be all, Helena."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen." She says hurriedly and scurries out of the bedroom.

"Julie hired her as my housekeeper a few weeks ago… She's new." Edward says awkwardly and I chuckle.

"It's okay."

"If you say so, Ms. Swan." He says and I laugh. He smiles and I walk over to him. I wrap my arms around his neck and feel his arms snaking around my waist.

"I would love for us to sit and spend time but I just threw up ten minutes ago and I'm extremely exhausted." I whisper and he nods.

"I know," He gives me a soft kiss. "Get under the sheets."

"Only if you join me."

"Sounds tempting, but—" I press my lips against his, cutting him off. He sighs against my lips and kisses me back. We slowly build our kiss and I feel his tongue slipping inside my mouth. He bites hard on my bottom lip and I moan softly.

"Come to bed," I murmur and Edward runs his nose down mine. "You don't have to be at the office for two hours."

"Okay, baby. I'll make a quick call and be back."

I nod and he leaves the room. I change my outfit and get under the covers. I groan softly when my back hits the mattress. I have no clue where Edward bought his mattress but it is amazing. I am never getting out of this bed. I cover myself with multiple layers of sheets and blankets, and sigh softly.

I take a long look at his gigantic bedroom and shake my head. It's ridiculously beautiful. I can't find one flaw in this house. But, I still prefer our home in Seattle. We redecorated it together. It took us thirty minutes to take a tour of this massive mansion.

Edward's house is modern yet warm and incorporates the best of the outdoor spaces, sunlight, park and city view. He also has a lush mini-forest in the backyard that he hasn't let me see for some weird reason. The walled courtyard encompasses pool house with lawn, pool, fireplace and terrace.

The six guest rooms are decorated with bright colors that liven up the atmosphere and the kitchen is perfect just as I expected. The gym has a view of the city skyline and Newberry Park. The large windows, atrium and skylights drench the house in sunlight during summers. Currently, there is a thick layer of snow everywhere. There are seven terraces and Edward also has a four car garage which is full. How many cars does he own?

Edward enters the room and goes straight to his ginormous walk-in closet. And like the brat that he is, he has a walk-in closet ready for me too. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I smile when I feel Edward getting under the covers.

I open my eyes and find my boyfriend staring at me with a loving smile on his face. He shifts closer and connects our lips for a quick kiss. He buries his face against my neck and puts his hand on my belly.

"Is that all you are wearing to bed, Bella?" Edward asks when he looks at my clothes. I'm wearing nothing but a tank top and panties. "This is pure torture, love."

"My breasts are very tender. They are so sore!" I whisper and feel his warm hand travelling inside my tank top.

I moan when his fingers brush against my nipples. He suddenly frowns and his green eyes turn fascinated. He puts his head inside my tank top and I giggle because his hair tickles against my skin. He pokes his head out and has a big grin on his face.

"They're getting bigger," He marvels and I laugh.

"I know, sweetheart."

Edward ducks back inside my top and I feel his warm breath against my breasts. He hikes up tank top and plants a soft kiss between the valley of my breasts. I sigh gently and my body yearns with desire. I want him so badly. His eyes hold a yearning that mirrors my own and he bends to kiss the side of my breast. I moan softly and this encourages him to shower my breasts with tender kisses.

I knot my hands in his soft hair and hold his head to my chest. I feel the pain melting away as his lips brush against my breasts. Suddenly, I yelp in pain when he sucks my nipple.

"It hurts." I whimper softly and he apologetically gazes at me.

"I'm so sorry, my love. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry," His face falls and I see guilt creeping into his eyes. He lowers my tank top and I hold his face in my hands.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm fine," I reassure him and he nods. "Really."

"Okay."

I smile and bring his face closer to mine. I passionately crash my lips against his and feel him return the kiss with a similar vigor. I pour all my pent up emotions into that kiss and forget about everything but his lips pressed against mine. He cups the back of my neck and playfully tugs on my bottom lip.

Edward pulls me closer and I turn to straddle his lap. He breathlessly pulls back and trails soft kisses down my neck. I feel his raging hard on against my ass, so I grind my hips against his.

As if snapping out of a spell, Edward goes still and his eyes instantly open. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him.

"Bella, we can't." He whispers against my lips and I sigh.

"Edward, please. Please?" I ask softly and stare at him from under my lashes.

"You have no idea how much I want this, angel. But, we can't."

"I'm fine, really."

"We can't, Bella. Not for another five weeks." He says and strokes my cheek.

"But—"

"You're not fine, Bella! Your body is still healing!" Edward snaps and I feel rejected.

I blink back my tears and get off his lap. I bury myself under the covers and turn away from him. I wipe away my tears but more follow.

"I'm sorry." I murmur and swallow the lump in my throat.

"Don't apologize, baby. I should be the one saying sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm so so sorry. I feel terrible. I was frustrated with myself. Bella, please look at me." Edward says and I can hear the anxiety in his voice.

I slowly turn in his direction and find a remorseful expression on his face. "I'm sorry, baby. I can't apologize enough."

"I know," I nod and he wipes away my tears. "And I don't know what I was thinking. I should be thinking about our baby too. The doctors have said that the next few weeks are crucial. I shouldn't be unreasonable."

"You're not being unreasonable," Edward says and brings me in his arms. I wrap myself to him and breathe in his intoxicating scent. "And don't even for a second think that I was rejecting you. Sex is something that can wait until you are fine."

"Yes."

"And five weeks later, I'll make it up to you. I promise."

I blush and nod against him. "I'm sure you will."

We lay in complete silence in bed, wrapped up to each other and I feel Edward playing with a strand of my hair. He occasionally kisses the top of my head or my hands.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"How are summers in Chicago?"

"They are worth the wait, baby." He says with a smile and I roll my eyes. "I mean, they are fantastic."

"Maybe we can stay here during the summer. I really like this house and you can work from here, right?"

"Yes! That sounds fantastic! I think we should start next year since you'll be heavily pregnant during the summer and I don't want you to travel in that condition. Do you want to convert the room next door into a nursery for the baby?"

"Um, sure."

"I love this plan!" He says excitedly and I smile. I love it when he is happy.

"I can see that." I lean up and peck his lips.

"We can also come here during Halloween, Thanksgiving and Christmas," He suggests and that makes me laugh.

"I'll think about it, honey."

"And possibly Easter too."

I close my eyes and snuggle against him. I'm sure he's going to try to convince me to move to Chicago.

"Okay." I mutter and cover a yawn with the back of my hand.

"Or we can go to Seattle during the summers and move here."

"Sure."

"Really?"

"No."

"Bella, come on. I mean, Chicago is comparatively…" I don't hear the rest of his sentence as I fall into a deep slumber.

 _Edward is so exasperating at times._

* * *

 _ **January 19, 2016**_

* * *

I stare at the gorgeous painting exhibit in front of me and then gaze at my handsome boyfriend—who is lost in the beauty of it. We are at the Art Institute of Chicago and it's one of the most beautiful art museums I've been to. Edward said that he's been here more times than he can count, but it's still refreshing every time he visits.

Edward and I have been looking at various exhibits and paintings for the past two hours. It's almost five in the evening and the place is about to close for the day.

I woke up at eight in this morning after a good night's rest; no three am bathroom break or six am throwing up session. When I went downstairs, I found Edward ready to go to work. He promised me that he would be home by two and take me around the city. I had a relaxing bath, worked on content for the book, had a Facetime meeting with Edythe and ate lunch.

I hadn't suffered from morning sickness. Not once today so far.

I snap out of my reverie when a warm arm snakes around my waist. "Hey, beautiful."

I blush brightly and turn my head in Edward's direction. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his cheek. "Hey, handsome."

"Did you like the exhibit?" He asks in a velvety soft voice and offers me his panty dropping smile.

"Yes, I loved it."

"We're leaving now; we have a lot of places left to see."

"Place _s_?" I emphasize the plural and he chuckles.

"You'll see." He whispers and kisses the top of my head.

"I know exactly why you are tiring me out, Cullen." I point out and he smiles but doesn't say anything.

Last night, Edward and I got into an argument about my book tour (he wants me to shorten it) which ended with me in tears. Later, he apologized and we made up —sans sex. We _almost_ did it and I tried to persuade him but he has a lot of self-control. It's annoying.

"How about we take a walk?"

"Um, sure."

"Where are we going?"

"We are on the busiest street in Chicago. I think you should see how beautiful it is. You can do some shopping too. And we can eat something, if you want."

"Okay, that sounds fun." I smile and peck his lips.

"Mr. Cullen?"

We turn when we hear a throaty male voice behind us. I see a man, probably in his fifties, suited and booted with a beaming grin on his face. He shakes hands with Edward and offers me a polite nod. I smile and nod back.

"Mr. Berkeley, it's wonderful to meet you."

"And you, Mr. Cullen. It's been a while since we've seen you here."

"Mr. Berkeley, this is my girlfriend, Bella Swan. Bella, this is Jim Berkley, he is the treasurer of the Art Institute of Chicago."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Berkeley." I say softly and he grins at me.

"And you, Ms. Swan. Is this your first time visiting our museum?"

"Yes, and I absolutely love it."

"That's great to hear. And don't forget to visit the shop; we have amazing exhibits on sale. I'm sure you will like that too."

"We will," Edward says and caresses my back. "My sister has demanded that I bring her the Van Gogh orb. She loves Patricia Breen's work."

"I bet she does. And I hear your project in Dubai is…"

And I stand there for the next fifteen minutes, listening to that man almost interview my boyfriend about his residential tower project in Dubai. The place empties within minutes and we are the only people left in this gigantic room besides the employees.

Once Mr. Berkeley leaves, Edward gazes at me with relief and leads me as far away from that man as possible. Edward buys the orb that Alice wanted and has it gift wrapped. It's ridiculously overpriced but I don't say anything.

Edward and I descend the steps of the Institute and he receives a call. He reluctantly answers it and pulls me snugly against him. I can't believe how cold this city is! I am dressed in a multicolored shirt, black skinny jeans, ankle boots and black wool felt coat. And gloves, of course. Otherwise, my hands would freeze in this weather.

"Hey, Benji. What's up?" Edward says and I smile. "Yes, still on for Thursday. Is that all you wanted to ask? I'm going to hang up now… Fine, what is it?… What?! Really, that's great!" He has an excited expression on his face like he's just heard the most exciting news ever. "Wait, hold on."

Edward gazes at me and his green eyes are dancing with joy. "Bella, Benji just arranged tickets for Sunday's Bulls vs. Patriots game!"

"Sunday? Sweetie, we were supposed to leave on Sunday. I have meetings at the publishing house and with Tia on Monday," I say and his smile slowly dies down. Oh, I don't want to make him sad. "But, it's alright. I'll reschedule. We can leave Monday morning."

"Are you sure? I can cancel," He says and I can see the reluctance on his face. I hear Benji shouting something to Edward from the other line.

I giggle. "No, baby. Don't cancel. I'll manage."

"Do you want to come? Everyone's going to be there."

"Just the guys?" I ask and he nods. "I think you should go by yourself. Have a night out with your friends. I'm sure it's been a while since you've had that."

"Yes, it's been quite some time," He smiles and kisses my lips soundly. "Thank you for being the best."

"You're welcome."

Edward puts the phone to his ear and grins. "Benji, I'm there… No, she isn't coming. She doesn't like sports… What?… Of course she did. Why? Karen was giving you a hard time? … Well, I'm a lucky man… Alright, whatever… Fine, I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Benji was surprised that you patiently cancelled our Sunday plans. Karen threw a fit and cried over it." Edward says and laughs.

I chuckle and pat his cheek. "That's because she's pregnant and hormonal. That happens."

"Will that happen to you in a couple of weeks?" He asks skeptically and I shrug.

"Maybe, I don't know." I say because I'm really not sure what will happen in next few months.

"As long as you don't kick me out of our house, I think I can manage."

I giggle. "Alright, Cullen. I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

We stroll along the Magnificent Mile, a world famous shopping district that is still bustling with people at six in the evening. I crane my neck as I take a hearty look at the tall skyscrapers and elegant stores.

"Do you want to buy something, baby?" Edward asks and I shake my head.

"No, thank you. I think I'm good."

"Are you sure? You can get whatever you want on this street."

I smile. "I'm fine, Edward."

He kisses the side of my head and loops my arm through his and interlaces our hands. He tells me about the different buildings surrounding us and shares some of his memories of the places he usually visits when he's here. It's satisfying to see a constant smile on Edward's face. He stops mid-word and gazes at my thoughtful face.

"What's wrong, love?" Edward asks gently and I blush. I shake my head and we stop walking. He pulls me flush against him and my breathing hitches. He leans closer and I shiver when his cool breath fans my face.

"It's nothing," I whisper breathlessly and he brushes his lips against my cheek. "I was just admiring how much you love Chicago."

"I grew up here, of course I love it. But, I still prefer our home in Seattle where I get to wake up next to you every day. That's home for me now."

"That makes me really happy, Edward." I whisper with a smile. I wind my arms around his neck and sigh against his lips.

"But, I'm still going to tell our kid how Chicago is better than Seattle." He mumbles seriously and I laugh.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," I stroke his cheek and his eyes bore into mine. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, both of you." Edward says and my heart melts hearing that, like it always does. He briefly touches my belly and we share a smile.

"Edward, is that you?" I hear a posh, hard voice say to my right.

I turn to see a beautiful woman, probably around my age, who is dressed in a skin tight dress, boots and a coat. Her dark eyes are practically eye-fucking my boyfriend and she has a sultry smile on her ruby red lips. Edward straightens himself and pulls me impossibly closer to him, as if shielding himself from her.

"Hey, Kelly." Edward says and offers a polite smile.

"Hi! Oh my god, it's been ages!" She walks towards us and pushes me to the side as she tightly hugs him.

I steady myself and sigh with irritation. I don't like her. Edward gently breaks the hug and she runs a hand through her long blonde locks.

"And who's this?" Kelly asks as she gazes at me from head to toe.

Edward offers me a gorgeous smile and I blush from his loving gaze. "This is my beautiful girlfriend, Bella. Baby, this is an old friend of mine, Kelly."

"Oh come on, Edward! We were more than friends!" She winks at my boyfriend—who shifts uncomfortably by my side. "How long are you in town for? We should totally hang out! I have a party this Friday. You can bring your girlfriend too." She mutters the latter part with distaste, as if I'm invisible.

"I'm sorry, Kelly but I'm going to pass on that offer. Bella and I have important plans on Friday," He turns to me and smiles. "Plus, I'd rather spend some quality time with her. She's been very busy lately. Her book is being published, her bookstore is under renovation and she's avidly working with my NGO. So, what are you up to these days?" He turns to her and she plays with her hair.

"I uh, am a decorator. I recently decorated my penthouse. And I help mom with her boutique."

"That sounds great," Edward comments and kisses my hair. "Now, if you'll excuse us, Bella and I have somewhere to be."

"Yeah, bye. Call me Ed, in case you get bored." Kelly says and gives me a phony smile.

I smile in her direction. "Don't worry. I know how to keep my man busy."

She huffs and walks away. Edward spins me in his arms and I laugh. He passionately kisses me and I moan softly. I deepen our kiss and pull his face closer to mine. We breathlessly break apart and he touches his forehead to mine.

"Let's go to our next destination before things get carried away." He says and brushes his thumb against my bottom lip.

"Where are we going?"

He smiles. "We are going to have dinner at my favorite Italian restaurant called _The Rosebud_ and then I'm going to show you the Chicago skyline. You want to see that, don't you?"

"Yes! I'm dying to see it ever since you showed me your painting!" I say excitedly and feel overjoyed that he is taking me places that I've wanted to see.

"Alright, I'll call the driver."

"Can't we see the skyline first?" I ask and pout.

"No baby, that pout is not going to work. We need to eat first."

"Fine, whatever!" I huff which makes him laugh.

* * *

 _ **January 21, 2016**_

* * *

"Edward, go away." I whisper weakly and heave against the toilet seat. I close my eyes and remain still as I wait for another wave of nausea to crash over me.

When I know I won't be throwing up anymore, I push the flush button and the contents disappear from my eyesight. I put down the toilet lid and stand in front of the wash basin. I stare at my pale face in the mirror and find Edward patiently standing behind me like he always does. I gargle and quickly brush my teeth. I wash my face with warm water and dry it with towel.

I turn to Edward and he opens his arms for me. I quickly rush into them and hide my face against his chest. He undoes my ponytail and my head starts feeling lighter than before. He strokes my hair and gently rocks me in his arms.

"Let's go to bed, it's late." Edward whispers against my ear and I nod.

We step out of the bathroom and he leads me to the bed. I check the time on the radio alarm and see that it's three in the morning. Edward tucks me under the covers and gives me a chaste kiss. He caresses my cheek with his hand and sighs.

"Do you want anything? Tea? Maybe crackers?" Edward asks and I shake my head.

"I don't want to puke again."

"You won't, my love. I'll go make herbal tea for you," He says and kisses my forehead. "No more spicy and greasy food for dinner from now on. And you're going to have small meals throughout the day."

"Yes, sir." I whisper and he smiles.

"I'll be back in ten."

Edward walks out of the room and I twist a little to grab my phone. I yelp when I feel a sudden jab in my ribs. It hurts. I touch my side and take a deep breath. I cough a little and wince when my chest hurts. Why is it hurting again? I wrap my arms around my stomach and close my eyes. _Breathe in… Breathe out… Breathe in… Breathe out…_

I wake up gasping in pain and feel a warm arm around my stomach. I open my eyes and see Edward snuggled up to me. My eyes fill with tears as the pain intensifies. I shake Edward violently and his eyes snap open. He gazes at me with an alarmed expression and sits up. He takes my hand in his and frowns.

"Baby, what happened?"

"My ribs hurt," I whimper and tighten my hold on his hand. "They hurt so badly."

"Calm down, darling. I want you to breathe first. Stay calm, okay?" He says soothingly and a sob escapes my lips.

"It hurts."

"Dr. Kilmer gave you some medication for this. Let me get it." He tries to get off the bed but I grab his wrist.

"Don't leave me." I say and tears blind my vision.

"Hey, I'm right here. I'll just get the pills, angel." He whispers and kisses my forehead.

Edward unwraps my hand from his wrist and leaves the room. A few seconds later, he returns and sits on the edge of the bed. I carefully sit up and swallow the pills. I drink a glass of water and get under the covers again.

"I want to go home." I mumble and sniffle lightly. He wipes my nose with the long sleeve of his t-shirt which makes me blush.

"We'll talk about it in the morning, okay?" Edward says and strokes my hair.

"It's so cold here." I mutter and he chuckles.

"I know, hush now, and go to sleep."

I close my eyes and sigh. "Stay with me."

Edward slips under the covers and carefully pulls me closer. I take short breaths and try to ignore the mild pain in my chest. I concentrate on his soft breathing against my hair, his hand stroking my belly and the other one caressing my arm and his lips brushing against the top of my head.

As I drift off to sleep, I feel something vibrate against my leg.

"Fuck," Edward whispers and I keep my eyes shut. It's his phone.

"Hello?… Hey, how are you?… I'm in Chicago with Bella… I heard, Em. Mom told me. How do you feel?… I'm really sorry I'm not there, I feel terrible… Thanks… Uh, Friday? I hope that's okay with you. If not—Thank you so much… Yeah, almost two weeks. Mom told you, didn't she? I knew it… I don't know, it's up to her. I mean, I haven't asked yet. Who knows what she might say… I hope you're right… What do you want to know about him?… Alright, I'll tell Zidek to drop off the remaining files at your place—What do you mean you aren't staying at your house—You what?!"

"Edward?" I say groggily and snuggle closer to him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, baby. Go to sleep." Edward whispers and kisses the side of my head. He gets out of the bed and I hear his footsteps fading as he speaks to someone.

 _I'll talk to him in the morning_.

* * *

"… and before I forget, the dates are updated for the book tour. We'll be starting on March 25 and go until May 05." Edythe says and types something on her laptop.

I nod. "Yes, I read the email Pat sent to me last night."

She gazes at me and offers an exuberant smile. "Are you excited? I'm so excited! I can't wait!"

"I'm looking forward to it." I grin at her and she gives me a pointed look.

"Something you want to tell me? You've seemed off since your accident. Is there something wrong? Do you want to postpone the book launch and tour? We can talk to Frieda and her team. I'll get—" I cut her off.

"Nothing like that, Edythe," I reassure her and she sighs with relief. "I've been looking forward to the book launch for a very long time. I wish it was sooner."

"I feel the same way."

Edward and I had a discussion during breakfast about the tour dates. He is adamant that I scratch off some of the places I'll be visiting because it will be physically exhausting. But, I think I'll be able to manage. I'm going to have team of people to help me.

I clear my throat and grab her attention. "You've been on tours before, right?"

"Yeah, it's really exhausting but I feel that you learn a lot." She says with a smile and I idly play with my hair.

"That's true."

Edythe puts her laptop away and looks me in the eye. "Bella, if you are having second thoughts about this tour, you can share them with me. Look, we have a mountain of tasks ahead of us and if you don't feel good about this, we can call the whole thing off. Or maybe postpone it. Your wellbeing is more important. I know you have a lot of family conflicts going on and you are still recovering from your accident. It's a lot to take in."

My eyes fill with tears and anxiety pools in the pit of my stomach. On top of all these issues, I'm having a baby in few months. I'm scared that if I physically stress myself, it'll affect the baby. I don't want to hurt my baby. But, this book is something that I've been working on for a long time. I've had many sleepless nights and I want to see it through.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edythe asks softly and I stare at the knotted hands on my lap. I sniffle and nod my head.

"I'm fine." I mumble and a sob escapes my chest.

"Oh honey, don't cry," She comes over and sit by me on the sofa and puts an arm around me. "Hey, it's going to be alright."

"I'm pregnant." I whisper and she stiffens next to me.

I look at her and find shock all over her face. Slowly, the shock wears off and a huge smile erupts on her face. "Bella, congratulations! That's so wonderful! You'll make a great mother."

Edythe hugs me and I momentarily forget about my worries and hug her back. She rubs my back and releases me. I wipe away my tears and she exhales deeply.

"Is this what Edward wanted to talk to me about?" She asks and I nod. "Don't pressure yourself, we'll figure it out."

"Are you sure?" I ask and she chuckles.

"Yes, dear. Now, first things first, you'll have to tell the publication about the baby because they will want to know."

I frown. "Why? My being pregnant is none of their business."

"Yes Bella, but you'll be promoting your book that they are publishing. It's best if they are informed about it. How far along are you?"

"Seven weeks, starting today." I say and can't help smile.

"Aw you're so cute, Bella," She gushes and I blush. "How about—"

We get interrupted when Edward steps inside the room with a sexy smile on his face. He looks handsome in his light blue shirt and black pants. He has rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and his black jacket is draped over his arm. His green eyes meet mine and they light up. My face heats up and I smile shyly.

"Hey, Edward." Edythe says and he gazes at her.

"Hey."

"I'm going to get more coffee." She says and grabs her empty mug before walking out of the family room.

I stand up once Edward is within reaching distance and he envelops me in his arms. I wind my arms around his neck and smile. He touches his forehead to mine and grins.

"Welcome home, honey." I whisper and he pecks my lips.

"Hmm, how was your day?"

"You don't have a lot of energy to do anything else once you've thrown up both breakfast and lunch." I mutter and he sighs.

"I'm sorry about that," He says and wipes away a stray tear from my cheek. "You were crying."

I nod and stare at his shirt. He tips my chin up to look into his gorgeous eyes. "Why were you crying?"

"I told Edythe that we're having a baby. I was crying because it's all overwhelming." My voice breaks as I explain to him.

His eyes soften and he cups my face in his hands. "Baby, don't worry."

"We were discussing the book tour dates."

"Can I stay here, if you don't mind?" He asks hesitantly and I smile.

"Of course."

Edythe walks inside with a smile on her face and she gives a quick hug to Edward. "Congratulations, Edward. I'm really happy for you guys."

"Thank you very much," He says with a big grin and settles on the sofa beside me.

Edythe sits across from us and takes hold of her laptop. Edward puts an arm around me and kisses my cheek. I blush and rest my head on his shoulder. Karen and Benji invited us to their place for dinner tonight at eight. We need to leave in an hour and half. I'm very excited to meet them.

"Alright guys, what is it that you want to talk about?" Edythe inquires and Edward clears his throat.

"How many places are you hitting for the book tour?" He asks and she gazes at the laptop and back at him.

"We'll be travelling to 26 cities."

Edward lets out a gust of breath and chuckles. "That's great."

"Edward sweetheart," I put my hand on his knee and he gazes at me. "It'll be fine. I'll take care of myself and the baby."

"I know you will, Bella. I trust you. But," He looks at Edythe. "Please make sure there is proper gap between each destination, and a week off when Bella is in Seattle so that we can book the doctor's appointment."

"There is ample time for Bella to relax after every city, don't worry. I'll make sure she is in Seattle for more than four days. She needs a monthly check-up." Edythe mutters and thoughtfully stares at her laptop screen.

"Also, Bella is in dire need of an assistant, which I've told her a couple of times but she continues to ignore me." Edward says and I glare at him.

"I don't need someone to get my coffee." I snap and he sighs.

"If you have an assistant, he or she will take care of your schedule, help you manage your time and possibly remind you to eat. You can't remember every single task of yours. You will have someone to rely on in case you forget something." Edward explains and his eyes pin me with their stare.

"Okay, fine." I whisper and he offers me a dazzling smile.

"Great. Victoria already has two people shortlisted from a pool of ten. You guys can select whichever one you want once we go back to Seattle." He says and I roll my eyes.

"Of course."

Edythe pipes in. "Edward is absolutely right about this. I'll be involved in arrangements of your demos and signing sessions, and won't always be available."

Edward curiously gazes at us. "Wait a minute. You have cooking demos?"

I smile shyly. "Yeah, I figured it'll be more interesting. We are not doing them in every city but wherever we can manage. There will be around twelve cooking demos and I have a special one just for desserts."

Edward flashes me a big smile. "Oh, I wouldn't miss the desert one. Where is it going to be?"

"New York."

"Sounds great. What are you making?" He asks and I giggle.

"I'll make whatever you want, honey. I haven't selected a final recipe yet. I have to email it to the marketing team by end of this week."

"Okay, I'll choose something from the book."

"Bella, we are almost done with everything." Edythe says and I feel butterflies swirling in my stomach. I can't wait.

I smile at her. "Yep."

"Are you feeling better now?" She asks and I nod.

I feel much better with Edward next to me. I know he's always there to help and share his thoughts regarding any problem I have. If there are proper breaks between cities and I get enough time to rest, this book tour should be smooth sailing.

"I think we are done for today," I announce and she smiles. "When is your return flight to Seattle?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"I'm so thankful you could come here and stay for two days so we could meet and discuss about the book."

Edythe shakes her head. "Oh come on Bella, it's my pleasure. Plus, it's a relief to get away from my family for two days and let my husband take care of the kids. I'm flying first class and have the best hotel suite, thanks to your boyfriend."

Edward chuckles and nods. "You're welcome."

"So," Edythe drawls and gazes at Edward for a millisecond before looking at me. "Now that the preparations for the book launch have ended, do you guys think we should _prepone_ the event?"

I frown at the sudden change of topic. "Um, why should we prepone it?"

"Well, your book tour will be starting two weeks after the launch. Don't you think you should give more time to readers to enjoy your book before the tour? Maybe you'll attract more people once they try the recipes and see how wonderful the book is. You can keep working on your blogs, I'm already running your Facebook and Instagram pages—which are garnering a lot of attention—and this way… it'll be helpful,"

She continues. "Now, once the book is out, we'll know the key demographic of what age groups find your book the most interesting. We can sort events and demos according to that."

Edward strokes my arm and I glance at him. "Edythe makes sense here, darling. Don't you think?"

"Yes, of course. Why didn't we think of this before?" I mutter and they smile.

"It's never too late, Bella." She says and I sigh.

"What about the venues for the book launch? We have booked them in advance. Will they change the dates? What if they won't? We need to talk to Pat and the logistics team. What if they don't like this idea? I think—"

Edward cuts me off. "Love, don't panic. Edythe and I will handle it. Is that alright with you? I'll make sure we get the venues, okay?"

I nod and try to calm my erratic heart. I hug him and place my head on his chest. He kisses the side of my head and winds his arms around me.

"Thank you." I whisper and feel his lips brushing against my cheek.

"Anything for you, Bella," Edward whispers silkily and clears his throat. "Edythe, what dates do you think Frieda will be okay with?"

"How about February 7? And the event in New York on February 10?" I hear her say.

I think preponing will be a good idea. At least I won't live in the anxiety of getting my book launched for another month. I will find out quicker how my book is doing. If people don't respond well, maybe I can cancel the book tour. But, I hope that doesn't happen. I should have positive thoughts.

"Bella love, what do you think?" Edward asks me and I pull back.

"Sounds good. Do you think Frieda will be okay with this?" I ask and look at Edythe—who offers me a smile.

"Consider it done."

 _Okay_.

* * *

"Bella? Bella?"

I roll my eyes when I hear Edward calling my name from the stairway. I hear him descending the stairs and he appears in front of me within seconds. I stop breathing when I stare at his handsome face. His hair is a sexy mess and there is a cute frown on his face. He is dressed in a white Henley, grey jeans and a black cardigan. He has his coat in one hand and phone in the other.

"I should've known you would be here." Edward mutters and I snap out of my reverie.

I am currently in the kitchen checking up on the dessert I made for our dinner at Karen and Benji's. Karen said that she wanted to taste something I made because Edward always raves about it. Plus, she said that she is not good at making desserts.

Edward has been in his study for the past hour talking on the phone to someone instead of getting ready to leave for dinner. When I asked him if there was a problem, he didn't respond to my question.

"Are you ready to leave?" He asks and I nod. "Are you mad at me?" I nod again. "I'm sorry, baby. It was about Emmett. I just had a lot on my mind when you asked."

I look into his earnest green eyes. "What happened? Is he alright? You said that he was fine."

"He is, love. But he is obviously a bit emotionally unstable. He talks to me from time to time." He says and I bite my bottom lip anxiously.

"Do you think he'll talk to me if I call?" I ask and he nods.

"Of course, we'll call him tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Okay." I offer him a smile and he smiles back.

"What are you doing here?"

"I made dessert. Karen wanted me to make something so I prepared a layered mocha cheesecake." I say and retrieve the cake from the refrigerator. I put it on the cake stand and close it with a glass lid.

"This cake looks so fucking delicious. I'll barely get a piece. Karen and Benji will hog it all to themselves." He pouts and I giggle. I close the distance between us and kiss his lips soundly.

"You're so cute. I made a tiny version just for you and left it in the fridge. I figured you would whine about it." I say and his eyes light up.

Edward crashes his lips against mine and I moan softly. I enthusiastically kiss him back and smile against his lips. "Thank you, Bella. God, I love you."

I laugh. "I know, sweetheart. Well, you are my favorite person in the whole world."

"I'm honored, Ms. Swan," He whispers and rubs his nose down mine. "Might I say you look absolutely ravishing tonight?"

I blush from head to toe and stare at him from under my lashes. "You look quite handsome yourself."

He kisses my lips softly. "Thank you again, my love."

"Can I ask for something, baby?" I ask softly and he smiles.

"Anything you want, Bella."

"Can I have pizza? I'm really hungry." I pout and he groans.

"Bella, I think we've discussed this a million times over the last few days. No junk food for dinner. Plus, we are going out for dinner." He says firmly and I pout more.

"Please? Please? I really want to have pizza."

Edward closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Love, you know I don't like to refuse you, but you can't have pizza. Please don't make it difficult to say no."

"Edward sweetheart, look at me," I whisper and he shakes his head. "Edward, open your eyes and look at me."

"No." He mutters and I huff internally. _I know I can break him if he looks at me._

"Why aren't you looking at me?" I ask and try to sound hurt.

His eyes immediately snap open and his green eyes gaze at my sad face. I cradle his handsome face in my hands and lean closer. He looks hesitant and I sigh softly. I brush my lips against his and he returns my kiss.

I break our kiss and gaze into his soulful eyes. "Edward, it's just one pizza. I can't leave Chicago without having its famous pizza. Nothing will happen," I whisper against his lips and kiss his jaw. "I can share, sweetheart. Please?" I continue and kiss his lips. His eyes never leave mine and I smile softly. I can see his will crumbling in them.

"Bella…" His sentence trails off and I decide to use a final weapon. I grab his free hand and put it on my flat belly.

"The baby really wants it, sweetheart. Don't you want our baby to be happy? _She_ wants pizza." I say and his face looks conflicted. I can't believe I called our baby 'she'. We're having a boy! But, it's the only way to make my boyfriend happy.

Edward sighs dejectedly. "Alright, if you cared enough to call our baby a girl, I think you really want pizza. We'll pick it up on our way, okay?"

I squeal. "Thank you! I love you so much, Edward! You are the best boyfriend in the entire universe. I promise I won't have junk food at dinner after this."

I throw my arms around Edward's neck and hug him. He chuckles and buries his nose against my hair to take in a deep breath. We stay in our embrace for a couple of minutes until I have the sudden urge to pee. I release him and the doorbell rings.

"That must be the pizza, I already ordered it in advance," I say hurriedly and bounce from one foot to another. "Can you please get that? I have to pee. Thanks."

I march towards the closest bathroom and stop when Edward calls to me. I turn and find him staring at me with a determined face.

"You are not allowed to use our baby to grant any favors for another month! And I will not forget this. I'll get back at you for this, Swan." He says and I glare at him, unable to form a coherent sentence in my mind. I know he will take revenge for how I almost seduced him for a stupid pizza.

"I'm not sharing this pizza with you, then. Screw you." I say and turn on my heel to rush to the bathroom to pee.

 _Well that was mature_.

* * *

"What the fuck is going on here?" Edward mutters as we enter Benji and Karen's home.

Their house is situated in a suburban neighborhood surrounded by tall trees and has a cute little backyard. It's not a giant house but it seems quite luxurious. Edward and I enter through the main door as it was unlocked and find a mess in the living room. There is a lot of commotion and there is a lady crooning on the home speakers about pregnancy.

Edward helps me out of my jacket and hangs our coats in in the hall closet. We walk further inside and I hear Karen yelling in the room next door.

"Karen? Benji?" Edward calls out but I don't think they can hear him.

"… Fine, alright! I won't help and don't yell at me later! Bella and Edward will be here any moment and look at this place!" I hear a strong male voice slowly rise in volume and realize Benji must be approaching the living room.

Benji appears in the room and I take a good look at his face. I have only seen him and Karen in photos so it's kind of exciting that I'm meeting them for the first time. Benji is tall, as tall as Edward with dirty blonde hair and grey eyes. He has a light beard which suits him well. His features are very sharp and distinctive. He is very good-looking but nothing compared to my boyfriend.

"Hey!" Benji says and he looks surprised. His eyes race all over the living room and look at us again. "Wow, you guys are here already. I'm sorry if this place looks messy, I'll get everything cleaned up."

"Hello, Benji. It's great to meet you too." Edward says and Benji chuckles. He relaxes a little and walks over to us. They share a brief hug and Edward snakes an arm around my waist.

"Benji, this is my Bella."

Benji smiles and hugs me. "Hey, Bella. It's wonderful to finally meet you."

"You too. And congratulations on your wedding and the baby. I'm very happy for you guys." I say with a smile and he beams at me.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Benji's smile disappears and he looks at Edward. "She's so nice. Keep her away from Karen. She is lashing out on people who are being nice to her today."

"Really?" Edward whispers and protectively pulls me in his arms. I giggle and shake my head.

"She's pregnant, it's nothing else." I say and Benji sighs tiredly.

"I'm so done with her being pregnant. And it's only been four and half months." He mutters and Edward kisses the top of my head.

"You'll get used to it." Edward says to which Benji laughs in response.

"You can never get used to it."

"BENJI! Why aren't you helping me?!" I hear Karen shout which makes me jump. Wow, she is loud. I gaze at Edward anxiously and he rubs my back.

Benji gives me an apologetic smile and turns his head towards the kitchen. "Edward and Bella are here, babe. Why don't you come out?"

"What?!" She yells and I hear her footsteps stomping towards the living room.

Karen comes into my view and I try to cover my shock looking at her face. Her burgundy hair is all over the place and her green eyes look apprehensive. She is holding a ladle in one hand and the other one is clenched in a fist. She is wearing an apron over her sweatshirt and I can see her protruding baby bump.

"Oh my god, you guys are here." She says nervously and tries to fix her hair.

"Yeah, you invited us," Edward says and she glares at him. _Oh, Edward_. Before she can open her mouth, he speaks again. "We brought dessert! You're going to love it! Bella made cheesecake."

Karen's expression changes and she grins. "That's so wonderful! I can't wait to eat it. I'm a little hungry right now."

Benji chimes in. "Let's get dinner ready first. Edward, why don't you grab drinks for Bella and yourself from the bar? Karen and I will get dinner on the table."

"No!" Karen says sharply and shakes her head. "Don't enter my kitchen! All you do is yell and scream at me!"

"I think I'll help Karen with dinner." I whisper to Edward and he frowns.

"Are you sure, baby? You get nauseous when you are in the kitchen."

"I'll be fine." I peck his lips and walk over to Karen—who is sending a death glare at her husband.

"Hi, Karen. It's so nice to meet you in person." I say cheerfully and her expression turns bright.

"I'm so sorry I'm behaving so weirdly. I'm so glad we're meeting, Bella. Finally!" She gives me a bone crushing hug and I smile. I can feel her protruded abdomen pressing against my stomach and I realize this is soon going to happen to me.

I release Karen and her green eyes are studying my face intently. I clear my throat softly. "Do you mind if I help you in the kitchen? I don't want to sit idle."

She shakes her head and smiles. "Oh Bella, I'll manage it. I just have to prepare the soup, chicken and salad."

"I want to help." I insist because I know there is a lot to do and she is close to a breakdown.

"Really? You want to help me?" She asks softly and I nod. "That's so nice," She suddenly starts sobbing and hugs me. "Thank you, Bella."

I rub her back and turn to see Edward give us a weird look. I smile and hold her as long as she wants. She pulls back a few minutes later and wipes away her tears.

"Let's go then." She says and grins at me.

"We'll clean up in here." Edward says behind me pointing to the living room and I nod.

Karen and I go to the kitchen where I see an utter mess. There are pots and pans strewn around, groceries haphazardly set on the side table and there is something inside the oven. Karen starts arranging the groceries and I help her.

"I'm making Lobster Bisque, Roast chicken with lemon and herbs and Mediterranean quinoa salad." She informs me and my mouth waters. I can't wait to have roast chicken.

"That sounds delicious. I'm starving already! Let's get to work."

"Yes. I'll make the salad. Can you check the soup that's on the stove?" She asks sweetly and I nod.

I walk over to the pot and immediately cover my mouth with my hand when the strong scent of herbs assaults my senses. I fight a wave of nausea and nod my head.

"This looks good." I mumble and try to breathe through my mouth.

"Yeah, I made a recipe from your Christmas blog. It's amazing. My friends are your fans already. They can't wait to see you on the book tour."

I blush and smile shyly. "I can't wait either. I'll send you passes if you want, just let me know how many friends are coming."

She squeals. "Oh really? That'd be awesome! Thank you, Bella!"

"You are welcome."

"Can you help me with roast chicken? I think I've messed something up. I'm just all over the place." She says with a lost expression and I squeeze her hand.

"It's alright. Let me help. Do you want to sit for a while?" I ask and motion to the chair.

"Yeah, I think I might. My legs are killing me," She mutters and settles on the chair. She sighs loudly and rubs her protruding bump. "Before you start your family with Edward let me tell you something, pregnancy is no piece of cake, Bella. All you get are clown feet and people touching your belly as if you are an exhibit at a children's museum." She snaps and I become motionless.

"R—Really?" I stutter out and my heart rate picks up.

"Yes. And it's just wonderful when you have an emotionally unavailable husband like mine who doesn't give two shits about your whining and won't go out to get you ice-cream at three in the morning. You get a terrible backache and every person at work wants to offer you stupid advice that doesn't make sense! How can I forget that you can't even have a glass of wine at the end of every monstrous day! Only coffee, which is decaf!" She yells during her rant and I blink rapidly and try to breathe.

"That sucks." I mutter and her lips curve into a smile.

"Anyway, how is your life in Seattle?"

 _Well I'm pregnant too, for starters._

* * *

I fiddle with the fork in my hand and make imaginary circles over my slice of cheesecake. I stare into the stone fireplace and watch the flames. After listening to Karen complain about her pregnancy in the kitchen for one hour, I'm starting to get nervous about having the baby. She mentioned that she hadn't been able to sleep for the past two nights.

What if that happens to me when I'm on the book tour? How will I take care of myself? There are so many risks to consider.

"Bella?" Edward calls my name and I turn in his direction. I find his green eyes staring at me with concern. "Are you okay, my love?"

"Yes." I whisper and he frowns.

"You didn't eat much dinner and you love roast chicken. What's wrong?"

I shake my head. "It's nothing."

"Then you need to eat this cake," Edward mutters and puts his plate away. He takes my plate and fork and holds a spoonful of cake in front of my lips. "Open."

"Edward, don't."

"Please? It's delicious. Just one bite." He pouts adorably and I eat it.

I chew the cheesecake and feel the soft texture of cheese and chocolate. It's delicious. I suddenly feel hungry. I snatch the plate from him and finish my slice in three bites. I gaze at Edward and find him staring at me with his mouth hanging open.

"Can I have some of your cake too?" I point to his plate and he nods.

"Um, sure. Here." He passes me his plate and I inhale his cake too.

"Thank you." I whisper and peck his lips. He snaps out of his current state and smiles.

"I like to watch you eat," He says and kisses the top of my head. "Is there something bothering you, my love?"

I turn my head towards the doorway and hear Karen and Benji talking in the kitchen. We are currently seated in the family room for dessert while Benji is making coffee and Karen is taking her vitamin pills. I gaze at Edward and lean closer to him.

"Karen was complaining about how difficult pregnancy is," My voice breaks and I play with his fingers. "I'm scared."

"Oh baby, I'm here to help you through it all. You know that," His green eyes look worried. "And we'll make sure that you follow a proper diet when you're on the book tour."

"I'm going to have clown feet and I'll look fat and hideous! And I'll have to pee all the time!" I sob and tightly hug him. He wraps his arms around me and rocks me in his arms.

"Hush now, darling. It's going to be fine. You need to stop worrying so much." He says and anger surges through me. I pull back and glower at him through my tears.

"Yes, of course. Why would it concern you? You don't have to carry a ten pound baby in your uterus! You won't have to worry about how fat you'll get in a few weeks! All you have to do is to roll over and fall asleep." I snap and he gulps.

"I didn't mean it that way, baby. I just meant that things will run smoothly; there is no chance that anything can go wrong. Everybody is here to help you." He stutters out and I feel badly for shouting at him.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." I say in a small voice and he embraces me. I bury my face against his chest and take a lungful of breath. "I love you."

"I love you too," He kisses the side of my head. "And just so you know, men don't have a uterus."

"I know."

"Only women are powerful and vulnerable enough to do this," I sniffle and gaze at him. He nods and wipes away my tears. "You love our baby, don't you?"

"Of course."

"And he isn't even born yet. If you love our baby so much already, can you imagine how much your love will expand for him once you bring him into the world?" He asks and his question makes me think.

Edward gives me a soft, understanding smile and I feel incredibly blessed to have such an amazing boyfriend. These issues will be temporary but we'll be parents forever. I can't wait.

I clear my throat. "Will you go to the store at three in the morning if I crave something?"

He laughs and wraps me in his arms. "Yes, my darling. Anything you want, any time you want. I'm at your service."

I giggle and kiss his lips. "You're perfect, Edward."

"Maybe I am." He smirks and I roll my eyes.

"Oh, you're so full of yourself. A terrible human being."

"I know. I have no clue why you dated me in the first place," He murmurs against my lips and I grin.

"Who would turn down the chance of dating a billionaire? I have a big ass mansion and two luxury cars." I tease him and he smiles.

"I thought you moved in with me because you loved me."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you." I mumble and connect our lips for a much needed kiss.

Edward pulls me astride his lap and deepens our kiss. His tongue tangles with mine and I moan when he bites hard on my bottom lip. His teeth graze against my lip and I whimper softly. I wrap my arms around his neck and he draws me flush against him. I can never get enough of this man. How the hell are we supposed to not have sex for four more weeks?

I feel his member stirring and I know I have a few seconds before he breaks our kiss. I put all my pent up tension in that kiss and rotate my hips against his. He moans sexily and pulls back breathlessly.

"God, Bella!" He pants out and takes deep breaths. "Do I have to be the responsible one every time we make out?"

"Yes, I can't help myself." I pout and he pecks my lips.

"Patience, my love."

I slide off his lap and hear footsteps entering the room. Karen and Benji come into our view holding trays in their hands. They place them on the coffee table and I snuggle closer to my boyfriend. One tray has an array of alcoholic drinks—beer, cocktail, champagne, wine, whiskey and cola. Whoa, they went all the way. The other tray has a cordless coffee kettle and two empty mugs.

"What would you like, Bella?" Benji asks and I bite my bottom lip. _I can't have anything_.

Edward clears his throat. "Actually, the doctors have told Bella not to consume alcohol for few weeks. It's not good for her condition."

Karen laughs. "Oh come on, a glass of wine won't hurt. And Bella is perfectly fine now. If I was in your place, I wouldn't have hesitated. But, I'll have to settle for my decaf coffee."

She pours herself a cup of coffee and takes the cup in her hands. Benji grabs the crystal glass of whiskey and inserts two ice subs. He takes an inviting sip and sighs softly. Edward runs a hand through his hair and kisses my hair.

"Edward? Why the fuck are you being so shy?" Benji asks and chuckles. Edward quietly takes hold of a chilled bottle of beer and plays with the cap.

I pour myself a cup of coffee and drink it. It's not bad.

"It's decaf, Bella." Karen makes a face and I shrug.

"It's alright."

"Your call."

She starts sharing an animated incident that occurred during college where Edward and Benji made complete fools of themselves. She also mentions Jasper; and I realize they must be good friends with him too. Benji finishes his drink and pours himself a second round while Edward is still fiddling with his bottle of beer. I don't think he drank it.

"Hey, why aren't you drinking?" I whisper to Edward in a low voice and he sighs. He puts an arm around me and gives me a soft kiss.

"I feel like it's unfair that I can drink and you can't, just because you are the one carrying our baby. We should be in this together. I've decided that I won't drink alcohol unless I really _really_ need a drink." He says softly and my heart melts hearing that.

"That's the sweetest thing ever. Thank you, baby. I really appreciate it," I peck his lips. "But, you don't have to do that. It's fine if you want to have a drink."

He smiles. "I think I'm fine with my decision."

"As you wish."

Karen asks me numerous questions about my upcoming book and later she and Benji ask Edward and me the story of how we met. I can't help feel nostalgic thinking about how we met six months ago in my bookstore. It seems like years ago. We've come so far. Now, we're together and having a baby. Who would've thought?

"… and Bella being the klutz she is, stumbled right into me," Edward says and laughs as he dictates to them how we met at the Beer Fest.

"Hey," I frown at him. " _You_ stumbled into _me_. Not the other way around. You were yelling at someone on the phone and I was about to leave the Beer Fest."

"Right, sorry," He smiles sheepishly and continues the story.

For the next hour, we talk about idle topics and I get more comfortable with Karen and Benji. They are really nice people. I can see why Edward loves their company. And they are clearly very attached to him too. I'm very touched that they want us to be their baby's godparents. Their baby's due date is a day after Edward's birthday.

I take last sip of my second round of coffee and lean over to put the empty cup on the tray. Benji reaches over and opens the crystal whiskey decanter. The stomach-churning scent of alcohol assaults my senses and I put a hand to my mouth. I rise to my feet and my eyes race over to the nearest bathroom.

I rush as fast as I can and step inside. I shut the door and throw up in the toilet bowl. I hold my hair back with one hand and grip the seat with the other. My stomach aches as I vomit everything I ate since this evening. I blink back the tears that obscure my vision and try to breathe.

I feel two hands holding my hair back just as I throw up some more. I cough loudly and close my eyes. I punch the flush button once I know I won't puke anymore. I put down the toilet seat and stand up unsteadily. Edward holds me and patiently stares at me.

"You okay?" He asks softly and strokes my cheek.

"No," I say weakly and he kisses the top of my head. "Can you get my purse, sweetheart? I need to clean up."

"Sure, take a seat until I get back."

He makes me sit on the edge of the tub and I hold my head in my hands. I take deep breaths and wait for my boyfriend to come back. He enters with my purse and I make quick work of brushing my teeth and rinsing using mouthwash. I splash some ice cold water on my face and gaze at my pale face in the mirror.

"I hate this," I whisper and feel Edward's eyes on me. "I hate this so much."

"I'm sorry, baby."

"Let's go."

Edward interlaces our hands and we exit the bathroom. We return to the family den and Karen and Benji stare at us with shocked expressions. Karen has a big grin on her face and she is bouncing in her seat. I can feel the excitement radiating off of her.

Edward sighs loudly. "Yes, Bella's pregnant."

"Yay! See, I told you Benji!" Karen squeals and rushes over to hug us. "Congratulations! I'm so happy for you guys. I knew something was wrong when Bella was drinking decaf coffee and not drinking any alcohol. How far along are you? When did you find out? Tell me everything!"

"Can we please sit?" Edward asks dryly and we settle down on the sofa.

I close my eyes and lean against Edward. I take a deep breath and try to ignore my headache. I feel my skull is going to crack open.

"Bella's seven weeks pregnant and we found out last week. We haven't told many people yet, we wanted to keep it a secret for the first twelve weeks." Edward explains and I open my eyes to see Karen smiling.

"That's understandable. I can't wait for our kids to become best friends!" Karen claps her hands and I chuckle. "Ooh, I think I'm going to have cupcakes! Anybody want some?"

"No, thank you babe," Benji smiles and Karen leaves the room. His smile dies down as soon as she leaves. "Good luck, Edward."

Edward laughs. "Sure, sure."

"No, I am serious. Women go crazy when they are pregnant, no offence Bella." He mutters and I giggle.

"It's alright." I mumble and hug Edward. He plays with my hand and lightly nuzzles my hair.

"I don't know how to handle her!" Benji exclaims with a panicked expression and runs a hand through his hair. "I told her to go to Minnesota to her mom for a couple of weeks but she doesn't want to. I need peace, man. Last night, she woke me up at four in the morning to buy her cupcakes and she cried when I brought her chocolate and not vanilla. I mean, it's the little things…" He continues to ramble on about how difficult it is for him to keep up with Karen's mood swings.

Edward and I stiffen when we see Karen approaching with a plate full of cupcakes. She waddles in and frowns curiously as she approaches.

"… and every now and then she asks me if she looks fat. I say no and then she yells at me that I'm lying! For fucks sake, she's pregnant! Obviously, she's going to gain weight, it's not rocket science!"

"You n—" Edward starts off but Benji cuts him off.

"And I have so many pent up things to share but she isn't listening to anything at all!"

I watch Karen standing behind the sofa and her face literally changes colors as she tightens her grip on the plate in her hands. She glowers at the back of Benji's head and Edward gulps internally. I motion Benji to stop talking and he cocks his head to one side, confused.

He freezes when he hears movement behind him. His eyes comically widen and he slowly turns his head in Karen's direction. She is literally shaking with fury and I can feel that there is going to be an epic fight tonight.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK I'M FAT?" Karen roars in a deafening volume and I flinch.

Benji unsteadily rises to his feet and smiles nervously. "I—I didn't m—mean it that way. I—I was telling him how c—cute you l—look when you get mad at me."

"Oh really? Because not once did I hear you say something nice about me!" She snaps and I sag against Edward.

"Is it rude that we are watching them fight?" I whisper to my boyfriend and he chuckles. He gives me a soft kiss and my frown disappears.

"I kind of want to watch this. It's been a while since I've seen them fight. It always ends up with Benji apologizing."

"Of course it does."

"They fight all the time. It'll be over quickly." He reassures me and I roll my eyes.

"I don't think so this time. I bet ten dollars that he'll be sleeping on the couch tonight." I say and he raises an eyebrow.

"Really, Ms. Swan? I don't think so. I would like to take that bet."

"EDWARD! Didn't Benjamin say that I'm fat?!" Karen yells and my eyes widen.

"Yes, I mean no he didn't." Edward sputters out and she glares at him.

"Don't you take his side on this!"

"I'm confident, sweetheart. He was just saying that…" Edward tries to make up an explanation to save his bet.

 _It's going to be a long night._

* * *

 _ **January 22, 2016**_

* * *

I step out of the bathtub and dry myself. I put on a plush cotton robe and blow dry my hair. I slip into my flip flops and return to the bedroom. I smile when I see a note on the nightstand perched below my phone.

I sit on the edge of the bed and open it.

 _Bella,  
I know you don't feel like going anywhere tonight and that you are tired. I mean, you spend more time in the bathroom than out of it. I get it. But, there is one special place I want to take you to before we leave for Seattle in two days. You can rest for the weekend but I want to take you out on a date tonight.  
Just for tonight, forget about giving birth to a baby, your book tour or anything else that's nagging your pretty head.  
I am making a quick run to the office but be ready by eight, I'll be waiting for you downstairs.  
I love you. So much. _

_Yours,  
Edward_

I have a smile on my face as I read it and feel butterflies swirling in my stomach. I can't wait to go out to dinner. I have no idea how Edward can turn me into mush. He is the sweetest person I know. God, I love him so much. He has been so caring and gentle with me for the past week and I love to spend time with him.

I walk over to closet and rummage through my dresses. I pick out a black stretch jersey knit midi dress and pair it with matching black suede pumps. I put on a hint of make-up and grab my black clutch. I put my cards, some cash, my phone and a tiny bottle of mouthwash in it. I let my hair stay its natural wavy self and put on a black coat.

I check the time on the clock and its seven thirty-two. I have time to kill. I plop on the bed and grab the pregnancy book I've been reading. Before I know it, it's eight in the evening. My stomach growls and I sigh. I'm hungry already.

I take a final look in the mirror and exit the bedroom. I descend the stairs and find my handsome boyfriend slowly pacing in the living room as he speaks on the phone to someone. He is dressed in a sharp black suit and a white shirt. Damn, he looks sexy.

Edward hearing the clicking of my heels turns in my direction, and his green eyes drink in the sight of me from head to toe. His lips curl into a panty dropping smile and he abruptly ends the call. I make my way to him and he strokes my cheek with his warm hand.

"You look stunning, Bella. Absolutely stunning. You're so gorgeous." He says lovingly and I blush to my roots.

I wrap my arms around his neck and touch my forehead to his. "You're just as handsome, honey. I'm glad I have you."

Edward smiles and connects our lips for a gentle kiss. I sigh against his mouth and we breathlessly break apart few minutes later. He kisses the top of my head and puts his hands on my waist.

"Are you ready to go, Ms. Swan?" He asks and I grin.

"Yes, I can't wait. I'm very hungry."

"Well uh, it's a one hour drive. I hope you don't mind."

My eyes widen and I gape at him. "What? I have to before another hour! Oh my god!"

Edward laughs and kisses my lips soundly. "I know. I fixed two sandwiches and made hot chocolate for you. They're in the car."

My face breaks into a big ass smile and I jump into his arms. "I love you so much, Edward!"

"I love you too, baby," He chuckles. "God, you're heavy. Have you started to gain weight already?"

"Edward!" I release him and frown.

"I'm kidding, baby. You know that," He whispers and plants gentle kisses on my neck. "You're perfect."

"Thanks, honey. That's really flattering."

"Let's go, or else your hot chocolate might turn cold."

* * *

"Are we there yet?" I ask for the hundredth time from the passenger seat and impatiently look out of the window.

"Almost there, darling. Two minutes."

"This town is so cute." I mutter and gasp when I see a familiar bed and breakfast Inn. "Hey, that's the place where Bill Murray's character stayed in Groundhog Day!"

Edward bursts out laughing. "Of all the things I expected you to say, that was the last one. How did you know?"

"I remember reading about it somewhere." I say shyly and blush.

"You are adorable, Bella," He whispers and takes a left onto an empty street. I see a tiny restaurant coming into a view and see a few cars in the lot.

Edward parks the car and gets out. He comes over to my side and opens the door. I step out and put my hand in his outstretched one. I start shivering and hug him close. His warm body envelopes mine and he kisses my hair.

"I didn't expect you to bring me here." I whisper and hear him snort.

"Why? Did you expect me to take you to a five-star restaurant to have a seven course meal?" He asks and I nod.

"Frankly, yes I did. But, I love where we are." I admit and gaze up at him. He kisses me softly and smiles against my lips.

"This is a very special place. Come on."

I carefully walk alongside Edward and we cross the empty street to reach the place. It's a restaurant and piano bar called _Jack's_. He opens the door for us and a wave of warm air hits my face. I curiously gaze everywhere and hear the chatter of people and a jazz band playing music. I inhale the delicious aroma of grilled food.

This place is amazing. It's small and perfect. There are not more than ten tables and almost all are occupied, people are dancing in the empty space between the band and the tables. The open bar is overflowing with drinks and I can feel joy radiating everywhere. I can see why Edward loves it. It's not something we see every day.

"Do you want to have dinner here?" Edward asks and gives me a hesitant smile. I answer him with a big grin.

"Hell yeah, Cullen. I can't wait."

Edward laughs, relieved and we enter the cozy restaurant. An old man, probably in his late sixties, waves at Edward as he approaches us. He immediately hugs Edward—who has a big smile on his face.

"Edward son, it's wonderful to see you here after such a long time. How are your parents? How is Seattle?" He asks and gives me a friendly smile.

"Everything's great," Edward smiles and puts an arm around my waist. "Let me introduce you to someone special. This is my girlfriend, Bella."

"Ah, you're Bella! It's wonderful to meet you dear. Edward has told my wife, Tammy and me a lot about you. He seems quite taken with you."

"Of course I am," Edward whispers and I blush brightly. "Bella, this is Randall, he owns this restaurant."

"It's nice to meet you. You have a wonderful restaurant. I love it."

"Told you she'd love it," Randall winks at Edward and he chuckles. "Anyway, I have a table ready for you kids. Take a seat; I'll have a server take your order."

"Thank you." I say politely and he gives us a parting smile.

Edward pulls out a chair for me and I settle down. He sits next to me at the round table and smiles.

"Do you like it?" Edward asks and I nod.

"Yes, it's great. How did you find this place?"

He runs a hand through his hair. "Well, after I turned fifteen, I used to go all over the city in different piano bars and play under an anonymous name."

I know this. Alex told me about this at the Victor Platt Foundation Gala few months ago. I never really gave it too much thought after that because it was in the past. Plus, Edward never shared anything about it until tonight. I wonder why he wants to tell me now.

"Oh, that sounds interesting." I whisper and interlace our hands on top of the table.

"It was, for me," He clears his throat. "Not so much for my parents. They would send out people to look for me."

"Didn't they ever yell at you?" I ask and he laughs.

"Oh, I used to get grounded every other week. But, that made me more rebellious I guess." He shrugs and his smile disappears.

"Is that how you found this place?"

He hesitates and I take a quick look around the room. Everyone is minding their own business. I shift onto his lap and his arms immediately wind around me. I sit sideways and gently stroke his hair. His green eyes quietly gaze at me and I kiss his forehead.

"Hey, if you don't want to share something with me… it's okay. I understand." I whisper and he shakes his head.

"No, I want to tell you. I haven't shared this with many people. Not even Alice."

"Okay, tell me."

"Well, at one of the piano bars, I befriended three guys. They were a few years older than me. I've already told you that I used to chain-smoke but what you don't know is that I started smoking when I was sixteen."

I gasp hearing that. I did not know that. That's shocking. I can't imagine Edward getting influenced by bad company. But nobody is perfect, I guess.

"Yeah, and my parents caught me with those _friends_ smoking one day. They told me to stop hanging out with them and I agreed. Those guys would sneak me to towns outside the city to smoke and drink. And that's how I stumbled upon this place."

I nod, taking in the information and feel overwhelmed. I can't imagine how mentally torturous this must be for Edward and his family. They love him dearly. And to watch him be influenced by the wrong people must have been terrible.

Edward continues. "I used to play piano here regularly. Randall used to hate me but I garnered a lot of customers so he let me play. He never liked me because I used to drink and smoke at such young age. He didn't like my friends and presumed I was a spoiled brat… which I was,"

"Since, I was the youngest in the group; they used to bully me to buy them drinks since I always had a lot of cash on me. They knew how well to do I was. One day, after I was done playing a couple of songs, my friends asked me to buy them drinks. I refused to give them money and they ganged up on me. We had a messy fight, the customers were running around, we literally broke half the place and I was terribly injured since three guys were beating me up."

My heart breaks hearing that. Poor baby. He must have been so hurt. Those jerks beat Edward because he wouldn't pay for their drinks, how abusive is that?

"Oh baby, what happened then?" I ask softly and caress his face with my hands.

"Randall threatened that he'd call the cops so they fled. He checked up on me and took me to his house which is right behind this restaurant. Tammy treated my wounds and they called my parents to inform them about what happened. They left out the part where I was drunk. My parents would've killed me if they had known I was drinking."

"Randall and I spent the entire night talking and I shared everything I had pent up inside me. He gave me great advice and I was so thankful that I had spoken to him. He told me that I could come here and play any time I wanted but only if I didn't smoke or drink—until I turned twenty one. I was pretty sufficed by that offer. My parents were too scared to ask me what happened that night and I didn't share anything with them."

"It was going great after that, I told my parents how I loved playing piano and I would keep going to the bar. They even met Randall and Tammy a few times. I was accepted to Julliard and Randall was so happy, he gave one complimentary drink to every person that day," Edward chuckles sadly. "One night, I was playing right here and mom called to tell me that nana had passed. We were on our way to Naples within an hour."

"After the incident with…" He shrugs, silently talking about his overdose and how he ended up in hospital. "I came back here and I had never been more broken in my life. I had to cancel my Juilliard acceptance and apply to MIT instead. I shared this with Randall and you wouldn't believe how sad he was."

"But, he encouraged me to give it a shot. I was not happy but I still did. I called Grandpa Victor and told him that I'll study architecture instead of music. I was feeling lonely living in Chicago and while playing the piano one night, I made the decision to move to Seattle. That was over a year ago. So yeah, this place is very special to me."

I smile and peck his lips. "I'm so glad you brought me here. And I am touched you wanted to share this place and experiences with me, although I wish the bad company of friends and the fight hadn't happened."

"Sorry," Edward whispers and runs his nose down mine. "I wanted to share every aspect of my life with you before we spend the rest of our lives together."

I giggle. "I think we are already doing that, Cullen."

"Right, that's what I meant," He smiles nervously and gives me a chaste kiss. "Anyway, I just hope our baby won't turn out as bad as I did."

"Hey!" I frown and cradle his face in my hands. His green eyes bore into mine and I take a deep breath. "You are an amazing person. You are going to be a great parent. Our baby will look up to you and see how brave and willful you are to have overcome your problems. I'm so proud of you. And so is our baby."

Edward gives me a loving smile and sighs. "Oh Bella, I love you."

"I love you too."

His lips crash against mine and I moan softly. I deepen our kiss and feel his teeth graze against my bottom lip. His hands massage my behind and I sigh soundly. I play with his soft hair and gasp for breath when his lips brush against my neck and collarbone. I gasp when he playfully bites against my skin.

"Oh, lovebirds. Hello!"

Edward and I break apart startled when we hear Randall's loud voice. We turn and find him staring down at us with a smile on his face.

"As much as I would like for you to continue, I'd prefer it if you ate something." He suggests dryly and I flush.

"Bella dear, you should try our pork ribs. They are delicious. Purd!" He yells at somebody at the bar. "Get me two pints of beer for Table 6."

"Oh, we're not drinking, Randall. Thank you," Edward says and the silver haired man frowns.

"That's new. Since when?"

"Since we found out there is somebody in here," He whispers and strokes my belly. I smile and shyly nestle against him.

Randall stares at us in shock and a few seconds later it's replaced with a big ass smile. "I can't wait to tell Tammy! Congratulations! This is wonderful news!"

"Thank you. We are very excited." I say and gaze at my boyfriend who is grinning from ear to ear. He really loves this place. No matter how nightmarish his fight was. I control an internal shudder as I think about it.

"Edward, you should play something tonight," Randall suggests and Edward's smile disappears.

"No, not tonight please. I'm not in the mood."

I pout. "Come on sweetheart, please? Just one song? I want to hear you play."

"And sing." Randall adds and I gasp excitedly. I can't wait!

"Edward, please?" I pout more and he sighs defeated.

"Fine."

I squeal and kiss his lips soundly. "Thank you. I love you."

I stand up and Edward rises to his feet. I take a seat and Randall settles next to me. I watch Edward make his way to the front where the jazz band is. It's too dark to clearly see everyone but I can see his figure from here. I watch him speak to someone and the person playing the piano ends his song.

Edward takes off his jacket and rolls up the sleeves of his shirt. He settles on the bench and warms his fingers. He taps on the mic and clears his throat.

"Good evening ladies, gentlemen and Randall," I chuckle. "I'm Anthony, as some of you know me. Hi, Reese. How are you?" He smiles at some old woman and winks at her.

"Do people know him here?" I ask Randall and he turns to me with a grin.

"Oh hell yeah. We have our regulars all the time. Edward is quite popular. He goes by his middle name here."

"Oh." I whisper and stare fascinated as my boyfriend makes small talk with a group of people.

"Alright," Edward clears his throat. "I would like to dedicate the first song to my beautiful girlfriend. I love you, baby."

I blush and smile softly. His green eyes meet mine and I mouth 'I love you too' to him. His lips curl into a loving smile and he starts playing a song. My ears perk up when I hear a familiar melody.

The whispers in the crowd die down and my Edward starts singing _Lady in Red_ in his beautiful voice. I can't help feel nostalgic as I remember that it was the first dong that we danced to at the gala. It had been a magical nigh; almost as magical as tonight. I watch him play the notes with his eyes closed and he has a hint of smile on his face.

I can see the crowd quietly mouthing the lyrics as he sings and I just want to go over and kiss him but I restrain myself. I listen with rapt attention as he croons and feel tears brim in my eyes. I feel utterly loved and content at this moment. Once the song finishes, the crowd starts applauding and cheering which makes him laugh.

I hear someone shout a request to him and the jazz band along with my boyfriend start playing upbeat music. People get on the stage and start swaying and rocking to the music. A few songs later, I frown when I watch a young lady stumble over to Edward and try to grab his face.

"Ah, this happens all the time," Randall mutters and stands up. "I'll catch you later, Bella. I have to keep these drunken ladies away from your boyfriend."

Edward returns by my side twenty minutes later with a huge smile on his face. He cradles my face in his hands and kisses me deeply. I smile and kiss him back. His tongue tangles with mine and I moan softly. I could kiss him forever.

"Hungry?" He whispers against my lips and I nod.

"Yes," I stroke his cheek. "Thank you for singing that song for me. It was beautiful."

He chuckles and pecks my lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, Edward. And thank you for sharing this place with me."

"I've wanted to for a long time and I finally got the chance. It felt like the right timing to show you tonight."

"And why is that?"

He just kisses my cheek. "You'll see, baby."

 _Okay_.

* * *

"Bella, wake up." I hear a velvety voice whisper and I frown. _I want to sleep._

"No." I mumble and sigh softly.

"We're home, darling."

"'Kay."

I shift closer to the window and try to fall back asleep. I'm so tired and I can't wait to sleep on the comfy mattress in the bedroom. Every time I fall asleep, Edward carries me. Why can't he just do that now? I have no energy.

"Bella, come on baby. Wake up." Edward says softly and kisses my forehead.

"No!"

"Do you want us to sit in the car all night?" He asks and I open my eyes to gaze at him.

"Fine." I yawn heartily and get off his lap. I open the door and step out. I shiver from the chilly air and rub my hands together.

I close my eyes and try not to fall asleep before we reach the bedroom. Edward winds his arms around my waist and I look into his vibrant eyes. He looks happy and excited about something. What though?

"Can you wait here for two minutes? I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." He says and I turn to see a man from security, driving the car towards the garage.

"What is it?" I ask and yawn again.

"Just two minutes, darling."

"Okay."

Edward kisses my hair and walks away. I close my eyes again and take a deep breath. I run a hand through my hair and frown when I see light glowing somewhere. I snap open my eyes and frown when I see a luminous shadow coming from the mini forest in the backyard.

I haven't been there yet and we've been busy this week so I never got time to see it. Plus, Edward never showed it to me. I gasp when the trees suddenly illuminate with pink fairy lights. The trees are wrapped up in the radiance and they look magical.

Am I dreaming? I feel like I'm sleep deprived. Maybe that's why I am seeing this.

"Edward?" I call out and turn towards the house but I know he probably won't hear me. He did tell me to wait here.

 _Maybe I should call him_. I reach for my phone in my coat and groan when I realize it's with Edward. Damn.

I gaze at the glowing, lush mini forest and feel like it's calling to me. I start walking towards the backyard and my face breaks into a grin looking at the gorgeous trees. I look at the ground and see the pathway is filled with purple flower petals. I can barely see the road but I decide to follow where the flowers lead me.

This place looks like a scene straight from a fairy tale. There is snow on bushes and plants, the trees create a canopy at the top, making the space look cave-like. As I continue walking, something catches my eye.

I see string lights hanging from different branches with photographs attached to them. My eyes spring with tears when I see they are all pictures of Edward and me. _Wow_. I still feel like I'm dreaming or hallucinating. I see photographs from the fundraiser, Thanksgiving, Christmas, our trip to Vienna, and pictures of me that I have never seen before.

How the hell did Edward pull this off? He made this place seem like I'm in a whole other universe. I continue walking and gazing at our pictures and stop short when I see a painting perched against a tree. I kneel in front of it and marvel at my boyfriend's creativity.

Edward has painted a shadow that resembles me cradling a baby bump. It's so beautiful. I wipe away the tears streaming down my face and smile. I suddenly sense him near me. I stand up and turn to see him standing near me.

"I thought I told you to stay near the car." Edward says with a smile and I blush.

"I couldn't resist."

"I knew that." He whispers and nods.

"This is gorgeous. I can't believe you did this. These photos," I point to the numerous pictures of us and shake my head. "It's unreal. I feel like I'm dreaming. It's a fairyland."

"Do you want to take a proper look around?" He asks and I nod eagerly.

Edward leads me further into the forest and I giggle when I see two very familiar books placed on a chair. Oh my god, that's similar to the chair I had in my bookstore. The books are the ones I helped Edward pick out the first time we met. I see a miniature hot air balloon surrounded by tiny lamps.

"Our first date," I whisper and lean against Edward. He smiles and kisses the side of my neck, sending tingles through me.

We take a look at many artifacts decorated everywhere that we have made memories with. I can't help my tears when I realize how thoughtful and loving Edward is. It took so much effort to do this. I fall in love with him deeper every single day. We walk back to where we started and I tightly hug him.

"This is the most amazing thing you've ever done for me, Edward. Thank you. I can't wait to make more memories with you." I whisper and feel his lips pressing against my hair.

"I feel the same way, baby."

"Do you know which one I like the most?" I pull back and he smiles curiously.

"Tell me."

I drag him to the painting he made for me. I walk closer to it and sigh. "It's so beautiful. I know it must have taken many hours for you to make this. And it holds so many promises for the future. I love it so much." I whisper and my voice breaks.

I turn and become paralyzed when I find Edward on one knee, holding a red ring box in his hands with a shiny diamond ring perched inside. I look into his soulful green eyes and get lost into them. He holds my gaze and I can feel tears silently streaming down my eyes.

My heart starts thundering in my chest and I can feel my palms getting sweaty. Oh my god, he did this all to propose to me tonight! Oh my god, he's going to propose! Oh my god, it's happening! I think I'm going into shock.

Edward clears his throat. "I'm not going to say a long speech and profess how much you mean to me. I think you already know that you are the reason why I want to become a better person every single day. You taught me to love unconditionally and never take anything for granted. I promise to always protect you, cherish you and love you. So, Isabella Swan will you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"

A sob escapes my chest and I feel lightheaded. Oh my god! I can't believe this! I feel so grateful tonight. This magical scenery, the snow, our memories and this man in front of me. My heart is filled with so much joy; I'm not able to speak. We'll get married soon and our baby will be here in few months. Oh, my life cannot get any better than this.

I realize I haven't said a single word. I stare at my boyfriend and find him anxiously gazing at me. I stop weeping, enough to choke out a 'Yes'. Edward's answering smile is jubilant as he slips the ring onto my left ring finger and rises to his feet. He sweeps me up into his arms and spins me around. I laugh and tightly hug him.

"Fuck, you scared me for a second, love. Plus, it's really cold." He murmurs against my ear and I snort.

"I'm hormonal, give me a break."

Edward sets me on the ground and touches his forehead to mine. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too." I whisper and crash my lips against his. He passionately kisses me back and I moan softly. We breathlessly break apart few minutes later and I finally take a good look at my ring.

It's shiny, gorgeous and _huge_. A cushion-shaped blue diamond is perched between two smaller white diamonds on either side. It's simple, nothing too blingy and I _love_ it. It's perfect.

"It fits." Edward whispers and kisses my hand.

"It's the most beautiful ring I have ever seen." I marvel and he smiles softly.

"It was my nana's. Mom gave it to me last month. She said that nana wanted me to give it to the woman I would share my life with." He says and I blush.

Tears blind my vision again and I cry. "That's so sweet. I love it."

"Oh baby, don't cry," Edward hugs me again and I snuggle against him.

"Shut up, I'm happy."

He chuckles. "Okay. Let's go inside."

"No," I pout and gaze at him. "I want to stay here forever. It's so beautiful."

"Do you want to freeze to death on our engagement night?" He asks and I laugh.

"Probably not."

Edward puts an arm around me and we start exiting the mini-forest. He has a huge smile on his face that probably matches mine. I stare at my ring and smile. We're going to get married soon. I feel Edward's gaze on me and I meet his eyes.

"How is the baby?" He asks and I grin.

"Very happy," I pat my belly and look at him again. "Tonight is very special, Edward. Don't you think—" He cuts me off.

"No sex, Bella. I don't care how excited we are. We just can't." He says firmly and I can see his self-restraint.

"I was just saying that don't you think we should celebrate with some hot chocolate?" I flutter my lashes and smile innocently.

"Really?" He raises an eyebrow and I nod. "Sure, hot chocolate sounds nice. You are a smart ass, Bella."

I giggle. "What did I do? Anyway, remember you'll have to make up for five weeks of abstinence later on."

He nods. "I promise I won't let you down, ma'am."

"Promises, promises Cullen. We'll see."

"I can't wait." He mutters and stares at me with longing.

"I second that."

 _Tonight was one of the best nights of my life, not even the 'No-Sex' Rule can ruin that._

 _Maybe the rule ruined tonight, a little. Never mind._

* * *

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO** _ **EdwardsFirstKiss**_ **FOR EDITING THIS CHAPTER!**

 **PLEASE** **REVIEW** **AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**

 **ALSO, HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME**

 **LOVE,  
Paint the Walls**


	45. Decisions

THE OTHER WOMAN

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS IT ALL.**

* * *

 _ **January 25, 2016**_

* * *

 **EDWARD**

* * *

My phone buzzes when I'm in the middle of a business meeting with the Directors and Alex. I smile when I see Bella's face and name flashing on the screen. I check the time on my watch. It's seven-thirty in the evening. I wonder what's happened so I answer it.

"Hey." I whisper and run a hand through my hair.

"Hey," She mumbles and I hear her yawn. "When are you coming home?"

"Probably in an hour or two. I am in the middle of a meeting. I told you, darling. Remember?" I remind her and she sighs.

"Oh right! I completely forgot. I'm sorry. There is just so much on my mind today, I didn't remember. Sorry."

"It's okay, love. Have dinner and get some sleep. You sound tired." I whisper and can't help but worry. She needs rest.

"I will. Bye, I love you." She says softly and I smile.

"I love you too. Bye." I end the call and the meeting resumes.

Around ten pm, the meeting ends and Alex and I bid everyone goodbye. We stay back as everybody leaves, and he takes a seat on my left. He gives me a big grin and I roll my eyes. I have no clue what he wants.

"What is it?" I ask and he clears his throat.

"How was the trip to Chicago?"

"It was fine." _I'm engaged to the love of my life, it was fucking amazing_.

"Just fine?" He prods and crosses his arms over his chest. "I heard some rumors from Alice and Aunt Esme."

"About what?" I ask casually and he glares at me.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Edward?!" He yells in exasperation and I chuckle.

"I proposed to Bella, and she said yes." I tell him and he grins at me.

"Oh my god, that's amazing! Congratulations! When is the wedding?"

"We haven't discussed that yet. We're just really happy to stay in our bubble until Alice, mom and Aunt Jane break it." I explain and he laughs out loud.

"That is true. Do you want to drop by Emmett's before leaving for home?" Alex asks and I check the time. It's five past ten. Bella must already be asleep.

Sure, what the hell.

"Yes, let's go."

* * *

The elevator opens and Alex and I step inside Emmett's apartment. He shocked every single person in the family when he sold his house and moved to the penthouse he bought a few years back. Emmett and I purchased penthouses at the same time, with mine on the floor above his. Emmett has barely used his, but he is surely going to make this his permanent residence now.

Emmett _threw_ , literally threw Rosalie out of their house and she went running back to her parents in New York. Mom mentioned that Chris and Jill called and they want to meet Emmett here in Seattle. I have no clue what Emmett's reaction is going to be. They always treat him like their son. They love Emmett.

Alex gravitates towards the wet bar and I shake my head. I walk past the foyer and find Emmett sitting in the living room, working on his laptop with a pile of files next to him.

"Hey, Em." I greet cautiously and he turns to gaze at me.

His lips curl into a smile and he puts his laptop away. He rises to his feet and walks over. He gives me a tight hug and I pat his back.

"Congrats. Heard you finally got the balls to propose to Bella."

I laugh and pull back. "I did. And she said yes."

He rolls his eyes. "Of course she did. I told you on the phone as well. She wouldn't have refused. And I'm sure you must have proposed in the sappiest way possible."

"Hey," I frown and glare at him. "It was romantic as hell."

He grins. "Sure it was."

"I hope you're fine with that," I say in a low voice and try to gauge his reaction. "We were planning to get married in the next month or so. Is that alright? We haven't told anyone yet. Bella and I wanted to check with you first."

"Of course I'm fine with it," He smiles and pats my shoulder. "You know how much I love you and Bella. Nothing would make me happier than that. I wish I was a better example of how to have a happy marriage."

His smile turns bittersweet and I sigh. "Emmett, it's done. It's better late than never, right? You are doing amazingly well. We are all proud of you."

"I know, I'm glad I have my family's support," He says and puts his hands in his pockets.

"Do you want to be the best man?" I ask and he snorts.

I hear footsteps stomping my way and I know its Alex. "Oh no, no, no. I'm the best man. Emmett, back off. And Edward, shut the fuck up."

I glower at him. "Shouldn't I be the one getting to decide who my best man is?"

Alex rolls his eyes. "No, we decided this when Emmett got married. Will was Emmett's best man, I get to be yours, Emmett will be my best man and you'll be Will's."

"That's ridiculous and you sound like Alice. Plus, do you really think Will is ever getting married? I'll never get to be a best man. He'll probably be the bachelor uncle that can't be left unsupervised with my kids."

Emmett and Alex laugh at that. Alex speaks up. "Hey, we made a pact so don't argue."

"Whatever," I grumble and stare at the tray in his hands. "Did you fit the whole bar on that tray?"

"It's time to get drunk!" He whoops and I glare at him.

"It's Monday." I inform him and Emmett shrugs by my side.

"I don't mind actually. It's been a rough couple of weeks." Emmett says and I give in. _I can't argue with that_.

"Sure, go ahead and get drunk." I mutter and they grin.

"Let's play pool. It's been a while since we've played." Alex suggests and we go to Emmett's library where the pool table is situated.

I rack the balls on the pool table as I watch Emmett and Alex line up shot glasses to pour tequila. Alex meticulously cuts lime wedges and puts them on the side. He keeps the salt ready and they high five each other.

 _Oh boy, it's going to be hell_.

"Edward, are you in for shots?" Emmett asks and I shake my head.

"Thanks, I'm good."

"Come on, don't be such a pansy ass!" He shouts and I gaze at him skeptically.

"Have you started drinking already, Emmett?"

"Whatever, dude."

"Alright, Em are you ready?" Alex asks and they hold up their shot glasses.

"I was born ready." And they gulp down their drinks.

 _God help me_.

* * *

"… I mean, how could she lie to me for all of these years! That whore!" Emmett yells as I help his drunken form towards the master bedroom.

"Emmett, calm down."

"I _loved_ her, Edward. I _loved_ her. And she cheated on me," He mumbles and stumbles against the door. "I'm so sorry, Edward. Are you okay?"

I roll my eyes. "I am fine. Let's get you into bed buddy."

"I think about her all the time. I don't accept her to call," He frowns. "Accept. Except. Accept. Accept. No! Not this word. Do you know what word I'm thinking about?"

"Do you mean expect?" I ask and he chuckles.

"Yes. You are a genius. You are the smartest person I know, do you know that? And you will have a wonderful family while I'll be all alone."

"Emmett, you have everybody here to support you."

"I'm just sad that I'm sad but others are not sad." He sighs and plops on the bed. I take off his shoes and pull the blanket over his body.

"Everything is going to be okay. Sleep. I'll call you in the morning."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

I smile and get off the bed. I can hear his loud snores as he immediately falls asleep. I return to the library and find Alex passed out on the bean bag chair. I shake him but he swats my hand away.

"Go away!" He yells and I slap him.

"Wake the fuck up, Alex. Sleep in the guest room."

"Ow," He rubs his cheek and opens his eyes. "You're mean."

"Get up. Now." I say sternly and he grumpily stands up.

Alex stumbles into me and I steady him. I carefully lead him to the guest room and he immediately crashes on the bed.

"Night, Edward. You're the best." He mumbles sleepily and drifts off to sleep. I take off his shoes and drape the blanket over him.

I place two Advils and a glass of water on the nightstands of both bedrooms before I rush out of the penthouse. After five shots, Alex and Emmett started wrestling and almost punched the daylights out of each other. I had to stop their fight and then Emmett started crying and rambling shit about his wife.

 _Ugh, I'm done for the day._

* * *

 _ **January 26, 2016**_

* * *

I step inside my bedroom and gently shut the door behind me. I find Bella sleeping on the bed and am tempted to crawl under the covers next to her, but I stop myself. I need to freshen up first. I need to wash off the tequila stench. I grab a change of clothes and take a quick shower.

Ten minutes later, I'm ready for bed. I check the time on the radio alarm and it's ten past midnight. Fuck, I hope Bella isn't mad at me. I get under the sheets and spoon her sleeping figure. I sigh soundly when I touch her warm body. I bury my face against her sweet-smelling hair and close my eyes.

"Edward?" Bella whispers and I kiss her hair.

"Shh, go to sleep."

"What time is it?"

"Midnight."

"That's strange." She mumbles and puts her hand on top of mine on her belly.

"What happened, love?" I ask softly and kiss her shoulder.

"Nothing, I just thought it was later than that."

"What time did you go to bed?"

She sighs. "Around nine-thirty. I was very tired today and then I woke up twenty minutes ago to throw up my dinner."

"I'm sorry, baby. How was your day?"

"The worst one ever," She whispers and her voice breaks. "I slept until eleven after we came home from Chicago and you were gone by the time I woke up. I peed about ten times today and all I wanted to eat was spaghetti with Oreos. I missed you so much." She sobs and turns in my direction.

"Hey, beautiful. Don't cry. I'm here now. I'll go late to the office today. We'll spend the morning together. Does that sound nice?"

Bella nods and sniffles softly. "Yes."

"And I missed you too. I couldn't wait to get back home to you."

"Then why are you so late?" She pouts and I sigh.

"You don't want to know."

I wipe away her tears and press my lips against hers. Her soft lips mold against mine and she runs her hands through my hair. I sigh and deepen our kiss. Her tongue dances with mine and I lightly graze my teeth against her bottom lip. My hands travel from her face down to her clothes and I realize she is wearing nothing but a silk camisole and matching panties.

Fuck, it's been more than two weeks since we've had sex. I'm dying here. It took everything in me not to make love to Bella on our engagement night. It was the most special night of our lives and all we did was drink hot chocolate and have a heavy make-out session. It was not enough.

I can feel my member rising as Bella pushes her body impossibly closer to mine and smiles against my lips. Oh, she loves to tease me. _Alright, I can play dirty too_. Her breathing hitches when I play with the waistband of her panties. My right hand travels inside her camisole and she whimpers softly. I let my other hand graze against her breast and she swats it away.

Bella pulls back and sighs. "They hurt, a lot."

"I'm sorry." I whisper and put my hands on her waist. I peck her lips and she smiles sadly.

"I didn't mean to kill your buzz. I'm sorry too."

"Don't be, I understand."

"Thank you," She gives me a chaste kiss. "And what kind of meeting goes on until midnight?" She demands suddenly and I smile.

"The meeting got over at ten and later, Alex and I went to Emmett's place."

"Oh," Her expression softens. "Is he alright?"

I nod and bury my face against her neck. She massages my scalp and I sigh soundly. "That feels nice, baby."

"Hmm, tell me what happened."

I tell the entire incident to Bella. She is silently listening to me and I would've thought she was asleep if it wasn't for the soothing massage she is giving me. Once I'm done, I stroke her arm and feel her soft breathing against my hair.

"What are you thinking about?" I murmur and Bella kisses my forehead.

"Do you think he'll feel alright about our wedding?" She asks hesitantly and I pull back from her.

"Yes, I spoke to him about it." I say and put my head on the pillow next to hers so that we are at an eye level.

"What did he say?"

"Emmett has no problem with it. He is very happy for us." I assure her but the unsettling expression on her face doesn't dissolve.

"Do you think it will be selfish of us to get married while he recently separated from his wife?"

"I don't know, baby. I really don't," I admit and stroke her cheek. "But, I also know that I don't want to wait another year before we get married."

"Me neither." She whispers and kisses me.

"We can fly to Vegas right now and get married." I shrug and she giggles. Her beautiful eyes shine brightly and I chuckle.

"That sounds tempting, Cullen. Very tempting. But, I want to get married to you in front of our friends and family." She explains and I nod.

"We can do whatever you want."

"And I want to get married before this peanut starts to show." Bella says shyly and strokes her belly.

"Peanut?" I ask curiously and she laughs.

"Well, the baby looked like a peanut during the ultrasound and we don't know if it's a boy or girl yet… so peanut."

"I like peanut," I smile and give her a chaste kiss. "Do you want to get married next month, like we decided?"

"Yes, but after the book launch."

"Of course. Can I tell you a secret?"

She gasps with mock surprise. "You're keeping secrets from your wife-to-be?"

I laugh. "Just one. Well, I have been planning to propose since we came back from Vienna and I knew neither of us would want to wait for long. So, I had a meeting with Edythe and Frieda and the marketing team three weeks ago. I told them my plans and they picked up the pace for the book launch. They were surprisingly supportive of it."

I continue. "So when Edythe was speaking to us in Chicago, she casually slipped the point of preponing the date so that we will have almost two months' worth of time for the wedding and honeymoon."

"You are so sneaky, Edward Cullen," She chuckles and kisses my lips. "I didn't suspect at all. I'm happy you did that."

"You're welcome."

"Wait," Bella suddenly frowns. "The honeymoon? You've planned our honeymoon already?"

I grin at her. "You're going to love it, baby. And it'll be a perfect distraction from all that's happening. Then you can start your book tour later."

She blushes and plays with my fingers. "Where are we going?"

"It's going to be a surprise. Let's just leave it at that. So, the wedding date?" I change the topic and it works. She gazes at me thoughtfully and smiles.

"February 21?"

I smile back. "February 21, it is."

"I can't wait!" She says excitedly and I nuzzle her hair.

"I know."

"I love you," Bella whispers and gives me a chaste kiss. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, angel."

"Alice will love to help with the preparations," She muses and puts her head on my chest. I stroke her hair and sigh. "We should decide on the venue though."

"Yeah," I murmur and kiss her hair. "I'll have to ask Zidek to arrange security. I mean, it's going to be chaotic. There'll be reporters and paparazzi everywhere. I wish we could get married somewhere in which we wouldn't have to worry about all of that."

Bella grins at me. "Then we should."

"Really? You wouldn't mind?" I ask happily and she giggles.

"Not if it gets you this excited." She points out and I smile.

"How about Rome?"

Her eyes bulge out and she gazes at me like I've grown three heads. "I was thinking somewhere near Seattle."

I roll my eyes. "Think big, Bella."

"Yeah well, I don't want you to spend your money on an expensive wedding."

" _Our_ money." I correct her and she huffs.

"Edward, Rome really?"

"Yes, baby. There is a lovely venue, 20-something miles from Rome in a town called Bracciano. You'd love it."

"I just feel like that large a sum of money could be put to better use," She says in a small voice and bites her bottom lip anxiously.

"I agree, darling. How about we donate all the leftovers to the charity you want? The food can be given to a homeless shelter and the flowers can be sent to hospitals, funeral homes, or senior living facilities. We can also donate the dinnerware to a charity. Does that sound good?" I ask and her lips curl into a heart-stopping smile. _She's so beautiful_.

"Yes, that sounds great. I love the idea. You're so smart." She tightly hugs me and kisses my neck.

"I know that, Bella." I say cockily and I know she must be rolling her eyes.

"Sure, sure."

"So, Rome?"

She beams at me. "Rome it is!"

* * *

I shut my laptop and let out a sigh. I check the time on my phone and see that it's seven-thirty. Shit, we're late. I hope Bella is ready because we need to leave for mom and dad's place in ten minutes. I go to our bedroom and walk straight into my closet. I change out of my work clothes and put on a pair of navy blue trousers, a white cashmere sweater, and a blue bomber jacket.

As I'm tying my shoelaces, I try to hear any sounds from Bella's closet, but hear nothing. I frown. Maybe she is ready already. I make my way to her closet and find her to be nowhere around. Her vanity is clean and there aren't clothes on the tub chairs; usually they are strewn across them while she tries on outfits. _Fuck, she's not ready_.

I know exactly where my fiancée is.

I walk in the direction of the basement past the library. I can hear her talking on the phone to someone and she sounds anxious. I open the door and watch her pacing behind her desk with a worried expression on her beautiful face. I notice her attire and she still in her shirt and sweatpants.

Bella ends the call and her brown eyes unexpectedly meet mine. She stares at my clothes and screws her eyes shut.

"I'm so sorry, honey. I completely forgot about dinner at Esme and Carlisle's." She apologizes and I walk over to her.

I don't care about the dinner right now. Bella looks genuinely worried and I want know what happened. She looks like she might cry at any moment. That's also partly because she's hormonal but I can tell there is something bothering her.

"Forget about it for now. What's wrong? Who were you talking to?" I ask and she puts her phone on the desk.

"It was Edythe. She said that the owner of the studio in New York—where my launch event will be, has pulled out at the last minute due to legal issues. It's in two weeks, Edward. How are we going to find a place on such short notice? We've already put the tickets on sale; the venue has been printed in every place we're marketing. I don't know how we're going to pull this off."

"I'm sure you'll figure something out. I'm here to help too, baby." I say gently and she nods.

"I know that," She whispers and buries her face against my chest. I rock her back and forth and kiss her hair.

"My girl can get through any problem, I'm confident."

"I hope so." She tightens her arms around me and sniffles.

"Don't cry, my love. Do you want to cancel tonight? I can call mom. We can stay home."

"No," Bella pulls back and I wipe away the tears gathered around her eyes. "I want to go. I need a distraction."

"Okay, I'll call mom and tell her that we're running a bit late," I whisper and she nods. "Can you please smile for me?"

Bella shakes her head and her bottom lip quivers. She plays with the zip of my jacket and sniffles against me. I envelope her in my arms and a sob escapes her chest. I lift her and set her on the desk. I hug her impossibly closer to me and let her cry. She was already nervous about the book launch, and silly enough to read articles talking trash about her. She's thrown up three times since this morning.

Five minutes later, her cries turn to whimpers and I sigh with relief. She breathes against me and I pull back enough to gaze at her gorgeous tear-stained face. I kiss away her tears and touch my forehead to hers.

"We'll figure everything out tomorrow morning, I promise. For now, take your mind off it. I want you to get a good night's sleep. Can you do that for me, darling?"

"Yes," She says and tries to compose her face.

"Good girl," I kiss the top of her head. "Second, get dressed. We'll go to mom and dad's. Alice will probably start making plans for our wedding and drive you crazy. She probably already has an idea about what kind of wedding dress you want."

That makes her smile and her brown eyes stare into mine. "Probably."

"Don't underestimate Alice. She designed her wedding dress when she was fourteen. And she already has a menu planned and the band decided. Good luck to Jasper, she's going to literally give him a heart attack."

Bella chuckles and shakes her head. "Well, I think Jasper can handle her."

"Good thing you didn't have crazy wedding plans in your head already." I say and she giggles. She blushes and shyly stares at me from under her lashes.

"When I was fourteen, I wanted to marry Justin Timberlake and have a lot of babies." She mumbles and I burst out laughing.

"I apologize I'm no Justin Timberlake. You had to settle for less." I stroke her cheek and she shakes her head.

"You are the handsomest, most caring and compassionate man in the world. I love you. You are my everything." Bella says and cradles my face in her hands. She gives me a soft kiss and I eagerly kiss her back. I don't know what I've done to deserve such a beautiful angel in my life.

"I love you, Bella. I hope I tell you enough how much you mean to me." I say and she chuckles.

"More than enough."

I grin at her. "Would you like to get dressed, ma'am? We need to go."

She pecks my lips. "Give me ten minutes."

* * *

"… and we can contact the catering, you don't have to worry. It's going to be perfect. You also don't need to hire a wedding planner. Aunt Jane and I will take care of everything. Now, what do you think should be the theme…" I ignore Alice's annoying suggestions and turn to gaze at Emmett who is sitting alone on a sofa, drinking beer.

Dad and Alex are in the kitchen plating dessert for everyone; mom is on the phone with Pops—whom I called to tell about the engagement and now he wants to speak to everyone. I tune my attention back to where I am and see a lost expression on Bella's face as Aunt Jane and Alice torture her with information.

I gently unwrap myself from Bella and she sends me a panicked glance. I smile apologetically and kiss her lips. "I'm sorry; I can't sit here any longer. I think I'm going to get myself a bottle of beer."

"You traitor. We are in this together!" She hisses and I peck her lips again.

"Sorry, bye." I stand up and she grabs my hand.

"Edward…"

"Bella, listen! I need your help to decide the centerpieces. We'll keep the look romantic, obviously," Alice mutters the latter part to herself and Aunt Jane nods in approval. Bella turns to them and I sneak away as quickly as I can.

I grab a bottle of beer from the bar and set down next to Emmett. He gives me a half smile and takes a swig of his beer.

"Rome, huh? Sounds great." He comments and I nod.

"Yeah, uh we just didn't want the media to cover our wedding. We'll keep it low key." I explain and he gazes at me.

"That's smart. My wedding was in New York and my _wife_ absolutely _loved_ the media attention. She craved it. That's why we spent millions on our wedding, not because she loved me." He mutters and I remain mum. I don't know what to say.

"Emmett—"

He cuts me off. "Sign a prenup."

"No." I say firmly and shake my head. My eyes race over to my Bella who has a gorgeous smile on her face as she speaks to Aunt Jane and Alice.

"Don't be an idiot."

I get irritated with my brother. "What do you mean? Do you think Bella is some kind of gold-digger? That she's marrying me for my money?"

"Edward, it's not about that. I know what a great person Bella is. But, it's better to just have one signed."

"We are not discussing this again." I snap and he glares at me.

"I'm looking out for you, Edward. Don't get angry at me. A prenup clarifies your financial rights and obligations."

"Well, what's mine is Bella's. End of topic."

"You think that you're going down the same path and few years later, you find out you married the wrong person and when you have a prenup like I do, there won't be a lengthy legal process to get divorced."

I sigh. "Emmett, Bella and I will be getting married soon. Can you please not mention divorce already?"

"I'm just looking out for you, for fuck's sake!" His voice gets louder than before and all heads turn in our direction.

I glower at him and rise to my feet. "Keep your fucking concern to yourself! I don't need that right now. I know I'm making the right decision! I don't need your advice!"

I put my bottle away and walk towards the balcony. I open the French doors and a chilly air breezes in. I walk out and close the doors, taking a deep breath and pinching the bridge of my nose. How can Emmett even think of the possibility of Bella and me getting divorced? Just because he had a failed marriage with his wife doesn't mean I will too.

Mom and dad never signed a prenup. Emmett had because I think he knew his wife was a fucking gold-digger.

I hear the door open behind me and already know who it is.

"My god, it's freezing out here." Bella whispers and tightly hugs me. She remains wrapped to me and I kiss the top of her head.

"Baby, please go back in the house. It's really cold." I say and stroke her cheek. Her brown eyes look patient and curious.

"I will, in just a moment." She mumbles and I hold her.

A few seconds later, I sigh and play with her engagement ring. "I had a small argument with Emmett."

"I saw that. What was it about?"

"He _suggested_ that you and I should sign a prenup." I scoff as soon as the words come out of my mouth.

Bella patiently gazes at me. "Maybe we should."

"No!"

"Hey, it's alright," She says gently and smiles. "I won't mind. I think your lawyers might suggest the same thing."

"That's bullshit, Bella. Everything I have is yours and I won't have it any other way."

"I get it," She rubs my back. "But, you can't blame Emmett. He is just concerned for you. He's going through a rough patch and he just shared what he was feeling."

"I didn't like it."

"Come on, Edward. You have to be mature about this," She murmurs and kisses my jaw. "You have to be supportive towards Emmett. His marriage is over and you can tell he isn't the happiest person in the room right now. Everybody is in a jolly mood, and he can't be that way a week after what happened. He loved that woman."

"All I'm saying is that don't take his words the wrong way. He's hurt right now. Just listen and nod along to whatever he is saying. Maybe you can help him out with something. You always do. He is comfortable talking to you. Be patient, please."

"Okay." I smile and peck her lips. She smiles against my lips and kisses me again.

"Come on in now. Esme's dessert is served and she made blueberry pie."

"Did she? Sounds delicious."

Bella turns to leave and I grab her wrist. I yank her back in my arms and she smiles with surprise on her face. I connect our lips for a kiss and she laughs but kisses me back. I wind my arms around her waist and continue kissing her until we run out of breath. She tries to catch her breath and chuckles.

"Let's go." Bella interlaces our hands and we make our way to the family den again.

"Wow, that's delicious!" I hear a familiar voice mumble with a mouthful of pie and Bella and I turn to see Will sitting on the armchair with his duffle bag at his feet.

"Will! Oh my god!" Bella beams at him and I frown.

"Aren't you supposed to be in LA?" I ask and he rolls his eyes.

"Yes, sir. Well, Alice said that she might know something that might get me really…" He trails off when his eyes slowly fall on the engagement ring in Bella's hand. "Oh my god..."

"I know right!" Alice bounces excitedly and I chuckle.

"I forgot to lock the car." Will ends his sentence, making everyone sigh.

"Thanks, Will." Bella says dryly and immediately reaches for a plate of pie. She settles next to Will and he hugs her.

"Congratulations, darling. I'm so happy for Edward, although you could've done better." He says and sends me a sarcastic smile. I flip him off and sit next to mom on the sofa.

Everyone engages in a light chatter over dessert and I see Emmett having a monosyllable conversation with dad. He gazes in my direction and I look away. I watch Will put his empty plate away but the fork remains in his hand. Bella turns to talk to Aunt Jane and he grabs a sizeable amount of pie from her plate.

Big mistake.

"Dude, don't." I whisper loud enough for Will to hear but he ignores me. He has no idea how possessive Bella is about food these days.

Bella turns her attention back to her plate and then looks at Will—who is putting a forkful of her blueberry pie in his mouth. She sends him a death glare and his face comically contracts with fear.

"I—I'm sorry, Bella. It's just there was no pie left and I was really hungry. I didn't mean to eat it." He stutters out and Alice tries to control her laughter.

"How dare you eat my dessert?! Do you know how long I have been waiting to eat this? I've thrown up three times today! Three times! Do you realize how difficult it is to constantly be nauseous and run to the bathroom to pee every two hours?! I can't have coffee or alcohol. This pie was literally the only thing I was looking forward to. Why did you—"

I cut her off. "Bella baby, come sit with me," I say softly and her angry brown eyes meet mine. Her anger melts and instead tears prick her eyes. "Come here."

I nod encouragingly and she rises to her feet. She walks in my direction and blushes when she finds all eyes on her. I can see everyone staring at her in shock and she's embarrassed. When she is close enough, I pull her onto my lap and she hides herself against me.

"Everyone's staring." Bella mumbles and her voice breaks. She buries her face against the crook of my neck and takes deep breaths.

"You want to eat my blueberry pie?" I ask gently and she shakes her head.

"I have to go pee." She stands up and leaves the room without glancing at anybody.

"Guys, what the hell was that?" I snap angrily and Alex sighs.

"We've never seen her that angry. And about food!" He says incredulously and I nod.

"She's just really picky about food these days and she is physically and mentally exhausted today. Don't push it."

"You should've told us beforehand," Mom says and shakes her head. "I would've made her favorite foods."

"It's alright, mom. She'll be fine. And Will, don't eat food off her plate for the next eight months." I order him and he nods.

"Noted," He says and mock salutes me. "Anyway, have you guys decided on a date yet?"

"Yep, February 21." I flash him a smile and his eyes widen.

"Damn, that's soon."

"Guess where Edward and Bella decided to get married?" Aunt Jane asks excitedly and her blue eyes gleam with exuberance.

"Chicago?" Will guesses and she shakes her head.

"At the Odescalchi Castle in Rome!" She yells in delight and I laugh. I can't believe she is so excited about it.

"That's amazing! I've never been to Rome. Good call."

"Thanks," I look around and find Emmett nowhere. I frown. "Where's Emmett?"

"He said he had to make an urgent call," Dad shrugs. "He's in my study."

Mom puts her hand on my shoulder and I gaze at her. "Honey, get everything sorted with him. You know things have been rough for him. Why don't you talk him into seeing a counselor? My friend divorced her husband last year, and she consulted Dr. Gerard Pollock to cope up with the issue. She said that he helped her a great deal."

I nod at her thoughtfully. "I'll try. He is going to file for divorce, isn't he?"

Dad chuckles without humor. "He already has, son. And Chris and Jill are coming to meet us on Thursday."

"Oh, does Emmett know?"

"Of course. He wants to speak to them too."

"Hmm."

"Also, Pops is coming the same day." Mom says and my eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"Really? That's shocking. Why is he coming?"

"He's been under the weather lately and he can rest better here. Plus, he wants to meet everyone. I think if you convince him, he will probably stay until your wedding. We can fly together from here."

"Yeah, that sounds great. I haven't told him about the baby yet. I think he'll be really happy." I grin and she smiles at me.

"Definitely. He seems very pumped up to give Chris and Jill an earful about how badly they raised their daughter 'Emily'," She chuckles. "He doesn't even remember her name. He also told me that he never really liked her."

Dad groans. "I hope he doesn't blurt that out in front of them. God, he can be irritating at times. Edward, can you take him to see your place? I bet Bella and you can keep him company while we meet Chris and Jill."

I give him an amused smile. "Sure, dad. No problem. I think Bella has meetings on Thursday but I can take some time off work."

"Thank you."

Alice waves in my direction and I look at her. "Yes, Alice?"

"I would like to throw an engagement party for you guys. We won't invite a lot of people, just family and friends." Alice suggests and shrugs innocently.

I sigh. "Alice, please don't. It's not the ideal time to throw parties when Emmett is going through such a hard time. We need to be understanding."

"I'm sorry, you're right. It would've been simpler to just announce it to everyone at once." She says and I nod.

"I know, but it's alright. I think they'll know about the engagement once they receive the wedding invitations."

"Right."

Bella comes back in the room with a composed and calm expression on her face. She sits next to me and her lips curl into a beautiful smile. I return her smile and wind my arm around her waist. She interlaces our hands and sighs.

"Jake called," She whispers in a low voice and I tune my attention to her.

"Yeah?"

"I haven't met him since I came home from the hospital. So, I invited him for dinner at our place tomorrow. I hope that's okay."

I chuckle. "Of course, love. You don't need my permission."

"And he also spilled to Angela and the others about the engagement so they want to meet us. I was thinking of inviting them too."

"Sure, anything you want. Although, I have a meeting at six in the evening, so I might be late."

"Okay."

I fill in Bella with the news of Pops coming to town and she seems happy with the prospect of that. I think it'll be fun to spend time with him. She also suggests that we take him to the book launch that is two weeks later. I think he'll like it.

"Bella, are you free this weekend?" Alice suddenly asks and Bella shrugs.

"I have meetings on Saturday but, I'll be free by the evening. Why?"

"Well, Aunt Jane and I were thinking of taking you to New York to get your wedding dress designed. We've contacted the best wedding designers and they are absolutely stoked to do it. We'll be back by Monday morning."

Bella fidgets by me and smiles hesitantly. "That sounds great Alice, but I have a doctor's appointment on Monday for the ultrasound. I can't miss that."

"Oh," She pouts and then her expression perks up instantly. "We'll leave Saturday evening and return by Sunday night. I promise!"

"No!" I say sharply and all eyes turn in my direction. "I mean, can't you do it any other week? Bella has been really sick this past week, and she's not feeling well. Plus, she has a lot of work here." I explain and sigh.

I don't want Bella to go. She'll be gone all weekend and we'll be busy this week. I still haven't told her that I have to go to Massachusetts on Monday. Ugh, I hate this. She'll be busy next week and then she has her book launch event coming up. Then Alice, mom and Aunt Jane will hover over her for the wedding festivities. All in all, I won't get to spend time with her until we go on our honeymoon.

"Or you just don't want her to go," Aunt Jane mutters and I look away. "Bella, would you like to come with us?" She asks my fiancée hopefully.

"Yes," Bella answers and her brown eyes gaze at me. She strokes my cheek and pecks my lips. "It's just a matter of one night, sweetie. And a wedding dress can't be made overnight, it takes time. The sooner I get over with it, the better. I won't have time on my hands later on."

"Okay," I whisper, knowing she is right. "It's just that I'm going to Massachusetts on Monday. I'll try to come back the same day but I might get held up with work."

She pouts. "Why didn't you tell me? Why are you going?"

"One of my professors wants me to conduct a four-hour seminar."

"What about?"

"Relationships between broad, macroeconomic factors driving building infrastructure and the specificities of architectural and urban form." I explain and she gives me a weird look, like I've just spoken in Dutch. I chuckle and kiss her forehead.

"So, you won't be back by Tuesday?" She asks and I shrug.

"Possibly."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, baby."

"Can't you come with us to New York for the weekend? Massachusetts is closer from New York." She suggests and I smile.

"That's a great idea, darling, but I promised Alex that I'm going to look at our Bogotá project. I haven't touched it in months. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I understand." She says and gives me a patient smile.

"I really hate my family sometimes," I mumble and tightly hug her. She giggles and nestles against me.

"I'm not a big fan of them right now either."

* * *

I knock on the door of dad's study and open it. I find Emmett standing in front of a portrait with a glass of whiskey in his hand. I walk in his direction but he doesn't acknowledge my presence. I sigh internally when I see what he is staring at. It's a family portrait that was taken two months ago on the night of the Annual Dinner.

I can't help but gaze at Bella who has a beautiful smile on her face. Fuck, she's stunning. Everyone looks incredibly happy in this picture and it's hard not to feel nostalgic.

"Do you think she ever loved me?" Emmett whispers gravely and turns in my direction.

"Yes," I whisper and his eyes regard me with surprise. "She loved you very much. But, she was weak enough to have affection for another man."

"I've been wondering over the past week whether everything we shared was just a lie. If she truly loved me or not. Was she just pretending to love me? Was it for the money?" He mutters and shakes his head. "No, that can't be it. Her parents are pretty loaded too. They can take care of her. I think it was the fame. She was greedy for it."

"Maybe," I whisper and run a hand through my hair. "So, you're meeting her parents, huh?"

"Yes, I have to. I need an explanation."

I frown in disapproval. "You don't need an explanation from them; you need to ask for it from your wife. I'm sure Chris and Jill knew nothing about it. They are good people."

"I know."

I clear my throat and decide to bring up the topic mom asked me to talk about. "How are you feeling, Emmett? Tell me the truth."

"I," He sighs loudly. "I feel like I can never trust anybody in my life, ever. I've known her for ten years, Edward. How many men did she sleep with behind my back? Did she love that man? How can she have an affair with a married person? Was it my fault? Did I not love her enough?"

"You were too good for her, Emmett. She didn't deserve you." I whisper and he sits on the nearest sofa.

"I sold the house because it had too many memories of us. I can't go back to that place. I need to move on. I can't live in the past."

"Do you think you should see a counselor?" I ask and his eyes gaze at me with disbelief.

"Edward, that's bullshit. You know how I feel about therapy crap. And I have my family to help me."

I speak up instantly. "Of course you have us. For anything you need. But, professional help can be more effective. It'll help you cope faster than you think. It'll help you _move on_." I press on the last two words and his brain registers what I just said.

"Do you think it'll work?" He asks skeptically and I try not to show my elation that he agreed to get help.

"Why don't you try it for a month? I think mom can help you find somebody good. If it doesn't work, you can stop the sessions."

"Okay. If therapy is going to cure my sleepless nights, I'm up for it." He mutters and chuckles dryly.

I walk over to him and easily maneuver the packet of cigarettes from his pocket. I had seen cigarette butts strewn about on his balcony yesterday and saw him sneak out to smoke twice. He stares at his hands with a guilty face and I sigh.

"Emmett, look at me," I whisper and he glances at me. I give him a hard stare and look him in the eye. "If I find you smoking again, believe me, I'll make your life hell. Only Alex and I know of your newly adopted habit, so make sure you end it before others have a chance to find out. Think about mom."

"I'm sorry, Edward. I just couldn't help myself."

"It's okay to have a little setback but we need to get onto better things in life."

"Yeah," He gives me his first real smile of the day and sighs. "Alright, enough with this shit. Tell me, where are you taking Bella for your honeymoon?"

That makes me laugh. "You'll love the places we'll be going to."

"Well, I might join you guys then."

"Don't you even joke about it." I warn him and he chuckles.

 _Getting alone time with Bella is something I desperately need, where we won't be swamped with work and family_.

* * *

 _ **January 27, 2016**_

* * *

I try to get the sleep out of my eyes as I step inside our home and check the time on my watch. It's nine-thirty. Shit, I'm very late. And very hungry. I hope there are leftovers for me. I take a deep breath and decide to greet everyone before taking a shower and changing out of my work clothes.

I've been spending extra hours at the office because the merger with Aro's company is in process and we have a lot of paperwork that needs to get underway. Jasper has been an integral part of this merger and I am glad I have him on board. Aro also seems to like him and I'm glad they get along well.

My team is also speeding through so that we can complete our Dubai project by March 2017. We have a lot to do and if we stay on schedule, we might be able to complete everything on time. I'm just worried whether my involvement will decrease in coming months since Bella and I will have a baby in September. I want to spend the initial months bonding with our baby instead of being away on work. There is a lot to consider.

I hear Sam's boisterous laughter and I follow the sound. I find everyone sitting in the family room, drinking and having fun. It's great to have guests in our home. As I step inside the room, I feel all eyes on me. I offer a smile and Bella springs to her feet.

Bella gives me a beautiful smile and I drink in the sight of her. She is dressed in a black and white striped silk shirt midi dress. She looks breathtaking. She walks in my direction and I open my arms for her. She slams herself against me and I tightly hug her. I hide my face against her hair and take a deep breath. I inhale her soothing scent and close my eyes.

We stay in our embrace for a couple of seconds and then Bella releases me. I keep my arms around her and she strokes my hair.

"How was your day, sweetheart?" Bella asks softly and I touch my forehead to hers.

"It was long. I'm glad I'm home."

"Me too." She beams at me and presses her lips against mine. We keep our kiss short and sweet, given there is an audience behind us.

"How was work?" I ask and her brown eyes shine brightly.

"We found a new venue for the book launch event in New York. It's better than the one we previously booked. I love it."

"That's great," I kiss her lips soundly. "I'm so glad, baby."

"You won't believe how relieved I am."

I brush my hand against her belly. "How's our peanut?"

Bella blushes and gazes at me from under her lashes. Her face lights up every time we talk about our baby. "Peanut is good. I've been eating short meals throughout the day, so I'm not feeling nauseous all the time. I threw up twice but I'm just too happy to mope over it."

"That's all I wanted to hear," I smile and kiss her nose.

"Have you eaten dinner?" Bella asks and caresses my face with her hand. I lean against her touch and sigh.

"Not yet. I'm starving right now." I pout and her eyes soften.

"Oh baby, I'll reheat dinner for you. You could've called me on your way here; I would've kept everything warm."

"That's alright, darling. I'll ask Mrs. Cope to do it. Why don't you sit and relax?" I suggest and she nods.

I tell Mrs. Cope to reheat the dinner and return to the family room. I greet everyone as I take a seat and Bella nestles against me. I kiss her hair and pull her closer.

"Edward, Bella told us how you proposed and that was the most romantic thing I've ever heard. It was beautiful." Angela gushes and I smile.

"Thank you."

"It was perfect." Bella whispers and kisses my cheek.

"And you chose the best wedding venue ever!" Seth exclaims making me laugh.

"I know. It's pretty great, right?" I say and he nods.

"The dates are fixed, correct? We need to book tickets." Emily says and I curiously gaze at Bella.

"Wait, you didn't tell them?" I ask and she giggles.

"I was waiting for you."

"Alright," I chuckle and look at everybody. "We're flying everybody to Rome; you don't have to worry about tickets. Just pack your bags."

"For real?" Paul asks and his face breaks into a big grin. I nod and he laughs. "That's sweet of you."

"You didn't have to guys. We could've managed." Sam shrugs and Bella sighs.

"Sam, we're flying our family and close friends at our expense. So shut up and suck it up." She snaps and he gives her a weird look.

"Okay Bells, calm down. Whoa, you are getting weird mood swings tonight." He mutters under his breath and I look at Bella again.

"You didn't tell them that either?" I ask and she shakes her head.

Bella and I decided to tell all of her friends since they are close to us and Bella will be eight weeks pregnant starting tomorrow. I think there is no harm to tell anyone anymore.

"She didn't!" Jacob says with exasperation and gazes at us impatiently. "And she won't let me tell either. I can't stomach secrets!"

Bella laughs. "I'm sorry, Jake."

"Can I please tell?" He asks eagerly and flashes us a smile.

"Tell us what?" Ben inquires and everyone tunes their attention to us. I nod at Jacob and he claps his hands.

"Bella's pregnant!" He announces and exhales deeply with a relieved expression on his face. "Damn, it feels nice to get that off my chest."

"What?!" Emily and Angela yell in shock and Bella laughs by my side.

Once they snap out of their stupor, they walk in our direction and my eyes widen. Sam yanks me away just as they tackle Bella for a hug. Fuck, that was intense. I send Sam a grateful look and he pats my back.

"Congrats, man."

"Thanks."

Ben, Paul and Seth also say their congratulations to me as Angela and Emily are busy hovering over Bella and taking every detail from her. They start discussing shopping for baby clothes and maternity wear and yoga class and god knows what else. Bella seems overwhelmed and I can only imagine how much worse it's going to be for her when Angela, Emily, Alice, Aunt Jane and mom are discussing the wedding plans with her on Friday.

 _I hope my Bella will be safe_.

* * *

 _ **January 28, 2016**_

* * *

I wake up to the sound of the alarm beeping. I hit the stop button and snuggle against Bella again. Her warm body cocoons against mine and I bury my face in her soft hair. I don't feel like getting out of the bed just yet. It's cozy and I want to cuddle under the sheets with my Bella.

A couple of minutes later, I reluctantly get off the bed to start my morning routine. Once I freshen up, I head to the gym for my usual workout. I watch the news but my mind still wanders to my schedule for the day. I have meetings until five and then I have to pick up Pops from mom and dad's and bring him here.

I'm excited to spend time with him. He hasn't seen my place yet and I think he'll like it. Bella and I also have to tell him that she is pregnant. He's going to have a great grandchild. How cool is that?

Around seven, I enter the sauna and stay in there for twenty minutes. Later, I shower and put on a t-shirt and sweatpants. I make my way to the bedroom and find Bella to be nowhere around. I frown. She isn't in the bathroom. That's odd. I check her closet and she isn't there.

I shrug to myself and go to my closet. I take off my t-shirt and I'm suddenly reminded that I have to ask Bella if she's free tonight so that we can have dinner with Pops. I hear movement in the bedroom and smile to myself. _Bella_.

I exit my closet and slide open the doors. "Good morning, beautiful. How…" My sentence trails off when I find a woman standing near the sofa with an alarmed expression on her face.

She must be in her early twenties. Her jet black hair is in a tight ponytail, she is dressed in a white shirt tucked into a pair of grey trousers and wearing black sky high heels. She must not be more than five feet tall, similar to Alice. Her brown eyes look dazed and her mouth is agape.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" I ask politely and she blinks a couple of times. Should I call Mrs. Cope and ask? Who the hell gave her the permission to enter the bedroom?

I reach for the intercom and she snaps out of her stupor. "Uh… yeah. I know you. I mean you don't know me. I'm Nicole, Ms. Swan's new assistant." She stutters out and I stare at her with an unreadable expression on my face.

"Nicole, I would prefer if you knock on the door before you enter next time." I say firmly and she gulps.

"Y—Yes, Mr. Cullen. I apologize." She whispers hurriedly and zones out again.

I look past her when I hear the clicking of heels approaching the room. Bella enters dressed in a tight blue bodycon dress that looks beautiful on her. Her face lights up when she gazes at me and she curiously frowns in Nicole's direction.

"Nicole, I did say it's in the first drawer." Bella says and Nicole stiffens. Her ears turn red and she turns to Bella.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Swan. I just—"

"It's alright," My girl smiles in her direction. "It's your first day; you are bound to be flustered."

Nicole relaxes a little and Bella walks in my direction.

"Honey, I guess you met Nicole. She is my new assistant. Nicole, this is my fiancé Edward." Bella says and Nicole doesn't look at me.

Bella stares at me narrowly. "Did you scare her?" She whispers and I run a hand through my hair.

"I just told her to knock on the door before entering next time and she just kept staring at me with her mouth open." I whisper back and she stifles a smile.

"Well, I told her to get the files from the drawer and I thought you were still in the sauna. It's not my fault that you are ahead of your routine today," Bella mutters and shrugs. "Be nice to her."

"Fine, I'll try."

"And get dressed. You can't stand shirtless in front of a woman and expect her to _not_ drool while looking at your perfect body." She whispers and gives me a chaste kiss.

I roll my eyes and nod. I kiss the top of her head and look at the assistant again. "Hello, Nicole. I'm sorry we started off on the wrong foot. It's nice to meet you. I'll see you around."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen." She nods and I nod back.

I give Bella a quick kiss and return to the walk-in closet.

 _I hope the new assistant does her job well_.

* * *

"… and I was so surprised. I wasn't even wearing gloves. I'm sorry, honey. I know we had decided to keep our engagement away from the public eye for the next month." Bella rambles on and I can practically imagine her holding in her tears.

Bella was at a cafe with her assistant and Edythe, and as she stepped out, there were photographers hovering over her. I'm pretty sure the news will be everywhere about our engagement within next few hours. I was really looking forward to keeping it under cover. But, it isn't Bella's fault either.

"Hush baby, it's okay. I'm not mad at you." I say soothingly and she sniffles.

"I was so scared, they were yelling questions and I didn't know how to react. If it hadn't been for Demetri and Felix, they would've toppled over me. And you weren't with me." She whispers the latter part sadly.

"Come home, love. I'm waiting."

"Is Anthony there already?" She asks softly and I chuckle.

"He's been here for two hours now. It's time for his dinner. I am trying to persuade him to stay here tonight but he is adamant to go to mom and dad's. I'm going to try my best."

Bella chuckles. "I'll be home in fifteen."

"Alright, darling. I'll see you in a bit then. I love you."

"I love you too, Edward. Bye." She ends the call, and I put the phone in my pocket.

I return to the theater room where Pops is. He was fascinated by the room and wanted to watch a movie in it. I think he just likes the overstuffed couches. The movie he is watching is coming to an end. It's called _Rear Window_ , a classic, and he also has a thing for Grace Kelly.

"Who was that?" Pops asks and I take a seat next to him.

"Bella. I told you she called before I walked out."

"Oh, I chose not to listen to you," He mutters and I roll my eyes. "Is she coming back? I want to meet her before I leave."

"Pops, why can't you stay here tonight? I'll ask Matt to get your bag and medications. Bella and I will drop you off at the hospital tomorrow and then you can go back to your son's place." I say and he laughs.

"I'll think about it."

"Bella and I are cooking pasta tonight," I give him a smile and his ears perk up. "With shrimp. And she's made dessert too. Dark chocolate pudding."

I just told three things to Pops that he loves to eat. Pasta. Shrimp. Dark chocolate. His eyes gaze at me and he nods.

"Fine, I'll stay. But, I need to take my meds before I eat. Can you tell your driver to get them?"

"Yes, of course." I murmur and text Matt to bring Pops' belongings.

"Now, you need to give me the softest pillows you own and I need three thin blankets. Also, give me the room where the Wi-Fi is the strongest. I need to send pictures of your house to my friends. They will love it. I wanted to order green colored socks, which website might give me the best quality socks? I also want to buy something for Bella; I didn't get her much for Christmas since I didn't know how serious you were. I want to get her something nice. Do you think…" And he continues rambling on about weird shit for the next fifteen minutes.

I nod to everything he says, and he wants to buy a necklace for Bella. He wants to know if Tiffany & Co. has an online shopping site. There is a Tiffany's twenty minutes from here but no, he wants to order online.

I hear a familiar voice in the living room and feel sane again. Bella's home. Oh thank god. I turn when I hear her footsteps approaching the room. She enters with a smile on her face and Pops stops talking. I walk over to her and connect our lips for a quick kiss. I'm so glad she is home. Fuck, I love her.

"I love you, Bella." I whisper and kiss her forehead.

"I love you too, honey. Now, let me greet Anthony." She kisses my cheek and walks past me.

"Bella! It's so nice to see you again, dear." He says with a bright smile and gives her a quick hug.

"You too." She blushes and pulls back.

I walk over to them and wind my arm around her slender waist. Bella shifts closer to me and I kiss the side of her head.

"Wait a minute, that ring looks familiar." Pops says, making us laugh.

"Doesn't it?" I whisper and take Bella's left hand in mine. She interlaces our hands and I kiss her knuckles.

"It's been ages since I've seen it. Your mother hid it away. I'm glad Bella gets to wear it now. It's a beautiful ring. It shouldn't be kept in hiding. Your nana used to wear it all the time. It was her favorite piece of jewelry."

"Of course it was, it's perfect." Bella gushes and Pops smiles.

"I think she only said yes to marry me because of the ring," I chuckle and he shakes his head. "It took me a while to get this ring made. I rejected twenty samples before I found this one. Edward's nana was high maintenance; she wouldn't have liked something plain."

I roll my eyes. "Oh come on, Pops. Nana wasn't that bad."

"That woman had the weirdest habits. I can talk about it all night. Bella, once she—"

I cut him off. "Okay, we can talk about it during dinner. Why don't you continue watching your movie, Pops? Bella and I will make dinner until then."

"Sure."

Bella and I leave the room and she giggles as soon as we are out of his earshot. I chuckle and tightly hug her.

"I'll change and get started on dinner. It won't take long." Bella whispers and kisses my chest. I nod and release her.

"I'll help you. It's going to be a long night, love."

"I can see that."

 _It's still nice to have him here._

* * *

 _ **January 31, 2018**_

* * *

"And I need the employee basic details. I don't like the fact that they have excessive members on the Tender and Post-Tender board. They need to cut back on a few people on staff. Also, tell Sasha's team that I want the members of this board to work in our office until the Dubai Project gets completed." I say as I read through the documents in front of me.

"Yes, sir." Kyle says and I can see him typing in his phone.

"Tell HR to interview this team and have only eight people working. They have ten interns working on Tender and Post-Tender Board. Wow," I whisper and shake my head. "Cut it down to four. I want four interns only."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen."

"Did you respond to Mr. Campbell's email?" I ask and he gives me a nervous smile.

"Not yet." He mumbles and I nod.

"That's alright. But, could you do it this coming week?"

"Yes, I'll send an email on Monday. Can I ask a question, sir?"

I smile. "Sure."

Kyle fidgets a little. "Are you investing in _Chisora and Hearn_?"

"I'm planning to. Probably in the coming months. I want invest in a different field this time. And I love Scotch whisky. I've learned so much about it from my brother. He loves it too. He was drinking _Chisora and Hearn_ whiskey when we were hanging out at his place last week and he was raving about it. I drank it and it was divine. I absolutely loved it. They have a distillery on the Isle of Skye in Scotland."

"That sounds amazing." He says with an excited smile and I chuckle.

"It does. It's a well-established business, and I wrote them an email telling them how much I loved the whiskey. They responded back by asking if I would like a tour of their distillery and I told them I would like to invest in their company. They were over the moon when they heard that and responded positively. You need to send a reply that I'll be busy until March so I can visit in April."

"Got it."

"Have you ever tried their whiskey?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"No, sir."

"I'll have Matt send two bottles to your place. Try it and let me know what you think. I'm going to need somebody to come with me to Scotland. You can come, if you want."

"Thank you so much, I would love to. I've never been to Scotland before." He says and tries to suppress his excitement. _I have never seen him this excited before_.

"You'll be pleasantly surprised by how beautiful it is."

"I think so too."

I frown when I hear a familiar voice talk from his side of the screen. "Pete, its midnight! Are you still working? Max has been sitting by the door for the last hour! He is waiting for you! You know he can't sleep before he sees you."

Kyle turns red and twists in his chair when the door opens. Their one-year-old golden retriever rushes inside and tries to jump on Kyle. He laughs and pets the dog.

"There's my buddy. I'm sorry I kept you waiting. You missed me, yeah?" Kyle asks Max and he barks in response. He wags his tail and continues staring at Kyle. "Give me ten minutes, okay? I'll be right with you."

I hear a sigh behind him. "Peter! How long will this take? It's Saturday, for Christ's sake!"

Ursula stomps inside and freezes when she sees me on the other line. I wave at her and she smiles anxiously. "I—I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen. I had no idea he was in a meeting with you. I'll take Max out. Excuse me."

"It's okay, Ursula. I'm sorry for taking up his time. I know it's a weekend, but this work was immediate and I'm not going to be in the office on Monday and possibly Tuesday."

She blushes. "Please don't apologize, sir. And on a completely separate topic, congratulations on your engagement."

I beam at her. "Thank you very much. You'll be receiving a wedding invitation soon enough. I'm sure Alice is already on it."

Ursula laughs. "She's already working on it. She told me when we were discussing Ms. Swan's wedding shopping. And getting outfits ready for the book tour."

"Ah, okay. I'm sure Bella has no clue about the wedding shopping." I mutter and she laughs.

"Probably not. I need some time to find proper outfits for the next few months." She says and gives me a secretive smile. Bella doesn't want to announce the pregnancy yet so she has told Ursula to find her clothes that won't show off her growing bump. That's a tough job.

"Yeah, you do," I say and Kyle looks a bit confused. "Anyway, I'll see you guys later. Good night."

"Good night, Mr. Cullen." They say in unison and I end the Facetime call. I shut my laptop and take a deep breath.

I pinch the bridge of my nose and close my eyes. I don't want to go to bed. Bella left for New York this evening along with Aunt Jane, Alice, mom, Emily and Angela. Yes, everybody tagged along. I'm just concerned that my fiancée will run away if they get too crazy.

I have an empty bed waiting for me. Bella will be back tomorrow night, probably late. She wanted to check the venue of the book launch event and I'm sure it will take time. I told the ladies to stay at my penthouse and I'm glad Bella loved it. I knew she would. I just wish I was there with her. It's ours now. I would've loved to wake up to the view of Central Park with Bella sleeping in my arms.

Maybe some other time.

I am shaken out of my reverie when my phone buzzes. I frown and check the screen. It's Bella. I get anxious. It's very late. What must have happened? I answer the incoming call.

"Bella?"

"Edward," Bella whimpers softly and my heart breaks hearing her cry.

"Baby, are you okay? What happened? Was it a bad dream?"

"Yes, about my dad." She croaks out and I sigh.

"Don't think about him, darling. Hush now, don't cry."

"I have been having nightmares about him and that l—letter he left for me. I want to read it." She admits softly and I stiffen.

That's a bad idea. A terrible idea. She can't read that letter in this condition. She will be stressed and traumatized after reading that. I have no clue what's in the letter but it can't be some flowery shit. God, I don't want something happening to her. Her body is finally healing; she is finally living every moment to the fullest. That letter might bring her down.

"Do you think it's the right time, baby? With all that's happening?" I ask gently and hear her sigh.

She clears her throat. "Do you mean our wedding? Yes, I want to know why I don't have a father to walk me down the aisle on my wedding day. I need answers, Edward. This has been eating me alive."

"Baby—" She cuts me off.

"Don't 'baby' me, Edward. You know how I feel about this."

"I know, Bella. But, can you read it few weeks later?"

"There is never going to be a good time."

"Fine, I won't force you to do anything against your will. It's your choice."

She is silent for a whole minute. "Fine, I'll read it after a couple of weeks. I'll tell Jake about it too."

"Sounds good enough, love. Should I stay on the line until you fall asleep?"

"Yes, please."

"Did you know Alice and Ursula are shopping for you for the wedding week?" I ask and she gasps.

"What? Oh, I'm going to kill Alice for this."

I laugh. "I think I'm going to join you."

 _My sister can be a pain in the ass sometimes_.

* * *

 _ **February 01, 2016**_

* * *

I rest my head against the seat of the car and close my eyes. It's almost nine-thirty in the evening and I can't wait to see my Bella. It's been a while since we've spent time together. I cut back on all the other tasks I had in Massachusetts and rushed back home. I need Bella. She is my focal point.

My eyes snap open and I unlock my phone. I press on the photo gallery and pop open the last image saved. My mood brightens as I look at the picture of the ultrasound. Our peanut has gotten bigger in the past two weeks. Bella had an appointment with Senna today and all the reports are normal. Thank god for that. Bella and the baby are fine and everything is on track. I couldn't be happier.

Matt stops the car outside the house and I step out. I climb the steps and rush towards the bedroom, knowing that's where Bella is. I run a hand through my hair and smile to myself. I frown when I see the door closed. That's odd.

I open the door and my eyes bulge out of their sockets looking at the bedroom. The room is illuminated by the glow of candles everywhere. There are candles in glass tea light candle holders and every inch of the room is surrounded by them.

My breathing stops when my eyes fall on Bella. She is leaning over one of the holders lighting the last candle. Her lips curl into a beautiful smile and her sultry brown eyes meet mine.

She straightens out and my cock stirs looking at the sight in front of me. Bella is dressed in a skimpy black silk kimono that hugs her sexy frame. She unties the robe and I stifle a groan when I take in her outfit. She is wearing a black see-through chemise and a lace thong. Fuck, this is too much to handle.

This woman is testing my patience. She knows we can't have sex. Why is she doing this? I'm so painfully hard right now, it's ridiculous.

Bella puts the lighter away and slowly takes off her robe. I swallow hard and watch her every moment like a hawk. She is bare foot and her toned legs look hot.

"Welcome home, sweetheart." Bella whispers in a husky voice and my mouth goes dry.

"Hi." I choke out and she chuckles softly.

"You know, the doctor's appointment went great today. She gave me some other news too. She said that since there is no harm to me or the baby anymore, we can engage in—"

I don't wait for her to complete the sentence as I walk over to her in two steps and crash my lips against hers. She moans sexily and winds her arms around my neck. I bite hard on her bottom lip and run my hands over her body. Fuck, my fiancée is hot.

"Do you have any idea how long I've waited for this?" I whisper breathlessly against her neck and nibble against her delicate skin. She whimpers in response and grips me tightly.

I lift her in my arms and her legs lock around my waist. I carry her to the bed and gently lay her down. I hover over her frame as we slowly undress each other. She helps me takes off my jacket, shirt and pants while I slowly tease her as I lower her chemise. I touch every inch of her skin and she writhes against me. I pull down her thong and throw the chemise away. That little thing was a tease, anyway.

"You are so beautiful, Bella," I whisper and take a hearty look at her face. I stroke her cheek and she leans against my touch. "You are perfect."

I give her a soft kiss and drag my lips from her lips and her neck, to her shoulders. I bite against her tender skin and she gasps. I shower kisses to her breasts and she moans the loudest. They are a feast right now. I suck one of her nipples in my mouth and she sighs my name. I massage the other one and give equal attention to either of them.

"Edward, please." Bella moans and grinds her hips against mine.

"Please what, baby?"

"Make love to me. I need you so much. I've missed you." She whispers and her eyes glaze over with tears. I tenderly press my lips against hers and she kisses me back.

"Your wish is my command." I say and lower my boxers pressing my raging hard cock against her.

I touch my forehead to hers and our breathing mingles as I slowly enter her. She gasps and connects our lips for a kiss. I thrust completely into her and start rocking my hips against hers. Her breathing quickens and she matches my rhythm. Her moans fill the room and her face reflects passion, need and love. She holds so much love for me in her eyes, it's disarming.

I speed up and start plunging in and out of her. She wraps her legs around my waist and grinds her hips. She grabs onto my hair and pulls me closer to her. I press gentle kisses against her neck and continue thrusting. Soon, we come undone in each other's arms. She keeps her body locked around mine and her face hidden against my neck.

"I love you, Bella." I murmur and nuzzle her hair.

"I love you too, honey. So much."

I gently pull out of her and she sighs softly. I lie down on the bed and pull her to my chest. She puts her head on my shoulder and her hand lands on her belly. I put my hand atop hers and she gives me a cute smile.

"I'm sorry I missed today's appointment. I won't miss the next one." I whisper and she pecks my lips.

"It's okay, baby. I understand."

"When is the next one?"

She chuckles. "Senna said that we need to confirm with her. She wants to check up on the baby and me the day we leave for Rome. The next appointment was scheduled for March 03, but I don't think we'll be in Seattle."

I smile. "No we won't. We'll be somewhere far away."

"Where?" She asks innocently and flutters her lashes.

"Do you really think you can coax answers out of me? You are mistaken." I kiss her lips soundly and she pouts.

"Can you at least tell me how long we'll be gone?"

"Yes, I can tell you that. Hold on," I do the mental math of the locations I'm planning to take her to. "We'll be leaving on our wedding night and coming back on March 18."

Bella gasps in delight. "We're going on our honeymoon for almost a month?!"

I chuckle. "Yes, darling."

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! This is great!" She kisses me and I smile against her lips. "I won't have to share you with anybody for a month."

"Just us." I murmur and she blushes.

"I can't wait."

"Me neither. You are going to love it."

"I have no doubt about that," Bella says and straddles my lap. She wraps her arms around my neck and connects our lips for a passionate kiss. I tug on her bottom lip and her tongue tangles with mine. I sit up and pepper kisses over every inch of her soft skin. Her skin is flawless. Bella moans and rocks her hips against mine. I can feel my member already rising and she wraps her soft hands around it. She starts stroking me and I groan. I've missed this. She grins at me and bends down to envelope me in her mouth.

"Oh fuck, Bella. That feels good," I murmur and lie down again. "I've heard that women get really horny when they're pregnant."

Bella pulls back and laughs. "Yeah? Maybe it's true. Do you think you can keep up, Cullen?"

I smirk at her. "I think so."

"We'll see," She whispers and sucks the tip of my cock. I moan and close my eyes.

"You don't believe me?" I ask and she shrugs. Her teeth graze against my sensitive skin and I sigh. "I hope you got enough sleep last night then. You won't be getting any tonight."

Her eyes glimmer with anticipation and she nods. "I'm up for it."

 _So am I._

* * *

 _ **February 02, 2016**_

* * *

 **BELLA**

* * *

My eyes snap open and I can hear my heart thundering in my chest. I can feel tears on my cheeks and I wipe them away. _Was that just a dream?_ It felt so real. I feel a warm arm draped over my stomach keeping me caged. I turn and see Edward snuggled against me, with his face buried against my hair.

I try to unwrap his arms from around me but he just draws me closer to him. It takes me a couple of more attempts but I finally put his arm away. He frowns in his sleep and I kiss his forehead. He relaxes immediately and I smile. He's so cute. I stroke his hair and can't help but ogle his glorious torso.

I pick up his shirt lying on the foot of the bed and put it on. I button it and put on a pair of panties. I wince softly as I get out of the bed. I check the time on the alarm and see it's four in the morning. We fell asleep an hour ago. Edward kept his promise of keeping me up _all night_. It was a wild, intense, passionate, gentle and sensual experience. He made up to me for every second of the last twenty days in one night.

I am a bit sore but it was worth it. I blush and make my way to the bathroom. I pee and wash my hands in the basin. I stare at my reflection in the mirror and gasp. I have light love bites on my neck. I shake my head. _Oh, Edward_. My eyes are bright and big, my lips look swollen and my hair is a mess. I'll clean up later.

As I'm leaving the bedroom, my mind is plagued with the thoughts of my dream. I don't remember what it was but it involved my father again. His letter. Will I have this recurring dream until I read the letter? I know Edward wants me to wait but I can't help myself.

I pad along the closet and grab hold of my purse. I take the letter and exit the bedroom. I'll read it in the family room. I open the envelope and take the pages out. The letter is a total of three pages, front and back. I blink back my tears and start reading.

* * *

 **SPECIAL THANKS TO _EdwardsFirstKiss_ FOR EDITING THIS CHAPTER!**

 **REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

 **LOVE,  
Paint the Walls **


End file.
